Once Upon a Time - tome 2
by Typone Lady
Summary: Dans la réalité, très peu on droit à leur " ils vécurent heureux". Et souvent la fin heureuse n'est pas toujours celle qu'on attend, la vie n'a rien d'un conte de fées. Suite du tome 1. Yaoi. Song-fic, death-fic. Terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 1

.

« Méfiez-vous de l'homme qui trouve tout bon, de l'homme qui trouve tout mal et encore plus de l'homme indifférent à tout. »

Johann K. Lavater

Zoro

* * *

Vendredi 15 Septembre 2017

 **\- Relève-toi.**

Sa voix est froide et sans compassion mais je m'en fiche parce que ce n'est pas ce que je lui demande. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Son regard me transperce et après avoir repris une grande inspiration, je me relève pour de nouveau lui faire face. Mes deux shinais serrés dans mes mains, je me mets de nouveau en garde pour pouvoir l'affronter.

J'ai mal.

Il est le seul à réussir à me faire ressentir ça. La douleur. Il m'a frappé tellement de fois que mon corps courbaturé doit être couvert de bleus. Mon poignet gauche me fait particulièrement souffrir. Je suis sûr qu'après le coup qu'il ma donné, il doit être foulé ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il me fasse mal à ce ce n'est pas grave. Je peux gérer. Je ne suis pas faible. Je peux supporter la douleur, quelle qu'elle soit. C'est juste une question de mental.

J'ai enfin l'opportunité de réaliser mon rêve alors je ne vais pas me dérober. J'ai fait une promesse à Koshiro il y a presque un mois quand j'ai quitté Baterilla : je deviendrai le kendoka le plus fort du monde et pour y parvenir, je dois le battre.

Il faut à tout prix que je batte Dracule Mihawk.

 **-Je t'attends, Roronoa** , lance-t-il en avançant vers moi, sa garde baissée.

Après une légère hésitation, je fonce sur lui. Je lève ma main gauche par réflexe et grimace au moment de lui porter le coup. Il le remarque et profite de cet instant de faiblesse ou, à cause de la douleur, j'ai dû ralentir mes mouvements. En une seconde à peine, il est près de moi. Trop près. Mes yeux plongent dans son regard si hypnotisant et je suis incapable de parer son attaque : je me retrouve violement projeté au sol.

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe qu'il charge de nouveau. Je réussis à éviter son coup de shinai et je fronce les sourcils quand je l'entends frapper le sol dans un bruit sec. Si je me l'étais pris, pour sûr, j'aurais eu autre chose de cassé. Je roule sur moi-même et me relève encore, de nouveau prêt à contrer ses assauts.

Il est puissant, rapide et sans pitié.

Tellement fort. Et j'ai l'opportunité de l'affronter. Je souris tellement j'en suis heureux.

Avec Mihawk, les règles n'existent pas. C'est différent des tournois ou même de la façon dont m'entrainaitKoshiro. Par exemple, ça ne le gêne pas du tout de me frapper dans le dos alors que je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on m'a appris à me battre. Tout ce qu'il m'a répondu, c'est que si je n'aimais pas qu'on me frappe dans le dos, je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller pour ne jamais tourner le dos à mon adversaire.

C'est ce que je fais maintenant. En deux semaines, j'ai appris à connaitre un peu plus Œil de Faucon, l'homme que je veux surpasser.

J'écoute ses conseils même si ça me fait clairement chier sur le coup. Mais je progresse alors…

Je sais que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir m'entrainer avec lui. C'était loin d'être gagné. On a brièvement parlé lors du tournoi national des Glee Club et Mihawk a réussi à me faire comprendre qu'il reconnaissait en moi les qualités d'un bon kendoka. Ça aurait dû me faire plaisir mais j'avais la défaite encore trop amère pour me réjouir de ces compliments. J'ai tout de même réussi à souffler quelques remerciements, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblait. J'avais beau ne pas forcément être dans un bon jour, je suis resté conscient qu'un compliment – même déguisé – venant de Mihawk se prenait avec gratitude.

Ce n'est que plus tard, après que le dojo ait été vendu et qu'Ace ait insisté auprès de moi pour que je prenne contact avec lui que je me suis lancé. Mon meilleur ami a vraiment été top sur ce coup-là. Il m'a forcé la main mais je lui en suis reconnaissant car je pense que si je ne l'avais pas écouté, je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie. J'avais éveillé un intérêt chez Mihawk et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Koshiro allait partir et il fallait que je décide de ce que j'allais faire… Je voulais juste devenir plus fort, enfin voir la concrétisation de tout ces années d'entrainement. Je désirais toucher mon rêve du bout des doigts au moins une fois. Alors j'ai sonné un jour à sa porte.

Mihawk est un solitaire et ce n'est un secret pour personne. J'ai tout de même tenté ma chance sans trop y croire et quand il m'a ouvert, j'ai senti qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. J'ai formulé ma requête sans préambule et il m'a longuement dévisagé en silence. Du Mihawk comme il sait si bien le faire. Ce type est tellement dur à déchiffrer que je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à le comprendre.

Il a d'abord voulu refuser, je l'ai vu sur son visage. Et puis, il m'a testé. Il m'a emmené dans un dojo et j'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais. Tellement que je me suis arraché l'ongle du pouce par une suite d'évènement dont je suis incapable de me rappeler. J'ai d'ailleurs saigné longuement sur les tapis...

Et puis, il accepté. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi car c'était loin d'être mon meilleur combat. J'avais peut-être l'air si désespérément déterminé… Mais peu importe. Moi, je suis gagnant dans l'histoire et je sais ce que je lui dois.

 **-On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui.**

Il est à peine essoufflé et mon instinct se révolte.

 **-Je peux encor-**

 **-Non. Je vais avoir des problèmes si tu es trop amoché,** me coupe-t-il en sortant du tatami. **Et puis, il est presque l'heure de rendre la salle.**

J'avise l'horloge murale et soupire avant de le rejoindre. Je passe dans les vestiaires et range mes affaires dans mon grand sac de sport noir avant de prendre une serviette et de me diriger vers les douches. Mihawky est déjà, nu, l'eau coulant sur son corps.

 **-Regarde ailleurs ou je t'en colle une.**

Sa voix grave me ramène à moi et sans rien ajouter, je prends place à mon tour sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sa réaction m'étonne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était du genre pudique. Quoi qu'il en soit, ni lui ni moi ne trainons. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, on quitte les lieux.

Le dojo qu'on utilise pour s'entrainer est assez petit. Il appartient à un vieux maitre qui s'en sert habituellementpour donner des cours de self défense à des jeunes femmes victimes d'agression ou qui veulent simplement apprendre quelques réflexes. Je ne sais pas comment Mihawk l'a convaincu de nous laisser utiliser son dojo. Je pense que sa réputation a dû aider et dans tous les cas, l'endroit nous est bien utile pour nos entrainements.

Dehors, Ace est là pour m'accueillir, comme chaque fois après mes entrainements.

 **-Oh, putain, la vache ! Ça va, Zoro ?!**

Il saute du banc sur lequel il était assis et court vers moi. Je grimace de douleur aussitôt qu'il pose ses mains sur les bleusqui ornent mon visage.

 **-Il t'a pas raté,** commente mon meilleur ami en jetant un regard noir à Mihawk qui s'en va déjà.

 **-Ouais. Il m'a encore dérouillé** , dis-je en souriant.

 **-Et ça te fait rire, abruti!**

Il me donne un petit coup mais je vois à son sourire qu'il n'est pas si en colère que ça. Il sait à quel point le kendo est important pour moi.

 **-J'te ramène ?** dis-je en sortant les clés de ma moto dans l'une des poches de ma veste.

 **-Je te ramène, tu veux dire ! T'es pas là depuis assez longtemps pour te rappeler le chemin de ta baraque.**

Il se moque de moi avant d'aller prendre place sur ma vieille bécane. Je lève les yeux au ciel et le rejoins. Au final, c'est quand même moi qui conduis mais il insiste pour me guider. C'est n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu rentrer sans lui. Il veut juste se rendre indispensable.

C'est cool de pouvoir être de nouveau avec mon meilleur pote. A Baterilla, c'était plus pareil sans lui. Je me sentais seul et perdu. Là, ça va un peu mieux. On retrouve certains de nos délires et puis on se voit plus, tout simplement. Je ne parle pas beaucoup et je ne suis pas du genre à exprimer mes sentiments. Ace est comme moi de ce côté alors je ne sais pas si notre amitié n'aurait pas finie par souffrir de la distance réelle et de celle qui, petit à petit, s'est imposée malgré nous.

 **-Tu conduis toujours aussi vite, toi.**

Il râle en descendant.

 **-** **Comment ça?** **C'était limité à 70km/h, non ?**

 **-Non. 50 et en plus, t'étais à plus de 65km/h. Des fois, je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir ton code et ton permis moto...**

Je hausse les épaules.

 **-Allez, tu m'offres à boire et à manger, je crève la dalle!**

Toujours assis sur ma bécane, je me raidis. Je lève les yeux vers la tour qui nous fait face et observe le quatrième étage de l'immeuble qui en fait douze. Les lumières sont éteintes, ça devrait aller. Je lui ai dit de ne pas se pointer chez moi mais je sais très bien qu'il n'en a rien à faire.

 **-Si tu veux.**

 **xXx**

 **-Ace ?**

 **-Quoi ?** grogne-t-il en ouvrant à peine les yeux.

 **-Tu dors là ce soir ou pas? Si c'est non, dépêche-toi d'te barrer, j'commence à avoir sommeil, moi.**

 **-Je dors là. Y a plus de bus à cette heure et si Roger me voit rentrer comme ça, il va voir que j'ai bu,** soupire-t-il. **J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer...**

Je rigole en voyant sa tête. Effectivement, il en tient une bonne. Allongé sur mon canapé, il a pris un de mes coussins comme doudou et n'a pas l'air prêt à le lâcher. Je l'observe, assis par terre, alors que la télé allumée passe un vieux bêtisier.

Mon appartement est loin d'être sympa mais il n'est pas non plus pourri, c'est déjà ça. Toutes les pièces sont petites, sauf la chambre et le séjour.

Y a pas d'entrée, on débouche directement dans le salon de taille moyenne quand on arrive. Il n'y a clairement pas beaucoup de mobilier, j'en avais pas les moyens : une table basse, un canapé et une télé posée sur un meuble qui me sert également à ranger mes maigres affaires. Ma chambre au bout du couloir ne contient que mon lit pour l'instant. Rien d'autre.

La cuisine semi-ouverte n'offre quant à elle que le strict minimum, et c'est déjà trop. Je ne cuisine pas, je ne sais pas faire de toute façon. Cette pièce me sert pratiquement à rien. Elle n'est pas trop moche pourtant. Les meubles sont pas nouveaux mais ça passe, c'est du vieux bois repeint en blanc. J'ai même un lave-vaisselle alors…

Les toilettes sont dans la salle de bain. C'est une pièce pratiquement toute blanche, ridiculement petite.

En vérité si on y regarde bien, cet appartement n'est pas très différent de ce que j'avais à Baterilla. Il est juste exceptionnellement froid et inconfortable. J'ai du mal à m'y sentir chez moi, même après plusieurs semaines. Il faut dire que je n'y mets pas forcément du mien. Pratiquement rien n'est à moi à part la literie et mes habits ainsi que mes affaires de cours et de kendo.

Le studio que me louait Koshiro me manque. Mon ancien maitre me manque lui aussi.

J'ai toujours été seul et j'ai du mal à créer des liens avec ceux qui m'entourent.

Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents et j'ai passé une partie de mon enfance avec un de mes parents éloignés dont j'ignore encore à quel point il était un cousin lointain de ma mère. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que subvenir à mes besoins lui demandait trop de sacrifices. Il voulait faire plaisir à ses propres enfants et emmener sa femme diner certains soirs, non pas être obligé de se serrer la ceinture pour un gosse qu'il avait vu seulement en photo jusqu'à présent…

J'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps en foyer, sans doute un peu trop. Mes seuls moments de joie étaient quand je retrouvais Ace et quand je croisais Koshiro, cet homme étrangement gentil qui avait l'air si fort quand il pratiquait des katas le matin. J'ai ensuite été accueilli par une famille d'accueil mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Je ne pense pas que j'ai été blessé lorsqu'ils m'ont raccompagné auprès des services sociaux, je m'y attendais après tout. Tant que je pouvais continuer à être avec Ace et à voir Koshiro faire ses trucs si impressionnants qu'il m'était même impossible de le concevoir avant, ça m'allait.

Et puis un jour, lui aussi m'a remarqué. Il est venu me parler.

Il m'a demandé si je voulais essayer.

J'ai hoché la tête et j'en suis là aujourd'hui. A avoir la possibilité de surpasser le meilleur kendoka au monde.

Alors ne pas avoir Koshiro près de moi lorsque je suis si près d'enfin réaliser mon rêve… C'est dur.

Mais je m'accroche, parce que c'est mon rêve justement.

Le reste, comme ce petit appartement, ce n'est que du détail. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y faire de toute façon.

 **-Passe-moi un tee-shirt propre pour dormir,** marmonne soudain mon ami.

 **-Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Pour dormir, j'te dis.**

Je bois une gorgée de ma canette et constate qu'elle est déjà pratiquement vide.

 **-Dors à poil.**

 **-C'est crade, j'vais pas faire ça. Et toi non plus!** m'avertit-il.

Je rigole et pose ma tête sur le canapé. Après un moment, je sens sa main venir caresser mes cheveux.

 **-Ace ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai vu Jewerly,** dis-je en soupirant.

 **-Où ?** demande-t-il, soudain très intéressé.

 **-A la sortie des cours d'Impel Down.**

 **-Elle était avec Kid, c'est ça ?**

Je ne dis rien et ferme les yeux. Les caresses d'Ace ont ralenti. Il est plus de 23h et le générique de fin du bêtiser passe à la télé.

 **-Ouais.**

Dimanche 17 Septembre 2017

Je passe dans les rayons du supermarché à deux rues de chez moi. Ca me fait chier de faire les courses mais j'ai pas tellement le choix. J'ai emménagé il y a environ 3 semaines et y a pratiquement riendans le peu de placards que je possède. Juste le nécessaire.

Ace et Law m'ont pas mal aidé pour mon déménagement. Law vit déjà seul et il m'a donné quelques astuces pour que je puisse m'en sortir. Il m'a même refilé des trucs dont il se servait plus trop histoire de m'éviter d'autres dépenses. Ace quant à lui s'est occupé de me trouver mon appart' : il me fallait un truc pas trop cher et le plus près possible de mon nouveau lycée. Comme mon budget était assez serré, se décider n'a pas été trop difficile. Ace s'est donné beaucoup de mal pourtant et il a même demandé conseil à son père. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pu faire de miracle. A la fin, il m'a juste montré les appartements qu'il avait retenus et j'ai fait mon choix avant de commencer les démarches.

Ça n'a pas été simple mais au final, ça l'a fait quand même.

Le plus galère pour moi, c'est évidemment l'argent. J'ai une bourse de l'Etat en tant que mineur placé sous leur protection qui me permet de me nourrir et de payer l'essence de ma moto mais pas mon loyer. En plus, je ne la touche que tous les trois mois, autant dire que la gestion est galère. Je bosse donc comme plongeur deux à trois soirs par semaine dans un restaurant pour tenter de compenser. C'est chiant mais ça paye bien. Et puis… J'ai de l'aide aussi. En quelque sorte.

Il est impossible pour Ace de me regarder galérer et il tient à ce que je continue de rencontrer l'assistante sociale qui m'accompagne depuis que je suis petit pour s'assurer que tout va bien pour moi. Elle a l'air à chaque fois satisfaite de nos entretiens alors que moi je n'y pige pas grand-chose mais si elle dit que tout va bien...

Je soupire et attrape les bandages devant moi avant de me diriger vers la caisse. Le magasin va bientôt fermer et je ne tiens pas spécialement à me retrouver à faire la queue parce que je serais resté jusqu'à la fin. Je paye mes achats et sort rapidement sur le parking retrouver mon moyen de locomotion.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, je suis en bas de chez moi. Le dimanche, c'est calme.Généralement, il n'y a personne à part quelques vieux et des mères de famille assis sur les bancs à discuter de je ne sais quoi. La semaine,il y a plus d'agitation mais je m'en fous un peu : le bruit ne me dérange pas.

J'attache ma moto avec un antivol et m'engouffre dans la tour.

Hier avec Ace, on n'a pas fait grand-chose. J'avais pas non plus d'entrainement avec Mihawk alors ça ne m'a pas dérangé. De toute façon, mon corps était courbaturé et Ace l'a bien vu : il m'a presque forcé à rester tranquille. Au final, on a simplement bossé un peu nos cours. On est en terminal, c'est l'année du bac et autant dire que j'ai pas intérêt à me rater. C'est vrai que Koshiro n'est plus là pour me forcer à être sérieux avec mes cours mais je le fais quand même. Je sais qu'il y tient et je ne veux pas le décevoir.

Je serai une autre personne quand je le reverrai…

La main sur la poignée de la porte, j'hésite soudain à l'ouvrir. Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'est pas fermée à clé.

 **-Bordel !**

J'ouvre la porte et je le vois. Debout devant moi avec son sourire si arrogant. Je ferme brutalement derrière moi et balance mon sachet de courses sur le canapé. Je ne sais pas si je dois être content ou non. A vrai dire, je ne sais jamais comment je dois me sentir devant cet homme.

Adossé au mur du salon, il me fixe. Ses lunettes noires cachent son regard déstabilisant. Il porte un costume noir par-dessus une veste blanche. Pas de cravate, jamais. Juste un foulard bleu. Ça m'énerve de le penser mais il est vraiment beau. Même sa coupe de cheveux pourrie et ses sourcils de merde le rendent sexy.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le détester…

 **-Salut, mon chaton.**

Je grimace au surnom qu'il me donne et m'avance vers lui, agacé. Il sourit et enlève ses lunettes de soleil.

 **-Je veux pas que tu viennes ici,** je lui dit en me plantant devant lui.

 **-Tu me donnes des ordres ?**

Son sourire s'agrandit et la seconde d'après, il me saisit par les cheveux pour me rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres sont à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes et je sens son souffle s'écraser sur mon visage. Je ne bouge pas mais mes muscles se tendent. J'hésite. Comme toujours.

 **-Je te rappelle que c'est chez moi ici,** me rappelle-t-il assez cruellement.

 **-Tu paies juste,** je le corrige.

 **-C'est déjà pas mal,** plaisante-t-il.

Je grogne avant de le repousser. J'ai besoin de remettre de la distance entre nous. Je m'éloigne vers la cuisine en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il faut à tout prix que je garde mon calme.

Revoir Niji… Je ne l'ai pas choisi.

Ou plutôt ,je n'ai pas choisi que ça prenne ce tour entre nous. Quand Koshiro m'a dit qu'il avait finalement vendu, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai appelé ce pourri de Vinsmoke pour exiger qu'il annule la vente, qu'il rende son dojo à mon maitre mais il m'a juste rit au nez. J'étais prêt à céder à son chantage ce jour-là, à faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. Mais il a refusé.

 _« T'as raté ta chance, mon vieux! »_

Les jours qui ont suivi ont été cauchemardesques. J'ai failli tout détruire tellement j'étais sur les nerfs. J'étais là, à m'énerver tout seul, et pendant quelques instants, j'ai même pensé à aller lui coller mon poing dans la figure.

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire et j'avais toute cette colère en moi. J'ai essayé de la canaliser en méditant, en m'entrainant jusqu'à l'épuisement mais elle est restée. J'avais de mauvaises pensées en tête, j'en ai même voulu à Ace. Pas longtemps, mais je lui en ai voulu. S'il ne m'avait pas fait faire cette promesse stupide, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes… Peut-être. J'ai vite réalisé cependant que mettre la faute sur mon meilleur ami n'était pas une bonne idée.

L'été est passé et j'ai décidé à la dernière minute de venir à Dawn. Pour Mihawk. Je ne sais pas comment Niji l'a appris mais il a vite débarqué. Il m'a proposé un autre marché et cette fois, je n'ai pas voulu laisser passer l'opportunité. Ce type est vraiment de la pire espèce. Il profite sans honte de ma situation pour finalement avoir ce qu'il veut. Il sait que devenir plus fort est tout ce que je désire, que réussir à battre Mihawk et devenir le kendoka le meilleur au monde est mon rêve… Il le sait, comme je sais que je ne réussirais jamais si je ne suis pas investi corps et âme dans mon objectif.

Je me suis toujours plus ou moins débrouillé seul mais à Baterilla, c'était davantage gérable. Koshiro était un soutien sans faille pour moi. Le studio que je lui louais, je le payais une misère et il s'en foutait. Il voulait juste me voir m'améliorer et son sourire était si grand quand j'arrivais après des heures d'entrainement à maitriser une technique difficile...

Ici, c'est différent. Mon loyer est le même que celui des autres et je peux juste compter sur moi-même. C'est usant. Je dois fournir toujours plus d'efforts et je ne veux pas me fatiguer dans des gesticulations inutiles. J'ai besoin de chaque minute que je peux trouver pour m'entrainer.

Et voilà où on en est maintenant.

 **-Tu veux quoi ?** je lui demande en me servant à boire.

 **-Tu ne devines pas ?**

 **-La flemme.**

 **-Tu n'es pas drôle,** soupire-t-il.

Mon verre fini, je me tourne vers lui et je vois qu'il est toujours à la même place.

 **-J'ai besoin d'évacuer un peu la tension...**

Je ne dis rien et il s'approche de moi. Il laisse sa main trainer sur les meubles blancs de la cuisine tout en avançant. Il me fixe. A cet instant, il ressemble à un lion qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie. Il sourit et s'arrête juste devant moi. Il me pousse contre l'évier avant de coller son corps au mien.

 **-Suce-moi.**

Je secoue la tête et rigole. C'est qu'il s'y croit en plus.

 **-J'avais jamais embrassé personne avant toi et toi, tu veux que je te taille une pipe? Bah dis donc, t'as confiance.**

Mes mots semblent aussi l'amuser car son sourire s'agrandit.

 **-Il faut vraiment tout t'apprendre.**

 **-Hum !**

Je me mords la lèvre supérieure et recule encore plus contre le plan de travail. Il vient de mettre sa main dans mon pantalon sans prévenir. Sa paume est posée juste au niveau de mon sexe. Seul le tissu de mon sous-vêtement l'empêche d'accéder à ce qu'il désire.

 **-Ne te retiens pas pour moi… J'ai tellement envie d'entendre ta voix...**

Je ferme les yeux et sa bouche se pose quelques secondes dans mon cou avant de remonter jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il ne m'embrasse pas. Il lèche ma bouche avant d'attraper ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration et l'excitation qui monte doucement en moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Dans sa main, mon sexe s'éveille déjà et ça me fait jurer. Lui, il trouve ça drôle. Moi… Je me dégoûte juste un peu plus.

J'ai honte des réactions de mon corps. Du plaisir que j'éprouve grâce aux mains de cet homme qui s'amuse avec moi. Avec mes rêves. Je devrais pouvoir lui résister, rester de marbre, mais même pour ça, je ne suis pas assez fort. J'ai fait preuve de faiblesse la première fois avec lui : je l'ai laissé me séduire puis j'ai hésité à accepter son chantage odieux par rapport au dojo de Koshiro.

D'un côté, il me permet de gagner du temps mais de l'autre, il me détourne de mes objectifs et m'entraine dans l'abime. Dans ses bras, je ne me reconnais plus. Le dégoût et le plaisir se mélangent si bien que je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je ressens réellement.

Je n'arrive pas à le repousser et je ne sais même pas pourquoi… !

Il baisse brutalement mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer et ça me fait aussitôt ouvrir les yeux. Je suis toujours bêtement surpris par ses gestes. Il se colle de nouveau à moi tout en débouclant sa propre ceinture et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens contre moi l'expression de son désir.

 **-Merde ! Arrête de me regarder quand tu fais ça !**

Je tourne la tête et mords mon poing. J'ai chaud. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc compresse mon bas-ventre et que je vais exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

 **-Bien sûr que je te regarde, t'es tellement beau dans ces moments-là,** sussure-t-il d'une voix amusée **. T'as honte, hein, Zoro ?**

Je ne lui réponds pas et essaie de le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est gémir parce que c'est bon. Ses coups de bassin me font tellement de bien. Son anatomie qui frotte contre la mienne... Cette sensation me fait perdre la tête.

Oui, j'ai tellement honte d'aimer ça…

Je devrais détester ce type. C'est un connard après tout. Pourtant…

 **-Ouvre les yeux, mon chaton...**

 **-Va te faire foutre,** je souffle difficilement.

J'aimerais retenir mes gémissements : lui ne fait pas un bruit. S'il ne bandait pas autant, je me demanderais même s'il prend vraiment son pied. Un hoquet m'échappe quand sa main se referme sur nos deux sexes. Elle se met alors à bouger lentement. Trop lentement et ça me fait enrager.

Mes pieds bougent et je me rends compte que j'ai du mal à tenir parfaitement debout. Mes jambes sont comme du coton et je me retiens au plan de travail derrière moi pour ne pas sombrer complètement.

 **-Dépêche, bordel, on va pas y passer cinq ans !** je grogne en le plaquant plus fortement vers moi.

J'ai besoin de jouir, maintenant. Je ne veux pas m'humilier davantage. Niji se contente quant à lui de sourire, fier de son effet. Ses gestes deviennent brusques et rapides. Il ne me faut pas deux minutes pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Je souffle enfin, la tête en arrière pendant de longues secondes dans le but de reprendre ma respiration. Et puis je sens la main de Niji caresser ma joue gauche. Je le fixe alors, les sourcils froncés. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Il se penche vers moi et effleure de son corps mon intimité encore sensible. Il m'embrasse.

Je n'aime pas les baisers de ce type alors je ferme les yeux.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes bougent doucement alors que sa main posée sur ma joue ne bouge pas. Il m'enlace ensuite en mordant gentiment mes lèvres et quand j'ouvre à demi les yeux, je vois que lui aussi me fixe.

Non, décidément, je n'aime pas ses baisers.

C'est à cause d'eux que je n'arrive pas à le détester…

* * *

« Ne condamne pas le jugement d'autrui parce qu'il diffère du tien. Vous pouvez tous les deux avoir tort. »

Dandemis

Shanks

* * *

Lundi 18 Septembre 2017

Je reste stoïque, complètement immobile, et fixe le plus calmement du monde Roger pendant qu'il saccage son bureau. Un livre vole et atterrit violemment sur le mur à dix centimètres de ma tête.

Cela fait presque une demi-heure qu'il est comme ça et je me demande quand Rayleigh va enfin agir. Parce que nous savons tous les deux que c'est à lui de le faire.

Heureusement que nous sommes dans le bureau de la société de Roger car il est au dernier étage. Loin de tout. Chez lui, Hancock, Ace et Luffy auraient forcément entendu quelque chose.

Les minutes continuent de s'écouler et finalement, la colère du patron semble s'estomper. Ses gestes sont plus lents et enfin, il se contente simplement de faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

 **-Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Rayleigh ?**

Sa phrase sonne plus comme un ordre que comme une véritable demande mais son second ne s'en formalise pas.

 **-Ace connait Teach. Satch vient de me le confirmer,** explique à nouveau mon supérieur.

A la crispation de la mâchoire de Roger, on devine sans mal que cette information est loin de lui faire plaisir. Je me demande s'il va recommencer à tout détruire.

 **-Comment c'est possible ?!**

Roger fait encore quelques pas avant de venir s'appuyer contre le bois poli de son imposant bureau, le regard noir.

 **-Teach le connait-il ? Sait-il que c'est mon fils ?!**

 **-Non,** dis-je, intervenant pour la première fois dans cet entretien **. Si Ace a déjà aperçu Teach, ce n'est pas le cas de ce dernier. Il ne sait même pas à quoi ressemble Ace.**

 **-A vrai dire, Ace ne connait pas réellement Teach** **non plus** **.**

Rayleigh s'avance et va finalement s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils disponible dans la pièce. Quant à moi, je reste à ma place.

 **-Il y a quelques années, ton fils est sorti avec une jeune femme, Makino.**

 **-Makino ? Ce n'est pas elle qui** **était** **avec Teach ?**

Le hochement de tête de mon supérieur vient confirmer l'interrogation de Roger. Cette réponse le fait soupirer et je crois deviner ce qui l'embête. Malgré moi, je souris. Il est vraiment facile de lire en lui quand il s'agit de son fils.

 **-Quand tu dis que c'est arrivé il y a quelques années… Tu parles de combien d'années exactement ?**

 **-Entre 3 et 4 ans,** répond Rayleigh.

 **-A cet âge-là, beaucoup de garçons préfèrent les jeunes filles plus âgées. Pour l'expérience et la maturité,** je complète gaiement.

 **-Et ça te fait rire,** soupire Roger.

Mais il sourit et je ne réponds rien de plus et écoute la suite de la conversation. Il y a quelques jours, les agissements de Teach - l'homme qu'on surveille - ont changé. Jusqu'à présent, il se faisait plutôt discret et nous avions du mal à le localiser et encore plus à déterminer ses objectifs.

Et puis, c'est arrivé…

Des détenus se sont évadés de la prison la plus sécurisée du monde. Une prison réputée infranchissable et imprenable. Pourtant, plusieurs dizaines de détenus ont réussi à en sortir. Dans le lot, il y a de dangereux criminels comme Shiruy, un homme coupable de crime contre l'humanité. Personne ne sait comment c'est arrivé mais ça a fait un tel désordre que la place de Magellan, l'illustre chef de cette prison, s'est même retrouvée menacée. Nous n'avons à ce jour pas plus de nouvelle que ça : toutes les forces du gouvernement s'attèlent à retrouver les détenus évadés sans grand succès.

Cette histoire, même si elle nous intriguait, on n'était pas obligé de s'en mêler. Après tout, c'était l'affaire de Sengoku et du gouvernement. Mais Marco, mon contact avec Barbe Blanche, m'a signalé que c'était l'œuvre de Teach. Ils ont en effet pu accéder au rapport de police concernant l'évasion et ils sont catégoriques : ils reconnaissent la manière de faire de leur ancien compagnon.

Voilà un truc qui est loin d'arranger nos affaires… Si Teach réunit des hommes, c'est qu'il va sans doute bientôt passer à l'action. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pris autant de risques pour simplement faire évader de vulgaires détenus. Il devait avoir besoin de certaines personnes enfermées là-bas pour pouvoir réaliser son plan.

Mais malgré tous ses mouvements et actions dangereuses, nous n'arrivons pas encore à lui mettre la main dessus. Ni nous, ni les hommes de Barbe Blanche. Autant dire que ça inquiète beaucoup Roger qui pense à mettre sa famille sous surveillance et à leur imposer des gardes du corps. C'est sans doute un peu poussé mais je peux comprendre son inquiétude. Teach est ce qu'il est, imprévisible et dangereux. Nous ignorons tout de ses intentions et il est impossible qu'il ne sache pas que nous le gardons à l'œil. Pour être plus tranquille, il pourrait décider de se charger de tenir Roger bien éloigné de ses affaires et quel meilleur moyen pour cela que de s'en prendre à sa famille ? De toute façon, tout est si flou autour de cet homme que s'en prendre au boss pourrait quoi qu'il arrive faire partie de ses plans…

Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur sa supposée présence à East Blue récemment et certains disent même l'avoir aperçu à Baterilla. L'inquiétude de Roger n'a pas cessé de le tenir éveillé ces derniers temps. Rouge est quelqu'un d'important pour lui après tout. Mais son fils est une source d'inquiétude encore plus grande et apprendre qu'il a déjà croisé la route de ce fou furieux n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle.

Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il faille trop s'inquiéter non plus. Teach n'attaque que quand il est en position de force et peu importe ce qu'il fait ni les hommes dont il s'entoure : Roger reste hors de portée.

Et Ace aussi. Sans parler de Luffy. Je ne m'en fais pas pour Hancock, je pense qu'il faut être réellement désespéré pour s'attaquer à cette femme…

 **-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour Ace, je m'occupe de lui,** dis-je après un long moment.

 **-Très bien. De toute façon, il passe le plus clair de son temps chez toi,** me lance-t-il, un sourire évident dans la voix. **J'aurais dû accueillir Sabo** **pour** **être sûr de le voir quasiment tout le temps.**

 **-Ah, l'amour,** soupire Rayleigh, l'air de se rappeler de bons vieux souvenirs.

Je souris à leurs mots et m'abstiens de dire à Roger que ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Sabo qu'Ace vient si souvent au loft… Les rapports entre son fils et sa tendre épouse sont en effet loin de s'arranger mais je suppose que c'est l'adage de certaines familles recomposées. Ce serait trop beau si tout le monde se contentait simplement de s'aimer.

Ace trouve donc parfois refuge chez moi. Il sait qu'il y trouvera la tranquillité qu'il recherche. Roger est souvent absent et il est alors obligé de passer le plus clair de son temps avec Hancock et Luffy. Et même s'il adore le Chapeau de paille, je crois qu'il déteste tout autant sa belle-mère. Il préfère simplement se détendre chez moi avec son chéri que de s'engueuler ou de subir l'agacement de Hancock. Même si celle-ci reste correcte, cette femme est juste douée pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu n'es rien juste en respirant.

Ouais, ce n'est pas tous les jours faciles…

 **xXx**

Quand j'ouvre la porte de chez moi en fin d'après-midi, je ne veux qu'une seule chose : dormir. Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, j'ai à peine le temps de rentrer et donc de me reposer. J'ai carrément dû oublier les sorties le week-end et les rencontres passionnées autour d'un bon verre. Je suis en train de tourner moine et ça me désespère et je sens que si le manque de sommeil n'a pas raison de moi, ce sera le manque de sexe qui va me faire tourner de l'œil. Je me demande comment fait Cavendish. Je ne lui ai jamais connu de petite amie depuis qu'on habite ensemble et je sais déjà que ce n'est pas du tout le genre de personne à avoir des coups d'un soir.

 **-Bonsoir, Shanks !** lance joyeusement Sabo qui se propose de m'aider à me débarrasser de mes affaires.

Ma situation est vraiment l'exact opposé de la sienne : sa bonne humeur toujours présente, son sourire éclatant et ses yeux qui pétillent, sans parler de l'éclat de sa peau et de son visage si lisse… Y en a qui n'ont pas subi les mêmes restrictions que les autres. Comme l'a mentionné Roger plus tôt dans la journée, Ace passe beaucoup de temps ici et on voit bien que ce n'est pas du temps perdu. Les ados, toujours plein d'énergie à revendre...

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Tu me regarde bizarrement,** précise le lycéen.

 **-Non, je me faisais juste la remarque** **que** **tu avais l'air bien,** dis-je alors.

 **-Ah, merci.**

Il sourit poliment.

- **Je te monte ton sac dans ton bureau?**

J'acquiesce et il s'éloigne pour accomplir sa corvée. Ce garçon est si gentil, c'est un vrai bonheur de l'avoir ici avec nous.

Je me dirige vers le salon dans le but d'aller végéter sur le canapé – tant pis si Cavendish râle – tout en regardant à moitié la télé. Mais ce dernier s'y trouve déjà et je ne suis même pas étonné de voir que même s'il m'a entendu arriver, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil, occupé à lire l'interview qu'il a donnée dans un magazine assez célèbre. Je me pose brutalement à côté de lui et l'entends râler. Je commence alors à m'allonger et pose ma tête sur sa cuisse gauche. J'ai découvert il y a fort longtemps que mon colocataire blond faisait un merveilleux oreiller. Bien entendu, mon ami essaye de se dégager mais je le retiens : pas envie de perdre mon coussin.

 **-Ne me touche pas. Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es même pas encore lavé les mains!** râle-t-il.

 **-Mais bien sûr que si.**

Mais bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sabo descend et s'assoit par terre, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de Cavendish. Mais je suis vraiment trop fatigué et du coup, j'ai la flemme de bouger. Je me cale alors un peu plus confortablement et ferme les yeux. Le bruit de la télé me maintient dans un état entre l'éveil et l'endormissement. Je suis plongé dans un cocon confortable tout en étant tout de même conscient de ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je bouge à plusieurs reprises, faisant rouspéter mon ami et rire Sabo mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

Plus tard, quand je me réveille enfin – à cause de la faim – Sabo et Cavendish sont toujours là et je me demande s'ils ont bougé. Ils parlent de quelque chose que je peine à comprendre, sortant tout juste d'un état de fatigue et de repos mélangés. La télé est toujours allumée mais sur le journal cette n'y prête attention et surtout pas moi.

 **-Tu vois, il y a ce garçon de seconde au club de basket. Eh bien, je crois qu'il me déteste,** se confie le lycéen au mannequin.

 **-Déteste ? Ce n'est pas un peu fort comme mot ?**

Je vois Sabo secouer vivement la tête.

 **-A peine. J'avais cette impression bizarre quand je le côtoyais alors j'ai voulu lui parler. J'ai cru qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec moi à cause de mon homosexualité, c'est pour ça que je voulais mettre les choses au clair.**

 **-Et donc ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça du tout. Il m'a certifié qu'il s'en fichait. Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas** **sans autre raison** **. Que les gens comme moi l'insupportaient et que rien que voir ma tête lui donnait envie de me frapper…**

Je ne devrais pas mais je ris. Et très fort en plus. Cavendish remarque alors que je suis bel et bien réveillé et m'expédie à l'autre bout du canapé. Sabo me regarde étrangement avant de reporter son attention sur mon colocataire.

 **-Ignore-le, c'est un idiot fini.**

 **-Ah, euh... oui,** répond-il, tout de même un peu gêné. **Il dit que les gens trop parfaits comme moi sont des hypocrites. Il dit que ça l'énerve de voir les gens réussir tout ce qu'ils font, avoir beaucoup d'amis et être apprécié d'autant de monde sans rien faire de particulier et sans forcément le mériter.**

 **-Dur,** je dis, compatissant.

Je sais que Sabo n'est pas comme ça et qu'il en a beaucoup bavé.

 **-C'est simplement de la jalousie,** le rassure Cavendish.

 **-Je ne pense pas,** soupire Sabo. **Il est très apprécié des autres membres du club et il est quelqu'un d'assez poli et agréable en temps normal. Même avec moi qu'il déteste sans se cacher, il se conduit poliment et ne fait pas entrer ces différents sur le terrain lors des entrainements…**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête avec ça. S'il veut te détester pour rien, laisse le faire. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde après tout.**

Sabo soupire et baisse les yeux tristement. Je vois bien que ça l'embête mais il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose en même temps. Un peu perturbé par mes mots, il se retourne vers la télé et essaie de s'intéresser aux nouvelles réformes prises par le premier ministre et énoncées de façon mécanique par le présentateur du soir. A le voir, ça a l'air de le faire autant chier que nous.

 **-Bon, je vais préparer à manger, il est déjà tard.**

 **-Veux-tu de l'aide ?** propose gentiment Sabo mais Cavendish refuse.

 **-Toi par contre, tu viens !**

Je soupire mais me lève quand même. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je n'aide pas beaucoup dans les tâches et puisque je suis un peu plus reposé, je peux quand même me forcer et lui donner un coup de main. Et puis, ça me permettra de surveiller qu'il ne nous fasse pas manger que des feuilles ce soir…

Arrivé à la cuisine, il commence par se laver les mains et je fais de même pour ne pas l'agacer. Il sort divers aliments. On dirait qu'il a déjà réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire et tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour ça : j'ajouterai simplement de la viande là-dedans.

Depuis le salon, Sabo nous rappelle qu'il est là si on a besoin d'aide. La réponse reste pourtant toujours la même et lentement, on se met au travail. Cavendish me donne des tâches simples que j'exécute sans problème.

 **-Bon, c'est bien le moment d'ajouter un peu de gras et de viande dans le plat, non ?** je fais après plusieurs minutes silencieuses **.**

Le regard que me lance Cavendish, entre indignation et désespoir, me donne juste envie de rire.

 **-Ce n'est pas bon de manger trop de viande. Je vais faire des œufs pochés.**

 **-Des œufs pochés ? C'est quoi ce truc ?** je demande, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Ce sont des œufs cuits d'une certaine façon. Ils sont cuits entiers mais sans coquille, directement dans une casserole d'eau frémissante et généralement additionnée à du vinaigre.**

Je fixe Sabo qui a tourné le regard vers nous, perplexe. Il rougit et détourne finalement les yeux pour se préoccuper de la pub sur les préservatifs qui passe à ce moment. Je rigole alors et ouvre le frigo pour en sortir des _knacki_. Je les ferai à part pour moi. Hors de question que Cavendish me force encore à me priver de viande.

Pauvre Luffy, il ne survivrait pas trois jours ici…

 **-Pourquoi éprouves-tu donc tant le besoin de manger autant de viande ?** soupire-t-il.

 **-C'est bon, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.**

Je prends une poêle propre et la mets sur le feu avant de mettre mes saucisses. Je les laisse légèrement griller à feu doux et observe mon colocataire terminer de préparer son repas pendant que son eau pour préparer les œufs chauffe.

 **-Et puis, toi aussi tu devrais en manger. Tu as encore perdu du poids. Je croyais que tu avais arrêté ton régime ?**

 **-Encore avec ça…**

Je vois bien au ton de sa voix qu'il est plus que lassé d'avoir cette conversation avec moi mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux? C'est mon devoir en tant qu'ami de m'inquiéter de sa santé.

 **-J'ai arrêté mon régime,** me répond-il tout de même. **Je fais simplement mon possible pour rester à ce poids là - celui que m'a demandé le réalisateur – jusqu'à la fin du film. Arrête de m'embêter avec ça.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et éteins le feu sous ma poêle. Je regarde le champ de ruine qu'est devenue la cuisine et décide de me servir un bon verre de rouge avant de m'atteler au rangement. Ou alors je peux refiler ça à Sabo... Il semblait si enclin à aider tout à l'heure !

Pour ce qui est de Cavendish malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir insister davantage. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et je n'ai pas envie de réveiller son mauvais côté en le poussant trop. Je vais simplement vérifier qu'il reprend bien du poids à la fin de son film comme convenu.

Mardi 19 Septembre 2017

 **-Alors, il parait que tu voulais me voir ?**

Planté en plein milieu de la chambre d'hôtel de Mihawk, j'attends qu'il me réponde tout en feignant de m'intéresser à la déco classique. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. Maintenant, je le sais mais il est déjà trop tard. Il n'a pas dit un mot encore que j'ai déjà très chaud, sans parler de mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine et de cette excitation qui monte doucement en moi. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à contrôler mon désir et que je dompte ma frustration. Je sens que je vais déconner et c'est vraiment pas le moment. Cette chambre est différente de celle de la dernière fois mais cette satanée cheminée et cette bouteille posée sur la table basse ne m'aident pas à me contrôler et à me dire que non, cette soirée ne finira pas par une séance de sexe endiablé. Mais j'y pense inlassablement, si bien que je n'arrive même pas à savoir si la peinture des murs est grise ou noire clair. Mais quelle différence au fond ?

 **-J'ai à te parler. Je t'offre un verre ?**

Je reporte mon attention sur Mihawk, nonchalamment assis sur un des deux fauteuils présents dans la pièce, juste à côté de la grande fenêtre. Les rideaux sont tirés mais la lumière de cette fin de soirée filtre tout de même, donnant un effet éclatant à sa peau blanche. Il a l'air serein, calme. On ne croirait pas du tout que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit depuis presque trois mois. Depuis les Nationales des Glee Club en fait.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Il est tout simplement parti sans m'en dire plus. Quand j'ai remarqué son absence – un peu avant la fin juin – j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça recommençait. Qu'il partait. Je l'ai appelé encore et encore, complètement paniqué, pensant qu'une fois de plus, j'avais fait une bêtise, et certainement une grosse. Mais non. Il avait fini par répondre à mes appels. Je n'ai pourtant pas vraiment eu droit à des explications et il ne m'en doit pas après tout. Mais il m'a rassuré. Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait.

 _Je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à venir me chercher._

Cette phrase qu'il a prononcée de sa voix grave quelque peu transformée à cause du téléphone m'avait fait rougir comme une midinette.

Et le voilà devant moi, simplement en train de siroter son verre, les yeux plongés dans les miens et la chemise à moitié ouverte. Cet homme va me tuer. Bien entendu, il ne compte pas parler un seul instant de ces quelques mois qui ont passé, pas le concernant du moins.

Libre et sans entrave, c'est comme ça qu'il est après tout. Il ne serait pas si beau et si désirable sans cette furie indomptable qui se cache derrière ses pupilles. Alors, dans un soupir tremblant, je m'assois et accepte avec joie la bouteille qu'il me tend. On dirait que pour sa part, il va se contenter du simple verre qu'il a entre les doigts. Il préfère visiblement rester sobre et complètement maitre de lui pour cette conversation.

 **-J'ai entendu dire que tu t'entrainais avec Zoro,** dis-je après avoir bu de longues gorgées de cette si délicieuse boisson.

 **-Tu es mal informé.**

J'hausse un sourcil, assez étonné.

- **J'entraine Zoro,** nuance-t-il.

 **-C'est la même chose.**

Il me foudroie du regard et je souris. Nous buvons tous les deux et alors que je l'observe, lui regarde le paysage à travers les quelques espaces fournis par les rideaux.

 **-Tu es rentré depuis quand ?**

 **-Deux semaines. Ou trois, je ne sais plus.**

Je souris encore pour cacher combien ça m'énerve. Ou alors ça me peine. Moi non plus, je ne sais plus trop.

 **-Pourquoi m'appeler maintenant ?** je lui demande alors en faisant tourner la bouteille entre mes doigts.

Je me fiche bien d'avoir l'air d'un alcoolique.

 **-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi,** répond-il simplement.

 **-Hé bien, je suis là. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?**

Mihawk me fixe sans rien répondre et je me demande s'il voit déjà l'agacement sur mon visage. Ses yeux particuliers me fixent si intensément que je me vois dans l'obligation de détourner le regard. S'il n'a pas déjà compris ce qui sepasse dans ma tête, ça ne saurait tarder. Il est si bon pour décrypter les gens... Malgré moi, mes yeux se posent sur le lit fait au carré qui doit sûrement porter l'odeur de cet homme brun qui me fait tourner la tête.

 **-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à vendre les parts que j'ai dans l'entreprise familiale.**

 **-Quoi ? Je croyais que t'avais été déshérité après ce qu'il s'était passé ?** dis-je, confus.

 **-C'est vrai mais je me suis rendu compte il y a assez peu de temps qu'il** **m'en** **restait encore. De toute façon, je suis obligé de leur céder ou de leur vendre mes parts, ils ne peuvent tout simplement pas les reprendre comme ça. Je suppose que ma famille n'a rien dit à ce sujet de peur que je les vende à des personnes mal intentionnées pour me venger.**

 **-Mouais.**

Je soupire et décide de finir en une seule fois toute la bouteille : ce n'est pas très difficile car il ne reste plus grand-chose déjà. Finalement, peut-être que Mihawk a bu bien plus que ce que je pensais.

On reste ensuite simplement là, silencieux, et d'un geste un peu maladroit, je confirme à Mihawk que oui, je vais l'aider. Ce bref intermède ne nous aide pas vraiment à relancer la conversation et pourtant, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais dire à ce beau brun… Mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je ne m'en sentais pas le droit.

Alors je m'assois et je le regarde. Je n'ai plus rien à boire mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur et le regard si hypnotisant de Mihawk suffisent à m'enivrer.

Ce stupide spectacle dure encore dix minutes avant que je ne me décide finalement à parler.

 **-Est-ce que tu m'as demandé de venir pour ça ?**

J'attends sa réponse autant que je la redoute. Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans ma voix, du moins je le crois.

 **-Tu** **souhaites** **que tout ceci ne** **soit** **qu'une excuse pour te voir débarquer?**

Il se lève et avance lentement vers moi, le visage impénétrable. Quant à moi, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop pitoyable. Je souris ensuite en me faisant la réflexion que Mihawk peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il est donc inutile de sauver une fierté que je n'ai pas.

Je perds pourtant instantanément mon sourire quand je le sens s'asseoir sur mes cuisses, son corps si près du mien, ses fesses à quelques centimètres à peine de mon entrejambe et sa bouche… Juste là, si près que j'ai juste à la cueillir pour pouvoir la goûter. Et puis ses yeux qui sont là, à me fixer comme ils savent si bien le faire. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je réagis à peine quand il me prend la bouteille pour la laisser mollement tomber par terre. Elle ne fait pas debruit quand elle touche le sol, elle se couche juste sur le tapis marron de la chambre.

 **-Tu as raison,** souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

 **-Quoi ?** je demande, perdu.

 **-J'avais envie de te voir, voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelé,** me dit-il simplement.

Je n'attends pas qu'il dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, je l'embrasse. C'est féroce, presque bestial. Je le goûte avec avidité tout en passant mes bras autour de son corps. Mes mains s'attardent sur ses fesses alors que Mihawk tire mes cheveux pour dévoiler ma gorge. Je gémis quand je sens ses dents sur ma pomme d'Adam et parce que le plaisir est trop fort, je commence à bouger les hanches.

 **-Pourquoi on a besoin de boire pour faire ça ?** je lui demande dans un souffle.

La main de Mihawk entre mes cuisses m'empêche de penser correctement. Pressé par toute sa passion, son désir, j'arrache presque la chemise de mon rival, ami et désormais amant.

 **-C'est toi qui a besoin de boire. Même sobre, je réussis à te trouver assez désirable pour avoir envie de te baiser.**

J'aimerais lui dire que moi non plus, ce n'est pas seulement quand je bois que je le trouve beau et sexy ni que mon cœur bat si fort. Mais malheureusement, il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes et j'oublie tout.

Je ne sais pas comment on atterrit sur le lit à moitié nus mais ça me plait. Mihawk est sous moi et il est si désirable que mon érection commence à être douloureuse. J'embrasse ses tétons et m'amuse même à les mordiller. Il n'a pas de seins comme les femmes mais je dois dire que je me contente parfaitement de son torse musclé et de son goût si particulier. Je descends petit à petit le long de son corps, embrassant son ventre qui se creuse légèrement sous le désir. J'aime cette sensation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant sur lui, qu'il me fait confiance et que c'est pour ça qu'il me laisse l'aimer. Il est là, allongé sur les draps blancs du lit, les cheveux défaits et le regard fiévreux.

Son regard croise le mien et ça me trouble. Mihawk n'a jamais été si expressif qu'à cet instant et au lieu d'en profiter pour voir ce qu'il cache sous ses iris si particulières, je détourne le regard. J'ai malheureusement bien trop peur de ce que je pourrais y lire.

Comme c'est désolant…

Je continue mes caresses jusqu'à me retrouver les genoux par terre, reposant sur le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Le visage devant l'expression du désir de Mihawk.

Et alors, je doute.

Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire à présent ? Je me suis un peu trop emballé et voilà que je me retrouve dans une situation que je suis sûr de ne pas du tout maitriser. Lentement, comme si je voulais l'apprivoiser, j'attrape son sexe dressé et l'observe. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation. La plupart du temps, je n'y fais pas attention quand je me donne du plaisir ou même quand Mihawk me fait l'honneur de sa présence mais maintenant, je veux prendre le temps. Apprécier l'intégralité de son corps.

Le souffle de Mihaw se coupe pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir régulier et lent. J'avale ma salive et lentement, j'approche ma tête pour y poser ma langue.

 **-Arrête.**

 **-D-de quoi ?** dis-je, surpris.

Mihawk me repousse soudainement, me faisant tomber sur les fesses, et je grimace à cause de la douleur. Je le regarde, perdu. La tête baissée, il soupire et sa main posée sur son front ne me laisse malheureusement pas voir son visage. Je ne comprends rien du tout et j'ai peur vu son attitude d'avoir fait une nouvelle erreur. Mais alors que je veux dire quelque chose, il me tire par le bras et j'atterris plus ou moins brutalement sur le lit. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès mais Mihawk a saisi le mauvais bras et c'est sans surprise qu'une petite douleur se réveille dans mon épaule jusqu'à mon coude.

 **-Passons simplement aux choses sérieuses. Tourne-toi,** me dit-il, la voix sans émotion tandis qu'il prend le nécessaire dans la table de chevet.

Je me demande alors si Mihawk se balade toujours avec ça sur lui… C'est quand même bizarre, non ? Et puis, j'oublie ces interrogations pour me souvenir de ce qu'il vient de dire.

 **-Quoi ? Attends, c'est encore moi qui vais douiller ?!** je m'insurge alors qu'il m'a déjà allongé sur le ventre.

Il n'aura pas perdu de temps, dis donc !

 **-Je croyais que tu avais adoré ça, la dernière fois. De quoi tu te plains encore ?**

 **-Je te signale que je bosse demain,** je proteste plutôt mollement.

Je grimace quand je sens le lubrifiant sur mes fesses et quelques instants plus tard, je sens un de ses doigts caresser mon entrée. Ca ne me plait pas.

 **-Arrête !** dis-je brutalement.

J'essaie de me retourner mais les bras de Mihawk me retiennent fermement et la douleur au bras que je ressens m'empêche de trop me débattre. Il s'allonge presque sur moi et je sens son excitation nichée pile entre mes fesses.

Mihawk ne dit rien et je sens simplement son souffle s'écraser sur ma nuque. J'ai la tête à moitié écrasée sur le matelas et respirer devient difficile. L'attitude du brun m'étonne mais le plus urgent est de ne pas m'asphyxier et c'est dans un pur instinct de survie que je tourne la tête histoire de récupérer un peu d'air.

L'ambiance est soudainement très lourde. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a basculé ni pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Mihawk ?

 **-Miha-**

 **-Pourquoi tu veux coucher avec moi, Shanks ?**

Sa question me surprend et j'en reste sans voix, toujours bloqué sous lui. Pourtant, je ne réfléchis pas plus que ça quand je lui réponds.

 **-Parce que j'en ai envie et que je te désire.**

Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de lui plaire car je le sens se relever et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me manque déjà.

 **-Pars.**

Je me redresse et tourne la tête pour le voir se rhabiller. Dans un état second, je me lève et attrape mes affaires à mon tour. Mon bras me fait mal et je me mords les lèvres de douleur pour ne surtout pas laisser échapper un seul bruit. J'entends du mouvement derrière moi mais à cet instant, je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut faire. Une fois complètement rhabillé, je me dirige vers la porte. Je m'arrête pourtant avant de l'ouvrir.

 **-C'était quoi ça ?!** dis-je, soudain furieux.

Je fixe Mihawk, les lèvres serrées. Il est assis sur le bord du lit, la chemise ouverte et le regard perdu sur la ville.

 **-Hé, réponds !** je crie, exaspéré par son comportement.

 **-Tu es énervé ?** ose-t-il me demander.

 **-A ton avis ?**

Je soupire et fais quelques mouvements pour tester l'intensité de la douleur à mon bras. J'arrête presque aussitôt et affronte le regard de Mihawk.

 **-Tu as peut-être oublié, Shanks mais je suis amoureux de toi.**

Celle-là… Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je reste bêtement à le fixer la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi dire. J'ai presque envie de rire de nervosité mais je suis encore assez lucide pour comprendre que c'est loin d'être une bonne idée. Le silence s'étire et je prends toute la mesure de cette déclaration. De ses mots et de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques minutes dans ce lit.

Et alors, j'en veux à Mihawk.

Il a été absent pendant un long moment et n'a même pas pensé une seule fois à m'envoyer un message ni à m'appeler. Il ne m'a pas non plus prévenu de son départ et a jugé bon de faire comme il l'entendait, peu importe que je m'inquiète pour lui ou que je me ronge les sangs en pensant que peut-être, j'avais tout fait foirer entre nous.

Mihawk est souvent égoïste et n'accepte pas les contestations. Il fait pratiquement ce qu'il veut de moi et il dit m'aimer ?

Je lâche un soupir désabusé. Est-ce qu'il sait même ce que ça veut dire ?

 **-Pas la peine de paniquer ou de te torturer l'esprit, je ne vais pas te demander tes sentiments. Tu es tellement lâche que tu éviterais de me répondre directement de toute façon.**

Je serre les poings, vexé, mais ne dis rien. Au fond, il a raison. J'ai toujours refusé de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens pour lui et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui, surtout quand j'ai si peur que le mot « aimer » sorte de ma bouche.

 **-Pour toi, je ne suis qu'un partenaire de plus et je l'accepte,** continue-t-il.

Je crois que Mihawk ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal qu'à cet instant. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il enchaine.

 **-J'aimerais donc que tu te conduises comme tel. On ne fait pas l'amour toi et moi alors ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure, plus jamais.**

Sa voix est dure et j'ai l'impression pendant quelques secondes que ma propre colère n'est pas légitime.

 **-Tu es un sex friend,** reprend-il. **Tu n'es pas supposé rechigner quand on arrive au moment le plus intéressant.**

Des tas de choses me viennent en tête. Des choses que je pourrais lui dire pour le blesser mais je n'en fais rien. Il ne comprend pas et je ne veux pas lui dire. Cette situation me fait pitié et je décide de partir avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir.

 **-Pour la vente de tes parts, passe au bureau. Je te transmettrai mes honneurs et toi, tes exigences. Enfin, si tu ne disparais pas une nouvelle fois.**

 **-Ne sois pas méchant tout simplement parce que tu es frustré. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras très vite quelqu'un pour me remplacer et qui comblera très bien tes désirs.**

 **-Va te faire foutre. Enfin, si t'y arrives.**

Énervé, je claque la porte en me disant que j'ai vraiment été trop con.

Encore une fois.

Mercredi 20 Septembre 2017

 **-Tourne-toi.**

J'écoute la vieille Kureha et me mets dos à elle. Les yeux fixés sur le sol de ma chambre, j'attends patiemment qu'elle termine son inspection. Ses doigts s'aventurent dans le haut de mon dos, touchant directement ma peau et je grimace légèrement à cause de la froideur de ceux-ci. Elle continue de la palper, allant sur la petite cicatrice présente sans jamais rien dire ni rien laisser paraitre. Elle saisit ensuite mon épaule gauche et je grimace aussitôt mais cette fois-ci, c'est bien de douleur. Elle fait de légères manipulations avant de la relâcher puis elle soupire et je me dis qu'effectivement, quelque chose ne doit pas aller.

 **-Alors ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?** dis-je en souriant malgré tout.

Je me tourne un peu sur ma chaise, juste assez pour observer le docteur Kureha. La mine sévère, elle range ses affaires. Son visage crispé ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça : cette femme n'a jamais été très souriante, ce qui n'est pas plus mal des fois !

 **-Tu trouves ça drôle, gamin ?**

Son ton un peu bourru ne m'impressionne pas mais pour ne pas la vexer et sachant qu'on parle de quelque chose de sérieux, j'enlève ce petit sourire de mon visage.

 **-Bien sûr que non.**

J'attrape ma chemise posée sur le dos du siège et commence à l'enfiler, plutôt difficilement je dois le reconnaitre.

 **-Mais c'est normal, non ? On m'a toujours dit que je ne récupèrerai jamais toutes les capacités de ce bras et que ça arriverait qu'il me fasse souffrir quelques fois.**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas supposé être à ce point. J'suis sûre que t'as encore fait n'importe quoi.**

 **-Mais non. Je vous le promets.**

Mon air innocent n'a pas l'air de la convaincre car elle râle, ce qui me fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs.

 **-Du coup, pour la douleur…**

 **-Je vais te prescrire des médicaments,** bougonne-t-elle en sortant son carnet d'ordonnance. **Il te reste de la pommade ?**

Elle relève les yeux sur moi et attend patiemment ma réponse.

 **-Je suis à un peu moins de la moitié,** dis-je.

Elle écrit alors sur son papier et je devine qu'en plus des médicaments,je vais également avoir le droit à cette bonne vieille crème qui pue… Mais bon, quand y a pas le choix !

 **-Tiens, je t'ai également mis les exercices que tu** **vas** **devoir faire chaque jour avant d'aller te coucher.**

 **-Oh, vraiment ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de devoirs, c'est assez bizarre!**

La vieille femme ne parait pas goûter à ma blague et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-Bon** **et** **sinon, tu me règles comment ? Chèque ou espèces ?**

J'éclate de rire. Décidément, cette femme est trop drôle! Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui indique des billets que j'avais déjà préalablement préparés avant son arrivée et elle s'en saisit, l'air satisfait. Son travail terminé, elle ne s'attarde pas plus que ça mais prend tout de même la peine de me rappeler de bien faire mes exercices. Les médicaments seuls ne pourront pas m'aiderd'après elle.

 **-Ca aurait pu être pire,** je souffle une fois seul.

Fatigué, je retourne m'affaler sur mon lit encore défait et soupire. Il ne doit pas être plus de 10h et j'ai eu de la chance que le docteur Kureha ait pu se libérer pour venir me voir. J'attrape difficilement mon portable sous un de mes oreillers et envoie un message à Rayleigh : il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant après ma visite. Malheureusement, vu comment c'est parti, je ne vais pas pouvoir retourner au boulot avant demain matin. Je vais même devoir compter sur Cavendish pour qu'il aille me chercher mes médicaments. Ça n'arrange pas mes affaires ça… Mihawk y est allé comme un bourrin hier. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a prit.

Je suppose que c'est tout simplement fini.

Ouais, quoi que ce fût, c'est juste fini maintenant. Je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus. Je connais Mihawk depuis tellement longtemps. Je ne suis même pas surpris que ce truc n'ait pas marché. Sans doute que j'y suis pour beaucoup mais je pense que Mihawk aussi à sa part de responsabilité dans ce désastre. Mais la vérité, c'est que ça n'a pas fonctionné parce que sans doute, aucun de nous deux ne le voulait assez.

Mon portable vibre et je suppose que mon supérieur me répond mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un message de Yélénah qui m'informe qu'elle a quitté la ville pour aller habiter chez des amis du côté de North Blue le temps que le divorce soit prononcé. Je souris, à la fois content et soulagé. Mettre de la distance entre son ex-mari et sa petite famille est loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

Au moins une bonne nouvelle pour aujourd'hui.

Je me sens si mal que je pressens que je ne vais pas réussir à faire grand-chose alors je décide carrément de me livrer à une petite sieste crapuleuse. Le temps passera ainsi plus vite. Et qui sait, peut-être que dormir me permettra d'oublier pendant quelques minutes dans un rideau de voile noir cet homme qui fut mon amant mais aussi mon ami et mon rival. Je ne me fais aucune illusion sur le fait que quelque chose se soit cassé hier et que Mihawk et moi ne pourrons jamais reprendre notre relation d'avant, celle où l'on était de simples amis.

C'était une erreur de céder la première fois.

La deuxième fois aurait dû me servir de leçon.

Et la troisième était ma punition.

* * *

Hey! J'espère que vous allez bien ?!

Je poste ce premier chapitre avec appréhension, mais pommed'api ma rassurée et j'ai simplement hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce début. J'ai dû repousser deux ou trois fois la date de cette publication, j'ai écris à un rythme plutôt lent au début et après j'ai été tellement occupé à préparer mon voyage au Japon en aout, que le temps m'a très vite manqué ! Comme j'ai hâte d'y être, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu la chance d'y aller? ^^

Concernant l'histoire, pour la première fois on a un pov de Zoro, c'était assez étrange d'écrire sur ce personnage si mystérieux, j'avais peur de mal faire. Quant à Shanks, il reste fidèle à lui-même et moi ça ne va pas fort pour lui!

Ce tome là sera plus sombre que le précédent et il y aura un peu plus d'action. Mais l'amour sera toujours aussi présent, rassurez-vous!

J'espère pouvoir poster dans deux semaines - mercredi 18 juillet - le chapitre 2 où on retrouve nos amoureux.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Merci à CrazygirlAdventure, brinou et Chochocolat pour leurs commentaires ! Un autre merci à Maarine, asmyt, Ichinee-san et encore à brinou pour la mise en favori et / ou alerte de cette histoire. *

Réponses aux commentaire :

 **CrazygirlAdventure** : Hey ! Moi aussi je suis contente, ça fait du bien de retrouver de fidèle lecteur ! Le pov de Zoro à été un tel challenge pour moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire mais en même temps à la fin j'arrêtais pas de me dire « ouais mais est-ce que ça ressemble vraiment à Zoro de faire ça ? ». Beaucoup n'aime pas Niji à cause du rôle que je lui ai donné mais franchement je l'adore, lui et sa relation compliqué avec Zoro. Shanks est ce qu'il et son pov parfois décalé par rapport aux autres fait souvent du bien. Tu pourras retrouver Ace et Sabo dans le chapitre 2 et ils sont loin d'avoir changé. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise pour eux on dirait. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Chochocolat :** Hey ! Oui on peut dire que tu as été plus chanceux/ceuse que les autres car il me semble que j'ai terminer le tome 1 fin janvier donc ça en fait quand même du temps d'attente ! C'est assez étrange pour moi de t'accueillir, parce que je pensais un peu bêtement que plus personne ne lisait le tome 1 et que seul les lecteurs qui lisait le tome précédent « au temps où je l'écrivais encore » serait là pour la suite. Enfin ça c'est le raisonnement pourri de mon cerveau étrange. ^^ Comme tu l'as si bien deviné, les personnages secondaires auront une plus grande place dans ce tome-ci, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai commencé par deux pov de personnages secondaires. Petit à petit l'histoire va évoluer et se concentrer sur différent problèmes qui seront normalement différent du tome 1. Merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 2

.

«Nous sommes ce que nous prétendons être, alors nous devons faire attention à ce que nous prétendons être. »

Kurt Vonnegut

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 20 Septembre 2017

 **-L'amour ?**

 **-Sabo.**

 **-Le noir ?**

 **-C'est stupide,** je râle.

Mon psy, contrairement à moi, semble trouver ça hyper drôle car il sourit de toutes ses dents et franchement, déjà qu'il fait peur en tant normal, quand il est content, c'est pire encore.

 **-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que c'était important,** insiste-t-il.

 **-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Je suis sûr que c'est juste un moyen de vous amuser à mes dépens.**

 **-C'est vrai,** avoue-t-il, ce qui une fois de plus, m'agace. **Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit arrêter** **car cet exercice a également une réelle utilité** **et il est** **essentiel** **que tu joues le jeu. Associe au mot que je te donne une personne de ton entourage. Ne réfléchis pas, sois spontané. On reviendra sur tes réponses après.**

J'acquiesce et, satisfait, le manège reprend.

Bientôt, ça fera un an que je vois le Dr César. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile avec mon caractère impulsif et la nature de voyeur sadique du spécialiste et aujourd'hui, je dirais qu'on en est toujours au même point. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose pendant les vacances d'été. César a prit des vacances en août et j'ai travaillé deux semaines en juillet pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Un truc chez un vétérinaire. Sans compter le fait que pendant les premières semaines de vacances, j'étais à Baterilla chez ma mère.

Ça m'a fait du bien de retourner dans ma ville natale, dans mon chez moi. Ce retour aux sources m'a permis de revoir mes amis et de les épauler dans les moments difficiles qu'ils vivaient. Surtout Zoro qui a dû se poser pas mal de questions sur son avenir puisque Koshiro avait vendu. Law quant à lui a dû se bouger pour renflouer ses poches. Du repos, je me demande s'il en a déjà eu dans sa vie. C'est un bosseur. Quand il ne travaille pas ses cours, il trime pour pouvoir payer son loyer et manger tous les jours.

Tous ensemble, on a pu se soutenir, s'aider, mais on s'est surtout amusé comme au bon vieux temps. J'ai tout de même fait attention de ne pas retomber dans mes travers et je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être malade une seule fois. Avec eux, j'arrive de mieux en mieux à me contrôler. Je n'ai pas eu de période sombre, seulement un gros coup de mou après le départ de X-Drake.

Dans tous les cas, je me sens bien. Je suis dans de bonnes conditions pour cette rentrée. C'est ma dernière année de lycée et dans quelques mois, je serai majeur. Ce qui veut dire tout un tas de choses comme prendre des décisions seul et ne plus me voir imposer certaines obligations.

 **-On** **reprend** **ou je te laisse encore un peu te disperser dans tes pensées ?** rigole le docteur.

 **-** **C'est bon** **,** je maugrée.

 **-Noir ?**

 **-Law ?**

 **-C'est une question ?** plaisante-t-il.

Je n'ajoute rien et il écrit ma réponse sur son éternel calepin. Il continue de me dire des mots et j'essaie quant à moi de répondre.

 **-Affection.**

 **-Peut-être... ma mère,** dis-je, confus.

 **-Pourquoi?** m'interroge-t-il, visiblement surpris. **Pourquoi peut-être ?**

 **-Je croyais qu'on approfondirait mes réponses à la fin ?**

 **-C'est vrai mais** **celle-ci** **me laisse perplexe. Autant pour les autres, je les comprends plus ou moins sans trop de mal mais autant l'hésitation** **dans** **cette réponse me laisse dans un flou total.**

Il ferme son carnet et le pose sur la petite table à côté de lui. Il croise ses longues jambes et je le regarde sans laisser filtrer une quelconque émotion.

 **-Depuis le début, tu as toujours montré un amour si fort et résolu pour ta mère!** reprend-il. **Même la colère que tu as un moment éprouvé contre elle, tu n'as pas réussi à l'assumer et tu as préféré la transférer sur Roger, lui que tu haïssais déjà.** **Alors pourquoi ce changement?** **Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?**

Parfois, le Dr César m'agace à être aussi perspicace. Ouais, ça m'énerve… Surtout que je n'ai pas forcément envie de me souvenir de ça. C'est juste compliqué. Et peut-être un peu triste aussi...

 _Flash-Back_

 _C'était un lundi. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis plus de dix jours et j'avais retrouvé avec nostalgie ma chambre d'enfant à Baterilla. Le lit était encore plus petit qu'avant. Ma mère avait déclaré avec humour le premier soir que c'était simplement moi qui avait grandi. Et puis elle avait ri et je l'avais trouvé si belle…_

 _Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose de mes journées au début à part trainer au lit jusqu'à 11h et sortir avec mes amis si j'en avais le courage. La plupart du temps, on restait simplement à la maison à jouer à des jeux débiles et à parler de trucs supposés être intéressants._

 _Ça c'était passé un midi. J'avais été réveillé deux heures plus tôt à cause des cris incessants des voisins du haut. Ils se disputaient souvent ces temps-ci_ _et_ _ma mère m'avait expliqué tristement qu'ils allaient divorcer. Sa précision n'avait déclenché aucune espèce d'empathie chez moi. Je voulais juste qu'ils se déchirent en silence. Ils n'étaient pas obligés de partager leur déception à tous les résidents de l'immeuble._

 _Ce jour-là, Satch devait manger à la maison et comme d'habitude, dès que ma mère devait voir son nouveau compagnon, elle était heureuse, presque rayonnante._

 _ **-Ace, est-ce que tu peux m'aider, s'il te plait**_ _? m'avait-elle demandé en courant d'un bout à l'autre de la petite cuisine._

 _ **-Bien sûr. Si t'as pas peur que je crame tout...**_

 _Ma plaisanterie avait réussi à lui soutirer un petit sourire. J'avais alors baillé piteusement_ _et_ _m'étais étiré avant de m'approcher d'elle. J'avais lentement retroussé mes manches en regardant le plan de travail._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**_

 _Ma mère m'avait expliqué d'un ton doux – quoi qu'un peu pressant – ce qu'elle_ _attendait_ _de moi_ _et_ _je m'étais mis au travail sans rechigner. Il n'y avait pas eu un bruit_ _pendant un moment._ _Les voisins avaient depuis longtemps fini de se disputer et ma mère n'allumait que très rarement la radio quand elle cuisinait. Elle préférait parler. Et c'est ce qu'elle_ _avait fait_ _quelques minutes plus tard quand elle_ _avait été_ _plus calme et rassurée quant à l'avancement des plats._

 _ **-Hier, en rentrant des courses, j'ai croisé Mme Lemia.**_

 _J'avais acquiescé pour lui montrer que je l'écoutais même si de prime abord, les racontars ne_ _m'intéressent_ _pas vraiment._

 _ **-Elle m'a dit que si nos voisins se séparaient, c'était parce que la femme de M. Pitz avait avoué à son mari qu'elle était homosexuelle.**_

 _Cette information, je ne m'y étais pas attendu. J'en avais_ _même_ _été tellement surpris que j'avais brutalement relâché l'assiette que je tenais. Elle était tombée sur l'évier dans un petit bruit strident_ _et_ _ma mère, surprise, m'avait observé bizarrement. Je m'étais_ _alors_ _excusé et l'avais invité à continuer._

 _ **-C'est triste, non ?**_ _avait-elle_ _ensuite_ _soupiré._

 _ **-Qu'est-ce qui est triste ?**_

 _J'avais eu du mal à poser ma question. J'avais_ _eu_ _peur de sa réponse. Ma mère et moi n'avions jamais parlé de ces choses-là_ _même si_ _je savais que c'était une femme tolérante et gentille. Je me souvenais aussi avec précision de cette fois où elle s'était doucement indignée quand Hancock avait parlé de son frère, Mihawk, et de la soi-disant disgrâce qu'il infligeait à sa famille. Roger était quelqu'un d'ouvert et qui aimait découvrir de nouvelles choses._ _Il_ _se refusait à juger autrui. Ma mère_ _quant à_ _elle était quelqu'un d'aimable et_ _d'attentionné_ _qui ne souhaitait de mal à personne, qui s'inquiétait simplement pour les gens. Mais être gentille ne_ _fait_ _pas tout. Elle_ _avait certaines valeurs_ _et aujourd'hui, j'allais savoir si sa gentillesse lui suffirait pour comprendre pour moi et Sabo. Elle m'aimait, je le savais, et je l'aimais aussi. Mais l'amour_ _ne suffit pas toujours_ _._

 _ **-Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de 30 ans, c'est triste de se séparer maintenant.**_

 _ **-Elle n'allait pas rester avec lui si elle ne l'aimait pas,**_ _avais-je dit._

 _ **-Je sais bien. Mais justement, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'elle se soit rendue compte tout récemment qu'elle n'était pas attirée par les hommes. Elle a eu trois enfants avec son époux**_ _ **tout de même**_ _ **…**_

 _Je n'avais pas su quoi dire. Je m'étais senti étrangement nauséeux à ce moment-là à vrai dire._

 _ **-Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on choisit d'être mais ça fait tellement de mal à sa famille...**_

 _ **-Je suis sûr qu'elle souffre**_ _ **elle**_ _ **aussi.**_

 _Ma mère avait acquiescé,_ _visiblement_ _d'accord avec moi, et je m'étais dit que c'était_ _un bon début._

 _ **-J'espère qu'ils réussiront à surmonter**_ _ **cette épreuve**_ _ **et que les enfants ne souffriront pas trop. C'est dur d'apprendre qu'un de ses proches est homosexuel...**_

 _Sa phrase était_ _simplement_ _maladroite. C'est ce que_ _j'avais essayé_ _de me dire alors que j'étais en train de nettoyer le lavabo._

 _ **-Comment tu réagirais, toi ?**_

 _Ma voix avait un peu tremblé. Un peu seulement. Je l'avais espéré du moins._

 _ **-Comment je réagirais si un de mes proc-**_

 _ **-Si moi… Si tu apprenais que j'étais gay?**_

 _J'avais arrêté ce que je faisais pour la regarder et elle_ _avait fait_ _de même. Elle m'avait observé longuement avant de s'appuyer contre le meuble derrière elle, comme si elle était en train de réfléchir. Puis, elle m'avait souri et j'avais senti toute la tension qui m'avait habité me quitter._

 _ **-Je t'aimerais toujours autant, Ace, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.**_

 _J'avais souri, ému._

 _-_ _ **Mais je pense que je serais tout de même un peu triste,**_ _avait-elle ensuite ajouté._

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Parce que j'aurais aimé autre chose pour toi. Une petite femme, un chat comme tu le dis si souvent à Zoro et puis, un travail. Tout un tas de choses qui te permettraient de t'épanouir pleinement. La stabilité et le calme que tu recherches tant pour ne plus souffrir...**_

 _Elle avait soupiré puis avait relevé des yeux brillants sur moi._

 _-_ _ **Je voudrais juste que tu sois heureux, mon fils.**_

 _Malgré sa réponse plutôt positive, je n'avais pas réussi à me sentir mieux. La dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée ma mère m'avait tourmenté, perturbé. Etait-elle en train de dire que je ne pourrais pas être réellement heureux si j'étais en concubinage avec un homme ou me disait-elle tout simplement qu'elle me trouvait malheureux ? Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment._

 _Je me sentais pourtant si bien_ _à cet instant_ _– aussi bien que mes tocs me le permettaient –_ _et_ _je pouvais dire que j'étais heureux. J'allais mieux qu'avant en tout cas._

 _Je n'avais malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y penser_ _davantage_ _. Satch était arrivé et ces questionnements n'avaient alors plus eu leur place._

 _Fin flash-back_

Le silence du docteur ne m'étonne pas. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pense, peut-être à tout ce que je viens de lui raconter, ce qui serait normal après tout. Assis bien confortablement dans mon fauteuil rouge, j'attends.

 **-Qu'est-ce que cette discussion a provoqué en toi ? As-tu renoncé à dire à ta mère que tu sortais avec le jeune Sabo ?** demande-t-il, intéressé.

Il touche son menton et plisse les yeux.

 **-Je voulais lui dire mais maintenant... Je n'en suis plus** **si** **sûr. Ma mère m'a clairement dit qu'elle serait triste et donc que je lui ferais du mal.**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et hésite.

 **-Et ça, je ne le veux pas,** je finis par dire. **Elle souhaite seulement me voir fonder une famille comme toutes les autres mères, je présume. C'est même normal, non ?**

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse de la part de César, certainement parce qu'il sait que je cherche simplement à me rassurer.

 **-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.**

Je soupire et ma main droite se perd négligemment dans mes mèches brunes alors que mon autre main est crispée dans la poche de mon pantalon.

 **-Je l'aime tellement…**

Vendredi 21 Septembre 2017

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui porte beaucoup d'attention aux apparences, préférant juger et être jugé sur autre chose qu'une simple image. Cette manière de penser m'a toujours bien aidé et si je n'avais pas agi ainsi, je n'aurais jamais cherché à apprendre à connaitre Sabo. Je pense aussi que beaucoup de personnes ne montrent pas qui elles sont réellement et en général, elles extériorisent peu leurs émotions.

Voilà ce que je pense.

Mais là, alors que je suis dans le bassin d'1m50, de l'eau jusqu'en haut de la poitrine et mes lunettes sur le front, je me dis que je suis en train de me payer la honte de ma vie. Pour ce premier trimestre en sport, notre classe a le déplaisir de se voir obligée d'aller tous les vendredis matin à la piscine du nord de la ville pendant deux heures. Autant dire que le jeudi soir avant d'aller me coucher, je déprime un bon coup. Dès que j'ai appris l'enfer qui m'attendait, j'ai essayé de chercher des solutions pour l'éviter mais malheureusement, je n'ai trouvé aucune bonne excuse.

C'est pourquoi j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Je peux dire sans mal que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bête et seul. Alors que les autres élèves font les exercices demandés par le professeur de sport dans le grand bassin – allant de 1m80 à 2m20 – je suis simplement dans le bassin où j'ai pied à attendre que le cours se termine. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû apprendre à nager dans des eaux plus profondes mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Ne pas voir le fond – et encore moins le toucher – m'angoisse. Le besoin de contrôle, de se rassurer sur le fait que rien de grave ne peut arriver, ne m'aide pas à lâcher prise et à m'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroit. Et puis, comment je pouvais savoir qu'on aurait natation au lycée? C'est complètement stupide…

L'esprit quelque peu morose, je décide de me déplacer. Je fais une ou deux longueurs sur le dos avant de me laisser porter et de ne plus bouger. J'observe calmement le grand plafond de la piscine et les éclairages qui ont plus l'air de gros spots qu'autre chose. Ce qu'il y a de bien ici, c'est qu'il fait relativement bon et bientôt, quand le temps ce sera considérablement rafraichi, je pense que j'apprécierais le confort et la chaleur qu'offre cet endroit.

Au loin, comme un bruit de fond, j'entends les autres élèves de ma classe parler et rigoler. Parfois, le sifflet du prof retentit mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Je reste donc parfaitement concentré sur ma méditation et le bien-être que m'offre le clapotis de l'eau.

Malheureusement cette année, je ne suis pas dans la classe de Sabo ni de Margaret. D'aucun de mes amis en fait. J'ai été un peu déçu sur le coup mais maintenant, ça va. En presque un mois, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à cette classe et je peux à présent dire que celle que j'avais avant était nettement mieux. Je ne parlais pas beaucoup aux autres élèves mais au fur et à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à les apprécier ou plutôt à m'habituer à leur présence. Dans celle-ci, je n'en connais encore aucun réellement, je sais simplement que la plupart font partie du club de foot.

Mes yeux se perdent pendant quelques secondes sur l'horloge murale et sur les aiguilles. Dans moins de dix minutes, la séance sera terminée. Au final, même si je n'ai rien fait, les deux heures sont passées relativement vite. Je décide donc de sortir de l'eau avant que ma peau ne flétrisse. Je ramasse ma serviette sur le bord et vais voir le professeur de sport pour lui demander si je peux aller dans les vestiaires. Il m'écoute à peine et hoche sèchement la tête, occupé qu'il est à surveiller que les exercices sont bien exécutés. Je ne m'en formalise pas et lui tourne vite le dos. Bien entendu, j'entends aussitôt quelques gloussements mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive après tout. Je pense que c'est mon tatouage qui doit provoquer cette réaction. Ou alors elles me trouvent simplement à leur goût. Pour ce que ça change... Si moi je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance aux filles de ma classe et de leur visible intérêt pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas de Sabo. J'ai compris depuis bien longtemps qu'il était du genre un peu jaloux même s'il ne le montre pas trop.

C'est avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres que j'arrive dans les vestiaires. Comme je sais que les autres ne devraient pas tarder, je me dépêche de prendre ce qu'il me faut avant d'aller à la douche. L'hygiène, un autre problème qui s'est présenté à moi ici. J'ai eu du mal à rentrer dans l'eau la première fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à tous les microbes qu'il pouvait y avoir. Et puis, me retrouver à proximité de personnes dont j'ignorais tout de leur état de propreté, c'était pratiquement au-dessus de mes forces. Mais au final, j'ai simplement pris ça comme un exercice à réaliser, un autre moyen de me prouver que je n'avais plus de problème dans ce domaine. Et même si je continue toujours de prendre des douches presque brûlantes, je suis fier de dire que je ne ressens plus aussi souvent le besoin de me laver les mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la cabine et j'entends des bruits de pas, signe que le cours est définitivement fini et que les autres élèves arrivent. J'ai tout juste le temps d'enfiler mon sous-vêtement et de me sécher les cheveux avant que la porte du vestiaire ne s'ouvre. C'est Rob Lucci qui entre en premier. Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin et les autres élèves le suivent sans plus me porter d'intérêt.

Ce garçon ne m'inspire pas confiance. Il était en terminale l'année dernière dans la même classe que X-Drake et a obtenu son bac avec la mention très bien et une moyenne de 20,75 sur 20. Quel frimeur… Mais malgré tout, il a demandé à refaire son année pour une histoire de trophée et de coupe de foot inter-lycées… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible mais après tout, on est dans un lycée de bourges et les considérations de certaines personnes m'échappent complètement.

Rob Lucci est grand, plus que moi il me semble. Plutôt mince malgré son corps musclé. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas parié là-dessus. Si je ne l'avais pas vu plusieurs fois peu vêtu lors des cours de sport, j'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il était du genre longiligne. C'est aussi la deuxième personne après Sanji que je vois avec des sourcils aussi bizarres. Les siens sont arqués et il a une petite barbe à la forme assez atypique. Il a aussi les cheveux longs et ondulés. Il s'est d'ailleurs fait reprendre à plusieurs reprises par le prof de sport à ce sujet. Celui-ci lui a demandé de les couper mais il a tout bonnement refusé, répliquant qu'il ne demandait pas ça aux filles alors qu'elles avaient pour la plupart les cheveux aussi longs que lui. Il a tellement bien soufflé le prof que celui-ci n'a rien trouvé à redire et il le laisse simplement faire maintenant. Comme il est dans l'équipe de foot, il est plutôt populaire et les filles n'arrêtent pas de baver sur lui. Néanmoins, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est célibataire et personne en trois ans ne l'a vu en couple. Tout comme moi, il est tatoué : deux dessins composés d'un carré croisé sur chaque bras. Ça a son style.

Pourtant, si je ne l'apprécie pas, ce n'est pas à cause de son allure de parfait imbécile hypocrite - pire que Sabo à ses débuts - mais bien à cause de ce que m'a dit X-Drake quand je l'ai appelé peu de temps avant la rentrée.

 _Méfie-toi de lui. Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble paraitre._

Dimanche 24 Septembre 2017

 **-Après, c'est à mon tour !** s'écrie Luffy.

Je fais semblant de ne pas l'entendre et rigole même quand il me saute dessus en protestant.

 **-Arrête, Luffy, tu vas me faire perdre !** je râle alors.

Il s'écarte et bougonne, sans doute dans le but de m'attendrir mais bien entendu, ça ne marche pas. Heureusement, il passe vite à autre chose et se concentre à son tour pleinement sur le jeu.

Depuis quelques semaines, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Sabo, particulièrement le week-end. Il me semble que ça remonte à mon retour à Dawn après mes vacances à Baterilla. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup vu mon petit-ami pendant cette période, j'ai ressenti le besoin de le voir un peu plus. Et à présent que Zoro vit aussi à Dawn, je dois me débrouiller pour partager mon temps libre entre mon meilleur ami et mon copain sans oublier Luffy… A mon arrivée chez Roger, je me souviens avoir détesté ce sale gosse qui ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose avec son chapeau de paille trop grand. En vivant avec lui pendant presque une année entière cependant, je me suis en quelque sorte attaché à lui. Je compte aussi beaucoup pour lui et même si j'ai eu du mal à le comprendre et à l'accepter, j'en ai pris mon parti. Luffy me considère comme son grand frère, un vrai membre de sa famille et il me donne ainsi envie de me surpasser dans tout ce que je fais. Je n'ai surtout pas envie de le décevoir.

Il y a tout de même une personne ici dont je me fiche éperdument et cela depuis que j'ai emménagé dans cette grande demeure. Elle m'insupporte quand elle ne créée pas une totale absence de sentiments chez moi. Je vois également dans son regard qu'elle ne me considère que comme un vulgaire insecte qui ne mérite pas du tout son intérêt et encore moins son respect.

Entre Hancock et moi, ça ne s'améliore pas.

Autant avec Satch, le compagnon de ma mère, ça va à peu près car je le trouve sympa même si je me sens quelques fois encore légèrement mal à l'aise avec lui. Autant avec cette… femme, ce n'est pas possible.

Je n'apprécie pas du tout son attitude de diva et sa façon de prendre constamment les gens de haut. Elle est tout le temps derrière mon dos et n'essaye même pas d'apprendre à me connaitre. Même là, alors que Luffy et moi nous amusons calmement – autant que possible avec Luffy – sur un bon vieux jeu vidéo de course de voitures, elle est là. Ça m'énerve. Je sens de temps en temps son regard se poser sur moi sans raison particulière et ça me donne juste l'impression d'être surveillé.

Quand Roger est présent, cette atmosphère étouffante n'est pas aussi pesante.

 **-Double-le ! Vite !**

 **-Arrête de me crier dans les oreilles !** je crie à mon tour en effectuant un dépassement risqué.

Suite à cette action, Luffy et moi hurlons de joie : la première place m'est enfin acquise. On rigole et je dois dire que je suis assez fier de moi. Je ne fais même pas attention au soupir de l'ancien top model. Quelques secondes plus tard, la course se termine et j'en suis le grand gagnant. Luffy n'oublie pas de me faire remarquer que c'est à son tour de jouer alors je lui passe la manette sans discuter et m'assois sur le canapé tandis qu'il prend place par terre à seulement un mètre de la télé.

 **-Luffy.**

La voix d'Hancock retentit pour la première fois depuis cette après-midi : elle s'est faite assez silencieuse jusque-là, lisant simplement un livre, assise sur le fauteuil qu'elle s'est attribuée.

 **-Quoi ?** répond le chapeau de paille, déjà plongé dans son jeu.

 **-Ne te mets pas aussi près de la télé, tu vas avoir mal aux yeux.**

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Quand c'était moi, bien sûr, elle s'en foutait. Luffy, tout à son jeu, l'écoute à peine.

 **-Luffy ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?** s'agace-t-elle légèrement.

 **-Ah, attends… Wow, Ace t'as vu comment j'ai réussi à le dépasser ?!**

Luffy se tourne légèrement pour me regarder et sa voiture quitte la route, ce qui le fait paniquer. Il se recentre alors sur l'écran.

 **-J'ai fait mieux que toi tout à l'heure! En plus, mon parcours était plus dur,** dis-je exprès pour le narguer.

 **-Luffy !** reprend Hancock et ça m'insupporte juste un peu plus.

 **-Oh, c'est bon, fous lui la paix. Tu te prends pour qui à le sermonner comme ça ?**

 **-Pardon ?**

Elle tourne son visage vers moi et me dévisage comme elle regarde pratiquement tout le monde : avec dédain. Ses yeux bleus sont froids et sa petite bouche est pincée en une grimace de dégoût. Je sens qu'elle est en colère, presque tout son corps le crie, mais elle semble faire de son mieux pour ne pas exploser. Elle rejette ensuite ses longs cheveux bruns derrière ses épaules et se lève, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Je reste assis et la fixe sans ciller, ce qui participe grandement à son exaspération.

 **-Je n'apprécie pas ton insolence, Ace. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici alors arrête de te conduire de manière aussi abrupte.**

 **-Pas chez moi ? Quand même un peu, non ?**

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle avant de la toiser.

 **-Ma présence t'embête peut-être mais tu vas devoir te forcer parce que je suis là pour un bon moment encore. C'est pas de chance** **pour toi** **.**

J'adore la ride de contrariété qui se forme sur son visage à cet instant.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu au départ,** lâche-t-elle, acide.

 **-Les choses ont changés.**

 **-Roger ne décide pas de tout ici. C'est également chez moi et ne crois pas que je vais supporter encore longtemps ta présence répugnante ici!**

 **-Comme si Roger allait te laisser faire,** je grogne, énervé par ses menaces.

 **-Il y a une chose que tu oublies, Ace.**

Je fronce les sourcils et la fixe avec une curiosité mélangée à une légère appréhension. A côté de nous, Luffy ne parait pas du tout affecté par notre dispute. Plongé dans son jeu, il s'attelle simplement à finir sa deuxième course.

 **-Je suis la plus belle et rien que pour ça, on me passera toujours tout et on se fera un plaisir de céder à toutes mes demandes !**

Mon Dieu, ce que je déteste cette femme…

* * *

«Le bonheur est un papillon qui, lorsqu'il est poursuivi, est toujours juste au-dessus de votre portée, mais qui, si vous vous asseyez tranquillement, peut se poser sur vous. »

Nathaniel Hawthorne

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 25 Septembre 2017

Debout à côté du coach Ruyma, j'observe avec attention l'entrainement des premières et des secondes. Malgré la rentrée toute récente, le club de basket s'est déjà vu assaillir par les nouvelles recrues au vu de notre palmarès de l'année dernière : notre effectif a doublé et le coach a décidé de diviser les entrainements. Un le midi pour les nouveaux et moins expérimentés et un autre le soir après les cours pour les titulaires, les remplaçants et les autres terminales. Etant le capitaine de l'équipe, je me suis proposé pour aider lors de l'entrainement de la mi-journée car j'ai naturellement pensé que ce serait un bon moyen d'apprendre à connaitre les nouveaux. Bien entendu, venir me laisse beaucoup moins de temps à la pause déjeuner pour manger, à peine une petite demi-heure, mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup. C'est ma dernière année en tant que capitaine et j'aimerais apprendre le plus de choses possibles aux plus jeunes et leur montrer l'esprit qui anime ce club.

De l'équipe titulaire de l'année dernière, il ne reste que Gin, les autres ayant quitté le lycée pour les études supérieures. Peut-être qu'un des jeunes ici présent montrera assez de talent pour intégrer directement l'équipe principale. C'est ce que j'ai fait après tout ! Pour l'instant, le club de basket n'a pas encore eu de match amical avec une quelconque autre équipe. Nous nous contentons donc de simplement nous entrainer et de réveiller notre corps après plusieurs semaines de repos.

 **-Stop ! 2 minutes de pause et après on passe au panier,** leur crie le coach et je grimace étant donné que je suis juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

 **-Sabo, va mettre les plots,** fait-il à mon intention.

J'acquiesce et trottine jusqu'à la petite porte à côté de son bureau où tout le matériel nécessaire à la pratique du basket est rangé. Je sors plusieurs plots et les dispose à différentes distances du panier. Alors que je suis accroupi en train de vérifier que mon travail est bien fait, je sens un regard sur moi.

Le seconde qui ne m'aime pas…

Lark.

Malgré son jeune âge, Lark a l'air pourtant plus vieux que moi. Il a une apparence plutôt mature. Il a des cheveux mi-longs blonds et la peau très pâle. De grande stature, il a un corps parfait pour le basket. Lark est un noble originaire de Yo du Pays des Wa. C'est presque à l'autre bout du monde et je me demande bien pourquoi il a fait un tel chemin pour venir ici. Goa, ce n'est pas la porte à côté après tout.

C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre mais le blond, contrairement à Sanji, Cavendish ou même moi qui sommes pourtant des nobles, se conduit très différemment. Il est dur, que ce soit envers lui-même ou envers les autres. Il a également peu de scrupules, adoptant un jeu parfois rugueux sur le terrain. Il pousse cependant les autres à donner le meilleur d'eux mêmes et il cible assez facilement les faiblesses de ses adversaires. Je ne sais pas comment il est hors du terrain car je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment le fréquenter. Et puis, je doute que c'est ce qu'il veuille.

Il est néanmoins doué et travailleur, ce qui explique pourquoi son comportement parfois limite ne dérange pas les autres joueurs. C'est quelqu'un d'ambitieux et j'ai déjà deviné depuis longtemps qu'il convoite ma place de capitaine.

 **-Tout le monde en place. Sabo, montre-leur ce que j'attends d'eux.**

 **-Oui, coach.**

Très heureux de pouvoir toucher le ballon pour la première fois de la journée, je montre aux plus jeunes un de mes plus grands talents : le dunk. J'allie aussi les tirs à trois points et leur fait également la démonstration pour rattraper un tir manqué. Le coach est satisfait de moi et m'envoie un hochement de tête qui me donne le sourire. Je laisse alors la place aux autres membres du club qui sont tous subjugués par mes prouesses. Tous sauf un qui me regarde comme si tout mon jeu n'était que de l'esbroufe.

Décidément, je vais avoir du mal avec lui… !

 **xXx**

 **-Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre,** se plaint Ace, assis par terre dans l'entrée du gymnase juste derrière les lourdes portes. **J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de faim!**

 **-T'exagères, l'entrainement n'a duré qu'une petite heure,** dis-je en arrivant à sa hauteur tandis qu'il se relève.

 **-Tu ne sais pas combien une heure c'est long quand on a faim, toi ! Tu devrais te faire pardonner au lieu de dédramatiser!**

Je rigole en passant mes bras autour de sa taille et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste le temps de sentir mon cœur s'enflammer et de frustrer mon petit-ami. Je recule ensuite et observe avec un certain amusement la moue de contrariété qui s'est formée sur son si joli minois.

 **-C'est tout ? Depuis le temps, Sabo, je pensais que tu avais appris à embrasser correctement,** me taquine-t-il.

Je souris et dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, tout aussi chaste que le premier, avant de m'éloigner et de me mordre les lèvres. Et puis, sentant que je l'ai assez fait attendre comme ça, je l'embrasse de nouveau mais sans retenue cette fois. Je mordille ses lèvres et apprécie avec gourmandise le goût si particulier de sa bouche ainsi que les petits bruits d'appréciation qui s'en échappent et me font presque rougir. Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux avec douceur. Il joue même pendant quelques secondes avec cette mèche de cheveux qui me gêne si souvent et qui est malheureusement là pour cacher au mieux ma cicatrice.

 **-Ace…**

 **-Quoi ?** me demande-t-il alors que ses mains descendent doucement dans mon dos pour se perdre sur mes fesses.

 **-Arrête.**

Je secoue la tête comme si j'étais agacé de son comportement et m'éloigne de lui. Je lui donne ensuite la main et le tire vers moi avant de marcher vers le réfectoire. Ace et moi reprenons bientôt les cours et si nous voulons manger, nous devons nous dépêcher.

 **-T'aimes trop mes fesses, je commence à trouver ça suspect,** dis-je, l'air de rien.

 **-Je vois pas où est le problème. C'est une** **bonne** **chose que j'aime tes fesses, non ? T'es fou de mon corps et je ne dis rien, moi !**

Je ne réplique pas et Ace semble se satisfaire de mon silence car un sourire tout à fait prétentieux prend place sur ses lèvres. Il sait qu'il me plait et il en joue énormément mais comme ça a l'air de le rendre heureux, je ne dis jamais rien. Et puis, il ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité...

Nous arrivons très vite au restaurant scolaire et à ma grande surprise, plusieurs élèves sont encore présents. Le service est tout de même plus calme et la plupart des élèves dégustent tranquillement leurs desserts. Ace et moi nous installons à une table de cinq libre et très vite, on s'occupe de nous. Au même moment, le reste de l'équipe de basket, ceux qui ont eu entrainement ce midi, arrivent à leur tour.

 **-C'est horrible, on a déjà** **un** **devoir en français. Mlle Nico Robin est vraiment horrible avec nous,** grommelle Ace.

 **-Ah bon, vous le faites quand ?**

 **-Vendredi, juste avant la piscine,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Ah oui, la piscine! Ça se passe mieux pour toi ? Tu sais, je peux toujours te donner des cours si tu veux.**

Je prends un bout de pain dans la corbeille sur la table et déguste avec appétit mon foie gras. Je n'en mange pas beaucoup habituellement mais je dois dire que celui-là est très bon. Je pourrais peut-être demander à Sanji de m'en faire à l'occasion… Ace quant à lui mange son plat sans même s'attarder sur ce qu'il contient.

 **-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... J'aime pas tellement l'eau, tu sais. Et puis, je passe assez de temps à la piscine pour ne pas avoir envie d'y aller plus que nécessaire.**

 **-Tu auras de mauvaises notes lors des évaluations,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Je me rattraperai dans d'autres sports,** me répond-il.

 **-Tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi, on dirait !**

Ace me sourit, assez charmeur, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant d'entamer avec délice mon plat principal.

Passer du temps avec Ace me permet toujours de me détendre, de me sentir bien. Quand je suis avec lui, je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent et je dois dire que ce n'est pas plus mal car en ce moment, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais oublier...

Mardi 26 Septembre 2017

Le professeur de mathématique est un vieil homme débonnaire aux petites lunettes rondes sur le nez. M. Pi a été engagé cette année dans notre célèbre école pour remplacer la pauvre Mme Sura, morte d'une crise cardiaque pendant les vacances. C'est assez triste, d'autant que la pauvre femme n'avait même pas encore 60 ans. Je ne l'ai jamais eu comme professeure et à vrai dire, je ne la connaissais pas du tout, mais Nami qui l'a eu comme enseignante pendant deux ans a été très affectée par sa mort. C'était une bonne personne d'après elle et je la crois sans problème.

M. Pi, auquel le nom s'apprête tout à fait pour un professeur de mathématique, est quelqu'un de compétent et de pédagogue. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les mathématiques avant même si j'étais plutôt bon – moyennement bon en fait – mais je dois dire que depuis septembre, j'apprécie assez le mardi matin et le jeudi après-midi.

Je suis sûr qu'Ace apprécierait ces cours de math. De ce qu'il m'a dit, son professeur va trop vite et ne prend pas la peine de revenir sur les notions déjà vues les années passées. Peu importe le fait que personne ne les aient comprises. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'Ace aurait tout simplement aimé être dans ma classe. Et comme je le comprends ! Je suis très chanceux car cette année, je suis dans la même classe que Sanji qui lui est séparé de sa belle. Margaret et Shirahoshi se trouvent également dans ma classe et je dois dire que je suis content de les retrouver. Quelques autres élèves qui étaient dans ma classe l'année précédente sont encore avec moi pour cette dernière année de lycée. Alvida est l'une de ces élèves et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, elle a été très agréable avec moi. Jusqu'à présent en tout cas.

 **-Mettez-vous par deux et essayer de résoudre les problèmes 4, 7,8 et 9 avant la fin de l'heure,** nous annonce alors le professeur de mathématique.

Sans même avoir besoin de nous concerter, Sanji et moi décidons de nous mettre ensemble. Souriant, j'approche doucement ma table de la sienne et il met aussitôt la feuille que M. Pi a distribué plus tôt au centre.

 **-Je compte sur toi, Sabo !** chuchote-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-Ça tombe mal parce que moi aussi je comptais sur toi, Sanji,** dis-je en passant ma main droite dans mes cheveux pour dégager quelques mèches de mes yeux.

 **-C'est toi l'intello, pas moi. Il parait même que tu vas devenir président des élèves cette année.**

 **-Il parait,** je continue, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur.

C'est vraiment un plaisir d'être dans la même classe que Sanji. Il me fait toujours rire et le temps passe plus vite en sa compagnie.

- **Tu vas postuler pour le poste de délégué ?** me demande-t-il en commençant l'exercice n°4.

 **-Je ne pense pas non… Je n'aurais pas le temps pour occuper pleinement cette fonction là en plus de celle de président des élèves.**

 **-"** **Pour occuper** **pleinement cette fonction."**

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon ami pour le voir sourire largement. Je secoue la tête et m'attelle également à résoudre les problèmes. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la classe est silencieuse. Les élèves studieux sont concentrés sur leur cours. Le professeur passe entre les rangs et surveille les autres. A un moment, il rappelle à l'ordre les deux filles du Glee Club qui, légèrement embarrassées, travaillent ensuite avec sérieux.

Le reste de l'heure se déroule tranquillement. Sanji et moi bavardons doucement de temps en temps, comme tous les autres élèves : tant que cela reste discret, ce n'est pas bien dérangeant. Nos problèmes sont résolus depuis longtemps quand la cloche sonne et nous nous empressons alors de ranger nos affaires. La salle se vide dans un joyeux brouhaha et je me fige malgré moi en passant le seuil de la porte. A côté de moi, Sanji me tire à sa suite et je ne résiste pas. Je le suis lentement en m'efforçant de ne pas regarder en arrière.

 **-N'y pense pas trop.**

 **-Hum.**

Les prochains élèves du professeur Pi entrent dans la classe et parmi eux, il y a Stelly. Il a intégré cette année le lycée Marie-Joa et même si je savais que ça allait arriver, je n'y pensais plus vraiment. Alors le jour de la rentrée, quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, j'ai eu exactement la même réaction que tout à l'heure. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je n'ai pas vu mon petit frère et j'affirme avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il a changé. Il ressemble de plus en plus à notre père et ça me peine beaucoup de devoir l'admettre.

Stelly n'est plus le même.

Je suis parti après notre dispute parce que j'étais en colère contre lui et son manque de tolérance. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de me traiter, de me dénigrer alors que je m'étais toujours montré si bon envers lui. Il ne m'a montré que ses mauvais côtés ce jour-là, abandonnant sa propre identité pour n'être que la marionnette d'Outlook. Je ne pouvais pas y croire et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai été si déçu. Je n'ai pas cherché à le revoir mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Ou au moins essayer… Je savais où le trouver contrairement à lui qui a sans doute dû attendre un signe de ma part, que ce soit pour aider notre père ou simplement parce que mon absence commençait à lui peser.

J'ai l'impression que les choses ne seront plus jamais pareil entre lui et moi. Finalement, Outlook aura réussi à avoir le fils parfait qu'il désirait tant.

 **xXx**

 **-A demain, Sabo !** me lance Gin avant d'ouvrir la porte du vestiaire.

Malgré le bruit du jet d'eau, sa voix me parvient plutôt distinctement.

 **-Salut !** lui dis-je juste avant d'entendre la porte claquer.

Gin parti, je suis à présent seul dans les vestiaires. Comme à chaque entrainement, j'ai aidé à ranger le matériel puis j'ai discuté avec le coach des objectifs du club. Juste avant de partir me changer, le coach Ruyma m'a également glissé un mot à propos de la Winter Cup et du match d'entrainement qu'il organise avec les Tequila Wolf pour la mi-octobre.

A présent, je savoure simplement les bienfaits d'une bonne douche. Quand je suis rentré dans les vestiaires, pratiquement tous les joueurs étaient déjà prêts à partir, ce qui explique ma présence dans les douches. Les choses ont beau s'être améliorées pour moi au sein de mon club, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever une certaine réserve que je m'étais imposé du temps de Vergo. Je n'ose toujours pas prendre de douche quand il y a beaucoup de monde dans le vestiaire et quand mes camarades se déshabillent, je fais toujours très attention à l'endroit où mes yeux se posent. Tout ça pour éviter d'éventuel malaise, du moins je veux le croire. En fait, j'espère surtout ne pas dévoiler une nouvelle fois la part sombre et intolérante de certains...

Je baisse la tête et augmente la température de l'eau. Un soupir d'aise m'échappe et mes yeux fixés sur le carrelage de la douche et sur l'eau qui s'écoule lentement dans la bonde, se ferment. Les bruits réguliers et rassurants m'offrent une certaine sérénité. Mes muscles fatigués et courbaturés par l'entrainement éreintant de basket se détendent petit à petit.

Malgré moi, mon esprit s'égare et je me mets à penser à tout un tas de choses. Notamment à Stelly que je vais devoir croiser encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir lui parler parce qu'il me le refuse. Au fait que je n'ai plus de famille maintenant et que ma mère commence à me manquer. Elle m'a fait du mal et je le sais, mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Je me dis que peut-être, elle est guérie maintenant et qu'elle peut alors m'aimer comme une mère…

Je pense aussi à mes contacts récents avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire qui me font ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui m'entoure. Je ne garde que des contacts restreints avec le groupe de révolutionnaires. Ils préfèrent me tenir à l'écart des grosses affaires pour diverses raisons, pour ma sécurité ou la dangerosité de celles-ci. Certaines de ses affaires doivent également rester connues du plus petit nombre possible, leur réussite dépendant de ce point. Il m'arrive pourtant pour ma plus grande joie de réaliser quelques missions pour eux. Rien d'extraordinaire : écrire des articles, surveiller les agissements de certaines personnes ou même essayer de faire réaliser – le plus discrètement possible – les méfaits des Dragons Célestes aux gens. A mon retour des inter-lycées, j'ai d'ailleurs pu parler d'Ohara avec Ivankov qui m'a alors confié qu'écrire la vérité sur le siècle manquant était l'un des buts de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Faire éclater la vérité sur le monde et sur les tragédies qui l'ont frappé est aussi une tâche qui leur tient à cœur. J'ai essayé d'aborder au même moment le cas « Nico Robin » mais Ivankov m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer sur le sujet. Ça m'a un peu déçu mais pas démotivé pour autant. Je trouverai mes réponses moi-même, tout simplement.

Cette déclaration évasive concernant ma professeur de français et d'histoire m'a simplement conforté dans le fait qu'elle est importante d'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce à ces connaissances ou à autre chose. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec la principale intéressée car Marie-Joa n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se faire. Je n'oublie pas aussi les intentions du gouvernement en organisant les inter-lycées dans une ville comme Ohara. Une diversion. C'est ce que m'avait fait entendre mon enseignante. J'ignore si ça avait avoir avec Ohara même ou une mission d'un tout autre genre encore en préparation.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit, comme une porte qui se ferme. Je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux avant de diminuer l'intensité de l'eau et par la même occasion, du bruit. Je regarde derrière moi comme si je pouvais voir quelque chose alors que la seule vision que j'ai pour l'instant, c'est la porte close de ma cabine de douche.

 **-Il y a quelqu'un ?** je lance, incertain.

Bien entendu, je n'ai pas de réponse et je me dis aussitôt que j'ai certainement mal entendu.

 **-Je devrais surtout me dépêcher de finir…**

Je souffle et passe mes mains dans mes cheveux comme pour les désordonner encore plus.

 **-Je crois que j'aime ce que je vois.**

Je sursaute violement et, surpris par la voix, manque de tomber. Je me retourne en essayant de cacher ma nudité et foudroie du regard mon petit-ami qui semble trouver très drôle le fait de me terrifier.

 **-Ace !**

 **-Tu es mignon, tu réagis toujours de la même manière quand je te vois nu. Arrête donc de te cacher.**

Agacé, je le repousse avant de refermer la porte et de fusiller celle-ci du regard. Je sais bien que mon geste est inutile étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de verrou et qu'à tout moment, Ace peut rouvrir la porte.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans les vestiaires! Si le coach t-**

 **-T'inquiète, c'est bon. Comme j'avais fini le club, je suis simplement venu te retrouver. J'ai croisé Gin qui sortait et il m'a dit qu'il ne restait que toi dans les vestiaires. Quand à ton coach, je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait vu, j'ai fait hyper gaffe en tout cas,** me dit-il à travers le bois de la porte.

 **-Hum.**

Je ferme le robinet de la douche, attrape ma serviette avant de m'enrouler dedans et sors de la cabine. Ace me regarde faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je m'essuie consciencieusement tout en regardant mes cheveux goutter lentement sur le sol froid des vestiaires. C'est dans le silence que je me change, Ace ne faisant aucun commentaire tout du long. Quand je reporte enfin mon attention vers lui, je le vois tout simplement très occupé sur son portable. Je me demande alors à qui il envoie des messages.

 **-Tu parles à qui ?** je lui lance, l'air de rien, en enfilant difficilement mon pantalon.

S'habiller après une douche avec des vêtements près du corps est vraiment très compliqué...

- **A Zoro par rapport à l'anniversaire surprise de Law. On essaie encore de trouver une bonne excuse pour le faire venir à Dawn.**

Je rougis un peu d'embarras par rapport à ma question : ce petit pic de jalousie n'avait aucunement lieu d'être. La question m'a même échappée sans que je m'en rende compte. Heureusement, Ace n'a rien réalisé et m'a répondu sans rechigner.

 **-Law est en plus très suspicieux, vous allez avoir du mal à le coincer,** dis-je en rangeant mes affaires.

 **-Ouais...**

Je fais signe à Ace que je suis prêt et on sort discrètement des vestiaires. Je laisse Ace avancer pendant que je vais saluer mon coach et lui signifier par la même occasion qu'il peut fermer les vestiaires. Occupé, il me demande de m'en charger, ce que je fais sans protester. Je rejoins Ace quelques minutes plus tard après avoir rapporté les clés au coach.

 **-Faut vraiment qu'on réussisse notre coup, il a l'air morose depuis la reprise des cours,** reprend Ace alors que nous nous éloignons **. Maintenant que Zoro vit à Dawn, je crois qu'il se sent un peu seul à Baterilla. Et puis, si Jewerly n'avait pas déconné, ça aurait fait quatre ans le 6 qu'ils auraient été ensemble...**

 **-Je vois.**

 **-Tu sais, Law, faut le surveiller. Il est du genre à ne pas savoir prendre soin de lui,** me dit-il tristement.

Jeudi 28 Septembre 2017

Complètement essoufflé, j'arrive à temps devant le grand studio _Prince._ De l'extérieur, le bâtiment ressemble à s'y méprendre à un grand théâtre futuriste et il regorge déjà de fans et de badauds. Tout ce beau monde se presse devant les entrées dans l'unique but d'apercevoir les acteurs du film ou une quelconque célébrité qui en sortirait. C'est la première fois que je viens ici et c'est également la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de constater la popularité de mon colocataire : plusieurs fans brandissent des panneaux à l'effigie de Cavendish.

J'ai déjà vu mon ami dans des magazines ou même entendu donner des interviews à la radio mais là, c'est presque démesuré. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça mais en même temps, je suis content pour lui. Un peu déboussolé et tenant fermement dans ma main droite les papiers demandés par Cavendish, j'essaie de trouver un moyen d'entrer. La tâche va être compliquée. Je fais plusieurs fois le tour du bâtiment à la recherche d'une entrée dérobée et finis par tomber sur une fenêtre entrouverte. J'hésite. Il m'est impossible d'emprunter les entrées principales étant donné le monde qu'il y a. C'est à peine si je peux m'en approcher à plus de 4 mètres…

Les portes de derrière sont également bien gardées et malheureusement, aucun garde ne m'a permis d'entrer. L'heure tourne et si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cours, je vais devoir me dépêcher. Alors, après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, je me lance et pénètre par effraction dans le bâtiment : je passe par la fenêtre du premier étage en m'aidant des poubelles en contre bas. Ça ne me plait pas vraiment mais de ce que j'ai compris, Cavendish a vraiment besoin de ses papiers et si je persiste à chercher une porte accessible, je vais finir par me mettre en retard et je devrais au final partir sans avoir pu les lui transmettre. J'atterris plus ou moins souplement par terre et m'empresse de m'éloigner de la fenêtre. Voilà une étape franchie ! Ensuite, il ne me reste plus qu'à transmettre les documents oubliés par le blond ce matin. Comme Cavendish m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir au risque de créer une émeute – je ne le croyais pas encore à ce moment là – il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait à un endroit facilement réparable. Encore faut-il que je trouve ce fameux endroit...

Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je tourne en rond sans avoir croisé une seule personne et Cavendish ne répond pas non plus à mes messages.

 **-Qui êtes-vous ?**

Je me tourne précipitamment et mon regard se plante dans celui de la jeune femme qui me fait face. C'est une belle femme qui doit avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi. Grande et mince, elle a des formes généreuses et un regard très doux. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'étirent en un sourire quand elle remarque mon inspection. Elle s'avance ensuite lentement, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux châtains.

 **-Vous êtes Sabo, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris qu'elle connaisse mon nom, mais je finis tout de même par hocher la tête.

 **-Je me présente, je suis Charlotte Puddings, je travaille avec Cavendish. Il est malheureusement en plein tournage d'une scène cruciale** **et** **il m'a missionnée pour que je lui rapporte les documents en question. Ainsi, vous** **n'avez** **pas à l'attendre**.

Elle me sourit comme pour me rassurer et je me fais la réflexion qu'elle est vraiment très polie et aimable. C'est d'ailleurs presque naturellement que je lui tends les papiers.

 **-Merci, c'est très gentil à vous.**

Un peu pressé, je ne m'attarde pas plus et la salue simplement avant de tourner les talons. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me dis que je viens sans doute de rencontrer une actrice, mannequin ou chanteuse très connue et que je n'en ai en aucune idée… Nami qui est si portée sur ce domaine serait très certainement jalouse à en mourir !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! On retrouve Ace et Sabo pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous avez appréciez retourner dans leur quotidien. J'ai été très contente ( et rassurée )en lisant vos commentaire pour le chapitre 1 et espère que la suite recevra le même accueil.

Ou sinon je pense que personne n'est passé à côté de cette information mais on est champion du monde! C'est super, j'imagine pas la déprime qu'il y aurait eu si on avait perdu. Après je suis quand même contente que ce soit fini, parce que ces derniers temps à part le foot y'avait pas grand chose d'autre on dirait !

Pour en revenir à cette histoire, de nouveaux personnages ont fait leurs apparitions et d'autres sont un peu absents ( X-Drake où est-tu? ). C'est une nouvelle année qui commence et comme la précédente elle sera riche en évènement.

Le chapitre 3 sera posté normalement le mercredi 1er aout.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Réponse au commentaire :

Coucou Chochocolat !

C'est vrai que X-Drake est au abonné absent pour l'instant, c'était pourtant un personnage phare dans le tome 1. Rassure-toi on a enfin de ses nouvelle dans ce chapitre. Bon après dans quel état on va le retrouver le pauvre…

T'inquiète pas tu auras plein de bonne raison de le détester, mon imagine travail dur à ce sujet même si objectivement je n'en ai déjà trop fait et que bientôt les gens vont vouloir le clouer au pilori !

Pour le siècle manquant et l'AR, Sabo est ce qu'il est et dans le prochain chapitre lui aussi va bosser dur mais bon je ne suis pas sûr que malgré ses recherches il est beaucoup de réponse. Comme j'essaie malgré l'univers alternatif de respecté au minimum le manga et que dans celui-ci, on ne sait pas encore grand-chose sur ces sujet-là, je vais rester assez vague sur ça aussi. Déjà pour ne pas spoiler et parce que la trame principal de l'histoire est l'histoire d'amour de deux adolescents ainsi que leurs problèmes pour trouver le bonheur. J'essaierai quand même de ne pas frustrée les lecteurs en posant des questions auxquelles je ne répondrais pas. ^^

Je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas Stelly dans le mangas mais je pense que ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais personnage. Je pense que si on lui avait laissé une chance, qu'on avait essayé de l'aider il ne serait pas devenu ce qu'il est. C'est ce que j'essaie de faire dans mon histoire, après il reste un petit prétentieux arrogant et ça, je ne le changerais pas. Je mets juste en évidence sa souffrance.

Bon en tout cas merci pour la review tu m'as appris des choses sur la manière de lire des gens, comme quoi à tout moment on peu gagner des lecteurs. Trop contente. Encore merci.

* Merci à Chochocolat pour son commentaire ainsi qu'à Ilya668, pour son commentaire et l'ajout de l'histoire en favoris et en alerte! *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 3

.

«Toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent. Chaque famille malheureuse est malheureuse à sa manière»

Léon Tolstoï

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 29 Septembre 2017

 **-X-Drake me manque,** renifle Shirahoshi.

Je me crispe malgré moi aux mots de Shira. Assis au bord de la scène vide, j'observe mon amie. Debout et dos à moi, elle touche le trophée qu'a remporté le Glee Club aux Nationales. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons ce genre de discussion et comme pour toutes les autres, je sais d'avance qu'elle finira mal. D'ailleurs, Perona qui est assise sur une des chaises devant la scène fusille du regard la nouvelle présidente.

Avec le temps et l'absence de X-Drake, les deux filles s'éloignent de plus en plus. A vrai dire, Perona n'a jamais réellement considéré Shirahoshi comme une amie même si elle a toujours eu pour la plus jeune de la sympathie. Malheureusement, en ce moment, elle semble décidée à ne plus faire d'efforts. Je crois surtout qu'en vérité, elle est, comme nous tous, triste de l'absence du roux. Elle se laisse donc plus facilement porter par sa colère ou son agacement.

Habillée d'un ensemble assez sexy composé d'une mini-jupe à volants rouges et de collants à résille ainsi que de grosses bottes à talons qui me donnent le vertige, la gothic lolita se plante devant la présidente du club.

Margaret, qui tout comme moi sent qu'une nouvelle fois la situation va dégénérer, se lève à son tour. Je soupire de lassitude. Les crises d'hystérie de Perona commencent sérieusement à m'énerver. Elle s'en prend toujours à Shira parce que celle-ci ne réagit jamais.

 **-Bon, ça suffit maintenant !** s'agace-t-elle.

 **-P-pardon ?**

Shirahoshi, prise au dépourvu par l'éclat de voix de la gothic lolita, la fixe avec une lueur d'incompréhension au fond des yeux.

 **-Tu passes ton temps à te lamenter sur ton sort comme si X-Drake était le seul à te manquer ou pire, qu'il était mort!**

Shirahoshi masque avec peine la tristesse que les propos de Perona lui causent.

 **-Perona, ne sois pas trop dure,** intervient doucement Margaret.

 **-Non mais c'est vrai! Moi, j'en ai marre de l'entendre s'apitoyer !** **D'accord** **, c'est triste, mais on a des choses plus importantes à faire! Je te rappelle que maintenant, on est** **plus** **que 4 et que pour participer à des concours, il faut au minimum être 5 ! Brook ne prend pas ses fonctions de gérant du Glee Club avant novembre, juste avant la date butoir pour les inscriptions. En attendant, on va devoir se débrouiller seuls pour attirer du monde et bosser même s'il n'y a aucun enjeu à l'heure actuelle. X-Drake était un président tyrannique légèrement misogyne sur les bords mais c'était un chouette type et un super président. Si le Glee Club a pu tant avancer l'année passée, c'est en partie grâce à lui !**

Shirahoshi n'ose rien dire, comme prise en faute. Elle se prend les mots de Perona en pleine tronche et ça ne doit pas être facile. Margaret ne dit rien, sans doute un peu d'accord avec son amie. Quant à moi, je reste également silencieux et je les observe. Je ne prenais pas souvent part aux chicanes au sein du Glee Club avant et c'est encore plus vrai maintenant. La plupart du temps quand je dis quelque chose, ça aggrave la situation de toute façon.

Je ne sais pas comment faisait le roux pour préserver l'entente entre nous mais j'espère qu'on trouvera vite le secret parce que les choses partent à vau-l'eau…

 **-C'est toi la présidente, Shirahoshi maintenant, et c'est à toi de faire en sorte que ça s'arrange! Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi X-Drake t'a nommée présidente, pour moi tu n'es pas du tout à la hauteur!** termine Perona, décidément remontée.

 **-Je suis désolée,** s'excuse piteusement la concernée.

Malheureusement ça agace plus la gothic lolita qu'autre chose et elle ouvre la bouche pour en remettre une couche. C'en est trop.

 **-Shira.**

Je me lève et descends lentement de la scène pour m'approcher des deux filles. Mon ancienne camarade de classe m'observe, s'attendant apparemment à ce que moi aussi, je la blâme.

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser,** je déclare fermement. **C'est Perona qui devrait te demander pardon pour** **ce qu'elle vient de dire** **. Tu as encore le temps de t'améliorer et de faires tes preuves. Tu n'as pas non plus à tout faire seule, ça n'a jamais marché comme ça ici.**

Je me tourne ensuite vers Perona qui croise les bras, visiblement ennuyée par ma prise de position.

 **-Ne la blâme pas juste parce que notre situation actuelle te frustre.**

Les deux filles finissent par baisser la tête, reconnaissant ainsi leurs torts. Derrière moi, Margaret semble être satisfaite de mon intervention car pour une fois, j'ai réussi à tempérer les choses. Je suis d'ailleurs assez content de moi.

Shira n'est pas parfaite mais je sais qu'X-Drake a murement réfléchi son choix et qu'il a fait au mieux pour nous tous.

 **xXx**

Hancock est assise à côté de moi et son regard ne quitte pas le mien. On mange dans une ambiance tendue. Aucun de nous deux n'a oublié les mots qu'on s'est échangés la dernière fois. Cette femme ne m'aime pas et fera tout pour me faire partir. A cette pensée, une colère sans nom m'envahit et instinctivement, je serre plus fort ma fourchette. Je ne la laisserai pas faire. Roger s'est certainement fait embobiner par ses gros seins et son corps parfait mais moi, je vois clair dans son jeu. Elle est mauvaise et si elle veut se mesurer à moi, je suis son homme. Elle a beau affirmé tout de go que Roger ira toujours dans son sens, je suis son fils et si ça veut encore dire quelque chose pour lui, j'ai encore une carte à jouer de ce côté-là.

Malheureusement, Roger et Luffy, occupés à manger comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ne remarquent rien du tout. Comme d'habitude à vrai dire.

 **-Ne mange pas aussi vite, Luffy, tu risques de t'étouffer.**

 **-Hancock a raison,** l'appuie Roger, la bouche pleine.

Une grimace de dégoût m'échappe et je ne suis pas étonné de voir que l'ancien mannequin a la même. Franchement, Luffy et Roger font vraiment la paire...

 **-Ah, et j'espère que tu as fini de préparer tes affaires. Ton grand-père passera tôt demain matin,** continue mon père à l'adresse de Luffy.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'étais pas au courant.

 **-Luffy va voir de la famille ?**

 **-Oui, Garp est de passage dans la région. Du coup, il en profite pour voir son petit-fils adoré.**

 **-Oh, j'ai pas envie… On fait toujours des trucs bizarres avec pépé! Des fois, c'est marrant et d'autres fois, ça fait juste mal!**

Roger rigole comme s'il le comprenait alors que Hancock se contente simplement de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-Je ne savais pas que Luffy avait un grand-père.** **Puisqu'il** **n'a pas de père.**

Mon ton sonne un peu cassant et je ne cherche même pas à le cacher. Je ne connais pas du tout la situation familiale de Luffy mais à mon avis, elle ne doit pas être très bonne. Ça fait pratiquement un an que je suis ici et c'est bien la première fois que j'entends parler d'un des membres de sa famille. Le Chapeau de paille n'a jamais reçu de lettre et encore moins d'appel de l'un d'eux. Roger et Hancock, à leur manière, se sont toujours occupés exclusivement de lui. Shanks et Mihawk aussi d'une certaine façon…

En plus, Luffy n'a pas l'air plus emballé que ça par l'idée. En face de moi et en bout de table, Roger peine à trouver les mots pour s'expliquer.

Luffy lui sauve la mise.

 **-Mais si, j'ai un pépé, Ace !** rigole-t-il comme si ce que je venais de dire était juste une grosse blague.

Roger acquiesce à ces paroles.

 **-La situation de Luffy est compliquée... A vrai dire, je ne connais pas son père mais je connais très bien son grand-père. Il travaille dans la Marine et c'est un haut gradé. Malheureusement, ses fonctions l'empêchent de s'occuper correctement de Luffy. C'est pour ça qu'il me l'a confié et ce n'est pas plus mal, n'est-ce pas, Luffy ?**

Bien entendu, celui-ci acquiesce énergiquement et ce sujet n'est plus abordé pendant tout le reste du repas. Et j'ai cette horrible impression qu'on ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix : on ne va pas de nouveau aborder ce sujet de sitôt !

Sitôt le repas fini, je fonce sous la douche et en sort plusieurs minutes plus tard avant de m'affaler sur mon lit, mon portable à la main. Je pense encore à cette histoire. Même les stupides VDM que je lis et qui habituellement me font sourire n'arrangent en rien mon humeur.

Luffy n'a pas de chance lui non plus : son père aussi est un connard qui n'assume pas sa paternité. Il est juste traité comme un fardeau qu'on se refile et qu'on vient voir quand notre conscience se rappelle à nous. Culpabilité, quand tu nous tiens ! Je me demande à quoi ça sert de faire des gosses si c'est pour ne pas s'en occuper après. En tout cas, si Sabo et moi avons des gosses plus tard, je ferais de mon mieux pour être un père à la hauteur. Aussi subitement que m'est venue cette pensée, je la chasse, les joues rouges. Je suis sans doute parti un peu vite en besogne.

Des enfants…

Oui, c'est définitivement trop tôt pour y penser, d'autant que ce n'est qu'un énorme "si". Je n'ai pas envie de transmettre ma tare à mes gamins. Je sais bien que les tocs ne sont pas héréditaires… mais bon.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Au même moment, on frappe à la porte et je me demande si la personne a attendu le bon moment pour se manifester et se doute donc de mes pensées un peu bizarres. Aucune chance. D'ailleurs techniquement, ma porte n'a pas de verrou – trop risqué, une autre fugue est si vite arrivée – donc tout le monde peut entrer sans problème mais j'apprécie tout de même ce semblant d'intimité qu'on m'offre.

 **-Ouais,** je grogne en me redressant.

Mon père entre et si j'en crois son apparence, lui aussi revient de la salle de bain. Il a passé un pyjama horrible dont je sais déjà que c'est un cadeau de sa femme et il fait quelques pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter à côté de mon bureau. Je le regarde approcher, curieux. Je me demande ce qu'il a à me dire de si secret pour ne pas l'avoir fait lors du diner.

 **-Comme je n'ai pas de déplacement professionnel prévu pour ce week-end, je me demandais si tu accepterais de passer un peu de temps avec ton père ?**

Je suis assez surpris par sa proposition. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais même pas du tout à ça. Sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir et encore moins quoi dire. Je suis affreusement gêné d'avoir cette conversation avec lui...

 **-Euh, je ne sais pas… C'est-à-dire que j'avais prévu de passer mon après-midi avec Zoro pour préparer la fête d'anniversaire surprise de Law...**

 **-Oui, bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prendrai pas trop de ton temps. En fait, je m'étais dis qu'on** **pourrait** **passer la matinée à pêcher. Je me souviens que tu avais aimé ça la dernière fois.**

Le sourire de Roger est bienveillant et je devine qu'il attend beaucoup de cette sortie. Une fois de plus, pris au dépourvu, je baisse la tête et me gratte le menton dans un signe de réflexion. Pour autant, le fait que je ne réponde pas tout de suite favorablement à mon géniteur ne semble ni le vexer ni le décevoir. Il attend juste patiemment que je lui donne une réponse.

C'est vrai que l'expérience de la pêche m'avait plus ou moins conquis et à cela s'ajoute le fait qu'à part dormir, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu le matin. Mais je ne sais pas, je ne suis vraiment pas habitué à passer du temps seul avec mon père... Je suppose que mes nouvelles résolutions de faire des efforts et d'aller mieux m'obligent à dire oui.

Je ne peux pas continuer à lui en vouloir éternellement, surtout que je commence à être fatigué de le détester.

 **-Ouais, pourquoi pas… Je suppose.**

Ce premier pas est loin de signifier que je lui pardonne. C'est simplement dans l'ordre des choses.

Samedi 30 Septembre 2017

 **-Attends ! Attends, je crois que ça mord !**

Un fier sourire s'étale sur presque toute la largeur de mon visage et j'observe l'eau du lac frémir. Mes mains se resserrent sur ma canne à pêche et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je commence à reculer de quelques pas.

 **-Merde, ça tire !** je jure alors que j'ai du mal à garder l'équilibre.

 **-Tu te débrouilles bien, continue comme ça. Ne sois pas trop brusque et n'effectue pas de geste sec ou la ligne risque de casser.**

 **-OK…**

J'essaie de rester concentré mais je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large. Ce poisson doit être énorme pour avoir autant de force. J'écoute presque religieusement les conseils de Roger qui m'épaule dans cette dure bataille et au bout de dix bonnes minutes, on arrive enfin à l'épilogue de cette histoire.

Dès que j'ai réussi à sortir le poisson de son habitat naturel, je l'attrape entre mes bras alors que Roger enlève le bout du crochet de sa gueule. Je me reçois des coups de queue en plus d'être au premier plan pour l'odeur et je dois dire que ce n'est franchement pas le moment que je préfère.

 **-Allez, mets-le dans le bac.**

J'acquiesce et balance avec soulagement, et sans doute un peu brutalement, le poisson dans le bac et suis aussitôt éclaboussé. Je grimace de dégout et observe le poisson, rassuré, s'agiter légèrement dans le petit étendu d'eau qu'il dispose. Je soupire ensuite avant de me faire la réflexion que je suis bien parti pour être complètement mouillé maintenant.

 **-J'en ai eu un avant toi,** dis-je, quand même assez fier de l'exploit que je viens de réaliser.

 **-Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'on est là ! Attends de voir, moi aussi je vais en attraper un.**

Il me sourit et d'un même mouvement, nous reprenons nos places.

Quand hier soir, Roger m'a proposé d'aller pêcher avec lui, je m'attendais à ce qu'on parte vers 9h, pas dès 5h du matin alors que le soleil se levait à peine. J'étais encore à moitié endormi quand je suis monté dans la voiture. Bien calé contre mon siège et ma veste, j'ai à peine vu le paysage si bien qu'au final, je serais bien incapable de dire où on est exactement. J'avais la flemme de prendre une douche et Roger était tellement pressé qu'il ne m'en aurait certainement pas laissé le temps. Vu comme je pue à présent, c'est sûrement mieux comme ça !

Hier, lorsque j'ai accepté la proposition de Roger, je l'ai fait sans grand enthousiasme non plus. A vrai dire, je n'attendais pas grand-chose de cette sortie mais contrairement à ce que j'ai pu imaginer, je passe plutôt un bon moment. Je me sens tout de même un peu gauche étant donné que je n'ai pas l'habitude de passer du temps avec mon père. Parfois, je suis tenté de lui parler, de lancer des sujets de conversation pour éviter les blancs maladroits et puis je me ravise en me disant que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est Roger qui veut renouer avec moi, qui m'a proposé de passer un moment avec lui. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire des efforts et de faire en sorte que cette sortie se passe bien. Enfin, je crois…

Je soupire, n'ayant en fait aucune idée sur la question. A côté de moi, Roger semble complètement serein. Le regard perdu sur l'horizon, il sifflote allègrement une musique que je ne connais pas. J'émets cependant l'hypothèse qu'étant donné la façon dont il massacre sa musique, personne ne serait susceptible de la reconnaitre.

 **-N'hésite pas à te servir dans la glacière si tu as faim. Je t'ai réveillé un peu brusquement ce matin et je t'ai à peine laissé le temps de manger,** me dit-il.

 **-Non, ça va pour l'instant, c'est bon. Je n'arrive pas à manger avant 08h de toute façon…**

Roger hoche la tête et se recentre sur sa tâche mais alors que je pense que la conversation est terminée, mon père reprend la parole. Rien de très intéressant, il me parle de tout et de rien mais avec un sourire perceptible dans la voix. Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de lui parler et en réalité, je suis pas mal fatigué et plutôt plongé dans l'observation de l'étendue d'eau devant moi. Tellement que je me dis que je vais tout simplement le laisser parler seul. Mais avant que je n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, mon regard se fixe sur mon père et je lui pose la question que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aborder un jour.

 **-Pourquoi tu as quitté maman ?**

Roger, sans doute un peu choqué, se tourne lentement vers moi. Il me fixe longuement avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage mais je ne détourne pas les yeux.

 **-Si tu tiens tant à parler, autant parler de chose utile,** dis-je comme pour me justifier alors que j'ignore moi-même encore ce qu'il m'a pris.

 **-Je ne vous ai pas abandonné,** affirme-t-il finalement.

 **-Ce n'était pas ma question.**

Il ne dit rien et je me demande s'il va tout simplement se dérober, ne pas me répondre et rester dans un silence buté. Compte-t-il s'en sortir aussi facilement que ça ?

 **-Qu'est-ce que Rouge t'a dit exactement ?**

Il est hésitant et je me demande s'il prend des pincettes pour éviter de me blesser ou si c'est simplement parce qu'il compte me mentir.

 **-Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ses explications, j'étais là le soir où tu es parti,** je lui rappelle avec difficulté.

J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que mes mains se resserrent compulsivement sur ma pauvre canne à pêche. Cette évocation ne devrait plus être autant source de souffrance aujourd'hui, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Mais alors que j'en parle à Roger, les souvenirs douloureux de ce fameux soir me reviennent. Cette nuit-là, alors que j'avais été réveillé par des bruits au salon et que, heureux, j'avais été me jeter dans les bras de mon père, j'avais senti presque immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon héros n'existait déjà plus et c'était avec angoisse que ma mère m'avait renvoyé dans ma chambre. Et puis, j'avais tout entendu sans réellement comprendre quoi que ce soit.

J'avais paniqué si fort quand mon papa s'était levé pour partir. Mes suppliques étaient restées vaines et mes cris déchirants n'avaient fait que réveiller le chien d'en haut. Mon père lui n'était jamais revenu. Cet homme qui s'était présenté devant moi plus de 5 ans plus tard n'était déjà plus mon père.

 **-Est-ce que des pressions familiales sont vraiment suffisantes pour accepter d'oublier la femme qu'on aimait soi-disant par-dessous tout ?** je grince pour l'aider.

 **-C'était bien plus compliqué que ça, Ace...**

 **-Sans doute,** dis-je, la voix sans émotion.

 **-Ma famille… Ce n'était pas…**

Il cherche ses mots et pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça m'énerve.

 **-T'essaies pas de te trouver des excuses simplement pour justifier le fait que tu as été lâche ?** je grogne, soudain agacé.

 **-Non. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, Ace. Je t'expose simplement les faits,** soupire-t-il **. Je sais que tu** **as eu mal** **mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, moi aussi j'ai souffert de cet éloignement et c'était d'autant plus douloureux que c'était moi qui l'avait provoqué. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de me plier au choix que j'avais fait** **et** **j'ai haï ma famille pour m'avoir forcé la main. Il était évident que Rouge et toi comptiez** **énormément** **pour moi** **mais** **votre bonheur et votre sécurité m'importaient plus que tout. L'un et l'autre ne semblaient pas compatibles malheureusement** **et** **j'ai du me séparer de vous en me répétant chaque jour que c'était au mieux, tout en sachant que je faisais la pire bêtise de toute ma vie.**

J'écoute attentivement Roger mais je ne le regarde pas. J'ai peur que son air abattu ne me fasse douter. Je voudrais le détester pendant quelques minutes encore. Il m'a fait si mal après tout ! Lui aussi peu bien souffrir un peu.

 **-La société Gol D. Corp m'a été léguée par ma famille et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas un agneau blanc et le sang qui coule dans mes veines n'est pas forcément une bénédiction. Ils avaient réellement de quoi me faire céder,** murmure-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je frissonne en me demandant bien ce qu'il veut dire exactement par là. Soudain, j'ai l'impression que ce que me dit Roger me dépasse et va bien plus loin que ce que j'aurais pu penser.

 **-Moi aussi j'ai souffert,** répète-t-il.

Je lève enfin les yeux vers lui. Un discret sourire prend place sur son visage et j'ignore ce qu'il essaie de me dire.

 **-C'est stupide,** dis-je maladroitement.

 **-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement, la vie est parfois cruelle et bien bête...**

L'eau remue légèrement là où ma ligne disparait mais je n'y prête pratiquement aucune attention. Le poisson gagne la bataille et réussit à partir. La rivière redevient calme, seulement bercée par les remous du courant. Je ne sais pas comment je me sens. Je ne pense pas avoir attendu grand-chose de cette discussion pourtant. Comme dans un léger brouillard, je fixe l'étendue bleue devant moi. J'entends Roger bouger mais je n'y fais pas attention non plus. Sans doute se met-il plus à l'aise.

Et puis, ça me frappe comme une évidence.

Je ne hais plus Roger.

Je pensais que parler de ce douloureux souvenir qu'a été son départ aurait réveillé une colère sans nom en moi, un dégoût inimaginable pour ce qu'il nous a fait à ma mère et à moi mais je suis simplement calme, presque sans émotion. Je me rends simplement compte que je ne hais plus autant mon père qu'avant. Ça me perturbe et c'est sûrement pour ça que je suis si perdu, dans cette brume où lentement, le chemin que je devais suivre s'est effrité.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

 **-Est-ce que tu aimes toujours maman… ?**

Ma voix a juste l'air pitoyable et je suis sûr que Roger, vu sa tête, s'imagine que je vais me mettre à chialer d'une minute à l'autre.

 **-C'est…**

Il ne termine pas et soupire. Son regard se fait hésitant et je me demande bien pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour lui de me répondre. Il est incertain et je vois sans mal que lui aussi ne porte plus aucun intérêt à la pêche. Le silence devient pesant et entendre les battements de plus en plus assourdissants de mon cœur me fait étrangement mal.

 **-J'aime ta mère, Ace...**

Inconsciemment, je serre encore plus le manche de ma canne à pêche et mes yeux fixent avec force le sol humide où je suis assis comme pour m'ancrer à quelque chose et ne pas fixer Roger ni voir sa tristesse et son désarroi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ma propre douleur.

 **-...Parce qu'elle a été la femme de ma vie, mon premier et dernier amour mais aussi parce qu'elle est la mère de mon fils.**

Il fait une pause et je m'interdis toujours de détourner les yeux de cette fourmi qui vient juste d'apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

 **-Mais j'aime aussi Hancock. Pas de la même manière, mais je l'aime** **aussi** **.**

Il y a des choses qu'on aimerait parfois ignorer et ainsi se dire qu'il y a encore un espoir quelque part. Mon cœur me fait mal et j'ignore laquelle de ces révélations m'a été la plus fatale…

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai envoyé un message à Law,** me dit Zoro en s'allongeant à côté de moi. **Je lui ai dit que tu te sentais pas bien et que t'allais sûrement faire une connerie.** **Il doit** **venir vendredi, je pense pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.**

 **-Tant mieux même si au final, ton excuse s'avère plus être exacte qu'autre chose...**

Je soupire quand je sens le regard de mon meilleur ami s'attarder sur moi. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire l'inquiète et ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne voulais pas laisser échapper ces mots-là mais malheureusement, je suis encore sous le coup de ma sortie avec Roger et il faut croire que je n'ai pas encore réussi à encaisser tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Les yeux plongés dans le plafond blanc qui tire sur un gris assez cireux, je réfléchis.

Roger est amoureux de Hancock.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours pensé que mon père avait fait un mariage de raison, d'intérêt et non d'amour. C'est d'ailleurs certainement ce qu'il s'est passé au départ mais avec le temps, je comprends qu'il a développé des sentiments pour elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?** me demande Zoro en me fixant étrangement.

 **-Rien, j'ai juste parlé avec mon père ce matin.**

 **-Ah…**

Ce simple mot semble parfaitement bien résumer ma situation.

 **-Laisse tomber, c'est pas bien grave. Faut juste que je me fasse à la situation...**

Je me relève et soupire.

- **Bon !** je reprends un peu trop fort **. Pour Law, t'es sûr que tu veux qu'on fasse ça chez toi ?**

 **-Ouais, c'est un peu petit mais ça le fera quand même. Law** **n'a jamais vu mon appart'** **et à chaque fois qu'on s'appelle, il m'en parle.**

Zoro ne me pose pas de question et je l'en remercie. Il me connait parfaitement et sait que tout ce qui concerne mon père est très sensible. Il se doute également que ce n'est pas trop grave non plus, sinon je serais déjà en train de péter un câble.

 **-C'est mignon qu'il veuille voir où tu habites,** je lance, plutôt attendri.

 **-Il arrête pas de me dire de me méfier de mon proprio,** **il pense que la plupart sont des voleurs.**

Je rigole, reconnaissant bien là la nature suspicieuse de mon ami.

C'est pourtant vrai que Zoro doit faire attention. Avant, Law était toujours là pour lui dire de se méfier. Zoro ne se prend pas la tête et il peut facilement se faire arnaquer étant donné qu'il n'a aucune connaissance des lois ni de tout ce qui touche à l'administration. Il maitrise encore moins son budget et finirait simplement ruiné si on ne le surveillait pas un peu...

Koshiro s'est porté garant pour lui étant donné que depuis son émancipation, le tuteur de Zoro a complètement coupé les ponts avec lui. Zoro m'a confié une fois qu'il était sûr que son parent éloigné devait en être soulagé. Libre de ses obligations, il pouvait enfin vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre franchement... Heureusement, Koshiro a toujours été là pour lui. Pour mon meilleur ami, son maître n'est pas qu'un simple professeur de kendo mais bien plus un membre de sa famille. Grâce à lui, il a pu louer ce studio pas trop minable… J'ai cherché longtemps pour lui et malheureusement, au vu de ses moyens, celui qu'il a actuellement reste de loin le meilleur choix. Le problème, c'est que la totalité de son salaire de plongeur passe dans le loyer tandis que sa bourse lui sert essentiellement à payer l'essence de sa moto et subvenir à ses besoins au niveau de sa scolarité. Je me demande s'il se nourrit correctement. Zoro vit pour sa passion et son sport, il a un mode de vie très strict et je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se priver de nourriture. Il a trop besoin d'énergie et de calories pour ça. Mais des fois, on n'a pas le choix, la vie d'étudiant est tellement compliquée…

 **-Je m'occupe de tout le reste alors,** dis-je en lui donnant une forte tape dans le dos comme il s'est assis.

Il me fusille du regard avant de se lever et d'aller chercher à boire dans sa minuscule cuisine.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **-Bah... Euh…,** je bégaie, surpris par sa question. **Tu accueilles la fête d'anniversaire surprise chez toi, je peux bien m'occuper du reste,** **non** **?**

 **-Tu fais ça pour pas que j'ai à dépenser un rond, c'est ça ?**

 **-Non… Enfin, peut-être.**

Je me sens soudain embarrassé. Je me lève pour rejoindre mon ami.

 **-T'inquiète, je suis pas dans la misère au point de pas pouvoir acheter quelques bouteilles et des chips,** rétorque-t-il.

 **-Non, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de faire ça.**

Je soupire quand je vois dans le regard de Zoro qu'il n'en croit pas un mot. Il est appuyé contre l'évier où quelques verres sales attendent d'être lavés. Je m'appuie à mon tour contre le comptoir en bois et le contemple en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

 **-J'ai pas souvent été là pour lui et pour toi** **non plus** **... J'aimerais me rattraper et je pense que ça commence par faire en sorte que Law passe un joyeux anniversaire. Enfin, je suppose...**

Zoro ne dit rien et boit plusieurs gorgées de sa canette grise que je suppose être une de ses nombreuses boissons énergisantes. Il s'approche ensuite de moi et me tend sa canette pour que je teste. Je la prends avec méfiance et goûte au breuvage qui s'avère être assez amer. Il se moque alors de ma grimace de dégoût qui se dessine sur mon visage et je lui pince le téton droit pour me venger. Bien sûr, ça le fait taire : je connais tous les points faibles de mon meilleur ami et je dois dire que ça me sert énormément. Une fois calmés, on retourne s'installer sur le canapé où on s'attèle plus sérieusement à préparer la fête de notre ami.

On s'arrête aux alentours de 16h, fatigués : nous ne sommes pas habitués à travailler autant.

 **-J'ai un entrainement avec Mihawk, tu veux m'accompagner ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Mais t'as intérêt à lui éclater la gueule cette fois!**

Je lui souris et il fait de même. A cet instant, je ne pense plus à Roger et à sa femme. Ou peut-être que si mais au final, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si important que ça. J'ai eu mes réponses en discutant avec mon père alors je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que celles-ci ne me plaisent pas.

J'ai travaillé dur pour réussir à accepter ces vérités qui me dérangent. Le docteur César est un sadique égocentrique mais il aura au moins fait du bon travail avec moi sur ce sujet-là.

 **-Si tu perds encore une fois, tu me paies à bouffer ce soir et malheureusement pour toi, j'ai une affreuse envie de sushi! Ceux du centre-ville qui coûtent hyper cher...**

Zoro grimace et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Dimanche 01 Octobre 2017

 **-C'est bon… T'arrêtes surtout pas, mon cœur...**

Sabo me mord le lobe de l'oreille droite et je gémis alors que ma tête part en arrière, dévoilant ainsi mon cou dans lequel il s'empresse de donner plusieurs coups de langue. Assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses, son érection qui frotte lascivement contre la mienne je me sens défaillir. Dommage que ma porte ne ferme plus à clé car je suis sûr que Sabo aurait accepté d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est 15h et la maison est pleine, sans oublier le fait que n'importe qui peut débarquer n'importe quand dans ma chambre. Heureusement quand Sabo est là, les autres évitent de trop nous déranger.

Cela dit, malgré mon envie de faire sauvagement et passionnément l'amour à mon petit-ami, je vais à regret devoir me contenter d'une bonne vieille branlette…

 **-Ace… Ace !**

Quand Sabo prononce mon nom de cette manière, j'ai l'impression de chavirer. Sa voix est rauque d'excitation alors que ses yeux fiévreux me fixent avec intensité.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux.**

Ma réponse un peu vague semble lui suffire car il m'étreint plus fortement encore. Ses doigts qui se faufilent sous mon haut griffent ma peau nue et la légère douleur ne fait qu'accroitre mon plaisir. Mes hanches, comme animées d'une énergie nouvelle, bougent avec plus de frénésie encore et bientôt, la barrière de nos vêtements devient insupportable et nous nous en dégageons tant bien que mal. N'y tenant plus, je dirige ensuite une de mes mains entre nos cuisses pour saisir nos verges déjà tendues douloureusement. J'effectue quelques mouvements de va et vient avant de me jeter sur sa bouche que je dévore avec appétit. Bientôt, sa langue rejoint la mienne et je retrouve avec gourmandise cette saveur que j'apprécie tant.

 **-Tu v-veux vraiment pas ?** je lui demande, le souffle court alors que mon regard se perd sur nos deux sexes luisants de désir.

Il essaie de me répondre mais n'y parvient pas. Il avale difficilement sa salive puis secoue la tête. Je pousse alors un grognement de dépit.

Malgré ma déception, je finis tout de même par jouir plutôt violement quelques minutes plus tard. Lové contre mon copain, j'essaie de lentement récupérer de mon orgasme. Sabo, la respiration haletante, essaie aussi de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

 **-J'ai sommeil…,** dis-je, la voix rauque.

 **-Dors. Je reste avec toi.**

Il ne me faut pas deux minutes pour m'endormir.

 **xXx**

 **-Ah, vous descendez enfin !** s'écrie Luffy en se précipitant sur nous alors qu'on entre tout juste dans le séjour.

 **-Quoi ? On t'a tant manqué que ça**? dis-je pour le taquiner.

 **-Bah ouais! En plus, vous avez été hyper long! Roger voulait même pas que je vienne vous voir!** bougonne-t-il en tirant Sabo à sa suite.

Ils prennent place sur le canapé aux côtés d'Hancock et quant à moi, faute de place, je suis dans l'obligation de m'installer sur le fauteuil qui fait face à celui où est assis mon père. A la télé, un _Transformers_ est en train de marcher mais comme je n'ai jamais réellement regardé les films, je serais incapable de dire duquel il s'agit.

 **-Vous avez fait quoi pour être si longs ?**

Une lueur de malice éclaire les yeux sombres du chapeau de paille et je comprends qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse.

 **-Rien que de répugnantes bêtises,** marmonne Hancock.

Ça se voulait certainement discret mais Roger tout comme moi-même l'avons très bien entendus. Cela a néanmoins échappé à Sabo qui, toute son attention tournée vers le plus jeune, est passé à côté. Je ne dis rien, attendant de voir si mon père va réagir. Hancock n'a jamais caché son avis sur l'homosexualité et si elle apprécie Sabo, mon couple avec le blond la dégoûte quand même.

Mais il n'en fait rien et je me fiche des raisons de son mutisme. Je suis déçu parce qu'il est évident que j'aurais apprécié que sur ce coup-là, il soit de mon côté. Je repense alors à ces mots que Hancock m'a jetés à la figure il y a tout juste quelques jours et à la confession de Roger. Il l'aime. Alors il laisse passer ce genre de choses ? Sans doute. Dans tous les cas, je comprends mieux l'assurance de l'ancien top model : au final peut-être que si elle le demandait, mon père accepterait réellement de me virer d'ici...

 **-Ace était fatigué alors on a fait une sieste. Tu as bien fait de ne pas venir, tu te serais ennuyé et tu aurais certainement réveillé Ace,** répond Sabo.

 **-Pfff ! C'est tout?** se désole Luffy qui a soudainement l'air déçu.

Il retrouve cependant vite son sourire et explique à Sabo l'histoire du film.

Petit à petit, celui-ci va se plonger dans l'histoire, tout comme Roger qui de ce que j'ai compris adore ce genre de film. Hancock, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ne fait même pas semblant de regarder et lit avec attention ses messages ou ses mails. Pour ma part, je ne porte au film qu'une attention polie : j'aime plutôt les choses terre à terre et pour moi, il n'y a aucune explication logique au fait que des voitures puissent se transformer en robot, ou inversement. C'est tellement peu crédible que ça m'empêche de me plonger totalement dans l'intrigue que je juge inexistante.

 **-Roger,** finit par soupirer l'ancien mannequin en rangeant son portable.

Mon père, sentant que le sujet que veut aborder Hancock est assurément sérieux, se tourne vers elle.

 **-Je viens de recevoir un rappel pour l'invitation à l'anniversaire de Don Quichotte Doflamingo.**

Roger soupire et je grimace. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder Sabo pour savoir qu'il écoute également l'échange, tendu.

 **-Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous devons être présents à cette fête.**

 **-Très bien,** lâche-t-il brusquement.

Il n'en faut pas plus à Hancock pour répondre à l'invitation par l'affirmative alors que Roger se plonge de nouveau dans le film avec cependant bien moins d'entrain.

Sabo et moi nous fixons, interloqués par cet échange. Même Luffy, qui a habituellement un énorme sourire scotché au visage, a les sourcils froncés.

L'atmosphère a si subitement changé que c'en est troublant. Hancock, qui a pourtant l'air d'être tranquillement en train de lire ses mails ou d'autres potins sur son portable, n'a pas l'air si sereine que ça. A vrai dire, elle semble même plutôt agacée si j'en crois la ride de contrariété qui se forme juste sur le coin de sa bouche.

 **-Pourquoi vous êtes obligés de vous rendre à l'anniversaire de Doflamingo ?** je questionne en regardant mon père.

Roger me fixe presque immédiatement, surprit. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que l'information glisse simplement sur nous et qu'on se plongerait de nouveau naturellement dans ce bon vieux blockbuster? Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Sabo est presque suspendu à ses lèvres et mon regard déterminé lui indique que je ne compte pas lâcher l'affaire. Luffy quant à lui s'est vu détourner de sa curiosité par une action particulièrement spectaculaire du héros du film. Je ne doute cependant pas qu'il entende parfaitement ce qu'on se dit, même si je dois avouer que l'information l'intéresse sûrement moins que Sabo et moi. Après tout, Doflamingo, il s'en fout certainement comme de sa première chemise.

 **-Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ?** j'insiste alors.

Roger échange un regard avec son épouse et je fais de même avec Sabo.

Si je peux parfaitement comprendre que le couple n'apprécie pas cet énergumène - après tout, il est fortement détestable - j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. De ce que j'ai compris, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, Doflamingo est apprécié de la majorité des gens. En tout cas, de ceux qui sont nés du bon côté avec des avantages considérables.

 **-Sommes-nous réellement obligés de nous justifier… ?** s'agace doucement Hancock qui se masse les tempes.

 **-C'est quelqu'un d'assez cruel et rien que pour ça, je ne l'apprécie pas** , répond mon père **. Je n'ai aucune affaire avec lui et il semble se tenir assez loin de moi, à mon plus grand bonheur. Et quant à notre obligation d'aller à cette party, et bien… Doflamingo détient un statut assez particulier e-**

 **-Son statut d'ancien Tenruybito ?** le coupe Sabo qui a vraiment l'air avide de réponse.

Mon père le regarde plutôt étrangement alors que pour ma part, je me demande simplement comment il a bien pu apprendre ça.

 **-Exactement. A cause de ça, on ne peut pas refuser... Mais bon, on n'est pas non plus obligé de lui parler. Et puis à ce genre de fête, la nourriture est toujours excellente** **et** **je ne compte certainement pas m'éterniser là-bas !** termine-t-il dans un rire.

J'hausse les épaules, ne trouvant rien à dire de plus, et essaie une nouvelle fois de me plonger dans l'histoire abracadabrantesque des _Transformers_.

Je ne capte pas le regard de Sabo qui, inquiet, continue à fixer discrètement mon père.

Lundi 02 Octobre 2017

Ça fait quelques semaines seulement que je n'ai pas vu X-Drake et pourtant, quand je l'observe à travers l'écran d'ordinateur de Margaret, je me dis qu'il a bien changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est le changement de milieu, la légère transformation physique – il a prit un peu de muscle – ou l'absence de vivacité et d'espièglerie qu'il y avait dans ses yeux avant. Cette énergie et cet entrain qui lui donnaient la force de se battre pour ses rêves, de briller autant sur scène.

J'ai été étonné quand X-Drake m'avait annoncé vouloir passer les sélections pour entrer dans le conservatoire de Goa. Je n'avais pas pensé que c'était possible ni qu'il souhaiterait le faire vu le peu de pourcentage de réussite. Mais X-Drake est mon ami et tous comme les autres membres du Glee Club, je l'ai soutenu. Même Brook était à fond derrière lui. Ça a été une lourde déception de plus quand il a essuyé un refus de l'école. Il s'y était attendu et même préparé mais la douleur était tout de même bien présente et c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

Comme il l'avait décidé avant les Nationales, il s'est donc engagé dans la Marine. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire que je désapprouvais cette initiative mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Les choses se sont ensuite enchainées très vite et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il n'était déjà plus là. J'ai essayé de profiter de mes vacances sans grand succès au début avant d'enfin me convaincre que si c'était son choix, il fallait que je le respecte. Que c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Mais alors que je le revois pour la première fois, je doute.

 **-T'as encore tes cheveux ? Mon Dieu, c'est un miracle ! Je suis sûre que t'aurais été trop moche avec les cheveux courts!**

 _ **-Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude, Perona,**_ _g_ rince X-Drake en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **-Mais de rien!**

La gothic lolita esquisse un sourire et je me dis que peu importe la distance, ces deux là s'entendent toujours aussi bien !

 **-Comment ça va ?** je demande.

 _ **-Bien,**_ répond-il après un temps d'hésitation et je ne sais pas comme je dois prendre cette réponse.

X-Drake n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime s'épancher sur ses problèmes ni sur ce qu'il ressent alors comment être sûr qu'il va réellement bien… ?

 **-Tu n'as pas trop le mal de mer à être tout le temps sur un bateau ?** s'inquiète Margaret.

 _ **-Je t'ai déjà dit que pour l'instant, je n'étais pas encore sur les navires de la Marine,**_ _réplique-t-il sèchement_ _ **. J'en suis encore à ma formation militaire qui se termine juste avant janvier. Je pourrais commencer ma carrière de marine seulement si je décide de poursuivre dans ce domaine-là. Et c'est ce que je ferai,**_ termine-t-il, jetant un froid parmi nous.

Je me gratte la nuque, mal à l'aise, et j'aperçois au même moment Shirahoshi baisser la tête et triturer ses doigts. Margaret quant à elle semble horriblement embarrassée d'avoir commis une telle faute et se tient pour responsable de la mauvaise humeur du roux. Perona pousse un soupir hautain et cela n'étonne personne. Contrairement à moi, elle ne cache absolument pas le fait qu'elle désapprouve complètement les choix d'avenir de l'ancien Président du Glee Club.

 **-Désolée… J'oublie tout le temps,** s'excuse la blonde.

X-Drake hausse les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait.

 _ **-Et vous ? Le Glee Club est-il toujours debout ?**_

Sa plaisanterie réussit seulement à nous soutirer un rire jaune. Assis sur la scène et l'ordinateur au centre devant nous, on se regarde tous, hésitant à lui dire la vérité.

 **-Bien. En quelque sorte,** balbutie finalement Margaret.

Une demi-vérité, ce n'est pas plus mal.

 _ **-Je vois,**_ lâche le roux, pas dupe.

 **-Mais on fait de notre mieux !** s'enhardit Shirahoshi.

Surpris pas sa prise de parole, je regarde l'actuelle présidente du club qui est assise juste à côté de moi. Elle continue de jouer avec ses doigts et retient visiblement ses émotions. Elle se souvient encore des mots que lui a dits X-Drake avant de partir, de la confiance qu'il a placée en elle. Elle veut visiblement se montrer forte alors elle ravale ses larmes et sa tristesse. C'en est fini de l'époque où la petite Shirahoshi passait son temps à chouiner. C'est étrange de la voir ainsi mais ça fait du bien aussi. Shira n'a jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention : elle est affreusement timide et n'ose pas souvent affirmer son avis haut et fort. Pourtant à cet instant précis, son regard est fermement ancré dans celui du roux qui la fixe sans ciller avant de sourire.

 _ **-C'est bien alors. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Shira. Ce sera dur au début et vous allez en bavez, sans doute plus que l'année dernière, mais vous allez réussir. Ma formation militaire se termine dans environ trois mois. Ensuite, j'aurais un stage d'une semaine dans une association à effectuer**_ _ **et**_ _ **mon périple sera terminé. On sera alors au réveillon de Noël**_ _ **et**_ _ **je reviendrai à Dawn. J'aimerais bien venir voir tous les progrès que vous aurez faits ainsi que les nouveaux membres que vous aurez recrutés. On pourrait même passer le nouvel an ensemble si ça vous dit ?**_

 **-Et tu viendras aussi nous voir aux Régionales et aux Nationales ?** je demande maladroitement, de peur de le blesser en lui rappelant le concours sur lequel il avait tout misé.

 _ **-Bien sûr ! Enfin, je m'avance peut-être un peu mais logiquement, ça devrait être faisable. On a des autorisations de sortie vers ces périodes là, je crois. C'est évident mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de perdre si je viens vous voir!**_

 **-Bien sûr, pour qui nous prends-tu ?** rigole Perona.

Petit à petit, la conversation se détend, nous somme plus à l'aise. Au début, c'était comme si on marchait sur des œufs, on tâtonnait gauchement sans arriver à retrouver notre entente. X-Drake a vraiment sombré après son casting raté au conservatoire. On ne l'a plus vu pendant des jours avant qu'il ne nous annonce brutalement qu'il allait s'engager dans la Marine. Les filles sont tombées des nues. Quant à moi, j'avais beau déjà connaitre cette possibilité, j'ai tout de même eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Tout le monde ici a conscience que ce n'était pas la chose à faire mais X-Drake s'est entêté. Il pourra toujours revenir sur sa décision en février... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais hier encore mais vu comme il a l'air sûr de lui aujourd'hui, j'ai des doutes.

 **-Ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi, là-bas ?**

X-Drake me regarde quelques secondes avant de se tourner. Il semblerait que quelqu'un vienne d'entrer dans son dortoir. Il échange quelques mots avec la personne qu'on ne voit pas puis se retourne vers l'écran de son ordinateur pour nous faire face. Il se positionne ensuite un peu mieux sur son bureau et sourit à quelque chose que son copain de chambrée lui glisse. Peu importe.

 _ **-Je me débrouille**_ _ **mais**_ _ **si c'était facile, ce serait pas l'armée. Trois personnes ont déjà abandonné depuis le début de la formation.**_

 **-En tout cas, tu as pris du muscle on dirait.**

Margaret se penche comme pour mieux voir.

 **-A moins que ce ne soit du gras?** le taquine Perona.

A ses paroles, on rigole tous, sauf le principal concerné bien entendu.

 _ **-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais bientôt devoir vous laisser. Notre chef de régiment va venir inspecter les dortoirs dans quelques minutes normalement alors…**_

 **-Ah oui, bien sûr.**

Shirahoshi lui sourit pour le rassurer même si évidemment, on aurait tous voulu pouvoir discuter un peu plus longtemps avec lui.

 _ **-Avant de couper, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander.**_

 **-Quoi donc ?** l'interroge la gothic lolita, suspicieuse.

 **-Vous pouvez me chanter la chanson que vous avez choisie pour la semaine de recrutement des nouveaux membres pour les clubs ?**

Les filles acquiescent aussitôt et se lèvent, contentes de pouvoir faire une représentation pour l'ancien président du club. Je m'installe aux côtés d'X-Drake même s'il n'est pas réellement là et lance la musique sur mon portable. Le son ne sera pas de qualité mais le principal, c'est la voix des filles. C'est ce que X-Drake veut entendre et je le sais. Le reste n'est que du superflu.

La chanson commence très vite et les sourires sur les visages des filles font plaisir à voir.

 **Yes I'll be your woman**  
 _Oui je serai ta femme_  
 **Yes I'll be your baby**  
 _Oui je serai ta bébé_  
 **Yes I'll be what ever that you tell me when you're ready**  
 _Oui je serai tout ce que tu me dis quand tu es prêt_

 **Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady**  
 _Oui je serai ta fille, pour toujours ta dame_  
 **You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you baby**  
 _Tu ne dois point avoir d'inquiétude, je suis là pour toi bébé_

 **Best believe that, when you need that**  
 _Mieux vaut croire, quand tu en auras besoin_

 **I'll provide that, you will always have it**  
 _Je vais t'en donner, Tu en auras toujours_

 **I'll be on deck, keep it in check**  
 _Je serai sur la table, tenu en échec_  
 **When you need that, I'm a let you have it**  
 _Lorsque tu en auras besoin que je vais te le laisser_

La voix pétillante et énergique de Perona résonne, nous donnant tout de suite envie de venir bouger avec elle sur scène. Les filles à ses côtés l'encouragent et dansent avec elle. La gothic lolita a toujours été étonnamment douée pour le rap et les chansons un peu plus percutantes. Elle a une aura, une prestance. Elle dégage vraiment un truc et on est très vite transporté par sa voix.

 **( x2 )**  
 **Beating the drum like dum di-di-day**  
 _Battre le tambour comme le jour du dumdi-di ( jour de fête)_  
 **I like the dirty rhythm you play**  
 _J'aime le rythme sale que tu joues_

 **I wanna hear you callin' my name**  
 _Je veux t'entendre appelant mon nom '_

 **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**  
 _Comme, hey ma ma, mama, Hey Ma, mama_

Margaret enchaine et joue parfaitement le jeu de Perona en montrant ce qu'elle sait faire. C'est comme si une mini battle de chant bon enfant venait de commencer. Je me souviens que lors de mon intégration au Glee Club, Perona m'avait dit que Margaret débutait, qu'elle avait une magnifique voix et qu'avec le temps, elle s'améliorerait certainement. Elle ne l'avait pas dit en ces termes là, mais c'est tout comme.

Et quand je l'entends chanter aujourd'hui, donner tout ce qu'elle a, chanter ce « mama » avec tout son cœur et le sourire aux lèvres, je me dis qu'elle a progressé si vite qu'on n'a même pas eu le temps de le voir.

C'est ensuite au tour de Shirahoshi qui rechante exactement le même couplet que Margaret. La petite est beaucoup moins assurés que les deux autres filles et ce n'est un secret pour personne que Shira est nulle pour utiliser la scène et montrer combien elle a confiance en elle et à quel point elle se sent belle. Mais sa voix fait tout le reste. Sa technique nous subjugue et, guidée par Perona et Margaret, ses maladresses sont reléguées au second plan. Au final, elle aussi s'amuse.

 **Be my woman girl, I'll be your man ( x2 )**  
 _Deviens ma femme fille, je serai ton homme_

 **Yes I do the cooking**  
 _Oui, je fais la cuisine_  
 **Yes I do the cleaning**  
 _Oui je fais le nettoyage_  
 **Plus I keep the na-na real sweet for your eating**  
 _En plus, je garde le na-na réel doux pour ton mangé_  
 **Yes you be the boss and yes I be respecting**  
 _Oui, tu es le patron et oui je le respecterai_  
 **What ever that you tell me cause it's game you be spitting**  
 _Quel que soit ce que tu me dis parce que c'est un jeu tu vas cracher_

 **Best believe that, when you need that**  
 _Mieux vaut croire, quand tu en auras besoin_  
 **I'll provide that, you will always have it**  
 _Je vais t'en donner, Tu en auras toujours_  
 **I'll be on deck, keep it in check**  
 _Je serai sur la table, tenu en échec_  
 **When you need that, I'm a let you have it**  
 _Lorsque tu en auras besoin que je vais te le laisser_

La voix de Perona se fait de plus en plus trainante et elle est tellement dans son rôle qu'on pourrait sans mal croire qu'elle s'est entrainée sur cette chanson depuis des mois et des mois alors que ça ne fait pas encore 15 jours qu'on bosse dessus. A la fin d'une de ses phrases, elle lance même un clin d'œil aguicheur à son auditoire qui se compose seulement d'X-Drake et de moi. Si ce dernier pouffe de rire, moi je suis partagé entre l'embarras parce que Perona ne fait jamais ça et la gêne parce que c'était drôlement sexy !

 **( x 2 )**  
 **Beating the drum like dum di-di-day**  
 _Battre le tambour comme le jour du dumdi-di ( jour de fête)_  
 **I like the dirty rhythm you play**  
 _J'aime le rythme sale que tu joues_  
 **I wanna hear you callin' my name**  
 _Je veux t'entendre appelant mon nom '_

 **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**  
 _Comme, hey ma ma, mama, Hey Ma, mama_

 **Be my woman girl, I'll be your man ( x 2 )**  
 _Deviens ma femme fille, je serai ton homme_

 **Whole crew got the juice**  
 _Toute l'équipe a obtenu le jus_

 **Your dick came the truth**  
 _Ta b**e est devenue la vérité_

 **My scream sis the proof**  
 _Mes cris en sont la preuve_

 **The mother dudes get the deuce**  
 _Les autres mecs ont vu leur égal_

 **When I speed in the coupe**  
 _Quand je file dans la coupé_

 **Leavin' this interview  
** Laissant cet interview

 **It ain't nothing new**  
 _Il n'y a rien de nouveau_

 **I been fucking with you**  
 _J'étais à b**ser avec toi_

 **None of them niggas taking you**  
 _Aucun d'entre ces mecs ne peuvent égaler_

 **Just tell 'em to make a U**  
 _Dis leur juste de t'imiter_

 **That's how itbe**  
 _Voilà comment c'est_

 _ **-Elles sont vraiment douées.**_

Pris dans la chanson, je ne réagis pas tout de suite aux paroles de X-Drake. Je jette ensuite un petit regard vers l'ordinateur et vois dans les yeux de l'ancien président du Glee Club la fierté et l'admiration qu'il a pour tout ce que les filles font. J'y vois également du regret et de l'amertume. Beaucoup d'amertume.

 **I come first like debut**  
 _Je passe d'abord comme au début_

 **So baby when you need that**  
 _Alors bébé quand tu as besoin de ça_

 **Gimme the word, I'm no good**  
 _Donne-moi le mot, je ne suis pas bonne_

 **I'll be bad for my baby**  
 _Je serai mauvaise pour mon bébé_

 **Make sure that he's getting his share**  
 _S'assurer qu'il commence à faire sa part_

 **Make sure that his baby take care**  
 _S'assurer que son bébé en prend soin_

 **Make sure I'm on my toes, on my knees**  
 _S'assurer que je suis sur mes orteils, sur mes genoux_

 **Keep him pleased, rubhim down**  
 _Le garder heureux, le frotter vers le bas_

 **Be a lady and a freak**  
 _Etre une dame et une monstre_

 **( x2 )**

 **Beating the drum like dum di-di-day**  
 _Battre le tambour comme le jour du dumdi-di ( jour de fête)_

 **I like the dirty rhythm you play**  
 _J'aime le rythme sale que tu joues_

 **I wanna hear you callin' my name**  
 _Je veux t'entendre appelant mon nom '_

 **Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama**

 _Comme, hey ma ma, mama, Hey Ma, mama_

 **Be my woman girl, I'll be your man ( x2 )**  
 _Deviens ma femme fille, je serai ton homme_

 **xXx**

 **-Allez, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui! On range et on s'casse !** dis-je en m'étirant bruyamment.

 **-Oh… Y en a un qui est pressé d'aller voir son chéri!** me taquine Perona.

Je l'ignore et aide les deux autres filles à ranger les chaises. La gothic lolita soudain toute guillerette s'active alors à passer le balai et j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'elle ne prévoit pas de me suivre pour m'espionner alors que je serais avec Sabo. Cette fille me fait vraiment peur des fois...

 **-Je suis contente que Brook arrive bientôt, on aura drôlement besoin de lui pour préparer les régionales de cette année,** soupire Margaret.

 **-Mais avant, il faut à tout prix trouver de nouveaux membres pour le club,** rappelle Shira.

 **-C'est vrai qu'on doit au minimum être 5 pour pouvoir participer…**

Je grimace aux mots de Margaret. Tout à l'heure, X-Drake nous disait qu'on allait galérer, eh bien je pense que ce sera bien pire que ça. Malgré son talent, le Glee Club n'a vraiment pas bonne réputation à Marie-Joa ou plutôt, il ne donne pas envie. Dans un endroit où l'apparence et le paraitre est le plus important, faire partie d'un club peu populaire n'est d'aucune aide pour faire grimper sa côte de popularité.

 **-Peut-être que je peux vous aider, moi !**

Surpris, on se retourne tous vers là porte. Plongé dans nos réflexions, aucun de nous n'a entendu la porte s'ouvrir et c'est complètement sidéré qu'on fixe tous avec appréhension le nouveau venu. Dellinger. On s'attend à tout moment à voir débarquer cette enflure de Doflamingo derrière lui, ce qui explique qu'on est tous sur nos gardes. Mais personne ne vient, si bien qu'on a juste l'air ridicule.

 **-Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!** je lui lance, tendu.

 **-L'ennemi nous espionne maintenant ?** crache Perona en faisant quelques pas en direction du garçon.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, enfin!**

Il lève les yeux au ciel de manière très théâtrale.

- **J'ai changé de lycée et je suis en première à Marie-Joa depuis septembre! Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas me voir? On mange dans le même restaurant scolaire tous les midis!**

Personne ne répond, trop sonné par la nouvelle. Notre manque de réaction finit d'ailleurs par vexer le plus jeune qui, les sourcils froncés, croise les bras sur son torse en un signe d'agacement.

 **-Eh bien, merci pour moi!**

Ça ressemble presque à un cauchemar même si ça n'en est pas vraiment un. Plus un mauvais rêve, je dirais. Dellinger faisait partie il y a encore quelques mois du Glee Club qui nous a battu lors des Nationales. Il en était le chanteur vedette et avait ébloui tous les spectateurs avec son grain de voix si particulier et sa manière unique de la moduler. Une vraie perle rare bourrée de talent. On a rien pu faire contre lui et déçus, on avait dû se contenter avec tristesse et déception de la seconde place.

Mais à l'époque déjà, il était sous la botte de Doflamingo qui sponsorisait son Glee Club alors c'est vraiment étonnant de le voir seul. Enfin, le voir à Marie-Joa est déjà quelque chose de tellement bizarre en soit…

 **-Bon, passons. Vous êtes plus vieux et n'étiez pas obligés de vous intéresser au pauvre première année que je suis. Mais ça va changer!**

J'avale ma salive et, les muscles tendus, m'attends au pire.

Imperturbable, l'ancien gagnant des Nationales continue, visiblement heureux de nous donner le coup massue.

 **-** **Car** **à partir de maintenant, j'intègre le Glee Club de Marie-Joa !**

C'est moi qui ai parlé de mauvais rêve tout à l'heure ? Eh bien en l'occurrence, je me suis trompé. C'est un cauchemar… Définitivement, un affreux cauchemar.

* * *

Et voilà un troisième chapitre où Ace est à l'honneur avec un pov exclusif. On a une discussion avec son père assez particulière qui même si elle est douloureuse est nécessaire et il en est conscient. Petit à petit les rapports avec sa belle-mère se dégradent, et il ne peut même pas se consoler avec le glee club qui malheureusement à du mal à tenir le cap.

Je ne pourrais pas poster le 15 parce que je serais dans l'avion pour le Japon donc je vais essayer de poster le 13 ou le 14. J'espère vraiment pouvoir et ne pas me retrouver un peu soudainement submergé par les préparatif de mon voyage. Si jamais ça arrive j'e m'arrangerais pour trouver un moyen et quand même vous poster la suite, je m'en voudrais de vous laisser un mois sans chapitre surtout que celui-ci est prêt - il passe une dernière fois entre les mains expertes de pommed'api -.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Merci à Ilya668 et Chochocolat pour leurs commentaires. *

Réponse au commentaire :

Chochocolat : Hey !

Je comprends ta déprime, je me sers principalement d'internet pour lire des histoires sur wattpad ou et même si je peux m'occuper en lisant les romans et les mangas qui remplissent mes étagères, c'est assez chiant quand même ! Je compatis, faut pas que ça dure trop longtemps ce genre de truc. ^^

Petit à petit Ace baisse les armes et s'ouvre un peu plus à son père, leur relation en devient quelque peu attendrissante.

Ace à des tocs et même si ça va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il voit César et qu'il a prit conscience de certaine chose, il en reste néanmoins malade.

Bah pour Hancock en vrai la seule différence qu'il y a entre celle de mon histoire et celui du manga c'est sa position vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité et encore dans le manga je crois pas qu'elle s'exprime dessus, enfin bref. Le fait qu'elle déteste Ace vient du fait que ce soit un homme – bon rien de surprenant à ça – et puis voilà, c'est le fils de Roger et de Rouge. C'est pas forcément facile pour elle.

Du coup j'y suis pour rien dans l'appréciation de ce personnage. Je plaide non coupable !

X-Drake est parti et c'est Dellinger qui « prend » sa place dans le club, c'est sûr que c'est plutôt étrange et un peu malaisant pour certain d'accueillir le gars qui les a battu. Il a tout de même mit fin au rêve de X-Drake et à tout les autres membres du club. Après, ils vont peut-être pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Roger qui aime encore Rouge, c'est normal pour moi. Je me sentirais horrible de dire autre chose, dans le manga ils ont tellement une relation particulière et leur amour à l'air tellement fort. ^^

Merci pour ton commentaire !

Le Japon ça va être merveilleux, j'espère revenir avec des étoiles dans les yeux et de la motivation et de l'inspiration à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 4

.

«Suis ton bonheur et l'univers t'ouvrira des portes où il n'y a que des murs. »

Joseph Campbell

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 04 Octobre 2017

Le tic-tac irrégulier de l'horloge m'indique que celle-ci aurait grandement besoin d'un petit réglage: je comprends à présent pourquoi elle indique toujours quelques minutes de retard. L'horloge murale du dojo est assez vieille. Lorsqu'enfants, Sanji et moi prenions nos cours, elle était déjà là. Tout comme notre professeur qui nous observe, mon ami et moi, nous faire face. Malgré nos absences et nos irrégularités dans nos entrainements, celui-ci nous accueille toujours avec bonheur dans son établissement. Petits, il nous disait souvent que nous étions ses meilleurs élèves et relevait presque avec émotion nos progrès. Malheureusement, Sanji et moi ne souhaitions pas faire du karaté autre chose qu'un sport de loisir.

Alors quand Sanji lui a demandé les clés pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer, il a sauté sur l'occasion pour venir nous voir nous affronter. Habituellement, il est toujours occupé et depuis qu'il a pris un deuxième emploi, il n'a plus une minute à lui. Sa femme a accouché il y a quelques mois d'un magnifique petit garçon dont il est complètement gaga et qui, assurément, mérite tous les sacrifices que ce père merveilleux fait pour lui. Sanji et moi sommes donc très heureux de le compter parmi nous pendant un de nos rares moments ici. Il pourra faire l'arbitre et si j'en crois son sourire ravi, l'idée lui plait bien à lui aussi.

Le combat qui m'oppose à mon ami a commencé depuis peu mais la tension est si forte qu'on a l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé des heures depuis le _« hajime »_ donné par notre ancien professeur de karaté. A deux bons mètres du blond, j'attends patiemment qu'il me porte le premier coup tout en observant avec minutie le moindre de ses mouvements. Sanji est rapide et précis, et même si je sais qu'il n'attaquera pas de toutes ses forces, je me méfie de ses coups. C'est un combat amical et nous blesser est la dernière chose que nous désirons. J'ai un match dans un peu moins de deux semaines et je tiens à pouvoir y participer. Sans parler de Sanji qui a un service du soir à assurer au _Baratie_. Il y travaille en effet toujours régulièrement malgré la désapprobation de son paternel.

 **-Tu es plus fonceur que ça habituellement,** dis-je pour le taquiner.

 **-Tu aimerais bien que je me jette dans la gueule du loup, hein ?**

J'esquisse un sourire.

- **Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire une bêtise** **pareille** **alors que je ne vois aucune ouverture chez toi,** ajoute-t-il avec détermination **.**

Moi qui espérais que Sanji soit celui qui porte le premier coup - du moins essaye- je suis un peu déçu. Il me connait bien et sait à quel point je suis vif et méticuleux. Heureusement, je m'adapte très vite et décide alors de changer de tactique : je fonce sur lui tellement vite qu'il en est surpris. Il se laisse déborder et ne doit qu'à ses réflexes le fait de ne pas finir par terre. Il a resserré sa garde et encaisse tant bien que mal le coup que je viens de lui porter.

Pour ne pas perdre mon avantage, j'enchaine et ne lui laisse pas le temps de récupérer. Je repose mon pied droit par terre et tout en me retournant, lui donne un coup de pied circulaire avec ma jambe gauche. Malheureusement, ce coup ne porte pas car Sanji a bondi en arrière et pratique la même technique que moi, cette fois au sol. Je tombe mais après une roulade en arrière, me relève aussitôt.

On se fixe pendant quelques secondes avant d'à nouveau attaquer.

Je suis tellement concentré que j'en oublie presque le tic-tac irrégulier de l'horloge et le considère comme un simple bruit de fond. Le propriétaire du dojo se fait discret et se crispe presque lorsque les coups se font plus dangereux et que le rythme du combat s'accélère.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me livre corps et âme dans ce combat.

 **xXx**

Allongé par terre, j'essaie tant bien que mal de récupérer ma respiration tandis que Sanji, assis un peu plus loin, discute avec notre ancien professeur. Quelques instants après, le propriétaire du dojo quitte les lieux en nous rappelant de laisser l'endroit propre et de fermer derrière nous : il est pratiquement 19h et sa petite famille l'attend.

 **-Je sais pas si j'aurais un jour l'énergie de me relever... Je suis tellement bien.**

Je souffle bruyamment, ce qui fait rire mon ami.

 **-C'est toi qui cours tous les jours sur le terrain de basket et c'est moi qui** **suis** **le moins essoufflé de nous deux!**

 **-Ça ne veut strictement rien dire !** dis-je avec mauvaise fois, ce qui le fait rire. **Tu as toujours géré ta respiration mieux que moi, c'est pour ça que tu es si bon en apnée !**

 **-C'est une manière de voir les choses.**

J'acquiesce et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je décide enfin de me lever.

 **-Ce n'est pas tout ça mais faut que je me dépêche. J'ai le cadeau d'anniversaire de Law à acheter.**

Je grimace, sentant que je vais d'ores et déjà passer des heures dans les rayons des magasins parce que je ne saurai pas quoi prendre. Law est si impénétrable, c'est dur de lire dans son esprit... Le fait qu'il soit peu bavard n'aide vraiment pas à mieux le connaitre mais il est impossible pour moi d'aller à une fête d'anniversaire sans cadeau. Ce serait tellement impoli! Et puis, j'apprécie l'étudiant en médecine et lui offrir un beau présent serait une occasion de le lui dire. Je sais que j'ai été invité uniquement parce qu'Ace ne peut pas se passer de moi. A la base, cette fête était surtout un moyen de permettre aux amis proches de Law de se retrouver et de souhaiter au futur médecin un joyeux anniversaire tout en lui rappelant qu'ils tiennent à lui. En effet, l'année n'est pas encore finie mais elle a déjà été plutôt éprouvante pour le brun qui sera certainement très heureux de pouvoir se détendre l'espace d'une soirée au moins.

De ce que j'ai compris, en plus d'Ace et Zoro, il y aura trois autres amis de l'étudiant. Malheureusement, Ace ne m'en a pas dit grand-chose. Cela fait peu de personnes mais au final, ça sera amplement suffisant : Law sera entouré de ceux qu'il aime et c'est ce qui compte. Zoro m'a confié que de toute façon, leur ami n'appréciait pas être le centre de l'attention et encore moins se retrouver entouré de trop de monde. Pour cause, il se verrait dans l'obligation de leur adresser la parole : du Law tout craché ! Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que la fête se déroulera chez le kendoka et l'espace se trouve donc assez limité.

 **-Ouais, t'as raison.**

Il se lève et s'étire.

- **J'ai un service à assurer ce soir en plus.**

 **-Tu travailles beaucoup en ce moment. Ce n'est pas trop fatiguant** **avec les** **cours ?**

Sanji fronce légèrement les sourcils et pour bien connaitre mon ami, je vois qu'il n'est pas à l'aise et cherche ses mots. Mes sourcils se froncent également et je me demande soudain pourquoi il travaille autant. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il faisait beaucoup d'heures l'année dernière mais c'est vrai qu'à bien y faire attention, il enchaine les services depuis la rentrée et n'a pas l'air de vraiment se ménager. De petits cernes sont apparents sous ses yeux : c'est discret, ils se voient à peine. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas forcément inquiétant mais comme c'est mon ami, je me pose immédiatement des questions. Mon esprit commence à fureter et je me dis que s'il travaille autant, c'est peut-être pour fuir le foyer familial. Son visage quelque peu crispé ne me dit rien qui vaille non plus.

En un instant, je m'imagine les pires choses.

 **-J'aurai 18 ans le 2 mars,** répond-il finalement, les yeux baissés. **Je ne me sens pas vraiment comme un membre à part entière de ma famille** **et** **d'ailleurs,** **elle ne l'est pas réellement** **. Ma** **véritable** **famille, je l'ai choisie…** **Et** **si je travaille beaucoup en ce moment, c'est pour pouvoir être indépendant à ma majorité. Je mets de côté en attendant de pouvoir quitter cette prison dans laquelle Jajji m'a mis** **pour** **enfin vivre librement.**

Le visage grave, Sanji avance silencieusement jusqu'aux douches. Sa révélation ne devrait pas me surprendre autant, elle est logique, mais je mets tout de même un certain temps à le suivre. Quand j'arrive, il est déjà dans la cabine mais n'a pas encore activé le jet d'eau. Je présume que lui aussi réfléchi. Il doit se questionner sur la justesse de ses choix et les difficultés qu'il va devoir affronter les mois qui suivront son départ de la demeure familiale.

Je suis passé par là moi aussi et je ne regrette pas ma décision. Aujourd'hui, je suis plus heureux et léger mais je reconnais aussi ne pas forcément avoir bien fait les choses. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon départ marquerait également la fin de tous liens avec mon petit frère. J'ai surtout réfléchi à ce dont j'avais besoin sur le moment parce que respirer était devenu impossible pour moi dans cette grande tour d'ivoire. J'ai hésité longuement. La peur a également été une fidèle compagne au début. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver livré à moi-même mais j'étais tout de même prêt à l'accepter si jamais ça devait arriver. Même si c'était une décision mûrement réfléchie, je l'ai malgré tout prise à la hâte, pressé que j'étais de partir. Je n'ai pas cherché d'appartement et j'ai simplement compté sur l'amabilité de Shanks. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir, peu importait où en réalité. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était la façon dont je pouvais échapper à mon père.

Partir alors que je n'étais pas encore majeur s'apparentait à une fugue et donc à des recherches de la police. Tout ce que je ne voulais pas. Malheureusement, je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative mais là aussi, j'ai compté sur l'ego de mon père. Fier comme il est, j'étais certain qu'il refuserait que son nom soit entaché.

Son fils, faire une fugue ? Mais pourquoi ?

Les gens se seraient posés des questions et l'auraient observé avec curiosité. Et lui souhaite juste se fondre dans la masse pour mieux comploter dans l'ombre.

Je me souviens que ça a été un réel soulagement quand Shanks a accepté de me louer une chambre. J'ai ensuite très vite pu constater qu'Outlook suivait bien le cheminement de pensée que j'avais imaginé avant de fuguer. Pour moi, tout allait bien mais la réalité m'a rattrapé peu après : me trouver de nouveaux repères n'a pas été simple, j'ai même inquiété mes amis avec cette histoire. Faire avec l'administration du lycée a été un véritable calvaire, je ne voulais pas que ce soit un moyen pour ma famille d'avoir ma nouvelle adresse. L'argent aussi s'est avéré être un problème même si ce fut dans une moindre mesure finalement : mon père a toujours entretenu mon compte en banque et j'avais toujours travaillé quand je le pouvais mais je n'avais jamais payé de loyer et celui que je paye au roux a beau être raisonnable, il représente tout de même beaucoup pour un lycéen. Je ne suis pas encore rendu au point de me priver car je gère très bien mon compte mais mes achats sont plus réfléchis. La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver serait de devoir retourner chez mon père par manque d'argent et j'ai décidé depuis longtemps que je préférais me laisser dépérir plutôt que ça n'arrive.

Je ne peux plus donner de cours à Luffy en période scolaire cette année, je suis bien trop occupé avec les révisions et mes activités de club, sans parler de mes fonctions de président des élèves… Mon temps libre s'est considérablement réduit. J'ai voulu souffler un peu et Roger l'a très bien compris. Je me tiens toutefois disponible au besoin pendant les vacances. J'ai aussi pu travailler pendant les vacances d'été : deux semaines dans un café en plein centre-ville et presque un mois dans le cabinet d'avocat où travaille Shanks. Je compte bien recommencer pendant les vacances de fin d'année si l'occasion se présente d'ailleurs.

Ca n'est donc pas simple et je sais que c'est ce qui attend Sanji s'il décide d'aller au bout de son projet mais je sais aussi que c'est possible : moi, je me suis accroché parce que je voulais garder mes amis, mon mode de vie, mes idées et mon environnement. Je voulais vivre ma vie. Être simplement libre, délesté de tout ce poison… S'il est suffisamment motivé, Sanji y parviendra lui aussi.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon ami. Je ne sais pas s'il m'en parle parce qu'il espère avoir mon soutien et mon aide ou tout simplement parce qu'il sait que je ne le jugerai pas.

Je récupère mes affaires de toilette sur le banc, là où je les avais laissées quand je me suis changé. J'enlève rapidement mon kimono – qui appartient en réalité à Sanji - et attends d'être dans la cabine pour enlever mon dernier vêtement. Aussitôt la porte fermée, je me sens étrange et je devine alors que c'est à cause du silence pesant qui s'est installé depuis longtemps maintenant.

 **-Est-ce que ça a été dur pour toi de partir ?**

Je suis surpris par la question de Sanji. Après s'être tu autant de temps, c'est presque soudain. Je mets d'ailleurs quelques instants à comprendre le sens de sa question. Pensant que je ne l'ai pas comprise, mon ami décide de préciser sa pensée.

 **-Je veux dire…quitter ta famille et le confort matériel pour sauter dans l'inconnu… Vivre enfin pour toi.**..

 **-** **Oui** **mais j'en étais arrivé à un stade où je ne pouvais tout simplement plus faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre dans l'endroit où j'étais supposé me sentir bien et en sécurité. Cet endroit que je ne pouvais même pas appeler "chez moi". J'avais envie de vivre pour moi et si je suis parti,** **c'est parce que je savais que je serais soutenu.** **Et je serai aussi là pour toi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je serai toujours là.** **Mais sincèrement, Sanji, ça n'a pas été facile. J'avais beau ne pas me sentir chez moi dans cette grande maison, elle a tout de même été mon foyer pendant de** **nombreuses** **années. J'y avais beaucoup de souvenir et certains d'entre eux étaient heureux** **malgré tout.**

Sanji soupire.

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais... J'en ai tellement envie mais je ne sais pas s'il me laissera faire. Il me considère comme un moins que rien** **et** **pourtant, il s'évertue à me garder près de lui et** **à tenter** **de faire de moi un homme sans âme comme mes frères et ma sœur. Je ne pense pas qu'il me laisse partir si facilement… Il prévoit de se servir de moi d'une façon ou d'une autre...**

 **-Comment ça ?** je demande, tendu.

 **-Ce qu'il a essayé de faire avec Niji, il va le faire avec moi.**

 **-Un mariage…?** je murmure, la voix blanche.

Je me souviens que Sanji m'a déjà fait part de cette possibilité et je fixe, complètement incrédule, le côté de la paroi où je sais que se trouve mon ami. Je ne rencontre cependant que le mur blanc de la douche. Je me fais alors la réflexion que c'est complètement stupide d'avoir ce genre de discussion sans même pouvoir se voir.

Je prends alors ma serviette et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte mais finalement, je n'en fais rien. Sanji n'a jamais été du genre à s'épancher sur ses problèmes et s'il le fait aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute parce qu'ici, il dispose d'une certaine intimité. Cette distance que lui offre ce mince bouclier, ces parois de douche font à ce jour toute la différence. Je ne le vois pas mais il sait que je l'écoute et ça lui suffit. La compassion que je ressens, il n'a pas besoin de la voir et peut-être qu'il ne la souhaite même pas. Jajji Vinsmoke lui a toujours dit qu'il était faible et inconsciemment, Sanji a assimilé cette maxime et fait de son mieux pour toujours avoir l'air sans faille.

Je reste donc immobile et redépose ma serviette pour actionner le pommeau de la douche. En un instant, l'eau tiède s'abat sur moi. J'entends ensuite Sanji faire de même, toujours silencieux. J'attends patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit, qu'il se confie à moi.

 **-Ouais,** reprend-il. **Une très jolie fille qui appartient à une riche et influente famille du « Nouveau Monde ». Elle est douce et chaleureuse, sa timidité la rend mignonne et sa beauté pourrait en envoûter plus d'un. Elle est parfaite et ses défauts ne font que la perfectionner un peu plus. C'est une fille dont je pourrais certainement tomber amoureux... Elle a vraiment l'air de me correspondre, Sabo.**

 **-Tu as déjà l'air accro,** dis-je, surpris.

A l'entendre parler, on dirait qu'il a oublié Nami et que cette fille l'a frappé en plein cœur. J'ai du mal à analyser le silence de mon ami.

Sanji a toujours été un grand romantique et un cœur d'artichaut. Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour tomber sous le charme d'une fille. Il ne lui en faut malheureusement pas énormément non plus pour s'imaginer une idylle à partir d'un simple sourire. Il est tombé amoureux la première fois à l'âge de 4 ans et il a été le plus heureux des petits garçons quand la petite fille qu'il aimait a répondu favorablement à sa "demande en mariage". Mais ils n'étaient que des enfants et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Deux semaines après, ils ont "divorcé" et même à cet âge, Sanji a été inconsolable pendant presque une semaine.

Nami est sa relation la plus longue et honnêtement, ce n'était pas gagné au départ. La jolie rousse l'appréciait beaucoup dès le début mais c'est triste à dire, c'était surtout parce qu'il était facile à manipuler. Ça n'a pas tant changé que ça d'ailleurs. A l'époque, Sanji avait l'air si mordu qu'il ne semblait même pas voir qu'il n'avait aucune chance et malgré les refus de Nami, il a continué à tout faire pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme. Et… ça a marché. A ma plus grande surprise, je dois dire. Nami n'était pas forcément amoureuse de lui mais elle s'est tout de même laissée tenter, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans vouloir dénigrer mon amie, je trouve que Sanji s'est continuellement plus investi dans cette relation qu'elle. Inconsciemment, j'ai toujours eu peur que Nami fasse du mal à Sanji, pas forcément intentionnellement, mais parfois l'amour du blond est si profond qu'il peut en être étouffant.

Mais je ne sais pas… qu'il me dise qu'il pourrait s'investir auprès de cette fille me perturbe.

 **-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?** je lui demande devant son silence.

 **-J'aime Nami.**

Il vient d'éviter de répondre à la question et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon signe.

 **-** **Tu m'as dit** **qu'elle a l'air de te correspondre complètement,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Quelque chose comme ça,** soupire-t-il. **Je pense que Jajji a choisi cette fille en espérant que j'en tombe amoureux,** **il me connait. C'est pour que** **j'avale la pilule plus facilement.**

 **-Va-t-il réussir ?**

Il y a un nouveau silence et je me demande si je ne viens pas de vexer mon ami.

 **-Nami et moi sommes différents mais je suis amoureux d'elle,** reprend-il alors **. C'est la femme de ma vie, je le sais. Peut-être que cette** **autre** **femme me correspond parfaitement et il est aussi possible qu'elle me trouble déjà mais j'aime Nami et donc, les choses s'arrêtent là.**

Je souris, reconnaissant mieux son aplomb habituel.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il espère en faisant ça ? Les mariages arrangés sont interdits et en tant que membre du gouvernement, il doit le savoir plus que quiconque !** dis-je alors que je sens la colère monter.

 **-Des choses auxquelles je ne veux pas penser. Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour m'en sortir.**

Je m'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais le bruit de l'eau résonne désormais plus fort du côté de Sanji. Je comprends alors qu'il ne souhaite plus en parler. Pour le moment du moins.

Jeudi 05 Octobre 2017

Assis sur le haut des fesses de mon petit-ami, j'observe avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'émerveillement son immense tatouage. Allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans mes oreillers, Ace semble somnoler, oscillant entre rêve et réalité.

Quand on est arrivé il y a une heure dans l'appartement de Shanks et de Cavendish, Ace m'a tout de suite dit qu'il était courbaturé et fatigué. J'ai cependant vite compris que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il voulait simplement que je m'occupe de lui. Je n'étais pas du tout contre l'idée. On est donc très vite monté dans ma chambre : mes deux colocataires n'étant pas là, on ne s'est pas attardé en bas. Je lui ai ensuite gentiment proposé un massage, me vantant d'être assez doué. Bien entendu, Ace a accepté.

 **-Est-ce que c'est agréable ?** je lui demande à l'oreille alors que mon torse touche presque son dos.

 **-Est-ce que c'est une vraie question ?** rigole-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers moi. **Je commence à durcir...**

 **-Je croyais que tu dormais...**

Même si je rougis légèrement, je ne suis pas gêné par les propos d'Ace. C'est juste que ses mots me donnent un peu plus chaud encore…

 **-Je continue alors ?**

 **-Ne t'arrête surtout pas.**

Je souris et me redresse pour pouvoir le masser. Je reprends un peu de crème et en mets sur mes mains avant de les frotter entre elles pour les réchauffer. Je m'applique ensuite à masser le bas du dos d'Ace. J'effectue de grands cercles avec mes paumes, allant même jusqu'à toucher de mes doigts ses hanches. Ses soupirs d'aise me plaisent et je continue mon œuvre, déterminé à lui procurer encore plus de bien. Mes gestes changent petit à petit et la zone que je travaille également.

Je remonte sur ses omoplates et effectue des points de pression avec mes pouces. Je finis ensuite par tracer en un effleurement aérien, touchant à peine l'épiderme, des courbes censées représenter les grandes lignes de son tatouage. Un sourire se dessine finalement sur mes lèvres et je dépose un baiser sur sa nuque avant de venir m'allonger à ses côtés.

Aussitôt, Ace vient se coller à moi et je passe un bras autour de sa taille alors que ses jambes s'emmêlent aux miennes et que sa tête se niche au creux de mon cou. Il dépose de petits baisers sur mon cou avant de remonter sur ma mâchoire. Sa main s'infiltre doucement sous mon tee-shirt pour aller caresser avec lenteur mon ventre. Je rigole, amusé par son emportement, et un sourire un peu provoquant prend place sur mes lèvres quand il se met califourchon sur moi et que je sens effectivement son érection.

Il se penche sur moi et fait mine de m'embrasser. Je grogne pour protester et comme il n'a pas l'air décidé à coopérer, je me redresse pour récupérer mon dû mais il me repousse et mon dos retrouve avec surprise le matelas.

 **-Embrasse-moi,** je finis alors par demander.

 **-Il va falloir le mériter, mon cœur...**

Je hausse un sourcil et me retiens difficilement de rire. Ace essaie aussi de garder son sérieux et il se penche à nouveau vers moi.

 **-Tu me fais l'amour aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?**

Ces quelques mots à mon oreille suffisent à complètement me refroidir et je me crispe. Mon cœur s'affole et je me mets à paniquer. Ace s'en rend compte.

 **-Bon, je présume qu'aujourd'hui encore, c'est non.**

Il soupire et se lève, visiblement agacé.

 **-Où tu vas ?!** je lui demande, affolé.

 **-Je vais prendre une douche froide.**

Quelques instants plus tard, il disparait de ma chambre et il ne me faut pas attendre deux minutes pour entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bain de l'étage. Je remonte sur le lit et m'assieds plus confortablement en prenant appui sur la tête de lit. Je triture mes doigts et avale difficilement ma salive. Seul le bruit de l'eau perturbe le silence de la pièce.

Il m'en veut.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ace propose d'échanger les rôles – à vrai dire, c'est la troisième fois –et à chaque fois, je refuse. Je ne peux pas et je… Même s'il ne dit rien, je vois bien que ça l'énerve. Je me sens à chaque fois très mal.

Ça me donne l'impression de ne pas arriver à le satisfaire.

Ace m'a dit lors de notre première fois qu'il se fichait bien d'être celui qui recevait ou non et j'ai donc supposé que les choses lui allaient très bien comme ça. Mais je me suis trompé. Il a envie d'essayer autrement et il en a le droit, c'est juste moi qui ne suis pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir envie, je le veux aussi de cette manière et je crois qu'il l'a bien compris mais je n'arrive pas à sauter le pas. Et c'est ça qu'il ne comprend pas. J'ai peur. De mal faire, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas aussi bien que ça mais surtout, j'ai peur de lui prendre sa première fois. J'aurais l'impression de le trahir.

Je lui cache énormément de choses malgré moi et je me sentirais vraiment comme la pire des ordures s'il m'accordait un tel honneur alors que je suis si peu honnête.

Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute qu'Ace ne serait en rien d'accord avec tout ce que je fais pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Mettre ma vie en danger lui ferait certainement péter un câble. Et pourtant, je le fais.

Mes raisons sont sans doute stupides mais je le ressens simplement ainsi. Je ne suis pas prêt et pas assez apaisé pour me lâcher de cette manière. Malheureusement, je n'ose pas lui en parler et mon silence joue contre moi : ça l'énerve de plus en plus. Il ne comprend pas et je ne fais rien pour l'aider.

La porte claque doucement et je remarque avec étonnement qu'Ace est sorti de la douche. Il a fait vite et j'aurais aimé qu'il prenne son temps. Je suis mal à l'aise et ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Sans prononcer un mot, il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Il a remis les mêmes habits que tout à l'heure, n'ayant que ça sur lui, et ses cheveux sont encore humides. Cette douche froide a calmé son excitation. J'espère qu'elle aura également eu un effet sur sa frustration et sa colère.

 **-Tu n'as pas envie de moi comme ça ?**

 **-Si !** je m'empresse de le rassurer. **C'est juste que je ne me sens pas encore prêt...**

Je sens une boule se former au fond de ma gorge. Je me trouve vraiment minable.

 **-Okay.**

Il ne dit rien de plus et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Il ferme les yeux et je le contemple, profitant de sa beauté.

On reste ainsi quelques minutes sans rien faire de plus, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

Si Ace a les yeux fermés, les miens sont grands ouverts et observent ce que je peux voir dans cette position. Je me souviens. Cela va bientôt faire un an que je connais Ace et en février, ça fera même un an que nous sommes ensemble.

 **-Je t'aime,** dis-je soudain.

 **-Moi aussi,** me répond Ace sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Je souris alors rassuré pour une raison que j'ignore. Cette chaleur habituelle que je ressens depuis plusieurs mois dès que je suis à ses côtés - dès qu'il me dit ces mots là – se diffuse dans tout mon être. Ace m'a apporté beaucoup de bonheur et m'en apporte toujours autant. Je me sens si bien avec lui. Il s'est toujours obstiné à me dire que la personne que je suis devenue aujourd'hui, je ne la devais qu'à moi-même. Aux nombreux efforts que j'ai fournis et aux combats qui n'ont pas toujours été évidents à mener. Que j'ai tout construit de moi-même.

Que je suis fort.

C'est ce qu'il me dit mais je sais que c'est faux. Ace ne s'en rend pas compte mais c'est lui qui a changé ma vie. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant et je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Il m'a donné la force d'être moi et de vivre, tout simplement. Je l'aime et je sais que nous deux, ça durera toujours. Et rien que de penser à toutes ces années qu'il me reste encore à passer à ses côtés, mon cœur s'emplit de joie.

 **-Tu es heureux ?** je lui demande en caressant distraitement ses mèches brunes.

 **-Oui.**

Il ouvre les yeux et s'éloigne un peu pour pouvoir m'observer.

 **-Et toi ?**

Sa voix est un peu rauque et je devine qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

 **-Avec toi, toujours.**

Et comme si cette réponse lui suffisait, il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

Il m'apporte tellement et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est lui faire du mal. J'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour...

 **xXx**

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il est venu pour détruire le Glee Club !** lance Ace qui a retrouvé toute son énergie et qui s'emploie à présent à manger toutes les gougères que vient de faire Cavendish.

 **-C'est vachement bon!** ajoute-t-il.

Il est presque 19h et une fois de plus, Ace semble bien parti pour manger avec nous. Ça arrive assez régulièrement ces derniers temps. Avant, c'était simplement le week-end mais maintenant, ça arrive aussi la semaine. Il m'a également dit qu'il lui arrivait de dormir chez Zoro de temps en temps. J'ai été assez surpris de voir que Roger le laissait sortir aussi souvent mais bien entendu, je me suis gardé de partager cette pensée avec Ace. Depuis toujours, il est assez indépendant et fait peu cas de l'avis de Roger, sauf si celui-ci est nécessaire. Pourtant, il semble que leur relation se soit un peu apaisée et je pensais que le peu de temps que Roger passait ici, il apprécierait de voir son fils.

Malgré ma petite interrogation sur le sujet, je n'ai pas forcément cherché à en savoir plus, ne voyant pas en cette situation quelque chose de dramatique. Ace a toujours eu des rapports compliqués avec son père même si ça s'est fortement arrangé récemment. Il peut aussi tout simplement vouloir passer plus de temps avec moi ou son meilleur ami qu'il a très peu vu depuis qu'il vit à Dawn.

 **-C'est vrai que c'est très bon,** approuve Shanks qui enfourne goulument une gougère à son tour.

 **-Tu en doutais ?** jette presque dédaigneusement Cavendish en prenant place à côté de moi.

 **-Bien sûr que non, j'ai toujours su que tu étais bon à marier !**

 **-Ne parle pas de malheur, tu sais bien que toutes mes admiratrices seraient horriblement tristes si ça arrivait !**

Ace et moi éclatons de rire devant l'aplomb du mannequin.

Un gratin de courgettes est doucement en train de cuire au four alors que les paupiettes de veau attendent patiemment au chaud d'être dégustées. En attendant de pouvoir passer à table, on parle tout en grignotant devant la télé. On peut très bien manger dans la cuisine sur les chaises hautes autour du comptoir mais bizarrement, on préfère largement passer notre temps ici, sur ces éternels fauteuils et cette table basse.

 **-Non, plus sérieusement,** reprend Ace, bien décidé à s'épancher sur ce qui arrive en ce moment au Glee Club. **Je sais qu'il est là pour casser** **notre** **club!**

 **-Tu lui prêtes certainement des** **intentions** **qu'il n'a pas,** dis-je pour le calmer.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?** lui demande Shanks en enfournant un autre petit four salé.

Cavendish quant à lui s'en va vérifier la cuisson de son fameux gratin.

 **-Il était avec Doflamingo aux Nationales ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui l'a envoyé à Marie-Joa intégrer notre Glee Club juste pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues !**

 **-C'est vrai qu'avec Doflamingo, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un mauvais coup,** admet le roux. **Bon, je vais voir si Cavendish a besoin d'aide.**

Shanks se lève, s'étire comme s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, et s'approche de Cavendish qui est justement en train de gouter son plat. Aussitôt que le propriétaire des lieux arrive aux côtés de son ami, il ne se met pas à l'aider comme il le disait mais bien à le taquiner. J'échange alors un regard amusé avec Ace puis, après un sourire, je viens m'installer près de lui. Toujours sans rien dire, il passe son bras droit autour de ma taille et glisse une gougère dans ma bouche. Son doigt reste plus longtemps que nécessaire dans ma bouche et je le suce alors un peu avant qu'il ne l'enlève. Il me lance un regard aguicheur et je fais semblant de ne pas le voir en savourant ce qu'a préparé le mannequin.

A agir de cette manière, comme si tout allait bien, je serais presque tenté d'oublier que tout est loin d'être parfait. On n'a pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt mais c'est uniquement pour ne pas se disputer. Malheureusement, cette histoire va rester dans nos têtes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte une fois de plus et qu'on soit finalement obligé d'y faire face, je le sais.

En attendant, je profite un peu honteusement du changement de sujet que m'offre Ace : le Glee Club.

Je sais que cette histoire le tracasse beaucoup: il a l'impression que celui-ci est devenu plus vulnérable depuis le départ de X-Drake. Il ne veut simplement pas que le club s'affaiblisse davantage alors que les membres encore présents font de leur mieux pour le maintenir debout. Il ne fait aucun doute pour lui que ce potentiel adhérent n'est là que pour détruire le club et qu'il est sans aucun doute sous les ordres de Doflamingo.

Un quart d'heure plus tard alors que nous passons à table, je vois qu'Ace a toujours l'esprit autant tourmenté par cette histoire. Malheureusement, même si ça ne lui plait pas, il sait qu'il sera obligé d'accepter l'adhésion de Dellinger. A la fin du repas, il retrouve cependant un peu le sourire quand je lui parle de la fin de semaine et de l'anniversaire surprise de Law. Shanks quant à lui le perd lorsque Cavendish quitte la table après avoir seulement mangé de la salade et une petite portion de son gratin de courgette. Mais il ne dit rien. Ils ont eu cette conversation un nombre incalculable de fois et il sait que c'est inutile d'y revenir. Et même si je le montre moins, le régime de Cavendish m'inquiète un peu moi aussi.

Vendredi 06 Octobre 2017

Je fixe les diverses bières, le rosé, le punch, la vodka et d'autres alcool alignés sur la table basse de Zoro. Pour l'occasion, on a poussé tous les meubles de la pièce et ainsi dégagé, le petit salon a l'air beaucoup plus grand et accueillant. Il est 21h passé et Law devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il vient avec trois amis de sa fac de médecine et pour l'instant, la mèche n'a pas encore été vendue. Ace et Zoro sont fiers d'eux et sont prêts à se saouler et s'amuser une bonne partie de la nuit…

 **-Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop,** dis-je en m'asseyant sur un des coussins.

 **-Bien sûr que non,** me rassure Ace en se laissant tomber derrière moi.

 **-On est des gros buveurs de toute façon,** affirme Zoro en s'ouvrant une bière.

Bien entendu, tout ça n'est pas pour me rassurer. Mon regard s'égare une fois de plus sur la table basse et sur ce qu'elle contient. Ace, sentant sûrement que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'un enivrement sans nom ce soir, me serre dans ses bras et dépose quelques baisers dans mon cou. Je souris avant de regarder l'heure sur mon portable : 21h17. L'invité d'honneur ne va pas tarder.

 **-Comment vous avez fait pour acheter tout ça ?** je demande alors, curieux **.** **Puisque** **vous n'êtes pas majeur, vo-**

 **-Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Sabo,** me coupe mon petit-ami.

Le regard que s'échange les deux amis ne me dit rien de bon et je décide qu'il est en effet préférable pour moi d'ignorer certaines choses. Surtout quand elles flirtent autant avec l'illégalité.

 **-Très bien, je ne dirai plus rien. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour finir ivre mort...**

 **-Ça, y a peu de chance que ça arrive ! Au deuxième verre, tu seras déjà complètement pompette !**

Je rougis d'embarras au commentaire d'Ace et lui donne un petit coup de coude. Il fait semblant d'avoir mal et je secoue la tête, amusé.

 **-Je tiendrai au moins jusqu'au troisième,** je réplique, plein de mordant.

En réalité, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Si je finis sans trop grimacer le premier verre, ce sera déjà un miracle : je n'aime vraiment pas beaucoup le goût de l'alcool. Mais j'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Ace il y a presque un an. C'était notre premier véritable échange d'ailleurs si je ne me trompe pas.

C'était après un de mes matchs de basket. Juste avant que les premières tensions au club n'apparaissent. Ace me parlait de l'alcool et de la sensation qu'il pouvait provoquer, de la possibilité de ressentir d'autres sentiments, d'autres émotions pour oublier celles plus brûlantes et dévastatrices qui nous habitaient à cet instant. Bien entendu, je sais bien que ce soir est différent mais je dois dire qu'à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit ce soir-là, je n'aime pas trop le voir boire. Zoro quant à lui est un vrai amateur de boisson : il sait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et je me demande comment il fait.

 **-C'est plus sympa que ce que je pensais chez toi,** je lui lance alors en observant plus sérieusement les lieux.

C'est la première fois que je viens chez Zoro, n'ayant pas spécialement eu l'occasion avant. C'est un studio assez vieux mais plutôt bien aménagé. La décoration est simple mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant : je vois mal Zoro être porté sur la décoration intérieure. Pourtant, malgré ce manque de personnalité, le studio ne fait pas du tout austère ou lugubre. Il est loin d'être très cosy mais il est plein de vie et ça le rend assez chaleureux. Le quartier est animé et la voisine d'en face très sympathique : elle nous a donné des gâteaux orientaux tout à l'heure. A mon avis, c'est un très bon endroit pour un premier logement seul. Pour ma part, j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu compter sur Shanks et Cavendish car contrairement à Zoro, je ne suis pas émancipé et je n'aurais certainement pas pu m'installer seul. Et je dois dire que c'est sans doute très bien comme ça car en plus de me permettre d'habiter dans un splendide loft pour un loyer tout à fait honorable, je partage avec eux de véritables moments d'amitié que je chéris énormément.

 **-Ça passe,** me répond Zoro en soupirant. **De toute façon, je suis pas trop difficile.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant très bien ce qu'il veut dire par là.

 **-Du coup, vous vous y êtes pris comment pour le faire venir ?**

 **-Je t'avais dit qu'on allait utiliser une excuse bidon comme quoi j'avais besoin de lui,** me rappelle Ace avant de soupirer. **Eh bien** **en fait** **, Shachi s'est foutu de nous et nous a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. D'après lui, notre plan avait trop de failles dont** **celle** **d'expliquer leur présence ici.**

 **-Sans parler des provisions de nourriture qu'ils allaient ramener,** ajoute Zoro.

 **-C'était évident,** je confirme alors.

Ace et Zoro me lancent un regard noir.

 **-Il lui a sorti l'excuse de passer le week-end à Dawn pour pouvoir chercher des stages dans les filières qui leur correspondent. C'est** **réaliste** **parce que leurs enseignants leur recommandent de changer si possible de ville pour expérimenter différentes méthodes d'approche et de travail.**

 **-Et c'est là qu'avec Ace, on a sorti l'argument de « si t'es à Dawn, tu peux au moins passer nous voir »,** complète Zoro.

Les deux amis échangent alors un regard avant d'hocher la tête.

 **-Vous avez assuré sur la fin,** dis-je, me moquant gentiment d'eux.

Au même moment, on sonne à la porte et, excité, Ace se lève pour aller ouvrir alors que Zoro en profite pour s'abreuver.

 **-Nous voilà !**

Plusieurs cris de joie retentissent à l'entrée : les amis de Law ont l'air très content d'être arrivés à destination. Quelque chose me dit que le risque de lâcher la moindre information pendant les deux heures de trajet y est pour beaucoup. Je n'ignore pas que l'étudiant en médecine est très fort pour mettre la pression et que ces petites heures en voiture qui séparent Baterilla de Dawn leur ont certainement semblé durer une éternité.

Law entre avec précaution dans l'appartement de son ami et comme moi un peu plus tôt, observe avec intérêt les diverses bouteilles qui peuplent la table basse.

 **-Qu'est-ce que…?** commence-t-il en se figeant à ma vue. **Sabo ?**

 **-Bonsoir et joyeux anniversaire !**

Law met plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui se passe et même après que tous ses amis lui aient crié un « joyeux anniversaire » en chœur, il ne semble toujours pas saisir.

 **-On est déjà le 6 ?**

Il fronce les sourcils, cherchant sans doute à se rappeler la date. Je me fais alors la réflexion que Law doit vraiment être surchargé de travail et très fatigué pour avoir oublié son propre anniversaire...

 **-Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Zoro !** s'amuse Ace. **Y a que Law pour oublier son propre anniversaire!**

 **-En même temps, qui voudrait se rappeler qu'il se rapproche de plus en plus de la tombe?**

Je grimace légèrement à ses mots, me disant que Law a une manière bien à lui de voir les choses.

 **-Vois simplement ça comme une manière de décompresser et de faire la fête,** lui lance Zoro en terminant sa bière.

Law soupire et enlève avec lenteur son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures. Il s'avance ensuite avec la même énergie jusqu'à la table basse avant de s'y asseoir. Ses trois amis qui ont fait la route avec lui entrent bruyamment dans l'appartement et semblent alors le remplir par leur simple présence. Je les observe, curieux de découvrir ces étranges personnages, et j'ai l'impression rien qu'en les voyant de découvrir une petite partie de la vie de Law.

Si je suis curieux à leur sujet, il en est de même pour eux : bientôt, ils m'observent entre surprise et joie. Le spectacle est d'ailleurs assez drôle. On se regarde ainsi plusieurs secondes sans rien dire en se souriant un peu niaisement.

 **-Oh, un petit nouveau ! Tu as enfin d'autres amis, Law ?!** le taquine celui qui a des cheveux bruns et qui porte une étrange casquette.

 **-La ferme. Sers-moi à boire, Bepo.**

La montagne qui est à côté de lui s'exécute aussitôt et a l'air tout fier quand Law le remercie. Je pouffe, franchement amusé par le spectacle que ces deux-là m'offrent.

 **-Mais non, Shachi ! Je suis sûr que c'est le copain de Zoro !**

 **-Hum… Maintenant que t'en parles, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air gay,** approuve-t-il après m'avoir minutieusement observé.

Je me retrouve bêtement à ne pas savoir quoi dire et reste à les regarder, stupéfait. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être dit méchamment mais cette réflexion me vexe parce qu'elle me rappelle les propos discriminants et humiliants que Vergo me jetaient à la figure l'année passée. Je sais que certaines personnes balancent ce genre de propos comme ils lanceraient une blague tout à fait normale sans jamais prendre en compte à quel point le choix des mots est important. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas entendre les autres répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas l'impression jusqu'à maintenant qu'ils cautionnaient cette façon de se conduire.

J'hésite à agir, ne voulant pas avoir l'air de m'énerver pour rien et encore moins de gâcher la fête d'anniversaire de Law.

 **-Vraiment ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit que j'ai l'air gay,** je finis par dire, toujours aussi troublé.

Je regarde Ace et si en apparence il a l'air calme, ses poings serrés m'inquiètent.

 **-Les écoute pas, Sabo,** me rassure alors Law qui boit précautionneusement ce que vient de lui servir son ami. **Ils savent très bien que t'es en couple avec l'autre impulsif à côté. Ils te taquinent, c'est tout.**

 **-Impulsif, t'y vas un peu fort,** se rembrunit Ace qui se calme cependant aussitôt.

Je souris ,à la fois rassuré que ce ne soit qu'une blague pour taquiner Ace et non une véritable démonstration d'homophobie ordinaire. Je suis également amusé de voir à quel point Ace est susceptible. Law, après avoir échangé deux trois mots avec Zoro pour se moquer également de mon petit-ami, se décide enfin à faire les présentations.

Je fais donc tout d'abord la rencontre de Shachi. C'est un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Il a un physique plutôt banal mais se démarque par son style atypique. Son étrange couvre-chef est là pour le prouver. J'ai également cru apercevoir un tatouage sur son avant-bras gauche.

Il y a aussi Penguin qui en plus d'être très ami avec le premier – ce sont des amis d'enfance – lui ressemble assez. De taille moyenne, il a un physique plutôt basique et lui aussi possède un couvre-chef assez particulier où son nom est inscrit. Je me fais d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il est fort probable qu'il l'ait acheté au même endroit que son ami. Des magasins qui vendent de tels produits, ça ne court pas les rues!

Et puis, il y a Bepo. Law me le présente rapidement en me le décrivant comme un gros nounours un peu bizarre. Et c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt immense et assez drôle. Il passe son temps à s'excuser et se tasse sur lui-même comme pour ne pas faire dépasser sa carcasse de la pièce qui a l'air encore plus petite avec une personne aussi grande à l'intérieur.

 **-Et donc, vous êtes tous dans la même fac ? Vous étudiez la médecine, c'est ça ?** je demande à Bepo que j'adore voir bredouiller à cause de sa timidité.

 **-Eh ben oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu sais, je suis plus vieux que toi,** me dit-il, la voix basse.

 **-** **Euh** **oui, c'est ce qu'un rapide calcul et la logique m'indiquaient,** je réponds, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

 **-Ah. D'accord,** fait-il.

 **-Comment ça "on peut dire ça comme ça ?"? C'est quoi cette réponse,** s'amuse Penguin. **Dis oui, tout simplement! C'est plus clair!**

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Tu sais, Bepo, t'es beaucoup trop timide,** soupire Law.

 **-C'est pour ça que t'as pas de copine,** enchaine Shachi.

 **-Désolé.**

Je ne devrais sans doute pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant cet échange plutôt original. Le pauvre Bepo n'a sans doute pas fini de s'excuser vu comme c'est parti!

 **-Je ne pense pas que la timidité ait avoir avec ça,** dis-je alors. **Zoro est loin d'être timide** **et** **pourtant, il est toujours célibataire.**

 **-Merci de ne pas me mêler à ça,** réplique le concerné qui grogne de mécontentement avant d'aligner des verres pour qu'on puisse commencer à boire.

J'étouffe un petit rire en attrapant des chips au fromage dans le saladier juste devant moi.

 **-En même temps, faut pouvoir le supporter. Et puis, il a le temps. C'est dur de trouver des gens potables à défaut de bien,** le défend Ace.

 **-Écoutez-le parler. Tu sais que c'est en partie de ta faute s'il est toujours sans expérience?** lâche Law. **Une vraie mère poule. J'ai même l'impression que ça a empiré quand t'as su qu'il préférait les hommes.**

 **-** **C'est clair,** **je me rappelle…**

Zoro fronce les sourcils, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion. A côté, Ace a perdu de sa superbe et essaye vainement de démentir. Je me penche alors un peu en avant et pose mes coudes sur la table. Je suis plus qu'impatient d'entendre des anecdotes sur Ace : ça me permet d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

 **-Une fois, je crois que c'était un peu avant la rentrée en seconde, Ace et moi on trainait au centre…**

 **-Comme d'hab. Quelle bande de glandeurs,** l'interrompt Penguin.

 **-Et dire que pendant ce temps-là, y en a qui suent sang et eau pour réussir leur année,** continue Shachi.

 **-La ferme,** soupire Zoro. **Donc je disais qu'on glandait et à un moment, un mec est passé devant nous. Il devait avoir le même âge que Law et genre, je l'ai** **observé** **quelques secondes** **à peine** **. Ace m'a regardé comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Il était là : « Sérieux, tu viens de mater ce mec ! Mais pourquoi, il n'est même pas beau et il n'a pas de fesses! Tu vaux mieux que ça, Zoro ! »**

On éclate tous de rire et Ace, exaspéré, essaye de nous arrêter. Mais on est beaucoup trop nombreux et comme je suis le plus proche, il décide de concentrer toute son énergie sur moi.

 **-Quel possessif !** lance Law. **Je te plains, Sabo.**

Les autres acquiescent, toujours hilares. Il n'y a pas à dire, ils sont tous très doués pour embêter Ace. Mais puisque celui-ci me fait déjà assez de peine comme ça, je décide de ne pas l'accabler.

 **-Ace est parfait pour moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je n'ai pas du tout à me plaindre.**

Ace semble soulagé d'avoir au moins une personne de son côté et il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour déposer un rapide baiser sur mon cou, satisfait. Et même si le geste est tout à fait innocent, j'en suis quand même tout content. Ce n'est sans doute pas voulu, juste instinctif, mais la plupart du temps, Ace et moi avons peu de gestes affectifs quand nous ne sommes pas seuls. C'est bizarre mais on n'en ressent pas forcément le besoin. Et j'avoue aussi qu'on serait un peu gêné d'avoir des gestes tendres devant nos amis, surtout que ceux-ci ne manqueraient pas de nous taquiner à ce sujet. Je n'ose imaginer si un jour on a l'imprudence de s'embrasser une seule fois devant Perona…

La soirée continue ainsi dans cette ambiance de détente et de rigolade. La musique apparaît une heure plus tard même si le son est aussitôt baissé à cause des plaintes de la voisine d'en bas.

Au départ, j'avais peur d'être de trop. Après tout, Law et moi nous sommes connus par l'intermédiaire d'Ace et si pour Zoro j'ai pu au fil du temps nouer une réelle amitié avec lui, ce n'est pas encore le cas avec le brun. Malheureusement, j'ai très peu eu l'occasion de le voir ou de le fréquenter depuis notre première rencontre. Malgré ça, je voulais à tout prix venir et c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu favorablement à l'invitation d'Ace.J'avoue néanmoins être rassuré de voir que l'intégration se fait plutôt naturellement. Au final, on dirait simplement une bande de potes qui se retrouve depuis longtemps et qui constate avec joie que rien n'a changé entre eux.

Je suis même tout heureux quelques minutes plus tard quand j'amène le cadeau que j'ai choisi avec beaucoup d'application pour le roi de la soirée. Je me moque des autres quand ils protestent et grognent parce qu'eux n'ont pas de cadeau. Apparemment, toutes leurs économies sont passées dans la nourriture et dans la boisson. C'est vrai qu'il me semble que l'alcool coûte assez cher.

 **-Et puis de toute façon, on est fauché,** soupire Bepo.

 **-C'est clair, y a qu'à voir ta caisse pourrie pour s'en rendre compte !** balance Shachi.

 **-Ah, pardon.**

Law les ignore et prend la boite que je lui tends. Il me remercie avant même de l'ouvrir et je me sens gêné.

 **-Tu devrais peut-être attendre.** **Peut-être que** **tu ne vas pas aimer...**

 **-C'est le geste qui compte et étant donné que tu es le seul à m'offrir quelque chose, il compte d'autant plus.**

Les autres marmonnent devant la pique mais n'en prennent pas ombrage. Ils savent très bien que leur ami ne leur en veut pas du tout.

Law observe avec précaution l'emballage cadeau noir et le ruban doré qui surmonte la boîte. Ses sourcils se froncent et je devine qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'abimer, il tire sur le ruban qui se défait facilement. Il y va par contre plus franchement au moment d'enlever le papier cadeau. Il découvre alors un petit album photo qui, tout comme l'emballage qui le recouvrait, est noir et doré : il a beau être très simple, il est néanmoins très chic, très épuré.

Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Zoro et Ace se déplacent derrière Law pour voir le contenu de l'album photo en même temps que lui. De mon côté, je regrette doucement mon choix : ce cadeau m'avait semblé être une bonne idée sur le coup car j'avais trouvé dommage quand Ace me l'avait dit qu'il ait peu de photo de lui, de ses amis et de ses meilleurs amis. Mais à présent, je me dis que c'est sans doute un cadeau un peu trop personnel et que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

 **-Merci, c'est très beau.**

 **-C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais que je te passe les photos que j'avais sur mon portable!** comprend Ace.

 **-T'aurais dû nous dire, on aurait participé. On a l'air con maintenant,** me dit Zoro en montrant une photo à Bepo.

 **-Eh bien, j'ai fait ça il y a deux jours et je pensais que vous aviez déjà acheté vos cadeaux...**

Ace et Zoro rougissent d'embarras et changent vite de sujet.

 **-Dire qu'avec Ace, on avait prévu d'acheter un aspirateur pour l'anniversaire de Zoro,** soupire Law.

 **-J'en n'aurais pas voulu!**

A cet instant, le regard que Law lance à Zoro vaut bien tout l'or du monde. Quelque chose me dit que cet aspirateur, il l'aura quand même et ce n'est pas plus mal : son petit appartement en a grandement besoin !

 **xXx**

La nuit est fraiche, signe que les beaux jours ne sont plus tout à fait là. Nous sommes déjà en octobre et bientôt, bien avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, l'hiver sera là. L'année dernière, nous n'avions pas eu droit à la neige alors que du côté de North Blue, il en était tombé jusqu'à plus de 25 centimètres. J'aimerais pouvoir avoir un Noël blanc cette année…

Le vent me fait resserrer les pans de ma veste alors que mes cheveux malmenés m'empêchent de voir clairement mon portable.

Stelly m'a appelé tout à l'heure.

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu répondre, ayant laissé mon portable sur vibreur dans la petite cuisine de Zoro. Je me suis aperçu de cet appel manqué en allant recharger les bols vides de victuailles. Je suis alors sorti en disant aux autres que je devais appeler quelqu'un mais à vrai dire, j'hésite. Stelly souffle le chaud et le froid avec moi. Au lycée, il m'ignore avec beaucoup d'application quand il ne me lance pas des regards venimeux à longueur de journée. J'ai peur que la raison de cet appel soit simplement une mise en scène de plus de mon père qui se sert continuellement de lui pour m'atteindre. J'avoue ne lui avoir toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma dernière visite dans la maison où j'ai grandi. J'avais vraiment cru pouvoir m'expliquer avec mon petit frère. Quelle déception ça a été de voir que tout ce qui l'intéressait était en réalité de récolter des informations pour notre père.

Mais en même temps, j'ai toujours dit à Stelly que je serai là pour lui.

Après une dernière hésitation, je finis donc par appuyer sur le bouton vert et attends avec un peu d'appréhension la suite. Il est tard et il est plus que certain que Stelly dort déjà. Sans doute ne répondra-t-il pas.

Je m'en veux de le penser mais je le souhaiterais presque.

Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard…

 **-Sabo ?**

Je sens de l'espoir dans sa voix mais aussi beaucoup de douleur et je me demande bien ce qui a pu arriver. Aujourd'hui à Marie-Joa, il avait pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Se serait-il passé quelque chose avec Outlook ? Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas si je peux aborder ce sujet avec lui sans qu'il ne se braque. Je déteste devoir prendre des pincettes alors que c'est lui qui m'a appelé le premier et qui a le plus à se reprocher dans l'histoire. J'essaie pourtant de me calmer et de me dire que penser ainsi ne me mènera nulle part.

 **-Je suis content que tu aies répondu. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu dormais déjà,** dis-je, ne sachant pas si je le pense réellement.

 **-Non… Je… n'arrivais pas à dormir.**

Stelly n'ajoute rien de plus et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire non plus. Si avant, nos rapports étaient déjà délicats, aujourd'hui c'est pire. C'est triste de se rendre compte qu'on n'a plus rien à dire à son propre frère. Pourtant, il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir ou lui demander mais je n'en fais rien car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter ses réponses. Peut-être que si par le passé Stelly et moi avions été plus proches, si nous avions eu une véritable relation fraternelle, peut-être qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Renouer avec lui ne serait sans doute pas si difficile. Sans doute même ne serais-je pas là à me demander si je désire ou non cette réconciliation...

Commençant à trouver le silence inconfortable, je décide d'aller droit au but sans pour autant être trop direct.

 **-J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de m'appeler, est-ce que ça va ?**

Je fais quelques pas et viens m'appuyer contre le muret juste en face de l'immeuble où habite Zoro.

 **-Papa… Ca y est, il l'a fait.**

 **-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?** je lui demande, perdu.

Il y a tellement de choses que cet homme aurait pu faire...

 **-Il a définitivement remplacé maman… Il a de nouveau quelqu'un et elle s'est installée à la maison aujourd'hui même !**

J'ai un petit moment de flottement. A vrai dire, j'attends d'avoir mal, de ressentir de la trahison ou du dégoût pour mon père, comme Stelly à cet instant, mais rien. Absolument rien. Cette absence d'émotion me perturbe. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je m'en fiche, si ça m'importe peu ou alors si je considère tout simplement que tout ceci ne me regarde plus et donc que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire là-dedans. Je pense en fait que contrairement à mon petit frère, j'ai compris depuis bien longtemps que notre famille n'existe plus et qu'elle a volée en éclat bien avant que notre mère ne parte en institut spécialisé.

Notre famille a été détruite le jour même où Amy est morte. Elle a essayé de passer au-dessus, de s'en relever, mais ça n'a pas marché. Notre père l'a enterrée lui-même le jour où il a décidé que ce n'était pas si grave si ma propre mère avait essayé de me tuer. Stelly a été tenu à l'écart de cet aspect des choses. Il a pu faire comme si ça n'avait jamais existé, il lui avait simplement suffi de fermer les yeux. Ça avait été si tentant, et je le comprends. Si un tel drame s'était réellement produit, Outlook ne serait pas en train de le féliciter pour ses merveilleuses notes. Ce père qu'il aimait tant ne discuterait pas du cours de la bourse au téléphone avec ses actionnaires de South Blue, n'est-ce pas ? Qui ferait ça à peine quatre jours après l'hospitalisation de son fils ainé ?

Personne.

N'est-ce pas ?

 **-Tu te rends compte, Sabo ! Il trompe maman et il n'en a même pas honte !**

Stelly vient juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Ou plutôt, on les lui a ouverts de force et la lumière lui brûle les yeux malgré le fait que son intensité soit moindre. C'est ça quand on garde les yeux fermés trop longtemps. La réalité est trop difficile à accepter mais malheureusement, on ne peut plus les fermer et nous voilà obliger d'affronter la vérité en face.

 **-Ça fait longtemps qu'il la trompe, Stelly** , j'assène, la voix dure.

 **-Qu-quoi…**

Sa voix n'est qu'une plainte à peine audible.

 **-Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps exactement mais sans doute au moins un an avant le départ de maman.**

Le silence. Le silence et les larmes douloureuses de mon petit frère qui fait de son mieux pour me les cacher. J'entends sa respiration laborieuse même à travers le téléphone et je me passe une main tremblante dans les cheveux, triste pour lui.

 **-Tu mens !** s'obstine-t-il soudain mais je sens qu'au fond de lui-même, il sait que je dis la vérité.

 **-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé si pour finir tu n'es pas prêt à écouter ce que je te dis ?**

 **-Parce que je n'ai que toi !**

Sa réponse pourtant si honnête me laisse sous le choc. Il a l'air en pleine détresse et je vois bien en ces quelques mots une supplique muette. Il me rappelle de cette manière la promesse que je lui ai faite.

 **-Tu es parti et maintenant, moi je suis seul !** me reproche-t-il violemment.

 **-Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation, Stelly. Je ne t'ai jamais fermé la porte au nez et je n'ai encore jamais refusé de te parler. C'est toi qui as décidé du jour au lendemain que je n'étais plus digne de pouvoir échanger avec toi. Les choses n'ont pas changé pour moi, Stelly. Je suis là pour toi mais appeler à l'aide quand tu en as besoin et m'ignorer le reste du temps ne va pas être possible. Je ne demande que ça** **de** **renouer avec toi, et je serais très content si de ton côté tu te décides aussi à faire un pas vers moi. Mais sache si tu le fais que je ne suis toujours pas décidé à revenir vivre à la maison, que je suis toujours en couple avec un homme et que je l'aime profondément. Si tu veux continuer cette conversation, ce sera** **donc** **en face à face. A toi** **de** **choisir.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tonalité de la ligne résonne.

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai jamais…,** réfléchit Pengouin

 **-Je sens que ça va encore être pour ma pomme,** soupire Zoro en buvant avant même que Penguin ait fini sa phrase.

Malgré le fait que je n'apprécie pas vraiment les jeux d'alcool, je me livre cependant avec plaisir à celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que, comme Ace l'avait mentionné, je suis déjà un peu imbibé ou alors si je suis simplement impatient et ravi d'en apprendre plus sur les autres. Néanmoins, comme le soupir de Zoro l'a si bien décrit tout à l'heure, les questions ne sont pas toutes forcément plaisantes !

En ce moment, les questions sont assez portées sur le sexe et ce n'est pas vraiment pour plaire à Zoro.

Mais il semble que son calvaire va bientôt prendre fin : il est plus de 3h du matin et comme beaucoup, je commence à fatiguer. Et puis, il se plaint beaucoup mais au fond, boire ne le gêne pas plus que ça. D'autant qu'il a commencé à attaquer une petite bouteille de saké qu'il a l'air de tout particulièrement aimer. Je pense que ce qui lui déplait surtout, c'est le fait que ses amis s'en donnent à cœur joie pour se moquer de lui ! Zoro est le plus jeune et son manque d'expérience en beaucoup de choses lui vaut toutes ces attentions plus ou moins attendrissantes. Heureusement, tout ça reste bon enfant et il est loin de prendre la mouche.

Quand je suis remonté de mon coup de fil raté à Stelly, ils avaient déjà commencé à jouer depuis un petit quart d'heure. Ils ne m'ont posé aucune question à mon retour même si j'ai senti sur moi pendant de longues secondes le regard interrogateur d'Ace. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer et j'ai fui un peu lâchement de peur qu'il lise dans mes yeux que la conversation m'a plus ébranlée que ce que je ne voulais. J'ai écouté avec beaucoup d'intérêt Zoro m'expliquer les règles du jeu et les durs traitements que j'allais forcément devoir subir.

Je m'y suis plié et j'ai bu chaque fois que nécessaire, presque heureux de pouvoir oublier la déception que ma famille venait une fois de plus de m'infliger malgré ce que je pense du discours que Ace m'avait tenu à ce sujet l'année dernière.

 **-J'ai jamais regardé de porno gay.**

Comme s'il était extrêmement fier de lui, Penguin fixe Zoro, attendant qu'il exécute la sentence mais celui-ci n'en fait rien. Un sourire aux lèvres, il fixe son ainé et l'étudiant en médecine comprend que sur ce coup-là, il n'aura pas réussi à obtenir une autre plainte du kendoka.

 **-C'était nul, à mon tour maintenant !** se gausse Ace. **J'ai jamais… fantasmé sur quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que moi!**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par beaucoup plus vieux ?** l'interroge Law.

 **-J'entends par là que si tu demandes, c'est que tu devrais certainement boire un coup,** répond-il en servant un verre à son ami, ravi.

Quant à moi, j'hésite… J'ai bien quelque chose en tête mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse considérer ça comme du fantasme. Après tout, j'ai juste été comme aimanté pendant quelques secondes par les yeux clairs du père de X-Drake. Je me rappelle aussi avoir été troublé par la gentillesse d'un de mes professeurs de collège auquel je souriais souvent bêtement quand je le voyais. Je pense que sa manière d'enseigner y est pour beaucoup dans ma soif de connaissance. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça de l'attirance non plus. Avant Ace, je n'étais pas attiré par grand monde en réalité...

Après ce court raisonnement, je décide finalement de ne pas toucher à mon verre et espère que mon hésitation ne s'est pas vue. A mes côtés, j'entends Ace se féliciter d'avoir réussir à faire boire presque tout le monde. Je rigole un peu et me masse discrètement les tempes. Réfléchir si intensément quand on a trop bu n'est vraiment pas recommandé...

La soirée continue et le jeu aussi. Étonnement, il a beaucoup de succès auprès de Law qui a le don de poser des questions assez embarrassantes. Cela dit, tout le monde en profite pour découvrir les secrets honteux de chacun.

 **-Je n'ai jamais…**

Je soupire, réfléchissant à la suite de ma phrase. L'objectif est de faire boire le plus de monde possible tout en mettant à nu certains de leurs secrets. Malheureusement, il est déjà bien tard et la fatigue se fait de plus en plus sentir chez moi si bien que la suite est longue à venir.

 **-Je passe mon tour, je suis fatigué...,** je finis par soupirer en me calant contre Ace.

 **-Tu laisses passer ta chance,** affirme Law qui prend alors mon tour. **Je n'ai jamais rien caché de grave à mes amis ou à la personne que j'aime.**

 **-C'est quoi ça ? Une soirée confidence ?** marmonne Penguin. **Bepo n'a pas assez bu, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un truc pour le faire picoler un peu ?**

 **-Je suis désolé, je pensais être plus amusant que ça.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, on te trouve très drôle,** le rassure Ace qui boit avec nonchalance son verre.

Zoro ajoute quelque chose mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je reste là, appuyé contre Ace en me demandant ce qu'il peut bien me cacher. Peut-être a-t-il pensé tromper son monde en procédant ainsi, en buvant l'air de rien, mais j'ai vu clair dans son jeu. Ace cache quelque chose de grave. Quoi ?Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il me cache quelque chose de plus grave encore que le viol auquel il a assisté lorsqu'il fréquentait Makino. J'aimerais savoir mais je ne dis rien car je lui cache tellement de choses moi aussi que j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir lui demander des comptes. Comment exiger de son petit-ami de l'honnêteté si on ne l'est pas soi-même ?

Fébrilement, je vide mon verre avant de reprendre ma place. Ace aussi ne me demande rien mais je sais bien, je le sens à son regard, qu'on en reparlera un jour.

Un peu avant 4h du matin, on décide de tous aller se coucher. On est beaucoup trop fatigués pour continuer à faire quoi que ce soit. On range brièvement le petit séjour, juste assez pour pouvoir placer les sacs de couchage et les matelas gonflables. Dans un souci de place, la table basse a atterri dans la chambre de Zoro.

Law, en tant que roi de la soirée, a obtenu le droit de dormir dans la chambre de son ami. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on se dit mais la vérité est que l'étudiant en médecine s'est octroyé seul le droit de dormir dans un bon lit pour pouvoir l'espère-t-il, profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Law a l'air si constamment fatigué qu'on a tous pensé que si pour une fois il pouvait bien dormir, ce ne serait pas si mal !Bepo quant à lui s'est effondré sur le canapé beaucoup trop petit pour lui pour s'endormir aussitôt. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aura des courbatures à son réveil.

Je fais peu cas de ma couchette et ne cherche même pas à savoir à côté de qui je vais dormir ce soir. Quand je ferme les yeux, il y a encore de l'agitation autour de moi. Malgré leur état de fatigue, certains semblent tout de même avoir encore un minimum d'énergie. Assez en tout cas pour parler de choses que malheureusement, mon esprit ensommeillé ne comprend pas. Je m'endors bercé par la musique que personne n'a pensé à éteindre.

 **I feelglorious, glorious**  
 _Je me sensglorieux, glorieux_  
 **Got a chance to start again**  
 _J'ai la chance d'un nouveau départ_  
 **I wasborn for this, born for this**  
 _Je suis né pour ça, né pour ça_  
 **It'swho I am, how could I forget?**  
 _C'est qui je suis, comment pourrais-je oublier?_  
 **I made itthrough the darkest part of the night**  
 _J'ai traversé la partie la plus sombre de la nuit_  
 **And now I see the sunrise**  
 _Et maintenant je vois le lever du soleil_  
 **Now I feelglorious, glorious**  
 _Maintenant je me sens glorieux, glorieux_  
 **I feelglorious, glorious**  
 _Je me sens glorieux, glorieux_

 **xXx**

 **-Je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose.**

 **-Quelque chose. Quoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas...**

Je me tourne une fois, puis une autre fois avant de bailler et d'ouvrir lentement un œil. Mon regard plonge dans l'obscurité et je me dis qu'il est alors décidément bien trop tôt pour que je me réveille totalement. Fatigué, je ferme de nouveau les yeux et serre mon duvet contre moi avant d'enfouir au maximum mon nez dans mon oreiller.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que tu te fais pas des idées ?**

 **-Rien.**

J'entends un petit rire amer qui me fait de nouveau papillonner des yeux avant de me tourner dans l'autre sens.

 **-Mais je le sens, je le connais. Et il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.**

 **-Tu m'en diras tant.**

Un soupir et puis le silence.

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux mais cette fois-ci, je suis un peu plus éveillé. Je me redresse en me faisant la réflexion que je viens d'entendre des voix, donc que des gens sont réveillés. Surpris et pas complètement opérationnel, je regarde autour de moi pour essayer de déterminer qui il manque mais dans la pénombre, c'est compliqué. Plus tôt dans la nuit, je me suis endormi tellement vite que je n'ai pas pris connaissance de la répartition des places. Je sais simplement en observant rapidement la masse sur le canapé que Bepo est toujours en plein pays des rêves. C'est en tournant la tête vers la chambre de Zoro, là où Law est parti dormir, que je me rends compte qu'un léger filet de lumière s'en échappe. Intrigué, je me rapproche lentement.

 **-Il ne veut pas me faire l'amour.**

Je me fige instantanément en reconnaissant la voix d'Ace. Je reste immobile alors que je ressasse ses mots.

De quoi sont-ils en train de parler exactement ?

J'ai entendu leurs voix sans vraiment écouter ce qui fait qu'au final, il me manque un bout de la conversation. Par contre, ce que je comprends, c'est qu'ils sont en train de parler de moi et que les interrompre n'est pas une bonne idée.

 **-T'es sérieux, Ace ?** réplique la voix blasée de Law.

 **-Très sérieux.**

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et je sens mon cœur se serrer d'appréhension.

 **-Je pensais pas que c'était à moi de t'apprendre ça mais il y a des gens qui préfèrent tout simplement être de l'autre côté et qui ne se sentent pas forcément le besoin de tester… Enfin, t'as compris ce que je veux dire...**

 **-Ouais,** marmonne-t-il. **Mais ce n'est pas ça. Je le vois dans ses yeux qu'il a envie de moi comme ça mais à chaque fois que je lui propose, il est gêné et dit non ou trouve une excuse pour ne pas avoir à le faire.**

 **-Et où est le problème? Il n'est peut-être tout simplement pas encore prêt.**

 **-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi mais...**

J'avale ma salive difficilement et fixe la porte en espérant…qu'il se passe quelque. Tout ou n'importe quoi. Je pense qu'à cet instant, ça m'importe peu en réalité.

 **-Je pense qu'il ne s'en sent pas digne pour une raison que j'ignore et que faire ça pour lui, ce serait comme se trahir.** **Ou me trahir... A ce stade, j'en sais fichtrement rien...**

 **-Tu vas drôlement loin quand même.**

 **-Je ne sais pas, ses yeux… Parfois, ils me demandent pardon quand je le prends dans mes bras et que je le pén-**

 **-S'il te plait, épargne-moi les détails,** le coupe Law, visiblement las.

 **-Désolé...**

 **-Franchement, Ace, je pense que tu te fais juste des idées. Ne va pas tout gâcher alors que tout va bien juste parce que tu as des impressions qui refusent de te quitter. Mais si jamais ça persiste, tu pourras toujours lui en parler.**

 **-Il a bu tout à l'heure.**

Il y a un silence et alors que je mets du temps à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire, Law lui répond calmement.

 **-Toi aussi tu as bu, Ace.**

Ses paroles manquent de m'achever.

Honteux, je m'éloigne doucement et le plus silencieusement possible de la porte avant de retourner me coucher. Je ferme les yeux et me mords la lèvre inférieure en me disant que je suis vraiment le pire.

Je savais que cette histoire travaillait Ace mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point-là. Mais s'il en est à se confier à ses amis, c'est qu'il le prend moins bien qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. Il ne m'en parle pas, certainement pour ne pas me brusquer ou même passer pour un rustre. Ace, aussi tempétueux qu'il est, fait toujours attention à la façon dont je me sens, à mes sentiments. Je me rends compte que jeudi, quand il m'a demandé si j'avais envie de lui de cette manière, il n'attendait pas forcément une affirmation de ma part. Il voulait juste des réponses. Et moi, j'ai évité le sujet et je me suis senti presque soulagé en voyant qu'il allait dans mon sens, qu'il n'insistait pas. J'étais serein tout en sachant que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, que cette discussion reviendrait forcément sur le tapis à un moment ou à un autre.

Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant. J'ai si souvent évité la conversation avec lui à ce sujet. Je lui mens tellement qu'il est presque comique de voir que c'est finalement mon honnêteté qui me perd. C'est vrai, je pourrais simplement passer au-dessus du sentiment de malaise que je ressens et me forcer un peu pour le rassurer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas complètement un mensonge car j'en ai envie. Tellement envie… Mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas moi et j'aime trop Ace. Je ne peux pas lui mentir sur ce sujet, pas sur notre amour et sur ce que je ressens.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Lui parler? Me débarrasser de ce poids m'obligerait à évoquer les sujets relatifs à l'Armée Révolutionnaire et à ce baiser forcé que m'a donné Doflamingo.

J'ai peur de lui parler.

J'ai peur de l'après…

* * *

Et voilà en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !

Je posterais le prochain chapitre le jeudi 30 Aout et après normalement je devrais reprendre mon rythme normal, c'est à dire mercredi 12 septembre.

Du coup bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance de partir et tacher quand même de profiter pour les autres. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 05

.

« La plus grande découverte de ma génération est que les êtres humains peuvent changer leur vie en modifiant leurs attitudes d'esprit. »

William James

Ace

* * *

Samedi 07 Octobre 2017

Je ne saurais pas dire si Roger est énervé. A vrai dire, je l'ai si souvent peu vu dans un état pouvant s'apparenter de près ou de loin à de la colère que je ne saurais certainement pas la reconnaître si un jour il se présentait devant moi furieux. Ma fugue et ma tentative de suicide ne comptent pas, j'étais à moitié dans le coaltar et il était facile de deviner que mon père était proche de l'implosion.

Assis derrière son grand bureau en bois de chêne, il me fixe. Sa main gauche repose mollement sur le bureau alors que la droite soutient plus fermement son menton. La scène a quelque chose d'assez grotesque, lui assis derrière son bureau et moi devant lui. Et puis, ce silence pesant. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait bientôt arriver.

Ouais. Ridicule.

Je sais très bien pourquoi il m'a convoqué et même si Roger ne dit rien, j'ai compris ce qu'il attend de moi. Comme je sais tout aussi bien que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est fou comme dernièrement, mon géniteur a pris son rôle de père au sérieux. Il essaie de renouer une relation plus proche avec moi en oubliant malheureusement qu'on ne peut pas tout faire avec simplement de la bonne volonté. Si à présent je comprends que lui mettre tous les problèmes que ma mère et moi avons eus sur le dos était une erreur et que cultiver ma colère contre lui n'était pas une bonne idée, je ne pense pas encore être prêt pour l'appeler papa. J'ai toujours du mal avec cette notion-là. Un trop grand fossé nous sépare et je ne peux pas faire comme si toutes ces années n'avaient pas existé.

Mais il fait des efforts et moi aussi. Je crois. Pourtant, étant donné que je pense ne rien lui devoir, c'est parfois difficile pour moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai accepté d'aller pêcher avec lui…

 **-Est-ce qu'on va rester comme ça encore longtemps ?** dis-je, soudain blasé et encore un peu fatigué par ma courte nuit.

 **-Non, bien sûr que non. Assis-toi.**

Je fixe la chaise, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, et décide finalement de rester debout. Il vaut mieux garder une distance de sécurité, je pourrais ainsi partir plus aisément si la conversation glisse vers un sujet plus fâcheux que celui que j'ai imaginé.

 **-Ace, je n'ai pas envie de jouer au père fouettard avec toi ni au père moralisateur.**

 **-** **Et pourtant** **, je sens que cette conversation va me plaire,** j'ironise.

Il soupire de plus belle et je me passe la main gauche dans les cheveux en me demandant bien combien de temps cela va durer. Quand ma mère m'appelait pour me passer un savon ou pour me faire la morale, ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle utilisait très peu de mots à vrai dire : tout passait par le regard. L'une de mes plus grandes peurs a toujours été que ma mère arrête de m'aimer. J'ai craint un nombre incalculable de fois de le voir dans ses yeux : la lassitude, le manque d'amour et le regret. L'amertume et la tristesse de devoir une fois de plus réparer les pots cassés. Je me sentais à chaque si mal que je préférais m'isoler dans ma chambre et finalement, je regrettais tellement que ça valait bien toutes les punitions du monde.

Pour Roger, c'est différent. Je n'appréhende pas ce qu'il va dire ni ce qu'il pourrait par la suite penser de moi. De toute façon, j'ai ma conscience pour moi, je sais que je n'ai rien fait et donc que je n'ai rien à me reprocher. La seule chose qu'il pourrait me faire et qui m'atteindrait à coup sûr, c'est me renvoyer à Baterilla et me priver ainsi des relations que j'ai construites ici. Je sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais partir, ça arrivera même certainement après le bac. Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas y penser. Pas encore.

 **-Hancock m'a touché quelques mots à ton sujet.**

 **-Oh, c'est pas vrai,** je râle fortement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

La mâchoire de Roger est crispée et je me dis sans grand entrain que finalement, je ferai mieux de m'asseoir. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour affronter cette discussion.

 **-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas m'en toucher directement deux mots au lieu de passer par toi?**

 **-Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi elle fait ça. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le dialogue a du mal à s'établir entre vous.**

 **-Pour une raison que tu ignores ?** je répète, à la fois complètement sidéré et moqueur. **Parce qu'elle me déteste, tout simplement!**

Je vois les sourcils de Roger se froncer. Ses yeux me fixent sans réellement me voir et son tourment a l'air si intense que je peux presque le voir réfléchir.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Hancock ne te déteste pas !**

 **-Si, elle me déteste mais tu refuses de le voir. Dans ses meilleurs jours, elle se contente de ne pas m'apprécier. Mais je m'en fous,** j'ajoute quand je le vois prêt à répliquer. **Je pense autant de bien d'elle qu'elle en pense de moi.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre ?**

Je vois qu'il est chamboulé et qu'il n'avait clairement pas prévu que la conversation glisserait là-dessus. Il parait même avoir oublié tout ce qu'il voulait me dire précédemment.

 **-On ne s'entend pas parce que je déteste sa façon d'agir : elle prend tout le monde de haut et elle m'exaspère. Sa façon de se conduire, de penser que tout lui est acquis. Sans parler de sa manière de se comporter avec Luffy !** je balance, étrangement soulagé de déverser du venin sur cette femme.

 **-Luffy ?**

Je ne sais pas comment je me sens face à la réaction de mon père. Dans tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est la seule chose qui semble avoir retenu son attention. Peut-être que c'est ce qui l'inquiète le plus, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement car il est déjà plus qu'au courant de tous les défauts que possède sa pimbêche de femme.

Mais peu importe. Au fond, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi et puisqu'il me tend une perche, c'est avec plaisir et délectation que je la saisis.

Alors je lui parle. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai vu, ce que je sais.

Au début sincèrement, je n'en pensais pas grand-chose. Je n'y faisais même pas attention. J'étais trop centré sur moi et sur la situation horrible dans laquelle je me trouvais pour y penser. Et puis, j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ses regards appuyés, à ses sourires, à toutes ses attentions. Hancock a toujours accordé beaucoup d'intérêt à Luffy mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'ai rapidement compris que c'était différent de l'attention et de l'affection que Roger et Shanks portent au chapeau de paille. Pour Hancock, c'est plus profond, plus tortueux et révérencieux. De plus, j'ai bien l'impression que l'ancien mannequin n'agit comme ça qu'avec le plus jeune.

J'ai commencé à trouver ça vicieux et inapproprié. Pour moi, elle le regarde beaucoup trop souvent et beaucoup trop longtemps. Son regard a tout de celui d'une amoureuse ou quelque chose qui pourrait s'y apparenter. Je sais bien que je suis le seul à le penser et Sabo n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il trouve que Hancock est tout à fait normale avec Luffy mais moi, je ne peux pas me ranger à son avis. Il faut qu'au moins une personne se méfie, que quelqu'un reste sur ses gardes.

Je ne fais pas confiance à cette femme et si elle a embobiné mon père et qu'il est déjà bien calé au chaud contre ses griffes, je ne la laisserais pas faire de même avec Luffy.

 **-Ne dis plus jamais ça.**

Sa voix est grave et je sens même la colère qui, cette fois, est bien perceptible dans ces quelques mots. Je ne me démonte pas.

 **-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne veux plus que j'insulte ta chère petite femme** ? je demande, plein de mordant.

 **-Ce que tu dis est très grave et complètement faux, Ace !**

 **-Elle ne le regarde pas comme elle devrait le faire et tu le sais !** je m'entête sur le même ton.

On s'affronte du regard pendant plusieurs secondes et je vois dans les yeux de Roger une hésitation avant qu'un pli amer ne barre son front. J'arrête de l'assassiner des yeux et me renfonce dans mon siège.

 **-Éclaire donc ma lanterne alors,** je lâche en détachant bien tous mes mots.

Roger soupire et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de les tirer un peu.

 **-Je sais ce que tu penses, Ace, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Hancock est une femme formidable et** **elle** **tient sincèrement à Luffy.** **Elle** **ne lui ferait jamais de mal.**

 **-Je suis désolé mais tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop.**

Je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser, mon père sait parfaitement que je parle de confiance et que j'attends qu'il m'en dise plus.

 **-Hancock a fait une fausse couche il y a quelques années.**

La révélation tombe comme un couperet et la surprise est telle que j'ai du mal à réaliser, à réagir. Je fixe Roger alors que mes sourcils se froncent. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne me vient.

Une fausse couche ?

 **-Elle ne pourra sans doute jamais avoir d'enfant à elle et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle reporte toute cette attention, cet amour sur Luffy. Je pense qu'involontairement, elle voit en** **lui** **sa seule occasion d'aimer, de choyer un enfant.**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Hancock n'est pas parfaite et je reconnais sans mal qu'il peut être difficile de la côtoyer mais malgré tout ses défauts, elle reste une personne exceptionnelle qui mérite qu'on s'arrête sur elle et qu'on se donne un peu de temps pour apprendre à la connaitre. Est-ce tu peux imaginer la douleur qu'on peut ressentir à la perte d'un enfant ?** termine-t-il, la voix toujours aussi grave.

 **-Je suis dé-**

 **-Dans ce cas, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre porter ce genre d'accusation sur elle, Ace. Plus jamais.**

Sa voix est si froide et tranchante qu'elle me glace le sang. J'avale difficilement ma salive avant de baisser la tête, honteux.

Je me sens affreusement bête. Bête et con. Cette révélation, Roger ne voulait certainement pas me la faire. Il est évident qu'il a plus parlé sous le coup de la colère.

Roger a raison, je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur qu'a dû ressentir Hancock, douleur qu'elle doit toujours ressentir aujourd'hui. Si demain on m'annonçait que ma mère ou Sabo n'était plus là, plus de ce monde, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et j'accepterais volontiers tous les foutus médicaments que le docteur César serait susceptible de me prescrire. A la voir comme ça, Hancock n'a pas l'air d'avoir la fibre maternelle et je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle ait un jour voulu être mère. Après, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire et je me sens si mal que je n'ose pas en demander plus à mon père. Pourtant, j'ai des questions plein la tête et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

 _Tu étais le père ?_

J'ai l'impression que cette question ne serait pas légitime et que mon père n'y verrait qu'une jalousie ou colère mal placée. Et il n'aurait pas totalement tort.

 **-Je me suis trompé,** j'admets alors parce que j'ai l'impression que quoi que je puisse dire, ce ne serait pas suffisant.

Pas assez et surtout pas approprié.

 **-Il est certain qu'elle surprotège Luffy et qu'elle est sans doute trop sur son dos à l'étouffer de tout son amour mais, Ace, c'est sa façon à elle de faire son deuil.**

Roger se laisse un peu plus aller contre son fauteuil. Il baisse la tête et se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Il a l'air étrangement fatigué.

 **-Je ne pensais pas que ça allait si mal entre vous... Ou peut-être que je ne voulais tout simplement pas le voir.**

Il plonge à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

 **-J'aimerais réellement que tu fasses des efforts, Ace. Quant à moi, je parlerai à Hancock. Sa remarque de la dernière fois n'était pas acceptable. J'ai laissé passer mais je me rends compte que ce n'est sans doute pas la chose à faire. J'ai simplement fait passer un mauvais message.**

Qu'il reconnaisse ses torts à ce sujet me rassure. Au-delà, ça me fait même plaisir. J'étais vraiment énervé qu'il ne dise rien par rapport aux remarques blessantes d'Hancock. Savoir que les choses vont changer est déjà une bonne chose.

 **-Elle est homophobe,** dis-je alors, conscient que malgré toute la bonne volonté de Roger, il ne pourra pas changer si aisément cette facette-là.

 **-Plus ou moins,** grimace-t-il. **La vérité est qu'Hancock est incapable de comprendre comment un homme ne peut pas aimer une femme** **car de son point de vue** **, elles sont parfaites. Enfin, il y a aussi le fait qu'elle ait du mal avec les hommes et** **qu'elle les prend** **souvent de haut. Tu avais raison au moins sur ce point...**

J'esquisse un sourire devant cette tentative d'humour.

- **Qu'un homme imparfait puisse aimer un autre homme encore plus imparfait que lui alors qu'une femme parfaite est là, ça a du mal à passer. Hancock a son raisonnement bien à elle,** soupire-t-il. **Et puis, elle a été élevée comme ça.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'il veut dire par là.

La conversation s'arrête un peu d'elle-même et je comprends qu'on s'est dit tout ce qui était possible à ce sujet-là. Alors que je sors du bureau dans le but de poursuivre ma nuit, je me sens étrange. Mal à l'aise.

Lundi 09 Octobre 2017

 **-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-J'en sais rien.**

Sabo soupire et ferme son casier avant de s'adosser à celui-ci. Ces yeux marron me fixent sans ciller et je me sens presque défaillir face à l'intensité de son regard. Je sais bien ce que Sabo pense de tout ça mais s'il pouvait s'astreindre de m'inonder de son jugement moralisateur...

 **-Tu devrais t'excuser et tu le sais très bien.**

 **-Je n'avais pas complètement tort non plus,** je tente vainement de protester.

 **-Ace !** s'horrifie-t-il aussitôt.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, je trouverais même ça assez drôle.

 **-Je veux dire par là que même si j'avais tort de penser du mal d'elle à ce sujet, je n'avais pas complètement tort en affirmant que l'affection qu'elle** **porte** **à Luffy** **n'est** **pas saine. Je veux dire, elle se fait du mal toute seule et essaie juste de compenser je ne sais quoi en chouchoutant Luffy! Enfin bref, je suis mal placé pour parler de ça…**

 **-Tu devrais quand même faire des efforts avec elle, Ace. Même si tu n'aimes pas ta belle-mèr-**

 **-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça,** je le coupe, la voix dure.

 **-Veille tout de même à améliorer ton attitude en sa présence,** continue-t-il.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers l'escalier un peu plus loin. Je regarde distraitement les élèves le gravir. Je déteste vraiment quand Sabo a raison et ça arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût. Même si je ne le veux pas, je sais que je vais devoir faire des efforts. Commencer par arrêter de fusiller du regard cette foutue bonne femme en est une. Mais c'est tout car je n'oublie pas son attitude désobligeante envers moi ni qu'elle a mentionné le fait de vouloir me dégager de chez « elle ».

 **-Ne m'attends pas pour manger ce midi, le coach Ryuma veut bosser une formation avec les nouveaux et j'ai l'impression que ça va durer plus longtemps que prévu.**

 **-OK,** dis-je, ne voyant pas ce que je peux ajouter d'autre.

Il me sourit avant de se rapprocher de moi et de me demander d'un ton léger si je boude. Je lève les yeux au ciel et, taquin, il m'embrasse.

 **-Capitaine.**

Sabo sursaute presque et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il fixe alors la personne qui vient de nous interrompre. C'est un gars blond qui doit avoir le même âge que nous, un peu plus petit. Il vient d'appeler Sabo "capitaine" donc il doit faire partie du club de basket. Il ne m'accorde aucune attention. A vrai dire, son regard dur est uniquement braqué sur Sabo qui n'a pas l'air très à l'ase.

Est-ce que c'est le seconde dont il m'a parlé?

Je fixe le blond, les sourcils froncés. J'ai du mal à y croire. C'est lui qui déstabilise mon copain ?

 **-Salut, Lark.**

Le blond peste et je hausse un sourcil, me demandant bien où est le problème.

 **-Bonjour, Capitaine. Le coach m'a demandé de te dire que tu t'occuperais de l'entrainement seul ce midi. Il a un empêchement et ne pourra donc pas l'assurer. Il sera cependant là pour s'occuper de celui du soir.**

 **-Ah oui, pas de problème.**

Sabo me lance un regard, l'air de me dire « raison de plus pour que tu manges sans moi ».

 **-Tâche de ne pas être en retard et n'oublie pas d'aller récupérer d'abord les clés auprès du concierge du gymnase.**

Je fixe le plus jeune, de plus en plus sidéré. Je comprends à présent ce que voulait dire Sabo. Il est loin d'être impoli mais il est vachement condescendant et c'est assez horripilant. Il a l'air de faire la leçon à Sabo alors que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est lui la nouvelle recrue et Sabo le capitaine en terminale!

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y passerai sans faute.**

 **-Est-ce qu'on travaillera quand même la nouvelle formation ce midi ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ?**

 **-C'est une question.**

Il fronce les sourcils et semble étudier minutieusement le visage de Sabo. Visage qui pour une raison que j'ignore, s'empourpre légèrement d'embarras.

 **-Non, non. Je placerai seulement les bases. Pour le reste, vous verrez avec le coach. Je pense que c'est mieux si vous voyez ça avec lui, il vous expliquera ça mieux que moi.**

 **-Je suis du même avis.**

Il hoche la tête, satisfait, puis s'éloigne sans un mot. Dès qu'il disparait du couloir, Sabo pousse un profond soupir de soulagement qui attire même le regard étonné d'une petite brune qui passe par là.

 **-Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?** je lui demande, étonné.

 **-Bien sûr que non !** s'écrie-t-il. **J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de me passer un savon!**

 **-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors ?**

On commence doucement à marcher pour rejoindre nos salles.

 **-Parce que j'avais bizarrement l'impression d'être fautif dans l'histoire,** soupire-t-il à nouveau.

Je me moque gentiment de lui avant de le laisser devant la salle de cours où les filles du Glee Club sont déjà présentes.

 **xXx**

Le libre arbitre. La notion d'égalité et les différences. La condition humaine ainsi que les gènes et l'environnement dans lequel on grandit.

Ces mots, ces bouts de phrases sont écrits sur le tableau, pêle-mêle à côté d'une pyramide assez étrange. Marco nous a salués poliment quand nous sommes entrés dans sa salle de classe et depuis, assis sur son bureau et les yeux fixés sur la cour extérieure, il ne nous porte plus aucune espèce d'attention. Les élèves de la classe sont calmes et tout comme moi, observent le tableau. Certains ont déjà ouvert une page _Word_ sur leur ordinateur, prêts à prendre en note le cours.

 **-Bien.**

L'attention de la classe se porte aussitôt sur le professeur qui vient de se lever et se place lentement devant le tableau. Légèrement de côté, sa position nous permet tout de même de continuer à observer les mots.

 **-J'aimerais évoquer avec vous un sujet que nous avons déjà traité l'année dernière mais cette fois, nous allons l'analyser plus en détail et sous un autre angle.**

Il soupire et je me dis que ce n'est certainement pas bon signe. Sa réaction m'indique que le sujet du jour va être compliqué et pas forcément très facile à maitriser.

 **-Vous voyez cette pyramide ?** reprend-il.

Il s'approche du dessin en question et le montre avec sa main. On acquiesce tous, curieux. Je me souviens vaguement du cours dont parle Marco et je me demande bien ce qu'il a à nous dire de plus sur ce sujet-là aujourd'hui.

 **-Nous allons le compléter. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans notre monde, notre pays** **possède** **un système de hiérarchie, un système qui permet à notre monde de fonctionner. Un volontaire** **pour me le décrire ?**

Après une légère hésitation, je lève la main. Marco semble plus qu'apprécier mon initiative et me sourit. Je me lève et marche lentement vers le tableau. Je soupire cependant avant de prendre le marqueur qu'il me tend. Celui-ci lève d'ailleurs un sourcil à mon intention car même si je suis volontaire, je n'ai pas l'air plus motivé que ça.

Tout en haut de la pyramide, comme on me l'a si souvent rabâché et sans surprise, je note "Les Tenruybito". Plus bas, je note "la bourgeoisie" et "les aristocrates" avant de noter "les chefs d'entreprises" et "les personnes aisées". Je termine par « les autres » avant de me raviser et d'ajouter une dernière ligne tout en bas : « le reste ». Je pense notamment aux anciens habitants du Grey Terminal, ceux qu'on a traités comme quantité négligeable. Comme des restes dont on pouvait simplement se débarrasser sans remord, d'un coup de fourchette directement dans la poubelle.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas et regarde mon professeur de philosophie. Bien entendu, il me demande d'expliquer mes choix de mots et d'ordre également. Je lui explique alors avec beaucoup de dépit et un semblant de colère que pour moi, peu importe toute la bonne volonté du monde, finalement c'est l'argent qui régit notre monde. L'argent et la soif de pouvoir. Il tique légèrement quand je lui explique que « le reste », ce sont les gens qu'on ne considère pas digne d'intérêt, ceux qu'on voit souffrir sans pour autant agir.

 **-Chacun de vous** **va** **réaliser une pyramide de ce type avec** **sa** **propre vision de la hiérarchie de ce monde,** annonce-t-il ensuite **. Vous ajouterez également un paragraphe d'une dizaine de lignes où vous expliquerez vos choix. Je viendrai regarder et vous pourrez ensuite me l'envoyer par mail avant la fin du cours.**

Tout le monde s'exécute et pour ma part, je n'ai qu'à recopier celui que j'ai déjà fait au tableau.

Pendant ce court exercice, Marco passe entre les rangs et comme il l'a signalé plus tôt, il répond aux questions des élèves quand ceux-ci en ont. Quelques élèves discutent entre eux, échangeant leurs avis sur le sujet, et le professeur de philosophie les écoute de loin, plus ou moins amusé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Marco retourne devant le tableau et annonce aux élèves que l'exercice est terminé.

 **-Après avoir effectué vos pyramides qui sont supposées mettre en évidence le partage du pouvoir dans ce monde, que remarquez-vous ?**

Son visage impassible, presque blasé, nous observe. Son regard passe d'un élève à un autre et le silence un peu gênant de la classe montre simplement qu'aucun de nous n'a de réponse à apporter. Je regarde une fois de plus ma pyramide et me demande ce que je suis supposé pouvoir en tirer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ont fait les autres mais je ne pense pas que ce soit tellement loin de ce que j'ai fait moi.

Je ne vois vraiment pas où Marco veut en venir.

 **-Lors d'un des cours que j'avais fait avec certains d'entre eux, un nombre assez important d'élèves avait répondu par la** **négative** **à la question « L'égalité est-elle utopique ? ». D'autres élèves avait argumenté lors d'un devoir que l'égalité était plus subjective qu'autre chose. Nous avons** **pourtant** **en tant que citoyen les mêmes droits donc nous devrions être égaux.**

Il fait quelques pas et continue son explication. Marco a une manière de parler, de raconter, qui fait que nous sommes tous suspendus à ses lèvres.

 **-** **Malgré cela** **, certains facteurs entrent aussi dans l'équation : l'origine ethnique, les revenus, le milieu socio-culturel, le lieu d'habitation et j'en passe. Ces facteurs peuvent amener à des discriminations et donc, créent de l'inégalité. Mais le sujet n'est pas là, revenons plutôt à notre pyramide.**

Il pose sa main sur le tableau à côté de la figure et tapote de son index la surface comme pour insister sur cette forme géométrique.

 **-Est-il réellement nécessaire de se poser ce genre de question quand il est évident que nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes droits? Comme beaucoup d'autres pays, nous** **fonctionnons** **dans un système hiérarchique, celui-ci plus précisément.**

Son index tape un peu plus fort sur le tableau.

- **Sommes-** **nous** **tous égaux ? Il semblerait que non** **puisque cette pyramide indique un classement des citoyens** **.** **Qu'en pensez-vous** **?**

Marco vient de nous poser une colle. Je suis à moitié perdu. Comme la plupart des élèves, je me vois mal répondre à ce genre de question. Après tout, je n'en sais rien! Je n'ai que 17 ans et quand je me lève le matin, je commence déjà à compter les heures qu'il me reste avant de retourner me coucher ! C'est pour dire…

 **-C'est difficile de parler d'égalité quand tout le monde n'est pas traité de la même façon.**

Je me tourne légèrement et observe sans vraiment y croire Rob Lucci. Il est toujours très effacé et parle peu malgré ses notes extraordinaires. De la même manière, il est populaire et toutes les filles semblent être tombées sous son charme. Il a un certain charisme après tout et même si je n'y suis pas sensible, je peux tout de même le reconnaitre. Mais à vrai dire, si X-Drake ne m'avait pas dit de m'en méfier, je l'ignorerais simplement. Il est tellement effacé que c'est assez surprenant de voir qu'en fait, ce n'est pas un mec sans opinion. On l'entend si peu donner son avis, c'est à se demander comment il a fait pour être capitaine de son club de foot.

Marco lui fait un signe de tête comme pour l'inciter à développer sa pensée et il s'exécute.

 **-Il y a un système de hiérarchie, de gouvernance parce que le monde ne pourrait pas fonctionner sans. Avoir des contraintes, travailler dur pour obtenir plus surtout quand on n'a pas grand-chose est un leitmotiv. Comme quelque chose qui nous pousse à faire de notre mieux pour enfin avoir ce qu'on mérite de droit. Sans ce système, les plus aisés pourraient être tentés de prendre le pouvoir et de gouverner. Chacun essaierait d'étendre son rayon d'action sans se soucier de ceux qui ne peuvent que subir. Alors renoncer ou plutôt accepter ses devoirs, car il s'agit plus de ça que de privation de liberté et de renoncement à l'égalité, c'est faire avancer le système et assurer la prospérité de notre pays.**

Un silence accueille ses paroles et je le dévisage, m'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il fasse un truc stupide. Il a l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant que je me dis qu'il y croit. Le système tel qu'il est lui convient-il réellement ? Je ne peux pas y croire.

 **-La prospérité du pays ? C'est une bonne blague! Où est la prospérité quand les Tenruybito exercent avec cruauté leur pouvoir et quand la moitié de la population est considérée comme quantité négligeable ? Il n'y a aucune égalité ni honneur dans ce que tu dis! Pas quand seulement la moitié des gens font des efforts 365 jours par an. Réveille-toi, on n'est pas dans le monde des bisounours! Ce monde est cruel et la paix dont tu parles n'existe que si tu tournes la tête** **dans** **un sens ou** **dans** **l'autre suivant l'influence ou le bruit des bombes.**

Marco hausse un sourcil perplexe. Il est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté au créneau comme ça. Habituellement, c'est avec Sabo que j'ai ce genre de débat animé et un instant, je me demande si je n'ai pas été trop loin. Après tout, Rob Lucci ne faisait que donner son avis.

Le concerné me démontre que j'ai tort de m'en faire.

 **-Les Dragons Célestes sont au-dessus de nous. Ce sont des personnes d'une valeur inimaginable qui ne vivent pas dans le même monde que les** **autres** **. Il est donc difficile et tout à fait illusoire de parler d'égalité. L'égalité, c'est regarder à ses côtés et savoir que la personne à droite ou à gauche aura autant de chances que nous dans la vie. Dès lors qu'on se met à lever la tête ou à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, cette vérité n'existe plus. Les Dragons Célestes ont détruit le principe d'égalité, si jamais** **il** **a existé un jour.**

 **-Les Tenruybito ont un statut particulier et comme tu dis, leur existence même anéantit le principe d'égalitarisme. Ils sont considérés de rang et de condition supérieure aux autres êtres humains. Mais concentrons-nous plutôt sur le reste,** nous rappelle Marco.

C'est très léger mais tout de même perceptible : l'atmosphère de la classe a changé. Personne ne semble à l'aise d'évoquer le sujet Dragons Célestes. C'est certainement pour ça que Marco a décidé de rayer cette spécificité. De toute façon, évoquer ce sujet épineux est toujours compliqué. Je dois tout de même reconnaitre à Rob Lucci qu'il a le courage de ses opinions.

 **-Pensez-vous bénéficier des mêmes droits que votre voisin de droite ou de gauche ?** reprend-il en empruntant les mots du capitaine de foot.

Quelques hochements de têtes lui parviennent et je me demande bien où il veut en venir.

 **-Pensez-vous avoir les mêmes droits que les élèves d'Impel Down ?**

Devant l'absence de réponse, le professeur esquisse un discret sourire avant de soupirer et de m'interroger.

 **-Je mentirais si je disais oui mais sur le principe, c'est quand même le cas,** je tente.

 **-Sur le principe ?**

 **-Les élèves de Marie-Joa sont issus de milieux aisés alors que ceux d'Impel Down viennent de milieux plus modestes. A la fin du lycée, le diplôme a beau être le même, il n'ouvrira pas les mêmes portes. De plus, les élèves d'ici peuvent au besoin s'offrir des cours de soutien ou même avoir la possibilité d'effectuer des stages dans de grandes entreprises.**

Je soupire et tout en cherchant mes mots, passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux.

- **Après, je suis conscient que l'argent ne fait pas tout. Certaines personnes sont discriminées à cause de la couleur de leur peau, de leur appartenance religieuse ou alors à cause de leur origine sans oublier leur orientation sexuelle… Enfin bref, dès qu'on sort du moule, on est discriminé et de ce fait, on ne nous offre pas les mêmes chances que les autres.**

 **-Bien.**

Marco se retourne et efface le tableau. Il décide de ne pas appuyer sur le fait que sans le vouloir, j'ai dit « on », me comptant ainsi parmi les personnes discriminées. Plusieurs élèves ont pris des notes alors que personnellement, ma page _Word_ est toujours aussi vierge. J'ai déjà envoyé mon travail à Marco et ne vois pas l'intérêt pour l'instant de prendre des notes supplémentaires.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans ce monde, ce sont les Tenruybito qui commandent,** **secondés** **de près par les forces de l'ordre qui s'occupent de faire respecter à la lettre la suprématie des premiers.**

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. Je pensais que nous n'allions plus aborder ce sujet-là. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à me poser des questions si j'en crois les légers murmures qui s'élèvent. Marco les ignore superbement et commence à écrire quelque chose sur le tableau.

Les trois grandes puissances.

Ces mots écrits en majuscules m'intriguent, si bien que je décide de prendre des notes. Je ne saurai pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent avec les cours de Marco aujourd'hui. J'ai du mal à comprendre son raisonnement et encore moins son fils conducteur.

 **-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce que sont les trois grandes puissances et par qui** **elles** **sont représentées?**

 **-Les Tenruybito ?** hésite une élève.

 **-Mais encore ?**

 **-La marine, la police et tout ça ?** continue-t-elle.

Marco hoche la tête.

 **-Malgré leur grande puissance et leur pouvoir, les Dragons Célestes interagissent peu avec la vie des autres et le monde extérieur, vivant** **paisiblement** **à Marie-Joa, la terre sainte. Les forces militaires exécutent les ordres mis en place par la terre sainte tout en veillant à l'ordre établi dans le monde. Tu as donc raison.**

Il se déplace pour aller écrire « Force militaire » au tableau. D'un signe, il nous invite à faire d'autres propositions mais nous sommes très vite à court d'idée.

 **-Les trois grandes puissances sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre. Les aristocrates, la bourgeoisie ou même la police ne sont donc pas des grandes puissances. Elles obéissent aux règles établies par les Dragons Célestes après tout.**

 **-Qui d'autres alors ?** je demande, de plus en plus curieux.

Marco me sourit et se met à écrire au tableau. Je fais de même presque aussitôt puis fixe avec une certaine fascination les mots inscrits.

Les Quatre Empereurs.

Les 7 Grands Corsaires.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

Je demande, avide de réponse. C'est comme si toute mon attention était portée sur ces mots. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, je sais qu'ils ont une grande importance.

 **-Des personnes ou organisations très puissantes. Si certaines sont tolérées par le gouvernement malgré leurs agissements, d'autres sont traquées avec de très grands moyens.**

Il se tourne pour écrire quelque chose et puis finalement se fige. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il reste immobile, la main suspendue au-dessus du tableau avant de se raviser et d'effacer les trois lettres qu'il avait déjà notées.

 **-On va s'arrêter là. Je m'éloigne de mon domaine de compétences.**

Avec nonchalance, il retourne s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- **De plus, ça ne vous regarde pas vraiment. Peut-être que vous apprendrez ça lors d'études supérieures ou si vous rentrez dans le gouvernement,** réfléchit-il à voix haute. **Enfin bref, je m'excuse pour cette perte de temps, ce n'était même pas de la philosophie à proprement parler. Recentrons-nous sur le thème du jour...**

Marco continue de parler mais je l'écoute à peine. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait là ? Il change complètement de sujet mais laisse tout de même le nom des trois grandes puissances sur le tableau, visibles de tous? Il en a trop dit et ma curiosité est éveillée même si ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de la majorité de la classe. Je vois bien que quelques élèves sont tout de même intrigués.

Puis je croise le regard de mon professeur et je comprends qu'il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il y a quelque chose de caché derrière ce cours décousu.

Que sont exactement les Quatre Empereurs et les 7 Grands Corsaires… ?

 **xXx**

Je fixe d'un œil distrait les filles qui parlent avec Dellinger. Finalement, il a été accepté dans le club : nous n'avions pas trop le choix. Et quand je vois l'entrain des filles, je me dis que j'étais peut-être le seul que l'idée dérangeait réellement. Pour finir, elles ont simplement pris la chose du bon côté, ce que je ne devrais pas tarder à faire si je veux pouvoir passer à autre chose. Maintenant qu'il est là, il va rester. Et objectivement, Dellinger est un très bon élément. L'entendre chanter pour la première fois m'avait remué et j'étais tombé sous le charme de sa voix. Avec un atout pareil, nos chances de gagner cette année augmentent indéniablement.

Il a une personnalité assez déroutante mais toutes les personnes du Glee Club sont faites comme ça alors… Je pense en toute honnêteté que ce qui ne passe pas, c'est le fait qu'il ait été en lien avec Doflamingo. Ça plus le fait que j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il a volé l'opportunité à l'ancien président du Glee Club d'entrer dans l'école de ses rêves.

 **-Alors ça se passait comme ça?**

Shirahoshi observe le nouveau membre, stupéfaite.

 **-Bien sûr ! On ne devient pas les meilleurs sans une stricte discipline. J'avais beau être le chanteur vedette et le meilleur, les autres ne se gênaient pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et tout faire pour prendre ma place!**

 **-Comme ça donne envie,** lance Perona, sarcastique.

 **-Comme tu dis.**

Dellinger esquisse un sourire et porte une langue de chat à sa bouche.

- **C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de changer d'école, ça devenait invivable. De toute façon, comme je suis bon, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je m'adapte à tout. Et puis, je me suis dit que ce serait marrant de leur rafler la coupe que je leur avais faite gagner l'année d'avant.**

 **-Pourquoi Marie-Joa ?**

C'est la première fois que je prends la parole depuis le début et ça en étonne plus d'un. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Shirahoshi me lance de grands regards affolés. Sans doute a-t-elle peur que je ne commette un impair. A vrai dire, le premier jour où notre ancien rival a débarqué, ça ne s'est pas bien passé entre lui et moi mais c'est censé être de l'histoire ancienne.

Dellinger me fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de participer aux Nationales avec vous.**

Mercredi 11 Octobre 2017

 **-J'aimerais parler de Sabo.**

César cesse d'écrire et sans bouger la tête, il relève les yeux vers moi. Son regard est presque sans intérêt, il n'a même pas l'air de considérer ma requête. Après quelques secondes où ses yeux foncés m'ont à peine détaillé, il retourne à son inspection et analyse du fameux carnet.

 **-Je veux parler de Sabo,** je répète un peu plus fort.

La réaction de mon psy est alors complètement différente. Il éclate de rire, simplement et sans aucune honte. Il rigole tellement que son carnet tombe par terre et que son genou vient cogner contre la table basse. Il s'arrête alors, la douleur étant trop forte pour bouger. Cependant, il a toujours ce stupide sourire collé aux lèvres.

 **-Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que tu étais sérieux. Je pensais que c'était une blague.**

Il prend une inspiration comme pour finir de se calmer et pendant ce temps-là, je serre les poings et m'exhorte au calme. Ce qui s'avère plus compliqué que prévu.

 **-Tu en as quand même de bonnes parfois !**

Une autre inspiration.

 **-Pourquoi veux tu parler de Sabo ?**

 **-J'en ai envie.**

 **-Eh bien, je vais devoir te refuser ta requête,** lance-t-il d'un ton badin.

 **-Pourquoi !?**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce serait productif. Travailler sur ton passé, sur les évènements troubles qui t'ont m-**

 **-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus!**

Un silence s'ensuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser ma pensée pour que César sache exactement où je veux en venir. Son sérieux retrouvé, il ramasse son carnet et tapote son stylo dessus en un rythme irrégulier qui en temps normal m'agacerait mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai cure. J'attends simplement. Il a forcément les réponses aux questions que je me pose.

 **-Qu'espères-tu que je te dise sur lui ? Vous ne vous dites pas déjà tout ?**

Il esquisse un sourire, fier de son effet. Je pense qu'il fait autant allusion au supposé secret que Sabo me cacherait qu'à ceux que j'ai pour lui.

 **-Vous savez très bien que non. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi il a eu besoin de venir vous voir.**

Devant son manque de réaction, je décide de poursuivre.

- **Je pense qu'il me cache des choses et ça m'inquiète.**

 **-Oh, vraiment ? Quel genre de choses ?** me demande-t-il et je devine que le sujet commence doucement à l'intéresser.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je me suis dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec son passé. Ou pas. C'est juste un sentiment que j'ai.**

Je soupire et m'affale sans honte dans mon siège. Depuis le temps que je viens ici, je me sens suffisamment à l'aise pour me permettre un certain manque de retenue et de règles de bienséance.

 **-Je me suis dit que parler avec vous m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Je sais que les ombres du passé de Sabo sont encore là. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ça l'a toujours guidé. S'il est comme il est, c'est parce qu'il a vécu ces choses-là plus jeune. S'il veut être aussi fort, c'est pour ne plus jamais avoir à plier, à être blessé. Du moins, je suppose...**

 **-C'est étrange que tu me demandes ça maintenant. S'est-il passé quelque chose dernièrement ?** m'interroge-t-il.

 **-Peut-être.**

Le regard du Dr César se fait plus intéressé encore.

- **En vérité, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Pas réellement en tout cas.**

 **-Dis-moi tout, tu sais comme j'aime juger de la pertinence des choses par moi-même.**

Je soupire. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai lancé le sujet.

 **-Sabo ne veut pas me faire l'amour et franchement, je m'en ficherais bien si je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il se sent si mal à cause de ça.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas simplement passer à autre chose si tu t'en fiches ?** me demande-t-il avec ce que je suppose être un air vicieux.

 **-C'est ce que je voulais faire au début ! Mais c'est comme dans les films d'horreur quand on dit aux personnages de ne pas se retourner et qu'ils se retournent quand même! J'aurais pu passer à autre chose mais j'ai vu son regard, ses yeux, et maintenant je m'interroge. Et plus il me le refuse, plus j'en ai envie! Sabo est quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose. Il fuit la conversation et je n'ai pas le cœur** **à** **le confronter. Il se fait du mal et à cause de ça, je me mets à imaginer les pires choses...**

Le Dr César semble méditer mes paroles. Il se lève et fait quelques pas. Intrigué, je le regarde faire en silence. Il s'arrête devant la fenêtre dont il ouvre les rideaux. Je suis des yeux ses mouvements comme si je m'attendais à tout moment à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

 **-Quand j'ai rencontré Sabo pour la première fois, je me suis dit** **qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas** **.**

César me tourne toujours le dos, les yeux fixés dans le vague. Il a l'air de se rappeler de vieux souvenirs, pas toujours agréables. Sa voix est basse et n'a pas d'intonation particulière. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, neutre et l'air lointain. C'est à l'opposé de son attitude habituellement si horripilante et énergique mais puisqu'il fait l'effort d'accéder à ma requête, je décide de l'écouter très scrupuleusement.

 **-C'était peu de temps après le drame qui a** **frappé** **sa famille.**

 **-Le décès de sa petite sœur ou la tentative d'assassinat de sa mère sur sa personne ?** je lui demande, autant pour savoir que pour lui signifier que je suis au courant.

Le docteur César se tourne et m'observe, les sourcils froncés. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi il peut bien penser et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le temps de m'interroger plus qu'il se détourne à nouveau. Le silence se prolonge et j'en viens à me demander s'il va me répondre. La peur, sournoise et traitre, s'insinue lentement en moi et je me fais la réflexion que Sabo ne m'a peut-être pas tout dit à ce sujet. Que c'est peut-être pire encore.

 **-La mort d'Amy, sa petite sœur,** précise-t-il enfin.

Je ne sais pas si je suis rassuré ou non. Je me contente d'acquiescer même s'il ne peut pas me voir, sans briser le silence, bien décidé à savoir la suite.

 **-Cet évènement l'a traumatisé. En plus de la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, il y** **avait** **le fort sentiment de culpabilité et de haine qui s'y ajoutaient. Son regard était constamment vide et j'ignore même aujourd'hui s'il m'a écouté une seule fois.**

Ce que me dit mon psy me touche. Je n'ai jamais vraiment demandé à Sabo comment il s'était senti après ce qui lui était arrivé. J'avais bien compris qu'il avait souffert et manqué de soutien. Il a dû tant bien que mal traverser cette épreuve seul… Mais il était jeune et ce genre d'évènement peut avoir des impacts désastreux sur un enfant. A présent, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir plus, à être cette oreille attentive dont il a besoin et ce soutien infaillible qu'il attend. J'ai simplement pensé qu'il souhaitait tourner la page et ne plus ressasser ces mauvais souvenirs sans jamais en avoir la certitude.

 **-Il était comme une éponge ou une passoire, je ne** **saurais** **dire tellement ça dépendait des jours,** reprend-il, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées. **Il absorbait tout ce que je disais et souriait pour faire bonne figure avant de s'en débarrasser aussitôt la porte passée. Les séances se sont arrêtées vite. Beaucoup trop vite.**

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander, j'imagine très bien que ses parents en sont responsables. Tout ceci m'énerve tellement que je ne peux pas me réjouir du fait que Sabo ait tout de même eu la chance de se faire aider après ce drame.

 **-Malgré ce cours laps de temps et parce que je suis le meilleur, j'ai pu l'analyser.**

Il se tourne vers moi et lentement, revient prendre place sur son fauteuil.

 **-Sabo se perd dans ses mensonges, si bien qu'il finit lui-même par y croire. Il fait ce qu'on attend de lui, ce qui doit être fait,** **tout** **en ayant la certitude que c'est la chose à faire. Que c'est bien, que c'est comme ça. Il retient trop ses émotions et se refuse à craquer justement pour ne pas se montrer f-**

 **-Faible.**

César esquisse un léger sourire et je baisse la tête. Mes yeux fixent pendant quelques secondes mes mains. Elles tremblent. Je ne sais pas comment César a pu voir tout ça chez Sabo en si peu de temps. A bien y réfléchir, certains points qu'il a évoqués correspondent au comportement qu'adopte parfois Sabo. Je relève les yeux et remarque que mon psy se mord la lèvre inférieure.

 **-D'après moi, il ne s'est toujours pas pardonné ce qui est arrivé à cette enfant à naître. Il se sent toujours autant responsable aujourd'hui qu'il y a des années. C'est pour ça qu'il s'emploie avec tant de hargne à faire le bien. Il veut expier ses pêchés. Il absorbe trop de douleur, trop de choses néfastes.**

 **-De quoi… Qu'es-**

 **-Le truc de l'éponge à moitié passoire,** soupire-t-il sans me donner plus d'explication. **Sabo est ce genre de garçon. Il veut aider parce que c'est mal de laisser les gens dans le besoin, souffrir, etc… Alors il fait de son mieux pour devenir une meilleure personne mais il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon. Personne ne peut supporter une telle charge émotionnelle, surtout quand l'esprit et le cœur sont si fragiles.**

Toujours aussi perdu et l'esprit hagard, je fixe sans le voir mon psy. Tout ce qu'il me dit sur Sabo est complètement…irréel ! J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle d'une autre personne, d'un étranger. J'aimerais que ce soit le cas mais dans ses propos, je reconnais Sabo, le garçon que j'aime et qui veut si souvent bien faire. Etre une bonne personne.

 **-Il retient ses émotions mais il y a bien un jour où il va finir par craquer.**

Le docteur César me regarde et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me sens mal. Je pense aux cicatrices de Sabo, à celles qu'il a du subir et à celles qu'il a décidé lui-même de s'infliger. César soupire et continue de me parler. Il me semble que d'une pirouette, il évoque mes problèmes sexuels avec Sabo mais franchement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Je me sens inutile et ça me fatigue. Mais le pire, c'est vraiment la douleur, celle que je ressens devant mon impuissance et dont je ne peux malheureusement me défaire.

* * *

« L'expérience est cette chose merveilleuse qui vous permet de reconnaître une erreur lorsque vous la faites à nouveau. »

Franklin P. Jones

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 12 Octobre 2017

Ohara.

C'est la chose à laquelle je pense alors que je regarde ma professeure, Mlle Nico Robin, corriger les exercices du précédent devoir tout en expliquant les réponses. Les semaines ont passé mais j'ai toujours en tête cette discussion que nous avons eue dans l'ancienne ville du savoir alors encore en pleine reconstruction.

Toutes les révélations qu'elle m'a faites, je sais qu'elles sont le fruit d'une certaine confiance qu'elle a en moi. Peu importe qu'elle n'ait rien fait de mal, Nico Robin pourrait tout simplement se faire exécuter parce qu'elle est native d'Ohara. Il est supposé n'y avoir eu aucun survivant à l'attaque du Buster Call. Le gouvernement mondial avait mis les moyens pour se débarrasser de manière définitive de ce qu'il considérait comme une menace. Juste parce que ces chercheurs faisaient leur travail, ils sont morts.

J'ai beau avoir cherché des informations sur le siècle manquant, je ne n'ai rien trouvé de bien utile. Je sais également que je ne peux pas trop compter sur internet, certains sites étant gérés par le gouvernement mondial et pouvant au besoin divulguer des informations erronées. Le seul élément fiable que j'ai lu était que le siècle manquant correspondait à une période de 100 ans dont on ignorerait tout. C'est exactement le même mot qu'avait employé Nico Robin lors des inter-lycées. Comme c'est rageant de faire une multitude de recherches pour finalement tomber sur quelque chose que l'on sait déjà! J'ai bien tenté ma chance auprès de l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais malheureusement, ils n'ont pas voulu m'aider à ce sujet-là.

Cette histoire m'a énormément travaillé. Si avant j'avais des doutes quant à certains agissements du gouvernement mondial, avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Ohara et l'utilisation du Buster Call, ma méfiance a grandi. Je me pose davantage de questions et je suis déterminé à obtenir des réponses. J'ai beau ne pas savoir moi-même ce que je cherche exactement, je reste avide de vérité.

L'histoire de l'ancienne ville du savoir m'intéresse ainsi que celle du siècle manquant mais je me doute malheureusement que je ne vais pas pouvoir élucider ce mystère maintenant. C'est un long travail fastidieux, surtout quand le gouvernement vous met des bâtons dans les roues. Des chercheurs arriveraient sans doute plus facilement que moi à répondre à ces questions. A vrai dire, il y a autre chose qui attise encore plus mon intérêt et ma curiosité, et qui est sans aucun doute plus dans mes cordes.

Mlle Nico Robin.

Je l'ai toujours trouvé particulière et assez énigmatique. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur elle, savoir ce qui se cache derrière ses sourires. Était-elle présente sur Ohara le jour de sa destruction ? A-t-elle pu déserter avant, alerter d'une manière ou d'une autre sur le destin funeste des habitants de la ville ? Comment a-t-elle survécu ? Cherche-t-elle toujours la vérité sur le siècle manquant ? Que faisait-elle ce jour-là auprès de l'Arbre de la Cognition ?

Pourquoi m'a-t-elle raconté ça ?

Qu'a-t-elle vu en moi qui lui ai fait penser que peut-être, je méritais de le savoir?

Son regard croise le mien et, mal à l'aise, je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Je suis sûr qu'elle a compris que je ne suivais pas le cours mais elle ne me fait aucune remarque. J'aimerais réellement en apprendre plus sur elle, quelque chose me dit qu'elle est spéciale et que je dois savoir la vérité. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de l'essentiel. Je sais que la seule personne à pouvoir me répondre honnêtement est justement la principale concernée mais j'ai déjà essuyé quelques refus de sa part. Insister serait futile et indélicat.

Il ne fait aucun doute que cette tragédie peine encore le cœur de Nico Robin et ouvrir une blessure qui n'a même pas encore cicatrisé serait vraiment faire preuve de sadisme et de méchanceté.

Je suis perdu…

Samedi 14 Octobre 2017

 **-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui est venue l'heure de ta défaite !** lance Shanks, assez sûr de lui.

 **-Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de me battre, vieil homme,** le rabroue Cavendish.

La remarque fait d'ailleurs bien rire tout le monde et surtout Shanks, qui décidément ne se vexe pas facilement.

 **-Non, c'est moi qui vais gagner !** fanfaronne Luffy en effectuant un magnifique virage.

Je les observe, le sourire aux lèvres, et alors qu'ils se disputent, je fonce pour finalement atteindre la ligne d'arrivée le premier sous leurs yeux ahuris. J'évite de me pavaner et pousse seulement un long soupir supposé leur faire croire que cette entreprise s'est avérée extrêmement compliquée. Ce qui est faux bien sûr. Luffy, qui on ne sait comment a terminé troisième, demande déjà à rejouer une partie.

 **-Eh bien, on dit que les derniers sont les premiers ou un truc comme ça,** lâche Shanks, fataliste.

 **-Je n'étais pas dernier. A vrai dire, j'étais premier tout au long de la course.**

 **-Vraiment ?** s'étonne-t-il. **C'était donc toi la voiture rouge au loin?**

 **-Exactement.**

Cavendish, vexé d'avoir perdu, lâche brutalement sa manette. C'est un mauvais perdant mais il devrait relativiser : pour une première fois, c'était plutôt bien ! Luffy continue à nous harceler pour rejouer une partie et, déterminé à en découdre, je la lui accorde. Pour cette seconde partie, Cavendish préfère s'abstenir et Shanks explique simplement que c'est parce qu'il a peur de perdre. Il n'en faut pas plus au blond pour prendre la mouche et reprendre sa manette. La deuxième partie se lance aussitôt dans un silence presque religieux. Seul Ace ne participe pas. Il est assis sur un tabouret près du comptoir de la cuisine et nous regarde.

A la surprise générale, il n'a pas souhaité jouer. Il a un examen bientôt et n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser. Aujourd'hui, il est venu parce que Luffy le lui a demandé. Ace est un cas désespéré : s'il avait travaillé son devoir bien en amont, il aurait pu jouer avec nous au lieu de se morfondre sur ses cours en essayant d'ignorer nos cris de joie!

Mais bon, il est en terminale maintenant et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il se montre sérieux !

 **-Tu vois, j'ai gagné !** énonce Cavendish avec fierté.

 **-Encore !** s'enthousiasme Luffy.

 **-C'est bon, Luffy, on va pas y jouer encore 500 fois. Pourquoi ne pas essayer les autres jeux ?**

Luffy cède assez facilement. Je les laisse donc continuer à explorer les jeux et viens prendre place à côté de mon petit-ami. Il ne me regarde pas et continue de fixer l'écran de son ordinateur. Ne voulant pas trop le déranger, je me contente de rester là et de l'observer. Je me penche ensuite légèrement vers lui et fixe son écran alors que ma main se pose sur sa cuisse gauche.

 **-"Les trois grandes puissances",** je lis.

Ace me jette un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer mollement. Il ferme ensuite la page et revient sur son cours classique de science.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Un truc que j'ai vu en philo,** répond-il.

 **-D'accord**. **Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?**

 **-Non merci.**

 **-OK.**

Me sentant soudainement de trop, je m'éloigne un peu avant de me dire que je ferais mieux de retourner sur le canapé avec les autres. Ace est bizarre et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a passé une mauvaise journée ou si c'est simplement ses cours qui l'agacent. Mais une partie de moi, beaucoup plus lucide, se dit que c'est tout bonnement moi le problème. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois et je ne lui ai toujours pas avoué que j'avais surpris sa conversation avec Law. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, surtout qu'au final, peu importe. Je ne serai toujours pas capable de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Cette situation est un crève-cœur : elle a beau ne pas me satisfaire, je ne trouve pas le courage de la changer non plus.

Je n'aime pas me brouiller avec Ace, ça me fait toujours mal. Mais au moins, quand on se dispute, on se dit les choses et généralement, on arrive à avancer plus ou moins vite. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. C'est un malaise ambiant qui est malheureusement bien installé.

Quelque peu refroidi, je me lève mais il attrape ma main.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je lui demande en me rasseyant.

Il ne me répond pas et doucement, caresse ma main. Je l'observe faire, de plus en plus intrigué. Son pouce finit ensuite par s'insinuer sous mon bracelet et touche les fines cicatrices qui recouvrent mon poignet. Malgré moi, je me tends, autant surpris par son geste que parce que je trouve ça inconfortable.

 **-Arrête, Ace. Je n'aime pas quand tu les touches.**

 **-Désolé.**

Il lâche ma main qui vient reposer mollement entre mes jambes.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es bizarre,** je précise devant le regard interrogateur d'Ace.

 **-Je suis juste fatigué et énervé de devoir réviser...**

Il soupire, fataliste.

- **Je veux bien que tu m'aides finalement.**

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. Au loin, les cris des autres joueurs ne m'aident pas à me concentrer et je me demande comment Ace fait depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas s'énerver face à tant de bruit. Je soupire et me rapproche une nouvelle fois de lui. Je le prends dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

 **-S'il y a un problème, tu peux me parler, tu sais ?**

 **-Je me demande,** murmure-t-il sans me regarder.

 **-Pardon ?**

Je desserre mon étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher complètement.

 **-Je me demande si on peut réellement tout se dire.**

Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et son regard me fait vaciller.

 **-Pourquoi… Est-ce que tu dis ça ?**

Des bribes de la conversation que j'ai interceptée entre Law et lui se rappellent à moi et je me sens soudainement très mal.

 **-Parce que je suis lucide, je crois. Même en faisant de notre mieux, on ne pourra jamais être complètement sincère l'un envers l'autre.** **Mais** **j'aimerais qu'au moins, toi et moi on ne se mente pas sur l'essentiel.**

J'acquiesce, le cœur douloureux.

Dimanche 15 Octobre 2017

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir mal à l'aise du regard que Koala pose sur moi ou juste agir normalement et le prendre comme il est : un simple regard. Koala et moi sommes au bar _l'Arnaque_ et tandis que je bois tranquillement mon mojito - sans alcool - Koala me dévisage avec malice en faisant tourner distraitement la cuillère de son chocolat chaud, terminant ainsi de faire fondre les derniers morceaux de chantilly.

 **-Tu es un grand romantique en fait.**

Elle me sourit et je ne peux que soupirer pitoyablement. Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule comme pour me signifier que ce n'est pas bien grave mais je perçois tout de même la moquerie, légère, derrière le geste. Mais je ne m'en formalise pas et goûte avec bonheur à sa boutade.

Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'aérer l'esprit, de profiter d'un moment de complicité avec ma meilleure amie. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas partagé ce genre de moment et nous en sommes tous deux très satisfaits. Pouvoir parler de tout avec mon amie est presque une nécessité : on a toujours partagé énormément de choses et je suis heureux de voir que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. Que je m'épanche sur ma relation avec Ace n'a plus tout à fait l'air de la gêner. Notre premier match à l'extérieur arrive à grand pas mais malheureusement, je suis juste incapable d'être centré dessus. Je ne sais pas… Hier, Ace a remué quelque chose en moi.

 **-Peut-être,** je lâche finalement.

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça ni à chercher à lui montrer à tout prix que tu l'aimes.**

J'acquiesce mollement, peu sûr de ses mots.

Je joue distraitement avec ma paille sans regarder Koala, le regard attiré par les feuilles de menthe qui flottent et tourbillonnent gracieusement dans mon verre. Le mojito. Je ne bois pratiquement que ça quand je viens dans un bar parce qu'Ace me l'a conseillé. Je le commande presque inconsciemment maintenant mais je me demande si j'aime réellement ça en fait. J'arrête de tourner ma paille et observe pendant quelques secondes encore le mouvement du liquide avant de relever les yeux vers mon amie.

 **-Tu sais,** je reprends. **J'avais depuis longtemps compris que même si je ne le désirais pas, je serais obligé** **certaines** **fois de mentir à Ace. De ne pas tout lui dire.** Je passe une main fébrile dans mes mèches blondes qui obscurcissent ma vision.

 **-Parce qu'il y a des choses encore trop douloureuses à dire. D'autres qu'il n'est pas en mesure d'entendre et d'autres** **encore** **qu'il ne doit jamais entendre. Il y a aussi ces vérités qu'égoïstement, je veux garder pour moi. Ce jardin secret que chacun cultive pour une raison ou une autre...**

 **-Comme ce que je t'ai confié sur…**

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase mais j'acquiesce pour éviter qu'elle ait à aller plus loin.

 **-J'aimerais moi aussi un jour avoir le courage de lui parler.**

 **-De tout ?**

J'esquisse un sourire amer alors que Koala enfourne une cuillérée de chantilly dans sa bouche. Elle me connait bien et devine sans mal ce que je tais.

 **-Non. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas envie de partager avec lui...**

Je pense à l'Armée Révolutionnaire et à tout ce que ça implique. La cause des révolutionnaires, de ces rebelles trouve un écho en moi. Malgré nos courts échanges, je me sens tellement bien avec eux. Ils me comprennent et je les comprends. Je les respecte et aspire moi aussi à venir en aide à toutes ces personnes laissées pour compte, celles qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de souffrir en silence. Faire éclater la vérité sur les Tenruyobito pour que des personnes comme Koala n'aient pas à avoir honte de leur passé alors qu'elles ne sont ni plus ni moins que des victimes.

Il est temps que la honte change de camp.

Et même si je pense qu'Ace peut comprendre ça, j'ai cette impression que ce combat n'est pas le sien. C'est le mien. A chaque fois que je doute, je me répète que je le prive de la vérité pour le protéger mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

Il y a des vérités en revanche auxquelles Ace à droit mais celles-là non plus, je ne pense pas être prêt à les lui dire. Trop tôt, trop douloureux ou trop dangereux.

J'ai déjà commencé à me confier à Ace au sujet de mon enfance trouble qui a été faite de souffrance et de solitude. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit et je m'interroge sur la nécessité de le faire. Tout ça est arrivé il y a si longtemps et j'aimerais tant pouvoir enfin tourner la page...

Il y a aussi ce baiser que Doflamingo m'a imposé et qui m'a tellement répugné que je n'ai pas pu le regarder dans les yeux après. La honte et la colère face à ce qu'il s'est passé est encore bien présente en moi. Je ne sais pas comment réagirait Ace s'il l'apprenait. J'ai certainement manqué ma chance maintenant et il m'en voudrait certainement d'avoir attendu plusieurs mois avant de lui dire. Il se mettrait en colère face à mon silence, à mon mensonge.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sabo. Il n'y a pas de mal. Ce que tu ressens ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.**

 **-Sûrement mais il semblait si anéanti quand il m'a dit ça...**

 **-Bien évidement !**

Elle adopte une petite mine boudeuse qui me fait doucement sourire.

- **Il sait que tu lui caches des choses et même s'il veut à tout prix savoir, il ne te demandera rien, se faisant alors du mouron pour toi en imaginant peut-être le pire. Mais il ne fera rien,** insiste-t-elle. **Pas avant que tu ne décides seul de lui faire part de ces non-dits. Parce que vouloir garder des choses pour toi, c'est ton droit le plus strict.**

Je lui souris, rassuré pas ces mots et amusé par la petite tâche de chocolat qu'elle a sur le bout du nez. D'humeur taquine, je décide de ne rien lui dire.

 **-Tu as vraiment un caractère enflammé et tes mots me font du bien parce qu'ils touchent directement mon cœur.**

Elle rougit et je me retiens d'ajouter qu'elle a l'air mignonne. C'est X-Drake qui en a de la chance.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en savait rien. Elle replonge ensuite dans la dégustation de son chocolat chaud qui est à présent presque fini et je fais de même avec mon mojito.

 **-Il m'a appelé hier.**

 **-X-Drake ?** je demande, surpris par sa soudaine prise de parole.

Elle acquiesce.

 **-C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelait depuis le début du mois,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Il doit être occupé et ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de permission d'appel,** dis-je, soudain mal à l'aise et ne sachant surtout pas si ce que je dis est vrai ou non.

 **-Il ne veut pas que je l'appelle. C'est toujours lui qui le fait** **et** **à chaque fois,** **j'ai** **peur de manquer ses appels. Qui sait quand je pourrais l'avoir la prochaine fois...**

 **-Ça te rend triste ?** je murmure en lui enlevant la trace de chocolat.

 **-Un peu.**

Elle sourit pour faire bonne figure mais je la connais.

 **-Il préfère m'appeler pour ne pas avoir à attendre mes appels mais pour finir, c'est moi qui me retrouve à attendre.**

Elle soupire et baisse les yeux.

- **C'est dur les relations à distance... En plus, X-Drake est vraiment un imbécile !** lance-t-elle comme pour se décharger de tous ses mauvais sentiments **. Au moins toi, tu étais attentionné et tu avais tout le temps des mots doux pour moi! Le petit-ami dont tout le monde rêve!**

Je rougis légèrement et même si je sais que Koala dit cela pour rire, je me sens désolé pour X-Drake qui fait certainement de son mieux.

 **-Peut-être. Mais lui, il t'aime comme moi je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire.**

Elle fait semblant de m'ignorer mais la légère rougeur sur ses joues m'indique son embarras. Et puis au fond, je sais qu'elle n'est pas du tout en colère contre X-Drake. Il lui manque, c'est tout…

 **xXx**

J'ai beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des mois, même de loin j'arrive encore parfaitement à le reconnaitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, il faut dire qu'avec son grand manteau rose, Don Quichotte Doflamingo ne passe pas inaperçu. De dos, je ne peux pas voir grand-chose de lui à part qu'il a l'air mécontent et qu'il essaie malgré son énervement de rester discret dans sa conversation. Il est presque 21h et j'ai quitté Koala il y a seulement une heure. J'ai trainé un peu, ressassant malgré moi de sombres pensées avant de me décider à rentrer. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur cet homme que je déteste tant en prenant un raccourci pour rejoindre la bouche de métro dans le sud de la ville. Par prudence, je n'ai pas souhaité m'approcher plus mais par curiosité, je n'ai pas pu faire marche arrière non plus.

Alors je suis là, à l'observer sans savoir quoi faire. Son interlocuteur, aussi grand que lui, est malheureusement caché par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Je pensais Doflamingo définitivement parti de Dawn. Pourquoi est-il donc là ? Quelque chose me dit que cette rencontre n'indique rien de bon. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Je pose la tête contre le mur froid de l'immeuble derrière moi et soupire. Les paroles de Doflamingo tournent soudainement dans ma tête et je me crispe quand je me rappelle sa présence, son intérêt pour moi et ce baiser qui aujourd'hui encore à un goût amer dans ma bouche. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je pourrais certainement faire de grandes choses, que je pouvais m'élever au-dessus des autres. J'ai toujours pris ces paroles pour celles d'un illuminé et d'un fou sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il voulait entendre par-là. A l'époque, même Anonyme avait été incapable de m'aiguiller sur ce sujet.

L'esprit encore torturé, je me penche discrètement pour voir où en sont les deux hommes et soupire de déception mais aussi de soulagement quand je les vois partir. Finalement, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Ni me rapprocher, ni entendre leur discussion et encore moins identifier ce fameux interlocuteur…

Ne souhaitant pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire, je m'éloigne de l'immeuble et empreinte la ruelle pour à mon tour sortir et aller tranquillement prendre mon métro. Au moment où je sors de l'endroit lugubre cependant, j'entends un bruit à quelques mètres de moi et quand je jette un coup d'œil sur le côté, pensant voir un chat qui fouinerait dans les poubelles à la recherche de nourriture, je tombe sur le sourire de Doflamingo.

Mon sang se glace et malgré moi, je recule. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'il continue lentement de s'approcher de moi. Je me retrouve sans savoir pourquoi presque pétrifié. Mes poings se serrent alors que tout mon corps se tend, comme prêt à se défendre. Sa présence presque écrasante me met mal à l'aise et je redoute le pire alors que je me retrouve finalement acculé contre un mur.

 **-Tiens, tiens… On dirait que j'ai trouvé un petit chaton égaré.**

Son sourire s'agrandit et, les mains dans les poches, il s'arrête à environ deux mètres de moi. Intérieurement, je soupire de soulagement. Il m'observe et je fais de même. Je pensais que tout comme l'autre homme, il était parti, mais il s'avère que je me suis trompé. De toute évidence, il m'a repéré. Que peut-il bien me vouloir ?

 **-Je n'ai rien entendu ni vu non plus,** je précise, sachant très bien que chercher à mentir serait inutile.

 **-Alors que faisais-tu caché ?**

 **-Je ne me cachais pas.**

Je fronce les sourcils, en colère.

- **J'attendais simplement que vous ayez terminé. C'est un raccourci ici, je n'allais pas rebrousser chemin pour vous et je n'avais pas non plus envie de vous croiser!**

 **-Tu vas me dire que tu n'étais pas intrigué** **par** **ce qui se disait ?**

Il rigole, de ce rire si particulier qui me hérisse les poils.

 **-Hé bien, ça avait l'air animé et savoir de quoi vous parliez ne m'aurait pas embêté. Mais je n'ai rien entendu,** je répète en prenant soin de bien appuyer sur mes mots.

 **-Hum.**

Il sourit et je fronce les sourcils. Je présume qu'il me croit car il est impossible qu'à la distance où je me tenais, j'ai pu entendre quoi que ce soit. Rassuré, il devrait donc me laisser partir. Mais il n'en fait rien.

 **-Ce que je mijote t'intrigue.**

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de rester sur mes gardes.

 **-Que sais-tu de moi, Sabo ?**

 **-Pas grand-chose à part que vous êtes un ancien Dragon Céleste, que vous êtes dangereux et certainement dérangé, et que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir plus longtemps. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Dresrossa ?** je lui demande tout de même, curieux.

 **-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir plus longtemps ? Pourtant, tu ne pars pas et tu t'octroies même le droit de me poser une question.**

Je grimace, conscient qu'il a raison. Je reconnais que mon attitude est vraiment étrange mais je ne peux pas partir sans essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce que prépare mon ancien professeur. J'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas, je pourrais le regretter plus tard. Mais ne souhaitant pas lui répondre et encore moins lui donner raison, je me contente de hausser les épaules. Nous restons alors dans un silence ponctué seulement par les bruits de l'extérieur et le vent glacial de la nuit. Soudain, le visage de Doflamingo se durcit, son sourire n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il avance de deux pas et, les mains toujours dans les poches, m'étudie.

 **-Et si je te disais que je cherchais à complètement changer le monde?**

Je ne dis rien. L'écouter, l'observer est encore la meilleure chose à faire. Je sens, sans toutefois pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, qu'il faut que je fasse attention au Doflamingo qui me fait face.

 **-Renverser la hiérarchie, changer les choses et diriger** **le nouveau pouvoir** **, en être l'épicentre. Je trierai les bons, ceux que je jugerai dignes de vivre et ceux qui n'auront pas le droit de respirer le même air que nous. Ces humains de bas étage.**

Je reconnais dans ces paroles l'éducation et la méprise qu'ont les Tenruybito pour les humains, ces personnes lambda qui s'élèvent au rang de saint.

 **-Vous n'êtes plus un Dragon Céleste,** j'assène alors, la voix tranchante.

C'était une erreur. En une seconde à peine, sa main droite se referme sur mon cou et le serre. La colère déforme son visage et il transpire de tout son être. Mes mains s'agrippent presque désespérément à lui pour lui faire lâcher prise.

 **-Ce n'était pas mon choix** ! s'écrie-t-il si fort que je pense qu'il a perdu la raison.

Il lui faut une minute pour se calmer. Sa main est toujours sur mon cou mais au moins, je peux respirer convenablement à présent. Je voudrais dire quelque chose, lui demander de me lâcher et lui faire entendre raison mais Doflamingo me coupe et me livre sa terrible vérité.

Il commence par le début et malgré moi, je l'écoute presque religieusement, fasciné. Descendant de la Famille Don Quichotte, il fait partie des 20 lignées royales à l'origine de la création du Gouvernement Mondial. Sa famille a laissé son pays, Dressrosa, sans roi pour aller siéger à Marie-Joie en compagnie des 19 autres familles royales. Il semble calme mais je vois à la veine qui se forme dans son cou et à ce sentiment étrange que je perçois dans son timbre de voix qu'il est loin d'être apaisé.

Son enfance a été très tumultueuse. Dès son plus jeune âge, son père, Don Quichotte Homing, a renoncé à ses privilèges de Tenryubito pour devenir humain. Simple humain, n'étant alors plus autorisé à respirer le même air que ses condisciples et étant regardé de haut, jugé misérable par ses anciens compagnons. Du fait de son nouveau statut, Homing et sa famille se sont fait pourchasser par les familles d'anciens esclaves.

Doflamingo se tait un moment mais sa dernière révélation me donne des sueurs froides. Esclave. Il prononce ce mot avec mépris, sans en avoir honte, sans même chercher à cacher la barbarie dont font preuve les Tenuybito à leur égard. Je pense alors à Koala et à la souffrance qu'elle a ressentie en me livrant à demi-mot son secret. Comment ces personnes peuvent-ils penser que la vie des autres, qu'il juge répugnantes et insignifiantes, leur appartient et qu'ils ont tous les droits dessus ? Ne voient-ils pas que ces personnes ressentent des émotions et souffrent de leurs cruels agissements?

La colère que l'ancien Tenruybito voit dans mes yeux semble lui plaire car il reprend la parole et continue à me parler de lui.

A cause de l'acte de son père, Doflamingo et sa famille ont dû quitter Marie-Joie. Ils se sont exilés dans une ville inconnue. La voix sombre de l'homme m'annonce que cet exil a été le commencement d'une vie infernale pour lui et sa famille. Les anciennes familles d'esclaves de la Famille Don Quichotte les ont traqué et malheureusement, sa mère s'est faite tuer par l'un deux. C'est à cause de cet exil qu'il a connu pour la première fois la faim et la douleur physique et morale. Les coups et la traque qu'il a subis chaque jour les a affaiblis. Plus le temps a passé et plus Doflamingo en a voulu à ce père qui, par égoïsme selon lui, leur avait imposé ce choix qu'il ne désirait pas. Il a souffert et à la souffrance s'est ajoutée la colère, la haine grandissante contre son père. Je sursaute presque quand il m'avoue l'avoir abattu d'une balle dans la tête mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qu'il me livre ensuite.

J'ai envie de vomir. Quel petit garçon décapite la tête de son père pour s'en servir comme entrée pour la terre sainte, Marie-Joa ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, terrifié.

 **-Mes plans n'ont malheureusement pas marché et j'ai dû me résoudre à retourner à Dressrosa, la terre de mes ancêtres pour reprendre mon dû.**

 **-Vous êtes…,** je ne termine pas ma phrase, ne sachant quoi dire tant je suis chamboulé.

Il m'ignore.

 **-Je vais changer ce monde et reprendre la place qui me revient de droit et si pour ça je dois détruire les Tenruybito, je le ferais. Je vais renverser Marie-Joa et semer le sang et la terreur dans ce monde.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi et je fixe cet homme perdu dans sa vengeance qui n'écoute plus rien d'autre que sa haine.

* * *

Et voilà le retour aux sources est assez perturbant, j'ai déjà envie de retourner au Japon… Je me suis pas encore remis à l'écriture mais ça va venir - bientôt j'espère - je suis encore dans ma phase un peu de paresse. En attendant je vous livre le chapitre 5 en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent. C'est la rentrée bientôt du coup je vous souhaite avec un peu d'avance une bonne reprise et bon courage à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Prochain chapitre le mercredi 12 Septembre.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Merci à Ilya668 pour son commentaire. *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 06

.

"Rien n'est plus blessant que d'être déçu par la seule personne que jamais tu n'aurais pensé qu'elle te ferait du mal."

Inconnu

Ace

* * *

Lundi 16 Octobre 2017

On entre dans la salle du Glee Club sous les grognements ou les piaillements – je ne fais pas la différence – de Perona. Elle rayonne depuis que Dellinger a rejoint le club de musique. D'ailleurs, prise dans son euphorie, elle ne remarque pas la présence de Brook. Margaret et Shira elles, ont tout de suite repéré le grand corps et la coupe afro de notre responsable. Elles se précipitent vers lui, joyeuses. Je fais de même, soulagé qu'il soit enfin de retour.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, le Glee Club a du mal à trouver sa ligne directive. Avec maladresse, on essaie tous de donner un nouveau souffle à notre groupe dans le but que cette année, la victoire ne nous échappe pas.

Se débrouiller seuls est de plus en plus difficile et le retour de notre coach est un vrai soulagement. C'est dommage et pénalisant pour nous qu'il ne puisse pas être présent dès septembre et qu'on se retrouve chaque année à devoir attendre la mi-octobre pour être secondé dans nos activités de groupe. Quand on y pense, c'est même assez décourageant et discriminant. Tous les autres clubs profitent de l'enseignement d'un ou de plusieurs coach alors que le notre, sous prétexte de sa jeunesse et de son manque de gloire, se retrouve relégué au second plan. Brook ne touche pas un salaire mirobolant et c'est d'autant plus injuste quand on sait combien les poches des Tenruybito sont sans fond en plus d'être remplies de billets. Il n'y a pas que son salaire qui est à revoir mais également les moyens dont il dispose pour occuper sa fonction de coach : il doit batailler tous les ans avec la direction pour pouvoir renouveler son contrat. D'où son arrivée tardive. On croirait presque rêver en plus de se demander si on ne marche pas sur la tête! C'est « l'école » qui a besoin d'un professeur de musique pour le Glee Club et c'est lui qui est obligé de supplier ! Je ne connais pas tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire mais j'en sais assez pour me dire que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Le Glee Club est un petit club et dans un lycée où le prestige fait tout, malheureusement on ne représente pas grand-chose et c'est dommage.

Heureusement, malgré toutes ces difficultés, Brook s'accroche et on est bien heureux de l'avoir avec nous. Il y a une autre enseignante en musique mais elle s'occupe d'apprendre le piano, le violon ou la flute à ceux qui veulent se servir de cette option artistique pour gagner quelques points pour le bac. Elle aurait également pu s'occuper du Glee Club mais étant donné le fait que son emploi à Marie-Joa n'est qu'additionnel à celui qu'elle effectue déjà dans une école primaire du même arrondissement, ce serait un peu poussé que de lui demander d'effectuer je ne sais combien d'heures supplémentaires dans la semaine. Elle a une vie et c'est compréhensif qu'elle veuille la vivre. C'est pour ça qu'elle travaille après tout.

De toute façon, avoir Brook nous va très bien à tous. Plus personne n'évoque son passé de taulard qui pourtant m'avait beaucoup interpelé au début. Ça remonte à loin. X-Drake était là.

En tout cas, Brook va pouvoir constater que beaucoup de choses ont changé au Glee Club, comme par exemple l'accueil d'un nouveau membre qui se trouve être un de nos ancien ennemis : on sent bien qu'on est désespéré. Son retour va vraiment nous faire du bien. Ça commence déjà d'ailleurs. Sa bonne humeur communicative est toujours un tel plaisir! L'avoir de nouveau avec nous rendra le club plus fort.

 **-Yohohoho ! Vous n'avez pas changé!** s'attendrit notre responsable en nous regardant longuement.

 **-Vous** **non plus** **,** dis-je en me retenant de pouffer devant son rire si particulier.

 **-Evidemment, je suis encore jeune et énergique!** affirme-t-il.

 **-On n'en doute pas. Mais on compte surtout sur vous pour nous faire gagner cette année!**

Margaret lui donne une grande tape dans le dos qui fait presque s'écrouler la silhouette longiligne de Brook.

 **-B-bien sûr,** répond-il difficilement sous le regard ému de la présidente du club.

Perona a enfin arrêté de se marrer avec son nouvel ami et vient souhaiter la bienvenue à notre responsable et professeur pour cette année encore. La dernière. L'année prochaine, nous ne serons plus là. Seul Dellinger sera encore présent pour faire vivre le club mais ça, c'est seulement s'il décide de rester. Et même avec lui, le Glee Club sera certainement amené à disparaitre, aussi bon soit-il. Si le club ne compte qu'un seul membre, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pourra pas être considéré comme un club. C'est triste quand j'y pense. Ce club que X-Drake et Shirahoshi ont construit et porté à bout de bras, qu'on a tous aidé et fait évoluer, ce club dans lequel on a partagé tant de bons moments et qui nous a permis de construire une amitié solide, je n'aimerais vraiment pas le voir disparaitre.

Il faut à tout prix qu'on trouve de nouveaux membres.

 **-Oh, un nouveau!** s'étonne Brook en regardant le plus jeune avec intérêt. **Mais ne serait-ce pas le super chanteur de Dressrosa?**

 **-En personne,** fanfaronne Dellinger.

Les deux parlent quelques secondes. Brook connait très bien les talents de Dellinger et n'arrête pas de l'abreuver de compliments. Bien sûr, celui-ci en profite au maximum. Je n'en reviens pas. Même notre responsable l'a déjà adopté et pour lui, ça a été du rapide! C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir du mal à complètement le considérer comme un membre du Glee Club de Marie-Joa. Perona est quant à elle sans conteste celle qui a le plus facilement retourné sa veste. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment mais quand je la vois rire et plaisanter avec lui avant de se pâmer devant ses propos, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a oublié les larmes qu'on a versées en juillet dernier. Ce mec, même si ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute, a détruit nos rêves.

Dans le cas de Shira et Margaret, c'est différent. Pour la première, je vois juste que c'est son côté trop gentil qui prend le dessus et qu'elle fait simplement de son mieux pour que Dellinger ne se sente pas rejeté. Pour Margaret, c'est plus du fatalisme. Il a intégré le club et on ne peut rien faire contre alors autant essayer de s'entendre un minimum avec lui et de progresser pour pouvoir enfin gagner cette année.

C'est également comme ça que je devrais agir mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Ça ne sonne pas du tout naturel.

Et Perona qui continue de rire avec lui... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait agir ainsi si X-Drake était présent ? Pourrait-elle rire ainsi avec celui qui a démoli les rêves de son ami ? Si X-Drake est si malheureux, c'est à cause de lui. Je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'un raccourci assez dangereux mais il n'en reste pas moins exact. Si on avait gagné les Nationales en juillet, X-Drake aurait eu plus de chances d'intégrer l'école de ses rêves et ne se serait pas engagé dans l'armée. Je suis conscient de la gravité de mes propos et c'est certainement injuste de reporter ainsi la faute sur Dellinger, qui au fond n'a rien fait de mal, mais c'est parce que sur ce point-là, je préfère être lâche...

Comment je pourrais regarder X-Drake en face si j'arrivais à reconnaitre que c'est à cause de mon manque de talent que la victoire nous est passée sous le nez ?! Je suis le moins expérimenté du club et il m'arrive encore de faire des fautes… Alors ouais, j'ai forcément joué un grand rôle dans notre défaite...

Mais il est plus facile de rejeter Dellinger que de me remettre en question.

 **-Est-ce que vous avez pu travailler un peu depuis septembre ?** nous demande ensuite Brook en dégustant lentement son thé rouge.

 **-Euh oui,** répond Shira, comme d'habitude peu à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui encore et ce même devant nous, elle n'ose pas trop prendre la parole en public. C'est assez triste. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle puisse prendre confiance en elle et exprimer plus souvent haut et fort son opinion. Malheureusement, c'est comme ça qu'elle est et je ne pense pas que ça change un jour. Cette timidité fait partie de sa personnalité et on a simplement appris à faire avec.

En l'absence de Brook, nous avons dû nous débrouiller seuls et comme il prend un peu le train en marche, nous nous chargeons de lui faire un rapide résumé de la situation. A la fin, nous lui parlons également de la chanson d'exposition que nous avons choisie pour attirer du monde lors des portes ouvertes du club. Brook a plutôt l'air emballé par toutes nos démarches et a même hâte de nous entendre chanter.

 **-C'était super,** affirme Dellinger qui nous avait surpris lors de l'un de nos entrainements. **Je suis sûr qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde intéressé. Faire le tri par la suite sera plus dur.**

 **-Le tri ?** je demande au blond.

Il sourit et fait un vague signe de la main. J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il se moque de moi.

 **-Eh bien oui,** répond-il avec nonchalance. **Nous n'allons pas laisser quelqu'un rentrer au Glee Club s'il n'a aucun talent pour ça.**

Il penche la tête sur le côté, lui donnant un air un peu plus enfantin.

- **C'est pourtant évident.**

 **-Nous verrons à ce moment-là,** tempère Margaret. **Si une personne souhaite rejoindre le club, nous ne pourrons pas lui refuser ce droit. Et puis, ça pourra certainement aller avec de l'entrainement !** lance-t-elle, optimiste. C **ontrairement à là où tu étais avant, notre Glee Club n'a pas trop de succès. A mon avis, seules les personnes intéressées et passionnées par le chant se présenteront.**

Les paroles de Margaret mettent fin à ce petit aparté et Brook reprend la main en nous proposant un petit exercice qui met tout le monde en joie. Heureux de pouvoir se vider la tête et de simplement pouvoir chanter sans avoir à subir l'humeur morose de telle ou telle personne, comme les autres, j'y mets du mien.

 **xXx**

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, un œil sur l'écran de télévision où un excellent thriller se joue, j'essaie de terminer mon exercice de math tout en ignorant le couple derrière moi. Je fais tout pour oublier leur proximité, leur évidente complicité et cette tendresse qui se dégage d'eux. Luffy à ma droite s'est endormi étrangement tôt. Lui qui tenait pourtant à regarder le film jusqu'au bout n'aura même pas tenu une demi-heure.

Quant à moi, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes cours à cause du film mais je dois dire que depuis que Roger et Hancock discutent à voix basse derrière moi, c'est pire. Leur conversation en elle-même n'est pas vraiment intéressante, quelque chose concernant la party auquel ils sont conviés - et Luffy et moi par extension -très prochainement. Autant dire que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. D'autant plus que c'est pour célébrer l'anniversaire de cette enflure de Doflamingo et ça, je m'en serais bien passé…

A vrai dire, ce qui me perturbe le plus, c'est bien la présence d'Hancock. Depuis la révélation de Roger sur ce qui est arrivé à l'ancien mannequin, je me sens assez mal à l'aise en sa présence. A la regarder comme ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé que devenir mère était l'un de ses souhaits. Je n'oublie pas non plus que ça a très bien pu être un accident. Imprévu mais désiré. Un heureux accident comme on dit. Il y a d'autres questions qui m'embrouillent juste un peu plus l'esprit. Était-elle encore sous le feu des projecteurs à cette période-là ? Comment ce terrible cauchemar a-t-il bien pu se produire ?

Et celle qui m'angoisse le plus… Roger était-il le père ?

Il aurait très bien pu taire cet élément pour que je me consacre sur l'essentiel : la douleur d'Hancock.

Sabo m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il était important que je change de comportement vis-à-vis de ma belle-mère et que je m'excuse. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire. Je veux dire, elle ne m'aime pas, c'est un fait. Est-ce réellement utile de faire des efforts pour une personne qui vous méprise ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais je dois dire que cette histoire m'a beaucoup perturbé et qu'à présent, j'ai envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce couple.

Je réalise que je ne sais rien d'eux. Comment se sont-ils connus ? Que ressentent-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Je m'interroge également sur les obligations de mon pè a dû nous quitter ma mère et moi pour répondre aux exigences de sa famille. Hancock fait-elle partie de ces obligations ou est-ce que cela ne concernait que son travail ? J'ai du mal à croire que leur union se soit faite naturellement et surtout que ce soit le résultat d'une tendre relation amoureuse. Hancock est si différente de ma mère et Roger l'aimait tellement…

Pourtant à présent, sa vie est avec elle.

 **-Je déteste ces** **invitations** **,** soupire Hancock un peu plus fort.

Roger rigole et je remarque alors qu'ils ne chuchotent plus. Sans doute que cette partie-là de la conversation est moins importante et peut donc être entendue. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **-J'aurais pourtant pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise que moi avec ça. Les mondanités, c'est quand même une grande partie de ta vie,** se moque-t-il.

Il pousse un petit cri exagéré et je devine que sa femme vient de le frapper.

Ces moments d'intimité et de complicité entre eux sont de plus en plus visibles. Avant, j'avais simplement l'impression qu'ils avaient des rapports cordiaux ou qu'au mieux, ils étaient amis. Mais petit à petit, ma vision change et je me demande si au fond, ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Peut-être qu'ils s'abstenaient juste de le faire pour me préserver.

Le couple passe devant moi et je baisse aussitôt les yeux sur mon exercice qui est malheureusement loin d'être terminé.

 **-Bon, je vais monter Luffy dans sa chambre,** nous indique Roger en prenant le chapeau de paille dans ses bras.

Il est peu délicat et c'est un miracle que Luffy ne se réveille pas. Hancock le regarde d'ailleurs d'un œil sévère et manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive quand Roger cogne légèrement la tête de Luffy contre la rambarde de l'escalier. Et même de cette manière, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Amusé, je rigole doucement alors que l'ancien mannequin soupire.

Quelques minutes après, je suis seul dans le séjour. Roger n'est pas redescendu et Hancock est montée immédiatement, sûrement dans le but de le rejoindre. L'optique de passer quelques instants de plus avec moi semblait vraiment peu la ravir.

C'est bizarre. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça ici.

Je me sens affreusement seul.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination ou juste la réalité mais je ressens comme un malaise entre Roger et moi. C'est depuis la conversation qu'on a eu au sujet de Hancock. Je pense quecette fois-ci, Roger est vraiment déçu ou énervé. Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire quelque chose. Même si j'ai peut-être dépassé les bornes, je ne pense pas non plus être le seul responsable. Roger a dit qu'il parlerait à sa femme mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vu un quelconque changement chez elle à mon égard.

Au final, je suis le seul à être pointé du doigt et à me sentir si mal.

Mardi 17 Octobre 2017

Impel Down. C'est assez étrange de me dire que c'est la première fois que je viens devant cet établissement scolaire. Même à l'époque où je trainais beaucoup avec Kid, je ne suis jamais venu jusqu'ici. Je l'attendais toujours, lui et sa bande, à quelques mètres de là. Le lycée est complètement différent de Marie-Joa : le trottoir est rempli de mégots de cigarettes et de crachats – chose qui m'a presque fait tourner de l'œil. La végétation y est pourtant abondante et l'environnement extérieur est agréable. Le quartier est presque calme. A 18 heures, seuls quelques élèves sont présents devant Impel Down et discutent plus ou moins calmement.

Aujourd'hui, Brook nous a autorisés à sécher le club. Il dit que c'est le repos du guerrier avant l'entrainement extrêmement dur qui nous attend dès demain.

Des voitures passent et le vrombissement de leurs moteurs semble rythmer la vie ici. Les particules de pollution s'élèvent à leurs passages et je regarde ce spectacle, le regard presque vide. Je croise alors le regard d'un vieil homme qui fume à sa fenêtre et qui me fait un vague signe de la main pour me saluer. Je fais de même avant de me tourner vers les grilles du lycée. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, une marée humaine d'élèves en sort et je reste immobile, attendant mon ami.

Pourtant, le premier que je remarque, c'est bien Kid. Il est seul et a le visage fermé. Il sort de l'enceinte d'Impel Down. Il a l'air tellement préoccupé par de sombres pensées que je pense qu'il va passer devant moi sans même me voir mais je me trompe. Il relève la tête et croise mon regard. Il avance alors doucement vers moi, un sourire assez inquiétant aux lèvres.

Ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas vu et même si on n'était pas amis, on était potes quand mê me demande s'il m'en veut de l'avoir dégagé de ma vie aussi simplement après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jewerly. Il a un peu changé : plus massif mais toujours aussi menaçant. Ses cheveux rouges tiennent toujours dans un incroyable bordel sur sa tête et ses yeux sombres soulignés de khôl donnent encore plus de profondeur à son regard.

Il s'arrête à quelques mètres de moi, immobile, et je lui face alors qu'autour de nous, c'est l'effervescence.

 **-Hé, Portgas.**

 **-Salut.**

J'esquisse un sourire contrit, à moitié gêné. Eustass est quelqu'un de sympa et je m'en veux maintenant de l'avoir lâché.

 **-J'pensais pas que t'étais encore à Dawn,** fait-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

 **-Ouais, je suis encore là jusqu'à l'obtention de mon bac. Ou du moins, je vais essayer.**

 **-Je me fais même pas d'illusion pour ma part,** rigole-t-il.

 **-Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré,** je lance de but en blanc. **Je trouvais ça simplement plus simple après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jewerly.**

Je n'ai pas envie de tourner plus longtemps autour du pot.

 **-Ah ouais,** lâche-t-il comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de cette histoire jusqu'à ce que je lalui rappelle. **Bon après, si ton pote tenait vraiment à** **elle** **, il avait qu'à tout faire pour la garder...**

 **-Elle a passé son temps à le tromper. Je pense que même par amour, y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas pardonner.**

Je trouve que Kid a beaucoup de culot de rejeter la faute de la rupture entre Jewerly et Law sur ce dernier. C'est quand même dans ses bras que Jewerly allait se vautrer !

Comme s'il comprenait mon raisonnement ou simplement qu'il sentait qu'il est en terrain miné, il abdique.

 **-Bon, moi ce que j'en dis...**

Je devrais m'offusquer de son sourire qui n'a rien de désolé mais en même temps, c'est tellement Kid. Je secoue la tête, amusé, et m'apprête à lui demander comment il va depuis le temps quand j'aperçois la chevelure verte de Zoro. Il me voit également et malgré une légère hésitation après m'avoir vu en compagnie du roux, il me rejoint quand même.

 **-On dirait que le monde est petit,** s'amuse Kid quand Zoro me salue.

 **-Quelque chose comme ça.**

Je les interroge du regard.

 **-On est dans la même classe,** précise Zoro en parlant du roux.

 **-Zoro est aussi glandeur que moi.**

 **-Me mets pas dans le même sac que toi. Je bosse, moi.**

 **-Ouais mais au final, tu t'en sors pas mieux que moi.**

Il rit et malgré moi, je souris. Mon meilleur ami quant à lui décide d'ignorer nos moqueries.

 **-Vous voulez qu'on aille se manger un truc ?** je propose, ne voulant pas rester indéfiniment devant le lycée.

Zoro accepte mais me fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas de sous sur lui. Kid en profite en me disant que lui non plus n'a pas un rond. Je regrette déjà ma proposition… Charitable, je décide tout de même de les inviter tout en sachant très bien que je ne reverrai jamais cet argent que je leur avance. Nous marchons tranquillement dans les rues bondées jusqu'à sortir du quartier d'Impel Down pour atterrir quelques minutes plus tard en plein centre-ville. C'est presque silencieux entre nous, comme si on n'avait rien à se dire. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'inviter Kid, je ne sais pas.

 **-Tu es toujours avec Jewerly ?** je lui demande quand je me rends compte que je ne connais pas la réponse.

Zoro me regarde et je comprends qu'il est surpris par ma demande. La réponse ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, c'est plus de la curiosité pour quelque chose qui me dépasse et que je ne comprends pas. Jewerly et Kid sont assez différents mais au fond de moi, je me dis que cette association est peut-être aussi bizarre que celle qui unissait Jewerly et Law. Pourtant, eux se complétaient parfaitement. Le calme et la vivacité de mon ami était idéal pour calmer la fougue et la gourmandise de Jewerly. Pour sa part, elle remuait un peu ce casanier qu'était devenu Law au fil du temps.

Je me demande comment ils ont pu en arriver là. Comme quoi l'amour ne fait pas tout. Apparemment, c'est de plus en plus dur pour notre génération de tomber amoureux. On s'engage dans des histoires sans vraiment y croire. Certains finissent même leur vie sans avoir pu connaitre le grand amour. Pourtant, quand je suis avec Sabo, ça me parait si évident que ça me fait presque peur. Il est plus que certain que le discours d'amoureux transi que je tiens, d'autres l'ont tenu avant moi et nombreux sont ceux à avoir piétiné ces si précieux sentiments quelques temps après. Comme si les mois, les années, leur avaient fait oublier que peu de temps auparavant, être auprès de cette personne faisait s'emballer leur cœur.

Un mariage sur trois finit en divorce et même si je n'en suis pas encore là avec Sabo, il faut que je garde ça dans un coin de mon esprit. Je dois faire attention. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne laisserai pas mes sentiments se ternir ni n'importe quel élément extérieur venir troubler notre amour. Peu importe les mensonges de Sabo ou les secrets qu'il me cache. Ce qu'il y a entre nous est fort et je sais que ça durera. C'est quelque chose qui nous appartient et peu importe comment on le vivra, tant qu'on est ensemble je sais que ça ira. Il me fait me sentir bien, heureux.

J'ai confiance en lui et je ne doute pas que bientôt, les choses s'arrangeront. On traverse ce que je pourrais appeler une mauvaise passe mais elle est petite et c'est pour ça qu'on la surmontera. Un jour, j'arriverai à lui dire qu'une fois, alors que je me sentais plus bas que terre, j'ai essayé de mettre fin à mes jours. Oui, j'y arriverai et en retour, je l'écouterai me dire pourquoi il se sent continuellement obligé de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Pourquoi il refuse de se montrer faible même avec moi… Pourquoi il me ment. Pourquoi il me cache tant de choses. Et on pourra passer au-dessus parce qu'on s'aime tellement que sans l'autre, c'est bien trop dur de vivre. Je suis heureux avec lui et il me dit être heureux avec moi. Je refuse de croire que ces légers mensonges réussiront à nous détruire.

Je refuse de terminer comme Law et Jewerly ou encore comme mes parents. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir la personne que j'aime. Je peux passer au-dessus de ses imperfections. Je dois passer au-dessus. Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête simplement parce que ça me fait souffrir. Il souffre autant que moi après tout. La seule différence, c'est que je gère mieux la douleur que lui. Alors il faut que j'encaisse, quitte à encaisser pour deux.

Si je me mets à douter maintenant, à lui en vouloir pour ses décisions que je trouve injustes, on ne s'en sortira pas. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est ça être en couple, non ? Faire des concessions et tout ? Je crois… Je ne sais plus...

 **-Hé, t'écoutes c'que j'te dis ?!**

Je fixe Kid et esquisse un sourire désolé. Il est évident que je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il vient de dire alors que je lui ai posé une question.

 **-Je suis sûr que tu pensais à des trucs bizarres,** affirme Zoro, l'air de rien.

Je le détrompe aussitôt, ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine n'importe quoi et encore moins qu'il s'inquiète. Mon visage fermé doit laisser sous-entendre des pensées angoissantes après tout.

 **-Tu disais quoi du coup ?**

 **-Que j'étais toujours avec Jewerly. Je crèche chez elle en ce moment.**

Je continue à marcher en observant les enseignes de magasins qui se profilent à perte de vue ainsi que le regroupement de badauds ici et là. Je ne fais pas attention à Kid mais je m'entends pourtant lui répondre que je suis content pour lui.

Mercredi 18 Octobre 2017

 **-Makino m'a envoyé un message hier soir,** je lance, à peine entré dans la salle de consultation.

Le docteur César me fixe, les fesses juste au-dessus de son fauteuil comme si je venais de sortir l'une des plus grosses âneries de ma vie. Il finit quand même par s'asseoir et m'invite à faire de même. Je ferme la porte de la pièce et viens prendre place devant lui.

J'y pense depuis hier soir. Je n'ai pas réussi à suivre les cours aujourd'hui tellement j'étais préoccupé. César aussi semble perturbé par la nouvelle, à moins que ce ne soit simplement la surprise. Je lui ai balancé ça aussitôt que j'ai franchi la porte de son cabinet, il y a de quoi être désappointé. Cependant, il se reprend vite et c'est avec une lueur moqueusedans les yeuxqu'il me regarde.

 **-Hé bien, c'est une grande nouvelle, dis donc. Je suis presque sûr de ne pas me tromper si je dis que ça ne t'a pas vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **-Non, c'est pas ça,** je le détrompe. **C'est juste que j'ai été surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'après l'explication qu'on avait eue, elle chercherait à reprendre contact avec moi.**

 **-Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait ?** m'interroge-t-il. **Vous avez pourtant échangé vos numéros**.

Je grimace aussitôt et me gratte le crâne, gêné.

 **-Je croyais que c'était un simple geste de politesse. On n'envoie pas forcément des messages à tous les contacts qu'on a sur son portable,** dis-je un peu bêtement.

César plisse les yeux et sa bouche se tord dans une grimace assez ridicule alors qu'il étudie fortement la question.

 **-Tu marques un point. Et donc, que lui as-tu répondu ?** reprend-il.

 **-Rien. Je ne savais pas quoi dire !** je me défends devant ses yeux ronds.

Je soupire de lassitude en me laissant presque glisser complètement dans mon siège. Je reste ainsi quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de me rasseoir correctement. La confrontation que j'ai eue avec Makino m'avait vidé de toute mon énergie et en plus d'avoir remué beaucoup de choses en moi, elle avait mis mon couple en danger. C'était peut-être égoïste de lepenser mais je m'étais dit que désormais, je pouvais en quelque sorte mettre cette histoire définitivement derrière moi. Faire une croix dessus et ne plus y penser. Mais au fond, est-ce que ce n'était pas une manière détournée de mettre un mouchoir sur ce passé encombrant? Ne plus le regarder et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé?

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie de reprendre contact avec Makino...**

 **-Pourquoi? Cette histoire n'est pas derrière toi à présent** **?**

 **-Si, justement.**

Je soupire et observe César qui attend patiemment que je développe mes propos.

 **-Je l'appréciai** **s beaucoup** **avant, elle était comme un soutien sans faille pour moi. Mais la vie nous a éloignés et on a parcouru chacun notre chemin** **. Peut-être** **qu'un** **e part** **de moi souhaite garder intact les bons souvenirs que j'ai d'elle...**

 **-Moi qui pensais que tu avais peur de tomber sous son charme, c'est tout le contrair** **e ! Intéressant** **,** marmonne-t-il en gribouillant sur son calepin.

 **-Je pense qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je tombe amoureux d'elle maintenant. Même si j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour** **Makino** **, il est certain que les démons du passé seront toujours présents entre nous** **,** **qu'on le veuille ou non. Ce serait trop** **de** **douleur de vouloir** **retenter** **quelque chose et ce encore plus sans** **avoir** **les bons sentiments.**

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de mes lèvres et je laisse ma tête basculer contre mon siège.

J'observe le plafond haut et blanc de la salle alors que la lumière de la lampe est doucement en train de me brûler la rétine. Trop lumineux.

 **-Vous pensez que je devrais répondre à son message** **?**

 **-Hum…**

Il fait semblant de réfléchir mais je sais très bien qu'il ne veut qu'une chose : me dire oui. Il est censé rester neutre mais je le connais bien à présent. Peut-être pense-t-il aussi que de cette manière, je pourrais en apprendre encore un peu plus sur moi.

Makino…

Sans doute devrais-je au moins prendre un peu de ses nouvelles. Je pense sincèrement que cette histoire est du passé alors je ne risque rien à me pencher dessus. Mon présent n'est pas encore certain, il est branlant et quelque peu malhabile, mais il est chaud et réconfortant. Je suis au-dessus de ces vieux démons aujourd'hui.

 **-Eh bien, puisque tu me** **le** **demandes, je dirais oui…**

J'esquisse un sourire amusé et n'écoute pas le moins du monde la suite. Peut-être que César me comprend bien et que c'est pour ça que je fais autant de progrès avec lui mais moi aussi je peux lire en lui. Quelquefois.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé lui dire** **alors** **? Si je lui réponds par un simple "salut, ça va et toi ?", la conversation ne va pas aller bien loin.**

 **-C'est exact mais si ça arrive, ce sera simplement le signe que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec elle et elle le sentira sûrement. Tout indique qu'elle est dans le même état. Généralement, ce genre de banalité sert à engager une conversation quand on ne sait pas trop quoi dire. A mon avis, la pauvre petite doit s'angoisser de ton manque de réponse.**

 **-Vous pourriez plutôt compatir pour moi, non ? C'est moi qui suis complètement perdu.**

 **-Eh bien, si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'aide, je n'aurais qu'un seul conseil à te donner: va a ton rythme.**

Je regarde le docteur César et une fois de plus, je suis surpris par son sérieux.

- **Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, personne ne s'attend à ce que vous deveniez du jour au lendemain les meilleurs amis du monde ni de proches confidents. Va à ton rythme et si quelque chose doit arriver, ça arrivera.**

J'acquiesce, conscient de la justesse de ses paroles.

 **-Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à Sabo...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ?** s'étonne t-il.

 **-Rien de particulier. En temps normal, je lui en parlerais... Sauf que maintenant, je sais que Sabo me tait certaines choses et que pour l'instant, il n'a aucune intention de m'en parler...**

 **-Ça te vexe ?**

Je soupire.

 **-Oui. Même si je suis capable de le comprendre et de l'accepter, ça me vexe. Quelque chose me dit que moi aussi je peux avoir des secrets pour lui et que de toute façon, il y a des choses bien plus graves que de reparler avec une vieille connaissance.**

 **-Une vieille connaissance qui a été ta première petite amie.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'un détail.**

 **-Est-ce une manière de lui faire du mal ?**

La question de mon psy me surprend. Faire du mal à Sabo est la dernière chose que je souhaite! Pourtant...

Je passe mon temps à accepterles silences de mon petit-ami, à les subir sans jamais avoir mon mot à dire finalement. Ça m'embête de le penser mais j'ai l'impression de faire plus d'efforts que lui. Le peu de choses que je lui demande, il me les refuse. Son honnêteté et cette première fois qu'il ne veut pas me céder. Au final, j'ai dû faire des concessions sur l'un comme sur l'autre.

Alors oui, peut-être que je veux lui faire du mal mais seulement pour qu'il puisse se mettre à ma place de temps en temps.

J'ai l'impression d'être une ordure.

 **-Je ne sais pas…c'est juste que je commence à être fatigué de ses silences.** **Je ne sais plus quoi faire,** je finis par dire, la poitrine serrée.

* * *

«Le premier ennemi à combattre est à l'intérieur de soi. Souvent, c'est le seul.»

Christine Orban

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 20 Octobre 2017

 **-Sabo** **?**

Je ne peux absolument pas cacher ma surprise en voyant Ace sortir de la salle de cours. Ce n'est pas du tout quelque chose que j'avais prévu et à présent que je me retrouve face à lui, je suis un peu démuni. Devant mon silence et face à ma réaction pour le moins étrange, mon petit ami hausse les sourcils. A vrai dire, si je suis présent ici, c'est pour voir Marco. J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Ace ouvre la bouche mais se tait aussitôt quand les élèves de sa classe passent à côté de lui. Ses camarades, contrairement à lui, semblent pressés de pouvoir profiter de la pause de 10h.

 **-Tu m'attendais** **?** tente-t-il tout de même.

 **-Non, j'ai quelque chose à demander au professeur,** je lui explique avec un sourire contrit.

 **-D'accord, je vais fumer alors,** me dit-il sans prendre la peine de parler à voix basse.

Il fait quelques pas avant de s'arrêter presque aussitôt et de se retourner vers moi.

 **-Si tu** **peux venir** **avant la fin de la pause, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre.**

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas, mais** **j'en** **doute.**

Ace me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux et de partir. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si le cours qu'il vient d'avoir l'a mis de mauvaise humeur ou si c'est simplement moi qui m'imagine n'importe quoi.

 **-Sabo, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi** **?**

Je reporte mon attention sur Marco et entre dans la salle avant de refermer avec précaution la porte derrière moi. Je salue poliment mon professeur même si aujourd'hui, je suis plus là pour m'adresser à Anonyme qu'à l'homme qui m'enseigne si bien la philosophie. Il n'est pas le moins du monde étonné par ma visite et pourtant, il est évident que je ne suis pas là pour lui poser des questions sur ses cours. Le dernier que ma classe a eu remonte au milieu de la semaine. Ça et le fait que j'ai envoyé un message sur _Piece_ à Anonyme pour lui dire que je souhaitais lui parler de Doflamingo.

 **-Je suis désolé de toujours vous déranger avec ça...**

 **-Ce n'est rien, Sabo. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt heureux de te voir. J'avais l'impression que depuis que tu connaissais ma véritable identité, tu t'étais éloigné de moiet n'osais plus vraiment me parler. J'ai trouvé ça dommage car j'aimais beaucoup nos discussions mais te voir là aujourd'hui prouve que je me suis sans conteste trompé,** me rassure-t-il.

La confession de Marco me laisse sans voix et j'en suis à la fois content et un peu embarrassé. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse penser ça de moi ni même qu'il affectionne autant nos discussions ensemble. Il est exact qu'après avoir découvert la vérité sur lui, j'ai mis de la distance entre nous. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'étais gêné d'apprendre que je m'étais confié, que j'avais livré des secrets importants à mon professeur ou si j'étais simplement amer de découvrir qu'Anonyme était en fait deux personnes et donc qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait comme je le pensais. J'avais beau me douter qu'Anonyme ne pouvait pas être un élève et que de ce fait, ça ne pouvait qu'être une personne du corps enseignantou une personne en charge de l'administration de l'école, j'évitais de trop y penser. Anonyme ne souhaitait pas que je connaisse son identité et même si je ne désirais que ça, je me devais de respecter sa volonté. Je ne m'imaginais donc pas un jour pouvoir parler face à face avec lui. Je ne m'y étais pas préparé, je pense. Je m'étais presque fait à l'idée de continuer pendant des années et des années nos discussions sur internet.

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer distant... C'est simplement qu'il m'a fallu un moment pour véritablement intégrer le fait que vous…** **Pour intégrer** **qui vous étiez. Mais moi aussi j'aime énormément nos discussions et je pense que si vous ne voulez pas me voir vous harceler sur** _ **Piece,**_ **il va vous falloir rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour m'envoyer sur les roses!**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plein de surprise,** sourit-il.

J'esquisse un sourire à mon tour et avance de quelques pas pour m'asseoir sur une des tables du premier rang. Marco en profite alors pour prendre appui sur son bureau.

 **-Parle-moi de Doflamingo. Que t'a-t-il dit exactement** **?**

Un léger soupir tremblant s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me rappelle douloureusement de ses mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me les a dits et même si je sais que je devrais me montrer méfiant envers lui, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il m'ait dit la vérité. La tension de son corps, sa voix grondante et emplie de colère… C'est comme si je découvrais ça trop tard. Je n'étais pas préparé à recevoir toutes ces émotions violentes en plein visage et c'est certainement pour ça que ça me perturbe autant.

 **-Il va détruire la ville sainte, Marie-Joa,** je lâche, les épaules basses.

Marco écarquille les yeux de stupeur, choqué par la nouvelle. Il assimile lentement les mots que je viens de lui dire, encaissant visiblement rudement la vérité.

Détruire Marie-Joa. Cela paraît fou mais la détermination et la colère qu'exprimait Doflamingo me fait penser qu'il pourrait peut-être réussir. Quelles conséquences cela aurait-il ? Est-ce que c'est mal de vouloir détruire les Tenruybito? Est-ce bien au contraire? Je soupire, perdu, en me disant que me perturber était sûrement ce que désirait cet énergumène.

 **-Doflamingo a toujours donné l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui tenait particulièrement à son statut. Il est orgueilleux et vaniteux, et à ce qu'on dit, perdre sa place de Dragon Céleste n'a pas été facile pour lui,** approuve Marco.

 **-Plus que ça encore.**

Mon professeur fronce les sourcils, son regard bleu gris parfaitement ancré au mien.

 **-Il m'a avoué avoir tué son père en espérant pouvoir revenir sur la terre sainte. Je pense que les détruire est pour lui une façon de se venger et de retrouver en même temps la place qu'il estime méritée...**

Marco me dévisage.

 **-Au dessus de tout le monde,** déclare-t-il ensuite amèrement.

J'acquiesce sombrement et au même moment, la cloche sonne. La pause est déjà finie.

 **-Je transmettrai ces informations aux autres mais je voulais aussi que vous** **le** **sachiez,** dis-je.

 **-C'est gentil de ta part. Il semblerait qu'à présent, tu n'** **aies** **plus besoin de moi pour faire le lien.**

Nous ne prononçons pas une seule fois le mot « révolutionnaire » mais ça ne nous empêche pas de parfaitement nous comprendre. Il est vrai que depuis que je fais plus ou moins partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, je passe directement par eux plutôt que par Anonyme. Je sens bien qu'à présent, les membres me font parfaitement confiance et si je n'ai pas encore eu de vraie mission, je ne m'en inquiète pas. Ça arrivera bien assez tôt.

D'un sourire, Marco me promet qu'on continuera à en parler sur _Piece_ et j'acquiesce, ravi à l'idée de pouvoir reprendre nos échanges.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte et à quitter la salle de classe pour me rendre à mon prochain cours mais la main sur la poignée de porte, je n'en fais finalement rien. Je reste immobile, la main en suspend, et hésite. Bien entendu, mon attitude étrange interpelle mon professeur de philosophie qui m'interroge à ce sujet.

 **-Non, ce n'est rien... Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'hésite pas à revenir me voir si tu as du nouveau.**

J'acquiesce simplement avant d'enfin quitter la salle de cours. Je marche lentement en direction de l'étage supérieur, l'esprit tourné vers ce qu'il s'est passé avant ma discussion avec Marco. Je me sens bête d'avoir oublié qu'Ace avait cours avant. Il a dû me trouver bizarre et le fait que je veuille parler avec notre professeur ne peut que l'inciter à se poser davantage de questions sur moi. J'ai l'impression que sa confiance en moi est de plus en plus mise à rude épreuve et j'ai peur de la fois de trop. Ace est vraiment incroyable avec moi à ce sujet et je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'abuser. J'ai l'impression que cette divergence nous a déjà bien trop éloignés.

Il avait l'air triste ou plutôt sur les nerfs en sortant de philo. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de ça mais il faut que je reste attentif. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir le rassurer et qu'il comprenne que ce que je lui tais, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie que malgré ça, je l'aime toujours autant.

J'essaie de positiver et monte quatre à quatre les marches.

 **xXx**

C'est bizarre d'observer quelqu'un. Ca l'est encore plus quand cette personne sait qu'on l'observe mais fait tout pour ne pas croiser votre regard. C'est exactement ce que fait Stelly en ce moment même.

Mon frère et moi ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis ce coup de fil à l'anniversaire de Law. Je lui avais demandé de faire le premier pas et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne le feramalheureusement pas. Et je ne le ferai pas non plus. Je ne peux pas. Je soupire et détache mes yeux du dos de Stelly qui est assis un peu plus loin pour me concentrer sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Ce n'est pas une heure d'affluence alors le CDI est plutôt vide mais il est pourtant loin d'être silencieux. Des élèves de seconde discutent bruyamment sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire qui n'arrête pas de les rappeler à l'ordre. La pauvre femme est si rouge que j'ai peur qu'elle finisse par faire une attaque. Malheureusement pour elle, les élèves qu'elle s'applique à enguirlander s'amusent juste d'elle.

Je grimace légèrement quand j'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol et sa voix aiguë qui prend des intonations plus basses quand elle s'énerve retentir quelques secondes plus tard. Je tape quelques mots avant d'appuyer sur le premier site qui est affiché.

L'oiseau bleu.

C'est le nom de l'institut où séjourne ma mère. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle y est maintenant. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas encore suffisant. On ne guérit pas de plusieurs années de démence et de souffrance en seulement quelques mois. Je doute même qu'elle puisse guérir un jour. Elle a vécu avec cette douleur si longtemps que je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse et qu'elle sache faire sans. C'est la triste réalité.

Distraitement, je lis les informations relatives à l'établissement. Malgré le fait qu'Outlook se soit débarrassé de sa femme dans l'empressement, il a tout de même fait l'effort de la mettre dans un endroit plus que convenable. Mais peut-être était-ce simplement pour se donner bonne conscience.L'institut a été construit à la fin du 19ème siècle et servait auparavant d'internat pour les jeunes nantis de tout East Blue. L'établissement était tenu par des bonnes sœurs et certains anciens haut gradés de l'armée les aidaient en assurant la surveillance la nuit et lors des sorties. Le bâtiment construit dans un style victorien a été rénové assez récemment mais a tout de même gardé le charme de l'ancien qui le qualifie si bien. Monté sur quatre étages, il possède une quarantaine de chambres décorées avec goût qui garantissent aux résidents un confort inégalé.

Ma mère doit sûrement s'y sentir très bien, elle qui a toujours été habitué à un certain confort mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se réjouir de ce genre de chose surtout que personne ne va la voir. Personne, et certainement pas mon père. Stelly est trop jeune pour pouvoir y entrer seul et je ne sais même pas s'il y a déjà pensé. Quant à moi... Moi, je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux. Peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt pour aller lui rendre visite.

Même si je ne sens plus ses mains autour de mon cou, je vois encore parfaitement ses yeux emplis de folie. La cicatrice que j'ai au niveau du bas-ventre me fait souffrir quelque fois.

Comme si le temps n'avait rien changé. La douleur est toujours présente.

La gorge serrée, je ferme la page de recherche et passe mes mains sur mon visage pour me ressaisir.

Peut-être une autre fois mais pas aujourd'hui et certainement pas demain non plus.

Samedi 21 Octobre 2017

Peut-être que je suis complètement bizarre ou alors juste une espèce de dépravé. Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'interroger là-dessus. Je préfère me dire que c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie, tout simplement.

Dans l'intimité de la chambre d'Ace, on profite de cette douce après-midi d'octobre et de l'ambiance zen et romantique qui plane dans l'air pour redécouvrir encore et encore le corps de l'autre. Des gémissements étouffés nous entourent et la chaleur monte. Et puis, il y a cette lueur si caractéristique du désir de plus en plus présente dans nos regards et dans nos sourires aguicheurs.

Ace sait comment me rendre fou de désir pour lui et alors que je le savoure avec ma langue, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il a bon goût. A vrai dire, je me nourris plus de ses caresses sur mes cheveux, mes épaules et mon visage que du goût musqué de sa peau. Ses soupirs résonnent si bien à mes oreilles, c'est comme si je pouvais déceler chaque tempo, intonation et vibration. Tout pour me dire comment lui faire perdre pied et lui donner envie de s'enfoncer profondément entre mes lèvres.

J'aime faire l'amour avec Ace, c'est toujours tellement parfait. Juste et sans fausse note. Je prends presque plus de plaisir à le voir se perdre dans les limbes du plaisir qu'à être le centre de ses douces attentions. Je sais ce qu'Ace attend de moi et je le veux autant que lui. Pouvoir prendre soin de lui et l'amener à se perdre avant d'atteindre le nirvana. J'en ai tellement envie que cette seule pensée pourrait me faire venir immédiatement. Pourtant, je ne peux pas franchir cette ultime étape et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour. Je n'y arrive tout simplement pas et je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je me satisfais totalement de ce qu'on a : connaître cet autre aspect du sexe ne me dérange pas tant que ça pour l'instant.

Je suis sans doute bizarre à m'interdire des choses, à toujours faire en sorte d'en faire d'autres de manière juste. Mais je suis comme ça et je ne me sens pas de prendre « cette première fois là » à Ace alors que je passe mon temps à lui mentir en ce moment.

Je sens les mains d'Ace se crisper sur mes cheveux et dans un sourire, je m'éloigne de lui. Il râle un peu mais m'accueille avec joie quand je m'allonge sur lui. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche et j'en suis étonné : la première fois que je lui ai fait une gâterie et que j'ai essayé de l'embrasser, il a simplement grimacé. Sans doute plane-t-il trop pour s'en rendre compte aujourd'hui.

Doucement, ma main droite descend plus bas sur son corps, touchant avec délice et sensualité son ventre ferme. Ace a beau ne pratiquer aucun sport, il est plutôt musclé. Son corps est tonique et ferme. J'aime toucher délicatement son corps, effleurer ses imperfections et me blottir contre lui. Je souris encore plus quand je le sens se crisper en dessous de moi et pousser un gémissement qui enflamme mes reins alors qu'une de ses mains vient emprisonner douloureusement ma taille. Je le regarde, comme fasciné.

 **-Quoi?** grogne-t-il, et je devine sans mal qu'il est juste très gêné de ce qui vient de se passer.

 **-Rien.**

Je lui souris et pose ma tête sur son torse.

- **Je suis flatté et très heureux de t'avoir donné autant de plaisir.**

 **-C'est ça, fous-toi de moi...**

 **-Mais non…**

Malgré tout, mon sourire s'agrandit encore et Ace le ressent sans mal. Bien décidé à me faire ravaler ma joie, il me pousse et finit par me plaquer un peu sauvagement sur son lit. Nous avons tout l'après-midi pour nous : Roger, Hancock et Luffy sont de sortie. D'ailleurs, le sourire d'Ace m'indique qu'il compte bien occuper les dernières heures dont nous disposons de manière tout à fait séduisante.

Et peut-être que c'est ce que je veux aussi.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu penses que vous allez gagner le match ?** me demande Ace.

 **-Bien sûr !**

Assis sur le lit de mon petit ami, le dos en appui contre la tête de lit, je caresse doucement ses cheveux. Après avoir pris une douche plutôt rapide, on s'est simplement de nouveau posé sur son lit. Les autres sont encore absents mais nous avons fait le choix de ne pas descendre dans le séjour et de rester dans le cocon douillet que représente la chambre d'Ace. Celui-ci a eu envie de se faire dorloter et s'est simplement allongé entre mes jambes. Avec paresse, il me laisse m'occuper de son bien être.

 **-Dans tous les cas, ce sera une bonne chose. La plupart des titulaires sont partis et on doit faire avec une toute nouvelle équipe mais je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. On a de bons joueurs dans le club, tout se** **décidera** **sur les combinaisons.**

 **-Comme par exemple faire jouer le seconde que tu n'aimes pas,** me taquine-t-il.

 **-C'est lui qui ne m'aime pas,** je soupire avant de faire la moue.

Ace me jette un coup d'œil entendu et je me remets à caresser ses cheveux. Ils sont doux et ses mèches ont tendance à rebiquer. C'est étrange, ses cheveux ont à peine pris quelques centimètres alors que les miens ne cessent de pousser. Je passe mon temps à les couper. Peut-être que je devrais simplement les laisser ? Les cheveux longs vont tellement bien à Cavendish, ça lui donne du charme et une certaine authenticité. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tenter ? Je grimace aussitôt à cette perspective. J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'en pensant à tout l'entretien que ça me demanderait.

 **-J'aimerais avoir tes cheveux,** je souffle, dépité **.**

 **-J'aime que tu sois blond.**

Il lève les yeux, les plonge dans les miens et me sourit. Je me baisse comme je peux et dépose un long baiser sur son front. Ace ferme les paupières et apprécie la sensation de mes lèvres sur sa peau. Il reste ensuite immobile et je le regarde, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce moment de calme salvateur. Les minutes passent et petit à petit, mes propres paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'est pas tard pourtant mais je commence à avoir sommeil. Je suis d'ailleurs tiré de mon état de somnolence par Ace.

 **-Makino m'a envoyé un message.**

Je suis si surpris par son annonce que je ne sais pas comment réagir. Mes sourcils se froncent et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'interroger du regard.

 **-C'était y a environ deux semaines mais je ne lui ai pas répondu.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il soupire puis ouvre les yeux **.**

 **-Je l'ai ensuite appelé cette semaine parce que je sentais que c'était la chose à faire.**

 **-De quoi avez-vous parlé ?** je l'interroge, curieux.

 **-Rien de particulier... Je ne m'en sentais pas la force de toute façon. C'était agréable de parler avec elle de choses banales et sans intérêt.**

J'acquiesce sombrement, comprenant tout à fait ce qu'il veut dire par là. Même si Ace ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup sur cet échange, je suis tout de même satisfait du peu d'information que j'ai obtenu. Je me souviens encore avec douleur de la première discussion que j'ai eue avec lui concernant Makino. Ace était si obtus : nous nous étions durement disputés à ce sujet avant de ne plus nous adresser la parole en espérant naïvement que l'autre ferait le premier pas. Au final, nous avions pu nous expliquer mais aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas certain que ça nous ait fait tant de bien que ça. S'expliquer nous aura au moins permis d'avancer.

Alors même si j'aimerais lui en demander plus, je ne le fais pas. Ce serait inutile. Ace… Cette partie-là de sa vie a laissé en lui des blessures indélébiles, remettre ça sur le tapis serait plus douloureux qu'autre chose. Alors je me tais et me dis que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter ni d'éprouver une quelconque jalousie par rapport à ce rapprochement. Ace a peut-être aimé Makino mais c'était avant. Il y a longtemps.

Il n'est pas question de ça là, ça ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. Il s'agit simplement de mon petit-ami qui se confie à moi, qui fait ce que je suis incapable de faire. Je me sens affreusement honteux et j'ai l'estomac noué tout à coup. Je me sens mal. La tête d'Ace semble peser affreusement sur mes jambes et mes mains sont de plus en engourdies. Je me retrouve incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

La honte se propage inexorablement en moi et la gorge serrée, je me retrouve tétanisé. Incapable de réfléchir, de penser correctement. Et petit à petit, je ressens le poids de tous mes mensonges, de ma lâcheté et de mes faiblesses.

 **-Doflamingo… m'a embrassé…**

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je réalise à peine ce que je viens de dire. Le fait qu'Ace n'ait aucune réaction me fait même douter mais lentement, après un long moment de flottement, il ouvre les yeux et me dévisage. Ses sourcils se froncent et mon cœur me fait mal. Il bat vite alors que petit à petit, la honte se peint sur mon visage. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de lâcher cette bombe mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Au moins, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière.

Je ne peux plus me cacher.

 **-Quoi ?** demande-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ressemble fortement à une grimace.

Sourire qu'il perd presque aussitôt quand son regard croise le mien.

 **-Je suis désolé, je te jure que je ne voulais pas… Mais il m'a pris par surprise.**

Je baisse les yeux, coupable, et me mords la lèvre inferieure quand Ace se relève.

Assis sur le lit dos à moi, je l'observe, comme pétrifié. Ses épaules sont crispées et sa tête est baissée. Je devine sans mal qu'il fait le tri dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire quelque chose ou si je dois le laisser silencieusement se faire à la nouvelle. Je sais que ça ne va pas tarder à exploser. Je connais Ace et je sais qu'il est incapable de rester calme face à ce genre de révélation. Et je le comprends.

 **-C'est arrivé quand ?**

Il ne me regarde pas. Sa voix est d'ailleurs presque normale, pas plus haute mais légèrement plus basse. Je ne m'étonne pas de cette question. Évidemment que ça l'intéresse. Il veut savoir depuis combien de temps je lui mens.

 **-L'année dernière. Quand il enseignait encore.**

Un petit rire lui échappe mais il n'a rien de joyeux et me fait même mal au cœur. N'y tenant plus, je finis par me lever et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tire sur son bras. Il me repousse brutalement et c'est comme s'il m'avait frappé. Qu'Ace me rejette… C'est encore plus douloureux que ce que je pensais...

 **-Sors d'ici,** souffle-t-il.

 **-S'il te plait, Ace...**

Un soupir tremblant m'échappe et je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

 **-** **J'ai besoin de** **temps pour avaler ton mensonge.**

Il fait une pause et je contemple son profil, sérieux et grave à la fois.

 **-J'aimerais que tu me fasses plus confiance, Sabo, et que tu me parles…**

Il veut ajouter autre chose mais se tait et je fais de même. Sentant que je suis de trop, je finis par partir avec l'impression d'avoir sans doute tout gâché.

Dimanche 22 Octobre 2017

Je reprends difficilement mon souffle, le corps en sueur. J'observe d'un œil presque vitreux le score du match. 59 à 79. Nous avons gagné. Un sourire nait doucement sur mes lèvres et je passe une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux poisseux. Il est évident que j'aurais besoin d'une bonne douche pour enlever toute la crasse qui recouvre mon corps. Mais peu importe la fatigue, les douleurs musculaires et la transpiration, comme à chaque fois, je me suis terriblement amusé. Le basket me donne tellement l'impression de vivre et de vibrer. Cette sensation… Il n'y a que sur le terrain que je peux la ressentir.

Je vois du coin de l'œil mes coéquipiers qui tout comme moi sont très fatigués mais heureux. C'est avec une équipe nouvelle que nous avons joué notre premier match de l'année. Ça avait beau n'être qu'un match amical contre une équipe qui n'est pas forcément bien classée, ça a été formateur et assez énergisant. Je croise le regard de Gin et esquisse un sourire. Il me voit et me le rend avant de me faire un signe du côté de nos adversaires. Je prends alors une grande inspiration et me dirige vers le capitaine des Blues Moons.

 **-C'était un très beau match,** dis-je quand j'arrive à sa hauteur.

Celui-ci, assis sur le banc, se relève brusquement et me tend la main. Je la serre et nous échangeons une poignée de main longue et ferme.

 **-Vraiment ?** sourit-il. **Vous nous avez dominé du début à la fin,** ajoute-t-il, de l'abattement dans la voix.

Ses yeux sont tristes et son regard se baisse légèrement. Je devine sans mal sa déception. Il aurait aimé gagner, pour son équipe et pour lui. C'est dur d'être capitaine notamment parce qu'on porte la déception et le désarroi de nos coéquipiers en cas de défaite, on se sent responsable.

 **-Peut-être mais ça ne vous a pas empêché d'être performants du début à la fin. C'est parce que vous avez donné le meilleur de vous-même qu'on a pu se donner également à n'a pas pu se relâcher une seule seconde à cause de votre hargne et de votre esprit combatif.J'ai aimé votre esprit d'équipe et votre volonté de vous battre jusqu'au bout.**

Je lui souris et il fait de même, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire sincère.

 **-J'aimerais refaire un match contre vous.**

 **-Ce sera avec plaisir. Mais on ne sera pas facile à battre !** dis-je.

Nous échangeons encore quelques mots avant de se séparer avec une autre poignée de main. Les deux équipes rangent rapidement le terrain. Et alors que certains joueurs courent vers les vestiaires pour pouvoir prendre une douche salvatrice, je me dirige vers les gradins pour rejoindre Sanji.

 **-T'approches pas trop de moi,** grimace-t-il. **J'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais aimer transpirer autant...**

 **-Tu exagères !**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et fais semblant de me vexer.

 **-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, j'espère ? Comme c'est les vacances, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de gens pour le match... C'est dommage, les Blues Moons auraient bien eu besoin d'encouragements.**

 **-Et pas vous ?** me taquine-t-il.

 **-Non, tes encouragements suffisent. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un s'enflammer autant!**

Je ris et Sanji sort son paquet de cigarettes.

 **-J'avais parié sur vous,** m'explique-t-il. **Au moins, ça prouve que j'étais investi et que je ne me suis pas du tout ennuyé,** me rassure-t-il ainsi. **Mais c'est vrai que ma journée aurait été encore plus fantastique avec la présence de ma Nami-chérie !**

 **-Tu sais bien qu'elle est partie avec Koala et ses parents. Tu vas devoir te contenter de moi** , je soupire, habitué à ses incessantes plaintes.

 **-C'est vrai que je ne devrais pas me plaindre, Ace aussi** **est absent** **. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?** me demande-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

 **-Il avait autre chose à faire,** je réponds aussitôt. **Bon, je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, je retourne dans les vestiaires pour prendre une petite douche et puis je te retrouve après.**

 **-Pas de problème, je vais fumer en attendant !**

Je remercie silencieusement Sanji de ne pas me poser plus de questions sur l'absence de mon petit-ami aujourd'hui. Je m'enfuis presque au moment où je lui tourne le dos et arrive très vite dans les vestiaires. Les autres joueurs sont pratiquement tous encore là. Certains prennent leur douche et je me déshabille rapidement. Je fonce dans la dernièrecabine de libre pour éviter d'avoir à attendre trop longtemps et de ce fait, faire attendre mon ami.

Je fais couler l'eau et ferme les yeux quand les gouttes frappent avec force mon corps et mon visage.

A présent que le match de basket est terminé et que mon corps se calme doucement, que l'euphorie de la victoire me quitte, je me sens affreusement mal. J'entends les autres fêter plus ou moins calmement notre performance mais je me sens si loin d'eux que je les entends à peine. Je parviens tout juste à distinguer quelques mots sans forcément vouloir faire des efforts pour en comprendre plus. Je me suis servi dece match pour occuper mon esprit et ainsi éviter de trop penser à Ace. Mais j'aurais dû me douter qu'une fois le match fini, je serais de nouveau livré à mes démons et devrais gérer mes pitoyables remords.

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement j'ai mal mais je ne m'en sens même pas le droit. C'est moi qui ai provoqué cette situation et je viendrais ensuite me plaindre ? Je savais très bien que ça risquait de se terminer comme ça et pourtant, j'ai quand même décidé de mentir.

Je suis vraiment un idiot ! J'étouffe un sanglot et me saisis violemment de mon gel douche. Cette souffrance, je la mérite. C'est ce qui arrive quand on fait du mal aux autres. C'est ma punition, le juste châtiment pour ma faiblesse. Oui, c'est ça, tout est de ma faute et si je n'avais pas fait les mauvais choix, on n'en serait pas là. Ace me déteste sûrement en ce moment.

Mais ça va aller.

Il a juste dit qu'il avait besoin de temps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. A partir de maintenant - comme vous avez dû le voir - l'histoire va être un peu plus sombre et certain des personnages vont pas mal souffrir. ^^ J'ai pas besoin de citer Sabo, forcément le pauvre était mal engager. Après vous allez me croire ou non mais ce ne sera pas forcément le plus à plaindre. Ne m'en voulez pas trop et dites vous que c'est simplement pour leurs évolutions ainsi que les besoins de l'histoire. J'ai une trame à tenir et surtout une fin qui a été décidé avant même l'écriture du premier chapitre. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commentez pour me dire ce que vous penser de tous ça, surtout par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nos deux amoureux. Sabo avait-il vraiment tort de ne rien vouloir dire à Ace ?

Prochain chapitre le 26 septembre 2018 !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 7

.

«Les meilleurs succès des hommes viennent après leurs déceptions.»

Henry Ward Beecher

Ace

* * *

Lundi 23 Octobre 2017

 **-Arrête de gigoter autant.**

La voix de Hancock est froide et sèche, c'est comme plonger dans l'eau glaciale sans s'y être préparé. Je l'ignore pourtant, elle et ses regards, et cherche des yeux l'homme de la soirée.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, Ace, nous ne restons pas bien longtemps,** me dit mon père.

Je ne le crois pas une seconde. Je connais ce genre de soirées et je sais d'ores et déjà qu'elle va s'éterniser et que je n'ai pas fini de ruminer ma colère. Comme j'envie Luffy à cet instant! Le veinard a pu échapper à cette invitation barbante sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune pour y assister.

Cette fête est nulle. Pleine de faste et de fioritures. La plupart des invités sont des personnes « importantes » : des femmes et hommes d'affaire, des aristocrates et des politiques. Il fallait bien tout ça pour l'anniversaire de Doflamingo. A vrai dire, seuls les Dragons Célestes ne sont pas présents et même si je trouve ça étonnant, je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Après tout, je me fous de cet évènement comme de ma première chemise. Je ne connais pratiquement personne et je ne me berce pas d'illusion concernant Roger. Il est plus que probable qu'il soit accaparé toute la soirée pour telle ou telle raison. Je ne compte pas non plus sur Hancock pour me tenir compagnie, il est certain qu'elle ne désire pas ma présence auprès d'elle. Ce genre de mondanités, elle a connu ça pendant ces années de mannequinat et elle va certainement trouver de quoi s'occuper. Peut-être même retrouvera-t-elle de vieilles connaissances.

Je soupire et après une légère tape d'encouragement de la part de mon père, je suis le couple qui avance lentement dans la salle. On tombe tout de suite sur des policiers et je suis déçu de ne pas voir Rys. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu discuter quelques minutes avec lui et rendre ma soirée moins ennuyeuse. On continue notre chemin et alors que je pensais qu'on allait saluer le maitre de soirée, il n'en est rien. Ca me va plutôt bien.

Enfin, je pensais que ça m'allait. Tomber sur le père de Sabo, franchement je m'en serais bien passé !

 **-Roger.**

 **-Outlook.**

Leur salutation est si froide qu'elle n'a rien de cordiale. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi des personnes qui s'apprécient si peu s'obligent tout de même à se parler. Sûrement les conventions de ce milieu si élitiste.

 **-Ma très chère Hancock.**

Le père de mon blond prend délicatement la main droite de l'ex top-modèle et lui fait un baisemain en prenant soin de bien la regarder dans les yeux. Son sourire quand il se redresse est à vomir et je me demande comment Roger fait pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Par contre, Sabo lui, je comprends pourquoi il déteste autant son père. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas là pour des raisons évidentes et son père n'a pas l'air affecté par l'absence de son fils ainé.

 **-Hm.**

Hancock soupire et son regard vagabonde dans la salle, se fichant de dévoiler son peu d'intérêt pour la personne qui lui fait face. L'homme se renfrogne et je vois que ça réjouit Roger. Je dois dire que moi aussi.

 **-Vous connaissez mon fils, Ace.**

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Il est ami avec Sabo et étudie dans le même lycée.**

J'hoche la tête pour seul salut et le regard noir que je reçois agrandit mon sourire et mon insolence par la même occasion.

Si Outlook sait que Sabo est en couple avec un garçon, il ignore que ce garçon, c'est moi. J'éprouve d'ailleurs un petit plaisir malsain à narguer cet homme. Je pense qu'il me sauterait à la gorge s'il le savait et même à ce moment-là, je sourirais encore !

 **-Ce fut intéressant de vous revoir,** hésite-t-il. **Et bien que j'adorerais continuer à admirer votre sublime beauté, ma très chère Hancock, il se trouve que j'ai d'autres personnes à saluer.**

 **-Bien entendu. Nous n'allons certainement pas vous retenir plus longtemps** **d'autant** **que nous aussi, nous avons mieux à faire,** lâche la concernée avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, j'ai un véritable élan de sympathie pour Hancock. L'homme fulmine devant sa réaction et mon père aborde un franc sourire quand il passe une main autour de la taille de sa femme.

 **-Peut-être que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir au cours de la soirée,** lance-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Outlook bout littéralement mais les salutations à rallonge ne semblent pas vouloir se finir, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des minutes qui paraissent des heures tant mon ennui est grand, on quitte enfin la présence du père de mon petit-ami. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent parler pour ne rien dire, surtout quand c'est dans l'unique but de se lancer des piques. Je ne pensais pas mon père adepte de ce genre de pratiques mais je suppose que quand on évolue dans ce genre de milieu, on est forcé d'acquérir certains tics de comportement.

Malheureusement pour moi, alors que je croyais mon calvaire fini, la demi-heure qui suit va se passer exactement de la même manière. Salutations, présentations, sourires et compliments… Je commence à en avoir marre et abandonne sans rien dire le couple pour me diriger vers le buffet.

C'est le premier jour des vacances et je me retrouve à devoir survivre au milieu d'une mer infestée de requins. Ça ne m'enchante pas. Loin de là même.

Je marche lentement jusqu'à ma destination en faisant attention à ne pas attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre habituellement mais là, la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est qu'on vienne m'apostropher pour une raison ou une autre. La salle est grande et des invités ne cessent d'arriver de l'entrée tout en se faisant annoncer par un homme en costume bleu nuit à l'air assez nerveux. Le pauvre doit avoir peur de se planter : c'est le genre de soirée assez exceptionnelle où certaines personnes jouent leur avenir. Les traiteurs en sont un très bon exemple. Je remarque qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir sortis le grand jeu lorsque j'arrive devant la longue table où est disposé le buffet.

Avec ça, je n'aurais normalement pas de quoi mourir de faim et c'est bien connu : quand on s'ennuie, on mange. Dans un soupir, j'enfourne un mets que je serais bien incapable d'identifier tout en laissant de nouveau mon regard se perdre dans la salle de réception. J'avise mon père – et Hancock – non loin des lourdes portes et je comprends tout de suite à son attitude que ce dernier me cherche du regard. Je ne fais pourtant rien pour me manifester et le laisse tourner encore quelques instants la tête avant que nos regards ne se croisent. Il soupire ensuite et je devine qu'il n'approuve pas mon éloignement. Je consens à lui faire un petit sourire d'excuse et essaie tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre que je reste là et que cette fois, je ne bougerais pas. Ça le fait rire et d'un hochement de tête, il acquiesce. Le pauvre aimerait faire de même mais ne peut pas à cause de ses obligations. Pourtant, ça ne tient qu'à lui de raccourcir notre calvaire à tous.

J'enfourne une brochette de crudités où les condiments ont été joliment taillés. Je suis sûr qu'avec des plats de cette qualité-là, Luffy se serait senti très bien ici. Mais c'est malheureusement moi qui me retrouve là, à espérer ne surtout pas croiser Doflamingo...

 **xXx**

Accoudé à un des gros piliers de la salle, j'observe les invités ornés de leurs plus belles parures se pavaner, aller d'une personne à une autre avec leurs sourires faux collés aux visages. De ce que j'ai compris, nous sommes dans la propriété de Doflamingo. Il habite à Dressrosa et vient sur Goa occasionnellement, ce qui est plutôt étrange étant donné qu'il fait pas mal d'affaires ici. C'est dommage de laisser un lieu aussi beau vide les trois-quarts du temps. Dire qu'il y a autant de personnes si mal logées ou qui vivent dehors et qui meurent de froid une fois l'hiver venu... Décidément, les personnes riches vivent vraiment dans un autre monde…

Malgré tous les défauts de cet homme, je dois tout de même avouer que Doflamingo a du goût. Cet endroit respire la richesse mais est plutôt agréable. La salle des fêtes est dans les tons blanc et pastel avec des touches d'or au mur. Les piliers présents dans la pièce rappellent un peu l'époque romaine et les colisées. C'est impressionnant et attire indéniablement le regard. La végétation et les bouquets de fleurs par centaine sont pratiquement un code classique dans toute bonne déco. Les tableaux un peu moins et je me demande même ce qu'ils sont censés représentés.

A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas la force de m'y intéresser. Depuis samedi, je n'arrête pas de penser à Sabo.

Je suis déçu et profondément blessé.

C'est sans doute culotté de ma part de penser ça alors que je suis un plus grand menteur que lui encore mais… savoir qu'il ne se sent pas de me confier immédiatement des évènements aussi important que le fait que Doflamingo l'ait forcé à l'embrasser me meurtri. Je sais bien que c'est cet enfoiré qui a collé sa salle bouche à la sienne et qu'il n'y est pour rien là-dedans. Alors pourquoi attendre si longtemps avant de me le dire ?

Cette révélation m'a fait si mal, c'était comme un coup de plus. Quelque chose qui marque davantage encore le fait que je ne suis peut-être pas assez fiable pour lui. C'est une autre trace dans mon corp et dans mon cœur qui me dit que mon petit-ami n'est pas sincère. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à lui dire, lui certifier qu'il peut me parler et que je suis là pour lui. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je me demande s'il m'a écouté une seule fois. Je ne vois pas comment je peux être sincère avec Sabo s'il ne l'est même pas avec moi. Je veux lui dire pour mes tocs, pour ma tentative de suicide et tant d'autres choses encore mais j'ai peur… J'ai besoin qu'il me rassure et c'est loin d'être le cas en ce moment.

La seule chose que je souhaite pour l'instant, c'est ne plus entendre parler de lui et digérer comme je peux ce nouveau mensonge. Je veux me laisser le temps d'assimiler tout ça et de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quand je le reverrai.

Je siffle alors presque d'une traite mon verre de champagne. Ici, personne n'est trop regardant sur l'âge et je profite de l'absence de Roger pour boire éhontément.

 **-Toi aussi tu t'ennuies, gamin ?**

Je tourne mon regard vers l'homme qui vient de m'aborder et hausse un sourcil sceptique à son intention. Il est grand et a la peau bronzée comme s'il revenait tout juste de longues vacances à la mer. Ses cheveux grisonnant dénotent d'ailleurs beaucoup avec son teint. C'est plutôt bizarre, il ne porte pas de vêtement chics, ce qui me laisse croire que ce n'est pas un invité. Son attitude je m'en foutiste est aussi un gros signe. Aucun des si prestigieux invités de Doflamingo n'oseraient agir avec autant de désinvolture. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de faire partie de la police ni du service de sécurité chargé de maintenir l'ordre pendant cette fête. A moins qu'il ne soit pas en service. J'hésite et puis me dis qu'il doit d'une manière ou d'une autre forcément faire partie du service d'ordre : on ne l'aurait pas laissé entrer autrement.

 **-Vous êtes policier ?**

 **-Quelque chose comme ça,** lâche-t-il, tout sourire alors que des rides viennent marquer son visage. **Comment as-tu deviné ?**

 **-Parce que vous n'avez rien d'un bourgeois.**

 **-Toi** **non plus** **, gamin !**

Je l'ignore et continue.

 **-Votre posture, votre façon d'être. Vous observez. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que vous avez vu que je me faisais chier. Et vous êtes en repos ou alors gradé et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas de costume de flic.**

Je souris et observe droit devant moi.

- **Quelque chose comme ça.**

L'homme a presque l'air impressionné et hoche lentement la tête.

 **-Toi aussi tu pourrais être flic,** me fait-il remarquer comme une confidence.

 **-Non, moi je suis venu avec mon père. Et sa femme,** j'ajoute quelques secondes plus tard.

Je soupire et quitte mon pilier pour aller me rechercher quelques petits fours salés. A part discuter, j'ai l'impression que les invités ne font rien d'autre. Les trois tables disposées au centre de la pièce regorgent d'appétissants plats et de toasts en tout genre mais puisque pratiquement personne n'y touche, la quasi-totalité ira certainement à la poubelle. Ou ailleurs. Pour boire par contre, personne ne se prive. C'est certainement pour se donner du courage. Il en faut après tout pour supporter cette soirée...

La musique d'ambiance bien trop douce et basse me donne presque envie de dormir. J'enfourne alors un sushi au thon en me disant que ceux au saumon sont bien meilleurs quand Shanks fait son entrée dans la salle de réception. Roger ne m'a pas dit qu'il allait venir alors je suis plutôt surpris de le voir. Et encore plus au bras d'une jolie blonde qui a l'air aussi perdue que moi ici. Cependant, contrairement à moi, elle a tout de même l'air ravi de se trouver auprès d'autant de beau monde.

 **-Encore ce voyou,** peste le vieil homme qui m'a suivi jusqu'au buffet.

Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, et me retiens de grogner quand il me pique des fours salés.

 **-Ce n'est pas un voyou, il bosse pour mon père.**

Le vieil homme se tourne vers moi et me dévisage d'un œil nouveau. Il m'étudie clairement du regard comme si cette révélation avait son importance et qu'elle l'aidait à comprendre certaines choses. Devant son immobilisme, je finis par hausser un sourcil à son intention et il se reprend finalement.

 **-C'est la même chose pour moi,** finit-il par dire.

Sa voix est dure mais pourtant, il sourit. C'est plutôt étrange.

 **-Vous connaissez mon père ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Bien sûr que oui, c'est lui qui garde mon petit fils!**

Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs secondes, comme bloqué sur les mots du policier.

 **-C'est vous, Garp ? Vous êtes le grand-père de Luffy ?!** je crie à moitié comme si c'était la révélation du siècle.

Je me reçois d'ailleurs quelques regards outrés de la part des convives mais je m'en fiche bien. Garp se contente d'acquiescer et de piquer encore de la nourriture dans mon assiette puis il s'en va comme il est venu, certainement pour accomplir ce pourquoi il est supposé être là. Personnellement, je ne me remets toujours pas de ma surprise. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à Luffy ! Dans un sens, c'est normal, Luffy est un ado et c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne ressemble pas déjà à un vieillard. Cependant, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est cet homme que Luffy me décrit parfois… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder davantage : Shanks arrive vers moi et semble toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Peut-être que la personne qui l'accompagne y est pour quelque chose.

 **-Ace !** lance joyeusement le roux en arrivant à ma hauteur.

 **-Salut.**

Shanks sourit et prend deux verres, un pour lui et un pour la jeune femme que je regarde avec peut-être un peu trop d'insistance.

 **-Maldy, je te présente Ace. C'est le fils adoré de mon patron et aussi un très bon ami.**

 **-Bonsoir.**

Elle me fait la bise et je reste statufié, n'osant pas lui rendre son geste. L'odeur de son parfum m'importune. Pourtant, elle ne le remarque pas et me sourit. Des fossettes se creusent sur ses joues et enjolivent son visage. Ses cheveux courts encadrent son visage dans un parfait dégradé et ses longs cils soulignent parfaitement son regard. Elle est habillée d'une combinaison noire chic et assez courte qui souligne joliment ses formes.

 **-Bonsoir,** je réponds finalement.

J'ai envie de lui demander qui elle est exactement, ne pouvant pas me contenter d'un simple « Maldy » mais je sais que ce serait impoli de ma part.

 **-Ravi de te rencontrer. Shanks a dû me parler une ou deux fois de toi. Je crois,** rigole-t-elle.

 **-J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi.**

Loin de se vexer, elle sourit encore plus comme si elle trouvait ça amusant pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **-Shanks, je te laisse. Il faut que j'essaie d'attraper la PDG de l'entreprise…**

 **-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas** , la coupe-t-il.

Maldy se rapproche du roux et à mon plus grand étonnement, l'embrasse. Le baiser est chaste mais dure longtemps. Elle met ensuite fin à l'échange mais reste pratiquement collé au roux et je suis presque gêné d'assister à cette scène même si en même temps, je ne peux détourner les yeux de ce spectacle. J'essaie tout bonnement de comprendre.

A quoi joue Shanks ?

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas besoin de prononcer un mot car mon ahurissement et mes interrogations se lisent parfaitement sur mon visage. Pourtant, Shanks fait le choix de ne pas me répondre et ignore même superbement tout ça en vidant d'une traite sa flûte.

 **-Qui est-ce ?** je finis par demander.

S'il pense sincèrement que je vais juste me taire, il se trompe complètement.

 **-Maldy.**

Il sourit.

- **Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai fait les présentations ou quoi ?** s'amuse-t-il même.

 **-Si, je vous ai même vus vous embrasser et c'est bien pour ça que je suis perdu. Rassure-moi et dis moi que cette fille est juste très tactile et enthousiaste et que tu n'as pas osé la repousser.**

Shanks rigole et son comportement me fait m'interroger encore plus.

- **Tu sais, même si je t'aime bien, je ne mentirais pas à Mihawk pour te couvrir si jamais il vient à m'interroger à ton sujet,** dis-je, à court d'argument.

Il est évident que Mihawk ne viendra jamais me demander un truc pareil et il est encore plus improbable que j'ose lui dire la vérité.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.**

Je fronce les sourcils, me disant que justement, j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter.

 **-OK, c'est ton problème après tout...**

 **-Exactement !**

Il passe son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et observe la salle avec une certaine joie. Il a l'air de penser qu'il y a moyen de s'amuser. Le pauvre va vite déchanter.

 **-J'aurais peut-être dû venir avec Cavendish, c'est tout à fait son genre de soirée.**

J'esquisse un sourire amusé. Moi aussi j'imagine très bien le blond ici, dans son élément.

 **-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?**

 **-Il ne voulait pas et puis j'avais un service à rendre à Maldy.**

 **-Encore cette Maldy,** dis-je, l'air de rien.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ou quoi ?** sourit-il.

 **-Non, c'est pas ça.**

Je soupire et observe la jeune femme en grande conversation avec une femme beaucoup plus âgée et sûrement très importante mais dont j'ignore le nom. La belle brune a les yeux qui pétillent et a cette assurance qu'ont les femmes d'affaires. C'est assez cocasse, surtout qu'il y a pas dix minutes, elle faisait son entrée au bras de Shanks pas très à l'aise tout en fixant l'assemblée avec envie.

 **-Elle t'a vite oublié ta copine,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-C'est pas ma copine,** m'informe-t-il. **C'est même pas une connaissance. En fait, je l'ai rencontrée ce matin.**

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris et ma tête amuse fortement le roux.

 **-Pourquoi t'es avec elle ici alors ?**

 **-Hé bien, alors qu'on était en train de sympathiser autour d'un café, je lui ai dit que je devais venir à la soirée d'anniversaire de Doflamingo.**

 **-Ah, laisse-moi deviner. Elle a demandé à t'accompagner, c'est ça?**

Il acquiesce et me montre la femme avec qui Maldy discute depuis tout à l'heure.

 **-Elle espère décrocher un stage dans son entreprise. C'est** **gonflé** **et ça m'a plu.**

 **-C'est sûr que c'est pas commun. J'espère que tu fais pas ça en espérant qu'elle se montre reconnaissante envers toi?**

Shanks comprend très bien le véritable sens de ma phrase et secoue la tête en prenant un nouveau verre.

 **-Je l'aime bien cette fille mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se passera quelque chose avec elle. Et puis si ça se trouve, elle n'en a pas envie.**

 **-De toute façon, t'es pas vraiment libre,** je lui rappelle quand je vois que l'argument Mihawk ne fait même pas partie des freins à une possible relation avec cette jeune femme.

Shanks hausse les épaules et je décide de définitivement abandonner le sujet. J'ai sans doute déjà trop insisté.

 **-Allons donc plonger dans cet océan infesté de requins,** finit-il par dire.

Mardi 24 Octobre 2017

Il est un peu plus d'une heure du matin à présent et nous venons enfin de terminer le dessert. J'ai sommeil et je m'ennuie tellement que je me suis mis à réviser mon histoire comme je pouvais avec les tableaux accrochés aux murs. J'ai finalement compris que certaines œuvres relataient grossièrement des évènements historiques. Mais maintenant grâce au ciel, on s'en va enfin ! Quand mon père m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, j'étais si heureux que j'ai pratiquement retrouvé toute mon énergie. La soirée se termine presque bien : je suis encore entier, j'ai bien mangé et j'ai simplement aperçu Doflamingo de loin.

Que demander de plus ?

Sans vouloir abuser, je demanderais bien de rentrer plus vite encore.

 **-Attendez-moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle.**

Je soupire fortement et mon père me fait un énorme sourire d'excuse mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Il glisse alors quelques mots à l'oreille de Hancock et disparait rapidement derrière une des grosses colonnes de pierre avant d'atterrir dans la pièce principale. Je reste donc seul avec son épouse dans le couloir de l'entrée alors que la sortie est à quelques mètres. Épuisé, je pose le front contre les grandes baies vitrées et observe le bal des voitures qui semble-t-il n'a jamais cessé depuis notre arrivée.

Au final, Shanks a souhaité rester encore un peu. Des affaires à régler. Il a peu été avec nous et a discuté longuement avec un homme que je ne connais pas. Peut-être un client ou une autre connaissance de Roger. Puis il a disparu pendant de longues minutes avant d'apparaitre pour le diner – comme si les gens ne c'était pas déjà assez empiffré au buffet - où il a prit place aux côtés de sa charmante copine. Malgré moi, je n'ai pas arrêté de les regarder. C'est quand même fou cette histoire. Heureusement que Mihawk n'était pas là…

Je soupire encore et observe la bulle de vapeur formée sur la vitre. Sans y penser, j'écris le nom de Sabo. Je m'en rends compte heureusement presque aussitôt et l'efface. Une autre affaire à régler et je sens qu'elle ne va pas être simple.

 **-Vous partez déjà, ma très chère Hancock ?**

Je relève la tête et grince des dents quand je vois Doflamingo arriver. Bien entendu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Il a dû nous voir partir et ce rapace s'est lancé à notre suite. Je refuse de croire qu'avec tout le monde qu'il y a et les obligations qui lui incombent, notre rencontre ne soit qu'un hasard.

Pas spécialement décidé à lui parler, Hancock ne lui jette pas un seul regard et fixe avec obstination la porte que mon père a prise plus tôt.

 **-Toujours aussi peu bavarde,** constate-t-il et la femme de Roger lui jette un regard noir qui ferait reculer à coup sûr n'importe quel homme.

Malheureusement, ça ne fonctionne pas sur Doflamingo. Encore une preuve que cet homme est un déséquilibré.

Bien décidé à s'amuser, celui-ci reporte alors son attention sur moi et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

 **-Comment va Sabo depuis la dernière fois, Ace ?**

Je me crispe et essaie au mieux de juguler ma colère.

 **-La dernière fois ?** je relève.

 **-La petite discussion que nous avons eue il y a presque dix jours. Mais peut-être ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ?**

Je peux lire la satisfaction sur son visage : il veut me faire sortir de mes gonds.

 **-Je sais ce que vous lui avez fait.**

Je prends soin d'appuyer sur chaque mot alors que je le fusille du regard. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui foutre mon poing dans la figure mais Roger revient bien trop vite. Je tourne alors les talons sans demander mon reste et je sens Hancock me suivre d'un pas tout aussi pressé. Roger touche à peine un mot au blond quand il passe à côté de lui et nous rattrape assez vite.

Et alors qu'on sort enfin de cette maison de malheur, j'ai la pensée entêtante et douloureuse que Sabo est un sale petit menteur.

Et qu'il va me le payer.

Mercredi 25 Octobre 2017

 **-Tu vas pas t'acheter un chauffage d'appoint ou quelque chose comme ça ? T'es au courant qu'il commence à faire sacrément froid maintenant ?**

 **-Comme si j'avais des sous à mettre là-dedans. J'vais juste m'enrouler dans une deuxième couverture.**

 **-Tu vas attraper la crève.**

Zoro ne semble pas déstabilisé par mes propos et bois lentement une autre gorgée de sa bière, les yeux fixés sur la petite télé. Je fais de même et soupire de bien être avant d'en prendre une autre plus longue encore, appréciant la douce sensation d'euphorie qui commence à m'envahir. Je me suis arrêté les acheter avant de venir voir Zoro en me disant que j'en aurais très certainement besoin. La nuit dernière, j'ai à peine dormi. Mon esprit se repassait en boucle les derniers mots de Doflamingo, agrandissant juste un peu plus la plaie que Sabo venait de me faire. Je ne doute pas que cet homme m'ait fait cette déclaration dans l'unique but de m'énerver et de me faire douter de mon blond. Ça m'embête de le dire mais il y arrive très bien. On dit souvent que la clé pour la réussite d'un couple est la confiance et je suis d'accord avec cet adage. C'est bien pour ça que je vis aussi mal la trahison de Sabo. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à moi qu'il a fait du mal. Ses silences et ses mensonges, c'est comme s'il avait piétiné sans remord notre si belle histoire d'amour.

Alors ouais, je sais que c'est pas forcément une bonne idée de vouloir noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Sabo. Là, tout ce que je veux, c'est l'oublier au moins pendant 24h et juste être normal à défaut de bien.

Je me suis honteusement invité chez mon meilleur ami en me disant que la bière serait un super laisser passer. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas dupe quand il m'a ouvert. Il me connait mieux que personne et a très vite compris que quelque clochait. Mais Zoro est comme il est et il ne me demandera jamais rien si je ne lui fais pas comprendre avant que je souhaite parler. Et là, ce n'est pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je veux, c'est me saouler.

 **-Quoiqu'on dit que les idiots ne tombent jamais malade,** dis-je pour l'embêter.

Il me jette un regard noir qui aurait sûrement fait glapir de peur certaines personnes mais pas moi. Je me contente simplement de sourire et il reporte alors son attention sur la télé. Bien que Zoro ne soit pas féru d'émissions ni de film, celle-ci est toujours allumée. Il ne le dira sans doute jamais mais je pense que c'est pour éviter que la solitude ne lui pèse. Il a beau aimé son mode de vie et ne pas être du genre à s'embarrasser de trop de monde autour de lui, je pense qu'il est tout de même agréable pour lui comme pour n'importe qui de ne pas faire face au silence sinistre de son chez soi au retour d'une longue et pénible journée.

J'observe alors la pièce et m'attarde quelques instants sur la fenêtre de la cuisine fermée. C'est du vitrage simple et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que toutes les autres fenêtres sont exactement identiques. Zoro peut bien clamer qu'une autre couverture lui suffira, je ne pense pas que se couvrir un peu plus chaudement change quoi que ce soit : il a de réelles chances de tomber malade. C'est fou de payer une fortune en chauffage pour au final avoir froid mais en même temps, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Il me semble que lors d'un reportage pendant le journal de 20h, un journaliste évoquait justement ce problème. Beaucoup de familles sont à la peine l'hiver et pour celles qui peuvent se le permettre, l'achat d'un chauffage d'appoint est souvent nécessaire. C'est triste quand on y pense. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le calvaire que doivent vivre ceux qui en ce moment même dorment dehors. De toute ma vie, je n'ai passé qu'une seule nuit à l'extérieur et je me souviens qu'elle avait été assez dure. J'avais beau être mal et avoir toutes ces idées macabres de suicide dans la tête, je me remémore encore avec précision la morsure du froid et l'inconfort de ce sol sur lequel j'avais essayé de dormir. Quel pitoyable spectacle j'avais dû offrir à Shanks...

Je soupire et regarde mon ami dans l'attente d'une réponse. Pourtant, le silence s'étire et je vide à grandes goulées ma boisson. Il faut que je me dépêche de me saouler si je ne veux pas avoir à penser à ce genre de chose.

 **-Tu dois savoir de quoi tu parles,** répond-il finalement.

Je devine qu'il m'étudiait pendant tout ce temps et je me force à sourire, ne voulant pas inquiéter mon ami. Je fais même attention à mon ton ainsi qu'à mes mots.

 **-Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà été malade une ou deux fois l'année dernière,** dis-je pour ma défense.

On continue ensuite de se taquiner un peu, enchainant par la même occasion les canettes de bière. Mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez. Les minutes s'égrènent et je bois bien trop vite. L'alcool me monte à la tête sans que je m'en rende compte et je ne résiste alors pas à l'euphorie qui me submerge. Zoro me dit de me calmer sur la boisson quand j'éclate de rire à un moment incongru. Lui-même a arrêté de picoler depuis peu. C'est rare que Zoro se stoppe ainsi de lui-même, surtout quand il reste encore autant à boire et s'il le fait, c'est simplement pour m'inciter à faire de-même.

Mais je n'en fais rien. Je ralentis juste un peu car je me sens de plus en plus étrange et que je ne veux pas me retrouver la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à recracher tout ça.

Malheureusement, cette soirée de beuverie n'a pas l'effet escompté et je me retrouve avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Je me sens bizarre et complètement désorienté. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ça m'énerve.

Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Il m'en faut encore plus…

Mes yeux me piquent un peu mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je cligne simplement rapidement des yeux en espérant que ça passe tout seul mais ce n'est pas le cas. Désespéré, je décide tout bonnement de rien faire. Ce n'est pas bien grave après tout. Non, ce n'est pas bien grave... J'espère juste que je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer, ce serait vraiment le pompon. Pleurer alors que je souris autant, j'aurais juste l'air d'un psychopathe...

Le dos en appui contre le canapé, je laisse retomber ma tête dessus et observe le plafond. Nous sommes dans le noir, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas grand-chose mais étonnamment, cet acte me procure tout de même un certain apaisement. Je le faisais souvent à Baterilla et je suis content de voir que regarder le plafond a toujours un effet tranquillisant sur moi. Même si j'ignore bien pourquoi. J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir une espèce de fétichisme bizarre à ce sujet pourtant.

Ça a peut-être avoir avec le fait que tout ne fonctionne pas bien chez moi.

 **-Je crève de chaud.**

Je sens le regard de Zoro sur moi mais je suis trop fatigué pour l'observer en retour et essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose dans ses yeux. Je prends une grande inspiration et après avoir ouvert une autre canette, je la bois presque précipitamment. Les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond, j'ai du mal à boire convenablement et m'étouffe avec. Je tousse et aggrave alors mon cas : j'ai l'impression d'en avoir dans le nez.

 **-Ace ?**

J'ignore mon ami et m'assois correctement pour boire mais j'avale une gorgée avant de m'arrêter brusquement et d'éclater de rire. J'en avais dans le nez! Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est dégueulasse ! Je devrais faire mes trucs de dingue et aller me laver à l'eau de javel en priant pour que ces saletés de microbe s'en aillent un jour. Mais non, je suis là, à rire comme un demeuré.

 **-T'es déjà fait ?** m'interroge mon meilleur ami.

 **-Peut-être,** je réponds lentement parce que j'ai peur de ne pas prononcer correctement les bons mots.

 **-Tu peux peut-être arrêter maintenant alors.**

 **-Peut-être,** je répète stupidement.

Zoro me fixe toujours avant de soupirer et de me prendre ma canette. Il la boit et je le regarde faire. On ne se quitte pas du regard et cet instant semble durer bien trop longtemps. Quand il pose ma canette par terre, elle est vide et mes lèvres s'étirent en un immense sourire. Zoro fronce les sourcils devant mon attitude mais loin de lui apporter une quelconque réponse, je me rapproche de lui et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule.

 **-Comment est Mihawk ?**

Décontenancé par ma question, il reste tout d'abord muet et hausse un sourcil à mon intention.

 **-C'est le retour de tes questions chiantes ?**

J'acquiesce et étouffe des petits gloussements qui le font sourire.

 **-Dur, froid, fort et doué. Il est si puissant et à vrai-**

 **-Non pas comme ça…**

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. C'est Zoro, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ça.

 **-Tu le trouves sexy ? Beau ou même charmant ? Est-ce qu'il est drôle? Même si ça m'étonnerait...**

Je cherche des yeux une autre canette de bière et en repère une un peu plus loin presque au pied de la télé. Je soupire mais comme j'ai vraiment soif d'ivresse, je traine mon corps jusqu'à elle avant de revenir prendre place à côté de mon ami. Je bois ensuite avec avidité, heureux d'avoir de quoi étancher sa soif.

Zoro met quelques secondes à me répondre. Sans doute réfléchit-il à la question. Il a toujours vu Mihawk avec ses yeux de compétiteur et de rival, il lui faut le temps de s'interroger là-dessus.

 **-Je pense que ouais. Mais je dirais vraiment que sa principale qualité est sa force et la maitrise de son art.**

 **-Moi, j'aurais dit ses yeux. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Même ceux de Sabo ne m'envoutent pas comme ça.**

Je soupire quand je me rends compte que je viens de mentionner Sabo.

 **-Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?** me demande Zoro.

 **-Mihawk est amoureux de Shanks. Je crois. Et je... Shanks l'aime. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...**

Zoro m'observe avec une lueur d'incompréhension totale dans le regard et je lui fais un vague signe de la main.

 **-Laisse tomber, je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça... Je dois être plus bourré que ce que je pensais...**

 **-Je pense que t'essaies juste de t'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à Sabo.**

 **-Ne me parle pas de lui,** je le coupe durement.

Je me lève un peu brusquement et constate avec effarement que j'ai la tête qui tourne.

 **-Je reviens. J'ai besoin d'aller vomir.**

Il ne fait aucun doute qu'après ça, j'aurais besoin de me purifier en longueur et en profondeur. A peine cette pensée formulée, je me tords brusquement au-dessus des toilettes et vomit avec dégout de la bile, de la bière pas digérée et certainement autre chose. Malheureusement, la douleur que je ressens est encore profondément ancrée en moi.

Je ne me sens pas bien. Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal mais j'ai la furieuse envie de pleurer et d'appeler mes parents pour qu'ils m'aident. Comme quand j'étais un petit garçon et que mes seules inquiétudes étaient ces prétendus fantômes sous mon lit.

Bordel.

 **-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ace ?**

La voix de Zoro me parait si lointaine. Je l'ai même pas entendu arriver et ça m'énerve qu'il me voit dans cet état-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ? Que je suis pitoyable, tout simplement. C'est pas la première cuite que je prends et j'ai déjà bu bien plus que ça mais la dernière fois que j'ai été aussi mal, c'était en seconde quand j'ai tenté d'oublier combien j'étais un enfoiré qui faisait pleurer sa mère. J'avais bu mon premier alcool fort. Encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber inconscient chez cette fille qui avait cru qu'il se passerait quelque chose si elle me soulait assez pour que j'oublie même mon nom. Depuis, je connais mes limites et fais toujours attention à ne jamais boire seul et encore moins quand j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes. Malheureusement ce soir, j'ai dû oublier de respecter un de ces points mais je suis trop fait pour pouvoir même m'en rendre compte.

Mon ventre se contracte et honteux, j'essaie de retenir le prochain haut le coeur mais je me sens si nauséeux. Je perçois des larmes se former au coin de mes yeux et hoquète avant de vomir sans pouvoir rien y faire. Le goût désagréable de l'amertume envahit ma bouche et je m'essuie rageusement quand les spasmes s'arrêtent enfin.

Une main caresse mes cheveux avant de dégager les quelques mèches qui obscurcissent ma vision. Zoro me tend ensuite des mouchoirs et je les prends tout en me demandant où il les a trouvés. J'espère que ce n'est pas du papier toilette parce que là, j'aurais vraiment touché le fond.

 **-Arrête… T'approche pas, c'est dégueulasse,** je grogne en essayant de me relever.

Bien entendu, Zoro ignore mes recommandations. Il tire la chasse d'eau avant de m'entrainer vers le lavabo. Je me rince vite fait tout en me disant que ce n'est pas suffisant : mon corps est rempli de microbes et je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ace ?** finit-il par me demander.

Je lui jette un regard noir à travers le miroir avant de me rincer une dernière fois la bouche.

 **-Rien. Absolument rien.**

* * *

« L'amour d'autrui ne peut passer que par le respect de soi-même. »

Inconnu

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 26 Octobre 2017

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, signe que je viens de recevoir un message, mais je ne fais rien. Mon téléphone reste bien sagement dans le fond de ma poche : je verrai ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois m'évertuer à rester concentré sur ce que dit Ivankov. Actuellement, je suis en compagnie du couple de danseurs et de deux autres personnes appartenant à l'Armée Révolutionnaire que je ne connais pas très bien. Je regrette l'absence de Monkey D. Dragon. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis notre rencontre fortuite lors de l'incendie du Grey Terminal. C'est un homme extrêmement recherché par les polices du monde entier et je comprends qu'il se fasse discret.

Malgré son absence, je sais qu'il sera très vite tenu au courant de ce qui s'est dit aujourd'hui. Comme je l'avais déclaré à Marco, j'ai pris contact avec l'AR pour leur parler de l'échange tendu que j'ai eu avec Doflamingo. Pour plus de sécurité, nous avons décidé de nous rencontrer dans un endroit discret à quelques minutes seulement de Dawn, heureusement accessible en transport en commun. Habituellement, nous avons nos réunions dans les locaux de danse du couple mais l'organisation préfère qu'à partir de ce jour, nous alternions les lieux de rendez-vous et ceci dans un souci de discrétion et de prudence. Chose que je comprends tout à fait. Même si ça n'aurait rien de louche pour nous de nous voir, je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, à force de multiplier les rencontres, notre groupe hétéroclite finirait forcément par attirer l'attention. Et c'est quelque chose que nous ne désirons pas.

Le groupe que nous composons n'a pour ainsi dire pas grand-chose en commun. Et forcément, les gens finiraient pas se demander de quoi peuvent bien discuter des personnes qui à priori n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire. Et pourtant…

 **-Pas mal, mon petit boy… !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme d'Ivankov. Le sourire discret d'Inazuma a également de quoi flatter mon égo. Je me suis souvent senti inutile ces derniers temps et pouvoir de nouveau apporter mon aide, faire quelque chose pour l'AR me fait tellement de bien. Empêcher Doflamingo de faire plus de mal encore, c'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant.

 **-Si ce qu'il t'a dit est vr-**

 **-C'est vrai. J'en suis sûr et certain.**

L'homme qui porte un bonnet et qui est légèrement en retrait me fixe pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer.

 **-** **Dans ce cas,** **tu devrais faire attention. Rien ne dit qu'il ne cherchera pas à s'assurer de ton silence,** termine-t-il.

 **-C'est vrai, il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'il cherchera peut-être à te faire taire,** acquiesce Inazuma.

 **-Mais pourquoi me révéler quelque chose d'aussi gros si c'est pour me faire taire après ?** je les interroge, plutôt sceptique.

 **-Doflamingo n'avait pas montré un vif intérêt pour toi à une époque ?**

 **-Je…**

Je suis complètement décontenancé par la question d'Inazuma. Pris de court, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. Je reste silencieux pendant un moment et malgré moi, les souvenirs de ma discussion avec Ace me reviennent en mémoire. Je me sens instantanément très mal. Je baisse la tête, honteux, et j'entends à peine Ivankov m'appeler avec inquiétude.

Ce baiser, qu'est-ce qu'il a vraiment signifié en réalité ?

Pendant longtemps, j'ai douté, pensant que peut-être, Doflamingo avait une attirance étrange envers moi. Heureusement, mes inquiétudes ont vite été apaisées quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Il voulait juste me briser. Me voler ce que je considère comme intime et quand je regarde ce qui est arrivé avec Ace, je me dis qu'il a presque réussi. Je le défiais silencieusement et même si je n'en faisais pas étalage, il était évident que je n'avais pas une bonne opinion des Dragons Célestes. Il a sans doute voulu faire taire ce début de contestation dans l'œuf.

Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas envie de lui poser la question. Je suis bien trop occupé à sauver mon couple…

 **-Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça comme ça,** dis-je, peu sûr de moi. **Je pense qu'il voulait me recruter. Il disait souvent que je pourrais sans doute faire de grandes choses.**

 **-Vraiment ?** s'étonne l'homme au bonnet et je ne sais pas si je dois ou non me sentir vexé.

 **-Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Doflamingo soit en vérité entré dans cette école pour recruter de nouveaux membres ?** interroge Inazuma.

 **-Et ainsi intégrer des jeunes influençables et dévoués à son cercle,** approuve le vieil homme à mes côtés qui jusque là s'était montré étrangement silencieux.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, c'est horrible**! se désole Ivankov.

Pendant quelques secondes, il fait semblant de tituber et se tient le cœur comme s'il souffrait affreusement. Et même si je sais que je ne devrais sans doute pas l'encourager dans cette voie-là, un petit rire m'échappe alors que son compagnon soupire.

 **-Il faut à tout prix faire des recherches pour voir s'il a oui ou non réussi à enrôler des jeunes de Marie-Joa !** s'exclame-t-il ensuite.

Les trois autres acquiescent et je pense également chercher de mon côté, voir si le comportement de certains élèves a changé. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de classes sous sa responsabilité et même si ça reste un nombre d'élèves assez nombreux, je suis sûr qu'un changement aussi radical se remarquera forcément. Mais si dans le pire des cas le changement opéré est plus discret, ce sera plus compliqué et je serais obligé de compter uniquement sur l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Je grimace, pas vraiment enchanté par cette perspective.

Restons tout de même positif. A la rentrée, je commencerai par observer ma classe ainsi que les membres du club. Je sais que certains terminales de ma classe ont eu Doflamingo comme professeur l'an passé.

 **xXx**

Il s'est soudainement mis à pleuvoir il y a quelques minutes, juste avant la fin de notre petite réunion. Les membres de l'AR sont partis de leur côté alors que j'ai couru pour avoir mon bus. Le temps s'est rafraichi ces derniers jours et dans certaines régions, il a même neigé. Énormément de personnes ont quitté la ville pour aller profiter des pistes de ski un peu éloignées d'East Blue alors que d'autres ont fait beaucoup de kilomètres pour aller se prélasser à South Blue et déconnecter sous le soleil. Le climat doux de cette région est très recherché à cette période-là de l'année. Seules quelques personnes sont présentes avec moi dans le bus et j'en suis heureux car si je verse des larmes, peut-être que personne ne le verra.

La douleur que j'ai ressentie tout à l'heure quand j'ai pensé à Ace n'est rien comparée à celle qui me broie le cœur en cet instant. Je serre le portable entre mes doigts tout en me demandant si tout ça est bien réel. Peut-être qu'attendre n'était pas une bonne idée. Ace n'était pas bien à ce moment-là, se fier à son jugement était loin d'être judicieux. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

Je suis conscient d'être en faute mais à part m'excuser, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais malheureusement pour Ace, ce n'est pas suffisant et j'ai beau y mettre beaucoup de volonté, je ne sais pas ce qui est suffisant pour lui.

C'est vrai, je lui ai menti. Longtemps.

Ça me faisait du mal et il l'a remarqué. Je me mets à sa place et je sais qu'il a dû se sentir… indigne de confiance et mal. Affreusement mal. Il n'y a rien de pire que de voir la personne qu'on aime souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

Les yeux embués de larmes, je relis le message que Zoro m'a envoyé un peu plus tôt et étouffe avec difficulté un gémissement plaintif.

 _De : Zoro_

 _A : Sabo_

 _Il s'est passé quoi avec Ace ? Il a sérieusement déconné et n'est pas au mieux maintenant._

Discrètement, à la recherche d'un simulacre de réconfort, je caresse le bracelet - gourmette que Ace m'a offert et qui dissimule comme une boîte de pandore mon secret honteux. Mon index s'insinue lentement sous le bijou et touche les fines lignes qui strient ma peau. Je serre les dents et me rappelle ô combien ça avait été douloureux et qu'une fois calmé, j'avais regretté mon geste.

Pourtant, quand je retire mon doigt, c'est le souvenir du bien-être et du soulagement ressenti quand la lame avait coupé ma peau et que le sang s'était lentement écoulé qui me reste.

Je ne trouve même pas le courage de répondre à Zoro. Je repense encore à Ace et à la façon dont il m'a rejeté quand il a tout découvert. S'il ne se sent pas bien il ne voudra certainement pas que je me ramène devant alors que s'il souffre autant, c'est bien à cause de moi. Et c'est sans doute ça qui me fait aussi mal, le savoir au plus mal et ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine.

Samedi 28 Octobre 2017

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, je marche d'un pas sûr dans les rues de Dawn tout en écoutant attentivement Koala. Ses vacances avec ses parents et Nami se terminent bientôt et elles devraient rentrer dans quelques jours à présent. Elle m'a appelé un peu avant que je ne me décide à revenir au loft. Je voulais prendre un peu l'air et profiter de la fraicheur de la ville. Je supportais difficilement de rester enfermé. Beaucoup trop de choses me rappelaient Ace là-bas.

Me promener tout en discutant avec ma meilleure amie est une très bonne idée, surtout que parler avec elle me détend toujours. J'ai un lien très fort avec Koala. Elle est comme un ancrage pour moi et c'est parce qu'elle est si forte que je veux me montrer à la hauteur.

Cependant, plus la conversation avance, plus je sens que Koala ne va pas si bien que ça. Elle a un problème qui se nomme X-Drake et je me sens bien incapable de l'aider…

 **-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes. C'est compliqué pour lui,** dis-je, hésitant. **Il tient beaucoup à toi mais ne mesure certainement pas combien cette situation te pèse,** j'ajoute en m'asseyant sur un banc du parc à quelques mètres de l'hôpital.

Certains patients sont là et ont le courage de se promener encore un peu malgré le froid. Un jeune homme au crâne rasé et à la silhouette assez mince croise mon regard et je lui souris. Visiblement ému pour une raison que j'ignore, il me rend la politesse avant de partir accompagné d'une jeune femme qui m'a tout l'air d'être sa sœur. Je suis assez déstabilisé par ce court échange et aussi un peu troublé. Ce garçon est malade et peut-être que dans quelques temps, il ne sera plus là pour profiter de la vie. C'est étrange de se dire que les personnes que nous croisons occasionnellement ou habituellement ne seront plus là un jour. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça et ce constat ajoute un peu plus de peine à mes idées bien sombres.

La voix fatiguée de Koala me parvient et je grimace au ton qu'elle emploie.

 _ **-Je ne sais pas… J'ai vraiment du mal à le cerner et ça devient de plus en plus difficile de continuer comme ça...**_

 **-C'est toujours comme ça les relations à distance.**

- _ **Non, Sabo.**_

Elle soupire et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- _ **C'est juste lui qui est comme ça. Il refuse**_ _ **toujours**_ _ **que je l'appelle et je suis alors contrainte d'attendre**_ _ **les siens**_ _ **.**_

J'acquiesce, comprenant ce qu'elle veut dire. Koala est une fille entreprenante qui n'aime pas attendre et qui apprécie de prendre des initiatives. Même si elle s'entend très bien avec X-Drake, il est évident que sur certains points, ils sont très différents. Le fait que le roux ne soit pas un grand bavard ne doit sûrement pas aider mais je reste persuadé qu'il est simplement maladroit. Il tient à elle et même si en ce moment elle est perdue, Koala aussi le sait.

 **-Pourquoi il ne veut pas que tu l'appelles ?** je l'interroge.

 _ **-**_ _ **La même chose que la dernière fois**_ _ **. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir à attendre mes coups de fil. En attendant, c'est moi qui attends.**_

 **-Désolé…**

 _ **-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**_

J'ai beau le savoir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être désolé pour elle.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas rester comme ça si ça te fait autant de mal. Mets-le devant le fait accompli, appelle-le. Quoi qu'il en dise, je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de pouvoir te parler. Après tout, c'est pour éviter les déceptions qu'il restreint vos contacts. Prouve-lui que c'est sérieux et qu'il n'a aucune raison de s'attendre au pire à chaque instant. Il manque certainement simplement de confiance en lui et peut-être en toi.**

 _ **-C'est vrai que X-Drake se met peu en avant et est plutôt mesuré dans sa façon d'être. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ça pouvait venir d'un manque de confiance en**_ _ **lui**_ _ **.**_

 **-Hum.**

 _ **-Il me manque tellement...**_

 **-Quand est-ce qu'il revient ?** je lui demande en allongeant mes jambes.

 _ **-En décembre, pour les fêtes. Il repartira ensuite encore un mois et sa formation sera terminée. Il devra ensuite choisir entre continuer ou arrêter.**_

 **-Tu souhaiterais qu'il arrête ?** je la questionne au bout d'un long moment.

 _ **-J'adore Sanji mais tu connais son père et l'amour qu'il a des batailles, de la grandeur de la guerre et des armes. J'ai peur pour X-Drake**_ _ **s'il reste dans l'Armée**_ _ **,**_ finit-elle par dire.

 **-Je comprends.**

 **xXx**

J'éternue et ouvre précipitamment les yeux, surpris par le bruit et aussi le fait que je me sois endormi. Le visage encore ensommeillé, je lève difficilement les yeux sur la main tendue vers moi.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je cligne des yeux avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'on vient de me dire et me lève immédiatement, complètement gêné. Le fait que ce soit Eden qui me fait face n'enlève rien à mon malaise.

 **-Ce n'est pas un endroit pour dormir ici,** me fait-il remarquer.

 **-Je suis désolé, je me… me suis assoupi,** je bredouille, osant à peine le regarder.

 **-Un long moment alors. Il est presque 23h, tu dois être frigorifié, mon pauvre.**

J'ouvre la bouche de stupeur avant de la refermer presque aussitôt et regarde avec effarement mon portable. Il est déjà si tard que ça ?! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir aussi longtemps ?! J'esquisse ensuite un petit sourire attendri quand je vois les nombreux appels manqués de Cavendish.

 **-Tes parents ?** me demande t-il quand il me voit consulter mon portable.

Je souffle sur mes doigts engourdis, profitant de ces quelques secondes de répit pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire. Le père de X-Draka avait déjà deviné que j'aurais affreusement froid : il me tend un café chaud et je l'en remercie. Pendant un instant, je savoure la chaleur du gobelet qui réchauffe doucement mes doigts gelés. Je bois une gorgée et ferme les yeux à la sensation de bien-être qui m'envahit. J'en reprends encore une qui finit complètement de me réveiller.

 **-Merci. Il est très bon,** dis-je, reconnaissant. **Et** **non, c'est un de mes colocataires,** j'ajoutefinalement après hésitation.

 **-Très bien.**

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et m'observe silencieusement. Cette situation est plutôt particulière et étrange aussi, je dois l'avouer. J'ignore ce que je suis censé dire et ose à peine regarder l'homme plus âgé assis à mes côtés.

 **-Ça t'arrive souvent de t'endormir comme ça dans la rue ?**

Je nie avec véhémence, ayant peur qu'Eden puisse imaginer que je passe mon temps à m'endormir sur des bancs publics. Il semble rassuré mais pas autant que moi quand je constate qu'il me croit sans problème.

 **-Il est tard, comment rentres-tu ?**

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et baisse la tête. Je tombe sur mes _Doc Martens_ et me demande si elles pourront me porter sans problème jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai tout de même près d'une quarantaine de minutes de marche à faire avant d'arriver au loft. Je me suis pas mal éloigné lors de ma balade et encore, j'étais déjà en train de me rapprocher du loft quand je me suis arrêté dans le parc derrière l'hôpital pour parler avec Koala. Il est tard et la nuit, le vent est quasiment glacial. Il cingle la peau et rougit les bouts de doigts. Ça va être dur de rentrer à pied mais je ne me vois pas déranger mes deux amis simplement pour ça. J'ai été négligent, j'aurais dû faire attention et mieux gérer le temps.

 **-Je ne sais pas, peut-être à pied... Sauf si un des rares métro encore en circulation ne me ramène pas trop loin de chez moi.**

 **-Je vois,** sourit-il. **Laisse-moi plutôt te ramener, ce sera plus simple.**

 **-Non, enfin... Il est tard, je ne veux pas vous forcer à faire un détour,** je bégaie, surpris par la proposition.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, je dois aller chercher Rys à son boulot. Un détour de plus, ce n'est pas bien grave,** me rassure-t-il.

J'hésite encore un peu mais devant le regard profond du châtain, je me retrouve tout simplement incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Un peu hésitant, je monte dans sa voiture et lui donne mon adresse.

 **-Tu as dû avoir une sacrée journée pour t'assoupir comme ça en pleine rue,** lance-t-il alors qu'il s'engage dans la circulation. **Je peux mettre de la musique, ça ne te gêne pas ?**

Je secoue la tête et il met un CD. Des notes douces s'élèvent et une voix grave se fait entendre. Mélodieuse.

 **-Est-ce que c'est X-Drake ?** je demande quand je comprends enfin à qui appartient cette voix.

 **-Oui. Il chante sublimement bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je sens la fierté dans sa voix et je trouve ça vraiment touchant.

 **-C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi son concours d'entrée.**

 **-Oui. J'espère qu'il retentera sa chance en février. Mais malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'il prenne le risque d'être déçu une deuxième fois.**

Le silence prend place dans la voiture et on écoute en silence X-Drake chanter. C'est doux et j'apprécie l'émotion qu'il met dans son interprétation. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive devant le commissariat.

 **-Il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps. Je suis désolé de te faire attendre alors que tu dois être fatigué.**

 **-Je vous assure que ce n'est rien !**

Il sourit et sa douceur me permet de me sentir plus à l'aise avec lui. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et je remarque seulement maintenant que je regardais Eden depuis peut-être trop longtemps. Je souffle un bon coup pour me remettre les idées en place et décide de répondre à Cavendish. Je relève les yeux quand je sens le père de X-Drake s'agiter. Il s'observe minutieusement dans le miroir du pare-soleil et après quelques secondes, je comprends alors qu'il étudie avec sérieux une grande griffure avant de soupirer et de cacher celle-ci sous le col de sa chemise. Il capte mon regard et le soutient si bien que c'est finalement moi qui finis par détourner les yeux.

 **-C'est plus impressionnant que douloureux.**

 **-Hum...** **Vous ne devriez pas la soigner ?** je demande.

 **-Si. Je vais juste laisser Rys jouer les infirmiers avec moi. Ça me changera.**

Il rit et sa bonne humeur contagieuse me fait également sourire.

 **-Un patient récalcitrant,** m'explique-t-il. **Bientôt, il faudra avoir fait du karaté pour être médecin. C'est dur la vie,** soupire-t-il. **Je t'envie dès fois. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir encore 17 ans...**

 **-On dit souvent que ce** **sont** **les plus belles années de notre vie,** dis-je, pensif.

 **-Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?** m'interroge-t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas... Je dirais** **plutôt** **que ce** **sont** **celles qu'on vit avec le plus de passion.**

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais au loin, la porte du commissariat s'ouvre et un groupe de personnes en sort.

 **-Ah, voilà enfin le retardataire ! Je vais l'accueillir, tu peux rester devant, ce n'est pas un problème,** m'assure-t-il quand je fais un mouvement pour me déplacer.

Et puis, sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il sort de la voiture. Je le regarde faire et ne peux que sourire en repensant à notre précédente conversation. Les parents de l'ancien président du Glee club sont plutôt atypiques mais je les trouve très amusants et bien que je ne les connaisse pas beaucoup, je les trouve aussi très gentils. Particulièrement Eden qui m'aide alors qu'il n'en a pas l'obligation. Je pense que l'urgentiste s'entendrait à merveille avec Koala et que les deux feraient vite tourner X-Drake en bourrique !

Je souris, la tête dans les nuages en imaginant la scène. Je redescends cependant vite sur terre quand la porte du côté passager s'ouvre brusquement et que je tombe sur un regard sombre que je connais très bien. Rys m'avait jeté le même regard la première fois que je l'ai vu lors du concert en plein air du Glee Club. Je ne sais pas s'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ou s'il réserve simplement ce traitement à tout le monde mais c'est à chaque fois assez déstabilisant. Je tente un pauvre sourire crispé en me faisant la réflexion que son attitude ressemble à X-Drake sur certains points.

 **-Bonsoir !** je lance alors histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère. **Je m'appelle Sabo, je suis un ami d'X-Drake. C'est chez moi qu'on a passé nos vacances à South Blue.**

 **-Ah oui !**

Son visage se détend et je me dis que j'ai peut-être passé un test quelconque.

 **-X-Drake m'a déjà parlé quelques fois de toi. Toujours en bien,** ajoute-t-il en souriant et j'en viens à douter de ce dernier point. **C'était vraiment très gentil de la part de tes parents de laisser votre maison de vacances à des ados sans aucune surveillance. Mais ça prouve qu'ils ont confiance en toi et en tes fréquentations.**

 **-Oh non, pas du tout!**

Je secoue la main et fais comme si ce n'était rien. Croyant à une gêne, le brun sourit. _S'il savait._

 **-Alors nous te ramenons, c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui, désolé du dérangement.**

 **-Pas de souci. Eden a bien fait de te le proposer. Il est tard, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de laisser quelqu'un rentrer seul.**

Eden arrive et s'apprête à s'installer à la même place que tout à l'heure quand son compagnon l'arrête.

 **-Laisse, je vais conduire,** annonce Rys. **T'as l'air fatigué, t'as commencé à quelle heure ?**

 **-En début de matinée** **et** **j'ai eu une coupure en milieu d'après-midi,** soupire Eden.

 **-Elle devait pas être assez longue alors. Tu veux pas que je conduise pour que tu** **puisses** **te poser un peu ?** lui demande le brun une nouvelle fois.

L'urgentiste finit par acquiescer et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est le policier qui se trouve à mes côtés, s'installant précautionneusement dans l'automobile de son conjoint.

 **-Alors, où est-ce qu'on te dépose exactement ?**

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre. En vérifiant le GPS, il voit qu'Eden a déjà rentré mon adresse. Il fronce alors les sourcils et je me demande si quelque chose ne va pas.

 **-Tu habites là ?**

 **-Oui. Je suis en colocation en ce moment,** dis-je, confus.

C'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas pris en compte tout à l'heure mais Rys est policier. Est-ce qu'il pourrait me causer des problèmes par rapport à ma situation qui est assez particulière ?

 **-C'est par là qu'habite Shanks, non ? Tu vis avec lui ?**

 **-Arrête, Rys, tu fais peur au petit. Contente-toi de simplement le ramener.**

 **-Je lui posais juste une question,** se défend-il.

Il démarre et quitte lentement le commissariat de police. J'observe leurs échanges en espérant que le brun ne me posera pas plus de question.

 **-De la curiosité ou du flicage ?** s'amuse Eden. **Pas étonnant que X-Drake ne te dise jamais rien.**

 **-C'est juste une déformation professionnelle,** bougonne-t-il. **Et je te signale qu'X-Drake se confie beaucoup à moi.**

A l'arrière, Eden a l'air très fier de lui, ce qui a de quoi inquiéter le policier.

 **-C'est ça, oui. En attendant, c'est vers moi qu'il s'est tourné pour parler de sexualité quand il a été en âge de s'y intéresser de très près.**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la mine complètement atterrée du père du roux. Le pauvre tombe des nues et le châtain prend un certain plaisir à le taquiner ainsi.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il voulait aussi m'en parler mais que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée!** se rassure-t-il.

Le couple échange un sourire avant de partir sur un sujet plus léger. Ils parlent de leur journée et se raconte des blagues, ce qui fait que je suis un peu perdu mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier le trajet. Bercé par le bruit du moteur et émerveillé par les lumières de la ville, je sens la fatigue m'envahir presque soudainement. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de pouvoir m'allonger dans mon lit et ne pas me réveiller avant un long moment.

 **-Alors, comment est cette très chère Koala ?**

La question de Rys me réveille brusquement. Je n'avais même pas conscience de m'être assoupi. Mes yeux se sont simplement fermés sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

 **-Pardon, je t'ai réveillé.**

 **-Non, c'est rien.**

 **-On arrive bientôt** , me signale Eden à l'arrière.

J'acquiesce puis papillonne encore des yeux avant de me rasseoir plus confortablement.

 **-Koala ?** je demande quand je prends conscience qu'à la base, il m'avait posé une question. **Hé bien, elle est merveilleuse,** dis-je alors qu'un doux sourire prend place sur mon visage.

Je sens leurs regards sur moi et j'écarquille les yeux quand je réalise qu'il faut que je les rassure sur certains points. Si X-Drake leur a déjà parlé de moi, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'ils savent que je suis sorti avec Koala pendant un long moment.

 **-C'est vraiment une meilleure amie en or et elle tient énormément à X-Drake.**

 **-Tant mieux parce que ça a l'air d'être du sérieux pour lui,** confie Eden. **Je me demande s'il nous la présentera celle-là.**

 **-Si elle vaut le coup, il le fera.**

 **-Il le fera,** dis-je, décidé à faire gagner quelques points à Koala auprès de ces peut-être futur beaux-parents.

 **-Je l'espère,** lance Rys tendrement.

Quelques instants plus tard, je suis enfin arrivé chez moi et je suis à la fois soulagé et très heureux de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

C'était assez étrange. C'est la pensée qui me traverse alors que je monte les escaliers de l'immeuble. Pendant presque une demi-heure, j'ai pu oublier Ace mais là, alors que Cavendish m'accueille, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai l'impression de m'effondrer. Je lui souris comme je peux et entre alors qu'il referme la porte derrière moi.

Les parents du roux sont si gentils et ont l'air tellement amoureux. Depuis combien de temps vivent-ils ensemble ? S'aiment-ils ?

Et moi ? Est-ce que je vais aussi pouvoir me réveiller jour après jour auprès de la personne que j'aime ou est-ce que tout est déjà fini et que je ne l'ai toujours pas réalisé?

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends à peine ce que me dit le blond. Je décline sa proposition en lui disant que je n'ai pas faim et monte tel un automate dans ma chambre.

Je me sens mal.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Ace décide de me quitter ?

Lundi 30 Octobre 2017

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoit l'image d'un individu faible, perdu et au bout du rouleau.

Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi cet homme qui tient cette lame de rasoir dans sa main ?

Je ne peux pas y croire… Mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que ça pouvait se terminer.

Pourtant ce matin, quand je me suis levé, j'étais de bonne humeur. Fatigué de ma soirée, je m'étais endormi plutôt vite. Un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur, c'était ce qu'il me fallait. Contrairement à ce qu'Eden m'avait dit, dormir dehors ne m'a pas porté préjudice : pas de fièvre ni de toux !

J'ai pu petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec mes deux autres colocataires et ai apprécié à sa juste valeur leurs joutes verbales. J'ai ensuite un peu bossé mes cours au salon avant d'apprendre qu'Ace était parti chez sa mère cette semaine pour les vacances. J'ai serré les dents et ai continué mes leçons comme si de rien n'était. Courir avec Cavendish m'a aéré l'esprit, reprendre la course m'a comme je m'y attendais fait du bien. Je le faisais beaucoup avant et recommencer ne semble pas être une mauvaise idée.

Puis au milieu de l'après-midi, après un repas copieux, Shanks et Cavendish sont partis travailler et je me suis retrouvé seul. Horriblement seul. J'aurais pu appeler Sanji, Koala ou même Nami de qui je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je savais également que Gin passait des vacances ennuyeuses à Goa avec son oncle qui s'intéressait autant à lui qu'à sa première chemise.

J'aurais pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

A la place, je suis parti dans ma chambre et me suis allongé sur mon lit en fixant le cadeau d'Ace. Et les idées noires ont commencé à s'immiscer dans mes pensées, à fuser et à avoir raison de moi. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je suis là, à me demander pourquoi je ne le fais pas, tout simplement. Pourquoi hésiter alors que j'en ai tant envie ?

Je ne veux plus souffrir. Je voulais… Je voulais… juste faire… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! J'ai juste fait de mon mieux. Mais comme d'habitude, ça n'a pas suffi. Mes erreurs, je les paie maintenant. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas aussi faible.

Je n'ai rien dit à Ace parce que j'avais peur de sa réaction, je ne voulais pas le décevoir. J'ai menti. Je lui ai menti en le regardant dans les yeux, en lui souriant et en l'embrassant. Comme mon père a fait pendant des années avec ma mère et mon frère. J'ai dérapé, je le sais, et c'est pour ça que je me suis excusé. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de temps et je lui en ai laissé.

Alors pourquoi il n'est toujours pas revenu ?! J'ai besoin de lui... Il a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne comprends pas… Je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je veux juste me vider l'esprit et passer à autre chose.

Le regard brumeux, j'approche la lame de mon poignet déjà meurtri. Un soupir tremblant m'échappe mais dès que la lame rencontre ma peau et que le sang perle sur mon bras, je souris. Je retrouve cette sensation de douleur mélangée au soulagement. A l'apaisement, à cette paix que je recherche tant.

Se faire mal encore et encore pour oublier cette douleur lancinante dans mon cœur. L'apaiser.

 **-Je te demande pardon, Ace… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas assez fort pour pouvoir me passer de ça finalement...**

Je ne tressaille même pas quand je m'ouvre une nouvelle fois la peau un peu plus profondément. Mon regard se fait plus vif et un étrange sourire étire mes lèvres.

Ce bonheur est peut-être factice mais apparemment, c'est tout ce que je mérite.

* * *

J'espère que cette fin n'aura pas été trop dur à lire. D'ailleurs ça n'annonce pas de bonne chose pour la suite. ^^'

La suite dans deux semaines normalement.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 8

.

«Toutes les batailles de la vie nous enseignent quelque chose, même celles que nous perdons.»

Paulo Coelho

Shanks

* * *

Mardi 31 Octobre 2017

 **-Cavendish !** je hurle avant de donner un coup de pied dans la porte. **Putain, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es dans la salle de bain! Tu te pignoles ou quoi ?!**

Aucune réponse ne me parvient. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'il m'a parfaitement entendu étant donné que l'eau ne coule plus depuis longtemps. Sentant mon énervement grimper en flèche, je pose la tête sur la porte et espère que le froid du bois réussira à me calmer un minimum. Derrière moi, Sabo déguste tranquillement son bol de céréales et ne perd rien du spectacle. Et si j'en crois ses nombreux gloussements, il trouve ça très drôle !

 **-Je vais être en retard… Bordel, Cavendish !**

Ma voix part légèrement dans les aigues, ce qui provoque un fou rire de Sabo. J'esquisse d'ailleurs un sourire, reconnaissant sans mal que ça doit être marrant à voir.

 **-Comment tu as fait, toi ?** je lui demande en me tournant vers lui.

 **-Il m'a demandé si je voulais utiliser la salle de bain avant qu'il n'y entre. Il me reste juste à me brosser les dents après avoir fini mes céréales et je pourrais aller voir Luffy.**

 **-Y a du favoritisme dans l'air...**

Je soupire et Sabo se contente de hausser les épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre enfin et Cavendish en sort frais comme un gardon, impeccable, comme toujours. Il se permet même de me toiser avant de passer une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et de se décaler de manière théâtrale.

 **-La salle de bain est libre.**

 **-C'est pas trop tôt,** je souffle.

Je fais quelques pas avant de m'arrêter.

- **Tu peux te brosser pendant que je me douche si tu veux Sabo.**

Pour une raison que j'ignore, Sabo refuse catégoriquement et accompagné de Cavendish, retourne en bas dans le séjour. L'esprit un peu plus apaisé, j'entre enfin dans la douche. Habituellement, je me fous un peu d'être en retard mais être en retard alors qu'on s'est levé plus tôt exprès pour ne pas que ça arrive… C'est autre chose. Je dois plaider ce matin et je n'ai pas intérêt à arriver en retard.

Ma douche est rapide et mon brossage de dents éclair. Dix minutes plus tard, je descends les escaliers habillé et pratiquement prêt à partir.

 **-Tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure chez Roger ?** je demande à Sabo alors que je me sers du café.

 **-Jusqu'à midi. Après je vais manger dehors avec Luffy et puis on ira à l'animalerie. Apparemment, ils ont accueilli il y a quelques jours un serpent long de presque 2 mètres** **et** **on veut absolument voir ça !** lance-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 **-Vous avez des passe-temps vraiment bizarres,** commente Cavendish, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

 **-Si mon procès ne dure pas trop longtemps, je viendrais peut-être avec vous,** j'approuve alors.

Je vole la tasse de café de Cavendish après avoir bu la mienne et la finis sous ses remontrances avant de prendre mon sac et de filer.

 **xXx**

Je soupire et shoote dans un caillou qui fait à peine deux rebonds avant de s'arrêter un mètre plus loin. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire de lassitude. J'aurais dû voir que cette journée serait une catastrophe.

Finalement, je ne suis pas arrivé en retard à mon procès… mais je dois dire que j'aurais bien aimé ! C'était une calamité. Être absent aurait franchement été une bonne chose. Je défendais un pauvre mec loin d'être innocent et le procureur demandait 5 ans fermes. Sur ce coup-là, j'étais bien d'accord avec lui ! Ce qui m'a énervé, c'est d'apprendre qu'en plus d'être un escroc sans scrupule, il est également un menteur invétéré. J'ai dû revoir toute ma stratégie à la dernière minute quand je me suis rendu compte que les éléments sur quoi je basais ma défense étaient faux, ce que l'accusation n'aurait pas manqué de relever. Résultat, ça a été un désastre et mon client a bien pris les 5 ans fermes.

Bien fait pour lui !

N'empêche que cette matinée m'a pas mal énervé et comme j'ai le reste de ma journée de libre – en vérité, j'ai des dossiers à bosser mais peu importe – je suis en chemin pour aller chez Luffy et me détendre avec eux. Je suis sûr que Sabo et lui auront pas mal de trucs sympas à me raconter. J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas déjà partis à l'animalerie. Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de voir ce serpent gigantesque. Ça me changerait à coup sûr les idées !

Je me demande d'ailleurs si mon merveilleux colocataire accepterait qu'on ait un serpent ou un autre animal au loft. Sabo n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient mais Cavendish… lui qui est déjà si à cheval sur la propreté… J'ai des doutes !

 **-Excuse-moi.**

Je m'arrête et me retourne, me demandant bien qui peut m'appeler. Personne. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si je ne deviens pas fou. Je ferais mieux de me détendre un peu plus. Me prendre la tête pour des bêtises me fait imaginer n'importe quoi...

 **-En haut,** résonne alors une voix chaleureuse au-dessus de moi.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard de Reiju. Accroupie sur la branche d'un arbre, sa robe rose dévoilant le haut de ses cuisses et ses cheveux longs cascadant sur ses épaules et son dos, elle tient un chaton blanc qui a l'air apeuré dans ses bras. Ses yeux bleus me fixent sans ciller et son sourire me ferait presque vaciller. Je jette un regard à ma droite et observe la grande bâtisse des Vinsmoke que je viens de dépasser sans m'en apercevoir.

 **-C'est dangereux de monter aussi haut, surtout avec une robe aussi courte. Cela dit, c'est loin de me déplaire. Comment vas-tu, Reiju ?**

 **-Toujours aussi charmeur, Shanks.**

Elle secoue la tête, amusée par mon baratin.

- **Alors vas-tu m'aider ?**

 **-Bien entendu.**

Je m'approche et tends les bras pour réceptionner le chat avant de le poser doucement par terre. Celui-ci n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour s'enfuir au loin et quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme atterrit souplement à côté de moi.

 **-C'est étrange de te trouver là. Habituellement, tu fuis cet endroit,** note-t-elle.

 **-C'est parce que** **ça** **ressemble à une forteresse hantée,** je lance en observant la grande bâtisse des Vinsmoke.

 **-C'est vrai mais ça a son charme !** continue-t-elle. **Ma famille n'est pas si terrible que tu le penses, Shanks.**

 **-Je sais.**

J'esquisse un sourire que j'espère rassurant. Je connais bien la famille Vinsmoke, ou plutôt sa réputation. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à eux et c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Roger et Jajji Vinsmoke ont des intérêts très éloignés et je doute qu'un jour leur chemin se croise. Certain prêtent aux Vinsmoke une force incommensurable et des qualités extraordinaires et il se peut que ce ne soit que des rumeurs mais il y a également certainement une grande part de vérité. C'est une famille très secrète qu'on dit cruelle. Quand je pense que Mihawk est sorti avec l'un d'eux... Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais !

Reiju est différente, elle a l'air notamment plus accessible que ses frères. Du haut de ses 23 ans, l'ainée de la fratrie travaille comme porte-parole du Germa 66 et est conseillère auprès de son père. A vrai dire, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment plus que les autres membres de sa famille avant que je n'apprenne son appartenance au fan club de Cavendish. Dire que j'ai été surpris aurait été un euphémisme : cela ne lui ressemble tellement pas ! Mais en même temps, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Une magnifique femme comme elle, il fallait bien qu'elle ait des défauts. Cavendish me tuerait certainement si je disais ça devant lui un jour. Reiju et moi nous sommes croisés quelques fois lors de certains shootings photo du blond auxquels des fans triés sur le volet avaient gagné le droit d'assister. Nos petites discussions anodines nous ont permis de sympathiser et d'apprendre à nous connaitre dans un autre cadre que celui du professionnel. Il est malheureusement clair que sans cette circonstance, Reiju ne m'aurait jamais adressé la parole.

 **-Félicitation pour le poste de ton père,** je lance en ayant presque l'air impressionné. **Et pour ta promotion.**

Je termine en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **-Merci,** répond-elle poliment.

 **-Grande sœur !**

Je grimace quand je vois celui qui vient de nous interrompre. Niji. Il avance lentement jusqu'à nous et il ne me regarde pas mais je sens tout de même son attention fixée sur moi. Il s'approche de sa sœur, son sourcil froncé d'une manière plutôt comique.

 **-Un problème, Niji ?** lui demande sa sœur.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Yonji est bizarre.**

Il parle bas, ce qui fait que je n'entends pas la suite. Le visage de Reiju se voile alors de tristesse et je me demande ce qui se passe.

 **-J'arrive. Je dois y aller, Shanks. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous recroiser prochainement.**

 **-Peut-être.**

 **-J'espère alors que tu auras un autographe de Cavendish pour moi.**

 **-Ne lui donne pas plus de raison de s'admirer dans le miroir.**

Elle rigole alors que pour ma part, je ris jaune, la longue attente de ce matin pour la salle de bain étant encore trop vive dans mon esprit. Si seulement Reiju savait comment est vraiment Cavendish... Malheureusement, elle reste simplement une fan de la star qu'il est en train de devenir.

Elle s'en va d'une démarche sûre, abandonnant son sourire et sa jovialité pour rentrer dans la demeure familiale. Niji lui, reste dehors et me regarde enfin. Et je le contemple aussi.

Je ne sais rien de lui. A vrai dire, la seule manière pour moi de le voir est de l'associer à Mihawk. Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à oublier que ses mains ont touché son corps.

Mihawk l'a quitté parce qu'il y a eu cette histoire de fiançailles et d'homosexualité cachée mais si ça avait été plus simple entre eux, peut-être que leur histoire aurait pu marcher. Je ne suis même sûr qu'ils aient mis convenablement et définitivement fin à leur relation alors que moi… Je n'aurais comme souvenir que ces courtes étreintes et cette chose que j'aurais pu appeler de l'amour mais qui au final aujourd'hui n'est que douleur.

Après un soupir, je tourne les talons sans avoir échangé un seul mot avec Niji. Quand je suis à quelques mètres de lui, je souris de nouveau, emprisonnant du mieux que je peux toutes ces pensées au sujet du brun.

Jeudi 02 Novembre 2017

La tête posée sur mon bureau, je regarde d'un œil vide le dossier sous mes yeux. Je soupire et me redresse pour étudier une nouvelle fois les papiers que m'a transmis mon supérieur. Je sens que cette histoire va être compliquée.

 **-Pourquoi moi ?** je demande à Rayleigh qui, assis devant moi, semble particulièrement s'amuser du spectacle que je lui offre.

 **-Pourquoi pas toi ?** lance-t-il.

Je réfléchis à la question pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules, lui donnant ainsi raison.

 **-C'est vrai, pourquoi pas moi !** j'abdique, un sourire en coin. **Mais tu sais, je suis encore un novice au barreau, me confier trop d'affaires n'est pas forcément une bonne idée.**

Je prends le dossier qui est étrangement fin par rapport à sa complexité et le range dans un de mes tiroirs de bureau.

 **-Si Roger me demande de te confier tant de tâches, c'est parce qu'il a confiance en toi.**

 **-Il ne devrait peut-être pas.**

Malgré moi, je suis heureux et vu la lueur de malice que je lis dans les yeux de mon supérieur, il doit lui aussi le voir. Roger est un homme pour qui j'ai énormément d'estime et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose pour lui mais tout ce qu'il fait sont autant de choses qui me permettent de me construire, de devenir meilleur. Surtout, il m'a permis de voir les choses autrement. J'avais une vision de la vie plutôt brouillonne. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je ne serais rien, une personne lambda comme tant d'autres qui essaie d'oublier ses problèmes dans une autre réalité et qui se contente d'un bonheur factice.

 **-Tu y arriveras.**

 **-Eh bien, je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant.**

 **-Ton optimisme plutôt réaliste m'a toujours fait rire. Mais bon, c'est très bien, tu vas en avoir besoin. Les affaires de plagiat et de droit d'auteur sont toujours compliquées mais dès que tu enlèves tout le superflu et que les gens se mettent à parler sans langue de bois, c'est tout de suite plus simple.**

J'acquiesce, d'accord avec lui.

 **-En attendant, on va pouvoir trinquer,** reprend-il.

 **-Trinquer à quoi ?**

Je le regarde se lever et passer derrière moi pour prendre la bouteille que je garde en réserve. Je me retiens de lui demander ce qu'il fait et le laisse nous servir des verres. De toute façon, depuis que Rayleigh connait l'existence de cette cachette, il ne se prive pas lui aussi de se servir de temps en temps un petit verre quand il vient me voir. Il m'a même gentiment racheté une bouteille quand l'autre a fini au fond de la poubelle, vidée de toute sa substance.

Quand j'y pense, j'ai de la chance d'avoir des patrons aussi compréhensifs et avec en plus une ouverture d'esprit aussi importante.

 **-Tu n'as pas plaidé récemment ?** m'interroge-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

 **-** **Tu** **parles de ce désastre ?!**

J'éclate de rire quand je me rappelle de ce procès. Je crois que peu importe ce qui arrivera à l'avenir, celui-ci restera la pire performance de toute ma carrière sans aucun doute. Si mardi j'étais encore quelque peu agacé à ce propos, aujourd'hui j'en rigole simplement. J'ai été trop naïf. Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas toujours défendre des innocents ou des victimes, c'est un fait, et c'est même nécessaire d'également pouvoir défendre ceux qui sont de l'autre côté de la ligne. Par contre, il faut imprimer très tôt que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes là pour les défendre que vos clients vous diront toujours la vérité. J'y serai plus attentif la prochaine fois. Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être pour apprendre cette leçon que Rayleigh m'a refourgué ce client peu délicat.

J'observe mon supérieur et je me dis que ce n'est pas impossible. Ses lèvres s'étirent d'ailleurs en un sourire et son regard s'illumine de malice quand il croise le mien. Je secoue la tête, amusé, et il hausse les épaules comme s'il n'y pouvait rien. On passe tous par là je suppose. Je lève mon verre et il fait de même. Nous trinquons et parce que je l'ai bien mérité, je bois mon verre cul sec.

 **-Je ne** **te** **pensais pas comme ça,** je confesse.

 **-Ne sous-estime pas le vieil homme que je suis, tu pourrais être bien surpris par les ressources dont je dispose.**

J'acquiesce, prenant note de ses mises en garde.

 **xXx**

 **-C'est cool que le tournage soit enfin fini, tu vas pouvoir de nouveau t'empiffrer!**

 **-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre,** me dit mon colocataire.

Assis sur le canapé à côté de moi, Cavendish me toise avec toute l'arrogance dont il est capable. Même s'il ne l'avoue pas, je pense que ça le blesse un peu que je ne l'encourage pas plus.

 **-En tout cas moi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir voir** **ton film** **! Je suis sûr que tu es fantastique dedans !** s'enthousiasme Sabo.

Cavendish sourit avant de me lancer un regard peu amène. Il ne dit rien mais je l'entends distinctement me faire passer le message : « Lui au moins m'encourage ».

 **-Tu ne seras pas déçu,** ajoute-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de l'autre blond.

 **-Ça fait quand même bizarre de se dire que je connais une star,** continue Sabo.

 **-Hé bien, il va falloir t'y faire,** sourit le mannequin.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, amusé par leur comportement. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que la popularité du blond grandisse et qu'il réalise son rêve. Bien sûr que je serais ravi d'aller le voir au cinéma quand le film sortira et Sabo se fera certainement un plaisir de m'accompagner en plus ! Je suis juste inquiet pour Cavendish. Lui et moi avons une relation particulière, il est ce que je pourrais appeler un ami. Un ami spécial mais un ami tout de même et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour lui. Que je fais attention à lui.

La lumière des projecteurs est très plaisante et même grisante. Avant de s'en rendre compte, on peut s'y engouffrer et découvrir ensuite avec amertume que toute cette lumière n'était que de la poudre aux yeux pour mieux cacher les ténèbres qui l'entourent. Je me charge juste de lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Cavendish a un égo surdimensionné et ne sait pas forcément détecter les pièges : il veut tout réussir et trop vite en plus.

Il vit son rêve à fond et ne s'encombre pas de toutes les choses néfastes qui tournent autour de ce monde élitiste.

Malheureusement, la vie se chargera vite de lui enlever son innocence.

 **-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?** soupire-t-il alors qu'il signe un autographe à Sabo. **Tiens, dans quelques temps il vaudra certainement de l'or.**

 **-…Merci.**

L'étudiant l'accepte sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il m'interroge du regard et je lui fais signe de le jeter. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de le ranger dans la poche de son pantalon et retourne à ses recherches sur son ordinateur.

 **-Tu as minci** , je me contente de lui dire.

Cavendish lève un sourcil, blasé.

 **-Est-ce que je dois te féliciter pour avoir relevé un fait visible de tous ?**

Il soupire et dans un mouvement souple de tête, envoie ses cheveux en arrière.

- **Heureusement que j'ai minci, Shanks! Après tout, c'est le but d'un régime.**

 **-C'est vrai,** je réponds sans pour autant me démonter.

Je me jette alors soudain sur lui et le serre très fort.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, abruti ?!** s'énerve-t-il. **Ne me touche pas avec tes mains dégoutantes!**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?** je lance, désinvolte. **Regarde plutôt comme j'arrive si facilement à te tenir près de moi! Je suis sûr que tu as perdu au moins 6 kilos. Les filles vont être déçues de ne plus te voir avec tes tablettes de chocolat et ce corps que tu avais lors de ton dernier shooting!**

Agacé, le blond me pousse brutalement et me foudroie du regard.

 **-Sache que je suis irrésistible et que peu importe ma plastique, je suis tout simplement parfait.**

Je rigole face à l'assurance de mon ami.

- **Hé bien, on peut dire que tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi,** je souffle en me rasseyant correctement.

 **-Il faut au moins ça pour évoluer dans ce monde de vautours. Mais si tu préfères mon physique d'avant, je peux sans problème le retrouver. Le plaisir des yeux n'est pas difficile à satisfaire et je peux faire cet effort pour ceux qui me côtoient tous les jours.**

 **-Oh.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ce qui ressemble à un flirt mais s'agissant de Cavendish, ça doit simplement être une preuve de bonté de sa part.

 **-Attention, je pourrais commencer à te trouver séduisant.**

 **-Je suis séduisant, Shanks.**

Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'un sourire charmant se forme sur ses lèvres. Je secoue la tête, amusé, tandis que Sabo baisse le volume de la télé pour essayer de se concentrer sur ses cours alors qu'il est évident que ça ne changera rien.

 **-Je vais préparer à manger avant que quelqu'un ne meurt de faim ici,** décrète ensuite mon colocataire.

 **-J'aimerais manger japonais,** intervintSabo.

 **-Je veux manger de la côte de bœuf,** je lance alors, pas vraiment emballé par du poisson.

 **-C'est moi qui cuisine alors c'est moi qui décide.**

Je soupire, me disant qu'à tous les coups, on va manger des sushis. Cavendish est trop gentil avec Sabo et pas assez avec moi !

Vendredi 03 Novembre 2017

Je quitte Maldy en me disant que cette femme est dangereuse : belle et intelligente, c'est un cocktail à haut risque pour les hommes. Je l'ai rencontrée dans ce même café où je me trouvais il y a encore 5 minutes, _Paradise._ Contrairement à ce qu'a pu penser Ace la fois où il nous a vus tous les deux lors de la réception donnée en l'honneur de Doflamingo, Maldy et moi ne sommes pas amants. J'aurais pu le détromper plus clairement mais j'ai trouvé ça bien qu'il le pense. Au moins ne voit-il pas combien je suis pathétique à essayer d'oublier un homme que je n'aime même pas...

La jolie rousse n'est qu'une connaissance dont je suis doucement en train de devenir l'ami. Elle a terminé ses études en juin dernier et rêve de devenir désigner. Elle veut devenir célèbre grâce à son travail et son talent. Après avoir enchainés les cafés, je lui ai parlé de la fête. C'était une réception assez fermée et extrêmement prestigieuse. La jeune femme s'est simplement servie de moi pour pouvoir rencontrer la personne qui pourrait lui mettre le pied à l'étrier. Je ne suis pas énervé ni vexé étant donné que ça a marché. Si je peux aider, pourquoi pas ? Maldy est adorable en plus.

Ça aurait été bien que je m'attache un peu plus à elle. Ou pas… Je suis encore un peu jeune pour me caser, j'ai le temps, je peux m'amuser. Tenter de nouvelles choses…

Je me souviens que la peau de Cavendish était douce sous mes doigts. C'est un homme qui prend soin de lui et qui est séduisant. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il doit briser pas mal de cœurs, d'hommes et de femmes. Pourtant, il est célibataire depuis que je le connais. Il attend le véritable amour et ne conçoit pas de sortir avec quelqu'un juste pour s'amuser ou parce que celle-ci lui plait physiquement. Il est si différent de moi.

Sabo vit quant à lui une petite idylle romantique avec le fils de mon boss. Ils sont si jeunes mais savent déjà la vraie signification du mot amour. Je doute qu'ils puissent retrouver ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un d'autre si un jour ils venaient à se séparer. Le premier amour est peut-être le dernier. J'ai entendu dire qu'on s'en souvient toute sa vie… On m'a aussi dit que le véritable amour est douloureux… C'est bizarre, non ? Ou peut-être pas : plus notre amour est fort et plus les risques sont grands. Si on souffre, c'est parce que on y accorde de l'importance.

Je m'arrête à quelques mètres du parking et sors mon portable. Ma voiture n'est pas loin mais je doute d'y arriver. Les pas que j'ai entendus tout à l'heure se rapprochent et je range mon téléphone.

Je repars dans mes pensées. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je me sens si étrange ? La souffrance n'est pas drôle. Elle ne part pas et reste obstinément accrochée à mon cœur. Peu importe que j'essaie de m'en débarrasser avec de belles paroles.

J'aurais aimé que Mihawk soit comme Cavendish. Qu'il attende le véritable amour à défaut du prince charmant. Qu'il soit plus courageux au lieu de rejeter toute la faute sur moi et de se barrer en ne pensant qu'à lui. S'il avait été plus insistant au début, j'aurais cédé. J'aurais ouvert les yeux et les choses ne se seraient pas passées ainsi.

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Je ne suis pas gay. »

On se connait depuis si longtemps et pourtant, il est encore incapable de voir à travers mes mensonges.

Quel gâchis. Je vais devoir vivre avec ça maintenant. Avec cette souffrance qui se transforme petit à petit en colère.

Je continue à marcher, l'esprit toujours aussi tourmenté alors qu'il y a quelques instants, j'étais encore euphorique. J'ai dépassé ma voiture mais ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Les pas que je percevais tout à l'heure se sont rapprochés. Qui sont-ils ? Que me veulent-ils ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela dit, je me suis assez éloigné de la foule pour pouvoir le découvrir. Je ne veux en aucun cas mêler qui que ce soit à mes embrouilles. J'ai encore sur ma conscience ce qui est arrivé à Luffy. Il était tout petit et n'avait rien demandé à personne. Pour lui, je suis un héros mais il se trompe. Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de héros si j'avais tout simplement fait attention. Je refuse que ce genre de choses se reproduise.

J'étais jeune, pas vraiment con mais loin d'être responsable. Je n'avais pas ma langue dans ma poche et l'adrénaline du danger était une manière pour moi de m'échapper de mes études de droit qui devenaient de plus en plus ardues. Mon stage chez Roger avait beau bien se passer, il me manquait quelque chose, et la lumière que m'apportait Luffy remplissait ce grand vide que je n'arrivais pas à combler. J'aimais sa manière de me regarder, de me faire sentir grand alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu de dupe. Je me tenais juste plus haut que lui. S'il m'avait rejoins, il aurait vu à quel point je suis quelconque et que je n'ai l'air grand et fort que pour ceux qui me regardent à travers un kaléidoscope.

Roger et Rayleigh aussi avaient essayé de m'implanter un peu de plomb dans la cervelle mais j'étais trop éloigné de la réalité pour comprendre réellement tout ce qu'ils disaient. Et puis, j'ai dit le mot de trop et les coups ont plu. Je n'ai jamais crains la violence et je n'ai jamais redouté la douleur physique mais j'ai appris ce jour-là que quand on fait quelque chose, il faut en assumer les conséquences et que malheureusement parfois, on peut être obligé de les faire supporter à d'autres. Ces personnes avec qui j'ai eu une violente altercation s'en sont prises à Luffy.

C'est vrai que je l'ai sauvé.

Il est aussi exact que j'ai sacrifié une grande partie de la mobilité de mon bras gauche pour ça.

Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un héros.

Les gens se trompent sur mon compte. S'ils savaient à quel point je n'ai rien de glorieux. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, je ne peux même pas dire que je fais de mon mieux étant donné ma nonchalance quotidienne.

J'esquisse un sourire amer alors que je tourne à gauche, m'éloignant de plus en plus de l'influence de la ville pour m'engouffrer dans des rues plus calmes. Je refuse simplement que les gens payent pour mes erreurs. Je m'en voudrais plus que tout si une personne extérieure à l'histoire se retrouvait blessée par ma faute et ce même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi on va bien pouvoir m'accuser. La liste pourrait être tellement longue. Certaines personnes en profitent même certaines fois pour en rajouter alors qu'il n'y en a aucunement besoin!

Plusieurs longues minutes se sont déjà écoulées depuis que j'ai quitté _Paradise_ mais il ne s'est toujours rien passé. Agacé par cette attente inutile, je m'arrête et attends. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas à le faire longtemps car on finit enfin par m'aborder et mon visage se fige dans l'horreur quand je découvre enfin qui me suis depuis tout à l'heure. J'affronte le regard joyeux et détraqué de Teach alors que le mien s'assombrit de plus en plus. Il s'arrête à deux mètres de moi et sourit en voyant ma détermination et mon esprit combatif. Peu importe ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, je l'en empêcherai et ramènerai sa tête à Roger.

Il éclate de rire et je serre les poings, sur mes gardes.

L'ancien sous-fifre d'Edward Newgate n'est pas seul et les hommes qui l'accompagnent m'ont l'air tout aussi dangereux que lui. Grands et costauds, sauf un, mais ils ont tous l'air aussi timbré et sadique que lui.

J'aimerais demander comment ils m'ont trouvé et ce qu'ils peuvent bien me vouloir mais je doute d'obtenir des réponses. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne fais pas confiance à ce traitre de Teach. Ça fait un moment qu'ils me suivent. Au début, je n'étais pas sûr de moi – ça pouvait tout aussi bien être des passants empruntant le même chemin - mais quand ils ont arrêté de se cacher, je ne pouvais décidément plus avoir de doute. Ils sont restés à bonne distance et moi, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, continuant à me perdre dans mes pensées. Il est tard et cette nuit étoilée me rendrait presque poétique.

Ma semaine n'a pas bien commencé et je doute qu'elle se termine mieux.

 **-Toujours aussi farouche, Shanks ! Quelle inconscience de ta part de te promener seul la nuit. C'est dangereux, tu pourrais y faire de** **mauvaises** **rencontres après tout...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup.**

J'esquisse un sourire mauvais et d'un geste lent et mesuré, déboucle ma ceinture **.** Ils ne sont pas venus les mains vides et il me faudra au moins ça pour me défendre. Tant pis si ça a l'air d'un striptease **.**

 **-Enfin, il n'a plus rien de grand ni même de méchant depuis qu'il s'est enfui la queue entre les jambes,** j'ajoute nonchalamment.

Le visage de Teach perd tout de suite sa bonne humeur et il me toise à présent avec colère. Ma cicatrice me lance. Je me retiens avec difficulté de la toucher. S'il est vrai que je l'ai mis en déroute la première fois qu'on s'est battu, il m'a tout de même laissé un bien mauvais souvenir.

 **-Alors, est-ce que tu es là pour terminer ce que tu avais commencé la première fois ?** je demande l'air de rien en faisant quelques pas.

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça.**

Il fait un signe à ses hommes qui se déplacent lentement autour de moi. Je reste immobile et observe leurs mouvements tout en étant conscient que celui que je dois surtout garder à l'œil me fait face. J'enroule ma ceinture autour de ma main gauche, prêt à m'en servir. Je regrette en cet instant de ne pas avoir d'armes plus efficaces avec moi. Même si je suis bon au corps à corps, je ne ferais pas long feu face à plusieurs hommes préparés.

Teach éclate de rire et je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de cet homme.

 **-Yélénah.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi et le fixe avec incrédulité.

- **Ça te dit quelque chose ?** ajoute-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit que je sens un mouvement sur ma droite. Je tourne la tête et esquive de justesse un coup particulièrement incisif qui visait ma tête. Je me retourne ensuite aussitôt pour fouetter avec violence le visage d'un des quatre hommes de Teach avant de revenir au premier et de lui donner un coup assez traitre dans les parties.

Tout s'immobilise à nouveau autour de moi et j'inspire calmement, attendant la suite. Les deux blessés s'écroulent par terre tout en geignant de douleur. Teach se contente d'observer la scène tout en s'étouffant de rire. Bien entendu qu'il doit trouver ça amusant! Ce gros tas se contente de regarder sans rien faire! En sécurité.

Énervés, les deux autres hommes décident finalement de m'attaquer en même temps. J'encaisse le coup du premier avant d'attraper sa main et de balancer son corps devant moi pour me protéger du coup de batte du second. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de répit et me fais attaquer depuis le sol par celui qui grâce à moi a désormais une belle cicatrice sur le visage. Le coup de couteau fait très mal même s'il n'est pas bien profond étant donné que j'ai réussi à me dégager assez rapidement. Le souffle court, je touche la blessure de mon flanc droit et esquisse un sourire.

Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir ce soir.

La vie est parfois étrange. C'est quand on s'y attend le moins qu'il nous arrive toujours les pires choses. Mais peu importe. Si je dois y passer, je m'assurerais d'emmener Teach avec moi.

Je prends une grande inspiration et courre vers mon adversaire le plus proche. Après lui avoir foutu une belle droite, je lui envoie un coup de tête qui le sonne pendant quelques secondes. Je me fais ceinturer par derrière mais loin de paniquer, je projette le corps à bonne distance de moi d'une prise bien sentie. Le troisième homme n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que je fouette sa main qui tient la batte avec ma ceinture avant de me mettre à l'étrangler avec. Il se débat et donne des coups dans tous les sens, si bien qu'il finit par atteindre ma blessure. Je siffle de douleur et desserre malgré moi ma prise. Un de ses compagnons vient alors l'aider et bientôt, je me retrouve à devoir me protéger sans pouvoir répliquer.

Je croise le regard fou de Teach et serre les dents, frustré de ne pouvoir directement l'affronter. Je baisse alors les bras – le gauche commençant douloureusement à tirer – et reçois sans crainte un uppercut à la mâchoire. Je vacille un peu avant de me ruer sur celui qui avait précédemment pris mon coup de genou vicieux et le plaque par terre. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus et le roue de coups. Je sens avec satisfaction sa mâchoire se briser alors que son visage commence à se couvrir de bleus. Un coup de pied donné par le plus costaud des quatre m'envoie pourtant m'écraser contre un des lampadaires de la rue. La douleur est si forte qu'il me semble que je perds connaissance pendant quelques secondes.

Plus tard quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé par terre. Ma vision est trouble et mon corps souffre le martyr. Je tousse et constate avec effroi que je crache du sang. J'aimerais m'arrêter mais ma toux est incontrôlable et la douleur que je ressens dans mes côtes est presque insurmontable. Je ne comprends rien et de mon œil encore valide, j'essaie comme je peux d'observer les alentours. Mais allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans le goudron, je ne vois presque rien sauf les pieds de Teach devant ma tête.

On dirait que j'ai perdu connaissance bien plus longtemps que quelques secondes et que ces enfoirés en ont profité pour prendre l'avantage sur moi. Ma tête a dû cogner bien trop fort contre cette barre de lampadaire. Pourtant, je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Est-ce que ce n'est pas mauvais signe ?

 **-Tu reviens enfin parmi nous ?** s'amuse Teach. **Tu es resté inconscient si longtemps que j'ai cru que tu étais mort!**

 **-Bah non, patron, tu nous avais dit de pas le tuer.**

J'essaie de bouger mais c'est impossible. Je sens même une douleur immense étreindre mon cœur quand je constate que j'arrive à peine à sentir mon bras gauche. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment fichu cette fois...

 **-Maintenant que tu es plus calme, tu seras peut-être plus à même de m'écouter.**

Mon œil encore valide fixe d'un regard vide le sol sous les pieds de Teach. J'émets avec peine un gargouillis qui se voulait en fait être une insulte bien sentie. Je tousse alors et mon corps se contracte à nouveau avec douleur.

 **-Alors, Shanks, il parait qu'en plus de te mêler de mes affaires, tu baises ma femme? Entre Roger et Edward Newgate, je suis pas verni. Alors si une pauvre tache comme toi commence aussi à se mêler de ma vie privée...**

Son rire résonne et je grimace en essayant de bouger.

Mon regard vacille et je pense à cette pauvre Yélénah. Comment cette femme si douce a-t-elle pu vivre si longtemps avec cet homme et subir presque quotidiennement son courroux ? Dire que Teach a même des enfants et qu'il ne pense pas un seul instant à eux en se salissant les mains ainsi. Quelle pourriture... Peu importe les conséquences, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir poussé Yélénah à quitter cette ordure! Je rassemble d'ailleurs toutes mes forces pour relever la tête vers lui et lui lancer un regard plein de dédain.

 **-I-il faut croire… qu'elle s'-s'est rendue c-compte de quel déchet tu… es.**

Teach me contemple et il sourit toujours. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter son regard plus longtemps et ma tête s'écroule lourdement sur le bitume. Je respire avec difficulté et sentant mes forces me quitter, je ferme mon œil. Je suis encore à moitié conscient et c'est pour ça que je sens Teach s'éloigner de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Mon oreille bourdonne et les rires gras de ses hommes ne m'aident pas.

C'est à peine si je le sens revenir mais j'entends ses prochains mots.

 **-Laisse-moi te montrer comment je l'aimais alors...**

Je ne sais plus à quel moment je sombre mais je sais que j'ai souffert tout le long. Même dans l'inconscience, je continue à avoir mal.

 **xXx**

Il fait froid.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez, nous allons vous sortir de là !**

Mon corps n'est plus que douleur et je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai du mal à respirer et mon œil papillonne, me renvoyant une lumière artificielle bien trop lumineuse. Un blanc éclatant m'éblouit et je suis incapable de détourner les yeux. J'ai peur de me perdre dans les ténèbres.

 **-Merde, combien de temps encore ?!**

 **-J'en sais rien. A combien est-il ?**

 **-Trop bas. Non ! On est en train de le perdre!**

Il fait toujours froid.

Cette lumière blanche n'est-elle pas en fait la lumière de l'au-delà ? Impossible, je ne suis pas en train de mourir, je n'aurais pas mal comme ça sinon...

 **-Vite, un massage cardiaque! Chopper, surveille le moniteur!**

 **-O-oui !**

J'ai si mal. Je regrette mes lendemains de cuite. Moi qui pensais avoir mal à ce moment-là… En cet instant, je donnerais tout pour retrouver cette sensation.

 **-On est… On le perd !**

 **-Amène le défibrillateur!**

 **-On y va!**

La lumière blanche se fait plus douce et cette fois, elle est presque agréable à l'œil. Les secousses doublent d'intensité et je grimace de douleur. Je pense que je suis en train de bouger mes doigts mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

 **-On décharge !**

Mon corps s'arque et je retiens ma respiration avant de retomber. Ma tête tourne et je crois qu'on s'arrête. Je croise alors le regard d'un gamin trop mince dans son immense blouse blanche. Son regard larmoyant ne me quitte pas et je me dis qu'il est bien trop sensible pour faire ce métier.

 **-Chopper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **-Pardon, je…**

Je sens qu'on me déplace. Trois hommes sont autour de moi et en quelques battements de cils, ils sont devenus quatre. J'esquisse un sourire et prends mon temps pour respirer convenablement. Mes côtes me font mal mais ce n'est pas grave. J'arrive enfin à bouger ma main.

 **-Je… Qqu-que ce…**

Le reste n'est qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible. J'ignore même si l'un d'eux m'a entendu. Je sens le sang dans ma bouche et j'aimerais leur demander de l'eau ou n'importe quoi pour m'en débarrasser.

Mais trop tard, on entre aux urgences et je ferme l'œil violement sous l'intensité de la lumière. Il y a du bruit, trop de bruit. Il fait toujours aussi froid. Et puis j'entends une voix que je connais bien. Avec toutes les peines du monde, je tourne la tête et le vois, lui et tous les autres. S'en est trop pour moi alors avec le même effort, je détourne les yeux.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?**

J'ouvre de nouveau l'œil pour voir celui qui avait formé Marco à ses débuts. Eden a l'air très sérieux et j'aimerais sortir une blague. N'importe quoi, tout pour qu'ils arrêtent de me regarder comme si c'était grave.

 **-Agression. Il a reçu** **de nombreux** **coups dont un à la tête. Il a une coupure sur le flanc gauche mais elle a l'air superficielle. Deux voire trois côtes cassées et le nez fracturé. Son œil est tuméfié.**

Ce n'est rien. Tout ça n'est pas grave. Je suis encore en vie alors je veux qu'ils arrêtent d'en faire tout un plat. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer. Fermer les yeux et me reposer pour guérir.

 **-Ça et d'autres choses encore...**

 **-OK, on l'emmène** **au** **bloc 3.**

La civière sur laquelle je suis fait à peine un mètre avant de s'arrêter brutalement. On m'agrippe la main gauche ou droite, je ne sais pas bien. Sa main est douce et chaude, sans cicatrice comme on peut s'y attendre de quelqu'un qui prend soin de lui.

 **-…Shanks.**

Je sens ses larmes tomber sur moi et mon cœur me fait plus mal encore. Je l'entends pleurer à chaudes larmes. Cet homme qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde et qui ne s'accoquine qu'avec des personnes susceptibles de faire progresser sa carrière ou d'améliorer sa vie. Il pleure comme tous ceux qui sont là.

Sabo, Ben, Rayleigh et Roger…

 **-Ton visage est… pl-plein d-e morve.**

Je souris mais malheureusement, il n'y a que moi qui semble en être capable à cet instant.

 **-Cavendish, il faut que tu le laisses partir. Il a besoin de soin et vite.**

Roger pose ses mains sur les épaules de Cavendish.

 **-Ça va aller.**

Il a l'air d'y croire alors ça me rassure. Pourtant, Cavendish se débat vivement et s'écarte de mon supérieur.

 **-Ne me touchez pas! C'est à cause de vous tout ça!**

J'aimerais dire quelque chose mais parler me fait vraiment mal. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le regarder partir. Sabo ne voulant pas le laisser seul, il le poursuit, ce qui me rassure. Ben me fait également un signe et je comprends qu'il ira lui parler tout à l'heure. Je saisis alors ma chance et avec mes maigres forces, j'attrape la manche de Roger.

Il faut que je lui dise.

Vite.

 **-Il est…**

On pousse de nouveau ma civière et le regard interrogatif de Roger me suit.

 **-Ici.**

* * *

«Le pardon est une chose curieuse. Il réchauffe le cœur et rafraîchit la blessure.»

W. W.

Ace

* * *

Lundi 06 Novembre 2017

Mon réveil sonne et, encore fatigué de ma nuit agitée, je l'éteins. La lumière tamisée du soleil se reflète sur mes draps et sur une partie de mon visage. Il fait bon. Un son ténu me parvient et je devine que ça doit provenir de l'agitation en bas. Tout le monde est déjà attablé dans la salle à manger. Pourtant, je ne me presse pas, je reste dans mon lit et essaie encore de me défaire de mes inquiétudes.

Shanks est à l'hôpital.

Je soupire et me lève lentement, n'ayant pas la volonté d'aller en cours aujourd'hui. Je l'ai su seulement hier. Roger m'a appelé au milieu de l'après-midi une fois qu'il était sûr que Shanks allait à peu près bien. Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose et étrangement, je lui en suis reconnaissant. Etre si loin et ne pouvoir rien faire aurait été pire que tout. Je vais le voir ce soir avec mon père et ça m'angoisse déjà.

Luffy ne sait rien et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Shanks a été passé à tabac et n'est sans doute pas très beau à voir, inutile de traumatiser Luffy avec la vision diminuée de son ami.

Inconsciemment, j'ai fait le parallèle avec ma propre agression d'il y a quelques mois et je me suis imaginé ce qu'avait pu ressentir Shanks. Je ne pense pas avoir réussi. Au final, je me suis juste senti plus mal encore.

Je prends une grande inspiration et sors du lit pour aller prendre une douche. Je vais revoir Sabo aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas trop comment agir avec lui. Comme on n'est plus dans la même classe, l'éviter pourrait être facile mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire. Mais en même temps, nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait régler cette histoire qu'il y a entre nous, ces mensonges au sujet de Doflamingo. Pourquoi me cacher des choses à propos de cet homme ?

Je ne comprends pas et ça me fatigue juste un peu plus.

 **-Bordel, j'ai des cernes immenses.**

Mon reflet dans le miroir me fait grimacer. Je décide alors de ne pas m'y attarder et me déshabille rapidement avant d'entrer dans la douche. Alors que l'eau coule sur moi, mes pensées s'évaporent et pendant quelques instants, je ne pense à rien mais la souffrance et l'inquiétude sont toujours là malheureusement. Quand je sors de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille et mes cheveux gouttant sur mes épaules et une partie de mon torse, la première chose que je fais est de me laver les mains.

Sans réellement y penser, plus comme une habitude. Et même quand je commence à avoir mal à force de frotter sous l'eau chaude, je n'arrête pas. Je ne peux pas. Me laver les mains a toujours été pour moi quelque chose de relaxant, un bon moyen d'éloigner les doutes et de me calmer.

C'est comme ça malheureusement et aujourd'hui, dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je n'ai même pas envie de lutter contre.

Alors je reste encore plusieurs minutes dans la salle de bain à me laver les mains et quand j'en sors, je ne me sens pas mieux mais j'arrive au moins à passer à autre chose. Je dois aller en cours, m'occuper l'esprit. Pour le reste, je verrais au moment venu. D'un pas pressé, je descends et aussitôt, la voix forte et lumineuse de Luffy m'accueille. J'essaie de lui sourire mais je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant alors je lui tapote juste la tête et m'assois à côté de lui.

Manger s'avère très difficile ce matin là et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

 **xXx**

J'inspire longuement sur ma cigarette et garde pendant quelques secondes la fumée dans ma bouche avant de la recracher progressivement dans l'air. Je profite de la sensation et m'adosse un peu plus au mur derrière moi. J'écoute les bruits des alentours des élèves qui profitent de la pause du midi et alors que j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction, je tire une autre taffe. Je la recrache juste au moment où Sabo s'arrête à côté de moi.

Il me fixe, le visage neutre alors que je continue de fumer en silence. Je n'ai pas vu Sabo pendant deux semaines et alors qu'il y a quelques minutes encore j'étais indécis sur la manière dont je devais me conduire avec lui tellement j'étais énervé, là, la seule chose que je désire, c'est le prendre dans mes bras et l'abreuver de mes baisers. Et c'est justement ça le problème. A vouloir se pardonner trop vite, on ne règle jamais vraiment nos problèmes.

J'ai envie de croire que Sabo est du même avis que moi et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas contacté une seule fois pendant ces vacances, parce qu'il a respecté mon choix. Et quand je vois son visage si détaché et fragile, je me dis que ça l'a blessé. Oui, il a souffert. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de remettre son masque d'impassibilité. Alors je me demande : pourquoi ? Pourquoi si ça nous fait autant de mal à l'un qu'à l'autre, on continue de faire ça ?

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** me demande t-il. **Tu as l'air fatigué.**

 **-J'ai mal dormi.**

De ma main libre, je caresse son visage et m'attarde sur les cernes qui entourent ses yeux avant de doucement dévier sur ses lèvres. Je me rends compte de mon geste quand je croise le regard surpris de Sabo. J'arrête presque aussitôt en me disant que c'est stupide. J'aimerais pouvoir le toucher convenablement.

 **-Tu as mauvaise mine** **aussi** **,** dis-je comme pour me justifier.

Il baisse la tête, sans doute perturbé par mon comportement.

 **-Tu as dû l'apprendre par ton père...**

Je hoche la tête et il soupire.

 **-Je suis très inquiet pour Shanks. Cavendish aussi. C'est une chance qu'il ait enfin terminé son tournage et qu'il ne** **reprenne** **les shooting photo que dans un mois, ça lui laisse le temps de gérer tout ça.**

 **-Ouais… J'imagine que ça n'est pas facile.**

 **-La famille de Cavendish n'habite pas ici et Shanks est un peu comme son point d'ancrage… Il était vraiment peiné quand ils** **l'** **ont emmené à l'hôpital et il a eu des mots durs contre ton père.**

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par ce qu'il me dit.

 **-Enfin… Je pense que c'était plus la colère et la tristesse qui parlaient. Je suis sûr qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment,** hésite-t-il. **Il a dit que c'était de la faute de ton père,** finit-il par avouer.

La nouvelle me surprend et sans plus chercher à comprendre, je me dis que Sabo a raison et que c'est une simple maladresse de Cavendish. Comment mon père pourrait-il être responsable de tout ça ? Shanks est avocat. Des ennemis, il en a certainement plein sans compter qu'il a déjà été agressé il y a plusieurs années de ça. Oui, des ennemis, il doit en avoir mais quelqu'un d'assez fou et enragé pour le mettre dans cet état... ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

 **-Avec Roger, on va le voir ce soir, je te donnerais des nouvelles si tu veux.**

 **-Comme tu veux, je comptais y aller demain avec Cavendish de toute façon.**

J'acquiesce et quand je me rends compte que je n'ai rien de plus à dire, je me sens mal. Cette conversation a à peine débutée qu'elle se termine déjà. J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes rien dits mais les choses sont comme ça. Mal à l'aise, je continue de fumer ma cigarette qui s'est pas mal consumée entre temps. Sabo esquisse alors un sourire amer et se détourne.

 **-Je t'aime encore, Sabo.**

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais ça suffit pour le retenir. Il hésite puis se tourne et me fait de nouveau face.

 **-J'aimerais être capable de te pardonner plus vite,** je confesse ensuite et ma déclaration le trouble.

Je prends une grande inspiration et recrache lentement la fumée par le nez avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure, indécis.

 **-Je sais bien que tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Si j'étais plus digne de confiance, tu pourrais certainement me parler plus souvent. Même pour me dire que tu as vu Doflamingo il y a quelques jours.**

Sabo accuse le coup et ne cherche même pas à nier.

 **-Tu te trompes.**

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris.

- **Tout est de ma faute, ne me vois pas plus grand que je ne le suis réellement, Ace. Je suis faible… C'est pour ça que je prends les mauvaises décisions.**

Je fronce les sourcils, perdu. Je ne comprends pas la dernière remarque de Sabo et malheureusement, il ne me laisse pas la chance de l'interroger car il quitte d'un pas pressé la cour et mon petit coin de paradis pour fumeurs.

 **xXx**

On arrive devant la porte de la chambre du roux et la première chose que je vois, c'est cet homme habillé de noir posté devant la porte. Quand on passe à côté de lui, il salue d'un geste poli de la tête Roger et lorsqu'il se baisse, sa veste noire bouge légèrement, me laissant apercevoir quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure.

Ça ressemblait à une arme…

Roger m'incite à avancer d'une main dans le dos et je détourne les yeux de l'homme qui au même moment retourne à son activité précédente : observer le couloir.

 **-C'est qui ?** je demande à Roger.

Il se contente de me sourire sans me répondre et je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu. C'est vraiment étrange. Est-ce que c'est le service d'ordre de l'hôpital qui a mis en place cette sécurité et Roger le connaitrait parce qu'il l'a déjà croisé lors de sa précédente visite ? Ça se tiendrait mais ça reste néanmoins assez perturbant. Après, la question que je me pose est : qui a bien pu attaquer le roux pour qu'on juge utile de lui attribuer une garde rapprochée ?

 **-Bonjour, mon garçon.**

Une voix inconnue et grave me sort de mes réflexions et c'est un peu surpris que j'observe l'homme qui nous fait face. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre ici.

 **-Bonjour,** je finis par répondre.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant mais s'il est là, c'est qu'il doit être proche du blessé. Mon père et lui semblent d'ailleurs se connaitre si j'en crois le sourire amical qu'ils échangent. L'homme a l'air plus vieux que Roger. Ses cheveux sont déjà grisonnants et il a une barbe clairsemée taillée dans un style particulier. Il est habillé de manière décontractée et ses yeux sont surmontés d'une fine paire de lunettes. Je le détaille depuis un certain temps à présent et c'est tout naturellement que je finis par me faire repérer. Je me racle la gorge et m'apprête à de nouveau interroger mon père sur les mesures prises par l'hôpital mais de l'agitation sur ma droite attire mon attention. J'ai alors un mouvement de recul en voyant le roux. Il est presque méconnaissable… Quand je pense que c'était pire encore il y a deux jours!

 **-Shanks,** je souffle en m'approchant de lui.

Il esquisse un sourire avant de grimacer. Il tourne son visage vers moi et je vois son œil poché bouger derrière sa paupière close alors que l'œil valide se bat pour rester accroché à mon regard.

 **-Et dire que je me plaignais avec ma cicatrice à l'abdomen,** dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **-On dirait que je te bats sur ce coup-là,** plaisante-t-il.

Je suis rassuré de voir que même au plus mal, Shanks reste toujours le même.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Je lui pose la question fatidique et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que j'attends sa réponse.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** soupire-t-il. **Mais tu sais, ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent !**

Je lâche un soupir dépité, ne pouvant croire qu'on puisse laisser un homme pour mort sur le trottoir sans aucune raison.

A côté de nous, les deux autres hommes sont silencieux et observent l'échange. J'essaie de ne pas y prêter attention et m'apprête à poser une autre question à mon ami quand on toque à la porte. Tout de suite après, deux hommes entrent. Je reconnais Eden mais l'autre m'est inconnu. C'est un homme approchant de la retraite et qui parait de fort bonne humeur avec une coupe de cheveux démentielle. C'est à se demander comment il fait tenir tout ça. Avec un gros pot de gel sûrement... Ses cheveux gris sont rassemblés en quatre épis, la dernière étant visible seulement de dos. Très expressif et assez atypique – il porte une blouse noire, ce qui est étrange pour un médecin –il dégage tout de même de bonnes ondes.

 **-Bonsoir, messieurs. Bonsoir, Shanks,** nous saluent les deux hommes en entrant.

 **-Bonsoir,** répond Shanks.

Il essaie de se redresser mais abandonne presque aussitôt : certainement un problème de côte.

 **-Bonsoir, Ace, ça faisait longtemps,** me lance le père de mon ami quand il me voit.

 **-Bonsoir, Eden.**

J'esquisse un discret sourire en le voyant observer les dossiers que son collègue lui montre.

J'ai beau ne pas forcément connaitre les qualités de médecin du père adoptif de X-Drake, pour moi il ne fait aucun doute que Shanks est entre de bonnes mains avec lui. Il m'a très bien pris en charge après mon opération et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour le roux. Le médecin qui l'accompagne est âgé et a certainement beaucoup d'expérience, je ne doute pas qu'il fasse également du bon travail.

 **-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette chambre,** déclare Eden en continuant à parcourir son dossier.

 **-Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, juste assez pour nous assurer que tout va bien pour notre ami,** lui répond l'homme dont j'ignore toujours le nom.

Les deux médecins jettent un coup d'œil au roux pour savoir si celui-ci souhaite en effet que nous restions là pendant qu'ils parlent de son état de santé. Shanks opine du chef et ça semble surprendre les deux hommes.

 **\- Cela dit, on n'a pas non plus besoin de rentrer dans les détails,** précise le roux **.**

 **-Bien entendu ! Je suis le Dr. Hiluluk** **et** **à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui m'occuperait de vous,** se présente-t-il finalement.

 **-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes,** rit-il. **J'ai déjà gagné un procès contre vous. Certains aiment plutôt vous nommer charlatan que médecin!**

Le fameux charlatan parait gêné et je le regarde, surpris. Sérieux ?!

 **-Mais non, y a prescription ou quelque chose comme ça…**

 **-Je blaguais,** dédramatise le roux. **Vous faites encore partie de l'ordre des médecins - même si je me demande comment – alors je vous laisse tranquille.**

 **-Notre cliente vous remercie d'ailleurs, elle a bien reçu son dernier versement et a pu agrandir sa maison avec,** ajoute l'ami de mon père.

 **-Oh, en voilà une bonne nouvelle!** se réjouit Roger.

Trouvant que nous nous éparpillons trop, Eden se racle la gorge histoire de recentrer la conversation sur le sujet qui nous intéresse : le rétablissement du roux.

 **-Donc nous disions que le Dr. Hiluluk allait à partir d'aujourd'hui suivre votre dossier, c'est donc à lui qu'il faudra rapporter tout changement de votre état de santé. De plus, il assurera vos suivis une fois que vous rentrerez chez vous. Je m'engage tout de même à garder un œil sur vous et votre guérison et il se pourrait que vous me voyiez encore une ou deux fois,** explique le père de X-Drake.

 **-Très bien.**

Je me moque discrètement de la mine affligée de Shanks et reporte mon attention sur le médecin quand celui-ci prend la parole pour faire un bilan de l'état de santé du blessé. Un silence de mort accueille ses explications. La voix grave d'Eden nous liste une par une les blessures dont souffre Shanks tout en expliquant les complications que cela peut créer. Il laisse ensuite la parole à son confrère qui explique comment la suite des soins du jeune avocat va se dérouler, entre rééducation et séances de kinésithérapie. Et nous comprenons alors plus ou moins l'étendue des dégâts.

Il ne fait en plus aucun doute que certaines choses nous sont tues et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. Il vaut certainement mieux qu'on ne sache pas tout, que ce soit pour Shanks ou pour nous mêmes. Il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de ne pas tout savoir, d'ignorer certaines souffrances pour pouvoir continuer à sourire chaque jour.

Après avoir répondu aux éventuelles questions, les deux médecins quittent la chambre du roux pour aller visiter d'autres patients. Fatigué par sa journée, il n'en faut pas plus au blessé pour s'endormir. C'est donc tout naturellement que nous quittons sa chambre. Nous sommes alors une fois de plus salués par le même homme que tout à l'heure. Je l'observe longuement, le jaugeant. Mon père et Rayleigh - j'ai enfin appris son nom - échangent quelques mots avant de se séparer. Mon père pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait comprendre que nous allons rentrer.

Une fois dans la voiture avec mon père, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interroger sur ce sujet. Nous avons plus d'une demi-heure de trajet jusqu'à la maison, pourquoi ne pas discuter un peu alors ?

 **-Qui était cet homme ?**

 **-Rayleigh ?** m'interroge-t-il. **C'est mon second et homme de confia-**

 **-Non.**

Je soupire et me met à caresser l'ongle de mon pouce droit alors que je cherche mes mots.

 **-L'homme qui était devant la porte. On dirait qu'il surveillait, non ?**

 **-On peut dire ça,** sourit Roger.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon père au feu rouge et je croise son regard dans le rétro intérieur.

 **-C'était un policier ou un vigile de l'hôpital ?**

 **-Euh…**

Il botte en touche et se gratte la barbe d'un geste distrait. Le temps continue de défiler et je braque mon regard sur lui.

 **-Tu sais, je suis pas Luffy. Quand je te pose une question, j'attends vraiment une réponse,** je finis par dire.

Il rigole, amusé par mes propos.

 **-C'est un vigile même s'il ne travaille pas à l'hôpital. Il dirige une société de gardes du corps et mon entreprise a déjà fait appel à ses services.**

 **-Une connaissance donc.**

Il opine du chef.

 **-Comme il fait un bon boulot et que l'hôpital cherchait quelqu'un, je leur ai transmis ses coordonnées.**

 **-Pourquoi Shanks a-t-il besoin de protection ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, Ace. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas sûr. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant son raisonnement.

Je m'affale sur mon siège, toujours aussi interrogateur et inquiet malgré les réponses de mon père. A cette heure, la circulation est dense et nous sommes très vite pris dans les embouteillages.

Je me rappelle de ce que m'a dit Sabo au sujet de mon père et de l'accusation de Cavendish. Est-ce parce qu'il se sent coupable qu'il veille à la sécurité de Shanks ou parce qu'il s'inquiète justement d'une autre attaque de ce genre ? A l'hôpital… ? C'est risqué et irréaliste. Je ne comprends rien.

 **-Cavendish a dit que c'était de ta faute.**

Je n'obtiens aucune réponse de Roger. Il garde le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison auprès d'un Luffy souriant.

Mercredi 08 Novembre 2017

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de Rob Lucci, assis juste devant moi. Celui-ci n'a pas l'air gêné par l'insistance dont je fais preuve et encore moins par mon manque de politesse. Je n'ai jamais échangé plus de deux mots avec mon camarade de classe et ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça et voilà que je me retrouve à manger avec lui. J'ai dû mal à être à l'aise et je suis rassuré de voir que Perona et Shirahoshi ne le sont pas plus que moi. Pourtant, à bien les regarder et à voir leurs petits sourires timides, quelque chose me dit qu'elles en savent forcément plus que moi.

Rob Lucci n'est pas bien bavard et les filles se contentent de faire toute la conversation à elles seules. Pendant tout le repas, elles portent une attention polie à l'intrus et ne manquent pas de le faire participer. Il y répond avec plus ou moins de plaisir, ce qui me fait personnellement bien rire. Malgré les réponses du brun, je n'ai pas l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Il est très secret et je doute que les gens sachent réellement qui il est. La plupart du temps, il traine avec son club de foot et plus particulièrement ses amis proches qui tout comme lui, retapent leur dernière année.

Ils sont trop populaires pour être réellement honnêtes et si concernant Sabo je sentais tout de même quelque chose de bon, chez eux… C'est différent. Il y quelque chose de perturbant, d'étonnamment creux et vide. C'est comme une illusion, on voit seulement ce qu'on veut voir. C'est particulièrement vrai pour Rob Lucci. Il se tient devant moi et alors que je ne me sens pas du tout serein, les filles ont l'air subjugué par le personnage. Plutôt étrange.

Rob Lucci est juste un peu plus grand que moi. Son style assez particulier plait énormément, son côté hermétique n'étant pas du tout un frein à son charisme. De ce que j'ai vu, il ne se démarque pas réellement. En cours, il est dans la moyenne et ne participe pas plus que ça à l'oral mais il reste un élève sérieux. Peut-être est-il du genre à ne pas trop en faire par fainéantise mais à cartonner quand il se donne à fond. Concernant le football, je suis surpris qu'il soit toujours capitaine. Il me semble que le club n'a pas gagné un championnat depuis presque quatre ans même si il a disputé quelques finales.

Dans certains cas, certaines choses doivent compter plus que d'autres. Quand je pense au fait que tous les ans Marie-Joa leur déroule le tapis rouge et que des jours de repos en plus leur sont donnés… Ça fait beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose.

 **-C'est moi qui te met mal à l'aise ?**

Rob Lucci et moi nous adressons si peu la parole que je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il me parle. J'avale rapidement mon morceau de viande et hausse un sourcil à son intention.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai l'air mal à l'aise ?**

 **-Pas vraiment mais Margaret m'a dit que tu étais plus bavard que ça habituellement.**

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à mon amie.

 **-Et depuis quand vous êtes assez proches pour vous mettre à parler de moi ?** je demande, de plus en plus curieux sur leur relation.

 **-Depuis quelques jours seulement.**

Cette réponse me laisse dubitatif. Je sais bien que s'ils ont commencé à se parler, ça ne peut être que depuis quelques jours étant donné qu'en juin dernier, Rob Lucci ignorait encore le nom de Margaret.

De plus en plus étrange.

Les légères rougeurs sur le visage de Margaret terminent de me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

 **-Vous sortez ensemble ?** je demande sans oser y croire.

Les rires de Perona et Shirahoshi sont à eux seuls une réponse en soi.

Jeudi 09 Novembre 2017

Je regarde avec lassitude les touches de mon clavier et me dis qu'attendre le dernier moment pour faire mes devoirs est décidément une mauvaise idée.

 **-Tu veux pas m'aider à faire me-**

 **-Débrouille-toi tout seul, Ace.**

Je soupire et essaie de lancer un regard implorant à Law mais si j'en crois la petite image que mon ordinateur me renvoie de lui, il n'a toujours pas fait le plein de compassion.

Law est sur son balcon et fume tranquillement une cigarette. Loin d'être dérangé par le froid, il apprécie lentement les douces vapeurs de la nicotine. A chaque fois qu'il m'appelle ou que je le vois, je ne peux m'empêcher de scruter son visage, de rester attentif au moindre changement dans sa voix. Law n'est pas quelqu'un qui exprime ses sentiments, c'est pourquoi je dois le surveiller. En vérité, il a un cœur fragile… Zoro est différent, c'est vraiment quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer. C'est un bien meilleur ami que moi. Il est fort et juste, il est un pilier sur lequel on peut s'appuyer. Malheureusement pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur pour lui...

J'observe encore le visage de Law et me dit qu'aujourd'hui comme les jours précédents, il a l'air d'aller bien.

Jewerly est sûrement enfin sortie de sa vie.

Il aura mis le temps mais c'est mieux que rien. Il ne se plonge pas non plus corps et âme dans ses études et passe à autre chose convenablement. Il reprend comme il peut une vie saine. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'investira tout de suite dans une autre relation amoureuse, peut-être dans quelques étreintes s'il en ressent le besoin mais guère plus. Law n'est pas un sentimental après tout.

 **-Tu penses à quoi ?** je demande quand le silence commence à s'étirer.

 **-A mes stages. J'ai 12 semaines à faire pendant ma deuxième et troisième année. J'ai déjà fait 4 semaines et j'aimerais bien refaire encore 4 semaines pendant la période des fêtes. Pourquoi pas tout le mois de janvier... C'est là qu'il y a le plus de boulot.**

 **-T'es bien le seul à penser de cette façon,** dis-je, mi-figue mi-raisin. **Et t'as déjà une idée d'où tu veux aller ?**

Je me penche un peu sur mon ordinateur et relis une fois de plus les lignes que je viens de taper en me demandant si tout ça à un sens. Je suis censé écrire moi-même le cours à travers les expériences qu'on a faites hier en sciences mais je patauge. A vrai dire, je n'ai toujours pas compris le but de l'expérience principale et j'arrive à peine à me rappeler si la couleur du récipient était vert ou bleu clair. Est-ce que ça change quelque chose au fond ? J'ai envie de croire que non mais le 0 que je me prendrai à l'évaluation qui a lieu dans une semaine me pousse à réfléchir autrement.

Je me demande si les seules matières où je serais jamais bon s'avèreront être la philo, l'art appliqué, l'histoire et l'espagnol. J'aime les maths et le français mais je doute qu'eux m'apprécient vraiment. J'essaie cependant de relativiser : il y a peu de chances que Thalès, savoir comment calculer la dérivé d'une fonction ou je ne sais quoi encore me servent plus tard...

Peut-être que si j'avais fait médecine comme Law ou ingénieur ou je ne sais quoi encore, je ne tiendrais pas le même discours en ce moment.

Mais quand je vois toutes les études qu'il doit faire et les heures de révision qu'il se tape, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça.

 **-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé à la proposition de ce médecin…**

 **-Eden ?** je demande, surpris.

Je le vois hausser les épaules. Il tire alors longuement sur sa cigarette et reste silencieux comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

 **-Comme je m'y prends un peu tard, je risque d'avoir du mal à trouver des établissements susceptibles de me prendre. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté en allant à l'hôpital de Dawn.**

 **-C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Mais tu ferais comment pour ton appartement ? Tu vas quand même pas faire l'aller-retour tous les jours ?** je l'interroge, assez inquiet.

 **-Non, je pourrais pas. Je vais surement demander à mon propriétaire si je peux pas sous-louer l'appartement et prendre un petit studio à Dawn pour un mois.**

 **-Ça a l'air cool. Tu pourrais peut-être carrément même habiter chez Zoro? C'est petit mais fonctionnel** **et** **ça vous permettrait à tous les deux de faire des économies. Zoro en a besoin... Il touche pas beaucoup avec son job de plongeur le week-end.**

 **-On verra.**

Cette réaction ne m'étonne même pas de lui. Je ne sais pas s'il est emballé ou non mais ce que j'arrive à deviner, c'est qu'il va au moins y réfléchir. Et puis il faut aussi que Zoro accepte mais sec comme il est en ce moment, ce serait plus que dans son intérêt.

 **-On verra,** je répète, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Ça a l'air d'aller mieux,** me dit-il, me prenant un peu au dépourvu.

Je n'ai cependant pas besoin qu'il développe pour comprendre qu'il parle de ce froid qu'il y a entre Sabo et moi. Law et moi nous sommes beaucoup vus pendant ma semaine de vacances à Baterilla et je me suis énormément confié à lui. Mon ami est toujours de bons conseils et même si ça ne me plait pas toujours, il a souvent raison et arrive mieux que personne à me remettre sur le bon chemin.

 **-Quelque chose dans ce style-là.**

 **-J'en conclus que tu as pu lui parler.**

 **-Pas vraiment... Avec ce qui est arrivé à Shanks, on n'a pas trop eu le temps de parler.**

 **-Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une excuse et que ça t'arrange tout de même un peu.**

Je grimace et il le voit. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessine alors sur son visage.

 **-Un peu. Mais bordel qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!**

 **-Passe à autre chose, Ace.**

 **-Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il me ment!**

Je soupire et me mords avec nervosité l'ongle de mon pouce droit. Je vois Law prêt à répliquer quelque chose alors je le coupe et, peu sûr, continue à me confier.

 **-J'ai assimilé le fait qu'on ne peut pas être complétement honnête avec l'autre, peu importe à quel point on s'estime. Je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre parce qu'il m'a menti, je suis le premier à mentir dans notre couple,** dis-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. **Mais** **je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, que… que peut-être je ne suis pas à la hauteur...**

Je secoue la tête, dépité, et ose à peine regarder Law. Sans doute que se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu est stupide mais je suis comme ça, j'ai besoin de contrôle. De confiance et d'un tas d'autres choses parce que j'ai peur et que je veux simplement être rassuré. Le fait que mes inquiétudes soient stupides et infondées n'entre même pas en ligne de compte.

C'est juste ainsi.

 **-J'ai saisi l'idée.**

Il soupire et je m'attends au pire.

- **Honnêtement si tu continues comme ça, tu risques de le perdre.**

Je ris et ça sonne légèrement hystérique même à mes oreilles. Dans un geste qui traduit mon inconfort, je commence à tirer mes cheveux et une grimace se forme lentement sur mon visage.

 **-Arrête ça,** s'agace mon ami.

Je ne l'écoute pas et prends une grande inspiration.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? C'est juste une petite dispute de couple, Sabo ne va pas partir pour quelque chose comme ça!**

 **-Il se scarifie, n'est-ce pas ?**

Les yeux de Law me transpercent et c'est comme s'il sondait mon âme. Ils sont si intenses qu'ils me pétrifient et remuent quelque chose en moi. Je vacille et, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ouvre la bouche, perdu.

 **-Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Lui qui ne porte pas de bijou ni rien de ce genre s'est soudainement mis à porter un magnifique bracelet qu'il n'enlève jamais. A un endroit bien précis à la base du poignet.**

Il fait une pause et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

- **Savais-tu, Ace, que ce genre de bracelet – gourmette se porte légèrement plus haut habituellement?**

 **-Comment… ?**

Je ne peux pas croire que c'est simplement en le voyant porter mon cadeau que Law a deviné.

 **-Je t'ai dit au tout début de votre relation que je ne pensais pas que ça durerait.**

Il se mord la lèvre supérieure et se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux.

- **Je pense qu'il a déjà encaissé plus de blessures qu'il n'est en mesure de le faire. Ça se voit dans ses yeux.**

Je soupire et me prends la tête dans les mains. C'est comme si je venais de réaliser ma propre bêtise et que je me sentais affreusement vide d'un coup. J'ai l'impression que pendant quelques jours, ma colère et mon égoïsme m'ont fait oublier qui j'avais en face de moi.

C'est Sabo, ce gars que j'aime et qui m'aime tellement en retour. Cette magnifique personne qui il y a plusieurs mois de ça m'a serré fort dans ses bras et m'a demandé de l'aide. Il a besoin de moi et il cherche simplement à changer, à devenir plus fort.

 **-Ouais… Tu as raison,** dis-je, le cœur lourd.

Vendredi 10 Novembre 2017

Assis sur les marches de la maison, je fixe la porte d'entrée comme si je voulais la faire exploser. N'y tenant plus, je me lève et crie à Luffy d'indiquer à Sabo que je l'attends dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il me répond, je n'y fais pas du tout attention à vrai dire. Je suis nerveux et ça se voit. J'y ai réfléchi pendant des heures après ma discussion avec Law.

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite quand j'ouvre la porte de ma salle de bain. Il y a quelques mois encore, je n'en avais pas, mon père avait trop peur que je fasse de connerie avec. S'il savait ce que j'ai l'intention de faire aujourd'hui, je suis sûr qu'il regretterait amèrement son choix. Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête même si je suis d'accord pour dire que c'est complètement stupide.

Pourtant, j'essaie juste d'aider la personne que j'aime.

Je ne sais pas si Sabo a réellement recommencé ses scarifications mais j'ai des doutes et je dois les effacer avant que ça ne prenne trop d'ampleur. J'ai peur pour lui.

Je suis perdu, et alors que je tiens cette lame de rasoir dans ma main, je me demande si je fais le bon choix. Le confronter à ses problèmes, est-ce une bonne idée ? Ne vais-je pas le braquer, le blesser ? Je suis incertain et j'en viens à m'interroger sur ma propre légitimité. Sanji est son meilleur ami. Il le connaît bien mieux que moi et il est peut-être temps que je lui touche deux mots à propos du mal être de Sabo. Il y a aussi César. Il le voyait déjà plus jeune quand il a eu ses graves difficultés avec sa famille. Ça n'avait pas trop marché mais c'est parce que Sabo avait décidé d'arrêter en cours de route. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le revoir? Il y a aussi l'épineux souci de mes propres visites à ce bon vieux docteur. Ce serait probablement utile que je parle à Sabo de mes propres démons mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de le faire maintenant. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on se concentre sur lui, sur ce qu'il ressent.

Sur la souffrance qui le submerge et qui le pousse à se faire du mal.

La première fois était un contexte similaire à celui-ci. J'avais découvert que Sabo avait subi un harcèlement de la part de Doflamingo quand celui-ci enseignait encore à Marie-Joa. Dire que j'étais en colère serait un euphémisme. J'étais fou de rage autant contre l'ancien Tenruybito qui avait osé faire du mal à mon blond que contre Sabo qui s'était tu pendant tout ce temps. Je me suis emporté et n'ai pas compris le désir de Sabo de passer à autre chose, de laisser cette histoire derrière nous. On s'est disputé. C'était d'ailleurs assez prévisible vu comment on s'était montré buté... On n'a rien voulu entendre l'un de l'autre et je suis parti en vacances chez ma mère encore en froid avec lui.

Sabo a plutôt mal vécu mon absence. A cette époque-là, ça n'allait pas bien du tout chez lui et il supportait de moins en moins la pression constante que lui mettait son père. Il se sentait seul et ne savait pas du tout comment gérer cette avalanche d'émotions. La Winter Cup a commencé sans qu'il puisse faire le ménage dans ses affaires. Pour oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans cette compétition. Il l'attendait avec impatience et a pu y trouver une certaine sérénité à jouer des matchs. Malheureusement, il s'est blessé en demi-finale et n'a pas pu jouer la finale. Ca a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il avait trop mal et se sentait trop seul, pas assez compris.

Je m'en suis horriblement voulu. Ces marques, c'est comme si c'était moi qui les lui avait faites. Aujourd'hui, la situation est la même et je me sens vraiment bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. D'avoir été égoïste et de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi. Je ne suis bon qu'à ça on dirait. Est-ce que je peux vraiment aider Sabo dans ces conditions-là ?

Comment le faire arrêter définitivement ?

Merde ! Je me sens si pathétique! J'aurais dû lui pardonner tout de suite! Si effectivement Sabo s'est bien une fois de plus fait du mal, ce sera pire que la première fois. Cette fois-ci, ce serait comme si c'était moi qui avais tenu la lame!

A moitié nauséeux, je retourne m'asseoir dans ma chambre et j'ai à peine le temps de me laisser tomber sur mon lit que Sabo ouvre la porte. Comme toujours, il est beau même si son visage crispé m'indique qu'il n'est pas à l'aise. Malheureusement, ma mine peu engageante ne doit pas l'aider à se détendre…

 **-Ton message m'a fait un peu peur, je me suis imaginé pas mal de mauvaises choses,** tente-t-il de rire. **Et au final, j'avais peut-être raison,** ajoute-t-il dans un soupir. **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire de si important que tu ne pouvais pas me dire au lycée ?**

Je baisse les yeux et essuie mes mains moites sur mon pantalon. D'un signe de tête, j'invite Sabo à prendre place sur ma chaise de bureau juste en face de mon lit. Je ne souhaite pas faire durer le moment éternellement étant donné que ni lui ni moi ne sommes très à l'aise. Malheureusement, je ne trouve pas le courage de dire un seul mot. Assis devant moi, Sabo s'impatiente et fronce les sourcils d'inquiétude.

 **-Ace ?** hésite-t-il.

 **-Je voudrais que tu enlèves ton bracelet et que tu me montres ton poignet.**

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux et je le vois douter. Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Par contre, je ne lis pas de peur ni de surprise et ça éveille en moi un faible espoir. Celui que peut-être, Sabo n'a pas une fois de plus cédé.

 **-Pourquoi ?** me demande-t-il finalement avec fatalité.

Et c'est certainement ça. Voilà pourquoi il est si calme. Il était impossible que je ne lui demande pas ça au moins une fois.

 **-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que j'ai simplement besoin de le voir. De savoir.**

Il baisse la tête et regarde son poignet. Il hésite encore. Et puis, sa main tremblante commence à détacher son bracelet. Il fixe les stries qui marquent sa peau, comme perdu, avant de relever des yeux vides sur moi. Il me tend alors son poignet meurtri de nouvelles marques et ça sonne comme une claque violente et assourdissante dont je vais avoir du mal à me remettre.

Cette constatation a une saveur vraiment amère. Elle laisse un goût âpre dans ma bouche.

Law avait raison, comme d'habitude. Même si cette fois-ci, je me suis fait mes conclusions seul. Je connais Sabo après tout et c'est pour ça que je m'en veux autant.

J'ai dû mal à garder les yeux fixés sur ces trois nouvelles marques encore un peu rouges alors j'essaie de capter le regard de Sabo mais il fuit mes yeux. Il semblerait qu'on ait tous les deux décidé d'êtres lâches aujourd'hui. Dans l'incapacité d'affronter nos démons, on préfère détourner les yeux et contourner le problème.

Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas appelé Sabo pour ça.

 **-C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci ?**

Ma question a l'air de le blesser mais je souffre trop moi-même pour penser à l'épargner. Je ne sais pas si Sabo se rend compte à quel point ça me détruit de le voir faire.

 **-Est-ce que tu regrettes au moins ?**

Il laisse tomber son bras le long de son corps comme s'il était privé d'oxygène sans son bracelet à son poignet. Il le remet. Son mutisme m'énerve et met ma patience à rude épreuve.

 **-Bordel, réponds !**

 **-Non,** sursaute-t-il.

Son murmure me glace les sangs et je cligne bêtement des yeux, pensant certainement que je n'ai pas bien entendu. Il se sent l'obligation de répéter.

 **-Je n'arrive pas… à regretter,** lâche-t-il difficilement. **C'est différent de la première fois,** essaie-t-il de m'expliquer. **J'étais juste fatigué et c'était simplement plus facile. Comme une parenthèse pour mieux repartir. Je ne…**

Il se mord les lèvres, indécis.

- **Je suis désolé, Ace, je n'y arrive pas autrement,** avoue-t-il et je peux clairement entendre les sanglots dans sa voix.

 **-D'accord… D'accord,** je répète en inspirant lentement.

Il faut que je me calme, je m'énerve pour rien. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger. Je dois lui montrer que je suis là pour lui, que je l'écoute. Que je veux juste comprendre et que je m'inquiète pour lui.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? C'est à cause de moi ?**

Il secoue si vivement la tête qu'il est impossible pour moi de ne pas me dire qu'il ment.

 **-C'est parce que j'ai mis de la distance entre nous, que je t'ai repoussé quand j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Doflamingo?**

 **-Non !**

 **-** **Parce** **que je t'ai laissé seul alors que j'ai dit que je serai toujours là pour toi ?**

 **-Non !**

Ses yeux m'implorent d'arrêter là mais je ne renonce pas. Je le fixe. Je veux qu'il craque et qu'il sorte tout ce qu'il a besoin de faire sortir.

 **-Oui...,** finit-il alors par admettre.

 **-Tu m'en veux ? Tu me détestes ? Est-ce que tu me hais, Sabo ?**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non! Je t'aime et c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles après ce que je t'ai fait, que tu aies besoin de temps. Le problème, c'est moi! Toi, tu es parfait...**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il baisse la tête et je le sens si vulnérable.

 **-Tu te trompes, Sabo.**

Je soupire et lui tends la main. Je ne supporte plus de l'avoir si loin de moi. Peu sûr de lui, mon petit-ami finit tout de même par s'exécuter.

 **-C'est parce que tu m'idéalises trop qu'on en arrive là,** je lui explique doucement **. Tu souffres et tu te fustiges sans oser me dire ce que tu ressens vraiment. Je ne vais pas partir parce que tu me dis que je t'ennuie, que tu aimerais que je pense un peu plus à toi** **ou** **que je te soutienne.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça... Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça.**

Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir et lentement, la lame de rasoir dans ma main se rappelle à moi. Le tranchant me picote légèrement mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Sabo le remarque lui aussi et son visage devient presque livide. Je détourne alors son regard de l'objet tranchant et essaie au mieux de capter son attention.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti quand tu t'es coupé ?**

Il a du mal à détacher son regard de la lame mais je le force à me faire face.

 **-J'étais… bien. Soulagé.**

Il me repousse alors soudainement comme s'il ne supportait plus notre proximité.

 **-Je sais ce que tu penses, Ace, et je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas de tendance suicidaire! Ce que je fais n'a rien à voir e-**

 **-Justement si, Sabo !** je m'énerve devant son entêtement.

 **-C'est toi qui m'as dit que quand on souffrait trop, on pouvait se créer une autre douleur pour e-**

 **-** **J'étais mal à ce moment-là** **,** **tu ne vas pas** **te servir de ça contre moi!**

Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Cette discussion est plus difficile encore que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit cesser.

 **-Bien et apaisé, tu ne l'es pas avec moi?**

 **\- Si...**

- **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais quand même?**

 **-Ça ne fait pas tout,** murmure-t-il si bas que je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu.

 **-Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Sanji,** je propose devant son silence. **Ou à un psy. Juste une séance, ça ne t'engagerait à rien.**

 **-J'ai déjà vu un psy avant et ça n'a rien changé,** souffle-t-il. **Quant à Sanji, il a assez de problèmes comme ça pour que je vienne en rajouter...**

Il se tourne vers moi et prends mon visage en coupe.

 **-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Ace, et je suis** **tellement** **désolé de te faire du mal comme ça...**

 **-Sabo,** je proteste mollement.

 **-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. Je ne recommencerai pas. Je n'en éprouve plus le besoin.**

 **-** **Je ne peux plus** **te croire, Sabo...**

Mes propos lui font plus mal encore qu'un coup porté en plein cœur.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Sa voix tremblante me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

- **J'ai juste besoin de toi, Ace! Si je t'ai, tout va bien!**

 **-Non, tu te trompes! Putain, Sabo, tu te rends pas compte du poids que tu mets sur mes épaules ! J'ai peur pour toi et ta tristesse est trop grande pour moi! J'y arriverai pas seul! Parle à Koala!**

 **-Arrête avec ça !** s'énerve-t-il.

Il se lève et j'ai peur de l'avoir braqué. Je me lève aussi et retiens une grimace de douleur quand la lame me tranche la peau. Je l'avais oubliée. Le sang goutte sur le sol mais Sabo ne le remarque pas et je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça non plus.

 **-D'accord, attends! Bordel, Sabo ! Je parlerais plus de ça si tu me jures de ne plus jamais recommencer! Appelle-moi, peu importe l'heure ou mon état d'esprit! Appelle-moi!**

 **-Je t'appellerai.**

Il me sourit et semble presque honteux de s'être laissé emporter.

 **\- Jure-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas,** j'insiste.

 **\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça, Ace.**

 **-Quoi ?**

J'ai l'impression d'halluciner.

 **-Je t'avais fait le même genre de promesse avant et au final, je ne l'ai pas tenue.**

Il soupire et semble chercher ses mots.

- **J'ai des problèmes que je ne peux plus ignorer maintenant mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore comment y remédier. Y a des fois où ça va moins que d'autres, c'est indéniable... Mais au final, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Je peux gérer** **en attendant** **. Je suis désolé, Ace, je sais que je te déçois mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. J'arrêterai les scarifications d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je te demande juste du temps.**

 **-C'est pas ce que je veux entendre.**

Mon calme s'est depuis longtemps envolé et ma voix se fait grondante.

 **-Pardon ?**

Je serre plus fort encore la lame dans ma main et cette fois-ci, le sang qui s'écoule lentement de ma paume n'échappe pas à Sabo.

 **-Je comprends** **ton raisonnement** **et je m'excuse** **pour ce que je vais faire** **.**

Mes paroles interpellent Sabo. Confus, il m'interroge du regard alors que ses sourcils se froncent de plus en plus. J'ouvre ma main droite et mets la lame entre mes dents. Il ne comprend pas. Il ne se met pas une seule seconde à ma place alors que je fais des efforts pour lui, pour comprendre ce qu'il vit et où se trouvent mes erreurs.

Il est pour moi hors de question de laisser Sabo partir dans cet état d'esprit là. Avec l'idée que se faire du mal l'aidera à aller mieux. Il ne veut pas le faire pour lui. A vrai dire, il ne voit même pas de raison de le faire pour lui. Il minimise le problème. Il n'a pas assez de recul sur la situation pour tout comprendre parfaitement.

 **-Ace… Qu'est-ce t-**

 **-Tais-toi.**

Je retrousse ma manche gauche jusqu'en haut de mon coude et reprends la lame. Je joue avec pendant quelques secondes, la faisant tourner entre mon index et mon pouce.

 **-Sabo, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de voir la personne qu'on aime se faire du mal volontairement ?**

 **-Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait…**

Il bouge, complètement terrorisé.

 **-Non, je ne crois pas.**

Je lui lance un regard noir, lui indiquant de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

- **Tu ne sais pas sinon tu ne me ferais pas souffrir comme ça! J'ai cru la première fois que c'était un geste désespéré et que ça n'arriverait plus mais quand je t'entends parler comme ça… Je pense que je me suis trompé et que j'ai négligé la douleur que tu** **ressens** **. Mais le problème, c'est qu'on en est arrivé à un point ou quoi que je dise, ça ne sera pas assez!**

 **-Bien sûr que non !** panique-t-il. **J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, Ace!**

Une larme lui échappe et il l'essuie rageusement.

- **Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai refait une fois que je vais encore recommencer ou même finir par me trancher les veines!**

 **-Tu ne comprends pas, Sabo. Tu n'arrives même à regretter et tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de ton geste. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à partir de là ?**

Sabo me tend la main et m'invite à lui donner la lame de rasoir. Ses yeux m'implorent et si je m'écoutais, j'arrêterais. Je laisserais tomber toutes ces conneries et prendrais Sabo dans mes bras. Oui, je pourrais faire ça…

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que** **je ne pouvais** **plus te croire, Sabo. Je ne veux pas des mots juste pour me rassurer.**

Le coup que je lui porte le déstabilise et lui fait mal. Mais me voir m'infliger les mêmes blessures que lui semble complètement l'anéantir.

 **-Et tu crois que c'est en me forçant la main que ça va arranger quoi que ce soit ?! Comment tu crois que je me sentirais en te voyant avec les mêmes marques que moi ?! Tu me fais du chantage, Ace! Je ne pourrai pas te pardonner ça!**

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Est-ce que je l'aide vraiment comme ça ? Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout. J'ai tellement peur pour lui. La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à la conversation que j'ai eue avec le docteur au sujet de mon petit-ami, de sa fragilité, de sa volonté de bien faire… Retenir toute cette douleur et cette pression, il n'y arrivera pas éternellement et forcément, cette douleur sortira un jour de la plus moche des façons.

Des scarifications. Voilà comment Sabo tient le coup. Il se fait du mal pour supporter encore plus de douleur.

Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, je dois le protéger et l'épauler. Lui faire reprendre confiance en lui et lui montrer que je l'aime comme il est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Mais surtout ses faiblesses, et c'est bien ça le nerf de la guerre avec lui. Il se trouve faible alors que je ne cesse de l'admirer pour son courage et sa forte volonté. Comment peut-on avoir une vision si différente d'une même chose ? Je n'ai jamais été bon pour m'exprimer, pour consoler les gens. A part lui dire que je l'aime, je ne sais pas quoi dire à Sabo pour qu'il arrête.

Je suis juste perdu et tout ça me fait tellement peur. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, bordel ! Sabo ne se rend peut-être pas compte mais la blessure qu'il s'est faite récemment est plus profonde que la première. Et si un jour il lui arrivait un truc si horrible qu'il jette l'éponge? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que dans ces moments-là, il décide de m'appeler plutôt que d'aller chercher une lame de rasoir ? Il a dit qu'il le ferait mais son discours me fait douter.

J'inspire un bon coup et renifle pour éviter à mes larmes de couler. La lame au-dessus de ma peau, j'hésite encore. Se faire du mal volontairement n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et dans notre cas encore plus. Les conséquences seront désastreuses, c'est certain, et si seulement je connaissais un autre moyen, je l'appliquerais. Mais je n'y arrive pas. La peur me fait faire des folies et je veux faire comprendre par tous les moyens à Sabo que s'il ne le fait pas pour lui, il doit au moins le faire pour moi.

Arrêter de se faire du mal et rester en vie. Je ferais alors tout pour lui. Je lui montrerai à quel point la vie est belle, je l'emmènerai avec moi, on voyagera.

 **-Ace !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Comment te faire comprendre à quel point ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça ?!**

N'y tenant plus, je finis par passer à l'action avant de changer d'avis. S'infliger des blessures fait plus mal que ce que je pensais. Je ne coupe pas profondément, ne voulant absolument pas garder des cicatrices. Je ne pense pas non plus que Sabo supporterait indéfiniment de me voir comme ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me pardonne un jour…

L'esprit embrouillé, je recommence une nouvelle fois avant de me faire percuter par Sabo qui me fait tomber sur le lit. Il jette la lame par terre et serre de sa main gauche mon bras où de fines stries apparaissent déjà. Assis à califourchon sur moi, ses larmes dévalent ses joues pour s'échouer sur mon visage.

La honte m'envahit très vite et n'arrivant plus à supporter cette vision si pathétique de notre situation, je cache mon visage dans mes bras. Pour cacher mes larmes et mes peines.

 **-J'a-ai besoin de toi m… moi aussi, Sabo. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas...**

Anéanti et les larmes inondant ses joues, il se laisse complètement tomber sur moi.

 **-J'ai compris… Je t'en prie, arrête...**

J'attire mon blond contre moi et le serre fort alors que je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou.

 **-Tu es cruel,** hoquète-t-il.

 **-Je sais.**

Mais pour toi, Sabo, je suis prêt à tout. Même à me détourner de moi-même. Je continue de penser que tu n'es pas faible et que tu n'as pas besoin d'être sauvé. Tu es tellement fort et lumineux, tu me donnes envie de me surpasser et de donner le meilleur de moi-même. D'être une personne sur qui les gens peuvent compter, d'être simplement une meilleure personne. J'ai essayé de me suicider moi aussi, je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces moments-là.

 **-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.**

Ça ne fait pas mal, je m'y attendais. Et je l'accepte. Entre Sabo et moi, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Nous aurons toujours ce qui vient de se passer à l'esprit et malheureusement, si nous n'arrivons pas à passer au-dessus, notre couple n'y survivra probablement pas. J'ai pris un risque énorme alors que je tiens tellement à notre relation. Un coup de poker. A quitte ou double.

 **-Je sais.**

J'inspire un bon coup et essaie de réfréner les battements rapides de mon cœur.

 **-Moi, je te pardonne. Pour tes mensonges sur Doflamingo et la promesse non tenue que tu m'avais faite de ne pas recommencer à te faire du mal.**

 **-Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là… !** lâche-t-il amèrement et je le retiens de toutes mes forces.

 **-Je sais. Je te demande pardon...**

* * *

Ouais bah c'est pas très joyeux tout ça… Je m'excuse pour l'ambiance un peu morose et vachement triste de ces derniers chapitres, ça ne devrait pas tarder à remonter et à aller mieux pour eux.

Je m'excuse aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, je suis pas mal occupée ces derniers jours et ne sait malheureusement pas quand je pourrais de nouveau me dégager du temps. Dés que j'aurais finis de relire le prochain chapitre et qu'il aura été validé par ma beta, je le posterai, donc ce ne sera pas forcément le mercredi, à voir. J'aimerais pouvoir le faire le plus tôt possible pour compenser l'attente de celui-ci.

Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 9

.

« Nos doutes sont des traîtres, et nous privent de ce que nous pourrions souvent gagner de bon, parce que nous avons peur d'essayer. »

William Shakespeare

Zoro

* * *

Samedi 11 Novembre 2017

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire.

J'ai 17 ans. Le désavantage d'être né en fin d'année. Dire que quand j'aurais fini le lycée, je ne serai toujours pas majeur. Enfin ça, c'est si j'arrive à finir le lycée…

Donc aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et je me retrouve à me faire rétamer par Mihawk. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait certainement été l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie mais je suis tellement couvert de bleus que si j'aimais réellement ça, je serais maso. Mihawk est froid et ses coups sont encore plus secs et douloureux que d'habitude.

Il cache bien ses émotions et à vrai dire, si Ace ne m'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Shanks, je n'aurais jamais deviné que si Mihawk est tant sur les nerfs, c'est parce que le roux est à l'hôpital. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imagine. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe en réalité et ça m'a l'air suffisamment compliqué pour que je vienne en plus mettre mon nez dedans. Je suis venu ici pour m'entrainer et m'améliorer, rien d'autre. Et à l'issue de cet entrainement, je dois être en mesure de rivaliser avec le plus grand kendoka au monde.

Je dois rester fixé sur mon objectif, je ne veux pas me perdre.

Je devrais être en mesure de profiter de l'agitation de Mihawk, de tirer profit de ce manque de concentration mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable. L'homme que j'ai en face de moi est fort, et ce en toutes circonstances. Ça m'énerve de voir que je ne suis toujours pas en capacité d'avoir l'avantage sur lui et ce même pendant quelques minutes.

Je ne progresse pas aussi vite que je le voudrais.

 **-C'est bien, tu as de l'endurance et tu encaisses bien. Tu ne gaspilles pas ton énergie en mouvement inutile.**

Ce qu'il vient de dire ressemble à un compliment mais vu le personnage, je ne voudrais pas trop m'avancer non plus.

 **-Malheureusement, aucune de tes attaques ne porte et pire, elles finissent par se retourner contre toi.**

Il s'avance d'un pas et m'inflige un nouveau coup avec la manche de son épée. J'ai le souffle coupé et je m'écroule instantanément en me tenant le flanc gauche.

 **-Est-ce que tu connais l'aïkido ?**

Je me relève difficilement et secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non. Je ne sais pas où veut en venir Mihawk mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

Il soupire et fait quelques pas pour aller prendre ma bouteille d'eau laissée un peu plus loin dans la salle. Il me la lance et je comprends que je dois boire. A vrai dire, s'il ne m'y faisait pas penser, j'oublierais carrément de m'hydrater.

 **-C'est un art martial qui utilise la force de l'adversaire ou plutôt, son agressivité et sa volonté de nuire. Ces techniques visent non pas à vaincre l'adversaire mais à réduire sa tentative d'agression.**

Il soupire devant ma totale incompréhension.

- **Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es une personne qui utilise sa force brute pour vaincre** **son opposant** **. Après tout, tu as les capacités pour.**

J'essaie de ne pas sourire face à sa dernière remarque.

 **-Malheureusement sur certains points, tu manques encore de recul et d'expérience. C'est pourquoi contre des adversaires plus forts que toi, tu perdras malgré ta volonté de fer. Dans un combat, tu ne dois pas forcément chercher à** **écraser** **à tout prix ton adversaire, tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas le seul moyen de gagner. En tout cas,** **tu ne pourras pas me battre de cette façon.**

J'acquiesce, comprenant enfin ce qu'il essaie de me dire et je me relève, plus déterminé encore que tout à l'heure. Je change de garde, mes deux bokken serrés dans mes mains et le dernier dans ma bouche.

Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il m'est impossible pour l'instant de battre cet homme. Vouloir aller trop vite me fera simplement trébucher plus souvent. Il faut que j'observe plus et que je comprenne comment fonctionne ses attaques, comment il réussit à esquiver si souvent les miennes. Il est temps d'apprendre. De le pousser dans ses retranchements et de réduire à néant toutes attaques contre moi.

 **-Je suis prêt,** je dis peu distinctement à cause du bokken.

 **-Hé bien, approche alors.**

Mihawk sourit et je pense que je souris un peu aussi.

 **xXx**

J'ai reçu un message de Ace un peu plus tôt pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mais je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai la flemme d'y répondre. J'ai aussi discuté un peu avec Law avant de partir m'entrainer. Maintenant, je n'aspire qu'à une seule chose : dormir pendant au moins douze heures. Aujourd'hui, c'est férié alors rien n'est ouvert et demain comme c'est dimanche, ce sera à peu près la même chose. Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir passer la journée au lit sans culpabiliser. Et comme je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ça m'arrange bien. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais fait un tas d'amis ici. J'ai toujours été plus ou moins seul et c'est certainement ce qui me réussit le mieux.

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je jette mon bol de nouilles dans l'évier et termine en une longue gorgée ma boisson en me disant que je rangerai le bordel qu'est mon appartement demain. J'éteins la lumière du salon, passe aux toilettes et vais tout aussi rapidement me coucher. Malheureusement, comme je le pensais, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil malgré mon état de fatigue avancé. Mon corps est courbaturé et je pense qu'une douche chaude devrait détendre un minimum mes muscles.

Je me relève. C'est en soupirant que je me déshabille avant d'entrer à la hâte sous la douche. L'eau met quelques secondes avant de devenir chaude. Je frissonne et prends sur moi avant de me détendre sous la chaleur salvatrice. Je me savonne longuement, appréciant pour une fois ce moment relaxant. Au final, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. La douche rapide à la salle d'entrainement était loin d'être satisfaisante. C'est dur de totalement être apaisé avec Mihawk à côté. Je le côtoie depuis plus de trois mois maintenant mais je le connais toujours aussi peu. C'est assez complexe.

Je me sèche sommairement avant de finalement retourner me coucher. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour commencer à somnoler. Il est pratiquement 23h et je suis bien content de trouver enfin le sommeil...

Mes paupières sont lourdes et le froid qui s'installe lentement dans mon appartement ne me gêne pas encore tout à fait. Je ne pense à rien, je laisse juste mon esprit s'égarer, se libérer.

Un bruit me parvient soudain au loin mais je n'y prête attention que lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas assez légers derrière ma porte. Si tout à l'heure je pensais que ça venait de chez les voisins, maintenant il est impossible que ce soit le cas. J'hésite à me lever pour voir ce que c'est, j'ai vraiment envie de dormir après tout...

Et puis la porte s'ouvre et Niji entre. Malgré la pénombre, je distingue parfaitement ses traits et sa silhouette. Je ne bouge pas. Il enlève sa veste, ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de venir se glisser sous mes draps.

 **-Je savais que** **même si j'étais** **silencieux, tu te réveillerais,** me dit-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **-Quoi, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Moi qui me disais que ce serait triste de te laisser seul le jour de ton anniversaire!**

Il soupire et me lâche avant de me tourner le dos.

 **-Hé bien, bonne nuit alors.**

Sa réaction m'étonne et je me demande s'il est vraiment vexé ou si c'est encore de la manipulation de sa part. Sincèrement, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit venu juste pour ça. Je soupire aussi et constate avec énervement que je n'ai plus sommeil pour le coup. Quand j'écoute la respiration de Niji, je la trouve basse et lente, comme s'il s'était déjà endormi. J'hésite et puis, un peu agacé, je me tourne vers lui. Ca me met sur les nerfs parce que c'est moi qui vais vers lui. Lui, il continue à me présenter son dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. N'est-ce pas l'occasion de lui faire comprendre que je ne supporte pas sa présence?

Pourtant, mes gestes me trahissent et je me dis alors que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Incertain, je pose simplement ma main droite autour de sa taille. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes de plus pour sentir sa main droite se resserrer sur la mienne. Ça a quelque chose de rassurant et d'effrayant à la fois. C'est comme si je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise.

 **-Ah, au fait, je t'ai pas dit. On va détruite ton ancien dojo la semaine prochaine.**

Je peux presque deviner son sourire derrière ses mots. S'il y a bien une personne que je comprends moins que Mihawk, c'est bien Niji. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je continue de lui ouvrir ma porte et de lui parler. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sérieux avec moi et de mon côté, je n'en pense pas moins le concernant. Il joue simplement à un jeu dont il ignore lui-même les règles.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?**

 **-Juste pour te tenir au courant.**

 **-Hum.**

Et je crois que j'y joue aussi.

Le silence s'étire puis je le sens se tourner vers moi. Je sais ce qui va suivre et si avant j'en avais honte et j'essayais de résister… J'y suis à présent moins réfractaire. Je prends ce qu'il me donne en me disant qu'il n'y a aucun mal à ça. J'ai beau dire que je suis très bien dans ma solitude, avoir quelqu'un de temps en temps à ses côtés aide à passer des caps qui sont parfois difficiles. Je n'ai pas envie de me justifier sur ce que je fais avec Niji. Quand ça commencera à devenir trop fort ou encombrant pour moi, je me pencherai là-dessus mais en attendant, je veux juste continuer à sentir ses mains sur moi. Savoir qu'il est là est devenu rassurant, ça me donne l'impression absurde de ne pas me battre seul.

On s'embrasse et je le serre si fort contre moi qu'il est impossible que sa peau n'ait pas de marques le lendemain. C'est une idée qui me plait. Je ne sais pas comment Niji occupe sa vie, s'il est franc sur son désir pour les hommes. Peut-être ment-il au monde entier sur sa vie, sur le fait qu'un ado de 17 ans le fait gémir. J'éprouve une grande fierté à cette pensée. Quand je le vois prendre du plaisir sous mon toucher, cet homme si narquois et si fort, c'est moi qui parviens à lui faire baisser les armes. C'est une victoire après avoir encaissé toutes les défaites que je subis contre Mihawk.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille. Il apprécie et caresse mon flanc gauche. Il me donne chaud et je n'ai plus du tout sommeil. Je croise son regard et son sourire aguicheur fait monter en flèche mon excitation.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire...**

Il m'embrasse et souris de plus belle.

 **-Comme tu as été gentil, je** **t'offrirai** **ce que tu veux pour cette occasion spéciale.**

 **-Je vais y réfléchir...**

Lundi 13 Novembre 2017

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Le prof de math parle un peu plus fort, espérant inutilement être entendu malgré le vacarme ambiant. Je pense qu'il se fatigue pour rien et qu'il devrait faire comme la plupart de ses collègues : écrire le cours au tableau et laisser ceux qui le désirent le recopier. Pour les autres, ce sera juste tant pis. Mais bon, il a l'air encore jeune et il a la volonté qui va avec. Les illusions aussi.

Il est impossible d'aider une personne qui ne souhaite pas s'en sortir et malheureusement, Impel Down est rempli de ces gens-là.

Dans un énième bâillement, je laisse ma tête retomber sur le bureau et ferme les yeux. J'apprendrai rien pendant cette heure de toute façon. Je verrai ça une autre fois. Le prof semble en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi et prend place derrière son bureau en soupirant. Dans la classe, la plupart des autres élèves n'ont même pas remarqué qu'il avait arrêté de s'agiter. Un groupe de mecs derrière moi parle de trucs stupides comme de filles ou alors d'un jeu vidéo où la fille est simplement « trop bonne ». C'est marrant parce que les filles à côté de la porte parlent exactement de la même chose. Ou d'un truc qui y ressemble : le nouveau tatoueur pas loin du quartier. La même chose à quelques détails près.

J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps qu'il y avait beaucoup de groupes et qu'ils ne se mélangeaient pratiquement jamais. Par exemple, les filles et les garçons de ma classe s'adressent peu la parole mais passent leur temps à se jeter des coups d'œil. C'est plus qu'évident que certains se plaisent mais ils sont trop gamins pour se l'avouer.

Ouais, enfin moi je dis ça…

Je sens mon ventre grogner et je relève la tête pour regarder l'heure. Encore un quart d'heure à attendre avant de pouvoir aller bouffer. Je crois que tout le monde n'attend que ça ici, c'est presque désolant.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers le tableau pour voir que le prof a commencé à noter des trucs. J'aperçois par la même occasion les cheveux rouges de Kid. Il est occupé sur son portable. Son visage est dur et ses sourcils inexistants sont froncés. Il envoie message sur message et le prof désabusé par la situation n'en a plus grand-chose à faire.

Je me motive et attrape un stylo. J'écris le cours en attendant patiemment la pause déjeuner.

 **xXx**

Je mords avec appétit dans mon sandwich thon crudité en regardant l'eau s'écouler sous mes pieds. Assis sur un des petits murets du pont, j'observe avec une certaine tranquillité le courant et le magnifique bleu de la rivière. J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Pour éviter d'être dans le rouge à chaque fin de mois et voir débarquer l'agent qui gère l'appartement que je loue, il faut que je fasse des économies. Je grince des dents à cette pensée. Niji est censé servir à ça. Je pourrais le lui rappeler mais j'aime me débrouiller seul même si c'est galère. De toute façon, accepter son argent a quelque chose de sale et notre relation est déjà tellement compliquée...

Je suis sûr que si je le lui disais, il se foutrait de moi.

Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson avant de poser ma canette à mes côtés et d'ouvrir mon autre sandwich. Manger dehors me permet d'économiser presque 2€ par jour. La gérante du supermarché du coin m'a en quelque sorte à la bonne et me garde gentiment les sandwichs à moitié prix en raison de la date limite de consommation. Ça m'arrange, je ne crache pas sur les économies, petites ou pas.

Le problème, c'est qu'il fait de plus en plus froid et que je vais devoir arrêter de manger dehors. Quoi que ça pourrait me faire un bon entrainement pour améliorer ma résistance et ma concentration. Je dois continuer à m'entrainer mais Mihawk m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer mon entrainement cette semaine et que du coup, je devais me débrouiller seul. Ce n'est pas trop dérangeant. En venant ici, j'avais simplement espoir qu'il me donne quelques conseils et assiste à mes répétitions de katas ou autre. Que Mihawk ait décidé de me faire devenir plus fort en me faisant pratiquer me gonfle de joie et me donne envie de le dépasser au plus vite.

Je pousse un soupir de bien-être. Même si mon repas n'était pas succulent, il m'a rempli l'estomac et c'est ce qui compte. Je me lève, ramasse mes emballages de sandwich et ma canette puis les jette dans une poubelle à proximité avant de continuer à marcher un peu. Comme il est encore tôt, je décide de faire un petit détour et finis par m'arrêter dix minutes plus tard sur un banc, je ne sais où. Mais il me semble que je connais cet arbre. A moins que ce soit un autre… Ils se ressemblent tous de toute façon. Je ne m'en fais pas plus que ça, je saurai me repérer au moment venu...

Je profite de ces quelques minutes de répit pour fermer les yeux.

 **-Zoro ?**

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux, surpris d'entendre cette voix. Elle fait quelques pas et vient se planter devant moi. Elle hausse ensuite ses sourcils comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. On reste alors à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux bien trop longtemps à mon goût et au final, je décide de fermer à nouveau les yeux pour essayer de grappiller quelques minutes de tranquillité supplémentaires.

 **-Ne m'ignore pas, imbécile ! Toujours aussi malpoli et inconscient à ce que je vois!**

Je regarde de nouveau Jewerly et lève les yeux au ciel quand je comprends qu'elle ne va pas partir comme ça. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. En plus, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Jewerly de juste laisser tomber, même s'il est évident qu'on n'a rien de spécial à se dire. Déjà quand elle sortait avec Law, je la voyais pas plus que ça et je lui parlais encore moins. Ca m'allait très bien. On n'était pas proche et on avait très peu de points communs. J'allais pas me forcer juste parce que c'était la copine d'un pote. Mais malgré tout, je reconnais que c'est quand même une fille intéressante et pas trop mal. Elle a du caractère et on peut dire ce qu'on veut d'elle mais c'est une personne sur qui on peut compter.

Sur qui Law pouvait compter en tout cas.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas et je m'en fous.

 **-Quoi ?** je lâche, déjà fatigué par cette conversation.

 **-Comment ça quoi ?**

Elle soupire et, agacée, s'assoit d'autorité sur le banc près de moi.

 **-Dire que j'étais contente de tomber sur toi et non pas** **sur** **ce dérangé d'Ace...**

 **-Ace n'est pas dérangé.**

 **-Tu rigoles, j'espère ?**

Elle me regarde comme si elle espérait vraiment que ce soit le cas.

- **Ce type m'a menacé !**

Je soupire, soulagé qu'elle ne fasse pas allusion à autre chose.

 **-Ah bon ?** dis-je, pas plus ému que ça.

 **-Rien d'important,** élude-t-elle finalement. S **inon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? Encore perdu ?** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Non.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêche pas de me fixer dans l'attente que j'ouvre la bouche.

- **Bon, je vais y aller, je reprends bientôt les cours.**

 **-Je t'accompagne, faut que je vois Kid.**

Je ne dis rien et me lève. Je marche tranquillement et Jewerly me suit en silence. Et bien vite, le problème que j'ai à chaque fois se répète : les noms des rues ont encore changé! C'est vraiment étrange ce phénomène… Je me demande qui sont les gens qui s'amusent à faire ça car c'est toujours galère pour retrouver son chemin. Agacé, je m'arrête et observe les passants autour de moi qui n'ont pas encore remarqué le truc.

 **-Peut-être à droite,** je murmure pour ne pas que Jewerly m'entende et m'accuse comme tous les autres de m'être perdu.

Un peu plus confiant, je tourne et suis le chemin.

 **-Les cours ont déjà repris depuis presque cinq minutes,** fait soudain Jewerly **.**

Je grogne et l'ignore.

- **Tu devrais te faire des repères avec les magasins si tu as du mal avec le nom des rues,** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Comment ça ?** je lui demande, malgré moi intéressé.

 **-Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.**

Je m'exécute, curieux de voir sa méthode miracle. C'est vrai que seuls les noms des rues changent. Les magasins et autres bâtiments ne bougent pas. Ca pourrait être une bonne idée. Convaincu, je la regarde faire et remarque avec agacement qu'elle s'est très bien accoutumée au problème : j'arrive d'ailleurs très vite devant Impel Down.

 **-Mouais… Pas mal.**

 **-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier !**

 **-Hum.**

 **-A cause de toi, je suis arrivée en retard et au final, j'ai raté Kid! Bon, laisse tomber,** dit-elle quand elle remarque enfin que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser. **Je reviendrai une autre fois...**

Je la regarde partir puis se stopper à même pas deux mètres.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

 **-Non, rien. J'allais dire un truc stupide.**

Je suis sûr qu'elle voulait me demander comment allait Law mais elle a compris au dernier moment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je me détourne alors et entre dans mon lycée en réfléchissant à une excuse à donner pour justifier mon retard.

Pas sûr que si je lui parle des rues, le CPE me croit. Y a que moi qui ai l'air de remarquer ce problème bizarrement...

Mercredi 15 Novembre 2017

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Dans la cuisine, Niji me tourne le dos et sirote ce que je présume être un café. Il en avait déjà acheté une fois après que je lui ai dis que j'aimais pas ça et que du coup, il n'en trouverait pas chez moi. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et marche jusqu'à lui, bien décidé à avoir une réponse.

Depuis quelques jours, il n'arrête pas de se pointer sous divers prétexte, simplement pour le plaisir de squatter. Son comportement est de plus en plus bizarre et ça ne m'arrange pas du tout qu'il passe autant de temps ici. Si jamais j'ai de la visite au moment où il est tranquillement posé sur mon canapé, j'aurais certainement des problèmes sous la forme de questions non désirées.

Et peut-être même plus tôt que prévu.

 **-Hé ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?** je dis quand je lui fais enfin face.

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi.**

Il pose sa tasse et me sourit. Lentement, il approche ses lèvres des miennes pour finir par m'embrasser assez chastement. Je cligne des yeux, presque surpris par le geste.

 **-Tu peux pas rester, y a Sabo qui va pas tarder.**

 **-Il peut venir, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Je soupire et me prends la tête entre les mains. C'est sûr que lui parler de ça n'était pas forcément le meilleur argument à lui donner. Ce mec aime tellement faire chier son monde qu'il veut probablement rester rien que pour m'emmerder maintenant! C'est déjà plus ou moins bien qu'il ne m'ait pas fait le coup avant. Le fait que ce soit Sabo qui se ramène est aussi une bonne chose. Enfin, si on peut dire ça. Mais tant que ce n'est pas Ace, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir. Ace ne comprendrait pas pourquoi Niji se trouve chez moi et ce serait normal. Faut pas oublier que ce mec a quand même foutu une partie de ma vie en l'air et qu'il le vit très bien en plus ! Tellement bien qu'il se permet même de se pavaner dans mon appart' miteux...

Quand je regarde Niji, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit perturbé par ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Pire, il a l'air d'apprécié, aussi bizarre que ce soit. Il n'a pas l'air non plus dérangé par le fait que je le déteste, au moins un peu. Mais c'est sûrement parce qu'il se rassure en se disant que je l'apprécie tout autant parce que sinon, je ne lui parlerais pas et je le laisserais encore moins foutre les pieds ici. Il a raison. Petit à petit, je baisse ma garde face à lui et il prend doucement de la place dans mon quotidien.

 **-Ton avis m'intéresse pas. J'ai pas envie que tu sois là, on va parler de trucs importants et si t'es là, ce sera pas possible. Et puis c'est chez moi, si j'ai envie que tu te barres, tu te barres, c'est tout.**

 **-T'essaies d'être autoritaire avec moi, Zoro ?**

Il fronce les sourcils et alors que je crois qu'il va s'énerver, il sourit. C'est encore un de ses sourires tordus un peu sadique qui ne lui vont pas du tout et qui m'indique qu'il pense à de mauvaises choses.

 **-T'es encore trop jeune pour espérer pouvoir me commander. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut, Sabo** **de toute façon** **? Se plaindre de son empoté de petit ami ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et fixe Niji, confus. J'y avais pas fait attention avant mais de ce qu'il me dit, il a l'air de connaître Sabo. Bon après, c'est le frère du sourcil en vrille et Sabo est son meilleurs ami alors c'est logique.

 **-Tu connais Sabo ?** je demande, histoire d'effacer tous mes doutes.

 **-Le blondinet qui tournait toujours autour de Sanji quand ils étaient petits ? Ichiji n'arrête pas de dire que c'est pour ça que Sanji est raté!**

 **-Raté ?**

 **-** **Ouais, notre frère est tellement faible que c'en est navrant mais** **je suis sûr que Sabo n'a rien avoir là-dedans et que c'était prédestiné. Y a qu'à voir ses sourcils, ils sont pas bien orientés...**

J'esquisse un sourire, amusé d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui a des sourcils aussi bizarres que le sourcil en vrille, même s'ils sont dans l'autre sens. Pour ma part, j'ai davantage l'impression qu'ils sont pareils et que c'est du coup comme leur signe de famille ou un tuc du genre.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

 **-Rien.**

Il sourit à son tour et se rapproche de moi, tellement près que nos nez se touchent. Je sens sa respiration et louche grossièrement sur ses lèvres. Il le voit et comble les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Je ne commence jamais rien avec lui pour ne pas lui montrer que j'en ai autant envie que lui. Ce serait lui donner trop de pouvoir. Je ferme alors les yeux et laisse ma langue jouer avec la sienne. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

 **-A un moment, on a même cru à une histoire entre Sanji et Sabo. Mais non, le petit semble aimer les femmes autant** **que ses frères,** souffle-t-il soudain contre mes lèvres.

 **-Ses frères ? J'espère sérieusement que tu te comptes pas dans le lot!**

Il me regarde en souriant, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu fais avec moi ?** je lui demande d'un air narquois.

 **-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. J'ai déjà couché avec des femmes, tu sais,** me lance-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Pour donner le change**.

Ça ne le fait même pas ciller.

 **-T'essaies de me faire dire que je suis homo ?** s'amuse-t-il. **Tu peux toujours** **tenter ta chance** **mais même Mihawk n'a jamais réussi et ce même quand on s'envoyait en l'air.**

Il savoure la crispation de mes traits et je serre les poings avant de me détourner de lui. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que Niji a eu une aventure avec Mihawk. Est-ce qu'il a un truc avec les kendoka ou alors il se console avec moi parce que Mihawk lui préfère Shanks? Ce type est vraiment tordu...

Il vient alors m'enlacer dans le dos et je râle face à son attitude de plus en plus câline.

 **-Je me compte** **parmi eux** **quand je parle de mes frères,** reprend-il alors **. Je ne ressens pas de désir pour les femmes** **même si** **ça ne m'empêche pas de les aimer et de les trouver belles. Mais tu veux savoir un truc ?**

 **-J'ai pas envie de savoir mais je sens que j'ai pas tellement le choix,** je grogne.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je râle un peu plus fort pour essayer de tromper mon monde.

 **-Je te préfère à toutes les femmes. Après tout, il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour bander avec toi.**

Il sourit et pour effacer mon air outré, il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je me laisse faire. A quoi bon de toute façon? Si Niji n'assume pas, c'est son problème, pas le mien. J'aurais certainement continué des heures si on n'avait pas frappé à la porte.

Il est trop tard pour mettre Niji dehors. Sabo est déjà là.

 **xXx**

 **-Est-ce que tu as des ennuis, Zoro ?** me demande Sabo alors qu'il fixe encore la porte.

 **-Non.**

Comme s'il venait d'être déstabilisé par ma réponse, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe, le regard étrange. Je soupire et me passe les mains dans les cheveux avant d'aller m'asseoir sur mon canapé. J'attends que Sabo me rejoigne mais il est toujours debout, bien campé sur ses deux pieds, le visage incrédule. Silencieusement, il me demande des réponses.

Niji vient juste de partir. Après les coups à la porte du copain d'Ace, cet abruti a continuer à m'embrasser et j'ai dû batailler avec lui pour qu'il me lâche. Et avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte, j'ai dû chercher une excuse à fournir à Sabo pour expliquer l'attente. Heureusement, Niji avait l'air de ne plus trop vouloir jouer et il a simplement ramassé ses affaires pour partir. En fait, c'est même lui qui a ouvert la porte et a à moitié bousculé Sabo en partant.

 **-C'est bien Ichiji Vinsmoke qui vient de sortir ?**

 **-Niji.**

Sabo fronce les sourcils et fait quelques pas vers moi.

- **C'était Niji et il faisait rien de particulier. Sa famille possède quelques appartements et il était venu voir si y avait pas de problème. Je crois. J'ai pas tout compris et je m'en fiche un peu.**

Il acquiesce et mon excuse a l'air de marcher. Il vient même s'asseoir à côté de moi et d'une voix fatiguée, me demande si j'ai pas un truc pour lui. Je le fixe alors. Ce mec blond qui quand il n'a pas l'air si triste ressemble à une douceur sucrée qu'on refuserait de manger de peur de la voir disparaitre. Mais là, Sabo a vraiment l'air au bout de sa vie et je décide qu'une bonne bière ne lui fera pas de mal.

 **-Merci.**

Il prend la canette sans vraiment y faire attention et il remarque le goût alcoolisé seulement à la première gorgée. Il grimace un peu.

 **-J'avais plutôt pensé à du jus d'orange ou n'importe quelle autre boisson...**

 **-Quelque chose me dit que t'as besoin** **d'un truc plus** **fort pour arrêter de faire cette tête d'enterrement.**

Il sourit faiblement et doit se dire que j'ai raison puisqu'il continue finalement de boire.

 **-C'est pas très bon,** avoue-t-il ensuite.

 **-C'est parce que t'y connais rien.**

Il sourit plus franchement et se laisse même aller sur le canapé. Pendant quelques minutes, il boit sans un mot et ses yeux vides fixent la télé éteinte. Je l'accompagne dans sa beuverie. Ce serait dommage de le laisser boire seul, surtout que ça me fait une occasion de me rincer le gosier...

Sabo et moi, on a commencé à s'envoyer régulièrement des messages depuis la reprise des cours de manière assez naturelle. Et même si cette rencontre était prévue depuis longtemps, je sens que peu importe les plans qu'on avait à la base, on va devoir les oublier. J'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin de parler et que c'est moi qui vais devoir me le coltiner. Je pressens déjà que ça va être compliqué.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Hein ?**

Il sort doucement de sa léthargie et a l'air réellement surpris que je lui parle. On dirait qu'il était parti assez loin.

 **-Y a quelque chose qui va pas, non ? Même moi j'peux le voir.**

Comme pour se donner du courage, il boit une longue gorgée de sa bière et la pose sur la table basse.

 **-Non, enfin… Je vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.**

Il a l'air gêné et c'est pas vraiment fait pour me rassurer.

- **On devait sortir en plus,** se rappelle-t-il ensuite en se relevant.

 **-Laisse tomber.**

Je soupire et pose ma main gauche sur son épaule pour lui dire de se rasseoir. Il secoue la tête mais se rassoit quand même.

 **-C'est sympa, Zoro, vraiment.**

Il soupire.

- **Mais c'est à propos d'Ace et j'ai pas envie de te mettre dans une situation délicate en t'en parlant.**

 **-Hum.**

Je suis encore plus perdu et j'ai envie de prendre la perche que Sabo me tend. Ce serait facile d'accepter et de reconnaitre qu'il n'a pas tort. On pourrait se mater un film ou autre chose vu que de toute façon, sortir est loin de nous motiver.

 **-Ace m'a rien dit. C'est grave ?** je demande finalement.

 **-Assez oui.**

Il se met à caresser son bracelet et son regard se perd encore un moment sur l'écran noir de la télé.

 **-** **En fait** **, je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de me faire bouffer et… C'est compliqué,** se reprend-il. **J'ai fait une erreur et ça a fait beaucoup de mal à Ace. Il n'arrive pas à me pardonner et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le veuille vraiment. Je culpabilise et ça me fait me sentir vraiment mal.** **Et** **il essaie de me faire croire le contraire mais je sens qu'il n'est pas sincère... Pourquoi il aurait… Enfin, ses actions…**

 **-J'ai rien compris,** dis-je honnêtement.

Sabo soupire et, peiné, reprend une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

 **-Écoute, avec Ace, c'est tout le temps compliqué,** je lui fais remarquer **. Si tu le laisses tout gérer et imposer ses règles, t'es pas rendu. Il a pas toujours raison** **mais** **ça, il peut l'accepter. Il faut juste que t'arrives à lui montrer que sur ce coup-ci, il est pas dans le vrai.**

 **-Mais il a raison et j-**

 **-Peut-être mais tu t'es excusé et tu regrettes, non ?**

Il acquiesce et j'ai presque l'impression de voir ses yeux briller. Je secoue la tête, peiné pour eux.

- **Ace est ce qu'il est mais je pense pas qu'il aimerait te voir dans cet état là surtout si c'est de sa faute.**

Sabo me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort de sa bouche et on reste là à se regarder sans rien dire. Ça rend le truc assez bizarre d'ailleurs.

 **-Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral, Zoro... Moi qui pensais que t'étais un insensible.**

 **-Merci,** dis-je en grognant.

Il sourit et termine sa canette avant de la secouer devant ses yeux.

 **-J'en veux bien une autre, s'il te plait.**

Ses yeux ont l'air d'avoir repris un peu d'intensité, on dirait que le moral est remonté. Je décide de lui en donner encore une en me disant que ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Mais juste une. Ses joues rouges m'indiquent en effet qu'il est déjà un peu éméché…

 **-A la tienne.**

 **-A la tienne.**

Il cogne sa canette contre la mienne.

 **-Tu sais, je vous** **ai** **entendu derrière la porte tout à l'heure.**

 **-Comment ça?**

 **-** **Avec Niji. Vos souffles et même un gémissement. Vous étiez tous les deux un peu rouges aussi.**

J'avale de travers et m'étouffe avec ma bière. Je tousse violemment et me frappe la poitrine. La respiration à moitié haletante, je regarde Sabo et prie pour avoir mal entendu.

 **-T'inquiète pas, ça reste entre nous.**

Il me fait un clin d'œil mais je sens qu'il n'est pas à l'aise non plus.

 **-J'allume la télé, OK ?** me demande-t-il pour couper court à ce silence gênant.

 **-OK.**

Merde, ça c'est un gros problème…

* * *

« Le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur, mais plutôt le jugement que quelque chose d'autre est plus important que la peur. »

Ambrose Redmoon

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 16 Novembre 2017

 **-Ah, y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison,** soupire Shanks de bien-être.

Epaulé de Cavendish, il marche lentement jusqu'au canapé où le blond l'aide à s'asseoir. Je ferme la porte d'entrée derrière moi et porte le sac de Shanks.

 **-Je vais déposer tes affaires dans ta chambre.**

 **-Ouais, merci.**

Je fixe pendant quelques secondes mon colocataire avant de partir vers sa chambre. Pour lui rendre service, je décide de lui déballer directement ses affaires et de les ranger. Ce sera toujours ça de moins à faire pour lui plus tard. C'est Cavendish qui lui a préparé ce sac et qui le lui a amené le lendemain de son agression. Pour une fois, il a fait simple et a pris le strict minimum. Il savait exactement ce que le roux aurait aimé avoir avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, Shanks est enfin rentré. Il est heureux et a l'air d'aller mieux mais pourtant, son corps est encore marqué parce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il est presque méconnaissable et malgré le temps qui est passé, son visage est toujours aussi bleui. J'ai un pincement au cœur à chaque fois que je le regarde et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Cavendish. Mais en même temps, je suis fier de Shanks. Ce qui lui est arrivé est horrible néanmoins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours le même homme en face de moi.

C'est étrange. Après l'agression d'Ace, il m'avait semblé qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de la colère mais plus en rapport avec de l'agacement et de la frustration. Pendant un court instant, il s'est senti faible et vulnérable et c'est peut-être ça qui l'a le plus atteint. C'était discret mais c'était bien là. Il s'est pourtant vite ressaisi. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder dessus par rapport à moi. Il avait bien analysé que je me sentais coupable et que j'avais été très fortement touché par ce qui lui était arrivé. Je me rappelle également qu'il avait tendance à minimiser les faits à un moment. Heureusement, tout s'est bien fini. Le coupable, celui qui l'a poignardé, a été jugé. Justice a en quelque sorte été rendue… Les séquelles restent tout de même présentes aujourd'hui mais sachant qu'on est allé au bout du bout, il faudra continuer à vivre avec. J'espère que la mésaventure qu'a rencontrée Shanks connaitra le même dénouement. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas trop où ça en est pour lui. J'ignore s'il a porté plainte ou même si la police a une idée de qui a bien pu faire ça. Shanks n'en parle pas vraiment.

L'esprit toujours un peu morose, je retourne dans le séjour.

 **-Moi qui pensais que j'allais regretter les infirmières de l'hôpital, je me rends compte que je suis autant chouchouté ici que là-bas! Même si j'avoue que votre vue m'est plus agréable, j'aime pas trop les hôpitaux...**

 **-Qui aime ça ?** lui accorde Cavendish, un sourire discret aux lèvres.

 **-J'ai défait ton sac et rangé tes affaires, j'ai pensé que tu serais trop fatigué pour le faire.**

 **-Merci, t'es un ange. A vrai dire, je suis tellement crevé que je crois que je vais pioncer une bonne partie de la soirée...**

 **-Fais donc ça. Quant à moi, je vais chercher tes médicaments à la pharmacie.**

Cavendish, qui n'avait pas enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures, reprend son sac laissé un peu plus tôt sur la table basse.

 **-Je te laisse avec lui, Sabo.**

 **-Pas de problème,** je lui assure, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

 **-Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de nounou. Je ne suis pas encore mourant, vous savez ?**

Cavendish et moi faisons semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

 **-J'en profiterai pour acheter quelque chose chez l'italien du coin. Inutile qu'on se prenne la tête à faire à manger ce soir.**

 **-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi,** dis-je, heureux à la perspective de manger de succulentes pâtes.

 **-Je veux** **ma part** **avec de la viande et du gras, beaucoup de gras. Et n'oublie pas le vin!**

 **-On verra.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'entrée claque.

 **-Je ne pense pas qu'il en prenne,** dis-je honnêtement.

 **-Tu sais quoi ? Moi** **non plus.**

Il sourit et je fais de même.

Shanks ferme ensuite les yeux et je crois qu'il ne lui faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Attendri, je me laisse tomber à côté de lui par terre. J'ai séché le club pour pouvoir accompagner Cavendish à l'hôpital. Je tenais à être là pour la sortie de notre ami. Pour une fois, le coach a compris et n'a rien dit. Je pense qu'il a enfin entièrement confiance en moi. Je lui prouve depuis des années que j'aime le basket et que je m'implique plus que n'importe qui. Il a su voir que je faisais du bon boulot avec les secondes et que peut-être, je suis un meilleur capitaine que Vergo.

Vergo était un bon joueur et savait jouer collectif quand il le fallait… Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais j'ai le souvenir que tout le monde n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Plusieurs joueurs se sentaient même laissés sur le carreau.

Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement mieux avec moi mais en tout cas, je fais tout pour.

Distraitement, mes doigts caressent mon bracelet. Quand ils se glissent sur ma peau et effleurent les cicatrices, je stoppe mes mouvements. Je fixe comme perdu mon poignet alors que doucement, des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ace me reviennent en mémoire. Ma gorge se serre et j'ai l'atroce sensation qu'on me retourne l'estomac. Je retiens avec difficulté une horrible envie de vomir. Certaines nuits, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Depuis ce jour, c'est comme si j'évitais Ace. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'effondrer si je le voyais.

Lui et ses cicatrices.

Il fait froid en ce mois de novembre et les pulls cachent parfaitement ces petites marques qui je l'espère, disparaîtront très vite. Malheureusement, je crois que ma peine est partie pour durer un long moment.

J'enroule mes bras autour de mes genoux et soupire, me sentant de plus en plus mal. J'en veux énormément à Ace pour ce qu'il a fait mais je crois que lui m'en veut encore plus pour ce que moi j'ai fait. J'avais promis à demi-mots de ne plus recommencer… Mais pourtant, je l'ai fait. Alors que mes précédents stigmates disparaissent tout juste, les nouvelles coupures ont cicatrisé et marquent à présent ma peau plus profondément que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est trop tard pour regretter et je suis tellement perdu. J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute et que d'une certaine manière… Je le mérite. Ace me reprochait mes mensonges et sans doute avait-il raison. Si j'avais été sincère, on n'en serait peut-être pas là.

Zoro m'a également dit de ne pas trop aller dans le sens d'Ace, qu'il pouvait se tromper également. Ace est capable de l'entendre quand il se trompe mais comme moi, quand ça concerne l'autre, c'est difficile de l'accepter. Et puis dans notre cas, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir une fois de plus le blesser et même le décevoir.

Mais je sais qu'il est utopique de penser qu'Ace va simplement oublier, me pardonner et passer à autre chose. Moi-même je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

Nostalgique et le cœur lourd, je sors mon portable et automatiquement, je cherche mes photos. Avec une note de fébrilité, j'ouvre le dossier des vacances dans le royaume de Torino. La première qui s'affiche est une photo de groupe. C'était au début et il est évident en la regardant que tout le monde n'était pas encore très à l'aise à ce moment-là. Surtout pour les plus timides. A l'inverse, d'autres ont tout de suite pris leurs marques comme Sanji et Zoro qui ont éprouvé l'un envers l'autre la même animosité mélangée à une espèce de taquinerie tout au long de la longue semaine de vacances. Je me souviens que j'avais ardemment désiré ces vacances et que j'y avais pris beaucoup de plaisir, entouré des personnes que j'appréciais le plus. Ca ne pouvait qu'être magique. Pour moi qui n'étais jamais sorti d'East Blue, ces vacances avaient eu comme un goût de liberté et d'aventures. Goûter à cette légèreté dont mes parents me privaient depuis bien trop longtemps avait eu quelque chose d'exaltant.

Comme plus léger et moins triste, je fais doucement défiler les photos et me replonge dans tous ces moments immortalisés qui me remontent le moral.

Dans ce dossier, il y a aussi mes moments avec Ace. C'était la première fois qu'on se voyait aussi longtemps sur une si courte période. Nous avons dormi ensemble tous les soirs et avons pu nous rapprocher physiquement. Sentir sa chaleur au moment d'aller dormir, son souffle chaud sur moi lors de nos longues discussion la nuit…

Comme tout ça me manque aujourd'hui… Mais je sais que je ne peux pas trop ruminer non plus. Ça ne me fera rien de plus que du mal, encore et encore.

Je regarde les photos pendant un long moment, ne me lassant pas de redécouvrir les moments joyeux lors de nos vacances. Je ne m'arrête qu'un quart d'heure plus tard quand Cavendish revient avec notre diner. Il n'a pas pris de vin et Shanks dort encore.

 **xXx**

 **-Se voir comme ça, ça me rappelle quand on était gamin et qu'on se cachait pour pouvoir jouer ensemble,** dis-je, nostalgique.

Je vois Sanji sourire avant de recracher la fumée de sa cigarette en petits cercles. Je m'assois sur les marches non loin du parking du loft de Shanks. Il est presque 22h et la nuit fraiche me fait trembler de froid. Quand je me pose à côté de mon meilleur ami, je remarque qu'il a la chair de poule et les lèvres gercées. Je touche sa joue gauche pour confirmer mes soupçons et sans surprise, sa peau est presque glacée.

 **-Jajji était tout le temps dans nos pattes, c'est pour ça,** me répondit-il en ignorant mon geste.

 **-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?** je lui demande, inquiet.

 **-Un moment.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas… J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul peut-être. Et puis, t'étais occupé, je voulais pas trop te déranger non plus.**

 **-Occupé à dormir ?** je plaisante en lui désignant mon pyjama caché sous mon manteau. **Tu sais bien que je suis ton ami et que du coup, tu ne dois pas hésiter une seule seconde à me déranger si ça ne vas pas !**

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et comme pour marquer mon soutien, je pose ma tête sur son épaule gauche. Je m'éloigne tout de même vite, n'appréciant toujours pas l'odeur de la cigarette. Même si j'ai dû m'habituer avec Ace – qui fume occasionnellement par rapport à Sanji – je dois dire que respirer la nicotine en trop grande quantité me dégoûte un peu.

 **-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi,** dis-je pour l'inciter à se confier.

 **-Tu n'as pas bonne mine non plus.**

 **-Comme ça, on fait la paire !**

On rigole comme des imbéciles, bien conscients de cette vérité. Malgré la pénombre, j'arrive tout de même à voir qu'il n'y a pas grand monde avec nous. Les habitants ont fermé depuis longtemps leurs volets et tirés leurs rideaux. Je présume tout de même que quelques télés doivent encore être allumées. Le quartier est calme la nuit mais la journée, il est lumineux et très agréable. Ca a sans doute joué dans le choix de Shanks. Ce qui reste néanmoins surprenant pour quelqu'un qui aime autant s'amuser.

 **-Tu penses toujours à partir de chez toi ?** dis-je après un moment de silence.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** répond-il honnêtement.

Je ne dis rien et le laisse réfléchir. Je sens bien qu'il a l'esprit embrouillé. Sanji ne se sent pas bien chez lui quand sa famille est là. Quand il est seul, ça va à peu près… Mais c'est tellement triste d'habiter dans une maison vide. Avant quand il rentrait, il était épuisé par sa journée de cours et ses nombreuses heures de travail au Baratie. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire grand-chose après ses révisions et ses devoirs. La plupart du temps, il allait directement se coucher. C'était une manière assez délicate de mettre un voile sur sa solitude et sur le rejet qu'il subissait de la part de sa famille. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne considère plus son père comme tel. Pour lui, Zeff qui l'a pratiquement élevé et lui a appris la cuisine et l'amour de ce métier, se rapproche plus de ce rôle. Son véritable père au fond de son cœur, c'est cet homme qui passe son temps à l'engueuler et dont il aime bien se plaindre. Comme quoi donner la vie ne fait pas forcément de certaines personnes des parents et j'en sais quelque chose. A travers les sacrifices que Zeff a faits pour Sanji, il a réussi à gagner l'amour de cet enfant méfiant.

 **-Comment c'est chez toi en ce moment ?**

Il stoppe sa cigarette à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

 **-Moyen,** lâche-t-il avant de tirer sur son bâton de nicotine.

 **-C'est pas très encourageant… C'est pour ça que tu veux partir ?**

 **-Oui et non. Tu sais, le pire** **c'est** **Jajji. Les autres, ce sont juste des crétins qui font ce que le vieux attend d'eux**.

 **-Et Reiju ?**

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il ne désirait pas se prononcer là-dessus. Moi-même, j'ai toujours eu du mal à savoir la position exacte de la jeune femme. Mon meilleur ami m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne participait pas aux brimades dont il était victime mais elle le défend rarement, voire jamais en fait. Dans un sens, je la plains un peu. Je sens bien que cette situation la rend mal à l'aise. Voir Sanji souffrir mais choisir tout de même de ne rien faire parce que c'est ça qu'on attend d'elle…

 **-Je pense qu'au fond, elle voudrait que les choses s'arrangent,** je tente.

 **-Ça ne s'arrangera pas. Pas avec quelqu'un comme Jajji Vinsmoke en tout cas.**

 **-Et avec tes frères ? Si ça allait mieux avec eux, je pense que ce serait plus simple pour toi d'affronter ton père. Tu ne peux pas te battre sur plusieurs fronts en même temps.**

Sanji se tourne légèrement vers moi et me fixe avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, je détourne le regard et avale avec fébrilité ma salive. J'en ai peut-être trop dit… Mais il faut dire que ça me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai eu la confirmation involontaire par Zoro de ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Niji. C'était tellement énorme et inimaginable pour moi que j'ai été obligé de lui en toucher deux mots mercredi. Je ne voulais pas non plus partir avec des idées fausses dans la tête.

Les bruits que j'ai entendus auraient très bien pu être autre chose... Je secoue la tête. A qui j'essaie de faire croire ça ? En tout cas le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que les murs de Zoro sont très fins. Il faut aussi dire que la curiosité m'a également poussé à coller mon oreille à la porte. Dès que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, j'étais juste gêné et je me suis demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux que je reparte. Et puis Niji, que j'ai d'abord pris pour Ichiji, est sorti. Je me souviens avoir espéré qu'un autre homme en sorte. Je trouvais ça même presque plus acceptable que Zoro soit en compagnie de deux hommes que seul avec un des fils Vinsmoke. Il faut dire que j'ai tellement une mauvaise image d'eux que pour moi, ils sont forcément mauvais. Je m'en veux de penser ça car au fond, je ne connais rien des Vinsmoke. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que mon ami est mal à cause d'eux.

Je me demande tout de même ce que Zoro peut bien trouver à Niji...

Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il a eu des problèmes d'ailleurs ?

 **-Sabo ?**

 **-Oui, pardon !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

Son sourcil se fronce de plus en plus.

- **Tu me caches quelque chose ou quoi ?**

 **-Non… Moi, rien...**

Je tente un pauvre sourire qui ne convainc pas mon ami. Cependant, il a l'amabilité de passer à autre chose.

 **-Jajji, la fille qu'il m'a présentée…** **Ca y est,** **il veut que je l'épouse,** **il me l'a dit officiellement.**

 **-De quoi** ?! je crie, presque choqué par la nouvelle.

Je savais que c'était un projet mais ça me semble si rapide!

 **-Et tu me le dis que maintenant !** je m'indigne.

 **-Arrête de crier !** s'énerve-t-il à son tour.

Comme pour m'excuser, je mets mes mains sur ma bouche, ce qui provoque un sourire au coin des lèvres de mon ami.

 **-Elle est tellement belle et gentille. Elle a l'air si douce et si parfaite...**

Je sens une véritable tendresse dans ses mots et ça ne m'étonne pas de Sanji.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'il serait facile de tomber amoureux d'elle. J** **e le serais déjà s'il n'y avait pas** **…**

 **-Nami,** je termine pour lui.

 **-Oui, Nami.**

 **-Mon père doit vraiment me prendre pour un** **être** **faible et mépriser mes sentiments pour Nami s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire. En plus de ça, il n'hésite pas à utiliser une jeune femme innocente. Elle est vraiment douce et ne** **le** **mérite pas. Nami non plus...**

Sanji sourit et je sais qu'il pense à la rousse. Nous avons déjà eu une discussion similaire à ce sujet alors je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus.

 **-Nami est au courant?**

Sanji garde le silence et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter ou pas.

 **-Non. Je ne veux pas la blesser et encore moins l'inquiéter.**

 **-Tu devrais lui en parler. Même si au final ça ne se fait pas, l'apprendre après coup la blessera** **davantage encore** **.**

 **-Je ne sais pas, Sabo, j'ai peur de la décevoir... Qu'elle prenne peur de tout ce qui entoure ma famille. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir, tu sais...**

 **-Quand je t'entends parler comme ça, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais peut-être que certaines fois, tu devrais aussi lui laisser l'occasion de te montrer qu'elle tient à toi et qu'elle t'aime.**

Sanji sourit. Quelque chose me dit qu'il adorerait se faire dorloter par notre amie. Sa galanterie l'oblige à ne pas l'avouer à voix haute mais personne n'est dupe !

 **-** **Nami** **est la femme de ma vie, je le sens et je le sais.**

Il soupire et son regard se perd sur le paysage.

 **-Est-ce que tu trouves ça bizarre si je te dis que j'ai de la peine pour ma « fiancée » ?**

 **-Non, bien sûr,** je le rassure.

 **-C'est elle la vraie victime de l'histoire... Elle devrait avoir le choix d'épouser la** **personne** **qu'elle aime. Tout comme moi. Je me sens mal pour elle mais en même temps, je suis heureux de me dire que ce mariage ne se fera pas. Je sais que beaucoup** **rejetteront** **la faute sur elle. Après tout c'est ce que les gens de ce monde font, attribuer tout les maux à la femme. Sauf mon père qui ne manquera pas de me corriger discrètement... Je suis** **sans doute** **égoïste** **mais** **même l'idée qu'on jette le discrédit sur elle ne me fera pas reculer.**

 **-Non, tu as raison, Sanji. Tu as le droit de penser à toi aussi.**

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et je sens que mes mots l'ont atteint et rassuré.

 **-C'est quand même vachement dépassé les mariages arrangés,** dis-je en me demandant quel genre de famille pratique encore ces préceptes dépassés.

 **-Tu m'étonnes. Jajji veut juste faire ça pour redorer le blason du Germa 66. Les temps ont changé et même si la force de cette armée reste destructive, elle est de moins en moins crainte. Il veut développer de nouvelles technologies pour remédier à ça et a besoin d'investissement.**

 **-C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu premier ministre ? Pour pouvoir agir librement ?** je demande alors.

 **-Ouais. Mais maintenant qu'il a été jeté au-devant de la scène, il ne peut plus agir comme bon lui semble. Il a besoin de sous et ce serait mal vu pour lui d'utiliser** **celui** **des citoyens. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste après que les Tenruybitos se soient bien remplis les poches avec...**

Je grimace, d'accord avec Sanji sur ce point-là.

 **-Ce mariage, c'est pour des motifs financiers alors ?**

Il acquiesce et je soupire.

- **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

Il esquisse un sourire et je me dis que malgré tout ça, il a quand même de l'affection pour elle.

 **-Charlotte Pudding.**

Je fronce les sourcils et avec l'air de manquer quelque chose, je me gratte distraitement le menton.

C'est bizarre mais ce nom me parait familier…

Samedi 18 Novembre 2017

Debout devant l'immense institution qu'est Punk Hazard, je me sens comme perdu et renonce à entrer. C'était sans doute trop tôt…

Ce matin, plein d'enthousiasme, j'ai continué mes recherches sur l'hôpital où séjourne ma mère. Je n'y ai lu que des avis positifs et le site de l'établissement était rempli d'informations rassurantes. A cet instant là, je m'étais senti plein de volonté et j'avais ressenti le besoin soudain de voir comment allait cette femme qui m'avait mis au monde. Dans mon esprit, elle ne pouvait qu'aller mieux. Ca fait si longtemps qu'elle est là après tout. Appeler Stelly m'est même passé par la tête et puis j'ai abandonné et me voici seul devant l'Oiseau Bleu, le bâtiment où elle séjourne.

Mais je me détourne déjà, nerveux.

Je doute à présent et je sais que si j'avais eu quelqu'un avec moi, je n'aurais pas eu toutes ses hésitations. J'aurais simplement pu les exprimer pour que la personne qui m'accompagne me rassure, me rappelle ce que je fais là. Mais je suis seul et je regrette de ne pas avoir demandé à Sanji ou à Koala de m'accompagner. Peu importe si au final j'aurais dû leur expliquer plus en détail ce qui est réellement arrivé à ma mère.

Au fond, ce qui me fait le plus peur, ce serait de voir en face de moi une femme apathique qui ne réagirait même pas à mes paroles. Je préférerais encore qu'elle continue à me détester que de constater un manque cruel d'émotion dans ses yeux. Elle était si mal quand elle a été emmenée… Il se peut aussi que nous ayons trop attendus avant de la faire soigner et qu'il soit trop tard pour elle. C'est quelque chose que je dois garder dans un coin de ma tête. Il faudra aussi que je pense à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire quand mon père apprendra que je suis finalement venu...

La tête embrouillée par toutes ces pensées, je m'éloigne de l'institut et je marche sans réel but dans les rues de la ville. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai pensé que je passerai une bonne partie de mon après-midi à l'Oiseau Bleu et maintenant, je me retrouve à fureter sans but. C'est assez décevant. De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Il me semble que je ne suis pas très loin de chez Nami. Pourquoi ne pas lui rendre une petite visite ? On s'est très peu vu ces derniers temps, ce serait l'occasion de prendre de ses nouvelles.

 **-Sabo !**

Je me tourne, surpris, et souris en apercevant Gardoa courir vers moi. Je le laisse avancer et m'amuse de ses joues rouges à cause de l'effort. Le froid doit aussi y être pour quelque chose.

 **-Hé ! Je suis content de tomber sur toi.**

 **-Ah bon ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Ouais, on s'entrainait avec les gars de l'athlétisme pour faire le marathon de Goa l'année prochaine et un sujet en entrainant un autre, on en est venu à parler de notre relais de juin. C'était vraiment trop cool de le faire avec toi.**

 **-Ah ouais ?** je souris, ravi de ce que j'entends. **C'est vrai que c'était sympa. Mais dis donc, tu es un acharné de l'entrainement! Même par un temps pareil tu n'arrêtes pas ?** dis-je en avisant sa tenue.

 **-Bah ouais, je suis un mordu de course,** rigole-t-il. **Tu faisais quelque chose ?**

 **-A part m'ennuyer ?** je soupire. **Avec ce temps, j'ai pas envie de grand-chose à vrai dire...**

 **-Tu m'étonnes,** acquiesce-t-il. **Dès que tu t'arrêtes, le froid te prend et toute motivation te quitte!**

 **-C'est exactement ça. Je** **pensais peut-être aller voir une amie** **avant de rentrer** **mais finalement, je vais réviser** **, ça m'occupera. J'ai le bac à la fin de l'année après tout. Et toi ? Tu allais faire quoi ?**

 **-J'ai rendez-vous avec ma petite amie tout à l'heure mais avant ça, faut que je rentre me laver un peu,** grimace-t-il.

 **-Je ne te retiens pas alors.**

 **-J'ai quand même le temps de discuter cinq minutes avec toi. Je peux faire le chemin jusqu'à ton arrêt de bus si tu veux ?** me propose-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi pas !**

On se met en route et je guide bien volontiers mon cadet. Sûrement encore un peu gêné par ses vêtements humides à cause de ses précédents efforts, Gardoa ressert sa veste autour de lui, luttant péniblement contre le froid. Quant à moi, je plonge le nez avec reconnaissance dans mon écharpe et me dis que je suis bien content d'avoir interrompu pendant quelques temps mes séances de footing. Je reprendrai quand le temps me le permettra, surtout que Cavendish a offert de m'accompagner. Je m'étais beaucoup amusé avec lui et courir à deux avait également amélioré mon temps de course.

 **-Quand le temps me le permet, je cours un peu dans le parc au cœur de Dawn.**

 **-Celui où y a toujours beaucoup de joggeurs ?** se renseigne-t-il.

 **-Oui. Mais si tu y vas un peu tôt, c'est plutôt tranquille,** je précise. **Ça te dirait de m'accompagner de temps en temps ? Je cours aussi avec un ami.**

 **-Bien sûr !**

Son sourire fait plaisir à voir. On arrive à une intersection et nous patientons tranquillement au feu rouge alors que les voitures font tourner leurs moteurs.

 **-Tu cours avec qui habituellement ?**

 **-Cavendish. Tu le connais peut-être, c'est u-**

 **-Tu me demandes si je le connais !?** s'écrie-t-il et je suis alors une nouvelle fois mis face à la popularité de mon colocataire. **Ma petite sœur l'adore et j'avoue que je le suis sur les réseaux sociaux! Il est vachement populaire depuis plusieurs mois. Mais comment tu le connais ?!** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Hé bien, c'était l'ami d'un ami et puis c'est devenu** **le mien** **.**

Le feu passe au vert pour les piétons. Je m'empresse donc de traverser en étant bien heureux de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer. J'essaie réellement de rester discret sur ma situation autant pour ma tranquillité que pour éviter que mon père ne débarque un beau jour pour m'obliger à retourner dans cette demeure que j'exècre.

 **-J'arrive bientôt à mon arrêt. Si tu ne veux pas te mettre en retard pour ton rendez-vous, tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller ?** je propose comme une honteuse manière de m'enfuir.

 **-Ouais, t'as raison.**

Il sourit piteusement.

- **Si je suis en retard, elle sera très certainement en colère. Et puis, ce serait pas très gentleman de ma part.**

Il soupire et s'éloigne de deux pas.

- **Du coup, je te laisse ici. J'espère qu'on aura très vite l'occasion de se revoir!**

 **-Bien sûr.**

Après un signe de la main, je m'éloigne de mon cadet et marche très lentement jusqu'à mon arrêt. Cependant, je m'arrête brutalement à quelques mètres en apercevant la silhouette si reconnaissable de Kalifa qui patiente elle aussi. Malgré la foule, je peux aisément la voir de loin : il n'y a qu'elle pour s'habiller aussi court et de manière si stricte. Embêté, j'hésite à rebrousser chemin. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que si elle me voit, elle s'empressera d'aller le répéter à mon père. De ce que j'ai compris, ils sont très proches maintenant. Assez pour vivre ensemble en tout cas...

Pourtant, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour lui et ce n'est pas comme si c'était étonnant de me croiser dans la rue…

Prudemment, j'avance jusqu'à mon arrêt et prends garde à rester à bonne distance d'elle. Heureusement pour moi, Kalifa est obnubilée par son portable et son visage sérieux me rappelle les heures fastidieuses où j'ai dû travailler pour mon père en échange de la maison de vacances du Royaume de Torino.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre, pour une fois que son caractère si pointilleux m'arrange...

Quelques instants plus tard, le bus arrive mais à ma grande surprise, Kalifa ne monte pas dedans. Intrigué, je fais de même sans y penser et bientôt, je me retrouve à observer tristement mon bus partir au loin. La maitresse de mon père quant à elle envoie un dernier message avant de se mettre en route. Je la suis sans vraiment y penser en me disant que son comportement est étrange. La détresse de Stelly se rappelle à moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cette femme pourrait être une bonne mère pour lui. Et puis, je me dis qu'il en a déjà une et qu'il n'en veut pas d'autre. De toute façon, je doute que Kalifa veuille un jour occuper ce rôle. Alors quoi ?

Que se passe-il là-bas maintenant que je ne suis plus là ?

Est-ce que ce foyer que j'ai fui ressemble à présent à une maison aimante ?

De plus en plus perdu, je m'éloigne de Kalifa. Je m'apprête à tourner les talons mais je m'arrête en apercevant Rob Lucci la rejoindre rapidement et passer sa main autour de sa taille avant de l'entrainer dans une rue, hors de ma vue.

Je reste planté au beau milieu du trottoir en ayant l'horrible impression que quelque chose de terrible se passe.

Démoralisé, je décide de rentrer. Je ne dois pas m'occuper des histoires de mon père, surtout quand je n'y comprends rien. Ma priorité est de me concentrer sur ma mère. A cet instant précis, j'ai besoin de savoir si elle a ou non changé…

Dimanche 20 Novembre 2017

Je suis là, devant elle, mais c'est comme si j'étais ailleurs. Incapable de dire un mot ni même de la regarder, je reste bêtement là sans savoir quoi faire. Je voulais tellement me prouver que je pouvais le faire, que j'en étais capable. C'est pour ça que je suis entré à l'Oiseau Bleu. Sans trop d'hésitation cette fois, je me suis dirigé vers l'accueil et j'ai demandé la chambre de ma mère. La veille avait été une horrible débâcle pour moi mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi. J'ai déjà commencé à changer en quelque sorte.

Mais pour quel résultat ? Je me sens si mal que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ma cicatrice me torture alors que ça fait si longtemps que je ne la sens plus. Mon but était de voir si elle avait changé, si elle était à présent guérie. Tout ça parce que je voulais au fond de moi revoir au moins une fois cette femme qui me disait qu'elle m'aimait avec tant de sincérité dans la voix. Comme une mère à son enfant. Quel genre de personne suis-je pour à 17 ans avoir encore besoin d'entendre ça ?

Pourquoi je fais ça… ?

Pourquoi je suis… comme ça?

J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs et que je m'embrouille. Je passe mon temps à raturer les mentions inutiles sans y prêter attention alors qu'avant pour moi, tout avait tellement d'importance. Quand ai-je commencé à me perdre ? Mon horizon est flou et je fais des erreurs pour ensuite m'en mordre les doigts.

J'ai envoyé un message à Ace avant d'entrer dans lequel je lui disais simplement que j'allais voir ma mère aujourd'hui. Depuis, je n'ai pas regardé mon portable et je ne sais donc pas s'il m'a répondu. Je crois que je n'y arrive vraiment pas sans lui. J'ai finalement compris ce que me disait Zoro. Englué dans ma culpabilité, je refuse de regarder la vérité en face. Je m'apitoie sur mon sort en me blâmant encore et encore et surtout en pensant que je mérite toute cette peine. J'ai évité Ace pratiquement toute la semaine parce que je ne me sentais pas la force de l'affronter, de faire face à nos problèmes. Je lui en veux aussi pour ce qu'il a fait. La manière dont il m'a mis au pied du mur m'a fait si mal. Mais parfois, je repense encore à tous ces bons moments qu'Ace et moi avons passés ensemble. A ces vacances que je chérirais sûrement toute ma vie. C'était compliqué pour moi à cette période-là mais je n'ai pas abandonné. La différence avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui, c'est que j'ai l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras et ça ne me ressemble pas.

A cette époque, je ne voulais pas être faible et j'étais prêt à tous les sacrifices pour changer mais je me suis fourvoyé en cours de route. Au final, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je tenais tant que ça a changé, à être fort et a échappé à mon père. Le Sabo d'avant n'existe plus et à présent, je suis simplement perdu entre ces souvenirs morts et ce que voudrait ce Sabo indécis et blessé.

Je réfléchis trop et me prends la tête pour rien. Blesser des gens, ce n'est pas moi…

Je veux simplement être heureux et aider les gens autour de moi en combattant l'injustice.

Pour ça, je me débarrasserai de toutes mes mauvaises habitudes et des chaines encore remplies de rouille du passé. Et ça commence aujourd'hui, en me libérant de ma mère.

 **-Est-ce que tu es contente de me voir ?** je finis par demander d'une voix plate.

 **-Est-ce que tu es content d'être là ?** me singe-t-elle.

J'esquisse un sourire amer, presque fier de voir que sa faculté de penser convenablement n'est pas complètement altérée. Avant de venir ici, elle était complètement hystérique et la moitié de la journée, ses pensées étaient pour Amy quand l'autre était emplie simplement de mon père. Cet homme détestable. Dans sa souffrance, il n'y a jamais eu de place pour Stelly ou moi. Dans la notre non plus.

 **-Je ne sais pas. J'hésite. Je ne pense pas**...

Je soupire et m'assois sur la chaise en face d'elle.

- **Non, à vrai dire, ça ne me fait pas du bien d'être là mais c'est nécessaire pour moi.**

Elle acquiesce comme si elle y comprenait quelque chose. Son regard se perd ensuite sur l'extérieur. La grande fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte la laisse admirer le ciel gris, signe du mauvais temps ambiant de ces derniers jours. L'endroit est silencieux, comme on pouvait naturellement s'y attendre dans un hôpital psychiatrique, seulement interrompu quelques fois par des cris à peine perceptibles.

 **-J'ai vu la nouvelle femme d'Outlook. Elle est très belle et différente de toi,** dis-je sans y penser.

Ma mère relève la tête et me regarde. Elle peine avec difficulté à cacher sa tristesse. Elle baisse ensuite la tête et ses cheveux blonds encadrent son visage aminci. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'accentuent alors qu'elle ferme très fort les yeux.

Elle a changé d'une certaine manière. Ses cheveux blonds ne brillent plus de cet éclat si particulier et ont l'air horriblement ternes à côté des miens. J'ai toujours plus ressemblé à ma mère qu'à mon père et aujourd'hui, alors que je l'observe, j'ai l'horrible impression de me voir dans un miroir.

 **-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est sa secrétaire ?**

 **-Oui. Une femme avec un fort caractère. Je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux,** je laisse échapper.

 **-Bien sûr que non. Ton père est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit.**

Surpris par l'aveu lancé avec froideur, je fixe ma mère avec incrédulité.

C'est étrange de l'entendre dire ce genre de choses mais je suppose que même elle au bout du compte a arrêté de se voiler la face. En cet instant, elle avoue avec humilité que cet homme qu'elle a toujours placé sur un piédestal ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose.

 **-C'est étrange de t'entendre dire quelque chose de censé,** je souffle, à court de mots.

 **-Je ne suis pas folle et je ne l'ai jamais été.**

Ses mains se crispent autour de sa robe blanche.

 **-J'avais** **simplement** **du chagrin. Comme si tout était mort à l'intérieur de moi.** **Mais** **mes réactions étaient normales. Je venais de perdre mon enfant.**

Le couperet tombe, implacable. Son regard dur me fixe de nouveau.

Alors nous y voilà enfin. Il est vrai que je suis là pour ça après tout. J'accuse le coup comme je peux et ne baisse pas les yeux.

 **-Je sais, j'étais là,** je lui rappelle alors. **Et je n'avais que 8 ans.**

Elle ne dit rien car elle ne voit certainement pas où je veux en venir.

 **-Tout ce que tu as fait à ce moment là,** **c'est** **me repousser et me regarder comme le démon qui** **a** **tué ta fille. Je ne sais pas si tu es consciente des séquelles que ce genre de propos laisse chez un enfant qui a vu de ses propres yeux sa sœur mourir. Outlook n'était pas à l'hôpital avec toi alors que son enfant mourrait parce qu'il était à l'étranger pour le travail** **mais c'est à moi que tu en as voulu!**

Ma voix tremble de plus en plus et mes émotions affluent comme un torrent que je suis incapable d'arrêter.

- **J'étais là et j'aimerais pouvoir un jour oublier les cris de ma mère qui se tord de douleur, le corps d'Amy qu'on emmène parce qu'elle ne respire pas. Tu n'as toujours fait que te plaindre sans jamais penser que tu n'étais pas la seule à souffrir.**

 **-J'avais de bonnes raisons d'être inconsolable !** me jette-t-elle.

Elle retrouve ses vieux démons et, nerveuse, se lève brusquement. Je continue implacablement.

 **-Stelly aussi avait besoin de toi, lui qui était trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je pense que ce jour là, tu es morte avec Amy en oubliant les vivants. En oubliant que tu avais deux autres enfants qui avaient plus que tout besoin d'une mère.**

Elle se stoppe comme si elle venait de recevoir le choc de sa vie. Elle se laisse alors retomber mollement sur sa chaise. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un lui ait un jour dit ses quatre vérités. J'espérais tout de même qu'elle avait pu depuis le temps réaliser quelque chose d'aussi simple. C'est comme si c'était sans espoir.

 **-Arrête de regarder en arrière ou tu finiras par perdre Stelly.**

 _Comme tu as perdu Outlook et comme tu m'as perdu moi,_ ai-je envie d'ajouter mais je ne dis rien.

 **-Ça te va bien de me faire des remontrances!** persifle-t-elle. **Tu es en fait venu pour me jeter toute ta haine à la figure !**

 **-Non.**

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de calmer les battements de mon cœur. Je la regarde, de nouveau calme, de nouveau sûr de moi et déterminé.

 **-Je ne te hais pas.**

Son regard vacille et se perd quelques instants sur plusieurs endroit de la chambre et puis retombe par terre. Elle ne dit plus rien et je vois seulement ses épaules tressauter.

Je me lève lentement et, comme délaissé d'un poids, marche vers la porte. Je ne pense pas revenir un jour. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur et maintenant, je peux m'en aller.

 **-Sabo,** m'appelle-t-elle et j'hésite à l'écouter. **Je suis une mère horrible, n'est-ce pas ?** continue-t-elle sans se préoccuper de savoir si je l'écoute ou non. **J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis que je suis ici… à ce que je t'ai fait...**

Elle laisse échapper un rire amer.

- **Quel genre de mère fait ça à son propre fils ? A son enfant…**

Elle éclate en sanglots et je me sens sur le point de craquer.

- **C'est mal, je le sais, mais…**

Ma main se crispe sur la poignée de porte et le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me tourne légèrement vers elle. Dos à moi, elle parait encore plus piteuse que tout à l'heure.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à regretter...**

Je bats des cils, comme perdu, alors que j'encaisse avec difficulté la révélation. J'ouvre la porte puis la referme ensuite sans rien dire. J'ignore son « je t'aime » qui me lacère simplement le cœur. J'essaie de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide dans ma tête mais bientôt, je suffoque. Je marche vite, toujours plus vite pour sortir de cet endroit et être de nouveau libre. De tout.

De ce faux amour, de cette haine et de ces chaines.

Dans le brouillard qu'est mon esprit, j'aperçois quand même une lueur, une étincelle qui brille si fort qu'elle m'attire presque désespérément vers elle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis déjà dans les bras d'Ace.

* * *

Eh bien me revoilà avec le chapitre 9...

Je ne me souviens plus quand est-ce que j'ai poster le chapitre précédent et n'ose même pas regarder. En tout cas j'espère que l'attente en a valu la peine et qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous ne vous dites pas " tout ça pour ça".

J'ai un peu de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire en ce moment et je suis de plus en plus occupée par le boulot, j'espère que je vais quand même continuer à trouver du temps pour écrire. Après j'en trouve bien pour dessiner donc ça devrait théoriquement aller, je crois.

Je m'excuse pour l'attente et espère que vous avais prit plaisir à lire ce chapitre. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Merci à brinou pour son commentaire. *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées…

.

Chapitre 10

.

« N'ayez pas peur de faire un grand pas si on vous l'indique. Vous ne pouvez pas traverser un gouffre en deux petits sauts. »

David Lloyd George

Ace

* * *

Lundi 20 Novembre 2017

Je m'approche doucement du lit alors que je me sèche avec application les cheveux. Toujours endormi, la petite bouille de Sabo dépasse à peine des couvertures. Même dans son sommeil, il a l'air encore tourmenté par ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a été dit dans cette chambre mais j'en sais bien assez pour comprendre que ça a grandement blessé mon blond. J'ai préféré ne pas le brusquer avec des interrogations, il en avait déjà assez bavé là-haut. Le fait qu'il m'ait envoyé un message pour me prévenir de ce qu'il allait faire m'a surpris mais en même temps empli de joie. Malgré notre grosse dispute de la semaine passée, il me fait encore suffisamment confiance pour se reposer sur moi.

C'est ce que je lui avais demandé et c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Et je sais combien ça lui a coûté, d'une fois de plus faire un pas vers moi. C'est quelque chose qu'il me reproche beaucoup et j'ai bien conscience qu'il a raison sur ce point-là. Sabo met souvent de l'eau dans son vin et s'efface régulièrement pour nous permettre par la suite de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

J'ai bien vu son petit cœur fragile se fissurer avec netteté quand j'ai commencé à me couper. C'était horriblement cruel, j'en conviens, et même sadique sur les bords. Alors qu'il pleurait, j'ai continué, ignorant ses suppliques. Mais il faut vraiment me croire quand je dis que je ne l'ai pas fait de bon cœur. Je ne prétends pas avoir toujours pris les bonnes décisions mais face à la souffrance de Sabo, j'étais démuni et désespéré. J'avais besoin de lui aussi, il fallait un électrochoc. On ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ou alors un jour, ça aurait fini par casser entre nous.

Je soupire et m'assois à côté de lui sur le lit. Sabo gigote un peu mais ne se réveille pas. Ma main se suspend au-dessus de sa tête, hésitante. J'effectue finalement les derniers centimètres et caresse avec amour ses joues. Je me demande s'il a bien dormi. Je ne l'ai pas senti s'agiter dans mes bras et pour avoir veillé sur lui toute la nuit, je sais qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois. Il devait être épuisé.

Mes caresses continuent et bientôt, le sommeil quitte Sabo. Ses sourcils se froncent avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Il me fixe alors de son regard marron profond et un peu perdu. Il reste immobile, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose, et je finis alors par enlever ma main. On reste finalement à se regarder, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Hier, nous n'avons pratiquement pas parlé parce que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'aucun de nous deux n'en ressentait le besoin. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent.

On ne pourra pas y échapper.

 **-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé,** dis-je.

Sabo se racle la gorge, pas tout à fait à l'aise, et commence à se lever mais je l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule.

 **-Non, reste couché. Tu commences à 9h, non ?**

Il acquiesce.

- **Tu peux rester dormir encore, t'auras qu'à piocher dans mes placards pour te préparer tout à l'heure.**

Étant donné qu'il a deux heures de sport ainsi qu'une heure d'art appliqué ce matin, il n'aura pas forcément besoin de son ordinateur portable et pourra le récupérer plus tard si besoin.

 **-Merci,** me répond-il.

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** je demande en soupirant.

Sabo se crispe et sa bouche se tord dans une espèce de grimace improbable.

 **-Oui. Sincèrement, oui. Je me sens plus léger maintenant... Maintenant que je suis fixé,** précise-t-il.

J'acquiesce sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Au final, je me contente juste de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Et comme s'il ressentait le même besoin, Sabo m'attire et je m'allonge à moitié sur lui en posant mon front contre le sien.

 **-Est-ce que tu me hais ?**

La question me brûle les lèvres mais on a besoin d'en parler, de désamorcer cette affaire dans laquelle on est en train de s'engluer.

Il secoue la tête vivement, comme s'il était horrifié que j'ose même le lui demander.

 **-Tu m'aimes toujours ?**

 **-Bien sûr que oui ! N'en doute pas, s'il te plait,** souffle-t-il à voix basse.

 **-Je t'aime aussi, Sabo.**

Je ferme les yeux avant de prendre une inspiration et ma voix tremble un peu quand je reprends.

- **C'est sûr ça qu'on doit se concentrer. On fait des erreurs et on se blesse mais c'est normal.** **Simplement** **, n'oublions pas l'essentiel. Je te demande pardon, Sabo...**

Sabo ferme les yeux comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer et je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi.

 **-Mes marques vont disparaître, ça va aller. On va y arriver.**

Il acquiesce et son silence est plus parlant que n'importe quel discours. Il est impossible qu'on oublie ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous mais comme on vient de se le dire, on ne doit pas oublier l'essentiel.

On s'aime et on ne va pas se compliquer la vie avec des choses qui nous font du mal inutilement.

 **xXx**

 **-C'est enfin le grand jour !** dis-je, à la fois stressé et excité.

 **-C'est dommage,** **il n'y** **a que les filles qui se donnent en spectacle. Au final, elles vont récolter tous les lauriers! Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu chanter!** se plaint Dellinger.

 **-Tais-toi et aide-moi à installer le matériel.**

Le blond se lève aussitôt et après un sourire hypocrite, se met à triturer les fils de la sono. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour voir qu'il s'y connait autant que moi, c'est à dire pas du tout. Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur mes propres branchements.

Nous sommes dans le réfectoire depuis un quart d'heure. Les élèves affluent dans le but de se sustenter et ils ne nous portent qu'un intérêt poli. Bien entendu, personne ne nous propose son aide. Les filles sont parties répéter une dernière fois dans la salle du Glee Club. Elles en profitent aussi pour vérifier avec Brook deux derniers trucs avant de venir nous rejoindre. Cette semaine, c'est la semaine promotionnelle pour les clubs. La semaine idéale pour recruter les personnes encore orphelins de club. Autant dire que vu la situation dans laquelle on est, le Glee Club va mettre le paquet pour recruter de nouveaux membres. Nous avons la chance de passer dans les premiers. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les clubs populaires et plus attractifs nous auraient déjà piqués tous nos pauvres agneaux égarés.

 **-Bon, t'y arrives ou pas ?** me demande Dellinger.

 **-Plus ou moins,** dis-je en soupirant.

 **-Je vais demander de l'aide, ça ira plus vite,** décide-t-il.

 **-Si tu penses trouver une âme charitable ici !** dis-je, à moitié mort de rire.

Dellinger hausse les épaules et se dirige vers une table de cinq à proximité. Sa crédulité me fait rire. Ici, c'est pas la gentillesse qui les étouffe et en plus d'être rapiats, ils sont pas solidaires pour deux sous. Je veux dire, c'est clair et net que ni le blond ni moi ni comprenons quoi que ce soit à ces fichus branchements. Pourtant, j'ai encore vu personne nous proposer un coup de main.

 **-Je peux t'aider ?**

Je relève la tête, étonné et un peu perturbé par ce timing. Je grimace ensuite légèrement en voyant Rob Lucci me faire face avec son air imperturbable collé au visage.

 **-Pourquoi pas.**

J'accepte, n'ayant pas vraiment le luxe de refuser. Un coup d'œil à ma droite m'indique que Dellinger m'a lâchement abandonné pour bavarder avec des élèves de terminale qui, si je ne me trompe pas, font partie du club d'athlétisme. Je vois qu'il n'a aucun mal à s'intégrer à Marie-Joa : il a déjà tous les défauts des riches d'ici.

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur mon camarade de classe.

 **-T'y connais quelque chose ?** je demande en me décalant pour lui laisser la place.

 **-Peut-être.**

Il fixe mon ordinateur quelques secondes avant de vérifier les branchements que j'ai déjà faits. Je l'observe silencieusement et me permets même de m'asseoir en attendant qu'il ait fini. Je regarde à peine ce qu'il fait et m'étonne quand à peine 5 minutes plus tard, il se retourne vers moi, le visage neutre.

 **-C'est fait,** se contente-t-il de dire.

 **-** **Super** **… C'est galère ces trucs là...**

Il acquiesce et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. J'ai tellement de mal avec lui. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense et comme il n'est pas très bavard ni très expressif, tenir une conversation devient vite compliqué.

 **-Vous allez faire quoi exactement ?**

 **-Les filles vont faire le show,** dis-je en pensant à ce qu'elles ont fait la dernière fois. **Et même mieux! J'espère que t'es pas du genre jaloux !**

Il esquisse un sourire et je ne sais pas exactement comment je dois le prendre.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais faire la part des choses. Bonne chance pour votre représentation.**

 **-Merci.**

Il s'en va et au même moment, Dellinger revient. Feignant la fatigue, il s'écroule sur la deuxième chaise près de la table où sont posés mon ordinateur et une partie du matériel. Il soupire et je lève les yeux au ciel. Le réfectoire est pratiquement plein et les filles choisissent ce moment là pour entrer. Après un échange de regards, je lance la musique sans même penser à vérifier si tout est en place.

Heureusement pour moi, tout va bien. Perona aurait certainement gueulé sinon.

 _Hey Mama_ emplit bientôt la salle et je sens l'enthousiasme des gens pour le spectacle que le Glee Club va leur offrir. Les souvenirs de l'année dernière se rappellent à moi : ces mêmes filles avaient chanté et dansé, le sourire aux lèvres autour des élèves, et ça m'avait émerveillé.

J'espère sincèrement qu'on aura de nouveaux membres.

Mercredi 22 Novembre 2017

 **-Roger, est-ce que tu peux m'emmener en cours aujourd'hui ?**

Mon père, sa tartine à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, me fixe, les yeux ronds. Je fronce les sourcils et me demande s'il est sérieusement obligé de faire cette tête-là. C'est vrai qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup même si on arrive à tenir sans problème de longues conversations. Le fait que je lui demande une faveur est quelque chose de beaucoup plus rare mais tout de même...

 **-Pourquoi pas ?** sourit-il finalement en enfournant en entier le reste de sa tartine dans sa bouche.

 **-Cool ! Avant d'aller en cours, on pourra passer à la crêperie et au-**

 **-Non mais tu viens pas, Luffy,** je le coupe.

 **-Quoi, comment ça ?!** s'indigne-t-il.

 **-Je commence à 9h aujourd'hui alors que toi, t'es déjà en retard,** je me moque.

 **-Il a raison, Luffy. Ton chauffeur t'attend, dépêche-toi.**

Luffy ronchonne un peu et se lève de table. Il n'oublie pas bien sûr de piquer quelques brioches feuilletées aux framboises. Après une bouchée, il retrouve d'ailleurs tout de suite sa bonne humeur : c'est Luffy après tout. Il file comme une flèche vers l'entrée et après un au revoir de sa part, il disparait derrière les grandes portes. Roger sourit et je fais de même sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Mais bientôt, je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus que Roger et moi. Hancock est en déplacement à l'étranger depuis la veille et ne rentrera qu'en fin de semaine. Ironie du sort, il semblerait que Roger sera davantage présent les jours à venir.

 **-C'est étrange que tu me demandes de t'emmener en cours,** lance-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

 **-Si tu le prends comme ça,** je grommelle.

 **-Ce n'est pas un reproche !** rigole-t-il avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café. **Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble.**

 **-Ouais bah avec le temps qu'il fait en ce moment, aller pêcher…,** je marmonne, gêné par son aveu.

 **-Je sais bien. Mais il y a** **sûrement** **autre chose qu'on peut partager toi et moi.**

Il ne l'a pas dit mais son « entre père et fils » se lit presque sur son visage. Je bouge sur ma chaise et enfourne quelques morceaux de raisin dans ma bouche.

 **-Comme quoi ? C'est pas comme si toi et moi, on avait beaucoup de points communs.**

 **-Peut-être... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes. Tes goûts sont maintenant bien différents de quand tu avais 5 ans, je suppose.**

 **-Tu supposes bien et heureusement d'ailleurs que mes gouts ont changés!**

Mon père rigole et je fais de même. C'est sûr que j'ai beaucoup évolué même si au fond, je reste le même : on ne se débarrasse jamais vraiment du petit garçon qu'on a été. D'ailleurs pour ma part, je ne cherche pas vraiment à le faire. Même si cette époque n'a pas été facile pour moi avec l'abandon de mon père et les difficultés financière que ma mère et moi avons rencontré par la suite, je chéris de tout mon cœur cette époque. Avant que tout ne dégénère, j'étais heureux. Pour moi, tout allait bien et j'étais sur mon petit nuage quand Roger venait nous voir. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai autant détesté : se faire abandonner, comprendre que la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde ne vous choisit pas, ça fait vraiment mal.

Je suis conscient - et Roger également - qu'on ne retrouvera sans doute jamais notre complicité d'antan. Il ne sait plus grand-chose de moi et je peux en dire autant de lui. En quoi consiste son travail ? Je l'ignore. Quand j'étais petit, je n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il travaillait l'argent avec fierté, sans réellement comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas plus avancé sur le sujet. Il est marié à Hancock et l'apprécie énormément mais est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça de l'amour ? Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que ça s'en rapproche et que c'est sans doute mieux comme ça. Et il aime pêcher et apprécie la bonne nourriture. Voilà où s'arrêtent mes connaissances sur mon père.

 **-Tu es toujours un aussi mauvais perdant ?** me demande-t-il soudain.

 **-Plus que jamais !** dis-je alors que j'esquisse un discret sourire.

 **-Je me souviens** **que lorsque** **tu étais petit, tu t'étais fait embêter par un enfant plus grand que toi et au lieu de partir pour éviter de te faire blesser encore plus, tu étais resté.**

 **-Parce que je ne voulais pas fuir et risquer de laisser** **quelqu'un** **derrière moi.**

Je baisse la tête, à la fois ému et troublé qu'il s'en souvienne.

Ça s'est passé il y a tellement longtemps. Je n'étais pas encore en CP et avec Zoro, on faisait déjà les 400 coups. On s'était un peu embrouillé avec un gosse qui était parti chercher son frère pour nous casser la gueule, un élève de CE2 qui devait avoir de sérieux problèmes pour accepter de s'en prendre à des petits à peine sortis des jupes de leurs mères. Bref, on s'est pas laissés faire et malgré les coups, je suis resté et me suis défendu jusqu'au bout. Au final avec Zoro, on a réussi à le faire fuir mais en rentrant, je me suis fait passer un savon par ma mère qui était très en colère que je me sois battu.

 **-Tu pensais que si vous** **aviez fui** **, il allait vous prendre en chasse et peut-être réussir à attraper Zoro ?**

 **-Il avait de si petites jambes…**

Je souris à cette pensée. Qu'est-ce que Zoro était mignon avant! Bien sûr, il me tuerait s'il m'entendait dire ça sur lui...

- **A deux, on a pu résister mais je sais que seul, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose.**

 **-Rouge était à la fois en colère et très fière.**

 **-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'engueuler.**

 **-Parce que je n'étais pas là pour le faire. Je n'ai pas été là pour beaucoup de choses...**

 **-Hum.**

Je regarde mon verre vide et me resserre pour finalement hésiter à le boire.

 **-C'est vrai mais maintenant, tu es là et je t'en suis reconnaissant.**

Mon père fronce les sourcils et malgré mon malaise, je continue.

- **Même si je t'en ai voulu au début, je te suis aujourd'hui reconnaissant de m'avoir forcé à voir un psy. Ça me fait vraiment du bien ces séances avec César. Même si à mon avis, il est plus taré que moi...**

Mon père sourit et je fais de même.

- **Il y a aussi ce que tu fais pour le Glee Club. C'est sympa et ça nous aide vraiment.** **Et puis...**

Je prends une grande inspiration.

 **-Tu fais des efforts pour renouer avec moi et je me dis que c'est bien parce que j'ai de l'importance pour toi.**

 **-Tu en as, Ace, n'en doute jamais,** m'affirme-t-il aussitôt.

J'ai du mal à affronter l'intensité de son regard. Je baisse la tête et avale difficilement ma salive. Une gorgée de jus de pomme m'aide à faire passer mon malaise.

 **-Tu as aussi accepté tellement facilement ma relation avec Sabo... Je suis conscient que pour d'autres, ça ne se passe pas aussi bien et je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. Peu importe le temps qui passe,** **quelque part ,tu me comprends toujours** **aussi bien...**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis lancé dans ce long discours mais j'ai senti que c'était le moment de m'exprimer sur ce sujet. De parler à cœur ouvert et sans animosité. Il est temps que Roger comprenne que je suis passé à autre chose et qu'il peut faire de même. C'est plus facile d'avancer quand on sent que nos efforts sont récompensés.

 **-Je suis si heureux que je pourrais presque en pleurer.**

 **-Oh, je t'en prie, non... Ca serait hyper gênant pour moi,** je gémis, horrifié.

Roger rigole et je trouve que cette réaction lui ressemble plus. Il se lève et je fais de même : il est temps pour nous de nous mettre en route. Je prends mon sac mais sens presque aussitôt mon père me prendre dans ses bras. Je me fige, mal à l'aise. Je ne suis plus habitué à ses gestes de tendresse et je reste complètement immobile en attendant que ça passe. Mon cœur me fait un peu mal mais c'est presque agréable. Ça le serait sans doute plus si je me laissais aller mais malheureusement, je ne sais plus comment faire.

 **-Je t'aime, mon fils.**

 **xXx**

 **-Désolé, tu m'as attendu longtemps ?** me demande Sabo en courant vers moi.

 **-Non, c'est bon. Arrête de te presser, tu vas tomber.**

Sabo sourit maladroitement et s'arrête juste devant moi. Il baisse la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il cligne beaucoup des yeux et ses battements de cils réussissent presque à m'hypnotiser. Ses joues sont un peu rouges et sa bouche qu'il s'amuse à tordre me donne envie de l'embrasser.

Ça fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ?

Depuis quand lui et moi, on a peur de se toucher, on n'ose plus se parler… ? Ça m'énerve parce que c'est pas en hésitant qu'on redeviendra un vrai couple.

Doucement, je m'approche alors de lui et prends son visage en coupe pour le relever légèrement vers moi. Sabo me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Ses joues rougissent encore plus quand je m'approche et je sais bien que ce n'est pas à cause du froid. Il garde les yeux ouverts quand je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et je fais de même. Je caresse sa peau douce et ne quitte pas ses yeux du regard. Je l'embrasse avec délice et, heureux de retrouver ces sensations d'euphorie et de joie, j'approfondis le baiser. De ma langue, je goûte ses lèvres avant d'investir sa bouche.

- **Ace,** gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

- **Quoi ?** je demande, un peu essoufflé.

 **-Si on se fait surprendre par des profs, on aura des ennuis...**

 **-D'accord. On va y aller alors.**

Il acquiesce et prend ma main avant de se mettre en route. Je ne sais pas si Sabo m'a juste sorti cette excuse parce que m'embrasser est devenu trop dur pour lui. Ne pas chercher plus loin me permet de me protéger.

 **-Tu sais déjà où tu veux manger ce midi ?** je lui demande en plongeant mon nez dans le col de mon manteau.

 **-Non, tu sais bien que j'aime découvrir de nouveaux restaurants.**

 **-Ça me va. Par contre, si on pouvait plutôt se laisser tenter par une brasserie ou une crêperie, j'ai que 10€ sur moi...**

 **-Je t'invite alors.**

Je hausse les épaules, sachant très bien que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis. On marche pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver au centre-ville. C'est bondé et ce malgré le froid. Sabo et moi arpentons les rues et humons avec délice les bonnes odeurs qui nous parviennent.

 **-Je pourrais manger un bœuf tellement j'ai faim,** je soupire.

 **-Je pourrais te manger tellement j'ai faim,** se moque-t-il.

 **-Eh bien, vas-y! Tu sais que je ne demande que ça !**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et devant mon commentaire grivois, il secoue la tête, amusé et gêné avant de dire des trucs que je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter. Sabo manque toujours autant de répartie sur ce sujet et sa réaction est et sera toujours la même. J'aime vraiment le voir rougir : c'est comme goûter un bonbon acidulé et sucré à la fois, ça titille mes sens à un point !

 **-On pourrait essayer un restaurant de fruits de mer ?** lance-t-il alors qu'il n'ose même pas me regarder.

 **-Je réagis mal à ça.**

 **-Tu es allergique ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que certaines fois, je réagis mal. J'ai des démangeaisons ou des boutons.**

 **-Ah, OK.**

Il fronce les sourcils et c'est comme si je pouvais l'entendre réfléchir.

- **Je vais retenir ça alors.**

 **-C'est aléatoire,** **tu sais** **. J'ai déjà mangé des moules sans qu'il ne m'arrive rien,** je précise mais il ne m'écoute déjà plus.

 **-Vu qu'il fait froid, on pourrait manger une bonne grosse fondue ?** salive-t-il ensuite.

 **-J'ai envie d'un bon gros steak.**

 **-Petit joueur,** glisse-t-il.

 **-Petit ? T'es sûr de toi ?** je le taquine encore et bien sûr, ça ne manque pas.

 **-A-arrête, Ace !**

 **-Je plaisante, Sabo. Je fais juste mon possible pour que tu sois à l'aise.**

 **-T'as pas besoin, Ace.**

Il soupire et me tire vers lui avant de passer son bras autour de ma taille.

- **On a dit qu'on se concentrait sur l'essentiel et c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est juste qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour digérer qu'à cause de moi, tu t'es fait du mal.**

 **-Sabo, j-**

 **-Je sais,** me coupe-t-il. **J'ai juste besoin de temps, Ace. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que c'est dur mais c'est aussi pour ça que je me bats et que je n'abandonnerai pas.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, malgré moi satisfait de sa réponse. Il est sincère et c'est tout ce que je lui demande. S'il va mal, je veux le savoir et ainsi pouvoir l'aider. On continue à parcourir les rues du centre et, agressés par le froid, on finit par entrer dans le premier restaurant qu'on voit : un japonais fabuleux qui fait d'excellents sushis en plus de proposer un buffet à volonté. Je repasserai pour mon steak et Sabo pour sa fondue mais peu importe, on a quand même sacrément bien mangé au final.

 **-Bonjour...**

Je relève la tête devant la voix hésitante et jette un coup d'œil à la fille qui me sourit timidement tout en luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Alors que je n'ai encore rien dit, je sens Sabo me frapper sous la table et je sursaute à la violence du coup. J'essaie de garder un visage impassible mais j'avoue qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Lui et moi, on sait très bien de quoi il s'agit : c'est assez explicite après tout. Je ne sais par contre pas pourquoi était ce coup. Une mise en garde pour ne pas la blesser ou alors pour ne surtout rien céder?

 **-Salut.**

Je finis par lui répondre et Sabo fait de même. La fille ose à peine regarder le blond et je devine qu'elle est un peu dégoûtée par sa cicatrice. Autant dire que quoi qu'elle ait réellement à me dire, elle vient de griller toutes ses minimes chances avec moi.

 **-Je m'appelle Nora et je viens souvent manger ici. C'est la première fois que je te vois,** commence-t-elle, incertaine.

Je la regarde à peine mais ai au moins la politesse de l'écouter. J'aperçois dans la salle ses amis qui suivent attentivement l'échange et qui l'encouragent silencieusement.

 **-Je te trouve plutôt intéressant et pas mal et comme je ne savais pas si je te reverrais un jour, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour t'aborder... Je sais pas, si ça te dit, on peut peut-être se voir un jour et apprendre à faire connaissance ?**

La pauvre a les joues rouges et triture ses doigts. Je ne m'étonne même pas de ne pas trouver son rougissement adorable. J'aime Sabo alors chez lui, tout me plait et m'émoustille. Chez les autres, c'est simplement fade.

- **Je ne crois pas, non. De toute façon, mon petit ami me casserait bien plus que ma jambe gauche si j'acceptais.**

Nora me regarde, la bouche ouverte, et son visage ressemble un peu à celui d'un poisson rouge. Sans mauvaise pensée, c'est plutôt mignon. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire et, honteuse de s'être fait recaler, s'excuse simplement du dérangement. Elle part panser sa fierté malmenée auprès de ses amis et je sais qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle n'a pas l'air du genre fragile, surtout que j'aurais pu être beaucoup plus cassant avec elle. Je n'ai vraiment pas apprécié la moue dégoûtée qu'elle a faite en voyant le visage de Sabo.

 **-Tu es toujours** **aussi** **populaire.**

 **-Mais tu l'es encore plus. Une chance que je ne sois pas autant jaloux que toi.**

 **-C'est une blague, j'espère ?**

Il sourit et ses yeux brillent d'une lumière agréable.

 **-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux** **mais** **en attendant, c'est moi qui ai un bleu énorme sur la jambe.**

Sabo ne dit rien mais je vois à son sourire qu'il est plus que satisfait de lui. Et ça me fait plaisir parce que doucement, on retrouve nos marques.

Jeudi 23 Novembre 2017

 **-Professeur, est-ce que vous pouvez me parlez des Trois Grandes Puissances ?**

Marco marque un temps d'arrêt et son visage inexpressif semble se figer en un profond sentiment d'incompréhension et de doutes. Il se reprend ensuite et hausse son sourcil droit avant de sourire légèrement.

 **-Quand tu m'as signalé ne pas avoir compris quelque chose pendant le cours, je pensais à autre chose, Ace.**

 **-Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?** je demande, ayant soudain peur qu'il ne me réponde pas.

 **-Je dirais que ça dépend.**

 **-Vous savez, le fait d'hésiter à répondre rend ça un peu louche. Et ça me donne encore plus envie d'en apprendre** **davantage sur le sujet.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

J'hoche la tête et il soupire.

A vrai dire, j'ai très peu repensé à ça depuis que Marco nous en a parlé durant l'un de ses cours. Sur le coup, ça m'avait intéressé et je m'étais empressé de tout recopier, intrigué. Et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre, ces notes s'étaient perdues avec d'autres sur mon ordinateur. J'y ai légèrement repensé il y a environ deux semaines et j'ai alors fait quelques recherches sur internet. Malheureusement, mes heures de travail se sont avérées infructueuses. Autant dire que j'étais dégouté d'avoir perdu du temps là-dessus. J'avais carrément abandonné le sujet jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes. Cette histoire me travaille plus que ce que je ne pensais et pouvoir en discuter avec Marco est une chance de comprendre vraiment ce que tout ça implique. J'ai alors profité de la fin de son cours pour lui poser discrètement la question.

 **-Tu sais, si tu as tant envie d'en apprendre plus, il te suffit de t'engager dans une voie militaire ou politique l'année prochaine. On te donnera étonnamment énormément d'informations.**

 **-Je vais pas attendre aussi longtemps,** je me rebiffe.

Je me garde aussi de lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de faire des études aussi compliquées et longues – sans parler du manque d'intérêt que j'éprouve – simplement pour ça.

 **-Pourquoi c'est si compliqué d'en savoir plus ? Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on est obligé de faire des études spécifiques simplement pour avoir des réponses à certaines questions ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas si compliqué étant donné que j'en ai parlé pendant l'un de mes cours,** s'amuse-t-il.

 **-Vous essayez de détourner mon attention pour ne pas répondre à mes questions,** je réplique.

Il perd presque aussitôt son sourire et son visage grave m'inquiète. Il fait quelques pas et s'appuie sur son bureau en soupirant. Son regard ne quitte pas le mien et je devine qu'il hésite. Je fronce les sourcils, peut-être un peu inquiet de l'atmosphère lourde et sérieuse qui vient de s'installer.

 **-Eh bien, je peux t'en parler** **mais** **si c'est ce que tu désires vraiment...**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Non, Ace, tu ne comprends pas,** me dit-il soudain durement. **Je pense que la vérité ne te plaira pas et quelque chose me dit que tu n'es sans doute pas près pour** **l'entendre** **. Alors si c'est juste de la curiosité, passe ton chemin.**

 **-Racontez-moi.**

Ma voix grave et basse ne souffre d'aucune hésitation. Je ne me rétracte pas, je ne fléchis pas non plus et affronte son regard. Finalement, il sourit comme pour me rassurer, me dire de ne pas craindre ce qu'il va se passer. Maintenant que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas reculer, il faut que j'aille au bout et que j'affronte la vérité avec courage.

 **-Tu connais déjà les Trois Amiraux ?**

 **-Oui, enfin, c'est vite dit. Je sais à quoi ça correspond en tout cas.**

Ma remarque amuse Marco qui, sans me juger, développe ma réponse. J'apprends alors que les Trois Amiraux sont Aokiji, Akainu et Kizaru. Ça ne m'avance pas vraiment mais c'est une information comme une autre. C'est plutôt la suite qui m'intéresse.

 **-C'est quoi les autres** **puissances** **et quels sont leurs rôles** ? je le presse, ayant peur qu'il change d'avis.

 **-Sais-tu ce qu'est un Corsaire ?**

 **-Pas vraiment ?** je réponds.

Il croise ses bras et fronce les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à la suite, à chaque mot qu'il allait utiliser.

 **-Avant, les Corsaires étaient des personnes autorisées par une lettre de marque à attaquer en temps de guerre tout navire battant pavillon d'États ennemis.**

 **-C'est un peu comme des marins ?**

 **-Non, loin de là. Il ne faut pas non plus les confondre avec les pirates même s'ils se ressemblent par certains points.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui les différencie ?**

 **-Les Corsaires exercent leurs activités selon les lois de la guerre, donc légalement. Et ce, uniquement en temps de guerre et avec l'autorisation de leur gouvernement. Ils sont un peu comme les bras armés du gouvernement et agissent différemment de la marine ou des militaires : ils sont tout de même liés à la première puissance. Aujourd'hui, les Corsaires ne se battent plus contre des pirates pour leur tranquillité et leur richesse mais contre des mercenaires, des criminels et d'autres crapules du même genre. Ils peuvent également garder le butin des personnes qu'ils arrêtent.**

 **-De quoi ?** je dis, complètement perdu. **Ça existe vraiment ? Pourquoi personne n'est au courant? C'est comme des agents spéciaux qui effectuent des missions à haut risque avec la possibilité de s'en mettre plein les poches ?** je demande après avoir grandement simplifié ce que vient de me dire Marco.

 **-C'est à peu près ça.**

Il soupire et je me demande si j'ai réellement compris quelque chose.

 **-** **Mais** **contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, les Corsaires ne sont pas des agents spéciaux. En vérité, la plupart du temps, ils sont aussi pourris que les gens qu'ils arrêtent. Pas tous, mais certains,** précise-t-il et j'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise.

 **-Comment des gens** **aussi forts** **peuvent-il travailler pour le gouvernement ? Qu'est-ce qui les fait obéir ?**

 **-Beaucoup de choses,** m'explique-t-il. **Quand ils ne travaillent pas pour le gouvernement, ils peuvent mener leur vie comme bon leur semble sans s'inquiéter d'une quelconque justice. Et si le Gouvernement Mondial les utilise, c'est bien à cause de leurs forces et des moyens dont ils disposent. Ils sont très dangereux, tu sais.**

 **-Qui sont-ils ?** je l'interroge, une boule dans la gorge.

 **-Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ?!** je proteste.

 **-Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse. Et puis, je suis un simple professeur de philosophie, je ne suis pas très au fait de ces choses-là.**

J'acquiesce sans penser une seule seconde à le contredire. La cloche sonne et je maudis le temps de s'être écoulé aussi vite. J'ai simplement eu un début de réponse à mes interrogations.

 **-Je vais y aller** **mais est-ce qu'on pourra continuer** **cette conversation une autre fois, professeur ?**

 **-Bien entendu. Je serai plus qu'heureux de partager mes maigres connaissances avec un élève intéressé.**

Je lui souris et, ne voulant pas me mettre en retard plus que nécessaire, je quitte Marco avec un sentiment étrange au fond de moi.

* * *

« Donne au monde le meilleur de toi-même, et le meilleur viendra. »

Madeline Bridge

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 24 Novembre 2017

 **-Mais regarde !**

 **-J'ai vu, Ace,** dis-je en souriant.

 **-Non, tu n'as pas bien regardé ! T'as vu comment c'est gros ?! Ca fait un mal de chien en plus quand j'appuie dessus !**

 **-Bah n'appuie pas alors,** je le contre.

Ace marmonne dans sa barbe, pas très content, et il observe pendant quelques secondes encore l'énorme bleu que je lui ai fait à la jambe lorsqu'on a mangé ensemble hier. En toute honnêteté, je dois avouer qu'effectivement, il est démesurément gros et qu'il ressemble plus à un hématome qu'à un simple bleu qu'on se fait en se cognant contre le coin du meuble. Je ne pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort et malgré les protestations et les plaintes d'Ace, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en veuille beaucoup. Sans doute qu'il me taquine juste et je fais semblant de le suivre.

Au fond de moi pourtant, je m'en veux énormément et n'ose même pas le regarder.

Je ne l'ai réellement pas fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas le blesser et je m'en veux terriblement. Blesser Ace m'est devenu insupportable. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment.

Heureusement pour moi, Ace finit par baisser un peu son pantalon et celui-ci couvre tout juste l'énorme bleu. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il fait pour porter des pantalons aussi légers par un temps pareil. J'ai tellement froid avec toutes mes épaisseurs de vêtement alors que lui semble être une véritable bouillote humaine...

 **-J'ai tellement pas envie d'avoir natation que je me demande si je devrais pas sécher,** souffle-t-il après s'être redressé.

 **-C'est si terrible que ça ?** je lui demande, soudain inquiet que ça se passe mal pour lui.

Il hausse simplement les épaules.

 **-Je m'ennuie et je n'aime réellement pas ça.**

 **-Ce serait pourtant l'occasion de te libérer de ta peur et d'apprendre à évoluer sur des bassins plus profonds.**

 **-Je n'ai pas peur,** répond-il, vexé. **Tu fais quoi toi comme sport déjà ?**

Le changement de sujet est flagrant et il n'a même pas cherché à le cacher. Comme je ne veux pas le braquer, je décide simplement de lui répondre et de ne pas revenir sur son problème.

 **-Jujitsu,** je réponds avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

 **-Sérieux ? Y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance ! Et dire qu'après natation, on fait saut en hauteur...**

Il soupire longuement pour marquer son mécontentement. Je souris et évite de lui dire qu'après le jujitsu, ma classe pratiquera l'escalade, ça risquerait de l'achever. Pour cette fois, je vais simplement me taire. Pourtant, Ace remarque mon sourire ravi et pour me punir, décide de maltraiter mes joues mais ça augmente simplement mon hilarité. Il finit par arrêter et pour me faire pardonner mon manque de sensibilité à son égard, je l'embrasse tendrement, un simple contact de nos lèvres. Je me rends alors aussitôt compte de mon geste et le regarde, presque paniqué.

 **-Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Ca donne l'impression que tu viens de faire quelque chose d'horrible...**

Il détourne les yeux, blessé, et je m'en veux terriblement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arrêter d'être ainsi. C'est comme si je me sentais indigne de partager ce genre de choses avec lui. Je suppose que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me pardonner

La culpabilité et les remords étreignent mon cœur et c'est timidement que je prends la main d'Ace alors qu'on marche pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. Les cours de l'après-midi vont bientôt reprendre et le temps peu clément ne nous incite pas à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire.

 **-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire,** dis-je pour rompre le silence. **Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?**

 **-Rien de particulier.**

Il me regarde et j'aurais aimé qu'il me sourit.

- **Tu sais déjà ce qui me ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ce n'était peut-être pas voulu mais sa phrase sonnait plus comme un défi.

 **-Oui.**

Mais à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne sais plus.

 **xXx**

A peine ais-je passer la porte d'entrée que je me stoppe, les yeux fixant avec étonnement une bretelle de soutien-gorge qui dépasse de sous le meuble à chaussures.

Qu'est-ce que… ?

J'arrive à peine à penser correctement et sans trop savoir quoi faire, je finis par ramasser le sous-vêtement. Gêné, je me décide finalement à le remettre à sa place. Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour savoir ce qui est en train de se passer ici. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à faire à ce genre de situation... Je n'ose imaginer lequel de mes colocataires est à cet instant en charmante compagnie. Shanks devrait être là étant donné qu'il est en arrêt maladie pour plusieurs semaines à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais dans l'état dans lequel il est, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il s'adonne à ce genre d'activité… Cependant, ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Cavendish de faire ça... Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une copine quelconque et comme il a l'air d'un éternel romantique…

Mince, je m'étais dis que je ne me poserais pas de question à ce sujet !

Avec appréhension, je marche jusqu'au salon en toquant au mur au cas où…

 **-Hé, Sabo ! Comme je suis content que tu sois rentré!** m'accueille chaleureusement Shanks. **Si tu savais comme je m'ennuie,** soupire-t-il. **C'est franchement ennuyeux de jouer seul...**

Il pose la manette de la PS4 par terre et avec difficulté, s'allonge sur le canapé avant de souffler.

 **-Tu es seul ? Enfin, je veux dire, Cavendish n'est pas là ?** je demande alors que mes joues se colorent légèrement.

 **-Non, il rentre rarement avant 19h, tu sais.**

Remarquant mon trouble, Shanks fronce les sourcils.

 **-Pourquoi, tu voulais lui demander quelque chose ? Tu sais qu'il a un portable ?** rigole-t-il.

 **-J'ai trouvé un... soutien-gorge sous le meuble de l'entrée et je ne… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai…**

J'ai du mal à terminer ma phrase si bien qu'à la fin, je finis simplement par grimacer.

 **-Ah mince, Sihalma a dû l'oublier. Faut dire qu'elle est partie tellement vite. La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre...**

Je tombe des nues devant la révélation de Shanks et ouvre un peu bêtement la bouche. Je suis tout juste capable de lâche un stupide « Ah ». Après hésitation, je décide de retourner chercher le fameux sous-vêtement et de le donner à Shanks. Ce serait bête de simplement le laisser par terre. Shanks sera mieux quoi en faire que moi. Je le lui donne en faisant attention de ne pas trop regarder le bonnet quelque peu volumineux : j'aurais l'impression de faire du voyeurisme et de violer l'intimité de cette jeune femme.

 **-Merci. J'irai lui rendre dès que je pourrais et je lui présenterai des excuses par la même occasion,** dit-il.

 **-Vous vous êtes disputés ?**

Je pose la question mais je suis tout de même sceptique. Shanks a son caractère et peu parfois manquer de finesse et de sensibilité mais il est tellement sympa et facile à vivre que je me demande comment on peut en venir à se fâcher avec lui.

- **Non, pas vraiment, mais je me suis mal conduit.**

Je sens une espèce de lassitude dans sa voix, presque comme s'il se résignait. Le visage de Shanks n'aborde pas sa jovialité habituelle mais se peint d'une tristesse et c'est malheureusement de plus en plus fréquent. Même après son accident, Shanks a continué à sourire et à nous faire part de sa bonne humeur si plaisante. Bien entendu, il lui arrive de se sentir un peu mal et d'avoir la mine sombre. Mais quoi de plus normal ? Personne ne peut constamment être de bonne humeur et nous n'allions pas non plus le lui demander. S'il ne va pas bien, il a parfaitement le droit de l'exprimer.

C'est simplement que quand je vois ses yeux tristes et son sourire qui tremble, je me dis que ça n'a plus rien avoir avec la douleur physique ou la colère dû à ce déferlement de haine qu'il a subi. Il y a autre chose.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra et qu'elle acceptera tes excuses,** je lance en espérant le détendre.

 **-Ouais, c'est une chouette fille après tout.**

Il soupire et gigote pour pouvoir mieux se caler sur le canapé **.**

 **-Et puis, je suis sûr que quand j'aurais récupéré un minimum, on pourra aller plus loin sans que j'ai besoin de la stopper parce finalement, j'ai trop mal...**

Il ferme les yeux et je me demande s'il va déjà s'endormir.

 **-Ah, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être très pratique !** dis-je en me retenant de rire.

Shanks est décidément toujours aussi surprenant.

 **-Y a de grandes chances pour que je galère avec ça toute ma vie vu comment je suis cassé... Le médecin a dit que je ne retrouvais plus jamais l'usage de mon bras...**

Mon esprit marque un court moment de flottement pendant lequel je bloque complètement, trop embrouillé pour ne serait-ce que formuler une phrase correcte. Et puis, je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, mais toujours rien n'en sort. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si mon cerveau ne voulait pas assimiler ce que Shanks vient de dire.

L'usage de son bras ?

Je ferme la bouche et serre les poings quand quelques secondes plus tard, l'information est enfin pleinement intégrée. Malheureusement, ça ne m'aide pas à être plus bavard, si bien que je me contente de simplement observer Shanks en retenant mes larmes.

Je pousse un soupir tremblant et baisse les yeux avant de les relever sur le roux qui, le visage plus serein que précédemment, semble dormir. Au fond de moi, j'en éprouve un soulagement que j'ai du mal à dissimuler. Je n'aurais jamais su quoi lui dire après une bombe pareille. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas sûr que je sois plus inspiré à son réveil. Que peut-on répondre à ça ?

Je suis triste pour lui. Ca me fait véritablement mal au cœur mais il le sait déjà. Et ces deux choses, aussi louables soient-elles, ne servent finalement pas à grand-chose.

C'est injuste…

Samedi 25 Novembre 2017

Assis à une table seul bien au fond d'un café branché et chic, je savoure avec excitation et bonhomie un café viennois. Mes yeux s'attardent pendant quelques secondes sur l'homme près de l'entrée qui, tout aussi seul que moi, lit avec mécontentement des papiers. Brun et une moustache taillée avec précision, ses vêtements de haut standing m'indiquent qu'il fait partie de l'aristocratie. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un homme d'affaire : il en est presque le stéréotype, il faut dire. Ses papiers qu'il lit avec intérêt, son attache case et ses lunettes rondes sur son nez sont de parfaits trompe l'œil.

A vrai dire, c'est plus sa façon d'être qui m'a indiquée que cet homme n'était pas un homme de bureau et encore moins quelqu'un d'habitué au travail.

Ses cheveux sont d'un noir éclatant et malgré son âge que j'estime se situer dans la fin de la quarantaine, il n'a pas un cheveu blanc et encore moins le début d'une quelconque calvitie. Ils brillent et d'où je suis, je peux deviner qu'ils ont l'air assez soyeux. Déduction, il a assez de temps libre pour pouvoir accorder un soin tout particulier à son apparence. Bien entendu, ses cheveux ne sont pas les seuls à bénéficier d'une attention particulière : ses vêtements de marque crient sa fortune et son bon goût. Malgré tout, il a un physique banal et son visage ne se démarque pas spécialement des autres. Si Ivankov était là, il dirait qu'il en fait beaucoup parce qu'il a quelque chose à compenser.

J'observe encore l'homme pendant quelques instants avant de prendre à la cuillère une grosse portion de ma chantilly pour la déguster. Je souris face au goût dont s'imprègne mes papilles avant d'aborder une moue boudeuse. J'ai beau avoir étudié pendant les trente dernières minutes le profil de l'homme, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver pourquoi l'AR m'a demandé de le surveiller.

En effet aujourd'hui, j'effectue ce que je pourrais qualifier de ma « première mission ». Elle n'est pas franchement palpitante mais je m'en accommode plutôt bien. Mon but est de prouver à Dragon et aux autres membres que je suis autant capable qu'eux. Comme cela, je pourrais espérer intégrer plus en profondeur leur réseau. J'aiderais alors encore plus et je ne demande que ça. En attendant, je dois me contenter de surveiller cet étrange homme et d'envoyer un message à Inazuma pour le prévenir que la « cible » part.

Depuis que j'ai gentiment reçu cette mission, je me pose tout un tas de question. Est-ce l'homme qui les intéresse ou est-ce les papiers que celui-ci étudie avec tant de dévotion ? Quoique depuis cinq minutes, son visage a changé pour se parer de certaines mimiques que j'associerais soit à de l'agacement soit à de la colère.

J'ai terriblement envie d'aller à la rencontre de cet homme et même de lui voler ses papiers mais je ne peux pas. D'abord parce que je ne sais pas s'ils ont une importance quelconque et puis je suis conscient que ce que je subis est un test de la part de l'AR. Je me dois de le réussir. Ensuite, il sera toujours temps de leur montrer ce que je vaux.

Je peux attendre longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire de mon samedi. Ça fait une semaine depuis que je suis parti voir ma mère et j'avoue ne toujours pas me remettre de cette rencontre. J'hésite à en parler à Stelly. A quoi bon ? Autant laisser ça derrière comme convenu et passer à autre chose. Le problème est que les autres choses ne sont pas forcément plus glorieuses et ne me donnent que très peu envie. J'ai hâte que la Winter Cup commence histoire que je puisse m'occuper l'esprit. Entre ça, la Summer Cup et le bac à la fin de l'année, je devrais y trouver mon compte. Il faut aussi que je commence à réfléchir sérieusement à ce que je veux faire l'année prochaine. Jusqu'à il y a un an, je pensais encore que mon père m'obligerait d'une façon ou d'une autre à suivre ses indications mais maintenant que je suis indépendant, j'ai le choix.

Après tout ce qui est arrivé au cours de l'année qui vient de s'écouler, j'ai pu voir et apprendre énormément et je pense avoir orienté mon choix vers un métier qui m'intéresse assez. Il s'oriente vraiment sur des choses auxquelles j'accorde beaucoup d'importance et qui me permettraient de combattre et de dénoncer les injustices. Il y a trop de gens endoctrinés asservis par l'Etat qui n'ont même plus le droit de penser par eux-mêmes. Soit parce qu'on leur impose une vérité, soit parce qu'ils acceptent ces nouvelles vérités de peur d'être mis au banc de la société. Il y a tellement de choses à mettre en lumière, de personnes qui mériteraient d'être mises en avant.

Et puis, je pourrais voyager, découvrir, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et apprendre encore.

Oui, je crois définitivement que le métier de journaliste d'investigation me conviendra.

L'homme que je surveillais se lève soudain et range avec empressement ses affaires. J'envois un rapide message à Inazuma et continue de l'observer tout en savourant mon café viennois.

Deux minutes plus tard, il a quitté le café en laissant un généreux pourboire. Au moins n'est-il pas pingre.

Le problème qui se pose à présent est de savoir ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire du reste de ma journée. Peut-être que je peux m'incruster au Baratie et aller voir Sanji? Je pourrais toujours faire la plonge si Zeff menace de me mettre dehors…

Dimanche 26 Novembre 2017

Hier, le tournage du film dans lequel joue Cavendish a vu ces dernières scènes passées au crible par le réalisateur et tout le staff. L'acteur en devenir est très heureux de nous annoncer que le tournage est officiellement fini et que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre sa sortie prochaine pour le mois d'avril. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillent d'une fierté et d'une joie assez communicative. Shanks et moi le félicitons, heureux pour lui, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'il nous entende, trop occuper à se glorifier… A présent, notre colocataire va se recentrer sur ses projets de mannequinat en attendant de recevoir les critiques du film et les propositions de projets cinématographiques qui en découleront peut-être. Pour lui, il ne fait aucun doute que les gens se jetteront sur son talent! Mais après un échange de regards avec Shanks, nous nous mettons silencieusement d'accord pour dire que, aussi doué soit-il, ça se passe très peu comme ça dans la vie. Mais qui sait, il pourrait nous étonner...

Assis sur le lit de Cavendish quelques heures plus tard alors que Shanks est parti faire la sieste, je l'écoute encore me parler de son futur succès et des retombées économiques qu'il va créer pour toute la société de production. Il est réellement étonnant.

 **-Avec ça, ma liste de prétendantes va certainement s'allonger !** dit-il dans un mélange de dépit et de joie, si bien que je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est réellement ennuyé par la nouvelle ou non.

 **-Tu dois recevoir beaucoup de propositions,** dis-je, pensif. **Tu n'as jamais pensé à en accepter une ?**

J'observe le profil de mon ami qui semble hésiter quant à la manière de ranger sa penderie et ce pour la deuxième fois du mois. Malgré son air concentré, je suis plus que certain qu'il m'écoute. Il réfléchit juste, tout simplement. Cavendish nous a toujours dit au roux et à moi-même qu'il ne voulait sortir avec personne. Il nous a dit ne pas vouloir créée de jalousie auprès de ces femmes, ni même apporter des ennuis à celle qu'il aurait choisie. Il faut aussi penser au mal que ça ferait à sa popularité parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, on aime tous que nos idoles soient célibataires même si certains avouent bien volontiers n'avoir aucun problème à se mettre en couple. Le truc, c'est que seul, ils nous donnent bien plus envie et certaines personnes peuvent même à loisir s'imaginer une idylle avec la star en question.

Pourtant, ce serait tellement dommage de passer à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour à cause de ça...

 **-Si,** m'avoue-t-il enfin. **Certaines femmes qui m'avaient invité pour un diner étaient tout comme moi dans le monde du mannequinat et avaient réellement beaucoup de charme.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ne désirais pas réellement sortir avec quelqu'un. Je pense qu'en fait, je ne suis pas fait pour ça et que j'aime mon célibat.**

 **-Vraiment ?** je fais, perturbé par sa révélation.

Il acquiesce silencieusement et continue de ranger ses affaires.

 **-Je suis plus serein** **ainsi** **, il faut dire que ça demande beaucoup de s'engager.**

Il soupire et vient finalement s'asseoir à côté de moi **.**

 **-Je ne peux pas faire comme Shanks et simplement profiter de passer de bons moments avec les gens, que ce soit pour un diner ou autre,** **pour** **les oublier une fois que je** **rentre** **.**

 **-Je te comprends, je suis un peu comme toi, je crois,** je lui confie. **Shanks est vraiment un sacré numéro ainsi qu'un charmeur invétéré. Il est du genre à ne pas se prendre la tête et à profiter des plaisirs simples de la vie ! Tu savais qu'il** **a** **ramené quelqu'un vendredi ?**

Cavendish lève les yeux au ciel et soupire d'agacement. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et que Cavendish en a de plus en plus marre. C'est plutôt étrange…

 **-Tu n'apprécies pas son comportement ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Enfin, pas exactement. Que Shanks se permette ce genre de choses, c'est son choix. C'est chez lui ici et franchement, je ne m'attends pas à mieux** **de la part** **d'un malotru comme lui.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

J'esquisse un sourire à la pensée que Shanks ne sait certainement pas que le blond pense ça de lui.

 **\- Shanks est amoureux de Mihawk. Pourquoi, comment et quand, je n'en sais rien et je trouve ça très bien comme ça. Le problème, c'est que Shanks refuse d'admettre ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il se fait du mal à agir comme** **il le fait** **. Il est si stupide ! Quand j'ai emménagé ici, je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec** **lui** **d'ailleurs...**

Un peu surpris par la confession du blond, je le dévisage, scrutant avec curiosité son visage. Cavendish est quelqu'un qui se confie peu et parle encore moins de lui. Je me sens privilégié de pouvoir découvrir des aspects plus secrets de sa vie.

Lentement et avec un brin d'hésitation, Cavendish me parle alors de sa venue à Dawn pour réaliser son rêve. Loin de sa famille aimante, bien trop aimante et qui malgré elle, l'étouffait. Il espérait devenir célèbre non pas grâce à son nom et à sa fortune mais bien par ses efforts et à ce qu'il était. Sa rencontre avec Shanks fut catastrophique d'après ses dires : Shanks passait son temps à l'embêter et à lui imposer sa présence qu'il jugeait immature. Mais peu importe sa volonté, petit à petit le manque de sa famille s'est fait sentir et doucement, ses interactions avec Shanks ont pris un autre tournant. Il ne sait pas comment mais il est finalement devenu ami avec le propriétaire des lieux. C'est à cet instant qu'il a découvert une autre facette du roux et sa description me fait cruellement penser à ce que j'ai vu de Shanks un peu plus tôt.

Quand on se donne la peine d'apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un, d'apprendre réellement à mieux le connaitre, on a souvent de belles surprises. Et j'en ai une à cet instant. J'ai toujours vu en Cavendish quelqu'un de sympa avec qui je m'entends bien, comme un copain, mais pas tout à fait un ami. J'ai la surprise de le voir autrement et de pouvoir discuter sérieusement avec lui ce soir. J'apprécie cet instant, je me sens bien.

Je me sentais mal ces derniers jours parce que je culpabilisais beaucoup. Parler avec Cavendish en qui je trouve une oreille attentive m'allège un peu l'esprit. Lui ne me jugera pas ni ne me poussera vers un choix qui ne me plaira pas. J'adore Sanji et Koala mais concernant ma relation avec Ace, je ne peux pas tout leur confier. S'ils voient que je souffre, ils me souffleront - par inquiétude - de mettre fin à cette relation et ça, je ne le veux pas. Pour rien au monde.

Alors quand Cavendish se tait, je parle à mon tour. Longuement, sans même m'arrêter, comme si j'avais besoin de me débarrasser au plus vite de tout ce qui me ronge.

Et j'accepte avec reconnaissance son étreinte, je rigole même quand il me parle de ses propres déboires amoureux. Ou plutôt de leur absence. Il en vient à reconnaitre qu'avoir parfois le relâchement et la nonchalance de Shanks peut être une bonne chose. Enfin, ça le serait s'il ne faisait pas tout ça pour oublier un ancien amour. A cette mention, Cavendish me fait promettre de ne pas évoquer ce sujet devant le roux. En plus de le rendre un peu soupe au lait, Shanks n'est pas supposé savoir qu'on connait ses sentiments pour le kendoka. Lui-même les ignore alors…

On se sourit un peu face à ce constat et continuons de bavarder, tantôt du roux – il y a tellement de choses à dire sur lui – un peu de Cavendish et peut-être aussi de ma situation complexe.

Shanks nous rejoint plusieurs heures plus tard et nous trouve allongés sur le lit du blond, ses vêtements trainant ici et là. Je le sens se poser à côté de nous sans trop y faire attention.

Parfois, ça fait simplement du bien de se détendre et d'oublier ses problèmes.

* * *

Et voilà ! Comme le prochain chapitre est déjà terminer j'essaierai de le poster assez vite peut-être dimanche prochain. ^^

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et m'excuse du peu d'information concernant les postes. Comme je suis de plus en plus occupée avec noël qui arrive à grand pas ça ne risque pas de s'arranger… Je ferais néanmoins de mon mieux !

Je vous dis à bientôt et merci d'avoir lu.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 11

.

« Chérissez votre vision et vos rêves comme s'ils étaient les enfants de votre âme. »

Napoleon Hill

X-Drake

* * *

Lundi 27 Novembre 2017

La respiration erratique, je parcours avec difficulté les derniers mètres avant de franchir la ligne et de lentement ralentir pour finir par marcher. J'ai beau pratiquer depuis plusieurs mois ces exercices physiques très éprouvants, je n'ai pas l'impression de m'y habituer. Il fait un froid terrible et pourtant, j'ai si chaud que j'ai une affreuse envie d'enlever tous mes vêtements. Je passe à côté du sergent-chef et prends avec reconnaissance la bouteille d'eau qu'il me tend. Je vide la moitié presque instantanément avant de me calmer et de reprendre mon souffle. Les prochaines gorgées sont plus espacées et me laissent le temps de respirer.

J'entends une recrue pester derrière moi. A priori, il se demande certainement ce qu'il fait là. Pourquoi il accepte de souffrir comme ça ? Qu'il se rassure, je me pose la même question presque tous les jours.

Juste avant le début des nationales des Glee Club en juin, j'avais des rêves plein la tête qui se sont malheureusement tous effondrés d'un coup. C'est arrivé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y préparer ni même de passer à autre chose. J'ai accepté mon destin le jour où je me suis inscris à l'armée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'en suis encore à panser mes blessures.

Le conservatoire de musique et de chant, je n'en verrai jamais ne serait-ce que la couleur.

Participer au concours d'entrée n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais dû comprendre que si aucun chasseur de tête ni dénicheur de talents pour cette prestigieuse école ne m'avait repéré avant, c'était parce que je n'y ai pas ma place. Ce jour là, en plus de Dellinger, trois autres personnes ont été approchées. Comme quoi c'est simplement moi qui n'aie pas fait mon boulot. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais dû faire plus : mettre plus d'émotion et de volonté dans tel refrain, travailler davantage. Mais peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas le talent nécessaire.

J'avais décidé d'abandonner après les nationales et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les mots de Brook m'ont poussé à passer le concours d'entrée. Je pense qu'une partie de moi savait très bien que c'était inutile mais je l'ai quand même fait. Peut-être parce que quelqu'un croyait en moi, qu'entrer dans cette école était mon rêve le plus fou et que j'aurais regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait… Ouais, quelque chose comme ça...

Une jeune fille a réussi à décrocher sa place. Une surdouée de tout juste 14 ans qui a cru en sa chance et qui a un talent fou. N'ayant pas la possibilité de participer au concours des Glee Club, elle a simplement passé celui de l'école. Avec succès.

Comme quoi, c'est possible de réussir.

Mais du talent, je ne pense pas en avoir. Ou en tout cas, pas suffisamment. Je n'ai que mon travail pour me distinguer et si le talent seul ne fait pas tout, je crois que l'inverse est aussi vrai. On peut être un bon chanteur, excellent même, mais au final si on n'a pas une voix extraordinaire, ça ne fonctionne tout bonnement pas. Et cette dure réalité, je me la suis pris en pleine face. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Dans un camp d'entrainement militaire.

Un des magnifiques camps du Germa 66. Je ne pensais jamais remettre les pieds ici un jour mais pourtant, je suis bien là. Je suis né à North Blue et j'ai grandi là, entre les coups de mon ivrogne de père et les sourires réconfortants de Rys. Comme toutes les personnes originaires d'ici, j'ai entendu parler de ce fameux groupe d'assassins. Enfin, avant, c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Maintenant, on ne sait plus trop. Dans tous les cas, les Vinsmoke, qui dirigent le Germa 66, ont une technologie très importante et ultra avancée en ce qui concerne l'armement militaire ou toute autre chose pouvant améliorer la qualité de vie et de fonctionnement d'un soldat. Les bases qu'ils ont leur servaient à entrainer leurs hommes mais maintenant, depuis que le chef de famille est devenu premier ministre, ils servent à l'Etat. Cela dit, leurs méthodes d'apprentissage sont toujours utilisées pour les futures recrues. Personne n'y trouve à redire alors qu'on ignore même où se situe la famille Vinsmoke. Elle représente l'État, certes, mais est-elle pour autant du côté de la loi à présent ?

J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fout et que dans leurs arrangements qu'ils sont les seuls à connaitre, ils y trouvent chacun leur compte. Si le gouvernement obtient ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas de raison de se plaindre.

Des fois, j'ai du mal à réaliser que Sanji fait partie d'une famille aussi dangereuse.

A l'intérieur de ces murs, de cette atmosphère qui est pareille à toute autre force armée en préparation, j'oublie régulièrement le Germa 66. Avec le temps, j'ai juste appris à voir ces lettres comme une simple écriture gravée sur le mur d'entrée. J'occulte tout pour simplement me consacrer sur ma tâche. J'évite de trop penser. Je ne voudrais pas devenir dépressif à cause de toutes ces merdes qui me sont arrivées. Et Dieu sait combien il y en a eu...

 **-Rui est toujours en train de faire ces tours… Je suis sûr que s'il ne les finis pas bientôt, le lieutenant va encore gueuler,** peste Bill.

Il me jette un long regard avant de boire avec agacement dans sa bouteille d'eau encore pleine. Il me dit ça comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit.

Je jette un œil derrière moi pour observer Rui souffrir avec son sac de 20 kg. A le voir, on pourrait presque croire que son fardeau est plus lourd que lui. En tout cas, il est plus imposant.

Des petites boucles blondes et un corps frêle surmonté d'yeux bleus d'une profondeur incroyable : Rui fait tâche dans ce cadre militaire. Il est loin d'être bon et quand il arrive à terminer les exercices demandés, il est toujours dernier. Il a du mal à s'intégrer au groupe à cause de sa timidité maladive et il faut dire que les autres ne font pas d'efforts non plus. Ici, on nous apprend à développer l'esprit d'équipe ou plutôt de camaraderie, l'entraide, et surtout la vie en collectivité. On est encore en plein apprentissage on va dire…

Si à cet instant Bill est si énervé, c'est parce que ça fait déjà deux mois qu'on fait cet exercice mais comme Rui n'arrive jamais à le finir, on le répète inlassablement. Petit à petit, les autres soldats ont commencé à doucement le détester alors que d'autres se contentent de le maudire en silence. Cet exercice est une vraie torture en plus d'être éreintant au possible. On se saigne pour arriver au bout de nos vingt tours et apprendre qu'on doit finalement recommencer peu importe nos efforts fout un gros coup au moral. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'essaie de faire le caporal-chef de cette manière. Rui est juste en train d'être de plus en plus isolé.

Il fait de son mieux mais il est clair qu'il n'a rien à faire ici.

Mardi 28 Novembre 2017

Je soupire discrètement avant de me tourner une première fois dans mon lit, puis une seconde. A la troisième, j'en profite pour regarder l'heure sur mon portable et constate avec difficulté qu'il est tout juste deux heures du matin. Je ferme les yeux en me disant que si j'arrive à me rendormir tout de suite, j'aurais peut-être trois heures de sommeil. Peut-être même trois heures trente si le caporal instructeur est dans un bon jour. Malheureusement, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. Sympathie ou pas de la part de nos supérieurs, si Rui n'arrête pas de pianoter sur son portable, je vais avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil…

 **-Rui, bon sang !**

Il sursaute et parce que je suis crevé, je m'énerve sans doute un peu trop vite.

 **-X-Drake… ? Tu es réveillé ?**

 **-Bien sûr que je suis réveillé ! Merde, il est tout juste deux heures, arrête de faire du bruit, je voudrais dormir !**

 **-Pardon... Je pensais que tu dormais. J'avais pas l'impression** **de faire** **beaucoup de bruit...**

 **-Bah si, bordel ! Pourquoi tu dors pas à cette heure-là ?!**

 **-Je sais pas, j'arrivais pas, c'est tout...**

J'entends la tristesse dans sa voix autant que son soupir tremblant.

Je partage ma chambre avec Rui depuis le début et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait fait une nuit complète depuis qu'on est là. Je l'entends souvent gigoter et la plupart du temps, ça me réveille mais je réussis à me rendormir sans trop de mal. Il est arrivé aussi qu'il se réveille en hurlant, complètement paniqué.

Rui souffre de terreur nocturne et même si je l'apprécie, le manque de sommeil commence réellement à me peser. J'ai vraiment décroché le gros lot avec lui.

Avant de le regretter, je me redresse et descends souplement du lit superposé. Comme je m'y attendais, dans le lit du bas, Rui est assis, emmitouflé dans sa couverture alors que son portable projette une lumière tamisée sur ses yeux rougis. Rougis de larmes, de fatigue, … De trop de choses certainement.

 **-T'as fait un cauchemar ?**

 **-Non...**

Il se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui-même et finit par laisser tomber son portable sur son matelas. A tâtons, je m'approche de lui et finis par m'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **-Je réfléchissais trop. C'est tout.**

 **-A l'épreuve d'hier ?**

Il acquiesce.

 **-J'y arriverai jamais** **et** **Bill m'a jeté un regard noir pendant le repas. Il me déteste et c'est pas le seul...**

 **-Tu devrais pas trop** **y** **faire attention. Ca va te rendre malade.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

J'aperçois à peine son regard mais je devine la lueur d'espoir qui brille dans ses yeux. Rui et moi ne sommes pas amis mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi et que je suis honnête avec lui. C'est triste à dire, mais je suis le seul dont il est un peu proche. Je ne sais pas si ça vient du fait qu'on partage la même chambre mais Rui s'est tout de suite senti à l'aise avec moi et a essayé de m'approcher dès le début.

 **-T'es pas fait pour être là, Rui.**

 **-Parce que je suis faible ?**

Sa voix sonne presque misérable et j'entends à son ton qu'il s'agit plus d'une vérité que d'une question. Mentir ne serait pas une bonne idée. Tout le monde a conscience de combien Rui est moins bon que nous, presque vulnérable. Rui lui-même le sait. Il est mince, presque chétif, et ridiculement petit. Il n'a pas eu une bonne croissance. Il a dû subir la malnutrition plus jeune, ce qui fait que son corps en grandissant n'a pas pu bien se développer. J'ai connu ça aussi… La maltraitance.

Ces marques sur son corps qui ont l'air de dater de plusieurs années et ces hématomes qui s'estompent à peine… J'ai vécu ça et je reconnais sans mal la terreur qui habite chaque jour le regard bleu qui me fait face.

C'est pas compliqué de savoir pourquoi Rui est ici.

 **-Non, Rui...**

Je soupire et laisse ma tête reposer contre le mur derrière moi.

- **Je pense juste que tu ne veux pas réellement être là et c'est pour ça que tu souffres autant. Ta place n'est pas ici.**

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure quelques instants. Je me demande si ce que je dis est vraiment utile. Je doute réellement que Rui soit là de son plein gré. Peut-être que ses parents l'ont foutu là pour se débarrasser de lui, une manière de se donner bonne conscience. Ils ne le foutent pas à la rue après tout. Mais il y a aussi la possibilité que Rui soit là justement pour échapper à ces mauvais traitements. Et si c'est ça, il y a très peu de chances qu'il décide d'abandonner. Même s'il doit en souffrir, il restera. Tout vaut certainement mieux que retourner là-bas…

 **-Toi** **non plus** **t'as pas ta place ici.**

Je fronce les sourcils mais ne prends pas la peine de le regarder.

 **-Je t'entends souvent quand tu parles avec ta famille et tes amis. Et même** **avec** **ta copine…**

 **-Et alors ?** je soupire.

 **-Je… T'as fait partie d'un Glee Club d'une école réputée et je t'ai déjà entendu chanter quand tu pensais que t'étais seul...**

 **-Où tu veux en venir, Rui ?**

 **-T'es trop doué pour ne pas faire ce que tu aimes, X-Drake.**

Je regarde finalement mon colocataire et croise avec difficulté son regard. Il a l'air de penser ce qu'il dit mais malheureusement, sa gentillesse ne m'est d'aucun secours.

 **-Il faut croire que non vu que j'ai pas été pris dans l'école que je voulais.**

Je me lève lentement et m'étire un peu. Je suis plus grand et rester assis sur un lit superposé sur le matelas du bas n'a rien de confortable. J'ai mal au cou et ne suis pas prêt de retenter l'expérience.

 **-Faut qu'on se couche maintenant. Demain, on va encore en baver et je suis pas sûr qu'on tienne jusqu'à midi si on dort pas un minimum.**

Je n'attends pas la réponse du blond et retourne rapidement me coucher dans mon lit. Pourtant, impossible de fermer les yeux.

 **xXx**

 **-Je suis désolé de ne te rappeler que maintenant. Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois...**

 _ **-On peut dire ça, oui.**_

 **-Tu es énervée ?**

Elle hausse les épaules et j'esquisse un sourire. Il est évident qu'elle est énervée, ou au minimum agacée. Je crois que la dernière fois que je l'ai contactée, c'était début octobre. Elle a donc toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais elle ne veut pas le montrer. Je pense qu'elle est déjà attachée à moi mais qu'elle ne veut pas se dévoiler parce que je refuse aussi de le faire.

Koala est sans doute trop bien pour moi et j'ai peur qu'elle s'en aperçoive très vite.

 _ **-Peut-être,** _finit-elle par lâcher.

Assise sur son lit, un pot de glace dans la main malgré le froid, elle déguste avec lenteur sa gourmandise à la nougatine. Elle porte un pyjama qui accentue sa beauté. Il n'a rien de véritablement exceptionnel et Koala ne serait certainement pas de mon avis mais elle est belle. Tout le temps. Et son gros pull avec ces horribles têtes d'ours dessus la rend incroyablement mignonne. Il y a un décalage horaire d'un peu plus de quatre heures avec East Blue et si ici c'est déjà le beau milieu de la nuit, là-bas ce n'est que le début de la soirée. L'entrainement s'est terminé i peine une demi-heure et malgré la fatigue, j'ai voulu appeler Koala.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, j'ai eu besoin d'entendre sa voix. Les questions, il sera toujours temps de se les poser après.

J'ai très peu contacté mes proches depuis que je suis là. Je fais tout de même attention à prendre des nouvelles de mes parents toutes les semaines : Eden et Rys me feraient la peau si j'avais la mauvaise idée de les laisser sans nouvelle plus de quelques jours. C'est plutôt compliqué de trouver un horaire qui nous convient à tous car Rys et Eden ont des horaires pas possibles. Et même si j'ai une pause à midi plus ou moins convenable et que je suis généralement libre à 19h quand on n'a pas d'entrainement de nuit à effectuer, je suis crevé. La plupart du temps, je suis même trop fatigué pour manger, comme pratiquement tous les autres pensionnaires de ce camp militaire. Le soir, on est tellement pressé d'aller se coucher qu'on mange vite. Très vite.

Mais ces heures au téléphone avec eux, je n'y renoncerai jamais. Parler avec eux me fait vraiment du bien. J'y trouve un certain apaisement, surtout que ça me permet de ne pas totalement me couper de ma vie à Dawn. Des fois, ce coup de fil peut durer deux heures, d'autres fois ça peut être moins long. Je suis le plus heureux quand j'ai la chance de pouvoir parler à mes deux parents en même temps mais malheureusement, c'est très rare. Ce n'est pas grave, je fais avec. J'ai difficilement le choix de toute façon.

Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir les membres du Glee Club même si c'est plus exceptionnel. J'ai beau les apprécier énormément, leur parler me fait plus de mal que de bien. Sans le vouloir, ils ont plus tendance à me rappeler combien ma vie est pitoyable à présent. Néanmoins, j'ai hâte de les voir lorsque je reviendrai à Dawn pour les vacances de Noël. Je pense que pouvoir leur parler face à face m'aidera à passer à autre chose. Je pourrais peut-être même retrouver ces instants de quiétude et de bonheur que je ressentais quand tout allait encore bien.

Pour Koala…

Koala, c'est juste compliqué. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant peur d'être en couple. A vrai dire, je doute de cette histoire à distance, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner. Elle m'a dit vouloir essayer et ne pas vouloir laisser filer sa chance mais je suis loin d'être aussi optimiste qu'elle. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à douter.

 **-Alors ?** je lui demande.

 ** _-Alors quoi ?_ **

**-Est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à m'accorder ?**

 _ **-J'allais me coucher mais bon, je peux** **quand même**_ ** _t'accorder un peu de mon temps. Il faut bien que l'un de nous fasse des sacrifices._ **

**-Tu allais te coucher ? Il est même pas encore 22h à Dawn!**

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure affichée sur mon ordinateur et fais ensuite un rapide calcul. Effectivement, il est tout juste 21h30 là-bas.

 _ **-J'ai eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui,**_ feint elle.

 **-D'accord, je te remercie de ton sacrifice.**

Elle hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules avant de sourire. Elle pose ensuite son pot de glace quelque part par terre et s'installe confortablement sur son lit.

 _ **-Ça va, toi ?**_

Je sens dans son ton de l'inquiétude et son sourire sonne presque triste sur son si joli visage. Elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit mais je sais que Koala n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car je suis un peu de son avis moi aussi. Si Rui est capable de voir que je voudrais plus que tout être ailleurs, je serais un idiot de ne pas moi-même m'en rendre compte. J'ai tenu à venir ici parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai juste pensé à arrêter d'être égoïste pour une fois et à rendre mes parents fiers de moi.

Rys et Eden ont beau se plaindre de mon absence, je sais que maintenant que je ne suis plus sous leur responsabilité, financièrement, c'est plus supportable. A chaque fois que je voyais Eden rentrer complètement épuisé après avoir fait pour la troisième fois de la semaine des heures supplémentaires… Ca me faisait mal au cœur à un point inimaginable. Je ne parle même pas de Rys qui avait bien trop tendance à accepter de bosser de nuit. Tout ça pour pouvoir mettre plus de sous de côté pour cette fichue école qui m'a simplement craché au visage. J'en ai eu marre d'être un poids pour eux. Je ne réussis jamais ce que je fais. Il était temps de grandir et d'arrêter de faire des rêves de gamin.

Et puis, maintenant qu'ils sont seuls, ils peuvent peut-être enfin avoir la vie de couple qu'ils désirent…

Après, j'ai beau me plaindre et reconnaitre sans mal que je n'ai pas la vocation de militaire en moi, je serais tout de même heureux de pouvoir aider les autres. De faire quelque chose de bien.

 **-C'est dur mais je m'accroche. J'ai un magnifique 6 pack maintenant !** je plaisante.

Pour la taquiner encore plus, je soulève mon tee-shirt et lui laisse tout le loisir d'admirer mes abdos. Koala renifle dédaigneusement mais je devine aux rougeurs qui se dessinent sur ses joues que ça lui fait un minimum d'effet.

 ** _-Ouais, j'ai vu mieux…_ **

**-Vraiment ?**

J'hausse un sourcil et esquisse un semblant de sourire. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle ne parle pas de Sabo...

 _ **-Oui. Mais bon, je ne vais rien te dire.**_

 **-Ah, et pourquoi ça ?** je demande, curieux.

 ** _-Eh bien parce que je sais que vous, les hommes, êtes susceptibles et combien vous aimez que vos copines chantent vos louanges. Et ça même quand vous êtes justes de pauvres types avec une liste de qualités aussi importante que le nombre de jours de pluie dans le désert !_ **

**-Euh, OK,** je réponds, légèrement décontenancé. **Rappelle-moi de ne jamais trop te chercher. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais me retrouver avec autant de dignité qu'une pomme moisie au fond d'un cagot...**

 _ **-Compte sur moi !**_

Elle rigole et je remarque pour la première fois cette magnifique fossette qu'elle a juste au coin de la bouche.

 _- **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta liste de qualités à toi correspond** **davantage**_ ** _au nombre de jours d'ensoleillement à South Blue._ **

Je souris, sincèrement touché par ce compliment.

 **-Merci. Je peux dire sans me tromper que tu viens d'ensoleiller ma journée...**

 ** _-Oh, j'ai alors fait ma B.A du jour. Merveilleux !_ **

**-C'est plus qu'une B.A, ça.**

 _ **-Attention, tu vas finir par m'en devoir une, X-Drake.**_

Je souris et la traite gentiment d'arriviste, ce qui la fait rire. Elle finit par reprendre sa glace et la mange tout en me racontant avec enthousiasme sa journée.

Étrangement, je n'ai pas eu trop mal à retrouver la complicité que j'avais avec Koala lorsque je faisais encore partie du club de foot. C'est presque comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté – bien qu'on n'ait jamais été réellement proches avant – alors que notre histoire commence tout juste.

 ** _-On espère vraiment pouvoir gagner la compétition de foot cette année,_ **soupire Koala.

 **-Hum.**

 _ **-Je ne sais pas si je t'ai dit, mais Lucci est encore capitaine cette année.**_

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre.

 _ **-Tu ne l'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Je n'essaie pas d'avoir l'air étonné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est clair pour tout bon observateur que je hais ce type.

 _ **-Parce que je viens de te voir souhaiter qu'il perde lamentablement tellement tu l'as** **pensé** **fort ! C'est d'ailleurs étrange, c'est la première fois que j'arrive si clairement à voir quelqu'un penser.**_

Elle insiste bien sur le dernier mot avant de pouffer.

 **-T'as l'air de l'apprécier, toi,** je lance et j'espère que ça ne sonne pas comme une accusation.

 _ **-Bah, comme tout le monde. Il est sympa après tout. Même si j'ai très peu eu l'occasion de lui parler : il est pas très bavard mais assez drôle malgré lui.**_

J'acquiesce puis décide de changer de sujet. Parler de ce psychopathe va finir par me gâcher ma nuit.

 **-Est-ce qu'on pourra se voir pendant les vacances de Noël ?**

 _ **-Oh, Seigneur, j'ai cru que tu me le demanderais jamais et qu'une fois de plus, je devrais prendre les devants !**_

On éclate de rire tous les deux et quand Rui entre dans la chambre, on continue de rire et de parler, bien que plus doucement. C'est un vrai bol d'air frais cette fille pour moi. J'ai peur du jour où je finirais par tomber vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Parce que ça arrivera.

Mercredi 29 Novembre 2017

 **-Cinq minutes, les gars ! Et on se dépêche ! Si vous êtes pas prêts dans les temps, vous irez vous présenter cul nu devant Ichiji Vinsmoke!**

On l'entend à moitié rire et il est évident qu'il souhaiterait que cette situation arrive juste pour pouvoir se payer la tête des jeunes recrues.

Heureusement pour moi et malheureusement pour lui, je suis déjà prêt. Je passe donc en vitesse à côté du caporal-chef - sans oublier de le saluer - dans le but de rejoindre ma chambre pour me changer. Même la porte fermée, j'entends encore les autres paniquer et ruer dans les brancards pour espérer être prêts à temps. Et puis en fond, le bruit de la douche.

En vivant ici, j'ai dû passer au-dessus de… certains de mes traumatismes. J'ai sérieusement vécu l'enfer à mon arrivée ici mais ça a été le cas pour tout le monde en fait. Les difficultés nous ont soudés et aidés à passer au-delà de nos peurs et de nos barrières. Le camp militaire est loin d'être top mais je sais ce que je dois à cette formation, au cadre dans lequel j'ai vécu ces derniers mois. Personne ne m'a jugé quand je tremblais, mes vêtements sous le bras et les yeux vides fixés sous le jet d'eau. J'ai refusé de me laver pendant une semaine, acceptant les punitions des gradés sans rechigner. Et si au début je n'ai récolté que l'indifférence de mes pairs, j'ai petit à petit gagné leur sympathie. Je ne suis pas le plus âgé mais je suis plutôt proche de tout le monde sans toutefois avoir noué une seule réelle relation d'amitié. Certains se confient à moi et me voient comme ce qui ressemble à un grand frère.

Bien entendu, j'ai été obligé de me laver à un moment : je n'allais pas rester sale éternellement. De plus, les exercices que l'on pratique ici sont particulièrement salissants et n'ayant pas de bain, j'ai dû simplement abdiquer. Ça ne s'est pas fait sans heurt, surtout que j'y ai été plus ou moins forcé… Mes réactions du début ont été violentes pour lentement devenir acceptables. A vrai dire, je ne supporte toujours pas les douches parce que quoi qu'il arrive, j'associerai ça à Rob Lucci. A ce qu'il m'a fait et à cette douleur qu'il m'arrive de ressentir encore dans mes cauchemars.

J'ai simplement arrêté de m'y attarder et enjambe sans honte cette blessure parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse, elle ne guérira jamais. Comme celle que mon ordure de géniteur a laissé sur moi.

 **-Plus qu'une minute !** crie la voix de l'adjudant-chef et je m'empresse de terminer de me préparer avant de rejoindre les autres dehors.

Quand notre instructeur nous crie de nous mettre en rang et au garde à vous, on s'exécute et il opine du chef, satisfait.

 **-Repos.**

Je regarde autour de moi et constate avec amusement que l'apparence de certains de mes camarade laisse franchement à désirer mais que ça reste tout à fait passable et peut-être même acceptable. Vinsmoke ou pas.

 **-Je me demande de quoi il a l'air,** murmure quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je remarque bien assez vite que l'arrivée de cette personnalité décadente créée une sorte d'euphorie contrôlée. J'essaie de garder mon calme même si je suis également assez curieux de voir qui est exactement ce Ichiji Vinsmoke. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui entoure cette famille et plus que tout, je me demande qui ils sont exactement. Il y a pourtant une personne parmi mes camarades qui se démarque par son comportement : c'est Rui. Il pense qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur aujourd'hui et a peur des répercussions si jamais il échoue. C'est toujours angoissant de ne pas avoir le droit de se tromper. D'où je suis, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il va vomir à tout moment.

Et puis finalement, il arrive. Deux berlines noires s'arrêtent en plein milieu du terrain et plusieurs hommes en descendent. Ichiji n'est pas difficile à repérer pour moi et peu importe que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Il faut dire qu'il ressemble tellement à Sanji ! Ils ont le même air. Peu importe que les traits du visage de ce Ichiji soit plus durs, ils sont indéniablement de la même famille.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, le groupe et l'invité prestigieux s'arrêtent. Aussitôt, les gradés le salue avec énergie et respect puis nous, les recrues, sortons de notre léthargie pour nous tenir prêts au moindre de ses ordres. Nous n'avons été mis au courant de la venue d'un des frères Vinsmoke que la veille et ignorons tout du programme de la journée. Comme attendu, l'adjudant-chef fait un discours bien rôdé que tous ici ont déjà entendu trop de fois.

 **-Je voudrais voir ce qu'ils valent à l'entrainement,** coupe la voix du grand frère de Sanji.

 **-Bien** **sûr** , acquiesce notre responsable qui ne s'offusque pas une seconde de l'impolitesse d'Ichiji **. On a mis en place un exercice qui sollicite leur endurance, leurs forces physiques et leur mental,** termine-t-il en regardant notre groupe.

Il ne nous faut pas deux secondes pour comprendre qu'on va encore se taper cet exercice inhumain qui à la fin, nous laisse plus morts que vivants. Cependant, on ne laisse rien paraitre de notre mécontentement et allons chercher au pas de course nos charges de 20 kilos. Le fils Vinsmoke a l'air à la fois curieux et impatient. Il est venu ici pour voir si le nouveau centre d'entrainement que sa famille a ouvert marche autant que les autres et si l'enseignement dispensé est satisfaisant. Il va être servi.

 **-Je ne vais pas y arriver,** me glisse Rui en agrippant fortement mon bras gauche alors qu'on est seul dans la réserve.

 **-Ça va aller.**

Il secoue la tête et je vois ses yeux briller. Il est clair que s'il pouvait, il pleurerait.

 **-J'y arrive jamais et ce sera pareil aujourd'hui ! Je vais m'humilier et les autres vont encore plus me détester !**

Comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'exceptionnel, il ouvre soudain grand les yeux et me regarde, horrifié.

 **-Si je ne réussis pas devant Vinsmoke, les instructeurs e-**

 **-Calme-toi,** j'élève la voix et le secoue légèrement. **Calme-toi,** je répète plus doucement. **Rui, fais juste de ton mieux. Tu n'as pas une grande force physique et tu as une endurance dans la moyenne mais tu n'es pas faible.** **Par contre** **, tu as un mental hors du commun et je sais que tu peux y arriver. Concentre-toi, bas-toi. Tu vas y arriver.**

Il ne dit rien et finit même par baisser la tête. Je devine qu'il médite mes paroles. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de plus nous attarder et je le force à me suivre dehors et à prendre place sur la piste de course, nos poids sur le dos. Une fois encore, Rui a l'air si petit : on a même l'impression qu'il va se faire écraser à tout moment par cet immense sac.

 **-Comment va Rui ?** me demande un ainé à qui je n'ai jamais trop parlé jusque-là.

 **-Pas très bien.**

 **-Ouais, je comprends,** grimace-t-il. **Mais** **c'est le moment où jamais de réussir, on en a tous marre de se taper cet exercice.** **Même si je sais que ça doit être** **dur pour lui aussi…**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus et l'adjudant-chef donne le signal de départ. On se met alors tous à courir en régulant au mieux notre respiration et en économisant nos forces. Ce n'est pas une course et malheureusement, nous serons très vite fatigués. Si nous voulons aller au bout des 10 tours, nous devons utiliser intelligemment nos ressources.

Le terrain n'est pas très grand, il est similaire à ceux qu'il y a dans les établissements scolaires. La difficulté de l'exercice repose en grande partie sur les charges que nous portons. Nous sommes tout de même plus qu'heureux de ne pas avoir à s'abimer les poumons et les muscles en essayant de terminer le parcours sur le deuxième terrain du camp, plus éloigné des dortoirs et qui sont largement plus grands.

La météo est plutôt clémente et nous avons également de la chance qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid. Le temps est tout de même assez sec mais il n'y a pas de grand vent glacial et ça, c'est une bonne chose.

Nous devons réussir.

Inquiet, je jette un coup d'œil à mon partenaire de chambrée qui est malheureusement déjà à la traine. Il est évident qu'il éprouve des difficultés à réaliser les exercices mais il s'accroche. Je me demande s'il pense à ce que je lui ai dis plus tôt… Nos supérieurs nous observent avec sérieux mais personne ici n'a assez d'énergie pour s'y attarder. Par contre, Ichiji Vinsmoke, lui, on le voit bien. Son visage est impassible et ça a quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Je détourne mon regard de sa chevelure rouge et me concentre sur l'exercice.

 **xXx**

Tous alignés en dehors de la piste, des bouteilles presque vides dans les mains, on ose à peine regarder Rui. Il est le dernier encore sur la piste et peine à courir. Il est au bout de ses forces mais donne son maximum. Je me sens presque mal de voir ça.

Je vois du coin de l'œil qu'un de nos sergents-instructeur regarde sa montre et je me demande s'il s'impatiente ou non.

 **-Je pense pas qu'il ira au bout,** soupire Bill. **Il devrait arrêter.**

 **-Je pense que s'il abandonne, l'adjudant-chef va lui gueuler dessus,** répond un camarade.

 **-Vaut mieux ça que de se casser le dos à faire un exercice inutile...**

Ils ne disent plus rien et je serre les poings, indécis. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider mais je ne vois pas comment. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très apprécié non plus par nos supérieurs. Et tout le monde qui observe le pauvre Rui en sachant très bien qu'il n'y arrivera jamais...

Je décide finalement d'agir et m'avance de quelques pas, m'empêchant de cette manière toute retraite. Je capte le regard de plusieurs de nos supérieurs dont celui de l'héritier Vinsmoke. Trop tard pour reculer.

Je me tiens droit, la tête haute, et après une grande inspiration, me mets au garde à vous.

 **-J'aimerais, si vous le permettez, terminer ses tours,** **Monsieur** **.**

Au même moment, Rui s'écroule par terre et je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû faire ça plus tôt. Il est loin de moi mais je peux voir ses épaules s'abaisser et se relever frénétiquement : il est épuisé et a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Derrière moi, j'entends les autres s'étonner de ma prise de parole.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, X-Drake. Tu as déjà achevé l'exercice. Si Rui ne se sent pas la force de terminer, vous recommencerez l'exercice dans 48h. Comme d'habitude**.

Sa voix forte porte jusqu'aux oreilles de mon partenaire de chambre qui, catastrophé, essaie tant bien que mal de se relever.

 **-J'insiste, Caporal-chef.**

Ce dernier m'étudie pendant un court instant : ses yeux se plissent puis, il hoche finalement la tête. Il désigne ensuite deux personnes pour aller aider Rui à venir se mettre en rang et à le débarrasser de son poids qu'on me transfère. Dès que j'ai les 20 kilos sur le dos, je grogne et me demande pourquoi je choisis de m'infliger ça… Il reste 3 tours à Rui et même si c'est largement faisable, mon corps est encore fatigué de l'effort fourni précédemment. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je les boucle.

 **-Attends,** m'arrête Ichiji alors que je prends place sur la piste. **Toi.**

Il apostrophe Rui qui rougit d'embarras et de peur. Il s'imagine déjà se faire engueuler pour une raison ou pour une autre.

 **-Taille ?**

 **-1m62,** balbutie-t-il.

 **-Poids ?**

 **-J… Euh, 46 kg, Monsieur.**

L'ainé de la famille à la tête du Germa66 hoche la tête avant de me regarder et je comprends que les mêmes questions me sont destinées.

 **-1m84 pour 68 kg.**

 **-20 kg, ce n'est pas grand-chose pour toi. Si tu veux aider ton ami, je pense que tu devrais prendre aussi un peu de sa souffrance et te mettre complètement à sa place. Tout à l'heure, il portait plus d'un tiers de son poids. Caporal-chef, apportez lui un sac de 30 kg.**

Les gradés ont l'air satisfait de cette décision alors que je suis simplement en train de maudire cet homme silencieusement. Mais je garde un visage impassible et lance un regard noir à Rui quand celui tente d'intervenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me mets en route avec sur mes épaules les 30kg de charge.

 **xXx**

 **-Les autres sont venus me voir,** me dit Rui bien des heures plus tard.

Il est seulement 18h mais notre journée est déjà terminée et comme beaucoup, on se repose dans notre chambre. Demain, on a un parcours de survie dans la forêt et le départ est à 4h. Bien entendu, l'invité de marque sera présent. Ça me fait grincer des dents rien que d'y penser.

 **-Ils se sont excusés ?** je devine.

Rui est surpris mais acquiesce.

 **-Moi aussi je suis désolé.**

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!** se scandalise-t-il.

 **-Nos supérieurs avaient raison. On a tous été égoïstes et on a oublié qu'ici, on est tous dans le même bateau et que c'est en s'entraidant qu'on y arrivera. J'y avais pas pensé avant qu'il fasse sa métaphore mais j-**

 **-Non !** s'horrifie-t-il. **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, X-Drake! Tu sais, ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu me remplaces, j'en ai même éprouvé du soulagement. Mais maintenant que je te vois tout courbaturé et fatigué, je m'en veux! Même pendant que tu courrais, tu avais l'air si épuisé...**

 **-C'est rien, Rui. Ça m'énerve de le dire, mais Ichiji Vinsmoke aussi avait raison en quelque sorte. A la fin, je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quel point c'était dur pour toi. J'ai souhaité au fond de moi que quelqu'un prenne ma place et que je puisse me reposer. Et puis, j'ai pensé à toi qui devais te taper ce putain d'exercice chaque fois et qui souffrais alors que nous, on était là à te regarder galérer...**

Il ne sait pas quoi dire et baisse la tête, comme intimidé.

 **-Peut-être. Mais au final, tout aurait été plus simple si j'étais plus fort...**

Je tourne la tête vers lui et capte aussitôt la tristesse présente dans ses yeux. Je me demande alors s'il fait seulement référence à cet exercice ou à ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie, chez lui. Un peu gêné, il me remercie une nouvelle fois avant de descendre de son lit et de partir rejoindre les autres.

Je soupire, à la fois énervé et déçu de moi-même. Aujourd'hui, on a enfin compris le but de cet exercice horrible que nous faisait constamment refaire notre sergent instructeur. Nous avons mis deux semaines à le réussir et c'en est presque vexant. On nous a enseigné énormément de valeurs à notre arrivée ici et au moment de les mettre en pratique, il n'y avait plus personne. L'entraide et la cohésion de groupe sont très importantes pourtant. Jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, aucun de nous n'avait jamais rien fait pour aider Rui. C'est horrible à dire mais c'est comme si chaque matin en faisant le trajet pour aller au travail, on croisait à chaque fois la même vieille dame qui rencontre les pires difficultés du monde à tirer son pauvre chariot de courses et qu'on ne s'arrêtait jamais sous le prétexte qu'on n'aurait pas le temps.

Et bien, c'est ce qu'on a fait et ce comportement n'est absolument pas digne de militaires. De personne en fait.

Je me sens sale en quelque sorte.

Un autre soupire m'échappe et je ressens le besoin de parler avec mes parents. Malheureusement, à cette heure-ci, ils risquent difficilement de répondre et même si j'attends quelques heures, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir leur parler. De plus, ils seront certainement fatigués en rentrant, je ne veux pas les déranger. J'essaierai demain, c'est mieux comme ça.

Je ferme les yeux et alors que je laisse la fatigue que je ressens assaillir tout mon corps, mes pensées s'égarent.

Est-ce que j'ai réellement ma place ici ?

Je doute encore. Moi qui était si empli de détermination avant mon départ. A présent, je ne sais plus...

 _Flash-Back_

 _ **-Je sais que c'est dans le cours des choses mais je ne me fais toujours pas au fait de te voir partir...**_

 _Ces mots, c'était Rys qui les avaient prononcés alors que je venais de boucler mes valises. Assis sur mon lit, il avait eu cet air tendrement mélancolique. J'avais remarqué depuis presque une semaine qu'il_ _hésitait_ _à venir me parler. Il_ _voulait_ _discuter avec moi de mes décisions et de mon avenir depuis un moment déjà. Sans jamais oser._ _Et_ _il venait de trouver la force de le faire alors que j'étais à quelques heures seulement du départ._

 _Troublé, j'avais suspendu mes gestes avant de me tourner lentement vers lui. Je l'avais fixé longuement, comme en attende de la suite. Rys avait pourtant gardé le silence, observant ma chambre qui se vidait peu à peu._

 _ **-Ce n'est pas réellement ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _J'avais été tenté de mentir_ _ou_ _pire, de feindre l'ignorance et même de jouer l'insolent en lui rétorquant que tout ceci ne le regardait pas._ _Mais c'était faux_ _, il était mon père et son avis comptait tellement pour moi._ _Ce jour-là_ _alors que mon avenir se jouait encore plus…_

 _ **-Eden m'a dit que tu faisais ça pour nous rendre fiers et arrêter d'être un fardeau pour nous,**_ _avait-il soupiré et je m'étais senti tout de suite assez mal._

 _Eden avait toujours tout vu, que ce soit mes yeux tristes et mes épaules basses quand je rentrais de l'entrainement de foot où mon manque d'appétit et mes sourires_ _forcés_ _quand j'avais compris que Koala n'était pas libre. Sa clairvoyance avait encore frappé et il avait dû voir ma mine sombre et le pincement au cœur qui m'avait étreint quand j'avais rangé mes notes pour le concours d'entrée au conservatoire de Goa en me disant qu'elles ne me serviraient jamais._

 _ **-Ces jurés étaient nuls en plus d'être bourrés de préjugés. Tu devrais tenter ta chance autre part, X-Drake. Si c'est ton rêve, n'abandonne pas aussi facilement, s'il te plait,**_ _avait-il insisté._

 _ **-Je n'ai pas envie d'à nouveau voir mes espoirs réduits à néant. C'est trop**_ _ **douloureux**_ _ **,**_ _m'étais-je contenté de répondre._

 _J'avais par la suite continué mon rangement de manière silencieuse. J'avais bien entendu compris la volonté de mon père de m'encourager mais je n'avais pas pu le laisser aller plus loin. J'avais raté ma chance et pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute que si le conservatoire de ma région_ _m'avait refusé_ _, les autres feraient de même._

 _J'avais sciemment ignoré la question de Rys, je m'étais également douté_ _qu'il_ _l'avait remarqué. Il avait toutefois décidé de ne pas revenir dessus et je pensais, à raison, qu'il avait tout bonnement pris mon silence pour un aveu._

 _Je voulais_ _vraiment_ _rendre mes parents fiers de moi. J'avais beau savoir qu'ils l'étaient déjà, je voulais faire plus encore. Et puis, il y avait cette petite voix en moi qui de temps en temps me suppliait de faire mieux, de ne pas devenir comme X-Barrels._

 _Un déchet._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Une part de moi a envie de ne pas poursuivre ma formation. De ne pas m'engager dans la Marine et de continuer ma vie à Dawn auprès de ceux qui comptent pour moi. Mais est-ce que je pourrais réellement me contenter de cette vie-là ?

Qui y a-t-il réellement pour moi là-bas ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Plus les jours passent, et plus le doute s'insinue en moi, comme un poison vicieux qui gagne trop de terrain. J'ai d'ores et déjà perdu cette bataille.

* * *

« Vis pour aujourd'hui. Pas hier. Pas demain. Seulement aujourd'hui. »

Jerry Spinelli

Ace

* * *

Lundi 01 Décembre 2017

 **-Comment tu vas faire pour la rencontre parents-professeurs ?** je demande à Sabo alors que je tire lentement sur ma cigarette.

 **-Je ne pense pas que mon père viendra. Il n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'impliquer dans ma scolarité. Avant, il le faisait seulement quand il trouvait que mes résultats n'étaient pas assez satisfaisants.**

 **-** **Je vois** **.**

J'ai presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer bruyamment tellement le père de mon petit-ami m'exaspère.

 **-Mais t'as pensé au fait que vu la situation que vous vivez en ce moment, il pourrait décider de te faire une mauvaise surprise et se pointer à Marie-Joa ?**

Sabo fronce les sourcils et a l'air de sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

 **-Ça m'étonnerait réellement mais je vais tout de même jouer la carte de la prudence.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Les réunions parents-professeurs ne débutent qu'à 18h30, juste après les activités de club. Je me débrouillerai pour partir un peu avant.**

 **-Et si ni toi ni ton père ne vient, l'école ne va pas exiger de vous voir?**

 **-Le directeur se fiche de ce qu'il se passe du moment que mes notes sont suffisamment bonnes pour ne pas plomber leurs résultats. Sans compter qu'avec le statut de mon père, ils ne vont pas l'embêter pour ça.**

Je soupire malgré moi.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras éviter ton père longtemps comme ça ? Ce serait** **peut-être** **mieux si tu mettais les choses au clair avec lui et que tu lui crachais à la gueule une bonne fois pour toute.**

Sabo n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et il s'appuie un peu plus contre le mur derrière son dos. Il observe la cour et la végétation parfaite de l'école malgré l'hiver qui est déjà bien installé. Comme toujours, notre petit coin de paradis – tout est relatif – n'a toujours pas été découvert et je peux me permettre, pour quelques jours encore, de fumer ici. Je comprends le malaise de Sabo. Je mets sans doute les pieds dans le plat mais je pense que c'est important d'en parler.

Sabo a eu le courage de fuir sa famille mais au fond de lui, il n'est pas encore tout à fait libre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne peut pas totalement se défaire de l'emprise de son père. Aux yeux de la loi, il est toujours sous sa garde et sa responsabilité et le pauvre est obligé de ruser pour pouvoir simplement mener la vie qu'il désire. Prier pour ne pas croiser son horrible père et pouvoir respirer seulement quand il n'est pas là, c'est juste intenable à long terme. Je me demande encore comment fait son petit frère pour supporter toute la pression que ce grand dirigeant lui met. Enfin, de ce que j'ai vu, le petit est déjà un peu comme son père.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?**

 **-Non… Enfin, désolé, je voulais pas te vexer,** dis-je face à son ton un peu cassant.

Il hausse simplement les épaules et je termine rapidement ma cigarette avant de la jeter par terre. Je grimace ensuite avant de la récupérer et de la jeter dans une poubelle non loin. Sabo a réussi à m'influencer sur pas mal de choses depuis le temps...

 **-Je sais que t'as pas le choix et je te critique pas,** je continue. **Je sais pas, j'aurais juste voulu mieux pour toi.**

 **-Moi aussi.**

Il esquisse un pauvre sourire qui n'a rien de convaincant et je le prends presque immédiatement contre moi. Il trouve très rapidement sa place et ses bras s'enroulent naturellement autour de mon corps.

 **-Tu as déjà une idée de ce que tu vas faire après le bac ?** me demande-t-il à voix basse.

 **-Je ne sais pas. J'y avais pas trop réfléchi jusque-là...**

 **-Tu es au courant que c'est de ça** **dont** **vous allez discuter pendant presque une demi-heure ce soir ?**

 **-Ouais, merci de me le rappeler !** je marmonne.

Je sens déjà que je vais bien m'amuser avec Marco et mon père qui vont sans doute m'assaillir de questions. Mon avenir, comment je le vois ? J'en sais fichtrement rien. Je ne me vois pas continuer dans le circuit traditionnel, j'aimerais sortir des sentiers battus et juste être bien...

 **-Dommage que mon entretien ne soit pas plutôt vendredi…**

 **-Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas été plus avancé.**

 **-Tu marques un point !**

Il me sourit et je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Il fait froid, on rentre ?**

Sabo acquiesce presque immédiatement.

 **-De toute façon, la pause déjeuner est pratiquement finie,** fait-il.

 **-Hum.**

J'attrape la main de Sabo avant de croiser nos doigts et de les enfouir bien au chaud dans mes poches.

 **-Au fait, et toi ? Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire après le bac ?** je lui demande.

 **-Peut-être bien...**

 **xXx**

Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, l'heure de mon entretien est déjà arrivée. L'après-midi est passé extrêmement vite, les heures défilant agréablement pour petit à petit me mener dans la salle de cours de Marco aux côtés de mon père.

Toute cette semaine, les terminales ont un entretien avec un de leurs professeurs pour faire le bilan de leur scolarité et évoquer leur projet d'avenir. L'entretien est supposé durer environ une demi-heure et commence juste après les activités de club pour se terminer seulement après 21h30. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance. Comme je passe dans les premiers ce soir, je ne serai pas obligé de revenir plus tard au lycée. Je plains ceux qui passent en dernier : ça leur gâche un peu la soirée. Quoi que je suis sûr que certains sont très heureux de ce fait car s'ils ne viennent pas, les professeurs peuvent tout aussi bien se contenter d'envoyer ce bilan par écrit, sans oublier que les enseignants sont toujours disponibles à un autre moment. Il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'on a une conseillère d'orientation, même si j'avoue ne jamais avoir vu le bout de son nez depuis que je suis ici. A vrai dire, j'ignore même où se trouve son bureau !

Il est évident que je ne veux pas vraiment être là car pour moi, mon avenir est un brouillard pâteux au possible. Mais bien entendu, mon père a presque bondi dans ses chaussures en lisant le mail du lycée l'informant du dispositif. Hors de question de le laisser aller seul : je tiens absolument à savoir ce qu'il va se dire ! Qui sait, pour une raison ou une autre, ça pourrait très bien me retomber dessus.

Mais Marco est sympa et je ne pense pas qu'il me pourrira devant mon père. Enfin, je l'espère.

C'est la pensée qui me traverse l'esprit alors que je m'assois sur un des deux sièges que nous indique mon professeur de philo.

 **-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu favorablement à l'invitation du lycée** , commence Marco.

 **-C'est normal. La scolarité d'Ace m'intéresse énormément. Il avait eu quelques problèmes dans son ancien lycée et sa mère et moi surveillons de près ses études à présent.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel en l'entendant et je me demande bien pourquoi il parle de ça. Marco capte mon geste et esquisse un discret sourire.

 **-En tout cas, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à vous faire. S'il n'est pas forcément un excellent élève, Ace est très investi et ses résultats satisfont bon nombre de ses enseignants, moi le premier.**

Mon père acquiesce et Marco sort quelques feuilles de sa chemise.

- **Dans ma matière, Ace s'en sort avec les honneurs. Il participe beaucoup et aide à faire avancer le cours.**

Mon père me lance un regard et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser.

 **-C'est peut-être parce qu'il vous apprécie. J'ai toujours dit à sa mère que ses mauvaises notes venaient des profs.**

 **-Hé bien, peut-être,** sourit Marco. **Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, les professeurs ne peuvent rien faire si l'élève n'y met pas aussi du sien.**

Je me racle la gorge, souhaitant qu'on avance un peu plus vite.

 **-Il rencontre quelques difficultés en langues** **par contre** **: l'anglais n'est clairement pas son fort mais heureusement, l'option qu'il a prise lui permettra certainement au moment du bac de ne pas perdre trop de points à ce niveau-là. Peut-être en gagnera-t-il même.** **Cependant** **, son professeur en espagnol loue ses qualités. Il affirme qu'il a une certaine facilité à assimiler les notions enseignées et que son accent a presque l'air natif.**

 **-Il a des origines espagnoles du côté de sa mère.**

Pendant presque un quart d'heure, nous continuons sur cette lancée pendant lequel Roger et Marco parlent de mes résultats scolaires et de mon comportement sans que je n'intervienne une seule fois. L'ennui me guette et je me dis que venir n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. De toute façon, ça aurait difficilement pu mal se passer. Il s'agit simplement de ce qu'on peut appeler une rencontre parents-professeur. Rien de dramatique.

 **-Ace, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais parler? Des questions ou plutôt, une requête à me soumettre ?** lance soudainement Marco.

 **-Non,** je réponds, un peu confus.

 **-Est-ce que tu es bien intégré dans ta classe ?** enchaine-t-il. **J'ai remarqué que tu étais un peu isolé par rapport à l'année dernière.**

 **-Eh bien…**

Je me gratte la nuque, pas très à l'aise.

- **Faut dire que tous mes amis sont dans des classes différentes donc c'est un peu compliqué mais bon, je fais avec.**

 **-Très bien. Tu devrais** **quand même** **essayer de te faire de nouveaux amis dans ta classe, t'intégrer un peu plus. Je pense que ça te sera bénéfique pour le reste de cette année. Et puis qui sait, tu pourrais y découvrir de magnifiques personnes avec qui lier une amitié sincère.**

 **-Il a raison, Ace. Même si il vaut mieux privilégier la qualité à la quantité, rester seul te pèsera vite,** me conseille mon père.

 **-Ouais.**

Je me racle la gorge pour cacher le sourire un peu débile qui danse sur mon visage. C'est étrange comme j'accepte de plus en plus la relation qui est en train de se créer avec Roger.

 **-L'entretien est bientôt terminé mais il nous reste juste un peu de temps pour parler de tes projets d'avenir,** nous informe alors le blond. **As-tu déjà pris le temps d'y penser ?**

 **-Pas vraiment,** je réponds honnêtement.

 **-Te vois-tu continuer des études? La plupart des élèves en sortant du lycée choisisse cette voie, que ce soit pour se spécialiser ou tout simplement parce qu'ils ne se sentent pas prêts à rentrer si vite dans le monde du travail.**

 **-Même si j'apprécie les cours ici, je pense pas que je veuille encore me taper** **la même chose** **l'année prochaine,** j'avoue.

Je me risque à jeter un regard à Roger qui me fixe également, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

 **-Tu fais comme tu veux, Ace. Ne fais pas quelque chose juste pour faire plaisir à tes parents. Je n'attends pas non plus de toi que tu reprennes mon entreprise plus tard, je sais bien que ce n'est pas du tout ton truc ! Rouge se voyait déjà te prendre en photo dans ta tenue de diplômé mais ce n'est pas grave, elle sera aussi ravie que moi, peu importe ce que tu fais. L'important, c'est que tu sois épanoui.**

Je discerne sans mal la petite pointe de douleur que ses propos déclenchent néanmoins en lui. Il est certainement triste de ne pas avoir eu la chance qu'il me laisse en cet instant et pense peut-être même à cette vie qui lui est passée sous le nez. Celle où il aurait été heureux. Mais peut-être que dans cette vie-là, il a tout simplement appris à l'être. L'homme est doué pour s'adapter après tout.

 **-** **C'est toi qui vois,** approuve Marco **. Tu as de bonnes notes et je pense que tu peux sans problème faire des demandes d'inscription dans certaines universités tout à fait correctes. En ce qui concerne le travail ou le domaine** **où tu veux t'orienter** **, je te recommande d'aller voir la conseillère d'orientation. Elle pourra effectuer avec toi une fiche de tes compétences et de tes objectifs pour cibler au mieux l'emploi qui te conviendrait.**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Enfin, c'est juste des idées.**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras évidement le droit de te tromper,** reprend mon père. **Mais tu devrais à mon avis essayer de travailler pendant les grandes vacances, ça te permettrait de te mettre déjà dans le bain et de te faire un peu plus au monde du travail. Et puis, rien ne t'empêche après de t'accorder un break, de profiter un peu plus de ta jeunesse. Ah, quand j'avais ton âge…**

Roger part dans des explications que je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter. Marco, lui, l'écoute, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par politesse ou si ce que raconte mon père l'intéresse vraiment. Dans tous les cas, je me sens affreusement bête d'avoir redouté ce moment.

Mardi 02 Décembre 2017

 **-Vous faites quelque chose pour le nouvel an ?** nous demande Margaret alors que nous sommes au réfectoire.

 **-Ma famille organise toujours une superbe fête toujours plus flamboyante à chaque fois. Ça a son petit côté sympa,** répond Dellinger.

 **-Je fais pas grand-chose. On va peut-être mieux manger que les autres jours mais je crois pas qu'il y aura un truc exceptionnel,** dis-je en enfournant un morceau de ravioli dans ma bouche.

 **-J'ai un diner de famille,** nous informe Shirahoshi.

Étonnamment, ça n'étonne aucun de nous !

 **-Moi, je fais rien. D'habitude, je traine sur les réseaux sociaux et sur le groupe « fudoshi » où on s'amuse plutôt bien. Mais bon, comme aucun de nous ne fait quelque chose d'intéressant, on peut se faire une petite soirée entre amis** **cette année!** propose Perona, très enthousiaste.

On peut presque voir les étoiles dans ses grands yeux.

 **-Hé, je te signale qu'y a des gens qui ont une vie sociale et qui s'amusent ce jour-là,** rétorque Dellinger. **Cela dit, je suis plus que partant pour faire une soirée pour le nouvel an!**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Mon père et mes frères sont très attachés à cette soirée en famille alors m'absenter, j'ai peur de les peiner,** hésite Shira.

 **-Sirahoshi, le nouvel an, c'est fait pour s'amuser entre amis. Tu passeras déjà le réveillon et Noël avec ta famille, je suis sûre que ton père acceptera sans problème que tu passes une soirée avec tes amis,** la rassure Margaret. **En tout cas moi, ça me dit bien. Je demanderai à Rob Lucci, j'espère qu'il est libre.**

Mon amie sourit et je jurerai l'avoir vu rougir au moment même où elle s'est imaginée au bras de son petit-ami.

 **-Faudra qu'on s'organise ça ! Réfléchir au lieu et aux gens qu'on veut inviter,** énumère la gothic lolita.

 **-De quoi ? Tu veux inviter qui d'autre ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Bah, Sanji et Nami** **déjà** **!** me rétorque-t-elle comme si j'étais un idiot fini. **Koala aussi. Maintenant qu'elle sort avec X-Drake, elle sera de toutes nos petites affaires de Glee Club! Je n'ai pas non plus besoin de mentionner Sabo, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Bien entendu,** j'approuve **. J'inviterai** **aussi** **Zoro. Malheureusement, je pense pas que Law sera disponible...**

J'hausse alors les épaules, signe que je ne peux rien y faire.

 **-Tu pourrais pas nous présenter d'autres garçons? J'aime bien Zoro mais j'aime plus l'imaginer dans une passion interdite avec son mystérieux sensei.**

 **-Koshiro ou Mihawk ?** je demande, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Peu importe! Shira et moi, on va pas rester célibataires toute notre vie! Même Margaret a trouvé un super copain!**

 **-Hé, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!** s'indigne la principale concernée.

Perona balaye son commentaire d'un revers de la main et je secoue la tête.

 **-Désolé, j'ai personne à te présenter. Mais demande à Sabo. Qui sait, il trouvera peut-être un de ses coéquipiers assez fou pour supporter ton exubérance.**

Je sens un méchant coup de pied frapper mon tibia gauche et grimace quelques secondes le temps que la douleur diminue.

 **-Je voulais dire, fou amoureux, bien sûr...**

Perona me sourit et passe aussitôt à quelque chose d'autre. L'idée de cette soirée entre amis l'enthousiasme vraiment car elle est déjà partie dans énormément de plans et ce dans l'unique but d'avoir une soirée fantastique. J'ai beau la chambrer un peu, moi aussi cette soirée me plait.

Je suis sûr que Sabo sera au moins autant emballé que moi, si ce n'est plus. Habituellement, il n'aime pas les soirées et les fêtes étudiantes où l'alcool coule à flot ainsi que les débilités en tout genre. Mais là, ce ne sera pas le cas et puis, nous serons entre nous. Il n'y aura que ses amis et tout le monde sera là pour passer un bon moment.

Enfin amis… C'est vite dit. Je me serais bien passé de la présence de Rob Lucci mais je me vois mal dire à Margaret que je peux pas blairer son copain. Et en plus, y en a un qui sera encore moins jouasse que moi et c'est X-Drake !

J'espère sincèrement que ça se passera bien et que notre président ne le prendra pas mal.

Étrangement, l'intégration de Dellinger ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Je suis encore loin de m'entendre aussi bien avec lui que les autres membres mais il fait partie du Glee Cllub et je pense qu'il ne serait pas juste de le tenir éloigné. J'ai beau rester méfiant vis-à-vis de lui, je suis assez intelligent pour admettre qu'on a besoin de lui pour gagner cette année. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment de lui dont je me méfie mais plutôt de ce satané Doflamingo. Malheureusement, peu importe notre prudence, il ne fait aucun doute que cet homme reviendra d'une manière ou d'une autre dans nos vies.

J'ai des sueurs froides dans le dos rien que d'imaginer que Sabo ait pu sciemment avoir une conversation avec lui alors qu'il devait encore avoir en mémoire le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **-Ace, tu nous écoutes ?**

La question de Margaret me sort de mes pensées et, reprenant pied avec la réalité, je desserre mes poings.

 **-Maintenant je vous écoute,** je lance, et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage quand je vois les filles soupirer d'agacement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'elles disaient** ? j'interroge Dellinger.

 **-Elles disaient que ce serait bien de faire ça chez Rys et Eden. Je sais pas qui c'est mais si ils sont sympas, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Dellinger termine à peine sa phrase que je fusille du regard Perona.

 **-J'aurais essayé au moins !** rigole-t-elle.

Les autres la suivent et je me détends de nouveau. Perona restera toujours la même et il est étonnant de voir à quel point elle s'accroche quand elle veut quelque chose. Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'X-Drake malheureusement!

 **xXx**

Quand je rentre chez moi ce jour-là, j'ai la surprise de trouver Shanks dans le séjour. Je m'arrête net puis pénètre un peu plus dans la maison pour venir le saluer. Je remarque alors mon père assis non loin de lui et à leurs airs sérieux, je devine aussitôt qu'ils parlent boulot. Je décide alors de ne pas les déranger. Je salue le roux, recueille un signe de la main de sa part et monte ensuite dans ma chambre.

La maison est plutôt calme et je regrette la présence de Luffy qui s'absente de plus en plus pour dormir chez ses amis ou participer aux fêtes de je ne sais qui. Luffy a grandi et Roger, doucement, lui donne plus de liberté, plus d'espace. Moi aussi je m'en rends compte. A mon arrivée, il était tout le temps collé à mes baskets et j'étais si facilement agacé par ce gamin. A présent, il est plus mature et moins naïf sur certains trucs. C'est d'ailleurs étrange, j'ai toujours pensé que Luffy resterait le même, avec cette candeur qui le qualifie si bien. Mais au fond, ce n'est sans doute pas une mauvaise chose : l'année prochaine, il entrera au lycée. Qu'il le veuille ou non, les choses seront différentes pour lui.

Pauvre Luffy qui sera déçu d'apprendre qu'il a raté Shanks! A moins qu'il rentre assez tôt pour pouvoir le voir...

Dans un soupir, je me débarrasse de mes affaires avant de passer dans la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me décrasser et une bonne douche chaude s'impose ! Autant pour me réchauffer que pour me donner du courage. J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire…

Je passe rapidement sous le jet d'eau et ferme les yeux quelques secondes le temps de me reposer, de sentir mes muscles se détendre et de me vider la tête. Je ne ressens rien d'autre que les gouttelettes chaudes frapper avec force mon corps et glisser ensuite lentement sur ma peau pour finir par s'échouer presque sans un bruit par terre. Je penche la tête et soupire avant de me savonner mollement.

Je n'ai pas reparlé de l'entretien avec mon père et je ne sais pas comment je me sens par rapport à ça. Peut-être que j'apprécierais qu'on puisse en rediscuter un peu mais en même temps, j'ai l'impression que tout a été dit. Au final, je ne saurais même pas quoi dire à mon père mais j'ai tout de même ce sentiment en moi, ce sentiment qui me laisse un gout d'inachevé.

Shirahoshi a aussi eu son entretien. Elle était accompagnée de son père. Un homme géant et aussi impressionnant que gentil. Il m'a salué et avait pour une raison que j'ignore, l'air plus que ravi de me rencontrer. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça à vrai dire, si attentionné et doux. Comme Shirahoshi avait l'air de dire que sa famille la surprotège et est un tantinet sévère, je m'étais attendu à autre chose qu'à ce nounours inoffensif. On a pu discuter de nos entretiens ultérieurement et j'ai appris - même si je l'avais déjà plus ou moins compris – que Shira veut continuer dans le monde du chant et du spectacle. Au Glee Club, on sait à quel point Shirahoshi aime chanter et que son rêve est de pouvoir toucher le plus de monde possible avec sa magnifique voix. Comme sa mère bien avant elle. C'est ce qu'elle m'a confié ce soir-là alors que son père discutait encore avec Mlle Nico Robin. Elle m'a informé de sa volonté de se former dans une école de musique avec un professeur privé extrêmement réputé dans son milieu. Son but est de se lancer dans le monde de la musique d'ici deux ou trois ans. Elle veut travailler sa voix et s'entrainer à écrire de belles paroles avant de plonger dans ce monde si changeant qu'est celui des stars.

Je lui ai demandé comment son père avait réagi et son visage s'est aussitôt peiné. Son père veut qu'elle fasse des études avant de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre et au final, ce rendez-vous parent-professeur ne s'est pas si bien passé qua ça. J'ai vraiment de la chance que le mien ait été plus cool. Moi qui n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais en entrant dans la salle de classe de Marco !

Ma mère m'a appelé en début de semaine et on a aussi pu parler de mon avenir pendant de longues minutes où elle s'est employée à me rassurer. Elle a globalement tenu le même discours que mon père et je me demande s'ils se sont au préalable concertés. C'est vrai que c'est une question que je me pose de temps en temps : est-ce que mes parents se parlent souvent pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire avec moi? Auparavant, je pensais que seule ma mère décidait étant donné que je vivais avec elle et qu'elle s'occupait seule de moi. Mais peut-être que finalement, mon père avait quelque chose à dire dans mon éducation…

Dans tous les cas, en ce qui concerne le point qui m'intéresse aujourd'hui, ils sont plus que d'accord et ça me va très bien. Nos entretiens à Shirahoshi et à moi sont à présent derrière nous. Sabo ne bénéficieras pas de cette mise au point alors on peut en conclure que c'est plus ou moins derrière lui aussi, ça dépend comment on prend la chose.

J'espère pour les autres que ça se passera bien et qu'ils ne seront pas aussi paumés que moi.

Je sors finalement de la salle de bain et après quelque secondes d'hésitation, attrape un jogging ainsi qu'un haut simple à manches longues. Je me laisse ensuite tomber sur mon lit où je m'attèle à répondre à quelques messages. J'ai plein de leçons à faire mais je ne m'en sens tellement pas la motivation... Le mieux serait tout de même que je boucle tout ça avant d'aller manger. Je me redresse et soupire bruyamment en avisant mon sac posé dans un coin non loin de la porte.

 **-Hé, je peux entrer ?**

Shanks frappe deux coups à la porte qu'il a déjà ouverte et s'avance lentement dans ma chambre.

 **-Tu es déjà entré,** je lui fais donc remarquer.

Je l'observe faire quelque pas dans mon antre tout en laissant glisser son regard ici et là. Il finit ensuite par venir s'asseoir à mes côtés en poussant une légère grimace.

 **-Tu as toujours** **aussi** **mal ?**

 **-Ouais. C'est étonnant de** **constater** **que les antidouleurs fonctionnent moins quand on en prend tous les jours...**

Je ne vois pas quoi répondre et me sens simplement désolé pour lui.

 **-Comment est-ce que tu vas ?**

Shanks jette un coup d'œil vers la porte avant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire. Cette question, on a déjà dû la lui poser des centaines de fois mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'y a jamais répondu honnêtement. Peu importe à quel point on souffre, on ne veut jamais totalement se dévoiler. Que ce soit pour protéger nos proches ou nous-mêmes. Une fois qu'on a mis des mots sur ce qu'on ressent et sur ce qu'on vit, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

J'ai toujours vu Shanks souriant, léger. La seule fois où je l'ai réellement vu sérieux et énervé, c'était lors de ma fugue. Il m'avait trouvé en premier et même si ça se voyait clairement que la situation le dépassait, il y a fait face. Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais son regard. Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à retrouver cette lueur après son agression, cette détermination à aller mieux et à ne pas se laisser sombrer. Malheureusement, quand je regarde mon ami, je vois de la fatigue et de l'incompréhension. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive exactement mais c'est clair qu'il ne va pas bien. Des problèmes s'ajoutent probablement à d'autres, créant toujours plus de tensions, et c'est sans doute trop pour un seul homme.

 **-Pas vraiment,** finit-il par dire et je ne suis même pas surpris de sa réponse.

 **-Tu en as pour combien de temps encore ?** j'enchaine.

 **-Je ne sais pas, au moins 6 semaines. Je dois retourner faire un bilan à l'hôpital dans peu de temps.**

 **-J'espère sincèrement que la police attraperont ceux qui t'ont fait ça.**

Shanks me regarde et esquisse un sourire amusé. Il se moque clairement de moi et je le comprends, je serais vraiment naïf de penser que justice sera rendue. Pour moi, c'était différent : il y avait une caméra de surveillance et Sabo était là.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ? Tu dois t'ennuyer à la longue,** je fais remarquer.

 **-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point !** acquiesce-t-il. **Je peux pas me déplacer seul et du coup, je sors très peu. Au final, j'ai mal dès que je bouge et je suis assommé la moitié du temps à cause de mes médicaments. J'ai discuté avec Roger** **et** **j'aimerais reprendre quelques dossiers** **pour** **bosser depuis chez moi, histoire de m'occuper un peu.**

 **-Il a pas voulu, c'est ça ?** je lui demande, amusé.

 **-T'as tout compris !** **Mais** **je vais devenir fou si ça continue ! Avoir du temps libre, c'est penser à des choses que j'aimerais tenir éloignées de mon esprit...**

Sa voix s'est faite plus basse sur la fin et son regard perdu sur la porte de ma salle de bain regorge de tristesse.

 **-Comme Mihawk ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu te voir une seule fois quand tu étais à l'hôpital.**

Il ne dit rien et je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop loin. C'est vrai qu'au fond, leur relation ne me regarde pas.

Le roux soupire et après quelques instants d'hésitation, finit par me répondre.

 **-** **Oui** **, comme Mihawk. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça.** **Lui** **et moi** **avons** **mis fin à notre relation avant mon agression,** m'explique-t-il après une énième pause.

 **-** **Quoi** **? Je pensais que vous deux, ça marchait même si c'était bizarre?** je m'étonne **.**

 **-Je le pensais aussi mais c'était de la naïveté. On n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde et aucun de nous ne voulait faire d'effort.**

 **-Ce n'est peut-être p-**

 **-Non,** me coupe-t-il un peu durement.

Il parait soudain agacé et je lui jette un regard confus. Finalement, il soupire. Il pense sans doute me devoir une explication un peu plus rationnelle.

 **-** **Je ne comprends rien à son comportement** **. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait la dernière fois que je l'ai vu juste avant de me dire qu'on était que des amis qui prenaient du bon temps ensemble!**

Il soupire.

- **Enfin bref,** lâche-t-il, et je devine qu'il regrette déjà de m'avoir confié ça. **Cette histoire n'aurait pas pu marcher de toute façon. L'amour de Mihawk n'en a que le nom, il est égoïste et ne sait pas ce qu'il veut.**

 **-Peut-être que si tu lui disais que tu l'aimais, que tu** **es** **honnête et que tu lui** **dis** **ce que toi tu** **veux** **, il t'écouterait. Il pourrait même te surprendre, qui sait.**

Shanks secoue la tête. Visiblement, il n'y croit pas une seconde.

 **-Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'offrir le luxe de trop m'attarder sur ça. Il se passe pas mal de trucs chiant au boulot en ce moment et puis…**

Il touche son bras qui est encore emmitouflé dans une écharpe bien serrée contre lui pour éviter tout mouvement.

- **J'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle il y a pas longtemps et j'ai encore du mal à la digérer.**

Je baisse la tête, comprenant sans mal ce qu'il tait. Je me sens triste pour lui et m'en veux de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire pour l'aider à aller mieux, à supporter toute la merde qui lui arrive. C'est vraiment trop cruel et je ne veux pas me contenter de l'excuse toute faite de « c'est la vie ». J'ai du mal à croire que tout ce qui lui arrive soit simplement les suites de circonstances tout à fait fortuites.

 **-Tu te plaignais de t'ennuyer tout à l'heure,** je commence, et j'attire alors tout de suite l'attention de mon ami. **J'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire. Si ça te dit de m'aider un peu ?**

Il me sourit et je vois aussitôt que c'est ce qu'il attendait. Je ne pense pas que Shanks aurait supporté des excuses ou de l'apitoiement. Quand tout se fracasse autour de nous, on a juste envie de pouvoir trouver un endroit où on se sent bien, qui nous fait oublier nos malheurs à défaut de nous donner une solution pour s'y soustraire.

 **-Et comment !**

 **-T'y arriveras ? Le lycée, ça fait longtemps pour toi, non ?** je le taquine.

 **-Je ne suis pas vieux !** s'offusque-t-il. **Et puis, j'ai fait plusieurs années d'études au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !**

 **-Parle pas trop vite. Des diplômés avant toi s'y sont cassés les dents.**

Il secoue la tête, amusé, et on se lève pour aller s'installer à mon bureau. On est dérangé à peine dix minutes plus tard par un Luffy surexcité tout juste rentré de chez son ami. Mais ni lui ni moi ne nous plaignons. Quand ce gosse est là, ça va toujours déjà beaucoup mieux.

* * *

Et voila !

On retrouve X-Drake après une longue absence, j'espère que son retour vous fait plaisir.

C'est vraiment un personnage que j'adore et plus j'écris sur lui plus je l'apprécie, je crois même que si je ne fais pas attention j'orienterais un peu trop cette histoire sur lui.

J'espère pouvoir vous poster la suite assez vite… ^^

A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 12 partie 1

.

« Suis ton bonheur et l'univers t'ouvrira des portes où il n'y a que des murs. »

Joseph Campbell

Sabo

* * *

Lundi 04 Décembre 2017

 **-Les membres du Glee Club t'ont parlé de la fête qu'ils voulaient organiser pour le nouvel an ?** je demande à Sanji alors qu'on attend patiemment que notre cours d'histoire commence.

 **-Ouais, Perona en a parlé à Nami.**

 **-Dis donc, elles sont devenues très proches depuis qu'elles sont dans la même classe,** je fais remarquer.

 **-A qui le dis-tu !** rigole-t-il. **Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre, elles ont pas mal de points communs et je suis content que Nami se soit fait une aussi bonne amie dans sa classe.**

 **-Je comprends. C'est vrai que même si Perona est un peu exubérante, ça reste une chouette fille et il est très agréable d'être son amie,** je confirme.

Sanji me donne raison d'un simple hochement de tête.

 **-Pour l'instant,** **la fête** **est au stade de brouillon parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore de lieu pour faire la soirée mais dans l'idée, la chose me plait assez. Je serai heureux de déserter le Baratie pour un soir !** s'exclame-t-il.

 **-Tu es sûr ?** je fais, l'air suspicieux. **J'ai du mal à croire que tu pourras quitter ton restaurant chéri...**

 **-** **Oh si, crois-moi** **! Ça va me faire du bien de ne pas entendre le vieux me gueuler dessus pour un oui ou pour un non! Et puis, je pourrais toujours cuisiner même si je ne vais pas au restaurant ce soir-là. Je vous ferai plein de** **petits** **fours salés et de gâteaux!**

 **-J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche!**

Il me sourit et pointe mon ventre l'air de me dire de faire attention à ma ligne. Je repousse sa main d'un geste désinvolte et faissemblant de m'offusquer de sa remarque. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'énorme chez moi!J'ai beau faire énormément de sport, je reste assez fin malgré mes muscles.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes rejoints par Shirahoshi et Margaret et la conversation au sujet de cette soirée continue. Malheureusement, nous n'avons guère le temps d'en dire beaucoup plus car la cloche sonne et presque aussitôt, notre professeur arrive et nous invite à entrer dans sa salle de classe.

En m'asseyant à ma place, je me fais la réflexion que ce sera également l'anniversaire d'Ace ce jour-là et qu'il y a peut-être un coup à jouer. Si jamais je décide d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour lui, il y a toutes les chances du monde pour que ça marche. Je connais bien Ace et je suis sûr qu'il ne se doutera pas une seule seconde de ce que je pourrais lui réserver. Ça peut être une bonne idée et si je veux la mettre en place, il va falloir que j'en discute très vite avec les autres.

Le bruit du stylo sur le tableau m'oblige à me concentrer sur le cours et le visage sérieux mais toujours aussi souriant de Nico Robin. Cette femme mystérieuse dont je n'ai toujours pas réussi à percer le secret. L'Armée Révolutionnaire refuse obstinément de me divulguer la moindre information sur elle : si je veux des révélations, ce n'est manifestement pas auprès d'eux que je dois chercher. Le plus logique serait que je m'adresse à elle mais depuis la dernière fois, je n'ai pas vraiment tenté quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, j'ignore quoi lui dire exactement…

 **-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier l'URSS pendant la guerre froide de 1947 à 1991.**

Elle fait quelques pas entre les rangs et observe, amusée, nos réactions.

- **Si vous tombez sur un sujet comme ça au bac, que faites-vous en premier ?**

Je lève la main et d'un hochement de tête, elle m'interroge.

 **-Lister sur un brouillon toutes les dates importes durant cette période.**

 **-Très bien. Shirahoshi, une idée ?**

J'observe la présidente du Glee Club rougir légèrement à cause de sa timidité puis relever la tête dans un effort que je ne suis pas le seul à noter.

 **-En 1962, la crise de Cuba?**

 **-Bien.**

Nico Robin écrit la réponse au tableau et interroge un autre élève qui lui parle de l'arrivée au pouvoir de Mikhaïl Gorbatchev en 1985 et de la fin des régimes communistes en Europe de l'Est en 1989.

 **-La doctrine Jdanov en 1947,** j'ajoute après avoir baissé la main.

 **\- Peux-tu me rappeler ce que c'est exactement ?**

J'ai un petit de moment de flottement dû à la surprise mais je me reprends assez vite et rassemble mes souvenirs de collège et de seconde.

 **-La doctrine Jdanov affirme la division du monde en deux camps. Les forces impériales dirigées par les États-Unis et les pacifistes dirigés par l'URSS. C'est une doctrine qui a été mise en place pour contrer** **celle de** **Truman.**

 **-Parfait. Lors de certains devoirs, vous devrez développer ou préciser vos informations. A vous de bien choisir car il est important de ne pas noyer vos réponses sous trop de précision,** nous rappelle-t-elle.

Le cours continue et notre professeur interroge toujours plus d'élèves. Une fois satisfaite, elle s'arrête puis nous annonce le plus simplement du monde qu'elle attend de nous une copie de 30 lignes sur la thématique évoquée.

Au fond, personne n'est surpris. C'est presque naturel que ça se termine comme ça. Mais heureusement pour les moins forts en histoire, Mlle Nico Robin laisse les dates au tableau et beaucoup pourront s'en servir pour combler leurs lacunes.

Après unéchange de regards avec Sanji, j'attaque ma dissertation en commençant par l'introduction. J'évoque la rivalité entre les deux grandes puissances après la seconde guerre mondiale pour finir par interroger la raison pour laquelle l'URSS a fini par voir son modèle s'effondrer à la fin du XXème siècle. Un fois mon introduction écrite, je n'ai plus qu'à m'attaquer au cœur du problème. Je décide de diviser en trois ma copie pour parler du modèle que représente l'URSS, son déclin et enfin son effondrement.

La conclusion est courte pour éviter les répétitions inutiles et contient simplement l'essentiel.

Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la salle. Seul le son des tapotements du stylo de notre professeur sur la table résonne.

 **xXx**

Je prends place en bout de table et attendspatiemment que les autres élèves membres du conseil des élèves s'assoient. J'ai pris la fonction de président cette année alors que Rob Luccia pris mon ancien poste. Il n'y a pas eu tant de changements que ça dans nos rangs : les terminales de l'année dernière nous ont simplement quittés, leurs diplômes en poche. Rob Lucci nous a rejoints ainsi qu'un autre cadre de l'équipe de foot, Kaku. La parité est encore loin mais Adèle, une camarade de classe de Koala avec qui celle-ci a sympathisé récemment, est venue grossir les rangs de la gente féminine.

 **-Quels sont les sujets à l'ordre du jour, Kaku ?** demande Rob Lucci en se mettant à l'aise.

Il reçoit presque aussitôt un regard noir du représentant des terminales qui est très protocolaire. Il est vrai que c'était à moi de lancer la réunion mais je ne vais pas m'énerver pour si peu.

 **-Un problème avec le club de rugby qui demande un local en plus pour ranger son matériel,** répond néanmoins son ami.

 **-Le club de rugby a hérité d'un tout petit local à leur création et** **ses membres** **se sont toujours arrangés avec** **ceux** **du club de tir à l'arc pour utiliser le deuxième vestiaire de leur petit gymnase. Mais ça, c'était il y a 20 ans et leur club a bien évolué depuis. Ils sont passés de 15 à 37 et ils ont besoin d'un local en plus,** m'explique le secrétaire.

 **-Très bien,** dis-je. **Leur demande est tout à fait recevable. Adèle, s'il te plait, j'aimerais que tu étudies la question et que dans 15 jours, tu me remettes une liste de** **plusieurs** **lieux susceptibles de correspondre à leur demande.**

 **-Très bien mais ça va être dur,** grimace-t-elle.

 **-Oui, je comprends. Essaye de t'arranger avec les autres clubs, si possible. Certains ont des locaux beaucoup trop grands et au final,on perd des mètres carrés. L'organisation est vieillissante et l'établissement aurait dûse pencher sur ce problème plus tôt,** je soupire.

 **-L'établissement n'a pas à s'occuper de ça. C'est le travail du conseil des élèves que de régler le problème des élèves,** me contredit Rob Lucci.

 **-Peut-être mais des lycéens ne peuvent pas tout faire. Et quoi que tu en dises, l'organisation de Marie-Joa incombe à la direction de Marie-Joa,** je lui réponds un peu sèchement en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Il y a un petit silence gêné autour de la table et Kaku, pour dissiper le malaise, reprend sa lecture. Il nous énumère les autres sujets à l'ordre du jour.

 **-Nous avons eu des** **demandes pour mettre en place** **une boîte à idées.**

 **-Pourquoi pas. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de faire participer un peu plus les élèves à la vie étudiante,** acquiesce Coby.

La réunion reprend de plus belle et à mon plus grand plaisir, Rob Lucci n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour mon recadrage. Tant mieux, je me serais senti mal pendant la soirée du nouvel an. Et puis, Margaret m'en aurait peut-être voulu...

Mercredi 06 Décembre 2018

Assis sur le banc de touche, j'observe avec un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse le club de basket de Marie-Joa jouer contre la toute nouvelle équipe de GangTrain. C'est une équipe dont on ne sait pas grand chance et qui malgré son bon niveau n'a joué que dans très peu de compétitions. La plupart de ses joueurs sont tous très grands et ont une carrure assez imposante. Ils tirent énormément avantage de leurs physiques et ont parfois un jeu assez brutal : contre une équipe comme la notre, ça marche malheureusement plutôt bien. Nous avons des gabarits moyens, personne ne dépasse les 1m85 et plus de la moitié de nos joueurs font à peine 1m75. Plus que sur notre force et nos capacités physiques, notre groupe a toujours misé sur son jeu d'équipe et le talent de chacun de nos joueurs.

Le coach Ruyma créé toujours de magnifiques combinaisons, exploitant au mieux nos capacités. Même s'il ne fait aucun doute que ce match sera difficile, je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en mes coéquipiers. C'est un match amical pour nous mettre en jambe pour la Winter Cup : il n'y a que du bon à prendre. Et puis si jamais nous sommes amenés dans le futur à nous battre contre cette équipe lors d'une compétition quelconque, nous serons préparés.

Le deuxième quart temps a repris depuis deux minutes à peine et les GangTrain sont plein de confiance malgré leur retard de 5 points. Ce qui est plutôt compréhensible, ils ont encore tout le temps de rattraper cette petite différence et même de nous battre.

Je jette un coup d'œil au coach avant de reporter mon attention sur le match. La reprise se fait plutôt lentement et depuis deux minutes, aucune équipe n'a marqué. Les joueurs se jaugent comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que le cours du match bascule. C'est étrange pour moi de ne pas jouer. Je suis peu habitué à rester sur le banc et à être un simple spectateur. J'aurais voulu jouer, surtout contre une équipe aussi forte, mais je comprends le choix du coach. Si sur le terrain nous ne sommes que cinq joueurs, nous savons que notre équipe ne se limite pas à ce nombre. Il est important de faire tourner l'effectif et de faire sentir à ceux qui sont habituellement remplaçants qu'ils font également partie de cette équipe.

Cela dit, il reste encore du temps pour jouer si le coach décide de changer ses plans et m'autorise à entrer.

Le coup de siffletannonçant la mi-temps est donné et je réalise alors que, perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué la fin du deuxième quart-temps. J'avise rapidement le score pour voir qu'on mène à présent de deux points avant de me lever pour accueillir mes coéquipiers. Je les félicite d'avoir tenu et laisse le coach Ruyma les briefer pour la suite alors qu'ils profitent de la pause pour s'hydrater.

 **-Vous pouvez y arriver,** je leur dis juste avant qu'ils n'entrent sur le terrain. **Analyser bien le jeu des GangTrain et soyez intelligents. Ils ont un jeu assez agressif. Tournez ça à votre avantage et faites en sorte de les limiter au maximum dans leurs mouvements.**

Les joueurs me regardent et esquissent progressivement des sourires. Je saisqu'ils ont sans problème compris mon message. Plus serein, je reprends place sur le banc de touche aux côtés du coach.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu es capitaine de cette équipe et que les autres joueurs du club de basket te respectent autant.**

Je souris, assez fier du compliment.

J'ai toujours eu une bonne analyse du jeu et même si je n'aime pas ça, être assis sur le banc de touche me permet de voir le match sous un autre des solutions, des idées ou des plans d'attaque que je ne verrai pas sur le terrain, jeté dans l'action du match. Provoquer des fautes pour mettre en difficulté les joueurs adverses en est une. Je pense que si on pousse les GangTrain jusqu'à quatre fautes, ils seront plus hésitants et de peur de se faire expulser à l'annonce d'une cinquième, ils seront beaucoup moins offensifs et percutants.

Et alors, nous auront tout le loisir de déchainer nos techniques et combinaisons d'attaque.

On va gagner, ça ne fait aucun doute.

 **\- Lark, prépare-toi. Tu vas entrer dans le dernier quart-temps.**

 **-Très bien.**

J'essaie au mieux de cacher mon envie d'entrer sur le terrain pour me concentrer sur le jeu et rien d'autre que le jeu.

Jeudi 07 Décembre 2017

J'ai du mal à m'arrêter de sourire: il faut dire que je suis plutôt de bonne humeur. Je savonne les cheveux bruns d'Ace et m'applique à faire mousser au maximum son shampoing à la saveur fruits rouges. Ça sent bon et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je dépose plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres avant de grignoter tendrement son oreille droite.

J'étais venu à la base pour aider Ace à préparer son devoir d'anglais. J'ai un bon niveau et comme je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait mes propres devoirs pour demain : un simple DM en math et une biographie artistique pour l'art appliqué. C'est Ace qui me l'a demandé ce matin. Pour me convaincre, il n'a pas hésité à mettre en avant « ses faiblesses » pour la langue de Shakespeare. Des fois, il me désespère mais je ne me plains pas trop : j'adore l'aider. Son père m'a accueilli avec joie tandis qu'Hancock s'est tout juste montrée polie envers moi. Luffy par contre m'a sauté dessus, déjà prêt à me faire part de toutes les merveilleuses trouvailles qu'il a faites cette semaine.

Malheureusement, il s'est fait couper dans son élan par Roger et Hancock qui lui ont demandé de se préparer : ils allaient voir un film au cinéma. Apparemment, cela faisait quatre jours que Luffy les tannaient à ce propos et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils allaient être en retard. Luffy, rappelé à l'ordre, avait bondi de joie et terminé d'enfiler son manteau. Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite famille n'était plus là et je me retrouvais seul avec Ace. Privé de cinéma - pour raison évidente – Ace n'avait pourtant pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Je me suis alors demandé si le film que voulait voir Luffy était si intéressant...

On a vraiment essayé de réviser au début mais c'est toujours pareil avec Ace. Je savais que ce serait long, qu'il rechignerait, mais ça ne m'a pas perturbé. Je l''avais prévu et avais pris mes affaires pour la nuit avant de venir. Une bonne manière d'allier l'utile à l'agréable… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec Ace et j'avais hâte rien que d'y penser. Je passe toujours de bonnes nuits quand je suis dans ses bras...

Au bout d'un moment, Ace a demandé une pause au tyran que je suis et je la lui ai accordé, suspicieux. C'est là que je me suis dit que pendant qu'il soufflait un peu, je pouvais prendre une douche. J'ai eu sport en dernière heure et n'ai pas pris la peine de me laver sachant qu'Ace m'attendait : je ne voulais pas le faire patienter encore. Mais je dois dire qu'avoir la peau collante était de plus en plus désagréable. Je l'ai signalé à Ace qui m'a simplement répondu qu'il allait donc m'accompagner. Pour être honnête, j'ai tout de suite vu la lueur d'envie dans ses yeux et ça m'a plu.

Je n'arrive jamais à résister bien longtemps au corps d'Ace et il le sait…

 **-C'est ton match de basket** **d'hier** **qui te rend comme ça ? Je pensais plutôt que la défaite t'aurais rendu morose. Et dire que je me voyais déjà passer ma soirée à essayer de te réconforter !**

 **-Il y a des défaites nécessaire dans la vie !** je réplique. **Et puis, on a pu découvrir un joueur très dangereux dont on va devoir se méfier à l'avenir. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que nos adversaires avaient prévu de le faire jouer. A mon avis, ils voulaient le cacher le plus longtemps possible. Peut-être même jusqu'au quart de final de la WinterCup ?** je m'interroge, pensif. **En tout cas, on les a obligés à sortir leur pièce maitresse et crois-moi, la prochaine fois, on ne perdra pas. Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas judicieux de la part de leur entraineur de procéder ainsi...**

Je fronce les sourcils quand je me rappelle les décisions du coach de l'autre équipe.

 **-Cela dit, leur « ace » a l'air aussi de n'en faire qu'à s-**

 **-Sabo !**

Ace pose son index sur mes lèvres et sourit alors que ses yeux me regardent avec malice.

 **-N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien du tout et qui rêve juste de continuer à toucher ton corps de rêve. Mais cela dit, je suis sûr de pouvoir faire les deux en même temps si tu ne te vexes pas du fait que je trouve plus passionnant de me frotter à toi que de t'écouter me parler d'un autre « ace »...**

 **-T'es nul !**

Malgré ce que je dis, j'avoue à demi-mots que la blague d'Ace m'a tout de même fait un peu rire. Selon ses souhaits, je me recentre sur lui et continue le massage capillaire que j'ai commencé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise. Nous continuons à nous laver en silence mais en se mangeant du regard et lentement, les frissons du désir commencent à s'éveiller. Quand l'eau de la douche s'abat sur nous, nous avons déjà cédé à l'appel de la chair et le corps collé à celui de l'autre, nous nous embrassons chaudement.

 **-Faut qu'on se dépêche de terminer cette on attend trop, on n'arrivera jamais à la finir,** rigole Ace.

J'acquiesce et n'attends pas plus pour continuer à me laver. Dans un souci d'efficacité, c'est chacun de son côté qu'on termine de le faire. J'ai très chaud et j'ai du mal à calmer l'excitation qui m'habite alors que j'observe Ace se sécher. Mes yeux s'attardent sur sa chute de reins ainsi que sur l'arrondi délicieux de ses fesses. Il se tourne vers moi et j'aperçois de fines gouttelettes s'écouler avec sensualité sur son ventre. L'une d'entre elle vient s'échouer sur son nombril avant de continuer lentement sa course plus bas…toujours plus bas.

Mon regard reste accroché sur le bas-ventre d'Ace et bientôt, ma main se pose sur mon propre désir quand je sens un début d'érection me gagner.

J'ai envie de prendre Ace. De l'allonger sur son lit, de le couvrir de baisers et de me nourrir de ses gémissement avant de m'enfoncer avec envie au plus profond de lui. Ace à raison : j'en ai envie et il ne fait aucun doute que ça doit se lire sur mon visage. Je n'osais pas lui parler de cette envie parce que j'estimais que si jamais je faisais ça, je flouais mon petit-ami ou pire, que ce serait comme une trahison. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer et c'est sans doute stupide mais je suis quelqu'un de profondément romantique et je suis complètement amoureux. Ace est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Il est celui qui me connait le mieux, qui me comprend le mieux, et c'est pour ça que je me sens si bien avec lui. Ne pas pouvoir être complètement honnête avec lui me perturbe vraiment. Si je ne peux pas être sincère avec la personne que j'aime, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de notre relation ? Je ne veux pas qu'Ace pense qu'il est le seul à faire des efforts pour nous…

Je lui dis que je l'aime et qu'il compte à un point inimaginable pour moi. Qu'il suffit à mon bonheur et qu'il est mon ancre, mon rêve. Mais est-ce que ça a vraiment un sens quand les actes ne suivent pas les paroles ? Je ne me considère pas comme totalement franc quand je lui dis ça tout en lui cachant d'autres choses. Ce n'est pas la vision que j'ai d'un couple et je dois dire que ça m'a souvent porté préjudice. J'ai bien conscience que nombre des problèmes qu'on a rencontrés sont de mon fait et que n'importe qui d'autre que Ace se serait agacé bien avant. J'avais le même problème avec Koala.

Le sexe.

Je pensais – savais – que j'avais du mal parce qu'elle ne m'attirait pas. J'aimais les hommes mais ne m'assumant pas encore à cette époque, j'avais du mal à l'accepter, à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire. Avec Ace, c'est un autre problème mais au final, on en revient toujours au même. Je me demande pourquoi je m'inflige ça. Quand ce n'est pas un manque de courage – à assumer mon homosexualité – c'est le manque de confiance qui revient en force au moment le plus critique.

On a déjà eu cette conversation quelques fois. D'après moi, on en a d'ailleurs beaucoup trop parlé. J'ai beau ne plus être aussi prude qu'avant, parler de sexe reste toujours délicat pour moi. A vrai dire, je trouve ça un peu gênant. Chez moi, c'était presque tabou et mes parents ne m'ont en jamais parlé. Mon meilleur ami ne s'exprime pas beaucoup là-dessus non plus. Par politesse pour Nami et aussi parce qu'il est comme ça : ses moments avec sa petite-amie ne regardent que lui et il a raison. Au début, j'en voulais à Ace de vouloir un peu me forcer la main en revenant souvent sur ce sujet. C'est comme ça que je le ressentais du moins.

Pourtant, au fil des discussions, j'ai fini par m'ouvrir et comprendre que je devais aussi prendre en compte les envies de mon petit-ami : lui le fait constamment et ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit le seul à le faire. Je me suis écouté, j'ai essayé de comprendre quel était vraiment le problème. Mes secrets en était un et je dois dire que depuis que je me suis libéré du poids que représentait Doflamingo, je me sens mieux. Mais je ne suis pas bête, je lui cache d'autres choses, comme l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et je ne peux pas attendre de lui déballer tous mes secrets pour enfin être prêt à l'aimer comme il le désire et comme je le désire.

Car je le veux.

Et il est peut-être temps que je regarde la vérité en face.

 **-Viens,** me dit Ace en me prenant la main.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne sais pas du tout mais le plus simple est certainement d'arrêter de me prendre la tête et de juste suivre les désirs de mon corps et de mon cœur. J'ai confiance en Ace, il saura me guider et me rassurer, comme il l'a toujours fait.

On arrive dans la chambre et le silence est assez troublant. C'est comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Oubliés les bruits de circulation, le vent qui souffle si fort qu'il fait chanter les feuilles des arbres. Plus un murmure ni de chuintement, juste nos cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Nous sommes simplement dans notre bulle, à nous dévorer des yeux.

Ace m'allonge sur le lit et c'est comme être sur un nuage, doux et moelleux à la fois. Il m'embrasse et je savoure cet instant de douceur où plus rien n'existe à part notre amour. De mes mains, je caresse sa mâchoire avant d'empoigner légèrement ses cheveux pour le pousser un peu plus vers moi, le gouter encore plus profondément si c'est possible. Les yeux fermés, je laisse les sensations m'envahir progressivement. Un souffle plus tremblant, ma peau qui se couvre de chair de poule et la chaleur qui inonde mon corps. Ce sont autant de signes qui prouvent mon désir.

La main gauche d'Ace posée négligemment sur le matelas s'aventure à présent sur mon ventre qui se creuse sous la sensation de chaleur que ses doigts dégagent. Lentement, comme pour faire durer le plaisir, il défait la serviette qui ne cache alors plus grand-chose de ma nudité. Il sourit et je capte son regard ainsi que cet éclat dans ses yeux, celui qui me dit à quel point il m'aime.

 **-Ace… Je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...**

Ma voix hachée, hésitante, le fait tiquer. Il ne bouge plus et me dévisage, inquiet. Ses yeux cherchent les miens mais j'ai du mal à lui faire face. Je sens ses mains se poser sur moi et il m'oblige à le regarder : il ne veut pas que je le fuis. Son corps touche complètement le mien et mon désir n'en est que plus fort. Je me maudis d'ailleurs de continuer à ressentir tant de désir alors que je me sens aussi confus, que je m'apprête à dire quelque chose de si difficile. Malheureusement, mon corps est traitre et se fiche bien que mon cœur me fasse atrocement mal.

 **-Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, c'est... Enfin, je pensais que tu le voulais autant que moi,** me dit-il, perdu.

Ace sait bien que j'en ai envie : je bande affreusement contre lui, je ne peux pas mentir. Je devine qu'il m'offre cette excuse pour que je m'en serve si besoin comme porte de sortie pour décliner ses avances. Et tout ça bien entendu pour éviter une énième prise de tête quant à mon incapacité à prendre les rênes pour changer.

 **-Non, c'est pas ça,** je soupire, fébrile.

Ace embrasse mes joues pour m'encourager mais je le repousse. A cet instant, sa gentillesse me fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il faut que je me force, il faut que ça sorte.

 **-J'ai envie de toi, Ace. Je veux te faire l'amour, je veux te faire gémir, te faire des suçons alors que je m'enfoncerai en toi...**

Il rougit, déstabilisé par mes mots **,** et je poursuis.

 **-J'ai toujours dit que je ne m'en pensais pas le droit parce que je n'étais pas vraiment sincère avec toi et que j'avais l'impression de te si je l'avais fait, je t'aurais trahi, menti pour avoir ce que je voulais et** **que ce** **n'est pas moi. Mais au fond, il n'y a pas que ça... Je ne voulais pas te l'avouer parce que te le dire mettrait en évidence la noirceur de mon âme** **mais...** **Tu dis que je suis fort, Ace, et j'ai tellement peur que tu changes d'avis...**

Il secoue la tête mais n'ose rien faire d'autre de peur de me couper dans mon élan.

 **-La vérité, c'est que je t'envie... Je n'arrête pas de me comparer à toi, Ace. Je sais bien que c'est stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'envie ton assurance, ta luminosité : tu assumes tout ce que tu dis et tu n'as pas peur de te tromper. Tu as une prestance, un charisme qui fait que personne ne veut jamais se frotter à toi alors que j'ai dû subir pendant des mois les conneries de Vergo... Je passe mon temps à douter, à venir pleurer dans tes bras** **et** **j'en ai marre. J'ai envie de te montrer que tu peux compter sur moi, que je suis un homme sur qui tu peux…**

J'ai un brusque hoquet à cause de mes larmes. J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit et, honteux, couvre mon visage de mes mains. Je souffle, j'essaie de me reprendre. C'est un fiasco mais il faut que je continue.

 **-J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur, Ace ! De mal faire les choses, de pas être performant, de pas réu-**

 **-Sabo !**

Ace essaie de dégager mes mains pour voir mon visage mais je résiste. J'ai bien trop honte. Il me supplie de le laisser m'étreindre mais je ne lui réponds pas. Ace, je l'aime plus que tout, je sais que ça ne changera jamais et c'est pourquoi j'ai si peur qu'un jour, il m'abandonne. Il est celui qui me donne la force d'avancer et d'affronter la vie. Celui pour qui je veux donner le meilleur. Alors s'il n'est plus là, à mes côtés… Si par malheur un jour, il soupire et se dit qu'il en a assez, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il est tellement parfait et moi, je…

Ace arrive finalement à me faire lâcher prise et je vois à travers mes cils mouillés son regard sombre braqué sur moi. Il a l'air en colère et je crains le pire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te dévaloriser comme ça ?! Tu penses peut-être me faire plaisir mais sache que ça me fait mal ce que tu me dis!**

J'écarquille les yeux, déconcerté. J'ai voulu me montrer honnête, pas le décevoir. Il remarque alors mon incompréhension et soupire avant de reprendre plus calmement.

 **-** **Sabo** **, tu me vois avec tes yeux d'amoureux transi alors bien sûr que j'ai l'air d'être le meilleur partout mais c'est loin d'être le cas ! Après, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de faire ça, c'est typique des personnes amoureuses et je n'échappe pas à la règle... Tu es quelqu'un de digne et je suis content que tu puisses compter sur moi autant que je peux compter sur toi.**

Il caresse mes cheveux et je m'apaise, doucement bercé par sa tendresse.

- **Pour ce qui est de ce** **problème** **, ne te mets pas de pression : y a que les acteurs de porno de toute façon qui sont capables de produire des exploits d'une heure.**

Il pouffe et je fais de même, soulagé par sa réaction.

- **Je t'en demande pas autant. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'aimes et partager ça avec toi. Ne te rends pas malade avec ce genre de choses, s'il te plait. Si tu n'es pas prêt, j'attendrais, Sabo.**

 **-Non… J'en ai envie,** dis-je dans un souffle.

 **-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.**

Il m'embrasse chastement et je passe mes bras autour de son corps. Notre baiser a le gout un peu salé de mes larmes mais Ace ne dit rien.

 **-Faisons-** **le** **à notre manière. On est deux : repose toi sur moi si tu doutes, c'est comme ça que ça marche, l'amour.**

 **-Encore une fois, c'est toi qui me rassure,** je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer.

Ace m'envoie un regard triste et je m'en veux aussitôt.

Je respire un grand coup et Ace s'éloigne de moi pour me laisser reprendre mes esprits. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai finalement réussi à lui parler et il est toujours là. Je croise son regard bienveillant et un peu timide. Il est nu face à moi et ne sait pas quoi faire. Mon regard balaie son corps parfait, son tatouage écrit en lettres anglaises incurvées, ses muscles précisément dessinés, ses tétons dressés…

Je me redresse alors pour finir sur les genoux et je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je savais quoi faire. Que j'arrêtais de douter et que moi aussi, je voulais le gâter, lui faire ressentir tout ce bonheur que j'éprouve à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras. Ace me regarde, incertain, mais je ne le laisse pas tergiverser plus longtemps et l'embrasse de nouveau. Avec lui, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais assez de ses lèvres et de leur goûtsi particulier. Celui du bonheur. Celui aussi peu prononcé du sang et du rouge vermillon qui s'accroit quand je les mordille trop. Ma serviette tombe et sans lâcher les lèvres d'Ace,je la dégage un peu plus loin. Elle finit malgré moi par tomber par terre. Ace est déjà nu, n'ayantpas pris la peine d'enfiler quoi que ce soit en sortant de la salle d'eau. Il est juste en face demoi, contre moi, dans le plus simple appareil, et son corps brûlant de désir me fait perdre tous mes sens.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de l'allonger sur le lit, deme fondre en lui tout en le gardant étroitement serré entre mes bras alors que je bougerais lentement pour m'enivrer de ses halètement et de ses soupirs tremblants.

J'ai envie de lui comme je n'ai jamais eu envie de lui auparavant.

Je pense que je suis enfin prêt à lâcher prise et à lui donner ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me poser de questions inutiles, de juste écouter mes envies. Il m'a juste suffi de regarder Ace, de voir à quel point il a confiance en moi pour enfin m'en sentir le droit. Et ça a quelque chose de rafraichissant, de rassurant de se dire qu'il le veut autant que moi. Vider mon sac, lui confier ce que j'avais sur le cœur... C'est comme si maintenant, je ne me bridais plus.

 **-Tu me laisses faire ce soir ?** je lui demande néanmoins pour être sûr.

 **-Pas de problème,** accepte-t-il tout desuite.

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser le véritable sens de ma question et ça me confirme qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

 **-J'espère juste pour toi que je n'aurais pas la chiasse demain.**

 **-T'es dégueulasse et t'as de la chance que je sois toujours excité parce que sinon, je t'aurais** **laissé en plan** **...**

J'effleure dans une caresse aérienne son sexe gorgé de désir et il halète sous le geste. Il se cramponne à moi et ses mains passent dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je sais bien que si Ace est comme ça ce soir, c'est simplement pour me détendre.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas osé,** affirme-t-il, et je souris comme pour le déstabiliser.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et c'est comme un signal pour Ace qui effectue de petits mouvements de hanche pour flatter nos virilités respectives alors que sa bouche butine mon cou. Je soupire et me laisse porter par la vague de plaisir que je ressens. Je caresse presque avec paresse son corps. Ses muscles sont bandés et durs sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je ne m'attarde pas plus de quelques secondes sur la petite cicatrice qu'il a au ventre, souvenir d'une terrible agression homophobe. Je ne sais sincèrement pas comment Ace fait pour apprécier celle que j'ai, que ce soit celle que ma mère m'a infligé petit ou celle qui montre à quel point je suis encore faible. Moi, celle qu'il a sur le bras, même si elle cicatrise déjà, je ne peux pas la voir, j'en suis incapable. J'ai la nausée à chaque fois que je l'aperçois.

 **-Attends.**

Ace relève les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui y a ?**

 **-Je voudrais… Enfin, tu sais, te faire une** **gâterie?** je demande, peu sûr de moi.

J'ai presque honte de le demander même si j'en ai vraiment envie. J'ai l'impression que c'est mal vu et que ce n'est pas forcément normal qu'un homme aime faire ça. Même si je sais que ce qui se passe dans l'intimité de notre chambre reste entre nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je serais vraiment mort de honte si les gens apprenaient que j'aime faire ce genre de choses. A Ace en tout cas.

 **-Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? Je serais complètement fou de refuser,** s'amuse-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sabo ?** me demande-t-il ensuite en avisant mon air préoccupé.

 **-Quoi ? Non, euh, tout va bien...**

 **-Je sais quand tu mens, Sabo.**

Il me sourit tristement avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- **Tu sais bien que je te jugerai jamais, mon cœur. Ici, on est entre nous, on fait ce qu'on veut. D'accord ?**

 **-D'accord.**

Il me sourit et je fais de même. Il semblerait que pour certaines choses encore, j'ai besoin qu'Ace me guide mais à présent, j'arrive à l'accepter. Je l'embrasse avant de le pousser à s'asseoirpar une manœuvre plutôt compliquée contre les oreillers. On rigole bêtement sans raison particulière et après un dernier baiser, je me baisse et couvre son ventre de tendre affection. De ma langue, je joue avec son nombril, trouvant le geste empreint d'érotisme. Le plaisir que ressent Ace me fait plaisir de bien des façons et bientôt, je me retrouve à jouer avec ma propre excitation. Je n'ai pas encore débuté les choses sérieuses et ça semble agacer Ace. Ma main sur son sexe semble le frustrer plus qu'autre chose.

 **-Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps… Rien qu'à te voir comme ça, tes fesses relevées ainsi, j'ai l'impression que je peux jouir à tout moment,** gémit-il soudain.

 **-T'es pas croyable,** dis-je en prenant les préservatifs dans son tiroir.

Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il les laisse dans un endroit aussi évident : et si jamais un jour quelqu'un tombe dessus?

Je décide tout de moment d'accéder à sa requête et pour le surprendre, le prend entièrement en bouche après l'avoir recouvert du préservatif. Enfin, ce qu'il m'est possible de prendre… Je ne pense pas être très bon à ça, même si les gémissements d'Ace sont un bon encouragement. J'aime les sensations que je lui provoque. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux tout en écoutant ses réactions : les sons qu'il produit sont vraiment une merveilleuse mélodie à mes oreilles. Je m'arrête après quelques instants et me redresse pour lui quémander un baiser qu'il me refuse poliment en me tendant sa joue. Je ne me vexe pas et sourit même. Ace m'a déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je l'embrasse si j'avais eu avant son sexe dans ma bouche. J'ai tout de même réussi à l'avoir une fois mais il ne doit pas s'en rappeler...

 **-Tu as du lubrifiant?** je lui demande alors.

 **-Ouais, enfin j'espère.**

Il me repousse doucement pour courir dans la salle d'eau et j'admire avec envie ses fesses et son dos musclé. Son corps est comme une œuvre d'art.

- **Ouf. On a de la chance, il me reste du lubrifiant !**

Il revient presque conquérant et ça me fait rire.

Je devine sans mal pourquoi Ace est si soulagé et je peux aisément le comprendre. Une première fois sans ce produit magique aurait été très laborieux et douloureux !

 **-Allez, mon beau blond, c'est le moment de me faire grimper aux rideaux...**

 **-Pas de problème. Mais surtout, dis-moi si je te fais mal. J'ai peur de pas pouvoir me contrôler ou de pas…**

 **-Tout ira bien,** me rassure-t-il.

Une fois encore, j'acquiesce, buvant presque ses paroles. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, je vais m'atteler à préparer Ace. Et alors que je suis habitué à recevoir cette attention de sa part, me retrouver de l'autre côté a quelque chose de presque étrange. Je ne prends malheureusement même pas le temps d'observer le visage de mon petit-ami alors que je suis sûr que ça doit être un spectacle magnifique. Je suis concentré par ce qu'il se passe plus bas et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à quitter l'intimité d'Ace qui aspire avec plus ou moins de facilité mes doigts. C'est serré et chaud à la fois, le lubrifiant rend l'endroit plutôt humide et rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur rate un battement.

 **-T'es un amour, Sabo mais si on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses,** me supplie-t-il finalement.

J'opine du chef, en réalité aussi pressé que lui.

J'enfile avec fébrilité un préservatif et me jette dans les bras d'Ace qui étouffe un gémissement de douleur. Il me réceptionne tant bien que mal et caresse mes cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tête. Je sens son cœur battre contre le mien au même rythme et ça me fait tellement de bien. Peut-être un peu trop.

Sans trop réfléchir, je tourne Ace sur le ventre et c'est naturellement qu'il se met sur les genoux et cambre son dos. Il prend un oreiller entre ses bras et après avoir gigoté un peu, il s'immobilise. Sans doute a-t-il trouvé une position où il ne se sent pas trop mal.

 **-Ça te va comme ça ?** je demande tout de même pour être sûr.

Au tout début, quand nous avons commencé à avoir des relations sexuelles, c'est dans cette position que ça a été le plusindolore pour moi.

 **-Ouais, c'est bon, c'est juste un peu gênant,** sourit-il.

 **-Mais non, tes fesses sont magnifiques!**

Il éclate de rire et me jette un regard aguicheur.

 **-Comme si en cet instant, tu pouvais dire autre chose,** me nargue-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et me mordille la lèvre, à la fois amusé et excité par ce qu'il me dit. Je me place entre ses jambes et commence doucement à m'introduire en lui. Je me perds immédiatement dans la sensation. Ace me parle mais sa voix me semble si lointaine... L'impression que je ressens en cet instant est si bonne, délicieuse… C'est comme si une boule de nerfs venait de se loger dans mon ventre et que d'un instant à l'autre, elle pouvait exploser. D'un coup de rein un peu brusque, je termine de m'enfoncer en lui.

Le mouvement me sort de ma torpeur et je prends une grande inspiration pour essayer de reprendre pied, d'écouter enfin ce que me dit Ace. Je veux le traiter aussi bien qu'il l'a fait pour moi la première fois et toutes les autres qui ont suivies. Mais malheureusement, quand cette pensée me traverse, il est déjà presque trop tard.

 **-Pardon… Pardon, pardon !** je m'excuse inlassablement quand je vois son visage crispé de douleur. **Pardon, Ace...**

 **-C'est bon… Juste, attends...**

Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise du tout et ses yeux brillants m'inquiètent. Je bouge un peu, juste pour pouvoir l'avoir complètement contre moi, mon torse calé contre son dos. Il est chaud et je sens ses épaules bouger. Je l'entends prendre de grandes respirations. J'essaie de ne pas bouger mais c'est assez dur car je me rends vite compte que cette position n'est pas des plus confortables. Ace a le visagesur le côté et les yeux fermés, ses mèches brunes s'éparpillent sur l'oreiller et sa nuque qui pour une fois est à découvert brille légèrement. J'aimerais y déposer des baisers par milliers et faire en sorte que ce moment dure indéfiniment mais à peine suis-je en lui que je sens que je peux exploser à tout moment. J'éprouve une irrésistible envie de bouger les hanches, de lui faire l'amour, et je m'en veux pour ça.

C'est là que je me rends compte que c'est très différent de ce que j'ai toujours connu. J'expérimente une autre façon de faire l'amour et c'est très déstabilisant. Même sans pénétration, faire l'amour en ayant les rênes me déstabilise à chaque fois. J'aime vraiment quand Ace s'occupe de moi, il m'aime et me fait du bien parce que justement, ça me fait me sentir bien. Les gestes ne mentent pas et l'importance qu'il me donne à ces moments-là est si essentielle pour moi qui passe mon temps à douter. Je m'abandonne complètement parce que j'ai confiance en lui. Cet autre aspect physique d'une relation charnelle demande plus de contrôle et est assez angoissant à vrai dire car le plaisir de l'autre repose entièrement sur soi. Quand quelqu'un vous fait assez confiance pour vous donner sa virginité, ça met la pression et on a qu'une seule envie : bien faire. Mais au-delà, le plaisir est tout autre et je dirais qu'il est presque meilleur encore. J'ai simplement peur de trop me déchainer et de dévoiler à Ace une part un peu trop bestiale et sombre de mon être.

Le rire d'Ace, bien loin de mes préoccupations, résonne bizarrement à mes oreilles.

 **-Eh bien, je pensais pas que tu étais si vigoureux!**

 **-C'est pas drôle, Ace. Je suis sincèrement désolé...**

 **-T'inquiète, c'est bon, je n'étais pas mieux que toi la première fois.**

J'embrasse le haut de son dos à défaut de pouvoir avoir ses lèvres.

 **-J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que d'ici quelques minutes, tu vas me faire sentir si bien que j'en redemanderais sûrement.**

 **-Ça m'étonnerait !** je m'exclame en me rappelant de ma propre expérience. **Ça a beau être plaisant, quand on n'est pas habitué, le corps se rebelle on a l'impression que ça va au début, on change au final assez vite d'avis!**

 **-C'est vrai. Par contre toi, t'en redemanderas!**

Ace me sourit et il est si radieux que je me sens instantanément bien. Comme pour me faire pardonner de l'avoir négligéces dernières minutes, je m'emploie alors avec toute la tendresse que j'ai, à lui faire percevoir ce que moi j'ai eu la chance de ressentir grâce à lui.

Doucement, presque avec fébrilité, je m'occupede faire revenir son excitation qui a bien entendu légèrement diminué. Et puis, d'un accord muet, je recommence à bouger et à effectuer cette danse si sensuelle qu'Ace s'était impatienté de voir. Notre amour est à notre image : sans fioriture, puissant et sincère. Ca suffit à nous réchauffer le cœur.

Tout n'a pas forcément besoin d'être tout le temps sérieux, on peut se tromper ou mal faire certaines fois. Ce n'est pas grave tant que c'est fait avec amour.

Et alors qu'Ace et moi faisons l'amour et qu'on s'embrasse entre deux fous rires parce que monsieur ne veut toujours pas que je l'embrasse, on rigole.

Et même si ce n'est pas parfait, c'est la plus belle de nos première fois.

 **xXx**

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne dis rien,** je fais remarquer.

 **-C'est parce que je suis en train de redescendre,** il sourit. **Et toi, ça va? T'as l'air pensif…**

 **-Oui, je m'interrogeais juste à propos de... Tu sais… ?**

Je me pelotonne contre lui pour cacher mon visage dans son cou et espère sincèrement que Ace a compris.

- **Tu parles de notre petite partie de jambes en l'air après la douche ?**

 **-Ace !** je proteste en rougissant.

J'ai les images qui me reviennent en tête et j'ai soudain un peu honte. Je dois avouer que me remémorer ces instants là me donne assez chaud.

 **-Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, Sabo. C'était bien** **et** **je suis content d'avoir attendu,** **ça en valait la peine** **. J'ai véritablement senti que tu te mettais à nu pour moi et j'ai aimé cette part de toi que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Et puis, j'ai pu marcher normalement tout à l'heure, les autres n'ont rien remarqué du tout !** rigole-t-il.

Je souris et je change de position.

 **-Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ?** je demande alors que je suis allongé sur Ace, mon corps parfaitement aligné au sien.

Il est presque 21h et les parents d'Ace sont rentrés depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. On est descendu un peu plus tôt pour manger quelque chose et on les a croisés au salon, ils revenaient de leur petite sortie. On est resté un moment avant de remonter et après que Ace m'ait taquiné à propos de ma vigueur, on a refait l'amour. Je l'ai laissé me prendre car comme je l'avais prédit, il ne se sentait pas de remettre tout de suite le couvert dans l'autre sens !

 **-Je sais pas, peut-être. Mais tu sais, c'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'on fait toi et moi.**

 **-Oui mais quand même...**

Ma timide protestation ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Ace qui évidement, se fiche bien d'avoir été entendu. C'est étrange, il y a quelques semaines encore, il aurait été aussi mortifié que moi. Son ton un peu cassant m'indique qu'il parle plus sous le coup de la colère qu'autre chose. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui aurait pu l'énerver : on a passé une merveilleuse soirée et avant de monter dans sa chambre, on a même pu s'affronter par équipe à des jeux de société. Luffy, qui n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de ça, en a été très content. Mais comme à chaque fois avec Ace quand il s'agit de sa famille et plus précisément de son père, c'est toujours compliqué. Le problème, c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui justifient cette colère et cette distance ? Les choses ont changé bien sûr mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour Roger. Ce n'est peut-être pas très juste pour Ace mais c'est ce que je ressens.

Ayant eu un père qui a manqué à tousses devoirs et qui n'a malheureusement jamais su m'aimer comme il le fallait, je vois dans les intentions de ce père dépassé par les évènements une simple volonté de réconciliation avec son fils. Roger a fauté et si la colère d'Ace était légitime quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, à présent, je me demande si lui-même y trouve encore un sens.

C'est parfois compliqué d'être dans le rôle du simple spectateur et de ne pas pouvoir agir. Mais peut-être qu'au moins, je peux essayerde lui faire comprendre que sa manière d'agir n'est pas forcément la bonne.

 **-Tu es en colère contre ton père,** dis-je en posant mes coudes sur ses épaules avant de poser ma tête sur mes bras.

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?** me demande-t-il.

- **Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'au fond de toi, tu souhaites que ton père nous ait entendus.**

Il ne dit rien et je soupire.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, ton père accepte notre couple et vit plutôt bien ton penchant pour la gente masculine.**

Je suis franchement étonné et attends avec un peu d'appréhension la réponse demon copain. Est-ce que Roger aurait joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps ? Non, impossible. Il avait vraiment l'air sincère et même en faisant attention, je n'ai jamais vu le moindre signe de dégout chez lui.

- **C'est Hancock,** me confie finalement Ace. **Notre relation ne lui plait pas. Elle fait certaines remarques et mon père ne la reprend jamais. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il arrangerait les choses...**

Je grimace en comprenant enfin le problème. Je saisis maintenant la colère d'Ace : il aimerait que son père le soutienne.

 **-Hancock est une femme très fière et Roger n'aime pas les conflits inutiles, e-**

 **-Tu veux dire que c'est inutile de me défendre ?!** s'écrie-t-il en essayant de se relever.

Je soupire et appuie aussitôt sur sa tête qui rebonditsur l'oreiller. Je récolte alors un regard noir de sa part mais je l'ignore.

 **-Je dis juste que Roger connait Hancock et que la meilleure manière d'obtenir quelque chose d'elle, c'est** **sûrement** **en y mettant les formes et surtout pas en la mettant devant le fait accompli ni en donnant l'impression de lui faire la leçon. Et pas devant tout le monde,** j'ajoute. **Il est aussi difficile de faire changer d'avis quelqu'un qui a des à priori sur l'homosexualité...Je peux me tromper mais il y a de fortes chances que Roger procède effectivement ainsi : dans la discrétion et le dialogue, c'est sans doute ce qui** **marchera** **le mieux avec ta belle-mère. Personne n'aime voir ses parents s'engueuler après tout,** dis-je en soupirant.

 **-Ce ne sont pas mes parents,** me coupe-t-il froidement. **De toute façon, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, ça me soule.**

Et voilà la fin logique de cette discussion. J'ai fait de mon mieux mais Ace est décidément buté.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je manque de me prendre la tête d'Ace quand celui-ci se retourne sur le dos. Il rigole à moitié et me tient étroitement contre lui tout en remontant ses mains dans mon dos.

 **-Au lieu de papoter, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait occuper notre nuit d'une bien meilleure façon ? Je veux faire le plein de dopamine...**

 **-Encore ?** je fais semblant de me plaindre.

 **-Deux fois, c'est loin de me suffire.**

Ace ne me laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je peux tout juste répondre à ses baisers tellement son empressement est grand.

Samedi 09 Décembre 2017

Je retiens difficilement un bâillement alors que je m'étire précautionneusement. Il est tout juste 7h et en ce week-end de décembre, j'avoue que la compagnie de mon lit douillet et chaud me manque affreusement. Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Gardoa et en plus, il s'en rappelle !

Il est venu meparler hier matin avant le début des cours pour me demander si j'étais intéressé par le fait d'aller courir. J'étais avec Sanji à ce moment-là et mon ami a été bien surpris d'apprendre que je continuais de faire du footing le matin. Il pensait qu'avec mon emploi du temps qui se resserre et mon temps de détente qui diminue, j'aurais logiquement abandonné cette activité. Si seulement je pouvais ! Mais j'adore courir et même si je reconnais que c'est fatiguant, j'aime les sensations que la course procure. Plus rien n'existe, juste nous et une infinité de possibilités. Des bruits, des ébauches de sons et le branle-bas de combat qui ne s'arrête jamais…

C'est vraiment reposant et on se sent si bien après avoir fait un tel effort, surtout quand on constate qu'on a couru plus longtemps que la veille, plus vite aussi! J'ai détrompé Sanji avec le sourire en assurant ensuite à Gardoa que c'était avec plaisir que je l'accompagnerai faire quelques foulées dans le parc connu pour son splendide parcours. Sanji a vite été intéressé par notre enthousiasme même s'il ne le comprenait pas forcément, ça l'a d'ailleurs convaincu de nous accompagner. Cette initiative m'a donné le sourire et Sanji s'est fait un devoir d'aussitôt me remettre les pieds sur terre ! Il est loin d'avoir notre niveau et courra certainement derrière nous mais peu importe. Courir avec mon ami me fait d'ores et déjà plaisir et je suis certain que sa présence me réchauffera le cœur malgré le temps de plus en plus sec de cette fin d'année.

J'ai bien senti le jour où on a planifié cette petite sortie que Gardoa voulait me demander autre chose sans vraiment oser. Malgré son silence, je n'ai eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il désirait sans le dire : inviter Cavendish. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas passer pour un profiteur et encore moins donner l'impression de se servir de moi. Et c'est tout à son honneur, renoncer à un de ses rêves pour ne pas paraitre trop envahissant et ainsi me froisser me touche. Alors je l'ai regardé partir en cours et ai simplement souris en rentrant chez moi le soir.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que c'est le grand jour, malgré ma fatigue, je savoure le visage souriant et exalté de Gardoa qui découvre avec surprise la présence de Cavendish. Le pauvre doit y penser depuis notre conversation de la veille.

Ce spectacle est assez attendrissant : mon ami est si mature et posé pour son âge, le voir avoir des réactions qui ressemblent plus à celles d'un adolescent lambdaa quelque chose de rassurant. Dès qu'il est entré dans le parc, il a tout de suite posé ses yeux sur Cavendish. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait vraiment vu mais ce n'est pas bien grave.Çame laisse simplement tout le loisir de l'observer !

Cavendish, qui doit avoir l'habitude d'être ainsi admiré, agit avec naturel et tout comme moi, s'échauffe en accordant un sourire chaleureux auchâtain. Le silence qui s'était installé à l'arrivée de Gardoa s'arrête finalement avec Sanji qui arrive cinq minutes après le plus jeune.

 **-J'ai failli ne pas venir,** maugrée-t-il. **Se lever aussi tôt pour aller chercher des légumes au marché c'est une chose mais quand tu te lèves à 5h30 et que tu te dis que c'est pour courir…**

Il grimace et je fais semblant de compatir. Je m'approche de lui et en rigolant, lui frictionne les bras pour le réchauffer un peu. Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il soit là, pouvoir partager un nouveau truc avec mon meilleur ami m'enchante.

 **-Après un ou deux kilomètres, crois-moi, tu l'auras déjà oublié ton lit,** dis-je.

 **-Je crois que tu n'utilises pas les bons arguments pour me donner envie de rester !** plaisante-t-il.

 **-Peut-être que ces demoiselles un peu plus loin sauront mieux te donner l'envie derester que les bras de ton ami,** s'amuseCavendish.

Sanji, joli cœur comme il est, tombe de suite dans le panneau.

 **-Des jolies filles ?!**

Il scrute le paysage avant de se figer, les sourcils froncés. Aucune personne de la gente féminine à l'horizon.

 **-Ilva sans dire qu'elles sont probablement de toute beauté mais seule ma Nami-chérie est une source de motivation assez grande pour me faire avancer e-**

 **-C'est bon, Sanji, on rigole. Tu vois bien** **qu'il** **y a que des mecs ici et c'est nous,** je l'informe.

 **-Même si c'est dur, venir courir à cette période de l'année est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux car c'est très peu fréquenté** , souffle le mannequin

Sanji n'écoute pas, dégoûté de s'être emballé pour rien. Il aura beau dire tout ce qu'il veut, on sait bien que dès qu'une jolie fille passe, il en oublie jusqu'à son nom. Et malgré ça, il est d'une fidélité sans faille : il est vraiment étrange.

Mon colocataire et mon meilleur ami continuent d'échanger quelques mots alors que je me déplace pour aller saluer plus poliment Gardoa qui, tout intimidé, est resté à l'écart du groupe.

 **-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te reconnais à peine,** dis-je en faisant référence à sa soudaine timidité.

Il grimace alors, ressentant peut-être la même chose.

 **-C'est juste que j'y étais pas préparé, t'aurais pu me prévenir quand même !**

 **-C'est pourtant ce qu'on avait convenu, non ?**

 **-** **Oui** **,** acquiesce-t-il. **Ah ! Il doit me prendre pour un idiot fini ou un timide maladif...**

 **-Mais non.**

Je me retourne et jette un rapide coup d'œil à Cavendish qui est toujours en grande discussion avec Sanji.

 **-Il sait qu'il fait cet effet-là aux gens et crois-moi, il adore ça.**

Gardoa esquisse un sourire, rassuré.

 **-Je l'admire vraiment, tu sais. Avant, ma sœur passait son temps à regarder des magazines sur lui, des vidéos où il apparaissait et tout.Ça m'énervait tellement d'ailleurs. Et puis un jour, je me suis posé avec elle pour regarder une de ses interviews et je l'ai vraiment trouvé très chouette. Il dégage beaucoup de charisme et a une forte personnalité qu'il ne bride pas pour se parfaire au modèle qu'on attend de lui. Il est juste, franc et sait ce qu'il veut, bien loin du cliché de la starlette qui se croit tout permis.**

Je souris, comprenant parfaitement Gardoa. Les gens auraient tort de juger Cavendish seulement sur son apparence car il est loin d'avoir seulement une merveilleuse plastique.

 **-Ma sœur va être verte de jalousie quand je vais lui dire que je l'ai vu pour de vrai, sans parler de ma copine !** exulte-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, amusé, et le tire pour rejoindre les autres. Quand on arrive, Sanji et Cavendish parlent d'actrices que le dernier a côtoyé pour son film. La tête de Sanji est fantastique et effectivement, si la copine et la petite sœur de Gardoa font la même tête, celui-ci risque de rire un bon moment.

Sanji est trop marrant et Cavendish adore rire à ses dépens mais le principal, c'est que maintenant, mon ami est complètement éveillé. Prêt pour de longues minutes de course. Quel meilleur moyende commencer sa journée si ce n'est en la débutant avec ses amis dans une bonne ambiance ?

* * *

Hey !

ça va pas très fort en ce moment…quand on voit tous ce qui se passe. Mais bon au moins je me dis que pour une fois vous ne déprimerais pas en lisant un de mes chapitres ! C'est assez rare pour le souligner ^^'. Après bon je sais pas si vous vous sentirez super bien ou au moins assez bien pour oublier le climat assez délicat de ces derniers, bon y'a le lemon ou Sabo domine enfin, ah et quelques notes d'histoires, ça peut toujours servir pour d'éventuel contrôle.

Alors je ne sais pas mais je me sens un peu seul ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que c'est le silence radio depuis quelques chapitres sur cette histoire et je dois dire que c'est assez déprimant.

Ou sinon de base ce chapitre contenait le pov de Sabo et Ace mais comme je le trouvais long, j'ai décidé de le coupé, je vous posterais la partie de Ace soit dimanche ou mardi.

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Merci à asmyt et à brinou pour leurs commentaires ! *

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 12 partie 2

.

« Une personne timide est effrayée devant une épreuve, un lâche est effrayé pendant et une personne courageuse est effrayée par la suite. »

Jean Paul Richter

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 10 Décembre 2018

 **-Si on ne fait rien, on va perdre,** déclare piteusement Margaret en reposant sa tasse de thé.

 **-C'est bien toi d'être pessimiste avant que quoi que ce soit n'ai commencé,** rétorque Perona.

Les filles soupirent et Dellinger, occupé à apprécier son thé, s'en fiche royalement.

Voilà où on en est.

La situation du Glee Club devient de plus en plus critique malgré le recrutement de l'ancienne star du lycée qui a terminé premier pour la quatrième fois de suite aux Nationales l'année derrière. Dellinger a beau être un chanteur exceptionnel avec une voix merveilleuse, se reposer uniquement sur lui serait signer notre arrêt de mort. Nous sommes conscients des lacunes du Glee Club et nous faisons au mieux pour y remédier. La réunion d'aujourd'hui est faite pour ça.

On a réquisitionné le salon de chez moi sans que ça ne dérange personne et à la vue de tous, on établit un plan de guerre. D'ailleurs, mon père et sa femme n'ont pas l'air d'être importuné par nos éclats de voix ni même par les insanités qui sortent de nos bouches toutes les deux minutes. C'est fou ce que les filles de bonne famille peuvent être vulgaires... Luffy a déserté le coin canapé et s'est joint à nous autour de la grande table. Il ne doit pas comprendre grand-chose à ce qu'on mijote mais a pourtant l'air heureux de participer. Allez savoir pourquoi… Un rien l'amuse alors que la situation est pourtant grave. Mais heureusement, elle n'est pas encore désespérée et si on veut s'en sortir, il faut qu'on se bouge !

Nous avions déjà eu une réunion de ce type l'année dernière et elle avait plutôt bien marché. On avait terminé deuxième aux Nationales alors que c'était seulement notre première participation. On pourrait se contenter de cette progression mais seule la victoire est belle et on la veut à tout prix. Chacun de nous a encore en tête les mots d'X-Drake lors de la finale : personne ne veut regretter quoi que ce soit. C'est notre dernière chance à nous aussi et le Glee Club de Marie-Joa ne peut pas se permettre un autre échec. Nous aussi, tout comme X-Drake l'année passée, allons quitter cet établissement et on aura alors plus aucune opportunité de participer à ce concours. Ce serait vraiment trop frustrant de laisser les choses se terminer ainsi !

Et puis, ça a beau être quelque chose dont on parle assez peu entre nous, gagner serait aussi une revanche pour X-Drake qui s'est battu plus que quiconque pour cette victoire qui nous a échappé de la plus cruelle des façons.

 **-Il faut qu'on recrute de nouveaux membres,** assène Dellinger une fois son verre vide.

Luffy, dans un souci de rivalité qui le concerne, se fait un devoir de faire de même.

 **-Ouais, faut** **faire** **ça. C'est connu, l'union fait la force** , lâche-t-il en arrivant presque à être sérieux.

 **-Ça n'a rien à voir,** je le détrompe en soupirant.

 **-Vous jouer à quoi au fait ?** demande-t-il en enfournant un gâteau dans sa bouche.

Il l'a à peine mâché qu'il en reprend un autre.

 **-On ne joue pas, Luffy, on établit un plan d'attaque !** le détrompe Perona.

 **-Le problème, c'est que vous êtes trop peu nombreux,** reprend Dellinger **. Aux yeux des autres, votre Glee Club ne fait pas assez sérieux. Comme il a été formé il y a peu de temps, les autres s'imaginent à tort que vous n'y connaissez pas grand-chose. Et puis, malgré vos belles prestations et votre travail acharné qui portent souvent ses fruits, vous n'avez pas vraiment de chanteur qui se démarque, personne avec un charisme si haut qu'on ne verrait que lui. Votre ancien président l'avait un peu, dommage qu'il ne soit plus là… C'est pour lui que je suis venu à la base,** boude le plus jeune.

 **-Nous,** je le reprends alors.

Il me regarde sans comprendre avant de pencher légèrement la tête pour que je développe.

 **-Tu dois dire nous. Toi aussi tu fais partie du Glee Club.**

Il sourit bêtement et s'excuse avant de ramasser une langue de chat que Luffy vient de faire tomber sur la table.

J'ai beau demander à Dellinger d'utiliser le « nous » quand il parle du Glee Club, je ne sais pas si pour moi, il en fait réellement partie. J'ai toujours autant de mal à cerner ses intentions, je doute en fait de la sincérité de ses mots. Son comportement est irréprochable et il s'investit autant que nous au sein du club mais voilà, c'est presque trop parfait pour être réel. Je ne suis pas serein. Au lieu de me dire que tout va bien, je réussis simplement à me persuader qu'il agit ainsi pour mieux nous berner.

 **-** **Et** **tu as peut-être raison mais ce n'est pas le mode de fonctionnement de notre Glee Club,** je finis par dire.

 **-Ace a raison,** me soutient Shira. **Nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité et mettre en valeur une personne plus que les autres ne nous ressemble pas.**

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, frustrée. Ses yeux sont baissés vers la table et on dirait presque qu'elle va craquer. Elle est la présidente du Glee Club et elle doit se sentir horriblement responsable de ce qui arrive.

 **-Tu vas pleurer ?**

 **-Luffy !**

Je lui donne un léger coup de pied pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à sortir ça. Même si Shirahoshi pleure beaucoup, elle est comme tout le monde, elle ne veut pas qu'on voit ses faiblesses.

 **-Non.**

Shirahoshi secoue la tête et renifle très fort, nous donnant malgré elle raison. Pourtant, elle décide de prendre la parole.

 **-Dellinger a raison** **sur un autre point** **, il nous faut absolument un membre de plus. Margaret se débrouille bien mais elle a encore beaucoup de lacunes et sa voix n'est pas faite pour tous les styles. Perona n'a pratiquement aucun défaut et arrive aussi bien à chanter dans les aigus que des notes un peu plus basses et mesurées, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle est la meilleure et je pense qu'elle devrait rester sur ce terrain-là au lieu de s'obliger à expérimenter des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas forcément. Dellinger est parfait mais il est nouveau et on a encore beaucoup de mal à se coordonner avec lui, il va falloir travailler ça. Ace est certainement celui qui a le plus progressé depuis ses débuts mais il a encore parfois du mal à lâcher prise et certaines de ses interprétations manquent de saveur. Quant à moi… Je ne suis tout simplement pas à la hauteur du président...**

On ne dit rien, il me semble même que Roger a baissé le volume de la télé. Je me demande si c'est pour ne pas nous déranger ou simplement pour mieux entendre ce qu'on dit… Dans tous les cas, ce que vient de dire Shirahoshi est assez bouleversant. Elle nous connait si bien et en quelques secondes, elle vient de résumer la situation du Glee Club tout en pointant du doigt nos lacunes. Elle a mûri et ça me fait de la peine de la voir se dévaloriser ainsi. Elle apprécie tellement X-Drake qu'elle se met une pression de fou pour réussir.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour lui remonter le moral, mais je suis devancé par Perona.

 **-Personne ne te demande de le remplacer Shirahoshi,** sourit la gothic lolita **. X-Drake, c'est X-Drake et toi, tu es toi. Reste comme tu es, surtout que tu commences à devenir plus supportable et que tu comprends de plus en plus en quoi consiste ton rôle.**

Margaret et moi échangeons un regard. On sourit tous les deux, rassurés. Pendant un instant, on a cru que les deux filles allaient encore se prendre la tête.

 **-Et puis, on a beau dire, il était vachement chiant et tyrannique des fois !**

Margaret acquiesce et je secoue la tête. Même loin de lui, Perona se sent obligée de lancer des piques au roux.

 **-On va réussir à sauver le Glee Club, on va recruter d'autres personnes et gagner les Nationales!** s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

 **-C'est nul, vous faites que de parler,** soupire Luffy.

J'ai envie de le secouer pour lui demander de se taire.

 **\- On n'a jamais dit qu'on allait faire autre chose en même temps,** je réplique, un peu agacé.

 **-Pourquoi vous galérez autant avec le Glee Club ? Vous êtes super forts, en plus. J'ai vu votre spectacle et c'était génial !** continue-t-il.

 **-Ce serait merveilleux si tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi !** se plaint Margaret.

 **-C'est clair. Malheureusement, il y a très peu de personnes au lycée qui apprécient le Glee Club.**

 **-Bah vous avez qu'à leur faire aimer alors !** réplique Luffy.

On le regarde, à la fois attendris par son innocence et presque désespérés de se dire que les choses ne sont pas si faciles que ça et qu'on va certainement galérer encore un moment.

On continue de discuter mais on arrive très vite à une impasse. Le Glee Club n'a pas bonne réputation, c'est pour ça que les gens ne veulent pas s'y inscrire. C'est dur à accepter mais Luffy a raison : il faut que les gens nous apprécient – ainsi que le club – pour avoir envie de nous rejoindre. Comme la discussion tourne en rond, on prévoit de se pencher sur ce problème chacun de son côté un peu plus tard. On mettra nos idées en commun demain matin pour voir ce qu'il en ressort.

Luffy prend ça comme le signe que cette discussion barbante est enfin finie et il nous exhorte à monter dans sa chambre pour faire une partie de _Twister_. Les plus jeunes sont les premiers à accepter, heureux de se détendre en pensant à autre chose. Comme Dellinger a seulement deux ans de plus que Luffy, il s'entend assez bien avec lui et se retrouve dans certaines de ses mimiques.

Deux ans seulement…

L'année prochaine, Luffy entrera en seconde et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à ça. C'est encore un gamin pour moi et quand je réalise que je ne serai pas là pour veiller sur lui... Après, je ne pense pas qu'il aura vraiment besoin de moi. Il est du genre à se faire facilement des amis et arrive d'une manière qui me dépasse encore à toujours s'en sortir, quoi qu'il fasse. Mais j'aime m'inquiéter pour lui, jouer le rôle du grand frère, alors je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant.

Je me demande si mon père aussi a ressenti ça. Comment s'est-il senti en se disant que son unique fils entrait en primaire, au collège puis au lycée ? Est-ce qu'il s'est senti écarté de ma vie ? A-t-il souffert ?

Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que si on me répondait que oui, ça me fasse spécialement plaisir.

 **xXx**

 **-Bon, Luffy, tu vas rester jouer encore longtemps ? On va peut-être descendre maintenant.**

 **-Encore un peu,** chouine-t-il et je souris.

Les membres du Glee Club sont partis il y a plus de deux heures à présent et depuis, Luffy s'est rabattu sur sa _PSP_ . Il est en train d'en découdre avec une espèce de méchant à l'allure tout à fait stylée. Je suis parti à un moment pour réviser un peu mes cours et à mon retour, j'ai pu constater que Luffy n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Il est assez hyperactif et ne tiens pas en place mais c'est étonnant de voir qu'il est quand même capable de rester des heures sans bouger pour jouer à la manette. C'est fou ce que les jeux vidéo peuvent rendre accros mais on dit aussi qu'à un très grand niveau, ils stimulent d'une bonne manière le cerveau. Pour Luffy, j'ai encore du mal à savoir dans quelle catégorie il se trouve.

 **-Ah, j'ai encore perdu !** s'énerve-t-il.

 **-Fais autre chose, tu y reviendras plus tard.**

 **-OK!** me répond-il en oubliant immédiatement sa petite vexation.

On marche silencieusement dans les couloirs et on descend tout aussi calmement les escaliers. C'est étrange, cette maison est grande et parfois silencieuse mais je ne m'y sens jamais mal. Elle n'a rien d'une maison froide ou impersonnelle et quelques fois, des éclats de rire résonnent jusqu'au dernier étage et me font vraiment ressentir qu'il y a de la vie ici. Que cette maison a une histoire.

 **-Dis, Ace ?** m'apostrophe Luffy.

 **-Quoi ?**

On arrive au séjour et je constate que Hancock et mon père ne sont plus là. Je ne les ai pas entendus remonter. Peut-être sont-ils sortis ?

 **-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire !**

 **-Ouais, merci, je suis au courant,** je le taquine.

 **-Ça va être trop cool ! En plus, Roger m'a dit que c'était le plus important des anniversaires !**

 **-Vraiment ?** je demande, tout de même surpris.

Luffy acquiesce.

 **-Du coup, ça va te faire quel âge ? 25 ans ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer devant sa question et lui donne une petite tape sur la tête alors qu'il rigole.

 **-J'avais encore 16 ans y a pas si longtemps que ça, comment tu calcules exactement, toi ?!**

 **-Bah je sais pas, t'as l'air tellement vieux des fois.**

Luffy me sourit et puis me plante là pour aller se chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.

Je le regarde partir, un peu chamboulé. Luffy m'étonnera toujours autant : il a l'air si simple mais il réfléchit sans doute plus que n'importe qui. Ou plutôt non, et justement, c'est ce qui lui permet de voir l'essentiel. A cause de tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu, je n'arrive pas à me conduire comme un adolescent de 17 ans ordinaire. Je dois voir un psy, faire des efforts avec mes tocs, ne pas me rendre malade à cause de mon avenir, passer au-dessus de la séparation de mes parents, faire avec le fait que j'ai essuyé une tentative de suicide, que j'ai des phobies étranges, que mon petit-ami peut me claquer entre les doigts à tout moment, que… Trop de choses qui me fatiguent jour après jour et qui malheureusement, me rendent bien plus vieux que je ne le suis réellement.

L'innocence de Luffy et sa bonne humeur, parfois je les envie. Mais je suis déjà heureux de pouvoir être à ses côtés et d'en profiter, même si ce n'est pas directement.

 **-Hé, Luffy, t'en as pas marre de grignoter? Vu l'heure, on ne devrait pas tarder à manger en plus,** je lance en entrant dans la cuisine à mon tour.

Luffy, assis par terre près de l'évier, mange des chips au goût barbecue. Je l'observe pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

 **-Enfin, je dis ça mais y a pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose. Les employés de maison ont toujours leur dimanche soir mais généralement, on a quand même un truc…**

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?!** s'écrie Luffy, complètement catastrophé.

 **-C'est bon, calme-toi,** dis-je en essuyant les quelques postillons que je viens de recevoir.

Je m'éloigne pour aller me laver le visage une fois, deux fois, quatre fois au-dessus de l'évier en utilisant simplement de l'eau et après m'être tamponné le visage avec un essuie-tout, je reviens vers Luffy.

 **-On va faire la cuisine, c'est quand même pas si compliqué que ça de faire cuire des pâtes et deux steaks.**

 **-Oh, tu sais faire ça ?!**

Ses yeux s'illuminent et je souris, fier comme un paon.

- **T'es trop fort!**

 **-Bof, c'est pas grand-chose. Tu devrais aussi apprendre à te débrouiller seul, c'est toujours utile après tout.**

Il acquiesce mais je me demande s'il m'a réellement entendu. La bave qui coule légèrement de ses lèvres m'indique qu'il ne pense qu'à son steak.

Je me lave les mains et j'ordonne à Luffy de faire de même. J'ouvre ensuite les placards à la recherche des éléments dont je vais avoir besoin pour nous nourrir ce soir quand j'entends du bruit à l'entrée. Ça doit être Roger et Hancock étant donné qu'à part nous, ils sont les seuls à avoir les clés. Et puis, ils habitent là aussi. Le truc, c'est qu'ils ont pas l'air d'être seuls. J'arrête ce que je fais en me disant qu'avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, je devrais d'abord voir avec eux s'ils ont pas prévu de nous emmener manger dehors.

Luffy me suit sans rien dire et je remarque alors qu'il a un nouveau paquet de chips dans les mains.

 **-Papi !** crie-t-il alors, surpris.

Je m'arrête à l'entrée et observe le vieil homme qui accompagne le couple. C'est plutôt étrange. Alors qu'il n'a encore rien dit, je sens quelque chose de Luffy en lui. C'est un vieil homme aux cheveux gris et à la stature assez développée. On devine les muscles sous le costume et malgré son air un peu décontracté, on ressent l'autorité qui émane de lui. C'est un marine gradé. Je me souviens aussitôt de lui, de cet homme que j'avais croisé quelques instant à la « party » de Doflamingo. Le grand-père de Luffy.

C'est étrange de me retrouver devant lui. A la fête d'anniversaire de Doflamingo, j'ai discuté avec lui sans vraiment savoir qui il était. D'ailleurs, à part son identité, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, on m'en a très peu parlé. Cet homme a confié Luffy à mon père et vient le voir seulement deux à trois fois par an sans plus s'en soucier que ça. Il travaille énormément et est respecté dans la marine. Le Chapeau de paille m'a déjà dit qu'il est hyper sévère avec lui mais c'est tout.

Qui est-il réellement ?

 **-Pourquoi t'es là, papi ?** l'interroge Luffy.

 **-J'ai croisé Roger et Hancock dehors et ils m'ont proposé de venir manger à la maison.**

 **-Vous vous êtes invité tout seul,** nous détrompe aussitôt l'ancien mannequin. **C'est extrêmement mal poli.**

 **-Allons, c'est pas bien grave. Quand y en a pour quatre, y en a pour cinq,** plaisante mon père en montrant les sachets qu'il a dans les mains.

Ils ont dû aller se promener dehors et s'arrêter dans un restaurant sympa pour y commander quelque chose.

 **-Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas vu Luffy,** ajoute mon père.

J'écoute la conversation en restant un peu en retrait. Luffy s'approche de son grand-père et échange quelques mots avec lui avant de se faire frapper durement. Hancock réagit au quart de tour et invective le vieil homme qui rigole alors que Luffy bougonne. Il me remarque ensuite et me regarde. Je le salue alors simplement, ne voulant pas me montrer mal poli.

 **-Alors c'est toi le fils de Roger !** s'exclame-t-il **. Mais ce serait pas toi le gosse au gala d'anniversaire de l'autre flamant ?**

A côté de moi, Roger semble surpris de voir qu'on se connait déjà. Apparemment, on va pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance vu qu'il mange avec nous. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaise. Vu la manière dont il traite Luffy, je suis pratiquement certain de préférer rester loin de lui !

Mardi 12 Décembre 2017

Seul dans la salle de musique, assis devant le piano, je profite de mon heure de permanence pour renouer un peu avec cet instrument. A vrai dire, malgré la présence de ce magnifique piano, je n'ai eu que très peu d'occasion d'y jouer depuis que j'ai intégré le club. Je trouve ça plutôt regrettable étant donné que j'ai eu du mal à apprendre à en jouer. Je devrais au moins faire en sorte de ne pas oublier les leçons que ma mère m'a données.

Je ne m'entends pas particulièrement bien avec les élèves de ma classe mais je ne les déteste pas non plus. Je fais simplement les choses de mon côté. Être seul ne me dérange pas, je ne pense pas qu'il faille prendre ça comme une facilité. J'ai toujours été très entouré depuis mon arrivé à Dawn, avoir quelques moments pour se retrouver n'est pas plus mal. Quoi qu'en dise Marco, j'aime cette solitude, je ne veux pas me forcer à rester plus que nécessaire avec les autres si je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

Tous les mardis, juste après la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, j'ai une heure de libre et depuis la semaine dernière, je viens ici pour jouer du piano. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'y ait personne d'autres avec moi parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à retrouver mes repères. Peut-être est-ce parce que je pense à trop de choses ?

Dimanche soir, je suis parti me coucher assez perturbé par le diner avec le grand-père de Luffy. Il a une manière étrange de montrer son affection et manque vraiment de tact et de douceur. Toutefois, j'ai ressenti qu'il aimait Luffy du plus profond de son cœur et que même s'il lui arrivait de faire des mauvais choix, il a toujours placé les intérêts de son petit-fils en priorité. Il ne le laisse pas paraitre mais j'imagine que même pour lui, c'est dur de devoir laisser l'enfant dont il est responsable à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa relation avec mon père est étrange. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils s'apprécient réellement même s'ils arrivent à se parler sans problème. Tout ça est encore un mystère pour moi.

J'ai malheureusement passé la moitié de ma nuit à m'interroger sur une solution pour le Glee Club sans véritable succès. Hier, on a mis en commun nos réflexions pour finalement retenir celle de Dellinger qui est d'ouvrir une fois par mois nos entrainements au public. Il pense que montrer notre travail nous permettra de nous faire mieux voir, de montrer notre sérieux et notre implication. On pourrait alors profiter de cette heure pour initier les curieux au chant et pourquoi pas, créer des vocations. Les inscriptions au club sont finies mais il n'est pas impossible d'en changer durant le cours de l'année. Certains élèves s'inscrivent parfois par défaut quelque part simplement pour ne pas être sanctionné par le règlement. C'est ce que j'avais fait au début ! On va essayer et on verra bien où ça va nous mener, on a rien à perdre de toute façon.

On a aussi retenu une autre idée mais celle-là n'a pas fait l'unanimité malheureusement. Mais à trois voix contre deux, la majorité a gagné même si le débat n'a pas été très fair-play. Perona a proposé pour augmenter notre cote de popularité d'offrir des _free hugs_ pendant la pause déjeuner une fois par semaine jusqu'à la mi-janvier. Pourquoi ? Comment cette idée lui est venue en tête ?

 _Faut qu'on se montre accessible et sympa ! Personne n'ose nous parler au lycée, c'est bien pour une raison, non ?_

Dellinger a trouvé l'idée marrante même si je suis sûr que lui non plus n'en a pas compris la pertinence. Il a voté pour. Sans surprise, j'ai voté non. Hors de question que les gens me touchent, j'arrêterais pas de m'interroger sur leur hygiène! Margaret a hésité puis a finalement voté non, ne pensant pas que ça nous aiderait beaucoup dans notre entreprise. Et Shira… Bah elle a fait du Shirahoshi tout craché. Elle a changé quatre fois d'avis avant de se faire berner par Perona qui lui a sorti un baratin monstre comme quoi c'était pour l'avènement du club, etc…

Et donc maintenant, je suis obligé de me plier à ce truc ridicule qui ne commence heureusement que demain. Mais pour ce que ça change…

Voilà où j'en suis. J'aimerais pouvoir jouer du piano et me vider la tête tout en me laissant happer par les notes du clavier. C'était comme ça quand je jouais avec ma mère avant. J'étais à chaque fois serein et le sourire de ma mère était la plus belle des récompenses à mes efforts.

 **-Peut-être que je devrais commencer par le plus simple au lieu de m'attaquer tout de suite à des trucs compliqués,** je réfléchis en testant quelques notes.

Je fais la moue et au même moment, mon portable vibre. Je le regarde quelques secondes, hésitant à répondre. Ça a quelque chose de satisfaisant de pouvoir faire ça. Avant, quand mes tocs m'empêchaient de mener la vie que je voulais, je sautais sur mon téléphone dès qu'on m'appelait. J'harcelais souvent mes amis quand j'avais un mauvais pressentiment ou après un cauchemar particulièrement angoissant simplement pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est plus reposant de ne pas tout le temps s'imaginer le pire et de pouvoir prendre le temps de vivre.

 **-X-Drake ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris de recevoir un appel de mon ami, et mon étonnement l'emporte. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était compliqué pour lui de communiquer avec l'extérieur.

 **-Allo?**

 _ **-Ace, je suis content que tu répondes.**_

Il soupire comme soulagé.

 _ **-J'ai pas réfléchi au fait que tu pourrais être en cours avant de t'appeler...**_

 **-Non, j'ai ma prof de science qui est en congé maternité jusque début février, on aura un remplaçant après les vacances de Noël. Mais t'as l'air vachement content de m'avoir, c'est étrange. Ça va ?**

 _ **-Plus ou moins. Écoute, je suis désolé de te vexer mais je t'appelle pas vraiment pour parler du beau temps. Je suis un peu pressé, je pars en mission de survie pour deux jours dans moins d'une heure alors...**_

 **-Euh, ouais, pas de problème,** je fais, tout de même un peu décontenancé.

 _ **-Si je t'appelle, c'est parce que t'es mon ami et que j'ai confiance en toi. Vraiment.**_

Je me sens soudain assez mal et je commence à avoir les mains moites.

 **-T'as des problèmes ?**

 _ **-Pas moi.**_

Il fait une pause et ce silence est angoissant.

- _ **Margaret a de gros ennuis.**_

 **-Quoi ?**

 _ **-Elle m'a envoyé un mail hier pour me raconter un peu comment ça se passait pour vous et dans ce mail, elle mentionne qu'elle sort avec Rob Lucci !**_

 **-Ouais, elle te l'avait pas dit avant ?** je fais, surpris.

 _ **-Pas vraiment, c'est pas comme si on pouvait souvent s'appeler...**_

J'acquiesce sans rien dire de plus.

- _ **Écoute, Ace, faut pas qu'elle fasse ça, elle doit le quitter. Ce mec… Il est de la pire espèce!**_

 **-Tu trouves pas que t'y vas un peu fort ? OK, moi aussi je l'apprécie pas plus que ça mais de là à dir-**

 _ **-Il a fait de mes trois ans au lycée un enfer! Si j'avais pas eu le Glee Club, j'aurais certainement craqué!**_

Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. C'est comme si on venait de me passer une grosse enclume et que je me retrouvais piégé avec. X-Drake, harcelé?! J'ai tellement de mal à y croire mais pourtant, je perçois bien la douleur dans sa voix quand il m'en parle.

 _ **-C'est à cause de lui que j'ai quitté le club de foot… C'était vraiment pas facile et j'ai pas forcément envie de t'en dire plus...**_

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce mec, tout le monde l'aime ici, certains l'idolâtrent même. Qui irait imaginer que c'est en fait un gros tordu ? Mais ne dit-on pas qu'une trop grande perfection cache forcément un lourd secret ? Sa gentillesse et son côté charmant sont juste une belle vitrine pour faire ce qui lui plait. Il a fait du mal à mon ami et ça me met dans une colère monstrueuse.

 **-** **D'accord** **.**

J'entends du mouvement de l'autre côté.

 **-T'es toujours là, Drake ?**

 _ **-Ouais. Je suis désolé de te demander ça, Ace surtout en t'en dévoilant si peu mais… Margaret, il va la faire souffrir.**_

 **-Si je me débrouille pour qu'ils se séparent, elle m'en voudra...**

 _ **-Je sais. Mais elle te croira pas si tu lui racontes que c'est en fait un gros connard. Personne te croira.**_

 **-Je te crois, moi. Pourquoi ce serait pas pareil pour les autres ?**

 _ **-Parce que les gens ne croit que ce qu'ils voient, Ace.**_

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais il enchaine, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

 _ **-Mais pas toi, toi tu vois au-delà. Tu vois à travers leurs masques.**_

Je n'ajoute rien, touché par ses mots et par la confiance qu'il m'accorde.

Mais même si je veux l'aider, que puis-je faire contre ce mec ? Comment protéger mon amie ?

Margaret ne m'écoutera pas, pensera vu mon côté possessif et protecteur que je la surprotège en me mêlant de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Alors je vais juste être moi-même et ne pas me prendre la tête.

Je vais directement m'attaquer au gros poisson. Une discussion avec Rob Lucci s'impose !

 **-Merci de m'avoir parlé, X-Drake.**

 **xXx**

 **-Rob Lucci, tu as deux minutes ? J'aimerais te parler.**

Le délégué me jette un regard presque surpris. C'est en réalité assez difficile à déchiffrer, son visage est encore plus stoïque que celui de Marco. Notre professeur de philosophie est souvent blasé mais on arrive tout de même à percevoir ses émotions. Et puis, c'est pas un putain de menteur.

 **-Tu vas pas me faire une déclaration au moins ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non !**

 **-Tant mieux parce que j'en ai déjà reçu trois depuis lundi et j'aimerais éviter d'à nouveau briser le cœur de quelqu'un.**

Je serre les dents et soupire en l'observant ranger ses affaires. A l'entendre parler, on a vraiment du mal à imaginer que c'est en fait un harceleur. Il se fond complètement dans la masse. Les autres élèves de la classe ramassent leurs affaires aussi et quittent la salle en saluant gaiement le professeur. Les activités de club vont bientôt commencer et chacun se dépêche pour ne pas être en retard.

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille parler à la cafétéria ?**

 **-Non je… Je préférerais un endroit plus discret.**

 **-T'es sûr que tu veux pas me faire une déclaration ?** me demande-t-il à nouveau, de plus en plus suspicieux.

 **-Non !**

Il me regarde bizarrement, se demandant bien pourquoi je m'énerve mais n'ajoute rien. Il me suit silencieusement et moi, je marche, mais vers où ? Franchement, je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement besoin d'un endroit où il se sentira assez confiant pour faire tomber le masque. Inconsciemment, mes pas me mènent vers le coin que je partage avec Sabo. J'hésite alors à rebrousser chemin car une part de moi souhaite que justement, cet endroit reste à Sabo et à moi seulement. Mais au final, je reste et m'arrête, forçant Rob Lucci à faire de même.

 **-J'ai dit que j'acceptais de te suivre mais j'ai un entrainement de foot qui ne va pas tarder à commencer. Je risque de me faire sanctionner si j'arrive trop en retard,** me prévient-il.

 **-Je ne pense pas que ça durera longtemps. Enfin, ça dépend de toi.**

Il hausse un sourcil, un peu perdu.

 **-J'ai jamais trop réussi à te comprendre et encore moins à être à l'aise en ta présence. Je sais pourquoi maintenant,** je commence **.**

 **-D'accord. J'avais deviné ça depuis longtemps et si ça peut te rassurer, je m'en fous un peu. On peut pas être apprécié de tout le monde et c'est loin d'être mon but,** répond-il, le visage toujours aussi stoïque. **Si tu allais plutôt à l'essentiel.**

J'accède volontiers à sa requête. Je ne veux pas rester en sa compagnie plus longtemps que nécessaire.

 **-Je sais que tu fais semblant d'être un type sans histoire** **alors** **que t'es en fait un poison** **de la pire espèce** **,** je crache alors **.**

Il lève un sourcil, surpris par ma véhémence.

- **Je sais pas ce que tu cherches et je m'en fous. Comme t'es pressé et que j'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec toi, je vais** **être clair** **.**

 **-Vas-y, je t'en prie. J'ai hâte de voir où tes idioties vont te mener,** se moque-t-il.

Je le fusille du regard.

 **-Laisse Margaret tranquille et n'approche plus jamais aucun membre du Glee Club. Et encore moins de mes amis.**

 **-Rien que ça ? Et je peux savoir quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu te mettes à m'agresser comme ça ?**

Je serre les lèvres, énervé par son attitude. Il est calme et ne laisse rien paraitre, si bien que j'ai l'air d'un taré à m'exciter tout seul.

 **-De X-Drake. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens bien de lui.**

Il soupire et semble perdre tout intérêt pour cette discussion.

 **-OK, je comprends mieux ton baratin. X-Drake et moi, on s'est jamais vraiment apprécié. Il s'est toujours tenu éloigné des autres et plus particulièrement des membres du club de foot. Il se sentait différent et j'avoue que les moqueries qu'ils recevaient n'étaient pas pour aider. Il a toujours eu un talent fou mais n'en avait rien à faire, c'était frustrant pour tous ceux qui se démenaient sur le terrain. Il prenait jamais les choses au sérieux et les peu de fois où on allait vers lui, il nous rembarrait, persuadé d'être une victime constante de mauvaises blagues... Ça en a vite énervé plus d'un. La goutte d'eau a été son départ soudain du club. Il nous a plantés la veille de la finale du championnat...**

 **-C'est à cause detoi !** je lui crie alors que je me rappelle les paroles de X-Drake.

Ce type ment avec un tel aplomb! Je suis constamment obligé de me remémorer les paroles de mon ami si je ne veux pas tomber dans le panneau!

 **-Crois ce que tu veux, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça**.

Il soupire et se détourne de moi.

 **-Tu diras à X-Drake que s'il a quelque chose à me reprocher, qu'il me le dise en face au lieu d'aller raconter n'importe quoi en espérant m'atteindre.**

Je n'essaie même pas de le rattraper, me disant que je n'en tirerai rien de bon. La meilleure idée était peut-être finalement de parler directement à Margaret. C'est notre amie à X-Drake et moi, elle nous aurait forcément plus cru que ce mec qu'elle connait à peine. J'ai sans doute sous-estimé mon amie et je me rends compte maintenant que cette grave erreur va me couter cher. A présent, rien n'empêche Rob Lucci d'aller assurer ses arrières en allant retourner le cerveau de Margaret.

 **-Merde !**

Mercredi 13 Décembre 2018

 **-Pardon,** dis-je sans y penser quand je bouscule quelqu'un.

Je continue ma route en faisant attention cette fois-ci à l'endroit où je mets les pieds. J'aurais dû savoir que c'est pratiquement impossible de marcher tout en essayant d'envoyer un sms. Depuis hier soir, j'essaie de joindre X-Drake sans succès. En même temps, ce n'est pas bien étonnant, il m'avait dit qu'il serait en stage de survie pour deux jours alors j'imagine bien que pour se faire, ses instructeurs ne lui ont pas laissé son portable. Ce serait beaucoup trop simple ! Je tourne à droite et me dépêche de rejoindre ma salle de classe.

Je n'ai finalement pas pu parler à Margaret hier. Je me suis rétracté au dernier moment, souhaitant d'abord solliciter l'avis du roux. Je me suis déjà assez planté comme ça. Et puis hier, pendant la pause, Margaret parlait avec les filles d'un truc qui se serait passé en cours : un message de l'autre idiot apparemment. Je ne sais ce qu'il lui a dit mais elle semblait vraiment heureuse. Elle est déjà amoureuse de lui et je sens que cette histoire va mal finir.

Franchement, je ne décolère pas. J'arrive pas à croire que tout ça soit vrai mais en même temps, j'ai aucun doute sur ce que me dit X-Drake. C'est juste tellement gros !

Pourquoi ce mec fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas où est son intérêt de mentir, de se faire passer pour un autre. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, tout le monde ment un peu, que ce soit aux autres ou à soi-même. Que ce soit pour se faire mieux voir ou pour ne pas affronter la vérité en face, on utilise tous des méthodes plus ou moins honorables pour obtenir ce qu'on veut et s'intégrer à cette société si élitiste. Mais dans le cas de Rob Lucci, c'est complètement incohérent. Tout comme son histoire de rester une année de plus pour obtenir la coupe de son championnat de foot. Dans ses propos de la dernière fois, il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir et ça coïncide avec son envie de se retaper une seconde terminale. Mais même de ça, je ne suis pas sûr maintenant. Il faut que je garde à l'esprit que ce mec joue un rôle. Il est intelligent et malin, ses mots sont choisis avec soin et si je ne fais pas de même, il pourra si l'occasion se présente les retourner contre moi.

On dirait que je parle d'un psychopathe, de quelqu'un de dangereux mais j'en sais si peu sur lui et ses intentions que je préfère vraiment le traiter comme tel et être prudent.

Je commence à monter l'escalier pour aller au deuxième étage et ainsi rejoindre ma salle d'art appliqué. Il est 10h30 et les couloirs sont pratiquement déserts mais malgré ça, je réussis quand même à me mettre en retard. Comme je ne commence pas à une heure pile, je me fais souvent avoir étant donné qu'à 10h30, il n'y a pas de sonnerie pour m'annoncer le début du cours. La prof m'aime bien mais je ne pense pas qu'à ce rythme, ça dure très longtemps…

 **-Ace !**

Je m'arrête en plein milieu des marches et me tourne pour voir qui m'appelle. J'ai la surprise de tomber sur Alvidia et je la regarde, les sourcils froncés, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir.

Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis l'incident avec Marco – déjà que je lui parlais pas beaucoup – lui en voulant toujours autant pour son renvoi. J'hésite à juste l'ignorer et la planter là mais j'attends, tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle va faire.

 **-Quoi ?** je lui demande quand je vois qu'elle reste silencieuse.

 **-Je voulais m'excuser.**

Je ne dis rien et réfléchis au sens de cette phrase. J'y comprends rien du tout. Je pense dans un premier temps que c'est elle que j'ai bousculé plus tôt et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'excuse mais je chasse aussi vite cette idée tellement c'est stupide.

 **-C'est pas à moi que tu devrais présenter des excuses mais à notre professeur de philosophie,** je finis par dire quand je comprends enfin de quoi il est question.

 **-C'est déjà fait. Je me suis excusée dès que j'ai compris que c'était allé trop loin. Le commissariat et tout, j'avais pas voulu ça... Je me suis sentie si mal quand il m'a sermonné... Il n'était pas en colère, il n'a pas essayé de m'enfoncer plus. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait plus pour moi qu'autre chose... Je m'en suis vraiment voulu et je m'en veux encore. Je lui ai présenté mes excuses mais il ne les a pas acceptées parce qu'il a dit que ce que** **j'ai** **fait** **est** **trop grave. Mais il m'a rassuré en me disant qu'il ne m'en voulait plus, que je ne devais plus me torturer avec ça. Passer à autre chose tout en faisant attention à ne plus répéter ce genre d'erreur.**

Je reconnais bien là Marco et trouve qu'il a été trop gentil avec elle mais ça, c'est mon avis.

 **-Pourquoi tu viens me voir alors ?**

 **-Parce que je me suis servie de toi. Je voulais te faire payer aussi la manière dont tu m'avais traité...**

 **-T'es pas irrésistible et il serait peut-être temps que tu le comprennes.**

Je soupire et avise l'heure sur mon portable.

- **Je te remercie d'être venue t'excuser mais tout comme Marco, je ne te pardonne pas. Sache cependant que je ne t'en veux pas.**

 **-Je suppose que c'est le mieux que je** **puisse** **obtenir de toi...**

 **-Je suis très rancunier.**

Elle esquisse un faible sourire et rebrousse chemin. Je ne m'attarde pas plus et me dirige vers ma salle de classe. Bien entendu, je suis en retard. Encore !

 **xXx**

 **-Je trouve ça super sympa comme idée,** m'assure Sabo.

 **-Ça c'est toi qui le dis !**

Les activités de club vont bientôt commencer et avec les membres du Glee Club, on s'est séparé pour mettre en place notre mission _free hugs_. J'ai commencé il y a tout juste cinq minutes et ça me soule déjà. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'a encore voulu me serrer dans ses bras. J'espère cependant que les autres auront plus de succès que moi.

 **-Je peux en avoir un avant d'aller suer sang et eau sur le terrain de basket?**

 **-Tu peux même avoir un** _ **kiss hugs**_ **,** je plaisante.

 **-Ça existe ça ?** fait-il, suspicieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Il fait des petits bruits bizarres et je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il essaie de protester ou si c'est parce qu'il aime ça. Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième option.

 **-Calme-toi.**

Il me repousse gentiment en rigolant.

- **Tu as un client, on dirait.**

Il fait un vague signe de la tête pour me dire de regarder derrière moi. Quelques élèves trainent dans les couloirs et font à peine attention à nous mais juste derrière moi se tient Rob Lucci. Je fronce les sourcils.

 **-Il parait que tu offres des** _ **free hugs**_ **?** me lance-t-il.

 **-Pas à toi.**

Je reçois un coup de coude de la part de Sabo et je perçois son ordre qu'il me mime discrètement.

 _Sois sympa._

 **-Bon, je te laisse, mon entrainement va commencer.**

Il s'enfuit presque mais s'assure de me regarder jusqu'au dernier moment. Je jurerai qu'il se fout de moi! Il est évident que cette situation m'emmerde et elle m'agace d'autant plus que j'ai maintenant à faire à ce mec. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me voir ?

J'ai à peine le temps de réfléchir que je sens des bras m'enserrer et une tête se poser sur mon épaule. J'essaie de le repousser, me demandant bien ce qui lui prend. A quoi il joue ? Et puis, ça me répugne qu'il me touche !

 **-Ça te dégoute, hein ?**

J'arrête de bouger, complètement figé par ses mots, sa voix. C'est étrange, elle est différente de d'habitude.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu pourras te débarrasser de mon odeur en te déchiquetant les mains sous l'eau chaude. Combien de fois tu dois te laver pour faire partir la sensation de malaise? Cinq fois, dix fois ou plus ?**

Mon cœur rate un battement et mes mains tombent le long de mon corps. Le regard trouble, je tourne la tête vers mon camarade de classe. Nos visages sont trop près mais je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- **C'est chiant d'être taré, hein ? Mais bon, je vais pas te plaindre, ça m'amuse assez à vrai dire. Te voir te démener contre tes tocs et te voir faire tes trucs de fou. J'aime voir ton corps meurtri et cette cicatrice que tu as au niveau du bras comme cette phrase sur ton torse. T'aimerais mourir, Ace? Tu as peut-être déjà essayé ? C'est ce que ce tatouage veut dire, non ? Dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, ça s'appelle la mort.**

Je le repousse violement et recule de quelques pas, vacillant. Mes mains tremblent et je me sens perdu. Les autres nous regardent, surpris par ma brusquerie, mais j'en ai à peine conscience.

 **-Je ne pense pas que X-Drake ait été totalement honnête avec toi. Tu devrais lui demander pourquoi il a quitté le club. Moi aussi ça m'intéresse d'ailleurs.**

Il fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de moi à nouveau et s'arrête à ma hauteur avant de poser sa main droite sur mon épaule. Sa voix se fait ensuite plus basse.

 **-Ah, au fait, je t'ai menti la dernière fois. En** **réalité** **, j'apprécie assez X-Drake. Enfin, surtout sa voix. Elle était si merveilleuse quand elle s'est** **cassée** **sous la douche…**

Il tourne la tête vers moi et son visage impassible dénote totalement avec l'horreur de ses mots.

 **-C'était jouissif. Et cette cicatrice qu'il avait dans le dos, j'avais tellement** **envie de la** **lui** **lécher...**

Mes nerfs lâchent et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis en train de frapper Rob Lucci. Il ne se défend pas et, complètement déconnecté, je ne réalise même pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche. Des cris fusent et je suis très vite séparé de lui pour être maitrisé quelques mètres plus loin.

Je crois que je viens de déconner.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'étais trop pressée de vous le poster, Ace est décidément intenable. Il a fait une bêtise, une du genre qui l'a fait partir de Baterilla pour venir à Dawn. Ce serait marrant que l'histoire se répète et qu'il parte encore quelque part, pourquoi pas chez Dadan comme dans le manga ? Mais non ce serait trop compliqué et puis j'ai une histoire à finir et si je m'éloigne trop de la trame que je me suis fixée je n'ai pas fini de galérée… ^^

Ou sinon je tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour vos retours quant au chapitre précédent - comme quoi suffisait de demander - j'avais vraiment l'impression de parler toute seule, c'était assez gênant d'ailleurs et je suis contente de voir que non, je n'en suis pas encore rendu à parler toute seule ! C'est déjà ça.

Euh alors concernant la suite je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais la poster car même si elle est écrite et corrigé, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir trouver du temps avant le 31 pour le faire, c'est dur d'être pâtissière… Mais je vais faire de mon mieux car j'aimerais bien vous poster quelques choses pour les fêtes. Bon après je me rassure en me disant que vous allez sûrement mieux avoir à faire que lire un chapitre d'Once Upon a Time ces jours-là !

A bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Si vous avez pris des bonnes résolutions en cette nouvelle année je vous souhaite bonne chance pour les tenir, tout est une question de volonté !

Pour ma part ça fait longtemps que j'ai abandonnée, je vais juste faire en sorte de vous livrée la fin de cette histoire et essayer si possible d'en faire avec l'aide de ma super bêta une histoire agréable à lire. *

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 13

.

« Toute épreuve, celle du succès comme celle de l'adversité, secoue un homme et fait tomber son masque. »

Eugène Marbeau

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 14 Décembre 2018

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

 **-Sabo !** aboie le coach Ruyma. **Concentre-toi!**

 **-Pardon, coach!**

J'essuie mon front perlé de sueur et après avoir repris ma respiration, me remets en mouvement. J'échange un rapide coup d'œil avec Gin avant de réceptionner maladroitement le ballon et de me mettre à dribbler vers le panier adverse. Je sens le regard du coach sur moi et malgré l'effervescence du match, j'entends très clairement son soupir. Je ne suis pas dans le match et c'est plus qu'évident. Si ça avait été un match officiel, ça fait longtemps qu'il m'aurait sorti. Heureusement pour moi, c'est un simple entrainement de club mais ça n'excuse pas mon manque d'implication. Je fais de mon mieux mais je n'arrive clairement pas à me mettre dedans.

Je m'arrête et grimace quand je ne vois aucune ouverture chez mon adversaire. Je suis bien en-dessous de mon niveau habituel et tout le monde l'a remarqué. Je feinte et, sans regarder derrière moi, renvois le ballon à Gin qui s'élance aussi vite qu'il le peut vers le panier. Pour éviter qu'il se fasse rattraper, j'effectue un simple blocage pour contrer nos adversaires. Fatigué, étrangement épuisé même, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder mon ami marquer. Sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à monter en soutien pour l'épauler. Je me fais honte...

La contre-attaque est donnée et je me réveille presque brutalement quand j'entends Lark filer à toute vitesse à côté de moi. Je ne réfléchis pas trop, ayant perdu assez de temps comme ça, et me mets en action, mes jambes me répondant difficilement. Depuis le début du match, j'utilise mal mon énergie et le résultat est une fatigue précoce et une tension inhabituelle dans les jambes.

J'entends un de mes coéquipiers m'appeler pour me demander d'arrêter Lark avant qu'il ne marque et je saute avec précipitation, presque de manière désespérée.

Le ballon rebondit quelques mètres plus loin. J'atterris un peu brutalement au sol et relève aussitôt la tête quand j'entends le plus jeune gémir de douleur.

 **-Lark ? Lark !**

Les membres du club se précipitent vers lui alors que, pétrifié, je n'ose pas bouger. Je lui ai fais mal. Je l'ai peut-être même blessé gravement… Mes mains tremblent et ma respiration est laborieuse. Il faut que je me calme.

J'avance doucement vers mon cadet et quand je m'agenouille près de lui, je m'attends presque à me faire incendier mais ce n'est pas le cas. Lark m'assure d'un regard qu'il va bien et, aidé de deux autres membres du club, il se relève. Le coach s'assure ensuite qu'il n'a rien de cassé avant de l'autoriser à reprendre la partie.

Quant à moi, je me fais tout simplement sortir. Je ne me plains pas et trouve cette sanction trop douce encore. J'aurais pu le blesser gravement et alors, le blond n'aurait pas pu participer aux prochains matchs contre les autres équipes de la région.

Le cœur meurtri, je m'excuse convenablement auprès de mon co-équipier qui soupire à mon passage. Je reste seul sur le banc alors que les deux matchs joués simultanément sur le terrain reprennent.

Ace a été exclu pour une durée indéterminée.

Voilà ce qui me met dans cet état.

 **-Quel imbécile !** je jure à voix basse.

Quand j'ai quitté Ace pour aller au gymnase rejoindre le club de basket, tout allait bien. Ace se plaignait légèrement mais ce n'est pas non plus exceptionnel chez lui. Ça arrive même assez souvent quand il s'agit d'interagir avec les autres. J'avoue d'ailleurs avoir un peu ri quand Rob Lucci s'est présenté à lui pour bénéficier de l'offre que faisait le Glee Club.

Oui, quand je suis parti, tout allait bien.

Comment ça a pu dégénérer comme ça ? J'ai été mis au courant juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain. J'enfilais mes chaussures de sport quand un des membres du club a reçu un message d'un de ses amis qui le prévenait de la bagarre. Il m'a tout de suite informé et j'ai couru sans demander mon reste pour essayer de le retrouver. Certains m'ont suivi mais malheureusement, à notre arrivée, c'était déjà trop tard : le mal était fait. Ace s'est fait emmener dans le bureau du directeur et je n'ai pas pu l'attendre pour lui demander des explications ni pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Un professeur s'est vite chargé de disperser les élèves. Rob Lucci quant à lui a été emmené à l'infirmerie avant d'être lui aussi entendu par la direction. Quand il est passé à côté de moi, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre : Ace l'avait tellement amoché... Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça.

Après, l'entrainement de basket a été d'une pitoyable médiocrité et je me suis ensuite rendu chez Ace, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer chez moi. L'inquiétude me tordait l'estomac et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas dormir si je ne m'assurais pas que ça allait pour lui.

Roger m'a accueilli, la mine fermée. Il ne m'a pas autorisé à voir Ace, celui-ci étant consigné chez lui suite à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il est privé de sortie ainsi que de son portable. Le père d'Ace m'a assuré que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour son fils et qu'il s'occupait de lui, que je pouvais partir l'esprit tranquille.

L'esprit tranquille, quelle bonne blague… ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit, tout simplement trop tendu, mais conscient de ne rien pouvoir faire. J'ai tout de même essayé de m'accrocher aux bras de Morphée. Sans résultat. Le lendemain, j'ai avalé avec peine mon petit déjeuner et j'ai enduré la journée avec tout autant de peine. Pas étonnant que l'entrainement de basket soit une telle catastrophe à nouveau...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand le coach siffle la fin de l'entrainement, je vis ça comme une libération et après avoir aidé au rangement, je file me changer. Il ne me faut pas plus de dix minutes pour être prêt, douche comprise. Je salue mes camarades qui n'osent trop rien me dire et me presse de sortir de Marie-Joa.

 **-Sabo !** m'appelle Perona.

Je repère les membres du Glee Club qui sortent eux aussi de l'établissement. Je les attends au niveau des grilles et suis surpris quand, arrivé à ma hauteur, Margaret ne s'arrête pas. Elle continue simplement son chemin sans même me saluer. J'envoie un regard étonné aux filles qui semblent soudainement assez mal à l'aise. Même la volubile Perona ne trouve pas ses mots.

 **-Elle est simplement en colère que ton petit-ami ait pété le nez de son petit-ami à elle,** m'informe alors le seul garçon du groupe.

 **-Dellinger !**

La gothic lolita lui lance un regard noir.

- **Tu n'avais pas des choses à faire ?**

 **-Si tu le dis.**

Il hausse les épaules et commence à s'éloigner.

- **A demain !**

Ses camarades lui répondent avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

 **-Alors elle va me faire la gueule parce qu'Ace a cassé la figure** **de** **Rob Lucci ?** dis-je, un peu vexé et énervé par ce raisonnement puéril.

 **-Elle est juste en colère parce que Lucci a eu quatre points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière plus sept à l'arrière du crâne ainsi qu'une épaule démise. Ça, plus tous les bleus et autres bosses qu'il a récoltés... Après, ça devrait quand même lui passer à un moment où à un autre. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a pris Ace de le frapper ?! Il a pété un plomb ou quoi ?!** répond Perona.

 **-On a essayé de l'appeler mais il n'a pas répondu,** m'informe Shirahoshi.

 **-Son père lui a pris son portable, je ne sais pas quand il le récupèrera. Les visites lui sont aussi interdites. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quand il sera possible de le voir...**

 **-C'est dur,** commente Shirahoshi.

 **-En même temps, ce n'est pas rien ce qu'il a fait. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui lui a pris,** dis-je en grimaçant.

 **-Il a franchement déconné sur ce coup-là! Nos professeurs nous ont dits qu'Ace était renvoyé pour une durée indéterminée! Il abuse! Il a des examens à la fin de l'année sans compter que nous, au Glee Club, on a besoin de lui !** s'indigne Perona **.**

 **-Si Ace ne revient pas, on ne pourra pas participer aux régionales,** lance tristement Shirahoshi.

 **-Je sais... La semaine prochaine, il subira un conseil disciplinaire** **et** **suite à ça, la direction décidera de la nature de sa sanction. Ça, ou son renvoi définitif. Je ferai de mon mieux pour défendre ses intérêts mais franchement… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner.**

Les filles ont l'air encore plus dépité que moi et devant la difficulté de la situation, on ressent encore plus fortement notre faiblesse. Les limites de ce qu'on peut faire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris bon sang ?

Ace…

Vendredi 15 Décembre 2017

C'est en soupirant que je range mes affaires de cours. La matinée a été éprouvante et je suis bien heureux que ce soit le dernier jour de cours de la semaine. Dans quelques heures, j'accueillerai le samedi avec un intense soulagement mais en attendant, je suis les cours avec sérieux en espérant que les minutes défileront vite.

 **-Tu manges avec Nami ce midi ?** je demande à Sanji alors qu'on sort de la salle.

 **-Ouais. Après si on a le temps, on ira dans le magasin de chaussures qui a ouvert à deux rues d'ici.**

 **-Je suis sûr que c'est une idée de Nami,** dis-je en souriant.

 **-Tu la connais bien ! Mais j'aime l'accompagner faire du shopping alors ça ne me gêne pas! Elle ne sourit jamais autant que quand elle réussit à faire une bonne affaire.**

 **-Elle va finir par mettre un commerçant sur la paille.**

 **-Je crois bien que tu as raison,** acquiesce-t-il. **Tu vas manger avec Koala ou les gars de ton club ?**

 **-Ni l'un ni l'autre.**

Je souris et me tais pour ménager mon effet et imaginer la tête que va bien pouvoir faire Sanji après ma révélation.

 **-En fait, je vais retrouver Zoro à Impel Down, on va manger dans un fast food.**

La grimace de Sanji ne se fait pas attendre mais je serais incapable de dire si c'est l'évocation du kendoka qui suscite ça où simplement le dégout qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir pour la mal bouffe.

 **-Eh bien au moins, t'auras une salade à manger avec ton hamburger...**

Je rigole et il hausse les épaules, se fichant bien de se moquer de Zoro.

 **-J'aimerais bien te demander ce qui te prend de manger avec lui mais je vais m'abstenir et juste compatir. Ce mec ne doit pas avoir plus de conversation qu'une huître en fin de vie,** reprend-il.

 **-Les huitres ne parlent pas** , je fais remarquer.

 **-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis,** me dit-il en souriant. **Bon allez, je te laisse. Je ne veux pas faire attendre Nami.**

 **-OK, bon appétit.**

 **-Toi aussi.**

Sanji s'éloigne rapidement et très vite, je le perds de vue derrière l'amas d'élèves qui se dirige d'un bon pas vers le réfectoire. Quant à moi, je bifurque à droite et sors de Marie-Joa pour me diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Une jeune fille y est déjà et comme elle a l'air d'avoir le même âge que moi, j'en viens à me demander si elle n'est pas aussi élève à Marie-Joa. Je m'assois à ses côtés et lui adresse un sourire poli. Elle fait de même, un peu gênée. J'esquisse alors un autre sourire. Elle ne semble pas rebutée par la brûlure que j'ai au visage et je dois dire que ça me fait assez plaisir.

Mais je n'y pense déjà plus quand, dix minutes plus tard, je suis dans le bus. J'envoie un message à Zoro pour lui donner l'heure approximative de mon arrivée et me cale ensuite sur mon siège pour observer d'un air tranquille le paysage.

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai parlé avec Sanji avant de venir ici et il m'a une fois de plus dit tout le bien qu'il** **pense** **de toi,** dis-je en croquant une frite.

Zoro grogne, peu dupe de ce que mon meilleur ami peut bien raconter sur lui.

 **-Je l'emmerde aussi.**

 **-Eh bien, Sanji n'est pas allé aussi loin, tu sais...**

 **-Pas devant toi mais je suis sûr qu'il doit cracher sur mon compte dès que t'as le dos tourné.**

 **-Ce n'est pas son genre !**

Zoro s'arrête de boire son _Coca_ pour me jeter un regard fatigué.

 **-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à vous supporter,** je reprends alors.

 **-Parce qu'il est trop débile.**

 **-Je suis sûr que si vous mettiez vos rancœurs de côté et appreniez réellement à vous connaitre, vous pourriez vous entendre,** je lance, ignorant volontairement sa précédente remarque.

 **-C'est ça, oui.**

Il attaque son cheeseburger et je déballe le mien.

 **-Je veux dire, t'arrives bien à trouver Niji attirant alors que franchement, c'est u-**

 **-C'est pas la même chose,** me coupe-t-il aussitôt.

J'observe Zoro qui, les yeux baissés sur sa nourriture, fait de son mieux pour ignorer mon regard. C'est la première fois qu'on reparle de la relation étrange qu'il y a entre lui et Niji Vinsmoke. Et même si je n'aime pas juger les choix de vie des autres, j'avoue ne pas comprendre celui du kendoka. Je suis encore moins à l'aise à ce sujet. Le soir où je lui ai avoué que j'étais au courant, il m'a affirmé ne pas être amoureux de cet homme et que ce n'était même pas sérieux entre eux. Ce n'est pas sexuel vu qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble et ils ne se fréquentent pas réellement à proprement parler… Enfin c'est-ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais le problème, c'est que Zoro n'a pas su quoi me répondre quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il entretenait cette relation avec Niji.

Zoro est un homme fier et peut parfois se montrer assez orgueilleux. D'après moi, c'est pour ça qu'il refuse de dire qu'il est attaché à Niji. Le deuxième fils de la famille Vinsmoke a quand même bousillé une partie de sa vie, sans compter tout le mal qu'il a fait à tout un tas de gens : il a mis plusieurs familles à la porte. Quelqu'un de sensé le détesterait et c'est certainement ce que se dit Zoro. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a du mal à accepter l'idée qu'il l'apprécie bien plus qu'il ne veut l'avouer.

Ce ne sont que des suppositions. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qui lie les deux hommes et comme Zoro ne veut pas m'en parler, je ne risque pas d'en savoir plus. C'est pourtant dommage. Étant donné que je suis visiblement le seul au courant pour eux, ça lui aurait permis de se confier un peu.

 **-Je n'ose imaginer la tête que ferait Sanji s'il apprenait un jour la vérité,** dis-je en trempant une de mes frites dans le ketchup.

 **-Il a pas besoin de le savoir.**

 **-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis.**

Je soupire.

- **Sanji… Ses frères lui font vraiment la misère, tu sais. Je crois que ça** **lui donnerait un petit avantage** **d'apprendre qu'il y a ce truc entre Niji et toi.**

 **-Les problèmes de famille du cuistot pervers me concernent pas. Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si je pouvais y faire grand-chose** , lance-t-il.

J'acquiesce, me rendant compte un peu tard que mes propos pouvaient être interprétés comme un jugement et inciter Zoro à culpabiliser.

 **-C'est vrai que Sanji** **sera** **le cadet de tes soucis, tu** **auras** **déjà assez à t'inquiéter** **de la réaction** **d'Ace...**

Aussitôt, il grimace et même si je trouve ça amusant, je compatis tout de même pour lui.

- **Je te préviens, si il doit l'apprendre – et il l'apprendra – je te laisserais seul,** je l'informe nonchalamment.

 **-Comment tu peux me faire ça ?!** s'étrangle-t-il.

 **-Je n'ai pas assez de vies pour me permettre de m'engager dans des batailles perdues d'avance. Et tu me croiras ou non mais Ace a suffisamment de raison de m'en vouloir pour que je ne veuille pas en rajouter d'autre,** dis-je en grimaçant.

 **-Mouais… De toute façon, je pense pas que dans la situation où il se trouve, il se la ramène trop en ce moment.**

 **-Hum. Est-ce que tu as** **réussi** **à avoir des nouvelles ?**

 **-T'en n'as pas eu ?** s'étonne-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, peiné.

 **-Son père ne m'a pas laissé le voir.**

 **-Ah. J'ai appelé Law qui lui a eu des nouvelles directement de la mère d'Ace.**

 **-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?**

 **-Je sais pas si on peut dire ça.**

 **-Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a frappé Rob Lucci ?**

 **-Non mais je connais bien Ace. Il est bon à encaisser mais quand ça concerne les autres, il perd le contrôle. Je suis sûr que c'est l'autre qui l'a cherché. Il est arrivé à peu près la même chose à Baterilla.**

Je pousse un petit soupir de dépit et mords dans mon hamburger. Je n'arrive pas à en apprécier le goût.

 **-J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire ne connaitra pas la même fin...**

 **-Faut voir. Sa mère était vachement furax et déçue.**

 **-Son père n'avait pas l'air trop content non plus. J'aimerais tellement le voir...**

Dépité, je laisse ma tête se poser sur la table, me fichant des miettes de nourriture. Ace me manque et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles est juste horrible. Zoro vient de m'apporter un début de réponse avec cette histoire mais j'ai du mal à croire que Rob Lucci ait dit ou fait un truc assez horrible pour qu'Ace sorte de ses gonds ainsi. En même temps, si Zoro le dit, c'est que c'est possible... Il connait Ace par cœur et sait de quoi il est capable. Mais malgré la confiance que j'accorde à mon petit-ami, j'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'ai besoin de ses explications pour pouvoir comprendre.

Dimanche 17 Décembre 2017

Ce matin, j'ai reçu un mail de l'école m'informant de la tenue d'un conseil de discipline lundi 18 à 10h. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il est question de Ace et que ce conseil va s'avérer très dur. C'est la première fois de ma scolarité que je participe à ça : les deux années précédentes, c'était, comme le veux le règlement, le président Torino qui y assistait. Aucun élève de ma classe n'avait eu à subir ce genre de cas litigieux et donc en tant que délégué de classe, je n'ai pas eu à en souffrir. Mais là, ça va être différent. Ce n'est pas seulement mon premier conseil de discipline, c'est également celui de Ace, mon petit-ami. Je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer.

Il y aura tous les professeurs d'Ace demain. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il se comporte cette année en cours mais en première, ça allait plutôt bien. J'espère ne pas me tromper en imaginant qu'il y a peu de chances que les professeurs donnent une appréciation négative sur lui ni qu'ils accentuent la thèse d'un acte violent qui serait le reflet de sa personnalité. En tout cas, ce ne sera pas le cas de Marco. Il est l'un des rares professeurs avec Nico Robin à réellement s'intéresser aux élèves et à chercher à voir au-delà de ce qu'on peut bien montrer. Il y a comme un lien invisible qui les lie. J'ai même l'impression que par le passé, Marco a aidé Ace à y voir plus clair et à avancer. Enfin, c'est plutôt compliqué… Sans compter ces photos qui ont tourné sur eux !

Mlle Nico Robin sera certainement juste. Si Ace a des circonstances atténuantes – et il en a, j'en suis sûr – elle les prendra en compte. Elle voudra tout de même qu'il soit puni et c'est normal. C'est sans doute le mieux qu'Ace puisse obtenir.

La professeure d'art ne tarie pas d'éloges sur Ace et je ne pense pas qu'elle cherchera à l'enfoncer. Elle est plutôt admiratrice de son travail apparemment acharné dans sa matière et loue Ace pour son talent. C'est à se demander comment ses chevilles n'ont pas encore fait pour gonfler!

Son professeur d'espagnol n'a pas non plus à se plaindre, tout comme celui d'anglais qui malgré les mauvaises notes de celui-ci n'a pas grand-chose à redire sur son comportement.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que les autres professeurs vont faire. A ce stade, je ne peux qu'espérer que tout se passe bien. A part moi qui assisterai à ce conseil de discipline en tant que président des élèves, il y aura également le délégué de la classe d'Ace dont le nom m'échappe, le représentant des terminales ainsi que Rob Lucci en tant que victime. Son témoignage jouera beaucoup et je suis à vrai dire totalement impatient de l'entendre.

Pour terminer, le directeur de l'établissement assiste généralement à ce genre de réunion mais le notre se fiche tellement de tout que je ne sais pas si ce sera réellement le cas. Et sincèrement, s'il pouvait ne pas venir, je crois que ça irait bien à tout le monde !

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur le clavier de mon ordinateur portable, me fichant bien d'appuyer sur toutes les touches. Déjà 14h35. Le temps va me sembler si long et en même temps si court jusqu'à demain... Je pousse un autre soupir et m'oblige à me redresser. Je me réinstalle sur la chaise autour du comptoir et fixe mon ordinateur avec un manque d'envie évident. De base, je l'avais allumé dans le but de chercher une auto-école que je pourrais intégrer courant février mais, comment dire, ma recherche ne donne pas grand-chose...

 **-Ça bosse dur à ce que je vois !** me lance Shanks qui s'installe à côté de moi, un café chaud à la main.

 **-Quelque chose comme ça...**

Je grimace et ça le fait sourire.

 **-Tu sais, le mieux est de commencer à prendre des cours sur internet et de bosser un max ton livre de code. Quand tu sens que t'as amassé un tas d'informations, tu fais quelques écoles de conduite et tu vas vers la moins chère. Vu que t'as bossé en amont, ça peut aller vite. Et si ça va vite, tu dépenses forcément moins de sous. J'ai un ami, ça fait deux ans qu'il passe le code !**

 **-Quoi ?!** je m'étrangle, choqué par la révélation.

 **-Et ouais ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, certains ont plus de mal que d'autres.**

 **-Oui mais quand même,** dis-je, terrifié qu'il m'arrive la même chose.

 **-T'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais si tu veux!**

Je souris, assez mal à l'aise, quand je me rappelle la conduite sportive du roux. Je demanderai plutôt à Cavendish car même s'il est parfois trop prudent sur la route, il n'a jamais perdu de point ni eu d'amende. Sa conduite est même agréable.

 **-C'est gentil à toi.**

Il acquiesce, plutôt content car inconscient du fait que je ne compte pas lui demander d'aide pour mon permis une seule seconde !

 **-Ah,** **au fait** **, je venais te voir pour te proposer de m'accompagner chez Roger. Je vais chez lui pour lui remettre quelques dossiers et lui faire un bilan des affaires dont je me suis occupé avant mon arrêt. Cette histoire met vraiment mes nerfs à rude épreuve! Et dire que je ne pourrai pas reprendre le boulot avant encore au moins un mois ! Je vais devenir fou à force de ne rien faire…**

Shanks soupire et je le sens perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être que, distrait, il a même laissé échapper ces quelques derniers mots.

 **-Enfin bref, tu veux venir ? Yassop passe dans cinq minutes pour me déposer,** m'informe-t-il.

 **-Euh… C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si je peux,** dis-je, hésitant à accepter son offre.

 **-Par rapport à Ace ?**

J'opine du chef.

 **-Tu peux toujours venir pour voir Luffy. Sortir te ferait vraiment du bien, je pense.**

Je fronce les sourcils, pas tout à fait à l'aise avec l'idée de me servir de Luffy comme excuse. Mais en même temps, Shanks a raison. Ca me ferait du bien de sortir et que je sois ici ou là-bas, il sera difficile d'empêcher mes pensées de vagabonder vers Ace alors autant y aller, non ?

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Luffy en plus. Je me demande comment il va et si cette histoire a des répercussions sur lui.

 **-D'accord. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Roger soit dupe.**

Comme pour me donner raison, le roux m'offre un immense sourire.

 **xXx**

 **-Shanks !** crie Luffy en ouvrant la porte.

Luffy a des étoiles dans les yeux, provoquées par la joie de revoir son grand ami. Il se précipite vers le roux avant de s'arrêter in extremis en avisant le bras toujours en écharpe de celui-ci. Il fait la tête un instant avant de me voir, immobile à côté de Shanks, et cette fois-ci, il ne se retient pas et m'emprisonne dans ses bras.

 **-Hé, pourquoi je n'ai pas droit au même accueil ?** s'indigne le roux.

 **-Bah si je fais ça, je vais te casser !** explique simplement Luffy.

Bien entendu, Shanks se vexe et après un long soupir, fait semblant de bouder. Il essaie ensuite d'ignorer ses blessures pour marcher le plus dignement possible jusqu'au séjour. Malheureusement, sa tentative pour rassurer Luffy ne marche pas car celui-ci le regarde à peine, déjà pressé de m'accaparer. Au final, ça finit aussi par amuser Shanks qui, après un sourire, part saluer les tuteurs du chapeau de paille.

 **-Salut, Luffy. Prêt à travailler, j'espère ?** dis-je pour le taquiner.

Et ça ne râte pas, le pauvre grimace déjà.

 **-Hein?! Je croyais que t'étais venu pour qu'on s'amuse un peu !**

Il me relâche et croise les bras sur son torse dans une attitude de protestation.

 **-Mais non, je blague, Luffy. Réviser, c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux faire !**

Cela le rassure car il retrouve immédiatement le sourire alors que je perds subitement le mien. Roger, ayant sûrement entendu le bruit d'une conversation à l'entrée, est venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Ça ou alors Shanks l'a tout simplement prévenu que je l'accompagnais. Dans tous les cas, je ne sais pas du tout comment agir…

Officiellement, je suis venu ici pour voir Luffy et si l'idée n'est pas de moi mais bien de Shanks, la chose reste tout de même délicate. Il est certain que si j'ai l'occasion de voir Ace, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Après, je peux tout à fait comprendre les raisons qui poussent Roger à appliquer une sanction aussi sévère. Cela dit, ça doit plus énerver Ace qu'autre chose et il doit à coup sûr maudire son père dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

 **-Bonjour, Sabo. Quelle surprise de te voir ici,** lance-t-il, sceptique.

Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ça commence mal mais en tout cas, c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

 **-Bonjour, monsieur. Je m'ennuyais un peu et comme j'avais du temps libre, je suis venu voir Luffy.**

 **-Cool ! On peut aller jouer au basket dehors !**

 **-Hein ?** je fais, bêtement surpris. **Attends, Lu…ffy.**

Je soupire quand je le vois s'élancer dans les escaliers qu'il monte à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa chambre. Je grimace ensuite, me faisant doucement à l'idée que ce n'est définitivement pas ma semaine.

 **-Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe,** s'amuse finalement Roger.

 **-Je le sais bien...**

Je souris, soudain plus à l'aise face à sa bonne humeur.

 **-Je veux voir Ace et je ne vous cache pas que j'espérais un peu le voir par hasard en venant ici mais la raison de ma visite reste vraiment Luffy. Je suis content de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui,** je lui avoue alors, décidant d'être honnête.

 **-Je comprends mais je suis désolé, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.**

J'acquiesce, compréhensif.

- **Tu pourras néanmoins si tu le désires, le voir demain. On viendra sûrement un bon quart d'heure plus tôt et je ne t'empêcherai pas de passer du temps avec lui. Pour la suite, nous aviserons sa mère et moi,** m'explique-t-il.

 **-Très bien, merci.**

Quelques secondes plus tard, Luffy saute lourdement du milieu des escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée et garde difficilement son ballon de basket dans les bras. Je pouffe quand il s'essaie à quelques dribbles avant de s'arrêter juste devant moi.

 **-Papa, Sabo va m'apprendre à faire des dunks au terrain de basket d'à côté!**

 **-Pas de problème, ne rentre pas avant d'avoir réussi alors.**

 **-OK, tu verras, je serai trop fort!**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Assure-toi quand même de réussir avant le diner si tu veux** **en avoir un.**

Roger sourit devant le visage livide de Luffy.

 **-Sabo, faut que tu m'aides !** m'implore-t-il et je rigole de plus belle.

 **-T'inquiète. T'y arriveras super vite. Avec moi comme prof, tu ne pourras qu'être bon!**

Ça a l'air de rassurer Luffy car il me tire par la manche de ma veste et m'entraine déjà dehors. J'ai à peine le temps de dire au revoir à Roger que la porte se referme derrière moi. Je suis gentiment Luffy tout en repensant à cet échange assez particulier qu'il y a eu entre Roger et Luffy. Le « papa » de Luffy était si naturel qu'il ne m'a même pas étonné. Pour moi, c'est presque une évidence et pour Roger aussi visiblement. Il avait l'air heureux.

Le chapeau de paille continue de m'entrainer d'un bon pas vers l'extérieur du jardin de sa demeure quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je relève la tête, pratiquement certain qu'il s'agit d'Ace et suis heureux de ne pas me tromper quand je tombe sur ses yeux onyx derrière la vitre de sa chambre. Je souris et lui fais un signe discret de la main auquel il répond timidement. Je ne le distingue pas forcément très bien d'où je suis mais tant pis. Le voir, même de loin, ça me va.

Demain, je pourrai le serrer dans mes bras.

 **-Allez, Luffy ! Tu vas voir, à la fin de la journée, tu joueras aussi bien que Michael Jordan!**

 **-C'est vrai ?! Trop cool !** s'exclame-t-il sans même attendre ma confirmation.

Je le regarde, amusé par sa crédulité.

* * *

« C'est pendant nos moments les plus sombres que nous devons nous concentrer pour voir la lumière. »

Aristote Onassis

Ace

* * *

Lundi 18 Décembre 2017

Roger sort de la voiture et après avoir essuyé mes mains moites sur mon pantalon, je fais de même. La portière claque et ce bruit semble résonner dans le petit parking situé devant les portes du lycée. Lui qui est habituellement rempli par le balai des voitures venant déposer les élites de demain, c'est assez déstabilisant de seulement voir la grosse _Hummer_ de mon père.

Le visage dur, Roger me fait signe d'avancer. J'aimerais répliquer quelque chose, me défendre, mais je suis resté pratiquement silencieux ces derniers jours et je ne vais pas commencer à ouvrir ma bouche maintenant. J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation auparavant et la meilleure chose est certainement de ne rien dire, d'accepter les conséquences et de juste prier pour vite pouvoir passer à autre chose. Que peut-on faire d'autre quand on vous considère déjà coupable et qu'en plus, les faits jouent contre vous ? Ce petit fumier de Rob Lucci m'a bien eu et j'étais tellement fou de rage que j'ai mis 48h avant de me calmer !

J'ai serré les dents devant le directeur de pacotille de Marie-Joa. Je l'ai entendu postillonner et s'égosiller pendant presque une demi-heure sans jamais l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Je regardais son visage rouge de colère avec sa morve qui lui pendait au nez alors que toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne : Rob Lucci.

Je pensais au fait que j'aurais d'abord dû l'émasculer avant de m'attaquer à son visage. Son sourire plein de sang alors que je le cognais était doucement en train de me rendre fou. Le mec était en train de morfler et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était sourire. J'ai malheureusement compris trop tard que c'était simplement ce qu'il désirait. Qu'habilement, il avait réussi à m'amener là où il voulait. Mais ce qui m'énervait encore plus, c'était ses mots. Ce qu'il avait dit sur moi mais surtout sur X-Drake. Mon père est arrivé juste au moment où le directeur, fou de rage, commençait à s'étouffer avec sa salive. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a regardé ou même s'il m'a parlé lorsqu'il est entré. Mon esprit bouillonnant n'était pas en mesure de le capter.

La « discussion » avec le directeur a pu reprendre mais ce qu'ils se sont dits, je ne le sais pas étant donné que je n'ai pas plus écouté ce qu'ils ont bien pu se raconter que quand ce vieux Tenruybito vociférait tout seul. Sur le trajet du retour, Roger avait les dents serrées et sa conduite un peu sèche était un bon indicateur sur son humeur du moment. Il a voulu engager la conversation dès les portes de la maison passées mais je l'ai recalé en lui faisant comprendre que je devais d'abord redescendre.

Et j'ai mis deux jours pour ça. Deux jours où je me suis acharné encore et encore sur mes mains quand je ne frappais pas tout simplement les murs de ma chambre. La nuit, je m'endormais dans la douche après des heures à trembler de froid sous le jet d'eau glacial mais ça m'apaisait à peine. J'ai eu le droit au coup de fil de ma mère, plus énervée que jamais, mais surtout inquiète pour moi, pour ce soudain revirement de situation. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Elle ne me comprenait pas et je me suis dit que c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. Je voulais la préserver de mes idées sombres, de ma colère et de ma frustration. J'ai été consigné dans ma chambre et privé de mon portable et de mon ordinateur. Mes amis ont été recalés à l'entrée et je les ai observés partir la mine sombre.

J'ai bien compris que je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça mais peu importe, mes parents ont déjà décidé de ma punition et me l'annonceront une fois la sanction du lycée prononcée. Au lycée, devant le conseil de discipline, je serai bien obligé de m'expliquer si je ne veux pas risquer l'exclusion définitive. Je me suis déjà fait renvoyer de mon précédent établissement pour les mêmes raisons – coups et blessures – alors si je me fais également virer de Marie-Joa, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je suis venu ici pour commencer autre chose, essayer de m'en sortir. Si même ici je ne réussis pas… Qu'est-ce qui me restera ?

Je n'en sais rien et ça me fait peur.

Aujourd'hui, je vais être fixé sur mon avenir.

On pénètre dans l'établissement qui lui aussi n'est pas bien fourni, les élèves étant encore en cours à cette heure-là. Je laisse mon père me guider et me contente de le suivre, la bouche résolument fermée. Je sais déjà que ça va être dur pour moi de m'en sortir et je me mets déjà en condition. J'ai l'impression que je vais devoir mener un combat.

On arrive finalement à destination et j'aperçois quelques professeurs déjà présents dans la salle. Marco avance vers nous et je me sens rassuré par sa présence. J'ai au moins un allié dans cette arène.

 **-Bonjour, professeur.**

 **-Bonjour, Ace. Roger.**

Il tend la main à mon père qui la serre.

- **Je suis content de te revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en classe** **plutôt** **qu'ici.**

 **-On aurait tous préféré ça,** lance mon père en coulant un long regard sur moi.

Je me racle la gorge et hausse les épaules.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer exactement ?** je demande.

Le mieux pour moi est de savoir ce qui m'attend. La surprise ne jouera pas en ma faveur, surtout avec autant de personnes contre moi. Le directeur doit rêver de me faire virer au moins une fois par semaine et les profs vont juste se centrer sur les faits, à savoir que j'ai frappé un élève sans motif apparent.

 **-Nous allons discuter de ton dossier scolaire** **et** **de ton comportement** **en général** **avant d'aborder le cœur du problème. Nous écouterons les explications des deux élèves concernés avant d'entendre le délégué de votre classe qui essaiera de te défendre, si tu es défendable. Le président des élèves et le représentant des terminales pourront également prendre la parole s'ils le désirent.**

 **-Très bien,** soupire mon père. **Est-ce que Ace a une chance d'éviter le renvoi ?**

Marco, le visage neutre, hésite à répondre.

 **-Eh bien, ça dépend de ce qu'Ace aura à dire,** lâche-t-il finalement.

Mon père grimace et après un hochement de tête, Marco s'éloigne.

 **-J'espère, Ace, que tu as bien compris la situation.**

Je ne réponds pas, sachant que le moindre mot que je serais susceptible de dire pourrait se retourner contre moi. A la place, j'acquiesce en espérant que ça suffise.

Les minutes s'égrainent et, petit à petit, plus de monde arrive. Des professeurs. Je reconnais aussi le délégué de ma classe ainsi que ce satané Rob Lucci. J'ai peur d'être déstabilisé et de perdre le peu de sang froid que j'ai regagné lors de ces derniers jours en le regardant alors je fais bien attention à ne jamais croiser son regard. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va raconter aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment le grand mystère. La seule chose dont je peux être sûr, c'est qu'il ne sera pas sincère. Ça m'énerve d'ailleurs à un point inimaginable et j'éprouve une certaine satisfaction à le savoir blessé pour un petit moment !

Je commence à m'impatienter et gigote un peu. Roger lui, est de marbre et je me demande bien comment il fait. Heureusement, je retrouve un peu d'apaisement quand Sabo arrive.

Il me regarde et avance avec hésitation vers moi, presque timidement. Mon père, bien droit dans ses bottes, a l'air pour la première fois de l'impressionner un peu. Il finit tout de même par s'arrêter devant moi et ses yeux remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude sont baissés sur mes mains largement abimées. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça. J'ai honte et j'aurais aimé pouvoir le lui cacher. C'est ce que j'essaie d'ailleurs de faire mais il les prend dans les siennes et de ses pouces, il touche mes boursouflures, mes coupures et toutes ces impuretés dont je suis encore couvert.

Il pousse un soupire tremblant et se blottit contre moi. Son front se pose sur le mien et ses yeux fermés me font me sentir encore plus mal. Je ne sais pas s'il me juge ou non, j'arrive juste à percevoir son trouble et son incompréhension. Lui aussi voudrait me demander pourquoi mais il n'en fait rien. Il me montre simplement son soutien et je lui en suis reconnaissant. N'y tenant plus, je le prends dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser est presque violent, à la hauteur de ma douleur, de mes faiblesses.

Je ne fais pas attention aux regards, aux murmures, ni à ce qui va arriver ensuite. Tout ce qui compte pour moi à cet instant, c'est Sabo.

 **-Ça va aller,** m'assure-t-il.

Je ne sais pas s'il y croit mais désespéré comme je suis, je suis même prêt à croire à un mensonge.

 **xXx**

Le conseil de discipline auquel je suis soumis a débuté voilà bientôt un quart d'heure. Le directeur vient tout juste d'arriver et ne prend pas la peine de montrer que tout ça l'intéresse. En fait, il s'amuse à jouer avec des mikados avant de les enfourner bruyamment dans sa bouche. Et c'est ce genre de personne que Rob Lucci qualifie de supérieure ? On ne doit pas voir la même chose, ce n'est pas possible. Enfin, dans tous les cas, personne ne s'est arrêté pour lui et depuis le début, la séance se passe comme si ce parasite n'était pas là. Le directeur adjoint a expliqué les raisons de notre présence ici avant de laisser la parole aux professeurs. Jusqu'ici, rien de surprenant. Marco nous avait prévenus après tout. Mon père et moi écoutons attentivement ce qu'il se dit. C'est de moi dont il est question et la moindre des choses, c'est de m'y intéresser.

 **-Ace est un jeune homme plutôt calme dans mes cours, pas très bavard et plutôt studieux,** commence mon professeur de sciences **. J'ai été surpris d'apprendre l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre ces deux élèves, Rob Lucci et Portgas D. Ace. Pour ma part, il ne semblait pas** **y avoir** **d'animosité quelconque** **entre eux** **.**

 **-J'ai lu le dossier d'Ace en vue de ce conseil de discipline et j'ai pu noter qu'il avait déjà connu ce genre de problèmes par le passé. Il est évident qu'il a des** **soucis** **pour gérer ses émotions, surtout la colère. Cela dit, malgré ses difficultés dans ma matière et le peu d'intérêt qu'il y montre, je n'ai jamais eu de problème notable avec lui.**

Ma prof d'anglais soupire et pose un regard désespéré sur moi.

- **A vrai dire, Ace vient en cours, s'assoit, va sur son portable en pensant que je ne le remarque pas et attend comme il peut la fin du cours. Pour ma part, je suis loin de l'élève studieux dont vous parler, M. Sullog.**

 **-Nous sommes tout aussi loin de l'élève bagarreur et inconstant comme c'est noté dans son dossier scolaire,** réplique Mme Serenez, ma professeure d'espagnol. **montre, comme beaucoup d'élèves, de l'intérêt seulement pour les matières qui l'intéressent. Son peu d'investissement dans votre matière ne fait pas de lui un cancre et encore moins un délinquant,** appuie-t-elle.

Ma professeur d'anglais se ferme et son visage est si pincé que j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient d'avaler un bonbon au citron. Celle-là, elle ne m'apprécie pas des masses et ce n'est certainement pas auprès d'elle que je vais trouver du soutien. Je suis par contre surpris par Mme Serenez : je ne pensais pas qu'elle me défendrait autant. Ça me fait plaisir en plus de me redonner espoir.

 **-C'est exact,** admet-elle. **Par contre, ses actes de violences, si,** réplique ma professeure d'anglais.

Nico Robin, qui sent la tension monter entre les deux femmes, intervient.

 **est un élève plus qu'appliqué et investit dans ma matière. Je n'ai rien de notable à dire sur lui et aucun reproche à lui faire. Je préfère réserver mon avis sur la situation après avoir entendu la version des deux principaux concernés par l'histoire puis les justifications du jeune homme**.

 **-Tu as raison, Robin,** acquiesce Mme Uru-Eya, ma très décontractée professeur d'art appliqué. **Je ne peux imaginer un acte de violence gratuit et attends avec patience les explications de mon petit génie.**

La réplique de Mme Uru-Eya a le don d'attirer tous les regards vers moi et, un peu déconcerté, je me contente de me racler la gorge pour faire passer la gêne. J'observe du coin de l'œil les agissements de Sabo. Il discute à voix passe avec mon délégué de classe et le représentant des terminales tout en prenant des notes de ce qu'il se dit. Après un léger moment de flottement, la conversation reprend et les débats incessants des professeurs aussi. Chacun y va de son commentaire, de ses appréciations, et les choses s'enchainent plutôt rapidement.

C'est ensuite au tour de Marco et c'est alors que le directeur se lève pour pointer le professeur de philosophie du doigt.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de donner ton avis !**

 **-Oh ?** s'étonne Nico Robin. **Et pourquoi ça ? Ne sommes-nous pas là pour ça ?**

Ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'elle interroge du regard le directeur. Marco, pour sa part, observe l'étrange personnage sans réelle émotion sur le visage.

 **-Il ne sera pas objectif après la relation qu'ils ont eue! C'est une honte ! Dégout-**

 **-Monsieur le Directeur,** le coupe Marco, déjà las. **Cette histoire a déjà été réglée et je vous prierai, s'il vous plait, de tenir compte des conclusions de l'enquête.**

Le visage du Tenruybito devient rouge de colère et le vice-directeur intervient, histoire de calmer son supérieur. Presque dix minutes s'écoulent avant que Marco ne puisse reprendre la parole.

 **-Comme certains de mes collègues, je préfère réserver mon avis. Les explications de mon élève m'intéressent beaucoup et j'ai hâte de les entendre. Pour moi, Ace n'est pas un élève violent et encore moins un délinquant. C'est pour ça que l'explication de son acte incompréhensible est d'autant plus attendue. Dans ma matière, Ace est pratiquement le meilleur et vous savez comme c'est dur d'être bon en philosophie.**

Il continue de parler et est parfois interrompu par le professeur de sport qui lui pose quelques questions. Bientôt, ce sera au délégué de parler avant que Sabo et le représentant des terminales ne le fassent. Ensuite, je devrais parler, m'exprimer. Mais ce que j'attends avec impatience, c'est de savoir ce que va dire Rob Lucci. Jusqu'ici, il s'est montré calme et n'a pas décroché un seul mot. Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, il attend.

Les réactions de ce type me sont imprévisibles alors que lui semble anticiper les émotions et réactions avec une netteté presque affolante. Ses mots. Ses menaces à peine voilées... alors qu'il niait tout en bloc jusqu'à présent. Ce revirement de situation lui a plutôt réussi. Alors que je voulais montrer au monde entier son hypocrisie et son vrai visage de loup affamé, c'est à présent moi qu'on regarde comme un pestiféré. Comme une personne dangereuse. Ça va être dur de faire comprendre à tout le monde que je ne suis pas le plus fautif dans l'histoire, que j'ai porté les coups mais que ce n'était pas forcément eux les plus dangereux et les plus blessants.

Le conseil disciplinaire auquel je suis soumis continue et mon délégué de classe que j'ai l'impression d'entendre pour la première fois prend enfin la parole.

De nature plutôt effacé et discret, le grand dadais qui a été élu à l'unanimité par ma classe de terminale - même par moi qui ne le connais pas - a toujours eu à cœur de bien exercer sa fonction. Il n'est ni spécialement proche du populaire capitaine de foot et vice-président du conseil des élèves ni de moi, le mec brun assit au deuxième rang et qui quand il s'ennuie, fait des dessins dans la marge. Mais si je devais me prononcer à son sujet, je dirais que malheureusement pour moi, il serait plus du genre à se mettre du côté de Lucci. Ce mec là est pratiquement parfait aux yeux de tous alors que moi... C'est fou comme pour moi, ce qui se passe est devenu une espèce de concours de qui est du côté de qui alors que je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas question de ça ici.

Je l'écoute alors parler avec une certaine angoisse.

 **-Ace est un élève effectivement plutôt discret mais qui par son aura et sa prestance reste tout de même un élément central de notre classe. C'est à peu près la même chose pour Rob Lucci. Sans vraiment le vouloir, ils sont très vite devenus les deux piliers de la classe et leurs avis et agissements influencent souvent les autres élèves. Je ne comprends pas vraiment l'altercation qu'il y a eu entre eux deux. S'ils ne sont clairement pas amis, personne ne les imaginait pour autant ennemis.**

 **-M. Portgas a-t-il déjà montré de tel signe de violence ?** interroge le principal adjoint et je me demande s'il a réellement écouté le récit de mes profs pour poser une question aussi bête.

 **-Non, pas spécialement. On sentait qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, c'est tout.**

 **-Vous vous sentiez donc en danger !** fulmine le directeur et je serre les poings.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit,** intervient aussitôt mon père.

 **-On ne vous a pas encore autorisé à parler!** s'énerve alors le Tenruybito qui voit en cette prise de parole un vrai manque de respect.

 **-Et quand le pourrais-je exactement ? Depuis tout à l'heure, je vous écoute parler mais je ne suis malheureusement pas venu ici** **uniquement** **pour vous entendre discuter de l'avenir de mon fils.**

Je commence à gigoter sur ma chaise, pas très rassuré par la suite des évènements.

 **-Je vous prie de patienter encore un peu,** demande poliment le directeur adjoint.

Mon père soupire fortement, leur faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne supportera pas ça très longtemps.

Je me désintéresse de ce brouhaha pour me concentrer sur Sabo et sa future prise de parole. Il capte mon regard et esquisse un sourire un peu crispé. Je vois bien que cette situation l'embête et je m'en veux de le mêler à ça. Il y a aussi cette part sombre qui a toujours vécu en moi et que j'aurais bien aimé qu'il continue à ignorer. Mais malheureusement, je me montre à lui sous mon apparence la plus hideuse et sombre. Elle fait partie de moi et c'était idiot de vouloir la lui cacher. Je suis comme ça et c'est un fait. J'ai toujours eu trop de colère en moi, ce qui faisait que petit, j'en venais vite aux mains avec les gosses qui me cherchaient des noises. Aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas changé. Peu importe les raisons, il faut toujours que ce cycle se répète, comme s'il me fallait une tonne de soucis pour être apaisé de toute cette violence.

 **-Je…** , commence à dire Sabo avant de jeter un coup d'œil au directeur.

Visiblement, il s'attend à tout moment à être coupé par celui-ci. Et il a certainement raison. Cet imbécile serait capable de lui sortir un truc comme quoi il n'a pas le droit à la parole parce qu'il couche avec l'ennemi. Je fixe d'ailleurs aussi le Tenruybito avec un regard noir, le défiant presque de faire quoi que ce soit, mais celui-ci ne me voit pas, occupé à savourer son gâteau. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là déjà ?

Mais c'est finalement le directeur adjoint qui va s'exprimer sur le sujet.

 **-Je ne sais pas si votre intervention est si utile que ça. Vous êtes un élève sérieux et vous devez savoir qu'il faut une certaine impartialité et un recule conséquent pour traiter cette affaire. Ce que vous n'avez pas vu la nature de votre relation avec l'élève incriminé.** Lance-t-il. **Mais je suis tout de même curieux de savoir ce que vous allez dire,** finit-il par lâcher.

 **-Je ne vais pas revenir sur l'altercation pour une raison très simple,** reprend Sabo. **Je n'en sais pas assez sur l'évènement en lui-même et parce que je ne pense pas vraiment avoir mon mot à dire sur ce point-là précisément.**

Il touche un peu à ses cheveux et je remarque qu'il a l'air plutôt hésitant.

- **Je ne vais pas parler pour ne rien dire et je pense comme certains de nos professeurs qu'il faut attendre d'avoir la version des deux concernés avant de vouloir clouer Ace au pilori. Ce n'est pas un sanguinaire et encore moins un délinquant. Je pense que s'il a agi comme il l'a fait, c'est qu'il avait une raison. Son geste est plus que condamnable et je suis sûr qu'Ace aussi en est conscient. Je vous demanderai** **seulement** **d'être justes dans votre décision. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.**

Certains professeurs acquiescent, plus ou moins d'accord. Pour ma part, c'est étrange mais j'ai un sentiment plutôt mitigé. Une part de moi aurait aimé qu'il prenne ma défense avec plus d'ardeur, qu'il se dresse contre tous pour me prouver à quel point il tient à moi et que son soutien est sans faille. Et puis, une autre part, plus raisonnable, est heureux qu'il n'en dise pas plus, qu'il me laisse m'en sortir seul parce qu'il croit en moi.

 **-Très bien. La réunion va bientôt toucher à sa fin, nous allons donc pouvoir écouter les deux personnes concernées par l'histoire avant de décider de la sanction de** **Monsieur** **Portgas D. Ace. Monsieur Rob Lucci, veuillez commencer, je vous prie,** énonce notre professeur principal.

Je sens aussitôt toute la tendresse qu'avait évoquée les propos de Sabo s'envoler pour laisser place à la colère que je ressens envers cet hypocrite. Il lève un regard presque ennuyé vers moi et comme souvent, je suis incapable de deviner à quoi il peut bien penser. Que va-t-il dire ? Que peut-il dire ? Moi-même, j'ignore encore comment organiser ma défense. J'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir dire la vérité. Je doute d'être cru si j'affirme simplement que Rob Lucci est en fait une ordure. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que je vais assumer l'avoir frappé et qu'il ne s'est pas défendu.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, agacé, et je sens mon père bouger sur sa chaise. A l'évidence, je ne suis pas le seul à m'impatienter.

Mon camarade de classe reste silencieux pendant de longues secondes, faisant simplement monter mon niveau de stress.

A quoi est-ce qu'il joue, bon sang ?!

 **-Avant toute chose, j'aimerais présenter mes excuses à Ace.**

J'ai l'impression de tomber de haut en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Le pire, c'est qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il ment ! Des excuses, mais pourquoi ? Pour ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je lui en foute une bonne? C'était clairement de la provocation. Il a éprouvé un plaisir jouissif à me parler de ce qu'il avait fait à X-Drake et je trouve ça si répugnant qu'y penser me donne envie de vomir. Et je ne parle même pas de la bombe qu'il a lâchée! Maintenant, je sais qu'il est au courant pour mes tocs et le savoir me fout autant la frousse que la haine ! Que va-t-il faire de cette information ?

Rob Lucci reprend la parole et je l'écoute attentivement, curieux de savoir où il compte en venir avec ses excuses.

 **-Si Ace a perdu son sang froid et a fait preuve d'autant de violence, c'est certainement en grande partie ma faute. Il m'a frappé parce que je lui ai fait une blague de mauvais goût.** **Il s'agissait de** **propos blessants et ça ne me ressemble pas de dire des choses pareilles. Pour** **cela** **, j'aimerais être sanctionné au même titre que mon camarade.**

Des murmures d'indignation s'élèvent et j'en rirai presque de frustration. Alors c'est ça sa défense ?! A quoi joue-t-il? Il n'y a aucune sincérité dans ses propos ! Est-ce qu'il espère par ce retournement de situation me sauver la mise et ainsi que je me sente redevable envers lui ?

Comme si certains professeurs n'y croyaient pas non plus, ils lui demandent de préciser car ce sont de nouveaux éléments à ajouter au tableau. Mon père me regarde, les sourcils froncés. Il se demande certainement pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de ça plutôt. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler des circonstances atténuantes.

 **-Ace, est-ce que c'est vrai ?** m'interroge-t-il finalement.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules en fuyant son regard. Je ne me suis pas préparé à ça et ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Je fixe alors presque instantanément Sabo, comme à la recherche de soutien, et sens une boule de chaleur et de réconfort se former dans ma poitrine quand je vois son regard. C'est comme s'il avait toujours su que j'avais eu raison, que je n'avais pas agis ainsi dans un coup de folie, qu'il est simplement enfin serein maintenant que la vérité a été établie.

 **-Compte tenu de ces nouveaux éléments, je pense que nous devrions revoir en profondeur les raisons de la tenue de ce conseil de discipline,** lance Marco.

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** demande ma prof d'anglais.

 **-Eh bien, nous** **tenons** **cette réunion dans le but de décider d'une sanction pour Ace et également pour parler de son avenir** **en tant** **qu'élève** **soit disant** **violent et dangereux,** explique-t-il.

 **-Et c'est toujours le cas ! Vous pensez peut-être que parce qu'il a été provoqué,** **cela excuse** **son geste violent et son attitude plus que condamnable ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non,** soupire le blond.

 **-Nous sommes bien d'accord !** continue à s'énerver ma prof dont le visage devient étrangement rouge.

 **-Maintenant que nous avons entendu les explications de Rob Lucci, écoutons ceux du jeune Portgas avant d'enfin pouvoir clôturer cette réunion** , s'agace le directeur adjoint qui élève la voix pour calmer ses enseignants.

Tous les regards se braquent alors vers moi et j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'ils me voient tous vraiment, qu'enfin ils m'accordent de l'attention. C'est de moi dont il a été question toute la matinée mais c'est fou comme ma parole n'avait pas l'air nécessaire et encore moins importante. Mais après avoir entendu tout ça, je ne suis pas plus énervé que ça. Je suis juste las et je ne veux qu'une chose, que ça se termine. C'est barbant. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais sanctionné, que ce soit par le lycée ou mes parents.

 **-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Rob Lucci a déjà tout dit.**

Ma voix grave arrive à peine à cacher mon dégout. Qu'ils décident seuls du reste, moi j'en ai ma claque.

A vrai dire, tout ce que je veux à cet instant, c'est serré mon copain dans mes bras.

Ça et explosé à nouveau la tête de Rob Lucci. Parce que je suis loin d'avoir renoncé à pourrir ce fumier.

Mercredi 20 Décembre 2017

Ma séance du jour a été annulée, le Dr. César a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il avait un empêchement. J'ai simplement opiné du chef avant de raccrocher. A vrai dire, j'en ai été un peu soulagé. Avec ce qui m'arrive, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à me pencher sur mon fonctionnement et à me repentir sur telle ou telle chose.

La sanction est finalement tombée hier : pour ce que j'ai fait, je suis finalement renvoyé jusqu'à la rentrée de janvier. Ça a été un gros soulagement, autant pour moi que pour mes parents. Cependant pour ma mère, il est hors de question que je me la coule douce pendant presque trois semaines. Il a donc été décidé qu'en plus de bosser avec acharnement mes cours, j'irai travailler quelques jours dans l'entreprise de mon père. Et bien sûr, je suis toujours privé de sortie et de portable.

Je n'ai pas dit non, heureux de m'en sortir à si bon compte. Sans oublier que je serai payé. Et puis heureusement, mes parents ne m'ont pas plus interrogé que ça sur les propos exacts qui ont menés à cette altercation. Ni eux ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Désireux également de passer à autre chose, je n'ai pas évoqué le sujet et espère repartir sur de bonnes bases lors de la rentrée. Quant au problème Rob Lucci, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'appuyer sur X-Drake. Il a réussi à le gérer pendant plus d'un an et revient d'ici quelques jours. J'ai sous-estimé le personnage mais à présent, il ne fait aucun doute que je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour affronter ce manipulateur. En tout cas, il est hors de question que je recule devant lui.

Le retour de X-Drake… On avait prévu de tous se réunir pour fêter le nouvel an mais je n'ai pas l'impression que le projet avance tant que ça. Et moi qui suis coincé là, coupé de tout le monde... J'ai pas envie de faire ça ici donc je ne compte pas demander à Roger de nous laisser la maison. De toute façon, avec ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit pour. Déjà s'il me laisse y aller, ce sera un miracle…

Sabo aussi est hors course pour accueillir la fête. Je ne pense pas qu'il ose déranger Shanks et il ne demandera certainement pas à son père de lui prêter sa demeure secondaire. Il ne peut et ne veut plus rien devoir à son père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des autres mais j'espère que l'un d'eux trouvera la solution à ce pépin.

Je soupire et me relève. J'ai peur de m'endormir sur mon lit à force de ne rien faire. Il est tout juste 11h et je m'ennuis horriblement. Je commence à bosser lundi alors en attendant, j'ai du temps libre. Enfin libre… je suis supposé bosser mes cours mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'en ai pas vraiment la volonté. Aujourd'hui, je dois discuter avec Roger de l'imminente venue de Law à la maison. C'est un truc qui tombe plutôt mal vu le contexte mais c'était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Et au final, ça embarrasse plus mon père que moi. Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que je suis fou de joie.

Après, je peux comprendre le point de vue de mon père : je suis censé subir des sanctions suite à ce qu'il s'est passé au lycée et s'il me prive de visites, ce n'est certainement pas pour que j'ai mon meilleur ami à mes côtés pendant presque 2 mois. Mais il a donné son accord de principe à Law avant que celui-ci ne fasse sa demande de stage au CHU de Dawn. Se rétracter maintenant mettrait l'interne en médecine dans une situation plus que délicate. Il sous-loue déjà son appartement pour ces périodes là et n'a ni le temps ni les moyens de se trouver un studio à Dawn. Et même si j'y ai pensé un moment, l'appartement de Zoro est vraiment trop petit pour eux deux. Et tout ça, mon père le sait bien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne reviendra pas sur sa parole même si ça ne l'arrange pas vraiment !

Ça va vraiment me faire du bien d'avoir Law avec moi. Il a toujours été celui qui me comprenait le mieux et je dois avouer que nos discussions et nos moments de complicités me manquent. Je me tiendrai bien à partir de maintenant et je montrerai à mes parents que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rob Lucci n'est qu'un incident isolé.

Je suis reconnaissant envers Roger de ne pas avoir annulé la proposition de logement de Law et je dois dire que Luffy m'a beaucoup aidé sur ce coup-là. Il adore Law – parce qu'il le trouve trop cool –et est presque plus heureux que moi encore de sa venue prochaine. Sauf qu'il oublie que mon ami vient là pour bosser et qu'il est souvent d'humeur massacrante dans ces cas-là !

J'esquisse un petit sourire et me dis que ça serait marrant d'assister à une scène entre Law et Luffy. Je sors ensuite de ma chambre et marche d'un pas nonchalant dans les couloirs vides de la maison. En descendant les escaliers, j'entends du bruit qui a l'air de provenir du séjour et je fronce les sourcils, surpris. Moi qui pensais être seul... Je continue de descendre et arrive bientôt à proximité de la pièce en question. J'entends donc plus distinctement ce qui se dit. Je reconnais alors la voix d'Hancock et chose plus étonnante, celle de Mihawk également. Je suis arrêté à quelques marches de l'entrée et j'hésite entre rebrousser chemin et continuer ma descente. La discussion a l'air un peu houleuse et j'ai la nette impression que je serais de trop si je les rejoignais. Mais si vraiment cette conversation était privée, ils ne seraient pas en train de s'engueuler dans le séjour, non ?

Alors que je m'interroge sur la conduite à adopter, les voix prennent encore plus d'ampleur si bien qu'en me concentrant, j'arrive parfaitement à comprendre ce qu'ils se disent.

 **-Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?!**

 **-N'y vois pas un acharnement quelconque,** soupire Mihawk.

 **-Ne pas y voir un acharnement ?** s'offusque l'ancien mannequin. **Comment ne pas en voir un alors que tu sais très bien que cette entreprise est supposée rester dans la famille !**

 **-Ne sois pas hypocrite, s'il te plait.**

Hancock émet un bruit assez bizarre que je suppose être un étranglement indigné face au propos de son frère. Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire amusé, tout de même assez heureux de voir quelqu'un remettre cette femme à sa place.

 **-Vous m'avez renié et tu voudrais que je continue à agir pour le bien de la famille ?**

 **-Ne joue pas à l'innocent alors que ton corps est souillé par le péché!** crache-t-elle.

 **-Je connais ton opinion sur le sujet et je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à essayer de te faire ravaler ton homophobie.**

La réponse froide du brun ne semble pas arrêter la femme de mon père.

 **-Tu appelles ça de l'homophobie ? C'est juste de la jugeote ! Comment, toi, mon frère, tu oses te vautrer ainsi auprès d'autres hommes ?! Je ne te demande pas de te ressaisir parce qu'il est plus que trop tard mais au moins d'être stable !**

 **\- On n'est pas là pour parler de ça mais des parts d'entreprise que je possédais encore et que j'ai vendues, non ?**

Silence de la part de Hancock et je me gratte la tête, gêné. J'en ai sans doute assez entendu : il s'agit de problèmes de famille et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler. Néanmoins, je constate que mon père n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de sa femme et Dieu que c'est énervant ! J'entends bien qu'effectivement, elle n'y comprend rien et a des idées bien trop archaïques sur la chose mais quand même. Sa haine envers les hommes est démesurée… Peut-être que comme pour son attitude envers Luffy, ça vient d'un traumatisme? Je n'en sais rien du tout et franchement, si c'est pour découvrir un truc aussi gros que la perte d'un enfant, je préfèrerais ne pas savoir. Je m'étais senti si mal cette fois-là : la révélation était si énorme que je n'avais même pas su quoi en faire.

Après une grimace bien éloquente, je décide de descendre et d'aller discrètement dans la cuisine. Je ferai alors du bruit pour leur signaler ma présence et quelques minutes après, j'irai au salon. Voilà, je vais faire comme ça, et je verrais bien si au final ma venue annonce la fin de leur entrevue ou pas.

J'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligé de monter un plan pour aller regarder la télé! J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de réviser tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je me serais ennuyé comme un rat mort mais étant donné que je suis en sursis, je suppose que ce n'est pas mal non plus.

Je souffle un grand coup histoire de me donner du courage et exécute mon plan. Atteindre la cuisine a été chose aisée. Au séjour pourtant, la dispute continue : ils sont finalement revenus sur le sujet des ventes des parts que possédait Mihawk.

 **-Et bien sûr, je suis sûre que c'est ce satané Shanks qui est** **derrière tout ça** **!**

Silence de la part du brun et je me mords la lèvre inférieure, la main sur la poignée du meuble que je dois normalement claquer. J'hésite encore. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que va dire Mihawk.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que cet imbécile t'ait aidé!**

Étrangement, la voix d'Hancock a perdu tout son venin et a juste l'air triste et dépité.

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?** s'étonne le kendoka. **C'est une requête que je lui avais transmise il y a quelques mois, il a juste effectué son travail.**

 **-Pour être professionnel, il l'est !** raille-t-elle. **Le problème, c'est plutôt toi! Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé** **et** **pourtant, tu n'es pas parti le voir une seule fois ni même pris de ses nouvelles ! Quel piètre ami, tu fais! Ce n'est pas juste ton penchant pour les hommes le problème, Mihawk, c'est toute ta façon d'être!** **Nos** **parents** **t'ont** **rejeté** **et** **tu n'as même pas essayé de garder contact avec tes sœurs! Tu es juste parti! Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux sans penser aux conséquences!**

 **-C'est vrai que tu es bien placée pour me faire la leçon.**

 **-Eh bien, oui !** s'énerve Hancock.

 **-J'ai choisi de partir pour être libre et parce que je ne me reconnaissais pas dans le mode de penser de la famille. Mais c'est quelque chose qu'une personne comme toi ne peut pas comprendre.**

Il fait une pause et reprend.

- **Toi qui as fait un mariage d'intérêt simplement pour satisfaire les parents.**

 **-J'aime sincèrement Roger!**

La voix de l'ancien mannequin claque et son ton dur me donne la chair de poule.

 **-Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. La seule personne que tu aimes plus que tout, c'est toi-même, Hancock.**

 **-C'est toi qui me donne des leçons sur l'amour ?!** rigole-t-elle. **Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux et certainement que même à ce moment là, tu continueras à être un crétin égoïste!**

Le temps passe. Les secondes défilent et deviennent des minutes. Une question se pose : qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Mes mains commencent à devenir moites et l'angoisse me gagne à un tel point que j'oublie même ce que je fais là. Je cherchais de l'eau ou alors je suis venu ici pour mieux entendre leur discussion ?

 **-Tu te trompes.**

La voix de Mihawk est lasse, comme fatiguée.

N'y tenant plus et ayant enfin retrouvé la raison, je m'emploie à fermer les portes des placards de la cuisine avec un peu trop de vigueur. Coïncidence ou non, au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et j'entends la voix de Roger. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il était supposé rentrer ce midi.

Je me sens comme un crétin, seul dans cette cuisine.

 **-Hé, mais dis donc, c'est qu'il y a du monde ici ! Moi qui pensais me retrouver seul et en profiter pour manger ce petit moka au chocolat!**

 **-Je te rappelle que tu es au régime Roger,** soupire la femme de mon père.

 **-Je te rappelle que tu m'as mis au régime et qu'il n'y a pas plus athlétique que moi.**

Je me racle la gorge et me dis que ça ne sert plus à rien de me cacher dans la cuisine. C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je rejoins les autres. Quand j'arrive, mon père est en train d'échanger quelques mots avec son beau-frère alors que sa femme parait bouder dans son coin.

 **-Oh, Ace, je ne t'avais pas vu,** me dit-il alors que j'arrive avec une pomme dans la main.

 **-Nous** **non plus** **, tiens,** siffle Hancock et je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

 **-Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre, je viens juste de descendre.**

 **-Hum, je comprends. J'étais venu te chercher justement,** m'informe-t-il.

 **-Ah ouais ?**

 **-Oui, je vais te faire visiter les locaux de l'entreprise comme ça, tu seras plus à l'aise pour ton premier jour chez** _ **Gol D. corp**_ **lundi. Après, on pourra aller se manger un morceau, ce n'est pas les bons restaurants qui manquent dans cette rue là.**

 **-OK.**

Roger hausse les sourcils, surpris par ma docilité.

 **-Je vais vous laisser,** annonce Mihawk.

 **-Déjà ? Luffy sera déçu de t'avoir manqué.**

 **-Je passerai le voir pendant les vacances.**

 **-Si tu n'oublies pas d'ici là,** lance Hancock, et je vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul à être mal à l'aise suite à sa petite pique.

Roger me jette discrètement un coup d'œil, l'air de me demander si c'est comme ça depuis longtemps. Un raclement de gorge assez significatif de ma part lui apporte la réponse.

 **xXx**

 **-On dirait que j'ai bien fait de venir,** souffle-t-il un peu plus tard alors que nous sommes en voiture.

Il quitte la route des yeux quelques secondes pour me regarder et me sourit. Mihawk a quitté les lieux un peu avant nous malgré les nombreuses protestations de Roger. Le rival de Zoro nous a expliqué qu'il n'était venu que sur la demande express de Hancock qui, fidèle à elle-même, avait su se montrer très convaincante. Une fois seuls, mon père m'a soufflé qu'Hancock avait certainement dû le menacer : autant dire que ça m'a fait froid dans le dos.

 **-Ouais, je sais pas s'ils n'auraient pas fini par s'étriper à un moment donné,** j'avoue.

 **-Ces deux là n'ont jamais su discuter convenablement.**

 **-Tu as fait exprès de débarquer à l'improviste ?** je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Oui. Et quelque chose me dit que j'ai bien fait.**

J'acquiesce, en accord avec lui.

- **Hancock n'a pas apprécié que Mihawk revende les parts qui lui restaient de l'entreprise familiale ?** me demande-t-il pour être sûr.

 **-Ouais, je crois. Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris,** je mens.

Il ne manquerait plus que mon père me prenne pour un fouineur.

 **-J'ai été surpris quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. En plus, Shanks est supposé être en arrêt de travail. Même s'il a simplement joué un rôle de conseiller dans l'histoire, il n'aurait pas dû le faire.**

Il hausse les épaules, fataliste.

 **-Cette histoire a l'air tellement compliquée ! Crois moi, je vais tout faire pour rester en dehors de ça,** rit-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais admets que je vais certainement adopter la même attitude.

On roule tranquille pendant encore presque dix minutes avant de ralentir et de rentrer dans un parking souterrain. Roger détache sa ceinture et je devine alors qu'on est arrivé. C'est étrange. Durant le trajet, ou même avant encore, quand mon père m'a annoncé ce qu'on allait faire, j'étais assez calme. Presque détaché par la nouvelle. Mais maintenant que j'y suis, je me sens étrangement nerveux. J'ai cette horrible impression de ne pas être à ma place alors que je ne suis pour l'instant qu'au parking. Ici, c'est l'empire de Roger, l'entreprise dont il a hérité de ses parents, son monde.

 **-On y va ?** m'interroge Roger alors qu'il joue avec ses clés de voiture.

 **-Ouais.**

Je le suis, toujours aussi silencieux.

 **-C'est assez impressionnant en apparence mais on a une équipe soudée et très dynamique.**

On prend l'ascenseur et on monte jusqu'au premier étage où se trouve l'accueil. Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, j'écarquille les yeux d'émerveillement face au design et à la grandeur de la bâtisse. C'est haut de plafond et sur ce mur noir, quelques constellations sont représentées. C'est vachement beau et ce plafond splendide est bien la seule excentricité de l'endroit. Le reste est plutôt sobre mais assez chaleureux : les canapés ont l'air super confortables. Je me demande si j'aurais l'occasion de les tester…

 **-Viens, je vais te présenter Morian. Elle tient l'accueil depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Elle revient de 15 jours de congés, la pauvre a perdu sa mère et s'est un peu retrouvée seule pour gérer son enterrement. Elle reste, malgré ce qui lui est arrivée, très souriante et si jamais tu as un souci ou juste une question, tu pourras toujours aller la voir.**

 **-OK.**

Je suis un peu étonné que mon père connaisse si bien son employée mais vu qu'elle est là depuis pas mal d'années, c'est peut-être normal ? Je n'en démords pas, c'est vraiment étrange de voir mon père dans le rôle du big boss. Cependant, d'après ce que j'en vois, il a l'air d'un patron plutôt cool. Le connaissant, je l'imaginais mal en chef intransigeant reclus dans son bureau au 42ème étage et menant son équipe d'une main de maître de toute façon. D'ailleurs, il se fait gentiment chambrer par Morian parce qu'il a encore oublié de faire quelque chose.

Effectivement, comme mon père me l'a dit, l'hôtesse d'accueil est assez sympathique. Enfin, si je fais abstraction de ses « il est trop mignon! » et « c'est fou ce qu'il vous ressemble! » à répétition. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lui ai lancé un regard noir et elle m'a juste souris. Je déteste toujours autant qu'on me dise que je ressemble à mon père : je préfèrerai mille fois qu'on me dise que je suis le portrait craché de ma mère.

La visite continue et je découvre que tous les étages ne contiennent pas forcément des bureaux. Il y a notamment au troisième une garderie et une salle de jeux pour les parents qui souhaiteraient lors de leurs journées de travail y laisser leurs enfants. Nous rencontrons du monde, dont pas mal de jeunes. Roger m'explique alors que l'entreprise essaye de prendre de plus en plus de jeunes et en forme également un grand nombre. Il y a cinq ans, la direction a remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pratiquement pas de moins de quarante ans dans leurs équipes et ce alors que les autres branches en possédaient pas mal. L'entreprise a alors mis les bouchées doubles pour régler cette faiblesse d'attractivité chez les nouveaux diplômés.

Le tour du proprio s'achève sur une longue discussion avec Rayleigh, le second de mon père. Il est plutôt drôle et son humour laisse certaines fois un peu à désirer – il ressemble un peu à Shanks sur ce point-là –néanmoins, il inspire tout de suite confiance. Mon père et lui ont l'air assez proches et je devine qu'ils se côtoient depuis un moment déjà. J'apprends lors de cette discussion que c'est avec lui que je vais bosser.

 **-Est-ce que tu as des questions ?** me demande Roger.

On vient juste de quitter l'entreprise et Roger s'installe à nouveau sur le siège conducteur. Il ne m'a pas encore dit où on allait manger et je pense que c'est parce qu'il l'ignore lui-même.

 **-Non, ça va, c'était plutôt clair et complet,** dis-je.

 **-Tant mieux.**

 **-Après, on n'a pas fait tous les étages.**

 **-Et tant mieux !** répète-t-il en souriant. **Ça aurait été trop barbant pour toi.**

 **-Oh, en fait, j'ai une question.**

Roger attache sa ceinture et me jette un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il allume le moteur.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Tu fais quoi comme boulot exactement ?**

Il me regarde longuement et reste muet tout aussi longtemps. Je me demande alors si ma question le gêne ou si c'est simplement la surprise qui cause cette réaction chez lui.

Et puis, il sourit et commence à rouler pour sortir du parking.

 **-Mais tu sais bien, je travaille l'argent !**

Il sourit encore et je reste pantois devant sa réponse. Il m'avait répondu la même chose il y a des années, quand une première fois déjà, je lui avais posé la question. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en souvienne toujours.

Je secoue la tête et soupire pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas une vraie réponse. J'essaie au mieux de cacher mon sourire. Au fond, ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir de nouveau partager des moments comme ça avec lui.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais pas avant au moins deux semaines, le temps de vous laisser digérer ce long chapitre. Le 20 ça me semble bien. On repartira avec Shanks !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

\- Merci à brinou pour son commentaire -

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 14

.

« Il ne faut pas chercher à rajouter des années à sa vie, mais plutôt essayer de rajouter de la vie à ses années. »

John Fitzgerald Kennedy

Shanks

* * *

Vendredi 22 Décembre 2017

Je suis fatigué.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé ni pourquoi ça a eu lieu mais c'est arrivé. Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de mon agression et je suis de plus en plus épuisé quand je me lève le matin. J'ai du mal à dormir et à l'aube, mort de fatigue, j'ose à peine quitter mon lit. Roger me refuse toujours le droit de revenir travailler alors je passe la moitié de mon temps sur le canapé à attendre. Malheureusement, je ne sais même pas ce que j'attends exactement.

Ce genre de comportement ne me ressemble pas du tout et il s'est installé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. A un moment, je me suis juste demandé pourquoi est-ce que je souriais exactement. Ça m'a fait peur. Ma jovialité, c'est tout ce qui restait de ce « moi » diminué que Teach a laissé derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis sans ça ? J'ai totalement perdu la mobilité de mon bras gauche. A présent, il pend mollement le long de mon corps. C'est horrible et je le ressens comme un poids mort si bien que je me dis que je ferais mieux de simplement l'enlever. A chaque fois que je le vois, meurtri et douloureux, ça me rappelle que maintenant, je suis handicapé. Que malgré mes efforts, je resterai toujours ainsi.

En plus, certaines blessures me font toujours aussi mal et des séquelles sont malheureusement apparues. J'ai parfois des bourdonnements à l'oreille droite. Ca dure généralement plusieurs minutes et ça peut arriver n'importe quand. Il y a les migraines aussi : les lumières trop vives me font mal et les écrans sont devenus durs à supporter. Je dois porter des lunettes pour diminuer ces effets néfastes mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé le courage.

Mon corps m'a fait faux bon au plus mauvais moment. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… Si seulement il n'y avait que ça d'ailleurs...

Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis devenu impuissant.

Quel homme je fais maintenant ?

C'est vraiment dur de continuer dans ces circonstances là. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir grand-chose à quoi me raccrocher. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Luffy m'adorerait encore autant s'il savait à quel point ma bonne humeur et mon assurance ne sont là que pour faire illusion. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Si je baisse les bras maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir m'arriver ensuite ?

Je suis fatigué.

J'aimerais juste fermer les yeux et pouvoir me laisser porter par le bruit des vagues. Être ébloui par le soleil piquant de South Blue, paresser encore et encore en écoutant le chant des oiseaux et…

Je voudrais souffler et ne pas constater à chaque instant à quel point je ne serai jamais plus comme avant. Je n'arrive plus à sourire, à voir les choses du bon côté.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je souris au juste ? »

Mais oui, pourquoi ?

Je suis perdu et chercher me fatigue.

Je soupire et croise le regard d'Eden qui m'examine. Aujourd'hui, je suis venu faire un bilan à l'hôpital pour voir s'il y a du nouveau et si mes blessures guérissent correctement. Les doigts du châtain sur moi sont froids mais agréables sur mon corps brûlant. Je sens la douceur derrière ses gestes ainsi que son sérieux à travers son regard. Eden fait partie des deux chirurgiens qui m'ont soigné la nuit où je suis arrivé entre la vie et la mort après mon agression. Je lui dois certainement la vie, à lui et à la femme qui m'a opéré à ses côtés. Je n'oublie pas non plus les personnes du SAMU qui ont trimé pour me maintenir en vie jusqu'aux urgences. J'aurais pu mourir, ma vie aurait pu s'arrêter simplement comme ça, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. En fait, elle s'est vraiment arrêtée. Mais deux minutes, pas plus.

Deux minutes. C'est étonnant mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Je n'ai aucune sensation à ce niveau-là. Je suis mort pendant un court moment et c'est à peine si je peux m'exprimer là-dessus.

 **-Ça m'a l'air correct,** lance Eden. **Comment vous sentez-vous ? Des douleurs particulières ?**

 **-Non, pas vraiment. J'éprouve toujours certaines difficultés à faire quelques gestes mais sinon ça va.**

 **-Quels gestes exactement ?**

 **-Quand je me baisse ou que je me penche, ma cicatrice me tire un peu,** dis-je en touchant mon flanc là où une blessure au couteau est en train de guérir. **Il m'arrive aussi de me sentir courbaturé le matin en me levant,** je l'informe.

 **-Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais malheureusement, ces douleurs sont normales.** **Qu'en** **est-il de vos migraines ? Persistent-elles ?**

 **-Ouais, même si c'est moins douloureux à présent.**

 **-Ce point m'inquiète un peu...**

Il soupire et tapote son index droit sur sa tempe.

- **Les scanners n'ont pourtant rien montré de grave. Mon confrère en neurologie certifie que c'est à cause de la légère commotion cérébrale que vous avez eue et que les effets continueront à s'estomper tout seuls. Les médicaments qui vous ont étés prescrits sont simplement là pour atténuer la douleur,** me rappelle-t-il.

J'acquiesce et le regarde se triturer les ménages pour rien. Depuis ma mésaventure, j'ai pu côtoyer plus que de raison cet homme. Si au début je me suis quelque peu méfié à cause de la part d'ombre qui l'habite, maintenant je le trouve plutôt sympa. Il a été pendant quelques années proche de Edward Newgate, le principal rival de mon boss. Et même si à présent il est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme lambda, je me dois tout de même de rester sur mes gardes car comme on dit, on ne quitte jamais réellement ce milieu, surtout si on y a baigné pendant de longues années.

Le grand banditisme.

Ce monde obscur a beau ne plus être tout à fait comme avant, il reste néanmoins tout aussi dangereux. Aujourd'hui, il a plus ou moins été remplacé par les Quatre Empereurs qui le gouvernent d'une main de maitre. Ces personnages sont l'une des trois grandes puissances, ils sont considérés comme intouchables. Le gouvernement entier se méfie d'eux et à force de défaites, il a dû faire avec.

 **-Comment es-tu devenu urgentiste ?** je demande.

Ma question surprend Eden. Il se tourne vers moi, arrêtant sa chaise à roulettes pour me faire face.

 **-En faisant des études, comme tout le monde!** me répond-il en haussant un sourcil.

 **-** **Je me doute mais** **comme avant tu as fait de la pris-**

 **-Parlons de vos problèmes d'érection.**

Ça, c'est un bon gros vent ou je ne m'y connais pas. Il est évident qu'il ne veut pas en parler donc je n'insisterai pas. J'étais juste curieux de savoir comment il avait fait pour passer à autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas être retourné auprès de Newgate par exemple ? Moi qui ne connais que cette vie-là et qui dois tant à Roger, je ne m'imagine pas tout quitter et tourner le dos à la personne qui m'a permise de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

 **-C'est un peu méchant de m'attaquer tout de suite sur** **ce sujet** **...**

J'esquisse un sourire amer et il m'ignore. Je lui en ai parlé car je pensais au début que cela faisait partie de mes blessures au même titre que le coup de couteau que j'ai pris. Il s'avère que visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Sa principale hypothèse est qu'il s'agit d'une réaction psychologique.

 **-Avez-vous pensé à voir un sexologue ?**

 **-Non. Je pense d'ailleurs ne pas en avoir besoin.**

 **-D'après vous, le problème se résoudra seul ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Eh bien oui.** **C'est apparu d'un coup, ça peut repartir d'un coup!**

Il me jette un regard assez éloquent et je hausse simplement les épaules.

 **-Avez-vous pensez que la cause pouvait être liée à votre agression ?**

 **-Vous dites ça parce que je me suis fait déchirer le rectum sur 3 centimètres ?** J'étouffe un autre rire amer et ne réalise pas immédiatement que je suis soudain passé au vouvoiement.

 **-Je sais faire la différence, je ne me suis pas fait violer. C'est psychologique,** **d'accord** **, mais ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec mon agression.**

Je ferme les yeux et passe une main lasse dans mes cheveux. J'ai envie que cet entretien se termine très vite. J'étouffe.

 **xXx**

 **-Oh, tu es déjà là ?**

Cavendish sort apparemment de la douche. Malgré qu'il soit déjà habillé, il s'emploie à essuyer délicatement ses cheveux.

 **-Ouais. Tu es tout seul ?**

Il acquiesce.

 **-Sabo est parti voir un de ses amis. Il ne rentre pas avant ce soir**.

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et croise les jambes.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit à l'hôpital ?**

 **-Pas grand-chose. Je guéris normalement.**

 **-C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Tu devrais être plus content que ça** , me gronde-t-il ensuite.

 **-Mais je suis content.**

Je souris, amusé par son air suspicieux.

- **Dis, tu me fais massage pour que je puisse me détendre un peu ?**

Il hésite et tout en continuant à se sécher les cheveux, pèse le pour et le contre.

 **-Très bien mais tu me revaudras ça.**

 **-Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux des lambeaux de mon corps!** dis-je en riant et Cavendish grimace.

 **-Je vois pas trop en quoi c'est une compensation... Je préfèrerais plutôt que tu arrêtes de laisser tes poils dans le lavabo et que tu fasses la cuisine deux fois par semaine.**

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui grimace et le blond s'insurge.

 **-Hé, je te rappelle que tu bosses pas en ce moment! Tu peux bien aider un peu !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord,** je capitule. **Je nettoierai correctement la salle de bain après chaque utilisation.**

 **-Et tu feras la cuisine deux fois par semaine,** insiste-t-il.

 **-OK..**.

Je me sentais un peu vidé après mon bilan de santé à l'hôpital mais discuter avec Cavendish qui ne me ménage pas et ne me traite pas comme une chose délicate ou un infirme me fait du bien. C'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser qu'il est sans gêne mais moi, cette franchise me plait bien. Je suis blessé, c'est exact, mais je suis pratiquement remis à présent et mon état ne doit pas m'empêcher de m'activer. J'ai l'impression de larver depuis quelques mois et quand je ne sors pas voir mes amis ou quand je n'essaye pas de convaincre le boss de me laisser travailler sur quelques projets sans importance, je glande. Et autant dire que malheureusement, ça arrive beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Tout ça me donne trop d'occasions pour réfléchir à ma misérable vie et j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment sourire sincèrement depuis. J'ai sans doute trop caché et enfoui certaines émotions à une époque et je ne sais plus comment me comporter face à elles aujourd'hui.

 **-Tu sais que tu es dur en affaire,** dis-je avec une pointe de fierté.

 **-Je crois rêver,** soupire-t-il. **Bon, t'as qu'à aller chercher la crème et te préparer le temps que je termine de m'occuper de mes cheveux.**

 **-OK, t'auras qu'à me rejoindre dans ma chambre.**

Il soupire et se lève pour terminer de s'occuper de son incroyable crinière. Quant à moi, je me dirige tout sourire vers ma chambre : il s'agit de s'assurer que Cavendish ne change pas d'avis. Apres une rude bataille pour enlever mon tee-shirt, je m'allonge sur mon lit et attends mon colocataire. Le connaissant, ça ne devrait pas être tout de suite... Quoi qu'il doit aller bosser après donc il ne s'attardera sans doute pas tant que ça. Et je ne crois pas si bien dire car finalement, il arrive tout juste cinq minutes après mon incroyable danse du ventre. Un peu moins et il m'aurait vu m'humilier et presque perdre contre un pauvre haut.

 **-Tu veux que je te masse le dos?** en déduit-il quand il me voit torse nu. **Tu veux que je masse ton épaule et ton bras aussi ?**

 **-Pour quoi faire ?**

Cavendish a l'air surpris par ma question si j'en crois son silence. Je le regarde quelques secondes hésiter avant d'esquisser un tendre sourire.

 **-Ça ne sert plus à rien, Cavendish. J'ai totalement perdu l'usage de ce bras,** je lui rappelle en espérant que cette fois, il s'y fasse enfin.

 **-Tu le prends bien,** dit-il, ému et sans doute un peu triste.

Je ne dis rien et Cavendish n'insiste pas. C'est en silence qu'il commence son massage. Mes muscles noués se détendent très vite et mes yeux se ferment sous la sensation de bien-être. Je ne veux penser à rien qu'à ce moment où je peux me laisser porter, profiter sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit.

Et surtout, oublier la visite médicale que j'ai eue un peu plus tôt.

Impuissance.

Je me sens encore plus démuni. J'ai l'impression qu'à cause de ça, ma virilité s'est fait la malle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi pour que quelque chose d'aussi naturel que bander me soit devenu impossible ? J'arrive à peine à ressentir du désir en ce moment. J'ai juste l'impression d'être l'ombre de moi-même. Depuis ce jour là, tout va de travers dans ma vie. A moins que ce ne soit depuis longtemps et que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant.

Un jour, alors que j'en avais marre de broyer du noir, je suis sorti avec des amis pour finalement revenir avec une jeune fille que j'avais fréquenté quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi intéressée malgré mon piteux état et je dois dire qu'en plus de me rassurer, ça m'a fait plaisir. C'était un bon pansement sur les silences de Mihawk.

Il n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois à l'hôpital et n'a pas non plus demandé après moi. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui et je me suis retenu une bonne dizaine de fois de le contacter. Combien de fois devrais-je être déçu pour comprendre qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi ? J'ai une philosophie de vie assez simple et me prendre la tête, essayer de faire des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas est tout sauf pour moi. Une relation stable et épanouie, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je me suis simplement posé la question quelquefois quand ce truc avec Mihawk a commencé. Et j'ai même fait des efforts pour que ça aille dans ce sens-là mais quand je vois comment j'ai été reçu… On est trop différent lui et moi. Et si j'aime nourrir mes amitiés de relation telles que celle-ci, imprévisible et hasardeuse, pour les histoires intimes, il vaut mieux que je m'en tienne à autre chose. Des histoires plus simples.

Au final, je me suis juste rappelé de son histoire de vente des parts qu'il avait dans l'entreprise familiale. Je m'en suis occupé comme j'ai pu avant de lui transmettre les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Après tout, rien ne m'y obligeait. Peut-être que c'était une manière pitoyable de reprendre contact avec lui, même de manière professionnelle. J'ai reçu un chèque conséquent la semaine suivante que je n'ai toujours pas encaissé.

J'ai trouvé ça si dégoutant.

Alors elle était là et moi, je ne voulais pas être seul. On est resté en contact puis je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre chez moi. Je voulais vraiment coucher avec elle mais je n'ai pas réussi. La honte. J'ai plus jamais osé la rappeler. Dommage, c'était vraiment une bonne personne et une superbe femme. J'ai ensuite essayé quelques fois seul mais ça n'a pas plus fonctionné. Très peu habitué à la pratique, j'ai plus pris ça comme une corvée que comme un moment de plaisir.

Je suis descendu si bas et malheureusement, j'ai du mal à remonter la pente. J'aimerais bien qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi et qu'on me montre qu'on m'aime. J'aurais alors moins besoin de me demander à quoi je sers exactement. Pour l'instant, je sers à rien dans mon état et je ne trouve pas de quoi occuper suffisamment mes journées pour en être satisfait.

 **-Merci de prendre soin de moi.**

 **-Qui le ferait sinon ?** rigole-t-il.

Les mains de Cavendish appuient un peu plus fort et glissent parfaitement bien sur ma peau huilée. Je soupire de bien-être alors que ses mains caressent avec talent mes flancs avant de s'arrêter juste à la bordure de mon pantalon. Ces gestes m'apaisent et je me détends. Un peu trop.

Petit à petit, je sens une chaleur monter et se concentrer au niveau de mon ventre. Je me sens comme dans un cocon douillet et c'est si rare en ce moment que j'ai envie d'en profiter un maximum. Le massage continue et je gigote sous les sensations qui envahissent doucement mon corps.

 **-C'est bon… Continue...**

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et ma main droite passe sous mon ventre pour glisser lentement vers mon boxer.

 **-Shanks, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et constate avec effroi que j'ai une belle érection. J'enlève ma main avec empressement et cache mon visage dans l'oreiller.

 **-Euh, rien.**

Silence. Je me sens rougir et je suis sûr qu'à cet instant, je dois être plus rouge encore que mes cheveux.

 **-C'est ça, oui. Écoute, je vais être en retard si je ne pars pas tout de suite alors je vais juste faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et me dépêcher de partir.**

 **-Hum.**

Je sens son regard sur moi pendant quelques secondes encore avant qu'il ne se lève et quitte ma chambre.

Putain !

Samedi 23 Décembre 2017

 **-Tu es sûr que tu peux reprendre le travail dès la fin janvier ?** me demande Rayleigh de manière suspicieuse.

 **-Mais bien sûr que oui !** j'insiste. **Je commencerai par la paperasse et les trucs de bureau et de renseignement. Ma condition ne m'empêche pas de faire ça, tu sais. Je suis en voie de guérison et non à l'article de la mort!**

 **-OK, OK,** capitule mon supérieur. **Je vais en parler à Roger et faudra aussi que tu passes à la médecine du travail.**

 **-Oui, tout ce que tu veux. Je peux déjà commencer par seconder quelqu'un dans un dossier ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ?** rigole-t-il.

J'acquiesce vigoureusement et Rayleigh me répète qu'il va d'abord en parler à Roger.

Je discute encore un peu avec lui. Il me parle de la société et des affaires en cours. Il m'en propose une et je prends des notes. Après un dernier café, mon supérieur s'en va. Motivé par ce début de journée agréable, j'appelle tout de suite le collègue avec lequel je vais travailler pour lui expliquer la situation. Il le prend plutôt bien et on discute pendant presque une demi-heure de l'affaire « Rubis » : un couple doit bientôt comparaitre pour vol à main armée dans une bijouterie. Le propriétaire du magasin a été blessé et a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Mon collègue défend l'homme qui se trouve être un étudiant sans histoire et il est persuadé qu'il a été manipulé par la femme de vingt ans son ainée. Je ne peux pas me prononcer car je n'en sais pas assez mais je lui promets de m'y mettre dès aujourd'hui. Il m'envoie les dossiers par mail et attend avec impatience mon avis. Il a peur de se tromper et veut vraiment avoir un bon plan d'attaque pour défendre son client lors du procès.

La confiance qu'il place en moi me fait plaisir. Dans l'entreprise, c'est moi qui ai le moins d'expérience alors que quelqu'un se repose sur moi et ai confiance en mes compétences, ça me valorise.

Je n'ai jamais été un gros bosseur mais je dois dire qu'en cet instant, je suis investi corps et âme dans mon boulot. Ce n'est pas tellement comme si j'avais autre chose à faire de toute façon et aider les autres est une très bonne occupation. Je remets doucement le pied à l'étrier et c'est une manière de sortir de ma morosité.

Seul dans l'appartement, je planche pendant plus d'une heure sur le dossier que j'ai reçu. Vers les coups de 12h, je m'arrête pour manger un plat préparé par Cavendish la veille avant de m'endormir devant une émission de télé-réalité aux alentours de 14h. C'est une douleur au niveau du bras qui me réveille à 17h. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de l'heure : je ne pensais pas m'assoupir autant. Après, cela n'a rien d'étonnant en soi : je dors très mal la nuit et suis souvent fatigué la journée.

Je termine de me réveiller avec un café et me remets à bosser le dossier que j'ai reçu plus tôt dans la journée. J'en arrive à peu près aux mêmes conclusions que mon collègue et lui fais part de mon avis dans un mail que je lui envoie. Je lui conseille de mettre en avant l'emprise que cette femme aurait eue sur le jeune homme et surtout son envie de repentance. Ne pas plaider coupable serait cependant dangereux : un homme a été blessé et gardera des séquelles à vie. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prêt à entendre un truc du genre « C'est pas moi, c'est elle qui m'a forcé ! » pour expliquer son état. Le mieux que cet étudiant puisse obtenir serait du sursis et même ça, ce serait déjà une victoire.

 **-Bonjour !**

Je relève la tête et croise la mine enjouée de l'autre blond de la maison.

 **-Salut, Sabo, comment ça va ?**

 **-Super bien ! On a enfin trouvé un endroit pour organiser notre soirée du nouvel an!**

 **-Oh, voyez-vous ça? Une soirée de débauche s'annonce alors,** dis-je pour blaguer.

Il secoue la tête, amusé, et j'en profite pour envoyer rapidement mon mail avant d'oublier.

Je suis assez content que Sabo soit rentré le premier. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé la veille avec Cavendish, je suis plus qu'embarrassé. Bordel ! J'ai toujours pas compris comment ça a pu arriver. J'ai essayé suite à ça de me donner du plaisir seul mais la veuve poignet n'a pas été capable de grand-chose et c'était encore plus gênant. Le pire a sûrement été quand Cavendish est rentré hier soir et qu'il m'a souri avec ce petit air supérieur. Il s'imagine certainement que je le trouve séduisant maintenant... J'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler !

 **-Ah, tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir t'éclater,** je reprends.

Et bien sûr, il acquiesce.

 **-Tu fais quelque chose pour le nouvel an,** **toi** **? Cavendish m'a dit qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial,** me dit-il ensuite.

 **-Ah ouais, Cavendish fait jamais grand-chose pour les fêtes. Il a pas beaucoup d'amis ici à cause de son métier mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est aussi à cause de son caractère... Et puis, comme il est fâché avec sa famille... Il essaie parfois de revoir certains de ses amis d'enfance ou alors de faire un truc spécial pour ses fans mais c'est rien de très réjouissant. Je pense que cette année, il va juste bosser comme tous les autres jours.**

 **-C'est un peu triste, non ?** se désole Sabo.

 **-Il en faut bien. Si personne ne travaillait ces jours-là, ceux qui fêtent** **la soirée** **seraient bien en peine! Enfin, pour ma part, j'irais certainement boire un verre avec mes amis et puis je rentrerais. Je pense pas que j'aurais l'énergie de plus de toute façon.**

 **-Oh. Ce sera déjà bien,** m'assure-t-il.

Il aperçoit mon ordinateur allumé, mes quelques notes laissées ici et là sur la table ainsi que ma tasse de café entamée et hausse un sourcil surpris.

 **-Tu as repris le travail ?**

 **-On peut dire ça même si pour l'instant, ce n'est pas tout à fait officiel. En fait, j'attends le feu vert de Roger. Ca et l'accord de la médecine du travail.**

 **-C'est génial !** lance-t-il, aussi enthousiaste que moi. **Tu dois être heureux! Ne pas travailler semblait te miner!** explique-t-il après que je lui ai adressé un regard interrogateur.

 **-Oh, ça se voyait tant que ça ?** je lance, assez étonné.

Sabo acquiesce avec vigueur.

 **-Tu végétais sur le canapé et ça, c'est plutôt rare venant de toi!**

 **-Pas faux,** dis-je en le pointant du doigt pour lui donner raison.

J'esquisse un sourire et range mes affaires alors que Sabo m'indique se rendre dans la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, il a eu son dernier entrainement de basket de l'année, il va donc pouvoir profiter à fond de ses vacances. C'est la reprise qui sera dure, surtout s'il s'empiffre pendant les fêtes! On prend toujours du poids à ce moment-là. On met plusieurs mois à le perdre pour finalement le reprendre aux prochaines fêtes... Mais j'y pense, ce ne serait pas l'occasion parfaite d'engraisser Cavendish ?!

 **-A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?**

Je sursaute à l'entente de sa voix et me retourne pour fixer l'expression dubitative du mannequin qui vient de faire son apparition.

 **-J'ai l'impression que tu pensais à des trucs bizarres.**

 **-Mais non !** je le détrompe en me demandant comment il a bien pu deviner.

Quoi qu'après l'épisode humiliant de la veille, il doit se méfier de tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête !

Dimanche 24 Décembre 2017

La veille de Noël. Nous y sommes finalement.

Sabo s'est trouvé un extra très bien payé dans le restaurant où bosse son meilleur ami et ne compte pas ses heures. Comme Ace aussi travaille, il a décidé d'occuper intelligemment son temps en attendant leurs retrouvailles à la fête du nouvel an qui se tiendra d'après ce que j'ai compris chez les parents de X-Drake. Comme c'est en plein centre-ville, ils pourront s'ils le souhaitent d'abord sortir pour finalement terminer la nuit chez le roux. Enfin, ce n'est que mon interprétation : Sabo est tellement occupé en ce moment que c'est à peine si je le croise. C'est bien d'être motivé alors qu'on est aussi jeune !

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Cavendish non plus ne va pas bosser le jour de l'an mais bel et bien retourner dans sa ville natale. Il nous l'a appris hier soir pendant le diner et cette annonce sortie de nulle part en a surpris plus d'un. Moi le premier. Il nous a ensuite expliqué qu'un membre de sa famille se marie et qu'il est obligé de s'y rendre même si ça le répugne. Cela va bientôt faire cinq ans que le mannequin a très peu de contacts avec sa famille. Il a quitté le foyer familial avant sa majorité pour des raisons obscures que j'ignore aujourd'hui encore. Les seules choses que je sais réellement sur lui, c'est qu'il a pour but de devenir célèbre pour prouver à sa famille qu'il peut très bien s'en sortir seul. Qu'il en est capable.

J'ai vu à son visage qu'il n'était pas certain de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et c'est assez dommage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se force à faire quelque chose qu'il n'apprécie pas. Peut-être a-t-il peur de regretter si jamais, effectivement, il n'y allait pas. Ce qui se tient en soi.

Et moi ?

Eh bien, moi, je me prépare à sortir. Je ne sais pas si je vais trouver mon bonheur dehors, beaucoup d'établissement sont fermés pour les fêtes. Cependant je ne me fais pas non plus trop de soucis à ce sujet, on est à Dawn, c'est une grande ville, impossible que je ne trouve pas mon bonheur ce soir, veille de noël ou pas.

Cavendish part demain matin et je l'ai autorisé à prendre ma voiture comme je ne l'utilise plus en ce moment. On a pour projet d'aller prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner avant son départ. Un dernier moment ensemble avant de se séparer pour quelques jours. Ce sera comme notre repas de Noël et du nouvel an étant donné que chacun d'entre nous les passera de son côté.

Donc, j'ai interdiction de rentrer trop tard et de dormir jusqu'à midi demain ! Que Cavendish se rassure, il n'est même pas sûr que je reste jusqu'à minuit. Je n'ai malheureusement trouvé personne pour m'accompagner ce soir : mes amis sont tous occupés, avec leurs proches pour la plupart. Noël reste une fête indubitablement familiale après tout alors que le nouvel an se fête généralement plus entre amis.

Bon, tant pis, je vais bien réussir à m'amuser un peu ce soir! Il est temps que je retrouve mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et que je me fasse plaisir...

 **xXx**

 **-Je peux t'offrir un verre ?**

 **-Euh… Ouais.**

Je souris et l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de faire signe au barman qui lève les yeux au ciel mais s'active tout de même derrière son comptoir. J'ai atterri il y a une demi-heure dans un bar "gay friendly" et l'heure fatidique où Cendrillon devra rentrer chez elle approche à grands pas.

L'homme qui me drague éhontément et qui croit que je ne vois rien est plutôt sympathique et bosse comme notaire dans une ville voisine. Il me dit s'appeler John mais je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ce soit vrai. La bague qu'il a à son doigt m'indique plus probablement que ce John est un gros menteur. Après, s'il veut me payer des verres, je ne vais certainement pas dire non. C'est que c'est assez flatteur, ma foi !

 **-Tu m'as pas dit ton petit nom** **au** **fait...**

Le barman me donne mon verre et ses doigts frôlent les miens. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout que ce geste soit anodin. Il part cependant comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Shanks.**

 **-C'est joli.**

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière et je fais pareil. Son regard ne quitte pas les cicatrices que j'ai au visage et je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder à m'interroger.

 **-Tu as fait l'armée ? C'est pour ça tes blessures ?**

 **-Non.**

Je rigole, amusé par ses propos, et m'installe plus confortablement sur ma chaise. Je fouille dans mes poches et en sors une carte de visite que je lui tends.

 **-Je suis avocat. Si un jour ta femme en cherche un pour le divorce, mes honoraires sont plutôt acceptables.**

L'homme, vexé de s'être fait grillé, écrase la carte dans ses mains avant de jurer et de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. J'échange un regard avec le barman qui est aussi amusé que moi. Il essuie des verres et se rapproche lentement. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose sans trop oser, je le laisse donc tranquillement chercher ses mots et observe plus longuement le bar.

Dans le quartier chaud de la ville, il se situe à dix minutes de la rue marchande très prisée par les touristes. J'ai déjà dû passer devant sans toutefois jamais y entrer. L'ambiance est très joyeuse et agréable. L'endroit ressemble à tous les autres bars dans le fond. La déco diffère, bien entendu. Ça et le fait que la communauté LGBT y est totalement libre : ici, deux hommes comme deux femmes peuvent danser ensemble sans que ce soit gênant ou encore choquant. Les couples hétérosexuels ne sont pourtant pas en reste. A vrai dire, peu importe la sexualité de chacun.

Le barman se racle la gorge et je reporte alors mon attention sur lui.

 **-Il fait le coup à tout le monde. Je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de le voir se faire recaler de temps en temps.** **Le jour du réveillon de Noël en plus...**

 **-Si je peux aider,** dis-je en rigolant.

 **-Il est** **quand même** **gentil et aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, il aime profondément sa femme. Enfin, je crois,** hésite-t-il.

Il sourit et je l'imite, amusé.

 **-En fait, il est juste trop faible face à la chair et surtout face à un beau jeune homme,** termine le barman **.**

 **-Oh, ça c'est un compliment ou je ne m'y connais pas !**

Il se détourne pour ranger quelques verres mais je sais qu'il rougit.

Le barman a un physique assez banal, des yeux tombant foncés avec des taches de rousseur qui parsèment sa peau. Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre si on n'est pas trop compliqué. Ses boucles noires donnent envie d'y glisser ses doigts et sa timidité peu avoir son charme aussi.

 **-C'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce genre de bar ? Enfin, c'est ce que tu as dit à John,** explique-t-il devant mon froncement de sourcil.

 **-Oh, ouais. J'étais curieux et puis je passais devant et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas !**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

 **-Pas du mal, sinon je serais déjà parti en courant.**

 **-Ouais, désolé. Ma question était bête...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de le détromper car il s'éloigne pour servir d'autres clients. Le barman dont j'ignore le nom – quoi que j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un l'appeler Ruey– est largement moins confiant que ce très cher John. A vrai dire, il a l'air beaucoup plus compétent pour écouter les clients déverser leurs peines que pour leur faire la conversation. Il a d'ailleurs dû en entendre des vertes et des pas mûres! Pour ceux qui aiment le relationnel et qui sont plus ou moins curieux, barman doit être le boulot parfait.

Ruey revient vers moi et à cette fois-ci, il a l'air plus sûr de lui. La musique est plus forte et alors que je termine lentement mon verre, je le regarde réaliser un cocktail. C'est un merveilleux spectacle joliment exécuté. Il a l'air délicieux et ses multiples couleurs le rendent si beau qu'on hésiterait presque à le boire! Il le pose devant moi et les saveurs fruitées envahissent mon palais alors que je n'y ai même pas encore touché.

 **-Je n'ai rien commandé.**

 **-Je sais,** sourit-il.

On dirait que le départ de John ne m'empêche pas de me faire offrir de verre, c'est plutôt sympathique.

 **-Oh, et qui dois-je remercier pour ce merveilleux cocktail ?**

 **-Personne… Enfin, c'est de moi, c'est tout.**

Il se racle la gorge et n'ose pas trop me regarder.

Mais est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de me faire draguer pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ? C'est étonnant et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive en plus ! Mais il y a juste un petit quelque chose qui me turlupine : il n'y a pas que des gays dans ce bar, il y a aussi des femmes hétéro alors pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne m'a abordé ? C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas spécialement apprêté et peut-être que les garçons sont moins regardant à ce niveau-là... Dans la mesure où ils espèrent me voir nu peu de temps après. En tout cas, c'est ce que désirait John. Je pense que c'est ce que désire aussi le barman mais sans toutefois trop oser y croire. Dans tous les cas, ça reste quand même assez flatteur mais je dois dire que si ça doit durer toute la soirée, ça va vite devenir gênant.

Je ne suis pas non plus dans l'optique de lui donner ce qu'il veut après tout. Enfin, je peux toujours y réfléchir. Je fais la moue et apprécie une longue gorgée de mon cocktail. Quand Cavendish m'a fait un massage, j'ai vraiment ressenti un fort désir que je n'ai pas pu réfréner. Il a beau s'être évaporé assez vite, il n'en a pas moins été puissant. Je ne m'étais pas penché sur cette alternative là lors de la découverte de mon fâcheux problème mais ça peut être une solution. J'aimerais vraiment ne pas avoir à le trainer encore et encore, ça me rappelle ma condition minable et le fait que je suis de plus en plus diminué. Et puis, j'aimerais avoir autre chose comme dernier souvenir sur le sexe que la nuit que j'ai passé avec Mihawk et le sublime orgasme que j'ai eu. C'est que ça remonte, mine de rien ! Et après, on dit que je suis un peu trop « libre » !

 **-Merci,** dis-je, finalement décidé à voir où tout ça va nous mener.

Il hausse les épaules et semble chercher quoi dire.

 **-Tu t'appelles Ruey** ? je demande, hésitant. **Comment ça se prononce exactement ?**

 **-La première syllabe se prononce comme « Rui » mais en moins accentué.**

Je répète et ça le fait sourire.

 **-Appuie le « ai » en laissant trainer un peu le i à la fin.**

 **-Wow, c'est bien compliqué pour un si petit nom ! Tu es né à Goa ?**

 **-Non, je suis originaire de South Blue.**

Je l'écoute me parler de lui, c'est assez distrayant en plus d'être intéressant. Ruey a une belle voix et il a un regard assez troublant mais néanmoins chaleureux. Il n'est pas très à l'aise quand il parle de lui, sûrement le fait-il parce qu'il se confie à un total inconnu. J'arrive tout de même à apprendre qu'il a 32 ans et travaille depuis presque 5 ans dans ce bar. C'était juste un remplacement au départ et puis petit à petit, il a effectué quelques extras de plus en plus longs avant que ça ne se finisse en CDI. Aujourd'hui, il ne se voit pas partir même s'il avoue bien volontiers que sa ville natale lui manque : il y a toute sa famille après tout.

Le barman est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus volubile à ce sujet. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire quelques voyages dans cette région du monde mais jamais très longtemps malheureusement.

 **-Parle-moi de Briss. Donne-moi envie d'y passer des vacances !**

 **-Tu prévois de partir bientôt ?** me demande t-il tout en prenant la commande de nouveaux clients.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je suis plus ou moins en vacances en ce moment, on va dire,** dis-je en grimaçant.

 **-Euh… Un instant.**

Il me lâche soudainement pour aller voir un de ses collègues plus loin dans la salle. J'hausse les épaules, me disant que je n'y peux rien. Je ne vais pas m'accaparer Ruey quand même. Je reprends une gorgée de mon cocktail et me dis qu'il est si bon que je vais peut-être bien en reprendre un autre ou alors me laisser tenter par un autre cocktail qui sera encore meilleur, je l'espère.

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par un raclement de tabouret à mes côtés. Un couple de femmes s'est décidé à me tenir compagnie. Depuis que le couple de quinquagénaire est parti il y a plus d'un quart d'heure, je me sens un peu seul au pays des soulards.

 **-Bonsoir.**

Je les salue et elles me lancent un agréable sourire.

 **-Hé !** fait la brune qui porte des lunettes et qui a un style un peu strict.

Elle n'en a pourtant pas l'air vu l'air jovial qui habille ses traits.

 **-Un nouveau !** renchérit son amie.

Elle a l'air d'avoir la vingtaine – comme la brune – et est toute en rondeur. Ses yeux vairons sont magnifiques et ses boucles blondes ainsi que ses longs cils savent vraiment mettre son regard en valeur.

 **-Ah, des habituées ! Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à en devenir un aussi!**

 **-Sage décision, jeune homme !** claironne la blonde qui me fait un clin d'œil.

 **-C'est sûr que c'est très sympa ici, l'ambiance est vraiment bonne et Ruey fait des cocktails à tomber,** admet son amie.

 **-Je suis d'accord.**

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'elle prononce mal le nom du barman. Pour qui elle me prendrait, moi, le petit nouveau ? Et puis je ne vais pas faire fuir les seules personnes qui me parlent ici !

 **-Il est super sympa. J'ai même eu un cocktail offert par ses soins,** je leur montre **. Si ça, c'est pas de la veine!**

 **-Oh ! Chanceux !** s'exclament-elles en même temps.

Je fais semblant de rougir sous leurs remarques et sourit encore plus quand mon barman préféré revient. Son collègue est finalement venu l'aider derrière le comptoir et s'occupe très rapidement des filles qui sont, comme je l'avais deviné, en couple. Il faut dire que les quelques baisers et les regards tendres qu'elles ont échangés à leur arrivée étaient en soit une bonne indication.

 **-A cause de ton état ?**

 **-De quoi ?** dis-je, pris au dépourvu par sa question.

 **-Tu as dit que tu étais en vacances,** Ruey me rappelle.

 **-Ah, ouais.**

Je soupire avant de toucher mon bras gauche.

- **J'ai quelques problèmes de santé,** **je** **suis en repos forcé.**

Je ne lui en dis pas plus, jugeant qu'il en sait suffisamment comme ça.

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Mais tu sais qu'il y a moins brutal comme approche? Pendant une seconde, je me demandais bien de quoi tu me parlais!**

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Pas de problème. Je peux avoir un autre verre ?**

 **-Bien sûr mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te l'offrir!**

Je rigole et il s'éloigne pour me préparer un _Virgin Colada_. Le nom me donne envie d'en découvrir plus : moi qui ne suis jamais très regardant sur ce que contient exactement mon verre, j'ignore complètement ce que peut bien être ce cocktail. Lui et tous les autres.

 **-Pas d'alcool non plus dans celui-ci,** m'avertit-il en déposant mon verre devant moi.

 **-Oh, on me met à la diète...**

 **-Tu as déjà beaucoup bu,** m'explique-t-il.

 **-OK, pas de problème.**

Je bois une gorgée pour gouter.

- **Mais c'est que c'est bon en plus !**

Le barman a l'air rassuré et les filles rigolent.

 **-T'as déjà fréquenté ce genre de bar ?** me demande la brune.

 **-Non, jamais.**

 **-T'es hétéro, c'est ça ?** lance sa copine en esquissant un sourire assez espiègle.

 **-Pourquoi ça sonne comme une insulte ?!**

Je fais semblant de m'offusquer et tous les trois rigolent.

 **-Mais non, pas du tout. A vrai dire, avant de travailler ici, je ne connaissais pas forcément ce milieu,** m'apprend Ruey.

 **-Il était tout gêné, le pauvre ! Il l'est encore un peu aujourd'hui,** approuve la blonde.

 **-Mina,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené exactement dans ce bar** **pour le réveillon de Noël** **? L'envie de faire la fête convenablement ou juste le désir de chasser sur un autre territoire ?**

Elle se lèche les lèvres et je rigole devant autant d'audace.

 **-Je ne sais pas. L'ambiance, je dirais. Je n'ai pas trop la tête à m'aventurer dans des histoires compliquées.**

 **-C'est loin d'être compliqué les coups d'un soir,** réplique-t-elle.

- **C'est sûr mais même pour ça, j'arrive pas à trouver la motivation de m'investir.**

 **-Monsieur est sans doute plus habitué à se faire courtiser qu'à devoir chasser!** répond le barman.

 **-Hé !**

Je grimace à ces mots mais reconnais ne jamais avoir eu trop de difficultés pour séduire. J'ai toujours fais attention aux ouvertures que j'avais et j'ai tenté ma chance à maintes reprises avec plus ou moins de succès. J'ai un bon bagou et je dois dire que ça aide pas mal dans certaines situations.

 **-C'est pas ça** , je démens. **Je sors d'une histoire difficile.**

 **-La tragédie d'une vie! Tu fais donc partie des personnes qui, après une séparation, ont du mal à tourner la page? Luz est pareille.**

 **-Merci pour moi mais Ruey est pire. Quand sa copine l'a quitté, il était plus bas que terre et maintenant, il a tellement peur qu'une autre fille le fasse souffrir qu'il s'est mis en tête de sortir qu'avec des garçons !**

 **-Je me demande pourquoi vous êtes venues, vous,** s'agace Ruey. **Je ne pense pas que Shanks ait besoin de savoir ça.**

 **-Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est très intéressant,** je le détrompe et il rougit d'embarras. **De toute façon, quoi que vous ayez faits, vous ne me battez pas. Y a pas plus minable que moi...**

Mon ton fataliste calme leur petite querelle. Inquiets, ils me fixent dans l'attente d'une suite qui ne vient pas. Le nez dans mon _Virgin Colada_ , alors que je suis envahi par le parfum de la coco et des autres ingrédients qui composent ce cocktail, je me souviens. Je me souviens et finalement, je leur raconte.

Mihawk et moi, on a vraiment été de grands imbéciles. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je me rappelle qu'au tout début, quand j'ai découvert qu'il était attiré par les hommes, j'ai eu peur que les choses changent entre nous. Je me rappelle même m'être demandé ce qui se passerait si jamais il tombait amoureux de moi. J'ai un peu paniqué avant de me dire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il passait son temps à me grogner dessus et à râler après moi. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour me supporter à vrai dire. A l'époque, je n'étais pas son ami, à peine un mec qui s'accrochait à lui pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnues et qui voulait continuer à se mesurer à lui.

Mes inquiétudes et mes interrogations étaient fondées sur de la méconnaissance et de l'ignorance. Et je dois dire, une part minime d'égo. Je n'étais pas le plus bel homme de la terre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que d'un coup, Mihawk tombe amoureux de moi.

Sauf que c'est arrivé. Pourquoi, comment et quand ? Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je ne l'aurais pas su d'ailleurs si je ne lui avais pas demandé de me montrer ce que c'était d'être dans les bras d'un homme.

C'était étrange. Mihawk a été insaisissable du début à la fin. Il contrôlait tout mais voulait me faire croire que c'est moi qui avais les rênes alors que c'était faux. J'ai apprécié cette nuit même si je l'ai beaucoup regrettée après coup. Je l'ai longtemps considérée comme une erreur. A aucun moment Mihawk ne m'a réellement montré qu'il m'aimait. Ça a dégénéré pour de stupides raisons.

Je n'ai même plus confiance en ses mots et je me rends compte aujourd'hui seulement que ça aurait pu très vite dégénérer la dernière fois avec lui. Cette nuit où il y a eu cette cassure entre nous. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis devenu plus faible et Mihawk peut très clairement avoir le dessus sur moi. Je n'ai pas paniqué ni même eu peur parce que la pensée même qu'il me fasse du mal était inconcevable pour moi. Quelle ineptie ! Il m'en fait déjà beaucoup et il est peut-être temps que je m'en rende compte.

J'ai affirmé à ma dernière visite avec Eden que je savais plus ou moins d'où venait mon blocage sexuel, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. Le sexe avait beaucoup d'importance dans ma vie avant, ou plutôt j'étais assez actif. Les sentiments n'étaient jamais là mais j'avais toujours de la sympathie et un fort désir pour mes partenaires successives. Mais sans plus. Oui, sans plus. Le sexe ne m'apporte aucune joie véritable à part un immense plaisir pendant – et un peu après – et c'est tout. Je ne crois pas en l'amour, plus maintenant. Je n'ai tout simplement plus assez d'énergie pour aller chercher un semblant de contentement ailleurs. Tout ça pour oublier que je suis amoureux d'un homme qui ne sait pas m'aimer et qui est un gros égoïste.

Amoureux, ça y est le mot est dit. En même temps je pouvais difficilement continuer à nier l'évidence. Je suis un homme cultivé – malgré ce que les gens disent – et j'ai faits beaucoup d'année d'étude pour devenir avocat, tout ce savoir et j'étais même pas fichu de reconnaitre les premiers émois lier à l'amour. Mais plus que ça, je pense qu'au fond j'avais peur de m'avouer que j'aimais mon ami par rapport à ce que cette révélation pouvait changer. Savoir qu'il m'aime est une chose, l'aimer et comprendre alors que ses sentiments sont partagés en sont une autre. Dans l'une des deux situations on sait qu'il ne se passera rien, dans l'autre on a juste peur de la suite. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Quand on est seul, pas forcément au top de sa forme et qu'on a beaucoup de temps pour penser, on se rends compte de choses peu glorieuse et dont on se serait bien passer.

C'est un raccourci un peu rapide mais l'idée est là.

Au sujet de mon problème qui est d'ordre intime, si ça ne me travaillait pas autant, je serais presque pour rester comme ça. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour être heureux. Je n'ai personne à aimer et je ne suis pas obligé de me conformer aux dictats de beauté et de virilité selon quoi un homme doit être capable de bien faire l'amour à une femme. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Je pourrais, mais je dois dire qu'en plus de la perte de mobilité de mon bras, ça fait un peu trop. Beaucoup trop même.

 **-Tu devrais aller le voir,** me conseille Ruey.

 **-Et en quel honneur ?** dis-je, confus.

Les filles, les coudes sur le comptoir, suivent attentivement notre échange.

 **-Tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il fasse des efforts et qu'il soit sincère si tu ne l'es pas** **non plus** **.**

 **-Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?** dis-je, un peu vexé.

 **-Oui.**

Il détourne les yeux et ose à peine me regarder. Il triture avec nervosité les futs de bières posés non loin et je me demande si je n'ai pas été un peu trop cassant avec lui.

 **-Quand on est différent,** commence-t-il prudemment, **c'est jamais facile de se mettre à nu. Il a simplement du considérer qu'il avait plus à perdre que toi et a simplement essayé de se protéger...**

Je secoue la tête et avise l'heure sur mon portable. Mon couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, il est plus que temps que je rentre. Je me lève.

 **-Tu pars déjà ?** s'étonne Luz.

 **-Tu l'as vexé, Ruey.**

 **-Non, c'est pas ça**.

Je soupire et observe le barman qui a du mal à cacher son malaise.

- **Tu as peut-être raison mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas encore capable de l'admettre ni de le comprendre.**

Il acquiesce mais parait se sentir toujours aussi mal.

- **Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré et** **je** **repasserais certainement ici. T'es un chouette type, tu devrais pas perdre ton temps à défendre cette enflure.**

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, Ruey, t'as une touche ! Pourquoi t'as tout gâché en lui parlant de son ex !** s'indigne Mina.

Je secoue la tête, amusé.

 **-A une prochaine, peut-être.**

Je les salue d'un geste exagéré de la main et quitte avec lenteur le bar.

Lundi 25 Décembre 2017

J'avais prévu de prendre un taxi pour rentrer alors pourquoi je suis assis par terre à essayer de retenir mes larmes ?

Je ne comprends pas. Je marchais tranquillement, profitant de l'atmosphère festive de la nuit. La rue commerçante étant très bruyante la nuit, les musiques des bars et des boites de nuit non loin me parvenaient encore. C'est comme si j'étais encore dans l'ambiance, un pied dehors et un pied dedans. La nuit fraiche et le vent glacial me fouettaient les joues et me faisaient manger mes cheveux décidément trop longs. Je voulais juste me vider la tête mais je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi. J'ai repensé aux mots de Ruey, à tout ce qui m'arrive, et ça a été la goutte d'eau.

Je ne pensais pas avoir de raison particulière de pleurer pourtant. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me poser ces questions, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose de toute façon. Il fallait que ça sorte et c'est en train d'arriver. Je ne dis pas que ça aurait été mieux autre part, sous la douche par exemple, où mes larmes auraient pu se mélanger à l'eau, ce qui m'aurait du coup permis de les ignorer ou de les accepter plus facilement.

J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer et de me ressaisir. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Ça me pollue et je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui me reste au fond ? Je ne veux pas continuer à couler.

C'est pas moi ça…

 **xXx**

 **-Je vais me sentir bien seul si vous partez tous les deux,** soupire Sabo.

 **-Je ne resterai pas longtemps chez mes parents. Dès que le mariage sera fini, je m'empresserai de rentrer,** assure Cavendish.

 **-Ce voyage est loin de te faire plaisir, non ?** l'interroge l'étudiant.

 **-Et encore, c'est un euphémisme...**

Sentant certainement qu'aller plus loin dans la conversation ne servirait à rien, Sabo se contente de lui sourire et porte ensuite son attention sur moi. Je lui souris en retour et lui fais un signe pour l'encourager à me questionner. Je suis plutôt de bonne humeur ce matin et je suis plus que partant pour bavasser avec Sabo : qui sait quand j'aurais de nouveau l'occasion de discuter comme ça avec lui. Comme promis à Cavendish hier, nous sommes tout les trois attablés devant des assiettes bien garnies. Il est dix heures et je déguste avec délectation un petit déjeuner typiquement occidental. Je ne suis pas habitué et en attendant que mon estomac proteste, je mange avec bonheur. Sabo m'a imité et aime autant que moi ces petits délices. Cavendish est quant à lui égal à lui-même et mange léger.

J'ai annoncé il y a quelques minutes à peine à mes deux colocataires que je partais ce soir. J'ai pris cette décision en me réveillant ce matin, encore un peu pâteux de ma nuit. C'est justement la soirée d'hier qui m'a décidé en fait. Après m'être laissé aller sur le trottoir pendant presque une demi-heure, je suis rentré parce que le froid commençait à me faire mal. J'avais les joues sèches et ma gorge me picotait, m'indiquant ainsi que j'allais me récolter une bonne grosse angine le lendemain et malheureusement, c'est très désagréable. J'ai fait le trajet qui me séparait de mon domicile à pieds et étais plus que soulagé d'arriver enfin à destination. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre une douche ni de me changer, je n'aspirais qu'à rejoindre au plus vite mon lit. Je me suis jeté dessus encore tout habillé et malgré ma fatigue et mon état plus que douteux, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir tout de suite.

J'ai ressassé pendant de longues minutes ce que m'avait dit le barman. J'ai réfléchi à ma situation, à la relation que j'ai eue avec Mihawk. A énormément de choses en fait. Et franchement, c'était pas très glorieux. J'ai failli déprimer avec cette abondance de choses emmerdantes. Je me suis fait la réflexion qu'il était évident que j'avais du mal à sourire et à me retrouver avec cette tristesse constante. Les paroles de Ruey se sont de nouveau rappelées à moi – il va devenir mon nouveau guide – ainsi que ses paroles passionnées sur sa ville natale.

Et ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis dit le plus naturellement du monde que j'allais partir. A l'instant où je l'ai pensé, je me suis senti tellement bien que j'ai immédiatement su que c'était une bonne idée.

Briss.

Je pense que je pourrais sans problème m'y reconstruire. J'ai déjà appelé Roger pour le prévenir et il a été très heureux pour moi. Il m'a renouvelé sa confiance et comprend tout à fait ma situation. Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de l'entendre dire qu'il m'attend avec impatience. Mon retour se fera en février et sur ce point-là, il peut avoir confiance en moi. Je serai bien là.

 **-Tu pars où exactement ?** me demande Sabo.

 **-A Briss.**

 **-Je connais pas du tout. Où est-ce que c'est exactement ?**

 **-A South Blue. C'est à deux heures au sud-ouest de Baterilla.**

Je siffle, admiratif devant les connaissances géographiques de Cavendish. A vrai dire, j'ignorais où se trouvait cette ville.

 **-Oh, et pourquoi aller si loin ? C'est pas la porte à côté,** s'étonne Sabo. **Pour le climat plus agréable ?** me demande-t-il. **D'habitude, à cette période là de l'année, les gens préfèrent se rendre à North Blue pour leurs pistes de ski réputées dans le monde entier. La nature y est aussi très belle! Recouverte de neige, elle fait ressortir ce que cette région a de plus merveilleux!**

 **-Oh, encore un connaisseur. Vous avez fini de m'étaler vos connaissances à la figure?** dis-je, railleur. **Dans tous les cas, je vais à Briss et j'espère m'amuser à découvrir cette merveilleuse ville.**

 **-Tu y resteras combien de temps?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je serai de retour à Dawn avant février en tout cas mais je n'ai pas encore de date précise à te donner.**

 **-Très bien. Tu en as de la chance,** souffle encore le blond.

Il a l'air rêveur, contrairement à Cavendish qui est étrangement silencieux.

 **-Ça ira pour les fêtes ? Cavendish et moi, on part aujourd'hui après tout. Tu fais quoi** **pour ce jour** **de Noël ?** je demande à Sabo, histoire de me rassurer aussi un peu.

Je le laisse un peu en plan et je ne voudrais pas qu'il passe Noël seul au final...

 **-Je passe la soirée avec Koala. Avant ça, on va** **essayer de faire** **les boutiques** **même si beaucoup d'entre elles sont fermées** **: je dois trouver encore quelques cadeaux pour mes amis.**

 **-C'est le premier Noël que tu passeras sans ta famille, non ?**

Sabo écarquille les yeux et je devine qu'il est surpris par ma question. Je me sens alors un peu bête et me fais la réflexion que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à demander.

 **-Non.**

Il se racle la gorge et parait peu à l'aise.

- **J'étais souvent seul avec mon frère qui faisait tout pour s'occuper loin de moi.**

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire et Sabo, qui ne veut pas s'attarder là-dessus, continue à me parler de Briss et de la suite de mes aventures.

Cavendish demeure silencieux.

 **xXx**

 **-Est-ce que tu pars à cause de lui ?**

J'arrête de me brosser les dents et, étonné par la question de Cavendish, me retourne vers lui pour le fixer avec étonnement. La brosse à dents toujours dans la bouche et du dentifrice menaçant de s'écouler par terre à tout moment, j'attends que mon ami développe. Malheureusement, comme un peu plus tôt pendant le déjeuner, il est très peu bavard. Bien conscient que c'est à moi de parler, je termine rapidement de me rincer et m'approche de Cavendish qui est adossé à la porte de la salle de bain.

 **-Tu parles de Mihawk ?** je lui demande maintenant que je suis en mesure de le faire.

Mon colocataire fait la moue et n'a pas l'air décidé à me donner une réponse claire. Au final, je me trouve dans l'obligation de deviner et je commence à trouver son attitude de plus en plus étrange.

 **-Je ne pars pas à cause de Mihawk. D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus du tout en contact avec lui.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Bah oui !**

Je fronce les sourcils, vraiment intrigué par l'attitude du blond.

 **-Ce que j'ai dit au café, c'est vrai, tu sais. J'ai besoin de changer d'air et de me retrouver un peu. Ca n'a pas été facile pour moi ces derniers temps et j'ai envie de sortir de tout ça. Je veux aller à l'aventure et arrêter de me prendre la tête.**

 **-Chouette programme.**

 **-Je te le fais pas dire !**

Il esquisse un pauvre sourire et sa mine triste me fait de la peine. Je viens me placer à ses côtés et cogne mon épaule contre la sienne. J'obtiens une ouverture plus grande de ses lèvres mais guère plus.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cavendish ?**

Il se mord les lèvres et, mal à l'aise, se met à gigoter. Soudain, je comprends.

 **-Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si tu ne le veux pas,** je lui rappelle.

 **-Bien sûr que si,** me contredit-il. **Mon vol est dans moins de trois heures.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'un détail.**

Je soupire et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer mon soutien.

 **-C'est les fêtes de fin d'année et tu devrais les passer avec les gens que tu aimes. Ne vas pas te torturer là-bas pour une personne qui ne le mérite pas.**

 **-Non, je ne peux pas lui faire ça...**

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je le sens soudain très fragile.

- **Elle a souvent été là pour moi quand j'étais plus jeune. Ne pas venir à son mariage serait comme une insulte à toutes ces années où elle m'a protégé.**

 **-Je vois.**

L'histoire de Cavendish m'intrigue de plus en plus. Quand je le vois dans cet état, je m'interroge sur son enfance et sur ce qui a fait qu'il soit parti si loin de chez lui sans regret.

On entend sonner en bas et je me demande si c'est le taxi de Cavendish avant de me dire que vu l'heure, ce n'est pas possible.

 **-Tu sais… Je me disais que quitte à partir, tu pourrais venir avec moi ?** fait-il soudain.

 **-Avec toi ? Au mariage de ta cousine ?!**

Décidément, quelque chose ne va pas avec Cavendish. Ce qu'il me demande est complètement surréaliste. Je sais que je suis parfois sans gêne mais de là à débarquer à un mariage sans même y avoir été invité, c'est tout de même quelque chose !

 **-Non, laisse tomber,** se ressaisit-il. **C'est vrai que j'appréhende mais ta présence serait tellement inadaptée là-bas que gérer ce que ça engendrerait serait plus stressant pour moi qu'autre chose...**

Il sourit et je le suis dans sa bonne humeur même si je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre.

 **-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?** je l'interroge, histoire d'être sûr que tout va vraiment bien.

 **-Oui. Ça va mieux maintenant que je sais qu'il y a bien pire que retourner chez moi!**

 **-Hé !** je proteste.

 **-Bon, maintenant que je suis plus ou moins remotivé, il faut que je termine de me préparer.**

Il s'apprête à partir mais n'en fait finalement rien pour s'arrêter, la main sur la poignée de la porte, pensif.

 **-J'ai oublié d'aller m'acheter une nouvelle crème pour les mains...**

 **-Et alors ?**

 **-Et alors il m'en faut à tout prix une! Mes mains sont très sensibles au froid et gercent facilement!**

Il soupire et accuse ma bêtise sans limite.

- **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'explique ça, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que je veux dire par « prendre soin » !**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

Je souris et sors de la salle de bain. Cavendish me suit.

 **-Je vais te le chercher, ton truc. Je fais vite mais en attendant, prépare-toi sinon tu vas finir par rater ton avion.**

 **-Merci. Tu vois quand tu veux !**

Il s'empresse de me noter sur un bout de papier le nom de la crème en question et Sabo à côté de qui il passe sans même le voir me lance un regard interrogatif. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Cavendish a toujours été comme ça, un peu lunatique. Je me souviens qu'au début de notre colocation, je le soupçonnais d'avoir une double personnalité ou encore d'être légèrement bipolaire.

 **-Au fait, qui a sonné ?** je demande à Sabo alors que j'enfile mes chaussures.

 **-C'était une erreur. Enfin, je crois, je n'ai pas tout compris,** élude-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, sceptique, mais pressé par Cavendish qui me pousse pour que j'aille lui chercher son truc, je ne cherche pas plus loin.

 **-Allez, j'y vais !** je lance en quittant l'appartement.

Maintenant, il s'agit de faire vite : Cavendish est si attaché à ce genre de choses qu'il serait capable de rater son avion juste pour ça! Le pire est sans doute qu'il pourrait sans problème m'accuser de tout alors que je ne serais responsable de rien !

C'est sur cette pensée que je me précipite à la pharmacie la plus proche. Des crèmes pour les mains, ils devraient bien avoir ça, non ? De plus, je me souviens que Cavendish va la chercher non loin du loft, ça ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'un quart d'heure.

Enfin, plus ou moins.

Une demi-heure après, j'ai enfin accompli ma tache et je ne suis pas peu fier de moi : c'est que le jour de Noël, c'est compliqué de trouver des commerces ouverts! La pharmacie n'avait pas été une bonne pioche et à partir de là, ça a été assez compliqué pour moi… Ma bonne action du jour accomplie, il est temps que je me presse de rentrer. Au-delà du vol de mon colocataire que celui-ci ne doit absolument pas rater, j'ai aussi mes propres affaires à préparer. J'ai décidé ce matin seulement de partir et j'ai encore mes bagages à faire. Je ne prendrai pas grand-chose, j'aime généralement voyager léger après tout. Et puis, il faut aussi que je règle les deux trois factures que j'ai en retard, je n'aimerais pas que Sabo soit embêté avec ça une fois qu'il sera seul et puis….

Mon esprit marque un temps d'arrêt et je me statufie presque sur place en découvrant Mihawk devant moi. Ma surprise est si grande que je me retrouve incapable d'agir normalement tout de suite. Les interrogations se bousculent dans ma tête et une espèce de gêne s'installe. Je serre le tube de crème dans mes mains et me ressaisis finalement après de longue secondes. Je me remémore mes résolutions : ma nuit pitoyable à pleurer sur ce fiasco. J'arrive enfin à lui sourire poliment. Il m'observe également et alors que je crois qu'il va simplement passer à côté de moi sans rien faire de plus, il me surprend en me saisissant délicatement la main. Malheureusement, je ne ressens pas grand-chose étant donné que c'est la gauche. Je m'arrête tout de même, nerveux.

Cette situation est si étrange que je me sens bête de me trouver là, avec lui. Quelle coïncidence plutôt étonnante. Comme c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de m'aborder – si on peut appeler ça ainsi – je ne dis rien et le laisse engager la conversation. Mais Mihawk étant Mihawk, il ne dit rien et comme je n'ai rien de spécial à lui dire et que je suis pressé, je fais un pas pour continuer ma route. Il m'en empêche en serrant plus fortement ma main.

Ça me perturbe encore plus et, les sourcils froncés, j'observe le kendoka qui lui a les yeux rivés sur les rues qui lui font face ainsi que sur les habitations décorées.

 **-Tu as quelque choses à me dire ?** je demande, histoire de savoir enfin ce qu'il veut.

C'est réellement perturbant de reparler à Mihawk alors qu'on s'est quitté si fâchés. L'histoire de la vente des parts ne compte pas, c'était professionnel et je ne lui ai pas parlé une seule fois. Et puis, ça reste différent. Parler de nous, de ce qui s'est passé et surtout de ce qui ne s'est pas passé, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit en cet instant.

 **-Luffy m'a dit que tu partais.**

 **-Oui, je vais à Briss pour quelques semaines.**

Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va me dire tout à coup. Au fond de moi, j'espère que mon départ l'embête un peu. J'ai passé plusieurs années à essayer de combler le manque que son absence avait créée tout en me disant que c'était de ma faute. Les rôles ne sont pas inversés aujourd'hui mais presque et c'est plutôt sympathique je dois dire même si je n'en tire pas non plus une énorme satisfaction.

 **-Tu sais que ça ne sert plus à rien de me toucher la main gauche ?**

Il se tourne légèrement vers moi et son regard est si intense que j'ai du mal à l'affronter. Mihawk a l'air plein de mordant et de résolution à cet instant.

 **-Je le sais, oui.**

 **-Ah, OK. Comme tu n'es jamais venu me voir à l'hôpital, j'ai cru que tu n'étais au courant de rien.**

 **-Je me suis tenu au courant, à ma manière.**

 **-Hum.**

Je me racle la gorge et fixe quelques instant le tube de crème.

- **Je vais te laisser, je suis plutôt p-**

 **-J'ai discuté avec Hancock il y a quelques jours.**

Cette révélation est si surprenante qu'il a tout de suite toute mon attention.

 **-Elle a souvent tort et m'exaspère par son attitude la plupart du temps mais cette fois, elle a dit des choses intéressantes.**

Il soupire comme si ça lui coutait de m'avouer ça et connaissant sa fierté, j'imagine qu'effectivement, c'est dur pour lui de me dire qu'Hancock avait raison.

 **-Il y trois ans, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.**

 **-Comment je pourrais oublier ça...**

C'est assez vexant d'apprendre que pour lui ce fut une erreur même si je ne lui donne pas totalement tort la dessus.

 **-Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait un jour réciproque ni pensé à aucun moment qu'on aurait quelque chose d'un « couple ». Je connaissais ta réputation et ton léger libertinage. Mais tu vois, c'est parce que je pensais toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais rien fait de plus et que je suis parti quand j'en ai eu marre de Dawn.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire, Mihawk ?**

 **-Que je n'ai pas essayé assez fort de t'avoir pour moi. J'ai mis sur toi la responsabilité qu'a été le fiasco de cette pseudo relation qu'on a eue sans jamais me remettre en question alors que je ne t'ai jamais aimé correctement.**

 **-Oh...** **Euh** **, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là… ?**

J'essaie de me dégager mais il ne me laisse pas faire et, mal à l'aise, je détourne le regard. Cavendish doit bientôt partir, il faut que je me dépêche. Et puis, je dois m'en aller moi aussi et je n'ai encore rien de prêt. Il faut aussi que je regarde les horaires de train, à moins que je ne fasse du stop ? J'hésite encore...

 **-Tu entends ce que je dis, Shanks ?**

Je secoue la tête, à moitié paniqué. Pourquoi il me dit tout ça ? Je ne comprends rien du tout et le sérieux de Mihawk me fait tout drôle. De vieux sentiments font leur retour et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

 **-Je vais te séduire.**

Sa dernière phrase sonne presque comme une sommation et je me sens acculé. Son regard hypnotisant me fait oublier mes inquiétudes et je ne pense plus non plus au fait que si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais sérieusement me faire engueuler par le mannequin avec qui je vis.

Mihawk m'embrouille et la seule chose que je suis capable de savoir, c'est qu'en plus d'avoir le cœur qui bat la chamade, je sens avec une précision certaine la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne.

Alors, je panique et le force à me lâcher. Je prends pratiquement mes jambes à mon cou. J'avais renoncé à ça. J'étais même en train de tenter de passer à autre chose. Après cette descente aux enfers, je commençais enfin à remonter, à y voir plus clair mais tout est en train de s'écrouler. Il suffit juste de quelques mots de Mihawk pour que je remette tout en doute mais ça, ce n'est pas possible. Plus maintenant. Je dois rester sur mes bonnes résolutions même si je dois fuir pour y arriver.

Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Et merde, j'avais oublié combien c'était compliqué d'être amoureux! J'ai plus assez d'énergie ni de courage pour affronter ce sentiment…

* * *

Alors ?

C'est retrouvailles express entre Shanks et Mihawk ?! " Je vais te séduire " . Et puis au delà de ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu de retrouvé notre cher Roux.

Désolée pour ces quelques jours de retard, j'ai déménager et j'ai internet que depuis ce midi. ^^

Pour la suite je ne me prononce pas parce que je ne l'ai pas encore passer à ma bêta, peut-être dans 15 jours. Il me semble qu'on retrouve nos petits amoureux en plus.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées…

.

Chapitre 15

.

« Si je devais recommencer ma vie, je tâcherais de faire mes rêves encore plus grands, parce que la vie est infiniment plus belle et plus grande que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. »

Bernanos

X-Drake

* * *

Jeudi 28 Décembre 2017

Mon pied bute sur un morceau de ferraille par terre qui produit un bruit insupportable dans le silence glaçant du quartier. Les quelques corbeaux perchés sur les amas de détritus prennent peur et croassent avant de s'envoler, leurs plumes noires tombant lentement sur le sol. Je m'arrête et observe, complètement désabusé,ce spectacle. Je ne reconnais plus rien. Il n'y a rien d'autre que des ordures et des encombrants que les gens jettent où ils trouvent encore de la place. Des chats errants se promènent dans les allées formées par les sacs poubelles et les plots usés par le temps. Les corbeaux qui s'étaient envolé il y a tout juste quelques secondes sont déjà revenus. C'est désolant.

Le Grey Terminal est devenu une déchetterie.

J'avance de quelques pas, désorienté. J'ai vécu ici pendant plus de 7 ans mais j'ai du mal à me repérer, à retrouver mon chemin. Je m'étais promis après l'incendie de revenir dans ce quartier pour voir pourquoi on nous avait chassés. Pourquoi certains étaient prêts à nous bruler vifs. Je suis déçu, simplement parce que je n'ai plus la force de m'énerver. J'étais si en colère les semaines qui ont suivies la tragédie mais maintenant, je n'arrive plus à l'exprimer. A quoi bon s'égosiller seul. Nos dirigeants se foutent bien de nous, des « restes ». On apportait pas grand-chose à la société alors c'était pas bien grave si on y passait. On faisait honte, voilà tout !

Ça me fait mal… Et dire qu'au final, ils se servent du Grey Terminal comme une poubelle à ciel ouvert. Des ordures, de la merde, voilà ce qu'on disait des habitants de ce quartier. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il nous considérait encore moins que ça.

Je soupire et marche encore un peu. Je croise un chat qui s'enfuit en me voyant et continue ma route, neutre. Bientôt, je reconnais l'ancienne aire de jeu mais je n'en tire aucune satisfaction personnelle. J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver mon ancien immeuble, celui dans lequel j'ai grandi entouré de l'amour de mes parents. C'était pas la joie tous les jours mais j'ai vraiment aimé vivre ici.

C'est làqu'on a commencé à vivre à trois. Rys et Eden se fréquentaient depuis peu et je peinais à sortir des tourments dans lesquels mon alcoolique de père m'avait foutu. Rys voulait se consacrer à moi et n'osait pas se lancer pleinement dans une relation sérieuse avec Eden. Cette situation a duré plusieurs mois avant qu'Eden ne nous force un peu la main. Il m'a secoué et m'a fait comprendre que maintenant, j'étais libre et en sécurité. Je devais vivre. Je pouvais même faire des erreurs, on ne me demandait pas d'être parfait mais juste moi-même.

C'est aussi dans cette cage d'escalier que j'ai embrassé ma première petite-amie. J'avais 13 ans et ça a juste duré trois mois mais c'était bien.

On a aussi planifié des vacances tous les ans avec Rys et Eden sans jamais quitter Dawnen réalité. Le pire, c'est qu'on se doutait qu'une fois encore, on ne partirait pas mais on adorait le faire. C'était plaisant de laisser notre esprit s'évader.

C'est également ici que Rys et Eden ont connu leurs plus grosses crises. J'en ai pleuré pendant des jours en craignantqu'ils se séparent. Je ne voulais pas. Je l'aimais cette famille, même si elle n'était pas comme les autres. C'était la mienne et je m'y sentais si bien.

C'est dans cette chambre que je pleurais et frappais les murs en rentrant de l'école parce que les autres se moquaient de moi et que Mme Pino me disait à chaque fois que mon manque de concentration et mes difficultés venaient d'une défaillance familiale. Dans les vestiaires, les autres garçons refusaient que je me change avec eux parce qu'ils me pensaient gay. J'avais deux hommes pour parents alors forcément, je l'étais aussi ! J'ai traversé ça pendant plus d'un an avant d'enfin en parler à Rys.

J'ai appelé Eden « papa » pour la première fois unNoël. Il neigeait et Rys était dans une phase écolo alors on s'éclairait à la bougie. J'avais eu un ballon de foot dédicacé etj'avais souri à mes parents pour leur faire croire que j'en étaisheureux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Par contre, le sourire qu'a eu Eden quand il m'a entendu m'a permis de me coucher satisfait.

C'est dans ce salon de quatorze mètres carrés que j'ai donné mon premier concert privé. Je venais d'annoncer que je quittais le club de foot et que je voulais entrer au conservatoire de Dawn.

 **-Merde !**

Je me laisse tomber par terre alors que j'arrive enfin devant ce qui me semble être mon ancienne rue.

J'inspire de grandes bouffées d'air et prends sur moi pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer. C'est déjà trop tard maintenant, à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur mon sort ? Tout le monde se fout de nous, ça a toujours été comme ça et c'est pas prêt de changer.

Je me relève en grelottant de froid. Avec juste un manteau et un bonnet, j'ai du mal à supporter ces basses températures. Il faisait pourtant bien plus froid à North Blue. Je suis d'ailleurs habitué aux hivers enneigés et mordants mais en étant mal couvert, c'est nettement plus dur de résister. Je me relève, jette un dernier regard derrière moi avant de partir.

On voit encore par endroit les stigmates de l'incendie.

 **xXx**

J'arrive près de l'arrêt de bus qui se trouve à l'extérieur de la ville et aperçois au loin Rui qui, frigorifié, essaie de se réchauffer comme il peut. Il ne tarde pas à me voir et un sourire serein étire ses lèvres alors que ses yeux brillent presque de contentement. J'ai partagé ma chambre avec lui durant ces quelques mois de formation, il s'est attaché à moi et me voit comme un grand frère protecteur. Il me met sur un piédestal mais j'avoue moi aussi m'être attaché à lui. Je me retrouve un peu en lui. Rui, même s'il ne me l'a pas vraiment dit, se fait régulièrement frapper et rabaisser par son père. Apparemment, c'est pire depuis que celui-ci a appris qu'il était gay. Rui a d'ailleurs fait cette formation pour lui prouver qu'il ne valait pas moins qu'un autre.

Bon, on sait tous comment ça s'est passé malheureusement...

J'ai vu son visage se décomposer quand il a été temps de rentrer chez nous pour quelques semaines de repos avant d'attaquer notre mois de stage en association. Je me suis vu en lui et je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser retourner chez son père qui finira par le tuer à force de le matraquer. J'ai rien dit à mes parents et je vais finalement les mettre devant le fait accompli. J'espère ne pas avoir un sermon à ce sujet ! Leur faire la surprise en débarquant à l'improviste est une chose, leur imposer la présence de quelqu'un en est une autre.

Ça devrait néanmoins bien se passer. Je l'espère !

A vrai dire, ce qui m'inquiète beaucoup plus, c'est bien la situation de Rui et la réaction de son père face à son absence. Je n'ai pas trop osé l'interroger à ce sujet parce que je suis sûr qu'il aurait mal interprété mes questions. Il pourrait s'imaginer que c'est une manière de lui faire comprendre gentiment que finalement, je ne veux plus de lui parce que ça m'apporte trop de problèmes. J'ai appris à le connaitre depuis le temps.

Mais même si je n'ai pas été très insistant, je lui ai tout de même posé la question une ou deux fois : faut que je sois un minimum au courant. Il s'agit ici d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise. Et de ce que j'ai globalement compris, Rui ne devrait pas être gêné par son père d'une quelconque manière que ce soit pour une bonne et simple raison : celui-ci ignore complètement comment se déroule sa formation militaire. Il n'y a pas que ça en fait, son géniteur ne sait pas en quoi consiste exactement l'engagement de son fils. Pour dire, il pense que Rui est parti faire la guerre! Sans doute s'imagine-t-il que Rui grelotte de froid et de peur, caché dans la boue de n'importe quel front à l'heure qu'il est. Ça me révolte d'ailleurs de penser que malgré qu'il s'imagine le pire, le père de Rui l'a laissé partir. A tous les coups, il doit même être fier de son fils. Peut-être qu'il se dit que ce petit blond est enfin en train de devenir un homme.

C'est aberrant. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on juge les gens et c'est encore moins une manière de déterminer la valeur de quelqu'un. Il n'y a rien de noble à faire la guerre. Pourtant, il y a une vieille citation qui dit « Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre » alors je suppose que c'est nécessaire. En quelque sorte.

En tout cas, dans la situation où on se trouve, c'est plutôt arrangeant que cet homme soit un père irresponsable mais franchement, ce serait beaucoup plus vivable pour mon partenaire de dortoir si son père se conduisait plus raisonnablement et lui montrait de temps en temps de l'affection...

J'ai une vie assez glauque et déprimante sur beaucoup de points mais je sais la chance inestimable que j'ai d'avoir des parents aussi bon avec moi.

Vraiment.

 **-On va pouvoir y aller,** dis-je en soupirant.

Il acquiesce et commence à enlever l'écharpe que je lui ai prêtée.

 **-Garde-le,** je l'arrête aussitôt.

 **-Non, c'est bon,** sourit-il. **Tu en as besoin toi aussi.**

 **-J'ai grandi à North Blue, pour moi il ne fait pas froid tant qu'on n'est pas descendu en dessous de 0.**

Ouais, enfin n'exagérons rien non plus : j'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer au chaud.

 **-Le bus passe dans dix minutes.**

J'acquiesce et m'assois à côté de lui. Rui a le nez rouge et rougit quand je le regarde. Il se cache dans mon écharpe et je me moque gentiment de lui.

 **-Comment sont tes parents ?** me demande-t-il soudain.

 **-Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'eux ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Pas vraiment, non. Tu ne parles pas souvent de toi en fait,** m'avoue-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, réellement surpris de n'avoir jamais lâché d'information sur ma vie ici. Mais peut-être que ça ne devrait pas m'étonner tant que ça. C'est quelque chose que je faisais déjà au lycée après tout.

 **-Rys est mon père adoptif, je vis avec lui depuis que j'ai 9-10 ans. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé quand j'étais dans la même situation que toi, c'est un peu mon héros. Eden et lui sont mariés et même si légalement je ne suis pas son fils, je le considère aussi comme mon père. Ce sont les membres de ma famille,** **ce sont** **eux qui m'ont permis de devenir celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Ils me poussent toujours et je sais que je peux compter sur eux.**

Je souris et me remémore certains bons souvenirs.

- **Rys est parfois crédule et Eden un peu trop taquin mais ils sont vraiment parfaits.**

 **-Tu** **ne crois pas que je vais les déranger** **?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Ça ira, t'inquiète pas.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus arrive et c'est dans le silence qu'on fait le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. On arrive à peine à se dérider lors du changement de ligne. On est aussi stressé l'un que l'autre. La nervosité de Rui est évidente et compréhensible, la mienne ne se base sur rien de tangible. Je suis juste angoissé et impatient de revoir mes parents. Ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus.

Quand on arrive devant la porte de l'appartement, je n'arrive pas à me décider à entrer. J'ai fait le choix de débarquer un peu à l'improviste pour surprendre mes parents, leur faire une belle surprise. C'était pourtant pas gagné : mes parents sont au courant que je rentre pour les fêtes et ils m'ont d'ailleurs demandé la date exacte de mon retour la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont eu au téléphone. Je n'étais pas très fier de mentir – si on peut appeler ça comme ça –mais je tenais absolument à rester vague. J'ai fait tout ça pour ce moment que je m'apprête à vivre. Surprendre Eden et Rys dans leur quotidien et voir leurs visages lorsque j'apparaitrais devant eux. Leurs sourires, leurs regards et ce bonheur de me retrouver plus tôt qu'annoncé.

Un simple caprice d'enfant, je suppose.

 **-Nerveux ?** me taquine mon ami.

 **-Un peu,** j'avoue en souriant.

Je prends une grande inspiration et abaisse la poigné de la porte. Je suis heureux de voir la porte s'ouvrir car cela signifie que l'appartement n'est pas vide. J'espère qu'ils sont tous les deux-là.

La première chose que je vois en entrant sont les chaussures de Rys qui trainent, comme toujours. Il est presque 11h30 et des bruits de discussion à la cuisine me parviennent en même temps que l'odeur d'un poulet qui mijote.

Je tire Rui à ma suite et avance. Mes parents me tournent le dos et goutent avec gourmandise une sauce que l'un d'eux afaite.

 **-Bonjour !**

Ils se tournent, surpris, et écarquillent les yeux en me découvrant sur le seuil.

 **-X-Drake ?!** s'écrie Rys avant de se ruer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

Eden n'attend pas son tour pour venir s'ajouter au câlin et je me sens si bien.

 **-T'es rentré quand ?** m'interroge mon père.

 **-Il y a tout juste quelques heures.**

 **-On est content de te voir,** me dit Eden, ému.

Ils me reprennent dans leurs bras et je me sens presque submergé par ce trop plein d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils me lâchent subitement en remarquant enfin que je ne suis pas seul.

 **-Hé, qui est-ce ? On dirait une** _ **Chupachups**_ **!** s'amuse Eden.

J'observe Rui qui, rouge de gêne, baisse la tête, faisant ainsi bouger ses jolies boucles blondes.

 **-Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour manger des sucreries?** grogne Rys et je me retiens de rire.

 **-Ne sois pas méchant, veux-tu ?** sourit Eden qui est loin de se vexer du commentaire de son conjoint. **Alors, à qui** **avons** **-nous affaire ?** demande-t-il en s'adressant directement à Rui.

 **-Je suis désolé… X-Drake m'a d-**

 **-Rui, calme-toi,** dis-je quand je vois qu'il commence à paniquer.

Il acquiesce et prend une grande inspiration comme pour mieux repartir.

 **-Je m'appelle Rui. J'ét- j'étais avec X-Drake à la formation militaire.**

 **-On partageait la même chambre.**

 **-Très bien. Vous devez être fatigué** **alors** **allez vous poser un peu. On termine de préparer le repas et on vous cuisinera** **davantage** **sur ce que vous avez fait là-bas pendant qu'on mangera la viande trop salée d'Eden.**

 **-Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait rattraper ça !** se défend le médecin.

 **-J'ai hâte de voir ça,** se moque-t-il.

Moi aussi.

Je les laisse débattre à propos de cette fameuse viande et fais un signe de tête à Rui pour qu'il me suive dans ma chambre. J'ai un sentiment particulier quand j'y pénètre. Je n'y ai pas habité longtemps et j'ai du mal à retrouver mes repères après plusieurs mois d'absence. Contrairement à mon ancienne chambre qui a complètement brulée dans l'incendie du Grey Terminal, je n'ai pas encore pu tout à fait me l'approprier. Je constate pourtant que mes parents n'ont rien changé, ils l'ont laissée telle quelle. Peut-être que comme ça, j'aurais moins de mal à m'y réadapter.

 **-Ta chambre est jolie.**

Rui observe mon lit avant de promener son regard sur les quelques photos qu'il y a au-dessus.

 **-Ça change de ce qu'on avait à la base,** reprend-il.

 **-C'est sûr que si tu prends ça comme exemple, ma chambre** **a** **presque l'air luxueuse.**

Il sourit, d'accord avec moi.

Je pose mon sac sur mon lit et l'ouvre. Je préfère ranger mes affaires maintenant. Tout à l'heure, je manquerais soit de temps soit de courage.

 **-Tu écoutes beaucoup de musique ?** me questionne-t-il.

Je fixe pendant quelques secondes les CDs présents sur mon bureau. Il y a un peu de tout car en musique, je ne me ferme aucune porte, même si j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la pop et le rock underground.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai en ma possession que 10 albums alors qu'avant, j'en avais plus d'une cinquantaine. J'ai vraiment perdu beaucoup de choses avec la folie des Hommes. Les politiques et l'aristocratie de ma ville ont décidé que le Grey Terminal, ils en avaient marre et puis voilà, nous, on a juste pu subir.

Avant mon départ, je ne ruminais pas autant à ce propos mais depuis que je suis arrivé, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça.

 **-Ouais. J'ai toujours adoré** **la musique** **, je faisais même partie d'un GleeClub au lycée,** je finis par répondre.

 **-Ça devait être génial !**

 **-Plutôt.**

Je me retourne vers mes affaires que j'enlève entièrement de mon sac.

 **-Je vais te faire de la place dans mes placards et puis je vais ramener un matelas gonflable. On y dormira à tour de rôle.**

 **-Non, enfin… Je peux dormir tout le temps dessus. Et pour le placard, je peux laisser mes affaires dans mon sac...**

 **-Arrête de vouloir te faire tout petit, Rui.**

Il baisse la tête, gêné, et je m'exécute sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. Je sais que Rui a l'impression que j'ai pitié de lui par rapport à sa situation et que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi embarrassé d'être là. Il débarque dans une famille en pleine période des fêtes et se dit naturellement qu'il est de trop. C'est à moi delui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas. On se connait encore peu mais je le considère déjà comme un ami. Il est fragile et j'ai envie de le protéger. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire un peu plus lors de la formation. Et puis, il est vrai qu'avoir quelqu'un qui a subi la même chose que moi – notamment au niveau des sévices – me permettra peut-êtred'en parler, d'extérioriser. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et je me voyais mal en parler avec Rys. Peut-être que ça m'allait aussi, c'était une manière d'oublier. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire.

Finalement, Rui ne proteste pas plus que ça quant à ses conditions d'accueil. Une heure plus tard, les aménagements ont déjà été faits et on rejoint Eden et Rys pour le repas. Les deux sont très curieux à propos de ces longs mois d'absence et comme promis, ils m'interrogent sans relâche si bien que je peux à peine gouter la viande.

 **-** **Au** **fait, tu ne nous as pas dit si tu avais trouvé une association pour ton stage ?**

 **-** **Si** **, une association qui vient en aide aux sans-abri. Rui lui a trouvé une place à la SPA dans le nord de la ville.**

 **-Ici, à Dawn ?** s'étonne Rys.

 **-Ouais.**

Je vois à sa tête qu'il vient de comprendre qu'il ne va pas rester seulement deux ou trois jours.

 **-Tu habites dans cette ville ?** demande-t-il comme pour s'en assurer.

 **-Non, j'habite à West Blue en fait...**

 **-OK.**

Mon père me lance un regard que j'interprète sans mal. Il va certainement me questionner plus tard au sujet de mon ami.

La conversation continue cependant tranquillement et les questions aussi. J'apprends à cette occasion à mes parents que mes amis ne savent pas non plus que je suis rentré. A chaque fois, je suis resté très vague sur ma date de retour. Si je le cachais à mes parents, je devais aussi ne rien dire à mes amis. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit sur le coup mais maintenant, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas forcément agis intelligemment. J'ai hâte de tous les revoir même si j'appréhende un peu plus mes retrouvailles avec Margaret. Je ne sais pas s'il sera possible pour moi de cacher ce que je pense de sa relation avec Rob Lucci. Il y a aussi Koala. J'ai très peu échangé avec elle et la revoir me fera vraiment plaisir.

 **-La viande n'est pas un peu trop salée ?** dis-je l'air de rien au bout d'un moment.

Je souris et Rys ne se retient même pas de rire. Rui lui a l'air d'être fasciné par l'ambiance familiale qui règne ici. Bien entendu, Eden se vexe un peu. Deux heures passées dans la cuisine pour ce manque de reconnaissance ! Mais c'est de bonne guerre et il finit aussi par sourire et reconnaitre que Rys avait raison.

Vendredi 29 Décembre 2017

Assis seul à une grande table, je surveille régulièrement la porte d'entrée du bar. Shakky m'a embrassé longuement sur la joue pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et j'aurais préféré qu'elle m'offre une consommation mais je dois dire que c'est déjà bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait si ravie de me revoir mais il faut croire qu'après avoir passé presque deux ans à occuper la table du fond avec les membres du Glee Club, on peut être considéré comme un client fidèle et même privilégié. J'ai discuté un peu avec elle avant de m'installer à ma place habituelle. J'ai simplement ajouté une autre table histoire de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. Je leur ai envoyé un message il y a tout juste quelques heures pour leur annoncer à la fois mon retour et le fait que je les attendais pour boire un verre.

Ces retrouvailles seront aussi l'occasion de finaliser la soirée du nouvel an qu'on fera chez moi. C'est sympa à Rys et à Eden de nous laisser l'appartement, surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. A vrai dire, la fête devait se dérouler chez Perona mais elle a eu un problème avec son tuteur qui, en raison d'un grand projet secret – une formule sur laquelle il bosse depuis des mois – et de problèmes de confidentialité, refuse que quiconque pénètre son domaine. Ce sera plus petit chez moi donc l'organisation va être différente. Il va aussi falloir que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher Perona d'infiltrer la chambre de mes parents car elle le fera. Ils m'ont pourtant assuré que mes amis pouvaient y dormir si besoin : ils préfèrent largement ça à ce que l'un d'eux rentre chez lui complètement alcoolisé mais je dois dire que je suis plutôt réticent à cette idée. Je verrais ça le moment venu au pire.

Mes parents s'offrent un week-end en amoureux à l'occasion du nouvel an et je suis très content pour eux. C'est Rys qui a tout organisé et ça a beau faire peur à Eden, il n'en reste pas moins très content. Rui, malgré ses protestations, restera avec moi et participera à notre fête. Ce ne sera pas facile de l'intégrer car il est très timide. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur mes amis pour le détendre et ne surtout pas le tenir à l'écart.

 **-Oh, voilà tes amis, X-Drake.**

J'ai juste le temps de relever la tête après la phrase de Shakky que je les vois tous débarquer en même temps sur moi – un peu trop enthousiastes à mon goût – comme s'ilss'étaient passé le mot pour arriver ensemble.

Je commence à me lever mais je suis subitement arrêté par une personne incapable d'attendre quelques secondes de plus : la première qui me prend dans ses bras, c'est Shirahoshi. Elle m'inonde de ses larmes en même temps qu'elle m'étouffe dans son étreinte trop forte et sa poitrine trop volumineuse m'asphyxie. Je peux à peine me réjouir du fait d'avoir le visage coincé entre une si belle protubérance tellement je crains pour ma vie. La seule chose que je désire à cet instant est qu'elle me lâche pour que je puisse enfin respirer...

 **-Je suis tellement contente de te voir… !** hoquète-t-elle.

Je finis par la repousser assez fermement, mes heures passées à souffrir à North Blue m'ayant doté d'une plus grande force. Face à Shirahoshi, pas tellement le choix.

 **-Moi aussi. Alors, comment va la présidente du GleeClub ?**

Elle rougit, touchée par l'appellation et par mon ton tendre.

 **-Très bien, surtout maintenant que tu es là.**

Je lui souris et m'écarte d'elle pour saluer les autres. Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Sabo et Margaret qui laisse une main baladeuse caresser mes abdos. Perona qui, pour une fois, est toute timide. Je m'étonne alors de la présence de Dellinger mais après réflexion, je me dis que c'est normal qu'il soit là. Il fait partie du Glee Club et c'est « l'ami de mes amis » de ce que j'ai cru comprendre alors apprendre à le connaitre n'est pas plus mal. Même si j'ai perdu contre lui et qu'il possède un talent fou que je rêverais d'avoir. Bien sûr, je suis assez jaloux de lui mais je ne vais pas me mettre à le détester ou à le maltraiter parce qu'il est meilleur que moi. Au final, je le salue donc comme les autres. Et puis vient le tour d'Ace. Ace qui me garde longuement contre lui comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer, de réaliser ma présence.

Perona est d'ailleurs bien étrange aujourd'hui car pour une fois, elle ne glousse pas comme une dinde en voyant deux hommes s'enlacer. Je sens Ace fébrile entre mes bras et parce qu'on ne peut pas rester comme ça des heures, je finis par me détacher de lui.

 **-On discutera un peu quand on aura le temps, OK ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Il me sourit et puis on prend tous place autour des grandes tables.

 **-Koala a malheureusement un imprévu, ellen' arrivera que vers 16h,** m'informe Sabo en tendant déjà la carte du bar à Ace pour qu'il l'aide à choisir.

 **-Ah ouais, pas de problème.**

Je me sens un peu honteux de ne même pas avoir remarqué son absence. Pris dans l'euphorie du moment, j'ai juste serré les gens dans mes bras sans m'en rendre compte, content de pouvoir enfin tous les revoir. D'être chez moi, là où j'ai grandi. D'ailleurs, je remarque seulement à cet instant que Law n'est pas là non plus et comme les autres ne disent rien à son sujet, je suppose qu'il ne viendra pas, trop occupé par ses études.

 **-Comme c'est X-Drake qui nous a invités, il peut le faire jusqu'au bout et nous payer un coup !** lance fièrement Perona.

 **-C'est ça, oui !**

 **-Eh bien, pourquoi pas?** acquiesce Margaret.

 **-Je peux payer, moi,** nous dit Dellinger.

 **-Je suis pas contre,** approuve Zoro.

Ace le suit.

 **-Et pourquoi chacun ne payerait pas sa part comme d'habitude ?** je questionne.

 **-Quel rabat-joie,** grogne Margaret.

 **-** **Il n'a pas tort,** commente Ace.

La blonde lui jette un regard noir et je suis étonné par son attitude. Ace ne semble pas s'en émouvoir.

Les pourparlers continuent et on se met d'accord cinq minutes plus tard. C'est finalement Dellinger qui invite tout le mondeet certains n'hésitent pas à y aller avec les consommations : c'est toujours mieux quand c'est pas nous qui payons, faut dire ! On discute un peu, je prends des nouvelles et me tiens à la page. C'est que j'en ai malheureusement raté des choses. Je me remets dans le bain et prends les nouvelles comme elles viennent. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt surpris d'apprendre qu'Acea été renvoyé de Marie-Joa pour une durée de quelques semaines. Curieux, je demande plus de renseignements mais une gêne s'installe et je n'ai pas trop l'impression qu'ils veulent en parler.

 **-Bah alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?** je demande, entre sérieux et amusement.

 **-Rien de bien méchant, le directeur m'aime pas et a juste saisi une occasion pour m'emmerder.**

 **-C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ?** lance Margaret et Ace lève les yeux au ciel.

Celui-ci grogne et ne la quitte pas des yeux alors qu'il boit une gorgée de sa boisson. Sabo se racle la gorge et lui donne un discret coup de coude.

 **-Je suis innocent dans cette histoire,** répond-il.

 **-N'abuse pas, Ace, tu lui as quand même cassé la gueule,** intervient Perona.

 **-Et on parle de qui exactement ?**

 **-De Rob Lucci,** m'apprend Sanji. **Ne m'en veux pas, Margaret, mais j'ai dû mal à compatir pour lui** **même si** **je suis de tout cœur avec toi.**

La blonde l'ignore et enfourne rageusement dans sa bouche des morceaux de cacahouète.

 **-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais continuer à en vouloir à Ace. Après tout, Rob Lucci a reconnu ses torts lors du conseil disciplinaire,** lui dit Sabo.

 **-Non mais je rêve !** s'agace-t-elle. **C'est quand même Ace qui l'a frappé!**

 **-J'avais de bonnes raisons de le faire.**

 **-Des raisons que tu refuses de dire!**

Sanji et Ace se regardent et je suis l'échange silencieux en me demandant bien ce qui se passe. Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de ça! Je n'arrive pas à croire que personne ne m'ait tenu au fait d'un évènement aussi grave! Ace a l'air d'être resté assez discret sur les vraies raisons de cette altercation et Margaret a l'air encore pas mal énervée contre lui. Maintenant, je comprends mieuxtous les malaises et les silences qu'il y avait entre eux.

Connaissant le caractèreretors de mon ancien camarade de classe, je suis sûr qu'Ace est sincère quand il dit qu'il est innocent.

Malheureusement, les avis semblent partagés sur cepoint-là et je reconnais bien là la patte de Rob Lucci. Bien entendu qu'il a réussi à embrouiller les gens. Je trouve tout demême étonnantque tout le monde ne se range pas du côté d'Ace.C'est notre ami après tout et que connaissent-ils vraiment du capitaine de l'équipe de foot ? Après, je comprends que le choix soit difficile à faire : s'en prendre à Rob Lucci, c'est s'en prendre à Margaret maintenant et elle est notre amie à tous.

 **-Comment ça se passe avec Lucci, Margaret ?**

Tout le monde semble surpris par ma question et la principale concernéela première. Ils me fixent tous et Perona, suspicieuse, fronce les sourcils.

 **-Bien,** répond finalement la blonde. **Wow, c'est étonnant. Si on m'avait dit un jour que toi, X-Drake, tu t'intéresserais à ma vie sentimentale...**

 **-J'avais pas spécialement de raison de m'y intéresser avant.**

J'évite dedire que c'est parce qu'il y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat étant donné que c'était le calme plat. Je pense que ça la vexerait. Je l'aurais dit pour Perona simplement pour le plaisir de la taquiner un peu. Malgré mon tact, je finis tout demême par me recevoir un coup de pied dans le tibia. Comme je n'ai pas eu mal, je ne cherche pas à savoir de qui il vient.

 **-Et puis faut dire que Rob Lucci est un sacré connard alors bien sûr qu'on s'y intéresse,** ajoute Ace.

Sabo lui remet un coup de coude et Margaret semble prête à le gifler. Apparemment, il n'a pas envie d'adoucir les choses...

 **-C'est qui ce mec en fait ?** finit par s'intéresser Zoro qui doit en avoir marre de ne rien comprendre.

 **-Le petit-ami de Margaret. Suis un peu, tête de gazon !**

 **-Je t'emmerde,** se rebiffe-t-il aussitôt. **Et je me fiche de savoir que c'est le mec de Margaret puisque ça me dit pas du tout qui c'est au final!**

Sur ce point là, je suis d'accord avec lui.

Sanji et Zoro partent alors dans une de leur habituelle dispute et je pense que depuis le début, ils n'attendaient que ça. C'est presque viscéral entre eux.

 **-Il a un an de plus que nous et est en terminale dans la même classe qu'Ace. C'est le genre de type très populaire et même s'il n'est pas si intéressant que ça, il est quand même sympa et si on a la patience de percer sa carapace, on peut s'en faire un bon ami,** indique Nami au bout d'un moment.

 **-Ma Nami-chérie, tu me préfères à lui !**

La rousse lève les yeux au ciel : les raccourcis de Sanji sont parfois flippants. Son changement d'attitude aussi quand il ne s'adresse pas à sa petite amie. Zoro, à qui elle répondait, n'a même pas pris la peine de l'écouter, soudain plongé dans son portable pour répondre à je ne sais quel message.

 **-Hé, abruti, écoute au moins quand on te parle!** s'énerve Sanji.

 **-Ouais, ouais…**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'inquiète Ace qui commence déjà à vouloir regarder le portable de son ami.

 **-Rien.**

Il le range précipitamment et se lève.

- **J'ai un coup de fil à passer.**

 **-OK,** répond Sabo.

Zoro soupire et quitte la table sans prendre son manteau alors qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors. Nous le regardons partir et Ace plisse les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire dans les pensées de son meilleur ami. Sans succès bien évidement. Sabo se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise, et se racle la gorge avant de relancer avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme le sujet du copain de notre amie du Glee Club. Celle-ci, sans doute fatiguée de l'éternel débat autour du joueur de foot, lui lance un regard noir. Probablement en a-t-elle marre d'entendre des critiques sur lui.

 **-Je ne savais pas qu'il te plaisait,** dis-je.

Elle hausse les épaules.

 **-Rob Lucci a un style qui plait à tout le monde.**

 **-Sabo aussi,** affirme Nami, taquine, et Margaret esquisse un sourire.

 **-Mais il est nettement moins accessible !** plaisante Ace.

Tout du moins, il essaie.

 **-C'est vraiment gênant, j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire** ,râlefinalement Margaret.

 **-Désolée!** s'exclame Shirahoshi qui jusque-là s'était montrée silencieuse. **Comme on va passer le nouvel an tous ensemble, on s'intéresse à lui, on veut juste apprendre à le connaitre autrement. Et puis, c'est une manière comme une autre d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre Ace et lui.**

Margaret semble prendre en considération les paroles de Shirahoshi qui sont pleines de sagesse. Personnellement, je suis juste en train d'essayer de ne pas m'étouffer avec mon verre. De quoi ? Rob Lucci, chez moi ?! Je serre les poings de rage et tente d'écouter la suite des babillages.

 **-Je sais mais moi, ce qui me plairait là, tout de suite, c'est de questionner X-Drake sur sa relation avec Koala,** affirme la blonde.

 **-Moi, personnellement, c'est savoir à qui peut bien parler Zoro,** fanfaronne Perona.

 **-Pareil,** ajoute distraitement Ace.

 **-Oh, toi, tu penses à une histoire d'amour!** ajoute Nami avec un air conspirateur.

 **-Ou de cul. Je suis pas sûr que ce type soit capable d'aimer qui que ce soit,** marmonne Sanji.

Sabo se racle la gorge et il devrait vraiment être plus discret s'il ne veut pas que les gens comprennent qu'il en sait bien plus qu'eux sur le comportement de Zoro. Quand on est fin observateur, il est facile de deviner certaines choses. Le malaise, l'hésitation, le désir, la nervosité et le mensonge. Toutes ces choses-là, à force et au fur à mesure du temps, j'ai appris à les reconnaitre.

 **-J'aimerais bien que tu nous parles plus de toi** , me demande alors timidement la présidente du Glee Club.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Shira ?**

Elle me sourit et je me sens un peu plus détendu. Cette fille a toujours eu ceteffet là sur moi.

 **-Tout. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **-Bien, je dirais. Je suis content d'être rentré.**

 **-Ce n'était pas bien là-bas ?** m'interroge Sanji.

Je pense que le nom des Vinsmoke qui est associé à la base militaire où je m'entrainais l'inquiète grandement.

 **-C'était différent, ressourçant d'une certaine manière. C'est comme un endroit où on reconstruit ses bases. On ne peut pas fuir là-bas, on est obligé d'avancer.**

 **-Ça a l'air…vivifiant,** commente Sabo **. On voit** **sûrement** **les choses autrement après.**..

 **-C'est ça.**

J'acquiesce et soupire alors que Shakky ramasse nos verres vides.

- **C'était pas toujours simple mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…**

 **-Oh, mon Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est enfin arrivé ?!** s'extasie Perona et je sais déjà oùses pensées perverses la mènent.

 **-Il y a de l'ambiance ici ! Qu'est-ce qui est enfin arrivé ?** demandealorsKoala.

Elle vient juste d'entrer et s'approche de notre table en compagnie de Zoro qu'elle a dû croiser dehors. Elle me regarde et me sourit. Ses yeux pétillent de joie et je me sens étrangement timide. C'est bizarre, je l'ai enfin en face de moi après plusieurs mois d'absence et j'ose à peine la regarder. Je ne me pensais pas timide mais il faut croire que devant Koala, avec son assurance et sa joie de vivre, je me mets à douter. Je me sens parfois maladroit avec elle et si je maintiens une certaine distance, c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'elle représente, de sa manière de me bousculer. Peur de mal faire, de la déception que je pourrais déclencher si jamais elle découvre que je ne suis pas tout à fait un type bien. Pas celui qu'il lui faut en tout cas.

Je me doute que tout ça veut simplement dire que je tiens bien plus à elle que je ne veux l'avouer mais voilà, c'est le début et j'essaie juste de ne pas me précipiter. De me protéger. Koala est belle, magnifique, on n'a pas grandi dans le même milieu et je suis sûr que quoi qu'il arrive, que même si ça ne marche pas avec moi, elle s'en sortira sans problème.

 **-Du garçon que X-Drake a rencontré,** répond Nami, taquine.

 **-Oh, vraiment ?**

Koala prend une chaise à une table vide à côté et s'assoit à côté de Sabo. Loin de ne me pose pas trop de questionslà-dessus, elle est certainement aussi stressée que moi malgré ce que son sourire et sa bonne humeur peuvent laissercroire.

 **-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?** demande Sabo.

 **-Rui,** dis-je.

 **-C'est mignon, on dirait le nom d'un petit chaton,** rigole Ace.

 **-Eden a dit qu'il ressemblait plutôt à une C** _ **hupachups.**_

Ace et moi rigolons et je suis sûr qu'il s'imagine très bien les mots que Rys a prononcés ensuite.

 **-Il est sympa** **et il va passer un peu de temps chez moi** **,** je leur apprends **. Je pense que vous vous entendrez avec lui. Il est juste très timide, c'est tout.**

 **-On va bien l'intégrer à la bande, ne t'inquiète pas,** me rassure Sabo.

On continue de parler encore et encore, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Les clients se succèdent au bar et les commandes s'enchainent. A la fin, Dellinger se montre plus bavard et j'apprends alors à le connaitre. Il a beaucoup discuté avec Perona avec qui il s'entend très bien mais a été plus sur la réserve avec nous. Je devine qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il ne se sent pas encore comme un membre à part entière de notre groupe et qu'il se fait discret pour faciliternos retrouvailles. Mais être silencieux ne lui ressemble pas et son babillage à la fin semble sonner comme une session de rattrapage.

Nous réglons les derniers détails de la soirée, nousconfirmons les taches de chacun et après des au revoir interminables, nous nous séparons enfin. Il n'est que 18h mais il fait déjà nuit noire dehors. Shakky nous salue un à un quand nous quittons son bar. On part chacun de notre côté ou par petits groupes et j'attrape Koala avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec Nami et Sanji.

 **-Tu fais quelque chose demain matin ?**

 **-Non, je ne crois pas,** réfléchit-elle.

 **-Si je passe te chercher à 10h, c'est bon ?**

Je vois à son visage qu'elle ne comprend pas que je suis en train de lui proposer une sortie, ou un rendez-vous si on préfère.

 **-J'aimerais passer un peu de temps seul avec toi avant qu'on se retrouve tous pour le nouvel an. J'avoue aussi que si je veux trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Ace, demain est ma dernière chance.**

 **-** **Oh, je ne savais pas!**

Elle sourit, gênée, mais elle n'a pas à se sentir embarrassée: je ne pense pas qu'Ace lui en voudra si elle se pointe sans cadeau le 31 au soir.

 **-** **Dans ce cas,** **je pense que je vais t'accompagner,** dit-elle en faisant semblant deme céder quelque chose de précieux.

Je souris et secoue la tête, amusé par ce brin de femme.

Je me penche vers elle et encadre son visage de mes mains. Je l'embrasse. Elle est surprise. Moi qui la dernière fois osait à peine la toucher, elle doit me trouver bien entreprenant d'un seul coup.

 **-A demain alors.**

 **-A demain,** sourit-elle en m'embrassant à son tour.

Samedi 30 Décembre 2017

Je me gare juste devant la maison de Koala en faisant attention à ne pas gêner la circulation et alors que je pense à descendre pour aller frapper à sa porte, elle ouvre brutalement la portière. Je la regarde s'installer avec empressement et fronce les sourcils devant son attitude un rien étrange. Je m'apprête à l'interroger sur son comportement quand j'aperçois au loin ses parents qui nous saluent avec enthousiasme.

 **-Je devrais aller** **leur dire bonjour** **, non ?**

J'essaie d'ouvrir ma portière mais elle m'arrête aussitôt et je la fixe de nouveau.

 **-Une autre fois peut-être !**

Devant mon incompréhension, elle décide de développer.

- **Mes parents sont adorables** **mais** **très protecteurs** **et** **crois-moi,** **si tu sors** **de cette voiture, tu n'y retourneras pas avant au moins 16h. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis dépêchée de venir ?**

Elle rigole.

 **-Une autre fois mais surtoutce jour-là, ne prévois rien d'autre!**

 **-OK, c'est noté.**

Par politesse,je salue tout de même les parents de ma petite-amie qui mettent alors plus de vigueur dans leurs gestes. Je souris et après avoir vérifié que Koala se soit attachée et que je peux me réinsérer dans la circulation sans problème, je mets mon clignotant et m'engage sur la route. Je roule cinq minutes dans un silence agréable avant d'allumer la radioau cas où le silencela gênerait. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne idée si j'en crois le léger déhanchement qu'elle effectue au rythme de _Bad Blood_ de Taylor Swift.

 **-Tes parents ont l'air sympa,** dis-je.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai, je ne me plains pas trop en général sauf quand ils m'imposent un couvre-feu.**

 **-Ah,** dis-je soudain, pris au dépourvu. **Ils t'ont donné une heure pour cette sortie ?**

 **-13h,** me dit-elle et je perds mon sourire.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était…vrai.

 **-On pourra** **quand même** **manger dehors,** ajoute-t-elle pour me dérider.

 **-Ouais, pas de problème, je te ramènerai pour 13h.**

Je ne dis rien pour ne pas la vexer mais je trouve ça étrange qu'à 17 ans, Koala souffre encore de ce genre de contraintes de la part de ses parents. Rys et Eden ne m'ont jamais imposé ce genre de choses et encore moins donnéd' crois que la seule fois où je me suis fait engueuler, c'est parce que contrarié et humiliépar des abrutis au collège, j'avais manqué de respect à Rys. Eden m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer. Il ne m'a pas frappé ni quoi que ce soit de ce genremais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie : de me faire rejeter, dene plus être aimé, de devenir un connard comme mon géniteur dont plus personne ne se ès ce petit incident, j'ai toujours fait attention à être irréprochable, un homme dont mes parents pourraient être fier. Et ça ne marche pas trop mal, je crois. Eden et Rys ne se plaignent pas. Je sais qu'ilsm'aiment et au fond, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Je sais qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne dois pas faire, j'ai la confiance de mes parents et ça m'aide à faire les bons choix. Koala est une chouette fille et je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre de faire tourner ses parents en bourrique ou de faire des trucs dangereux et stupides. Donc pour moi évidement, le contrôle qu'exercent ses parents sur sa vie me surprend mais je ne vais certainement pas aller la vexer en le lui disant alors que c'est notre premier rendez-vous.

 **-Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ?**

 **-A la galerie marchande, il y a souvent de bonnesaffaires en fin d'année et une multitude de magasins. On trouvera forcément notre bonheur.**

 **-Bonne idée,** acquiesce-t-elle. **Si on a du temps, on pourra aller à la patinoire ?**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **-Tu patines un peu ?**

Je sens son regard sur moi et je ralentis alors que j'arrive à un feu rouge. Je la fixe quelques secondes avant de passer ma première.

 **-Beaucoup même. A North Blue, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité et les enfants avaient intérêt à aimer la neige s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir d'ennui. Cela dit, je préfère la luge,** dis-je en souriant.

Koala me rend mon sourire.

 **-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de toi sans qu'on ne t'y incite avant.**

Je démarre et fronce les sourcils face à sa remarque.

 **-Peut-être,** je concède.

 **-Comment sont tes parents ?**

 **-Normaux. Tu pourras te faire ton propre avis demain : curieux comme ils sont de te connaitre, je suis sûr qu'ils vont trainer la patte jusqu'à ta venue avant de partir.**

Koala ne dit rien et même si j'ai essayé de me montrer sympathique, ma réponse était tout de même un peu sèche. J'ai vraiment du mal à parler de ma vie privée depuis le collège... J'ai sans doute en moi encore cette peur qu'on se serve de certaines informations pour me faire du mal…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive à destination et après avoir passé près de cinq minutes à chercher une place de stationnement libre, on entre enfin dans le grand complexe. Koala, qui comme je l'avais deviné adore ce genre d'ambiance, me prend la main et m'entraine de suite dans un magasin qui vend des goodies. Elle est toute excitée et s'offusque même quand je lui dis ne pas trop connaitre ces petits objets tout mignons. Elle m'en offre un pour refaire mon éducation et je me sens assez gêné. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes petites amies m'offre quelque chose.

Ça me réchauffe le cœur et je remercie Koala. J'aimerais lui dire que ce geste compte pour moi mais je n'arrive pas à sortir autre chose que ce merci. Je range mon cadeaudans ma poche avec un sentiment de bonheur : j'ai beau ne pas savoir exactement ce que c'est supposé représenter, ce n'est pas bien grave. On traine encore un peu et je prends Koala en photo quand elle s'amuse à essayer une robe hors de prix, juste pour le plaisir de l'essayer. Petit à petit, je perds ma nervosité. Koala est une fille facile à vivre et surtout à aimer. Moi qui craignais à mon retour qu'elle me témoigne de la rancœur par rapport à la manière dont je l'ai traitée lors de ma formation militaire, je suis plutôt surpris. Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir bien agis avec elle, je n'ai pratiquement pas été là pour elle pendant ces longs mois et n'ai jamais effacé ses doutes quant à notre relation depeur qu'elle remarque que j'en avais certainement plus qu'elle. Mais là, elle me fait comprendre qu'elle veut bien laisser ça dernière nous et faire quelque chose de constructif pendant la courte période où je serai à Dawn.

 **-Tu sais, si on ne se dépêche pas, on n'aura pas le temps de patiner,** lui dis-je.

 **-Et manquer ton incroyable habileté à patiner ? Jamais!**

On échange un sourire et main dans la main, on continue de se promener dans les magasins mais sans s'attarder cette fois-ci. Je m'arrête tout de même dans un magasin de vêtements pour homme où je décide d'acheter une écharpe à Ace : ce gars ne semble pas savoir comment se couvrir quand il fait froid. Koala, même si elle ne connait pas les goûts du brun, m'aide à choisir un modèle. Et puis à son tour, elle jette son dévolu sur un bonnet avec une phrase provocatrice qui fera bien rire Ace.

Un peu après 11h, on sort enfin de la galerie marchande et on décide d'aller à la patinoire à pieds après avoir déposé nos achats dans la voiture de Rys. L'endroit n'est pas si loin et je ne suis pas sûr qu'en y allant en voiture je réussisse à trouver une place de stationnement gratuite. Koala et moi marchons côte à côte et alors qu'elle me parle du Noëlqu'elle a passé avec ses parents, je me dis que j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Je me sens vraiment étrange. J'ai été assez stupide ces derniers temps, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que Koala me manquait autant. Elle me fait me sentir si bien et ressentir tant dechoses. J'ai l'impression d'être bête. Les peu de choses qui vont bien, je n'essaie même pas de les garder dans une bonne si rester dans une spirale infernale est ce que je désire au fond. Je ne sais pas comment être heureux.

 **-Désolé, tu dois me trouver ennuyeux,** dis-je, interrompant Koala.

 **-De quoi ?** s'étonne-t-elle. **Non, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être très amusant et je ne parle pas beaucoup,** je réponds.

 **-Mais tu m'écoutes.**

Elle sourit et je me sens rassuré en quelque sorte.

- **Et puis, tes blagues et tes phrases cassantes sont drôles la plupart du temps!**

Je rigole et elle me donne un coup d'épaule.

 **-T'es pas mal non plus.**

 **-C'est tout ?** s'offusque-t-elle.

 **-Ouais et c'est déjà beaucoup pour un garçon comme moi.**

Elle rougit sous le compliment et parait gênée. Elle regarde par terre et avance plus lentement. Son sourire qu'elle tente de masquer me donne un peu chaud. Et parce que j'en ai envie et que je veux vivre pleinement notre histoire avant de retourner à North Blue et m'engager dans la Marine, je l'embrasse.

Elle gémit et je me dis que j'adore ce son.

J'adore cette fille.

 **xXx**

Je me brosse les dents et écoute distraitement mes parents se chamailler gentiment. Nous avons passé plus de la moitié de la soirée à jouer à des jeux de société et à parler de souvenirs d'enfance. Pour ce dernier, c'est surtout Eden et Rys qui s'y sont attelés mais Rui a pris plaisir à les écouter. Je levais les yeux au ciel et grognais de temps en temps quand c'était gênant et sinon, je mangeais des bonbons. C'était une bonne ambiance et c'est quelque chose qui m'a manqué lors de mon engagement.

Pour en revenir à cette soirée, au final, on ne jouait pas tant que ça – on a presque mis une heure pour finir le _Uno_ – les deux équipes faisant régulièrement des pauses pour des raisons insignifiantes.

J'étais avec Eden et je peux dire que malgré le manque de sérieux de la bataille, on a vaincu Rys et Rui à plate couture. Rui n'était pas vif, que ce soit pour le _Uno_ , le _Jungle Speed_ ou même le _Puissance Quatre_. Rys quant à lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait pour s'occuper dans sa jeunesse mais ce n'était sûrement pas des jeux de société! On a dû lui expliquer les règles longtemps et longuement alors que c'était déjà le même cirque pendant les vacances d'été!

Je tire malgré l'aspect pitoyable de la chose, une certaine satisfaction à cette victoire. Rys, qui a la défaite mauvaise, accuse son compagnon de tricherie. Eden, aussi fier que moi, l'ignore superbement. Je souris et sens la mousse du dentifrice couler sur mon menton. Je me rince rapidement et souris toujours quand j'essuie mon visage. Mon père ignore que le voir s'époumoner et contester sa défaite augmente juste mon hilarité et ma joie.

Je passe leur dire bonne nuit et rejoins Rui qui est en train de faire son lit. Il me sourit et se glisse rapidement dans son sac de couchage. Lui se fiche clairement d'avoir perdu et je pense que s'il avait gagné, il n'aurait pas forcément été plus heureux. Il n'a pas l'esprit de compétition et avoir simplement passé un moment de détente lui suffit. Et moi aussi au fond. Mais avoir gagné rend l'appréciation meilleure pour ma part.

 **-C'était sympa,** me dit-il.

 **parents aiment bien faire ça quand y a rien d'intéressant à la télé. Et puis, je pense que c'est aussi une manière de nous retrouver,** dis-je en me glissant sous mes montagnes de draps et de couvertures.

 **-C'est chouette, c'est la première fois que je fais ça.**

Il a une petite voix en partie étouffée par le tissu du sac de couchage mais je devine aussi que c'est parce qu'il est un peu triste de parler de ça. Les volets de ma chambre sont fermés et mes rideaux tirés, seule ma lampe de chevet nous éclaire encore. J'hésite à l'éteindre. Au salon, Rys et Eden sont en train de ranger pour aller se coucher. Il est presque dix heures et je sens que Rui a besoin de parler.

 **-Tu ne faisais jamais d'activité avec tes parents ?**

 **-Non, jamais.**

 **-Tu aurais aimé ?**

Rui est silencieux et a le regard fuyant. Je devine la honte qu'il ressent et la crispation de son corps me donne presque raison.

 **-** **Moi** **, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma mère,** dis-je alors. **Je ne lui ressemble pas tout cas, dans les souvenirs que j'ai d'elle.**

J'ai l'attention du blond et je m'installe correctement pour pouvoir me confier.

 **-Elle est partie un matin, comme ça, sans donner d'explication et n'est plus jamais revenue. Personne n'a de ses nouvelles, sa famille ne sait même pas si elle est encore vivante. Le truc, c'est qu'un jour, elle en** **a** **juste** **eu** **marre de se faire casser la gueule par son mari.**

 **-Et toi… ?**

Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprispar la question de Rui.

 **-Quoi, moi ?** je demande tout de même pour avoir plus de précision.

 **-Elle est partie sans toi ?**

 **-Ouais.**

Je soupire et me blottiscontre mon coussin avant de passer une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Rui continue de me regarder et ses yeux brillantsme transpercent le cœur.

 **-Je pense pas que ça lui ai même traversé l'esprit pendant une seconde. J'étais un accident et quand ça a dégénéré avec mon géniteur, je pense que ma mère s'est mise à me détester moi parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détester lui. Avant moi, ça allait** **apparemment** **… Après, c'est devenu l'enfer. C'est un raccourci facile mais en même temps, j'ai pas envie de chercher à comprendre une mère qui abandonne son fils.**

 **-Je te comprends…et je pense pareil.**

Rui se mord la lèvre inférieure et je reste silencieux. J'attends qu'il me parle de sa propre histoire.

 **-Mon père a commencé à me frapper quand ma mère est morte et c'est devenu plus violent quand il a appris que je…** **Enfin** **, avec les garçons...Que j'étais différent,** dit-il finalement, des sanglots dans la voix.

Il semble soudain difficile pour lui d'évoquer son homosexualité et je m'interroge.

 **-Comment il a découvert que tu es gay ?**

Il ouvre grand les yeux, presque horrifié que je puisse le dire si facilement. Je me souviens alors que la première fois qu'il me l'a dit, il n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. Je pense même qu'il ne me l'aurait jamais dit si je ne lui avais pas annoncé avant que j'étais élevé par deux hommes.

 **-Il y avait des rumeurs. C'est un village de seulement 300 habitants, ces choses-là vont vite...**

 **-J'imagine, oui.**

Il se racle la gorge et attend que le silence s'installe complètement dans l'appartement pour reprendre.

 **-Ma famille n'a jamais été très aimante, du moins avec moi. C'est assez étrange parce que je les voyais toujours très proches** **entre eux** **. Mon père couvrait ma mère de cadeaux et ilsouriait assez souvent. Mais avec moi, c'était différent. Je pense que je suis une erreur de parcours dont on n'a pas voulu se débarrasser à cause d'une foi religieuse...**

Je l'écoute me raconter son histoire et quelque chose me trouble. La relation de ses parents a l'air parfaite et Rui m'a dit que son père acommencé à vraiment changer avec lui à cause de son homosexualité. C'est quand même étonnant et écœurant de voir qu'une personne peut en arriver à de telles extrémités par homophobie.

 **-J'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école parce que j'ai toujours été timide et puis, les autres enfants** **m'évitaient** **. J'ai eu très tôt du retard et j'avais du mal à suivre. Je devais me débrouiller seul à la maison pour mes devoirs, mes parents travaillant tous les deux dans l'entreprise familiale. Ils avaient beaucoup de succès, beaucoup de gens les enviaient. Les habitants du village avaient coutume de dire que pour s'en sortir, avoir un bon avenir, il fallait partir** **et** **mes parents avaient réussi en restant alors forcément, ils étaient appréciés. La seule chose qui clochait, c'était moi. Les gens les plaignaient d'avoir un fils aussi bête et si peu dégourdi,** dit-il en ayant du mal à contrôler sa voix.

J'ouvre la bouche pour le détromper mais il inspire un bon coup et se reprend sans que je n'aie à intervenir.

 **-Maisbon voilà, un jour les choses ont commencé à moins marcher**. **L'entreprise a fait faillite et comme par magie, l'alchimie entre mes parents s'est cassée. Mon père buvait un peu avant** **mais** **après ça, sa consommation a pratiquement triplé.**

 **-Il buvait combien de verres ?**

 **-Je sais pas, y avait toujours plein de bouteilles vides partout... C'était horrible à voir. Ma mère et lui se disputaient constamment à cause de ça. Ils se sont éloignés et mon père abimé par tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait l'accusait tous les quatre matins de le tromper. Je ne sais pas quand exactement il a commencé à la frapper. Peut-être même qu'il l'a toujours fait sans que je ne le sache… C'est juste qu'un jour, je suis rentré et que ma mère avait le visage abimé et le haut un peu déchiré. Ce jour là, elle m'a serré très fort contre elle** **et** **j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me voyait réellement pour la première fois. Elle a vu en moi une sorte de soutien et je crois que par la force des choses, elle a commencé à m'aimer. A partir du moment où son monde n'était plus seulement fait que de mon père, il y avait enfin de la place pour moi.**

 **-Comment est-elle morte ?** je demande, même si à présent je devine très bien les raisons de son décès.

 **-Elle n'est pas partie, tout simplement...**

Je laisse passer une seconde de silence, frissonnant.

 **-Tu crois qu'elle t'aurait emmené avec elle ?** je souffle ensuite.

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il laisse échapper un soupir tremblant et essaye de cacher ses yeux larmoyants.

 **-Je me pose souvent cette question et des fois, j'en rêve même. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle le fasse. Je ne** **supporte** **pas ce village où tout le monde vous juge, où tout se** **sait** **toujours et où il ne** **faut** **surtout pas être différent. Je m'ennuyais et j'avais l'impression d'être en prison, que les barreaux de ma cage se limitaient aux frontières du village. Je voulais partir mais j'avais si peur.**

 **-De quoi ? De l'inconnu, de te retrouver seul ?**

J'ai de la peine pour lui et sa détresse est en train de m'étreindre le cœur. Ce sont des interrogations et des envies que j'ai eues moi aussi à une époque de ma vie. J'imagine ce qu'il a dû ressentir à la mort de sa mère et je ne lui demande pas pourquoi celle-ci n'est pas partie. Tout ça, je le sais déjà.

 **-De tout, de mon père. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais un moins que rien, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire tout seul ? Comment je m'en serais sorti ?**

 **-Tu es quand même parti finalement. Pour l'armée, mais tu es tout de même parti.**

Il acquiesce mollement.

- **Au début, j'avais abandonné mes plans. Après ma mère, c'est mon père quis'est tout d'un coup montré gentil avec moi. On parlait un peu et j'essayais de l'aider, il était si triste après la mort de ma mère... Ça aurait pu continuer comme ça mais… Je suis tombé amoureux du nouveau médecin du village. Il était gentil avec moi et je crois qu'il m'aimait bien aussi.** **Il venait juste de finir ses études** **. Je voulais en parler à mon père parce que je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui m'arrivait mais je…George – le médecin – me l'a déconseillé. Il m'a expliqué, il m'a rassuré et a répondu à mes questions. Il est vite devenu mon premier ami même si j'avais du mal à le considérer comme ça vu comme je l'aimais. On se voyait beaucoup, presque tout le temps. Je travaillais pour lui pendant les vacances en prétextant vouloir me faire de l'argent mais c'était juste pour le voir.**

 **C'est comme ça que les rumeurs ont commencé. J'avais 16 ans et je n'avais jamais embrassé de filles, je regardais trop le docteur et je n'étais pas assez viril… Comme d'habitude, rien n'allait. Mon père a eu vent de ces rumeurs et devant son interrogatoire un peu musclé, j'ai été obligé de lui avouer que j'aimais beaucoup George… C'est là qu'il a commencé à me frapper. Il a vite repris ses habitudes de boisson aussi. Je n'ai plus revu le médecin après ça. Deux mois après, j'ai appris qu'il partait. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir avec lui mais je n'ai pas pu.** **Ou plutôt, il n'a plus voulu de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup il a changé d'avis** **et** **son rejet m'a fait beaucoup de mal... J'ai compris bien plus tard qu'il a simplement pensé à lui, à sa carrière et à son futur. J'étais beaucoup plus jeune que lui en plus d'être également un garçon. J'étais amoureux mais je ne pense pas que c'était son cas... Il m'appréciait mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir pensé d'abord à lui au final...**

Il soupire.

 **\- Suite à ça** **, j'ai vécu la même chose que ma mère pendant deux ans avant de trouver en l'armée une porte de sortie. Enfin, je pensais.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas continuer ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... Nos instructeurs disent que je ne suis pas fait pour ça...**

 **-Pas pour le front du moins mais il y a plein d'autres corps de métier dans l'armée.**

 **-Ouais, je sais.**

Il retrouve un peu le sourire à cette pensée.

- **Le sergent-chef me l'a expliqué et m'a dit qu'on pourrait en reparler à mon retour de stage.**

On se sourit et puis parce qu'il est tard, j'éteins enfin la lumière pour qu'on puisse dormir. Je sens toujours le regard de Rui sur moi et je sais très bien à quoi il pense. A chaque fois qu'on parle de ça, il en revient toujours là et finit invariablement par me poser cette question.

 **-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après le stage, X-Drake ?**

Pourtant, ma réponse reste toujours la même. Je n'ai toujours pas fait le tri dans mes sentiments.

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

En réalité, mon chemin de carrière est bien défini : je vais finir ma formation et m'engager ensuite dans la Marine. C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de dire à tout le monde en tout cas. Pourtant, il y a encore et toujours cette voix dans ma tête qui me dit que ce n'est pas réellement ce que je veux. Que je ne serai pas heureux.

Alors j'hésite continuellement. Est-ce qu'en choisissant cette voie, je pourrais finir par m'y habituer et à l'apprécier ?

Dimanche 31 Décembre 2017

Comme je l'avais prévu, mes parents font trainer en longueur leur départ. Il est bientôt 20h et Eden est toujours au salon à moitié sur Rys en train d'essayer de savoir où son époux l'emmène pour trois jours. Rys ne dit rien et s'amusede la ténacitéde son compagnon. Malheureusement, Eden, aussi tenace soit-il, n'arrive pas à faire cracher le morceau à un policier expérimenté comme lui.

Rui, qui comme à son habitude essaie de se faire tout petit, les regarde faire, bien calé dans le canapé. Il est toujours aussi admiratif et un peu impressionné de voir ce couple d'hommes vivre aussi librement. Personnellement, j'aimerais bien les voir vivre leur amour librement un peu plus loin et assez vite. Pas que je veuille les mettre dehors mais certaines fois, ils sont sans filtre et j'appréhende un peu une rencontre entre mes parents et mes amis. Si Rys ou Eden a le malheur de laisser passer une information compromettante, je sens que je me ferais vanner.

Bon, au moins, mes parents m'ont aidé à aménager convenablement la maison pour ce soir : on a fait en sorte d'avoir plus de place. Normalement, d'après le programme qu'on a scrupuleusement établi, on ne passera que la deuxième moitié de la soirée dans l'appartement. On va d'abord sortir histoire de se dépenser un peu et de faire le décompte dans l'euphorie de la foule pour finir par s'amuser gentiment entre nous. Enfin, entre nous, c'est vite dit : pour ça, faudrait encore que Rob Lucci me permette de me détendre un peu. Et ça, j'en doute beaucoup. Il a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me tourmenter et même si je pense qu'il se fera discret ce soir, il ne manquera certainement pas de me faire voir rouge.

J'essaie de ne pas penser à lui mais c'est assez dur. J'angoisse. J'ignore comment je devrais me conduire en sa présence ni même si j'arriverais à être naturel. A continuer de faire semblant. Je sais que lui ne laissera rien paraitre, faire semblant est ce qu'il fait de mieux. J'en ai l'estomac retourné quand je pense au nombre de pipeaux qu'il a dû sortir à la pauvre Margaret pour lui faire croire au grand amour...

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il cherche à faire de cette manière. Je ne peux pas croire que ça ait un quelconque rapport avec Mlle Nico Robin. Ou quoi que ce soit qu'il cacherait d'autre. A moins que ce type ne soit encore plus tordu que ce que je pense.

Pour en revenir au côté un peu plus festif de la fête, j'ai dû rassurer grandement mes parents par rapport à notre consommation d'alcool et à notre conduite. On fera attention et on prendra les transports en commun cette nuit qui sont exceptionnellement gratuits pour l'occasion. C'est une manœuvre qui avait déjà été mise en place l'année dernière pour éviter les morts et les accidents de circulation.

 **-A quelle heure arrivent tes amis ?**

A peine Rys a-t-il posé sa question qu'on sonne à la porte et quand je vois Eden se précipiter pour aller ouvrir, je fais de même pour une raison que j'ignore. J'entends aussi Rys et Rui se lever mais je ne leur porte aucune attention. Bien entendu, Eden arrive avant et ouvre précipitamment la porte pour tomber sur Sabo, Zoro, Ace et le père de ce dernier.

 **-Bonsoir. Ace ne voulait pas que je vienne mais étant donné qu'il est toujours en sursis, je tenais à venir mettre les points sur les « i ».**

 **-Si vous voulez parler de la conditionnelle de ce garçon, je vous envoie celui qui se charge de ce genre de cas,** sourit Eden et Rys arrive derrière lui.

 **-Roger… Oh, mon dieu,** s'apitoie Ace. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?!**

 **-Nous en avons déjà parlé.**

 **-J'effectue déjà un travail d'intérêt général,je ne vais pas non plus me mettre à porter un bracelet électronique!**

 **-Tu étais encore en train de rire hier avec Serri à la buvette, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça une peine.**

 **-Plus personne ne dit buvette,** maugréé Ace et ça semble clore le débat.

Ce n'est pas plus mal car bientôt, il aurait été à court au niveau du champ lexical judiciaire. Mes parents, tout comme Sabo et Zoro, ont observé l'échange avec un certain amusement. Pour ma part, ça m'a simplement appris certaines choses : même si j'ai pu comprendre lors de notre dernière rencontre qu'Ace avait été renvoyé pour une durée de quelquesjours du lycée, j'ignorais qu'il faisait l'objet d'une vigilance toute particulière de la part de son père.

 **-Enfin, comme je sens que la honte commence à s'emparer delui, je vais être bref. Je vous remercie de l'accueillir chez vous pour le nouvel an. Décidément, j'ai l'impression que vous en faites beaucoup pour moi ces derniers temps.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi,** lui répond Eden. **Tant que vous avez simplement affaire à moi, ça ne peut qu'aller. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que vous** **tiendriez** **le même discours si un jour c'est à Rys que vous** **aviez** **affaire.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?** demande mon père qui a du mal à comprendre le sous-entendu d'Eden.

 **-Rien.**

 **-Pour en revenir à Ace, je ne vais pas l'humilier plus en vous communiquant la liste de mes recommandations** **car** **de toute façon, dans quelques heures il est majeur alors finis le « pas le droit de boire, de fumer, etc »,** soupire le père d'Ace. Celui-ci se mord d'ailleurs les lèvres et je devine qu'il maudit silencieusement son père.

- **Par contre,** **je veux que ça reste** **dans le limite du raisonnable et majeur ou pas, pas de bagarre.**

 **-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas! X-Drake sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire boire les mineurs et pour le reste, je suis sûr qu'Ace fera attention. C'est un garçon responsable après tout,** répond Rys.

 **-Vous avez raison,** approuve le père d'Ace et on le sent assez fier.

Quant à moi, je me retiens de dire à mon père que ce n'est pas tellement moi qui choisit qui boit ou non. Mais si ça lui plait de le penser...

Les deux hommes rigolent et après quelques mots, Roger part et Rys ferme la porte après que le trio soitentré.

Je leur propose à boire et d'emblée, Zoro demande une bière. Mon père le regarde puis fronce les sourcils. Bien entendu, à force de le fixer autant, Zoro sent quelque chose et se tourne vers lui. Bien sûr, Rys pose la question qui le taraude, l'âge de Zoro. En apprenant qu'il est mineur, il lui sert ensuite un diabolo à la menthe comme pour Sabo qui lui par contre est très content de ce choix. Je rigole et débarrasseles sacs de nourriture et de boisson qu'ils ont apportés dans la cuisine pendant qu'ils discutent avec mes parents. Je sursaute presque en y trouvant Rui qui s'y cache. Je me disais bien que je ne le voyais plus au salon.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** je lui demande.

Il triture ses doigts et a soudain l'air si petit et fragile avec son pull en laine et ses cheveux qui bouclent de partout.

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?**

 **-Un peu...**

 **-Tu as vécu plusieurs moins en dortoir pendant le camp, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu aussi timide.**

Et c'est vrai, Rui était souvent gêné ou un peu anxieux devant les autres garçons mais jamais il n'est parti se cacher parce qu'il appréhendait trop de les voir.

 **-Oui mais là, ce sont tes amis et j'ai vraiment peur d'être de trop...**

Je secoue la tête, amusé, et le tire derrière moi pour retourner voir les autres. On arrive d'ailleurs justement au moment où mes parents essaient d'en apprendre plus sur Sabo et Zoro qu'ils ne connaissent pas bien.

 **-A Impel Down donc ? Comment c'est ? On a failli inscrire X-Drake là-bas parce qu'on aime bien la diversité qu'il ya mais puisque qu'il a obtenu une bourse pour Marie-Joa, on a finalement laissé tomber cette idée,** explique Rys.

 **-Une école comme une autre,** se contente de répondre Zoro.

 **-Zoro ne sera jamais très bavard sur ce sujet, tout qui l'intéresse, c'est le kendo.**

Celui-ci grogne justement mais ne contredit pas les paroles de son meilleur ami.

 **-Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, c'est important de poursuivre ses rêves et de se fixer des objectifs.**

Je m'assois à côté de Sabo et Rui prend timidement place aux côtésd'Eden. Je sens le regard de Rys sur moi mais l'ignore.

 **-Oh, ne serait-ce pas la sucette dont tu nous as parlé ? Rui, c'est ça ?** le questionne Ace.

 **-Je…**

Rui me jette un regard étonné. Il n'arrive peut-être pas à croire que j'ai parlé de ça à mes amis.

 **-A peine rentré** **et** **tu te moques déjà de moi auprès de tes amis !** me gronde gentiment Eden.

Je souris et fais comme si de rien n'était. On sonne à la porte et cette intervention m'offre une superbe opportunité pour couper court aux gentilles remontrances d'Eden. Je laisse Rui qui, tant bien que mal, finit enfin par échanger quelques mots avec mes amis. Comme je l'avais pressenti, Sabo est celui avec lequel il semble avoir le moins de difficulté à communiquer : Zoro a un air ronchon, sans oublier qu'il n'a pas l'air très avenant, et Ace est juste impressionnant, je présume.

Les autres arrivent petit à petit et bientôt, nous sommes déjà pratiquement au complet. Perona et son hystérie habituelle, comme j'aime l'appeler, se fait pour la première fois de sa vie toute petite. Si j'avais su dès le départ qu'il me suffisait de la coller devant Rys et Eden pour qu'elle arrête ses enfantillages, je l'aurais fait depuis un bon bout de temps ! Elle n'a d'yeux que pour ce couple de « yaoi » comme elle dit mais malheureusement pour elle, mes parents eux n'ont d'yeux que pour Koala qu'ils accueillent chaleureusement. Elle est détendue et semble ravie de les voir.

Ils ont discuté quelques minutes loin de mes oreilles indiscrètes et malgré que je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils se sont dits, je ne leur pose aucune question. Koala ne le sait sans doute pas mais cette rencontre représente beaucoup pour moi. C'est comme si officiellement, à partir de ce jour, elle rentrait dans ma vie. J'ai confiance en mes parents et je sais que tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est établir un premier contact avec elle et me faire comprendre qu'ils sont de tout cœur avec moi pour cette relation. Je sais qu'ils espèrent aussi que dans le futur, je leur présente officiellement ma petite-amie. Aujourd'hui, c'est simplement comme un avant-goût. C'est ce que je me dis quand ils partent, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit plus détendu. Je suis en quelque sorte prêt à affronter cette soirée, profiter de mes amis sans penser à mon avenir, à mes remords et à l'amertume de ma vie. Je ne veux plus penser au Grey Terminal et aux idées que la société se fait de nous, de ces rôles et barrières auxquels on nous cantonne.

J'aimerais simplement ne plus me prendre la tête ni broyer du noir. Je continuerai à me faire des cheveux blancs demain.

De toute façon, il me faudra au moins ça pour profiter de cette soirée tout en affrontant Rob Lucci…

* * *

Et voilà !

Un chapitre avec un pov de X-Drake qui vous aura plu j'espère. ^^

La soirée du nouvelle an est enfin là et forcément puisque Rob Lucci sera présent on peut s'attendre à une catastrophe, ou pas. Peut-être qu'il se tiendra sage, qui sait ?

Un chapitre avec un peu de douceur - je sais pas si je peux appeler ça comme ça - pour vous permettre de vous détendre avant la suite.

A bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 16

.

«Certaines histoires n'ont pas de début, de milieu ou de fin précise. La vie est de ne pas savoir, d'avoir à changer, de profiter du moment et d'en tirer le meilleur sans savoir ce qui se passera ensuite.»

Inconnu

Sabo

* * *

Dimanche 31 Décembre 2017

Je frotte mon nez contre la nuque d'Ace, autant pour me préserver de la fumée de cigarette que pour le toucher. Mes bras autour de sa taille, je caresse discrètement son ventre. C'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué. Il n'a toujours pas récupéré son portable et j'ai franchement hâte que sa punition s'achève.

Il est bientôt 22h et notre groupe vient tout juste de quitter l'appartement de X-Drake pour prendre la navette. On ne sait pas encore où on va : certains veulent aller en boîte de nuit alors que d'autres souhaiteraient profiter de l'ambiance d'un bar. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de préférence.

Ace expire sa fumée longuement et je grogne. Il passe alors sa main par-dessus la mienne et je l'entends rire. Devant lui, X-Drake et Zoro l'assassinent du regard. Sanji aussi a eu envie de s'en griller une pour patienter mais il s'est abstenu. Ace devrait suivre son exemple : même si il a diminué, pour moi ça reste toujours trop.

 **-La navette** **ne** **va pas tarder à arriver,** nous informe Nami en avisant l'heure sur son portable.

 **-Bon, faut qu'on se décide, les gars !** lance Koala en sautillant sur place.

 **-On va en boite, non ?** demande Margaret.

Son petit-ami lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il se range à son avis.

 **-Je préfèrerais un bar,** ose Shirahoshi.

 **-Pourquoi pas un bar karaoké ?** je les interroge. **Ce serait un peu un mix des deux.**

 **-Hé… !**

Ace se tourne légèrement vers moi et je fronce les sourcils. Il est néanmoins restreint par mes bras toujours autour de lui : je n'ai pas envie de le lâcher.

 **-Tu n'es pas que beau en fait,** plaisante-t-il et tout le monde se moque de nous.

 **-En même temps face à toi, ce n'est pas bien difficile d'avoir l'air intelligent,** je réplique aussitôt.

 **-Quand mère nature nous a autant gâté, l'intelligence est presque superflue,** lance Ace, pas du tout vexé par ma remarque.

 **-C'est fou ce que tu peux raconter comme connerie,** soupire Sanji. **Mais en même temps, je comprends mieux pourquoi la tête de gazon est aussi idiot...**

Il secoue la tête, amusé. La navette arrive et il nous fait signe de monter.

 **-Attention, Sanji, tu viens de complimenter Zoro,** minaude Nami.

 **-De quoi ?!** s'insurge mon meilleur ami.

 **-Elle a raison,** dit Dellinger qui ne comprend pas le dégoût de Sanji.

 **-N'importe quoi ! Vous m'avez mal compris !**

On s'assoit aux places libres et on a la surprise de voir qu'il y a déjà pas mal de jeunes dans la navette. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux vont au même endroit que nous. Même si on n'a pas encore défini précisément ce point...

 **-Je disais juste que vu la connerie d'Ace, ça ne m'étonnait pas que la tête de gazon soit un tel idiot,** insiste Sanji.

 **-Merci de ne pas me mêler à vos querelles d'amoureux,** se défile Ace, ce qui fait de nouveau rire tout le monde.

J'observe Zoro, étonné que pour une fois, il ne réagisse pas aux propos du blond. D'habitude, quand ils commencent, on ne peut pas les arrêter. Mais là, rien. Il discute tranquillement avec Shirahoshi. Malheureusement, je suis trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

Le sujet de discussion général dévie finalement : finies les moqueries sur Sanji, Perona est en train de regarder sur son portable les différents karaokés au centre ville. Ace ne les écoute pas vraiment et observe le paysage à travers ce qu'il peut en voir derrière la vitre. Sa main gauche touche la mienne et de mon index, je caresse doucement sa peau.

 **-Alors ?** je lui chuchote.

Il me regarde et jette un coup d'œil à Lucci avant d'à nouveau observer les rues de la ville. Je n'étais pas particulièrement inquiet quant à la rencontre d'Ace et de Lucci ce soir : une bagarre a suffi, aucun des deux ne veut retenter l'expérience. J'espère. A vrai dire, j'étais plus inquiet du fait qu'Ace va devoir supporter une personne qu'il exècre toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit.

 **-Il m'ignore et je fais de même, je vois pas comment ça pourrait mal se passer.**

 **-Mouais,** dis-je sans manquer la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

 **-Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi,** soupire-t-il.

Je lui souris pour essayer de le rassurer et prends finalement sa main dans la mienne.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on descend de la navette. Nous nous sommes finalement décidés pour un bar karaoké non loin de la zone commerciale du nom de « Voice ». Rui, qui était assis loin de X-Drake, lui saute presque dessus une fois hors de la navette. Il a encore du mal avec nous et ne se sent pas très à l'aise. Il est timide et comme on est un grand groupe, ce n'est pas forcément facile de faire sa place.

On entre dans le bar karaoké et je m'éloigne d'Ace qui discute avec Perona – même s'ils ont plus l'air de se prendre la tête – pour me rapprocher de l'ami de X-Drake. Il ne me voit pas arriver et sursaute presque quand je lui adresse la parole : je me retiens de rire tant sa réaction ressemble à celle d'un chaton. Il est presque aussi timide que Shirahoshi, même si lui ça vient plus du fait qu'il ne nous connait pas.

Le bar « Voice » est déjà plein à craquer et la musique pulse. L'un des barmans en nous voyant arriver nous accueille chaleureusement et nous indique qu'il viendra s'occuper de nous dans cinq minutes. L'agencement de l'établissement est assez particulier. Le bar est vraiment grand et regorge de tabourets qui, en cas d'inutilité, peuvent très bien se ranger en dessous du bar. En face, il y a un grand écran plat où une musique passe déjà. Un groupe de trois filles se cassent les cordes vocales sur _Chandelier_. Les gens autour dansent, un verre d'alcool à la main.

Comme il y a beaucoup de place au bar, nous décidons de nous installer là. Plus tard, après avoir bu quelques verres, nous irons certainement nous aussi nous ridiculiser au karaoké. J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre Zoro s'essayer à quelques vocalises : tout comme Rob Lucci, la difficulté dans cette entreprise utopique sera justement de les convaincre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?** je demande à Rui.

Il prend la carte avec les boissons et leurs tarifs et après hésitation, me dit qu'il ne souhaite boire que de la limonade.

- **Oh, cool! Je vais prendre ça, moi aussi ! J'adore ça et puis je pense que je vais attendre avant de commencer à boire de l'alcool. La plupart du temps, après un verre, je me désinhibe déjà trop.**

Je rigole, comme si je pouvais être fier de ça.

 **-J'aimerais voir ça !** me lance Dellinger assis à ma droite.

 **-Crois-moi, tu voudrais pas,** réplique Zoro et je lui lance un regard interrogatif. **Hé, faut te gérer après.**

 **-Mais ça va, je ne suis pas non plus irresponsable! Je suis juste un peu plus détendu,** je proteste en rougissant.

Rui s'amuse de notre échange et confie ne pas boire du tout. Sanji et Rob Lucci nous font signe pour nous prévenir qu'ils sortent fumer cinq minutes. On passe tous commande et le barman qui nous sert nous parle un peu du bar et de l'utilisation du karaoké. Comme il y a beaucoup de monde et que nous avons peur de la file d'attente déjà longue, nous décidons tout de suite de réserver nos chansons.

Les élèves du Glee Club sont tout fous et s'accaparent d'emblée la tablette. Mais aucun de nous ne se plaint : n'étant pas spécialement bons chanteurs, ce ne serait pas tragique pour nous de faire l'impasse sur cette activité. Tant qu'on peut danser et s'amuser un peu.

 **-Oh, un Glee Club ?** siffle le barman. **Vous avez passé les Nationales, non ? J'ai l'impression que vous m'êtes familiers.**

 **-On est de Marie-Joa, on a terminé deuxième,** lui dit Margaret.

 **-C'est mon Glee Club qui a gagné !** intervient Dellinger.

Il reçoit un coup de coude de la part de Perona.

- **Je viens de Dressrosa.**

 **-Merci de ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie,** bougonne Ace.

 **-OK. Je vous laisse faire votre choix et j'espère avoir droit à un grand spectacle. N'oubliez pas, seuls ceux qui commandent à boire ont le droit de tenir le micro,** nousrappelle-t-il.

On acquiesce et il s'éloigne quelques instants vers ses deux autres collègues. Sanji et Rob Lucci reviennent et prennent place à côtés de leurs copines. Comme attendu, le joueur de foot refuse de se prêter au jeu, tout comme Zoro. Sanji par contre accepte avec joie : il a pour projet de faire un duo avec Nami. On discute un peu des choix de chacun et certains commandent de nouveaux verres.

Je me laisse tenter par une vodka coca pour changer un peu. La fille qui me sert me lance un long regard suspicieux mais finit tout de même par me l'apporter. Je bois une gorgée quand je sens Perona prendre de manière insidieuse la place de Dellinger.

 **-Alors ?** me demande-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils, intrigué.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à Ace pour son anniversaire ?** précise-t-elle. **Tu sais sans doute que ce qu'il veut le plus au monde est certainement toi avec pour seul tissu les rubans rouge du papier cadeau...**

Elle minaude et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répliquer. Je soupire mais, loin de se vexer de mon manque de réplique, elle me lance un sourire entendu.

 **-Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux...**

 **-Tu es venue juste pour ça ?**

 **-Non**.

Elle grimace et sort quelque chose de son sac **.**

 **-C'est la carte d'anniversaire de ton copain, tu veux bien la signer ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez offert ?** je demande en commençant à noter quelque chose.

 **-Un casque et des partitions pour qu'il puisse s'entrainer à les lire et à jouer du piano.**

 **-C'est sympa et ça lui plaira.**

Elle acquiesce et je termine mon message par les mots « je t'aime ». Elle se dépêche ensuite de passer aux autres personnes pendant qu'Ace a les yeux ailleurs. Elle a le temps d'attraper Rui qui, après quelques protestations, finit lui aussi par écrire quelque chose. Comme il ne connait pas vraiment Ace et qu'il n'a en plus pas participé au choix et à l'achat du cadeau, il ne s'en sent pas forcément le droit. Perona réussit quand même à le convaincre et alors qu'Ace me jette un coup d'œil, elle range sa carte comme si de rien n'était pour papoter avec Dellinger. Il me semble qu'elle le félicite pour la robe qu'il lui aurait confectionnée. Je ne savais pas que le nouveau membre du Glee Club avait ce genre de don et en plus, il a l'air doué vu la manière dont Perona l'inonde de compliments.

Je bois mon verre et me mords la lèvre inférieure avant de passer ma langue dessus pour savourer le goût de la boisson encore présent. Le gout n'est pas mauvais mais comme je n'ai pas l'habitude, le breuvage me laisse un arrière-goût un peu particulier après chaque gorgée. Je repose mon verre et me tourne vers Ace qui, debout devant le bar, m'observe toujours. Il a fini de choisir sa musique et a passé la tablette à Zoro qui l'a à son tour passée à Koala, qui essaie avec plus ou moins de succès de le forcer à choisir quelque chose.

Le regard noir d'Ace est si profond qu'il me perturbe. Pourtant, il sourit et sans me quitter des yeux, vide son verre. Je repense aux mots que m'a glissés Perona il y a tout juste cinq minutes et rougis violement. Je détourne le regard avant que Ace ne le remarque et essaie de finir mon verre mais je réussis simplement à m'étouffer avec quand des images explicites me viennent en tête. Je m'attire le regard de mes amis qui me demandent si je vais bien et je réponds d'un simple hochement de tête avant de me racler avec insistance la gorge pour tenter de penser à autre chose.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas de contact avec Ace et c'est assez pesant quand on en n'a pas l'habitude. Sa voix me manque, son rire me manque, son corps me manque… Ce qui fait que même si aujourd'hui je suis près de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore trop loin et ça me frustre. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que les rares fois où il a eu exceptionnellement le droit de sortir, c'était pour voir nos amis et organiser cette fête du nouvel an. Autant dire que pour les retrouvailles en amoureux, c'était un peu raté et malheureusement, aujourd'hui ne va pas faire exception…

Mon portable vibre et j'ai la surprise de découvrir un message d'Ace. Je relève la tête et fronce les sourcils quand je vois qu'il n'est plus à sa place. Je m'empresse alors de lire son message et ouvre grand les yeux quand je vois ce qui y est écrit.

« Rejoins-moi aux toilettes. »

J'hésite, termine mon verre et tapote le bois du bar avec mes doigts. Je finis par me lever au moment où Sanji vient me parler des extras que j'ai demandé à faire au _Baratie_.

 **-Désolé, je dois aller aux toilettes.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas vomir quand même ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Non,** **je** **n'ai bu qu'un verre!** je me scandalise alors.

Il rigole et je quitte précipitamment la salle.

Quand j'entre dans les sanitaires, Ace est seul et il m'attend. J'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais trouvé aussi désirable qu'à cet instant.

 **xXx**

Je lèche sa pomme d'Adam avant de mordre son cou. Ace gémit et j'observe son visage. Je sens mon estomac se tordre sous l'émotion. Il est beau, si beau et sexy. J'ai du mal à me retenir et mes mains s'infiltrent sous son épais pull. Mes doigts sont froids alors qu'au contraire, sa peau est chaude et il frissonne à chaque caresse que j'effectue.

 **-Embrasse-moi.**

Je souris et alors que je remonte mes mains toujours plus haut, je dépose de petits baisers sur ses lèvres avant de les lécher quelques secondes. Je le sens sourire à son tour et ouvrir la bouche pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je le serre plus encore contre moi et essaie au mieux de masquer mon gémissement. Mes mains baladeuses ont abandonné son torse pour pétrir ses fesses avec beaucoup trop d'entrain.

 **-C'est fou comme tu es toujours plus… entreprenant quand tu as bu.**

 **-C'est mal ?**

 **-Tu rigoles.**

Il mordille mon lobe d'oreille alors que sa main caresse la bosse proéminente qui s'est formée dans mon pantalon.

 **-Ça me plait beaucoup...**

Il rigole et parce que je suis beaucoup trop impatient, je le retourne pour le plaquer contre l'une des parois de la cabine. Je me colle à lui et embrasse sa nuque. Il penche la tête en arrière et je dévie alors vers son cou puis vers son épaule presque découverte. Depuis qu'Ace m'a laissé le prendre – ou plutôt depuis que j'ai réussi à dépasser mes barrières – je laisse plus librement cours à mes désirs.

 **-J'ai envie de toi,** je lui souffle.

 **-Ouais, je sais, je le sens même très bien...**

Il frotte ses fesses contre moi et je grogne. Il rigole et je fais de même en inspirant son odeur. Je caresse son ventre et attends que la pression redescende doucement.

 **-De toute façon,** **j'ai** **pas de préservatif.**

 **-On est aux toilettes, Ace,** je m'offusque.

 **-Arrête de me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé. Tu bandes encore.**

Je rougis et m'écarte légèrement de lui. Il se retourne et après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres, me tire à lui.

 **-Tu sais, je me disais que ce serait peut-être bien qu'on fasse un test de dépistage pour pouvoir ensuite arrêter de mettre des préservatifs,** je murmure alors.

 **-Oh, tu as envie de sauter sans filet ?** s'amuse-t-il.

 **-Je suis sérieux, Ace,** je bougonne.

 **-OK, OK. Je me renseignerai comme ça, on fera ça courant janvier. Mais t'es sûr de plus vouloir mettre de protection? C'est quand même vachement plus hygiénique avec...**

 **-Certain. J'ai envie de te sentir parfaitement quand tu es en moi.**

Je vois ses joues chauffer et j'esquisse un sourire amusé quand je sors de la cabine des toilettes. Ace me suit et éclate de rire alors qu'il se lave les mains. Je fais de même et lisse ma tenue. J'aimerais éviter les questions, si possible.

On sort et je constate avec bonheur que Perona a déjà pris place sur la piste : elle tient le micro dans sa main et discute avec Koala. Les deux filles vont faire un duo. J'ignore encore sur quelle chanson mais je sens que ça va être intéressant.

Je m'installe aux côtés d'Ace qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Les autres nous indiquent que le groupe qui fera le score le plus bas au karaoké sera chargé de payer une tournée générale à tout le monde.

Les chansons d'amour ont été mises à l'honneur ce soir et la bonne humeur est de mise. Des clients du bar se sont même rajoutés à notre groupe hétéroclite et je les salue rapidement avant que Sanji ne vienne me parler. J'écoute à peine ce qu'il me dit, à vrai dire j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je suis sans doute trop pris dans l'ambiance du moment et suis plus sensible à ce qui se passe autour, à la fête.

A ces rires, encore et encore. Le bar en est rempli. Rui semble plus détendu et s'est un peu décroché de X-Drake pour parler avec Shirahoshi. Je ne sais pas si ça a avoir avec leurs caractères respectifs mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

Des exclamations se font entendre et le groupe de six jeunes présents sur scène tire sa révérence pour laisser place aux deux filles. Les adolescents rejoignent leurs amis qui les charrient.

 **-J'ai hâte d'entendre Koala chanter. Elle m'a assurée qu'elle me battrait,** me confie soudain X-Drake.

Je pouffe, amusé par l'affirmation de ma meilleure amie.

 **-J'ai hâte de voir ça,** dis-je à mon tour.

 **-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit.**

 **-On fera un meilleur score qu'elles,** m'avertit Ace.

 **-Mais il est fort probable que Dellinger et Shirahochi nous battent... A moins que** **Margaret,** **Rui et toi ne crééez la surprise,** s'amuse le roux. **Sanji et Nami sont hors course bien évidement.**

Les deux amis rigolent de leur bêtise alors que pour ma part, j'essaie de ne pas montrer mon étonnement quant au fait qu'X-Drake va chanter. Je pensais qu'il s'était éloigné de sa passion après la déception qu'il a subie au début de l'été.

Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit parce que les filles commencent à chanter. Les gens les regardent et les encouragent si bien que les débuts un peu timides de Koala se font vite plus assurés. Perona quant à elle est égale à elle-même.

 **Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**  
 _Battements de cœur rapides  
Des couleurs et des promesses  
Comment être courageux ?  
_ _Comment puis-je aimer quand j'ai peur de tomber ?  
Mais en te regardant seul debout  
Tous mes doutes soudainement s'en vont en quelque sorte  
Un pas plus près_

 **I have die deveryday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more**  
 _Je suis morte chaque jour en t'attendant  
Chéri, n'aie pas peur, je t'ai aimé  
Depuis un millier d'années  
Je t'aime pour un millier de plus_

 **(…)  
**

 **-On va se ridiculiser,** couine Rui.

X-Drake et Ace échangent un regard entendu alors que Sanji est en train de mourir d'admiration pour les deux jeunes femmes. Et encore, il n'a pas entendu Nami chanter. Je crains qu'à ce moment-là, on ne le perde complètement.

J'avale difficilement ma salive en me faisant la même réflexion que Rui. J'en arrive d'ailleurs à un seul constat : il faut à tout prix qu'on passe avant toutes les grosses pointures du Glee Club. Malheureusement, l'ordre a déjà été décidé et il est trop tard pour changer. Si seulement Zoro pouvait passer après nous, ça nous sauverait… Si seulement.

Les filles terminent et explosent de joie devant leur score de 72. Avec un score aussi haut, elles sont pratiquement assurées de ne pas finir dernières et de ne pas avoir à s'acquitter du gage. Comme il reste encore pas mal de monde à passer, on ne peut pas encore affirmer si elles seront bien classées ou non mais elles ont vraiment de quoi être fières de leur score. Tout à l'heure, un groupe a fait 50. Si Margaret, Rui et moi arrivons à faire aussi bien, ce sera déjà merveilleux.

 **-J'entends les douces mélodies de notre musique nous appeler,** fait Ace en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami. **On aurait dû choisir notre chanson,** maugrée-t-il ensuite.

 **-A qui le dis-tu**.

X-Drake et lui prennent un micro.

- **Malheureusement, Perona et Dellinger n'ont pas compris que chacun choisissait sa musique,** marmonne le roux.

- **Dis plutôt qu'ils ont fait exprès pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

Mon petit-ami jette un regard suspicieux à Perona qui passe à côté en l'ignorant complètement pour aller se vanter auprès des autres de la performance de son duo avec Koala.

Tout le monde rigole. L'ambiance est bonne, apaisée. Sereine. Tout le monde est heureux d'être là et passe un bon moment.

* * *

X-Drake

* * *

Le décompte annonçant la fin de cette année 2017 s'achève. Il est minuit passé de quelques secondes et nous sommes officiellement en 2018. Le bar entier est en ébullition, les gens crient et trinquent sans se soucier d'avec qui ils bavardent, ni qui ils embrassent pour certains.

Je n'ai jamais été adepte des bonnes résolutions de fin d'année. Je trouve ça inutile. La plupart du temps, on n'arrive pas à tenir nos résolutions ou alors on les oublie en cours de route. Pour ma part, je me fixe des objectifs tout au long de l'année et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de polluer mon esprit avec des buts à atteindre un jour de fête. Tout ce que je désire en cet instant, c'est ne penser à rien d'encombrant et juste profiter. Je trinque avec Koala et ses yeux qui pétillent la rende tellement désirable qu'il est difficile pour moi de réfréner l'affection que j'ai pour elle. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de la répartition des chambres pour ce soir mais il est fort probable qu'elle préfère dormir avec ses amis plutôt que toute seule avec moi. Même si on s'apprécie beaucoup, je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour pouvoir passer une nuit sereine à mes côtés.

Et même si par le plus grand des hasards, elle ne se montre pas contre l'idée, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'accord pour échanger plus que des baisers. Et si – ça commence à faire beaucoup de suppositions – elle désirait faire quelque chose d'autre, je pense que c'est moi qui me défilerais. Après tout, je passe ma vie à désirer des choses et à ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois que je les aie...

Je ne me pose pas la question pour Ace et Sabo : c'est sûr et certain qu'ils dormiront ensemble. J'évite par contre de me demander s'ils se tiendront sages ou pas. Pas envie d'envahir mon esprit avec des images que j'aurais du mal à oublier... Pour les autres, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est difficile de savoir à l'avance ce à quoi pense Nami. Peut-être fera-t-elle plaisir à Sanji – et à elle aussi au passage – en passant la nuit dans ses bras? C'est tellement improbable que ça me fait sourire. La rousse passe son temps à le remballer alors ce serait étrange de les voir roucouler mais ça doit bien arriver. C'est un couple après tout.

Pour Margaret et Rob Lucci, rien que de les imaginer dans les bras l'un de l'autre me dégoute. J'ai la chair de poule à chaque fois que je le vois la toucher, la regarder et l'embrasser. Il se fout d'elle, c'est évident. Rob Lucci est un psychopathe qui n'est pas capable d'amour et qui ne ressent rien. Cela fait sûrement partie de son plan tordu et même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit, j'ai simplement hâte qu'il parvienne à ses fins pour qu'il puisse se barrer. Loin de Dawn, de mes amis et surtout de moi.

Quand il est arrivé quelques heures plus tôt en compagnie de Margaret, je suis resté immobile, comme pétrifié. Incapable de bouger et encore moins de dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai simplement serré le battant de la porte. Mon ancienne camarade du Glee Club n'a pas remarqué mon malaise ou alors, elle n'a pas voulu le voir. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas du tout fait attention à elle. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver alors ce moment de flottement, de blanc, n'a pas duré longtemps. Les autres sont arrivés à peine cinq secondes après pour les accueillir bruyamment.

Pendant une demi-heure, je suis resté dans mon coin, osant à peine me faire remarquer. Mais forcément, j'ai commencé à inquiéter mes amis alors j'ai bien dû prendre sur moi. Je me suis rappelé de ce que je m'étais dis avant la soirée et petit à petit, j'ai pu me laisser happer par l'ambiance. Pourtant, c'est dur. Je dois juste être doué pour faire semblant. Je reste loin de Rob Lucci en espérant que ça suffise.

Mais j'avoue que même si grâce à mes amis j'arrive à m'amuser, je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en moi quand je le vois si complice avec Margaret. Merde, comment on en est arrivé là ? Pourquoi il a décidé de lui faire du mal ? Est-ce que c'est sa nouvelle proie, sa petite victime ?

Je croise son regard. Il me sourit, feignant une joie et une amabilité qu'il ne ressent pas, et je détourne le regard. Et puis, je croise un autre regard qui me glace tout autant que le précédent. Lui aussi sourit et, complètement torché, zigzague entre les gens pour m'atteindre.

 **-Bah ça alors ! C'est vraiment toi, X-Drake ?**

Les autres sont assez loin pour ne pas entendre notre conversation alors c'est peut-être une occasion à saisir. Je crains que dans son état, il ne revienne m'aborder un peu plus tard quand je serais avec mes amis…

 **-Tu** **-tu** **te souviens de moi ?** commence-t-il en trébuchant sur ses mots. **On était dans la même classe pendant tout le secondaire !**

 **-Ouais. Juno, c'est ça ?**

Il acquiesce et sourit comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

 **-Hé, c'est cool, j'étais pas sûr que ce soit vraiment toi mais impossible de me tromper avec cette coupe de cheveux et ce style vestimentaire!**

Je ne dis rien et le laisse continuer à s'extasier tout seul.

- **Merde, j'suis vraiment content de te voir!** finit-il par dire.

 **-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?** je m'étonne **.**

 **-Bah ça fait longtemps… C'est toujours sympa de revoir d'anciennes connaissances!**

 **-Ah, OK. Comme t'as passé trois ans à me traiter de pédé et à me bousculer dans les couloirs, je** **pensais** **pas que ça te ferait quelque chose de me revoir.**

Son visage se décompose et il ouvre la bouche tel un poisson rouge mais aucun son n'en sort. Il semble surpris que j'ose balancer ça comme ça ou alors il pensait stupidement que j'avais oublié.

Juno faisait partie de la bande de gamins qui s'est mise à se moquer de moi et à me traiter de pédé sous prétexte que mes parents sont deux hommes. C'était pas « grand-chose » : des insultes et des bousculades qui me laissaient juste quelques bleus de temps en temps. Il m'arrivait de répliquer mais j'ai vite arrêté quand il s'est avéré que me défendre ne servait qu'à me prendre des heures de colle.

En quittant le collège, comme pour me venger de ces années de souffrance, j'ai foutu un coup de poing à Juno et à tous ces autres merdeux. Certains ont eu le nez pété mais ça ne m'a pas rendu plus léger pour autant. C'était à la sortie de l'école, le dernier jour de cours avant les grandes vacances. En septembre, j'entrais au lycée. Ce geste violent était une manière pour moi de sceller tout ce qui m'était arrivé. Je m'étais vengé, je pouvais aller de l'avant.

Malheureusement, ce genre de choses laisse toujours des traces et quand ça recommence quelques mois plus tard, c'est encore pire.

 **-Salut !** s'immisce Perona qui croit certainement que je parle avec un ami. **Vous faites quoi ?**

 **-Rien,** dis-je sèchement.

Je la pousse légèrement pour qu'elle se détourne de Juno et qu'on puisse partir mais il me retient et je lui lance un regard froid.

 **-Désolé… Je... tu vois, on était cons. Surtout moi.**

Il me lâche et se mord la lèvre, nerveux. Perona se fige.

- **C'est pour ça que je suis content de te voir. J'ai perdu ma mère en première et ça m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses sur la vie. A vrai dire, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais te voir et de ne pas pouvoir m'excuser. C'est pour ça que je suis content de te voir,** termine-t-il précipitamment.

Ses propos sont nets et ses idées construites et structurées subitement. Il a l'air moins bourré que tout à l'heure même si ses yeux sont encore vitreux.

J'hoche la tête, pas forcément pour l'excuser mais simplement pour lui montrer que je l'ai écouté.

Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus avec lui et entraine Perona. Elle me lance d'ailleurs un coup d'œil, mal à l'aise.

 **-Pardon, je croyais que c'était ton ami.**

 **-C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude qu'on se trompe,** dis-je en regardant Rob Lucci.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, elle ne le voit pas. Plus tard, tant bien que mal, j'essaie de me replonger dans la fête.

 **xXx**

Les mains dans les poches de mon manteau, je frissonne à cause du froid et expire bruyamment. Ace colle son dos au mur du bar/karaoké et son épaule touche accidentellement la mienne. Il tire négligemment sur sa cigarette, le visage en l'air, observant les étoiles.

 **-Il neige,** dit-il en expirant.

Ses joues sont rougies par le froid et son air rêveur le fait ressembler à un enfant.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire.**

Il baisse la tête et me lance un regard surpris.

 **-Il est presque 1h du matin, on est le 1** **er** **janvier. Joyeux anniversaire.**

L'information est alors complètement intégrée par Ace et, un peu gêné, il balbutie quelques mots de remerciement. Je rigole de sa soudaine timidité et observe ensuite le ciel. La neige qui tombe ne tiendra certainement pas, trop fine et légère, mais ça fait plaisir à voir.

 **-Sabo va me tuer, il voulait te faire la surprise,** dis-je ensuite.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Il voulait qu'avant la fin de la fête, on te chante une chanson et qu'on trinque à ta majorité avant de t'offrir tes cadeaux. C'est un peu raté à cause de moi.**

 **-T'inquiète pas, je jouerai les ignorants jusqu'au moment fatidique.**

Il étouffe un rire avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je jouerai les étonnés à merveille! En tout cas, c'est sympa à vous de penser à moi.**

 **-On est tous amis, c'est normal.**

 **-Hum.**

Je sens à sa réponse que quelque chose ne va pas et l'observe, curieux. Il ne dit pourtant rien et continue de fumer sa cigarette en silence. Il observe les quelques personnes alcoolisées sortant de tels ou tels bars pour continuer la fête ailleurs. Derrière nous, les bruits de discussion, de cris et de musique nous parviennent encore avec distinction. Nous sommes nous aussi sur le départ. Les autres sont en train de récupérer leurs affaires et ne devraient plus en avoir pour longtemps. Nous sommes déjà restés suffisamment longtemps comme ça en fait.

 **-Je… A propos de Rob Lucci, je suis désolé. J'ai pas réussi à le dégager de nos vies et encore moins de celle de Margaret. J'ai complètement merdé...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je lui demande, heureux d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

 **-Il m'a provoqué et je l'ai frappé. Maintenant, je passe juste pour une grosse brute et je suis en sursis à Marie-Joa. Et encore, je m'en sors plutôt bien : renvoyé seulement jusqu'à la rentrée. Vaut mieux ça que l'exclusion définitive,** m'informe t-il **. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il en est pour les activités du club. Ni pour le reste. Il est probable que je serais bien surveillé maintenant et que je n'aurais pas deux fois la même chance.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ?**

Je suis surpris par la réaction qu'a eue Ace et encore plus par tout ce qu'il me raconte. Rob Lucci a vraiment dû aller trop loin pour qu'il perde son sang-froid.

 **-Ça, ça me regarde,** se crispe-t-il et je décide de le laisser tranquille.

- **OK. T'as pas à t'excuser, Ace, t'auras au moins essayé. De toute façon, Rob Lucci, c'est mon problème. Ça l'a toujours été.**

Ace veut protester mais je lui fais signe de ne pas insister. Je ne veux pas lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en a déjà. Pour Rob Lucci, je finirais bien par trouver une solution, quitte à faire comme avant.

Nous rentrons dans le bar et Shirahoshi vient tout de suite vers nous. Elle sourit et nous annonce, toute guillerette, qu'on va procéder au vote.

 **-Est-ce que ça sert vraiment à quelque chose ?** soupire Ace.

 **-Je ne sais. Je ne pense pas que ce soit important d'élire un vainqueur, c'est plus pour le symbole,** rigole Shirahoshi.

 **-Je suis d'accord.**

Shirahoshi et moi échangeons un sourire.

- **Tu voteras pour nous, j'espère?** je lui demande alors.

Elle me regarde, surprise par ma demande.

- **Nous** **, on votera pour ton duo bien évidemment,** je lui assure.

 **-Ou peut-être pas,** ajoute précipitamment Ace. **Faut pas abuser, ils** **ont** **déjà assez de voix comme ça...**

Finalement, j'acquiesce d'accord avec lui. Avec les points normalement comptés pendant le karaoké, les scores sont serrés et c'est pour ça qu'on procède à un vote supplémentaire entre nous. Shirahoshi et Dellinger s'en sortent déjà plutôt bien et l'occasion de leur passer devant de cette manière est alléchante.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne** **au fait** **?**

Shirahoshi hausse les épaules.

 **-Je ne sais pas s'il y a au moins une personne qui le sait. On dira que c'est pour l'amour du jeu!**

 **-On va dire ça,** marmonne Ace.

Perona nous fait de grands signes pour nous montrer ce que nous allons chanter.

On rejoint donc les autres qui dansent sur les notes malheureusement massacrées d'un bon vieux clip de _Sexion D'assaut._ Même si on est sur la piste de danse, ou ce qu'on pourrait qualifier comme telle, nous sommes un peu à l'écart de la foule : on peut discuter sans problème.

 **-Allez, vite !** nous presse Perona. **J'ai demandé une dernière chanson pour le Glee Club! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aie d'ailleurs, je suis trop contente! C'est décidé, j'aime ce bar et son concept original!** s'extasie-t-elle.

 **-Alors pour ma part, j'aimerais dire que le concours était faussé depuis le début et que de ce fait, le résultat sera forcément injuste,** se plaint Nami.

 **-Tu votes pour qui du coup ?** lance Zoro, ennuyé par sa longue explication.

 **-Pour Sanji et moi évidemment!**

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus, sûrement vexée par la remarque de Zoro.

 **-Je vote pou-**

 **-T'as pas participé, je vois pas pourquoi tu jugerais,** claque aussitôt Sanji.

 **-Je t'emmerde, sourcil en vrille.**

 **-Je vote pour Shirahoshi et moi,** intervient tranquillement Dellinger **. Bien entendu, ma coéquipière fait de même. Et j'ajouterai que si vous avez un minimum d'intelligence et que vous n'êtes pas complètement sourd, vous ferez de même.**

Il sourit, fier de lui.

Autant dire qu'après ça, tout le monde se plaint et se met à parler en même temps. Certains veulent interdire le vote pour sa propre chanson, d'autres le revendique. Pourtant, on réussit quand même à se mettre d'accord et des gagnants sont désignés. De peu, mais tout de même.

C'est ainsi le duo Shirahoshi, Dellinger qui est élu vainqueur, d'une seule voix. C'est à la fois triste et étonnant.

La discussion s'arrête là alors qu'une nouvelle musique commence doucement à résonner. Perona se met alors à sautiller et à tirer ma manche : on comprend alors que c'est la fameuse chanson dont elle parlait.

On se dépêche de grimper sur scène et on se bouscule sous la précipitation. C'est la pagaille et ça fait rire les autres. Les clients du bar, qui se sont d'ailleurs montrés très impressionnés par nos précédentes prestations, attendent en effet avec enthousiasme cette ultime représentation.

J'avoue aussi que ça me fait plaisir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chanté avec tout le monde. Moi qui pensais que notre scène aux Nationales était ma dernière chance de pouvoir me tenir à leur côté, je me suis trompé. Même si ce soir ça n'a pas la même connotation, elle n'en est pas moins importante pour moi. J'ai vraiment été heureux de mon duo avec Ace tout à l'heure et j'ai pu constater que la musique est loin d'être derrière moi. J'aime trop ça pour réellement tourner la page. Malheureusement, j'en suis toujours au même point : pas assez bon pour percer, trop attaché pour m'épanouir dans autre chose. Au final, je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'avant. Peut-être simplement plus en accord avec moi-même. Moins amer mais pas plus heureux.

- **Encore du coréen** , maugrée Ace, mais il est évident qu'il apprécie en fait cette musique sans oser l'avouer.

- **Arrête de faire genre, on sait tous que tu adores Jimin** , balance Perona.

 **-Je ne sais même pas qui sait** , rigole-t-il.

 **-Ah, vraiment ? Tu as pourtant dit qu'il avait un beau cul !** ajoute Margaret qui semble oublier qu'à un moment, elle faisait la gueule à Ace.

Bien entendu, celui-ci rougit et je lui jette un regard cocasse, me moquant gentiment de lui. Par contre, les autres sont beaucoup moins discrets et Sabo lui lance même un regard assez perplexe. Il secoue ensuite la tête après un commentaire graveleux de son meilleur ami.

 **-C'est n'importe quoi, tu mens !**

 **-Allez, vous vous disputerez plus tard, ça va commencer** , je les avertis.

Les filles et Ace se jettent un regard entendu avant de se positionner pour le karaoké. On a que deux micros alors on va devoir les faire tourner mais on se débrouillera.

Les premières notes se lancent et Rui m'encourage. Il est plus détendu qu'en début de soirée et je suis content de voir que mes amis l'ont complètement intégré à notre groupe.

Le clip se met également en route et comme d'habitude, Dellinger attire tous les regards en commençant à chanter tout en bougeant doucement son corps.

 **Cheosnune neol araboge dwaesseo**  
 _Je te connaissais au premier regard_  
 **Seorol bulleowassdeon geoscheoreom**  
 _Comme si nous nous appelions l'un l'autre_  
 **Nae hyeolgwan sok DNAga malhaejwo**  
 _L'ADN de mes veines me le dit_  
 **Naega chaja hemaedeon neoraneun geol  
** _Tu es celle que je recherchais_

Les gens applaudissent en rythme et continuent de se déhancher sur la piste. C'est enivrant et l'ambiance est vraiment géniale. Ace prend le second couplet et je suis heureux de constater une nouvelle fois qu'il a progressé. Il est beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avant et s'approprie plus facilement une chanson. On repassera par contre pour le coréen…

 **Uri mannameun suhagui gongsik  
** _Notre rencontre est une formule mathématique_  
 **Jonggyoui yulbeop ujuui seopri**  
 _Un commandement religieux, la loi de l'univers_  
 **Naege jueojin unmyeongui jeunggeo  
** _La preuve du destin qui m'a été donné_  
 **Neoneun nae kkumui chulcheo**  
 _Tu es la source de mes rêves_  
 **Take it take it**  
 _Je prends, je prends_  
 **Neoege naemin nae soneun jeonghaejin sukmyeong**  
 _Le destin a été choisi dans la main que je tends vers toi_

 **Geokjeonghaji ma love**  
 _Ne crains rien amour_  
 **I modeun geon uyeoni aninikka**  
 _Tout ceci n'est pas une coïncidence_  
 **Urinwanjeon dalla baby**  
 _Nous sommes complètement différents chérie_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaen durinikka**  
 _Tous deux avons trouvé le destin_

 **Ujuga saeng gingeu nalbuteo gyesok**  
 _Du jour où l'univers a été créé_  
 **Muhanui segireul neomeoseo gyesok**  
 _Au cours des siècles infinis_  
 **Urin jeonsaengedo ama daeumsaengedo**  
 _Dans nos vies passées et probablement les prochaines aussi_  
 **Yeongwon hihamkkenikka**  
 _Nous sommes ensemble éternellement_

Perona termine sa partie sous les cris d'admiration, elle a vraiment fait son petit effet tout à l'heure lors de son passage avec Koala. Je la vois rougir. Elle est habituellement si à l'aise, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois gênée. Peut-être est-ce parce que c'est justement la première fois qu'autant de monde l'accepte, elle et son look, elle et sa joie de vivre, elle et ses particularités. Perona dans son intégralité.

 **I modeun geon uyeoni aninikka**  
 _Tout ceci n'est pas une coïncidence_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaen durinikka**  
 _Tous deux avons trouvé le destin_  
 **DNA**  
 _ADN_

 **I wantitthis love I wantit real love**  
 _Je veux cet amour, je veux le grand amour_  
 **Nan neoegemanjipjunghae**  
 _Je ne me concentre que sur toi_  
 **Jom deo segenalikkeune**  
 _Tu m'attires un peu plus fort_  
 **Taechoui DNAga neol wonhaneunde**  
 _Mon ADN te veut depuis le départ_  
 **Igeonpiryeoniya I love us**  
 _C'est le destin, je nous aime_  
 **Urimani truel overs**  
 _Nous sommes deux vrais amants_

Shirahoshi me regarde et je suis tellement fasciné par sa détermination que je ne fais pas attention aux paroles. Je crois qu'à cet instant, les vrais mots qu'elle me dit est « regarde-moi, je vais réussir ». Je suis honoré qu'une personne aussi douée et gentille me porte autant d'importance.

 **Geunyeoreul bol ttaemadasoseurachigenolla**  
 _Chaque fois que je la vois, je suis en état de choc_  
 **Singihage jakkuman sumi meojneun ge cham isanghae seolma**  
 _C'est fascinant et étrange la façon dont je ne peux respirer, peut-être_  
 **Ireonge malloman deutdeon sarangiran gamjeongilkka**  
 _Que c'est ce qu'ils appellent l'amour_  
 **Aechobuteon ae simjangeun neol hyanghae ttwinikka**  
 _Parce que mon cœur bat pour toi depuis le début_

 **Geokjeonghaji ma love**  
 _Ne crains rien amour_  
 **I modeun geon uyeoni aninikka**  
 _Tout ceci n'est pas une coïncidence_  
 **Urinwanjeon dalla baby**  
 _Nous sommes complètement différents chérie_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaend urinikka**  
 _Tous deux avons trouvé le destin_

 **Ujuga saenggin geu nalbuteo gyesok**  
 _Du jour où l'univers a été créé_  
 **Muhanui segireul neomeoseo gyesok**  
 _Au cours des siècles infinis_  
 **Urin jeonsaengedo ama daeum saengedo**  
 _Dans nos vies passées et probablement les prochaines aussi_  
 **Yeongwonh ihamkkenikka**  
 _Nous sommes ensemble éternellement_

Quand Margaret chante, elle a les yeux tournés vers son petit-ami et je me détourne tellement le spectacle m'écœure. C'est lui qui me fait du mal et c'est moi qui suis obligé de la mettre en veilleuse pour ne pas gâcher la soirée. Je ne prête pas attention à la partie de Margaret et manque les premières paroles quand c'est à mon tour de chanter.

 **I modeun geonuyeonia ninikka**  
 _Tout ceci n'est pas une coïncidence_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaen durinikka**  
 _Tous deux avons trouvé le destin_  
 **DNA**  
 _ADN_

 **Doraboji mara**  
 _Ne regarde pas en arrière_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaen urinikka**  
 _Parce que nous avons trouvé le destin_  
 **Huhoehajimara baby**  
 _Ne regrette pas chérie_  
 **Yeongwonhi**  
 _Pour toujours_ ( x4 )  
 **Hamkkenikka**  
 _Nous sommes ensemble_

J'essaie de ne pas penser à de mauvaises choses et ça marche plus ou moins. Perona se moque de moi et je sais que tout à l'heure, elle dira que j'ai régressé tout en me taquinant. La moitié n'aura rien à voir avec la musique bien évidement. Mais pour l'instant, je chante avec les autres. Ca devient cacophonique mais ce n'est pas grave : personne ne fait attention au score de toute façon.

 **Geokjeonghaji ma love**  
 _Ne crains rien amour_  
 **I modeun geon uyeoni aninikka**  
 _Tout ceci n'est pas une coïncidence_  
 **Urinwanjeon dalla baby**  
 _Nous sommes complètement différents chérie_  
 **Unmyeongeul chajanaen durinikka**  
 _Tous deux avons trouvé le destin_

 **La lalalala  
Lalalalala  
Uyeonianinikka**  
 _Parce que ce n'est pas une coïncidence (x2 )_

 **DNA**  
 _ADN_

Le public nous rejoint sur la fin et c'est merveilleux. J'échange un regard avec Rui qui sourit et a les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. Je le devine heureux de m'avoir entendu. Pendant notre formation, il m'a souvent dit que je devrais faire ce que j'ai envie et ce soir, je l'ai fait en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas si ça se reproduira mais je suis content qu'il ait pu assister au moins une fois à une représentation du Glee Club que j'estime tant.

 **xXx**

 **-Parce que tu aurais su, toi ?!** s'énerve Ace.

- **Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis étonné que tu aies faux?** répond Sabo en soupirant.

On rigole de la petite dispute du couple. Il est presque 3h du matin et depuis qu'on est rentré, on s'essaie à différents jeux tout en mangeant des chips, des bonbons et autres cochonneries. Là, on joue en duo sous forme de compétitions à des quizz de culture générale. Pour répondre, il faut saisir en premier le totem posé sur la table basse devant Shirahoshi qui pose les questions. Si une équipe répond à côté, elle a un gage. Le réussir permet de ne pas avoir de malus à défaut d'avoir des points. On peut bien entendu parfaitement refuser, la contrepartie étant de perdre un point.

 **-Bah c'est quoi si t'es si intelligent ?!**

 **-Feignons, voyons. La** **première** **personne au pluriel de l'impératif, c'est feignons pas** **fendons** **. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**

 **-Oh, ça va, pas la peine de me rabaisser! Zoro aurait dit la même chose!**

 **-C'est pour ça que je l'ai empêché de répondre,** argumente Dellinger en haussant les épaules.

Ace fait la moue et pioche dans les sucreries. Sabo, sentant qu'il a blessé le brun, s'excuse à son oreille.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas non plus la réponse. Dès qu'on commence à dire impératif du passé, subjonctif de l'intérieur ou je ne sais quoi, on me perd.

 **-Bon, allez, on passe à la punition ! Ace, comme tu as perdu, c'est toi qui t'y colle.**

Ace grommelle et accepte à contre cœur le bandeau qu'on lui met sur les yeux. Sabo dépose un baiser sur sa joue pour l'encourager et il n'en faut pas plus à Perona pour partir dans ses délires de boys love. Comme pour les précédents gages, les autres participants sont mis à contribution et on nous demande de légèrement soulever nos pulls : Ace va nous toucher un par un et devra reconnaitre le ventre de Sanji. On reconnait bien là l'esprit pervers des filles. Rui a l'air gêné, lui qui est plutôt fin et pas très musclé, il doit certainement complexer. Dellinger, qui a pourtant la même stature que lui, s'en fiche royalement. Pour le soutenir, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **-Ça me rebute un peu de faire ça,** se plaint Ace. **Après s'être autant dépensé tout à l'heure, je suis sûr que vous êtes tous transpirant et que vous avez la peau moite.**

 **-Tu exagères,** rigole Koala.

 **-C'est ça, oui...**

Il rigole finalement et, aidé de Shirahoshi, commence à toucher le ventre de Zoro. Celui-ci a légèrement surélevé son pull et Ace caresse ses abdos parfaitement dessinés avant de s'aventurer un peu plus haut.

 **-Ça, c'est le corps parfait de mon Zoro!** fait-il en lui pinçant le ventre, sans doute à la recherche de gras.

Celui-ci grimace et le repousse avant d'aller se mettre à côté de Sabo. Il a d'emblé été repéré et doit donc sortir du rang.

 **-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être touché,** souffle Sanji.

 **-Ni d'être pincé,** marmonne Rob Lucci.

 **-Dis-toi que c'est un sacrifice nécessaire, Sanji. Ca aurait pu être nous à ta place,** s'amuse Nami.

Bien entendu, ça suffit à faire comprendre au blond l'importance de son sacrifice.

Ace continue son exploration. Il s'attarde peu. S'il s'est montré ainsi avec Zoro, c'est bien parce que c'est son ami et qu'il le connait par cœur. Enfin, j'espère, sinon ça veut juste dire qu'il a l'habitude de lui tripoter le ventre et là, c'est une autre histoire ! Dellinger, que décidément tout amuse, éclate de rire quand Ace touche du bout des doigts son ventre. Son rire cristallin suffit à le disqualifier et il se fait rouspéter par sa grande amie Perona. Ace me confond ensuite avec Rob Lucci qui ne manque pas de sourire face à cette méprise mais il réussit par miracle à trouver Sanji.

Comme le blond est svelte mais tonique, Ace a éliminé tous les gros gabarits et s'est concentré sur les plus minces en éliminant ceux qui n'avaient pas une once de muscle apparent. Je dois dire qu'il s'est bien débrouillé.

 **-Allez, on reprend le jeu.**

 **-Commencez sans moi, je vais aux toilettes,** fait Ace.

 **-N'oublie pas de bien te laver les mains,** lance Rob Lucci.

J'évite de trop le regarder parce que je sens qu'on pourrait lire avec trop de facilité sur mon visage à quel point il me dégoute. Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de son commentaire et décide de ne même pas m'y attarder.

 **-Quel philosophe conclut « je pense donc je suis » ?** questionne Shirahoshi.

Sabo, Nami, Sanji et Rob Lucci foncent sur le totem improvisé. Sabo le récupère in extremis et sourit, sûr d'avoir la bonne réponse.

 **-Descartes !**

 **-Maintenant, on sait que tu n'as pas qu'une grosse tête mais qu'elle est aussi remplie,** se moque Koala.

Je crois que ce soir, tout le monde a décidé d'embêter Sabo avec ça. Mais pour lui qui aime rire, ça ne le gêne pas. Je dirais qu'il est même fier de montrer qu'on peut être très bon en sport et avoir également un bon niveau intellectuel.

 **-Merci.**

Ace arrive et Sabo s'empresse de lui dire qu'il a gagné un point de plus pour eux.

Shirahoshi se racle la gorge et tout le monde se rassoit. Le jeu continue.

 **-Quelle est la date de la signature de l'armistice de la première guerre mondiale ?**

 **-11 novembre 1918,** répond Rob Lucci si vite que personne n'a compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **-En quelle année Christophe Colomb découvre-t-il l'Amérique ?**

Tout le monde fonce sur le totem et ça crée une telle cacophonie que certains tombent par terre. Au final, Rui réussit à le récupérer et répond correctement à la question. 1492. Zoro le félicite : il allait répondre 1602.

 **-« Dieu est mon droit. » De quel pays est-ce la devise ?**

 **-Royaume-Uni !**

Koala me tape dans la main : on revient petit à petit au score. Ace et Sabo sont loin devant, Nami et Sanji arrivent juste derrière et nous, les autre, bataillons pour ne pas finir derniers. Le jeu se corse et deux question plus tard, Perona se trompe et se voit obligée de participer à un gage : elle doit boire la bouillie immonde qu'a préparée Zoro. Personne ne sait s'il a fait exprès de faire un truc dégueulasse ou si c'est simplement le reflet de ses talents culinaire.

Sanji ferme les yeux, il préfère ne pas voir ça. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Perona rate et son duo perd un point. Dellinger grogne, mécontent.

- **Bois un verre, ça t'aidera à te débarrasser du goût** , lui propose Margaret.

Perona s'exécute.

Le temps passe et tout le monde commence un peu à être fatigué. Entre ça et le degré d'alcoolémie de chacun, il y a de moins en moins de bonnes réponses.

On décide finalement de ranger pour ensuite aller se coucher. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on fait croire à Ace : on n'oublie pas sa petite surprise. Chacun s'éclipse ainsi comme il peut pour aller chercher son cadeau et alors que je fais un tour à la cuisine pour me servir de l'eau au robinet, je suis rejoint par Rob Lucci. J'essaie de l'ignorer mais il reste là. Il me fixe et je sens aussitôt la tension s'installer. Soudain, je sais pourquoi il m'a suivi.

Pour Ace.

Rob Lucci m'a toujours bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit sur lui à qui que ce soit. Ni à révéler ce que je sais vraiment. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas respecté cet accord et il est venu me le rappeler.

 **-Je savais qu'il était impossible que tu tiennes éternellement ta langue.**

Il s'avance jusqu'à l'évier où quelques assiettes et ustensiles sont en train d'égoutter. Il prend le grand couteau qui nous a servi un peu plus tôt à couper les gâteaux en parts et le fait tourner entre ses mains.

 **-Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?**

 **-Fous moi la paix,** dis-je, tendu.

J'essaie de ne pas regarder le couteau mais mes yeux s'y attardent bien trop souvent malgré moi.

 **-Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'être un obéissant garçon ? C'est parce que je sors avec Margaret ?**

Il sourit, mesquin.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'y ai pas encore touché. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il est facile de convaincre ce genre de filles de faire ce qu'on veut.**

Je le repousse et c'est la première fois que je réplique réellement à ce qu'il me dit. Je regarde ma main, étonné. Pourtant, ça semble ravir Rob Lucci et il se passe la langue entre les lèvres.

 **-Je vais devoir m'occuper d'Ace maintenant que tu as merdé. Mais avant ça, il faut que je te punisse sinon, comment m'assurer que tu ne** **recommenceras** **pas ?**

 **-Fais pas ça… Je voulais juste que tu laisses mon amie tranquille.**

 **-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-Je te crois, X-Drake, mais malheureusement, les choses ne marchent pas comme ça.**

Il s'approche soudainement de moi, si vite et si près que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. Une de ses mains empoigne mes cheveux alors que l'autre joue toujours avec le couteau. Je me fige, le souffle court.

 **-Tu sais, X-Drake, il m'arrive de repenser à ce jour-là. Celui où tu as découvert ce qui se tramait vraiment, enfin une partie. Ça nous a mis dans de beaux draps mes amis et moi mais tu sais, au fond, je suis content que tu sois au courant. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs est merveilleux : j'avais peur de devenir fou à force de faire semblant d'être un mec normal et sans intérêt.**

 **-T'es vraiment un psychopathe,** je crache, les dents serrées.

 **-Peut-être.**

Il marque une pause et son regard se fixe dans le mien. Je sens mon corps se couvrir de chair de poule.

 **-Dis, tu veux bien crier encore une fois pour moi? Ce son me manque...**

J'écarquille les yeux avant de le voir agiter la lame d'un geste expert. Il la fait ensuite glisser le long de mon avant-bras sur dix bons centimètres et je grogne de douleur alors qu'il balance le couteau dans l'évier. Le sang s'écoule avec un peu trop d'abondance et je me laisse glisser par terre, la vision floue. Je serre mon bras mais réussis seulement à m'en mettre partout. Un autre feulement m'échappe et finalement, alerté par le bruit, mes amis ouvrent brusquement la porte. Au même moment, Rob Lucci s'agenouille à côté de moi et reprend son rôle.

 **-Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!** s'écrie Nami.

Sanji et Ace s'approchent de moi pour essayer de voir ce que j'ai exactement.

 **-C'est ma faute,** lance Rob Lucci.

Ace lui lance un regard noir.

 **-Il était en train de ranger la vaisselle et je lui ai parlé. Je l'ai distrait, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne pensais pas qu'il** **réagirait** **comme ça.**

Il se lève et recule de quelques pas alors que Zoro donne à Ace un torchon pour le poser sur mon bras.

 **-J'ai juste dit que je savais que son père le battait quand il était petit, je ne savais pas que c'était un sujet tabou.**

Mes mains tremblent et pendant quelques secondes, je suis complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Autour de moi, c'est la stupéfaction. Personne ne dit rien.

Quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de tomber ?

* * *

Ace

* * *

Lundi 1er Janvier 2018

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la révélation. Quoi ? Je regarde X-Drake et le pauvre a l'air complètement anéanti. Il ne s'occupe même plus de sa blessure. D'ailleurs, Rob Lucci se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il pense qu'on va gober son mensonge. X-Drake se serait fait une blessure pareille tout seul ? Quelle enflure !

 **-X-Drake, est-ce que… c'est vrai ?** finit par demander Shirahoshi, défaite.

 **-Dégage de chez-moi !** hurle soudain le roux si fort qu'on sursaute tous.

Il se relève et fonce sur Rob Lucci qui ne réagit pas. Je comprends alors qu'il compte répéter ce qu'il a fait avec moi.

 **-X-Drake, mais arrête voyons !** crie Margaret, paniquée.

 **-La ferme! C'est toi qui l'as fait entrer ici! C'est ta faute!** crache-t-il et son visage est si sombre qu'il fait presque peur.

 **-Calme-toi,** j'essaie de lui dire.

Il me repousse violemment et je dois dire que je ne sais pas si je dois insister ou non.

Je me mets alors à chercher de l'aide auprès de Sabo qui, après une grimace, tente d'intervenir à son tour.

 **-On devrait d'abord s'occuper de ta blessure, X-Drake. Ça a l'air assez grave, il va peut-être falloir t'emmener à l'hôpital,** suggère-t-il, les traits tendus.

 **-J'irais à l'hôpital seulement si il se casse de chez moi!**

 **-X-Drake, ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait. Il a été maladroit dans ses mots et il le regrette,** renifle Margaret qui est très touchée par la colère de notre ami. **Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on va partir,** ajoute-t-elle avant de s'exécuter et de tirer Rob Lucci à sa suite.

Elle sort de la cuisine et je la suis aussitôt. Il ne faut pas qu'elle parte, et surtout pas comme ça. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'en aille avec lui d'ailleurs. Elle ne vient pas d'avoir la preuve évidente que son petit-ami n'est pas net?! Balancer ce genre de truc devant autant de monde, ça ne se fait pas! Et puis, en premier lieu, les histoires d'X-Drake ne le regardent surtout pas.

Lucci a déjà un pied dehors et Margaret est sur le point de le suivre quand je l'arrête. Je claque la porte devant elle pour l'empêcher de sortir et ainsi la séparer de Lucci : je ne veux pas que son petit-ami nous entende pour l'influencer.

 **-Margaret, t'es pas obligée de partir,** dis-je alors que je lui barre la route.

 **-X-Drake a été clair, non ?**

 **-Tu sais bien que c'est pas toi qu'il veut voir partir.**

 **-Oui, bien sûr...**

Margaret renifle, amère.

- **C'est toujours la même chose avec vous,** me reproche-t-elle alors. **Mais bon, je présume que ça t'arrange qu'X-Drake aussi n'apprécie pas Lucci.**

 **-On a nos raisons**.

 **-Comme c'est pratique...**

Elle soupire.

- **Tu ne t'aies jamais dit que si vous me parliez, je serais en mesure de comprendre pourquoi ? Là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'en plus de ne rien comprendre, je passe juste pour la conne de l'histoire.**

 **-Tu verrais sans mal où est le problème si seulement tu te décidais enfin à ouvrir les yeux!**

 **-Pour l'instant, la seule chose que je vois, c'est que je suis heureuse avec Rob Lucci et que vous venez polluer ma relation sans raison apparente.**

Enervée, Margaret me bouscule pour partir. Elle ouvre la porte et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Elle est triste et je me dis que je n'ai malheureusement pas su trouver les mots pour la convaincre même si je reste persuadé d'une chose : elle doit comprendre toute seule quelle enflure est vraiment Rob Lucci.

Je soupire, et énervé, claque la porte avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Rui a les joues inondées de larmes – tout comme Shirahoshi – et termine le bandage de fortune de X-Drake. Sabo me dit que Rui et Koala vont l'accompagner aux urgences : le roux a besoin de points de suture. La fête est finie.

 **-Je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça tout à l'heure,** s'excuse-t-il en enfilant difficilement une veste.

 **-Ce qu'il a dit… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

La question de Perona crée un énorme blanc et X-Drake relève lentement les yeux vers elle. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en me disant que Perona manque vraiment de tact parfois.

 **-Imagine ce que tu veux. Mes parents, ce sont Rys et Eden,** déclare-t-il avec hargne. **Et ils n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi.**

Il n'ajoute rien et part, la cuisine étant certainement devenu trop suffocante pour lui. Rui s'excuse et s'empresse de rejoindre son ami.

 **-Je vous tiens au courant,** nous dit Koala en esquissant un pauvre sourire.

 **-D'accord, merci.**

Sabo la serre dans ses bras avant de la laisser partir.

Et puis voilà, on reste là sans savoir quoi dire.

 **-Eh bien, ça c'est une ambiance tendue ou je ne m'y connais pas!** lance Dellinger à la cantonade. **Arrêtez de tirer ces têtes d'enterrement, toutes les fêtes se composent au moins de disputes, de règlements de compte ou de révélations fracassantes! Celle-là en tient une sacrée couche! Perso, j'ai passé une superbe soirée**! s'exclame-t-il en sautillant.

 **-Heureusement que tu balances ça que maintenant,** grogne Zoro.

 **-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, on n'aura pas de nouvelles tout de suite,** soupire Sanji que je trouve bien sombre d'un coup.

Les autres acquiescent et bientôt, nous quittons aussi la cuisine. Le couteau encore ensanglanté dans l'évier.

 **xXx**

J'essaie de fermer les yeux sans succès. Il va bientôt faire jour mais je n'arrive pas à dormir et je sens que Sabo ne dort pas plus que moi. Immobile dans mes bras, il reste pourtant parfaitement conscient et je sais qu'il rumine ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Avant d'aller nous coucher, les autres m'ont finalement révélé qu'ils avaient des cadeaux pour moi avant de me lancer des « joyeux anniversaire » par-ci par-là mais l'ambiance était loin d'être joyeuse et c'était assez bizarre. Je les ai remerciés et leur ai dit que je préférais les ouvrir plus tard quand X-Drake serait revenu, en espérant que la bonne humeur soit de retour au passage. Ils ont tous grimacé mais ont compris mon choix. De toute façon, j'ai bien senti qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas vraiment dans l'ambiance pour un anniversaire surprise.

La répartition des chambres et des lits s'est faite assez vite en plus d'être facile. C'est sûr qu'avec cinq personnes en moins, ça n'a pas trainé. A part Nami, Sanji, Sabo et moi qui avons décidés de squatter les chambres, les autres ont préféré dormir tous ensemble au salon sur les matelas gonflables.

Il n'y pas un bruit mais je serais vraiment étonné qu'une personne ici dorme réellement. Bon, à part Zoro, mais ça ne veut pas dire que son cerveau ne marche pas à plein régime. Tout le monde est encore choqué par ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'aimerais en profiter pour leur révéler la véritable personnalité de Rob Lucci mais je ne voudrais pas non plus me les mettre à dos en ayant l'air d'être un serpent opportuniste. Et puis, Margaret a raison, je ne peux pas balancer des trucs comme ça sans même leur donner de preuves ni leur expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je voudrais aussi que chacun se fasse sa propre opinion, orbserve et analyse justement ce qui c'est passé ce soir.

 **-Tu cogites trop Ace,** souffle soudain Sabo dans l'oreiller.

 **-Désolé.**

 **-C'est pas grave,** fait-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire comme pour m'encourager à me confier, à me libérer de ces pensées néfastes et de ces problèmes qui m'empêchent de dormir. Je soupire et me serre contre lui. Il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête et me prend dans ses bras.

 **-C'est dommage que ça se soit terminé comme ça,** fait-il.

 **-Hum. Dellinger a beau dire qu'une fête n'est réussie qu'avec son lot d'engueulades et de révélation spectaculaire, je crois que ce soir j'aurais vraiment aimé une soirée sans histoire.**

 **-Je te comprends et moi aussi j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait aucune fausse note...**

Il soupire.

- **Mais je pense que le plus à plaindre reste X-Drake. Je me demande comment il va,** ajoute-t-il ensuite.

 **-J'en sais rien. Koala n'a pas encore appelé. J'espère qu'ils sont au moins en train de le soigner à l'heure actuelle. Ça aurait peut-être été plus pratique si on avait appelé le SAMU...**

 **-Sans doute. Mais la nuit du nouvel an est toujours très remplie pour les urgentistes et le personnel médical. C'est sans doute une bonne chose qu'X-Drake y soit allé par ses propres moyens étant donné qu'il le peut. Les taxis participent au plan de gratuité cette nuit contre une rémunération de la ville,** souffle-t-il.

 **-Law est de service, peut-être qu'il a pu le prendre en charge** , dis-je, pensif.

 **-Ça te rassurerait ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Oui et non. Je sais que le CHU de Dawn a de bons médecins, c'est pour ça que Law y est.**

Il rit et je le suis pendant quelques secondes, bercé par ce son. Je ferme les yeux et imagine ce que X-Drake peut bien vivre à cet instant. Comme il saignait beaucoup, même si je ne pense pas que la coupure soit très grave, on a au moins dû le prendre en charge assez vite, ne serait-ce que pour faire un premier diagnostic. Je grimace en pensant au calvaire qu'endurent également Koala et Rui. Attendre sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre va les épuiser. Bon, au moins, ils sont deux et pourront discuter pour passer le temps ou alors pour ne pas penser aux raisons qui les ont amené aux urgences un 1er janvier. J'espère qu'ils ont auront des choses à se dire d'ailleurs.

Koala est une fille assez positive alors je suppose que l'ambiance morose sera loin de les gêné là-bas. Ici, c'est autre chose. L'humour particulièrement décadent et un peu noir de Dellinger et de la gothic lolita ne font pas vraiment l'unanimité.

Mais je dois dire que même si ça ne détendra pas l'ambiance, ce sera déjà ça. X-Drake n'étant pas là, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai le droit de dire ou non concernant Rob Lucci. Au stade où on en est, je ferai certainement mieux de tout balancer. Le problème, c'est que comme X-Drake est le premier concerné par cette histoire, je ne voudrais pas révéler des vérités sans le consulter, alors qu'il ne souhaite peut-être pas que les autres sachent ce que Rob Lucci lui a fait vivre durant ces années lycée. Quand je pense à ce que cette enflure a dit tout à l'heure ! Je me demande si c'est vrai. Pourtant, je me doute bien que pour que X-Drake ait réagi comme ça, c'est bien que ce n'était pas totalement faux. Mais à quel point est-ce vrai ?

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?** je demande à Sabo **.**

 **-Je ne sais pas trop… C'est assez perturbant. Et même si j'adorerais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, je ne pense pas qu'après avoir passé plusieurs heures aux urgences, X-Drake ait vraiment envie de se confier à nous...**

 **-Ouais. Après tout, chacun se fera son avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé et sur Rob Lucci. X-Drake parlera à qui il aura envie de parler.**

Sabo acquiesce mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander son opinion à ce sujet.

 **-J'avoue que je suis de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de Rob Lucci. Il me met mal à l'aise et son comportement a beau passé pour maladroit, je ne sais pas… quelque chose me gêne. Malheureusement, c'est juste un sentiment et je ne veux pas avoir l'air de le suspecter de quoi que ce soit sans raison valable. Je sais aussi que jamais tu ne l'aurais f** **rappé sans raison.**

 **-Merci. Au moins, toi, tu es de mon côté,** dis-je alors que j'étouffe un bâillement.

Je n'entends pas ce que me dit Sabo ni si il me parle vraiment. Je m'endors soudain comme une masse.

 **xXx**

Pendant quelques instants, je papillonne et lutte pour savoir si je reste encore au lit ou si j'ouvre les yeux, faisant ainsi le choix de me lever. Les bras de Sabo et les draps ont beau être confortables et chaleureux, les bruits de discussion au salon m'incitent finalement à me lever. J'embrasse Sabo et il grogne en me repoussant. Je souris et me lève avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il est tout juste 10h et c'est compréhensible qu'il désire prolonger son temps de sommeil.

Encore un peu comateux, je pénètre dans le séjour et m'étire avant d'aller m'asseoir autour de la table à manger. X-Drake, Rui et Koala sont présents, enfin rentrés des urgences, ainsi que Sanji qui a du se réveiller à leur retour. Je les salue et prends une tranche de pain de mie que j'enfourne sans grand appétit.

 **-Tu veux du café ou du thé ? Ou tu préfères un verre de jus d'orange ?** me demande Sanji.

 **-Du jus de pomme si possible.**

 **-T'es pas du tout chiant, toi, au réveil,** grogne-t-il en me servant quand même.

 **-Juste un peu. Je suis fatigué,** je me justifie.

 **-T'as pas bien dormi ?** m'interroge X-Drake.

 **-Il n'a pas bien dormi ou il n'a pas assez dormi ?** s'amuse Koala, et je m'étonne de son sous-entendu.

A moins que ça n'en soit pas un et que mon esprit fatigué en fabrique un tout seul.

 **-Dans tous les cas, vous avez dû beaucoup mieux dormir que nous à l'hôpital,** ajoute X-Drake.

J'acquiesce et prends le verre que Sanji me donne. J'en suis encore à essayer de m'en sortir avec mon pain de mie que j'ai vraiment du mal à terminer.

 **-Comment ça s'est passé là-bas ?**

 **-Ils étaient justement en train de me raconter,** m'informe Sanji.

Shirahoshi, certainement dérangée par nos murmures, gigote un peu mais reste emmitouflée dans son duvet. A côté d'elle, les autres endormis sont parfaitement immobiles.

X-Drake se racle la gorge et je reporte mon attention sur lui. Rui lutte contre le sommeil à côté de lui et sa tête dodeline dangereusement. X-Drake lui lance un regard amusé et j'étouffe un rire quand Koala l'imite.

 **-On est arrivé plutôt tranquillement au CHU,** commente le roux **. Comme je saignais beaucoup, j'ai vite attiré l'attention. On m'a pris en charge assez** **rapidement** **, ça n'a pas duré longtemps et je n'ai pas eu trop mal. C'est la suite qui a été plus pénible,** soupire-t-il.

Je termine mon verre de jus de pomme et X-Drake reprend une tranche de pain de mie.

 **-On a presque attendu 3h pour qu'X-Drake signe des papiers et revoit le médecin pour les dernières recommandations avant qu'on ne puisse enfin partir. On est parti chercher le nécessaire à la pharmacie** **de garde** **et** **on a trainé** **une petite heure dans le quartier** **le temps qu'elle ouvre** **avant d'enfin rentrer. On a essayé de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais on a quand même réveillé Sanji. On voulait dormir mais comme on avait vraiment trop faim, on s'est dit qu'on allait manger d'abord. Sanji nous a accompagnés,** explique Koala entre deux trois bâillements.

 **-Naturellement,** reprend celui-ci.

 **-Ta blessure ne te fait pas trop mal ?**

X-Drake fait la moue et bouge un peu son bras. Serrée dans un bandage blanc impressionnant, la blessure a l'air plus grave encore que ce que j'avais imaginé plus tôt.

 **-J'aurais une belle cicatrice mais même si ça tire un peu, ça ne fais pas si mal que ça. Désolé d'avoir gâché la soirée...**

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, personne ne t'en veux pour quoi que ce soit. On n'a pas tout compris mais le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien,** répond Sanji.

 **-Merci.**

 **-T'as prévenu tes parents ?** je demande.

X-Drake se prend la tête entre les mains et fait la moue. On peut aisément deviner sa réponse par rapport à son attitude.

 **-Eh bien… Je vais le faire mais pas tout de suite...**

 **-Tu devrais le faire immédiatement, X-Drake,** lui dit Koala.

 **-Je veux pas l-**

 **-Ça, on s'en doute, mais tu ne leur rends pas service en leur cachant quelque chose d'aussi grave,** j'interviens à mon tour **. Ils auront simplement de la peine et se diront que peut-être, tu n'as pas assez confiance en eux pour leur parler.**

X-Drake sait bien que j'ai raison alors j'espère qu'il le fera. Je sais combien il essaie constamment de protéger ses parents et c'est une bonne chose mais il devrait aussi laisser l'inverse se produire parfois.

 **-Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé,** commence Sanji, pas vraiment à l'aise.

Il soupire et bute sur ses mots.

- **J'ai des griefs avec Rob Lucci et je vous demanderai de me croire quand je vous dis que j'ai des raisons de lui en vouloir. Je ne souhaite par contre pas parler de ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Le sujet de mon père biologique est assez sensible et je n'ai pas envie de m'exprimer là-dessus...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une famille dingue dont je me passerais bien la plupart du temps. Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens,** confie Sanji.

Et juste avec ça, le blond réussit à détendre un peu X-Drake qui devait, si j'en crois son expression, quand même beaucoup s'en vouloir.

 **-C'est juste dommage que Margaret soit partie. Après, c'était son choix,** dis-je.

 **-C'est quand même un peu ma faute,** se reproche X-Drake.

J'hausse les épaules, pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

 **-Avec ça, on n'a même pas fêté ton anniversaire,** soupire l'ancien président du Glee Club.

 **-Oh, t'inquiète, je m'en fous un peu.**

 **-Regardez-le qui se la pète maintenant qu'il est majeur !** me titille Sanji.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire,** me dit Rui qui, plus alerte, a pu suivre le début de notre conversation.

 **-Merci.**

 **-Faut qu'on fête ça un minimum dignement. On n'a pas 18 ans tous les jours. Je vais réveiller tout le monde !**

Koala, toute guillerette, se lève de table. Rui sursaute à la brusquerie de son geste puis la pétillante cheerleader saute sur Perona qui grogne de mécontentement. Elle relâche la gothic lolita qui tente encore de comprendre ce qui se passe et fait subir le même traitement à Zoro qui ne se laisse pas faire. L'ambiance est maintenant largement plus détendue. Ça fait plaisir à voir et au moins avec ça, on peut dire que la soirée du nouvel an ne se termine pas trop mal.

Je suis content de pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec mes amis et de voir qu'on ne se laisse pas bouffer par l'incident causé par Rob Lucci.

Mais je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un problème remis à plus tard et qu'il faudra le résoudre un jour ou l'autre.

Pour l'instant, j'essaie cependant de ne pas trop y penser : je reçois mes cadeaux et je suis vraiment heureux et touché par l'attention de mes amis. Je rigole quand je lis la carte qui va avec les partitions et le casque. J'aimerais tous les serrer dans mes bras et les embrasser pour les remercier mais c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas encore en mesure de faire, hélas. Je tente aussi de masquer ma surprise quand Koala m'offre un cadeau : je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'offrirait quelque chose, ou alors qu'elle se contenterait de participer au cadeau de groupe, ce qui est déjà pas mal. C'est vraiment une chouette fille et je me dis que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec elle. C'est bien dommage.

Les minutes passent et ça devient un peu trop sentimental pour moi. Je décide alors de casser cette ambiance trop intense et émotionnelle pour évoquer le ménage qui a bien besoin d'être fait. A cette annonce, plusieurs personnes se plaignent : il va sans dire qu'ils préfèreraient nettement retourner au lit.

Mais pas de ronchons : on est nombreux et en une heure, c'est fait !

* * *

Et voilà !

Je viens juste de remarquer qu'il s'est presque écoulé un mois entre le chapitre 15 et celui-ci, ça fait bizarre, j'aime pas laissé trop d'attente habituellement. Malheureusement ce sera forcément pire la prochaine fois car je mets cette histoire en pause. Je voudrais l'avancer un peu plus et donc être moins dans l'empressement quand je poste. ça me permettra d'avoir des chapitres d'avances et de refaire le point sur cette histoire.

J'espère néanmoins ne pas être absente trop longtemps et pouvoir vous retrouvez très bientôt. Si vous êtes encore là ! ^^'

A bientôt!


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 17

.

« La chose la plus difficile est de n'attribuer aucune importance aux choses qui n'ont aucune importance. »

Charles De Gaulle

Zoro

* * *

Mardi 02 Janvier 2018

Mon ventre grogne et je passe ma main dessus comme si ça allait chasser la faim. Je lézarde encore quelques minutes au lit avant de me lever avec difficulté. Je frissonne à cause du froid et maudis le chauffage défaillant qu'il y a dans ma chambre. Il est clair que si je ne veux pas tomber malade très bientôt, il va falloir que je m'achète un chauffage d'appoint, sauf que je n'en ai pas vraiment les moyens. Je continue simplement de me dire que résister au froid améliorera simplement mon mental. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer. Je n'ai pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui. Mihawk s'est barré je ne sais où et je ne sais pas du tout quand il rentrera. En attendant d'en savoir plus, je m'entraine seul. Heureusement, j'ai encore le droit d'utiliser le dojo.

Manquerait plus que je me retrouve à devoir faire mes abdos et mes kata dehors…

D'ailleurs, j'irais peut-être y faire un tour aujourd'hui, je pourrais bosser pendant une heure ou deux le renforcement du haut de mon corps ainsi qu'effectuer quelques exercices de méditation. Je dois voir Law tout à l'heure aussi. Ace passe la journée avec sa famille, du coup ce sera juste nous deux. On ne va pas faire grand-chose. A vrai dire, Law m'a donné rendez-vous dans un salon de thé qui fait aussi librairie. Je me demande encore pourquoi il m'a donné rendez-vous dans ce genre d'endroit mais bon, s'il est sûr de lui. Après tout, il a l'air de mieux connaitre Dawn que moi alors que je suis là depuis plus longtemps…

C'est d'ailleurs étonnant parce que Law est constamment occupé. Il a quasiment tout le temps la tête dans ses bouquins et n'est pas le premier à accepter les sorties. Mais je ne vais pas me prendre la tête avec ça, surtout qu'à coup sûr, en réalité, j'y connais rien parce que je sors jamais. Dans tous les cas, je suis content qu'il soit à Dawn en ce moment. Avec sa venue, on est enfin tous les trois réunis et ça fait un moment que ce n'est pas arrivé. Bien sûr, Ace ne sera pas là cette après-midi mais au fond, ce ne sera pas plus mal. J'ai envie de confier certaines choses à Law et l'absence d'Ace est une aubaine pour moi.

Il est temps que je commence à parler de ce qu'il se passe entre Niji et moi à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans l'illégalité alors que j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux et que je n'ai pas à redouter les quand dira-t-on. C'est vrai que j'appréhende la réaction d'Ace mais c'est plus parce que je sais qu'il me mettra devant des interrogations auxquelles je refuse de répondre.

En parler avec Law me permettra déjà de faire un premier tri dans mes pensées et d'y voir aussi un peu plus clair.

Et au-delà, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il en est de la vie amoureuse de mon ami. Je croise un peu trop Jewerly pour que ce soit à chaque fois le simple fruit du hasard. Bien entendu, elle ne se prive pas de prendre à chaque fois de ses nouvelles et franchement, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de passer par moi pour essayer de grapiller des infos sur Law.

 **-Merde !**

Je grogne en découvrant que mes placards sont vides. Ça fait une semaine que j'ai pas fait de courses et j'espérais tout de même qu'il me reste au moins un pauvre yaourt à avaler. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir reculer et que je vais devoir aller dans la petite superette du coin. Ca m'arrange pas vraiment. Je me prépare pourtant sans y mettre d'entrain et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dehors, couvert au maximum pour affronter le froid. Il neige depuis le 1er janvier et ce en continu. Ca ne tient pas et en plus, c'est chiant. Franchement, je m'en serais bien passé. Là, ça sert strictement à rien à part à se casser la gueule si on ne fait pas attention.

J'ai de la chance, la superette n'est pas bien bondée : les rayons sont presque vides. Je parcours le magasin de long en large sans trop savoir quoi prendre. Je n'aime pas cuisiner – je ne sais pas en fait – et l'heure du repas n'est pas vraiment un plaisir pour moi. Je mange seul et en tant que sportif qui doit faire attention à mon alimentation, c'est casse-tête. Et encore, je ne prends pas en compte mon budget amoindri. Après les fêtes, je suis toujours ric-rac. Je passe devant une boite de café et après hésitation, je la prends bien que je n'en boive toujours pas. Il semble que je suis simplement déterminé à faire taire Niji, lui qui se plaint à chaque fois que j'en manque… Je continue mes courses et en ai finalement pour 30€. J'espère qu'elles ne s'épuiseront pas avant au moins 15 jours. Je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi et range les yaourts, le blanc de dinde, le jus d'orange et tous les autres trucs qui se conservent au frais et laisse le reste dans le sac plastique. Je m'appuie contre le lavabo et mange mon croissant industriel avant de dévorer avec tout autant d'appétit ma banane.

L'appartement est silencieux.

Extrêmement silencieux. Il est petit mais j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'il est bien trop grand pour une personne seule comme moi. Ça ne me gênait pas avant mais vivre seul, être seul, commence à me peser.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu prends quelque chose ? C'est moi qui t'invite,** me dit Law.

 **-Si c'est toi qui invite,** dis-je en regardant avec plus d'intérêt la carte qu'un serveur m'a donné un peu plus tôt.

Je suis arrivé il y a tout juste cinq minutes. On avait rendez-vous il y a plus d'une heure mais mon retard ne semble pas déranger Law. Pour ma défense, je tiens à dire que ce salon de thé est extrêmement dur à trouver et que j'ai bien du mérite de ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire en cours de route !

Je suis content de revoir Law. Il a changé et plutôt en bien. Il avait perdu un peu de poids après sa rupture : pour ne pas penser au chagrin que ça lui causait, il s'est plongé dans les études et les petits boulots et ne prenait pas forcément le temps de bien manger. Il a repris un peu de stature et de muscles, c'est signe qu'il fait de nouveau attention à lui. Ses cheveux qu'il a laissés pousser lui chatouillent presque les épaules maintenant avec son éternel bonnet flanqué sur son crâne. Son teint a l'air plus lumineux mais il garde toujours ses bonnes vielles cernes qu'il se trimballe depuis un moment maintenant. C'est même sa petite particularité en fait.

 **-Alors, ça va ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander, tu ressembles à rien.**

 **-C'est le visage des bosseurs,** sourit-il.

 **-Je t'emmerde. Moi aussi je me casse le dos toutes les semaines.**

 **-Tu veux que je te rappelle combien tu as de semaines de vacances ?**

 **-Hé, personne ne t'empêche de te reposer. Pas ma faute si tu préfères réviser.**

Law soupire, amusé, et le serveur arrive pour prendre nos commandes. Comme on est dans un salon de thé, pas d'alcool à l'horizon. Un peu déçu, je jette finalement mon dévolu sur un thé au citron et un brownie. J'ai pas l'habitude de manger ce genre de chose mais je peux bien me laisser tenter au moins pour cette fois. Ce n'est pas un écart de temps en temps qui va bousillé mon régime alimentaire. Et puis, comme je suis un peu sec ces derniers temps, j'essaie de bien gérer mes provisions. Dans mon cas, manger à l'œil ne se refuse pas. Peu importe ce qu'on te propose et puis, si c'est bon, c'est encore mieux. J'ai des aides pour subvenir à mes besoins en plus de mon petit boulot mais franchement, Dawn est une ville beaucoup plus chère que Batelleria. A cause de l'aristocratie, de son histoire où que sais-je encore. Dans tous les cas, ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment. Heureusement, je dois recevoir un virement dans quelques jours, ça m'aidera pour faire de nouvelles courses et investir dans de nouveaux vêtements d'hiver. Après, avec le reste – s'il en reste – j'investirais sûrement dans du matériel pour le kendo même si je sais qu'il serait préférable que je m'achète un chauffage d'appoint.

 **-Alors, ton nouvel an ? Ça t'a pas trop énervé de voir débarquer tout au long de la nuit des gens complètement** **amochés** **?**

 **-A ton avis ?**

Je souris et goûte mon brownie : c'est sucré et un peu collant mais c'est pas mauvais.

 **-J'ai choisi sciemment ces dates-là parce que je voulais me plonger dans le b** **ain de ces journées à haut risque. Après, je t'avoue que je me suis pas beaucoup amusé** **mais** **c'était pas le but alors c'est pas bien grave. J'ai beaucoup appris et c'est l'essentiel. J'ai dormi presque 20h d'affilé** **ensuite** **, ce qui fait que je suis un peu décalé là. C'est comme un petit déjeuner pour moi.**

 **-T'as dormi autant de temps ?** je l'interroge, étonné.

Même moi qui suis un gros dormeur, je n'ai jamais roupillé autant.

Law acquiesce et boit son café. Il a l'air de l'apprécier car il sourit, satisfait. Je pense alors au café que j'ai acheté ce matin et me demande si j'ai fait un bon choix. En le prenant, j'ai juste fait gaffe au prix sans me demander s'il était bon et s'il n'avait pas plutôt un affreux goût de chaussette qu'ont certains.

 **-Ace m'a d'ailleurs parlé un peu de votre soirée après que cet insupportable gosse m'ait réveillé en entrant comme une furie dans ma chambre.**

 **-Luffy a fait ça ?**

Le regard blasé qu'il me lance suffit comme réponse.

\- **Tu sais bien qu'il est comme ça, pourquoi t'as pas fermé ta porte à clé ?**

 **-J'étais trop crevé pour y penser,** grimace-t-il.

Il soupire et reprend une gorgée de café. Je me fais alors la réflexion que pour un petit déjeuner, il ne mange pas grand-chose à part son café serré.

 **-Du coup, pour revenir à cette soirée, ça a dégénéré sur la fin,** **c'est ça** **?**

 **-Ouais, un peu. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais le début était sympa, on était dans un karaoké et puis au final, ça s'est arrangé quand l'autre – je me souviens plus de son nom – est parti. Mais pourquoi tu me poses des questions vu que Ace t'as déjà tout dit ?**

Il y a un silence. Law veut prendre son temps avant de me répondre. Je le regarde faire en me demandant ce qui lui prend. J'enfourne le dernier morceau de brownie et le fait passer avec le thé au citron. Je me demande à quoi joue mon ami et je me fais même la réflexion qu'il va me sortir un truc grave quand je le vois se passer une main dans les cheveux.

 **-Je sais pas.**

Il soupire.

- **Je fais juste la conversation, t'as pas l'air de vouloir trop parler alors qu'il est évident que t'as des choses à dire.**

 **-Je suis en train de te parler, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?**

 **-Bah j'ai dû me tromper alors.**

Il secoue la tête et avise l'heure sur son portable. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et me demande s'il a déjà l'intention de partir. Je me sens bête, j'aurais dû saisir la perche qu'il me tendait pour lui parler. Quand j'ai la tête ailleurs, c'est facile à voir parce que je mets beaucoup trop d'entrain à faire ou à parler de trucs inutiles alors je me plonge dans le kendo pour essayer de me ressaisir et de faire le vide autour de moi. Law est un fin observateur alors c'est facile pour lui de remarquer ce genre de choses. Pour Ace, c'est plus compliqué. Il s'inquiète pour rien et interprète le moindre détail. Au final, il réussit juste à se perdre et ne voit pas le plus important.

 **-Ace m'a aussi demandé où il pouvait faire un test de dépistage. Avec Sabo, il voudrait arrêter d'utiliser des préservatifs,** reprend Law **.**

 **-C'est pas fait depuis le temps ?** je demande sans m'intéresser vraiment à la réponse.

 **-Non. Et c'est une bonne chose,** **ce sont** **des gens responsables. Je m'inquiète un peu plus** **pour les** **personnes comme toi qui ne prêtent pas attention aux campagnes de sensibilisation.**

Il soupire.

- **Tu sais** **que** **le pourcentage des 15-25 ans qui pensent encore en 2018 que le sida se transmet par la transpiration est très élevé? Mais il n'y a pas que ça, pour une partie d'entre eux, embrasser une personne porteuse du VIH va les faire contr-**

 **-J'ai un truc à te dire,** je le coupe.

Law semble énervé que je l'ai interrompu pendant qu'il débitait son jargon médical – que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter– mais ce que j'ai à lui dire est important. Et je suis un homme alors je ne peux pas faire marche arrière pour une raison aussi stupide que le jugement ou le doute. Je laisse ça au sourcil en vrille.

 **-Je suis dans une sorte de relation un peu compliqué en ce moment.**

 **-Ah ouais ?**

Il lève un sourcil perplexe.

 **-C'est vraiment une merde ce mec et tu trouveras personne pour te dire le contraire.**

Je marque une pause et remarque que mes mains sont moites. Je les essuie négligemment sur mon pantalon.

 **-Sauf moi.**

Law fronce les sourcils et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer.

- **Et c'est bien ça le problème. Je sais quel genre d'homme c'est** **et** **je suis pas stupide au point de croire que je peux le transformer ni même penser que nous deux, c'est parfait et qu'on ira loin. A vrai dire, on va nulle part et même si ça me perturbe, je crois que ça nous va à tous les deux.**

 **-Où est le problème alors ?** s'enquiert-il.

 **-J'en sais rien.**

Je regarde ma tasse de thé et me décide à la finir avant de ne plus être capable de le faire. **-On n'est pas un couple. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et il n'est pas amoureux de moi. On ne couche même pas** **vraiment** **ensemble,** je dis en esquissant un sourire amer. **C'est juste que c'est l'enfoiré qui a foutu Koshiro dehors et que je viens de prendre conscience que je ne peux plus me passer de lui.**

Je baisse la tête et me sens honteux. C'est la première fois que je n'arrive pas à regarder mon ami en face, que je fuis, et ça ne me ressemble pas. Je serre alors les poings et relève les yeux. Ca ne me plait pas de penser à mon ami comme une épreuve à affronter mais à cet instant, c'est la seule chose qui fait que j'ose continuer à le regarder et à lui parler.

 **-Eh bien** , commence-t-il. **Je crois qu'il va me falloir un autre café.**

Il hèle le serveur de tout à l'heure et prend un latté. L'homme me regarde pour savoir si je vais prendre également autre chose et sans savoir si Law paiera de nouveau, je demande un autre brownie. C'est qu'au final, j'ai vraiment aimé ce truc bourré de sucre.

 **-Tu lâches des trucs comme ça et tu dis que t'es pas amoureux ?** lance-t-il, sceptique.

 **-Je suis pas encore stupide et t'inquiète pas qu'avec un caractère aussi pourri que le sien,** **ça n'est pas le premier truc qui risque d'arriver.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? T'as peur de t'attacher ?**

Je hausse les épaules. Je suis tellement paumé que je pourrais même pas lui répondre.

 **-Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus te passer de l-**

 **-** **C'est** **pas exactement** **ça** **.**

Je grimace. Il manquerait plus qu'il me fasse passer pour un imbécile incapable de se passer de son crush. Law serre les dents et je sais qu'il est en train de me dire que si je l'interromps encore une fois, il n'est pas sûr de garder son calme. On nous apporte nos commandes et je m'empresse de croquer dans mon gâteau.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Si t'as pas encore d'attache, c'est justement le moment de te** **décider** **. Il est plus facile de renoncer à une cause perdue quand il n'y a pas de sentiment que** **lorsqu'il** **y en a. Assures-toi juste de le faire au bon moment. Si jamais tu finis par tomber amoureux, t'auras beau savoir que vous allez dans le mur, t'auras pas la force d'abandonner.** **Enfin je dis ça je te rappelle quand même que c'est à cause de lui que t'en ai là aujourd'hui.**

 **-Je sais bien.**

Je soupire et bouge sur mon siège. Le fauteuil a beau être très confortable, je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise.

 **-J'hésite à me lancer. J'ai beau être attiré par lui, je peux difficilement le blairer. Il est arrogant au possible,** dis-je comme pour me convaincre de renoncer.

 **-Tu m'en diras tant,** rigole-t-il. **Écoute, Zoro, je peux pas décider à ta place. C'est ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux. Et je suis sûr qu'Ace pense comme moi. Il s'est calmé, tu sais. Il gère mieux ses tocs et a intégré certains trucs comme la notion de vie privée.**

 **-Hum.**

Law a toujours parlé librement des problèmes d'Ace alors que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal. Ace m'en a déjà parlé mais c'est tellement abstrait dans ma tête que je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Pour moi, c'est simplement mon meilleur pote : un peu envahissant sur les bords mais c'est tout. Contrairement à Law, je n'ai pratiquement jamais été confronté à une de ses « crises » et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai plus de mal à assimiler qu'il ne va pas tout à fait bien.

 **-Pourquoi tu es resté avec Jewerly même quand tu as appris qu'elle t'avait trompé ?**

Law semble surpris par ma question. Il pose sa tasse qu'il n'a pas encore touché et fronce les sourcils.

 **-Simplement parce que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre en pratique le conseil que je t'ai donné,** soupire-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et après quelques secondes de flottement, il reprend sa tasse de café pour enfin boire une première gorgée. Je serre les poings et décide de renoncer à lui parler de Jewerly et de l'intérêt étrange qu'elle manifeste pour lui depuis quelques semaines. Je ne veux pas qu'il replonge à cause de ça.

Mercredi 03 Janvier 2018

Une goutte tombe sur le tatami et je reste bloqué dessus durant de longues secondes avant de me recentrer sur mon exercice et de continuer ma série de pompes. Dehors, il fait un temps pourri : le vent fouette les branches des arbres et fait tanguer dangereusement toute structure assez faible pour ne pas résister. La pluie s'abat avec fracas sur les vitres du dojo et ajoutée au vent, ça fait un bruit infernal. Mais loin de me déstabiliser, les bruits extérieurs me font même du bien et m'aident à m'isoler du reste. Seul dans le dojo, je m'entraine sans relâche. Je suis en train d'enchainer ma quatrième série de 100 pompes et il me reste encore des abdos et mes mouvements à répéter avant de rendre la salle pour 10h30. Après ma discussion avec Law, je n'ai finalement pas eu le cœur à aller m'entrainer. J'ai trainé la patte pour rentrer et après avoir avalé une boite de soupe tout juste mangeable, je suis parti me coucher. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là si tôt. Moi qui adore dormir, c'est sûr que ça a complètement perturbé mon programme mais comme je reprends bientôt les cours, je voulais m'entrainer un maximum avant de ne plus avoir assez de temps pour le faire.

Je sens mes muscles qui commencent à se tétaniser. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à descendre correctement au sol mais je m'accroche. Je régule ma respiration et prends le temps de bien récupérer à chaque montée. Je sens la sueur perler dans mon dos et sur mes tempes. J'essaie d'en faire abstraction. C'est simplement le signe d'un travail bien fait : plus je me serais dépensé, plus je m'améliorerais et mieux ce sera. J'ai un objectif à atteindre et je voudrais vraiment montrer à Mihawk que je suis devenu plus fort en son absence.

Revigoré par ce nouvel objectif, je termine plus vite les dernières pompes de ma série de 100. J'essaie de ne pas m'écrouler par terre à la fin mais c'est plus que raté et je m'accorde finalement une pause de 5 minutes pour reprendre ma respiration.

Une fois que je me sens mieux, je m'hydrate avec abondance et essuie mon corps mouillé avec la serviette que m'a offerte Koshiro il y a quelques années de ça. Je l'utilise toujours quand je m'entraine, et encore plus maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles un peu avant le nouvel an. Il m'a assuré qu'il avait réussi à rebondir et qu'il était heureux où il était. Il m'a aussi demandé de mes nouvelles, il voulait à tout prix savoir si je me faisais à Dawn et si je ne me surmenais pas trop pendant l'entrainement. C'était vraiment génial d'entendre de nouveau sa voix et de savoir qu'il va bien.

Honnêtement, savoir qu'il a tourné la page de Baterilla et qu'il a pu rebondir après l'épisode désastreux du dojo m'aide à moins culpabiliser par rapport à Niji. Je suis toujours autant perdu vis-à-vis de lui et j'espère que me dépenser me permettra de me vider la tête.

Mon portable sonne et j'arrête ma série d'abdos, fatigué. Je crois que j'ai vu un peu trop grand avec les pompes tout à l'heure. J'ai les muscles déjà courbaturés. Je soupire et me dirige lentement vers mon portable. C'est un appel d'Ace.

 **-Allô ?** dis-je, la respiration erratique.

Le bruit du vent et de la pluie me parviennent encore plus nettement à travers le portable et je devine qu'Ace est dehors.

 **-Salut, je suis devant chez toi et ça fait bien dix minutes que je tambourine à ta porte.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive face à la nouvelle et ne trouve rien à dire pendant un moment. Merde !

 **-Bon, tu viens m'ouvrir ou t'es pas chez toi ?** m'interroge-t-il.

 **-Je suis au dojo, je m'entraine.**

 **-Ah, OK. Merde, moi qui pensais que tu dormais juste comme un loir,** rigole-t-il.

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Non, c'est bon. J'aurais du appeler avant. Avec Luffy, on** **va** **à la patinoire et comme c'est pas loin de chez toi, on pensait t'inviter. Bon, je t'embête pas plus, entraine toi bien. Je vais me dépêcher d'y aller, il fait un temps de merde! Heureusement que la patinoire est couverte ! Une autre fois, peut-être.**

 **-Je suis pas très bon à ça.**

 **-Luffy non plus, c'est pour ça que je l'accompagne. Le spectacle, mon ami !**

Il rigole et après m'avoir salué, raccroche. Je reste bloqué quelques secondes sur mon portable avant de le poser sur une chaise un peu plus loin. J'ai eu chaud. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si Niji s'était incrusté et qu'il avait ouvert la porte comme il aime si souvent le faire ? Je peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut vraiment que je le dise à Ace. J'aggrave juste la chose. Law a raison après tout. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je reprends mon entrainement. Je fais attention à bien m'hydrater avant : il a beau faire froid dehors, avec tous ces efforts, la température de mon corps est assez élevée et je dois dire que j'ai hyper chaud. C'est sûr que si je faisais ça chez moi, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter d'avoir ou non un chauffage en état de marche. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée et double la rapidité de mes mouvements. Il est déjà 9h et si je veux avoir le temps de faires mes katas, il ne faut pas que je traine.

Mon esprit est clair et c'est avec en tête mon objectif que je boucle mes dernières séries d'abdos. Comme pour les pompes, je m'accorde une pause après et en profite pour remplir de nouveau ma bouteille et vérifier si Ace ne m'a pas envoyé un message entre-temps. Rien. C'est qu'il doit bien s'amuser. Je souffle et pratique mes katas. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir m'entrainer avec quelqu'un. Et dire qu'avant, c'était tout le contraire : même avec la présence de Koshiro, j'aimais la solitude que je ressentais pendant mes efforts à l'entrainement. Mais maintenant, je trouve qu'un entrainement seul est moins efficace. Après, comme je suis à présent habitué à affronter Mihawk, je ne suis pas sûr de trouver un quelconque intérêt à m'entrainer avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 **-Excusez-moi.**

J'arrête mes mouvements et me tourne vers l'entrée de la salle. Une jeune femme brune en tailleur gris et les épaules mouillées de quelques gouttelettes de pluie me fixe. Je la regarde tout en essuyant avec mon t-shirt mon menton et mon cou trempés de sueur. Je respire fort et j'avoue avoir les jambes quelque peu engourdies. C'est un indicateur dans le fait que j'ai mal géré mon entrainement du jour. J'ai souvent eu l'esprit ailleurs au début et sur mes dernières répétitions de mouvement, je pensais trop à comment contrer Mihawk. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas senti cette femme arriver.

Elle ne dit rien et se contente juste de me regarder. J'avise l'heure sur l'horloge juste en haut de la porte et suis rassuré de voir qu'il n'est pas encore tout à fait 10h10. Je ne suis pas en retard, j'ai même largement le temps de prendre une douche et de nettoyer un peu la salle.

Mais alors, c'est qui ?

 **-Vous voulez quoi ?**

Ma question semble la faire sortir de ses pensées ou de sa contemplation : mes muscles avaient l'air d'un peu trop l'intéresser.

 **-Oui, pardon.**

Elle se racle la gorge et je vais prendre ma serviette pour m'essuyer plus convenablement. Je passe à côté d'elle et la jeune femme se décale pour une raison que j'ignore. Peut-être qu'elle trouve juste que je pue. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire.

 **-Je me présente, Minami Ebuchi. Je suis la prof de yoga que le dojo a embauché tout récemment.**

J'acquiesce et me retiens de lui dire que je n'en ai pas grand-chose à faire.

 **-Le professeur de self défense devait me faire faire un tour du dojo mais finalement, j'ai eu un changement dans mes disponibilit-**

 **-Il arrive à 10h30. Il donne cours à des petits normalement,** je la coupe.

 **-Je sais bien mais malheureusement, j'embauche à 10h45, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps.**

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, embêtée. En tout cas maintenant, je comprends mieux sa tenue : c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit débarquer dans un dojo une femme en talon. Je soupire et enlève mon tee-shirt. Je prends dans mon sac le nécessaire pour ma douche. Cette dame est bien gentille mais si je veux pas être à la traine, il va falloir que je me dépêche.

 **-J-je, en fait, j'ai pu…**

Elle bégaie et je me méfie déjà de ce qu'elle va me demander.

- **Le responsable m'a dit que vous pourriez me faire visiter. Je sais que vous êtes pressé et moi aussi, c'est pour ça que même un tour rapide m'irait.**

Elle grimace et se dit sans doute que je vais dire non. Et elle a raison d'ailleurs mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le fais pas finalement.

 **-Je vais prendre une douche avant,** je soupire.

Le proprio a laissé son dojo à Mihawk de base et il a bien voulu me faire confiance malgré l'absence de celui-ci donc je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ça m'énerve déjà. Je file sous la douche et heureusement que je ne suis pas friand de ça car elle est express et j'ai à peine le temps de me détendre que j'en sors. J'entends non loin les talons de la jeune femme claquer sur le sol et je me demande si elle vient jusqu'ici pour me presser ou si elle essaie juste de mater. Je prends à peine le temps de me sécher et enfile des affaires propres. Quand je sors des vestiaires, je vois la prof de yoga inspecter celui des filles et l'emplacement des toilettes ainsi que des casiers. Je la regarde longuement et comme pour se justifier, elle se sent obliger de préciser qu'elle a enlevé ses chaussures pour marcher sur les tatamis.

 **-Bon, on s'y met ?**

 **-Je vous suis.**

 **xXx**

Je croque dans mon sandwich tout en zappant d'une chaine à l'autre. Période oblige, il n'y a que des films un peu chiants sur Noël ou le nouvel an. Tout ce que je déteste quoi. Je trouve ça niais en plus d'être débile. Pourtant, je déteste pas spécialement les fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai passé Noël avec Law, Ace et sa famille et c'était plutôt sympa. Les autres années, c'était plus ou moins la même chose, sauf l'année dernière où c'était juste Law et moi. Je me suis juré que ça n'arriverait plus jamais : Law traversait une passe difficile avec Jewerly et je dois dire qu'il était pas forcément de bonne compagnie…

Je ne me plains pas de la soirée du nouvel an. Je n'ai pas été blessé après tout et je me suis bien amusé.

Mais les films, vraiment, c'est trop…

Je croque une nouvelle fois dans mon sandwich au poulet et laisse une rediffusion de _Spiderman_ sur une chaine que je découvre : généralement, je m'arrête après les chaines de la TNT. Je n'aime pas spécialement les _Marvels_ mais je me découvre toujours une passion pour ça quand décembre s'en va et que janvier s'installe.

Finalement, Ace m'a appelé vers 13h pour me raconter sa matinée à la patinoire avec Luffy. Comme il l'avait prédit, il s'est plutôt bien amusé aux dépens du chapeau de paille. Luffy a pas arrêté de se casser la gueule au début mais malheureusement pour Ace, il a vite réussi à remonter la pente et au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, il patinait presque aussi bien que mon ami. Ace était vert mais comme il a filmé ses nombreuses chutes, il aura de quoi rire pendant un bon moment. Quant à moi, je lui ai raconté ma matinée avec le petit imprévu que j'ai eu. Je l'ai véritablement trouvée bizarre cette Minami. Pour une prof de yoga, je ne l'ai pas trouvée très détendue. Et puis, elle me regardait un peu trop intensément. Je veux bien ne pas faire mon âge mais quand même. Bon, après, c'est pas comme si j'allais la croiser de nouveau. Etant donné que j'utilise le dojo seulement quand celui-ci est vide, je risque pas d'avoir encore affaire à elle.

Quand j'ai raconté ça à Ace, il m'a charrié en me disant que j'avais une touche avec elle. Je l'ai l'envoyé bouler en lui disant que ça me faisait une belle jambe. J'ai raccroché après qu'il m'ait proposé d'aller manger au _MacDo_ le jour de la rentrée.

Je m'ouvre une canette de soda et commence à être bien plongé dans le film quand on sonne à la porte. J'hésite à laisser sonner mais vu qu'on insiste, je suis obligé d'aller ouvrir si je veux pas que la voisine d'en face vienne me faire chier avec ça. Elle travaille la nuit et ne supporte pas le moindre bruit la journée parce qu'elle passe son temps à dormir. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si elle n'a pas des horaires normaux? Je vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour lui faire plaisir, surtout qu'elle ne dit rien aux autres. Elle ne m'aime pas, c'est tout. Qu'elle se rassure, je ne l'apprécie pas plus !

On sonne encore quand j'ouvre violemment la porte. Je reste alors bloqué sans arriver à y croire. Je fronce même les sourcils et me fais la réflexion que je suis en train d'halluciner.

Niji me fait difficilement face, une main autour de son ventre comme pour soutenir ses côtes et l'autre accrochée au chambranle de la porte comme un soutien dérisoire. Il a la lèvre fendue et est au bord du malaise. Malheureusement, même si je devine la blessure qu'il a au torse, je ne peux pas vraiment voir celle qu'il a au visage à cause de ses lunettes et de son foulard bleu. Il ne le porte pas du tout comme ça habituellement et je devine qu'il l'a fait pour cacher son état misérable.

 **-Tu me laisses entrer ?** me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Il n'écoute pas ma réponse et me bouscule à moitié pour entrer. Il s'affale ensuite sur mon canapé et je ferme la porte pour aller le rejoindre. Il me jette un coup d'œil dédaigneux quand il avise _Spiderman_ à la télé et je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

Niji est quelqu'un de fort avec une aura assez imposante. Je n'ai beau jamais l'avoir affronté en combat singulier, c'est quelque chose qui se sent. Pour le mettre dans cet état, il faut y aller et surtout, il ne faut pas être n'importe qui. Il enlève ses lunettes et les balance par terre. Elles se cassent aussitôt : elles ne devaient plus avoir longtemps à vivre de toute façon. A part sa posture, rien n'indique qu'il souffre à présent. Il ne grimace pas, ne geint pas et ne se plaint pas.

 **-Mon vieux a apprit…**

Il hésite et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

 **-...que je fricotais avec des mecs.**

Il rigole et a l'air complètement timbré car ça se voit que ses côtes lui font mal.

- **Il a pété un câble, le pauvre... En tout cas, on peut dire qu'il a pas perdu la main. Fait chier,** râle-t-il. **T'as pas des trucs pour me soigner ?**

 **-Ouais, attends.**

Je me lève et vais dans ma salle de bain pour chercher ma trousse de soin. Avec le kendo, je me blesse souvent alors j'ai fait l'acquisition lors de mon emménagement ici d'une petite trousse à pharmacie pour soigner mes blessures. Je voulais pouvoir me donner à 100% à chacun de mes combats avec Mihawk : pas question de se servir d'une blessure comme excuse à une défaite.

J'attrape le nécessaire et trouve sans surprise Niji torse nu, toujours étendu sur mon canapé.

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es chez moi au fait ?**

 **-A ton avis ?**

Je lui jette un coup d'œil las et commence à étaler un peu de pommade sur ses zones douloureuses.

 **-Quoi, ton père t'a foutu à la porte ?** je demande sans trop oser y croire.

Niji a 21 ans, je peux pas croire qu'il soit encore si dépendant de son vieux.

 **-Sois pas con,** soupire-t-il.

J'hausse un sourcil dubitatif devant son commentaire.

- **J'ai été déshérité, il m'a enlevé mon nom. Mais je présume qu'un roturier comme toi n'y comprend pas grand-chose.**

 **-T'as pas tort.**

Je continue de le soigner en silence et je découvre petit à petit toute l'étendue de ses blessures. Au final, je ne pense pas que ma crème suffise à le soigner : il a l'air de vraiment morfler au niveau des côtes et je pense pas qu'une pommade ait le pouvoir de réparer des côtes endommagées. Je lui balance le produit et me lève pour aller chercher un doliprane. Je sais pas si ça va faire quelque chose mais à mon niveau, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Et puis, si c'était vraiment grave, Niji serait parti à l'hôpital. Du moins, j'espère pour lui.

 **-Tiens.**

Il avale le comprimé sans protester et je suis presque surpris de ne pas le voir répliquer. Il ferme les yeux et je reste debout, à le regarder sans rien faire.

 **-C'est plutôt marrant de te voir comme ça,** je lui fais alors remarquer.

 **-Tu trouves ?**

 **-Ouais** , dis-je sincèrement. **Toi qui es si hautain et con normalement, tu redescends de ton piédestal.**

 **-T'inquiète pas, j'y suis encore bien installé. Je n'ai plus mon nom mais j'ai toujours du sang noble,** plaisante-t-il.

 **-Je vois pas pourquoi tu rigoles encore alors que ta situation fait** **tellement** **pitié. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?**

 **-Je sais pas, j'essaie encore d'assimiler... J'ai pas l'habitude d'être pauvre. J'ai plus rien. Ni bien, ni argent,** explique-t-il devant mon regard interrogateur. **Mais bon, je ne m'en fais pas, je vais apprendre à tes côtés.**

 **-Rêve. Y a pas assez de place dans mon appartement.**

 **-Ouais, ça, j'ai bien vu mais t'inquiète pas. Dans mon état, je vais pas faire le difficile.**

Il se lève, souffle un bon coup et marche lentement jusqu'à ma chambre.

 **-Je vais dormir. Appelle-moi quand ce sera l'heure de manger.**

Je me retiens de grogner devant son manque de civilité. Même dans sa situation catastrophique, Niji trouve le moyen d'être toujours aussi exécrable. Quand je me rappelle de ma discussion avec Law, j'en ai presque honte. Je range le bordel que Niji a mis en arrivant et m'affale sur le canapé pour essayer de suivre la fin du film sur l'homme araignée. Je ne sais pas si Niji est sérieux ou non quand il parle de rester ici. A vrai dire, je suis encore à essayer de me faire à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Merde, dans quoi je m'embarque encore ?!

Je ne vais quand même pas le garder avec moi! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de lui. Je dois retourner en cours très bientôt, j'ai mes entrainements de kendo à assurer, j'ai mon boulot aussi... Niji m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien et je me suis toujours douté que le père Vinsmoke était un enfoiré alors une part de moi me dit que ce n'est pas plus mal que ça se soit passé comme ça. Niji peut du coup prendre son indépendance. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il souhaitait tant la prendre que ça.

Je retiens aussi que Niji ne m'a pas dit comment son père a appris son « penchant pour les hommes » comme il l'appelle, ni ce que pensent ses frères de tout ça.

Je claque ma langue sur mon palais et éteins la télé. Le film m'ennuie soudain, mon esprit n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Heureusement que j'avais prévu d'en parler à Ace parce que là, je crois que de toute façon, je n'ai plus tellement le choix.

Jeudi 04 Janvier 2018

Je grogne et passe mon bras autour du ventre de Niji qui dort profondément. Je me rapproche de lui et cale mon menton sur son épaule, ses cheveux chatouillent mon nez ainsi que son odeur brute et piquante. Il dort depuis qu'il est arrivé hier en début de soirée et n'a pas l'air prêt de s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'il dort autant mais il devait être sacrément crevé pour ne pas avoir ouvert l'œil une seule fois depuis que son corps a touché le matelas. Je ne me plains pas. Tant qu'il dort, il ne me fait pas chier. J'ai pas fait grand-chose hier : j'ai bossé un peu mes cours mais sans grande motivation. Comme j'ai pas ouvert un seul cahier depuis les vacances, se replonger dedans n'a pas été facile. J'ai relu mon cours de math sans rien y comprendre et ça m'a convaincu d'arrêter tout de suite. J'ai nettoyé mon appartement, bouffé un hamburger avant de regarder deux épisodes d'un manga dont je n'ai pas retenu grand-chose…

Je peux pas dire que j'ai rentabilisé ma journée de la veille mais tant pis. Des fois, c'est bien aussi de ne pas faire grand-chose et de juste se prélasser un peu. A cette pensée, je me rapproche encore du corps de Niji. Allongé en petite cuillère contre lui, je profite de sa chaleur corporelle. Ça a des avantages de dormir à deux. C'est d'ailleurs le seul que j'ai à accueillir ce type chez moi : m'économiser l'achat d'un chauffage d'appoint !

 **-Si t'es réveillé, va me préparer le petit déjeuner, j'ai faim.**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, aux aguets. La respiration de Niji est basse et régulière, son rythme cardiaque n'est pas perturbé et son corps est toujours détendu. Je pensais qu'il dormait. S'il n'avait pas parlé, je n'aurais jamais deviné qu'il était réveillé. Depuis combien de temps ne dort il plus ?

 **-T'es réveillé ?** je demande inutilement.

 **-Oui et j'ai faim.**

 **-J'ai rien senti,** dis-je, toujours sceptique **. Comment ça se fait ?**

 **-J'ai été entrainé pour ça. De base, ma famille est une famille d'assassins.**

 **-Je croyais que t'étais un noble.**

Il rigole et se tourne vers moi. Son visage est tout près et son corps épouse presque le mien.

 **-Je suis beaucoup de choses. Et tu serais surpris de toutes les savoir.**

Son ventre grogne et je me moque de lui.

 **-Si tu veux manger, va te faire à bouffer tout seul. Déjà, je t'héberge.**

Je ne vois pas clairement son visage mais je devine qu'il doit me lancer un regard noir ou sourire face à sa piteuse situation.

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait à manger de toute ma vie. Je laisse ça aux abrutis comme Sanji ou au petit peuple. Cuisiner n'est pas de ma condition,** exagère-t-il. **Mais si tu m'y force, je** **n'aurais** **pas le choix, je vais de voir me débrouiller pour me nourrir...**

Il touche mon sexe à moitié éveillé par une érection matinale et je comprends tout de suite son sous-entendu.

Agacé, je sors rapidement du lit et grogne en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Niji rigole et ça m'énerve de tomber une fois de plus dans le panneau. J'arrive à peine à cuisiner pour moi, je vais pas me mettre à lui faire à bouffer tous les matins, surtout que mon maigre budget va vite déclarer forfait. En plus, sans gêne comme il est, je suis sûr qu'il va passer des heures sous la douche, utiliser toute l'eau chaude, vider mon frigo dés qu'il aura une fringale et faire je ne sais quelle ânerie. Et pourquoi je m'exécute, moi ? Je grogne encore en mettant du sucre dans ses œufs, ça lui apprendra, tiens! Je lui crie que c'est prêt et il déboule immédiatement. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru qu'il voudrait que je lui apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit. Faut pas rêver non plus.

Il débarque torse-nu et ses hématomes et ses cicatrices visibles sur son corps musclé ont l'air de ressortir encore plus qu'hier. Niji ne m'adresse pas un mot et mange son omelette avant de croquer dans sa tartine de pain de mie que j'ai beurré tout à l'heure. Quand j'aurais endormi sa vigilance, je me vengerais évidement de son sale caractère ! Il fait la moue et je me détourne pour me servir un bol de céréales et une pomme. Il est tôt et j'essaie de me motiver pour aller courir.

 **-C'est vachement bon, ton truc. Tu m'en referas ?**

Je manque de m'étouffer en l'entendant.

- **T'es pas croyable,** je souris devant le comportement de Niji.

 **-Merci.**

Il soupire ensuite et regarde mon appartement qui, pour une fois, est à peu près rangé.

- **Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à être pauvre. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air si dur que ça.**

 **-Parce que tu fous rien,** je proteste.

 **-Apprends-moi alors.**

Son ton est sérieux, si bien que pendant un instant, je suis bouleversé par l'intensité de son regard. Depuis hier, il semble prendre à la légère ce qui lui arrive mais à cet instant là, j'entrevois pour la première fois que cette situation l'embête plus que ce qu'il ne veut bien avouer.

 **-Bon, assez discuter.**

Il se lève et s'approche lentement de moi.

- **Maintenant que j'ai mangé, j'aimerais bien sustenter une toute autre faim,** soupire-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le repousse et lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Je vais voir si mon pote qui fait des études en médecine peut venir te voir aujourd'hui.**

 **-J'ai pas besoin de voir un médecin,** rigole-t-il. **Donne moi juste encore la petite pilule que tu m'as filé hier et ça devrait le faire.**

 **-Tu sais que tu me désespères?**

Il sourit, joueur, et se met à embrasser mon cou alors que j'essaie de terminer ma pomme. Me voilà obligé de prendre soin de lui.

 **-Je sais mais je me ferai pardonner en prenant soin de toi.**

Sa langue trace un sillon de mon lobe d'oreille jusqu'à ma nuque et un frisson m'échappe.

Les paroles de Law se rappellent à moi et j'hésite. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

« La pire erreur à faire est de constamment avoir peur de faire une erreur.»

Elbert Hubbard 

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 05 Janvier 2018

Je termine de passer la serpillère dans le séjour quand la minuterie que j'ai mise sur mon portable sonne. J'ai fait une tourte à la viande et j'ai hâte de la faire gouter à Cavendish : il revient aujourd'hui après une semaine d'absence. Finalement, son séjour aura duré plus longtemps que prévu : sa famille qui ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps a insisté et le mannequin a cédé. J'ai eu très peu de ses nouvelles durant la semaine. Il ne m'a envoyé que deux ou trois messages en tout et pour tout et m'a appelé il y a trois jours pour m'informer de la date de son retour. J'ai pu sentir les rares fois où nous avons eu la possibilité de communiquer que ce n'était pas forcément la joie là-bas mais rester était important. Peut-être pas pour lui mais pour les autres. Alors je suis content d'enfin pouvoir le revoir et je ne pense pas me tromper en imaginant qu'il doit aussi être soulagé d'être de retour à Dawn.

Ça va me faire du bien de ne plus être seul au loft car si ça peut avoir un coté euphorisant au début - tous ces mètres carrés pour moi - on s'en lasse au final très vite. Shanks est parti dans la foulée de Cavendish et il a laissé son portable ici car il désirait s'octroyer des vacances loin de tout. Ça m'a inquiété de ne pas pouvoir le contacter ni même avoir la possibilité de prendre des nouvelles mais il m'a rassuré en m'affirmant que je ne verrais même pas le temps passé et qu'il serait vite de retour.

J'espère qu'il dit vrai. J'avoue qu'avec les derniers évènements, je n'ai pas forcément trop eu le temps d'y penser et qu'avec le retour imminent de Cavendish, j'y penserais sans doute encore moins. Mon esprit sera à coup sûr occupé à trop d'autres choses.

J'enfile des gants pour sortir le plat du four et souris, fier de moi : c'est que ça n'a pas l'air mauvais ! J'hume les diverses odeurs que dégage la tourte et pousse un soupir de bien-être quand la fumée du plat s'évapore jusqu'à mon visage. C'est une sensation assez agréable. Dehors, il neige de plus en plus et même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, nous avoisinons tout de même les 4 cm. J'aime beaucoup la neige et comme ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la ville comme ça, j'en ai bien profité. En milieu de semaine, je suis allé m'amuser dehors avec Luffy et pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai pu retrouver mon âme d'enfant.

Je souris et laisse mon plat sur le côté. Je vais aussi me faire une salade mais il faut avant ça que je termine mon ménage. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal pour les tâches ménagères. C'est vrai que j'en ai fait un peu plus parce que Cavendish rentre aujourd'hui mais les autres jours, le loft était tout aussi bien tenu ! C'est plutôt marrant quand on pense au fait que le propriétaire est celui qui s'occupe le moins bien de son propre appartement. Cavendish s'est même pris la tête avec lui une fois pour qu'il fasse la poussière dans sa chambre et tourné la machine qu'il avait promis de faire une semaine plus tôt. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me demande comment ils se supportent. L'amitié, c'est quand même extraordinaire !

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai terminé mon ménage et je me lave les mains pour faire ma salade. J'entends du bruit à l'entrée, celles caractéristique d'une clé dans une serrure puis d'une poignée qui s'abaisse. Je m'essuie rapidement les mains et viens dans l'entrée pour accueillir – normalement – Cavendish. Et je ne me trompe pas, le blond entre dans le loft, la tête basse et la mine fatigué. Et alors qu'il était parti avec beaucoup de bagages, il ne revient qu'avec une petite valise et une sacoche qu'il porte en bandoulière. Il ne me voit pas tout de suite et m'a l'air totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

 **-Bonjour, tu as fait bon voyage ?**

Il relève la tête et sourit en m'apercevant. Les signes de fatigue sur son visage sont alors moins visibles.

 **-On peut dire ça. J'ai dormi pratiquement tout le long et j'ai maintenant le visage bouffi.**

Il soupire et dépose sa valise au milieu de l'entrée **.**

 **-Je suis bien content que personne ne m'ait reconnu. J'irai tout de même voir sur les réseaux sociaux au cas où,** décide-t-il.

Je rigole et lui dit que j'ai préparé une tourte à la viande si ça l'intéresse. Il se lèche les lèvres d'envie et me dit qu'il sera de la partie. Je le laisse monter dans sa chambre et retourne dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas. Je me sens tout joyeux de savoir que mon colocataire est rentré, les journées seront plus animés et vivantes à présent. Je goute ma salade et, satisfait de l'assaisonnement, commence à mettre la table. J'entends la douche en haut et me dis que j'ai du temps avant que Cavendish ne sorte. Je m'active donc doucement et coupe enfin ma tourte que je ne peux m'empêcher de gouter. La recette que Sanji m'a passée est vraiment facile à réaliser et pratiquement inratable. Mon portable sonne dans ma poche et j'ai la surprise de voir qu'il s'agit justement de Sanji. Cependant, son message m'inquiète assez.

De Sanji

A : Sabo

« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Je lui réponds par l'affirmative et me retiens de lui demander plus de détails.

 **xXx**

 **-Hum, ma foi, c'est vrai que c'est bon,** approuve Cavendish.

Le blond me fait un clin d'œil et croque dans sa tourte avant de saucer son pain et de manger une feuille de salade. Il boit ensuite un verre d'eau et croise les bras sur la table. J'ai alors l'impression qu'il a déjà fini de manger.

 **-Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?**

 **-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, comment était le mariage de ta cousine ?**

J'enfourne une bouchée et attends avec impatience que Cavendish me raconte la folle épopée qu'il a ou non vécu dans sa région natale. Il sourit puis baisse la tête sur son assiette. Il semble se replonger dans ses pensées. Et puis, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser un peu plus tôt, il continue de manger avec enthousiasme.

 **-Eh bien tout d'abord, elle a été très étonnée de me voir. Malgré son invitation, elle ne pensait vraiment pas que je viendrais.**

 **-Ça a été comme une superbe surprise pour elle alors! Au même niveau qu'un cadeau de mariage!**

 **-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi mais dans le doute, je lui ai apporté une magnifique tenue de marque dont je suis l'égérie, bien évidemment,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-Il y avait beaucoup de monde ou c'était une cérémonie en petit comité ?**

 **-Ma famille a toujours vu les choses en grand alors sur ce coup là, ma cousine n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Même si elle aurait préféré que seuls les intimes et la famille proche soient là. Son fiancé par contre était bien content de pouvoir se pavaner devant tout ce beau monde.**

 **-Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?**

C'est bien la première fois que je vois Cavendish exprimer si clairement son avis sur une personne et qu'en plus, celui-ci soit négatif.

Il hausse simplement les épaules et goute encore un peu à sa tourte.

 **-Je ne le connais pas assez pour donner un réel avis sur lui mais Meil a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer et de ce que j'ai vu, il le lui rend bien. Il doit juste être imbuvable avec tous ceux qu'il n'estime pas. Il y a des gens comme ça.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai.**

Je pense à Stelly et à certaines personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer qui sont exactement pareilles.

Le repas continue et alors que je me ressers une seconde fois, Cavendish se contente de prendre un laitage pour terminer son repas. Durant presque deux heures, mon ami me parle de la semaine qu'il a passé chez lui, du déroulé exact des festivités. Je ne pensais pas que le blond parlerait autant et je retiens que s'il s'étend toujours de cette manière, il faudra que je choisisse mes moments pour l'interroger ! Je ne le savais vraiment pas si bavard !

Malgré la longueur, son récit est intéressant et je bois ses paroles. Cavendish est un bon orateur et je ne pense pas être si bon quand tout comme lui, je m'essaie au métier de conteur. L'après-midi se déroule agréablement et après avoir passé autant de temps seul, ça a quelque chose de revigorant.

Samedi 06 Janvier 2018

J'arrive au _Baratie_ avec un peu d'avance et suis accueilli par un serveur qui m'amène jusqu'à une table inoccupée. C'est assez étonnant. J'ai la chance d'avoir de la place, le restaurant étant habituellement bondé. Je présume que Sanji y est aussi pour beaucoup : après tout, il ne m'aurait pas donné rendez-vous ici s'il pensait ça difficilement réalisable.

Il est 11h45 et je commence à avoir un peu faim alors pour patienter, je décide de prendre quelques petites bouchées à la reine. J'aviserais si je vois que dans une demi-heure, Sanji n'est toujours pas là. Il m'a dit dans son message qu'il était en salle aujourd'hui mais qu'il terminait à 12h15. J'avoue me poser beaucoup de questions sur notre future discussion. Je ne sais pas de quoi Sanji veut s'entretenir. J'ai bien sûr quelques pistes : sa famille, comme toujours, ou alors Nami. Il m'avait dit vouloir lui avouer ce que son père voulait faire, cette union arrangée. Est-ce que la discussion aurait mal tournée ou alors il ne lui a pas encore parlé et c'est moi qui me fais des idées ?

Je me torture l'esprit pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir Sanji. Il me fait signe et je comprends qu'il a bientôt fini. Il me faut attendre encore dix minutes avant qu'il ne vienne s'attabler avec moi. Entre temps, j'ai commandé un plat : les bouchées à la reine étant insuffisantes pour contenter mon estomac. Sanji soupire et, à peine assis, se relève pour aller chercher mon assiette en cuisine. Je me contente d'acquiescer mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait remarqué. Il a l'air un peu perturbé.

 **-Voilà. Je ne sais pas qui l'a cuisiné alors je ne peux pas t'affirmer que ce** **sera** **bon mais ça n'a pas l'air mauvais, c'est déjà ça,** me prévient-il quand il revient avec mon assiette.

 **-Tu es trop dur avec tes collègues.**

Je souris et me retiens de dire qu'en tant qu'apprenti et plus jeune, c'est plutôt lui qui est supposé apprendre des autres.

Il hausse les épaules et s'attable avec moi. Je regarde avec envie ses lasagnes.

 **-Tu me fais goûter ?**

 **-Sabo, tu sais très bien quel goût ça a !**

 **-Juste** **un peu,** j'insiste.

Sanji capitule assez vite, mais sans oublier de me vanner sur mon appétit. Il me laisse prendre quelques bouchées et je lui propose alors également de partager mon plat avec lui mais il refuse poliment. Ça me satisfait d'ailleurs assez, ça en fera plus pour moi. Au début, je ne dis rien, je prends le temps de savourer mon repas. Pour Sanji, c'est différent. Il est mal à l'aise et soucieux, c'est pour ça qu'il est silencieux. Mais le repas continue et nos assiettes se vident assez vite sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Je décide donc d'entamer la discussion pour ne pas laisser les choses en suspens.

 **-Ton message m'a inquiété hier,** dis-je pour commencer **. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **-Hum… C'est assez complexe.**

Il hésite et parait peu sûr de lui.

 **-Dis-le simplement, je t'aiderais si je le peux.**

Je lui souris comme pour l'encourager mais Sanji est toujours aussi crispé.

 **-Je suis étonné de voir que tu travailles au** _ **Baratie**_ **, je pensais que tu étais en vacances. Ce n'est pas trop dur de bosser après les fêtes ?**

Je décide de changer de sujet, je ne veux pas que mon ami ait l'impression que je le force à se confier.

 **-Non, non, ça va. Le vieux m'avait laissé deux jours pour passer la soirée du nouvel an avec vous.**

 **-Ah OK.**

Je termine assez vite mon assiette et me dit que j'ai assez mangé comme ça mais que surtout, je n'ai pas tellement les moyens de m'empiffrer plus.

 **-Cavendish est rentré hier, c'était sympa de passer la soirée avec lui. On a beaucoup parlé et puis avant d'aller se coucher, on a regardé un film romantique. C'était assez divertissant de se moquer de tous les clichés qu'il y avait dedans!**

 **-J'imagine.**

Sanji se mord les lèvres et recule dans le fond de sa chaise, comme démuni. Je devine alors qu'il est finalement prêt à parler.

 **-Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise...**

 **-Une grosse bêtise ?** je demande, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Une assez grosse bêtise, oui,** grimace-t-il.

 **-Oh. C'est peut-être moins grave que tu ne le penses ou plus facilement réparable que tu ne l'imagines?**

 **-Je ne crois pas, non.**

Il soupire et se prend la tête dans les mains.

- **Je t'ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois de comment** **c'est** **chez moi, de l'ambiance qu'il y** **a** **et de comment je** **suis** **traité comme un pestiféré...**

Je confirme d'un simple hochement de tête.

- **Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, après une énième journée à me faire rabaisser et humilier, j'ai craqué. J'en avais marre de supporter ça, de les voir faire les malins alors qu'ils valent encore moins que moi. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais rien contre eux, ça a toujours été comme ça de toute façon. Pourtant, il fallait que je réplique. Alors j'ai visé leur point faible. Leur honneur.**

Il marque un temps d'arrêt et je remarque que ses mains tremblent. Ça me brise le cœur de le voir comme ça. Je me sens complètement démuni. Depuis que je suis arrivé, le restaurant a eu le temps de complètement se remplir et autour de nous, les gens ont l'air joyeux. Personne ne prête attention à nous à vrai dire. Je suis le seul témoin du mal être de Sanji.

 **-J'ai balancé à tout le monde que Niji préférait les hommes.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent instantanément en grand sous la révélation. Sanji, honteux, n'ose même pas me regarder.

 **-Quoi ?** je demande bêtement.

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de me dire. Faire ce genre de choses ne ressemble tellement pas à mon ami!

 **-J'en pouvais plus et je voulais leur montrer que je n'étais pas le seul à être imparfait,** s'empresse-t-il de dire.

 **-Oui… Je comprends. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser en réagissant comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris. Je comprends mieux le problème maintenant. Tu culpabilises,** dis-je comme un constat.

 **-Pour la première fois de ma vie, la colère de mon père ne s'est pas tournée vers moi** **et franchement, j'ai honte mais ça m'a tellement soulagé...**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** je l'interroge, inquiet.

 **-Je ne sais pas... Reiju m'a fait taire et m'a trainé dans ma chambre. Je lui en ai voulu. Elle n'a jamais pris ma défense et là, elle l'a** **fait** **pour Niji. Elle m'a** **demandé** **de me taire pour le préserver. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas avec mon père et mes frères mais quand je suis descendu plus tard, le séjour était retourné et ni mon père ni mon frère n'étaient là. Et si Jajji est rentré le lendemain, ça** **n'a** **pas été le cas de Niji. Je crois qu'il l'a foutu à la porte...** **Je m'en veux tellement de m'être servi ainsi de cette révélation que tu m'avais faite.**

J'ai l'impression que cette dernière phrase lui a pris toute son énergie et que les yeux dans le vague, il attend la suite. Comme nous avons terminé de manger, je lui propose d'aller faire une petite promenade digestive et il accepte. Il m'interdit de payer, m'annonçant que je ne dois rien au _Baratie_ et c'est un peu perplexe qu'on part du restaurant. On se promène sur le grand boulevard et traversons la rue. Quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive vers la galerie marchande et d'un commun accord, on y rentre.

Nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre envie de faire des folies et nous intéressons très peu aux derniers produits de Noël encore présents en vitrine. Si j'ai emmené Sanji ici, c'est juste pour le détendre un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste trop longtemps avec de mauvaises pensées.

 **-Je suis désolé pour ton frère. C'est triste ce qui lui arrive mais je ne pense pas que tu** **doives** **te rendre malade à cause de ça. Tu as laissé tes émotions s'exprimer pleinement et même si le résultat est** **affligeant** **, ce n'est pas toi qui as condamné ton frère mais bien ton père et son homophobie. Peut-être que maintenant, tes autres frères et Reiju ouvriront les yeux et certainement que Niji l'a déjà fait. Quand on se trouve de l'autre côté de la barrière, on trouve soudain les choses beaucoup moins sympa.**

 **-C'était ce que je voulais faire en dévoilant son secret mais agir comme ça, ça ne me ressemble pas... C'est plus une méthode ignoble de mon père et de mes frères...**

 **-Peut-être que ton frère s'en sortira seul et qu'il renouera avec ton père quand celui-ci se sera calmé?**

 **-Je ne sais pas s'il le fera. Je ne sais même pas si ce serait une bonne** **idée** **...**

 **-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?**

 **-Oui et non. Une partie de moi se dit que c'est une bonne chose qu'il vive un peu ce que moi-même je vis et une autre se demande si ça ira pour lui...**

 **-Ton frère a l'air débrouillard, ça ira certainement.**

Sanji ne dit rien et se déplace de rayon en rayon. J'ignore si je lui suis d'une grande aide mais malheureusement, à mon niveau, le rassurer est la seule chose que je puisse faire.

Lundi 08 Janvier 2018

Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que Sanji m'a raconté. Sanji était si triste, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral. Il ne devrait pas se prendre la tête pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite sans doute pas. La nuit précédente aussi n'a pas été très reposante mais comme j'étais fatigué, je me suis endormi plutôt vite. Je me suis surtout interrogé au sujet de Niji et sur ce qu'il pouvait bien devenir. J'ai également pensé à Zoro. Je sais qu'ils sont proches et je me suis dit qu'il serait sans doute susceptible de connaitre les lieux où le frère de Sanji aurait pu trouver refuge. Après, malgré les inquiétudes de mon ami, je suis pratiquement certain que Niji a su rebondir. Il est différent des jeunes adolescents qui se font virer de chez eux un soir simplement parce que leurs parents ont découvert leur homosexualité. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer… Mais en même temps, en me persuadant du contraire, je fais peut-être fausse route. Peut-être que Niji souffre encore de la violence de son père et de la précarité qu'il subit, si tel est réellement le cas.

Est-il comme tous ces jeunes fortunés qui se retrouvent démunis et incapables une fois qu'ils se retrouvent sans le sou et sans ressource ?

Je devrais vraiment contacter Zoro. Oui, je le ferai dés ce soir même. Si j'arrive à avoir des indices, ça rassura Sanji. C'est vraiment un garçon en or de s'inquiéter pour son frère après tout ce que celui-ci lui a fait. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à agir comme ça si Stelly m'avait fait de telles crasses. Même là, alors qu'il se contente de m'ignorer et de rester fidèle à Outlook en plus d'être incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur un nombre incalculable de choses, j'ai des difficultés à le considérer encore comme mon petit frère. Vraiment, j'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour mon meilleur ami.

Je soupire et enroule plus chaudement ma grosse écharpe autour de mon cou. Ca va bientôt sonner mais je tiens à rester encore un peu devant le portail pour attendre Ace. Il m'a envoyé un message avant que je ne parte du loft en me disant qu'il reprenait les cours ce matin et qu'il me retrouverait à l'entrée. Autant dire que je suis parti avec le sourire. Savoir que je peux de nouveau le contacter m'emplit de joie. Et savoir que je vais bientôt le revoir me fait oublier mes questionnements et ma fatigue.

Ace arrive enfin, à pied et sans se presser. Je souris en le voyant faire. Il a les joues un peu roses et un bonnet enfoncé sur la tête. Pour une fois, il est habillé chaudement et je me presse dans sa direction.

 **-Hé !** je fais quand je suis à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ace me voit enfin - je ne sais pas où il avait la tête - et me sourit avant d'happer mes lèvres dans un somptueux baiser. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

 **-Je t'aime,** dis-je.

 **-Hum, ce que j'entends me plait assez. Dis-le encore.**

Je lui répète encore et encore et on rigole devant la niaiserie du spectacle qu'on offre aux autres élèves.

La cloche sonne et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir échanger plus avec lui. Je soupire de frustration et me dis que maintenant qu'il est revenu, ce sera plus simple de se voir. Avec une moue de déception, je suis Ace jusqu'à sa salle de classe. La mienne est dans le même couloir, quelques mètres plus loin. Quand on arrive dans le couloir en question, on voit un attroupement d'élèves devant une porte close qu'un professeur de français a du mal à ouvrir.

On s'arrête à sa hauteur, intrigués par ce petit remue-ménage et sommes vite rejoins par d'autres élèves. Nous nous faisons pourtant très vite rappeler à l'ordre par nos enseignants respectifs et alors qu'on s'apprête à s'éloigner, un cri nous stoppe et nous glace d'effroi.

 **-Y a quelqu'un qui se pend** **à l'intérieur** **!** crie un élève qui retombe aussitôt de son perchoir improvisé.

A cet instant, tout le monde lève les yeux vers les petites ouvertures qu'il y a juste au-dessus du mur en haut de la porte. Les élèves qui commençaient à s'éloigner reviennent aussitôt.

 **-Quoi ?** je demande, incrédule.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Merli ?** s'étonne également le professeur.

Il a du mal à croire ce que vient de dire son élève – un seconde si je ne me trompe pas – et entre-temps, d'autres élèves se font la courte échelle, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

 **-Y a quelqu'un qui est en train de se pendre!** répète l'élève, complètement paniqué.

 **-Putain, c'est vrai !** jure quelqu'un.

Je réagis aussitôt, me disant qu'on a déjà perdu trop de temps. Le professeur, aidé de ses collègues, essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. Des élèves qui sont toujours perchés en hauteur signalent aux adultes que des chaises et des bureaux ont été déplacés de sorte à bloquer la porte.

Je grogne et pars en courant vers l'extérieur. Cette salle de classe se situe au rez-de-chaussée et donne sur l'arrière cour. De cette pièce, on peut normalement apercevoir le local de sport. J'arrive très vite à destination accompagné d'une dizaine d'élèves qui, semble-t-il, ont eu la même idée que moi. Je ne prends pas la peine de vérifier qui est avec moi, je sais juste qu'Ace est à mes côtés et qu'il est hors de question qu'on laisse quelqu'un mourir.

Des élèves essaient d'ouvrir les fenêtres d'une manière ou d'une autre mais malheureusement, ça ne marche pas. Je suis en train de réfléchir à une solution quand je vois Ace enlever ma grosse écharpe et l'enrouler autour de son coude. Il est trop tard quand je comprends enfin ce qu'il fait : le bruit du verre brisé semble résonner dans la cour vide et il ne faut pas plus de deux minutes à Ace pour dégager le maximum de verre.

 **-On rentre, faites attention aux éclats de verre.**

Il bondit de l'autre côté et je fais de même. Je m'écorche les mains sur la fenêtre mais je ne sens même pas la douleur. J'ouvre grand les yeux de stupeur quand je découvre Alvida, la peau pâle, suspendue dans le vide avec cette corde serrant son cou.

Sans se concerter, on se sépare en deux groupes : l'un enlève les meubles bloquant la porte d'entrée alors que l'autre porte directement secours à Alvida. Ace se saisit d'un bout de verre et place une chaise sur une table avant de monter dessus. Avec deux autres élèves, on monte sur les tables et on attrape le corps d'Alvida, essayant au maximum de la soulever pour ne plus que sa gorge soit compressée par la corde. J'entends comme une musique de fond les bruits de chaises et de tables qu'on pousse avec brutalité. Dans le couloir, les gens sont de plus en plus agités et j'imagine bien la panique et le désarroi des professeurs qui s'imaginent le pire. Je me sens tellement mal. Alors que je tiens le corps d'Alvida, j'ai du mal à réaliser que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil.

Ace jure : il a plus de difficulté que prévu à couper la corde. Il insiste et se coupe encore plus les mains mais finit enfin par la faire céder. Le corps d'Alvida s'effondre brutalement et Ace n'a pas le temps de la retenir mais ce n'est pas grave, un garçon à côté de moi la rattrape in extrémis. Soulagé, on l'aide à l'allonger par terre. La porte est dégagée pratiquement au même moment.

L'infirmière fend la foule pour venir au chevet de son élève et je recule, les mains tremblantes. Je fais quelques pas et je retrouve naturellement Ace. Je m'inquiète aussitôt pour sa main. Je l'observe et son expression est assez perturbante. Il fixe Alvida et les personnes qui s'affairent à côté d'elle. Il a l'air calme. Il semble même avoir une totale maitrise de ses émotions mais ses sourcils froncés et ses poings serrés m'indiquent le contraire.

Quelque chose ne va pas…

* * *

Hum...hum

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit après une longue absence ? Bonjour, bonsoir pour commencer.

Je suis à la fois contente et un peu anxieuse de revenir. J'ai bien profitée de cette pause pour avancer sur cette histoire, en commencer deux autres qui sont étrangement déjà bientôt fini et faire pas mal d'autre chose ou pas. J'ai pas trouver le temps de faire de nouveau dessins mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée.

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas tous déserté cette histoire ? x)

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte avant que je m'étais arrêter à ce passage là de l'histoire. Et je continu avec cette fin de chapitre… ^^

Le but premier de cette pause était de prendre de l'avance sur cette histoire, voir un peu ou j'allais ect… et c'est ce que j'ai fait alors bonne nouvelle, il y aura moins d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Du coup à dans dix jours pour le prochain chapitre, c'est à dire le 1er aout.

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 18

.

« En apprenant à connaître les maux de la nature, on méprise la mort - en apprenant à connaître ceux de la société, on méprise la vie. »

Chamfort

Ace

* * *

Lundi 15 Janvier 2018

J'observe avec un visage morne le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. Le reflet d'un Ace terne et amer. Aujourd'hui a lieu l'enterrement d'Alvida. Malgré tous nos efforts pour la secourir, elle est morte le 08 janvier, peu après l'arrivée des secours.

Contrairement à moi, elle ne s'est pas loupée, elle. C'est quelque chose auquel je pense beaucoup. Son suicide, ça me rappelle ma propre tentative ratée. Mais plus que ça, comme les autres, j'ai pris en pleine gueule le mal être d'Alvida. J'ai également conscience que si elle a fait ça en cours, dans une salle qui était supposée être prochainement occupée, c'était fait exprès. Un message ou un symbole – je ne saurais dire – contre nous, contre les autres, ceux responsables de son mal être. Il y a toujours un sens, une raison derrière ce genre de geste. Et vu comment ça s'est passé, il ne fait aucun doute que le lycée a sa part de responsabilité. J'ignore si j'en ai une. Je ne parlais pas vraiment à Alvida et on n'avait pas spécialement de bons rapports, surtout après ce qu'elle avait raconté sur Marco et moi.

Est-ce que j'aurais dû lui pardonner ? Est-ce que lorsqu'elle m'a demandé pardon, elle avait déjà dans l'idée d'en finir ? Est-ce que ça faisait partie d'une démarche, des choses qu'elle voulait régler avant de s'en aller ? Je ne sais pas et je doute de le savoir un jour. Alvida est morte et elle a emporté avec elle tous ses secrets car elle n'a pas laissé de lettre ni de quelconque mot. Nous ne pouvons que faire des suppositions sur elle à présent. On n'a pas cherché à la comprendre quand elle était encore là.

Je soupire et desserre ma cravate, mal à l'aise. L'école a fermé après cet évènement. Son suicide a vraiment tout chamboulé. On parle de ça partout dans les journaux et le directeur est furieux. On a communiqué via le site de Marie-Joa la date et l'heure de l'enterrement d'Alvida pour les élèves et les professeurs qui souhaitent y assister et ainsi lui dire adieu. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura beaucoup de monde. J'ignore si Alvida avait beaucoup d'amis. De ce que je me souviens, elle était souvent seule et pas très appréciée.

Pour ma part, si j'ai décidé d'y aller, c'est parce que je m'en sens le devoir sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Peut-être que je le lui dois, tout simplement.

Sabo aussi vient à l'enterrement, tout comme X-Drake car à une époque, ils étaient plutôt proches, sans oublier qu'ils sont sortis ensemble. Enfin, je ne connais pas vraiment les détails non plus. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils comptent faire. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas discuté avec eux. Pendant la semaine qui s'est écoulée, je me suis fait assez discret et n'ai pas cherché à contacter qui que ce soit.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

J'entends mon père m'appeler. Je me dépêche d'enfiler ma veste et de le rejoindre au salon. Il est presque 11h et la maison est vide. Mon père a pris sa matinée pour m'accompagner étant donné que je tenais absolument à me rendre à cet enterrement. Il a d'ailleurs très bien compris l'importance de cette démarche pour moi sans que je ne lui dise quoi que ce soit car tout comme moi, il doit encore avoir en tête ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **-On peut y aller ?** m'interroge-t-il.

J'acquiesce et on quitte la maison.

Le trajet se fait en silence. Mon portable vibre mais je ne regarde pas qui m'a envoyé un message et encore moins de quoi il est question. J'ai la gorge nouée et alors que j'étais sûr de moi il y a encore quelques minutes, à présent, je doute. Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

 **-Comment tu** **vas** **?** me demande mon père.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil et suis surpris de voir son expression fermée. Je soupire et me mets à me gratter les poignets. Je sens alors le regard de mon père sur moi et je comprends qu'il est simplement inquiet.

 **-Pas trop bien,** je confie.

 **-Hum.**

Mon père se racle la gorge et je me demande à quoi il pense ou plutôt, s'il pense à moi d'une certaine façon. Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ce que j'ai vécu il y a plusieurs mois à ce qui est arrivé à Alvida. J'imagine combien elle a dû souffrir et se sentir perdue. Elle en est arrivée à un point où elle ne pouvait plus continuer parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la force. Une partie de moi peut le comprendre mais l'autre partie éprouve de la colère et de l'indignation face à cette fin tragique. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ça aurait pu se finir autrement. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû abandonner. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas contre Alvida que je ressens ça mais contre moi-même. Aujourd'hui, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir cédé à la facilité. J'éprouve de la colère aussi : j'ai fait tellement de mal à mes proches à l'époque.

Quand j'ai fui d'ici, j'étais paumé et pour être tout à fait sincère, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de mourir. Ce que je voulais réellement, c'était arrêter de souffrir.

 **-C'est avec elle que tu avais quelques histoires ? Je ne me rappelle plus très bien.** Continue mon père.

 **-Oui elle avait accusée Marco de viol et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elle m'avait mêlé à tout ça.** Je soupire et passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage. **Elle est venue me voir avant de… elle s'est excusée et maintenant je me demande si elle l'a fait pour partir tranquille et donc qu'elle avait déjà son plan bien en tête ou si ce n'était pas réfléchie. Si elle désirait réellement faire table rase du passé.**

J'hausse les épaules, fataliste, je n'aurais sans doute jamais de réponse à cette question. Mon père ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur la route il pense à tout ça, à ce que je viens de lui apprendre en quelque sorte.

 **-Ce n'était une inconnue pour toi.**

Je regarde par la fenêtre, j'essaie de fuir le regard de mon père. Je le connais suffisamment à présent pour comprendre ce qu'il tait. Ce n'était pas une inconnue, je la connaissais au moins assez bien pour avoir échangé plusieurs fois avec elle et donc je suis forcément touché.

- **Pas vraiment,** je finis par dire. **On n'était pas amis et on n'avait pas spécialement d'atomes crochus ni de lien spécifique.**

 **-Sa mort a pourtant l'air de te toucher plus que de raison,** insiste-t-il.

 **-C'est parce qu'elle est morte devant moi,** je lâche abruptement.

 **-Ça va aller ?**

 **-Ouais.**

On n'échange plus aucun mot et quand mon père ralentit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je sais qu'on est bientôt arrivé. On s'arrête ensuite non loin du cimetière et faisons le reste du chemin à pieds. Il n'y a pas foule, et finalement il y a peu d'élèves du lycée. J'aperçois très vite X-Drake et Sabo ainsi que Sanji, Koala et Nami qui sont aussi venus. Il y a quelques autres élèves que je ne connais pas et une dizaine d'autres personnes extérieures à l'établissement. Je rejoins mes amis accompagné de mon père et les surprends en m'arrêtant à côté d'eux.

 **-Ace ?** s'étonne mon petit-ami.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je cherche mon paquet de cigarettes dans mes poches mais me rends vite compte qu'elles sont vides. Depuis quelques temps, je ne fume pratiquement plus. Que j'en ressente le besoin aujourd'hui n'est qu'un indicateur de mon angoisse. Mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Mon père est juste derrière moi et ne m'aurait pas raté à la première inspiration de nicotine, sans compter le fait que ce n'est pas du tout respectable de fumer à un enterrement.

- **Rien,** me répond finalement Sabo. **C'est juste que comme tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis et que tu ne venais plus.**

 **-Ouais, désolé, je voulais juste me couper de ça pour ne plus y penser, je suppose...**

 **-T'inquiète, on te comprend. Franchement, je ne pensais pas venir ici aussi tôt,** approuve X-Drake

 **-Pareil,** soupire Sanji.

 **-Personne du corps enseignant ne va venir ? Ni même la direction ?** nous demande mon père.

 **-J'ai entendu dire que l'école allait envoyer deux ou trois professeurs en signe de soutien à la famille mais je ne sais pas si le directeur s'intéresse vraiment à ce qui est arrivé à Alvida,** explique Nami.

 **-C'est sans doute plus pour l'image de l'école qu'autre chose,** acquiesce Koala. **Avec ce qui est arrivé, toute l'attention est centrée sur Marie-Joa et il y a pas mal de mauvaises choses qui circulent sur l'établissement.**

 **-C'est dommage, on retiendra plus le scandale et la tragédie qui frappent le lycée que la disparition d'Alvida.**

 **-De nous tous, c'était toi qui étais le plus proche d'elle,** dis-je à l'attention de X-Drake. **Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**

Celui-ci hausse les épaules mais jette un coup d'œil à mon père comme s'il hésitait à parler devant lui. D'ailleurs, Roger le comprend très bien car il pose une main sur mon épaule droite et la serre fortement. D'un geste du menton, il m'indique ensuite qu'il va saluer les parents d'Alvida et leur présenter ses condoléances.

Il s'éloigne et X-Drake se racle la gorge.

 **-Quand on se fréquentait,** commence-t-il.

Je tique au mot « fréquenter ». Quel doux mot pour éviter de dire qu'ils étaient sexfriends ou amis avec avantage ! Mais bon, je présume que Koala ignore tout ça et n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre aujourd'hui ni de cette manière. Sans compter le fait qu'on parle de quelqu'un qui est mort…

 **-Elle se confiait quelques fois à moi. Elle détestait les cours et se sentait assez seule. Et... elle ne l'a jamais clairement dit et ce sont simplement des suppositions, mais je pense qu'elle était victime d'harcèlement moral.**

Je fronce les sourcils, étonné par les propos d'X-Drake. Mais au fond il a peut-être raison, il a vécu ça lui aussi, il a dû reconnaitre certain signe chez Alvida mais il n'était pas assez nombreux pour qu'il pousse son investigation plus loin. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas non plus super proche, à la fin il ne la voyait plus du tout.

 **-T'es sûr de toi ?** s'étonne Sabo.

 **-Elle s'est pas pendue pour faire joli,** lui répond-il un peu durement.

 **-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai rien vu et que je…**

 **-T'inquiète pas, t'es pas le seul, Sabo,** soupire Sanji. **En fait, pour ça, il aurait fallu s'intéresser un peu plus à elle et malheureusement, peu de personnes l'ont fait. On s'est simplement arrêté sur l'image qu'elle renvoyait sans se soucier de qui elle était vraiment...**

On baisse tous les yeux. J'ai honte et je sais que c'est également le cas de chacun d'entre nous. Quelqu'un prend la parole et on comprend qu'Alvida va enfin être mise en terre. Il faut qu'on se réunisse pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Je distingue à côté de mon père Marco, Mlle Robin et une autre femme que je ne connais pas mais qui doit également venir de Marie-Joa.

Je sens Sabo me prendre la main et je la serre fortement pour lui montrer mon soutien. Sabo a été dans la même classe qu'Alvida pendant deux ans et n'a rien vu : il s'en veut et mon rôle est de lui faire comprendre qu'il y a malheureusement des choses sur lesquelles on a aucun pouvoir.

Mais maintenant, on sait. Ce message en cours de philo l'année dernière, il y a de grande chance qu'il soit d'elle.

 _« Aidez-moi. »_

Mardi 16 Janvier 2018

Je monte les escaliers tout en fredonnant une vieille chanson qui passe à la radio. Je connais à peine les paroles mais comme j'ai mes écouteurs, mon incapacité à chanter correctement _True love_ restera secret. L'enterrement d'Alvida a eu lieu hier et jeudi, les portes du lycée rouvriront enfin. Ce sera étrange d'y retourner après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je m'arrête devant la porte de mon ami et frappe quelques coups assez fort sur le bois de la porte. Je suis resté dans mon coin la semaine dernière et même si je savais que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, je n'arrivais pas à sortir et à communiquer sur ce que je ressentais. Je le ferais certainement demain, devant le docteur César. Là, aujourd'hui, j'ai juste envie de revoir mon meilleur ami et d'être tranquille avec lui.

Je pensais que Law et moi on pourrait davantage se voir grâce à son stage à Dawn mais je dois dire qu'il est tellement occupé que je le vois à peine alors qu'on habite sous le même toit.

Il a vraiment du courage.

Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois que je suis toujours à la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Zoro ? Je sais qu'il est chez lui car je lui ai envoyé un message plus tôt pour le prévenir que je passais et il m'a répondu que c'était okay. Je frappe encore un coup et la porte s'ouvre brutalement.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, sous le choc, et observe sans pouvoir y croire Niji Vinsmoke. Il me sourit et a une attitude bien trop nonchalante pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas chez lui. Et ça, c'est sans parler de sa tenue ! Il est habillé de manière décontractée, un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche cintrée surmonter d'un foulard en soie bleu. Il est bien trop à l'aise à mon gout alors qu'il n'est pas chez lui ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui m'ouvre d'ailleurs ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!

 **-T'es venu pour Zoro j'imagine,** dit-il. **Il dort encore, faut dire que je l'ai un peu fatigué hier soir.**

Il hausse les épaules comme si c'était sans importance.

 **-Qu'est-ce que… Toi ?!**

 **-Il sera content de te voir,** me coupe-t-il. **Je vous laisse en amoureux, j'ai des courses à faire.**

Il passe à côté de moi comme si de rien n'était et je me retiens de toute mes forces de pas lui sauter à la gorge. La porte est grande ouverte devant moi mais je reste encore un peu dehors : j'ai besoin de me calmer mais surtout, il faut que je réfléchisse. Niji est un enfoiré, c'est impossible qu'il m'ait dit la vérité. J'ai envie de m'arracher les cheveux tellement tout ça me prend la tête. Toujours autant perdu, j'entre dans l'appartement et marche lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Zoro.

J'ignore ce que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas juste rentrer comme une furie dans sa chambre alors qu'il dort encore, l'engueuler, lui demander des explications sur cette prétendue relation. Me plaindre du manque de communication entre nous. De cette manie qu'il a de ne jamais rien me dire ! Je sais bien que j'ai sans doute ma part de responsabilité là-dedans mais Zoro ne me dit jamais rien. Comment il pense que je me sens !? Juste pitoyable...

Toute ma colère et ma frustration s'envolent quand j'ouvre doucement la porte. Zoro, comme à son habitude, gigote au moindre bruit. Il est évident que si j'étais entré ici alors que j'écumais encore de rage, il se serait réveillé en sursaut tout en se demandant d'où pouvait bien venir la menace. Je me laisse tomber par terre juste à côté de lui et appuis mon dos contre le mur. La fenêtre au-dessus de moi laisse filtrer un fin filet d'air qui me fait frissonner. Je soupire et observe mon ami qui est partiellement emmitouflé dans deux couvertures assez épaisses. Ses sourcils sont froncés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Son visage a l'air figé dans une intense réflexion si bien que je me demande s'il arrive à Zoro d'être serein ou même paisible quelquefois.

A bien y réfléchir, il a toujours été comme ça. Quand on était petit déjà, il avait toujours cette expression sévère ou concentrée sur le visage. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup. Aujourd'hui encore, ça arrive assez rarement.

Est que Niji le fait sourire ?

Je ne peux pas y croire. Ce type s'est amusé à lui faire un chantage immonde en menaçant de détruire la seule chose qui compte pour lui et il a fini par le faire. Est-ce que Zoro a cédé? Mais pourquoi? Son ancien dojo est rasé, il ne peut pas le récupérer. Le menace-t-il à nouveau? Ou bien se passe-t-il autre chose que j'ignore? Y aurait-il eu un malentendu et Niji ne serait pas le salaud qu'on s'est tous imaginé? C'est franchement peu probable mais si c'est le cas, je devrais sans doute leur laisser de l'espace et ne pas condamné aussi vite ce « truc » qu'ils ont ensemble. Je ne pense pas que Niji le rende heureux mais c'est sûr qu'il doit combler le vide qu'il ressent parfois. Enfin, j'imagine. De toute façon, je peux faire que ça étant donné que je ne sais rien du tout de ce que partage mon ami et le frère ainé de Sanji.

 **-Merde, qu'est-ce que je** **vais faire** **?** je murmure.

 **-Tu fous quoi ici ?** me demande Zoro.

Je tourne précipitamment la tête vers lui, surpris qu'il soit déjà réveillé.

Il m'observe, encore tout ensommeillé, mais surtout dans l'attente d'une réponse qui tarde.

 **-Je venais juste te voir,** **tu te rappelles? Je t'ai envoyé un texto.**

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

 **-** **Ah, ouais** , finit-il par dire. **Comment t'es rentré ?**

 **-Par la porte tout simplement. C'était pas fermé, c'est tout,** je réponds après un moment d'hésitation.

 **-Okay.**

Il baille et regarde l'heure sur son portable avant de grogner.

Je parviens à esquisser un sourire en le voyant faire et lui dis que je l'attends au salon. Il hoche la tête avant de bailler encore une fois. Je m'installe sur son canapé et allume la télé afin d'avoir de la compagnie même si celle-ci s'avère artificielle.

Au final, j'ai rien dit à Zoro et je crois pas que je le ferais tout de suite. Je vais juste lui faire confiance. C'est mon ami et je le connais, sans doute est-il perdu et c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'en parle pas. Comment me parler alors même qu'il ignore où il va ?

Je vais juste attendre. J'ai confiance en lui. Il me parlera.

 **-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là en fait,** me dit-il en sortant de la chambre cinq minutes plus tard.

 **-Tant mieux alors, heureusement que mes dons de voyance marchent toujours aussi bien !** **Comme quoi j'ai bien choisi mon jour pour venir te voir.**

Il sourit mais je vois qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise. Je me mets alors à stresser et me demande s'il va déjà me parler de Niji. J'avais décidé que j'attendrais qu'il m'en parle de lui-même mais parce que je pensais qu'il ne le ferait pas avant un long moment. Là, tout de suite, c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt à entendre ça. Mince, je commence à avoir les mains moites : je les essuie distraitement sur mon pantalon avant de me dire que je devrais plutôt les laver. Bordel, je commence à paniquer !

 **-Tu veux manger un truc ?** me demande Zoro et je me lève pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

 **-Tu bois du café maintenant ?**

Je prends la boite de café soluble posée à côté du micro-onde et l'examine.

 **-Il a pas l'air mauvais, je vais gouter. Je te fais une tasse aussi ou pas ?** je lui demande ensuite.

 **-Non, c'est bon, j'aime pas trop ça. C'est la dernière fois que j'en prends d'ailleurs.**

Je me retiens de rire alors que j'ajoute du sucre dans ma tasse.

 **-Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va pas te plaire,** commence-t-il.

J'observe Zoro et je le vois embarrassé. Je présume qu'il ne sait pas comment m'avouer qu'il fréquente Niji Vinsmoke. Je soupire.

 **-Est-ce que c'est à propos de Niji ?**

Zoro me regarde et il semble lire quelque chose dans mes yeux car il se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer.

 **-Tu sais, c'est ça ?**

 **-Peut-être. A vrai dire, j'ai pas l'impression de savoir grand-chose...**

Je souffle sur ma tasse, espérant refroidir un tantinet mon breuvage avant d'en boire quelques gorgées. Je confirme : ça passe.

 **-Je l'ai croisé ce matin, c'est lui qui m'a ouvert la porte. Il m'a aussi laissé penser que vous aviez passé la nuit à vous envoyer en l'air mais je sais pas trop si je dois le croire.**

J'esquisse un faible sourire et Zoro semble se détendre un peu.

Je n'étais vraiment pas bien tout à l'heure à l'approche de cette conversation. Je savais bien qu'on l'aurait eu un jour ou l'autre et j'avoue que j'avais peur de ce qu'on aurait pu se dire. Mais voir Zoro aussi peu à l'aise que moi me rassure. Zoro est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur et vice-versa. Peu importe ce que l'autre fait, l'autre sera toujours là pour lui. Je serai vraiment fichu le jour où je n'arriverai plus à lui parler avec mon cœur. Dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui est en galère, qui a du mal à avancer correctement et c'est mon devoir de l'aider. Comme lui l'a déjà fait tant de fois auparavant pour moi.

 **-Il dit n'importe quoi.**

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

 **-Il a été viré de chez lui et je l'héberge le temps qu'il puisse se retourner. Et crois-moi, c'est pas du gâteau : il est aussi invivable que l'autre sourcil en vrille.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas ensemble?**

J'ai juste besoin d'être sûr.

 **-Et puis quoi encore?** grimace-t-il. **Je ne dis pas qu'il se passe rien du tout mais je suis lucide et je sais que ça pourrait pas marcher. J'ai des objectifs à tenir et je vais certainement pas tout chambouler pour quelqu'un que j'aime même pas !**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens incroyablement soulagé et ému par ce qu'il vient de dire. Je m'avance lentement vers lui et finis par poser ma tête sur son épaule droite.

 **-C'est juste que… C'est quand même agréable d'être avec lui,** hésite-t-il. **Même après... tout ce qu'il a fait.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je prends une grande inspiration et recule. J'observe, amusé, le visage embarrassé de mon ami. Je reprends ma tasse de café alors que Zoro se sert des céréales. Il prend ensuite une orange et me demande si j'en veux une aussi. Je décline. Il est sympa mais il est pratiquement 11h, ça fait longtemps que j'ai petit déjeuné, moi.

 **-Je vais parler à Sabo de mes TOCS,** je déclare soudain. **Cette semaine si je peux ou la semaine prochaine si l'occasion ne se présente pas** **avant** **.**

 **-Est-ce que tu vas tout lui dire ?**

Ce qu'il tait, je le devienne très bien. _Pour ta tentative de suicide aussi ?_ C'est ce que ses yeux me disent.

 **-Ouais. J'ai peur,** je lui confie.

 **xXx**

 **-Hum c'est vraiment bon !** je gémis en mangeant cette succulente tarte au chocolat. **Tu sais vraiment tout faire, Cavendish!**

 **-Merci mais tu ne m'apprends rien,** me dit-il.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça quand Shanks est là ?** lui demande Sabo en se coupant un morceau de pain qu'il semble avoir du mal à finir.

 **-Parce que je pense à ses artères, son cholestérol et tout le tralala.**

Il lui fait un clin d'œil et débarrasse son assiette.

J'observe Sabo qui esquisse un pauvre sourire et continue de braquer mes yeux sur lui alors que je termine en quelques cuillerées ma tarte au chocolat. Après avoir trainé plus de trois heures chez Zoro à parler et à flâner dans son petit appart, je me suis incrusté chez Shanks. Cavendish m'a plutôt bien accueilli, content d'avoir une bouchée de plus pour tester la recette grecque qu'il a trouvée sur internet. Il compte aussi en emmener à son travail : le pauvre a un shooting et avec de la chance, celui se terminera au plus tôt au milieu de la nuit.

On pourrait croire que je fuis un peu mon foyer mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec les gens qui comptent pour moi et que j'ai peu vu ces derniers temps. Et si j'en crois la mine sombre que tire mon petit-ami, je fais bien d'être là. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il pense encore à ce qui est arrivé.

 **-Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ?** je lui demande subitement.

 **-Quoi ?**

Il relève les yeux et me questionne du regard. Au même moment, Cavendish repasse dans le séjour et vient se servir un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Sabo et moi gardons le silence, le regard ancré dans celui de l'autre.

 **-Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure je reviendrais mais certainement pas avant le milieu de la nuit. Si je suis trop fatigué, je dormirai à l'hôtel, on verra. Bon...**

Il agite les clés de voiture que Shanks lui a prêtées et, inconscient de la tension qui nous habite, nous adresse un grand sourire.

- **Je vous dis à demain !**

 **-A demain et bon shooting, Cavendish,** le salue Sabo.

Cavendish s'en va de sa démarche élégante et légèrement théâtrale. Quelques secondes après, on entend la porte d'entrée claquer. Aussitôt, Sabo se lève et dépose son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle.

 **-On peut discuter ?** je demande en soupirant.

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.**

 **-Peut-être que tu n'en as pas envie mais tu en as besoin.**

 **-Je pense savoir mieux que toi ce dont j'ai besoin.**

 **-Justement, non, Sabo. Comme 90% des gens, tu te voiles la face quand ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça ?**

 **-Parce que t'es en train de t'énerver et que j'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi! J'en ai quand même encore le droit, non ?** s'agace-t-il.

Il sort de la cuisine et je serre les dents en le suivant des yeux. Je pousse un gros soupir et me lève pour moi aussi déposer mon assiette et les autres couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Je sens que cette conversation va vite dégénérer et ça me saoule d'avance. Sabo n'est pas le seul à vouloir se passer de cette conversation, moi aussi je m'en passerai bien, surtout quand je vois comment ça commence. Mais je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant et c'est bien pour ça que je fais le forcing.

J'essaie de rassembler tout mon courage ainsi que le reste de bonne volonté que j'ai –ce n'est pas sûr qu'il m'en reste beaucoup vu la semaine que je viens de passer – et rejoins mon copain dans sa chambre.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** je demande à Sabo en le voyant se changer. **Tu sors ?**

 **-Je veux juste aller courir un peu.**

 **-Tu cours beaucoup en ce moment ?**

 **-Tous les jours,** me répond-il aussitôt.

 **-Alors c'est comme ça que tu détresses?**

 **-Courir me permet juste de me vider la tête.**

Il essaie de passer à côté de moi pour sortir mais je lui barre le chemin.

 **-Sabo, s'il te plait.**

Il me regarde quelques secondes et je vois ses yeux briller. Il baisse ensuite la tête.

 **-Je sais pas quoi faire et j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi... Je suis juste constamment énervé en ce moment** **mais** **quand je cours, je me fatigue assez pour ne plus me prendre la tête… Je te promets que j'ai pas recommencé à me scarifier!**

 **-Je sais, je te crois,** lui dis-je et je vois qu'il en éprouve un véritable soulagement.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te rend comme ça,** je souffle en le prenant dans mes bras.

 **-J'en sais rien c'est juste que… Je comprends pas ! J'étais même pas ami avec elle mais j'arrive pas à accepter sa mort ! J'arrête pas de me dire qu'on aurait pu éviter ça. Je trouve ça si triste qu'elle soit partie comme ça, en souffrant autant! J'aimerais être comme toi et pouvoir prendre ça calmement, normalement...**

 **-Chacun gère ce genre de choses comme il peut. T'inquiète pas, moi aussi ça me travaille. C'est juste que c'est pas de la même façon, c'est tout.**

 **-Sans doute mais en attendant, je sais pas quoi faire et je me sens presque coupable de me sentir mal...**

 **-T'es pas obligé de rester comme ça, Sabo. Bien sûr que tu peux faire quelque chose. T'es le président des élèves, t'as certainement le pouvoir de changer les choses.**

Il esquisse un pauvre sourire.

 **-Tu m'idéalises trop,** pouffe-t-il.

 **-L'amour rend aveugle.**

Il secoue la tête et fait quelques pas en arrière.

 **-Merci, Ace, de toujours essayer de me booster mais j'ai quand même besoin d'aller courir.**

 **-Okay,** dis-je, vaincu. **On en reparle** **plus tard ?**

 **-Oui, promis.**

J'esquisse un sourire.

 **-Bon, si je comprends bien, tu me mets dehors ?**

 **-Tu peux venir av-**

 **-Tu diras merci à Cavendish, c'était super bon! Et puis, je vais y aller parce que mon bus passe bientôt! Quoi que, si je le rate, je prendrais le métro. Bon, je verrais. Bisous, j'y vais!**

Sabo me regarde partir, mort de rire.

Jeudi 18 Janvier 2018

J'arrive avec seulement deux minutes d'avance à mon cours d'anglais : autant dire que je suis presque en retard. Ma professeure d'anglais me regarde, la mine sévère, alors que je vais m'asseoir à ma place. Comme à mon arrivée à Marie-Joa ce matin, je sens des regards sur moi. Je n'y prête pas trop attention. Je m'y attendais, après tout c'est la première fois que je reviens. Mon court passage ici il y a quelques jours ne compte pas.

Le cours commence aussitôt que j'ai posé mes fesses sur ma chaise et je m'empresse de sortir mon ordinateur pour prendre des notes. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé, notamment mon conseil de discipline, ma prof d'anglais m'a un peu dans le viseur. Juste un peu. Tout ça me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il est sérieusement temps d'augmenter mon niveau en anglais : la fin d'année approche plus vite que prévu et je risque bien de regretter au moment des examens de ne pas avoir fait plus tôt les efforts nécessaires.

Aujourd'hui, le cours porte sur l'étude d'un texte. Je sens que ça va être long.

Une heure plus tard, je quitte la salle en me disant que ça aurait pu être pire encore. L'ambiance était assez bizarre. Après, c'est certainement normal si on prend en compte le fait qu'une élève s'est suicidée dans l'enceinte du lycée il y a quelques jours. Je trouve ça aberrant d'ailleurs qu'on se retrouve juste à reprendre les cours comme ça, sans revenir d'abord sur cet évènement tragique. Pourtant, il ne fait aucun doute pour n'importe quel observateur qu'il y a un fort sentiment de malaise et de tristesse chez beaucoup d'élèves.

 **-Ace !** crie Perona, surprise de me voir.

Je m'arrête au milieu des escaliers et les descends pour aller à la rencontre de Perona qui est habillée d'une merveilleuse robe blanche à dentelles qui a des airs de robe de mariée.

 **-Salut.**

 **-Alors ça y est, tu reviens pour de bon cette fois ?**

 **-Faut croire,** dis-je.

 **-Ouais, si j'étais toi j'aurais préféré rester encore un peu chez moi. Bonjour l'ambiance… Enfin bon, tu me diras, avec ce qui s'est passé,** soupire-t-elle. **Tu viens au club ce soir ?**

 **-Oui, je vous ai déjà lâché assez longtemps, non ?**

 **-A qui le dis-tu ! On a galéré sans toi,** m'accuse-t-elle.

 **-Ouais, c'est bon, je me suis déjà excusé,** je râle, n'ayant pas envie de revenir dessus.

 **-C'est cool** , fait-elle en m'ignorant complètement. **En revanche, je sens que l'ambiance sera aussi morbide qu'en classe étant donné que Margaret a rompu avec Rob Lucci. Enfin, c'est lui qui l'a pla-**

 **-De quoi ?!** je l'arrête, complètement soufflé par sa révélation.

 **-Arrête de faire l'étonné. Franchement, eux deux, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.**

Elle me lance un petit sourire en coin l'air de dire qu'elle l'avait vu venir.

 **-Et puis vu comment ça s'est terminé au nouvel an, c'est juste la conclusion logique à cette histoire,** reprend-elle.

 **-Je… Ouais, certainement, mais j'avais pas…,** dis-je butant sur mes mots.

J'ai tellement de mal à y croire que j'en reste coi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi alors qu'il semblait si déterminé à garder Margaret sous son emprise, Rob Lucci s'en détache aussi simplement. C'est ce que X-Drake et moi on n'a pas arrêté d'exiger et il nous a toujours ignoré. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'exécute finalement sans rien demander en contrepartie.

 **-Comment va Margaret ?** je demande.

Même si c'est plus tellement ça entre nous, on reste tout de même amis. Si elle va mal, je serais là pour elle.

 **-Bah tu m'écoutes pas ou quoi ?** soupire la gothic lolita. **Mal. C'est qu'elle était vraiment mordue, la petite.**

Au moment où elle dit ça, la cloche sonne et je jure. Bon sang, cette fois, je suis définitivement en retard !

 **-Oups, je vais me faire sermonner par la vieille Merinande. Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard.**

Je la salue et elle s'empresse de tourner les talons. Je fais la même chose en espérant ne pas me faire trop remarquer. Je monte les marches trois par trois avec encore à l'esprit ce que je viens d'apprendre. Et alors que j'arrive bientôt devant ma salle de cours, je me dis que cette libération que nous offre Rob Lucci n'en est peut-être pas une. En se détachant de Margaret, n'espère-t-il pas la rendre encore plus accro et ainsi la rendre plus manipulable ? Je serre les poings, énervé. Je ne peux pas y croire. Margaret est intelligente et j'ai bien vu qu'à la fête du nouvel an, elle commençait à se poser des questions. J'espère vraiment qu'elle finira par comprendre et qu'elle rendra la monnaie de sa pièce à ce pourri, qu'il comprenne qu'on ne se moque pas des gens impunément.

* * *

« Choisir la vie, c'est toujours choisir l'avenir. Sans cet élan qui nous porte en avant nous ne serions rien de plus qu'une moisissure à la surface de la terre. »

Simone de Beauvoir

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 19 Janvier 2018

Je m'assois autour de la table, déjà fatigué de ma journée de cours. J'appréhende mal la première réunion du conseil des élèves. Je rate le club alors qu'on entame plus sérieusement la phase de préparation de la Winter Cup qui va d'ailleurs bientôt changer de nom. Mais plus encore, je dois dire que c'est assez perturbant pour moi de reprendre si simplement les cours.

 **-Bonjour à tous !** dis-je pour saluer les autres membres du comité.

J'obtiens des réponses plutôt mornes. Personne n'est content d'être là.

J'interroge le vice-président sur les sujets du jour. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion depuis le 31 de parler avec Rob Lucci et ne sais pas forcément comment me conduire avec lui. Pourtant, contrairement à moi, le brun n'a pas l'air embêté par quoi que ce soit et se conduit comme d'habitude. Je suppose qu'il est plus judicieux de faire pareil. De toute façon, le sujet n'est pas là. Nous sommes à une réunion importante et nos responsabilités sont grandes. Pas de place ici pour la discorde ou tout autre sentiment négatif.

Pendant une demi-heure, nous parlons du projet que nous avions mis en place en fin d'année dernière et qui a pris beaucoup de retard. Nous avions déjà eu beaucoup de difficulté pour le faire passer à la direction, ayant été brusquement ralenti par le désintérêt et la fainéantise de notre directeur. Organiser un voyage demande beaucoup de moyens et ce sont malheureusement des moyens que le directeur refuse de mettre sur la table. Nous faisons un rapide bilan de la situation et décidons de modifier quelques détails. Nous validons les changements et passons à un autre sujet. Au bout d'un moment, le sujet du manque de place du club de rugby revient sur le tapis.

 **-A-t-on pu lister les locaux disponibles pour le club ?**

Je regarde la seule fille du groupe à qui j'avais confié la tâche. Elle sort une feuille de son dossier et à sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, je doute honnêtement d'avoir une bonne nouvelle.

 **-Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, ce ne fut pas compliqué d'établir cette liste.**

 **-Tu dis ça dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais ?** l'interroge le trésorier.

 **-Plutôt mauvais. Très peu de salles sont libres : les clubs au sein de Marie-Joa se sont beaucoup développés et forcément, ça fait beaucoup de pièces occupées. Certaines salles** **ne** **sont utilisées qu'occasionnellement par les professeurs lors de réunions ou alors à la préparation de projets ou autre chose du même type. Des locaux sont tout de même disponibles mais très peu malheureusement et beaucoup sont trop petits. Ce ne sera malheureusement pas suffisant pour le club de rugby.**

Elle soupire et je fais de même… ça s'annonce plus compliquer que prévu.

 **-Le vrai problème ici, c'est la répartition des salles et des locaux,** fait remarquer Rob Lucci.

 **-Quand les clubs se sont formés, il n'y avait pas forcément beaucoup de monde et on leur a donc attribué des salles un peu** **au hasard** **, sans penser à l'avenir. D'autres clubs se sont ensuite créés et ont pris petit à petit les locaux restants. Mais certains clubs se sont depuis agrandis et se retrouvent embêtés parce que la répartition** **n'a pas été réinterrogée** **. Le club de bienséance et de bonnes manières a une quinzaine de membres mais pendant longtemps, il s'est retrouvé à occuper un bureau d'une petite dizaine de mètres. C'était assez compliqué pour eux mais maintenant, le club occupe l'ancien local du club d'échec qui a bien voulu échanger avec eux.**

 **-Ce serait plus simple si le club de rugby pouvait arriver à faire la même chose,** grimace Coby.

 **-C'est sûr mais il y a très peu de chances que ça arrive. Peut-être pouvons-nous étudier plus sérieusement la possibilité de leur donner un des petits locaux encore disponibles ? Il faudrait d'abord étudier l'utilité exacte qu'ils veulent en faire. Si c'est juste pour entreposer du matériel, ça pourrait peut-être suffire,** je tente.

Je grimace tout de même aussitôt ma phrase finie. Je ne suis pas du tout satisfait de cette solution que j'évoque.

 **-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée,** rétorque Rob Lucci. **Le mieux est de rester sur notre première idée comme tout le monde a l'air de l'approuver.**

Il me jette un regard et je me demande ce qu'il signifie.

- **Le Glee Club est le club le plus récent et le moins populaire. Il n'a gagné aucun titre et possède une très grande salle. Je trouve que c'est lui donner trop d'honneur et d'importance. Lui octroyer une salle plus petite po-**

 **-Mais ça n'a aucun sens !** je le coupe aussitôt. **Le Glee Club a tout juste deux ans et a participé à une seule compétition jusqu'à présent ! Et puis, tu as tort quand tu dis qu'il n'a aucun titre : le Glee Club a gagné les régionales et a terminé deuxième aux Nationales. Ce sont des titres assez honorables pour les citer !**

Une petite tension se crée et je sens que Rob Lucci éprouve un certain plaisir à me confronter. C'est fou, ça. Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me dévoile son côté sombre, un peu moins parfait. Il m'affronte du regard mais arrive tout de même à garder la face et aborde un visage calme. Sans doute ne veut-il pas montrer clairement qu'il compte me contredire et même me faire plier.

 **-Le vice-président a raison,** intervient le secrétaire. **Le Glee Club a l'une des plus grandes et belles salles de l'établissement. Nous avons parlé tout à l'heure de la mauvaise distribution des locaux...**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas mettre dehors un club simplement parce que nous sommes incompétents à trouver une bonne solution. Sans oublier que le Glee Club a beau ne pas compter énormément de membres, ils ont besoin d'une scène et leur salle est la seule à en avoir** **une** **,** je termine doucement.

Je me racle la gorge et décide de mettre encore une fois ce débat en suspens : si on continue sur ce sujet, j'ai peur qu'on m'accuse de faire du favoritisme ou de protéger le Glee Club tout simplement parce que mon copain y est. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne que Rob Lucci ait mis ça sur le tapis. Je ne sais pas si Margaret serait contente d'apprendre que son petit ami milite contre elle. C'est à ne plus rien comprendre. Il va juste falloir que de mon côté, j'ai l'air un peu moins impliqué et plus attentif à leurs arguments si je ne veux pas créer de scission. Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de galérer avec ça...

Après un énième soupir, je finis donc par aborder le sujet du jour qui me tient assez à cœur. Au final, après en avoir un peu parlé avec Ace, j'ai décidé d'effectivement me battre pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais et parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas juste passer à autre chose. Si je peux aider, alors je le ferais.

 **-J'aimerais aborder avec vous le cas du harcèlement scolaire.**

 **xXx**

 **-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit,** je souffle avec difficulté alors qu'Ace me fait un énorme suçon dans le cou.

Assis sur son bureau dans sa chambre, j'arrive à peine à garder les yeux ouverts tellement ce qu'il me fait m'électrise. En décidant de rentrer avec lui après les activités du club – et la réunion du comité des élèves pour moi – je n'avais pas imaginé que ça se terminerait comme ça. Je voulais juste passer un moment avec Ace avant de rentrer au loft mais j'avoue que je le désirais peut-être secrètement… Je me sens juste un peu honteux de faire ce genre de choses avec Ace alors que je sais que toute sa famille est en bas. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lui résister ni même à le repousser pour la bonne et simple raison que j'en ai très envie : Ace et moi n'avons pas eu beaucoup de contact en décembre et il m'a terriblement manqué. A présent, c'est comme si mon corps avait faim de lui.

 **-Quoi donc ?** me demande-t-il alors qu'il butine mes lèvres.

Ses mains commencent à s'aventurer sous mon pull et je rapproche son corps du mien en passant ma jambe droite dans son dos avant de descendre un peu sur ses fesses.

 **-Le harcèlement. Merci de m'avoir boosté, tu m'as donné envie de faire quelque chose de bien...**

Il sourit et je prends son visage en coupe. J'aime voir la fierté dans ses yeux.

 **-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Ace, mais crois moi, tu fais de moi quelqu'un de fort et de meilleur.**

Il rougit et finalement ne dit rien de plus.

Je l'embrasse et mords ses lèvres. Il recule en gémissant de plaisir et de douleur, et j'observe ses lèvres rougies.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors ?** me demande-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres.

 **-Pour l'instant, rien. J'en ai juste parlé pendant la réunion de tout à l'heure mais on s'est mis d'accord pour mettre en place des solutions pour lutter contre ça. On va d'abord en parler avec la direction et étudier ce que les autres écoles font mais aussi consulter diverses associations. C'est juste des projets, on y réfléchit encore.**

 **-T'es conscient que ce ne sera pas simple ? On n'est pas vraiment dans une école très tolérante. Dès que t'es différent…**

 **-Je sais. Le directeur aussi nous posera des** **difficultés** **, sans doute qu'il ne voudra pas admettre qu'il y a des problèmes au sein de son école.**

Ace me fait un petit sourire en coin avant de venir m'embrasser.

 **-Arrêtons de parler de ce mec, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à bander !** rigole-t-il.

 **-T'es pas croyable !**

Je l'attire brusquement à moi pour l'embrasser avec passion. Ma langue rejoint très vite la sienne et on s'embrasse avec un tel empressement que c'est maladroit et un peu sale mais tellement bon. Je suçote sa langue et Ace me serre un peu trop les hanches : j'aurais certainement des marques demain. Il me pousse alors à m'allonger à moitié sur son bureau et relève complètement mon haut pour embrasser mes abdos contractés par la position qui est loin d'être reposante. Je finis d'ailleurs par m'allonger complètement. Des trucs me rentrent dans le dos mais c'est beaucoup plus reposant que de me tenir dans la position précaire dans laquelle j'étais tout à l'heure.

Je pousse un discret gémissement quand il fait mine de mordre mes tétons. Une de ses mains s'emploie à défaire ma braguette et après quelques difficultés, il l'immisce dans mon sous vêtement. Je me mords les lèvres et rejette la tête en arrière.

 **-J'ai envie de te prendre contre ce bureau,** me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ferme les yeux et lève un peu la tête quand il embrasse la peau de mon cou à l'endroit exact où il s'était acharné un peu plus tôt à me faire des suçons.

 **-Vas-y,** dis-je en soufflant. **J'ai envie de te sentir en moi...**

Il relève la tête et me sourit.

Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il avait hâte de déguster un met succulent et puis se recule lentement pour prendre un préservatif et du lubrifiant. Ses yeux bruns sont encore plus sombres et intenses que d'habitude. Il y a presque quelque chose d'animal dans son regard. Sa démarche lente, toute en retenue, ne fait que m'exciter un peu plus. C'est comme s'il cherchait à faire monter un peu plus la tension. Je continue de dévorer son corps du regard alors qu'il se tient immobile devant moi, pas dupe de mon manège. J'esquisse un sourire quand mon regard tombe sur la preuve évidente de son désir. Je tends ma main vers son pantalon et touche son sexe à travers le tissu de son jean.

 **-Arrête,** souffle-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il gémit tout près de mes lèvres et je trouve ce spectacle tout bonnement magnifique.

 **-C'est parce que je veux que tu sois bien dur pour moi,** dis-je avant de prendre sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

 **-T'as pas l'impression que je suis déjà excité ? Si tu continues à m'astiquer comme ça, y a beaucoup de chances que je jouisse dans moins de cinq minutes.**

J'éclate de rire et Ace me sourit. Il me demande ensuite d'enlever mon pantalon et je m'exécute alors qu'il se badigeonne les doigts de lubrifiant. Pour ne pas être gêné comme tout à l'heure, je lui tourne le dos et étends tout le haut de mon corps sur le bureau, calant ma tête bien confortablement entre mes bras. Ace caresse mes fesses et me fait savoir combien il les aime. Je souris, un peu gêné, et essaie de ne pas penser à combien je suis exposé en cet instant.

 **-Hum.**

Je prends une grande inspiration et ferme les yeux alors que je sens un de ses doigts écarter mes chaires. Très vite, un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et effectue des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre au plus vite mon intimité.

Ace finit par se figer alors qu'il me donnait beaucoup de plaisir, notamment en malmenant finement ma prostate. Il se frotte un peu contre moi et je sens le tissu rigide de son jean mais plus encore la chaleur moite de son sexe. Il passe son bras sous mon ventre et me serre fort contre lui. Son torse touche mon dos et je sens son souffle chaud s'écraser contre ma nuque. Il ne fait rien de plus pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, et je commence à m'impatienter. Je le sens ensuite mettre le préservatif et je pense alors qu'il va enfin me prendre mais toujours rien. Je commence à être frustré et ma main se dirige alors naturellement vers mes cuisses mais Ace m'arrête.

 **-Stop. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tu jouisses juste en étant stimulé derrière.**

 **-Dépêche toi alors ou je me finis tout seul,** dis-je, ayant à peine écouté son baratin.

Il rigole et presque aussitôt, je le sens pousser contre mon intimité. Je me crispe un peu au début, étant pris au dépourvu, mais me calme très vite, sachant que c'est la seule chose à faire. Et comme pour faire écho à l'empressement et à la passion qui nous habitaient un peu plus tôt, Ace fait de grands mouvements de hanche et je le sens aller si loin que j'ai du mal à rester silencieux.

Pendant toute la durée de cette folle danse, mes doigts ont serré très fort les bords du bureau maintenant en désordre d'Ace.

Samedi 20 Janvier 2018

J'enfile mes chaussures et grimace quand je me redresse. Étant seul au loft, je claque la porte sans rien dire et descends les escaliers pour vite me retrouver dehors.

Il est tout juste 9h et il fait si froid qu'il y a du givre sur les toits des maisons et sur les voitures. Le quartier est calme, seulement quelques habitants sont là, se dépêchant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations pour ne plus subir ce froid intense. J'ai hésité à venir courir ce matin mais comme je ne fais que ça depuis le suicide d'Alvida… Je me suis motivé comme j'ai pu pour me préparer tout à l'heure. Le froid est malheureusement en train de faire partir toute ma bonne volonté. Mes douleurs au dos ne m'aident pas non plus à être très performant.

Mes douleurs lombaires… Parlons-en, tiens !

J'ai sans doute un peu trop abusé hier avec Ace. Ça avait beau être très agréable de faire l'amour différemment avec lui, j'en paye le prix fort aujourd'hui. Je me sens tout courbaturé et j'ai vraiment mal dans le bas du dos. J'espère que ça va vite s'arranger parce que je me vois mal cavaler et dunker lundi au basket si ça continue comme ça. J'imagine aussi sans doute le pire en pensant ça mais je suis sûr qu'il y en aura au moins un ou deux dans l'équipe a s'imaginé des trucs en me voyant avoir mal dans le bas du dos. Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant, horriblement gêné.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie d'accélérer un peu maintenant que je suis enfin arrivé dans le parc à tout juste cinq minutes du loft. J'ai la surprise d'y croiser quelques autres joggeurs et ça me fait plutôt plaisir. Je ne suis jamais venu courir ici malgré le fait que je connais l'emplacement de ce parc. Je dois dire qu'en matière de footing, j'ai mes petites habitudes et que même si je préfère le parc non loin de la demeure des Vinsmoke, je viendrais à celui-ci plus souvent. D'ailleurs, si aujourd'hui j'y cours, c'est parce que j'y suis contraint : je préfère courir près du loft et pouvoir vite rentrer chez moi si mon mal de dos devient difficilement supportable.

Je grimace et croise le regard d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui a l'air de se demander si je vais bien. Je continue en reprenant un visage impassible et en me concentrant un peu plus sur mes foulées. Mais rien à faire, dix minutes plus tard, je finis par m'arrêter, pas du tout content de ma performance. J'envoie d'ailleurs un message à Ace pour lui dire qu'il me doit un bon gros massage. Il me répond qu'il me léchera même tout le corps si je veux. Quel idiot. Mon portable sonne et le prénom d'Ace s'affiche sur l'écran.

 **-Oui ?**

 _ **-Comment vas-tu, mon amour ?**_ rigole-t-il.

 **-A ton avis, idiot !**

Je râle et donne un coup de pied dans une feuille morte.

 _ **-Je t'assure que je compatis sincèrement à tes tourments et comme promis, je me ferai pardonner.**_

Comme Ace a l'air de sincèrement se soucier de moi, je décide d'en rajouter pour le faire encore plus culpabiliser et ça marche ! Je souris alors que je l'entends me promettre monts et merveilles. Je finis tout de même par le rassurer et on aborde ensuite des sujets plus sérieux. Je souris et me lève difficilement du banc sur lequel je me suis assis. Je m'arrête pourtant aussitôt pour fixer avec effroi mon père debout devant moi.

 _ **-C'est assez important et je préférerais te le dire en face... On peut… Je ne sais pas, se voi-**_

 **-Je te laisse, Ace.**

Je raccroche brutalement, ne me souvenant déjà plus de ce qu'il me disait.

Il n'a pas changé. Toujours ce même air sur le visage, celui qui me juge et qui me dis combien je suis une déception pour lui. Il est habillé d'un de ses habituels costards, ce qui m'indique qu'il est là pour affaire. Je me sens mal et ne sait pas du tout quoi faire. J'ai fui mon père pendant si longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur lui ici ! J'observe son visage quelques secondes avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. J'hésite à juste partir et à l'ignorer. Après tout, c'est ce que lui a fait durant des années avec moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

J'avale ma salive et serre les poings. Trop tard pour la fuite ou l'ignorance.

 **-Je courrais,** dis-je.

Quoi que je fasse, je ne dois surtout pas laisser mon père savoir que j'habite ici. Il fronce les sourcils, sceptique. Il observe ensuite ma tenue puis mon allure générale et semble décider que je dis vrai.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?** me demande-t-il, la voix grave.

Je hausse les sourcils, sidéré par son attitude. Mon père et moi nous revoyons pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois et il agit comme si tout était normal ! Mais ça ne l'est pas et je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec lui. Je décide donc de l'ignorer. Après tout, j'ai décidé que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec cet homme. Je fais quelques pas et passe à côté sans même lui jeter un regard. Je l'ignore et ça ne lui plait pas mais hélas, ce n'est pas mon problème.

 **-Alors tu préfères continuer ta petite crise d'ado stupide au lieu de te conduire comme un adulte responsable ?**

Je continue à avancer et j'entends du bruit derrière moi. J'ai alors la pensée horrible que mon père est peut-être en train de me suivre. Le véritable problème maintenant, c'est qu'il faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser de lui. Il est hors de question de le mettre une seule seconde sur la trace de mon domicile actuel. J'ai trop galéré pour avoir ce que je voulais pour y renoncer ou même laisser n'importe qui me l'enlever !

 **-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé, Sabo !** tonne-t-il et je frissonne de dégout.

Tout chez lui me débecte à présent. Il considère les gens comme des moins que rien et n'a aucune morale, seul son propre enrichissement l'intéresse. Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec lui. Jamais.

 **-Arrête de me suivre, tu es pathétique.**

Je soupire et me tourne vers lui. Il s'arrête à environ trois mètres de moi.

 **-Tu passes ton temps à me rabaisser, à te plaindre de moi et à dire que je suis une source de déception pour toi** **et** **pourtant, tu continues à me courir après. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu tout simplement pas tranquille ?** je m'agace.

 **-Tu te crois malin, peut-être ? Il est hors de question que la chaire de ma chair devienne un moins que rien ! Alors ça suffit, ces enfantillages ! Je refuse que tu me fasses honte une seconde de plus !**

Sa voix est grondante mais basse, les autres joggers font à peine attention à nous. Cela arrange bien mon père d'ailleurs : hors de question pour lui de se donner en spectacle et de briser l'illusion d'homme respectable et de père aimant qu'il se donne. Mais qu'il ouvre les yeux : personne n'est dupe.

 **-Je vais arrêter de payer ton école, on verra si tu t'en sors toujours aussi bien!** me menace-t-il.

 **-Je m'en sortirai. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à me débrouiller sans toi.**

Il serre les poings, énervé.

Je fais attention de ne rien montrer mais en vérité, si mon père arrête de subvenir à mes besoins scolaires, je vais être bien embêté pour continuer à étudier à Marie-Joa. Mais je réussirai.

 **-Je détruirai ta relation avec ce petit con de Portgas !**

Je vois ses traits se durcir et je sens toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour mon petit-ami. Quelque chose se réveille en moi.

Je m'approche de lui, le regard acéré, et je vois mon père reculer d'un pas. Je le sens hésiter. Sans doute se demande-t-il si je peux me montrer ou non violent envers lui.

Mais qu'il se le dise, pour Ace, je suis prêt à tout.

 **-Ne le touche pas.**

Ses lèvres tremblent et il recule finalement de quelques pas. Je sais qu'il a peur.

 **-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.**

 **-Ce n'est pas un ordre mais un conseil.**

Je l'affronte du regard encore quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de me mettre à courir. Je décide de sortir du quartier et d'aller me dépenser un peu plus loin : je ne veux plus sentir la présence de mon père. Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de lui faire.

* * *

« Les enfants commencent par aimer leurs parents. En grandissant, ils les jugent, quelquefois ils leur pardonnent. »

Oscar Wilde

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 21 Janvier 2018

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et rejoins ma mère qui s'est déjà installée sur le canapé et qui termine de manger les popcorns. On revient tout juste du cinéma où on est allé voir un film plutôt sympa. Enfin, c'est ma mère qui tenait surtout à y aller et qui voulait que je vienne. Partager un moment mère-fils, quoi. Je pouvais difficilement lui refuser ça.

Ce soir, on mange avec son copain, Satch. J'aurais préféré rester seul avec elle, l'avoir un peu plus pour moi comme on se voit assez peu depuis que je n'habite plus avec elle. Mais avec Satch, c'est sérieux : ils se voient régulièrement et ma mère fait de son mieux pour l'intégrer dans ma vie en douceur. Et je le comprends alors même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, ce n'est pas un problème si finalement ce soir on est trois et pas deux. Je n'allais tout de même pas mettre Satch dehors sous prétexte que ce soir, je suis là et que j'ai envie d'avoir ma mère pour moi.

Je suis revenu vendredi soir. Ma mère a appelé la veille pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Ce week-end improvisé s'est décidé à la dernière minute. C'est au cours de cette discussion téléphonique qu'on a parlé de mon retour de manière assez naturelle. Je dois dire que j'appréhendais un peu et je n'ai pas dit oui tout de suite. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai eu de gros ennuis il n'y a pas si longtemps à Marie-Joa. Ma mère était d'ailleurs très énervée contre moi : je ne lui donnais aucune explication concrète et la pauvre s'est très vite retrouvée confronter à un mur. Je ne voulais rien dire, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle m'aurait fait la leçon samedi ou même dès mon arrivée mais rien. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas me brusquer, pas après ce qui est arrivé à Marie-Joa. Je sens bien qu'elle fait attention et du coup, j'ai du mal à être totalement naturel avec elle.

C'est dommage.

 **-Je suis bien contente d'être rentrée, c'est qu'il fait tellement froid dehors...**

 **-C'est clair.**

A peine assis, je me relève déjà, m'attirant ainsi le regard interrogateur de ma mère.

 **-J'ai envie d'un bon chocolat chaud.**

 **-Oh, bonne idée ! Tu m'en fais un, s'il te plait ?**

J'acquiesce et m'en vais dans la cuisine. J'entends ma mère allumer la télé et continuer à manger ses popcorns. Ca me fait sourire.

Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma moche et je le sors, décidant de répondre maintenant à mon message pendant que le lait chauffe. C'est Sabo. Il m'envoie un petit message mignon sans oublier de me dire qu'il se remet à peine de son mal de dos. Il dit n'importe quoi, il aime juste se plaindre. Je constate d'ailleurs avec ce message que comme je le pensais, il n'était pas très attentif la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone. Tant pis, je réessayerai.

Avec Sabo, mardi, on va enfin aller passer nos tests. J'ai hâte. Ce sera comme passer un cap dans notre relation. Ca prouve aussi que c'est vraiment du sérieux entre nous. Une manière de s'engager dans la durée. Le 14 février, ça fera un an qu'on est ensemble. J'ai l'impression que s'est passé si vite mais en même temps, je sais qu'il nous reste encore tellement de choses à vivre. Je me sens vraiment prêt à passer ma vie avec lui, a expérimenté tout un tas de choses avec lui. Apprendre, me tromper, découvrir ce monde que je ne connais pas vraiment encore et surtout mûrir à ses côtés.

Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, je réponds au message de Sabo et me dépêche de terminer de préparer les chocolats chauds. Si ça continue, ma mère va finir par se demander ce que je peux bien mettre dans nos tasses pour que ça me prenne autant de temps.

 **-Et voilà !**

Je lui tends sa tasse et reprends ma place à côté d'elle.

 **-Merci, mon chéri.**

Elle baisse le volume de la télé et me sourit. Elle prend une première gorgée du breuvage chocolaté que j'ai préparé avec amour pour elle. C'est à la fois étrange et très agréable de me retrouver dans cette situation, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas partager de moment comme ça avec ma mère. Quand j'étais petit, il m'arrivait souvent de poser ma tête sur ses genoux et de me confier sur les bêtises que j'avais faites ou encore les inquiétudes que j'avais. Ma mère est la femme la plus importante au monde pour moi et dans un sens, je suis heureux d'être tombé amoureux d'un homme. La galère que ça aurait été de choisir entre ma copine et ma mère ! Bon, quoi qu'elles auraient tout aussi très bien pu s'entendre !

Nostalgique de cette période où je ne craignais pas de parler à ma mère, je me rapproche d'elle et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Ma tasse chaude bien serrée entre mes doigts, je sens la chaleur se diffuser longtemps dans mon corps. L'amour de ma mère aussi est très chaleureux et j'éprouve aussitôt une sensation de bien-être.

 **-Je t'aime,** dis-je maladroitement.

Je ferme les yeux et me demande pourquoi je lui sors ça maintenant.

 **-Je sais. Merci, mon fils.**

Elle pose à son tour sa tête sur la mienne et soupire d'aise.

- **Je t'aime aussi, Ace. Plus que tout au monde.**

 **-Maman, je suis amoureux.**

Elle ne bouge pas et moi non plus. Je ferme les yeux et profite encore quelque instant de ce calme. Je m'apprête à avoir une discussion compliquée, voire difficile, avec ma mère et je dois affronter ce moment dignement et correctement. Je repousse cet instant depuis tellement longtemps. En y pensant, qu'est-ce que c'était ridicule de faire ça ! Mais là, avec tout ce qui se passe... Les petits pas que je fais pour vaincre mes tocs, une année entière à aimer Sabo, la nouvelle relation de ma mère, mon rapprochement avec mon père. Et puis surtout, ce moment de complicité que je partage avec ma mère. Je sens que c'est le moment idéal pour me confier, pour lui dire.

 **-Je sais,** souffle-t-elle, aimante.

 **-Comment ça, tu sais ?** dis-je, sceptique.

 **-Ça se lit sur ton visage, Ace. J'avais le même regard que toi quand j'ai rencontré ton père et j'ai de nouveau ce regard là avec Satch. C'est ce garçon, Sabo, qui te fait tourner la tête ?**

Moi qui pendant des mois me suis inquiété de savoir ce que ma mère penserait de ma relation avec Sabo, un garçon, je suis étonné de sa réaction. Presque déçu à vrai dire. J'avais peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce penchant – même si je n'aime pas appeler ça comme ainsi - pour un autre garçon qui vient de nulle part. Je voulais éviter les questions embarrassantes ou même intrusives. Je ne voulais pas non plus que ma mère rentre dans une psychose en se disant que c'était sa faute parce que je n'avais pas eu de figure paternelle ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie. Je me suis largement fourvoyé. Pourtant, je sais que ma mère est tolérante et qu'elle m'aime plus que tout. J'aurais dû au moins faire l'effort de parler de ça avec elle bien plus tôt.

 **-Tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied, je ne sais plus quoi dire,** dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Le plus dur est fait. Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ouverte à la conversation qu'elle en est pour autant à l'aise, qu'elle comprend ce que cela implique réellement.

 **-A vrai dire, ça fait un moment que j'ai un doute. Pas que tu es avec lui mais que tu me caches quelque chose,** s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter pour me rassurer.

 **-Ah ok.**

En y réfléchissant bien, je peux aisément comprendre son raisonnement

 **-Mais comment tu en es venue à te dire que j'étais…amoureux ?**

 **-Eh bien,** commence-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle prend une gorgée de son chocolat chaud et je me dis que je ferais mieux de faire pareil si je ne veux pas que ma boisson finisse par être froide. Ce serait nettement moins bon après.

 **-C'est Roger ?** je finis par demander.

Pour moi, il n'y a que lui qui a pu lui dire. Après tout, c'est le seul à savoir et en plus de ne pas savoir dire non à ma mère, avec lui, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une gaffe.

 **-Tu vas rire ou t'énerver, au choix, mais oui. J'ai encore de la peine pour lui, le pauvre...**

Elle me sourit et passe une main tendre sur ma joue gauche.

- **Au début, je me suis dit que si tu étais distant et secret,** **c'était** **parce que peut-être tu m'en voulais de t'avoir envoyé chez ton père mais rapidement, je me suis rendu compte que de ce côté-là, ça allait. Et puis de toute façon, à chaque fois que tu reviens, ça se passe très bien entre nous,** **n'est-ce pas** **?** me demande-t-elle pour être sûre et j'acquiesce fermement. **Je me suis alors dis que ton comportement était normal, que tu n'avais tout simplement plus assez de temps à accorder à ta mère parce que quelqu'un d'autre t'accaparait déjà beaucoup. J'ai donc demandé à Roger lors de sa dernière venue** **et** **il a fait une tête si incroyable quand j'ai prononcé le mot « amoureux » ! J'avais ma réponse, même s'il n'a rien dit** **et même** **s'il a osé me certifier ne pas savoir !**

Elle sourit et je fais de même.

Je n'en veux pas à mon père pour ce manque de contrôle. De ce que je comprends, ce n'était pas voulu. De plus, je me doute bien qu'il a été surpris par cette question sortie de nulle part et qu'il n'a donc pas pu contrôler sa réaction.

 **-Tu m'as observé ensuite ?**

Elle acquiesce et je me dis qu'elle n'a pas dû mettre trop de temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sabo. Pourtant, elle nous a vus peu de fois ensemble. Mais comme elle me l'a dit plus tôt, ce sont surtout mes regards qui m'ont trahi.

 **-Lui aussi il t'aime ?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Oui, j'en suis certain.**

 **-C'est bien alors.**

Elle boit quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud et prend ensuite ma main dans la sienne.

 **-Et si en plus tu me dis que tu es heureux avec lui, j'aurais décidément passé une superbe journée.**

 **-Ouais, sans hésitation.**

Elle me sourit et je me sens tellement plus léger.

Lundi 22 Janvier 2018

Il est pratiquement 12h et je me presse de sortir de Marie-Joa pour rejoindre X-Drake dans une crêperie de quartier à quelques stations de métro de là. A son retour, on s'était mis d'accord pour se voir et parler de tout mais surtout de ce qui est arrivé dernièrement. Je dois dire qu'après le nouvel an, on a eu trop à faire pour se trouver quelques minutes pour se voir. Pourtant, on en avait des choses à se dire ! Quelle soirée… c'est un miracle que ça n'ait pas complètement mal tourné. Ensuite, les choses ont été encore plus compliquées et sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, on s'est retrouvé l'un et l'autre assez débordés. Trop en tout cas pour pouvoir s'accorder un petit break.

En fait, c'est lui qui m'a contacté hier soir alors que j'étais dans le train pour rentrer à Dawn. Son message ne m'a pas étonné – dans la mesure où je m'y attendais – j'en ai même été content. Ça fait un moment qu'on doit se voir pour discuter ensemble après tout. Et même si je suis content de le voir, je sais malheureusement que notre rencontre ne sera pas de tout repos et il est encore moins probable que je retourne en cours le sourire aux lèvres.

J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser quand je finis enfin par le retrouver un quart d'heure plus tard. Je le repère assez vite dans la crêperie étant donné que l'endroit n'est pas bondé et puis, c'est le seul roux.

 **-Salut !**

 **-Salut. Comme j'avais trop faim, j'ai déjà commandé. Je t'ai aussi pris un truc d'ailleurs.**

 **-Oh, merci.**

J'enlève mon manteau, pose mon sac par terre et m'assois. J'avise ensuite le plat qu'il y a devant moi et sens l'odeur de la bonne galette salée. Je crois deviner des œufs, du fromage et peut-être des lardons et des patates.

 **-T'as pris quoi, toi ?**

 **-Œuf au plat, épinard et champignon.**

 **-Je vois que t'as pensé à ta santé. J'aurais aimé que tu penses** **à la mienne** **,** je marmonne.

 **-J'ai pris deux trucs complètement différents pour qu'on puisse partager.**

 **-Oh, cool! J'ai rien dis alors.**

Je me lave rapidement les mains avec ma solution hydro alcoolique pendant que X-Drake fait le partage.

 **-Je suis content que tu n'es pas mis trop de temps à arriver.**

 **-Ouais, c'est encore chaud,** dis-je en enfournant une première bouchée.

 **-Oui, c'est vrai mais c'est surtout pour montrer à la serveuse que je ne compte pas m'enfiler tout ça seul.**

Il sourit et je secoue la tête, amusé.

On mange dans le silence, appréciant nos plats. La crêperie se remplit petit à petit, la plupart des clients sont des étudiants venus manger en amis avant de reprendre les cours.

 **-Tu fais quoi après ?** Je lui demande après avoir enfourné plusieurs morceaux de mon plat.

 **-Rien de spécial. Je ne commence mon stage que dans quelques jours.**

 **-La chance! Quand je pense que je ne termine pas avant 18h30 avec le Glee Club... Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, déjà que j'ai pu reprendre,** dis-je en soupirant.

X-Drake sourit et continus à manger en silence. Il me parle justement de son stage et de ce qu'il devra faire. Il a déjà rencontré le président est c'est un homme sympa très impliqué dans l'association. Il vient en aide au sans-abri depuis trente ans et d'après lui c'est loin de s'arranger. Voulant parler de quelque chose de moins déprimant X-Drake revient sur le sujet du lycée et du glee club. Je lui réponds volontiers et sans qu'en s'en rende compte le temps file à toute allure.

 **-Hum. Comment est Rob Lucci avec toi dernièrement ?**

J'hausse les épaules.

 **-On s'ignore et ça me va. Il a quitté Margaret, que demander de plus ?**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'en sais rien. En tout cas, Margaret a assez vite remonté la pente. Peut-être qu'elle s'est fait une raison.**

X-Drake ne réagit pas plus que ça à ce que je viens de dire et a les yeux baissés sur son assiette pratiquement vide. Je me rends alors compte en jetant un coup d'œil à mon portable qu'il est bientôt temps pour moi de partir et qu'au final, on ne s'est rien dit de très important.

 **-T'en penses quoi ?** je lui demande comme il reste silencieux.

 **-Que c'est une bonne chose,** répond-il, la voix laconique.

Il soupire et relève les yeux.

 **-Rob Lucci est louche, il n'est pas comme toi et moi. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à son sujet à vrai dire.**

Sa bouche se tord dans une petite grimace.

- **Il est dangereux parce qu'il est fort mais aussi parce qu'il est appuyé par des personnes influentes. Enfin, je suppose, sinon il ne pourrait pas faire tout ce qu'il fait.**

 **-Des personnes influentes ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu par ce qu'il me raconte. D'ailleurs, X-Drake ne m'aide pas forcément à tout bien comprendre parce qu'en réponse à ma question, il hausse simplement les épaules.

 **-Pourquoi il s'en prend à toi au fait ? Ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois…**

Je pince les lèvres, n'osant pas terminer ma phrase.

 **-J'ai juste surpris une conversation que je n'étais pas censé entendre. Et il me le fait payer.**

 **-Ce que tu as entendu est si grave que ça ?!**

J'ouvre grand les yeux. J'ose à peine y croire. C'est qui ce Rob Lucci pour agir ainsi juste parce que X-Drake a entendu deux-trois mots ? La mafia ?!

 **-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas clair et puis de toute façon, c'est pas grave. C'est pas vraiment moi qui l'intéresse et c'est tant mieux. Fais juste attention à toi. Comme il sait que tu es plus ou moins dans la confidence, il-**

 **-Il ne me fait pas peur.**

Je plante rageusement ma fourchette dans le dernier morceau de galette et termine ainsi mon assiette. X-Drake me regarde longuement et je devine derrière ses yeux marrons de l'inquiétude mais aussi ce truc qu'on voit parfois chez les adultes et qui dit « il ne comprend pas ». Sans doute est-ce le cas. J'affronte Rob Lucci depuis peu, je ne sais pas encore de quoi il est capable.

 **-Ne le sous-estime pas.**

 **-T'inquiète pas pour moi, va !** dis-je pour le détendre.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

 **-Je ne devrais même pas te raconter ça.**

Il soupire et marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment. J'hésite entre « mais ça me fait du bien » ou « c'est plus facile pour moi ». En tout cas, je comprends que même s'il ne sait pas s'il fait le bon choix, ça l'aide de me parler et moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir l'écouter. D'en apprendre plus.

Mardi 23 Janvier 2018

Assis avec Sabo dans une petite salle d'attente pourtant trop grande, j'attends plus ou moins patiemment que ce soit enfin à notre tour de voir le médecin. Au début, on s'était dit avec Sabo qu'on allait aller à l'hôpital mais au final, après avoir pris des informations auprès de Law, on s'est plutôt dirigé vers un centre de dépistage anonyme et gratuit. En cherchant sur internet, j'ai été surpris d'en voir à Dawn parce qu'à la base, si on s'était mis d'accord pour l'hôpital, c'est parce qu'on s'était dit que c'était facile d'accès et qu'on sait comment ça marche. Mais justement, mes recherches m'ont appris que c'est tout aussi facile de se faire dépister dans une CDAG : il y en a partout donc forcément un près de chez soi. Un site est d'ailleurs dédié à ça et informe très bien tous ceux qui souhaitent faire un dépistage via leur centre.

A présent, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Dans quelques minutes à peine, je vais faire une prise de sang. Je grimace rien qu'en pensant à la douleur si caractéristique d'une piqure. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. La douleur y est pour beaucoup mais je dois dire aussi que je ne suis pas serein quand je vois mon sang quitter mon corps alors que normalement, la vue du sang ne me gêne pas. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Et encore, s'il n'y avait que ça !

Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas si emballé que ça par l'idée de me faire dépister. J'aimais bien sortir couvert pour ainsi dire. Et c'est plutôt paradoxal car j'étais encore plein d'entrain il y a quelques jours de ça. Malgré mon angoisse, je le fais quand même parce que je pense qu'il est important de s'assurer que tout va bien. C'est plus rassurant pour tout le monde. Mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop comment envisager la suite. Faire pleinement l'amour avec Sabo, le sentir parfaitement vibrer contre moi, l'idée me fait simplement bander et je dois d'ailleurs me concentrer pour ne pas avoir une érection malvenue en pleine salle d'attente. Le problème n'est pas là mais a bien évidemment à voir avec le coté hygiénique de l'histoire. J'en avais vaguement parlé avec Sabo mais on était aux toilettes en train de se tripoter et c'était la soirée du nouvel an. Autant dire que la conversation n'avait rien de très sérieux...

 **-Ça va ?** me demande Sabo.

Je le regarde et je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais mais ça ne doit pas le rassurer des masses car il me prend la main. Pour me soutenir, je suppose.

 **-Ça ira,** me dit-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le médecin vient me chercher. Après, ce sera le tour de Sabo et alors, on pourra enfin partir. On aura nos résultats dans quelques jours.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lève pour suivre la femme qui me sourit, certainement pour m'encourager.

 **xXx**

Je hais les piqures. Heureusement que ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

 **-J'ai hâte qu'on ait nos résultats.**

 **-Hum. A t'enthousiasmer comme ça, tu vas juste finir par me faire penser que tu es un pervers qui n'attend que d'abuser de moi.**

Sabo s'indigne et me pousse en rigolant pour me faire taire.

Tout de suite après nos entretiens respectifs, nous avons quitté le centre. Même si ça n'a pas duré trop longtemps, il est déjà pratiquement temps pour nous de retourner en cours. Heureusement, nous avons déjà mangé. En fait, Sabo et moi attendons le bus qui ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant.

 **-N'empêche que je suis content de l'avoir fait. Tu ne regrettes pas, j'espère ?**

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que je lui dis ou pas ? Je pense qu'il est important que je sois sincère, surtout qu'au final, ce n'est pas bien grave et que je ne peux pas me permettre de lui mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi intime.

 **-Ace ?**

Il me fixe, les sourcils froncés, et je devine que mon silence l'inquiète un peu.

 **-Non, je ne regrette pas, c'est juste que…**

Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui expliquer exactement ce que je ressens. Je soupire et me fais la réflexion que c'est une bonne chose que nous soyons seul à l'abri bus.

 **-Même si je pense que c'est une bonne chose d'avoir fait un test et de savoir où on en est, je ne suis finalement peut-être pas prêt à me passer de préservatif,** j'avoue alors.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je dis juste que je ne veux pas encore complètement m'en passer...**

Mon explication a beau être claire, je vois que ça ne lui suffit pas. Il me dévisage, parfaitement confus.

 **-Mais enfin, Ace, on vient de faire un test de dépistage pour justement pouvoir complètement s'en passer ! Quel intérêt de continuer à en mettre dans ce cas ?**

 **-J'ai envie, c'est tout.**

 **-C'est par rapport au truc d'hygiène que tu m'as sorti la dernière fois ?**

Je le regarde, surpris qu'il s'en souvienne. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu cette fois-là. Pour toute réponse, j'hausse maladroitement les épaules.

 **-C'est sympa pour moi! Je te rappelle que je me lave soigneusement avant!**

Je grogne, agacé. Sabo a l'air vexé et je me dis que ça ne sert à rien que je lui explique. Malheureusement, ce qui a l'air rationnel pour lui n'est pas aussi facile pour moi à mettre en pratique. Je sais bien que si nos tests s'avèrent concluant, on n'aura plus aucun intérêt à mettre de préservatif mais pour moi, c'est plus rassurant de pratiquer avec. Ca fait partie de mes habitudes et changer ne peut pas se faire du jour au lendemain. J'ai réussi à changer sur beaucoup de choses au niveau de mes tocs mais je suis obligé de garder quelques névroses, c'est comme ça. C'est plus rassurant pour moi, ça me permet de gérer mon stress et toutes les pensées polluantes qui affluent à longueur de journée dans ma tête.

 **-Laisse tomber,** je finis par dire. **C'était stupide...**

Je soupire à l'arrivée du bus et regarde Sabo qui m'observe avec intensité.

 **-C'est juste que je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres. Je dois être un peu barge,** dis-je en esquissant un pauvre sourire.

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi,** sourit Sabo, plus détendu.

 **-C'est vrai, je te jure. T'as jamais remarqué que je faisais des trucs bizarres parfois ?**

Je dis ça si sérieusement que j'en viens à faire douter Sabo. Il me fixe avec interrogation alors qu'au même moment, le bus s'arrête devant nous. J'esquisse ensuite un sourire et le pousse pour le faire avancer.

 **-Je te fais marcher.**

 **-Très drôle,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Boude pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi mais surtout pour moi,** je lance alors que je suis Sabo qui est présentement à la recherche de place.

 **-Une nouvelle qui va me faire sourire ? Tu as décidé d'arrêter de faire des blagues nulles ou salaces ? Oh, mieux encore, tu as décidé d'obtenir une note parfaite en ang-**

 **-Faut pas rêver non plus. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu aimes mes blagues.**

 **-Mouais. Tu vas voir, moi aussi je vais te faire marcher et on verra si tu rigoles toujours autant. J'étais à deux doigts de te croire tout à l'heure.**

Il fait la moue et s'installe au fond, côté fenêtre. Je m'assois à côté de lui et dépose un baiser sur sa joue.

 **-On en rediscutera.**

Je prends une grande inspiration comme pour le faire languir et Sabo, perdant patience, me donne un coup de coude.

 **-Je l'ai enfin dit à ma mère pour nous deux. Elle s'en doutait en fait mais c'est l'intention qui compte**.

Sabo semble étonné par ma révélation qui sort de nulle part mais comme je lui avais dit, c'est une bonne nouvelle qui lui donne le sourire.

Il est vraiment heureux, ça se voit. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas combien de temps il gardera son sourire… J'ai décidé de lui avouer pour mes tocs et cette fois, je suis vraiment décidé à aller au bout. J'hésitais à le faire tout à l'heure – comme à chaque fois – et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas le faire comme ça, sur le trottoir, avant de monter dans le bus. Je ne peux plus reculer, ça devient trop usant de faire attention à ce qu'il ne remarque jamais rien.

Je lui avouerai tout avant la fin de la semaine.

* * *

Et encore un chapitre !

Pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu pour ça? J'espère sincèrement que ce que deviens cette histoire vous va. Je viens de commencer à écrire le chapitre 29, dernière ligne droite avant la fin de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas trop comment je me sens.

Contente peut-être !

A dans dix jours. ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 19

.

« Ce qu'aiment les hommes, ce que tu aimes, ce n'est pas connaître, ce n'est pas savoir: c'est osciller entre deux vérités ou deux mensonges. »

Jean Giraudoux

Sabo

* * *

Mercredi 24 Janvier 2018

 **-Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu serais intéressé pour t'inscrire dans notre auto-école et éventuellement passer ton permis avant les vacances d'été ?** me demande la secrétaire.

 **-Exactement, je me suis déjà un peu renseignésur internet et j'ai fait le déplacement aujourd'hui pour en savoir plus.**

 **-Très bien, je vais t'expliquer tout ça.**

Elle me sourit et sort un dossier dont elle tire quelques papiers avant de se munir d'un stylo, prête à me noter toute information utile.

 **-Tu es venu seul ?** s'étonne-t-elle.

 **-Oui… mes parents n'étaient pas disponibles.**

Aujourd'hui, je franchis enfin le cap. Je me renseigne depuis des semaines – pratiquement des mois – sur le permis et aujourd'hui, je me lance pour de bon. J'ai essayé d'économiser le plus possible ces derniers temps, même si ça n'a pas toujours été simple. Mais je veux réellement obtenir mon permis, et du premier coup si possible. Depuis que je ne vis plus avec mon père dans cette maison austère, c'est devenu plus important pour moi. Comme un signe de liberté et d'indépendance. Beaucoup de jeunes passent le permis après le lycée dans l'optique de partir en virée ou en vacances entre amis. C'est comme un premier pas dans la vie d'adulte. Le permis a le gout de la liberté et de l'autonomie.

Cela dit, je sais que vais avoir beaucoup de difficultés à aller au bout de ma démarche. L'absence de mes parents sera difficile à expliquer et je ne sais même pas si mon plan pour m'inscrire sans eux sera faisable ou non tant que je serai mineur à vrai dire. Mais au-delà de ça, il y a l'aspect financier. Sans compter l'achat d'une voiture dans un futur plus ou moins proche, j'espère.

Je n'ai pas fini de me faire des cheveux blancs au moins je suis blond, ça se verra moins !

Pendant plus de dix minutes, j'écoute Nira – la secrétaire et co-gérante de l'auto-école – m'expliquer comment fonctionne ce système. On parle aussi de l'établissement en lui-même, des horaires d'ouvertures, du déroulé des séances de code,etc. Je la trouve très gentille et c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas monitrice aussi. Ca aurait pu être agréable et motivant d'apprendre à conduire avec elle, elle a l'air très pédagogue après, je ne me fais pas trop de souci non plus : je suis motivé et les moniteurs sont là pour nous apprendre les rudiments de la conduite et faire en sorte qu'au bout, on soit capable de se débrouiller seul et d'obtenir notre permis.

Je sors de l'auto-école encore plus motivé qu'à l'arrivée mais surtout, avec une tonne de renseignements en main. Je n'ai pas vu d'autres auto-école pour l'instant et je ne pense pas en voir d'autres en fait : celle-ci me convient très bien. Je m'étais renseigné sur plusieurs endroits sur internet et celui que je viens de voir était déjà sorti du lot. La visite que j'ai faite à l'instant ne fait que confirmer mon choix.

J'irai très certainement m'inscrire la semaine prochaine. Enfin, dès que j'aurais trouvé une solution à mon épineux problème d'autorité parentale. Dommage que je ne sois pas déjà majeur...

Je soupire et accélère le pas quand je vois le métro arriver. J'ai une semaine assez chargée, notamment avec plusieurs examens. Une longue soirée m'attends…

 **xXx**

 **-Bonsoir !**

J'enlève mes chaussures sans vraiment faire attention à Cavendish qui doit être dans le séjour si je me fie au son de la télé. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation sur la route et j'ai presque mis vingt minutes de plus pour arriver au loft. Je suis hyper fatigué en plus d'être affamé. Il est fort possible que je fasse l'impasse sur mes révisions ce soir. Peut-être juste une petite relecture mais pas plus, je me lèverai plus tôt demain pour apprendre correctement ma leçon. Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je doute de pouvoir apprendre quoi que ce soit !

Pour l'instant, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est manger un des bons plats de Cavendish. Il est bien sûr encore un peu tôt mais ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, c'est en pensant à mon colocataire que je me rends compte qu'il ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Je me dirige donc vers le séjour et le voit pourtant bien là, assis par terre. Je comprends tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas.

 **-Cavendish ?**

Aucune réponse. Je m'inquiète et accours vers lui. Il a les jambes repliées, la tête enfouie entre ses bras croisés. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en désordre sur ses épaules et son dos. Je suis sous le choc et ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire : c'est la première fois que je vois mon ami comme ça.

Je me tourne légèrement vers la télé comme si elle allait m'apporter une quelconque réponse mais il est évident que l'état de Cavendish ne vient pas de là, surtout si on prend en compte que c'est une banale émission culinaire qui passe.

Et c'est alors que je le vois. Le magazine.

 **-Tu peux le lire. De toute façon, demain tout le monde sera au courant.**

Je regarde Cavendish, surpris d'enfin l'entendre prononcer un mot. Sa voix n'est pas claire ni chantante comme d'habitude mais est un peu cassée, fatiguée. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleus rougis, cernés et surtout si tristes.

Je vois bien que Cavendish ne se sent pas prêt pour parler ou plutôt, qu'il n'en a pas la force. Alors je fais ce qu'il me dit.

C'est un magazine people sur lequel Cavendish y figure en couverture, plus sexy que jamais. Jusque-là, rien de bizarre ou d'affolant. C'est quand je lis le titre que je commence à comprendre.

 _Scandale : Les folles révélations sur les abus dont il a été victime._

Mon visage se fige dans la stupeur pendant quelques secondes avant que, sans pouvoir me contrôler, je me jette littéralement sur le magazine. Je le lis en diagonal. Deux-trois phrases par-ci par-là. Mes yeux s'attardent beaucoup sur les photos. Cavendish y est représenté aujourd'hui au sommet de sa gloire mais surtout enfant.

Il y a également le témoignage d'une femme qui m'est complètement inconnu. Un encart lui est consacré. Curieux, j'en lis quelques lignes pour savoir de quoi il retourne. Le début est l'explication classique de ses liens avec Cavendish. J'apprends donc qu'elle fait partie de la famille du mannequin mais rien d'exceptionnel alors je passe directement à la fin.

Le mot "attouchement" me saute aux yeux et m'effraie. Une phrase attire mon attention et il est dur pour moi de ne pas me mettre soudainement à dévisager Cavendish.

« Beaucoup d'hommes dormaient avec lui. Il était mignon, tout le monde le voulait. Personne ne trouvait ça bizarre. Il est beau, quoi de plus normal que de le désirer ? »

Je continue à lire, les mains tremblantes.

« Les attouchements ont commencé au début de son adolescence avec le petit frère de son père. Il s'est plaint à ses parents qui lui ont répondu que c'était normal. Personne ne pouvait lui résister : il les ensorcelait. Je pense que ses parents n'avaient pas tort. Cavendish a toujours aimé attirer les gens. Simplement, personne n'a eu la présence d'esprit de se dire que ce n'était pas acceptable. »

J'arrête ma lecture là et regarde Cavendish qui a toujours la tête baissée.

 **-Mais comment … ? Qu'est-ce que…**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne trouve pas les mots. C'est complètement fou. Je ne peux pas croire à ce que raconte ce magazine.

 **-C'est mon manager qui me l'a envoyé pour que je puisse le lire et préparer ma défense ou un démenti. Je lui ai raccroché au nez,** dit-il, la voix toujours atone.

 **-Pourquoi ils ont écrit ça sur toi ? Et ces photos ?!**

Il me fixe sans rien dire pendant un long moment et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je détourne le regard. Je n'arrive pas à encaisser sa peine.

 **-Parce que tout est vrai,** lâche-t-il dans un sanglot. **Ce qui est écrit, ce sont les confidences que j'ai faites à ma cousine…avant. Elle m'a trahie! Moi qui me demandais comment elle avait pu faire un mariage aussi somptueux !**

Il renifle et se lève.

 **-Cavendish...**

Je lui attrape le bras mais il me repousse brutalement et je n'insiste pas.

 **-J'ai besoin d'être seul.**

Il s'éloigne d'un pas lourd et trainant puis monte les escaliers pour aller s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Je reste moi aussi seul avec cet article sous la main, à me demander quoi faire. Je finis après un long moment d'interrogation par le reposer. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à Cavendish, je ne peux pas le découvrir comme ça.

Il a dit que tout était vrai et ça me donne des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser. Comment peut-on balancer des choses aussi intimes et dures à la presse sans le consentement du principal intéressé ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour soulager la peine de Cavendish. Et dire que Shanks n'est même pas là...

Je passe finalement une très mauvaise soirée à douter et à me poser mille et une questions.

Quant à Cavendish, je ne le vois pas de la soirée.

Jeudi 25 Janvier 2018

J'arrive à Marie-Joa, anxieux. J'observe les autres élèves présents dans la cour pour tenter de lire dans leurs yeux s'ils savent.

Je n'ai pas croisé Cavendish ce matin en me préparant. J'ai simplement entendu la porte claquer deux minutes après que mon réveil ait sonné. Encore chamboulé par la soirée, j'ai juste mangé une pomme avant d'aller me coucher sans même avancer mon réveil. J'ai hésité à venir en cours, à reprendre ma vie comme si tout était normal. J'aurais voulu proposer un peu d'aide à Cavendish. Mais j'ai vite compris qu'il était évident que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui à part être là : il désire être seul. Alors je suis là, à ne pas savoir vraiment quoi faire.

J'ai essayé de contacter Shanks mais bien entendu, il n'a pas répondu. Avant de partir, il nous avait prévenus qu'il éteindrait son portable. Son but est de se couper de tous, de faire le point sur lui-même et surtout de se relaxer. Malgré ça, je me disais qu'il regarderait au moins quelques fois son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas d'urgence mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois avouer que c'est très embêtant. Shanks et Cavendish ont une amitié très forte et je suis sûr que ça aurait soulagé le blond de le savoir près de lui pour le soutenir.

J'arrive à mon casier et y récupère mon cahier de brouillon que j'avais oublié hier. J'aperçois ensuite mes amis qui viennent à ma rencontre et je ferme tranquillement mon casier en les attendant.

 **-Salut, vous allez bien ?** je leur demande.

Ils ont l'air joyeux et je me dis qu'ils n'ont pas lu l'article sur Cavendish car même s'ils ne sont pas aussi proches du mannequin que moi, je refuse de croire que cette révélation ne leur ferait rien.

 **-Super, j'ai pas du tout révisé pour le devoir mais je le sens bien quand même,** confie Sanji.

 **-Pareil. Enfin, j'espère,** dis-je.

On s'éloigne de mon casier pour monter au premier étage. Les filles ont cours un peu plus loin mais comme c'est sur leur chemin, ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis content que le devoir ne soit qu'en début d'après-midi. J'ai le temps de me recentrer entre temps et aussi de relire une dernière fois mon cours.

 **-Vous êtes** **allés** **sur** _ **Piece**_ **dernièrement ?** demande Koala.

Je secoue la tête. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé sur le réseau social du lycée. A vrai dire, j'ai arrêté du jour au lendemain sans vraiment m'en rendre compte et sans aucun regret. Je parlais surtout avec Anonyme et depuis que je connais sa véritable identité, je lui parle directement et même si c'est différent, c'est aussi plus agréable parce que ça rend les choses plus concrètes. Mais je me rappelle également que Marco m'a confié qu'Anonyme était en fait deux personnes bien distinctes. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir qui était cette autre personne, je n'y pensais même plus jusque-là. Ai-je fait une erreur en me contentant de ça ? Moi qui ai cherché avec tellement de motivation qui était Anonyme. Si Anonyme est bien deux personnes différentes, alors ça veut dire que je n'ai pas complètement trouvé la réponse.

Abandonner en cours de route ne me ressemble pas. Parce que je m'en rends compte maintenant, je ne sais toujours pas qui est vraiment Anonyme.

J'avais des doutes sur ma prof d'histoire et de français, Mlle Nico Robin, mais je n'ai jamais eu de véritable preuve. Sa situation plutôt ambiguë m'intriguait et me forçait à me méfier d'elle malgré sa gentillesse. Tout ce mystère autour d'Ohara et ses connaissances interrogent forcément. Et puis, je retrouve quelque chose d'Anonyme en elle. Les pensées qu'on partageait Marco et moi semblent faire écho en elle. Il y a aussi tout ce secret que l'Armée Révolutionnaire fait autour de sa personne. J'ai toujours essayé d'obtenir mes réponses en posant des questions et en ayant une confiance absolue dans celles qu'on me donnait. Je devrais certainement changer de technique.

 **-Je ne vais jamais sur ce site, je n'ai même pas de compte,** nous apprend Sanji.

 **-Je crois que la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'était le week-end dernier. Pourquoi ?** demande Nami.

 **-En fait, depuis lundi, il y a une page qui s'est créée et qui parle de tous les potins qu'i Marie-Joa.**

 **-Très intéressant, je suppose,** ironise Sanji.

 **-Ça dépend mais la plupart ne sont pas très reluisants.**

 **-Comme si on avait besoin de ça. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que le lycée ne ferme pas ce genre de page. C'est si éloigné de ce qu'elle veut faire transparaitre,** soupire Nami.

 **-J'ai pensé exactement la même chose,** acquiesce Koala.

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on laisse faire ça. On sait très bien comment ça se termine avec ce genre de choses** **maintenant** **! Ce n'est pas surveillé et les gens peuvent y dire ce qu'ils veulent sans prendre conscience que leur propos, qu'ils soient** **véridiques** **ou non, peuvent blesser des gens!**

 **-A croire qu'ils ont oublié qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, une élève du lycée s'est suicidée et que le harcèlement est mis en avant pour expliquer son geste,** soupire Sanji, d'accord avec moi.

La cloche retentit et on se sépare finalement, l'esprit morose, pour assister à nos cours respectifs.

 **xXx**

Avec ma fourchette, je repousse mes carottes avant de les ramener au centre de mon assiette. Je les observe quelques secondes avant de planter mon couvert dans l'une d'elles et de l'amener doucement à ma bouche. C'est bon. Enfin, je crois. Je n'ai pas le goût à grand-chose aujourd'hui et je ne saurais dire si ce que je déguste est réellement bon ou non. Je me suis servi par habitude tout à l'heure, sans vraiment y faire attention, et quand je regarde tout ce que je dois encore engloutir, j'ai envie de vomir tant j'ai l'estomac noué.

Je mange avec Ace qui est aussi silencieux que moi. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas s'il fait attention à moi. Il a l'air ailleurs, pas très serein, et mange rapidement les lasagnes qu'il a prises un peu plus tôt. J'aurais dû faire comme lui : j'aurais eu moins de mal à terminer mon assiette. J'entends les conversations des autres élèves, leurs murmures et leurs exclamations choquées. Quelques rires et beaucoup de y est, ils savent. La plupart sont sur leurs portables en train de lire l'article people ou alors de commenter sur les réseaux sociaux. Le nom de Cavendish est déjà revenu plusieurs fois et même si c'est vrai qu'il pourrait s'agir d'autre chose, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer. J'ai réussi à laisser ça dans un coin de ma tête pendant les cours de la matinée mais depuis que la pause du midi acommencé, je ne pense qu'à ça.

J'hésite à appeler Shanks une fois encore. A insister et à lui laisser un message pour lui expliquer la situation. De toute façon, il sera bien obligé de rallumer son portable un jour, non ? Et peut-être que je pourrais aussi essayer de contacter Cavendish, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Je m'inquiète tellement pour lui. J'ai évité de trop penser à ça hier mais le terme d'abus… qu'est-ce ça veut dire exactement ? Il parle d'attouchement mais est-ce que c'est tout ? Ou alors, ce serait plus émotionnel? J'ai aussi entendu dire que les abus dont étaient victimes les mineurs sont pour la plupart perpétrés par des proches de la famille. C'est si horrible. Et dire que c'est sa cousine, la personne dont il était le plus proche dans sa famille qui l'a trahi...

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te dire,** me dit soudain Ace.

Je relève la tête vers mon petit-ami, surpris qu'il prenne la parole.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdu et ayant du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me dit. C'est là que je me rends compte que j'ai à peine fait attention à lui pendant tout le repas. Je me sens coupable et me dis qu'il faut que je me reprenne. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis préoccupé que je dois tenir Ace à l'écart.

 **-Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je t'ai écrit une lettre et je voudrais que tu la lises d'abord … Je te parlerai après.**

 **-Oh...** **D'accord** **.** **Est-ce que je dois me mettre à paniquer ?** je demande sur le ton de l'humour même s'il est évident que je suis inquiet.

Je prends l'enveloppe qu'il me tend et constate qu'elle est bien épaisse. Je la pose à côté de moi : je la rangerai dans mon sac quand j'irai à mon casier tout à l'heure.

 **-Non!**

Il me jette un regard suppliant qui me serre le cœur.

- **Ne panique pas, s'il te plait,** tente-t-il.

Je fixe la lettre en ayant l'envie subite de l'ouvrir immédiatement mais je me retiens. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne pense pas qu'Ace apprécierait que je la lise sous ses yeux.

 **-Ta réaction ne m'aide pas vraiment à rester calme, tu sais ?** je lui dis en souriant.

Il sourit aussi et je prends sa main pour la serrer.

 **-Je la lirai dès ce soir si je peux ou sinon, ce sera ce week-end. Je veux prendre le temps de la lire et de bien comprendre de quoi il retourne et comme ces derniers temps, je suis pas mal occupé…**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. Prends tout ton temps.** **C'est Cavendish qui t'inquiète comme ça ?** me demande-t-il ensuite, plus détendu.

 **-Hum.**

 **-Les gens n'arrêtent pas de parler de ça depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment ils peuvent s'intéresser autant au malheur des autres. Pour ma part, je préfère rester méfiant. De toute façon, moi, je ne m'intéresse pas à ça et je ne lirai jamais ce genre de revue. Enfin bon, tu t'inquiètes certainement pour rien. Cavendish a pas l'air du genre à se laisser abattre pour si peu.**

Ace me fixe longuement avant de baisser les yeux et d'éplucher sa clémentine. Après une hésitation, je fais pareil mais j'en suis toujours à essayer de terminer mes carottes.

Samedi 27 Janvier 2018

J'enfile mon tablier avant de prendre place derrière le comptoir. Hier soir, l'AR m'a contacté – assez tard dans la nuit – pour me demander si j'étais intéressé par du bénévolat. Il s'agit de faire le service dans un restaurant assez particulier. Il marche un peu comme les restos du cœur mais celui-ci a la particularité d'être clandestin. Il offre un repas chaud aux membres de l'AR et à ceux qui ont besoin pour un soir d'avoir un endroit où se retrouver. Bien entendu, la totalité des personnes présentes ici partagent les idées ou du moins soutiennent l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Question de sécurité.

Quand Ivankov m'a fait cette proposition, j'ai tout de suite dit oui. Aider les gens, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et puis, je dois dire que le climat au loft y est aussi pour beaucoup. Cavendish s'est plus ou moins repris : la journée, il est normal, presque joyeux. Cela dit, ça sonne tellement faux. C'est la nuit qu'il s'écroule. Je l'entends pleurer pendant des heures sans savoir quoi faire. Après le coup de fil de mon contact à l'Armée Révolutionnaire, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réussi à me rendormir et je suis parti le retrouver pour lui proposer de se changer les idées devant un film. Il a mis de longues secondes à me répondre, si bien que je lui ai au final presque forcé la main. On a regardé _Harry Potter_ dans un silence quasi religieux pendant plus de la moitié du film avant que Cavendish ne parle de lui-même de ce qui lui arrivait.

Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il a surtout évoqué que même si c'était dur, il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Dans un mois ou deux, ce scandale serait effacé par quelque chose d'autre et tout le monde oublierait, ou presque. Le plus important reste sa carrière : il ne faut surtout pas que sa popularité baisse. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je voyais surtout que Cavendish essayait comme il pouvait d'entrevoir une porte de sortie. Je lui ai réaffirmé mon soutien tout en lui rappelant que s'il désirait parler, j'étais là.

Il ne m'a pas répondu mais je ne m'en suis pas senti vexé pour autant. On a terminé _Harry Potter_ en silence avant de s'endormir au tout début du 2.

Aujourd'hui, j'assure le service avec deux autres personnes, deux femmes que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Une dame âgée et une femme plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'années. Je note une légère ressemble entre elles. Certains de leurs traits sont similaires et leurs sourires sont aussi chaleureux l'un que l'autre.

M'occuper, accomplir une tache me fait vraiment du bien, surtout quand je sais que je participe à rendre la journée de toutes ces personnes qui viennent chercher du réconfort ici un peu plus agréable.

 **-Alors, Sabo, on m'a dit que c'était ta première fois ici ?** me questionne Olga.

 **-Oui, je suis impatient.**

 **-Je vois ça, tu ne tiens pas du tout en place,** s'amuse-t-elle. **Ma fille Mimosa et moi, on va prendre bien soin de toi.**

 **-Merci, c'est gentil à vous.**

Elle sourit et je lui rends la politesse.

 **-Mimosa, tu lui expliques comment on va procéder ?**

 **-Pas de problème !**

Olga s'éloigne et Mimosa se rapproche de moi. D'un ton enjoué, elle commence à m'expliquer comment va se dérouler la matinée. Où est rangé tel matériel ou produit et surtout, quels plats nous proposerons ce soir. Je l'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle est très claire dans ses explications et je n'ai aucun problème à me projeter pour la suite. Mimosa est très gentille et drôle, elle a également un rire magnifique. En attendant que les portes du hangar ouvrent, nous discutons un peu et je l'écoute me parler d'elle. Je comprends alors pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avant : elle m'apprend qu'elle ne réside pas à Goa mais dans une région voisine et milite là-bas avec une branche de l'AR. C'est Olga, sa mère, qui lui a donné le goût de la rébellion, de l'envie de se battre contre le système et l'injustice. Elle milite depuis ses années à la fac et est très fière de ce qu'elle fait mais encore plus de tout ce qu'a accompli l'AR.

 **-Je suis sûre que plus le temps passera, plus tu te plairas avec nous.**

 **-C'est déjà le cas,** dis-je.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les portes du restaurant clandestin s'ouvrent et nous commençons à accueillir les premiers visiteurs. Ils arrivent d'ailleurs assez nombreux et, munis d'un plateau, font la queue pour avoir droit à une assiette bien garnie du plat de leur choix. Lasagnes, légumes verts et steak ou pâtes et saumon. Dehors, des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire patrouillent pour s'assurer que nous n'avons pas été repérés ou pour prévenir tout éventuel danger.

Le temps passe et on se retrouve plusieurs fois à court de plats. On est très vite réapprovisionné mais tout se vide si rapidement. Il y a tellement de monde et on n'arrête pas. C'est fatiguant mais plaisant à la fois. L'ambiance est bonne, les gens sont heureux d'être là et c'est également un moyen de voir les gens qui nous soutiennent.

Oui, c'est agréable.

 **xXx**

Allongé sur mon lit, j'observe la lettre qu'Ace m'a donnée il y a de cela plusieurs jours déjà. Je l'ai un peu mise de côté ces derniers temps mais j'ai promis à Ace que je la lirai ce week-end. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je présume que c'est important et ce serait vraiment indélicat de ma part de le faire attendre plus longtemps. De plus, l'occasion de l'ouvrir est parfaite. Je suis seul et j'ai du temps.

Je fais tourner l'enveloppe entre mes doigts en m'interrogeant sur son contenu. Ace n'est pas du tout du genre à m'écrire une lettre d'amour. En plus, c'est plutôt épais…

 **-Voyons voir ce que c'est…**

Je m'assois et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, j'ouvre l'enveloppe. J'en sors au moins trois feuilles et comprends pourquoi elle avait l'air si épaisse. Qu'est-ce qu'Ace m'a donné ? Je les déplie correctement et commence à lire.

 _TOC_

 _Troubles obsessionnels compulsifs_

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande pourquoi il m'a donné quelque chose comme ça. Et quand je jette un rapide coup d'œil à toutes les feuilles, je vois que ce sont des informations certainement piochées sur _Wikipédia_ ou un autre site du genre. De plus en plus intrigué et dubitatif, je continue à lire. Il y a certainement une raison particulièrement importante pour laquelle Ace m'a donné ça.

 _Le trouble obsessionnel compulsif (en abrégé l'acronyme TOC) est un trouble psychique caractérisé par l'apparition répétée de pensées intrusives — les obsessions — produisant de l'inconfort, de l'inquiétude, de la peur ; et/ou des comportements répétés et ritualisés — les compulsions — pouvant avoir l'effet de diminuer l'anxiété ou de soulager une tension._

 _Les obsessions et les compulsions sont souvent associées (mais pas toujours) et sont généralement reconnues comme irrationnelles par les personnes sujettes au TOC mais sont néanmoins irrépressibles et envahissantes, diminuant le temps disponible pour d'autres activités et menant parfois jusqu'à la mise en danger. Elles ne se fondent généralement pas sur des interprétations délirantes._

 _Les symptômes peuvent s'exprimer de façon très variable d'un patient à l'autre (incluant phobie de la saleté, lavage des mains, vérifications répétées, obsessions sexuelles)._

 _Approximativement entre un tiers et la moitié des adultes présentant un TOC rapportent que les premiers symptômes sont apparus dans l'enfance._

 _Malgré ces comportements irrationnels, le TOC est parfois associé à une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne._

Je savais plus ou moins ça, du moins j'étais déjà au courant que les Tocs sont des troubles qui handicapent grandement ceux qui en souffrent. J'assimilais les troubles obsessionnels compulsifs aux vérifications mais j'apprends en fait que ça englobe plusieurs choses. Je ne savais pas pour les pensées intrusives et toutes les phobies que ça engendre. Je reprends ma lecture avec un sentiment étrange de malaise.

 _Compulsions ou rituels_

 _Ce sont des comportements répétitifs, actes mentaux, pensées magiques, actes que le sujet sait dans la plupart des cas absurdes mais auxquels il ne parvient pas à résister. Ce sont souvent des actes normaux, mais non réalistes, appliqués de façon mécanique, et répétés de façon excessive. Ces répétitions sont de nature motrice (actes moteurs) ou cognitive (actes mentaux)._

 _Ces compulsions sont destinées à soulager l'anxiété et la détresse, à relâcher une tension interne. Les trois principaux thèmes sont les rituels de lavage, les rituels de vérification, et les rituels de conjuration._

 _Les compulsions cachées, ou compulsions cognitives (mentales) caractérisent tous les TOC n'entraînant aucun rituel moteur : « tout se passe dans la tête » (se répéter sans cesse des phrases (parfois sous forme de prières répétitives), se répéter sans cesse un ou plusieurs mots / nombres, calculer incessamment, additionner, retrancher... (voir arithmomanie), pensées blasphématoires, images ou pensées perverses à propos de la sexualité et insultes mentales à l'égard de personne que l'on aime ou avec lesquelles on est en train de discuter._

J'arrive à la fin de ma lecture et je crois finalement comprendre pourquoi Ace m'a donné ça. C'est presque évident quand j'y pense. Au fil de ma lecture, j'ai pensé à lui.Dès qu'il était question d'un symptôme, je pensais à lui. A ses mains qui au début étaient constamment abîmées. A ses murmures incompréhensibles, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Il y en a tellement mais je n'ai jamais pensé que… ! Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je me trompe, que j'aimerais me tromper. J'ai honte de moi. De ne pas avoir vu, de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin à chaque fois que j'interceptais une action étonnante de sa part.

Bouleversé, perdu, j'entame une deuxième lecture.

Je veux être sûr de ne pas passer à côté d'une information importante.

* * *

« Ce qui nous fait croire si facilement que les autres ont des défauts, c'est la facilité que l'on a de croire ce qu'on souhaite. »

La Rochefoucauld

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 28 Janvier 2018

Encore à moitié endormi, je regarde le message que Sabo m'a envoyé hier soir. Une simple question. « On peut se voir demain ? ». Je n'y ai pas encore répondu et hésite bizarrement à le faire. En fait, je ne sais pas s'il a lu ou non la lettre que je lui ai donnée et n'ose pas lui poser la question. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait au plus tard ce week-end donc il est tout à fait possible qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Ca ou le contraire. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait un peu la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps mais peut-être que contrairement à ce que je pense, il l'a lue le soir même où je lui ai donné et ne m'a rien dit. Choqué, il a gardé le silence le temps de trouver les mots pour me faire face, pour continuer comme avant.

Je n'en sais rien et je me prends certainement la tête pour rien. Je soupire et décide finalement de lui répondre que je suis réveillé et qu'on peut se voir maintenant à notre endroit habituels'il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Il me répond aussitôt d'un simple « ok » qui m'inquiète un peu je dois dire. Je laisse mon portable tomber sur mon lit et pars prendre ma douche en espérant que ça calmera mon esprit tourmenté.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas trop le cas. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'en ressors encore plus morose et m'habille avec raideur et angoisse. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis autant stressé de retrouver Sabo. Je soupire et descends les escaliers. En bas, je tombe sur mon père qui discute avec Hancock. Ils sont proches : Roger a un bras autour de sa taille et Hancock lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Je passe à côté d'eux en vitesse.

 **-Ace ?**

Je m'arrête, la main sur la poignée de porte et ma bouche se tord dans une grimace d'inconfort.

 **-Bonjour,** me hèle mon père.

Je me retourne lentement et le salue à mon tour. J'échange un long regard avec Hancock et puis finis par lui lancer un « bonjour » à peine compréhensible.

 **-Il est tôt,** constate-t-il. **Tu sors déjà ?**

 **-Ouais, je dois voir Sabo.**

Mon père hausse un sourcil, surpris par la nouvelle.

 **-Il pouvait venir à la maison, tu sais. L'interdiction de te voir a été levée,** me dit-il.

 **-Hum, je lui dirais.**

Je pars, ne laissant pas à mon père le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je marche d'un pas pressé et avise l'heure sur mon portable. Il est tout juste 9h et Sabo ne m'a pas renvoyé de message. J'ai les mains moites et le cœur qui bat vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je finis par m'arrêter à quelques centaines de mètres à peine de la maison et fixe mes pieds, désorienté. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je me sens étrangement nauséeux. J'ai chaud et j'ai l'impression de suer à grosses gouttes alors qu'il fait pourtant froid dehors. Je regarde mes mains et j'ai cette horrible sensation de démangeaison. Je grince des dents, agacé, et me remets en route alors que par habitude – une habitude que je pensais perdue – je me gratte l'intérieur des poignets avec beaucoup trop de force.

Quand j'arrive au point de rendez-vous, Sabo est déjà là. Assis sur un banc, un bonnet sur la tête et les joues rouges. Je le contemple quelques instants avant de regarder mes mains et mes poignets. Ils sont rouges et quelques écorchures apparaissent déjà.

Ça me dégoute.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches et pars m'assoir à côté de lui. Sabo ne bouge pas et ne fais aucun geste vers moi. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il a l'air perdu, ailleurs.

 **-Salut.**

 **-J'ai lu ta lettre.**

Je sens des trémolos dans sa voix et je suis tenté de me lever et de partir en toute hâte avant de me reprendre. Je fais pitié. Je pensais vraiment à m'enfuir à l'instant ?!

 **-D'accord.**

C'est horrible, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai même peur de respirer, me disant que ce serait beaucoup trop bruyant. Merde, pourquoi j'ai fait ça, déjà ? Quel besoin j'avais de lui dire que je suis à moitié fou, ça se passait bien entre nous… Je viens peut-être de tout briser... J'essaie de me reprendre. Sabo a l'air encore plus perturbé que moi et ce n'est pas en angoissant que je vais réussir à le calmer. En lui passant cette fichue lettre, je lui ai demandé de ne pas paniquer et il m'a dit que ma réaction ne l'aidait pas en cela. Alors c'est simple, je dois lui montrer que tout va bien. C'est à moi de le rassurer. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe ni comment réagir, je dois le guider.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaie de rassembler mes idées.

 **-Je suppose que tu as compris.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

Ses yeux brillent d'une intensité nouvelle et doucement, il prend ma main gauche dans la sienne. Je baisse les yeux sur nos mains jointes et il fait de même, remarquant alors l'état déplorable de ma main.

 **-Quand est-ce que tu t'aies fait ça ?** demande-t-il, surpris et inquiet.

Je devine alors qu'il a lu avec beaucoup d'intérêt et sûrement à de nombreuse reprises toutes ces informations sur les Tocs. Habituellement, personne ne fait trop attention à l'état des mains des gens. Quelques fois elles sont belles, certaines fois elles sont douces et puis d'autres sont sèches ou abimées. Rien d'anormal. Mais les mains sont très importantes pour les personnes atteintes de trouble obsessionnel compulsif. On peut deviner l'état d'une personne ayant des tocs en regardant ses mains. Et malheureusement, mes mains traduisent mon état déplorable.

 **-Ce matin, j'étais trop angoissé,** je confie.

Je décide d'être honnête avec lui.

 **-A cause de moi ?** demande-t-il, inquiet.

 **-Non. A cause de mes tocs, Sabo.**

Il acquiesce mais n'a pas l'air très sûr de lui.

 **-Ne change pas** **ta façon de me voir, Sabo** **… Je t'en prie...**

C'est comme si je craquais, trop effrayé par la suite des évènements et par ce trop-plein d'émotion. Je pensais pouvoir lui parler sans honte, sans crainte de mes troubles obsessionnels compulsifs, d'avoir vraiment réussi à barrer ce point de ma liste… Je me suis trompé. Comme quoi, c'est bien plus dur de s'en sortir que je le pensais.

 **-Jamais, Ace. Je t'aime et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir remarqué, de m'être peut-être mal conduit cert-**

 **-Non, tu es parfait. Tu l'as toujours été.**

Il me sourit et j'essaie de lui rendre la pareille mais c'est difficile. J'ai envie de pleurer et ça m'énerve. Sabo me prend dans ses bras et je m'y blottis volontiers. On reste comme ça pendant de longues minutes.

Je crois qu'en quelque sorte, j'ai tout de même réussi. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je peux être fier de moi.

 **xXx**

Je rentre et laisse la porte ouverte pour Sabo. Après la discussionqu'on a eue, on n'avait pas envie de se séparer tout de suite. On est resté longtemps assis sur ce banc dans ce parc vide, à ne rien dire, à ne rien faire. C'est étrange. J'ai beau m'être confié à Sabo, en avoir parlé avec lui, je ne me sens pas forcément mieux. A vrai dire, je me sens même un peu mal. J'ai l'impression que Sabo ne se conduit plus tout à fait comme avant avec moi. Mais je dois sûrement être parano car ça ne fait pas bien longtemps que j'ai lâché ma bombe. Dire qu'il a changé complètement d'attitude est juste une expression de mon angoisse.

De l'angoisse qu'il change.

 **-Avec Luffy, on avait prévu d'aller faire de l'escalade aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir ?** je lui propose.

 **\- Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais fait. Vous ne vous moquerez pas trop de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mais non. De toute façon, je serais certainement aussi mauvais que toi.**

Il me sourit et passe son bras gauche autour de ma taille.

 **-Vous avez prévu d'y aller à quelle heure ?**

J'hausse les épaules.

 **-Dès qu'on est prêt. C'est juste que Luffy est un gros dormeur.**

 **-On va le réveiller ?**

J'acquiesce, joueur, et on monte les escaliers en s'esclaffant. Mon père nous salue depuis le salon et Sabo lui répond de loin. Il nous faut au moins dix bonnes minutes pour réveiller Luffy : c'est que quand il dort, il dort ! Mais à présent, il est réveillé et plein d'énergie. Un peu trop pour nous sans doute. Sabo et moi avons du mal à le suivre : il est tellement pressé de partir qu'il s'empiffre à table en espérant ingurgiter plus vite son petit-déjeuner.

Ça m'amuse assez de le voir comme ça. A son âge, Luffy a encore la possibilité de voir les bons côtés de la vie, de ne pas se prendre la tête pour des trucs futiles. Parfois, quand on grandit, on a l'impression que tout devient compliqué mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? J'ai de la peine à terminer mon jus d'orange et c'est finalement Luffy qui s'en charge. Quelques instants plus tard, quand nous sommes prêts, nous quittons enfin la maison. Roger s'est proposé pour nous emmener mais j'ai décliné l'offre, ça aurait pour sûr été plus arrangeant mais je ne voulais pas qu'il nous pose des questions à Sabo et à moi. Je ne me serais pas senti à l'aise et il l'aurait certainement remarqué. Sabo aussi d' quoi ajouter de l'embarras à la situation. J'espère que cette sortie avec Luffy me permettra de communiquer avec mon copain sans avoir constamment en tête le fait qu'il sait pour mes tocs et qu'il analyse peut-être chacun de mes gestes.

Je suis trop anxieux et je le suis encore quand le moniteur d'escalade termine son explication. Il nous équipe avec le matériel propre à l'escalade : mousquetons, cordes, etc. Sabo s'amuse d'ailleurs beaucoup de l'allure qu'on a. Dans ce club, on peut pratiquer l'escalade avec ou sans matériel et on a décidé de commencer avec. On a des casques et tout le matériel de protection adéquat. Tout à l'heure, quand on sera plus à l'aise, on essaiera sans mais on restera sur des parois pas très grandes. Pas envie de se faire mal inutilement.

 **-Je veux commencer par le plus grand !** indique Luffy.

 **-Je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de procéder dans l'ordre,** grimace Sabo. **On a tout notre temps, Luffy, faisons comme ça, d'accord ? Ça n'en sera que plus amusant !**

Luffy acquiesce mais je ne sais pas si c'est simplement pour faire plaisir à Sabo ou parce qu'il est d'accord avec lui.

On se dirige alors vers le mur qui a l'air le plus abordable pour nous et surtout par rapport à notre niveau de débutant. Je le fixe longuement avant de m'avancer, plus ou moins confiant.

 **-J'irai juste après toi,** me glisse Sabo à l'oreille.

 **-Cool, tu amortiras ma chute si je tombe comme ça.**

Sabo sourit et fait mine de me pincer les joues.

 **-N'importe quoi, tu sais bien qu'il y a des tapis pour ça. Et puis, si je veux aller après toi, ce n'est pas pour ça...**

Il garde le silence et sourit. Je me mords les lèvres quand je comprends ce qu'il insinue.

 **\- Fais-toi plaisir, je t'en prie.**

Et sur ces mots, je commence à grimper.

Entre nous, ce n'est pas trop dur, du moins si on n'a pas le vertige. Je garde tout de même en tête le fait que c'est le niveau le plus facile. Mais peu importe, je fanfaronne pendant que je le peux encore. Luffy s'amuse comme un fou, et Sabo et moi également.

 **-On fait la course ?!**

Luffy trépigne d'impatience en montrant le niveau abordable où pas mal de personne s'y essaient. On a décidé d'enlever nos équipements il y a tout juste cinq minutes pour ne garder que celui propre à la protection.

 **-OK ! Un gage pour le perdant ?** je demande.

 **-C'est ça, oui. Je crains le pire si tu gagnes. Je préfère une récompense pour le gagnant,** décide Sabo.

 **-Si tu te sens plus rassuré par ce marché,** je le taquine.

- **Je suis d'accord et je veux un nouveau vélo si je gagne!**

 **-Eh bah, on va faire en sorte que tu ne gagnes pas,** dis-je pour le taquiner.

On débat encore un peu sur ce que chacun veut et quand on a enfin tout mis au clair, on se tient sur le point de départ.

Je ne suis pas encore sûr de gagner mais je suis certain que Luffy terminera bon dernier, le pauvre. C'est vrai qu'il est plein d'énergie et assez casse-cou mais il a 14 ans et le corps qui va avec! Sabo et moi sommes plus grands et forts que lui. On a cependant théoriquement le même niveau comme aucun d'entre nous n'avait fait d'escalade avant qu'on vienne ici. Mais je ne m'en fais pas pour lui, il pourra toujours demander à Roger : je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de gâter Luffy.

Le top départ est donné et je prends une grande inspiration avant de saisir avec précaution les premières prises qui sont à ma portée.

 **-Tu es trop lent, Ace,** me dit Sabo qui me devance.

 **-Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.**

J'ai beau dire ça, j'accélère quand même l'allure. J'ignore les cris d'hystérie de Luffy qui dans d'autres circonstances m'auraient fait honte comme il essaie de se motiver pour aller encore plus vite. Drôle de manière de se booster... Je me concentre pour avancer intelligemment mais tout concentré que je suis, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure et saisis la même prise qu'une autre personne : surpris, je perds l'équilibre et alors que j'essaie de me stabiliser, je fais un faux mouvement. Mon pied dérape. Je glisse et la chute est inévitable.

J'étais assez haut et je me fais mal mais rien de dramatique : les tapis ont bien fait leur travail. Bien entendu, catastrophés, Luffy et Sabo se précipitent vers moi avec plus ou moins de réussite. Un des moniteurs arrive et je me dis que je ne peux pas avoir plus honte qu'à cet instant.

 **-Ace, mon Dieu, ça va ?!**

 **-Oui, ça va !** je bougonne en repoussant le bras de Sabo.

Surpris par mon geste, il me fixe, interloqué.

 **-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, pas la peine de me parler comme ça...**

 **-C'est ça, oui. Tu te disais surtout que j'allais faire une crise et qu-**

Je m'arrête subitement de parler car le moniteur s'agenouille à côté de moi. Sabo me lance un regard triste et se relève.

On n'échange plus un mot de la journée.

Mardi 30 Janvier 2018

Je repère Sabo qui sort de cours et je vois qu'il hésite à m'ignorer mais consent finalement à venir me voir. Je présume que je dois me sentir chanceux.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Oui,** répond-il.

 **-Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais m'ignorer.**

 **-Je ne ferai jamais ça. Même si j'aurais eu raison de le faire.**

Je soupire et essaye de garder mon calme.

 **-Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, Sabo,** je lâche, les dents serrées.

 **-Je sais.**

Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

- **Non, je ne sais pas enfait. Et j'aimerais savoir, Ace, mais tu ne me dis rien. Quand j'ai lu cette lettre, j'étais à la fois dévasté et heureux. Dévasté par ce que tu vis chaque jour mais heureux que tu te confies à moi. Malheureusement, je me suis rendu compte dimanche que tu ne l'avais pas fait de gaité de cœur et que tu allais souvent me le reprocher.**

 **-Tu te trompes.**

Je soupire et l'attire contre moi. J'ignore les regards sur nous et me concentre uniquement sur Sabo.

 **-C'est juste que j'ai peur... J'ai cette angoisse que ton regard sur moi change et que tu me prennes pour un fou...**

 **-C'est ridicule.**

 **-Je sais mais c'est comme ça que je suis. J'ai beau savoir** **que** **cette pensée** **est** **ridicule, je n'arrive pas pour autant à me l'enlever de la tête. Voilà ce que sont mes tocs. Et ce n'est pas tout, Sabo. Tu vas forcément changer quand tu réaliseras l'ampleur du truc malgré toi et ce sera normal. Promets-moi juste que tu ne m'abandonneras pas et que tu ne me jugeras pas... J'ai besoin de l'entendre.**

 **-Je ne te jugerai pas et je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Ace. Et je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire,** m'assure-t-il.

Je soupire et m'éloigne de lui.

 **-Mon prochain cours va bientôt commencer,** me dit-il.

- **Ouais, vas-y, je devrais déjà être en sciences.**

 **-On s'appelle ce soir pour en discuter plus longuement et vraiment cette fois ?** propose-t-il.

J'acquiesce et nous nous séparons après un dernier sourire vacillant. J'en aurais des choses à dire à César demain…Je ne me sens pas vraiment de suivre un cours après la discussion qu'on vient d'avoir mais hélas, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Après un ultime soupir, je me presse vers ma salle de cours. J'arrive tout juste à temps et pour ne pas me faire remarquer et perturber le début du cours, je m'assois à ma place et essaye de prendre le train en route.

Comme je le craignais, je m'ennuie plus que de raison et quand je pense que l'après-midi débute tout juste, je réfléchis sérieusement à m'enfuir à la cafétéria pour y faire un petit somme. Pourtant, je continue de prendre des notes en masquant à peine mon désintérêt. J'ai failli me faire renvoyer définitivement il y a encore quelques semaines et ma prof de sciences ne faisait pas vraiment partie de mes soutiens.

Je fixe l'horloge et fais une moue boudeuse : le temps passe décidément trop lentement. Je dodeline de la tête et finis par croiser le regard de Rob Lucci. Je reste comme ça quelques secondes, le regard accroché à ses yeux, à me demander ce à quoi ce sadique peut bien penser. Je n'ai toujours pas d'explication quant à ses diverses actions. Pourquoi a-t-il soudain quitté Margaret ? Pourquoi avoir pris d'aussi gros risques à la fête du nouvel an en attaquant X-Drake de cette manière ? Que cherche-t-il exactement à faire à Dawn ?

Rob Lucci esquisse un sourire torve et je serre les poings. Plus tard, quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je vis ça comme une délivrance et m'engouffre à l'extérieur.

 **xXx**

 **-Brook a validé notre inscription aux régionales et a validé cinq membres, ce qui veut dire que peu importe si des personnes nous rejoignent plus tard, nous devrons obligatoirement concourir à cinq pour ce concours,** soupire Margaret alors qu'on se dirige vers notre salle.

 **-Pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu ?** s'interroge Shirahoshi.

 **-Parce qu'il est lucide, personne ne nous rejoindra,** affirme Dellinger, un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

 **-Ne parle pas trop vite, il nous reste encore nos portes ouvertes du vendredi,** positive Perona.

 **-Pas faux,** dis-je. **Et puis même si c'est trop tard pour les régionales, il est encore temps pour les nationales.**

 **-Si on y va** , grimace Margaret.

 **-Et on ira.**

Shirahoshi sourit. Elle a l'air confiante et tout comme elle, je refuse de croire que cette année ne soit pas la bonne.

La conversation continue lorsque l'on pénètre dans la salle du Glee Club avant de s'arrêter subitement. Agglutinés à l'entrée, on observe, complètement perdus, des mecs plutôt costauds se mettre à l'aise dans notre salle. Ils ne font pas attention à nous et discutent bruyamment tout en se marrant. Une bande de pote bien trop à l'aise à mon goût alors qu'ils sont loin d'être « chez eux ».

 **-Vous savez que les portes du Glee Club ne sont ouvertes que le vendredi ?** lance Dellinger en observant avec dédain ses ongles.

 **-Dellinger !** rouspète Shirahoshi qui préfère que nous restions courtois, au cas où.

Le groupe se retourne et se met à nous détailler un peu bêtement avant que l'un d'eux ne s'approche de nous.

 **-Désolé, y avait personne et c'était pas fermé.**

 **-Pourquoi vous êtes là ?** je demande.

 **-Eh bien, parce que le Conseil des élèves nous a demandé de venir voir si cette alternative nous convenait.**

 **-On dit oui à 2000%!** crie un brun plutôt petit.

 **-C'est pas forcément près de notre local actuel et du terrain mais c'est grand**.

Il pousse un soupir satisfait.

- **C'est assez grand pour accueillir tout notre matériel et c'est également un endroit sympa pour se poser après l'entrainement ou avant pour discuter des stratégies d'avant match.**

 **-De quoi tu parles !?** s'agace Perona.

 **-Du fait que le Conseil des élèves va bientôt nous attribuer votre salle,** explique-t-il.

 **-Pardon !?** on crie en cœur.

Le brun qui nous fait face fronce les sourcils et regarde ses amis qui se sont malheureusement désintéressés de notre conversation.

 **-Il y a plusieurs semaines, on a demandé de nouveaux locaux pour des raisons d'espace insuffisant au conseil des élèves et la salle du Glee Club est ce qu'il nous propose.**

 **-Impossible,** dis-je alors que Shira laisse échapper une exclamation, choquée.

 **-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites,** se contente-t-il de répondre. **Allez, les gars, on y va, on a entrainement, je vous rappelle.**

Le groupe sort en étant toujours aussi bruyant alors que nous sommes muets tant la nouvelle a du mal à passer.

 **-C'est une blague ? C'est pas possible !?** je crie en me retenant avec difficulté de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

 **-Tu radotes.**

J'observe Dellinger qui aborde un visage impassible. Il est clair qu'il ne mesure pas vraiment les enjeux. De toute façon, Dellinger ne sait jamais quand s'inquiéter ni se scandaliser.

 **-Je suis sûr que c'est encore un coup de cet enfoiré de Rob Lucci !**

 **-Comment ça ?** me demande Shira.

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que Rob Lucci pourrait avoir à faire là-dedans,** soupire Margaret.

 **-C'est le vice-président du Conseil des élèves, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a donné son accord pour qu'on nous pique notre salle!** dis-je, énervé.

 **-Peut-être mais je trouve que tu t'attaques à lui un peu trop facilement, Ace,** commence Perona. **Sabo est le président. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu nous en parler.**

Je n'ajoute rien de plus, conscient qu'elle a plus que raison. Je serre les poings, énervé contre Sabo et son mutisme. Ma colère contre lui est presque aussi puissante que celle que je ressens pour Rob Lucci à cet instant.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a quitté Margaret ? Pour s'en prendre plus facilement au Glee Club ?

Le coup qu'il nous porte fait vraiment mal…

* * *

Encore un chapitre de bouclé. C'est étrange de me replonger dans ces anciens chapitres sachant que je suis rendu plus loin dans l'écriture de cette histoire… ^^

A dans dix jours.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

 **Merci à Bastocharde pour sa review. ;)**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 20

.

« Un amour sincère ne se termine jamais. Il connaît des virgules, mais jamais de points. »

Inconnu

Shanks

* * *

Vendredi 02 Février 2018

Je monte dans le train, cale ma petite valise dans l'espace prévu à cet effet en haut de mon siège et garde mon sac à dos par terre juste devant mes pieds. Mes vacances sont terminées et c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je quitte cette magnifique région de South Blue. Je me suis vraiment amusé ici. J'ai découvert énormément de choses intéressantes et je me suis retrouvé en quelque sorte. Loin de mes tracas, de mes questionnements et de mon ennui, j'ai pu vivre réellement pendant plus d'un mois. Je me sens mieux à présent et franchement, j'ai hésité longtemps avant de me décider à acheter mon billet de retour.

Briss est véritablement magnifique. Il y fait bon sans y faire une chaleur extrême, il y a de belles plages et une végétation extraordinaire. La population n'y est pas forcément excessive mais très sympathique et offre de nombreuses occupations. Là-bas, je me suis pris d'intérêt pour l'astronomie, la ville possédant un merveilleux observatoire. J'ai pu sympathiser à mes heures perdues avec une bande de saisonniers qui m'a rappelé les années passées où je voguais de petits boulots en petits boulots pendant mes études de droit. J'ai même eu un début d'aventure avec une des filles du groupe. Elle était attirée par moi et j'étais flatté. Elle ne me laissait pas non plus indifférent alors on s'est rapproché. Le jeu de séduction n'a pas duré longtemps : on a commencé à se conduire comme un couple au bout de quelques jours seulement même si nous n'en étions pas vraiment un.

J'ai entamé cette relation avec tranquillité et complaisance. Pas une seule fois je ne me suis inquiété de mon « problème ». Je savais que nous n'irions jamais jusque-là. Il y avait ce garçon dans le groupe qui se conduisait un peu comme son frère et qui passait son temps à la surveiller et à prendre soin d'elle. J'ai vite compris qu'il était amoureux d'elle et que s'il acceptait de lui laisser un peu plus d'espace, la jeune femme pourrait lui laisser une chance. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous était un simple amusement mais avec lui, les chances qu'ils construisent quelque chose étaient réelles, j'en étais certain.

A Briss, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir aucun souci, de vivre au jour le jour. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'un beau matin, je me suis réveillé en érection. Parce que j'avais enlevé les barrières qui m'empêchaient d'avancer. Ça s'est reproduit quelques fois par la suite et n'y tenant plus, je me suis masturbé pour voir si la machine marchait de nouveau correctement.

Et je dois dire que même si je n'ai pas tenu bien longtemps, ça a semblé fonctionné. C'est déjà bien.

 **-Bon retour à la maison,** dis-je dans un soupir de bien-être.

Je triture les clés dans ma poche et me demande s'il y aura quelqu'un au loft. Je n'ai pas allumé mon portable une seule fois pendant mes vacances. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de très important. Je vais à coup sûr me faire engueuler par Cavendish mais j'aime l'entendre crier après moi. Bizarrement, je trouve ça rassurant.

Le train se met en marche et une femme s'arrête juste à côté de moi. Je devine alors que c'est à côté d'elle que je vais voyager. Elle n'a pas l'air très sociable et je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir passer le voyage à parler avec elle de sujets futiles. Tant pis. J'ai amené de quoi m'occuper : de bons vieux mots croisés. J'ai la flemme de ressortir tout de suite mon portable. D'ailleurs pour ce qu'il m'a servi, j'aurais très bien pu le laisser au loft après tout.

 **-Besoin d'aide ?** je demande à la jeune femme quand je la vois se débattre avec son énorme valise.

 **-Je veux bien, merci.**

De mon bras valide, je pousse avec ma main sa valise et finit de complètement la caler en haut. Heureusement qu'elle la tenait toujours d'ailleurs, je n'oublie pas que mon bras gauche est inexploitable et qu'avec une seule main, j'aurais été bien en peine de faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais eu l'air d'un imbécile si je n'avais pas réussi en plus.

La jeune femme me sourit et prend enfin place sur son siège. Je fais de même en me disant que puisqu'il est encore tôt et que je suis fatigué – la nuit a été courte mais très amusante – je peux faire un somme. J'ai plusieurs heures de train à faire alors ce ne sera pas une perte de temps que de roupiller un peu.

Je m'endors assez vite. Je me sens bien, bercé par le mouvement continu et parfois un peu brutal du train. J'écoute les bruits de conversation et des rails qui agissent comme des berceuses sur mon cerveau. Je me réveille à plusieurs reprises mais me rendors aussitôt. Je sors toutefois complètement des bras de Morphée au bout de deux heures et vérifie immédiatement que je n'ai pas bavé. Heureusement pour moi, non. De toute façon, ma voisine n'aurait rien remarqué, elle est captivée par un magazine people. Je baille discrètement et gigote sur mon siège pour réveiller mes muscles endoloris. Je commence à avoir faim, sors de mon sac à dos un encas en bousculant un peu ma voisine dans la manœuvre et m'excuse.

J'aperçois alors plus distinctement le magazine qu'elle lit. Je le lui arrache des mains et elle pousse un cri horrifié.

 **-C'est quoi** **ce truc** **!?**

Je vois la couverture, le titre immonde et les photos de Cavendish. Je parcours rapidement le magazine pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

 **-Non mais ça va pas !?** s'indigne la jeune femme.

 **-Oh, ça va, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** je lui réponds sèchement.

Je lis l'article en question sans oser y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y comprends rien du tout. Ma voisine continue de se plaindre et je lui rends son fichu torchon, énervé.

 **-Vous ne devriez pas lire cette merde.**

Elle me lance un regard me signifiant qu'elle se fiche bien de ce que je pense. Elle a sans doute raison mais elle devrait en penser autant de ce qu'elle lit.

 **xXx**

Je pousse la porte de chez moi et plaque aussitôt un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je laisse ma valise à l'entrée et avance jusqu'au séjour quand je vois que la cuisine est vide. Comme je m'y attendais. Malheureusement, il n'y a personne et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'étage pour m'en assurer. On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi : Sabo est certainement en cours et Cavendish… Je suppose qu'il travaille.

Je m'en veux de ne pas les avoir contactés plus tôt, de ne pas avoir une seule fois pris de leurs nouvelles. Si j'avais su que mon ami vivait ça, j'aurais écourté mes vacances et je serais rentré plus tôt pour pouvoir le soutenir... Cavendish ne m'a rien dit de ce qu'il a vécu dans son enfance, de ses attouchements qu'il aurait subis. Mais est-ce seulement vrai? Je préfère avoir confirmation auprès de Cavendish avant de me mettre à croire à tout ça. Mais dans tous les cas, ce journal ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, ni cette fameuse source anonyme.

J'allume mon ordinateur portable et pendant une heure ou deux, je réponds à mes messages et à mes mails. Certains trouvent ça barbant mais moi, ça me plait assez et puis ça me permet de vraiment me rendre compte que je ne suis plus en vacances et que je reprends le cours normal de ma vie. Pas de problème, j'aime ma vie, elle ne se résume pas à métro, boulot, dodo. J'ai eu une période de déprime pendant quelques jours mais maintenant, ça va mieux, j'aborde la vie plus sereinement.

Une fois fait, j'appelle Roger. Je dois le prévenir de mon retour et puis il faut aussi que je lui rappelle que je peux enfin reprendre le travail !

 ** _-Shanks !_ **

**-Bonjour, patron.**

 _ **-Tu es enfin de retour, je suis content. Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre de nouveau.**_

 **-Merci, vous avez l'air dans de bonnes dispositions pour que je demande une augmentation.**

 ** _-Je vais même faire mieux que ça !_ **

**-Quoi donc ? Me laisser diner avec votre femme ?** dis-je pour rigoler.

Je ne pense pas supporter Hancock autant de temps et Roger le sait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il éclate de rire.

 _ **-Je vais demander à Rayleigh de s'occuper de toutes les démarches administratives et matérielles pour que tu puisses au plus vite réintégrer ton bureau. Si tu éprouves la moindre difficulté, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.**_

 **-C'est cool, je vous appelais justement pour ça** , dis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

 _ **-Je lis dans tes pensées alors. J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça avec Ace…**_

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? je demande sérieusement, ne sachant pas si c'est grave ou non.

 _ **-Je n'en sais rien justement. Des problèmes de son âge, je suppose...**_

 **-Vous allez vieillir plus vite que prévu si vous continuez de dire ce genre de choses.**

 _ **-Tu as certainement raison.**_

Je souris et m'apprête à dire quelque chose d'autre quand j'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne. J'entends ensuite Roger parler avec quelqu'un. Je me concentre et finis par comprendre qu'il s'adresse à Mihawk.

 **-Roger, je suis désolé, j'arrive tout juste et j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Je vous rappellerai plus tard pour continuer cette discussion.**

Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. J'essaie ensuite de me convaincre que je ne viens pas de raccrocher au nez de mon employeur.

Je souffle un bon coup et pour faire plaisir à mes colocataires, me mets aux fourneaux. Ça risque d'être compliqué alors mieux vaut s'y mettre tout de suite.

J'entends des clés tourner dans le verrou au moment où je me demande si mes paupiettes de veau sont bien cuites ou si pour plus de sûreté, je devrais les laisser quelques minutes de plus. Au moins pour les pâtes, ça a été vite réglé, c'est pratiquement inratable ces trucs-là ! J'arrête donc ce que je fais et me lave les mains pour aller dans l'entrée et accueillir mon colocataire – qui que ce soit – à moins qu'ils soient tous les deux là.

 **-Salut !**

Je fais une petite glissade pour donner un peu plus de dynamisme à mon retour - les mauvaises langues diront que j'ai juste failli tomber et que j'essaie de le cacher, ces gens-là ne cherchent pas à comprendre le sens artistique de la démarche. Je me stabilise ensuite et sourit à Sabo qui me regarde, surpris. Il a les yeux humides et les joues rouges. Il tient son sac de cours du bout des doigts et son sac de sport semble peser lourd sur ses épaules.

 **-Hum,** dis-je, hésitant. **Tu vas bien ?**

 **-Oui, je…**

Il tourne la tête dans tous les sens et je me demande bien ce qu'il cherche. Il finit d'ailleurs par laisser tomber son sac de cours par terre et s'approche de moi.

 **-Tu es vraiment là ?** souffle-t-il comme s'il avait peur qu'en parlant trop fort je m'envole, que je disparaisse loin et qu'il se rende alors compte que je ne suis pas vraiment là.

 **-Bien sûr ! Quoi, j'ai tant changé que ça?** je rigole.

Il sourit alors, apaisé.

 **-Non. Enfin si, un peu,** dit-il. **Je suis content de te revoir.**

 **-Moi aussi. J'aimerais juste te voir enlever la tristesse que tu peines à cacher de ton visage.**

Il soupire. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas nier.

 **-Désolé, je suis vraiment content de te revoir et j'aimerais être plus enthousiaste mais j'ai eu une journée un peu dure.**

Il hausse les épaules l'air de dire « on n'y peut rien ».

 **-Tu veux me raconter ça ?**

Il hésite et je me dis qu'il n'ose peut-être pas me dire non.

 **-C'est comme tu veux,** **tu sais** **. Je vais éteindre mon four et je serais devant la télé si tu veux parler. Et si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave. Je suis parti un mois** **et** **j'en ai vu des choses, j'en ai assez à raconter pour te faire oublier durant quelques heures que ça ne va pas fort!**

Il me sourit, reconnaissant, et je le laisse monter dans sa chambre alors que je retourne en cuisine pour m'occuper du repas du soir. J'éteins le four et le laisse entrouvert pour que les paupiettes de veau ne continuent pas de cuire trop longtemps avec la chaleur et deviennent sèches. J'en ai appris des choses dernièrement en cuisine! Cavendish serait certainement fier de moi. J'ai même fait quelques brocolis à la vapeur pour lui. Mais j'avoue que comme je n'aime pas vraiment ça, il se peut qu'ils ne soient pas très bons.

Je vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié et sors. Je monte rapidement dans ma chambre pour prendre la valise où j'ai au préalable rangé tous les cadeaux pour mes amis.

Sabo me rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard en pyjama et je devine à ses cheveux qui gouttent sur les pointes qu'il vient de prendre une douche.

 **-On va peut-être manger d'abord. Je ne voudrais pas que mon succulent repas –** **même s'il est** **simpliste, je te l'accorde – refroidisse.**

 **-D'accord. Je suis content que tu sois revenu pile aujourd'hui et surtout avant moi, je n'étais pas vraiment motivé pour cuisiner...**

 **-Attention, je vais finir par croire que tu es juste intéressé !**

 **-Bien sûr que non, ton retour amènera encore plus de joie au loft!**

 **-Hum, j'ai cru comprendre que ça n'allait pas trop fort pour toi et surtout pour Cavendish.**

 **-Tu es au courant ?** **J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ton portable était éteint.**

 **-Je ne l'ai rallumé que tout à l'heure mais j'ai vu un article dans un de ces torchons dans le train. De toute façon** **, je ne sais pas vraiment** **si** **je peux croire à cette folle histoire.**

Sabo s'arrête devant le lavabo et pendant quelques secondes, ses mains se serrent sur les rebords.

 **-Cavendish m'a dit que tout était vrai,** fait-il, la voix peu assurée. **Apparemment, son invitation au mariage n'avait rien de sincère, c'est sa cousine la source de… tout ça.**

Je me contente de hausser les épaules, pas encore très au clair par rapport à mes sentiments. Je suis trop énervé pour parler calmement de ce drame et mon esprit est trop embrouillé pour comprendre tout ce que cela implique justement.

 **-Cavendish rentre bientôt ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, il rentre assez tard ces derniers temps...**

J'esquisse un sourire et serre une grosse portion de pâtes à Sabo. On va certainement manger tous les deux ce soir.

Tant pis, j'essaie quand même de rendre ce diner agréable. Sabo me confie entre deux bouchées de pâtes qu'il s'est disputé avec Ace la veille pour un truc stupide. Une histoire de conseil des élèves et de Glee Club que j'ai du mal à comprendre et aussi une affaire d'entrainement laborieux qui rentre dans l'équation et qui finit par me laisser coi. Je ne peux qu'assurer à Sabo que ça va bien finir par s'arranger en espérant que ce soit véritablement le cas. A son âge, on a souvent des problèmes qu'on pense insurmontables mais ça fait partie des difficultés de la vie, de l'apprentissage pour passer à l'âge adulte.

Je lui arrache un sourire quand je lui sors les cadeaux que j'ai trouvés pour lui à Briss. Le slip de bain à l'aspect bien exotique le fait complètement s'esclaffer. Heureusement, les deux autres présents sont plus utiles et beaux. A la fin, Sabo me fait un compliment sur ma cuisine et je bombe le torse, extrêmement fier.

 **-Il aurait juste manqué du bon vin pour accompagner ça,** dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.

 **-Je ne bois pas,** me rappelle mon jeune colocataire.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir, tu sais, c'est pas moi qui irais te balancer.**

Sabo secoue la tête, amusé. Le repas est terminé depuis longtemps mais on reste à table. J'entame alors le récit de mes vacances en exagérant ici et là certaines anecdotes, rien de bien méchant !

 **-Tu devrais aller te coucher, t'as l'air fatigué,** dis-je quand je constate qu'il baille bien trop souvent.

 **-Oui, tu as raison. Je voulais veiller jusqu'à ce que Cavendish arrive mais…**

 **-Pourquoi ?** je l'interroge, surpris par sa démarche.

 **-C'est que…,** commence-t-il, hésitant. **Il a du mal à dormir la nuit et parfois, je l'accompagne dans ses insomnies, histoire qu'il ne broie pas trop du noir...**

 **-Oh**. **Tu ne devrais peut-être pas faire ça. Cette année, tu as le bac et veiller tard va finir par te fatiguer plus que de raison. Je vais m'occuper de notre mannequin, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Merci. Bonne nuit.**

Il me salue et monte se coucher. Après avoir mis la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, je monte et me prépare également à aller me coucher. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je laisse la porte ouverte pour pouvoir entendre Cavendish quand celui-ci rentrera tout à l'heure. Je m'endors assez vite, fatigué de ma journée.

Samedi 03 Février 2018

C'est le bruit de la douche qui me réveille. Je baille et m'étire pendant si longtemps que le blond finit de se doucher avant que je n'ai trouvé le courage de me lever. J'avise l'heure et soupire de fatigue en voyant qu'il est déjà 03h du matin. Pourquoi diable rentre-t-il si tard? Enfin, tôt, on va dire. Je papillonne des yeux pendant quelques secondes et finis enfin par me lever.

 **-Pourquoi tu rentres que maintenant ?** je l'interroge, la voix encore sommeillée.

Cavendish sursaute en me voyant brusquement apparaitre devant lui. Il me fixe, complètement choqué et incrédule dans son superbe – et mignon – pyjama bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles. Il est toujours aussi beau malgré sa mine triste et les quelques discrets cernes qu'il a au coin des yeux.

 **-Je pourrais te retourner la question,** boude-t-il.

Je lui souris, reconnaissant bien là le caractère enfantin de mon colocataire.

 **-Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et toi ?**

 **-J'étais trop occupé à semer les paparazzis que me suivaient,** soupire-t-il.

Il passe à côté de moi, voulant regagner sa chambre, mais je l'arrête.

 **-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, Cavendish. Tu es mon ami et je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ?**

 **-Lâche-moi. Je suis fatigué.**

J'ignore sa remarque et passe mon bras devant son torse pour entourer ses épaules. Mon menton repose sur son épaule gauche et ma joue caresse la sienne. Et je sais alors qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien parce qu'en temps normal, il m'aurait viré à coups de pieds aux fesses pour avoir envahi son espace vital.

 **-Tu n'es pas seul et tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je suis ton colocataire. Je suis ton ami.**

Je le sens trembler contre moi et il se saisit alors brusquement de ma main comme pour s'assurer de ne pas flancher.

 **-Merci,** souffle-t-il, ému. **Je suis content que tu sois rentré.**

 **-Je suis content aussi.**

Et cette fois, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

 **xXx**

Je m'arrête devant la maison de Roger, hésitant. Bordel, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Luffy a appris très vite que j'étais rentré alors bien entendu, il s'est empressé de m'appeler. Plus précisément à 9h ce matin, moi qui aurais bien dormi jusqu'à 12h… J'ai dû vite abandonner tout projet de grasse matinée. Mais je comprends Luffy, je suis parti longtemps et je lui ai manqué. Comme lui m'a extrêmement manqué. En fait, si je traine un peu la patte, c'est bien parce que j'ai peur que Mihawk soit là.

Quand je repense à la manière dont j'ai décampé la dernière fois... Ah, franchement, j'ai honte ! Mais c'est lui aussi, quelle idée de me sortir des trucs comme ça avec un visage aussi sérieux !

« Je vais te séduire »

 _S'il te plait ne fais pas ça, mon cœur ne le supporterait pas !_

C'est sur cette pensée que je finis enfin par sonner à la porte. Soyons sérieux deux minutes : il y a très peu de chances que je croise Mihawk aujourd'hui et puis, si jamais c'est le cas, je n'aurais qu'à l'ignorer. Après tout, je n'ai pas changé d'avis sur lui. La dernière fois, il a simplement paniqué et lâché ça comme ça. Agir ainsi n'est pas du tout son genre.

 **-Shanks ! Je savais que c'était toi !**

Luffy me saute à moitié dessus et si je reste debout, c'est simplement parce qu'il y a un mur derrière moi : à force, j'ai pris l'habitude. Cependant, il faudra vite qu'il enregistre qu'il grandit et qu'avec le temps, il est loin de s'alléger.

 **-J'ai appelé pour prévenir, petite tête.**

Je caresse sa tête avant de lui prendre mon chapeau. Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, nostalgique. Luffy me regarde bizarrement et pour ne pas plus l'inquiéter, je le lui remets avec brutalité sur la tête.

 **-C'est bien, tu en prends soin.**

Ce que je lui dis semble lui faire très plaisir car il rougit de gêne avant de sourire. Le voir comme ça m'emplit de joie et je suis plus serein quand j'entre enfin dans la maison. J'accompagne Luffy au salon et tombe nez à nez avec Hancock. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle me snobe magistralement et monte avec raideur les escaliers. J'observe alors Roger qui lui est debout au centre de la pièce et se masse les tempes comme pour faire redescendre une migraine.

 **-Roger,** je le salue. **Ne dramatisez pas. A la moindre faiblesse, vous aurez une horde d'hommes à votre porte, prêts à se battre pour vous prendre votre femme,** dis-je sur le temps de l'humour.

Il relève la tête et son visage se détend en m'apercevant. Il s'avance vers moi. Luffy lui tombe aussitôt dans les pattes : ce petit n'est pas croyable. Mais en même temps, c'est merveilleux de voir à quel point il nous admire. On a envie de donner le meilleur de soi et de ne jamais le décevoir.

 **-Je ne m'inquiète pas de ça. Ils n'arriveraient certainement pas à entrer, pas avec Hancock ici.**

 **-C'est que c'est étonnant qu'avec la notoriété qu'elle a, cette maison n'ait jamais été assiégée par des journalistes.**

 **-Tu es embêté avec ce qui arrive à ton colocataire** ? me demande-t-il.

 **-Non, je… Cavendish fait attention.**

Je soupire **.**

 **-J'ai appris ça hier et je cherche un moyen de l'aider.**

 **-Luffy ?**

Le chapeau de paille relève la tête vers son tuteur.

 **-Va chercher Ace pour qu'il vienne saluer Shanks, s'il te plait.**

 **-OK !**

Luffy s'en va et il est très vite hors de notre vue. Je me retourne et observe sérieusement mon chef. Je sais que s'il a envoyé Luffy ailleurs, c'est bien pour me dire quelque chose d'important.

 **-As-tu besoin que je leur mette la pression ?**

J'étudie avec attention sa proposition. C'est tentant. Le groupe _Gol D. Corp._ possède une grande influence et pourrait peut-être mettre fin au calvaire que vit Cavendish. La société pourrait acheter des parts et contrôler les publications, les journaux et la ligne éditoriale. Il y a aussi la branche légale. On pourrait les attaquer sur plein de trucs : le droit à l'image, le droit de réponse, etc.

Et puis, il y a cette autre option. Le pouvoir de Roger en tant qu' _Empereur_.

 **-Merci.**

Je le regarde avec intensité, avec une grande volonté que Roger perçoit sans mal et comprend.

 **-Je vais cependant m'en charger moi-même.**

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Au même moment, Ace et Luffy font leur apparition.

L'atmosphère s'allège alors aussitôt et je taquine le fils ainé de mon patron sur ces derniers déboires. Il n'en revient pas que je sois au courant et je lui rappelle que je vis avec Sabo et que je sais absolument tout sur lui ! Son père est mon patron et son petit-ami dort dans la chambre en face de la mienne, ça fait des éléments d'informations complémentaires. J'adore taquiner Ace parce qu'il court toujours ! Je plaisante avec lui et finis tout de même par lui avouer la vérité. Qu'il se rassure, je ne sais rien du tout !

Je promets à mes deux jeunes amis que dans quelques minutes, je monterai jouer à des jeux vidéo avec eux comme au bon vieux temps même si malheureusement, je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'avant. Ils acceptent avec plaisir et disparaissent dans la chambre de Luffy en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Pendant ce temps là, j'en profite pour continuer la conversation que j'ai malheureusement abrégée avec Roger la veille. Il me réaffirme ce qu'on s'était précédemment dit et me tient au courant des affaires en cours. La discussion dure environ dix minutes avant que je ne quitte le salon dans le but de rejoindre Ace et Luffy. Mais je m'arrête assez vite et propose à mon patron de se joindre à nous. Il est surpris. Selon lui, les jeux vidéo ont toujours été les moments d'Ace et de Luffy, il n'y a que moi qui y participe quand je peux. Ça m'étonne, à vrai dire je pense que Roger se fait de fausses idées. Il n'a jamais cherché à y aller parce qu'il pensait justement qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devrait pas se fermer des portes, il verrait ainsi le nombre de points communs qu'il a avec son fils. Avec ses fils.

La tête des deux bruns a été mémorable quand mon patron a saisi la manette de la PS4 ! En plus, il ne s'est pas avéré mauvais du tout ! J'ai aimé passer ce – long – moment avec eux trois : j'ai oublié la différence d'âge, de statut, je me suis retrouvé il y a plusieurs jours de ça à Briss, avec cette même insouciance, cette même joie.

C'est une véritable surprise quand je vois qu'il est 18h passé et qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Avec mes deux colocataires, on a prévu de se faire une soirée films et après m'être absenté si longtemps, je ne crois pas qu'ils me pardonneraient le moindre retard !

 **-Demande à Mihawk de te raccompagner** , me propose soudain Roger.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je le regarde, bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à réaliser ce qu'il me demande.

 **-Tiens, le voila justement.**

En effet, Mihawk descend les escaliers, et j'ai alors la pensée fugace qu'il était là depuis le début. Dire que si j'étais parti quelques minutes plus tôt, j'aurais pu m'éviter sa présence. Quelle poisse ! Alors que je me fustige mentalement, Roger, bien trop insouciant à mon goût, va lui faire part de sa requête. Je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas donner l'impression que je suis mal à l'aise ou encore que je n'aie pas oublié ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Mais au-delà, si je fuis une seconde fois, je ne suis pas sûr que ma virilité et mon sens de l'honneur y survivent. Et puis, il faut que je relativise. Mihawk est aussi causant que Cavendish quand il est malade. Le trajet ne sera pas long, j'y survivrai.

Je ne comprends d'ailleurs que Mihawk accepte que lorsqu'il sort de la maison et qu'il laisse la porte ouverte derrière lui. Je remercie encore Roger pour son hospitalité, soupire et rejoins le brun dans la voiture. Je m'attache et essaie de ne pas montrer qu'être aussi près de lui me trouble. Sans parler de l'odeur. Son odeur que je connais malheureusement trop bien. Il commence à rouler et j'ouvre ma fenêtre pour aérer. A peine une minute après, Mihawk la referme et active la climatisation. Il n'a décidément rien compris. Je ne dis rien et regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

On reste dans le silence et c'est franchement pesant mais ce n'est pas à moi de parler. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, contrairement à lui qui il y a encore un mois de ça était plein de bonnes paroles. Le temps passe et vu l'heure, on tombe dans les embouteillages. Je sens qu'on n'est pas prêt d'arriver. J'allume la radio pour ne pas mourir d'ennui.

A un moment, on bifurque dans une rue que je ne connais pas et si au début je pense à un raccourci, je suis obligé de me rendre compte que c'est autre chose quand on s'arrête dans un parking désert.

 **-Pourquoi on s'arrête ?**

 **-Il y a trop de circulation, on n'avance pas. Je préfère attendre** **un peu** **le temps que ça se calme un peu.**

 **-Si c'est ça je peux encore rentrer à pieds. Ne te fatigue pas,** dis-je.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte mais bien évidement, elle est verrouillée.

 **-A quoi tu joues ?**

 **-A rien. J'ai pourtant roulé doucement pour que tu puisses sauter de la voiture en marche à tout moment. Tu choisis vraiment ton moment pour fuir,** sourit-il.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore…**

 **-Eh bien, je suis vigilant, c'est tout. Tu es parti tellement vite la dernière fois.**

 **-J'avais un avion à prendre! Enfin, non,** **c'est** **Cavendish** **qui avait besoin** **d'un tube de crème et** **... Oh, et** **puis laisse tomber,** dis-je quand je vois que je vais avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à finir cette phrase.

 **-Ne te fatigue pas, Shanks. Je sais que tu t'es enfui à cause de ce que j'ai dit.**

 **-Tu m'énerves.**

Il sourit et bien évidement, ça me fait quelque chose. D'habitude, il est froid et distant. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à être aussi charmant et souriant aujourd'hui?

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être séduit.**

Je soupire et espère lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus de tout ça.

 **-Je sais.**

Il me regarde et je fais de même, affrontant son regard si profond, si animal.

 **-Tu as simplement besoin d'être rassuré.**

Il rallume le moteur et sort du parking. Je devine alors qu'il va essayer d'emprunter un autre chemin.

 **-Mais laisse-moi quand même te séduire.**

 **-Tu peux toujours essayer mais je suis un homme occupé et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à perdre. Prépare-toi à te prendre des vents.**

 **-J'y suis préparé** **et** **ça ne me fera pas reculer. Ce que je t'ai dit pour notre première nuit, je le pense vraiment, et c'est pour ça que je ne reculerai pas. Je n'ai jamais failli devant un obstacle ni même perdu un combat.**

 **-Arrête de raconter des conneries…**

Je détourne le regard et espère que l'obscurité partielle de la voiture et de la route seront suffisantes pour cacher mes rougeurs et mon embarras.

Dimanche 04 Février 2018

J'observe le ciel s'éclaircir, quitter lentement les ténèbres et laisser place aux couleurs chaudes du soleil. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas levé aussi tôt. Il est vrai que même si j'aime mon travail, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel. J'arrive un peu quand je veux quand je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. Et je ne vais pas mentir, j'arrive rarement avant dix heures. J'ai un chef exceptionnel ou alors je suis tellement formidable que Rayleigh accepte mes frasques et mes irrégularités. Peut-être. En tout cas, c'est plus flatteur de voir les choses sous cet angle-là.

Mais comme je le disais, je sais prendre sur moi et sais me lever tôt pour les choses importantes. Jeudi, je reprends le travail et j'aurais beaucoup moins de temps. Je ne m'en plains pas mais si je veux pouvoir m'occuper de cette affaire, il va falloir que je le fasse maintenant. Ce qui arrive à Cavendish m'écœure vraiment et discuter avec Roger m'a donné quelques idées. Mais je ne suis pas dupe et j'ai conscience que ça ne suffira pas. Sabo m'a certifié que Cavendish lui avait confirmé tout ce qui était dit dans les articles le concernant lui et ses histoires d'attouchement. Le délai de prescription pour les agressions sexuelles est de 10 ans si je ne me trompe pas et il est donc trop tard pour intenter une action en justice – et je peux dire sans trop m'avancer que Cavendish n'aurait pas voulu – mais je suis sûr qu'il y a encore quelque chose à faire.

C'est irréel. Combien de temps encore va-t-on dire aux victimes « trop tard, fallait parler avant » ? C'est vraiment dur pour moi quand je fais face à des victimes qui n'ont malheureusement plus la loi de leur côté.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'aperçois quelqu'un sortir d'une maison. Je regarde mon portable : 07h15, ma source ne s'est pas trompée. Je marche lentement, le suivant de loin. Je vais attendre le meilleur moment pour l'aborder. On sort du quartier résidentiel et je m'approche du journaliste. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années propriétaire d'un petit journal people assez célèbre chez les adolescents. Les cheveux noirs, une barbichette qu'il entretient avec trop de soin, seul son gavroche sur la tête lui permet de se démarquer un peu. Il est banal et n'a pas grand-chose pour lui, il sera facile à impressionner et à convaincre.

Reuder n'a pas toujours été un journaliste people. Avant de se jeter dans ce côté-là du journalisme il travaillait pour un journal télévisé et encore avant il faisait ses armes à North Blue ou il y avait de grand conflit interne. C'est un homme qui connait le système et qui les a malheureusement côtoyés de bien trop prêt. Je pense même que conscient de la dangerosité de la chose il a souhaité changer son fusille d'épaule. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis si sûr de moi.

 **-Bonjour, Reuder.**

Le journaliste s'arrête, se retourne lentement et me fixe, perdu. Le pauvre, je l'ai tellement surpris qu'il a fait un magnifique bond.

 **-Je, oui… Bonjour. Est-ce qu'on se connait ?**

 **-Non, bien entendu.**

Je m'approche de lui et m'arrête à un mètre. Je le laisse m'observer, m'analyser. Et c'est ce qu'il fait sans se cacher. J'aperçois d'ailleurs avec exactitude le moment où il comprend plus ou moins qui je suis.

 **-Shanks le Roux,** murmure-t-il, la voix blanche.

 **-C'est ça. Je suis désolé de vous déranger de si bonne heure alors que vous vous rendez à votre travail mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet important.**

Son visage pâlit aussitôt et il recule d'un pas. Je saisis alors brusquement son bras gauche.

 **-Merci de m'accorder de votre temps, je ne serai pas long,** dis-je lentement.

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que vous me reprocher. Je me tiens éloigné des Empereurs et je ne veux pas d'ennuis. S'il vous plait.**

 **-Arrêtez donc de trembler, je suis simplement là pour discuter avec vous.**

 **-Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes différents des autres, vos méthodes sont les mêmes et parfois même pl-**

 **-Vous parlez trop, mon cher monsieur,** dis-je durement.

Mon regard est plus sombre que jamais et le journaliste se ratatine de peur. Il observe les alentours, déserts.

 **-Vous avez publié des articles sur mon colocataire, le mannequin Cavendish. Je veux que vous les retiriez et que vous fassiez un article** **dans lequel** **vous vous excuserez pour votre manque de professionnalisme qui vous a fait écrire un stupide article sans même en vérifier les sources.**

 **-Tout est v-**

 **-Demain. Je veux que l'article paraisse demain sinon je vous attaque en justice et Dieu sait que j'ai de quoi couler votre boite. Que ce soit faux ou vrai, ici la vérité n'a pas bien d'importance. Pensez à votre famille, Reuder, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.**

 **-Vous êtes ignoble,** proteste-t-il.

Je le fixe sans broncher, nullement atteint par sa remarque. Je souris même quand je me fais la réflexion que c'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas mais en ayant toujours le regard accroché à celui du journaliste. Il est bientôt huit heures moins le quart. Si je pars maintenant, j'arriverais au loft avant que Cavendish et Sabo se réveillent. Quelle idée d'aller courir si tôt, et le week-end en plus.

 **-J'achèterai votre magazine lundi. Vous avez une si belle manière de raconter les choses. Bonne journée, monsieur le journaliste.**

Je souris et ça plus qu'autre chose semble le figer de terreur.

Les gens tremblent beaucoup trop facilement. Je suis pourtant aussi doux qu'un agneau.

* * *

«L'amour est la plus puissante des passions, car il attaque simultanément la tête, le coeur et tous les sens. »

Lao Tzu

Zoro

* * *

Lundi 05 Février 2018

Je descends à mon arrêt et suis ravi de constater que le bureau de tabac est toujours à la même place. Tout est en ordre et je sens que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi avant 18h. Il me semble que j'ai des devoirs à faire mais je n'ai franchement pas la motivation pour. Je suis fatigué et je suis assez tenté par le programme télé. Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas le canapé : je décide d'ailleurs d'y passer le reste de ma soirée. Je ne sais pas comment Law fait pour bosser autant. Même Ace se coltine des activités de club. C'est vrai que je fais du kendo mais ce n'est pas pareil, c'est mon mode de vie et ça fait partie de mon quotidien. J'ai un entrainement avec Mihawk mercredi et d'ici là, j'ai le temps de me reposer, d'avancer sur mes cours et de tester quelques techniques.

Un mouvement de foule attire mon attention sur la gauche. J'aperçois un énorme chien courir un peu partout et effrayer les enfants ainsi que les adultes présents. Le chien, en grande partie noir avec des poils marron au niveau des pattes et du blanc sur le poitrail et la gueule, n'a pas l'air méchant. Plutôt joueur. On pourrait croire à un bébé s'il n'était pas déjà aussi grand. Il fait son bonhomme de chemin et les gens s'écartent naturellement de son passage. La route n'est pas loin et quelques personnes essayent néanmoins d'arrêter l'animal pour éviter une éventuelle catastrophe.

Je me détourne de ce spectacle pour reprendre mon chemin mais me fait stopper brutalement par l'animal qui me saute dessus. Il se met sur ses pattes arrière et essaye de s'accrocher à moi pour attirer mon attention, je suppose. C'est bien ma veine. De toutes les personnes qu'il y a ici, c'est sur moi qu'il a jeté son dévolu.

 **-Soly !**

L'animal se calme et regarde derrière nous, d'où vient l'appel. Je fais de même et observe un garçon blond, mince et pas très grand venir en courant vers nous, tiré par trois autres chiens plutôt petits mais dynamiques. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur, essoufflé, et prend presque deux minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Je le regarde faire, ayant du mal à détacher mes yeux de ses joues rouges et de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour faire passer l'air plus vite. Ses boucles blondes dansent autour de son visage et son regard baissé accentue la courbe de ses cils. Ce garçon me dit quelque chose.

Il relève doucement la tête et raffermit sa prise sur les trois autres laisses : les trois petits chiens se tiennent tranquilles. Le grand qui me faisait la fête il y a quelques minutes encore s'est arrêté. Il semble reconnaitre ses amis et se met à les sentir. Bien entendu, les autres lui rendent la pareille.

 **-Je suis désolé, il s'est échappé et je n'ai pas réussi à le rattraper à temps.**

Il me regarde et puis, mal à l'aise, s'éloigne pour récupérer la laisse de son chien pendant que celui-ci est encore calme.

 **-Désolé et merci, vraiment.**

J'acquiesce mais franchement, je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. En fait, je suis bloqué sur son visage. Il me dit quelque chose. Je le fixe sans rien dire et ça finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. Il a l'air d'être le genre de mec ultra timide qui n'ose pas dire ce qu'il pense et fait son maximum pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'est raté. Plus je le regarde, plus ça m'obsède. Je le connais.

Je fronce les sourcils et reste immobile, à l'observer simplement. En cet instant, le fait que mon comportement soit bizarre et totalement impoli m'importe peu. Mais les chiens se mettent à aboyer et, gêné, il finit par leur donner toute son attention, sûrement pour échapper à mon analyse.

 **-Je te connais,** dis-je.

Cette phrase le déstabilise. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se tait ensuite pour essayer de calmer les chiens qui commencent à se rebeller.

 **-Je… Je m'appelle Rui. On a, enfin, nous avons passé le nouvel an ensemble. Ou plutôt, je veux dire que j'étais là, le 31 chez X-Drake.**

Mon analyse sur lui était exacte. Il est peu à l'aise et impressionnable. Je suis content d'avoir eu raison : ma proportion à comprendre les gens s'améliore de jour en jour.

 **-Rui,** je répète.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds qui brillent dans la lumière.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec tous ces chiens ?** je finis par demander.

 **-C'est pour mon stage, je travaille à la SPA. C'était mon premier jour aujourd'hui et j'ai promené les chiens. Enfin, j'ai essayé,** grimace-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi en prendre autant d'un coup et surtout venir aussi loin** ? je l'interroge.

 **-Je ne sa-sais pas, j'ai fait comme on m'a dit,** bredouille-t-il.

Le gros chien commence à tirer sur sa laisse et Rui se fait pratiquement emporter à sa suite. Je le prends en pitié et décide de l'aider en m'occupant de l'animal récalcitrant. Il me remercie et je ne sais pas quoi répondre devant l'intensité de son regard et la sincérité de son sourire. A vrai dire, j'avais pas vraiment fait attention à lui lors de la soirée du nouvel an. Y avait beaucoup de monde et à part le moment où on a été en duo pour le jeu à la fin, je ne lui ai pas vraiment adressé la parole.

Je fais généralement très peu attention aux gens. S'ils ne sont pas de mon entourage, c'est à peine si je les perçois. Certaines personnes attirent mon attention parce que je les trouve mystérieuses, ont une aura intrigante ou une force assez grande pour que j'ai envie de les affronter. Bien entendu, Rui n'a rien de tout ça. En fait, plus je le regarde plus je me dis qu'il est mignon et puis c'est tout. Il ne parle pas, n'a pas l'air drôle et est étrangement chétif. Si je ne me trompe pas, Rui a fait une formation militaire avec X-Drake. J'ai franchement du mal à croire qu'il puisse faire le moindre sport.

Il a les bras fins et des mains délicates, ses poignets ne sont pas grands non plus et les os sous sa peau sont saillants. Des mains de femme mais c'est bien un homme. Il est de petite taille : il fait une tête de moins que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il est pourtant bien proportionné. Ses jambes semblent galbées et plutôt fermes. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant. Quand on le regarde, il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir quoi que ce soit de tonique. Ace dirait qu'il est la douceur incarnée.

Je soupire et finis par détourner le regard. Je le mate un peu trop pour un gars que je trouve ordinaire. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'accompagne déjà ? Moi qui avais prévu de rentrer tôt aujourd'hui et de me reposer…

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait comme si tu ne me connaissais pas tout à l'heure ?**

Rui est surpris par ma question. Il me jette un coup d'œil avant de regarder droit devant lui.

 **-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu et j'ai juste… pensé que ce serait plus simple.**

 **-Ah.**

On continue de marcher et le silence a l'air de mettre Rui très mal à l'aise. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça qu'il se met à me parler des chiens et de ce qu'il fait au refuge. J'apprends alors que le chien qui m'a sauté dessus tout à l'heure est un bouvier bernois de 5 ans. Les trois autres chiens qui sont sages et qui sentent tout ce qu'ils trouvent sur le chemin sont dans la même tranche d'âge et font partie des chiens les plus faciles de la SPA. Il y a un beagle, c'est une race de chien possédant l'un des regards les plus captivants du monde canin d'après Rui. S'il le dit, je veux bien le croire : il a l'air tellement passionné que je ne voudrais pas l'interrompre.

Il y a aussi un terrier de boston. Je connais ce genre de chien, j'ai failli me faire mordre par l'un d'eux quand j'étais petit. Quand je le signale au blond, il est plutôt surpris : cette race de chien est plutôt agréable généralement.

Il continue de me parler et sans que je m'en rende compte, on arrive au refuge. Le trajet était moins long que je ne le pensais. Je ne fais pas gaffe à ce que je fais et le chien que je tiens en laisse s'échappe pour aller retrouver un des soignants de l'établissement. Rui s'empresse d'aller rendre les autres chiens et revient vers moi en courant.

 **-Merci d'avoir attendu.**

 **-De rien. Si t'as plus besoin de moi, je vais y aller.**

 **-Attends, je voulais… Je, enfin merci de m'avoir aidé. Finalement, quatre le premier jour, c'était beaucoup trop. C'est juste que… C'est-à-dire que je voulais tellement aider...**

 **-Hum.**

Il rougit et a l'air soudain très gêné. Il se mordille les lèvres et j'attends qu'il parle enfin pour partir.

 **-En fait, je voulais te demander si on pouvait se voir demain...**

Il triture ses doigts, mal à l'aise, et je fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

 **-…T'inviter à boire un verre pour te remercier.**

 **-Écoute, c'est sympa mais t'inquiète, c'est rien. Je vais y aller maintenant.**

Je le salue et me détourne, manquant alors de voir la mine déçue du blond.

Mercredi 07 Février 2018

 _ **-Comment ça se passe pour toi ? Je sais que tu es habitué à vivre seul mais quand même. Dawn est une grande ville et ce n'est pas rien,**_ s'inquiète Koshiro.

 **-Je me débrouille. De toute façon, je ne suis pas du genre à m'embarrasser du superflu et je me contente très bien de ce que j'ai.**

Koshiro sourit et ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Il a toujours été du genre à s'inquiéter facilement pour moi parce que j'en fais toujours trop. C'est bon de l'entendre. Koshiro est comme un père pour moi et qu'il s'inquiète, même si c'est inutile, ça me fait plaisir.

On ne se parle plus aussi souvent maintenant que je ne suis plus à Batellira mais notre lien est toujours aussi fort. Koshiro est celui qui a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

 ** _-Je suis content de t'avoir au bout du fil. D'habitude, il faut que je m'y prenne au moins à quatre fois. C'est étonnant, les jeunes de ton âge ne sont pas censés être constamment sur leurs Smartphones ?_ **

**-Attention, Koshiro, tu es en train de parler comme un vieux !**

Je souris, amusé de l'entendre parler ainsi.

 _ **-Mais je suis vieux, Zoro !** _affirme-t-il, et ça me fait encore plus sourire.

 **-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, t'es plus tout jeune...**

 _ **-Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, mon garçon ! En tout cas, je suis content pour toi, j'avais du mal à y croire en lisant ton message.**_

 **-Tu viendras ?**

 **-Bien évidemment. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'affronter, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne fais plus le poids.**

 **-N'importe quoi,** je le contredis. **J'ai encore des choses à apprendre de toi.**

J'entends du bruit à l'entrée : Niji fait tourner sa clé dans la serrure et quelques secondes après, il entre dans l'appartement. Il me voit au téléphone et sourit. Je dois dire que le fait qu'il soit de bonne humeur ne me rassure pas trop.

 _ **-Peut-être mais je fais pâle figure face à Mihawk. Profite pour apprendre le maximum de lui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais je dois dire que ça me fait plaisir que tu me portes autant d'estime. Pour ma part, c'est moi qui me trouve chanceux de te connaitre, Zoro, tu es vraiment un garçon formidable.**_

 **-Merci. Je t'enverrai plus tard un message avec les informations. J'ai hâte de te montrer mes progrès.**

 _ **-C'est entendu.**_

Je n'attends pas plus pour raccrocher. Je garde mon portable dans ma main quelques secondes avant de le ranger dans ma poche et Niji vient s'affaler à mes côtés après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il ferme les yeux et soupire d'aise.

 **-T'as eu une bonne journée.**

 **-On peut dire ça.**

Je le fixe mais il reste imperturbable. Depuis qu'il m'impose sa présence, ça lui arrive de sortir pendant plusieurs heures et je me demande ce qu'il fout. Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas tellement sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse. Niji est pas quelqu'un de franchement fréquentable et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver embarqué dans ses histoires. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait se dépêcher de se trouver un logement, ça m'arrangerait.

 **-J'ai cru comprendre que Mihawk t'a lancé un sacré défi,** lance-t-il.

Je le regarde, confus.

 **-Comment tu sais ça ? Il m'a fait l'annonce tout à l'heure pendant l'entrainement.**

 **-C'est mon métier de tout savoir et d'être là où on ne m'attend pas,** sourit-il. **Tu penses y arriver ?**

 **-Je gagnerai.**

Niji me regarde et esquisse un sourire. Il a l'air de trouver ça drôle mais je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il pense. Je suis venu à Dawn pour devenir plus fort et battre Mihawk et j'y arriverai.

 **-Mihawk n'est pas n'importe qui.**

 **-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de le battre.**

Niji hausse les épaules et allume la télé. Je soupire et me lève pour aller dans la cuisine. Il est bientôt 19h et je commence à avoir faim mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas compter sur Niji pour la bouffe. Ce mec est encore plus inutile que moi en cuisine.

De toute façon, à cet instant, je me fous de tout ce qui ne concerne pas le kendo. Aujourd'hui pendant l'entrainement, Mihawk m'a en quelque sorte lancé un défi. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je m'entraine avec lui et il a décidé de m'affronter en combat sérieux en avril pour voir où j'en suis. Pour savoir si j'en vaux vraiment la peine ou non. Ce sera le dernier combat qu'il m'offrira. Je dois saisir ma chance, montrer ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Mais avant ça, il voudrait de nouveau me voir à l'œuvre face à plusieurs combattants. Évaluer mon niveau, voir si je serais prêt en avril. Si la réponse ne le satisfait pas, il se peut qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de m'offrir un combat équitable par la suite.

Je viens d'en parler avec Koshiro et j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera là. Je veux qu'il soit présent quand je battrai Mihawk et que je deviendrai numéro 1.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je me sens bien et je souris à l'idée de me dire que j'approche enfin de mon but.

 **-Tu es mignon quand tu souris** , me souffle Niji à l'oreille.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers lui et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Ses yeux pétillent puis glissent lentement vers ma bouche. Il m'embrasse et je le laisse faire. J'apprécie seulement le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il y a toujours beaucoup de douceur dans les baisers de Niji contrairement à ses gestes et à ses paroles. Avant, je ne savais pas très bien si j'aimais ça ou non. Je dois dire qu'aujourd'hui non plus je ne suis pas très sûr. C'est chamboulant on va dire…

 **-Aide-moi à cuisiner,** dis-je en le repoussant.

 **-Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, Zoro. Je t'ai déjà dit que cuisiner, ce n'était pas pour moi. Je fais la vaisselle et crois-moi, c'est déjà beaucoup. Mes mains ne sont pas faites pour ce genre d'activité...**

 **-Le sourcil en vrille fait à manger,** dis-je pour le faire taire et un peu me moquer de lui.

Habituellement, dès que j'évoque l'autre pervers, Niji devient méprisant mais là, rien. Il se détourne simplement.

 **-Quoi, t'es vexé ?**

 **-Sanji et moi n'avons rien en commun. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il aime servir les autres.**

 **-Si tu le dis. Tiens, coupe les pommes de terre.**

Je lui donne un couteau et il prend l'ustensile sans rechigner. Je me demande juste si j'ai fait le bon choix quand je le vois observer la pointe du couteau.

 **-Mais j'avoue que quelquefois, ça peut s'avérer être intéressant sur certains points. Je trouve ça fascinant de voir tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un œuf...**

 **-T'es vraiment bizarre.**

Je rigole, me demandant bien comment j'ai pu tomber sur un mec aussi étrange.

Jeudi 08 Février 2018

Je suis Ace et Law dans le bowling et les laisse donner nos noms et nos pointures au comptoir. J'observe les pistes en me disant que pour un jour de semaine, y a quand même pas mal de monde. Des étudiants surtout mais aussi des familles qui viennent là avec leurs gamins. C'est d'ailleurs marrant de les voir avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à lancer leurs boules et ce même avec le toboggan qui leur sert d'aide. J'ai jamais joué au bowling et espère sincèrement ne pas en avoir besoin. Je suis sûr de pouvoir faire au moins deux ou trois Strike : ça doit pas être si compliqué que ça quand même.

L'endroit est immense et si pour l'instant on est dans le coin bowling, il y aussi d'autres activités proposées dans le centre. J'ai cru voir des fléchettes et des tables de billard pas loin du bar et Ace m'a dit sur le chemin qu'il y avait un karting aussi. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de tout faire. Déjà le bowling si on arrive à faire une partie qui tient la route, ce sera bien… Et puis on ira certainement prendre un verre au bar avant de rentrer. J'ai science à 9h demain et je ne suis franchement pas motivé. Si Law en avait le pouvoir, je lui demanderais de me faire un mot ou n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de louper les cours en toute légalité.

 **-On a la piste 8 !**

Ace passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine vers la piste en question. Il tient ses chaussures dans les mains et sourit, visiblement de bonne humeur. Law me passe mes chaussures et marche devant nous en silence. C'est cool qu'il ait enfin réussi à se libérer pour passer un peu de temps avec nous. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de soirée comme ça.

 **-Vous voulez parier quelque chose ?** propose Law.

 **-Si je gagne, vous faites le ménage chez moi et les courses pendant au moins deux semaines,** dis-je.

Il y a sincèrement peu de chances que je perde mais je préfère prendre mes précautions et ne pas proposer un gage qui pourrait me retomber dessus. Surtout que j'ignore le niveau de mes deux amis.

 **-Ça marche pour moi ! Si je gagne, je veux vous voir en tenue de soubrette me servir pendant 24h. Préparez-vous à souffrir !** rigole Ace.

Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que je souffre un peu. Law met systématiquement deux minutes – les deux minutes les plus longues de toute ma vie –avant de lancer sa boule. Il cherche la concentration nécessaire pour lancer parfaitement sa boule alors que je lui ai déjà dis deux fois qu'on n'était pas au tournoi mondial de bowling mais juste à une soirée entre potes. Il prend toujours trop les choses au sérieux. Après, il faut dire que ça ne lui réussit pas trop mal. Il enchaine les Strike et les Spare, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un splendide doigt d'honneur en réponse à mes remarques.

Ace a une autre technique mais s'en sort aussi bien. Il y va comme un bourrin. J'ai copié sa technique mais étrangement, je suis loin d'obtenir d'aussi bons résultats que lui. J'ai ensuite fini par comprendre qu'Ace ne se contentait pas de lancer sa grosse boule de toutes ses forces sur les quilles mais qu'il réfléchissait également à celles qu'il devait viser pour obtenir un résultat plus que satisfaisant. Il y va juste plus fort que nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais vu des gens réfléchir autant pour une partie de bowling. C'est qu'ils la veulent vraiment, la récompense !

 **-Et vlan, encore un !** fanfaronne Ace.

Je souris et me positionne pour lancer ma boule. Je crois avoir enfin pigé le truc. Hors de question de me faire battre par deux types sur une épreuve de sport alors que, soyons honnêtes, le seul muscle qu'ils travaillent régulièrement, c'est leur langue. Ça, des conneries, ils sont capables d'en dire !

 **-Ouais !**

J'exulte, c'est le deuxième Strike que je fais. Et cerise sur le gâteau, je n'entends plus mes amis jubiler derrière moi.

La partie se poursuit et touche malheureusement à sa fin. J'essaie de négocier une autre partie mais bien évidement, je me fais sèchement recaler : c'est que je n'aime pas perdre. Même si à la fin je les ai quasiment scotchés sur place, je suis remonté bien trop tard.

- **Quelle surprise que Law soit notre gagnant,** commente Ace, à moitié blasé.

 **-Aucune surprise là-dedans. Le meilleur a gagné, tout simplement,** souffle-t-il.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et son arrogance me fait lever les yeux au ciel.

 **-On se commande un truc ?** propose Ace.

On acquiesce et sans même consulter la carte, on se décide tous les trois pour un _Coca Cola._

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous demander ?**

Law me regarde et fait mine de réfléchir. Mais ni Ace ni moi ne sommes dupes, il a déjà dû décider depuis longtemps ce qu'il voulait.

 **-Vous voyez, je vais bientôt entrer en période d'examen. Pas maintenant mais ça va vite arriver.**

 **-Ne tourne pas autour du pot trop longtemps, ton** _ **Coca**_ **va tiédir,** le coupe Ace.

 **-Et le** _ **Coca**_ **tiède, c'est moyen,** dis-je.

Ace et moi rigolons.

 **-Je veux que vous me fassiez des fiches de révision complètes et soignées.**

Il nous explique la manière dont on devra procéder mais à mon tour, je le coupe net en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Il m'envoie un regard fatigué.

 **-Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça? On n'y comprendra rien à tes cours.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, Zoro.**

Il enlève ma main et je regarde s'il n'a pas par hasard bavé dessus.

 **-Je vous ai prémâché le travail. C'est même donné vu la lutte acharnée que j'ai mené. Je mérite bien plus en vérité.**

 **-Quel vantard.**

Ace vide son verre, laisse sa tête complètement reposer sur la banquette et observe le plafond.

 **-Très bien, on fera de notre mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne passait pas nous aussi des examens cette année...**

 **-Chacun ses problèmes.**

Law est toujours aussi peu compatissant et si Ace s'en accommode déjà, pour ma part, je sens que je vais ruminer ça encore longtemps. Je vais certainement refiler plus de la moitié du boulot à Ace. Il ne devrait pas trop m'en vouloir, enfin j'espère. J'ai annoncé à Law et à Ace plus tôt dans la soirée la proposition que m'a faite Mihawk et ils étaient tous les deux contents pour moi. Mon meilleur ami était aussi assez nerveux mais il a réussi à le cacher, ou en tout cas à ne pas me refiler son stress. Ils viendront tous les deux assister à mon combat contre Mihawk – car il aura lieu. Ace a même émis l'idée de faire des pancartes : je l'ai ignoré et il a compris tout seul que c'était hors de question.

On reparle d'ailleurs de mes entrainements avec Mihawk et du déroulé du combat pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Ace n'évoque X-Drake. Il nous parle de ce qu'il a appris sur Rob Lucci grâce à lui et le fait qu'il parle du roux me fait penser à Rui.

 **-J'ai vu Rui hier,** je lâche alors sans même savoir pourquoi.

Ça étonne Law et Ace qui me fixent, les sourcils froncés. Je termine mon verre histoire de pouvoir échapper à leur regard au moins quelques secondes.

 **-Et c'était quoi le rapport avec ce qu'on disait ?** me demande Ace.

 **-Rien, c'est juste que j'y pensais et que je sais pas, je partageais l'information.**

Je me racle la gorge et comme je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, je décide de me taire.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu te rappelais de lui.**

 **-Qui est-ce exactement ?** demande Law.

 **-Un ami d'X-Drake, ils étaient à la formation militaire ensemble. Rui vit chez le roux en ce moment, il était avec nous aussi à la soirée du nouvel an,** explique Ace. **Il a dû te faire bonne impression pour que tu te rappelles de lui et que tu nous en parles !**

Ace hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive et son sourire badin m'énerve déjà. Law, soudain intéressé par ces histoires de gamin, tend l'oreille et je sens leur intérêt grandir de seconde en seconde. Je me maudis d'avoir dit cette simple phrase. C'était innocent et ils l'ont transformé en quelque chose dont j'ai soudain honte.

Et puis, ils ont complètement tort. Avant de le revoir, j'avais complètement oublié son existence. Il est loin de m'avoir marqué et même hier, je n'ai pratiquement pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il m'a dit. La seule chose que j'ai retenue à vrai dire, c'est qu'il a une bouche captivante...

 **-N'importe quoi,** je coupe mes amis et leur remarque puérile. **Je me fiche bien de Rui.**

Et c'est vrai, je suis là pour une seule et bonne raison, et c'est Mihawk. Et je touche finalement au but. Je ne laisserai rien me déconcentrer. Niji est comme un accident de parcours, un imprévu dont je me suis plutôt bien accommodé. Et je dois avouer que j'y trouve aussi des avantages.

 **-Il est chiant à mourir,** je finis par dire.

Ace me fait de gros yeux à la suite de ma remarque et Law se racle la gorge. On dirait que j'ai trouvé comment les faire taire.

 **-Merci pour ton avis, Zoro,** j'entends alors derrière moi.

Je reconnais cette voix et comprends tout de suite pourquoi mes deux amis étaient soudain si silencieux. Je pivote pour tomber sur le visage passablement énervé de X-Drake et la mine crispée de Rui. Il ose à peine me regarder et baisse la tête avant de retourner auprès des parents du roux qui prennent place sur une des nombreuses pistes du bowling un peu plus loin.

 **-On en reparlera,** marmonne-t-il et je sens dans sa voix qu'il se contient.

Il finit par partir lui aussi et je me tourne aussitôt vers mes amis.

 **-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?!**

 **-Commence pas à nous agresser, personne ne t'a obligé à dire ça,** me répond Ace.

Il a l'air aussi paniqué et mal à l'aise que moi, même si ce n'est certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'essaie de capter le regard du petit blond mais je n'aperçois que son dos. Je devine qu'il fait bien attention à ne jamais se tourner vers nous. Sur les coups de 21h, on quitte le bowling et j'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir une chape de plomb dans l'estomac.

* * *

J'ai eu une sorte de révélation interrogative hier. Etrange dit comme ça mais je me suis fait la réflexion suivante : t'as pas publier pendant un moment et tu reposte tranquille tes chapitres, t'as pas pensé au fait que les gens ne se souvenaient peut-être plus de grand chose ? Et c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas du tout pensée ^^. Alors que j'ai personnellement du mal à me rappeler de tout étant donné que je suis à l'écriture du chapitre 30, ça doit être pire pour vous.

D'ailleurs il doit me rester 5-6 chapitres maximum à écrire.

Dans tout les cas il est trop tard pour faire une mise au point de ce qu'il s'est passé avant...on va dire.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre avec le retour de Shanks - j'adore écrire ses pov - et ce qui se passe pour Zoro. Sa " relation " avec Niji, son rêve qui va peut-être enfin se concrétiser et l'entrée étonnante de Rui dans ce chapitre.

A dans dix jours pour la suite. ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

 **Merci à Bastocharde et asmyt pour leurs reviews.**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 21

.

« C'est de par leur caractère que les hommes sont ce qu'ils sont, mais c'est de par leurs actions qu'ils sont heureux, ou le contraire.»

Aristote

Ace

* * *

Samedi 10 Février 2018

Je relis pour la quatrième fois le message que m'a envoyé Zoro et je me retiens de sauter de joie. Mais c'est magnifique ! Jeudi, il a eu beau nous faire la gueule à cause du malaise qu'il y a eu avec Rui et X-Drake, finalement, au vu de sa réaction, Law et moi n'avions peut-être pas totalement tort. Je suis conscient que je fais des raccourcis trop rapides et que je ne base mon opinion que sur un simple message qui ne dit en substance pas grand-chose, mais quand même.

« Je regrette. Je voulais pas qu'il entende ça. »

Zoro ne regrette jamais rien et se fiche pas mal de blesser les gens si c'est ce qu'il pense. Je suis sans doute un peu dur mais au fond, ce n'est pas loin de la vérité.

S'il y a une chance, même infime, pour que Zoro s'intéresse à Rui, c'est simplement formidable. Je veux l'exploiter à tout prix. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas me mêler de ce genre de chose mais cette histoire avec Niji me reste en travers de la gorge. Ils sont trop différents et Zoro a beau dire qu'il met de la distance entre eux, je suis mal à l'aise. Ils ne vont pas bien ensemble car Niji est une ordure. Zoro a fait de nombreux sacrifices depuis longtemps et il a l'air si heureux à présent que ça en a certainement valu le coup. Il approche enfin de son rêve.

Alors sans doute que j'idéalise une hypothétique relation avec Rui parce que je n'accepte pas ce qu'il y a entre Niji et Zoro, je le reconnais. Et si au bout du compte, je vois que ça devient sérieux entre eux, que je me suis trompé, alors je serais de tout cœur avec mon meilleur ami et je ne souhaiterais que le meilleur pour eux.

Mais en attendant, j'ai encore le droit de rêver.

Je me retourne sur le lit de Law et pousse un petit soupir satisfait. Les bras tendus en l'air, j'observe encore durant de longues secondes le message de Zoro. J'ai un sourire idiot aux lèvres mais tant pis. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui prennent du plaisir à jouer les entremetteurs. Jusqu'à maintenant.

 **-Je t'adore, Ace mais si tu continues à respirer la joie de vivre sur mon lit pour des raisons obscures, je vais commencer à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour toi.**

 **-T'inquiète pas,** je souffle.

 **-C'est ça.**

Il soupire et se retourne vers moi. Son dos appuie légèrement sur le bureau en bois où sont étalés ses cours de médecine. Et dire que Zoro et moi, on va devoir lui faire des fiches de révision...

 **-Je travaille donc si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, va dans ta chambre ou au salon.**

 **-Tu as pensé à prendre une pause ? On pourrait sortir, non ?**

 **-Demain. J'essaie de prendre de l'avance justement pour essayer de me dégager un peu plus de temps libre.**

 **-Super nouvelle ! Je descends** **dans ce cas, je vais** **voir si Luffy ne s'ennuierait pas lui aussi.**

Il me sourit puis se tourne vers son bureau. Quelques secondes après, son stylo gratte de nouveau le papier.

Je referme la porte et descends les marches en sautillant. Quand je suis à quelques mètres du salon, j'entends une conversation et fronce les sourcils au ton de la voix. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agit de la femme de mon père et de Luffy.

 **-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant,** affirme Hancock.

 **-Bah tu détestes tout le monde,** lui répond Luffy.

De quoi il parle ? Je franchis les dernières marches et m'apprête à les rejoindre, me fichant bien d'interrompre leur discussion.

 **-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Luffy. Je t'adore et tu le sais très bien.**

 **-Oui mais sinon, t'aimes personne.**

 **-C'est faux.** **Il s'agit** **simplement des hommes.**

Je m'arrête, fais quelques pas en arrière et m'appuie contre le mur de l'entrée en faisant attention à ce que Hancock et Luffy ne me voient pas. Finalement, je suis intrigué et aimerais bien connaitre la suite.

 **-T'aimes les filles ?**

Luffy a l'air complètement incrédule et je le comprends. Vu ses réactions dès qu'on aborde le sujet de l'homosexualité – elle se crispe et sa bouche se tord dans une grimace théâtrale – ce serait étonnant de découvrir qu'en fait, elle est comme ces gens qu'elle dénigre.

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtises, s'il te plait.**

Luffy rigole et j'esquisse également un sourire. J'ai presque eu peur.

 **-C'est vrai que je n'apprécie pas grand monde mais je t'aime, toi. Et mes sœurs comptent énormément** **aussi** **. Même Mihawk, c'est pour dire. Et** **j'aime** **Roger.**

J'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois que je l'entends dire ça. Je me sens étrange.

 **-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés en fait ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, attendant avec impatience la réponse d'Hancock. Roger et elle ont fait un mariage d'intérêt, poussés par leurs familles. Il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans.

 **-Grâce ou à cause de la veille Nyon et aussi aux parents de Roger.**

 **-Ils étaient amis ?**

 **-On peut dire ça.**

Elle soupire.

- **Je ne l'appréciais pas du tout au début, il ne valait pas mieux que les autres hommes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais me marier avec** **lui** **qui, en plus d'aimer une autre femme, ne valait pas un clou.**

Luffy rigole. Il ne doit pas comprendre le sérieux de la conversation.

 **-Mais il s'est passé beaucoup de choses,** continue Hancock. **J'ai fini par comprendre que Roger n'était pas mon ennemi. Il m'a prouvé à maintes reprises que je pouvais compter sur lui et je crois que** **ça a suffi** **. C'est un homme exceptionnel.**

C'est étrange, je perçois comme du regret dans sa voix. Elle ne dit pas tout à Luffy et j'ai l'impression que comme pour la perte de ce bébé, c'est quelque chose qui lui appartient et qu'elle n'est pas encore prête à extérioriser. A en parler. Elle le fait certainement avec Luffy car comme c'est encore un enfant, il ne comprend pas forcement tout et se sent plus libre de ne pas être juger. Je me décale du mur et commence à remonter les escaliers. Finalement, je vais mater un film dans ma chambre.

Mais avant de quitter l'entrée, j'entends une dernière phrase.

 **-Il a changé ma vie.**

Lundi 12 Février 2018

 **-Salut.**

Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parce que je fais semblant que Jewerly n'est pas là que c'est la réalité. Détourner le regard n'y changera pas non plus grand-chose. Il est 10h30 et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a pas grand-monde dans les transports en commun. Mais bien entendu, le hasard fait bien les choses : il y a dix personnes dans le bus et Jewerly est l'une d'entre elles. Et dire que j'aurais pu ne pas la croiser. Habituellement, je commence plus tôt mais j'ai un professeur absent et un cours qui a été déplacé. C'est tellement étrange cette coïncidence que je pourrais croire que c'est fait exprès.

 **-Jewerly, quel hasard… Ça va ?**

Je me force tout de même à la saluer. Jewerly et moi, on n'a jamais été amis. J'ai l'impression d'ailleurs qu'on ne s'est jamais autant parlé que depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec Law.

 **-Oui, ça va.**

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Peut-être bien qu'elle ment mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas mon problème.

 **-J'ai une question,** commence-t-elle.

Je tends l'oreille et ça, elle n'a pas de mal à le remarquer.

 **-Est-ce que Law a changé de numéro ?**

 **-Tu te dis ça simplement parce qu'il ne répond pas à tes appels ?**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et, lassé par mon comportement puéril, Jewerly soupire. Je lui accorde que ce n'est pas très intelligent de ma part et retrouve vite mon sérieux.

 **-Non, il a toujours le même numéro.**

 **-Tu penses qu'il répondra si je le contacte ?**

Je vois qu'elle doute et qu'elle compte sur ma sincérité.

 **-Franchement, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous avez encore des choses à vous dire ?**

Elle me fixe longuement sans rien dire puis finit par détourner le regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jewerly semble encore si attachée à Law. Depuis le temps que c'est fini entre eux, elle aurait dû passer à autre chose. Je sais bien que c'est toujours dur de faire le deuil d'une relation, de se remettre d'une rupture. Plus on aime quelqu'un et plus le perdre est douloureux. Je ne doute pas du fait que Law et Jewerly se sont aimés mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne passeraient pas leur vie ensemble. Que ce n'était pas le grand amour.

Law ne parle plus du tout de son ex et semble être passé à autre chose. En tout cas, il va mieux qu'à la fin de leur relation. Il a complètement tourné la page. Mais je me souviens que même en découvrant les erreurs de Jewerly, il lui avait pardonné. Décidé à redonner une nouvelle chance à son couple, il était prêt à faire comme si le bébé qu'elle attendait était le sien. Pour finir, ils se sont quand même séparés et Jewerly a avorté. Et maintenant, chacun vit sa vie de son côté. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment heureux comme ça ? Jewerly n'a pas l'air de se satisfaire de cette situation. Et Law, je ne sais pas. S'il est vraiment passé à autre chose comme il le dit, il pourra normalement sans problème reprendre contact avec son ex étant donné que ses sentiments amoureux ont disparu. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ça lui fera beaucoup de mal de la revoir.

 **-Oui,** répond-elle.

Je sors de mes pensées pour me concentrer.

 **-Il me manque et je pense que c'est une raison suffisante.**

Elle attend que je la contredise ou même que je dise un seul mot. Mais je n'en fais rien et elle parait d'ailleurs très surprise.

 **-C'est mon ami et je trouve dommage qu'on ne se parle plus juste parce qu'on ne s'aime pas. Je ne déteste pas Law et je ne veux pas qu'il disparaisse complètement de ma vie.**

 **-Tu as raison. Écoute, fais comme tu le sens. Je ne peux pas me prononcer à la place de Law. Respecte simplement son choix si jamais il t'envoie une fin de non-recevoir.**

 **-Bien entendu, pour qui tu me prends ?**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et met fin à la conversation en s'éloignant.

Elle s'appuie contre une chaise pourtant libre et regarde le paysage défiler à vitesse moyenne. Je l'observe et me dit qu'elle a bien changé. J'avais l'impression avant qu'elle était toujours un peu agressive, sur la défensive et moqueuse. Je me demandais même constamment ce que mon ami pouvait bien lui trouver…

Mais là, telle que je la vois aujourd'hui, elle a l'air plus apaisée, plus souriante. Et un peu plus ronde aussi. Je savais qu'à force de manger comme un ogre, elle allait prendre du poids ! La pauvre a un peu de bedaine maintenant ! J'esquisse un sourire amusé et continue à attendre mon arrêt.

 **xXx**

 **-Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver!** je me plains auprès de Sabo.

 **-Pour être honnête, moi** **non plus** **. Quoique j'aurais certainement dû m'en rendre compte. Je pensais simplement que c'était classé,** m'explique-t-il.

J'acquiesce et me retiens avec toute la patience et le contrôle que je possède pour ne pas exploser mon poing dans le mur de la cafétaria. Le soir où le club de rugby est venu visiter le club en vue d'un possible emménagement, je suis tout de suite allé voir Sabo pour lui demander des comptes. Il a d'abord été surpris et pas vraiment rassuré par ma colère. Parce que j'étais réellement en colère, mais pas vraiment contre lui. Je me suis calmé avant d'aller le voir : je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça au Glee Club. Il m'a alors expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa dernière réunion. Ils cherchaient une solution au problème du club de rugby et en mal de solution, Rob Lucci a émis l'affreuse idée de refourguer notre salle au club embêté. Oui mais, et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on irait faire du local que le club abandonnerait ? C'est franchement n'importe quoi. Rob Lucci propose ça pour embêter le Glee Club mais surtout moi et peut-être même X-Drake. D'ailleurs, l'ancien président n'est pas encore au courant des tracas qu'on traverse et j'espère que ça s'arrangera vite comme ça, même pas besoin de l'informer.

Je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il arriverait à se sentir responsable. Dès qu'il s'agit de Rob Lucci, c'est toujours compliqué. Et puis faut dire qu'au Glee Club, ce n'est pas la joie en ce moment. Cette nouvelle a vraiment eu l'effet d'un coup de massue et les frictions déjà présentes m'ont épuisé. Je me suis aussi disputé avec Sabo par la suite. Pour un truc bête qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Glee Club. Malheureusement, je crois que Sabo a fait un raccourci rapide et s'est dit que ça avait forcément un rapport. J'ai ensuite mis les pieds dans le plat en affirmant que s'il avait mieux géré cette affaire, on n'en serait pas là. Je me suis tout de même tout de suite excusé : je sais que c'est entièrement la faute de Rob Lucci.

On est alors passé à autre chose. Normalement.

 **-Est-ce que vous allez vraiment donner notre salle ?** je demande à Sabo.

En tant que président du conseil des élèves, il est le plus à même de m'aider à régler le problème.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Ace. J'ai l'impression que sur ce coup-là, les autres membres du conseil ne se rangent pas à mon avis... Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, on étudie toujours d'autres solutions mais s'il y a un vote, je crains que vous ne perdiez votre salle... Mais ça n'arrivera pas !** s'empresse-t-il de me rassurer. **Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous ne soyez pas** **privés** **de votre bien.**

 **-Mouais,** dis-je, peu convaincu.

Ça attriste Sabo et je sais bien qu'il aimerait faire plus encore. Après une hésitation, il me tire jusqu'à un fauteuil où on prend place. Je le laisse me prendre dans ses bras et me réconforter mais malgré sa tendresse, j'ai du mal à me détendre.

 **-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. De toute façon, il est trop secret pour être complètement honnête...**

Que Sabo commence à se méfier de Rob Lucci est la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée. Au moins, c'est déjà ça.

Mardi 13 Février 2018

Je regarde le cadeau que j'ai choisi pour nos 1 an de relation avec Sabo. Franchement, je ne savais pas quoi offrir à mon petit-ami : je ne voulais pas que mon cadeau fasse présent d'anniversaire. Je n'avais pas d'idée parce que je voulais mettre la barre tellement haute que rien ne semblait assez bien. Et puis à un moment, je me suis dis que c'était peut-être stupide d'offrir un cadeau pour ce genre d'évènement. Surtout que si je fais ça, je devrais faire ça tous les ans. Et faire mieux à chaque fois, sans oublier une seule fois de le fêter. Et encore, j'ai de la chance. Comme ça tombe le 14 février, si j'oublie, c'est que notre histoire n'a plus d'avenir.

Finalement, j'ai pris un week-end en amoureux dans une agence de voyage. J'ai choisi de rester dans la région parce que c'est évidemment moins cher mais aussi parce que j'ai découvert qu'il y a de merveilleux endroits à Goa. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça avec Sabo. Les dates sont libres alors on pourra partir quand on veut. Je suis sûr que Sabo adorera ça : c'est romantique à souhait et en plus, il aime voyager.

Je range la carte dans mon sac et parcours les derniers mètres qui me séparent de chez moi. En tournant à gauche, je percute brusquement une jeune femme qui sursaute. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle ne m'a pas entendu approcher et j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas non plus fait attention à ce qui m'entourait.

Elle me sourit, s'excuse et s'en va sans attendre. Je la suis du regard quelques secondes avant de m'engager dans l'allée. Je comprends alors que cette femme venait de chez moi et que c'est la première fois que je la vois. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une amie de Mihawk - je me demande d'ailleurs s'il a des amis – ni une connaissance de mon père. Quoique je pourrais me tromper.

J'ouvre la porte et salue Law et Luffy qui descendent au même moment.

 **-Law a une copine !** crie Luffy.

Mon ami soupire d'agacement et ça me stoppe net dans mes mouvements. J'arrête d'enlever ma veste pour le regarder avec insistance. Il m'envoie un regard blasé et s'en va au salon.

 **-Quoi ?** je dis bêtement.

Luffy sourit, certain que ce qu'il vient de dire m'intéresse, et il a raison bien entendu.

 **-Alors mon petit espion, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Tu ne mens pas, j'espère ? Tu sais que c'est mal, n'est-ce pas ?** je l'interroge pour être sûr.

 **-Oui, je sais.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je me demande depuis quand il fait ça. C'est moi qui passe pour un gamin maintenant alors que je m'assure juste que Luffy comprenne qu'il ne faut pas raconter des bobards!

 **-Bon alors, je t'écoute.**

Je croise les bras et sourit. Luffy fait pareil. On dirait deux complotistes.

 **-Il embrassait son amie.**

 **-La femme qui vient de sortir ?**

Luffy hausse les épaules et je cours rejoindre Law pour en savoir plus. Je comprends malheureusement assez vite qu'il ne va pas se confier à moi une seule seconde et je grogne de dépit. Je reste assis à côté de lui sur le canapé à végéter et il prend pitié de moi en m'assurant que ce n'est rien d'important.

La fille que j'ai croisée en rentrant est une interne au CHU de Dawn et Law travaille beaucoup avec elle depuis qu'il est là. Ils bossaient sur quelque chose et elle l'a embrassé sans crier gare. Mon ami a alors compris que cette interne avait des sentiments pour lui et elle - Mary – pensait que l'attirance était réciproque. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Moment très gênant que Law a vite balayé en se recentrant sur le sujet de leur travail. Ce qui fut plus difficile pour sa partenaire qui est devenue encore plus mal à l'aise quand Luffy est entré dans la chambre de Law pour demander ce qu'ils faisaient : pourquoi ils s'embrassaient, est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble,…

Mary a fui à toute vitesse.

Je suis mort de rire sur le canapé alors que Luffy continue à harceler Law de questions. Depuis quand s'intéresse-t-il autant à l'amour ? C'est de son âge, je suppose...

Cette Mary m'offre en tout cas une merveilleuse opportunité pour mettre le sujet Jewerly sur le tapis.

 **-Elle est très différente de Jewerly,** je fais, mine de rien.

 **-Hum…**

Law a les yeux rivés sur son portable et je me dis qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce que je vais dire risque de ne pas atteindre son cerveau. Je le laisse parler à Bepo et m'en vais dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Je range tout de même mon sac avant qui trainait lamentablement dans l'entrée.

 **-Ace !**

Luffy me rejoint dans la cuisine et pendant un instant, il a les yeux rivés sur la tartine que je me fais.

 **-On mange au restaurant ce soir. C'est Roger qui l'a décidé!**

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Ça va être trop bien! En plus, on va manger des sushis!**

 **-J'adore ça,** je lui réponds.

 **-Moi aussi!**

Il sourit et je fais de même. J'aime voir mon petit frère comme ça.

 **xXx**

Je me tourne sur mon côté droit et enfouis ma tête le plus profondément possible dans l'oreiller. Il est moelleux et je m'enfonce sans problème avant que me tête ne rebondisse légèrement. Je soupire et me tourne sur la gauche avant de me dire que non, finalement, sur le côté droit, je suis plus à l'aise. Je m'emmitoufle convenablement avec mon drap, recouvre ma tête et respire lentement. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour moi et très vite, je balance mon drap aux pieds de mon lit et me lève. Je ne sais pas comment les gens font pour dormir comme ça : en plus d'avoir chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer. Cela dit, mon plus gros problème réside dans le fait que j'ai une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes. C'est horrible de devoir se lever alors qu'on a tellement sommeil, surtout que ça fait tout juste deux heures que je suis au lit. Pour une fois que je m'endormais vite en plus...

Fatigué et un peu énervé, je me dirige avec empressement aux toilettes. Je reste ensuite bien trop longtemps à mon gout à fixer la porte d'entrée puis n'y tenant plus, je finis par aller vérifier qu'elle est bien fermée. Une fois, puis une deuxième, et encore une troisième fois sans trop y réfléchir. Je m'arrête là. Je reste debout devant la porte à me demander ce que je fais. Il est pratiquement minuit, je devrais être dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas replonger dans mes mauvaises habitudes dont j'avais pratiquement réussi à me débarrasser. Effectuer cette vérification ne m'a rien apporté. Pas d'apaisement, pas de sentiment de sécurité. Ce n'était même pas pour faire taire la voix dans ma tête. Juste une habitude inutile qui a du mal à disparaître.

Je m'éloigne et monte l'escalier. Je m'arrête au palier, indécis.

N'y pense pas.

J'affiche un rictus agacé. On dirait qu'il m'a suffi de penser une seule fois à mes tocs et cette voix, ce démon en moi qui me murmure des choses refait son apparition. C'est avec un grand sentiment de honte et de désespoir que je passe mon chemin. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain qui se situe à cet étage et sans attendre, vérifie les robinets. Je fais la même chose avec les fenêtres en bénissant le fait que personne ne soit là pour me voir me ridiculiser.

Un quart d'heure puis presque 30 minutes du même manège s'écoulent. On dit qu'une personne atteinte de trouble obsessionnel compulsif passe au moins une heure à réaliser ses rituels en une journée. Je n'ai jamais calculé le temps que je perdais chaque jour mais je sais que j'étais bien au-delà. Il faut à tout prix que je passe moins d'une heure à faire mes vérifications. J'ai déjà passé dix minutes ce matin à vérifier mon sac et également que la porte de la salle de bain était bien fermée. Cinq autres petites minutes plus tôt pour mon réveil et là, je viens de passer une demi-heure à tourner en rond dans la maison pour vérifier des choses inutiles. Ça veut dire que j'en suis déjà à trois quart d'heure.

J'essaie de me raisonner, d'écouter ma fatigue, de me dire que si tel endroit est mal fermé ou n'importe quoi d'autre, ce n'est pas grave. Rien de désastreux ne va arriver. Il faut que j'arrête de penser au pire à chaque fois. Je me vide la tête et prends de grandes inspirations. J'essaie d'appliquer les exercices que je fais certaines fois avec César et ça marche. Petit à petit, je sens ce sentiment d'urgence me quitter, arrêter de comprimer ma poitrine. Je suis plus léger.

Je reprends lentement pied avec la réalité et prends soudain conscience de la voix de mon père à quelques pas de moi. Il est dans son bureau et téléphone certainement à ses collaborateurs. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il travaille si tard. Je soupire et tourne les talons dans le but de regagner ma chambre mais un mot attire mon attention.

J'hésite puis me rapproche de son bureau.

Je ne suis pas certain mais il me semble avoir entendu les mots « trois grandes puissances ». Marco nous en avait touché quelques mots pendant un de ses cours mais il était resté si vague qu'au final, on était sorti avec des questions plein la tête. En tout cas, c'était mon cas. Curieux, j'ai fait des recherches qui ne m'ont mené nulle part. Je suis étonné d'entendre mon père parler de ça. Il me semblait que le sujet des trois grandes puissances était assez secret et que seules certaines institutions étaient au courant de la définition cachée derrière ces mots.

 **-Je te donne le feu vert,** dit-il, la voix empreinte de sérieux. **Il est évident qu'il a des projets plus grands encore. Newgate m'a soufflé qu'il désirait peut-être prendre la place d'un des Quatre Empereurs.**

Un silence et il soupire.

- **Je suis d'accord avec lui. Je suis affaibli et il le sait, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a bougé ces pions dans ce sens-là.**

J'avale ma salive, anxieux. J'avais réussi à me calmer tout à l'heure mais tout mon stress est revenu d'un coup et j'ai les mains moites. Mon cœur bat fort pour une raison que j'ignore. C'est le silence de l'autre côté de la porte et je me dis que soit il s'est éloigné, soit la conversation s'est finie sans que je le comprenne. Et puis, je l'entends se déplacer. Je comprends trop tard qu'il sort de son bureau.

Je m'enfuis en courant en étant persuadé qu'il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve là. Ma fuite est loin d'être discrète mais tant pis. Même s'il sait que quelqu'un l'écoutait, il ne sait pas forcément que c'est moi. Et s'il me pose la question, je nierais. Je ne sais pas encore l'importance de la conversation que j'ai surprise...

Mercredi 14 Février 2018

 **-C'est bizarre,** lance César.

Allongé sur son canapé – il a redécoré son cabinet –je lui jette un regard en biais. Ses fins sourcils noirs sont froncés et il touche son menton dans un geste répétitif de caresses comme s'il avait une barbe à lisser. Son habituel carnet tient en équilibre précaire sur ses genoux croisés. Le stylo noir qu'il utilise pour le noircir est tombé depuis longtemps par terre.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

Je pose la question mais je ne suis pas sûr de véritablement vouloir connaitre la réponse.

 **-Eh bien, vois-tu, nous somme le 14 février. C'est donc la fête des amoureux.**

Je ne dis rien et me contente de poser sur lui un regard blasé. Venant de César, je m'attends à tous sauf à quelque chose de sérieux.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air très joyeux, mon garçon alors que depuis je ne sais combien de temps, tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'à quel point tu respires le bonheur avec Sabo.**

 **-Je ne me souviens pas…**

Il m'interrompt d'un signe de la main et esquisse un grand sourire.

 **-En ce merveilleux jour des amoureux, les personnes ayant la chance d'être en couple passent leur temps à se bécoter, à étaler leur bonheur! La plupart du temps, ça se finit au plumard,** résume-t-il et j'attends de voir où il veut en venir. **Je présume donc que si tu fais la tête, c'est que ta saint-valentin laisse à désirer.**

 **-Pas du tout. Avec Sabo on se prévoit un petit week-end en amoureux pour après les régionales. Ça va bien de ce côté-là. Il m'a en plus offert un pull avec une photo de nous et désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne pense pas que ça se termine au plumard.**

 **-C'est toi que tu déçois,** bougonne-t-il.

Comme à chaque fois que mon psy se trompe, il se vexe et fait la gueule. Certaines fois, je doute vraiment de sa maturité.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui explique ta morosité** **alors** **? Tu ne m'as parlé que de choses sans intérêt jusqu'ici.**

Il feuillète le carnet et le jette sur la table basse en soupirant.

 **-En fait, c'est mon père. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne sais pas réellement qui il est** , dis-je.

Je ferme les yeux et repense à cette conversation surréaliste que j'ai surprise tard dans la nuit. Ça m'a travaillé toute la matinée et quand j'ai disposé d'une heure de pause, je suis parti à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches. J'avais laissé mon ordinateur dans mon casier alors j'ai utilisé ceux de la bibliothèque. Sans grande surprise, je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. Pire que ça même, à plusieurs reprises, un message est apparu sur l'ordinateur me signifiant que mes recherches n'étaient pas appropriées et allaient à l'encontre de plusieurs lois. C'était un long message d'une dizaine de lignes surlignant surtout la dangerosité de ma curiosité dont je n'ai retenu que le début. L'une des bibliothécaires est d'ailleurs venue me trouver, ayant reçu une alerte sur son ordinateur. J'ai trouvé ça tellement fou que je n'ai rien osé répliquer quand elle m'a demandé de sortir.

Je ne sais pas comment mon père est au courant de tout ça alors que les informations sont si protégées. Pire que ça, il a même l'air d'être impliqué. De qui parlait-il ? A qui parlait-il ? Il disait être affaibli, qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ?

C'est vrai que j'ignore presque tout de mon père finalement. En venant vivre à Dawn avec lui, nous avons créé une complicité. J'ai découvert le nouvel homme qu'il est devenu. Mais je me rends compte à présent que je ne vois que ce qu'il veut bien me montrer. Que s'est-il passé pour lui pendant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés et qu'il a dû obéir à ses parents et reprendre l'entreprise familiale, épouser Hancock et se façonner une nouvelle vie ?

 **-J'ai peur pour lui…,** je finis par confier.

Et comme tout ce que je dis, César s'empresse de le noter sur son carnet.

* * *

« Les seules limites de nos réalisations de demain, ce sont nos doutes et nos hésitations d'aujourd'hui.»

Eleanor Roosevelt

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 15 Février 2018

Aujourd'hui, l'entrainement de basket s'est fait dehors : nous avons partagé le terrain du club d'athlétisme. Nous avons fait un entrainement commun à la fin qui s'est avéré très amusant. J'ai ainsi pu renouer avec Owen, Gardoa et Léo. Ça m'a rappelé les entrainements qu'on avait faits l'année dernière pour l'épreuve de relais. Je transpire dans mon uniforme de basket et peine à reprendre ma respiration mais peu importe. Au fond, je ne suis pas fatigué. Je me suis tellement amusé que je pourrais continuer pendant des heures. Mais il est temps de ranger. Tout le monde s'aide et les deux clubs discutent ensemble. On s'entend très bien et je pense qu'il serait intéressant de réitérer l'expérience. Ce sera même sûr et certain étant donné que notre gymnase ne sera plus disponible maintenant.

Des travaux sont en cours pour remplacer le parquet vieillissant du terrain. Pour ma part, je le trouvais très bien. C'est vrai qu'il grinçait quelques fois mais ce son était agréable, rassurant, et faisait partie de nos entrainements.

C'est vraiment de l'argent mal utilisé surtout quand on sait que certains clubs ont besoin de fond notamment pour acheter de nouveau matériaux...

Enfin bon, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

 **-On recommence demain ?** propose Owen.

Je lui tape dans la main et souris.

 **-Bien sûr. Le club d'athlétisme est très drôle.**

 **-C'est vrai que nous avons bonne réputation,** ajoute Gardoa en regardant ses ongles.

 **-Le club de basket est aussi très sympa.**

Léo me tapote le dos et s'en va rejoindre une des filles du club qui pratique le saut en hauteur.

On termine tous les trois de ranger en silence et c'est étrange mais il me semble que Gardoa me jette beaucoup de regards. Mais quoi qu'il ait à me dire, il reste pour ainsi dire muet et à la fin du rangement, s'en va en me saluant normalement.

Owen reste encore avec moi et regarde le châtain partir en rigolant. Je l'observe faire, amusé, et l'interroge du regard.

 **-Non, c'est juste que décidément, il ne changera jamais.**

Il sourit et commence à marcher vers les vestiaires. Je le suis.

 **-Il voulait te demander si tu avais des nouvelles de Cavendish. Tu sais, c'est sa grande star.**

 **-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien faire pareil que lui plus tard.**

 **-Les fans du mannequin se sont beaucoup inquiétés pour lui et se sont rassemblés sur les réseaux sociaux pour lui montrer leur soutien.**

 **-Ah bon ? Je n'en savais rien.**

On pénètre dans les vestiaires des garçons : on est un peu serré mais rien de catastrophique. Je me change aux côtés de Gin qui se plaint d'avoir un énorme bleu dans le dos. Après avoir regardé, je lui confirme que c'est vrai. Comme il est déjà tard, les élèves ne s'attardent pas et le vestiaire se vide assez vite.

Owen et moi échangeons un regard et c'est naturellement que nous reprenons notre conversation.

 **-Cette révélation leur a glacé le sang, ils se sont tous énormément** **émus** **.**

 **-Oui…ça n'a pas été une période facile,** je confie.

 **-Tu peux me croire, les fans ont tous été très en colère d'apprendre que le journal s'était trompé, surtout Gardoa. Il n'aime plus trop les journalistes maintenant,** rit-il.

 **-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

Je suis perdu et me demande de quelle erreur Owen peut bien parler.

 **-Quoi, tu n'as pas lu l'article où le magazine s'excuse et reconnait avoir été trop vite en besogne en ne prenant pas le temps de vérifier ses sources?**

 **-Non. Non, je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça.**

Je ne me rappelle pas non plus que Cavendish m'en ait parlé à vrai dire.

 **-Eh bien, c'est un sacré revirement de situation si tu veux mon avis. Gardoa voulait s'assurer auprès de toi que son idole va bien.**

 **-Oui, ça va mieux. Je demanderais à Cavendish si je peux passer son numéro à Gardoa. Je sais qu'il laisse une certaine distance avec ses fans mais je peux toujours essayer.**

 **-Si tu y arrives, je crois que Gardoa te vénèrera toute sa vie.**

On rigole tous les deux avant d'être subitement interrompus par une Perona en colère qui, faisant fi des convenances, entre dans le vestiaire des garçons. Pour ma part, je suis habitué au caractère de Perona et ne m'étonne que quelques secondes de son apparition. Owen cependant la regarde approcher, assez amusé, et encore torse nu.

 **-Bah alors ça fait dix minutes que je t'attends! Pire qu'une fille,** soupire-t-elle. **Bon sang, combien de temps te faut-il pour te changer ?!** m'interroge-t-elle.

 **-Salut, Perona.**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et répond à ma salutation. Owen aussi lui dit bonjour et c'est à ce moment-là que Perona remarque sa présence. Elle reste interdite et, les joues brûlantes, fixe le torse musclé du brun.

 **-Mais... Pourquoi t'es à moitié nu ?!**

Elle détourne le regard et je suis presque à me pincer tellement ce que je vois me semble surréaliste : Perona est en fait timide avec les garçons ?!

 **-Parce que je me changeais,** répond Owen en rigolant. **C'est généralement ce que les garçons font dans les vestiaires des garçons. Pas les filles ?** s'amuse-t-il.

 **-Et tu te crois drôle en plus,** lance-t-elle avec dédain. **Et qu'est-ce que t'attends pour t'habiller ?!**

Owen lève les mains en signe de paix et s'éloigne vers son sac pour terminer de s'habiller.

 **-Tu voulais me voir ?** je demande à la chanteuse du Glee Club.

Elle se racle la gorge et pose de nouveau ses yeux sur moi.

 **-Le Glee Club voudrait obtenir une audience auprès du conseil des élèves.**

 **-Très bien, je pense que c'est faisable. Mais pas avant le mois prochain, nous sommes assez occupés.**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-C'est au sujet du contentieux de votre salle, c'est ça ?**

Elle acquiesce.

- **D'accord, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour trouver une solution au problème avant la réunion dans ce cas. Inviter les représentant du club de rugby pourrait être une bonne idée également.**

 **-OK, si tu le dis. Tu es prêt ?**

 **-Oui,** dis-je, suspicieux.

 **-Très bien, allons-y.**

 **-Tu veux rentrer avec moi ?** je répète, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

 **-Eh bien, oui. Ces imbéciles oseront moins rigoler si je suis avec le président du conseil des élèves. Je suis d'assez mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui** **alors** **je me passerais bien des moqueries d'ados pubères qui pensent que le sport c'est la vie et qui trouvent drôle de se moquer d'une fille.**

 **-Oh… Je ne savais pas, désolé.**

Je me sens soudain honteux du comportement des garçons du club. Je ne sais pas pour le club d'athlétisme mais je sais pour l'avoir vécu que certains du club de basket ont la moquerie facile. Ce n'est pas méchant pour eux mais c'est un comportement qu'ils ne sont pas supposés avoir. Moi qui pensais qu'on avait tous avancé au niveau de la tolérance...

 **-On se moque de toi? Pourquoi ?** demande Owen qui est lui aussi fin prêt.

 **-A ton avis ? Tu m'as regardé?** soupire-t-elle.

 **-Oui,** il sourit.

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si ce n'est pas une note de séduction que j'ai senti dans ce oui.

 **-Tu es très belle. J'adore ton look, tu ressembles à une poupée!**

 **-Hilarant,** se vexe Perona.

Elle me tire à sa suite et Owen hausse les sourcils, complètement perdu et démuni face à la réponse cinglante de la chanteuse. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer que Perona et moi sortons déjà du vestiaire.

 **-Tu sais, Owen n'est pas du genre à se moquer des gens. S'il dit te trouver jolie, c'est certainement le cas. Et il a raison, Perona, tu es très belle. Tu ne devrais pas laisser les autres te faire douter.**

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse mais sa main sur mon bras s'est légèrement desserrée.

Vendredi 16 Février 2018

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide à voir ton frère ?**

 **-Oui,** me répond Sanji sans hésitation.

Sa réponse est d'ailleurs si franche que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ferme mon casier et m'appuie sur le métal froid. Je fixe Sanji qui, malgré sa motivation et toute sa bonne volonté, a les yeux baissés. Il se mord les lèvres et je devine la culpabilité encore bien présente chez lui. Une élève de seconde arrive et je me décale pour lui permettre d'accéder à son casier. Je soupire et prends le bras gauche de Sanji pour l'entrainer avec moi un peu plus loin. On ressort dehors et je fais enfin face à mon meilleur ami.

 **-J'aimerais savoir s'il va bien, si… Ichiji et Yonji n'en parlent pas mais je sais qu'il leur manque.**

 **-Tu n'as pas pu en discuter avec eux ? C'est** **encore** **tendu depuis qu'il n'est plus là ?**

Sanji acquiesce et je ne suis pas étonné de sa réponse.

 **-J'ai l'impression que l'équilibre fragile de la famille a cédé d'un coup d'un seul et que personne n'a rien vu. Tu vois, quand c'était moi le problème, tout le monde était content. Après tout, je suis juste le vilain petit canard,** commente-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère **. Je ne faisais pas vraiment partie de la famille de toute façon… Niji, c'est différent et je ne sais pas si ça s'arrangera un jour. Le vieux n'a pas décoléré. Reiju a essayé de lui** **parler** **mais il l'a envoyée promener. Même si elle a raison jamais, il n'écoutera jamais l'avis d'une femme. Il est tellement stupide et borné!**

 **-Peut-être que si tes frères lui parl-**

 **-Non.**

Il secoue la tête, défaitiste.

- **Mon père a une telle emprise sur mes frères qu'ils acceptent tout ce qu'il dit en pensant que ce qui sort de sa bouche fait office de loi ultime.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux, choqué par la révélation. Sanji soupire. Pour lui qui y est habitué, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

 **-Tu as dis que tu m'aiderais,** reprend-il.

 **-Oui, bien sûr.**

Je me racle la gorge et détourne les yeux. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Sanji que son grand frère et Zoro se voyaient et franchement, j'aimerais éviter de le lui dire moi-même. Comme Sanji et Zoro ne s'apprécient pas vraiment, ou plutôt se supportent difficilement, je me sens gêné d'apprendre à mon ami ce genre de choses.

 **-Je vais faire de mon mieux et je te tiens au courant**.

Il se contente d'acquiescer.

 **-Tu penses que je devrais m'excuser ?**

Il a l'air perdu et a dû se poser inlassablement cette question sans parvenir à trouver une réponse.

 **-Comment ça ?** dis-je, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

 **-C'est quand même à cause de moi qu'on en est là. Peu importe ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je n'avais pas le droit de dévoiler son secret comme ça...**

 **-Hum.**

Je comprends son dilemme et je suis toujours aussi admiratif de la compassion de mon ami.

 **-Fais comme tu le sens, Sanji. Si tu n'en éprouves pas le besoin, ne le fais pas. Des excuses qui ne sont pas sincères ne valent rien. Personne ne te blâmera ou ne te jugeras pour ça. Pareil si tu le fais.**

Sanji esquisse un sourire et, devinant que cette conversation vient de prendre fin, on retourne à l'intérieur. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Je ne sais pas si Sanji arrivera à se concentrer mais bon…

 **xXx**

 **-Je ne peux pas, Ace !**

 _ **-Et pourquoi pas ?**_ s'étonne mon petit-ami. _**S'il te plait, Sabo,**_ insiste t-il.

 **-Non, Ace! Tu me préviens la veille pour le lendemain!** je me plains.

 _ **-Où est le problème, Sabo ?**_ rigole-t-il. _**T'as juste à venir, c'est un simple pique-nique!**_

 **-C'est là que tu te trompes.**

Je soupire et ferme mon ordinateur avant de le repousser.

La mère d'Ace vient à Dawn ce week-end et Roger a proposé d'aller pique-nique au parc comme le temps est de plus en plus agréable. C'est vrai qu'il fait grand soleil ces derniers jours, les températures restent moyennes mais ce n'est pas un problème. Les vacances arrivent à grand pas et avec ce temps clément, les gens vont pouvoir en profiter pour se détendre et profiter de Dawn. Habituellement, la ville n'attire que des visiteurs de courte durée : les gens ne s'arrêtent généralement pas pour de longues vacances. C'est dommage, il y a tellement de belles choses à voir ici. Les musées sont exceptionnels et la ville est sublime et possède de nombreux monuments historiques. Et puis au-delà de ça, Dawn contient beaucoup de loisirs : il y a plusieurs bowlings, salles de cinéma, salles de jeu. Pour ma part, je ne me suis jamais ennuyé ici mais peut-être que je ne suis pas objectif. J'aime vraiment ma ville, c'est là que je suis né et c'est aussi en contemplant sa beauté que j'ai eu envie de voir ce que le reste du monde pouvait m'offrir.

Je n'ai pour l'instant rien organisé en prévision des vacances à venir. D'ailleurs, pour économiser, je ne pense pas faire grand-chose. Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas du tout prévu de rencontrer la mère de mon petit-ami demain. Ace fait semblant de ne pas comprendre mais bien entendu que je dois me préparer à cette rencontre! C'est la première fois que je verrais sa mère en tant que petit-ami. Rien qu'à cette idée, je suis soudain très nerveux. Et si finalement, elle ne me trouvait pas assez bien pour Ace ? Je ne sais pas, elle pourrait tout simplement ne pas m'apprécier pour n'importe quelle raison...

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la révélation et porte aussitôt ma main à ma cicatrice. Je sens les imperfections de ma peau, sa fragilité au niveau du contour de l'œil. C'est immonde. Est-ce que je l'avais déjà quand j'ai vu la mère d'Ace pour la première fois ?

 _ **-C'est ma mère, Sabo, elle ne va pas te manger. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui dois t'inquiéter de ça mais plutôt moi! Je sens qu'elle va me foutre la honte en te racontant des anecdotes gênantes sur moi. En plus, c'est elle qui t'invite : si tu ne viens pas, elle va se vexer.**_

 **-Non, je ne peux pas,** dis-je, la voix tremblante.

 _ **-De quoi ?! Sabo, tu sais que c'est imp-**_

Je raccroche avant d'entendre la suite. Je connais bien Ace et je sais qu'il peut me faire changer d'avis. J'inspire un grand coup et sors de ma chambre. Je laisse mon portable sur mon bureau, sachant très bien qu'Ace va me harceler. Je descends et retrouve Cavendish et Shanks au salon. Ils regardent un film que le roux n'arrête pas de commenter et si j'en crois les sourcils froncés du blond, ça l'agace prodigieusement.

 **-C'est bon, tu as gagné,** soupire-t-il.

Il appuie sur la télécommande et s'arrête sur une chaine quelconque qui passe _American Dad._ J'ignorais que ça marchait encore.

 **-Pourquoi tu as changé? Il y avait une scène de cul! Déjà que le film était ennuyeux, si tu changes au moment où il se passe enfin quelque chose!**

 **-Tu me désespères.**

Je souris et m'assois à côté de Cavendish. Je reste silencieux et les écoute se disputer pour savoir ce qu'on va regarder ce soir à la télé. Normalement, ce genre de scène me fait rire mais là, j'arrive à peine à sourire sincèrement.

 **-Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?**

 **-Quoi ?** me demande le mannequin.

Je me rends compte que j'ai posé ma question à haute voix. Cavendish et Shanks me regardent, attendant que je développe.

 **-Non, rien !** je m'empresse de dire, embarrassé. **En fait, si…**

Je me racle la gorge et fixe le mannequin avec détermination.

 **-Cavendish, est-ce que tu pourrais maquiller mon… ma brûlure ?**

Je le fixe avec espoir et ignore le regard plein d'interrogation de Shanks.

 **-Oui, sans doute, je peux au moins atténuer son aspect.**

Il s'approche de moi et dégage quelques mèches de mes cheveux pour observer plus minutieusement ma cicatrice. Gêné, je détourne le regard, ramenant ainsi mes cheveux partiellement sur mon œil gauche.

 **-Mais pourquoi d'un coup tu veux la cacher ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Non… Enfin, c'est juste que c'est moche...**

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu par mon explication. Pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens.

 **-Tu es dur avec toi-même, Sabo.**

Je fixe Shanks qui soupire.

- **Heureusement qu'on n'est pas tous aussi pessimiste que toi. Tu n'en as pas marre de te dévaloriser tout le temps ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas ça...**

 **-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais quoi, Sabo? Je suis bien content de ne pas être à ta place.**

Il fait mine de se regarder.

- **Quel mec inutile** **je serais sinon** **. Avec mon visage disgracieux. C'est vrai, mes cicatrices sont affreuses.**

Il touche les trois stries qui barrent sont œil gauche.

- **Quoique, ça allait encore, je n'ai juste pas été gâté avec mon satané bras. Je vais finir manchot si ça continue.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !**

C'est la première fois que Shanks me parle comme ça et ça me fait me sentir super mal. Je n'ai pas fait cette demande pour l'offenser ou lui faire sentir que les personnes différentes étaient dépourvues de beauté. Je suis vexé, énervé et surtout triste qu'il n'ait pas compris.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je monte dans ma chambre. J'éteins la lumière et me mets au lit. Je rabats la couverture sur moi et sans pouvoir me retenir, me mets à pleurer. Je me sens pathétique à agir comme un gamin.

Samedi 17 Février 2018

Ace m'embrasse puis me prend dans ses bras. Il est content, je le sens, et même si ça devrait me faire plaisir, me rassurer, ça met juste plus de pression sur mes épaules. Je me sens lourd et profite du câlin d'Ace pour essayer de trouver du courage. C'est horrible de voir ça comme un combat mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens. La mère de mon petit-ami est adorable et même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien et de tolérant qui ne veut que le bonheur de son fils.

Peut-être que malgré moi, je me dis que si Ace a mis autant de temps à lui parler de nous, ce n'est pas pour rien... Je soupire. Je m'embrouille la tête pour rien et cherche inutilement à me mettre la pression. Je pense au pire pour pouvoir m'y préparer. C'est fou, depuis quand ai-je si peu confiance en moi ?

J'étais énervé contre Shanks hier mais au fond, je savais qu'il avait raison. Il aurait simplement pu le dire autrement et essayer de se mettre à ma place. Je ne savais pas comment me conduire avec lui alors j'ai évité de le croiser ce matin. Je me sens honteux et espère pouvoir vite retrouver la relation qu'on avait avant. En me préparant un peu plus tôt dans la journée, j'ai de nouveau demandé à Cavendish de m'aider à masquer ma brulure. Il a accepté sans rien dire et a commencé à travailler sur une petite partie de ma cicatrice pour ensuite me la montrer. Cavendish a un talent mais je suppose que c'est normal, c'est un mannequin. Il connait au moins la base pour pouvoir s'embellir simplement.

Quand il m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais, j'ai bien sûr répondu que ça me plaisait. La marque rosée était atténuée et le maquillage se voyait à peine. Ainsi, elle était moins difficile à regarder. Cavendish m'a ensuite posé une question qui m'a beaucoup perturbé. Une question à laquelle je n'avais pas réfléchi. Qu'allait dire Ace en me voyant comme ça? J'ai beau ne pas assumer ma brûlure, elle fait partie de moi. Et puis, pour être honnête, avant qu'Ace ne me parle de rencontrer sa mère de manière officielle, je vivais avec sans me poser de question. Je n'en avais pas honte, elle était même pour moi un symbole important du combat que je mène.

L'incendie du Grey Terminal, c'est là que mon combat a commencé.

J'ai essayé de me rappeler tout ça avant de partir du loft. Finalement, j'ai enlevé le maquillage et suis parti sans chercher à camoufler ma cicatrice. J'espère de tout mon cœur que tout se passera bien.

 **-Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper en raccrochant brutalement hier soir. En plus, tu ne répondais même plus à mes appels,** me gronde-t-il.

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire et Ace se met à embrasser encore et encore mes joues. Il sait que je ne suis pas très à l'aise et cherche à me détendre. Je l'en remercie.

 **-Reste naturel surtout. Je m'en voudrais de te faire stresser pour rien.**

 **-Je sais… C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'elle me préfère en tant que simple ami de son fils et beaucoup moins en tant que petit-ami de son fils...**

 **-J'adore ma mère, Sabo, et même si je la fais et la ferais toujours passer avant tout, j'aurais du mal à te lâcher s'il s'avère que ça ne** **colle** **pas entre vous. Tout se passera bien parce que je t'aime, j'aime ma mère et elle m'aime aussi. Elle verra qu'on est bien ensemble et tu peux me croire, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.**

J'acquiesce et Ace me tire à sa suite. On va tranquillement prendre le bus pour aller au parc rejoindre sa famille. Pendant le trajet, on continue de discuter et Ace m'apprend que Law et Zoro seront présents ainsi que le meilleur ami de Luffy, Usopp. Il m'apprend même que j'aurais pu inviter Sanji aussi si je le désirais mais malheureusement, Ace me dit ça bien trop tard. Pourtant, avoir Sanji à mes côtés m'aurait aidé à me détendre : il m'aurait houspillé d'être si peu à l'aise pour un pique-nique. Heureusement, je m'entends très bien avec Zoro et sa présence m'aidera à désacraliser ce moment. J'étais super content d'apprendre qu'Ace avait parlé de nous à ses deux parents, qu'il puisse partager ça avec eux. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais.

Alors il faut que je vois en cette sortie familiale une manière de découvrir la mère d'Ace et de faire un peu plus partie de cette famille.

Ça me fait sourire et me met du baume au cœur. Faire partie de la famille d'Ace et de Luffy, ça me fait tellement envie.

 **-Je ne sais pas combien de temps le pique-nique va durer, certainement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de nourriture,** rigole-t-il.

 **-Il y a de grandes chances.**

 **-On pourrait partir avant la fin et aller au loft ou chez moi ?**

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Ace aussi câlin. Ca me fait du bien. Je souris et soupire de bien-être quand ses lèvres frôlent ma peau ou quand certaines fois, elles appuient plus fortement. Son parfum, sûrement son gel douche, discret, enivre mes sens et je me blottis contre lui, cachant mon visage dans son cou.

 **-Merci de me comprendre si bien, même quand je n'arrive pas à te parler. Je t'aime et j'ai hâte que tes parents me racontent des anecdotes humiliantes sur toi...**

Je rigole et Ace fait semblant de bouder en s'éloignant de moi. Mais je vois à son sourire qu'il est tout de même rassuré. Le bus est loin d'être vide et si beaucoup nous ignorent, quelques personnes ne peuvent s'empêcher de nous regarder de temps à autre, comme s'ils étaient mal à l'aise ou choqués par notre attitude sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Ace aussi le voit bien mais tout comme moi, il les ignore.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu étais si mignon** , je dis, attendri par la photo que me tend Rouge.

 **-Je ne l'avais jamais vue celle-là.**

Roger observe par-dessus mon épaule la photographie de son fils âgé de 3 ans qui s'amuse à manger du chocolat. Il en a partout autour de la bouche mais ses joues rondes parsemées de taches de rousseur ont été miraculeusement épargnées.

- **C'est possible d'arrêter de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?**

Ace s'appuie sur moi et essaie en traitre de me reprendre la photo.

 **-On aimerait qu'il reste toujours comme ça,** soupire Rouge.

Roger acquiesce et je regarde la photo pour ensuite observer Ace qui me sourit. Au fond, il a beau se plaindre, il aime ce qu'on partage à cet instant – même si on se moque gentiment de lui –on passe un bon moment. Et dire que j'étais si stressé au début…

Ace avait raison. Finalement, c'est un simple pique-nique.

Zoro et Law sont restés fidèles à eux-mêmes et sont partis bronzer ou dormir un peu plus loin. Je crois que Luffy et Usopp les ont déjà bien fatigués avant. Quoique pour Zoro, c'est peut-être juste une manière d'échapper à leurs jeux d'enfants. Les deux plus jeunes continuent justement de s'amuser : ils jouent à présent avec des enfants plus jeunes qui sont venus avec un ballon.

 **-C'est fou ce que tu as changé,** je murmure au creux de l'oreille d'Ace.

 **-Je sais.**

Il réussit à me prendre la photo et je fais la moue, déçu.

- **Je te reprends ça, interdiction de ramener cette photo chez toi.**

Il l'agite sous mon nez et finit par s'éloigner. Il rejoint alors Luffy et le soulève par surprise : celui-ci émet un bruit entre le hurlement et le rire. Ces deux-là se conduisent de plus en plus comme deux frères.

 **-Ace est un vrai modèle pour Luffy, je suis content de voir qu'ils s'apprécient autant. Ça avait pourtant si mal commencé !** grimace Roger.

 **-Ace n'est pas un enfant facile mais ça se voit qu'il apprécie le petit Luffy.**

La mère de mon petit-ami observe son fils et son visage est serein, empli de joie.

- **Dis-moi, Sabo,** continue-t-elle. **Tu veux bien me parler de toi et d'Ace ?**

 **-Rouge…**

Roger sourit et même s'il la réprimande, on sent bien qu'il le dit simplement pour faire bonne figure. Sans doute qu'il s'attendait à cette question. Peut-être attend-il également la réponse.

 **-Comment ça ?**

Je me racle la gorge, gêné.

 **-Je connais Ace et je sais très bien qu'il s'écoulera mille ans avant qu'il ne me parle naturellement de ses amours. Il a déjà 18 ans et c'est la première fois qu'il me parle de quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas idiote et je sais très bien qu'il y en a eu d'autres mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit.**

 **-Ne te plains pas, j'en sais encore moins que toi,** ajoute le père d'Ace.

 **-Je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça.**

Elle secoue la tête, dubitative, et je me demande si c'est le bon moment pour m'enfuir. Comme si les parents de mon petit-ami pouvaient lire dans mes pensées, ils me regardent et leurs visages bienveillants ne me mettent plus vraiment à l'aise.

Au début du pique-nique, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec eux. Un peu avec son père que je connais depuis plusieurs années mais sinon, j'ai plus été avec Ace, Luffy, Zoro et Law. Ça m'a fait bizarre de revoir Usopp, le meilleur ami de Luffy : il est toujours aussi drôle et peureux. L'après-midi s'est déroulé sereinement sous un beau soleil et les éclats de rire à répétition des plus jeunes. Et puis vers 15h30, tout le monde a commencé à se disperser et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à discuter avec Rouge, Ace et Roger. Et maintenant, Ace est parti. J'essaye de relativiser. Tout se passe si bien que je me demande encore pourquoi je me suis mis dans un tel état de pression hier soir. La question de Rouge ne change rien. Il m'arrive pourtant de plus en plus souvent de faire n'importe quoi. Je suis un peu trop à fleur de peau depuis que j'ai revu mon père. Il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser par ses menaces. Il n'est plus rien pour moi.

 **-Ace est vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux. Je suis content de pouvoir partager autant de bons moments à ses côtés.**

 **-Tu as l'air très amoureux,** commente Rouge. **Mais es-tu vraiment sûr de toi et de tes sentiments ? L'amour seul** **parfois** **ne suffit pas et tu seras peut-être mis face à des situations que tu ne seras pas en mesure** **de comprendre sur le coup** **.**

Elle me regarde longuement et à travers ses yeux clairs, j'y lis la même intensité que je retrouve parfois dans le regard sombre d'Ace.

 **-** **J'en suis conscient** **,** dis-je sans hésitation. **Ace m'a parlé de ses tocs et je sais combien il est difficile certaines fois. Il a également son petit caractère mais ça me plait. Il me fait me sentir vivant.**

 **-Je suis contente que tu nous dises ça. Je le savais déjà mais je suis la maman d'Ace et j'ai ce besoin constant de le protéger. Et comme son père refuse de jouer les méchants en te mettant en garde, je me suis vue obligée de le faire!**

 **-C'est n'importe quoi,** se vexe Roger. **J'ai confiance en ce garçon alors bien sûr que je ne vais pas lui faire peur en lui disant que s'il fait du mal à mon fils, il aura des problèmes.**

 **-Tu n'es pas le seul à l'adorer. Et puis quand je vois comment Ace est avec toi Sabo, je me dis que mon fils est certainement très heureux. Prends soin de lui s'il te plait.**

Ils rigolent tous les deux et je souris aussi même si je trouve la situation étrange. Roger me regarde ensuite et me tapote le dos. Il est détendu et c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que son regard dégage une toute autre émotion, comme s'il pensait déjà à autre chose. Je me détourne quand j'entends Zoro m'appeler : il est à présent avec Ace et les autres enfants et a apparemment besoin d'aide dans la bataille qu'il mène contre les deux collégiens. Je m'excuse auprès des parents d'Ace et rejoins les autres un peu plus loin.

Je regarde une dernière fois Rouge et Roger et les vois continuer de discuter et de rigoler ensemble. Je fronce les sourcils et me dis que j'ai dû rêver. Pourtant j'ai vraiment senti quelque chose d'étrange venant de Roger, comme s'il était inquiet.

* * *

Je suis désolé j'ai quelques jours de retard ! J'ai repris le boulot lundi assez tôt et le dimanche je ne pensais déjà plus qu'à ça.

Bon ou sinon j'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui ont déjà terminer leurs vacances. Et à ceux qui travaillent bon courage.

Prochain chapitre le 11/09.

Juste avant de vous quitter j'aurais besoin de conseil ou d'idée. J'ai bientôt fini cette histoire et j'avais envie d'écrire quelques OS ou histoire courtes - 3 à 5 chapitres maximum - mais j'ai tellement d'idée que je ne sais plus où donné de la tête. Je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire compliqué au risque qu'elle devienne trop longue et surtout pour ne pas négliger celle-ci. J'avais envie de me replonger dans le couple Ace / Marco que j'adore mais je ne sais pas trop. Je me dis que peut-être les gens ont envie de voir autre chose, surtout que la je ne veux pas faire d'Univers alternatif. Ce qui est plus compliqué parce je veux respecter la cohérence du manga et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à écrire de la fantasy.

Donc si vous avez des envies ou des sujets, n'hésitez pas ! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

 **Merci à Bastocharde pour son commentaire.**

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 22

.

« Ce qu'il y a devant nous et ce que nous laissons derrière nous est peu de chose par rapport à ce qui est en nous. Et quand nous apportons au monde ce qui est de nous, des miracles se produisent. »

Henry David Thoreau

Ace

* * *

Lundi 19 Février 2018

J'envoie un énième message à Zoro pour déplorer l'attente interminable de ce cirque. J'ai tenu plus d'un quart d'heure sans me plaindre de l'hystérie de mes amis du Glee Club. Tout ça parce qu'on va passer à la télé. Moi, je me serais bien passé de ce cinéma.

Je l'ai appris il y a peu mais en vérité, tous les ans, les favoris du concours national des Glee Club passent dans une célèbre émission de télé où ils parlent d'eux et incitent évidemment le plus grand nombre à les suivre et à les soutenir. On a donc eu l'honneur -si je peux dire - d'être invités par la direction de l'émission à venir sur les plateaux de l'émission _Idol_. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est grâce à nos fans – première nouvelle – qui ont fait énormément de demandes. Ça fait plaisir, enfin je suppose. Il y a aussi la présence de Dellinger dans notre groupe cette année, il ne faut pas se leurrer. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée de passer à la télé.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça pour nous faire bien voir – ou avoir tout simplement de la visibilité – et recueillir des voix. Après, j'ai beau râler, je comprends l'enthousiasme de mes amis et vais faire de mon mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Et puis, ce serait bien que l'après-midi de cours qu'on rate serve à quelque chose.

Je range mon portable et observe Margaret terminer de natter les cheveux de Dellinger. Tout le monde s'est mis sur son 31. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment de vêtement chic, j'ai hésité à mettre un smoking. J'ai cependant très vite abandonné l'idée pour m'habiller normalement. On vient dans cette émission pour parler de notre Glee Club, certainement pas pour savoir si telle personne a bien porté le dernier vêtement à la mode. Surtout que sur ce sujet, je suis complètement à la masse. La dernière fois que je me suis acheté des vêtements, c'est quand Perona est entrée dans ma cabine et que j'ai accidentellement touché sa poitrine...

Enfin, voilà quoi.

 **-Vous pouvez y aller.**

L'homme qui vient de parler travaille pour le studio, l'émission. Je ne saurai dire. Il a simplement lâché son information avant de se barrer.

On se regarde tous, un peu perdus, avant que Shirahoshi ne se lève et n'inspire un grand coup. Margaret lui prend les mains et l'encourage silencieusement. On se met très vite en route : on ne voudrait surtout pas énerver les organisateurs de l'émission. On pénètre rapidement sur le plateau sous les applaudissements des quelques privilégiés qui peuvent assister à l'enregistrement. L'émission sera diffusée à la télé ce soir à 21h : autant dire qu'on sera tous devant notre télé.

Quand dimanche Brook nous a appelés un par un pour nous annoncer qu'on allait passer à la télé, on a eu du mal à y croire. J'ai très vite communiqué la nouvelle à mes parents et si ma mère était super heureuse et compte ramener les voisins avec elle devant la télé ce soir, pour mon père, c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait pas l'air très emballé et ma même conseillé en substance de renoncer à ce coup de pub. Je partageais son avis mais j'ai été étonné par sa position. Malheureusement, il oublie que ce n'est pas moi qui décide: en plus de mes amis, notre lycée est évidemment ravi de l'aubaine. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver de mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu du bien fondé de cette émission mais on ne perd rien à essayer.

Je soupire et reçois un coup de coude de Perona qui se veut discret. Je pense au fait que je n'ai pas mis mon portable en silencieux quand je le sens vibrer. Certainement Zoro qui me répond.

La présentatrice, une certaine Savrin, ancienne critique culinaire qui s'est depuis longtemps reconvertie en présentatrice télé, officie à la présentation de l'émission _Idol_ depuis tout juste un an. C'est tout ce que je sais d'elle. Pour moi, tant qu'elle est sympa, je me fous un peu du reste. Alors qu'elle présente le Glee Club et le principe de l'émission, je la détaille. Savrin est une grande femme en surpoids avec de grosses joues. Elle est néanmoins très jolie et a l'air d'assumer parfaitement son corps. Elle a un petit nez retroussé et des sourcils fins. Ses yeux sont soulignés de bien trop de maquillage d'après moi, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Avis d'un mec qui ne porte aucun intérêt au maquillage. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon et elle porte une robe courte sans manche. Sa tenue est accessoirisée par des bijoux en forme de fruits.

Bon, c'est parti pour une heure d'émission.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu ne viens pas, Ace ?**

Mon père, un bol rempli de popcorn sucré à la main, attend ma réponse avec attention. Il est 20h55 et dans environ 5 minutes, l'émission _Idol_ présentée par Savrin va commencer. Tout le monde est réuni devant la télé : Law et Luffy discutent de je ne sais quoi en attendant la fin de la pub alors que Hancock termine de passer un appel pour les rejoindre. Ils sont à fond. Je parie que du côté de ma mère, ça doit être la même chose. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser et concentre plutôt tous les neurones de mon cerveau à pondre une excuse assez crédible à mon père qui me permettrait d'aller directement dans ma chambre sans passer par la case « on regarde tous le Glee Club à la télé ».

 **-Tout le monde t'attend, ça va commencer.**

 **-OK.**

Je n'ai même pas essayé de me défiler.

Je m'assois à côté de mon père et regarde les diverses pubs défiler en me disant que comme l'émission n'était pas en direct, ils ont pu enlever les moments gênants ou pas assez lisses pour passer à la télé. En tout cas, je l'espère fortement.

Le flot de pubs se termine et le générique d' _Idol_ commence. Comme je le pensais, l'émission n'est pas tout à fait retranscrite de la manière dont on l'a vécue cette après-midi.

Tout de suite après le générique, on est présenté par l'animatrice avant de monter sur scène et d'interpréter une chanson. En vrai, on est monté sur scène qu'à là fin et on n'a pas franchement été bons : ce n'était pas prévu ou plutôt, personne n'a jugé utile de nous dire que l'émission ne serait pas faite que de questions et de réponses. On sait bien que certains Glee Club et que beaucoup d'artistes se produisent lors de l'émission mais généralement, c'est prévu, organisé. On a donc dû se préparer à la dernière minute et le résultat n'est pas fameux. On a improvisé une chanson comme ça, une qu'on avait déjà pratiquée au club. Aucun de nous n'avait pu s'échauffer auparavant et forcément, le résultat a été très en dessous de nos capacités. Il faut aussi avouer qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé dans l'émission, on n'était pas forcément pleinement dans notre performance.

Le mettre au début donne juste l'impression qu'on n'a rien de très dangereux et qu'on n'est pas forcément bon. Merci bien.

Bien entendu, Roger et Luffy sont entrainés par la musique. Ils n'y connaissent rien mais tant pis, je dois dire que sur ce coup-ci, ça m'arrange. Law observe attentivement ce qui se passe avec son habituel visage impassible. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Hancock. Il me semble qu'elle n'a toujours pas fini son appel.

La chanson se termine et la séquence sur l'interview arrive. Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux à plusieurs reprises : ça ne devrait plus tarder.

 _ **-En tout cas, votre Glee Club est assez unique. Vous êtes un groupe de jeunes hétéroclites,**_ _elle rit_ _ **. J'ai entendu dire que**_ _ **personne n'avait voulu rejoindre votre groupe.**_

 _ **-Il vaut mieux la qualité à la quantité,**_ _rétorque Dellinger._

 _ **-C'est bien vrai!**_

Ils se sourient et je me dis que ces deux là se sont bien trouvés. Décidément, Dellinger a le chic pour bien s'entendre avec tout le monde.

A ce moment-là de l'interview, je n'ai pas encore dit un mot et franchement, ça m'allait très bien. C'est vrai qu'habituellement, je ne suis pas très fan des plantes vertes mais faut croire que pour une fois, c'était loin d'être mon problème. J'observe mon père et Luffy qui ont les yeux rivé sur l'écran : on dirait qu'il regarde un Block Buster super impressionnant à la télé. Ce n'est qu'une émission de variété connue seulement des amateurs de musique ! D'ailleurs, ça m'arrange beaucoup. Au moins, je peux me réconforter avec cette pensée.

 **-Tu dis rien du tout, Ace !** se plaint Luffy.

 **-Ouais.**

Malheureusement, ça ne va pas durer. Pourtant, ça se passait si bien…

A l'écran, plus d'une demi-heure d'émission s'est déjà écoulée. On continue de parler de notre Glee Club avant d'évoquer nos concurrents.

 _ **-Dellinger, vous étiez à Dressrosa**_ _ **l'année dernière**_ _ **, non ? Pourquoi avoir changé d'établissement, d'autant plus qu'avant, vous étiez épaulé par Doflamingo et étiez imbattable !**_

Dellinger allait justement répondre mais s'était fait couper par la présentatrice qui avait alors braqué ses yeux trop maquillés sur moi. L'attention étant soudain sur moi, je m'étais redressé afin de paraitre un minimum concerné.

 _ **-Qu'en pensez-vous…**_

Elle avait lu mon nom sur une de ses fiches. Je me souviens qu'à cet instant, je me suis fortement demandé si elle ne se foutait pas de moi. Elle avait pourtant retenu celui de tous les autres. On ne peut pas non plus dire que le mien soit le plus difficile !

 _ **-Ace,**_ _finit-elle par sortir._

 _ **-De quoi ?**_

Des rires fusent dans le public et c'est pareil sur le canapé du salon.

 _ **-Eh bien, beaucoup de personnes ont été étonnées d'apprendre que Gol D. Roger sponsorise le Glee Club de Marie-Joa.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Eh bien, vous savez…**_

Je l'avais regardée longuement, me demandant bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air très à l'aise et avait regardé quelque chose au loin. Le silence s'éternisait et mon portable vibrait encore. Tout le monde l'avait entendu et Perona m'avait fusillé du regard.

 _ **-C'est mon père. Je présume que comme il pouvait, il a filé un coup de main à son rejeton,**_ _dis-je en espérant que la gothic lolita arrête de m'assassiner du regard._

 _ **-Ah oui, effectivement. Je me demandais, pourquoi ne portez-**_ _ **vous**_ _ **pas le nom de votre père ?**_

 _ **-En quoi ça vous regarde ?!**_

Ma réponse avait claqué si durement que j'ai reçu de l''animatrice un regard choqué.

 _-_ _ **C'est personnel !**_

 _ **-Bien entendu mais, enfin, voyons,**_ _rigole-t-elle et je finis de décider que je ne l'apprécie pas._

 _ **-Vous êtes ici pour vous dévoiler, parler de vous, de vos aventures, donner envie aux gens de vous soutenir dans ce concours impitoyable qu'est celui des chorales !**_

A côté de moi, Law a les yeux fixés sur l'écran et rigole.

 **-Je sens la connerie arriver. Mais gros comme une maison.**

Je grogne et Luffy rigole aussi.

 _ **-Donc,**_ _revient-elle à la charge._

Je l'avais défié du regard comme pour lui montrer que je ne comptais pas lui répondre. Les lèvres scellées, je l'avais laissée se dépêtrer de mon refus. Dellinger lui a sauvé la mise.

 _ **-Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je sors avec une étudiante de 21 ans. Je trouve ça étonnant qu'on n'en ait pas encore parlé,**_ _se lamente-_ _t-il._

 _ **-Je croyais que tu étais gay?**_ _s'étonne Perona._

 _ **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!**_ _répond-il._

 _ **-Il a raison,**_ _ajoute Margaret._ _ **Tu imagines toujours à tort que tous les garçons un peu mignons ou efféminés sont gays. Je te ferai dire qu'Ace n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et que Sabo sortait avec une fille il y a encore un an.**_

 _ **-Je ne suis pas efféminé !**_ _s'indigne Dellinger._

 _Je dois dire qu'à ce moment-là, je n'écoutais pas vraiment leur petite dispute de gamins. Je ne la sentais pas cette bonne femme. On se regardait toujours en chien de faïence. Et puis, Savrin_ _a ri_ _, amusée par le spectacle_ _qu'offraient_ _les autres membres._

 _ **-Eh bien dis donc, je vois que vous êtes un sacré groupe! Nous avons la grande perche. La… Comment on appelle ça ? Ah oui, gothic lolita. La fille banale. Le minet et le gay qui essaye de se donner un air de bad boy ou le contraire !**_

Elle rigole et bien entendu, le public la suit.

- _ **Comme c'est amusant ! En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est que votre Glee Club dénote par rapport aux autres et attirera à coup sûr l'attention des curieux !**_

Elle continue de parler et je me saisis alors de la télécommande pour changer de chaine. Hancock revient à ce moment là et je zappe sur une chaine où une émission de shopping passe.

 **-Hé, c'était pas fini !** rouspète Luffy.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça devenait pourri de toute façon.**

 **-Je suis sûr que t'as fait un truc horrible dont t'as honte et que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on regarde la fin** , me nargue Law.

 **-Sans doute mais je trouve que mon fils s'en est plutôt bien sorti. A sa place, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais envoyé cette femme paitre.**

Je me sens à la fois gêné et fier de la confidence de mon père. Pour cette raison, je vais éviter de lui dire que cinq minutes avant la fin de l'émission, j'ai donné un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse, j'ai mal contrôlé ma force et tous les verres sur la table se sont renversés.

Malheureusement, ma mère elle, va voir cette scène horrible et ce ne sera pas la seule.

Mercredi 21 Février 2018

 **-Je suis sûr que t'exagères !** je râle alors que j'essaie d'allumer du mieux que je peux ma cigarette.

Il est dix heures et j'ai la furieuse envie d'une cigarette. Il y a des jours comme ça où on sait qu'on va passer une mauvaise journée : c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand en ouvrant un œil, j'ai remarqué qu'il était 8h. Bien entendu, à cette heure-là, j'aurais dû être derrière mon bureau à essayer de me retenir de bailler alors que mon prof de science expliquerait de manière enflammée une de ses vérités irréfutables qu'il apprécie tant. En gros, j'étais en retard et si en soit c'était embêtant, ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde pour moi. Ça a dégénéré quand je me suis pris le coin de mon meuble dans ma salle de bain. J'ai souffert pendant cinq minutes et ai été obligé de dire adieu à mon petit orteil. Comme j'avais faim, malgré mon retard, j'ai tenu à boire un café afin d'avoir un truc dans l'estomac : le café pouvait aussi terminer de me réveiller. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai failli m'ébouillanter. J'ai filé en cours énervé et pas très serein. Je me demandais quelle connerie allait encore m'arriver.

Je me suis fait engueuler en entrant dans ma salle de classe déjà pleine et ai ignoré les commentaires des quelques rares spécimens qui avaient visionné le programme _Idol_.

Concernant cette histoire, je pensais vraiment que ma mère m'aurait engueulé ou même renié. Mais je l'ai eu au téléphone hier et en fait, ça la plutôt faite rire. Tant mieux. Cette seule expérience ne m'aura pas donné envie de refaire de la télé et ma mère m'a vivement approuvé, même si elle a plus critiqué la dénommée Savrin. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas mal dans son genre.

En réalité, ça a fait rire plus de monde que ça n'en a choqué et étonnamment, on a gagné en popularité. Ce n'est pas moi qui gère ça mais Perona qui se frotte les mains. Si elle est contente, je le suis aussi. J'ai également pu parler tranquillement avec Margaret qui s'est expliquée sur sa révélation inopinée quant à ma vie intime à la télé. Elle ne voyait pas le mal de dévoiler ce pan de ma vie étant donné que Sabo et moi assumons pleinement notre couple. Dans un sens, elle a raison : mes parents savent et le père de Sabo est un connard. Pourquoi s'obstiner à rester discret, c'est ridicule. J'ai compris son raisonnement mais j'ai apprécié qu'elle s'excuse : elle a tout de même reconnu le fait que ce n'était pas à elle de le dire.

Pour l'heure, je suis en train de discuter avec X-Drake. Je suis content de l'avoir au téléphone. Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois au bowling, j'aurais cru qu'il me ferait la gueule pendant un long moment. Heureusement, ça n'a duré que quelques jours. Rui est son ami et de ce que j'ai compris, ils ont des liens assez forts. Le roux se sent responsable du blond alors forcément, il a mal pris les remarques de Zoro. Bon, j'ai essayé de le rassurer mais il préfèrerait que Zoro s'excuse face à Rui. Je ne sais pas si Zoro le fera, ce n'est pas trop son genre à vrai dire.

 _ **-Je t'expose simplement mon avis,**_ _rigole-t-il._ _ **Vous avez déjà commencé à répéter pour les régionales ?**_

 **-Ouais, on a eu la liste des chansons et on ne fait que ça presque tous les soirs. On a encore ce fichu rendez-vous pour choisir nos tenues...**

 _ **-Je suis content d'échapper à ça, bonne chance.**_

 **-Merci. Ah, je regrette le temps où t'étais là! Toi au moins, tu me comprenais…**

 _ **-Pauvre petite chose.**_

Il n'essaie même pas d'être compatissant mais peu importe.

 **-Avant, Margaret aussi était dans le même clan que moi mais, depuis l'épisode Rob Lucci, on a du mal à être aussi proche. J'adore Shirahoshi mais je ne me vois pas plaisanter de tout avec elle comme je peux le faire avec les autres. J'ai trop de mal à suivre Perona pour la comprendre et Dellinger est aussi déluré qu'elle.**

 _ **-C'est vrai que décrit comme ça, j'ai l'air super.**_

 **-Tu réagis toujours** **de cette manière** **aux avalanches de compliments ? C'est marrant, les gens ont beaucoup de mal à accepter les compliments,** je me lamente.

 _ **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est la société qui**_ _ **fait**_ _ **ça. C'est comme les prix qui montent, on n'y peut rien.**_

 **-C'est ça, oui.**

En revanche pour le sarcasme, c'est loin d'être le dernier.

 **-En fait, je me demandais si à tout hasard, si t'étais pas trop occupé cette semaine, si ça t'intéresserait de venir nous voir répéter?**

 _ **-Oh, ça fait beaucoup de « si ». Mes oreilles ne sont pas loin de saigner, les pauvres.**_

 **-Elles s'en remettront,** je le taquine. **Alors ?**

 _ **-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien en tout cas. Peut-être pas cette semaine mais bientôt j'espère.**_

 **-OK, je compte sur toi.**

 **xXx**

 **-C'est un questionnement légitime !** s'indigne Perona.

 **-Arrête de faire des chichis, y a que toi que ça gêne,** soupire Dellinger.

 **-Il n'y a surtout que toi qui a remarqué,** dis-je.

 **-Comme c'est étonnant.**

Je lui souris et elle me tire la langue. Je me retiens de rigoler franchement : je risquerais de la vexer encore plus.

 **-Ma demande n'a rien de farfelue à ce que je sache! Shirahoshi chante plus que chacun d'entre nous! Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème tant mieux pour vous mais moi, j'en ai marre! C'est vrai qu'elle chante très bien mais d'un point de vue « beauté de la voix », je la dépasse largement et je ne vais pas m'effacer juste parce qu'on a l'habitude de faire comme ça ou parce que justement, jusqu'ici ça a marché!**

 **-Oh.**

On regarde tous Brook qui vient de lâcher cette exclamation penaude. Sentant certainement qu'il doit à cet instant intervenir, il se lève et inspire un grand coup. Il s'enveloppe de toute sa prestance et de l'autorité qu'il doit normalement exercer sur nous et se poste devant Perona.

 **-Je comprends tes sentiments. Peux-tu me montrer ta culotte ?**

La gothic lolita serre les dents et Brook, déçu, soupire. Il aura essayé. Sa petite plaisanterie qui n'en est peut-être pas une n'aura pas faite rire Perona.

 **-Même si j'entends ton raisonnement et ta lassitude, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas fait exprès et que l'attribution des lignes n'est en rien faite pour favoriser une personne plus qu'une autre. C'est effectivement très rare que vous ayez tous le même nombre de mots chacun. Si vraiment c'est une source de problème pour toi, tu peux toujours voir avec tes camarades pour changer certaines choses. Et je suis sûr qu'ils le feront car ils ont à coeur l'intérêt du groupe et c'est pour ça qu'aucun d'eux ne se plaint du nombre de lignes qu'il a.**

 **-C'est malin, maintenant je passe pour une égoïste! Enfin, je dois être tombée bien bas pour que vous me fassiez la leçon !**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et monte avec fracas sur la scène.

- **Bon, on s'y met !**

Margaret et Dellinger rigolent mais s'exécutent. Shirahoshi, qui avait certainement peur de devoir gérer une crise au sein du Glee Club, soupire de soulagement et finit par prendre place sur scène. Je les rejoins et Brook hoche la tête, satisfait que l'entrainement continue normalement.

 **-On commence par** _ **Apologize**_ **.**

Il nous passe les paroles où nous avons déjà fait plusieurs annotations précédemment et après avoir pris cinq minutes pour relire et se mettre en condition, Brook met en route la musique.

Je commence à chanter, les yeux rivés sur ma feuille, en faisant attention à la justesse des notes. Au rythme. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que nous la répétons en groupe.

 **I'm holding on yourrope,**  
 _Suspendu à ta corde,_  
 **Got me tenfeet off the ground**  
 _A dix pieds au dessus du sol_  
 **I'mhearinwhatyousay but I justcan'tmake a sound**  
 _J'entends ce que tu dis mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit_  
 **You tell me thatyouneed me**  
 _Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_  
 **Then you go and cut me down, but wait**  
 _Puis tu pars et coupe les liens, mais attends_  
 **You tell me that you're sorry**  
 _Tu me dis que t'es désolée_  
 **Didn't think I'dturn around, and say...**  
 _Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais..._

 **It'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
 **I saidit'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

Dellinger et moi terminons ce deuxième petit couplet ensemble, doucement, comme une supplication vaine. On entend quelques notes de musique avant que Margaret ne reprenne avec sa voix un peu cassée. Comme elle a une légère angine depuis quelques jours, elle ne force pas trop.

 **I'dtakeanother chance, take a fall**  
 _J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé_  
 **Take a shot for you**  
 _Je me serais pris une balle pour toi_  
 **And I needyou like a heartneeds a beat**  
 _Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin d'un battement_  
 **But it'snothin new**  
 _Mais c'est pas nouveau_  
 **I lovedyouwith a firered-**  
 _Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente_  
 **Nowit'sturningblue, and yousay...**  
 _Maintenant la flamme tourne au bleu, et tu dis..._  
 **"Sorry" like the angelheaven let me thinkwasyou**  
 _"Désolée" comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais_  
 **But I'mafraid...**  
 _Mais j'ai peur..._

Perona et Shirahoshi chantent avec une implication qui leur est propre. Un peu plus fort. L'impact n'est pas le même. Leurs deux voix si différentes vont pourtant bien ensemble.

 **It'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
 **I saidit'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

 **Bridge (guitar/piano)**  
 _Break (guitare/piano)_

 **It'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
 **I saidit'stoolate to apologize, it'stoolate**  
 _J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
 **It'stoolate to apologize, yeah**  
 _C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
 **I saidit'stoolate to apologize, yeah-**  
 _J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
 **I'mholdin on yourrope, got me tenfeet off the ground...**  
 _Suspendu à ta corde, à dix pieds au-dessus du sol_

Shirahoshi termine et ne se retient pas : elle s'est déjà appropriée la chanson et vit ce moment.

Brook nous applaudit et on fait de même. On discute ensuite des améliorations qu'on pourrait apporter à notre prestation, notamment à la gestuelle et à l'utilisation de la scène qui pour ces premières répétions est quasi inexistante.

Avec ça, la course au trophée est lancée. Cette année non plus nous n'allons pas compter nos efforts pour gagner les nationales.

Vendredi 23 Février 2018

Me voilà officiellement en vacances mais repos ou pas, comme l'année dernière, on va encore bosser durement avec le Glee Club. Le concours régional est en avril et il arrivera bien assez vite, surtout si on ne s'entraine pas suffisamment. Nous ne voulons pas avoir de regret et c'est pourquoi nous allons vraiment faire une préparation la plus complète possible avant le jour J. Nous allons d'ailleurs reprendre nos cours de danse avec Ivankov et Inazuma pendant ces 15 jours de vacances.

Il y a ça et c'est très important mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie que je passe le bac cette année. D'ailleurs, ma mère m'a encore tenu un beau discours dessus la dernière fois que je lui ai parlée au téléphone : il faut que je choisisse les options que je veux passer en plus des matières générales. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je sache ce que je veux faire après le lycée et franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il faudrait peut-être que je prenne rendez-vous avec la conseillère d'orientation, qui sait, ça m'avancera peut-être.

Tout ça me fatigue d'avance. Je soupire et mets mes écouteurs alors que je marche de l'arrêt du métro à chez moi. 800 mètres qui me semblent infranchissables. Il est tard – pas tant que ça en fait - et j'ai faim. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de ma vie d'être en vacances.

 **-Mon garçon.**

On pose une main sur mon épaule et je me retourne sur deux types plutôt baraqués habillés comme les _men in black_. J'enlève mes écouteurs et les regarde, déjà ennuyé.

Je ne dis rien et les deux gorilles discutent silencieusement pour savoir lequel des deux va parler. Ils semblent toutefois se décider très vite. Je hausse un sourcil. Moi qui étais déjà assez fatigué comme ça, voilà que j'ai à faire à des rigolos.

 **-Portgas D. Ace ?** me demande le plus petit des deux, un brun avec une barbe de quelques jours savamment entretenue.

 **-Il parait. Vous voulez quoi ? Si c'est l'heure, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de montre,** dis-je pour me moquer d'eux.

 **-Nous sommes simplement là pour te passer un message.**

J'observe le plus grand, un blond aux bras bien trop disproportionnés par rapport au reste de son corps.

 **-Ouais, je crois deviner le genre de message.**

Je les observe, blasé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gens utilisent encore ce genre de moyen grotesque!

 **-Est-ce que c'est vraiment sérieux ?** je demande finalement.

On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait tout aussi bien être une blague.

Il est 18h40 et la rue, si elle n'est pas bondée, est loin d'être déserte. Amateurs ou idiots, j'hésite quel adjectif attribuer à ces deux lascars.

 **-Si tu comprends le sens de notre visite, c'est très bien, on gagnera du temps. Outlook veut que tu arrêtes de fréquenter son fils.**

Je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à ajouter et me détourne pour rejoindre ma maison le plus vite possible. J'ai faim et j'ai d'ores et déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Je fais quelques mètres, peut-être cinq ou six, avant d'être violement projeté sur un mur à ma gauche. Je me cogne le visage et en plus de la douleur fulgurante, je sens un liquide chaud et poisseux couler sur mes lèvres. Je saigne du nez, je le sais avant même de le toucher avec mes doigts. Dégouté, j'essaie de limiter les dégâts avec ma main, furieux. Ces deux emmerdeurs n'ont pas choisi leur jour pour jouer aux apprentis hommes de main.

 **-Cette discussion n'est pas finie. Outlook nous avait prévenus que tu n'étais qu'un petit branleur qui refuserait de nous écouter et qu'il allait falloir qu'on se montre persuasifs.**

J'entends un des deux types se craquer les doigts, sûrement pour rendre l'instant plus flippant pour moi mais à vrai dire, ça m'énerve juste davantage. Je déteste ce son et ces deux abrutis sont décidément en train de me mettre dans une colère noire. Le fait qu'ils soient deux ne m'impressionne à aucun moment. Je n'ai pas peur des coups et sais parfaitement en rendre. La douleur n'est pas non plus un problème, elle est même un booster quand il s'agit de remettre à leur place des abrutis pareils. Leurs muscles qui sont là simplement pour faire plus impressionnant, je n'y prête pas du tout attention.

Je me retourne, bien décidé à leur faire payer ce qu'ils viennent de faire, quand je remarque Mihawk à quelques mètres de nous. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il me tend un mouchoir et, hésitant, j'avance vers lui pour me saisir du bien. Je me recouvre le nez et le vois très rapidement se colorer de rouge. Merde, je dois avoir le nez cassé.

 **-Je vais regarder,** me propose-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil aux deux imbéciles qui, à la vue de Mihawk, ont perdu toute couleur. Ils reculent de deux pas, complètement tétanisés.

 **-C'est quoi cette embrouille ?! Il ne nous avait pas prévenus que tu connaissais Œil de Faucon!**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!** interroge le blond qui commence déjà à s'en aller.

Le brun ne prend pas la peine de répondre et détale en courant.

 **-Ce n'est pas moi qui les aie fait fuir, j'espère ? Vous n'aviez pas fini de parler, non ?**

 **-Si c'est bon, je n'avais rien à dire à ces abrutis.**

Je commence à marcher vers la maison, décidé à bien me laver.

 **-Qui était-ce ?**

 **-Des abrutis d'amateur,** je répète.

J'ai vraiment tout gagné. Voilà que le père de Sabo m'envoie des gorilles. Celui là alors, je vais lui faire regretter de se mêler de mes affaires !

* * *

« Ce n'est pas seulement l'endroit où l'on va qui donne un sens à la vie, mais aussi la façon dont on s'y rend.»

Marc Lévy

Sabo

* * *

Samedi 24 Février 2018

 **-Merci, Shanks !**

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi. Shanks rigole et me rend mon étreinte. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble : je crois sentir sa main tapoter mon dos. Grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir commencer le code dès lundi. C'est vraiment très pratique d'avoir un ami avocat qui connait bien les subtilités de la loi et qui en plus vous aide avec plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que Shanks passerait l'éponge aussi facilement après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois avant le pique-nique. Mais il faut croire que si et ça me rassure énormément : je me serais senti très mal si mon colocataire avait décidé de me battre froid.

Grâce à lui, j'ai obtenu un papier attestant qu'une demande d'émancipation m'avait été accordée et qu'elle faisait donc de moi un adulte devant la loi. Shanks m'a expliqué que c'était quelque chose d'assez courant et d'assez simple à faire, surtout quand il est évident que cette émancipation est nécessaire au mineur. Il n'empêche qu'il pourra dire tout ce qu'il voudra, je suis sûr que je dois mon salut seulement à son talent d'orateur.

En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour avoir mon code en maximum deux mois et enchainer avec la conduite. Si je pouvais avoir mon permis avant juillet, ce serait merveilleux. Il va falloir que je travaille pour me payer tout ça !

 **-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire ça. Je suis avocat et dans le milieu, on m'appelle l'embrouilleur.**

 **-C'est vrai ?** je m'étonne.

J'hésite car je sais que Shanks est du genre blagueur.

 **-Je ne peux pas te dévoiler tous mes secrets !**

Je souris et je suis Shanks jusqu'au métro. On a de la chance, comme il est là, nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre et nous engouffrons directement à l'intérieur. Il est tôt et les places assises ne manquent pas.

 **-Tu vas directement travailler après ? Je suis désolé de chambouler ton emploi du temps comme ça...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai les meilleurs des patrons et crois moi, je suis si souvent en retard qu'il sera surpris de déjà me trouver à l'œuvre alors qu'il n'est pas encore 10h.**

 **-Et tu arrives à bien gagner ta vie en travaillant si peu ?** dis-je pour le taquiner.

 **-Bien évidemment que oui !**

 **-Tu as de la chance. Tu crois que Roger accepterait de m'embaucher ?** dis-je sans trop y croire.

 **-Ça dépend pour faire quoi. Tu cherches du boulot ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-Si je veux pouvoir me payer mon permis, je n'ai pas tellement le choix.**

 **-Hum, je comprends. Écoute, je ne pense pas qu'il recherche quelqu'un en ce moment mais si j'entends parler de quelque chose, je te tiendrais au courant. Sinon, il me semble que j'ai vu une annonce au café en bas du cabinet justement. Ils cherchent un serveur.**

 **-C'est pile ce qu'il me faut ! Je vais m'arrêter au même arrêt que toi alors.**

 **-Fais donc ça.**

Ce serait vraiment fantastique si j'arrivais à trouver un emploi aussi facilement ! Je croise les doigts et espère sincèrement que c'est mon jour de chance.

Je soupire ensuite et observe le paysage défiler avant de prêter attention aux autres voyageurs. Je remarque un homme lire un journal et ça me fait penser au magazine people qui avait fait beaucoup de mal à Cavendish.

 **-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que d'un coup, le magazine qui avait dévoilé l'affaire sur les abus qu'** **a** **vécus Cavendish fasse un démenti alors qu'au final, tout est vrai? Pourquoi mentir et jeter le discrédit sur eux ? Ils sont énormément critiqués en ce moment et leurs ventes ont baissé d'au moins 20%...**

Shanks me regarde bizarrement. Il doit se dire que je me suis décidément bien renseigné sur le sujet.

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il soupire.

 **-Ils se sont peut-être dit qu'ils avaient trop à perdre en laissant cette info. Si tu y réfléchis bien, beaucoup de fans de Cavendish se sont insurgés sur les réseaux sociaux du traitement médiatique dont il faisait** **l'objet** **. Tu sais comment c'est… Il suffit qu'un groupe ou un média subisse de grande pression et il lâche l'affaire. Enfin sur ce point-là, on ne va pas s'en plaindre. Que ce soit vrai ou pas je m'en fous un peu, je ne veux pas qu'on touche à Cavendish.**

Je regarde Shanks et, perdu dans ses pensées, il laisse son regard noir se perdre sur les sièges de devant. Il remarque que je l'observe et me sourit comme pour adoucir ses propos.

 **-On descend dans deux stations,** me prévient-il.

 **-OK.**

 **xXx**

Je toque à la porte et entends du bruit à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zoro m'ouvre. Il n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme : pour faire régulièrement du sport, je reconnais les douleurs liées aux courbatures.

 **-Salut ! J'en connais un qui s'est un peu trop donné à fond à l'entrainement !**

 **-Je me donne toujours à fond. C'est juste que cette fois, Mihawk aussi.**

Je rigole mais devant le regard noir du kendoka, j'arrête. Je prends un air coupable pour lui montrer que je regrette. Il lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse entrer.

Il va s'assoir précautionneusement sur son canapé alors que je fais d'abord un saut dans la salle de bain. Je lui prends de la crème hydratante et lui affirme que je vais le masser. Il me regarde bizarrement, presque avec méfiance mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de tergiverser et lui enlève presque de force son haut.

 **-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, Zoro, j'ai un service à te demander.**

 **-Je m'attendais à ça de la part de Law et d'Ace mais pas de quelqu'un** **d'aussi** **altruiste que toi, Sabo.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zoro… Personne n'est parfait,** je soupire.

Zoro rigole et puis grimace quand j'appuie un peu trop fort.

 **-Désolé.**

Je continue le massage et prends une grande inspiration, pour me donner du courage sans doute.

 **-J'aimerais que tu m'aides à organiser une rencontre entre Sanji et son frère.**

 **-Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi pour ça?**

 **-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu côtoies Niji, tu le connais mieux que moi et tu auras justement plus les mots que moi pour le convaincre.**

 **-Le convaincre ?** répète-t-il. **S'il ne veut pas revoir son frère, c'est son choix, pourquoi l'obliger ?**

 **-Mais San-**

 **-Oui, le sourcil en vrille,** me coupe-t-il. **Mais il ne s'agit pas que de lui. Franchement, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je ne crois pas que Niji ait envie de le revoir.**

 **-Oh…**

Je suis soudain si déçu que j'arrête mon massage et essuie le reste de crème sur mes bras. Je m'assois à côté de Zoro qui semble désappointé que je ne continue pas finalement. Il remet son tee-shirt et attend que j'encaisse la mauvaise nouvelle.

 **-Je t'aiderais pas mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois pas le faire si tu veux vraiment aider ton ami,** reprend-il ensuite.

 **-T'essaies de me réconforter.**

J'esquisse un pauvre sourire.

- **J'y arriverais mieux si tu m'aidais,** je tente une dernière fois.

 **-T'auras qu'à me dire quand tu voudras emmener l'autre lover ici, je te confirmerai ou non la présence de Niji.**

 **-Merci.  
-Tu continues à me masser alors ?**

Je souris et me relève pour prendre place derrière lui.

 **-Niji est en colère contre Sanji ?** je demande encore.

 **-J'en sais rien, moi.**

 **-Je trouve ça fou quand même. Ce qu'a fait Sanji n'est rien comparé à tout ce que Niji et ses frères lui ont fait subir...**

Zoro n'ajoute rien. Sans doute ne veut-il pas rentrer dans ce genre de discussion et je le comprends. Je continue donc à le masser en silence. Il va maintenant falloir que j'en parle directement à Sanji.

Lundi 26 Février 2018

Je m'observe pendant quelques secondes avec l'application miroir de mon portable et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, ouvre la porte du café. J'étais déjà venu hier mais le patron n'était malheureusement pas là. On a pris mes coordonnées et on m'a demandé de repasser aujourd'hui avec un CV et une lettre de motivation. Pour moi, ce premier contact a été plutôt concluant : déjà, j'ai été rassuré de voir qu'ils cherchaient toujours quelqu'un en plus pour effectuer le service. Je suis plutôt confiant, j'ai des qualités dans ce domaine. J'ai bossé à quelques reprises au Baratie et ce restaurant réputé est si strict que j'ai acquis la plupart des bases propres à ce métier. Il faut dire que Zeff sait former les gens et ce n'est pas Sanji qui me détrompera.

Et puis, s'il le faut, je peux également faire la plonge s'il s'avère qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour autre chose que servir les clients. Je trouve ça même plus simple. Bien entendu, c'est fatiguant et pas toujours simple, surtout pendant les services où on voit la vaisselle s'entasser et qu'on doit se dépêcher. Même avec une machine, il faut tout de même y aller et ne pas s'endormir sur sa vaisselle. Cela dit, ce travail offre au moins la possibilité de se couper des clients et quand on n'est pas forcément à l'aise en public, c'est une bonne chose. On ne peut pas non plus se tromper dans les commandes et on ne zigzague pas entre les tables en marchant aussi vite que possible tout en essayant de ne pas se bruler avec les assiettes chaudes qu'on porte.

Il ne faut pas croire, c'est véritablement compliqué.

Je souris et m'approche du comptoir où une femme dos à moi essuie des verres. Je reconnais plus loin l'homme qui m'avait renseigné hier mais comme il est occupé avec des clients, je décide de directement m'adresser à la femme au comptoir.

 **-Bonjour.**

Elle se retourne, toujours son verre à la main, qu'elle manque de faire tomber en me voyant. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt avant de poser le verre.

 **-Bonjour…,** je répète. **Makino.**

 **-Bonjour.**

Elle esquisse un sourire timide et a l'air aussi perturbé que moi de cette rencontre fortuite.

Et c'est le cas de le dire : je ne pensais pas la voir là un jour. Elle n'était pas là hier et je pensais qu'elle travaillait toujours dans ce restaurant situé dans le village à côté. Makino avait exprimé son bien être dans la nouvelle vie qu'elle s'y construisait. Que fait-elle là ?

On reste bêtement à se regarder pendant pratiquement une minute avant que je ne sorte mon CV et ma lettre de motivation. Je n'ai pas prononcé un mot de plus quand elle déclare qu'elle va chercher le responsable, me laissant seul devant le comptoir. Je ne suis pas sûr, et peut-être que je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle vient de fuir. Elle ne voulait pas me voir ?

Ça me vexe assez, surtout que sans être non plus horrifié de la revoir, je ne suis pas non plus enthousiasmé par notre rencontre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une trentaine d'années chauve et peu souriant vient à ma rencontre. Il n'a pas l'air très aimable et si c'est également le cas de Zeff, pour connaitre l'homme, je sais qu'il est très gentil et espère que ce sera aussi le cas de celui-là. Il me demande mes papiers que je lui tends. Il les lit devant moi et je suis assez mal à l'aise. Pour ne pas lui donner l'impression que je scrute ses réactions, j'observe le café. Assez chic, la salle est petite et vu son emplacement, c'est normal. Sa clientèle se fait parmi les employés des grands buildings du quartier et puis il y a deux étages, alors ça doit être suffisant.

 **-Très bien. Vous seriez disponible quand pour faire un essai ?**

 **-Pour l'instant, je suis en vacances alors n'importe quand. A la reprise, je** **ne** **serai malheureusement disponible** **que** **le week-end et** **durant** **les vacances comme maintenant ou alors le soir à partir de 18h45.**

L'homme en face de moi a l'air hésitant et je me dis qu'il cherche sans doute quelqu'un à plein temps, qu'il ne propose pas d'emploi étudiant. Je panique et me mets à bredouiller quelques mots avant de me reprendre.

 **-Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, je peux toujours m'arranger pour faire plus d'heures ! J'ai déjà travaillé quelques fois au Baratie, je ne compte pas** **mon temps** **et m'applique dans tout ce que je fais !**

Le patron sourit, on dirait que je l'amuse.

 **-Très bien. C'est bien d'être aussi motivé à ton âge. En fait, j'ai déjà eu quelqu'un à l'essai mercredi dernier. Je comptais lui donner un avis favorable mais je vais d'abord voir ce que tu vaux avant d'arrêter ma décision. Si mercredi ne te pose pas de problème, je t'attends pour 10h. Ça durera trois heures et je compte sur toi pour me montrer ce que tu** **vaux** **. Je te donne ta chance, jeune homme.**

 **-Merci.**

Il me serre la main et s'en va. Je me dirige alors vers la porte à mon tour, bien décidé à lui faire bonne impression mercredi. Il me faut absolument ce boulot.

 **-Tu vas travailler ici ?** m'interroge Makino.

 **-J'espère en tout cas,** je réponds tout en m'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

 **-Hum… Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **-Bien. Et Ace aussi.**

Elle semble surprise de ma précision mais n'ajoute rien de plus. Je ne sais pas si elle voulait vraiment le savoir mais j'ai préféré être clair. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec elle, je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ace mais aussi à tout ce qui lui est arrivée à elle. Le viol qu'elle a subi et sa reconstruction. Ça me fait penser à ce qui est arrivé à Cavendish. Au fait que tous les deux ont gardé le silence, par honte ou par peur. Moi aussi j'ai fait la même chose après ce qui m'est arrivé avec Doflamingo.

 **-Eh bien, à bientôt peut-être,** lance-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

 **-Oui, j'espère.**

J'esquisse un sourire timide et quitte le café. Je compte aller faire une séance de code avant de rentrer. Il faudrait aussi que j'appelle Ace pour lui annoncer que j'ai peut-être trouver un travail et que si tout se passe bien, ce travail va m'amener à travailler avec Makino.

Je me demande comment il va réagir.

Mercredi 28 Février 2018

Je salue le responsable et les autres serveurs puis quitte le café. Je vérifie mon portable pour savoir si Sanji est déjà arrivé et un message de sa part m'indique que oui. Je soupire et me dépêche pour ne pas faire attendre mon ami trop longtemps. Je viens juste de finir mon essai et espère sincèrement être pris. Le chef avait l'air satisfait en tout cas mais peut-être qu'en réfléchissant, il se dira que la précédente personne venue pour un essai s'en était mieux sortie. Je n'ai travaillé que quelques heures mais j'espère qu'elles ont néanmoins été suffisantes pour le convaincre.

Je devrais avoir une réponse d'ici quelques jours, la fin de semaine maximum. Je ferais attentions aux annonces de travail d'ici là.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai travaillé avec Makino. J'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ce que donnerait une collaboration avec elle comme ça. Elle m'a très bien formé : j'ai vite pu trouver mes repères. Elle est très gentille et si au début nous n'avons fait que parler du travail, par la suite, plus détendus, nous avons pu aborder des sujets plus légers sans pour autant se déconcentrer de nos taches. Nous n'avons pas parlé d'Ace ni évoqué la manière dont s'était passée notre première rencontre. Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose sur elle, à vrai dire elle m'a surtout fait parler de moi.

Quand j'ai appelé Ace mardi pour lui raconter ma surprenante rencontre avec Makino, il n'en a pas cru ses oreilles. Il a alors lâché une information qu'il a aussitôt regrettée mais néanmoins, ce lapsus m'a permis d'apprendre qu'il échangeait avec son ex copine par message. Pas souvent, à peine quelques messages par mois, mais j'ai été déçu qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit plus tôt. Et puis, il avait l'air gêné à la fin, ce qui me fait dire qu'il ne voulait peut-être pas me le dire. Pour ne pas risquer de causer une dispute, j'ai préféré changer de sujet. Ace a le droit de parler à qui il veut et il n'a pas à me tenir au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. De plus, il a senti que ça ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir et m'a reprécisé qu'il n'échangeait pas tant que ça avec elle.

Que ça m'ait rassuré ou non n'est pas le sujet. On a parlé d'autre chose et c'est très bien comme ça.

 **-Salut.**

Sanji me sourit. Enfin, il essaie. Il est tendu et ça se voit. Zoro et moi avons finalement pu trouver le bon créneau pour se faire rencontrer les deux frères Vinsmoke. Je sais que Zoro n'aime pas que je l'intègre à ce plan qui vise à réconcilier ou au moins permettre à Sanji et Niji de s'expliquer mais il m'est d'une grande aide. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il dit simplement ça pour ne pas se mettre en porte à faux vis-à-vis de Niji, ce que je peux comprendre. Je sais également que s'il fait ça, ce n'est pas par bonté envers Sanji mais simplement parce que je suis son ami et je l'en remercie.

 **-Arrête de faire cette tête, tu me donnes envie de me barrer en courant,** dis-je pour le dérider un peu.

 **-Tu peux, je ne t'en voudrais pas.**

Sanji soupire et s'allume une cigarette aussitôt qu'on descend du métro. Il inspire une première taffe avant d'expirer toute la fumée par la bouche. Il sent mon regard sur lui et se tourne vers moi.

 **-Sincèrement, je crois même que je prendrais ta suite,** poursuit-il.

 **-Et si je te disais que ça allait bien se passer ?**

 **-Je te dirais que tu mens ou alors que tu es bien naïf. C'est Niji, je connais mon frère. Et puis c'est sympa de ta part de faire tout ça pour moi. D'ailleurs, quand je vois à quel point tu t'es démené pour m'aider, je me sens presque fautif et égoïste…**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Sanji reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas si ma question le gêne ou si c'est autre chose. Mon portable vibre : c'est Zoro qui nous demande si on arrive bientôt. Je lui réponds rapidement avant d'interroger de nouveau mon meilleur ami.

 **-C'est juste que… Au fond, j'y vais pour moi. Parce que je me sens coupable. C'est pour alléger ma conscience, me rassurer que je vais voir mon frère. Pas pour lui. Est-ce que cette démarche est vraiment utile si je le fais plus pour moi que pour mon frère ?**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là. Il attend une réponse sérieuse et je me trouve complètement incapable de lui apporter un premier élément de réponse et d'argumenter en plus.

 **-Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, Sanji. Mais peut-être que si tu sens que tu dois le faire, et bien il faut que tu le fasses.**

Il sourit et se dépêche de terminer sa cigarette quand je lui annonce qu'on est arrivé. Le quartier où habite Zoro est toujours aussi animé. Dans le parc, un tas d'enfants s'amuse à jouer au foot sous les yeux vigilants des habitants du quartier réjouis par cette partie.

 **-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre la tête de gazon et mon frère… !**

Il frissonne – de dégout – et fronce les sourcils. Je rigole, comprenant très bien ce que fait mon ami.

 **-Arrête, Sanji, c'est dégueulasse.**

 **-Je ne te le fais pas dire.**

 **-Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça.**

Il sourit puis baisse la tête, penaud.

 **-Si ça peut te rassurer, ils sont plus amis qu'amants. Enfin, je crois.**

 **-Non, pas vraiment. Je vois pas du tout ce que Niji trouve d'attirant chez la tête d'algue.** **En plus, cet abruti doit avoir un problème de mémoire : Niji a rasé son dojo et viré son maitre, j'avais presque de la peine pour lui...** **Enfin, tu me diras, qui se ressemble s'assemble...**

J'essaie de ne pas rire mais j'ai du mal à cacher mon sourire. Au moins, Sanji n'est-il plus aussi crispé par cette rencontre.

Amusé, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et nous montons les escaliers du bâtiment. On ne croise personne : un chien à aboyer à notre passage et j'ai sursauté. Je crois d'ailleurs que Sanji va se moquer de moi pendant des mois si ce n'est des années.

Alors qu'on arrive au palier de Zoro, celui-ci sort de chez lui. Il ne fait pas attention à Sanji et m'attrape directement le bras.

 **-Bonjour…,** dis-je, hésitant. **Il y a un problème ?** je m'inquiète alors.

 **-Non. Niji est en train de regarder la télé. Si le sourcil en vrille veut aller lui parler, il a qu'à y aller. Nous, on va faire un tour.**

Je m'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais Zoro serre un peu plus fort ma main comme pour me prévenir de ne rien dire. Je regarde alors mon ami. Pourra-t-il y arriver seul ? Et puis, je vois son regard rivé sur la porte close et alors, je n'ai plus de doute. J'acquiesce simplement au propos de Zoro et tapote le dos de mon ami.

Comme j'ai réussi à faire face à mon père, Sanji arrivera à faire face à son frère. C'est bien de vouloir l'aider mais je dois aussi le laisser y arriver par lui-même.

Je souris à Zoro alors qu'on redescend les quatre étages, reconnaissant. Je me suis sans doute trop impliqué dans cette histoire pour rattraper les fois où j'ai failli auprès de mon meilleur ami.

 **-On va manger ? Avec l'essai que j'ai fait ce matin, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.**

 **-Ça me va,** me répond Zoro. **Surtout qu'avec vos conneries, je suis tout de même à la rue.**

 **-Tu peux toujours y retourner si tu veux,** je le taquine.

 **-Et puis quoi encore…,** bougonne-t-il. **KFC ?**

 **-OK !**

* * *

Et voilà ! Je pense pouvoir posté le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Heureusement je n'ai pas pris trop de retard même si j'ai passé mon Week-end à regarder la saison 2 de Elite !

A bientôt.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 23

.

« Un pessimiste voit la difficulté dans chaque opportunité; un optimiste voit l'opportunité dans chaque difficulté.»

Winston S. Churchill

X-Drake

* * *

Vendredi 02 Mars 2018

Je suis ma collègue et on arpente les rues pour vérifier si toutes les personnes qui dorment dans la rue ce soir vont bien et si elles n'ont besoin de rien. On est séparé en plusieurs équipes pour effectuer ces maraudes et le peu qu'on est loin d'être suffisant. Pour mon premier jour de stage lors de la ronde habituelle, avec Sellia, on est tombé sur un homme allongé par terre, la peau sèche et les mains écorchées. Il était recouvert d'une couverture abimée et les gens passaient devant lui en le regardant bizarrement. En s'approchant, on a très vite compris qu'il ne respirait plus. Il était mort depuis quelques heures déjà.

J'ai eu du mal à dormir cette nuit-là. Je me suis même demandé si je n'avais pas choisi un stage trop dur émotionnellement. Je suis quand même revenu le lendemain et les jours suivants. J'ai fini par beaucoup discuter avec ma collègue et elle m'a rassuré. Maintenant, je suis plus motivé et vigilant pendant nos rondes. Sellia m'a expliqué à quel point notre travail est important.

On s'arrête devant une tente et la jeune femme qui m'accompagne signale sa présence. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années sort alors timidement sa tête de sa maison de fortune. Sellia lui pose des questions, lui demande si elle a besoin de quelque chose. La femme ne dit rien, gênée. Elle finit tout de même par demander une couverture et quelque chose à manger. Je les lui donne et elle se mord les lèvres. Sellia semble tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il se passe car elle lui tend en plus un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques. Je saisis aussitôt que ma présence devait la gêner.

Avant de partir, on lui demande si elle va dormir ici ce soir ou si elle souhaite plutôt aller dans un centre. Elle refuse et Sellia lui rappelle que ce n'est pas très sûr pour elle de rester seule. La jeune femme refuse encore et nous assure que d'autres femmes vont venir sur cette place plus tard. Elle se regroupent pour mieux pouvoir se protéger.

On n'insiste un peu mais pas beaucoup : on est personne pour leur dire quoi faire. On termine rapidement notre tournée et je dis au revoir à l'équipe. J'attends dix minutes et Eden se gare sur la chaussée. Je le rejoins rapidement et il se dépêche de démarrer.

 **-Alors, comment c'était aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Ça va.**

 **-C'est bien, tu t'accroches, ce n'est pas facile. C'est bientôt la fin de la trêve hivernale en plus.**

 **-Ouais, on s'attend à plus de boulot.**

Eden me sourit. Il a l'air content, fier, je ne sais pas. La circulation est fluide et à l'appartement, on retrouve Rys et Rui qui ont déjà mangé. Il est tard et c'est normal qu'ils ne nous aient pas attendus.

Je mange donc seul avec Eden qui apprend à Rys, resté à table avec nous, qu'il a enfin pu poser une semaine de vacances. Il sera donc tranquille 8 jours début avril et déclare que dès demain, on va s'organiser de belles vacances en famille. Il ne reste plus qu'à Rys à faire de même.

Je les laisse faire leur plan, se projeter et même plus encore, et débarrasse mon assiette. Un tour par la salle de bain et je rejoins Rui dans ma chambre. Il est assis sur mon lit et semble préoccupé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **-Vas-y.**

Je suis étonné des pincettes que prend le blond. Tout de suite, je m'imagine quelque chose de grave et vais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je répète.

 **-Si tu es fatigué, je peux t'en parler demain...**

Je souris, reconnaissant bien là mon ami. Je l'invite à continuer : qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi et l'heure tardive. Maintenant qu'il a commencé, ce serait dommage de s'arrêter. Surtout que j'y vois bien là une ruse pour faire finalement marche arrière.

 **-Est-ce que tu me trouves** **...** **viril ?** me demande-t-il timidement.

Il triture ses doigts et je regrette déjà d'avoir insisté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Rui me demande ça mais c'est certainement en réponse à une inquiétude et je me vois mal éluder. Je ne vais pas lui mentir. Il est loin des standards de virilité mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « être viril » ? Et quelque chose me dit que peu importe ce que je dirais à Rui, ça le blesserait certainement.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?** dis-je pour comprendre, et également pour gagner du temps.

 **-Réponds juste, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. D'entendre la vérité.**

 **-Okay...**

Je soupire et viens m'asseoir à côté de lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est Rui qui dort sur le lit.

Je sors mon portable et active ma wifi avant de taper le mot « viril ».

 **-Qui est propre à l'homme,** je lis. **Qui a la force, l'énergie, la fermeté que l'on attribue à l'homme. Est-ce que déjà, on est d'accord sur la définition du mot ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Hé bien, pas moi. C'est assez vague. Si on prend cette définition, je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est non. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es moins homme que certains ou que virilité rime forcément avec masculinité.**

 **-Tu ne peux** **quand même** **pas dire que j'ai l'air aussi viril que Zoro ou même toi…**

 **-Je ne pense pas que Zoro soit un bon exemple. Je veux dire tu ne peux prendre pour exemple un type qui crache comme ça derrière ton dos,** dis-je énervé.

J'avoue ne toujours pas accepter la manière dont celui-ci à dénigrer Rui pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne comprends surtout pas à vrai dire. Zoro ne me semblait pas vraiment être ce genre de personne. Et peu importe les raisons qui l'ont mené à blesser Rui, je pense toujours qu'il doit s'excuser. Rui est plus mesuré que moi, il essaie toujours de dédramatiser la situation. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à encaisser les moqueries, les phrases blessantes sans rien dire. Mais je suis aussi conscient que c'est quelque chose qui regarde seulement Zoro et Rui, je prends simplement parti on va dire.

Cela dit, ce n'est pas le sujet ici.

 **-Quant à moi,** je reprends. **J'ai fait du foot pendant quelques années donc j'ai pu me forger une petite musculature avant la formation. Et ça c'est étoffé après,** dis-je alors que je cherche encore mes arguments.

 **-Il n'y a pas que ça. Je n'ai rien de rassurant et mon homosexualité se lit sur moi...**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je fais gay,** termine-t-il.

 **-Et où est le problème ? Tu es gay, Rui!**

 **-Peut-être mais je n'aime pas le regard des gens quand il se pose sur moi. Ils se disent « Ah, lui, il est gay. » J'ai l'impression que comme tout le monde peut le voir, ce n'est plus quelque chose qui est tout à fait uniquement à moi.**

Je ne dis rien et regarde Rui qui baisse la tête. Je peux comprendre son raisonnement et ce qu'il ressent. Il a l'impression que les gens s'arrêtent à son apparence et le réduisent de ce fait à ça. Un garçon chétif, un peu trop blond, un peu trop gay.

 **-J'aimerais que pour une fois, on voit autre chose en moi. Comme le docteur…** , murmure-t-il.

Rui rougit et baisse la tête.

Rui ne m'a pas reparlé de cet homme depuis qu'il m'a raconté son histoire dans notre chambre de North Blue. Il a l'air morose, la bouche boudeuse. Il continue de regarder ses pieds.

 **-Ça te manque ?** je lui demande.

Il est surpris par ma question et me jette un coup d'œil avant de tirer sur les manches de son pull.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** m'avoue-t-il. **Mais quand je** **te** **vois avec ta petite-amie ou même Ace et Sabo… Peut-être que ça me donne envie. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me regarde à nouveau avec amour et bienveillance. Mais je sais que c'est impossible qu'un jour quelqu'un m'aime, pas quand je n'arrive pas à m'aimer moi-même.** **Alors** **j'ai envie de changer.**

 **-Je sais** **que** **tu y arriveras si c'est ce que tu veux.**

Je lui souris pour l'encourager et le prends dans mes bras. Il est tard et je lui dis qu'il est enfin temps qu'on aille dormir. Rui baille comme pour me donner raison. J'entends mes parents continuer à parler des vacances. L'avantage ou le désavantage d'avoir des murs pas très épais : on entend tout. Tout, mais pas tout le temps très bien. Rys voudrait retourner à North Blue, là où on a grandi. Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'on est parti pour moi, à cause de moi. Mais avant, toute sa vie était là-bas. C'est normal qu'il ait envie d'y retourner.

Eden lui préférerait aller à West Blue pour pouvoir passer de merveilleuses vacances à moitié prix. Apparemment, il y a des promotions sur les vols et les logements. Ça a l'air de négocier sec au salon, j'ai hâte de savoir les résultats. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de préférence, je veux juste passer du temps avec ma famille avant de nouveau devoir me séparer d'eux. C'est un déchirement à chaque fois.

Dimanche 04 Mars 2018

Je regarde Koala marcher en sautillant dans sa jolie tenue d'été alors qu'on est encore en mars. Je ne vais pas le lui reprocher, il fait si beau. Elle porte un top à rayures bleu marine et un pantalon court clair à motif fleuri sur un des côtés. Elle tient ma main et on déambule dans les allées de la fête foraine. On peut dire que nous sommes en plein rendez-vous. Je suis content de la voir, de partager de nouveau des moments comme ça. Je suis là encore plusieurs semaines et compte profiter de chaque moment libre. Je sais que Koala a beaucoup souffert de la distance et de mon manque d'implication. Je lui donnais peu de nouvelles et la laissais souvent penser à tort qu'elle ne me manquait pas autant que je lui manquais.

 **-J'aimerais bien faire la grande roue en dernier!**

 **-Je m'y attendais.**

Koala me sourit et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit et rougit. Elle me tire à sa suite et on esquive habilement tous les autres badauds venus s'amuser.

 **-Je veux d'abord faire les manèges à sensations. Tu n'as pas le vertige, j'espère ?**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

On choisit un manège et on paye nos places avant de faire la queue. On observe alors les gens s'égosiller, criant à la fois de peur et de joie. Le premier manège que nous avons choisi se compose de plusieurs compartiments reposant sur un disque rond qui tourne à vive allure. Chaque compartiment est également indépendant et tourne sur lui-même.

 **-Ça a l'air trop bien !** s'extasie Koala, complètement euphorique.

Cinq minutes après, on boucle nos ceintures et on attend patiemment. Le manège se met en branle et commence doucement à bouger. Il prend cependant vite de la vitesse et Koala lâche un rire nerveux. Elle cherche ma main et quand elle s'habitue à la vitesse, crie et lève les bras. Je fais comme elle, contaminé par sa joie. J'ai la tête qui tourne quand on sort et je m'accroche à Koala qui fait de même. Heureusement, ça passe vite et on continue à se promener et à faire quelques manèges.

 **-J'ai besoin du point de vue d'un garçon, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider !**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Généralement, quand on commence une phrase comme ça… Est-ce que c'est un piège ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non !** s'amuse-t-elle.

 **-Je t'écoute alors.**

 **-Nami s'inquiète en ce moment... Sanji est distant et est moins attentionné** **envers** **elle. Elle se demande s'il ne lui cache pas quelque chose.**

 **-Sanji ?**

Je m'étonne de ce qu'elle me raconte et me demande même si on parle bien du même Sanji.

 **-Ça parait carrément surréaliste,** **je sais** **. Sanji est complètement accro mais c'est vrai qu'il est étrange en ce moment, même moi je l'ai remarqué. Ça ne veut peut-être rien dire mais je comprends qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu penses qu'il pourrait la tromper ?**

Elle me pose cette question mais ne semble pas y croire elle-même.

 **-Je ne pense pas. C'est d'ailleurs un peu extrême comme supposition. T'en as parlé à Sabo? Il pourra te renseigner mieux que moi après tout.**

 **-Ce n'est pas faux mais Sanji est son meilleur ami, je ne suis pas sûre que s'il se passe vraiment quelque chose, il me le dise.**

Elle soupire.

- **Mais je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien. C'est de Nami et Sanji dont on parle, ces deux-là vont finir leur vie ensemble, c'est sûr...**

Elle sourit, de nouveau plus légère, et m'entraîne à sa suite.

On s'arrête devant un stand de nourriture et si je craque pour les chichis, Koala elle jette son dévolu sur la barbe à papa. Elle me fait goûter et pour me taquiner, m'en met sur le visage. Elle éclate de rire et pour me venger, je lui rends la pareille. Elle capitule, bonne perdante, et me fait des yeux de chat pour que je lui donne un peu de mes chichis. C'est succulent et Koala adore ça. D'ailleurs, je lui reprends très vite mon paquet des mains : la gourmande serait très bien capable de tout manger !

Notre sortie à la fête foraine continue. On enchaîne les manèges à sensations autant qu'on peut ainsi que les balades pour profiter de cette folle journée. Sur les coups de 18h, fatigués de marcher, on décide de rentrer. Mais il faut aussi dire qu'on a plus un sou en poche. Koala a de petits yeux et je l'embête en lui disant qu'une fois chez elle, elle va boire un verre de lait avant d'aller au lit. Je rigole mais un quart d'heure plus tard, je fais moins le malin quand elle me propose d'entrer chez elle. Ses parents ne sont pas là et j'essaie de ne pas y voir de signe quelconque.

On s'installe sur le canapé et pendant plusieurs minutes, on regarde les photos qu'on a prises aujourd'hui. Certaines sont si hideuses qu'on n'a pas besoin de se concerter pour les supprimer. D'autres sont à cacher de la vue du principal intéressé et serviront de photos dossiers au moment voulu. Et puis, celles qui restent seront de jolis souvenirs de l'agréable journée qu'on a passé.

C'était tout simplement parfait. Koala et moi, on n'a jamais vécu de moment comme ça ensemble. Il faut dire que depuis qu'on est en couple, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se conduire en couple justement. Je la regarde, elle et son sourire si magnifique, et je l'embrasse. D'abord surprise, elle finit par se laisser faire. Elle a les yeux fermés et je fais de même avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Je sens son souffle s'écraser sur mes lèvres. J'ai encore sur la langue le goût sucré de la barbe à papa et des chichis de la fête foraine. Elle dit mon nom et m'embrasse de nouveau avec toujours plus de passion, si bien que je me sens vite fondre.

Il faut que je me calme et pour ça, je dois d'abord commencer à m'éloigner d'elle. Je la repousse gentiment mais elle fait fi de mes protestations et continue. Je finis par lui faire comprendre le message un peu plus clairement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** s'étonne-t-elle finalement.

Elle me sourit timidement, perdue.

 **-Je… Enfin, je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là.**

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde bizarrement. Apparemment, elle ne voit pas où je veux en venir.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-C'est à dire que je ne pense pas pouvoir rester de marbre très longtemps...**

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis gêné mais bon, fallait bien que je sois honnête. Koala rougit, visiblement embarrassée, et on est maintenant aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. On reste là à se regarder sans trop savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire puis Koala marmonne quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

 **-Quoi ?** je lui demande de répéter.

 **-Et où serait le problème ?**

J'essaie de dire quelque chose mais je me trouve sans aucun argument à avancer. J'hausse les épaules sans trop savoir ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer après cet échange assez inattendu. Et ce n'est pas rien de le dire ! En entrant tout à l'heure, j'avoue que j'y avais un peu pensé mais pas plus que d'habitude. Le fait de ne pas m'être préparé à l'éventualité qu'il se passerait peut-être quelque chose entre Koala et moi aujourd'hui me rend extrêmement nerveux.

 **-C'est moi qui suis inexpérimentée et c'est toi qui es stressé!**

Elle me regarde et finit par éclater de rire. Au début, c'est plutôt un rire nerveux et puis après, c'est plus franc, joyeux.

 **-On n'a jamais vraiment eu cette discussion toi et moi. Peut-être qu'il serait tant de l'avoir.**

 **-Tu as raison, il n'y a pas forcément de moment idéal alors pourquoi pas maintenant,** je tente.

Elle acquiesce et puis se lève timidement pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Je découvre la pièce où elle passe le plus de temps ici, celle qui la représente un peu. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir cette douceur et ces couleurs chaleureuses, c'est à l'image de Koala. On s'assoit sur le lit et l'un comme l'autre, nous somme plus détendus que tout à l'heure.

 **-Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?** me demande-t-elle franchement.

 **-Bien sûr,** je rigole, amusé par la situation. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demandes sérieusement ça!**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu n'as jamais rien tenté…**

Elle a l'air triste ou au minimum déçue par ce fait et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

 **-C'est juste que je ne voulais pas te brusquer. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, Koala mais enfin… Tu es vierge, non ?**

Elle rougit et baisse la tête. Je me dis alors que ce n'est peut-être pas le genre de choses qu'on demande comme ça. Elle finit quand même par me confirmer qu'elle n'a jamais eu de relation sexuelle.

 **-Je me suis simplement dit que, enfin je me trompe peut-être, mais généralement, les premières fois sont spéciales et je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou que tu te presses inutilement simplement pour moi.**

Elle me sourit et se met sur ses genoux pour avancer lentement vers moi. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et se penche. Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et j'ai le regard fixé sur ses beaux yeux.

 **-Tu es un vrai gentleman de penser à moi mais ne te prends pas autant la tête à cause de ça. J'ai envie de passer ce cap avec toi et parce que ce sera avec toi, je sais que ce sera spécial.**

Elle se penche encore et m'embrasse. Elle est si belle. Je me laisse porter et lui rends son baiser. Je goute à ses lèvres et parce que cet instant est spécial, elles n'ont pas le même gout que d'habitude. Je la fais basculer sous moi, l'allongeant complètement sur le lit. Elle tire sur le col de mon pull et je l'enlève rapidement. Je vois toujours cette sérénité dans son regard et ce petit côté malicieux alors je l'embrasse encore et encore. Je dérive sur son cou et goute pour la première fois sa peau. Elle gémit et détourne la tête. Elle plaque ses mains sur mon torse mais ne me repousse pas vraiment. Elle est simplement gênée et j'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à se protéger alors je ralentis. Je vais peut-être trop vite pour elle.

Je retourne à l'assaut de ses lèvres et caresse son ventre du bout des doigts. Je le sens se creuser sous les allers et venues de ma main.

 **-J'ai des préservatifs dans mon sac au cas où mais je ne sais pas...**

 **-On ira à ton rythme. On n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui,** je la rassure.

 **-Je sais,** me sourit-elle. **Mais mes parents ne sont pas là et je ne sais pas quand l'occasion se représentera...**

Elle a un petit air conspirateur et ça me fait rire. Elle me suit dans mon hilarité et n'en pouvant plus, je me laisse tomber sur elle. Koala se plaint de mon poids et me pousse sur le côté. On se fixe, allongé sur son lit, les joues rouges et le regard rivé sur l'autre, l'excitation et l'amour bien présents dans nos regards.

Elle m'embrasse et je sais que peu importe comment se finira cette journée, elle fait déjà partie des plus beaux instants de ma vie.

Je suis amoureux de Koala, je ne peux plus douter à présent.

Mardi 06 Mars 2018

Ace enfourne encore une frite dans sa bouche avant de sourire à Rys qui le lui rend bien. Il en prend une deuxième qu'il trempe goulument dans le ketchup. Il semble l'apprécier encore plus et je le regarde faire, à présent résigné quant au fait certain que je vais devoir attendre qu'il ait terminé de manger pour parler. Je ne travaille pas le mardi et si j'avais pour objectif d'aider mes parents en faisant les taches laissées à l'abandon par manque de temps – comme ce placard de salle de bain qui prend la poussière depuis plusieurs semaines – j'ai de plus en plus de doutes quant au fait d'y arriver.

Ace continue de manger ces frites et je me résous à faire de même. Ruy n'est pas là ce midi, il ne commence qu'à 14h et voulait profiter de sa pause pour faire je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas bien compris à vrai dire. Un rapport mystérieux avec un des chats de la SPA fraichement adopté. J'espère juste qu'il prendra le temps de manger.

J'apprécie les frites maison de mon père ainsi que cette escalope de dinde très tendre. Je comprends mieux en goutant la frénésie d'Ace à manger. Celui-là alors, et dire que la part qu'il bouffe, j'aurais pu la manger ce soir! Tant pis. Eden et Rys apprécient vraiment Ace et c'est sans doute parce qu'ils pensent à tort que c'est mon seul ami avec Rui. Il faut à tout prix que je me décide à leur démontrer le contraire.

 **-Est-ce que je peux en avoir encore ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! Dis donc, tu as de l'appétit** , constate avec amusement Eden.

 **-C'est que c'est très bon!**

 **-Merci. Tiens, ressers-toi.**

Ravi du compliment, Rys lui ressert une grosse portion. Bah avec ça, je peux toujours aller me brosser si j'espère avoir des restes. Ace a tout fini. Mais pourquoi est-il là au fait ? Pour me parler ou pour manger ? Il a débarqué quelques minutes avant le repas sans crier gare et comme on s'apprêtait à manger, mes parents l'ont invité. Depuis, il n'a d'yeux que pour son assiette.

 **-C'est vraiment délicieux, des bonnes frites maison! Ma mère aussi m'en faisait et je dois dire que ça me manquait un peu!**

Mes parents sourient, attendris. Je tourne la tête et regarde la télé. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

 **-C'est quand que tu viens nous voir répéter, on t'attend nous!** me demande soudain Ace.

 **-Je ne vous oublie pas. Pourquoi pas mardi de la semaine prochaine? Étant donné que c'est mon jour de repos, je pense avoir le temps de passer. Mais tu crois qu'on me laissera entrer ?** je lui réponds.

Je n'y avais pas pensé avant mais à présent, je suis une personne extérieure à l'établissement et je ne peux plus rentrer aussi facilement à Marie-Joa que quand j'y étudiais.

 **-T'inquiète pas. Qui va te contrôler de toute façon ?**

J'hausse les épaules, lui donnant ainsi raison.

 **-Je viendrais te chercher à l'entrée au cas où,** ajoute-t-il.

 **-OK, on a qu'à faire comme ça.**

Il acquiesce, visiblement satisfait, et recommence à manger. Il se stoppe pourtant quelques secondes plus tard et me fixe, les yeux grands ouvert. Ça y est, il vient d'avoir une révélation.

 **-Hé, en parlant du Glee Club, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi !** **C'est pour ça que je venais d'ailleurs!**

 **-Sans blague.**

J'ai beau dire, Ace me fait bien rire.

 **-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, ça m'est revenu quand je parlais avec ma mère, d'un seul coup! C'est comme une ampoule qui** **s'est allumée** **soudainement!**

 **-Oui, je vois le genre. Je me demande juste quel genre d'ampoule est allumée chez toi.**

 **-Le conservatoire !** s'écrit-il alors, ou bien c'est moi qui hallucine et pense ça seulement parce que ces mots résonnent trop fort en moi.

 **-Quoi, le conservatoire ?**

Bien entendu, mes parents écoutent attentivement.

 **-Ma mère travaille au conservatoire juste à côté de Baterilla et elle m'a dit qu'il restait encore des places et que l'école offrait une bourse bien plus généreuse que celle de Goa! Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas le concours d'entrée?! Je suis sûr que ça marcherait!**

 **-C'est-à-dire que tu me prends de court, Ace... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Je vais y réfléchir.**

C'est surtout qu'Ace me met face à mes hésitations et à mes échecs. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je pense à retenter ma chance au conservatoire sans jamais trop me l'avouer. Mais entre y penser et se lancer, il y a une différence. Finalement, j'avais même fini par me convaincre que j'avais fait le bon choix en faisant cette formation militaire.

Mais avec cette annonce, fini les hésitations.

Je suis obligé de faire un choix à présent.

* * *

« Lorsqu'une porte de bonheur se ferme, une autre s'ouvre automatiquement. Souvent, tu regardes si longtemps la porte fermée que tu ne vois pas celle qui a été ouverte pour toi. »

Helen Keller

Shanks

* * *

Jeudi 08 Mars 2018

 **-Pourquoi c'est vous qui vous occupez de moi?** râle à moitié l'homme qui me fait face.

Ça fait tout juste une semaine que j'ai repris le boulot et je me réhabitue au travail et à cette ambiance si spécifique. Je m'approprie mon bureau car ce n'est plus tout à fait le même et j'apprends également à utiliser mon corps. Je suis diminué, c'est un fait, mais je ne veux pas non plus que ça m'handicape. J'aime vraiment mon métier : défendre l'intérêt des gens, travailler dans le droit, je n'y renoncerai pour rien au monde.

A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai repris le travail, c'est le premier client qui se montre difficile. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il gueule mais je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir.

 **-Vous avez l'air jeune,** constate-t-il. **Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment compétent ?**

 **-Bien entendu, mais ça, vous pourrez le juger vous-même grâce à mon travail.**

 **-Oui mais moi, je paye une fortune alors j'ai droit à un service de qualité! Je veux avoir le meilleur avocat du cabinet et pas le stagiaire de service!**

Je souris pour masquer à quel point j'ai envie de l'encastrer dans le mur. Est-ce qu'il sait combien d'années d'étude j'ai fait pour devenir avocat et combien j'en ai bavé ? Ah, décidément, je n'aime pas ce mec. A tous les coups, il est là pour une histoire d'adultère et sa femme ayant tout découvert demande le divorce. Il veut simplement garder son pognon et en laisser le moins possible à sa chère et tendre.

 **-En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

Je décide de l'ignorer : ça l'agace plus qu'autre chose et ça me va très bien comme ça.

Malheureusement, il continue de faire sa diva et si au début c'était supportable, même si difficilement je l'admets, je commence à saturer. D'ailleurs, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je coupe mon esprit des jérémiades de l'homme et pense à quel plat succulent Cavendish va faire ce soir. C'est fou comme il est doué pour ça! Et dire qu'avant, il se plaignait que je ne sois jamais là pour cuisiner! C'est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas trop compter sur moi pour le repas au loft mais il faut également voir le bon côté de la chose. A présent, il est aussi bon qu'un vrai chef et il pourra toujours se reconvertir si jamais un jour il est lassé par le mannequinat. Ce serait assez drôle à voir.

 **-Vous m'écoutez, oui ?!** postillonne mon client.

Amusé par cette maladresse, j'éclate de rire et, rouge de colère et de gêne, l'homme se lève. Au même moment, une de mes collègues entre dans mon bureau. Alertée par le bruit, elle cherche certainement à savoir si tout va bien.

 **-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?** demande-t-elle.

 **-C'est simplement que ce petit plaisantin qui se prétend avocat se fout de moi! C'est un scandale, on n'est donc pas sérieux dans ce cabinet ou quoi ?!**

 **-Bien sûr que si, monsieur. Il y a dû y avoir un malentendu avec Shanks. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous recevoir dans mon bureau.**

Je fixe ma collègue, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle me pique mon client. Elle esquisse un sourire penaud pour s'excuser. C'est simplement pour calmer les choses, je le comprends bien, mais tout de même!

Si à l'avenir ce genre de scènes se répète, je ne vais pas attendre qu'un de mes collègues rapplique pour me remplacer auprès du client tout simplement pour satisfaire les difficiles!

Mais sur ce coup-là, je ronge mon frein et observe le visage du bonhomme se détendre, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des choses.

 **-Eh bien, merci tout de même de m'avoir reçu.**

Maintenant qu'il a ce qu'il veut, il décide de se montrer courtois. En fait, il pousse même le bouchon à vouloir me serrer la main.

Mais je reste immobile à regarder cette main qu'il me tend. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et, frappé par une humiliation de plus, il tourne les talons, furieux. Ma collègue me fait un sourire encourageant et quitte mon bureau.

Cette main, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu la lui serrer. Mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer à un homme aussi minable que lui.

Je préfère encore passer pour un petit con que pour un infirme.

 **xXx**

Je quitte le boulot sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Les yeux rivés sur mon portable, je souris à la réponse positive de Ben et de Yassop. Je sens que ce soir, je vais me faire plaisir! J'envoie un rapide message à mes amis pour leur confirmer l'heure et me mets en route pour la station de métro la plus proche. Je m'arrête alors brusquement en apercevant Sabo qui sort du café où il avait justement postulé il y a quelques jours. On dirait qu'il a été pris et le petit cachotier ne nous a rien dit. Ou l'a-t-il fait et alors, ça veut dire qu'il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à retenir les informations qu'on me donne?

Peu importe, dans tous les cas, je suis content de le voir. Je marche jusqu'au passage piéton. Sabo ne m'a pas encore vu et si je ne veux pas le louper, il faut que je me dépêche, il commence déjà à partir. J'ai l'impression que le feu met une éternité à passer au vert et je vois Sabo s'éloigner de plus en plus. J'ai le sentiment que c'est mort. J'y vais quand même une fois que le feu me le permet : si je le loupe, ce n'est pas bien grave, je le verrais au loft.

Malheureusement, une fois de l'autre côté, je suis obligé de me résigner : plus aucune trace de Sabo. Mais quel chemin a-t-il pris pour se rendre au métro ? Je ne me prends pas trop la tête avec ça. Après tout, une superbe soirée m'attend. Je retourne à la bouche de métro la plus proche et l'attrape de justesse. Il est bondé mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Pour ceux qui ont un odorat un peu plus délicat, sans doute davantage. C'est que toutes ces odeurs différentes, ça peut donner le tournis. Je descends environ 20 minutes plus tard et marche quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans mon quartier. Je ralentis quand j'arrive dans mon hall d'immeuble et esquisse un sourire qui se veut léger.

 **-Mihawk. Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu es là pour moi !**

Mon ancien amant – c'est étrange de l'appeler comme ça – s'avance vers moi.

Cette fois, plus question de me laisser impressionner comme la dernière fois et encore moins de me laisser prendre au dépourvu. Je sais à présent à quoi m'attendre et me marre d'avance. Comme ça va être drôle de le voir parler dans le vent!

 **-Dis-moi, tu ne t'embellis pas seulement de jour en jour mais tu deviens de plus en plus perspicace.**

 **-C'est ça, moque-toi. En attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui fais le joli cœur devant l'autre.**

 **-Vraiment ? Certains disent que ça me va bien.**

 **-Change de fréquentation** **alors** **parce que ces gens-là ne te veulent pas** **que** **du bien.**

Il me sourit et je fais de même. Peut-être que j'ai encore du mal à voir en Mihawk un amoureux transi mais en parlant avec lui, j'ai cette sensation agréable de retrouver le Mihawk d'avant, celui que je considérais comme un ami avant que tout ne dégénère.

 **-Pas de diner pour moi, Cavendish a fait une pizza. Ça arrive seulement tous les trois ans, hors de question de rater ça,** dis-je avant même qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être voulait-il m'inviter ou pas, je ne le saurais jamais et ça me va très bien.

Je ne laisse pas à Mihawk le temps de répondre et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur, le laissant planté dans le hall. J'ai un sourire idiot aux lèvres et me retiens de rire. Décidément, il est plus déterminé que ce que je pensais.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et j'en sors bien trop précipitamment. J'ouvre la porte du loft avec fracas et hume l'odeur de la pâte qui lève ainsi que tous les ingrédients qui composent la pizza. Je repère très vite Cavendish qui s'affère en cuisine et le prends dans mes bras. Je suis de super bonne humeur et ce en dépit de ce qui est arrivé plus tôt dans la matinée.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon! On mange quand ?**

 **-Dans dix minutes !**

 **-Très bien. Je prends une douche et après, je mets la table.**

Je cours dans la salle de bain puis m'arrête brusquement. Je fais demi-tour et retourne voir Cavendish.

 **-Sabo n'est pas là ?**

 **-Non. Je crois que c'était son premier jour au café aujourd'hui.**

 **-C'est bien ce que je me disais,** je marmonne.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Non, rien. C'est juste que je l'ai vu sortir et je pensais qu'on serait rentré à peu près en même temps.**

 **-Il ne va peut-être pas tarder.**

 **-Tu as certainement raison.**

 **-Comme toujours.**

Je secoue la tête, amusé, et n'ayant plus rien à dire, me dirige dans la salle de bain, bien décidé à enfin prendre cette douche.

Vendredi 09 Mars 2018

Je regarde la devanture du bar, celui où j'étais venu me trainer pour le réveillon de Noël. L'endroit n'a pas changé et est toujours aussi bondé. Les rires me parviennent très clairement, même de dehors, et c'est tout sourire que je pousse la porte du bar. La petite clochette sonne dès mon entrée et je me dirige aussitôt vers le comptoir où mon barman préféré s'affaire à servir un cinquantenaire qui ne doute de rien en tentant sa chance avec lui.

Je m'assois à deux places d'eux et observe l'échange en souriant. Une des collègues de Ruey vient prendre ma commande. Je lui réponds gentiment que j'attends que celui-ci me remarque pour me surprendre avec un de ses cocktails dont il a le secret. La femme me regarde bizarrement et puis s'en va en souriant. Je me demande si elle ne s'est pas imaginée de fausses choses. Je la regarde partir et observe de nouveau le brun.

Il est gêné et ça saute tellement aux yeux que c'en est mignon. Ca doit être pour ça que le client ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il doit penser avoir une chance parce que le brun rougit et a l'air intimidé. Le pauvre se trompe complètement. Ruey est tout le temps comme ça, du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en venant ici la première fois. Ce spectacle aurait très certainement pu durer des heures encore si le barman n'avait pas trouvé le courage de se défiler pour servir d'autres clients. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il finit par croiser mon regard.

Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire au début car il fronce les sourcils. Puis je lui souris et son visage s'illumine. A côté, le cinquantenaire soupire : lui aussi s'imagine des choses. Mais tant mieux pour Ruey. Il pense que le barman est une chasse gardée, qu'il n'a aucune chance et décide donc d'abandonner. Il finit son verre d'une traite et fait claquer un billet sur le bar.

 **-Bonsoir !** je chantonne.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il s'approche de moi presque timidement.

 **-Je suis revenu de Briss il y a quelques jours et j'ai eu envie de te revoir alors me voilà!**

 **-Tu y es vraiment allé alors ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Bien sûr!**

 **-Comment c'était ?**

 **-Magnifique! J'ai déjà envie d'y retourner mais je vais avoir du mal, je ne suis pas sûr que grand monde ait envie de me laisser partir!**

 **-C'est normal. Je suis content de te revoir,** m'avoue-t-il.

 **-Moi aussi. Et je vois que tu es devenu populaire en plus. Dis donc, j'en ai raté des choses !**

Ruey comprend tout de suite de quoi je veux parler.

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Enfin, c'était juste assez gênant...**

 **-Tu es beau, il n'y a pas de honte à plaire.**

 **-Je vais te préparer un cocktail.**

Je rigole, reconnaissant bien là la manière de Ruey de fuir les compliments.

Je l'observe s'afférer à me servir encore une de ses succulentes préparations. Il me dépose ensuite ce que j'appelle une œuvre d'art.

 **-Tu pourrais m'accompagner une prochaine fois.**

 **-Moi ou Mihawk?**

 **-Tu te souviens de ça aussi.**

Je rigole mais au visage un peu tendu de Ruey, je devine qu'il me demande d'arrêter de lui laisser des portes ouvertes alors qu'on sait tous les deux qu'il ne se passera rien. Il a raison, je devrais arrêter de flirter avec lui juste parce que je lui plais et que ça me rassure de plaire. C'est une partie de ma personnalité mais je reconnais que ça peut blesser certaines personnes. Je ne prends pas grand-chose au sérieux mais je vais faire un effort. J'apprécie Ruey et je n'ai pas envie de le blesser. A la fin, il va finir par me détester et ça, c'est hors de question.

 **-Tiens, en parlant de lui, il s'est maintenant mis dans la tête de me séduire,** dis-je en rigolant.

 **-C'est une bonne chose, non ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Avant, ça m'aurait plu** **mais** **maintenant... Non, en fait, pour être honnête, ça me plait mais comme je ne sais toujours pas si une histoire avec lui pourrait marcher, je modère ma joie. C'est Mihawk, il peut avoir des humeurs changeantes et j'avoue que j'ai peur qu'un jour il décide d'à nouveau partir...**

Je bois une longue gorgée de mon cocktail.

C'est la première fois que je suis honnête sur ce sujet là avec quelqu'un. Même à moi-même, je n'osais pas me l'avouer.

 **-Tu dois en avoir marre de m'écouter me contredire,** je souffle.

 **-Pas du tout. Ça fait aussi partie de mon travail après tout.**

Je rigole. J'ai maintenant l'impression de me retrouver dans la peau d'un vieux soulard qui vient vider son sac au comptoir du bar.

Je présume que cette confession est pour Ruey une manière de me remettre à ma place et une façon d'entériner le fait qu'il ne se passera rien de très concluant entre nous. On s'en amuse et je retrouve l'ambiance qui m'avait tant plu. Il ne manque que Luz et Mina pour parfaire le tableau de cette superbe soirée. Entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de retrouver mes vieilles habitudes. D'être de nouveau moi-même.

 **-Tu n'as jamais pensé à te reconvertir en psychologue ?**

 **-Figure-toi que si. Mais je serais franchement mauvais, je suis meilleur en ami, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es vraiment un bon ami.**

Dimanche 11 Mars 2018

Je marche lentement, prenant mes aises dans l'appartement somptueux quoi qu'un peu froid. Mihawk, un verre de vin à la main, m'observe, immobile. Il me regarde évoluer dans son tout nouvel appartement.

 **-C'est pas mal. Moi qui pensais que tu resterais encore des années chez Roger et Hancock.**

 **-Et pourquoi ça ?**

 **-Tu achètes un appartement, te voilà** **donc** **coincé à Dawn. Enfin, en quelque sorte. C'est un investissement peut-être ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas prévu en tout cas.**

Il termine son verre et le laisse sur la table basse du salon.

 **-Pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **-Parce que quand Roger me l'a dit, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Pour vérifier de mes propres yeux on va dire.**

 **-C'est justement ça que je trouve étonnant. Tu as remarqué qu'on est seul ici ?**

 **-Oui.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas forcément là où il veut en venir.

 **-Pourquoi venir dans mon appartement** **dans lequel** **tu sais qu'il va forcement se passer quelque chose alors que tu me fuis habituellement?**

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se passerait forcément quelque chose.**

Il m'observe et le poids de son regard est si grand que je détourne les yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça va vite tourner à mon désavantage.

 **-Je le lis dans tes yeux, Shanks.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'a pas tort mais ça, je ne peux pas le lui avouer. Je me racle la gorge et marche jusque dans la cuisine. Je fais comme chez moi et me sers un verre d'eau. Je retourne au séjour où j'y retrouve Mihawk qui regarde par la baie vitrée. Il a toujours aimé ce genre d'architecture, de décoration pourtant impersonnelle. Une grande vue comme pour mieux pouvoir s'échapper de son quotidien morose en jetant simplement un coup d'œil dehors. S'imaginer à mille lieux d'ici.

J'ai bien réfléchi après ma soirée arrosée au bar. Notre relation est compliquée mais Mihawk n'a pas été que mon amant. Il me manque et je voudrais retrouver mon ami.

 **-J'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis. Qu'on oublie le passé et qu'on recommence sur de bonnes bases.**

 **-OK.**

 **-OK ?**

Je m'étonne de la facilité avec laquelle il vient d'accepter.

 **-Pour de vrai ?** je demande pour être sûr.

 **-C'est ce que tu aimerais que je réponde, non ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **-C'était trop beau pour être vrai...**

 **-Shanks, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi. Il est trop tard pour retourner en arrière.**

 **-Je savais que je ne pouvais pas discuter avec toi...**

J'essaie de rester calme et le plante là pour me diriger vers la porte. Mihawk ne me laisse pas faire et me rattrape en moins de deux. On se regarde et, contrairement à tout à l'heure, la tension est plus élevée. Est-ce que c'était destiné à se terminer comme ça ? Est-ce que je suis venu en espérant que ça se termine comme ça ? Venir ici en prétextant observer son nouvel environnement, sa nouvelle maison? Pour lui proposer une amitié à laquelle je ne suis pas sûr de croire moi-même? Suis-je là pour essayer de surmonter mon appréhension face à notre attraction ou réellement parce que je suis nostalgique d'une époque révolue?

Non, la relation qu'on avait avant me manque réellement, tout allait bien après tout. Mais Mihawk a raison, nos sentiments ont évolué. On ne peut plus retourner en arrière alors il faudra faire avec.

 **-Pourquoi tu luttes?** souffle-t-il alors qu'il m'accule contre un des murs. **Je ne peux pas croire que c'est parce que tu as peur de souffrir. Tu es toujours si désinvolte à ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux.**

 **-Et pourtant.**

Je le repousse et soupire sous le poids de son regard.

 **-Ça ne marchera pas, Mihawk.**

 **-Et alors? Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant.**

 **-Ce n'est plus comme avant.**

Il essaie de m'embrasser et je recule avant de lui faire les gros yeux.

 **-Ne m'en veut pas d'essayer.**

Il soupire.

- **Shanks, je ne suis pas patient et tu as raison, la manière dont je me conduis ne me ressemble pas,** admet-il. **Je l'ai fait parce que j'ai pensé que c'est ce dont tu avais besoin mais je me suis trompé. Si tu t'obstines à me résister, je partirai.**

 **-Putain, t'es sérieux !?** je fais, énervé. **C'est quoi ce chantage !?**

 **-Pourquoi rester si rien ne me retient ? C'est toi qui es venu me chercher il y a quelques mois. Assume.**

 **-T'es vraiment un connard!**

Mihawk sourit. Cette insulte sonne comme un compliment pour lui. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi en revanche. Il reste là, près de moi, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. On joue au chat et à la souris, c'est certain. Mais on n'a pas 15 ans et on devrait être capable de se dire les choses en face. Mihawk a raison, je prends rarement les trucs au sérieux et me contente de me laisser porter par le moment. Pourquoi me prendre la tête sur ça ? J'en attends sans doute trop et c'est ça qui me mets le doute. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas finir dans le même état qu'il y a quelques semaines.

Mihawk voit mes hésitations et m'embrasse. J'essaie de le repousser mais il faut que je me fasse une raison : depuis que j'ai totalement perdu la mobilité de mon bras, je ne fais plus le poids face à lui.

Je ferme les yeux, arrête de penser, de respirer.

J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de faire une bêtise. Mais quand il y a une telle attraction entre deux personnes, est-ce même possible de résister ? Je décide d'oublier mes doutes pour me laisser porter par l'instant.

Je pose ma main dans son dos et le presse contre moi. J'échange nos places et le plaque contre le mur. Il me fixe, surpris. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Hors de question de le laisser penser que je suis à sa merci comme avant. Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité et je compte bien le lui montrer. J'ai au moins compris que sans cet aspect, notre relation n'a aucune chance de mieux se terminer que la dernière fois.

Je touche son estomac tout en pressant mon bas ventre contre le sien. Ses mains sont posées sur mes fesses alors que je m'attelle à lui faire un énorme suçon dans le cou. Et dire qu'il y a encore trois mois, je n'arrivais pas à bander! Là, j'ai l'impression que je suis si tendu que je vais exploser. Sans me détacher de lui, j'ouvre avec difficulté ma braguette. Mihawk baisse légèrement mon pantalon avant de passer ses mains sous mes cuisses. Il me soulève sans difficulté et m'allonge sur le canapé. Il enlève son haut et je l'aide. Il va trop doucement à mon gout.

Il se couche sur moi et bouge ses hanches. Je gémis en accompagnant ses mouvements. Ça y est, ça dérape.

 **-Je n'ai pas de préservatifs,** je le préviens pendant que j'ai encore toute ma tête.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il a quelque chose, je vais mourir de frustration si on s'arrête là.

 **-J'ai ce qu'il faut.**

Il m'enlève mon haut et mon pantalon presque simultanément et je cherche encore à savoir comment il a fait quand il se met à mordiller mes tétons.

Je grogne, il sait bien que je n'aime pas trop ça. Ça me fait bizarre et je ne sais jamais trop comment réagir.

 **-Je peux plus attendre, vite...**

Mihawk ne semble pas m'entendre alors je le tire jusqu'à moi. Je l'embrasse avec brutalité et lui fais toucher mon sexe pour seule explication. Quelquefois, les gestes sont bien plus clairs que les mots.

J'ai déclaré un nombre incalculable de fois que je voulais prendre Mihawk, retrouver les sensations que j'avais eues lors de notre première fois. Maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était parce que je voyais en ces étreintes une sorte de confrontation. Qui prendrait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Mihawk ne l'avouera peut-être jamais mais je suis sûr que c'était pareil pour lui. Il ne voulait pas échanger les rôles parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois vulnérable, il se le refusait.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression qu'on a franchi ce cap si important. Il n'y a qu'à nous voir : c'est simple, chacun écoute l'autre et nous le voulons tous les deux. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne.

Après m'avoir complètement déshabillé, il me retourne et j'étouffe un gémissement dans un des oreillers encore sur le canapé. Je sens ses mains écarter mes fesses et sa langue se poser en de furtives caresses sur mon intimité. Sérieusement ? C'est quelque chose de si excitant et érotique que je ne résiste pas au fait de m'astiquer pour calmer mon excitation.

Je ne pensais pas Mihawk capable de faire ça. Et dire que la deuxième fois, j'avais peur de lui demander une petite gâterie! Je sens ses doigts s'immiscer en moi. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi qui n'ai plus l'habitude d'être touché comme ça et je me répands sur le canapé. Je m'excuse pour le tissu et essaie calmement de reprendre ma respiration. Mihawk se relève mais je n'ai pas le courage de vérifier ce qu'il fait. Deux minutes plus tard, il revient et embrasse ma nuque. J'essaie de trouver le courage de me redresser, de lui rendre la pareille, mais j'ai à peine assez de force pour tourner la tête.

J'entends le bruit d'un flacon qu'on ouvre et je devine la bouteille de lubrifiant. Quand je sens ses doigts de nouveau en moi, je n'ai plus de doute. Je gémis et commence à bouger mes hanches. Sans le vouloir, j'initie les mouvements de va et vient. Au moins, Mihawk ne me le fait pas remarquer. Il arrête son interminable torture au bout d'un trop long moment. Je le sens se presser contre moi. C'est à ce moment là que je retrouve mes forces. Je me redresse et l'embrasse. Je le repousse et son dos heurte le canapé dans de délicieux rebonds. Je fixe sa virilité habillée et passe mes hanches de part et d'autre de sa taille. Je m'avance jusqu'à être à la bonne hauteur et me saisit de son sexe.

Mon ami, mon amant, la personne que j'aime à un point tel que je suis prêt à renverser tous mes principes pour lui me regarde, comme subjugué.

 **-Mihawk** **...**

Sa main caresse mes hanches avant de dévier sur mon ventre puis de remonter jusqu'à mon cœur.

 **-Tu ne partiras pas, n'est-ce pas ?** je lui souffle.

 **-Si je le fais, est-ce que tu viendras de nouveau me chercher?**

 **-Oui.**

Je ne peux pas me voiler la face plus longtemps alors que nous sommes enfin sincères l'un avec l'autre. Alors qu'on vit un moment si beau.

 **-Et toi, si jamais je doute encore…**

 **-Je te montrerais autant de fois que nécessaire que cette histoire vaut le coup d'y croire.**

Il sourit et c'est quelque chose de si rare chez Mihawk que je me sens submergé par l'émotion. Il se redresse difficilement et m'embrasse. Je me laisse lentement glisser sur lui.

J'arrête de réfléchir, je fais comme avant, et saute à pied joint dans cette histoire.

 **xXx**

Je suis complètement cassé. J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de dormir chez Mihawk mais pas sûr qu'il m'aurait laissé dormir. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est enfin ensemble qu'il faut qu'on passe tout notre temps collé. Oui, j'ai accepté l'idée que je vais le revoir. Qu'on ne fera pas comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, j'essaye.

Mais franchement, à chaque fois c'est la même chose : j'ai mal dans le bas du dos et me sens courbaturé. Faudrait peut-être que je dise à Mihawk qu'il faut qu'il pense à tirer son coup de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait abstinence et que c'est moi qui prends toute sa frustration sexuelle… Merci bien. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit infatigable après. C'est ça, le problème avec les sportifs, ils sont bien trop endurants.

Je baille et une femme me regarde dans le bus. Elle a l'air choqué. Si elle savait ce que je viens de faire, la petite. Je lui souris et elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Bah, on ne se sourit pas alors. On ne doit pas être assez intimes pour ça. Que je suis bête, deux inconnus, ça ne doit pas se sourire! C'est évident!

Mais je le fais quand même. Je reçois un sourire crispé de la femme en retour. C'est plutôt pas mal.

Le bus s'arrête et je regarde où je suis rendu : normalement, je suis encore bien loin du loft.

J'observe le paysage, la ville s'animer pour la nuit qui arrive et n'en crois pas mes yeux quand je reconnais Sabo. En fait, c'est surtout les deux personnes qui l'accompagnent plus que lui-même qui attirent mon attention.

Ces deux hommes sont plutôt connus dans le milieu et si maintenant ils se prétendent être de simples profs de danse, je sais qu'ils ont des rapports encore très forts avec l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Roger les a à l'œil, ils s'occupent du Glee Club après tout. Mais pourquoi sont-ils avec Sabo? Comment diable ont-ils bien pu se rencontrer mais surtout, pourquoi ont-ils l'air si proches ?

Que fabrique Sabo… ?

* * *

Et voilà, deux pov de personnages secondaires, enfin je ne sais pas si on peut les appeler comme ça. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A la semaine prochaine !


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 24

.

« Le conseil est ce que nous demandons quand nous connaissons déjà la réponse, mais que nous ne la souhaitons pas. »

Erica Jong

Ace

* * *

Samedi 10 Mars 2018

Je me balance sur ma chaise et arrête aussitôt quand le serveur vient me déposer ma boisson. Il me regarde bizarrement avant de passer à autre chose. J'échange un regard avec Dellinger qui, tout en souriant, hausse les épaules. Si ça en amuse au moins un...

On est samedi. Il fait froid en plus de pleuvoir et avec le Glee Club, on s'est réuni au café pour parler de ce qu'on aimerait faire après les régionales. C'est notre dernière année et certains d'entre nous ont des regrets de n'avoir rien organisé l'année dernière. Quand X-Drake faisait encore partie du club et qu'il occupait le poste de président. Avant qu'il parte, quoi. On veut s'amuser, profiter et faire en sorte de se rappeler avec le sourire de ces années lycée au Glee Club quel que soit le résultat final.

Je suis assis en face de Shirahoshi qui tient à faire ça sérieusement. Elle étale des papiers sur la table et nous annonce que ce sont les détails de toutes les idées qu'elle a eues.

Eh bien, on n'est pas rendu.

 **-J'aime bien l'idée d'aller une semaine à East Blue** , annonce Dellinger en prenant une des feuilles.

 **-Fais voir,** lui lance Perona. **Une semaine dans une villa de rêve à East Blue,** lit la gothic lolita.

 **-Ce n'est pas franchement mon truc,** avoue Margaret.

 **-Moi non plus. Faisons un truc simple.**

Je souris et range les papiers de Shirahoshi qui soupire de déception.

 **-Du camping,** dis-je.

 **-Du camping ?!**

Perona a une moue dégoutée qui me fait bien rire.

 **-On ferait quoi exactement ?** me demande Margaret.

 **-Bah du camping…,** je réponds, amusé. **Quoi, vous n'en avez jamais fait ? Aller en forêt, planter sa tente et se griller des marshmallows ?**

 **-Des marshmallows ? J'adore ça! On pourra manger des bonbons aussi ?** demande Dellinger.

 **-Tu fais ce que tu veux.**

Ma réponse a l'air de l'emplir de joie. Eh bien au moins, ce n'est pas difficile de faire plaisir à certains. Les filles sont plus sur la réserve.

 **-Alors quoi, vous avez peur des petites bêtes, les filles ?** je les taquine.

 **-Ouais mais une tente… On va avoir hyper froid la nuit...**

 **-On le fera quand le beau temps sera complètement là. Et puis avec un bon duvet, tu ne sens pas le froid.**

 **-Je ne sais pas…,** hésite encore Perona.

 **-Pourquoi pas,** lâche Margaret qui veut bien se laisser tenter.

 **-Ça va être trop bien !** s'excite Dellinger.

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait de camping, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais** , s'inquiète Shirahoshi.

 **-Moi** **non plus** **,** avoue Perona. **Est-ce que ce sera vraiment amusant ?**

 **-Bien sûr que oui! Ça se voit que t'as jamais fait de camping, toi!**

A vrai dire, je ne lui dis pas que ce sera surtout amusant pour moi. Je risque de me taper des barres à les voir galérer. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai hâte d'y être! Malgré mes tocs, j'ai toujours adoré le camping, que ce soit en tente ou en bungalow. Avec ma mère, dès qu'on pouvait s'offrir des vacances, c'est là qu'on allait.

On valide l'idée avant que quelqu'un ne change d'avis et on commence à discuter des dates et de l'endroit où on pourrait aller. Shirahoshi nous propose l'un des terrains de sa famille. Un espace naturel où sa famille a l'habitude d'organiser des balades à cheval pour tout un tas de truc. Je n'ai pas trop compris mais la vache, ce que sa famille est riche !

 **-Salut, Perona.**

Un mec vient d'arriver. On le regarde. Tous les membres du Glee Club ont les yeux rivés sur lui en réalité mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner. C'est qui?

 **-Salut, le Glee Club !**

Il sourit puis s'éloigne pour rejoindre des amis. C'est ensuite vers Perona que se dirigent nos regards. Perona qui a soudainement l'air bien intimidé.

 **-C'était qui ça ?** je demande.

 **-C'était quoi ça ?** ironise Dellinger. **Je ne savais pas que tu parlais à d'autres gens** **que** **nous.**

 **-Haha très drôle.**

Elle fixe quelques secondes le brun et ses amis.

- **J'en sais rien, moi. C'est un ami de Sabo, je n'en sais pas plus.**

 **-Et il te parle comme ça ? Y a pas une raison derrière ?** continue Dellinger.

 **-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?**

Perona est embarrassée et ne sait plus où se mettre. Dellinger et moi, on est presque mort de rire. C'est tellement rare de voir la gothic lolita comme ça! On est mauvais mais ce n'est pas grave !

Les filles sont plus sympas, peut-être la fameuse solidarité féminine ! Pourtant, quand c'est nous, ou plutôt moi - étrangement Dellinger est largement épargné - je me prends souvent des réflexions ou des railleries. La plupart du temps, ça concerne mon couple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elles trouvent ça vraiment trop mignon !

 **-C'est bon, les gars, vous commencez à être lourd,** la défend Margaret.

 **-Ouais. En plus, il pourrait vous entendre. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une imbécile. Moi ou le Glee Club,** marmonne la concernée.

 **-OK,** capitule Dellinger.

Margaret sourit et aborde de nouveau le sujet du camping. Il passionne autant que l'identité du mystérieux garçon. C'est effrayant de voir à quel point je vis avec des gens qui eux vivent à des années lumières de ce dont j'ai l'habitude. J'ose tout de même espérer qu'ils ont déjà fait des barbecues.

On continue donc de parler de nos vacances dans l'espace naturel de la famille de Shirahoshi. Enfin, en apparence, parce qu'il est tellement surprenant pour Perona d'être silencieuse qu'on l'observe tous. Elle se croit discrète mais tout le monde a capté ses regards vers la table du fond, même le principal intéressé qui lui fait un coucou.

Elle rougit et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Non, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Mais qui est ce mec qui arrive à gêner Perona et à la faire taire ?!

Je crois que je l'adore déjà.

 **-On partirait combien de jours ?** me demande soudain Dellinger.

 **-Ce sera pendant les vacances alors je ne sais pas, on peut rester deux jours comme une semaine. Ça dépend de ce que vous voulez et du temps que la famille de Shira mettra à nous virer de leur propriété.**

 **-Mais, je... Mon père ne ferait jamais ça !** panique-t-elle.

 **-Je sais, je rigole. Mais on ne va pas non plus rester des mois là-bas. En plus, comme je suis le seul à m'y connaitre, je suis sûr que je devrais me taper toutes les tâches. Et puis, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous dégouter des vacances en plein air.**

 **-On dit quoi, 3 jours ?** demande Margaret.

 **-Ouais,** acquiesce Perona.

 **-On proposera aussi à X-Drake de venir, ça sera comme une session de rattrapage par rapport à l'année dernière,** décide Shirahoshi.

On est tous d'accord sur ce point même si je crois que ça a plus avoir avec le fait qu'on n'arrive pas à se détacher de notre ancien président. Pour nous, il fait toujours partie du Glee Club.

Lundi 12 Mars 2018

Le jour de la réunion avec le conseil des élèves est finalement arrivé. Sabo est plus tendu que jamais. Je lui ai dit ce matin de ne pas autant se prendre la tête mais je vois bien que ça le travaille beaucoup. Il se sent responsable en tant que Président du conseil des élèves et également parce qu'il s'agit de moi, de mon groupe.

Là, avec le Glee Club, on attend à la porte de la salle du conseil. La réunion doit commencer à 17h et on est sur le qui-vive. Même Dellinger n'est pas très souriant, on est tous conscient que c'est un moment important pour nous. Brook, le responsable de notre club, est avec nous : il ne pourra pas assister à la totalité de la réunion. Normalement ce lundi, il ne devait pas être là. Compte tenu de l'importance de la décision, il s'est cependant arrangé pour pouvoir au moins voir le début. C'est bien qu'il soit là mais franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'une très grande aide.

Je soupire et Shirahoshi tire la manche de ma veste pour m'indiquer l'arrivée des membres du club de rugby. La pauvre a l'air sur les nerfs.

Les membres du club de rugby arrivent, détendus, et nous lance un salut tonitruant. Je n'ai rien contre eux personnellement. Après tout, ils ne nous ont rien fait, c'est juste que la situation est merdique et qu'ils pourraient clairement faire un effort.

 **-C'est toi la présidente du Glee Club, non ?**

Le mec avec qui on avait déjà échangé la première fois essaie d'attirer l'attention de Shirahoshi.

 **-Euh…,** fait-il, désappointé par son attitude.

Celle-ci serre ses mains et jette des regards affolés partout autour d'elle. Elle se rappelle alors ma présence et me jette un regard étrange. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Heureusement, Margaret vient à sa rescousse en répondant à la salutation. Shirahoshi comprend alors qu'il faut qu'elle fasse de même et le salue. Quant à moi, je me contente de les regarder.

 **-Je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois mais le club de rugby ne veut pas entrer en guerre** **contre** **le Glee club. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est un endroit en plus pour entreposer notre matériel et faire nos réunions hebdomadaires.**

 **-Oui… J'espère que ça pourra très vite s'arranger.**

Shirahoshi tente un mince sourire.

Elle a l'air soulagé par la démarche du capitaine mais reste méfiante. Et elle a raison, s'il suffisait seulement de bons sentiments pour que tout s'arrange, on n'en serait pas là…

Le capitaine semble néanmoins satisfait d'avoir pu une fois de plus clarifier la situation et retourne auprès de ces co-équipiers. Il passe devant moi sans rien me dire et je me demande si ce mec ne serait pas un faux gentil. Après tout, s'il voulait réellement que les choses s'arrangent et ne pas faire plus de mal au Glee Club, il abandonnerait notre salle et chercherait activement une autre solution avec le conseil des élèves. Ce n'est pas complètement fou de penser ça, c'est une bonne manière de se faire bien voir et d'ensuite vous planter un couteau dans le dos sans éveiller une seule fois vos soupçons.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand la porte s'ouvre. Sabo apparait et nous annonce que la réunion va pouvoir commencer. J'entre dans la salle du conseil des élèves en me disant que c'est étrange pour moi de me trouver là. Tout a l'air si sérieux, si solennel. Quand je pense que c'est ici que mon copain passe des heures à essayer de régler les problèmes des autres...

On prend place sur les chaises et une fille nous demande si on souhaite boire quelque chose. Certains acceptent et quelques minutes après, ils sont servis. En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne savent pas recevoir les gens ici. Entre la boisson et les petits fours secs, les gens ont le choix. Tout ça, c'est bien gentil, mais si on pouvait s'attaquer au problème...

La porte s'ouvre une deuxième fois mais plus brusquement : Brook vient d'arriver. Il rigole nerveusement quand il voit que tout le monde le regarde et se dépêche d'aller s'asseoir.

- **Bien, si tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion visant à trouver une solution au contentieux entre le club de rugby et le Glee Club. Je rappelle que la source de ce litige est dû au fait que le club de rugby a fait une demande de salle** **à laquelle** **certains membres** **du conseil des élèves** **ont décidé de répondre en leur attribuant une salle déjà occupée.**

Sabo termine son laïus et s'assoit. Rob Lucci lui jette un regard ainsi que deux autres personnes du conseil. C'est moi ou l'ambiance entre eux est tendue ?

 **-Tout d'abord, le conseil des élèves tient à s'excuser. Nous sommes conscients que cette situation aurait pu être évitée et nous travaillons durement pour essayer de l'arranger au plus vite,** continue Sabo.

 **-Mais cette situation nous va très bien,** intervient un des gars du club de rugby. **C'est vrai, pourquoi on ne prendrait pas la salle du Glee Club ? Ils ne sont pas beaucoup, ils peuvent très bien aller dans un des bureaux vides du 3** **ème** **étage.**

 **-Ces salles sont trop petites pour qu'on puisse s'entrainer convenablement!** répond Perona.

 **-Parce que vous avez besoin de place pour chanter ?** s'étonne le même type.

 **-Eh bien, si je peux me permettre,** intervient Brook. **Venez donc le vendredi pour voir les entrainements du club, vous comprendrez mieux la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.**

Il se racle la gorge et demande s'il peut de nouveau avoir du jus d'orange.

 **-En parlant de ça, le conseil des élèves a peut-être trouvé une solution,** dit un binoclard dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom.

- **Une salle aux dimensions bien plus modestes que celle du Glee Club mais qui aurait au moins l'avantage d'arranger tout le monde,** nous explique Sabo.

 **-Le seul problème, c'est que cette salle appartient à l'administration et il nous faut attendre l'autorisation de celle-ci avant de pouvoir vous l'attribuer,** continue le mec à lunettes.

 **-Et combien de temps on devra attendre ?** demande le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby.

 **-Je ne sais pas, sans doute plusieurs semaines. Pour être tout à fait sincère, ça prend toujours un peu de temps avec l'administration.**

 **-Peut-être 3 ou 5 semaines, voire plus,** explique Rob Lucci. **Le conseil d'administration a beaucoup de dossiers en retard et je crois, hélas, que le vôtre ne fait pas partie de leurs priorités. Alors peut-être même 8 semaines…**

Rob Lucci prend un petit four et je serre les dents. Bien entendu, le club de rugby se révolte.

 **-Non mais ça va pas, vous ne croyez pas qu'on** **supportera** **cette situation aussi longtemps !**

 **-En vrai, vous vous foutez bien de nos problèmes !**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non!** panique Sabo.

Je présume qu'il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passe comme ça.

 **-C'est bon, pas la peine de jouer les divas! Vous avez fait comme ça pendant des années avec votre salle habituelle, où est le problème ? Au fond, deux mois, c'est quoi ?** dis-je.

Et comme à chaque fois que je dis une bêtise, je m'en rends compte aussitôt et me fais la réflexion qu'il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire. Mais j'ai le droit d'être énervé : ces mecs mettent tellement d'énergie à essayer de nous voler notre salle!

 **-Je crois que cette réunion ne sert à rien,** soupire Dellinger.

 **-Enfin une parole sensée,** acquiesce Perona.

 **-Pourquoi on ne jouerait pas la salle du Glee Club ?** propose soudain le capitaine de l'équipe du rugby.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?**

Brook n'a pas l'air très rassuré.

 **-Et pourquoi** **pas** **? C'est une bonne manière de régler une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas accepter ?**

Tel un serpent, Rob Lucci s'immisce à nouveau vicieusement dans la conversation pour distiller son poison.

 **-A vrai dire, vous n'avez pas tellement le choix : nous avons déjà acté l'acquisition de votre salle au club de rugby. Si vous voulez la récupérer, il va falloir la gagner. Je trouve ça assez juste,** continue t-il.

 **-Comment ça, "** **déjà acté** **"?** se scandalise Sabo **. Je pensais qu-**

 **-La demande est passée plus vite que prévu auprès de la direction,** le coupe Rob Lucci.

Sabo serre les dents et m'envoie un regard désolé.

Au fond, Dellinger avait raison : cette réunion ne sert à rien à part nous mettre dos au mur.

Mardi 13 Mars 2018

 **-Je pense que la situation n'est pas si critique que ça,** dis-je en tapant dans mes mains.

 **-Tu trouves ?** lance Perona, sarcastique.

 **-Si on voit les choses du bon côté, on est assuré d'avoir la salle jusqu'aux régionales. Après, faudra se battre.**

 **-Ace a raison,** tente Shirahoshi. **Rien n'est perdu.**

Un silence gêné suit sa déclaration. On se regarde tous en se demandant bien comment on va faire. On n'a absolument rien contrôlé pendant la réunion. A croire qu'on ne pouvait absolument rien faire et que les choses devaient se passer comme ça. On a appris, ou plutôt Rob Lucci nous a appris, que notre salle ne nous appartenait déjà plus officiellement. Dans sa bonté d'âme, dans son immense générosité même on va dire, le club de rugby veut bien disputer "honnêtement" cette salle – qui est normalement à nous – dans un match de rugby. Vous voyez l'erreur ? L'énorme arnaque !

Non mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ils nous laissent la salle encore trois semaines et ils peuvent avoir une salle rien qu'a eux dans 8 semaines maximum, ça leur coûte quoi d'attendre quelques semaines de plus ? Et puis, un match de rugby… Ils ne prennent pas vraiment de risque. C'est comme si on les défiait sur un karaoké! On va dire qu'ils s'assurent de garder le trésor.

Les règles sont assez simples. Au moins, le club de rugby se met un handicap, ou plutôt c'est nous qui avons un avantage : ils seront trois, on sera cinq et ceux qui gagnent seront les premiers à marquer 10 points. Le match se déroulera en deux parties de 10 minutes et le club de rugby ne pourra attaquer qu'en deuxième mi-temps, ils défendront les dix premières minutes. Nous avons le droit de faire appel à des personnes qui ne font pas partie du Glee Club. Ça me paraissait évident : je me vois difficilement envoyer les filles sur le terrain. D'ailleurs, nous avons quelques divergences d'opinion à ce sujet.

Si Perona et Shirahoshi ne souhaitent pour rien au monde aller se casser le bras ou se faire des bleus sur le terrain, ce n'est pas le cas de Margaret. Et encore, je ne parle pas du cas de Dellinger. Je ne sais pas comment le convaincre de ne pas participer sans le vexer. Il a hâte de pouvoir jouer, lui qui n'a jamais fait de rugby... Il va se faire aplatir comme une crêpe s'il met les pieds là-bas...

 **-On a encore plusieurs jours pour trouver quatre personnes !** soupire Perona.

 **-Trois, tu veux dire,** rectifie Dellinger.

 **-Deux,** renchérit Margaret.

 **-Si vous avez des joueurs de rugby professionnels dans vos contacts, c'est le moment de les appeler. Merde, je ne connais même pas les règles !**

Je soupire et m'allonge sur la scène.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Zoro? Il a de gros bras, ce n'est pas juste pour faire joli, non ?** demande Perona.

Je la regarde, réfléchis et soupire encore.

 **-Je ne sais pas, il a un match important contre Mihawk vers ces dates-là...**

La porte s'ouvre et on entend le rire si caractéristique de notre coach : on a la surprise de le voir avec X-Drake.

 **-Je vous** **amène** **une petite surprise et des croissants !**

Avoir la visite de l'ancien président spécifiquement aujourd'hui nous fait du bien. On se lève précipitamment pour aller le serrer dans nos bras.

 **-Comme promis, je suis venu vous voir chanter. Ne faites pas saigner nos oreilles.**

 **-C'est génial !**

Shirahoshi a un grand sourire qui s'étend jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Aussitôt, nous oublions notre problème actuel. Sa présence nous rappelle que nous sommes là pour chanter et pour gagner. C'est ça le plus important.

 **-Vous vous mettez en place ?** nous demande Brook.

On ne tarde pas à monter sur scène et à se mettre en condition pour chanter. A même pas un mois des régionales, nous sommes plus dans la préparation de la représentation que dans l'apprentissage des chansons.

Brook discute avec X-Drake, certainement qu'il lui a aussi beaucoup manqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique est lancée et on s'amuse à interpréter _Yeah !_ de Usher.

Pendant 4 minutes, on oublie réellement que le Glee Club a de gros problèmes et on s'amuse. Quand on termine, notre public nous applaudit : ils ne sont que deux mais c'est comme si la salle nous ovationnait. On redescend et on recueille les commentaires de notre coach. X-Drake se contente d'acquiescer : ça doit lui rappeler des souvenirs.

 **-Vous allez tout exploser, j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs, après votre apparition à la télé, c'est sûr que vous aller tout rafler !**

 **-C'est ça, moque-toi. On ne me reprendra plus jamais à faire de la télé,** dis-je, bougon.

 **-Moi j'ai trouvé ça super marrant !**

 **-Tu es beaucoup trop insouciant pour ton propre bien, Dellinger,** souffle Margaret, amusée.

X-Drake sourit aussi. Nos regards se croisent et je le vois tout de suite devenir bien sérieux. Je fronce les sourcils et l'interroge du regard.

 **-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.**

Il n'a pas l'air trop inquiet donc je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Enfin, j'espère.

 **-Rien de grave au moins?** s'inquiète également la présidente du Glee Club.

 **-Non, enfin je n'espère pas.**

 **-Tu vas te marier ?** sourit Brook.

 **-Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher ça mais non.**

Il prend une grande inspiration et nous donne enfin l'information.

- **Je vais de nouveau tenter le concours d'entrée au conservatoire mais à Batelleria cette fois.**

Shirahoshi en pleure instantanément de joie : elle a toujours autant la larme facile, la petite. Les deux autres filles se ruent dans ses bras.

 **-J'en ai parlé avec mes parents et Koala. Je n'ai pas envie plus tard de me dire que je n'ai peut-être pas tout fait pour réaliser mes rêves,** reprend-il ensuite **.**

 **-C'est merveilleux !** se réjouit Dellinger. **Dommage qu'on ne se verra pas, j'ai été accepté à Goa, moi.**

Il hausse les épaules et fait la moue.

 **-J'y croyais plus franchement,** lui dis-je.

 **-Je vais chercher de quoi fêter ça !**

Brook se précipite dehors, certainement à la cafétéria.

 **-Je viens avec vous,** lance Margaret.

 **-Alors c'est fini, plus de carrière militaire ?** je lui demande **.**

 **-Elle n'avait pas vraiment commencé mais j'ai quand même appris vachement de trucs,** **je ne le regrette pas** **.** **J'ai eu accès à beaucoup d'informations et de connaissances qu'on n'a nulle part ailleurs.** **Et puis, rien ne dit que je serai pris. Mais je donnerai tout.**

Il rigole et se fait de nouveau sauter dessus par les filles.

Jeudi 15 Mars 2018

Je repère rapidement X-Drake qui m'attend devant l'arrêt de bus près du lycée. Comme d'habitude, il y a peu de monde ici et c'est justement pour ça que je lui ai donné rendez-vous là.

Il me voit arriver et enlève ses écouteurs.

 **-J'espère que c'est vraiment important, je commence dans même pas une heure,** fait-il.

 **-Très important,** je lui assure.

 **-C'est pas un truc que tu pouvais me dire mardi ?**

 **-J'y ai pensé la nuit dernière.**

 **-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que tu rêves de moi?** plaisante-t-il.

 **-Non. Tu avais tes vêtements,** dis-je pour rentrer dans son jeu **. Mais plus sérieusement, c'est très important.**

Je m'assois à côté de lui et observe les alentours. C'est fou, il y a tellement de mystère autour de ce sujet que j'ai l'impression de m'apprêter à braver un interdit.

 **-Hier, tu as dit que tu avais eu** **accès à** **certaines informations** **chez les militaires** **, ce genre de** **choses** **…**

 **-Oui, on nous apprend pas mal de trucs : comment marche le système, en quoi consiste notre fonction, le sens du sacrifice,...**

 **-C'est bien ce que je pensais. En fait, tu peux peut-être m'aider.**

 **-On verra. Tes questions commencent à être vachement bizarres...**

X-Drake se méfie et je me dis que je tourne trop autour du pot pour avoir l'air honnête. Mais ce que j'ai à lui demander n'est pas simple du tout. Je me demande même si je ne l'embarque pas dans un truc illégal, s'il a ne serait-ce que le droit de me divulguer ce genre d'information ou s'il le sait même. Comme il quittera la formation militaire après son stage, ça rend la divulgation d'information moins grave... Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées tout seul ? De toute façon, si on part dans ce sens-là, il fait encore partie du programme militaire alors il enfreint la loi. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une façon de parler : il n'y a pas vraiment de loi là-dessus. Du moins, je pense. Cela dit, vu comment l'information est protégée, on pourrait facilement y croire.

Mais Marco en a parlé et je sais qu'il l'a fait pour nous inciter à chercher, à ne pas nous contenter de ce qu'on veut seulement bien nous dire. Pour nous ouvrir au monde, chercher la vérité. Il a fait son devoir de prof, quoi.

 **-Que sont exactement les Empereurs ?**

Il y a plein de trucs que je veux savoir. Depuis le temps que je me prends la tête avec ça quand même ! Mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai entendu mon père en parler, lorsque j'ai surpris cette conversation que je n'aurais pas dû entendre, je m'interroge encore plus sur ce que c'est. Mon père avait l'air inquiet et semblait dire qu'il n'était pas dans une superbe situation. Je m'inquiète pour lui et également pour ma mère. Si jamais il a de graves problèmes et qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à tout ça, ce sera juste horrible.

 **-Comment** **tu es au courant** **de ça ?** me demande-t-il, étonné.

 **-Je le sais parce que j'en ai entendu parler. J'espère que tu vas répondre à ma question et non pas me mettre un vent. Je ne trouve rien sur internet, c'est hallucinant quand même...**

Il soupire et semble émettre certaines réserves à poursuivre cette discussion.

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, ce sont des informations militaires.**

 **-Sans déconner ?** dis-je, choqué par l'information. **Pourquoi militaire ?**

 **-Militaire et politique en fait.**

Il soupire et me regarde longuement.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ça ?**

 **-Bien sûr que oui !**

Je ne vais pas reculer maintenant. Pour une fois que quelqu'un veut bien me parler! X-Drake reste silencieux encore longtemps avant d'enfin prononcer un mot. Il me parle alors des Yonko, l'autre nom pour désigner les Empereurs. Ils sont quatre et ce sont les hommes les plus fort et les plus influents du monde. Ça va bien au-delà des Tenruybito et leur puissance fait peur aux autorités selon ce qu'il a appris. Contrairement aux Grand Corsaires, ils ne collaborent pas avec l'armée et les forces spéciales. Les hautes autorités ont essayé de s'attaquer à eux sans grand succès, leur pouvoir est bien trop grand.

Chacun d'eux contrôle une partie du monde : East Blue, West Blue, North Blue et South Blue. Ils ont le contrôle total sur ses territoires. Ils font la plupart du temps ce qui leur plait et ça a apparemment toujours été comme ça. Les Empereurs sont une entité et font partie intégrante des Trois Grandes Puissances.

J'ai l'impression de subir un cours d'histoire où on me parlerait de faits datant d'un autre temps. Déjà que j'avais du mal à concevoir le concept des Trois Grandes Puissances, sans parler des Tenruybito qui me sortent par les oreilles…

Je comprends que ces individus sont dangereux et que ce sont des informations sensibles : c'est certainement pour ça qu'on ne les crie pas sur tous les toits. Les gens flipperaient, il y a assez de souci dans ce monde pour ne pas en rajouter. Cela dit, je trouve à redire sur leur manière de garder le secret.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que mon père peut bien avoir à faire là-dedans… ?

* * *

« Tout ce qui nous irrite au sujet des autres peut nous conduire à une compréhension de nous-mêmes.»

Carl Jung

Sabo

* * *

Samedi 17 Mars 2018

- **On pourrait manger ensemble ce midi ?** me propose Shanks.

 **-Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai qu'une demi-heure, j'ai juste prévu de manger un sandwich avec les collègues. Prends le temps de manger un vrai repas, toi.**

Je lui souris et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. J'ai finalement été pris pour travailler dans le café, je m'y plais bien et devrais normalement y bosser jusqu'en juillet. Il ferme en août et le patron ne s'est pas encore projeté au-delà. On verra bien.

 **-C'est dommage, le cabinet est juste en face. Je peux bien venir te voir un peu** **même** **si on ne mange pas ensemble,** **non** **?**

 **-Comme tu veux, Shanks.**

Je le regarde, décontenancé par ses remarques. Depuis une semaine, je trouve mon colocataire plutôt étrange. J'en ai parlé à Cavendish qui m'a dit que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de différence : Shanks a toujours manqué de normalité. Il n'a pas tort mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Il veut étrangement passer beaucoup de temps avec moi. Si j'étais parano, je dirais qu'il me surveille.

 **-Ace aussi doit passer me voir, vous vous verrez peut-être. J'y vais sinon, je vais être en retard !**

 **-Pas de problème, passe une bonne journée.**

Je lui fais un signe de la main et dévale les escaliers. J'ai mon métro de justesse et souris piteusement à un homme qui se demande pourquoi je suis en nage. Je m'assois à une place libre et vais quelques minutes sur le réseau _Piece_. Je relis une série de messages qu'Anonyme et moi nous étions envoyés. Les doigts sur les touches, j'hésite. J'arrive à mon arrêt sans avoir pu me décider. J'aimerais m'adresser au Anonyme que je ne connais pas encore mais j'avoue ne pas savoir comment faire.

Je ne voudrais pas non plus mettre Marco dans l'embarras en lui posant des questions trop intrusives. De toute façon, je me laisse encore du temps.

J'entre dans le café. Avec moi, il y a Makino et Mezair, en apprentissage, qui arrivera un peu plus tard. C'est l'équipe du matin. Le week-end, je travaille seulement jusqu'à 13h et la semaine, je travaille deux heures après les cours jusqu'à 20h. Le samedi après-midi et le dimanche après midi sont plus calmes : ils ne sont donc que deux.

J'aime bien bosser le matin : j'ai mon après-midi de libre comme ça et puis, je commence à 8h, ce sont de bons horaires.

Ace m'a dit qu'il passerait vers 10h voire 11h s'il a envie de dormir plus longtemps. Il n'a pas mis de réveil naturellement. C'est sûr qu'il y en a qui profitent de leur week-end !

J'entre au café et salue Makino. Mezair ne commence qu'à 10h30 et termine à 16h. L'établissement ouvre tout juste, Makino est en train de faire la mise en place. Je passe rapidement dans les vestiaires pour me changer : j'enfile ma chemise parfaitement repassée et le tablier avec le nom du café. Je reviens auprès de Makino qui me propose un café avant l'arrivée des premiers clients. J'accepte : les cafés sont vraiment délicieux ici et j'espère apprendre à en préparer d'aussi bons !

Pendant que Makino s'organise derrière le comptoir, je nettoie et organise les tables. Une fois fait, on se répartit la salle et puis on s'organise également pour quand Mezair sera là. Une demi-heure est passée et les premiers clients arrivent. Je m'occupe d'eux, tout content de pouvoir enfin gérer mes propres clients. Pendant les deux premiers jours, le patron m'a montré comment préparer les commandes dites simples. Le reste, c'est Makino qui s'en occupe. J'apprendrai le reste sur le tas, au jour le jour.

Une heure plus tard, le café est presque plein et alors que je suis en cuisine en train de recharger le plateau de pâtisseries, je souhaite que Mezair arrive très vite. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avant, Makino faisait ça toute seule. Je retourne en salle et ai la surprise de voir Ace au comptoir. Il discute avec Makino et ne semble pas m'avoir vu. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller lui parler pour l'instant. Je me dépêche de mettre en place les pâtisseries et vais servir les deux muffins au chocolat et la tartelette au citron aux trois jeunes femmes de la table 4. J'entends Makino et Ace rirent et je me demande bien pourquoi. Je les observe à la dérobée et vois Ace se faire servir une tasse de capuccino bien remplie. Je suis débordé alors que Makino trouve le temps de rigoler avec Ace...

Je dois dire que ça m'agace un peu : c'est pour moi qu'il est là et je ne peux même pas lui parler. Ça dure encore un quart d'heure avant que je n'arrive enfin à me poser. Tout le monde est servi et déguste sa commande en toute tranquillité.

Je passe derrière Ace et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Il me tire à lui et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

 **-Salut,** dis-je.

 **-Salut, t'as enfin un moment ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Oui, je pensais que tu ne m'avais pas remarqué.**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne voulais juste pas te déranger, t'avais l'air vachement occupé.**

Je souris, rassuré par ses propos. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne m'avait pas vu, ça aurait quand même été vachement vexant. Makino me dit que je peux prendre dix minutes et s'occupe d'aller encaisser les clients et de nettoyer les tables vides.

 **-Ça a l'air assez dur, tu termines à quelle heure déjà ?**

 **-13h.**

 **-Mince, je crois que je ne pourrais pas attendre jusque-là…**

 **-Pas grave. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que je pourrais t'accorder plus que ces dix minutes que Makino nous offre,** je grimace.

 **-On dirait bien. C'est comment de travailler avec elle ? Ce n'est pas bizarre ?**

 **-Les premiers jours, ça l'était. Là, c'est mieux.**

 **-Tant mieux.**

Ace porte sa tasse de capuccino à ses lèvres et je rigole quand je vois les traces qu'il a au-dessus des lèvres. Il s'essuie en rigolant et me propose une gorgée. Succulent !

 **xXx**

Je salue Mezair et le patron qui est arrivé il y a une demi-heure. Makino a terminé depuis une heure. Finalement, je n'ai pas vu Shanks. Je rejoins Ace qui m'attends dehors et a gentiment proposé de venir me chercher à la sortie du boulot. Bien sûr, j'ai dit oui : il est parti passer le temps chez Zoro. Je le prends dans mes bras, bien content de pouvoir enfin me poser.

 **-T'es fatigué ?**

 **-Juste un peu** **mais** **je suis content : j'ai eu 30€ de pourboire!**

 **-Cool, tu vas pouvoir m'inviter à manger alors.**

 **-C'est ça, oui. Et puis, j'ai déjà mangé, je ne compte pas te regarder t'enfiler des frites!**

 **-C'est super bon, les frites,** s'indigne-t-il. **De toute façon, j'ai déjà mangé chez Zoro. Des frites, en plus.**

Je secoue la tête, amusé, et on se dirige vers le métro.

Ace passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me fixe étrangement. Je lui souris et il fait pareil mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder alors je commence à m'inquiéter.

 **-Quoi ?** dis-je dans un rire nerveux.

 **-Non, c'est juste que tu vas rire. Enfin, peut-être pas…,** admet-il.

 **-Peut-être pas ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle mais quand même un peu. Mais dans tous les cas, même si tu ne trouves pas ça drôle, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.**

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre...**

Ace commence à moins rigoler et parait de plus en plus nerveux.

 **-Je te le dis pour être honnête avec toi. Tu sais, comme on a dit qu'on ne se cachait plus rien.**

J'acquiesce et je dois dire que plus il parle, plus je m'inquiète de la suite.

Il s'arrête, soupire et me prends la main avant de changer de direction. On marche en silence pendant quelques minutes puis on s'arrête après s'être engouffré dans une petite ruelle vide. Ace essaie de me sourire pour me rassurer mais je ne suis pas certain que ça marche vraiment.

 **-Il y a quelques jours, je me suis fait un peu bousculer en rentrant chez moi,** commence-t-il.

 **-Bousculer ?** je l'interroge.

 **-Ouais, bousculer. Je ne peux même pas appeler ça une agression tellement les mecs étaient cons. J'ai eu un peu le nez bousillé mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.**

 **-Tu as été blessé ?!**

Ace a beau se vouloir détaché quand il me raconte tout ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

 **-Ouais mais ce n'était rien, je te dis. Les deux gars étaient des abrutis finis. En fait, le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils ont été engagés par ton père pour essayer de m'impressionner**!

Il sourit et lève les yeux au ciel.

- **Complètement débile! Il se croit dans un film de mafia ou quoi ?**

Il rigole et pourtant, je suis loin de partager son hilarité. Il le remarque alors très vite.

 **-Mouais, je me doutais que tu ferais cette tête-là. Mais franchement, Sabo je t'assure, ce n'est rien du tout. Il est juste désespéré et s'agite inutilement!**

J'hoche la tête mais c'est simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Je me sens complètement anéanti par la nouvelle. Mon père ne plaisantait donc pas quand il me disait qu'il me ferait rompre...

Ace me propose de rentrer et je dis oui. Cette histoire me reste dans la tête toute la journée.

Lundi 19 Mars 2018

 **-Nami m'en veut mais je ne sais pas pourquoi,** me dit Sanji alors qu'on est en train de manger.

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... Depuis quelques jours déjà, je la sens distante. J'étais pas mal occupé avec l'histoire de Niji alors je n'y ai pas trop fait attention jusque-là.**

 **-Ça a peut-être un rapport avec ça si on y pense bien.**

Sanji fronce les sourcils et n'a pas l'air de voir où je veux en venir.

 **-Tu as eu fort à faire ces derniers temps. Nami a du se sentir un peu délaissée. On sait tous que tu la traites comme une véritable princesse. A partir de là, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas vu que tu ne criais plus tes fameux « Nami-chérie »** **à tout bout de champ** **.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Sanji…,** dis-je, amusé. **Tu devrais lui parler. A mon avis, elle s'inquiète simplement beaucoup pour toi.**

Il sourit. Je sais qu'il est heureux mais s'en veut quand même. Il n'a rien dit à Nami pour ne justement pas l'inquiéter et voilà que l'inverse se produit. C'est vrai que toute cette histoire est vachement compliquée mais je suis certain que Nami pourra comprendre. Ils s'aiment et sont ensemble depuis si longtemps : parler leur sera bénéfique à coup sûr. Je sais combien il est dur de ne pas savoir, on se sent impuissant. On a juste l'impression d'être bien seul avec nos questions.

Hier soir, je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à ce qu'Ace m'a dit. Je suis de nouveau déçu par mon père. Encore, quelle surprise d'ailleurs ! Non, au fond, si je veux être honnête, plus rien ne me surprend venant de cet homme. Il magouille je ne sais quoi d'illégal avec Doflamingo, il a déjà franchi la ligne depuis longtemps. Et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant. Il va juste falloir que je me montre plus prudent, que je lui fasse bien comprendre que ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Pourquoi tient-il tellement à ce que je revienne, que je reprenne ma place de fils parfait ? Ce n'est pas ce que je suis et je ne le serai pas pour nourrir ses espoirs dépassés.

Qu'il s'occupe de Stelly, il ne demande que ça. Qu'il ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec moi, pas alors que Stelly l'aime encore et le considère comme un père.

Je me demande bien pourquoi… Peut-être parce qu'il ne lui reste que lui ? J'ai malheureusement abandonné : Stelly préfère un père, même défaillant, qu'un frère qui n'est pas normal. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut être si indifférent envers une personne avec qui on a grandi, avec qui on a passé de si grandes épreuves.

Je ne saurai sans doute jamais. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne mon père, je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire exactement. Est-ce qu'une énième conversation avec lui serait vraiment utile ?

Je soupire et observe Sanji qui n'a pas une meilleure tête que moi.

 **-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé avec Niji?**

 **-Oh oui, c'est vrai,** fait-il.

Il sourit et j'ose espérer que c'est parce qu'il a de bonne nouvelle. Ce soir-là, il m'a simplement envoyé un message pour me dire que c'était fait, qu'il avait pu parler avec son frère et qu'il se sentait à présent plus léger. Il embauchait au Baratie très peu de temps après alors on a alors remis l'appel téléphonique à plus tard. Et puis les jours ont passé sans qu'on ne revienne une seule fois dessus.

 **-Il n'a pas été trop en colère de s'être fait piéger ? Je me demande comment ça s'est passé avec Zoro une fois qu'il est rentré,** dis-je, pensif.

 **-Il a été surpris de me voir, c'est sûr, mais je crois qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris. Mes frères n'ont jamais été du genre à paniquer ni à vraiment prendre une situation au sérieux.**

 **-Eh bien, je suppose que c'est tant mieux pour nous.**

J'esquisse un sourire et Sanji hausse les épaules.

 **-Je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler mais quand il a dit OK, je me suis retrouvé con. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni par où commencer. Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il m'envoie promener, pas à ce qu'il coopère si facilement, si rapidement. Il s'est moqué de moi pour ne pas changer** **et** **ça m'a énervé alors je lui ai dis ses quatre vérités : je lui ai balancé au visage tout ce que je pensais de lui et ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a vraiment fait du bien... J'étais tellement perdu que je n'arrivais pas à analyser mes émotions.**

Il s'arrête et semble se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

 **-Je me suis excusé finalement. Je crois que c'était mieux de le faire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise que j'étais idiot. D'après lui, je suis bien trop gentil pour pouvoir m'en sortir convenablement dans la vie et** **je vais** **indubitablement payer le fait d'être faible plus tard. Je crois que c'est ça manière à lui de s'excuser et de me dire que je ne lui devais pas d'excuse. Les choses sont bien comme ça. Enfin, je crois...**

 **-Il a une manière bien à lui de le faire.**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je lui ai aussi dit qu'il manquait aux autres. Certainement pas** **au** **vieux mais** **aux** **autres, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera et ce n'est plus mon problème. Dans les jours qui viennent, je vais consacrer toute mon énergie à me faire pardonner par ma belle Nami!**

Il sourit bêtement et je me dis que je suis heureux de revoir Sanji comme ça. Ca fait si longtemps. J'ose espérer que cette histoire est enfin derrière lui.

Mercredi 21 Mars 2018

J'observe Ace qui, les yeux fermés, est complètement avachi sur le canapé de la cafétéria. Il a l'air au bout du rouleau. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'interroger pour savoir. Il est évident que c'est à cause de cette histoire de compétition pour la salle du Glee Club. Ça m'énerve tellement : je n'arrive pas à croire que Rob Lucci ait envoyé le projet se faire valider sans même m'en informer avant!

J'aimerais tellement plus l'aider mais je ne sais même pas comment. La Summer Cup commence bientôt. Les entrainements se sont durcis et sont plus longs qu'avant, ça devient même assez compliqué avec le boulot : j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir une minute à moi, c'est pour dire. Et pendant les vacances, je vais être tellement dans la compétition que je n'aurais pas le temps de penser à autre chose. C'est la dernière fois que je pourrai y participer. Après le lycée, je compte faire des études de journalisme et le basket ne prendra alors plus autant de place dans ma vie.

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** je l'interroge.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** me répond-il.

 **-Je suis sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout va finir par s'arranger.**

Ace ne me répond pas. Il n'a pas l'air de partager mon optimisme. Je soupire et me rapproche de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde. Je lui propose une barre de _Twix_ qu'il accepte, c'est déjà ça.

 **-C'est une mauvaise idée de vous affronter lors d'un match de rugby.**

 **-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi,** lâche-t-il. **Mais est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ?**

 **-Non, certainement pas.**

 **-La salle est déjà à eux, il faut simplement qu'on trouve des gens pour nous aider.**

 **-Vous pouvez déjà compter sur moi.**

Je lui souris, lui montre que je ferais de mon mieux pour les aider. Mais loin de me renvoyer un sourire ou même une expression soulagée, Ace grimace. Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air très content.**

 **-C'est juste que je pense que c'est une fausse bonne idée que tu participes,** commence-t-il.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils et attends avec un peu d'appréhension la réponse de mon petit-ami.

- **Tu as peur que je sois mauvais ?** je fais semblant de me vexer.

 **-Non, non !**

Il panique et ça me fait rire : je le rassure tout de même sur le fait que je blaguais.

 **-C'est juste que tu es le Président des élèves, il n'y a pas conflit d'intérêt si tu participes ?** m'interroge-t-il. **Les gens** **diront** **que tu n'es pas neutre, surtout que tu es supposé rester en dehors de tout ça.**

 **-Tu n'as pas tort...**

Je fais la moue. Ace a raison et sur ce coup-là, ça m'embête assez.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Glee Club n'a jamais eu la vie facile mais il s'en est toujours sorti.**

Ace me sourit et je fais de même. Au moins n'a-t-il pas perdu sa volonté de se battre. La pause de midi se termine et Ace et moi trainons quelques minutes encore ensemble avant de finalement nous séparer pour gagner nos cours respectifs.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu es rentré, Sabo.**

Je me retourne et regarde Shanks qui marche vers moi. Je fronce les sourcils et accroche ma veste au porte manteau.

 **-Oui. Tu m'attendais ?**

 **-Non, pas spécialement.**

Il hausse les épaules et regarde l'heure sur son portable.

 **-Tu ne rentres pas plus tôt d'habitude ?**

 **-Peut-être, je ne fais pas toujours attention. Mais en ce moment, les entrainements se terminent plus tard et mes horaires de boulot ont été décalés.**

 **-Hum, c'est bien.**

Il continue de me regarder et je commence à trouver ça franchement bizarre. Heureusement, il finit enfin par parler.

 **-Cavendish n'est pas là ce soir mais il nous a laissés un succulent gratin de courgettes. Il est un peu tôt mais je meurs de faim, ça ne t'embête pas si on mange tout de suite ?**

 **-Non, pas de problème. Je vais juste prendre une douche avant et préparer mes affaires pour demain.**

 **-** **Parfait** **, j'ai quelques dossiers à ranger aussi avant.**

Je le laisse et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Je dépose rapidement mes sacs dans ma chambre et prends le jogging qui me sert de pyjama en ce moment. Je prends une longue douche histoire de bien me détendre et me fais un champoing. Le massage sur mon cuir chevelu me fait vraiment du bien. Une fois prêt, je descends : Shanks est toujours sur ses dossiers. Je lui demande s'il veut que je lui prépare son assiette et il accepte.

Je nous sers deux belles portions et m'installe à table. Shanks s'installe avec moi, ses dossiers toujours à la main.

 **-Tu as beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ?** je lui demande.

Shanks a repris depuis quelques semaines, le travail lui manquait trop. Cavendish et moi avons très nettement pu remarquer le changement que ça a opéré chez lui. Je pense qu'il s'ennuyait un peu avant, ça prouve à quel point il est attaché à son travail. J'espère que je serais aussi impliqué que lui plus tard dans la vocation que j'aurais choisie.

Shanks mange mais continue de jeter des coups d'œil à ses papiers. La télé est allumée mais personne ne la regarde vraiment. Par curiosité, je laisse mon regard s'attarder sur les documents sur lesquels il travaille : je me dis que s'il les amène à table, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas confidentiels.

Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose ou plutôt, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer les informations qu'il y a. Il faut dire que Shanks a une écriture illisible aussi !

 **-Ça t'intéresse ?**

Shanks surprend mon regard et sourit.

 **-Un peu. Je suis surtout curieux.**

Il fouille dans les dossiers et en met un au-dessus de la table.

 **-Je ne peux pas dire que je sois vraiment débordé en ce moment. Certains clients sont plutôt réticents à me faire confiance. J'ai l'impression de devoir à nouveau faire mes preuves, comme au tout début. Un jour, je m'ennuyais un peu et j'ai remis le nez dans de vieux dossiers.**

 **-Ceux sur la table ?**

Il acquiesce.

 **-Ce sont ceux-là les plus intéressants.**

Il me montre les dossiers sur le dessus, hésite puis finit par me les tendre.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lire plus de deux lignes pour me mettre à paniquer.

Il s'agit d'information sur deux membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Des informations banales pour décliner leurs identités, le rappel des délits qu'ils ont commis mais surtout, surtout, leur appartenance à l'AR.

 **-L'Armée Révolutionnaire… ?** je murmure, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

 **-Oui. Tu as l'air surpris,** dit-il. **Tu les connais plutôt bien pourtant, non ?**

J'arrête de respirer et ne trouve rien à dire. J'ai peut-être mal compris ? Je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil à mon colocataire et il me regarde de la même manière qu'il m'a toujours regardé. J'avale avec difficulté la bouchée de gratin que j'avais dans la bouche.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette révélation implique ni ce qu'elle va engendrer par la suite. Après tout, Shanks est resté assez vague, ça ne veut peut-être rien dire mais je ne suis pour autant pas très tranquille. En lâchant ça, Shanks a pu vouloir dire que je connaissais le système de l'AR, que j'en ai peut-être déjà entendu parler… ? Ça doit être ça.

Il n'a aucun moyen de savoir que je fais partie de cet organisme. Les réunions de l'AR sont toujours très bien protégées et le secret du lieu et de l'endroit est gardé jusqu'au dernier moment. Je suis une jeune recrue, j'ai quelques responsabilités et j'en suis fier mais je ne participe même pas à toutes ces réunions. Et puis, au-delà de ça, quand je rencontre en de rares occasions des membres de l'organisation, nous sommes toujours très vigilants.

Mon trouble est de plus en plus visible et mon colocataire me regarde étrangement.

 **-Je t'ai vu avec Ivankov et Inazuma,** lâche-t-il finalement. **J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais,** ajoute-t-il simplement avant de continuer à manger son plat.

Tout s'éclaire d'un seul coup : Shanks ne fait rien au hasard depuis le début de la soirée et ses questions et ses regards ces jours derniers, je ne les ai pas imaginés. Peu importe à quel point j'essaie de me rassurer parce qu'il s'agit de Shanks et que c'est mon ami. Tout ça ne change rien à l'horrible vérité : je suis découvert.

* * *

Un chapitre plus court mais on avance quand même pas mal !

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 25.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 25

.

« La chose la plus difficile est la décision d'agir, le reste n'est que ténacité.»

Amelia Earhart

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 23 Mars 2018

 **-Vous pensez qu'on devrait s'entrainer au rugby ou au moins apprendre les règles ?** demande Shirahoshi.

En pleine pause dans notre salle, on la dévisage tous. Brook est le seul à faire du bruit avec sa brique de jus de pomme.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-C'est que… je sais qu'on est occupé avec le concours qui approche et qu'on passe déjà tout notre temps à ça mais il faut aussi penser à l'après,** explique la présidente du Glee Club.

 **-Tu as raison,** soupire Margaret. **Mais quand ? Comme tu dis, on est déjà pas mal occupé en ce moment.**

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà commencé à apprendre les règles.**

Les filles se tournent vers moi et j'essaie de paraitre détendu, histoire qu'elles reprennent confiance.

 **-Moi aussi. Je me suis acheté une tenue pour l'occasion, j'ai hâte de la mettre !** sourit Dellinger.

 **-Ne vous tracassez pas trop,** lance Brook **. Vous n'êtes pas des joueurs professionnels de rugby. Vous entrainez pendant des jours, des semaines ou des mois n'y changera pas** **grand-chose** **. Chaque chose en son temps. La date du concours approche** **et** **à mon avis, c'est une mauvaise idée d'éparpiller son énergie juste avant le jour J.**

 **-C'est pas faux,** dis-je.

 **-Terminez vite de manger, on reprend l'entrainement tout de suite après,** nous encourage Brook.

Je croque dans mes dernières chips quand deux filles tapent timidement à la porte. On se retourne tous instantanément et on fixe d'un œil surpris les deux arrivantes. On n'a pas l'air très accueillant, je le reconnais, mais on a encore en tête le fait que la merde qui nous arrive avec le club de rugby a commencé comme ça : par des inconnus qui ont débarqué dans la salle du Glee Club.

L'une d'elles, celle qui se tient à droite, est brune et a des cheveux mi-longs. Elle est habillée de manière plutôt banale et esquisse un sourire franc quand elle croise mon regard. L'autre fille est vraiment très belle et se démarque par l'aura qu'elle dégage, son élégance. Elle est blonde et a les cheveux plus courts que la fille qui l'accompagne. Ses boucles blondes se terminent juste au milieu de sa nuque. Elle a également de grands yeux bleu clairs. Vu sa tenue, elle fait partie des bourgeois, ou plutôt des privilégiés de cette école.

 **-On vient pour les portes ouvertes,** annonce la brune. **Regarder la séance d'entrainement du Glee Club,** ajoute-t-elle en échangeant un regard avec son amie.

Cette nouvelle enchante clairement le Glee Club. On montre alors enfin nos bonnes manières et on salue les deux possibles futures recrues.

 **-Je m'appelle Aby et je suis en seconde.** **Voici** **Stussy, en première.**

 **-Oui, on est dans la même classe !** se réjouit Dellinger.

Stussy lui fait un signe de la main pour le saluer et bien entendu, Dellinger lui répond avec entrain.

 **-Vous tombez vraiment bien, on allait reprendre l'entrainement**! les informe Brook.

Elles ont l'air ravi et sous les politesses de notre coach, elles s'assoient sur les chaises au premier rang, prêtes à nous observer nous mettre en scène. Avec les autres, on s'éloigne un peu pour se préparer à monter sur scène. Shirahoshi n'arrive pas à cacher sa joie : elle s'emballe certainement un peu vite mais je dois dire que c'est si surprenant et si merveilleux qu'on peut bien rêver un peu.

On discute à voix basse même si on sait que ça ne sert à rien et qu'elles peuvent certainement nous entendre. On se questionne et surtout, on fait des suppositions. On se rappelle surtout d'être courtois et aimable avec elles : si on m'avait dit un jour que je ferais ça ! Brook nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous demande ensuite si nous sommes prêts à interpréter « Je l'aime à mourir ».

Le jour du concours, ce sera un simple piano voix avec nos cinq voix, pour pouvoir être sûr de passer notre message. On fera la même chose pour « Thousand years » et autant dire que depuis quelques jours, je me suis remis au piano ! La chanson d'amour n'est pas très longue alors nous avons peu de temps pour convaincre, en tout cas moins que pour les autres. C'est une chanson célèbre qui a été traduite dans plusieurs langues et dans plusieurs versions. Elle est très connue et nous ne voulons pas nous rater.

Elle a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier  
Elle a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier, des éclats de rire  
Elle a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel  
Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'elle ne veut pas dormir  
Ne veut pas dormir, je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Elle vit de son mieux son rêve d'opaline  
Elle danse au milieu des forêts qu'elle dessine, je l'aime à mourir  
Elle porte des rubans qu'elle laisse s'envoler  
Elle me chante souvent que j'ai tort d'essayer de les retenir  
De les retenir, je l'aime à mourir

Pour monter dans sa grotte cachée sous les toits  
Je dois clouer des notes à mes sabots de bois, je l'aime à mourir  
Je dois juste m'asseoir, je ne dois pas parler  
Je ne dois rien vouloir, je dois juste essayer de lui appartenir  
De lui appartenir, je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
Pour être si forte aujourd'hui  
Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres  
De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
(Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits, je l'aime à mourir)  
(Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira)  
(Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire)  
(Pour tout reconstruire, je l'aime à mourir)

Nous laissons les dernières notes se terminer avant que Brook ne nous applaudisse. Stussy et Aby, impressionnées, font de même. On descend les rejoindre pour accueillir leurs commentaires.

Les deux filles restent plutôt silencieuses. Comme elles ne font pas parties du Glee Club, elles ne doivent pas trop oser prendre la parole. Brook a l'air ravi d'avoir des demoiselles à ses côtés parce qu'il en fait plus que d'habitude. Ça les fait d'ailleurs assez rire. Nous un peu moins car même si parfois, Brook a l'air d'une bonne grosse blague, c'est aussi un très bon coach qui sait ce qu'il fait. C'est pour ça qu'on écoute toujours avec attention ses remarques.

Après avoir recueilli ses commentaires, on retourne sur scène pour de nouveau interpréter la chanson en apportant des améliorations. L'entrainement continue et entre rire et sérieux, à 18h, il se termine enfin.

 **-Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

Margaret sourit à Stussy et Aby. Les deux filles se regardent, comme pour se mettre d'accord, avec hésitation.

 **-J'ai vraiment adoré,** nous confie alors Aby.

Elle a un immense sourire et pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute, Aby va rejoindre le Glee Club. Elle a l'air motivé et passionnée par ce qu'on fait, elle semble aussi vouloir s'intégrer et c'est vraiment super.

 **-En fait, j'ai toujours aimé chanter sans vraiment** **le** **savoir. Je me suis dit qu'avec le Glee Club, je pourrais apprendre et m'amuser un peu. Vous êtes vraiment tous géniaux et j'ai trop envie de chanter avec vous sur scène. Quand vous chantiez, j'avais l'impression de ressentir mille choses à la fois !**

 **-Ne nous fais pas autant de compliments ou Shirahoshi va encore pleurer,** s'amuse Perona.

On observe tous la présidente du Glee Club et effectivement, elle n'est pas loin de verser sa petite larme.

 **-Pour ma part, même si j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien, je ne suis pas encore sûre de rejoindre le Glee Club,** intervient Stussy **. J'appartiens au club de photographie en tant que modèle et même si ce n'est pas toujours amusant, ça me plait assez. Il y a pire, quoi. Je suis** **surtout** **venue aujourd'hui parce qu'Aby n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais vous rejoindre.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** demande Perona.

 **-Parce qu'elle a une voix sublime !** déclare Aby.

Il ne nous en fallait pas plus pour nous intéresser. Autant dire qu'à partir de cet instant, on redouble de courtoisie et d'amabilité envers nos deux invitées. Plus tard, avant qu'elles s'en aillent, on leur propose de revenir la semaine prochaine pour cette fois-ci, s'entrainer avec nous.

Dimanche 25 Mars 2018

Je fronce les sourcils et remets l'enchainement de mouvements en arrière. C'est quoi ça ? Il n'y a pas faute normalement là, je n'y comprends rien. Et dire que je pensais avoir enfin compris les règles... En même temps, je ne devrais peut-être pas compter sur un manga pour m'apprendre les règles d'un sport. Mais c'est tellement mieux que de prendre un manuel ! Et puis, j'ai l'impression de ne pas gâcher mon temps. Allier l'utile à l'agréable comme on dit.

Je repousse mon ordinateur et laisse la vidéo continuer de défiler. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et soupire. Il ne nous reste plus tellement de temps avant les régionales. Comme d'habitude, on manque le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'avril. Cette année, on va se disputer le titre ici, à Dawn. C'est comme jouer à domicile même si franchement, ça ne fait pas de grande différence. Ici ou ailleurs, ce n'est pas comme si du monde allait se déplacer pour venir nous encourager.

Faut vraiment que j'arrive à rester concentrer mais je dois dire qu'avec le match de rugby qui approche et ce que j'ai appris de la bouche de X-Drake, c'est plutôt difficile. Merde, je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Je me dis même parfois qu'il aurait mieux valu que je reste dans l'ignorance. Et puis, je me rappelle la conversation que j'ai surprise. Je ne sais pas avec qui discutait mon père. Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Quelqu'un de son entreprise et dans ce cas, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit Rayleigh : il est un peu comme son bras droit ou vice-président, je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifier. Ou alors quelqu'un d'un autre milieu, quelqu'un qui appartiendrait à la catégorie sombre qui tourne autour des Trois Grandes Puissances.

Tout est si vague. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressé à la vie de mon père. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis contenté maintes et maintes fois d'accepter des réponses qui n'en étaient pas à des questions pourtant simples. « Je travaille l'argent. »

Ce n'est pas un métier, ça ! Ça ne veut même rien dire du tout.

Est-il banquier ? Trader ? Courtier ? Parieur… ?

Pour avoir vu son entreprise, j'en doute. J'ai l'impression qu'on y fait un peu de tout. Comme une grosse tour de contrôle qui gérerait l'ensemble de ses affaires.

Il est sans doute temps pour moi d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mon père. Ouais, mais pas tout de suite, je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire. J'ai déjà plein de trucs à gérer en ce moment mais si je suis honnête, ça m'arrange assez. J'aimerais repousser ce moment encore et encore.

Ah, j'ai l'impression que le monde devient fou. Je me redresse et m'intéresse de nouveau à l'anime « All out ! ». Il faut que je me dépêche de trouver des gens pour nous aider. Avec de la chance, les gars du club de rugby n'iront pas à fond. Ils pensent certainement qu'on est nul et ils n'ont pas tort mais si on peut tirer profit de leur négligence, ce serait bien. Ils ne nous ont pas proposé un match de rugby par hasard après tout. De toute façon, on n'a jamais eu notre mot à dire et eux s'assurent simplement d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour arriver à leurs fins. Inutile de dire qu'on a essayé de négocier pour avoir quelque chose de plus équitable pour nous, sans succès. Ils nous donnent des avantages et c'est apparemment largement suffisant pour nous pour gagner, d'après eux bien entendu.

Mais c'est loin d'être aussi simple qu'ils le pensent ou plutôt qu'ils voudraient nous le faire croire. On a plein de problèmes, à commencer par l'équipe qu'on alignera.

Je comprends que Margaret ait envie de jouer, de se battre pour le Glee Club, mais ce qu'elle ne comprend pas, c'est qu'on n'est pas tous semblables et qu'on ne se bat clairement pas à armes égales. Je ne veux pas miser sur le fait qu'ils seront plus cléments avec une fille et utiliser ça pour l'envoyer sur le terrain. Effectivement, je me suis autoproclamé capitaine de l'équipe Glee Club. Mais Margaret est une vraie tête de mule et une féministe affirmée, je vais me prendre une rasade d'insultes si je lui dis que je ne veux pas qu'elle participe parce que c'est une fille. Déjà qu'on recommence tout juste à se reparler normalement – le fait que son ex mène une croisade contre notre club aide –je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me tombe de nouveau dessus.

Il faut donc que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez fort pour combler les lacunes de Margaret et de Dellinger. Et les miennes aussi en fait. De l'équipe entière, quoi. C'est vrai qu'avoir Zoro serait super: il est balèze et je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un pourrait l'arrêter. En sport, il était toujours le premier qu'on choisissait pour constituer les équipes.

Law, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser : même s'il avait du temps, il ne le ferait pas. Le payer ne servirait à rien non plus. Il serait capable de me payer pour ne pas jouer. Ce que je peux comprendre. Franchement, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Je vais aller me faire mal sur un terrain de rugby pour garder ma salle. Quelque chose qui m'appartient déjà et en même temps que je n'utiliserai plus dès l'année prochaine. Ca peut paraitre idiot mais je veux que le Glee Club qui nous succèdera puisse s'entrainer convenablement. C'est pour l'honneur donc.

Quand cette histoire est tombée, on était tous d'accord avec les membres du club pour ne pas en parler à X-Drake. On voulait égoïstement être capable de régler ça par nous-mêmes. Avec le nouveau Glee Club. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûr. X-Drake a fait du foot pendant longtemps et était un très bon buteur. Il a de bonnes compétences en sport, ça nous serait forcément bénéfique. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il ne refuserait pas de nous aider. Maintenant, il faut aussi convaincre les autres. Sincèrement, vu la merde dans laquelle on est, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réfléchir très longtemps.

J'ai pensé pendant un moment à Shanks avant de vite passer à autre chose. J'avoue que s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens comme avant son agression, je l'aurais envisagé. C'est comme ça que je l'ai connu au début après tout. Il était déjà blessé mais ça ne se voyait pas. Pas pour moi qui ne savais pas en tout cas. Là, je balaie cette idée et j'ai honte de l'avouer mais c'est parce que Shanks souffre d'un handicap maintenant. Et à travers ce mode de pensée, j'ai l'impression de dire que parce qu'il est amoindri, il est moins capable qu'un autre. Et c'est ça qui me rend honteux.

C'est comme pour Margaret et Dellinger, j'ai l'impression de sous-estimer mes amis…

Cette histoire me prend la tête. J'éteins mon ordinateur et descends au salon. Law est sorti prendre l'air avec Luffy je ne sais où. Il me semble que Roger et Hancock sont dans leur chambre. Je me répète comme un mantra qu'ils sont simplement en train de dormir. Je ne me pose pas plus de question et essaie de ne pas m'y intéresser. Seigneur, je veux penser jusqu'à la fin de ma vie que la seule fois où mes parents ont eu une relation sexuelle, c'était lors de ma procréation. Protégez mon âme innocente, s'il vous plait...

Si je reste ici, je vais juste m'abrutir devant la télé. Autant rejoindre Law et Luffy.

Mardi 27 Mars 2018

J'entre dans la cafétéria et commande une coupelle de fruits. Il fait chaud et j'ai une horrible envie de fruits frais et exotiques. Le serveur me la tend avec le sourire. Je crois que c'est un nouveau, c'est la première fois que je le vois ici. Je plante ma fourchette en plastique dans un morceau de mangue. Délicieux, pas trop mûr et sucré, exactement comme j'aime. Je me dirige vers les poufs. Mon but est juste de passer le temps jusqu'à mon cours d'anglais. Donc je vais me détendre, manger, et faire la liste du matériel à prendre pour le camping.

Je suis surpris de repérer rapidement Stussy: on dirait qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi. Je vais m'installer à côté d'elle et lui fais un coucou. Elle m'avait fait forte impression vendredi dernier. J'espère qu'Aby et elles rejoindront le club. On n'en parle pas parce qu'on est suffisamment occupé comme ça mais on a peur de voir le Glee Club s'éteindre après notre départ. Dellinger sera seul et ce sera forcément dur pour lui. On veut l'aider avant de partir, lui passer le flambeau convenablement.

 **-Toi aussi tu avais une envie de fruit ?** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-Ouais, j'ai toujours un creux à cette heure. J'ai moins mauvaise conscience en mangeant des fruits.**

 **-J'avais juste chaud et envie d'un truc sucré et acidulé. Je suis content qu'ils proposent plus de fruits maintenant. J'en avais marre de manger des cochonneries. Pourquoi t'es là ?**

 **-J'ai un prof d'absent. Et toi ?**

 **-Comme d'habitude, j'ai du temps à tuer avant d'aller en enfer. J'ai anglais et la prof ne m'aime pas.**

Elle rigole.

Elle doit penser que je blague. Comme j'ai des choses à faire, je la laisse à son occupation et me concentre sur mes propres papiers. Avec les membres du Glee Club, on a déjà pas mal avancé dans l'organisation de nos vacances. On va y aller en train. Eh oui, plus de chauffeur. C'était bien avant, X-Drake nous conduisait partout. Prendre le train ne sera pas un problème pour Margaret et Perona. Shirahoshi n'a pas l'habitude mais veut bien se lancer et Dellinger voit une fois de plus ça comme une aventure.

Arrivés à la gare, pas le choix, la famille de Shirahoshi nous conduira jusqu'à notre emplacement de camping. On sera sur une propriété privée alors pas de transport en commun. J'ai déjà briefé tout le monde sur le fait de voyager léger et de prendre des vêtements dans lesquels ils seront à l'aise. Pour la nourriture, Shirahoshi m'a dit qu'il y avait un magasin dans l'espace naturel. Je lui ai fait comprendre que notre but est de nous débrouiller par nous-mêmes et de ne pas aller faire les courses en voiturette au magasin dès qu'on aura besoin de quelque chose. On achètera l'essentiel, rien de frais, et ça devra nous faire trois jours. On aura au moins des sanitaires propres et une douche. Je n'aurais renoncé à ce confort pour rien au monde.

Pour la suite, c'est moi qui m'occupe de lister le materiel, la partie un peu plus technique des vacances.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demande Stussy.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et la voit penchée vers moi, essayant de lire mes notes.

 **-Je prépare les vacances du Glee Club.**

Elle a l'air tout d'un coup bien intéressée.

 **-Vraiment ?**

J'opine du chef.

- **Et vous faites ça souvent ?**

 **-Non mais on essaye, on est parti à South Blue l'année dernière avec des amis et cette année, c'est juste nous. On va faire du camping pendant trois jours.**

 **-Ça a l'air amusant.**

Elle sourit et mange un morceau de melon. Son regard se perd au loin et elle a l'air étrangement songeuse.

 **-Vous avez l'air de tous si bien vous entendre.**

 **-Ouais. On est amis. On porte tous le Glee Club à bout de bras alors ça rapproche. On est aussi un peu spéciaux alors sans doute qu'on se comprend mieux.**

 **-Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ce n'est pas pareil au club de photographie... On s'entend tous assez bien mais on est simplement là pour faires les activités du club, c'est tout.**

 **-Hum, je comprends. Le club de photographie doit être plus sérieux,** dis-je.

 **-Peut-être.**

Elle souffle.

 **-Mais votre enthousiasme et la bonne humeur du Glee Club me fait envie.** **Quand Aby m'a demandée de l'accompagner, je ne m'attendais pas à passer un aussi bon moment. J'avoue hésiter encore quant au fait de rejoindre le Glee Club. En revanche pour Aby, son choix est fait.**

 **-On peut donc compter sur elle ?** je demande pour être sûr.

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est super ! Prends ton temps pour choisir. Reviens même nous voir un vendredi si tu veux.**

 **-J'essaierai. Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais faire partie de deux clubs.**

Elle rigole et je me dis qu'elle n'a pas tort. Mais si c'était possible pour certains clubs, ce n'est pas notre cas: on est trop peu nombreux pour faire l'économie d'une seule personne.

 **-Tu sais quand est-ce qu'Aby va nous rejoindre ? Le 6, on a les régionales, ce serait bien si elle pouvait venir avec nous** **pour s'intégrer.**

 **-Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais elle est motivée alors vous allez certainement la revoir très vite.**

 **-OK.**

Jeudi 29 Mars 2018

J'écoute les instructions du prof de sport en me faisant la réflexion que tout le monde ici sait jouer au basket. En théorie, en tout cas. Il y a une différence entre savoir et pouvoir. Je pense savoir et pouvoir mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une classe de guignols et le cours de sport – alors que j'aime ça – est tellement ennuyeux.

Le prof termine son laïus et nous demande de constituer des équipes. Certaines filles grognent. Pour ma part, j'attends juste que ça passe. Deux heures de cette torture. Je soupire et me lève à l'entente de mon nom. J'essaie de me motiver : je ne vais pas passer mon temps à ruminer.

En plus, mon équipe joue contre celle de Rob Lucci.

C'est dans ces moment-là que je regrette de ne pas m'être intéressé un peu plus à ce que fait Sabo. C'est quand même un super joueur de basket. Il aurait pu m'apprendre deux trois trucs pour mettre cet enfoiré minable. Le coup de sifflet retentit et je reçois aussitôt le ballon. Mes coéquipiers ne sont pas vraiment de grands sportifs, autant dire qu'ils comptent sur moi pour changer la donne. C'est sympa de leur part mais tout seul, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Cela dit, on marque tranquillement des points. On en encaisse aussi pas mal il faut dire.

Quelle merde.

Il est partout et nulle part à la fois. Il est à un bout du terrain, on court, on se retourne et on a la surprise de le voir à côté de nous. Rob Lucci. Les filles crient stupidement son nom. Il joue les indifférents et il l'est probablement mais c'est certain aussi qu'il cherche à provoquer tout cet engouement autour de sa personne. On ne suspecte jamais une personne au-dessus de tout soupçon. Et malheureusement pour moi, il l'est. Enfin, pour les autres en tout cas.

Moi, il me sort par les yeux et plus le temps passe, plus je le déteste. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je crois que j'adore le détester.

Le match continue et même s'il est évident qu'on va perdre ce match, on n'abandonne pas. Je retrouve une certaine excitation à me trouver là et joue joyeusement au basket. Et j'arrive en plus à gérer assez bien Rob Lucci. C'est ma petite satisfaction personnelle.

Je reçois soudain le ballon et dribble plutôt habilement jusqu'à la moitié du terrain. Je suis sûr que mon petit-ami serait fier de moi. Marqué par deux adversaires, je renvoie le ballon à une fille de ma classe qui le fait tomber par terre. Elle panique et le ramasse vite. Cette maladresse suffit à distraire les deux gars qui me marquent et j'en profite alors pour m'éloigner. On me renvoie le ballon, je me retourne pour me précipiter vers le panier mais bouscule Rob Lucci dans la manœuvre. Un coup de sifflet retentit et on me fait signe de faire attention.

Je fais mine qu'il s'agit d'un malencontreux accident – et ça l'est – mais quelle joie ! Bien entendu, le capitaine de foot le voit et a du mal à cacher sa contrariété. Il se relève et le match reprend.

Deux minutes plus tard, comme par miracle, je récupère de nouveau le ballon. J'aurais peut-être le temps de marquer un dernier panier avant la fin du match. Oh, joie !

Mais je fais à peine un pas que je me fais bousculer et me cogne durement par terre. Mon dos me lance et je grince des dents pour atténuer la douleur qui se propage dans mon dos. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir Rob Lucci.

 **-Excuse-moi. Ça va aller ?**

Son visage est impassible et il me tend la main. Je la saisis et écarquille les yeux comme pour mieux me stabiliser. Au bout de quelques secondes, ma vision est enfin plus nette et je me mets à fixer Rob Lucci.

Le prof siffle la fin du match et le score est inscrit au tableau.

On a perdu et je me suis fait bousculer par Rob Lucci en plus d'avoir super mal au dos. Mais peu importe.

Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux aujourd'hui.

Rob Lucci a beau dire ce qu'il veut, faire semblant continuellement, il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Avec tout ce qui arrive, il a de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa véritable personnalité.

Je peux le faire sortir de sa réserve habituelle. Je peux le démasquer.

* * *

« _Chaque homme doit décider s'il marchera dans la lumière de l'altruisme créatif ou dans les ténèbres de l'égoïsme destructeur._ »

 _Martin Luther King_

Sabo

* * *

Vendredi 30 Mars 2018

Je sors des vestiaires et rejoins les autres devant le tableau. Ruyma commence à nous expliquer ce qu'on va faire pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. A la fin, on est étonné de voir qu'on fera surtout du renforcement musculaire et des visionnages de match. Habituellement, on fait toujours des matchs où l'on teste nos différentes combinaisons.

D'ailleurs, un membre du club le fait remarquer et se récolte un regard impassible du coach. On n'est jamais très serein quand Ruyma nous regarde comme ça. Des fois, c'est bon signe : ou on a posé une question pertinente ou alors c'est tout le contraire et on lui fait perdre du temps.

 **-Vous comprendrez par vous-même.**

Il nous demande de nous échauffer. Pour ça, on fonctionne notamment de manière individuelle.

Je cours pendant dix minutes et m'assois sur le parquet pour m'étirer. Ça y est, les travaux sont complètement finis. C'est vrai que le gymnase fait plus neuf et plus moderne et que les travaux sont plutôt réussis. Enfin, on ne m'enlèvera pas le fait que c'était tout aussi bien avant.

Je suis un peu nostalgique des entrainements communs avec le club d'athlétisme : ils sont vraiment super sympas et avec eux, on a pu tester différentes manières de s'entrainer, de s'améliorer et de changer un peu d'environnement. Le coach Ruyma s'est aussi montré plus ouvert. Il n'y a aucun doute quant au fait que ce soit grâce à Madame Ambroise. Elle est vraiment très sympa et pédagogue. C'est elle qui s'occupe depuis maintenant cinq ans du club d'athlétisme.

Autant dire que même si au club de basket on est tous d'accord pour dire que le coach Ruyma est très compétent, on a été assez jaloux du club d'athlétisme.

C'est d'ailleurs Léo avec qui je me suis échauffé pendant tout le temps qu'a duré l'entrainement commun qui m'a appris à mieux m'étirer. Et c'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas faire l'impasse là-dessus. Le coach Ruyma nous a vraiment concoctés un programme musculaire assez féroce. On n'est plus habitué à faire autant de musculation. Plus tard, quand l'entrainement se termine, je me sens courbaturé mais pas autant fatigué que les autres fois. Et ça fait vraiment du bien. J'avoue qu'avec ces longues journées, je m'endormais dès que mon corps touchait le lit. La session de visionnage des vidéos était aussi plutôt bien. On a pu se créer une base de données sur nos futurs adversaires et ce ne sont pas des informations négligeables.

 **-Tu fais quoi après, Sabo ?** me demande un première.

 **-Je prend mon service dans un café.**

 **-Merde, tu bosses encore après ça ? T'as du courage,** me plaint-il.

 **-On allait boire un verre ensemble dans un bar pour se décontracter un peu. Tu nous rejoindras une autre fois,** lance Gin.

 **-Ouais. Après la** **Summer** **Cup pour fêter notre victoire !** dis-je.

 **-Tu joues la finale avec nous cette fois-ci !** déclare mon ami.

 **-Ne te blesse pas cette fois-ci,** lance quelqu'un d'autre.

 **-Alors ça, pas de soucis là-dessus.**

Cette année, c'est la dernière alors je veux jouer le plus de match possible.

 **xXx**

J'entre au loft et tombe tout de suite sur Shanks qui me sourit. Je reste là sans rien dire et quand je m'apprête enfin à le saluer, il s'en va dans le séjour.

Depuis que Shanks m'a mis devant le fait accompli, je n'ose plus l'affronter. Je n'arrive plus à avoir une conversation neutre avec lui. Je me sens si mal. Je fais tout pour ne pas me retrouver seul trop longtemps avec lui, pour ne pas laisser de nouveau la gêne s'installer. Mais j'ai beau agir ainsi, je sais bien qu'il y a un réel problème et qu'il va bien falloir le résoudre à un moment donné. Pour l'instant, j'ai de la chance, Cavendish a souvent été là et a très bien su rendre cette situation vivable à défaut d'agréable. Il n'a rien remarqué et j'espère qu'il n'en saura jamais rien.

Le pire, c'est que Shanks m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire à propos de cette histoire. J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre son comportement. Après le diner, il n'a rien ajouté d'autre, n'a fait aucun commentaire et m'a encore moins jugé. C'était simplement comme une mise en garde mais à la fin, c'est moi qui décide. Ce sont mes choix.

Dire que j'ai été étonné serait un euphémisme. Il s'agit tout de même de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ! Ils sont presque traqués par la police, la moindre information sur eux est si rare qu'elle en devient précieuse.

Une autre personne que Shanks, quelqu'un de normal, m'aurait forcément dénoncé. Même si je ne suis pas un membre encore important de l'organisation, je détiens forcément des informations, aussi minimes soient-elles.

J'ai besoin de comprendre l'attitude de Shanks. Mais j'ai peur de lui parler. Je ne sais plus comment agir. Pour l'instant, il n'a rien dit mais combien de temps continuera-t-il à se taire? J'ai pris contact avec Inazuma il y a quelques jours parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Je me dois de les tenir informer de ce qu'il s'est passé.

 **-Salut, Sabo.**

 **-Salut.**

Cavendish passe devant moi en baillant et entre dans la cuisine. Je termine d'enlever mes chaussures. Je crois n'avoir jamais passé autant de temps dans l'entrée juste pour enlever des chaussures. Je me précipite dans ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit.

Mon portable vibre et je souris en voyant le nom d'Ace s'afficher. Je réponds sans plus tarder.

 _ **-Coucou.**_

 **-Salut** , je réponds.

 _ **-Je t'ai cherché à la fin du club mais t'étais déjà plus là.**_

 **-Ouais, on a fini plus tôt que d'habitude. Je suis parti un peu vite pour pas être en retard au boulot.**

 _ **-Mon pauvre, tu travailles dur.**_

J'entends très bien le sourire dans sa voix et je dois dire que ça me fait aussi sourire.

 **-Exactement et j'ai grand besoin de soutien et de beaucoup d'amour.**

 _ **-Je me doute bien. Tu ne dois pas être très tranquille avec la Summer Cup qui approche.**_

 **-Oui et non. Je suis impatient mais en même temps, j'avoue ne pas trop aimer toute cette période de préparation. On peut se voir demain ? Ou plutôt dimanche, je bosse le matin et l'après-midi, je dois réviser mes cours.**

 _ **-Ouais, pourquoi pas dimanche**_ **.**

 **-C'est vrai que je suis occupé avec le club mais toi aussi, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble.**

 _ **-Dis-moi que je te manque,**_ _m_ _e taquine-t-il._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et décide de jouer avec lui en gardant le silence. Il continue de m'embêter et finit par me supplier. J'avoue donc qu'il m'a beaucoup manqué et que je l'aime énormément.

 _ **-Viens chez moi, y aura personne l'après-midi normalement. Roger sera au boulot et Hancock va faire je ne sais quoi. Luffy sera chez son pote Usopp et Law révisera à la bibliothèque. Il vit ses derniers jours de stage, il repart bientôt à Baterilla. Tout ça pour dire qu'on sera seul.**_

 **-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un message subliminal derrière cette phrase.**

 _ **-Aucun message subliminal là-dedans. J'ai juste envie de te faire l'amour et je le dis plus ou moins avec élégance.**_

 **-N'importe quoi.**

Parler avec Ace me fait drôlement du bien, je me sens beaucoup plus serein à présent. Ace me dit encore quelques mots d'amour, me taquine et se plaint de Luffy et puis on raccroche.

Je reste encore quelques minutes étendu sur mon lit puis me lève pour descendre au salon. J'y retrouve Cavendish qui a tout l'air de se faire une petite manucure. Je le regarde faire, un peu intrigué. Il me voit faire et sourit puis reprend son manège. Il est en fait simplement en train de se limer les ongles et de les égaliser.

Il me montre ensuite le résultat et me demande mon avis. Je trouve ça plutôt bien mais en même temps, je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Je souris et ça a l'air de suffire.

Je lui demande si je peux changer de chaine et il acquiesce.

 **-J'ai commandé des pizzas, elles ne devraient pas tarder,** me dit-il plus tard.

 **-Super.**

Je sens mon ventre grogner comme pour me rappeler combien je commence à avoir faim.

 **-Où est Shanks ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Il est sorti, il avait quelqu'un à voir. Si tu veux mon avis, ça m'étonnerait qu'on le revoit tout de suite. Je crois qu'il voit quelqu'un.**

La nouvelle est si inattendue que j'ai du mal à y croire.

 **-Quoi ? Tu en es sûr ?**

Je murmure et je me fais l'effet d'un conspirateur.

 **-Non. Mais il a ce sourire idiot, plus idiot que d'habitude, qu'ont les gens amoureux. Je plains d'avance cette personne. Shanks peut-être si énervant parfois. Il faut vraiment être un saint pour le supporter.**

 **-Tu dois en être un alors.**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

Il sourit et inspecte de nouveau ses ongles. Je souris et regarde la place vide à côté de moi. J'étais déterminé à parler à Shanks mais il n'est pas là et je ne sais pas si j'en suis soulagé ou non.

Dimanche 01 avril 2018

J'attends qu'Ace sorte de chez lui. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour le prévenir que j'étais là et que je l'attends bien sagement. Finalement, on va sortir et non pas se prélasser dans sa maison vide. Il fait beau, ce serait trop dommage de rester enfermé.

Je ne sais pas trop encore ce qu'on va faire, surement se promener un peu puis se poser quelque part. Hier, Ace m'a appelé pour me faire part de sa grande envie d'aller au cirque. Une troupe itinérante est présente dans notre ville jusqu'au week-end des vacances. J'avoue que je suis plutôt hésitant. Autant j'adore les zoos et les aquariums ou même les réserves naturelles, autant pour les cirques et les parcs aquatiques, c'est une autre histoire. Je ne suis pas fan de la manière dont sont traités les animaux. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas forcément questions de maltraitance mais pour moi, les animaux ne doivent pas servir à amuser la galerie.

Le problème, c'est qu'Ace a vraiment envie d'y aller et que le spectacle commence dans une heure.

Je m'éloigne un peu du muret pour pousser le portail de la grande bâtisse. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Ace pour mettre autant de temps. Il m'a pourtant assuré qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures et à descendre. Je ne sais pas où il est parti les chercher mais ce serait bien qu'il se dépêche.

Je sonne à la porte et aussitôt, elle s'ouvre. Ace me fait face, la mine penaude. Il fait bien d'être gêné, tiens !

 **-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Un peu plus et j'aurais fini par penser que tu avais changé d'avis et que tu ne savais tout simplement pas comment me le dire.**

 **-Mais non !**

Il me prend dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser le front.

 **-J'ai juste remarquer au dernier moment que mon short était sale, j'ai dû me changer.**

Je baisse les yeux sur son short noir et sa ceinture orange qui pend. Quoi qu'il ait mis avant, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il a là. Ace n'en a peut-être pas conscience mais il n'a aucun talent pour l'assemblage de vêtements. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec aussi peu de goût ou plutôt d'intérêt à ce propos. Autant parfois le résultat est assez sympa mais la plupart du temps, honnêtement, il vaut mieux ne pas s'y attarder. On n'est pas tous obligé d'être des fashion victimes mais là… Ace atteint un niveau. Heureusement que je l'aime, sinon j'aurais presque honte.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Rien.**

Ce ne sont que des vêtements, peu importe au fond. Mon copain reste quand même très beau.

 **-On va au cirque alors ?**

 **-Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?** je lui demande.

 **-Mais oui, ça va être trop bien!**

 **-OK. J'espère que ce cirque-là me donnera une bonne image des cirques en général...**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Par rapport aux animaux. Je suis contre l'utilisation d'animaux dans les cirques.**

 **-Ah…ouais. T'es ce genre de personne.**

Ace plisse les yeux et hoche la tête. Je hausse les sourcils et lui demande muettement ce que signifie ce regard mais il se contente de sourire.

 **-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'animaux. Testons, y a que comme ça qu'on peut se faire une idée. Mais juste avant qu'on y aille...**

Ace pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde sérieusement. On reste comme ça de longues secondes, immobile devant chez lui, à attendre je ne sais quoi.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Si tu as une blague à faire, c'est le moment.**

J'éclate de rire et commence à marcher. Ace me suit et essaie tant bien que mal de faire cesser mon hilarité. Malheureusement, c'est plus fort que moi. Il est vraiment très drôle et trop mignon. C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, on est le 1er avril et que c'est généralement le moment idéal pour faire des blagues en toute impunité. Je me rappelle encore de ma grosse blague de l'année dernière. Dire qu'Ace y a cru en plus !

A vrai dire, c'était même pire que ça ! Pas une seule seconde il ne s'est posé de question, c'était si drôle. Autant que sa petite vengeance qui s'est traduite par une simple bouderie.

Je ne pensais pas que cet évènement le marquerait au point de le traumatiser.

Je le charrie un peu et il en profite pour se plaindre encore de ce que je lui ai fait vivre. Il se plaint mais franchement, c'est de sa faute aussi ! Comment peut-on penser une seule seconde que Zoro et Sanji aient pu se supporter assez longtemps pour finir par tomber amoureux ?

On prend le métro et on change pour un bus à la moitié du trajet. On aperçoit le chapiteau de loin. La place est grande et il y a du monde en ce dimanche après-midi.

Ace et moi faisons la queue et il y a un petit garçon juste devant moi. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans et il est venu accompagné de ses parents. Il est surexcité et inonde sa mère de paroles au sujet du spectacle qui l'attend. Encore et encore. Ace achète nos places sans que je n'y fasse attention. On entre dans le chapiteau et j'avoue que j'oublie complètement mes principes, gagné par l'euphorie du moment et la joie des autres spectateurs.

A côté de moi, Ace redevient un enfant. Il a l'air si heureux et ça me fait quelque chose de le voir sourire si innocemment. Les numéros s'enchainent et je dois dire que je trouve ça vraiment extraordinaire. Mais un fauve entre en scène et je suis aussitôt mal à l'aise. C'est comme si mon euphorie venait de retomber brutalement. Le fauve entrainé pour ça suit à la lettre les directives du dresseur. Même si je suis impressionné par le travail fourni, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ceci n'est pas normal.

Une heure et demie plus tard, on sort du chapiteau. On est encore au milieu de la foule et on essaie tant bien que mal de s'extraire de cet attroupement.

 **-Alors finalement, tu as trouvé ça comment ?**

 **-Globalement bien, je suis content de t'avoir écouté même si franchement, je ne pense pas que je recommencerai. Tu t'es bien amusé ? C'est toi qui voulais venir à la base.**

Ace me regarde et sourit.

 **-J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 7 ans. Mais maintenant, j'ai un petit creux ! On se mange un truc ?**

 **-Ouais, il y a une pâtisserie au coin de la rue si je me souviens bien.**

Ace se lèche les lèvres d'envie et je pouffe de rire. Il est très gourmand et c'est sûr que dès qu'on lui parle de nourriture, il ne peut être que content. Mais les pâtisseries, le sucré, c'est mon péché mignon alors je dois dire que je salive aussi devant les gâteaux dans la vitrine. J'opte pour une tartelette et un entremet chocolat noisette alors qu'Ace lui se contente d'un chocolat viennois et d'une bonne brioche au sucre.

 **-Normalement, cette année, je pourrais te voir jouer,** me dit-il un fois sorti de la pâtisserie boulangerie. **Enfin, sauf si vous perdez dès le premier match.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse.**

 **-Tu n'as pas confiance en vous ?** me taquine-t-il.

 **-On va gagner.**

Il sourit et je l'embrasse pour faire disparaitre son sourire arrogant. Il me prend contre lui et rigole contre mes lèvres. J'approfondis le baiser et il ne dit plus rien. Je finis par me séparer de lui et cette fois, c'est moi qui souris. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, plus Ace et moi nous nous accordons des gestes d'affection. Je crois que c'est parce que nous en ressentons plus le besoin qu'avant, tout simplement.

On marche encore un peu sans vraiment savoir où l'on va lorsque je force Ace à s'arrêter. Il me lance un regard interrogateur mais je reste muet.

 **-Je viens de voir Vergo,** dis-je finalement.

 **-Le connard de ton club de basket l'année dernière, c'est ça ?**

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça...**

Je le regarde s'engouffrer dans un magasin plus loin accompagné d'une fille. Sans doute sa petite-amie.

 **-Tu veux aller le voir ?** me demande Ace.

 **-Ça ne va pas, non !** Je m'horrifie. **C'est étrange de le revoir,** dis-je plus calmement.

Je tire Ace et on continue de marcher. Instinctivement ou inconsciemment, on se dirige vers la maison de mon petit-ami.

J'essaie de ne pas y penser mais voir Vergo a été une véritable surprise. Je me demande ce qu'il devient. Je ne sais pas si les gars du club ont gardé contact avec lui. Il était doué, je me demande s'il continue le basket. Il était arrogant et mauvais mais je reconnais qu'il avait un réel talent pour ce sport. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais pu m'entendre avec lui, trop intolérant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait changé en plus, il avait vraiment l'air convaincu que ce que je faisais, ce que j'étais, était mal et dégoutant. Dommage.

Mardi 03 Avril 2018

Je toque à la porte et pousse doucement la porte.

 **-Je peux entrer ?**

 **-Vas-y, je t'en prie.**

Shanks me sourit et tapote la place libre à côté de lui. Assis sur son lit, le dos calé contre un nombre incalculable d'oreillers, il joue à un jeu vidéo.

On a diné il y a une demi-heure et Cavendish, fatigué de sa journée, est déjà parti se coucher. C'est le moment idéal pour parler au roux. Je vois l'AR demain pour une brève entrevue et je veux vraiment pouvoir discuter avec Shanks avant. Je ne veux pas me cacher.

J'aimerais savoir où on en est. Ce qu'il pense de sa découverte et si je suis toujours le bienvenu ici. Ce que je fais est dangereux mais c'est ce que j'ai choisi. J'ai conscience que je ne peux pas l'imposer aux autres et encore moins les mettre en danger.

 **-Je savais que tu viendrais me voir. Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour.**

Il met son jeu vidéo sur pause et je m'assois en soupirant à côté de lui.

 **-Ça a dû te faire un choc la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas dû te l'annoncer comme ça.**

 **-Non, justement, tu as bien fait. De toute façon, je doute qu'il y ait une bonne manière d'annoncer quelque chose d'aussi important que ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché ça.**

 **-J'aurais certainement fait pareil,** dit-il après un instant de réflexion. **Tu es sûr de toi, Sabo ?**

Shanks me regarde et je vois toute l'inquiétude qu'il y a dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que sait exactement Shanks sur l'Armée Révolutionnaire mais d'après moi, il n'est pas très loin de la vérité. Il ne serait pas si sérieux et inquiet pour moi sinon.

 **-Oui.**

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de m'inquiéter au sujet de l'organisation. J'ai pris ma décision le jour de l'incendie. Confronté à la réalité du monde, je n'avais plus le choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais dégouté de moi, des autres, du monde dans lequel on vit et qu'autant de monde s'en contente. Les gens avaient l'air de trouver ça normal parce que c'est justement devenu la normalité.

J'avais l'impression d'être un spécimen en voie de disparition qui ne comprenait pas le monde dans lequel il vivait. Mais je ne voulais pas changer parce que j'étais persuadé que j'avais raison et je le suis toujours.

L'Armée Révolutionnaire est comme une deuxième famille pour moi. Ses membres partagent mes idées et me guident. M'aident à évoluer et m'instruisent.

 **-Je n'ai sans doute pas besoin de te le dire mais je le fais quand même. Ce que tu fais est illégal et tu risques gros. Je ne parle pas seulement d'un rappel à l'ordre ou de travaux d'intérêt général.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font aux gens comme toi qui se dressent contre les Tenruybito. Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu ne le saches jamais.**

 **-Merci… Merci pour ton soutien.**

Shanks reste silencieux et son regard se perd sur sa fenêtre et l'extérieur.

 **-Qu'en pense Ace ?**

C'est comme une douche froide pour moi. Comme si mon cerveau avait court-circuité en fait. La question de Shanks est plutôt simple mais je me retrouve incapable d'y répondre. Et tout ça pour une raison bien simple : parce que je n'assume pas cette vérité. Je me suis souvent demandé s'il fallait que j'en parle à Ace tout en me disant que c'était trop dangereux. Mais même si cette conclusion se répète à chaque fois que je m'interroge, je continue à me questionner parce que j'ai l'impression que je fais quelque chose de mal. Qu'il faut peut-être que je trouve une autre réponse à cette question sans oser franchir le pas.

 **-Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-J'ai peur,** je lui avoue.

 **-De quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui mentir sur un truc aussi important, Sabo !**

 **-Il ne réagira pas aussi bien que toi, Shanks,** dis-je.

Je me fais soudain l'impression d'un petit garçon qui a besoin d'être rassuré.

 **-Et il aura raison. Tu as peur de sa réaction et lui aura peur de te perdre. C'est à toi de le rassurer car sa réaction sera légitime. Je devrais sans doute te mettre en garde ou m'assurer que tu arrêtes ça…**

Il soupire.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

Cette question a tourné en boucle dans ma tête depuis que Shanks m'a lâché sa bombe il y a quelques jours.

 **-Sans doute parce que je te comprends un peu. Mais parle lui, Sabo, sinon il t'en voudra quand il le découvrira.**

Je baisse la tête et revois le visage souriant d'Ace. Alors que tout va bien pour lui, est-ce que je dois l'embêter avec ça ? Mais Shanks a raison et c'est bien pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à me satisfaire de cette situation.

 **-Ne parlons plus de ça maintenant et sois plus discret à l'avenir.**

 **-Je... Oui, très bien.**

Shanks n'a pas l'air de vouloir discuter plus alors je m'en vais. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens, assez bouleversé à vrai dire. Shanks, en quelques secondes à peine, vient de me faire ressentir l'angoisse et la peur de mon implication. Mais je reste fidèle à mes idéaux.

J'espère simplement qu'à l'avenir, le malaise qu'il y a entre nous et qui est lié à mon implication dans une organisation considérée comme criminelle disparaitra.

Mercredi 04 Avril 2018

 **-Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ?** s'interroge Dragon.

 **-Oui. Il ne dira rien,** je réponds, pas vraiment calme.

Je ne pensais pas que le chef de l'Armée Révolutionnaire serait là. Mais maintenant, je comprends toutes les précautions qui ont été prises. On m'a communiqué l'adresse du rendez-vous par moyen détourné. J'ai changé à plusieurs reprises d'adresses, de moyen de locomotion et de vêtements. Je crois n'avoir jamais mis aussi longtemps pour me rendre quelque part. J'ai sans doute plus vu la ville ce soir qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence.

Ça m'a rendu nerveux et pendant tout le chemin, j'ai pensé qu'on allait me sanctionner ou qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. L'instant est justement grave et j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Ivankov se veut rassurant mais j'avoue ne pas être à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Dragon est également quelqu'un d'assez impressionnant et je ne l'ai pas encore assez côtoyé pour le comprendre.

Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. Sur la fin du chemin, après être entré dans un énième café pour faire semblant de demander de la monnaie, un membre de l'AR m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Je sens que demain matin, je vais dormir debout

 **-Que peut-on faire maintenant ?** s'interroge une femme.

Elle fait partie du cercle très fermé des proches de Dragon. Je ne la connais pas, comme la plupart des personnes présentes ici en fait.

 **-On parle bien de Shanks le Roux ?** demande Dragon.

Ivankov acquiesce.

 **-On fait confiance au petit ou on passe par Roger pou-**

 **-Judy,** l'arrête le chef de l'AR.

Je les regarde, interloqué, mais je comprends qu'ils n'en diront pas plus devant moi.

Après le coup de pression, les membres se détendent et me rassurent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment plus à l'aise, ils essaient simplement de me tranquilliser, de me faire comprendre que tout va bien. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Plus tard, la réunion se termine et Dragon nous salue avant de partir. Je reste encore un peu avec Ivankov qui a la gentillesse de me réconforter. Je me sens pathétique et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mis tout le monde dans l'embarras.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons tous les deux étés négligents mais dans notre malheur, nous avons eu de la chance. Ton ami a l'air fiable.**

 **-Hum.**

Je repense aux mots qui ont été échangés tout à l'heure et à celui qui a particulièrement attiré mon attention.

 **-Vous avez parlé de Roger tout à l'heure.**

 **-Hum, je… Oui.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que le père d'Ace vient faire là-dedans ? C'est par rapport au fait qu'il s'occupe de Luffy ?**

 **-Oui et non.**

Ivankov sourit et je le regarde avec insistance mais il ne semble pas comprendre le message et continue simplement de sourire.

Je persiste alors à le fixer mais toujours rien.

 **-Ivankov, quel est le lien avec Roger ?**

Il est embêté mais ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer. Ivankov n'a jamais été très bon pour se taire.

 **-C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire... Ce n'est pas très important. Et puis, Dragon s'occupe de tout.**

 **-Roger…**

 **-Roger est un Empereur.**

 **-Quoi** **?!**

Ivankov ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi devant ses propres mots avant d'éclater de rire.

 **-Tu l'aurais su de toute façon,** se dédouane-t-il.

Il se lève, frappe énergiquement dans ses mains et m'invite à le suivre pour sortir du lieu de rendez-vous.

 **-Il est tard, rentrons.**

 **-Mais tu ne peux pas jus-**

 **-Si, je peux. Arrêtons-nous là, je risquerai de trop en dire et tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Laissons juste Dragon vérifier que tout va bien.**

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai vraiment hâte de publier le prochain chapitre. Petit à petit les choses vont commencer à basculer et il y aura un peu plus d'action. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu.

A bientôt !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 26

.

« Si l'homme n'a pas découvert qu'il mourra, il n'est pas encore apte à vivre. »

Martin Luther King Jr.

X-Drake

* * *

Vendredi 06 Avril 2018

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Ce sont les régionales et j'y pense beaucoup trop. Je n'étais pas autant sur les nerfs l'année dernière. Ou sans doute que si. Mais cette année, ça reste quand même différent parce que je serai un simple spectateur parmi tant d'autres. En y pensant, je n'ai jamais assisté à un show de ce genre. Je suis sûr que ce sera formidable et j'ai hâte. C'est sans doute ça qui me travaille le plus.

L'attente jusqu'à ce soir s'annonce fastidieuse. J'espère que le travail m'aidera à m'occuper l'esprit et à ne pas voir les heures défiler.

 **-Ça y est, c'est le grand jour !** s'exclame Rys.

 **-Ouais. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis impatient.**

Mon père s'en amuse et pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de me pointer la fin de mon petit-déjeuner. Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à finir ses toasts. J'ai beau ne pas participer au concours des Glee Club, je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser : autant dire que j'ai l'estomac noué.

Mais c'est plutôt un bon sentiment ça n'a rien à voir avec un sentiment de nervosité mais plus d'impatience. Surtout que demain, on part faire du camping sur un terrain appartenant à la famille de Shirahoshi.

Je suis assez excité et je risque d'être une véritable pile électrique mais ce n'est pas bien grave.

Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et je crois que ça fait plaisir à mes parents de me voir comme ça. Prendre la décision de retenter le concours d'entrée au conservatoire m'a en quelque sorte libéré. C'est assez étrange à dire, d'autant que pour l'instant rien n'est joué. Je dirais même que j'ai encore plus à perdre qu'avant. Mais je suis enfin en paix avec moi-même.

Je veux aller au bout de mes rêves.

 **-Tu es confiant ?** me demande Rys.

 **-Bien sûr. Ça va être génial.**

C'est étrange, l'idée de voir mes amis sur scène me rend euphorique.

 **-J'en suis également convaincu. Tu filmeras ? Eden et moi, on aimerait quand même bien voir le spectacle de ce soir d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **-Je n'y manquerai pas !**

 **-Tant mieux. En attendant, dépêche-toi. Il y a des travaux sur la route et le bus fait des déviations,** me prévient Eden.

 **-Ah bon ?**

Mon père acquiesce et je regarde l'heure. Ça va être juste.

 **-Je ne peux pas prendre la voiture ?**

 **-Non. Dépêche-toi,** rigole-t-il.

J'engloutis ce qu'il reste dans mon assiette et passe un dernier coup dans la salle de bain avant de récupérer mon sac et de mettre mes chaussures. Je dis au-revoir à Rui et je cours pour avoir le bus de 42. Je l'attrape de justesse. La conductrice a eu la gentillesse de m'attendre. La journée commence bien et je suis sûr qu'elle se terminera également très bien.

Dans une semaine, mes parents vont partir à North Blue : finalement, Eden a cédé à Rys. Ils ont l'air tous les deux contents et je suis heureux pour eux. J'ai déjà envoyé une lettre à la base de formation du Germa 66 à North Blue pour expliquer que je ne souhaitais pas continuer la formation après le stage. Je ne peux plus reculer à présent et c'est tant mieux. Eden et Rys sont fiers de moi, ils me l'ont dit hier. Il ne me reste plus qu'à être fier de moi-même.

J'en ai également parlé à Rui, c'était la moindre des choses après tout. Dans peu de temps, il retournera seul à North Blue. Lui souhaite continuer, trouver sa voie. Au moins, il a compris qu'être un militaire n'était pas fait pour lui, il va plutôt s'orienter pour devenir soldat secouriste. Il veut pouvoir venir en aide aux autres, les rassurer, être un soutien pour ces gens qui sont seuls au bout du monde et qui risquent leurs vies.

Il veut pouvoir lui aussi être fier de lui.

Et on a tous les deux du boulot pour y arriver.

J'arrive au centre et retrouve mes collègues. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas dehors mais avec Onor qui s'occupe de trier les dons qu'on reçoit et qui seront ensuite distribués dans la rue. C'est la première fois que je travaille avec lui. Il n'est pas très bavard mais les autres m'ont dit beaucoup de bien de lui. Je suis sérieux et exécute tout ce qu'il me demande de faire. Le temps passe et Onor se livre un peu plus. J'apprends alors que plus jeune, il vivait dans la rue. Il a connu le froid, la faim, la peur et la solitude. Le sentiment que quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

Il a perdu son emploi, licenciement économique. Il débutait dans l'entreprise et n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience. Il a eu du mal à retrouver du travail et le manque de moyen est venu perturber la quiétude dans son couple, dans son foyer. Ils se disputaient continuellement avec sa femme. Ils ont fini par se séparer. Il a fait une dépression et n'a trouvé personne pour le soutenir. Sans revenu et les dettes s'accumulant, ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre comment ça s'est terminé.

 **-Le pire, c'est que j'ai longtemps continué à mener un train de vie bien trop élevé juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter la vérité,** me confie-t-il. **J'ai fini par m'en sortir quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à demander de l'aide, rien de honteux. On ne peut pas être au top tout le temps et il faut accepter les déroutes sans faiblir. Tu es jeune, X-Drake, ne perds pas ta capacité à rêver et ta volonté en vieillissant.**

Je me suis retrouvé bouleversé par ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a souri et n'a plus rien dit d'autre. J'ai seulement eu des instructions que j'ai continué à suivre. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une leçon de vie. En quelques mots, Onor a réussi à me calmer et à canaliser mon énergie.

Je le salue à la fin de la journée et le remercie. Après ça, je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde est si élogieux à son propos.

J'arrive à l'appartement et tout le monde est déjà là. Eden est en train de feuilleter avec envie la brochure de voyage que Rys et lui ont prise à l'agence. Rui met la table et je m'empresse d'aller me laver les mains pour l'aider. Rys ne va pas trop s'attarder, il bosse de nuit cette semaine. Encore quelques jours à tenir avant d'aller passer une semaine en amoureux. Eden quant à lui ne vas pas veiller tard, il a du temps de sommeil à rattraper.

 **-Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, c'est Rys qui a cuisiné,** lance Eden.

Il reçoit un regard intrigué de son mari et fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Rui et moi échangeons un regard un peu incertain.

 **-Pourquoi cette précision ?** l'interroge Rys.

 **-Pour rien.**

Il rigole et Rys se met alors à insister.

Je les laisse parler et me dirige dans la cuisine pour emmener le plat principal. En voyant l'énorme plateau de sushis, je comprends mieux pourquoi Eden a préféré se dédouaner immédiatement.

 **-Des sushis,** dis-je. **Si le poisson est frais, ça devrait au moins être mangeable.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas aussi t'y mettre, X-Drake.**

 **-Allez, mangeons !** déclare Eden.

On se met à table et on goute tous en même temps les fameux sushis. Et il se trouve qu'Eden nous a fait peur pour rien car c'est très bon. D'ailleurs, il change vite son fusil d'épaule.

 **-J'ai coupé le poisson,** ajoute-t-il et ça nous fait rire.

J'engloutis quelques sushis, bois beaucoup d'eau pour faire passer tout ça et me prépare déjà pour aller voir le Glee Club. Rui me regarde faire du coin de l'œil et je trouve ça assez amusant.

 **-Tu viens avec moi, Rui ?**

 **-Je peux ?**

On dirait qu'il n'attendait que ça. J'acquiesce et il file se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, on est fin prêt et je ne sais pas de qui entre Rui et moi est le plus impatient. Je lui ai tellement parlé de mon ancien club en lui ventant ses mérites, il va enfin pouvoir les voir sur scène.

Ce soir, j'ai heureusement le droit d'utiliser la voiture, ce qui sera beaucoup plus pratique pour rentrer. On n'arrive pas à temps pour le discours de présentation qui ouvre chaque concours, et tant mieux. Au moins, on s'épargne ça. J'ai envoyé un message à Ace pour lui dire que Rui et moi étions en route. J'ai hâte. Il ne m'a pas répondu, je ne sais pas s'ils ont laissé leurs portables de côté pour pouvoir se concentrer sur leur passage.

Le concours du Glee Club est gratuit pour les spectateurs alors Rui et moi subissons juste un contrôle rapide avant de courir pour entrer dans la grande salle où le premier groupe s'avance.

 **-C'est magnifique.**

Rui a les yeux qui brillent et observe avec émerveillement la salle décorée pour l'occasion. Les régionales et les nationales de l'année dernière s'étaient jouées à l'extérieur alors que cette fois-ci, le Glee Club est en quelque sorte chez lui. En effet, le concours est à Goa et se déroule au théâtre. Le plafond est entièrement décoré et brille de mille feux. Le reste du décor est plus épuré et c'est largement suffisant. Il ne faut pas distraire les spectateurs du vrai spectacle avec des paillettes inutiles.

La présentation du Glee Club est faite. Je crois que je me souviens d'eux : l'année dernière, ils avaient fait une prestation plutôt moyenne. Trop perturbés par un couac technique dont ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire abstraction, ils ne s'en étaient pas très bien sortis malheureusement. Ils commencent à chanter et même si je passe un bon moment, j'ai juste hâte de voir le Glee Club de Marie-Joa. Il passe en deuxième position.

Un moment, mon regard est attiré par une touffe verte : ça, c'est Zoro, c'est certain ! En y regardant d'un peu plus près, je pense même reconnaitre Roger et toute la petite famille, Law étant assis juste à côté de son ami. Je continue à promener mon regard et trouve au milieu des sièges vers la droite le trio de colocataires. Sabo sourit avec émerveillement alors que Shanks chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du mannequin. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, on aurait pu se mettre à côté de l'un ou de l'autre.

La représentation du Glee Club se termine et les spectateurs applaudissent. Je reconnais qu'ils se sont mieux débrouillés que l'année prochaine, ils ont eu leur revanche en quelque sorte.

Shirahoshi, Margaret, Perona, Dellinger et Ace montent sur scène et sont comme le groupe précédent, présentés.

Deux minutes après, ils prennent place et les premières notes de musique s'élèvent. Pour les régionales, ce sont les quatre juges assis devant qui ont le pouvoir de désigner un gagnant. Je crois en eux mais je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser.

Ça commence et je reconnais les paroles de A Thousand Years.

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Je me suis sans doute inquiété pour rien. Ace est installé au piano et ils chantent ensemble. Leurs voix sur un instrument, c'est tout, et c'est bien suffisant. Il y a beaucoup de justesse dans leur interprétation. Je sens mon cœur se serrer mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything, take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath, every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday, waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed, I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

La chanson se termine et je me retiens d'applaudir. Il ne faut le faire qu'à la fin de la représentation pour ne pas distraire le Glee Club qui concoure. Je sens sur moi le regard de Rui et me tourne vers lui en souriant.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je lui demande.

 **-Non, c'est juste que je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire comme ça.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je souris encore malgré moi et ça semble vraiment faire plaisir à Rui.

 **-Oui. Tu es très beau.**

Je me sens gêné par le compliment qui me va droit au cœur. Le Glee Club de Marie-Joa s'apprête à interpréter une nouvelle musique et je tourne toute mon attention vers eux.

Quelle superbe soirée.

Samedi 07 Avril 2018

J'aide Shirahoshi à descendre sa grosse valise du train et je me demande si elle a bien compris le concept de camping et surtout, ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre dedans. On ne reste que trois jours pourtant !

J'observe les membres du Glee Club qui terminent de descendre du train. Ça se voit qu'on atterrit un peu au milieu de nulle part, à la frontière des grandes métropoles et pas loin de la nature. Retour aux sources.

Dellinger est surexcité : il n'a pas arrêté de scruter l'heure dans le train et Ace est obligé de le retenir pour qu'il ne parte pas sans nous. Je suis content de pouvoir passer quelques jours avec eux. Ils ont tout organisé en amont et sont simplement venus me voir pour me proposer de venir avec eux. Je ne pouvais que dire oui.

 **-Ça va être génial !** commente Margaret.

 **-Heureusement que vous avez passé le premier tour, ce long week-end aurait été moins drôle si vous aviez perdu,** dis-je pour les taquiner.

 **-A qui le dis-tu !** rigole Ace.

- **Mais on a gagné alors on profite,** sourit Perona.

 **-Vous nous avez offert un spectacle formidable hier soir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que les nationales vont donner !**

Perona me fait un clin d'œil comme pour me mettre l'eau à la bouche et on se met en route. De ce que j'ai compris, une personne travaillant à l'entretien de l'espace naturel appartenant à la famille de Shirahoshi va venir nous chercher pour nous emmener à notre campement. Il y a des bungalows, bien entendu, mais Ace a insisté pour dormir dans des tentes. Je suis content de ça, ça m'aurait gêné d'occuper une maison sans rien payer.

Et puis, je sens que ça va être marrant d'observer les filles grimacer à chaque petite bête qu'elles verront. Étrangement, je sens que Dellinger sera plus du genre émerveillé devant un papillon, un chevreuil ou même une limace.

On sort de la gare et on aperçoit tout de suite la voiture en question. Il y a assez de place pour nous tous et elle est vraiment très belle. Un homme en sort et se précipite vers Shirahoshi.

 **-Mademoiselle ! Je vous en prie, laissez-moi portez ça !**

 **-Non, je…**

Shirahoshi nous jette des coups d'œil paniqués. En réalité, je pense qu'elle a envie d'accepter mais qu'elle n'ose pas parce qu'elle ne veut pas être privilégiée par rapport à nous. C'est une petite princesse et ses parents, son entourage complet, le lui fait bien savoir. Elle finit par accepter et le chauffeur met sa valise dans le coffre puis nous invite à ranger nos affaires. L'homme nous porte très peu d'attention : il n'a d'yeux que pour Shira qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Il a l'air vraiment attaché à elle donc on ne dit rien et on les laisse discuter pendant que nous rangeons tranquillement nos affaires. Bien entendu, comme l'année dernière, Perona veut trouver un larbin pour porter ses affaires.

Elle tapote l'épaule d'Ace et le regarde.

 **-C'est mort. Apprends un peu à te débrouiller seule. En plus, ton sac n'est même pas lourd !**

 **-Il est lourd pour moi,** se plaint-elle.

Ace l'ignore et Perona fait du Perona.

 **-A quoi te servent tes muscles si t'es même pas capable d'aider une fille à porter son sac ?!**

 **-A faire plein d'autres choses, crois-moi.**

Elle se met à grogner et Margaret, pour mettre fin à ce débat stérile, met le sac de voyage de la gothic lolita dans le coffre.

 **-Wow, tu es aussi forte qu'un homme, Margaret** ! s'émerveille Perona.

 **-Mais non…**

Margaret fait la gênée mais le compliment a l'air de lui faire quand même vachement plaisir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on roule et j'observe avec curiosité et splendeur le paysage qui se profile.

C'est parti pour trois jours merveilleux.

En une vingtaine de minutes, on arrive à notre emplacement. C'est vraiment très beau. La nature est sublime et le cadre l'est tout autant. Il y a un bungalow qui a des airs d'hôtel deux étoiles : si l'intérieur est aussi beau que l'extérieur, je vais finir par regretter de dormir dehors. Le chauffeur qui nous a amené ici nous explique que même si on compte dormir dehors, on peut si on le souhaite utiliser le bungalow, il est équipé. Il sera pratique en cas de mauvais temps. Dans tous les cas, c'est là qu'on mangera et qu'on viendra se préparer le matin.

On visite et j'entends Margaret et Perona gémir d'envie de temps en temps : elles choisissent leurs chambres en oubliant malheureusement qu'elles ne poseront même pas leurs fesses sur les lits. Shirahoshi est plus réservée, je présume que ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est plus impressionnée. Elle a l'habitude après tout.

Les explications et la visite du lieu durent une bonne heure, notre gentil bienfaiteur nous quitte ensuite. Il nous a informé que le père de Shira viendrait nous voir le dernier jour, juste avant notre départ, et que c'est lui qui nous conduirait jusqu'à la gare. Autant dire que ça nous a fait tout drôle. Le père de notre amie reste assez impressionnant, je pense qu'on va se montrer très poli et calme ce jour-là.

En ce moment, Ace essaie de persuader les filles de l'aider à monter les tentes. Dellinger range en sifflotant nos victuailles dans les placards de la cuisine. Il y avait un sac de courses dans la voiture : le père de Shirahoshi avait vraiment tout prévu, ce sera ça de moins à faire pour nous.

C'est le moment parfait pour m'isoler quelques minutes et pour appeler mes parents.

Je compose rapidement le numéro mais c'est étrange, ça ne marche pas. Je fixe mon portable et comprends que c'est parce que j'ai très peu de réseau. Je retente une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci, mon appel aboutit. Malheureusement, la ligne grésille et je ne comprends pratiquement rien de ce qu'il se passe. Ça coupe tout seul et je décide finalement d'envoyer un message à Rys pour le prévenir que je suis bien arrivé et que je pense à eux. Je précise aussi que je ne pourrais certainement pas les joindre pendant les jours à venir. Je range mon portable sans savoir si mon père a bien reçu ou non mon message.

Je reviens vers Ace qui a réussi en très peu de temps – et j'en suis étonné – à faire travailler les filles.

 **-Besoin d'un coup de main ?**

 **-Volontiers !** soupire de soulagement Margaret.

 **-A part nous donner des ordres, Ace ne fait pas grand-chose,** rouspète Perona.

 **-Pardon ? Je sais monter une tente, moi, c'est pour vous que je dis ça.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne la** **monterais** **pas tout seul ? Comme ça, ça** **irait** **plus vite. On a hâte de faire la fête ce soir,** commente Margaret.

 **-Moi aussi,** sourit Shira.

 **-Et si on allait aider Dellinger à préparer le bungalow pour la fête ?** propose Perona.

Les trois filles se regardent et sans rien ajouter, se précipitent à l'intérieur du bungalow. Ace n'en croit pas ses yeux et se met à grogner, dépité.

 **-Allez, je vais t'aider, moi !**

 **-Ça m'arrange en fait,** finit-il par dire. **Elles étaient vraiment nulles, je suis sûr qu'elles ne faisaient même pas d'effort.**

 **-C'est fort possible.**

On rigole et j'attrape des piquets pour planter la tente.

 **xXx**

 _Taki taki_

 _Taki taki, rumba_

 _Wo-oh, oh-oh_

 _Hi Music Hi Flow_

Autour du feu de camp, ou plutôt de ce barbecue au charbon, on fait cuire des marshmallows comme le voulait tant Dellinger. Margaret et Perona sautillent au rythme de la musique dansante pop. Si elles ne faisaient que danser mais elles chantent aussi ! Je pense que ce soir, on ne va faire que se gaver de sucreries et se foutre la honte en bougeant bizarrement. Tout ça en espérant ne pas avoir d'indigestion au milieu de la nuit ni mal au ventre le lendemain et le plus important, que personne ne remette sur le tapis cette queue-leu-leu venue d'ailleurs...

C'est en quelque sorte notre manière de fêter le passage du premier tour. Pour la deuxième fois, le Glee Club de Marie-Joa va participer aux nationales.

La musique continue et Dellinger, sa brochette dans la main, rejoint Perona et Margaret. Ace essaye encore de voir s'il est possible de se servir de son portable malgré qu'on ait déjà tous attesté du fait que non. Notre guide a dû oublier de nous prévenir. Mais heureusement, on a trouvé des talkies walkies dans le bungalow : on va s'en servir pour communiquer entre nous.

On a aussi trouvé une carte de l'endroit et on s'en est servi pour programmer notre journée de demain. Ace veut aller voir la cascade et je suis pour l'accompagner. Margaret aussi sera du voyage. On ira en fin de journée. C'est là que c'est le plus beau apparemment. Quant à nos trois autres compagnons, ils resteront à notre campement pour se regarder un film ou je ne sais quoi. La cascade n'est pas toute proche et ils ne se sentent pas de marcher sur autant de kilomètres.

Demain, au réveil, on s'approchera du côté de la réserve naturelle : Shirahoshi nous a dit que son père nous en donnait l'autorisation. Si on a de la chance, on pourra voir tout un tas d'animaux. Mais avant ça, il faudra marcher et ne surtout pas se perdre. On sera certainement pas mal fatigué et c'est pour ça que Dellinger, Shirahoshi et Perona ne nous accompagneront pas ensuite le soir. On va pique-niquer sur place et puis se rafraichir dans le lac.

Grande journée découverte en somme. En attendant d'y être, on fait les fous ce soir.

Taki taki, quieres un besito o un ñaqui  
Booty explota como Nagasaki  
Prende los motores, Kawasaki  
Que la disco está llena y llegaron los Anunnakis  
No le baje, el booty sobresale de tu traje  
No trajo pantiesito pa' que el nene no trabaje  
Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe  
Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje (eh-eh)  
El booty sobresale de tu traje  
No trajo pantiesito pa' que el nene no trabaje  
Es que yo me sé lo que ella cree que ella se sabe  
Cuenta que no quiere pero me tiene espionaje (eh-eh)

Báilame como si fuera la última vez  
Y enséñame ese pasito que no sé  
Un besito bien suavecito, bebé  
Taki taki  
Taki taki, rumba  
Wo-oh, oh-oh  
Hi Music Hi Flow

On chante tous ensemble, un peu trop fort, et certains pas très juste, mais ça reste très drôle alors ce n'est pas grave. Je ne connais pas les paroles mais j'ai au moins retenu le refrain alors je ne me risque pas et chante joyeusement les seules lignes que je connais.

Perona s'approche d'Ace et le force à se lever. Ace fait mine de pas vouloir puis fait doucement tournoyer la gothic lolita autour de lui en souriant. Perona n'a pas besoin de beaucoup le pousser pour qu'il se mette à danser. La musique s'arrête et la playlist de Perona continue. Je reconnais aussitôt la kpop. Elle me donne d'ailleurs raison quand elle crie au même instant.

 **-Trop bien, c'est Monster d'EXO !**

A force, on a tous appris à la déchiffrer.

Je sors mon portable et filme tout ce beau monde : on n'a pas de réseau mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'utiliser les autres applications de mon portable.

Je me sers un verre de jus, pas d'alcool, et fais semblant d'être occupé quand Margaret viens me voir. Elle n'abandonne pas devant mes multiples refus et me tire pour me forcer. Je me lève et la porte sur mon épaule pour l'embêter. Elle crie et essaye au mieux de maintenir sa jupe en place. Trop drôle. Je la relâche vite et elle menace de me frapper pour se venger. Dellinger rigole et vient réclamer la même chose comme un gamin envieux.

La nuit tombe complètement et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, les esprits se calment même si la musique résonne avec toujours autant d'impact. On s'est posé dans nos tentes ouvertes. Il est presque minuit et si on ne veut pas être trop fatigué demain matin, il va falloir qu'on s'endorme très vite.

 **-Tu sais quoi, X-Drake, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !** lance Ace qui enfile à la va vite un tee-shirt pour la nuit.

 **-On a un nouveau membre ! Enfin, une personne a rejoint le Glee Club !** souffle Dellinger, allongé à côté de moi.

Nous n'avons que nos portables pour nous éclairer alors je ne distingue pas clairement ce que font les autres.

 **-Hé, j'allais lui dire !** s'indigne Ace.

 **-Elle s'appelle Aby et est toute mignonne. Elle commencera à répéter avec nous à la rentrée,** continue Shira.

 **-Je peux parler ?** insiste Ace.

 **-Elle est en seconde et a l'air pleine de bonne volonté. Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais fait de musique, dommage,** soupire Perona.

 **-Une autre personne est également susceptible de nous rejoindre mais ce n'est pas sûr, on verra bien,** termine Margaret.

J'entends Ace soupirer puis s'allonger. Un truc qui n'a pas changé non plus dans le Glee Club.

Les filles et Dellinger me parlent de l'actualité au sein du Glee Club et plus globalement de Marie-Joa en général. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'être abonné à un hebdomadaire qui me relaterait tous les faits importants du lycée.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment on s'est endormi ni qui a craqué le premier mais ce qui est certain, c'est que cette conversation ne connaitra jamais de fin.

Dimanche 08 Avril 2018

 **-On est bientôt arrivé ?** se lamente Perona.

 **-Je ne sais pas. On est parti y a tout juste une demi-heure, Perona. Tu ne crois pas que tu galérerais moins si tu portais des vêtements adaptés à la randonnée ou au moins à la marche ?**

 **-Non. Je déteste marcher et transpirer et je te ferais dire que je suis très à l'aise dans mes vêtements et particulièrement dans cette robe pastel !**

Perona s'arrête et lisse sa robe avant de réajuster son imposante ombrelle. Elle marche en queue de peloton et ne doit son salut qu'à ma bonne volonté car j'ai gentiment accepté de lui porter son sac. Perona restera toujours Perona après tout.

Je regarde la carte et guide le club à travers la forêt : je vais la longer pour ressortir sur les plaines, la progression sera plus rapide comme ça. Je fais attention de toujours garder Dellinger à l'œil. Il est quelques mètres devant nous et passe son temps à s'émerveiller de la beauté de la nature. A Dressrosa, là où il a grandi, tout est merveilleux mais il n'y a pas de coin isolé de tout où la nature peut s'exprimer. Dressrosa est une ville touristique et ça se voit, il y a eu pas mal de construction dans cette ville dernièrement pour attirer toujours plus de monde, pour satisfaire toujours plus de personnes. Néanmoins, Dressrosa reste une très belle ville et pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air de manquer à Dellinger. J'ose imaginer que c'est parce qu'il se sent très bien ici.

 **-On est bientôt arrivé, vous voulez faire une pause d'abord ou on y va direct ?** je leur demande.

 **-Ça dépend, il reste combien de temps de marche exactement ?** m'interroge Margaret.

 **-Je suis pour une pause moi,** soupire Perona.

 **-Il doit nous rester une demi-heure, quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être moins.**

 **-On a qu'à continuer et manger sur place. Y a une aire de pique-nique là-bas, non ?**

Shirahoshi répond par l'affirmative à la question d'Ace.

 **-Ça me semble être une bonne idée,** sourit Margaret.

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller, Perona ?** s'inquiète Shira.

Perona fait une grimace, sort son éventail et acquiesce. Je crois qu'elle essaie de se convaincre du fait que plus on arrivera tôt, plus vite elle pourra se reposer.

 **-On y va alors,** dis-je.

 **-J'espère qu'on pourra voir des lions !**

Dellinger se met à rêver, il ressemble à un enfant tant son sourire est innocent.

 **-Il n'y a pas de lion dans la réserve. En revanche, il est probable qu'on tombe sur des girafes, des hippopotames ou encore des zèbres ou des gazelles. C'est ceux qu'on croise le plus ici.**

 **-On est tous content mais c'est pas dangereux au moins ?** grimace Perona.

 **-Aucun problème, je t'assure. Il faut juste rester vigilant et les observer de loin pour ne pas les déranger.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles de Shira, on se remet en route. Perona tient dix minutes avant de nouveau de se plaindre mais peu importe, on est tous subjugué par le paysage. On a l'impression d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part, un endroit hors du temps.

Comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard, on arrive près de l'aire de pique-nique utilisée par les visiteurs. On se laisse tomber sur les bancs avec beaucoup de reconnaissance.

On a quand même marché pratiquement deux heures et même si la progression a été plutôt simple et rapide, ça reste usant à la fin. On se rafraichit et on sort sans même nous concerter notre repas du midi. Il fait bon, le temps est idéal pour un mois d'avril et surtout pour camper en plein air.

Ace et Dellinger se sont occupés de préparer notre repas la veille et on va tous découvrir si c'était une bonne idée ou non de leur confier la confection des sandwichs.

 **-Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant aimer manger un simple sandwich. C'est que ça creuse l'estomac de marcher!**

Perona soupire de bien-être.

 **-Et puis c'est bon, c'est rafraichissant d'une certaine manière,** dis-je.

 **-C'est ça, complimentez-nous. Dellinger et moi, on vous a vus hier nous regarder du coin de l'œil quand on vous a dit qu'on s'occupait de préparer le pique-nique** , se plaint Ace.

 **-Mais non !** rigole Margaret. **Tu es parano, mon pauvre!**

On rigole et Ace sourit, peu dupe.

Le repas se passe bien, on a même le plaisir de voir un petit groupe de zèbres au loin s'abreuver au lac. On les observe, fascinés. Margaret et Dellinger sortent leurs portables pour immortaliser l'instant.

On termine tranquillement de manger et puis on se remet en route pour découvrir davantage l'endroit. On est alors très chanceux parce que les zèbres ne sont pas les seuls animaux qu'on croise. Perona a très peur quand une girafe un peu téméraire s'approche trop près d'elle. Le cri qu'elle pousse est très drôle, la suite l'est un peu moins : dans la panique, elle recule brusquement et bute contre Margaret qui se trouve juste derrière elle. Celle-ci, bousculée, perd son équilibre et tombe sur une petite pierre qui lui fait quand même bien mal. Rien de cassé mais un gros bleu et une cheville douloureuse.

Après ça, on décide de retourner dans notre campement en faisant des pauses régulières pour ne pas trop fatiguer Margaret. Au plus grand plaisir de Perona bien entendu. Sur les derniers quarts d'heure, Ace porte même notre chère amie blessée pour qu'elle ne force pas trop. Du repos et demain, ça ira mieux ! Dommage pour elle, je crois que ce soir, elle est bonne pour regarder « Elite » avec les autres. Adieu, la cascade!

Mais malgré ce petit désagrément, on est tous d'accord pour dire que cette escapade était vraiment superbe.

 **xXx**

 **-Vous prenez plein de photos !**

 **-T'inquiète pas.**

Je secoue mon portable pour rassurer Margaret.

 **-Pas toi, la qualité d'image n'est pas top sur ton portable.**

 **-Merci,** je soupire.

 **-Je compte sur toi, Ace. Rends-toi utile.**

 **-Je vais essayer, c'est demander si gentiment.**

 **-Dire que je vais rater ce spectacle magnifique…**

Margaret se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils du bungalow et Ace et moi échangeons un regard.

Les autres membres du club sont déjà rassemblés dans une des trois chambres, celle du rez-de-chaussée pour ne pas embêter la blessée avec les escaliers. On a mangé un truc rapide, une salade composée, et là on va se séparer. Ace et moi n'allons pas tarder à partir : si on attend qu'il fasse nuit, on aura du mal à mettre un pied l'un devant l'autre.

Dellinger crie depuis la chambre pour prévenir Margaret qu'ils commencent sans elle. Ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement envie de passer sa soirée devant Netflix.

 **-Bon, on va y aller, nous,** dis-je.

 **-OK, faites attention à vous ! Et ne rentrez pas trop tard.**

 **-Pas de problème.**

 **-T'as bien la carte ?** me demande Ace alors qu'on se met en route.

- **Ouais.**

On charge Margaret de saluer les autres pour nous et on part vers l'ouest. A partir de maintenant, il s'agit de se dépêcher pour effectivement ne pas rentrer trop tard. J'espère vraiment qu'on n'aura pas de mal à se repérer dans la nuit. On a des lampes torches sur nos portables mais quand même. De toute façon, demain, on passe la matinée au lac à se baigner et à faire des jeux et puis l'après-midi, le père de Shira vient nous voir. Comme on ne sait pas encore combien de temps il va rester ni ce qu'on va faire, on n'a rien prévu. Dans ces conditions-là, impossible de reporter notre expédition surtout qu'on rentre mardi matin. Notre train est à 08h alors gare aux retardataires.

On salue Margaret et on se met rapidement en route.

 **-J'ai du mal à lire la carte…**

 **-Tu veux que je t'éclaire ?**

 **-Ouais, vas-y, s'il te plait.**

Ace bidouille deux trois trucs sur son portable avant que de la lumière n'en jaillisse. Il la met au-dessus de la carte et je replonge le nez dedans. J'observe ensuite le paysage pour être sûr de notre position.

 **-Ça dit qu'on doit continuer encore un peu à l'ouest. La boussole indique quoi ?**

Ace sort la boussole et la saisit correctement pour pouvoir m'indiquer le chemin à suivre.

 **-On est dans la bonne direction.**

 **-Continuons alors.**

Je laisse Ace passer devant et le suis, la carte en main.

 **-Tu veux savoir un truc ?**

Je ne sais pas si je dois me montrer curieux, impatient ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ace a dû mal à se retenir de rire. Malgré moi, son hilarité m'atteint sans que j'en comprenne bien les raisons.

 **-Quoi ?** je finis par demander, impatient.

 **-Je crois que Perona est sur un coup,** m'apprend-il.

 **-Un coup ? Quel genre de coup ?**

 **-Genre un mec.**

Je pouffe et Ace s'arrête pour marcher à ma hauteur.

 **-Elle ne veut rien dire et fait comme si ce n'était rien. Mais tu devrais la voir quand il est là, toute gentille et un peu gênée !**

 **-Merde, faut que je vois ça !**

 **-Je ne sais pas si t'auras l'occasion de voir ça un jour. C'est un pote de Sabo, je crois. Il lui plait mais elle pense qu'il se fout de sa gueule.**

 **-Venant de Perona, ça ne m'étonne pas. Au fond, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup confiance en elle. A force de recevoir des moqueries, elle s'est mise en tête que tout le monde la trouvait forcément bizarre. Il est comment ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, moi!**

 **-Quoi, tu sors avec un mec et t'as pas d'opinion sur le coup de cœur de Perona?**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas trop regardé,** avoue-t-il.

J'éclate de rire et n'ajoute rien. Je présume que quand on est en couple, on évite de trop regarder les autres : on ne sait jamais le jour où on est pris en flagrant délit. Je devrais sans doute aussi vite m'y habituer.

Ace s'arrête et regarde de nouveau la boussole.

 **-Mince, je crois qu'on a légèrement dévié de notre chemin.**

Il s'arrête et tourne légèrement sur la gauche avant de se remettre en marche. Je le suis sans rien dire. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait et je lui fais confiance.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on s'arrête pour regarder de nouveau la carte et on a l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'on n'est pas loin. On se dirige vers le nord pendant moins d'un quart d'heure et alors qu'on n'aperçoit pas encore la cascade, on l'entend. On se met à courir, fous de joie, et on découvre avec plaisir le merveilleux paysage qui s'offre à nous.

Ace prend des photos pour Margaret alors que je lève les yeux pour voir le ciel bien plus sombre qu'à notre départ et toutes ses étoiles. J'entends Ace me prendre en photo et je décide de prendre aussi quelques clichés pour mes parents et Rui. La cascade est magnifique, les pierres aussi mais le plus magique, ce sont les étoiles qui se reflètent sur l'eau.

 **-Partant pour un plongeon ?** me propose Ace.

Je regarde en bas, on n'est pas très haut

 **-OK.**

Ace sourit et s'empresse de poser ses affaires par terre et d'enlever sa veste, son haut et ses chaussures. Il me jette alors un dernier regard l'air de me dire « me plante pas » et saute. Je le regarde faire, un peu choqué qu'il l'ait vraiment fait. Je rigole et puis m'arrête soudainement quand je ne le vois pas remonter. Je me rappelle alors qu'Ace ne nage pas bien et m'empresse d'enlever mes vêtements et mes chaussures avant de sauter le rejoindre. L'eau est bonne et j'en suis assez surpris. Passé ce moment de flottement, je remonte à la surface pour trouver Ace au bord.

 **-Merde, tu m'as foutu la trouille, mec!**

 **-Ah ouais ?**

Il rentre de nouveau dans l'eau et sautille. Je comprends qu'il a pied là où il est.

 **-Je sais quand même nager sur quelques mètres, assez pour aller désespérément m'accrocher au bord.**

Je souris et lui balance de l'eau sur le visage pour me venger de la belle frayeur que j'ai eue. Bien entendu, Ace me rend la pareille et à cet instant, on ressemble bien plus à des enfants de 8 ans qu'à des jeunes adultes de 18 et 19 ans.

Après s'être bien dépensé et amusé, on décide enfin de sortir de l'eau. Sur le papier, sauter dans l'eau avait l'air d'être une bonne idée mais maintenant que nos pantalons et sous-vêtements sont trempés, ça fait moins envie. Heureusement qu'il ne fait pas bien froid.

On reprend nos affaires en faisant attention à ne rien oublier. Sans la carte, la boussole et même nos portables, on aurait du mal à retourner au campement.

 **-Je n'avais pas laissé mon sac ouvert, moi ?**

 **-Je n'en sais rien, j'étais déjà dans l'eau depuis longtemps. On y va ?**

Je mets mon sac sur le dos et acquiesce. J'étais pressé et ai sauté dans la cascade précipitamment, je ne me souviens pas avoir pris le temps de fermer mon sac mais apparemment, si. C'est vrai qu'il arrive parfois qu'on fasse des trucs par habitude sans même sans s'en rendre compte. Dans ce cas précis, ça doit être ça.

Pour le trajet du retour, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la boussole et Ace de la carte. On y va doucement pour profiter du moment. Le trajet était plutôt simple pour venir, le chemin facile d'accès. Il faut juste s'assurer de bien utiliser la boussole, c'est tout.

Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais parce que je rencontre quelques difficultés avec la boussole.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** m'interroge Ace.

 **-J'ai l'impression que la boussole** **déconne** **.**

Il s'approche de moi et regarde difficilement par-dessus mon épaule.

 **-Elle indique le sud mais quand je regarde les étoiles, j'ai plus l'impression qu'on va vers le nord.**

 **-Prends l'autre.**

 **-Quelle autre ?**

 **-La boussole que j'ai utilisée pour l'aller. Elle marchait bien celle-là.**

 **-Y avait qu'une boussole dans le sac.**

 **-C'est pas possible, celle que j'avais n'avait pas d'inscription dessus.**

Je fixe la boussole et c'est vrai que maintenant qu'Ace le mentionne, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y avait des inscriptions sur celle qu'on a utilisé au départ. On se fixe et on commence tous les deux à stresser. J'essaie cependant de rester calme : on s'inquiète sans doute pour rien.

 **-On fait quoi ? On doit aller au nord et on est normalement sur le bon chemin. Mais j'en suis pas sûr et même si pour le nord j'ai bon, je sais pas comment on fera pour aller vers l'ouest tout à l'heure...**

 **-On n'a pas tellement le choix, on fait sans,** soupire Ace.

 **-Faisons comme ça alors.**

 **-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?**

 **-En fait, j'essaie de pas trop y penser pour pas laisser la psychose s'installer,** dis-je en grimaçant.

 **-C'est vachement rassurant.**

 **-Ça va aller.**

Ace et moi devenons soudain bien silencieux mais je sais que dans nos têtes, ça turbine. Je ne comprends rien et heureusement que je suis quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchi parce que c'est seulement ces deux traits de ma personnalité qui m'empêchent de paniquer à cet instant.

 **-A quoi tu penses ?** je demande à Ace.

Il est muet depuis tout à l'heure et je veux m'assurer qu'il est bien présent avec moi, qu'il ne se monte pas la tête tout seul.

 **-Au fait qu'on n'est peut-être pas seul ici.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?**

 **-Je veux dire, qu'un animal pique un truc dans notre sac, la boussole, de la bouffe ou abime juste nos affaires, même si cette théorie là j'ai du mal à la valider, ça passe encore. Mais le remplacement de la boussole, c'est trop gros, y a forcément quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne veut pas qu'on retourne au campement. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour les autres.**

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais Ace a raison. On est supposé être seuls ici. Nous et des animaux par centaine. La réserve naturelle est fermée à cette période et il n'y a pas de visite. L'endroit n'est pas facilement accessible et les gens ne peuvent pas juste rentrer comme ça. Ne pas paniquer, c'est bien, mais analyser la situation aussi. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est certain.

 **-J'essaie de contacter les filles avec le talkie walkie,** me dit Ace.

 **-Ça ne va pas marcher, on est trop loin. Mais garde-le en main et essaye de temps en temps, ça nous aidera à savoir si on est près du campement ou non.**

 **-OK.**

Je continue d'avance à l'aveugle ou presque. Il me semble reconnaitre certaines choses. Après, ça reste une forêt, beaucoup de choses se ressemblent. Mais à l'aller, on avait marché longtemps tout droit en suivant une direction bien précise.

Le manque de visibilité devient compliqué à gérer et ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'on fait fonctionner l'application lampe torche sur nos portables. Je ne sais pas où en est Ace au niveau de sa batterie mais je n'en avais pas spécialement beaucoup avant de partir alors je ne vais pas tarder à être embêté.

 **-Et si on passait par là ? Ca monte, d'en haut avec l'éclairage de la lune, on pourra peut-être distinguer le campement.**

 **-Tu penses ?**

Ace a l'air sceptique.

 **-Ouais. Une grande maison, ça ne passe pas inaperçu, surtout que le lac où on doit se baigner demain n'est pas bien loin. Tentons, on n'a rien à perdre.**

 **-OK.**

On commence à monter le chemin quand j'entends une branche craquer. Je m'arrête aussitôt et me retourne pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose derrière les arbres.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-T'as pas entendu quelque chose ?** je l'interroge.

 **-Non, à part la chouette qui n'arrête pas depuis tout à l'heure et le vent...**

 **-J'ai cru entendre quelque chose derrière.**

Ace jette à son tour un coup d'œil derrière lui. Mais lui non plus ne voit rien alors on décide de vite aller au bout du chemin pour essayer d'apercevoir le campement.

Grand soulagement quand effectivement, on voit la grande bâtisse. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune et elle brille juste au-dessus du campement.

Le talkie walkie grésille.

 **-Je crois que je les capte enfin!**

 **-Tant mieux,** dis-je dans un soupir. **On essaye de se faire une idée du chemin et puis on y va.**

 **-Ouais, restons pas trop longtemps ici.**

Ace se penche légèrement vers le bord et regarde avec appréhension le vide. On n'arrive pas bien à apercevoir ce qu'il y a en bas mais de ce côté-là, j'entends de l'eau. Il doit y avoir une rivière, je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle va en revanche.

 **-Ouais, je n'ai pas envie de tomber. Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une chute de cette hauteur...**

Je grimace et observe Ace qui fait la moue.

 **-C'est pas sûr. Des gens sont déjà tombés d'un immeuble et n'en sont pas morts. Qui sait, en te servant des branches pour amortir la chute ou quelque chose comme ça, tu peux survivre.**

 **-Dans quel état tu dois être à la fin !**

Ace et moi nous sourions puis j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et là, je suis sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Ace aussi a entendu si j'en crois son visage inquiet et la crispation de son corps.

On se retourne en même temps et là, j'ai l'effroyable surprise de voir un homme, immense et massif. La quarantaine, un nez tordu et une apparence négligée mais surtout et c'est l'information essentielle : il a une arme.

D'accord, c'est certainement un dégénéré comme on ne pense en voir que dans les films. On est dans une galère encore plus grande que ce que je pensais. Je fais un pas en arrière et me retourne brutalement pour observer le vide derrière moi. La priorité est de s'éloigner de cette falaise. Je regrette énormément d'être monté ici.

 **-Ace, on devrait…**

Je m'arrête quand je me rends compte qu'Ace est livide. Il a l'air encore plus paniqué que moi. Non, c'est plus que ça. Je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers l'inconnu puis vers Ace. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se connaissent.

 **-Salut, les gars !**

Sa voix est grave et je ne sais pas, ces quelques mots qu'il vient de prononcer me donnent déjà la chair de poule.

 **-Teach,** bredouille-t-il.

Et puis, son visage change soudain. Une grande colère l'habite sans que je ne comprenne bien pourquoi.

 **-Vous êtes sur une propriété privée où la chasse est heureusement interdite,** dis-je d'une voix incertaine.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour chasser des animaux. Je suis là pour un tout autre genre de gibier.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive et Ace se saisit de mon poignet.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?!**

 **-Simplement passer un message.**

Teach esquisse un sourire mauvais et avance de quelques pas.

 **-A vrai dire, je te voulais seulement toi. Dommage pour ton ami, j'en avais marre d'attendre.**

 **-Quoi, tu me suis ?**

 **-Ça fait un moment que je t'ai à l'œil, en fait.**

Je me retrouve dans la position du spectateur. J'essaie de suivre, de comprendre, mais je suis perdu. Il me manque des informations. Ace fait bien de l'interroger.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

 **-A toi, rien. Le message est pour ton père.**

Il sourit, fier de son effet, alors que je vois Ace devenir de plus en plus blanc. Quel est le rapport avec Roger ?

 **-Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi, mon garçon.**

Il s'avance en agitant son arme comme un rappel tactique et Ace et moi reculons jusqu'à arriver au point où plus nous deviendrait fatal.

 **-Comment est-ce que tu me connais ?**

 **-Je…**

Ace se mord les lèvres et j'en déduis qu'il y a anguille sous roche. C'est vrai ça, comment connait-il cet homme ? Il n'est pas supposé le connaitre, non ?

 **-Je pense que vous devriez vous arrêter avant de faire quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter.**

 **-Tiens, je t'avais oublié, toi!**

Il me regarde avec dédain et lève son arme. Le coup part si vite que je n'ai pas le temps de réagir. On dit qu'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir.

Mais rien.

La balle n'est pas pour moi. Elle touche Ace à l'épaule. Elle le déséquilibre.

Je le vois tomber au ralenti. J'ai beau bouger par réflexe, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Je sens l'adrénaline monter alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure.

J'attrape de justesse l'une de ses mains en me couchant dangereusement sur la roche. Sa tête cogne si durement contre la falaise que je l'entends distinctement. Il perd instantanément connaissance et je dois me débrouiller seul pour essayer de le remonter. Mes doigts glissent et je sens mon épaule droite craquer sous son poids. J'ai mal et je me sens glisser vers le bord.

Je n'arriverai pas à le remonter mais si je le lâche, Ace va mourir.

Le rire gras de Teach résonne derrière moi. Il s'est encore rapproché.

Je commence à paniquer et grogne sous l'effort. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. La peau d'Ace m'échappe, mes doigts glissent. Je tente de resserrer encore ma prise mais son corps est trop lourd.

Je ne peux que crier le nom de mon ami quand je finis par le lâcher. Mes mains tremblent et je fixe le vide sans arriver à le voir, interdit.

Est-il tombé dans le fleuve ?

Était-il déjà mort avant de tomber ?

Où est-il ?

Mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit encore en vie. Peu importe comment… !

Je sens un pied se poser sur mon dos et réagit immédiatement en me dégageant. Je m'éloigne si vite du bord que Teach en est surpris. Je suis à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où Ace est tombé mais mes yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par son point de chute.

Trop. Si bien que je réagis au dernier moment quand Teach fait feu. C'est comme si mon esprit était déconnecté de mon corps.

 **-Oups,** râle-t-il. **Désolé, mon gars, j'ai rien contre toi. Je veux juste pas de témoin gênant.**

Il s'apprête à tirer une deuxième fois et je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir. Il a une arme, j'aurais beau m'enfuir, il est couru d'avance que je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, le désespoir certainement. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant peur. Mon père m'a battu si souvent mais j'ai toujours su que je m'en sortirais, qu'il finirait par crever. Qu'il fallait que je sois patient et que j'encaisse.

Là, j'ai peur pour ma vie.

Je me retourne et cours. Je saute à mon tour dans le vide.

Je me protège le visage avec mes bras et rencontre presque immédiatement les branches et les troncs d'arbres denses de la forêt en contrebas. Je m'écorche partout et la douleur est telle que je hurle.

Trop rapidement, j'atteins le sol. Je sombre dans l'inconscience, incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

Lundi 09 Avril 2018

Je sens quelque chose me lécher le visage. J'ai mal et un peu froid. Je me remémore aussitôt les derniers évènements et je grimace de douleur. Mais si j'ai mal, c'est que je suis encore vivant. Je mets une éternité à réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Je sens du liquide sur mes tempes et mon bras gauche me fait horriblement souffrir. Quand je prends de grandes inspirations aussi, ça me lance.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester là, il faut que je me bouge.

Vite.

J'essaie de remuer et grogne. Je relève la tête et tombe sur un renne : je n'ai même pas assez de force pour avoir peur alors je fais comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux de toute façon.

Moins que ce malade en haut.

Je ne sais pas combien d'heure j'ai passé allonger là, inconscient. Il fait pratiquement jour et j'espère que ce taré a déguerpi en pensant qu'on y était passé.

J'ai du mal a complètement coordonné mon corps. J'ai encore plus froid et encore plus mal. Ma vision n'est pas nette mais tant pis.

Il faut que je retrouve Ace le plus rapidement possible. Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard.

* * *

Et voilà le Week-end camping que les personnages attendaient tant et qui malheureusement tourne mal !

Teach entre en scène et Ace et X-Drake sont les premiers - enfin les seconds si on compte Shanks mais lui c'était il y a un petit moment déjà - à en pâtir.

A la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées…

.

Chapitre 27

.

« Le courage, c'est l'art d'avoir peur sans que cela ne paraisse. »

Pierre Veron

Shanks

* * *

Lundi 09 Avril 2018

Je garde mon calme. Il suffit de rester positif et serein. De ne pas s'emballer et encore moins de s'inquiéter. Cavendish quant à lui a bien du mal à rester tranquille. Il fait les cent pas dans le salon. Je l'observe. Ses incessants allers-retours m'aident à me focaliser sur lui plutôt que sur les mots de Roger qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

Malheureusement pour le mannequin, ses piétinements n'ont pas le même effet sur lui que sur moi. Plus il marche, plus ça le fait rouspéter. Il est tendu comme jamais. Ca lui apprendra à coller son oreille sur mon téléphone alors que mon patron me balance un truc aussi grave.

Cavendish a les yeux fuyants et continue son manège encore et encore. Il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

On attend que Sabo rentre. On a malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à lui apprendre. Il est presque 16h et il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer de son entrainement. Il a son match de huitième de finale demain et enchaine avec les quarts mercredi matin. Il bosse dur et vit à fond sa passion. Je vais devoir chambouler sa vie, et pas de la meilleure des façons.

Quand Roger m'a annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai eu du mal à y croire. Mais c'est bien vrai et l'heure est grave.

 **-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas lui cacher ça, Cavendish.**

 **-Je sais et je ne parle pas de ça. Mais tu sais qu'il voudra venir.**

 **-C'est normal. Je vais juste essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera pas plus utile à Ace et à X-Drake là-bas** **qu'ici** **et que la meilleure chose à faire est de rester là.**

Cavendish arrête de marcher et me regarde. Quand Cavendish est paniqué, il est très facile de savoir à quoi il pense, de lire en lui. Et en cet instant, il se demande clairement depuis combien de temps je suis aussi bête. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas du tout l'air convaincu. Il s'assoit finalement avec moi et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il remarque qu'il abime ses boucles et fait la moue, encore plus énervé.

 **-Quand est-ce que tu pars ?**

 **-Dès que j'aurais annoncé la nouvelle à Sabo. Mihawk doit venir me chercher. Après ça, on partira ensemble. Roger est déjà sur place pour essayer de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer.**

 **-Et la police ?**

 **-Déjà sur place également. Mais les recherches ne commenceront vraiment que demain. Une battue est également organisée, le terrain est grand.**

 **-Pourquoi les recherches ne commenceront que demain ?** s'étonne mon colocataire.

 **-C'est compliqué. X-Drake et Ace sont majeurs et pour ce genre de cas de disparition, les recherches ne sont pas lancées avant 48h. Cette situation** **est** **néanmoins différente étant donné le lieu et le contexte. Ce soir, ils vont juste préparer le terrain pour demain, sécuriser la zone, rameuter du monde…**

En vérité, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à poser ce genre de questions à Roger tout à l'heure. C'est simplement ce que je suppose de la situation. Cavendish hoche la tête, visiblement convaincu, et je me dis que mon baratin est sans doute plausible.

Je soupire et observe la porte. J'ai hâte que Sabo arrive. Je fixe l'horloge murale et sors mon portable : il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. J'envoie un message à Mihawk pour qu'il se prépare.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire. Sabo est un garçon fort mais fragile. Je ne sais pas les effets que cette annonce auront sur lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai bien briefé Cavendish avant : je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour lui en plus de devoir me persuader qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ace et à X-Drake.

Espérons qu'ils se soient simplement perdus et qu'ils n'ont pas fait de chutes mortelles ou toute autre connerie du même genre...

La porte s'ouvre et Sabo rentre en sirotant un milkshake. Il ne fait pas encore attention à nous et enlève ses chaussures qu'il range dans le meuble de l'entrée.

Il s'approche de nous, la mine radieuse, mais perd peu à peu son sourire. Il nous salue tout de même et attend anxieusement.

 **-Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Vous avez une tête horrible,** plaisante-t-il.

 **-On peut dire ça.**

Je me lève et Sabo me dévisage, la boule au ventre.

 **-Tu veux me mettre dehors… ?**

Ses yeux brillent et je comprends aussitôt qu'il pense que j'ai changé d'avis par rapport à notre conversation de la dernière fois.

 **-Non. Non, Sabo, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Tu es ici chez toi et ça ne changera jamais. Il s'agit d'Ace. Et d'X-Drake.**

Il est rassuré mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. Dès qu'il entend le nom de son copain, il se remet à retenir sa respiration.

 **-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Leur week-end au camping s'est mal passé ?**

J'hésite. Comment lui dire ? Quoi lui dire exactement ? J'ai trop peu d'informations pour pouvoir le rassurer. Je ne veux pas le voir paniquer, je ne veux pas voir ses larmes ni entendre son cœur se briser. Cavendish s'approche et prend Sabo dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui répond mais devient nerveux et nous presse, de moins en moins rassuré par nos réactions qui sont tout sauf naturelles.

Cavendish lui propose de s'asseoir et Sabo n'ose pas refuser. Il pose son milkshake sur la table basse et me fixe.

 **-Arrêtez d'essayer de me ménager et dites-moi la vérité ! Est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?**

 **-C'est difficile à dire. On n'a plus aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis hier soir...**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Ils ont disparu. Margaret et les autres leur ont dit au revoir aux alentours de 19h** **hier** **. Ace et X-Drake devaient aller voir une cascade mais ils ne sont jamais rentrés.**

 **-Pourquoi vous me le dites que maintenant ?**

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il récupère les informations que je lui donne mais qu'il ne les analyse pas. Il est curieusement calme et je me demande s'il comprend vraiment ce que je lui dis. Moi-même, je m'étonne de ma soudaine facilité à lui parler. J'étais si nerveux avant son arrivée et là, je lui donne simplement les faits. C'est comme si son calme m'aidait à me détacher de la situation.

 **-Parce qu'on ne l'a appris que vers midi. En se levant, les membres du Glee Club ont simplement pensé qu'ils s'étaient levés plus tôt et étaient partis faire un tour le temps que tout le monde émerge. A 10h, ils ont commencé à s'inquiéter et ont essayé de les contacter sans succès. Dès que le père de Shirahoshi est arrivé, ils sont partis voir à la cascade mais ils n'y étaient pas. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils ont contacté la police.**

 **-C'est n'importe quoi…**

Il prend une grande inspiration et se lève.

Je sais ce qu'il veut me demander, il n'a pas besoin de prononcer un mot, bien évidement. Ses intentions se lisent sur son visage.

 **-Quand est-ce qu'on part les retrouver ?**

 **-Je pars dans l'heure. J'arriverai là-bas en début de soirée et les recherches débuteront dans la foulée.**

 **-Très bien, je suis prêt. J'ai juste besoin de prendr-**

 **-Tu ne viens pas, Sabo. Tu m'as très bien** **entendu** **.**

 **-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !** s'indigne-t-il **. Comment veux-tu que je reste tranquillement ici alors qu'Ace est peut-être blessé ?! Qu'il a certainement besoin de moi !**

 **-J'essaie de te préserver**.

Je lui explique mais j'ai peu d'arguments face à sa détresse.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être préservé !** s'écrit-il alors que ses yeux commencent déjà à briller.

 **-Tu crois ça ? A quoi ça t'avancera d'être là-bas, Sabo ? Tu n'as jamais fait de survie et tu ne connais pas le terrain. Reste ici, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Ne va pas inutilement te blesser.**

Mes mots le percutent comme des coups de poignard trop bien aiguisés. Il suffoque et me dévisage, profondément blessé. Il respire plus vite, cherche ses mots, baisse la tête et retient à grand peine ses larmes. Il parle, écorche les mots. A vrai dire, je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit.

Même moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire là-bas ?

Roger m'a appelé pour m'apprendre la terrible nouvelle, m'annoncer ce qui allait suivre. Je me suis juste entendu lui dire que j'arrivais. Et puis j'ai raccroché, sans poser de question ni même réfléchir à ce que je faisais.

Mais est-ce que je serais utile là-bas avec mon bras dysfonctionnant ? Je ne veux pas être une gêne, je veux retrouver Ace. Je le revois encore avec cette arme sur lui alors qu'il me crie dessus. Qu'il me dit combien il souffre. Il aurait pu mourir ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Je le retrouverai, comme la dernière fois, et je le sauverai encore. Et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.

Tout en me disant qu'il est simplement perdu et qu'il n'a pas pu faire une chute mortelle...

Impossible.

 **-** **M** **-Mais, et** **s-si** **…**

Sabo hoquète et a l'air d'être au plus mal. Il respire de plus en plus fort et jette des coups d'œil désespérés autour de lui.

 **-Il fait une crise de panique,** comprend Cavendish.

Cavendish et moi échangeons un regard. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce genre de problème et j'ai l'impression que si j'agis, je risque d'aggraver la situation plus que de l'améliorer. Cavendish a l'air de très bien le comprendre.

On savait qu'on allait devoir affronter cette situation. Mais je n'avais pas imaginé que ça irait jusque-là.

Mon colocataire oblige Sabo à s'asseoir par terre pour reprendre pied avec la réalité, se calmer. Il lui parle, lui caresse les cheveux. C'est long mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sabo finit par aller mieux.

 **-Si je ne le revoyais jamais,** souffle-t-il ensuite, bouleversé. **J'ai honte, je lui** **cache** **tellement de choses...**

 **-Je sais ce que tu ressens, Sabo.**

Je m'approche à mon tour et caresse moi aussi ses cheveux. J'essuie ses grosses larmes.

 **-Reste-ici. Ce sera sa meilleure motivation pour revenir. Même inconscient ou peu importe l'état dans lequel il est, il doit ressentir le manque de ta présence.**

Je souris pour essayer de rassurer mon jeune ami.

- **Et puis, c'est bien les humains de toujours imaginer le pire! Soyons optimiste pour une fois et la vie nous le rendra! Ça va aller. Je te le ramènerai.**

Je tire Sabo à moi pour une brève accolade et m'écarte. Il est temps pour moi de partir. Je bipe Mihawk et prends ma veste à l'entrée. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à rassurer Sabo. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps afin de m'en assurer.

Je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas.

Peu importe ce qui leur est arrivé, si on ne les retrouve pas très vite, la situation va devenir critique. Mais je reste optimiste. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que tout ira bien.

 **xXx**

J'ai l'impression qu'on ralentit. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et constate que c'est bien le cas. Je baille, me redresse sur mon siège et observe le paysage. Quelle poisse de tomber sur les embouteillages alors qu'on arrive bientôt ! Ou en tout cas, j'espère bien qu'après autant d'heures, on est effectivement bientôt arrivé.

 **-Tu te réveilles enfin.**

Je regarde Mihawk qui s'arrête à cause de la circulation. Il se masse la nuque et soupire.

 **-Eh bien, je peux dormir alors j'en profite. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir fermer l'œil une seule fois là-bas. Ça va, toi ?**

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Menteur, on peut s'arrêter si t'es fatigué.**

 **-Non, c'est bon.**

J'observe Mihawk qui a l'air de se concentrer sur la route. Qu'est-ce que ça me manque de conduire... Je commence à en avoir marre de déranger du monde dès que je veux aller quelque part. En fait, y a pas mal de trucs qui me manque et pas juste conduire. J'arrive à me débrouiller au travail et heureusement que je ne fais pas un boulot manuel parce que là, ça aurait été galère.

Le seul truc qui n'a pas changé pour moi, c'est au loft. J'en fais toujours aussi peu et peu importe mon état, Cavendish me gueule toujours autant dessus. Enfin, maintenant, je me sens juste moins coupable de le laisser nettoyer. Les fenêtres, les miroirs, la salle de bain et tout le reste. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur ces jours-là.

C'est rassurant d'avoir des repères, de se dire que peu importe ce qui se passe, certaines choses ne changent pas.

 **-On est arrivé.**

Mihawk enclenche la première et se gare entre une berline noire et un arbre imposant. Les branches de l'arbre descendent si bas qu'elles touchent le toit de la voiture. Le parking est déjà bien encombré : tant mieux s'il y a du monde. Si on est nombreux, on pourra ratisser plus de zones et plus rapidement. Mais en même temps, ça veut aussi dire qu'ils n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés. Ça va bientôt faire 24h. Le pire, c'est qu'on ignore s'ils sont même arrivés jusqu'à cette cascade. Je trouve ça étrange d'imaginer que s'ils se sont perdus, ils n'aient tout simplement pas attendu sur place. En les cherchant sur le chemin de la cascade, quelqu'un aurait bien fini par les retrouver.

C'est perturbant.

 **-Merci, monsieur le chauffeur.**

Je sors de la voiture et me retrouve directement face au tronc imposant. Je ferme la portière et contourne l'arbre pour sortir de cet espace confiné. Je sors mon portable et cherche le numéro de Roger. Je remarque alors que Mihawk me suit.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as peur que je me perde ou quoi ?**

Ça ne fait pas rire Mihawk qui ne répond pas.

 **-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Eh bien, maintenant que j'ai fait tout ce chemin, je peux au moins aider un peu.**

 **-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas tout simplement que tu t'inquiètes pour Ace ?**

 **-Tais-toi et avance.**

Il fait son ronchon et me passe devant. Je le suis et appelle mon patron pour lui dire que je suis arrivé. Comme je ne suis pas encore dans la forêt, j'ai encore du réseau. Roger quant à lui utilise un petit boitier dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom qui lui permet de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Quelqu'un nous attend à l'entrée de la réserve naturelle pour nous mener jusqu'au bungalow où les jeunes ont passé leur séjour.

Le guide est déjà là. Roux, la vingtaine et extrêmement nerveux. Il accourt vers nous dès qu'il nous voit. Il se présente en bégayant et nous le suivons jusqu'à sa voiturette. Le chemin est plutôt escarpé et on bouge beaucoup : je me demande si on n'aurait pas mieux fait d'y aller avec la voiture de Mihawk tellement le trajet est désagréable.

Mihawk, qui a moins de mal que moi pour se maintenir – merci aux abdos – passe un bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à me stabiliser. Comme si de rien n'était en plus. Je ne dis rien parce que mine de rien, c'est plus supportable comme ça mais j'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment je dois me sentir vis-à-vis de cette « aide ».

Je dirais que c'est un peu gênant. On ressemble presque à un couple comme ça. C'est ce qu'on est, mais tout de même.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et un mal de fesses en prime, je retrouve Roger. Il compte rester là jusqu'à retrouver son fils et a confié l'entreprise, Hancock et Luffy aux bons soins de Rayleigh. Mon supérieur est un homme de confiance, Roger le sait et peut ainsi se concentrer sur ce qui se passe ici.

 **-Je ne comprends pas,** me dit-il plus tard alors que le soleil se couche.

 **-On dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisés,** dis-je en écho à ses propres pensées.

 **-Justement. Ce n'est pas possible de disparaitre sans laisser de trace...**

 **-Rien n'est perdu. La battue de demain donnera forcément quelque chose.**

Ce que je dis n'a pas l'air de rassurer Roger. Son visage reste soucieux et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je viens d'arriver et je ne connais pas la situation dans les détails. Les membres du Glee Club ne sont plus ici et séjournent dans la demeure de la famille de Shirahoshi, pas très loin.

Je me pose sur une grosse pierre et observe les gens s'activer. Au moins prennent-ils tout ça au sérieux. Comme prévu, les vraies recherches ne commenceront que demain. Il fera complètement nuit dans peu de temps, ça ne sert à rien de partir maintenant si c'est pour revenir dans une heure. On n'aura même pas fouillé 5 kilomètres.

Je continue d'observer les autres et vois Mihawk se diriger vers le bungalow, si on peut appeler ça ainsi. Je comprends très vite qu'il est déjà parti dormir quand un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'en est toujours pas ressorti. Je savais bien qu'il était fatigué. Je me lève, baille et me dirige aussi vers l'habitat. Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher tout de suite si je veux être opérationnel pour 5h demain matin. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment les gens se sont organisés mais je tiens vite à me réserver une chambre tant qu'il y en a encore de libre. Des tentes ont déjà été installées et franchement, très peu pour moi. Je vais être tout courbaturé demain matin sinon.

Après moi aussi m'être muni du petit gadget magique, j'envoie un message à Sabo pour le rassurer avant de me préparer pour la nuit.

Vivement demain.

Mardi 10 Avril 2018

J'enfile mes chaussures tout en baillant. Mince, c'est inhumain de se lever aussi tôt... Je sors de la chambre et passe rapidement dans la salle de bain. Quand je sors, j'ai la surprise de tomber sur Mihawk.

 **-Dépêche-toi, ils sont déjà presque tous partis.**

 **-Quoi, c'est une blague ?**

Mihawk me fixe avec ses yeux dorés et je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne dis rien et le suis. Arrivé dehors, je ne peux que constater qu'il avait raison. Mais il n'y a pas que ça : les parents de X-Drake sont là. Ils s'éloignent cependant assez rapidement : dommage, je n'aurais même pas pu les saluer. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas de temps à perdre. Après tout, leurs fils aussi a disparu.

 **-J'ai déjà pris tout ce qu'il fallait, allons-y. Contente toi de me suivre et de bien ouvrir tes yeux.**

Comme je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis supposé faire à part regarder partout, je suis simplement les indications de Mihawk. La répartition des tâches et des zones à passer au crible a déjà été attribuée à chaque groupe. J'espère qu'on sera chanceux et qu'on trouvera vite nos deux disparus.

Je me mets à crier leurs noms parce que ce n'est pas Mihawk qui va s'abaisser à ça et ouvre bien mes yeux.

 **-A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** je demande à Mihawk au bout d'un moment.

Il me jette un coup d'œil avant d'observer de nouveau le paysage à la recherche d'indices ou de nos deux disparus.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à Roger et à son inquiétude quant à ce qui arrive. Ce n'est pas un parano et si son instinct lui dit que quelque chose est bizarre, je veux bien le croire. Et à bien y réfléchir, je suis plutôt de son avis. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on peut disparaitre comme ça, sans laisser de trace. Le Glee Club a affirmé qu'Ace et X-Drake étaient partis avec une carte et une boussole, et que tous les deux savaient s'en servir. Et même si on ne peut pas exclure le fait qu'ils se soient effectivement perdus, ne pas les retrouver au bout de 24h est étrange.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne répondrais pas directement à** **ta** **question pour qu'on puisse gagner du temps?**

 **-Tu n'es pas drôle. J'ai pas de chance de faire équipe avec toi, t'es tellement pas causant. C'est déjà assez déprimant comme ça d'être ici...**

Je soupire et accélère le pas pour rejoindre Mihawk. J'observe par-dessus son épaule la carte. Je ne suis pas vraiment un bon navigateur : aucun moyen que je sache où on est. Pour moi, on est en plein milieu de la forêt, au milieu d'arbres, de végétation en tout genre et de chouettes et d'oiseaux beaucoup trop étranges pour être inoffensifs. Sabo se serait peut-être mieux débrouiller que moi en fait. Je suis plus à l'aise en mer.

 **-A quoi penses-tu ?** me demande Mihawk.

Je souris. Finalement, mon avis l'intéresse.

 **-Qu'il faut envisager le fait qu'une tierce personne est peut-être impliquée dans tout ça.**

 **-Tu t'es laissé envahir par l'inquiétude de Roger.**

 **-Il s'agit simplement d'être vigilant.**

 **-Sans doute. Mais certainement que s'il n'était pas impliqué dans de telles histoires, il ne passerait pas son temps à s'inquiéter pour ses proches. On n'est jamais complètement serein quand on a autant d'ennemis.**

 **-C'est toi qui dis ça alors que t'es à la botte de l'Etat !**

 **-Je fais surtout ce que je veux.**

J'esquisse un sourire. C'est vrai que Mihawk fait toujours ce qu'il veut, peu importe ses obligations.

 **-Où est-ce qu'on est exactement ?**

 **-A dix minutes à l'est de la cascade.**

J'allais encore lui poser une question quand un coup de feu est tiré. Je comprends quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agit en fait d'un fumigène de couleur quand un long couloir de fumée orange s'élève dans le ciel. Je l'observe avec curiosité : on n'a pas l'air d'être loin du point de tir.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **-Le signal pour dire que quelqu'un a trouvé quelque chose.**

Le ton neutre de Mihawk ne va pas du tout avec ses mots. Il devrait pourtant être content, c'est une bonne nouvelle après tout.

Sans le concerter, je me dirige aussitôt vers l'endroit que je suppose être le lieu de l'action.

Je marche à l'aveugle et m'enfonce dans les branchages. Quelle plaie, la progression est plutôt compliquée. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps on marche mais je commence déjà à être fatigué. J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu en endurance. Moi qui pensais que j'avais juste perdu légèrement en masse musculaire mais que ma force et mon endurance étaient plus ou moins toujours les mêmes, je suis obligé de constater que non. Comme quoi l'arrêt brutal d'exercice physique a été radical.

J'avoue que j'ai vécu sur mes acquis après avoir perdu la mobilité de mon bras. J'étais aussi un peu trop occupé à me dire que peut-être tout ça finirait par s'arranger d'une manière ou d'une autre. Enfin de compte je devais déjà faire une petite dépression à ce moment-là.

Mon corps, ce qu'il devenait me dégoutait petit à petit. Je n'arrivais plus à regarder ses défaillances, l'entretenir était le cadet de mes soucis. Aujourd'hui je le regrette assez.

Distrait par mes pensées, je ne fais pas attention où je pose les pieds et trébuche à cause d'une irrégularité sur le sol. Je me fais mal en tombant et serre les dents. J'ai dû être ridicule. Et dire que Mihawk a vu ça...

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Mihawk ne m'aide pas et j'apprécie : je sais déjà ce qu'il pense de moi, je n'ai pas non plus besoin de sa pitié.

 **-Ça ira, merci.**

 **-Tu devrais y aller plus doucement.**

 **-J'y penserai.**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on arrive devant une côte plutôt raide. On monte sans réfléchir. Mihawk ne m'attend pas et part directement retrouver ceux qui sont en haut. Comme je n'ai rien suivi aux directives d'avant départ, je ne sais pas qui était censé chercher par ici.

Arrivé en haut, j'ai la réponse en apercevant les parents de X-Drake.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ?** j'interroge les deux pères.

Ils ne me répondent pas et préfèrent se concerter sur je ne sais quoi.

 **-Il n'y a qu'eux, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demande Eden.

 **-On va faire avec, on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps,** répond son mari.

 **-Il y a eu des tirs ici.**

Je me tourne vers Mihawk qui vient de parler. Il marche vers le bord et s'arrête seulement à quelques centimètres de celui-ci. Eden et Rys s'approchent de lui. Rys s'accroupit pour observer ce que Mihawk désigne. Je me rapproche également pour ne rien rater.

 **-Les douilles ont été ramassées et il y a de légers résidus de poudre par terre.**

Rys se lève et marche un peu avant de s'arrêter à l'opposé.

 **-A mon avis, quelqu'un est tombé. Il y a un peu de sang séché sur la paroi,** lâche-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Mihawk et moi échangeons un regard. Finalement, j'avais raison de m'inquiéter.

 **-Ils n'ont pas dû le voir avant parce que ce n'est pas le genre de détail qu'on s'attend à trouver en cherchant deux personnes portées disparues en pleine forêt,** dis-je. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va voir en bas?**

Je pose la question mais en fait, j'ai déjà prévu d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. J'ai l'impression qu'on tient enfin une piste.

 **-On devrait attendre que d'autres personnes arrivent.**

 **-Faites comme vous voulez mais nous, on descend,** nous annonce Eden.

J'acquiesce et les suis. Mihawk lève les yeux au ciel et nous emboite le pas.

Trop pressé, à aucun moment l'un de nous ne pense à appeler qui que ce soit. La colonne de fumée continue de flotter dans les airs. Je suis certain que d'autres binômes l'ont vue et sont en route pour venir jusqu'ici. En cherchant bien, ils verront forcément les indices qu'on vient de voir et nous rejoindrons en bas.

 **xXx**

 **-Faisons une pause.**

 **-Non, ça ira.**

 **-Faisons-en une quand même.**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer !**

Je lance un regard noir à Mihawk. Mon insolence l'énerve car il s'approche vivement de moi pour me saisir brutalement par le col. On s'affronte du regard pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Pas besoin, tout passe déjà par le regard.

Nous avons mis une éternité à arriver en bas de la falaise. En cherchant bien, on a trouvé quelques affaires dont une boussole. On est sur la bonne piste. Pour plus d'efficacité, on s'est séparé à nouveau. Mihawk et moi, on s'occupe de longer la rivière alors que les parents de X-Drake vont rester pour fouiller la zone plus près de la falaise. On va bien finir par les retrouver.

Le problème, c'est qu'on marche depuis tellement longtemps... J'ai fini ma gourde il y a un moment maintenant et la faim commence à me tenailler l'estomac.

Et ça, Mihawk l'a bien remarqué.

 **-Ça te sert à quoi de faire ça ?**

 **-A ne pas perdre de temps. Et toi, ça t'avance à quoi de tout le temps être sur mon dos ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas le choix, Shanks, tu pousses trop. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver en te conduisant comme ça ?**

J'en ai marre de discuter avec lui. Je le bouscule et continue de marcher. C'est lui qui me fatigue. J'étais heureux de le savoir là, avec moi, mais maintenant, je suis en train de le regretter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un moralisateur.

 **-Tu n'as plus les mêmes capacités qu'avant et il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.**

Je m'arrête, serre les dents et lui fais de nouveau face. Il commence à me gonfler.

- **Détrompe-toi, je l'ai très bien intégré. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me le rappeler. Je le vois constamment dans tes yeux, dans tes attentions et même dans ta manière de me toucher.**

 **-Quel mal y a-t-il à prendre soin de toi ? Je fais juste ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire.**

Je détourne le regard et regarde mes chaussures. Je déteste quand il a raison. Mais depuis quand il aborde la tenue du bon petit-ami ? Je me laisse tomber par terre et soupire. Mihawk s'approche de moi et me tend sa gourde. Je la prends sans faire d'histoire.

C'est vrai que je n'en parle pas mais ne plus avoir les mêmes capacités qu'avant me mine. Me dorer la pilule à Briss n'y aura rien changé, ça me rend morose à chaque fois que j'y pense alors j'évite. Mihawk me connait décidément trop bien.

 **-Je me répète peut-être mais t'es vraiment pas un bon compagnon de recherche. J'aurais dû m'incruster avec Rys et Eden.**

 **-T'es pas un cadeau non plus,** me jette-t-il.

Je rigole, reconnaissant le fait que j'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs au kendoka.

Je me rapproche du brun qui s'est assis près de moi et appuis mon dos contre le sien. De la végétation à perte de vue et cette rivière qui semble interminable... Je me demande s'ils sont tous les deux tombés... Est-ce qu'ils sont encore en vie ?

Personne n'en parle mais peut-être que les choses vont plus mal qu'on ne le pense. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave mais en même temps, on a eu la preuve plus tôt qu'il y avait une autre personne avec eux. Quelqu'un d'armé et de déterminé.

J'ai déjà une idée du nom de la personne mais je ne veux pas trop m'avancer non plus. Je sais qu'il est du genre à agir lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins et seulement quand il sait avoir l'avantage. J'en ai malheureusement fait les frais il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

Mais j'espère que je me trompe car si c'est vraiment lui, je me fais peu d'espoir pour X-Drake et Ace.

J'observe le paysage. La verdure et l'eau, encore et encore. Il nous reste pas mal de boulot. Mon regard reste cependant accroché sur un petit rocher au loin. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc noir dessus. Est-ce que c'est un objet ou un vêtement appartenant à nos deux disparus ?

 **-J'aperçois quelque chose là-bas.**

Je pointe du doigt le rocher en question et la masse légère qui s'y trouve.

Je me lève et Mihawk fait de même. Je marche lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Mihawk, qui a toujours eu des yeux de faucon, comprend très vite ce qui se passe et se met à courir, me dépassant en un instant. J'accélère également et arrive au moment où il tire un coup de fumigène orange dans l'air.

 **-Bordel de merde !**

Je sens les battements de mon cœur accélérer alors que je regarde le corps échoué sur le rocher plat, dépassant à peine de l'eau mais le visage vers le ciel. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et me prépare à me jeter dans l'eau pour aller le récupérer quand Mihawk m'arrête d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Il me foudroie du regard comme pour m'ordonner de rester sur place et quelques secondes plus tard, plonge dans la rivière. Les courants sont plutôt légers et il arrive facilement jusqu'à lui. Je le regarde faire, le souffle court.

Mais Mihawk en a vu d'autres et attrape facilement le corps inerte du brun. Il nage lentement jusqu'à moi et je les aide à remonter à la surface.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me jette auprès du corps inerte en priant pour qu'il respire encore.

 **-Doucement. Je crois que c'est lui qui s'est fracassé la tête contre la paroi de la falaise...**

J'acquiesce et colle mon oreille sur la poitrine du blessé. J'attends et plus j'attends, plus l'angoisse monte en moi. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé une fois pour le regarder mourir maintenant !

Et puis, j'entends enfin son cœur battre et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

 **-Ace est vivant !**

Mercredi 11 Avril 2018

J'attends que Roger sorte de la chambre d'hôpital de son fils. Il a été amené d'urgence au CHU de Dawn hier dans la soirée. Il était dans un état critique et a été opéré deux fois. A son arrivée, puis encore une fois ce matin parce qu'il y a eu des complications dans la nuit. Son état est stable à présent mais c'est compliqué. Il n'est pas pour autant tiré d'affaire.

Il a un œdème cérébral et est dans le coma.

Ses vacances au camping ont tourné au cauchemar.

J'ai appelé Sabo pour le rassurer très tard dans la nuit. Je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi avant ça. Je l'ai écouté pleurer des minutes durant : il était soulagé et je ne voulais pas ternir sa joie ni la modérer.

Ace s'en est sorti mais la suite reste incertaine.

Personne ne peut le voir à part ses parents et Luffy en est malade. Il était inconsolable hier soir. Hancock et lui sont arrivés pour épauler Roger et le petit n'a pas compris pourquoi on lui interdisait de voir celui qu'il appelle son grand-frère. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage d'aller voir Sabo. Je n'ose pas l'affronter. Je ne me sens pas prêt à voir sa détresse. J'ai malheureusement déjà assez à faire. Rester fort, ce n'est pas facile.

Et dire que pour moi au départ c'était juste le gosse de mon patron. Roger voulait que je le garde à l'œil, que je le surveille un peu. Il ne l'avait pas formulé ainsi, mais il voulait que je me rapproche de son fils, je suis plus âgé que lui et suis plutôt neutre dans le conflit qu'il avait avec son père. Une personne en qui il aurait pu avoir confiance, quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer dans cette ville qui lui était inconnue.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais au fil du temps cette relation à évolué et je le considère comme un ami qui aurait pu être mon petit frère dans une autre vie. Il est aussi celui qui a réussi à chambouler ma vie. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant sans lui je n'en serais pas là avec Mihawk. On aurait pu rester sans nouvelle l'un de l'autre toute notre vie ça se trouve. Je ne pense que j'aurais côtoyé Sabo ni toutes les personnes qui l'entourent.

Rayleigh est passé voir Roger ce matin lorsqu'Ace subissait sa deuxième opération pour soutenir son ami. Il n'y a qu'avec lui que Roger accepterait de se montrer faible. Il ne veut pas accabler encore plus Rouge qui fait preuve d'un courage exceptionnel.

Roger nous a tenus au courant Rayleigh, Mihawk et moi sur certaines choses. Ace a été blessé par balle. La blessure était minime et a juste légèrement entaillée son bras. Cette information a néanmoins une très grande importance. Elle confirme belle et bien, si quelqu'un en doutait encore, qu'une personne s'en est pris à X-Drake et à Ace.

La porte s'ouvre et je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais fixé depuis si longtemps que c'est comme si j'y avais été englué. Il y a sans doute la marque de mon cul dessus mais je n'ai franchement pas envie de vérifier.

 **-Du changement ?**

 **-Non.**

La voix de Roger est si tranchante que j'hésite à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration et de fierté pour Roger mais jamais de la peur et en cet instant, j'en ressens un peu.

 **-Tu n'as sans doute pas entendu parce que les chambres de cet hôpital sont vraiment bien insonorisées...**

Il a un rire amer et je me dis que je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à entendre la suite. A véritablement voir cette facette-là de cet homme.

 **-Rouge vient de me reprocher l'état de notre fils. On s'est engueulé parce qu'elle a raison...**

Il ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup comme pour ne pas disjoncter maintenant.

 **-On n'en sait rien.**

 **-Ne joue pas à l'imbécile juste pour me rassurer ! Même si on n'a aucune preuve, on sait très bien que c'est lui ! Qui d'autre oserait s'attaquer à mon fils à part lui ?! La personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde !** termine-t-il en serrant les poings.

Je fixe la porte, encore et encore, puis prends enfin mon courage à deux mains et le regarde. Son regard est si noir, presque ténébreux. Son visage a pourtant l'air impassible. Il fait attention à ce que ce soit le cas mais ses yeux le trahissent.

J'essaie au mieux de cacher les frissons que je ressens. Maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi on le surnomme le « Démon ».

Jeudi 12 Avril 2018

 **-Tu ne dors pas.**

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Je serre plus fort Mihawk contre moi et hume le parfum envoutant de sa peau. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ses cheveux bruns caresser avec finesse mon visage. On vient de faire l'amour. Enfin, si je peux appeler ça comme ça. A vrai dire, si je veux être honnête, je dirai plutôt qu'on a baisé.

Je suis rentré chez lui la veille fatigué, énervé, tendu et affreusement angoissé. Hier soir, Ace a convulsé sans raison. Roger avait obtenu une dérogation – en quelque sorte – pour que je puisse enfin le voir et alors que j'observais son visage endormi, presque paisible, il a tremblé. Quelques secondes seulement mais on a appelé des médecins qui nous ont finalement rassurés : rien de grave.

Les visites commenceront bien aujourd'hui comme prévu.

Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir terriblement peur. Encore. J'avais besoin de lâcher prise comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire avant. Avant. Quand ça allait bien.

J'ai l'impression qu'on va subir un grand bouleversement. Au-delà de l'état d'Ace, c'est la situation dans sa globalité qui m'inquiète, maintenant il est entre de bonne main. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de X-Drake, je n'imagine pas l'état de ses parents. Roger lui n'arrive pas à se calmer malgré la présence de son fils.

Teach a fait une grosse erreur, il est évident pour nous que c'est lui le responsable de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espérait faire mais il va très vite le regretter et comprendre que les Empereurs sont à un tout autre niveau. Il n'y aura pas de gagnant dans l'histoire, juste une tragédie. Une de plus. Quand est-ce que Teach va-t-il s'arrêter ? Et dire que je pensais que m'avoir massacré, pris mon bras et rendu impuissant serait suffisant pour lui ! Tant de souffrance pour ça.

La vengeance n'engendre que la vengeance.

Et il est certain que Roger ne voudra pas en rester là. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

Voir l'homme que j'admire tant basculer vers quelque chose d'effrayant, je n'ai pas connu Roger dans ses années sombres, mais parfois Rayleigh en parle comme d'un mauvais souvenir.

L'équilibre à été rompu.

Mihawk m'a laissé le prendre sans me poser de questions, sans m'obliger à parler de ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a fait du bien. Après tout, je ne voulais pas de nouveau vivre ça avec Mihawk de cette manière-là.

 **-Tu l'as deviné à la gaule que j'ai** **encore** **?** je lui demande, faussement détendu.

 **-Non. A ta manière de me coller,** ronchonne-t-il. **Tu me donnes chaud.**

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il se lève du lit et je lorgne sur ses fesses jusqu'à ce qu'il les recouvre d'un sous-vêtement.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas t'impliquer autant là-dedans**

 **-Je sais mais je préfère ça que de me tenir à l'écart et de prendre le risque de rater quoi que ce soit.**

Je baille et me lève finalement du lit. Je m'habille avec difficulté. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça : un jour je dormirais avec mes vêtements pour ne pas avoir à les remettre après.

 **-Et X-Drake ?** me demande Mihawk.

Je suis d'abord étonné, ce n'est pas son genre de s'intéresser aux autres. Mais bon, je suppose qu'après avoir fourni autant d'efforts, c'est normal de vouloir savoir comment vont les personnes qu'on a tant cherchées.

Je baisse la tête sur le café qu'il me tend et m'en saisis.

 **-Je ne sais pas. On ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé...**

* * *

« Parfois, la dernière chose que tu désires arrive en premier. Parfois, la première chose que tu désires n'arrive jamais. Parfois, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre… »

Aqualung (Strange &Beautiful)

Sabo

* * *

Jeudi 12 Avril 2018

 **-Vous pouvez y aller mais seulement trois personnes maximum sont autorisées dans la chambre.**

La dame de l'accueil jette un coup d'œil sévère à notre groupe, histoire de nous faire bien comprendre qu'elle ne plaisante pas et que c'est très sérieux. On acquiesce avant de nous diriger silencieusement vers la chambre d'Ace. Enfin, nous pouvons le voir.

J'ai longtemps pensé que l'attente allait finir par me tuer mais aujourd'hui, une partie de mon calvaire touche à sa fin. C'est comme si j'avais vécu en apnée depuis le jour où Shanks m'a appris qu'Ace et X-Drake avaient disparus. Je n'ai pas été libéré quand il m'a appelé le lendemain pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Après avoir retenu ma respiration aussi longtemps, c'était compliqué de respirer à nouveau. C'était fragile.

Là, je vais le voir, le toucher pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel, que je commence à voir le bout du tunnel. Je tremble tellement que je n'arrive pas à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Cavendish le fait pour moi et je le remercie silencieusement.

Les secondes s'écoulent, longues et éprouvantes. C'est comme si on n'osait pas se parler.

Les membres du Glee Club ont tout comme moi sauté sur l'occasion pour venir voir Ace. A part ses parents, personne d'autre n'a pu encore le voir. J'ai eu beau insister auprès de l'hôtesse d'accueil, elle ne m'a jamais laissé rentrer avant aujourd'hui.

J'ai croisé les membres du Glee Club par hasard ce matin avec Cavendish. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise. Même le volubile Dellinger et l'extravagante Perona gardaient bouche close. J'ai vite senti que c'était moi qui les rendais nerveux. C'est limite s'ils n'osent pas croiser mon regard.

On monte dans l'ascenseur et cette fois-ci, les membres du Glee Club se font plus bavards.

 **-Mon père m'a dit que les recherches avaient repris vers 07h ce matin. Ils vont orienter les recherches vers là où…**

Je vois Shirahoshi me regarder brièvement à travers le miroir.

 **-Où Ace était… En espérant retrouver X-Drake...**

 **-Et dire qu'on n'est pas passé loin et qu'on n'a rien vu,** soupire Margaret.

 **-On ne pouvait pas savoir,** lâche Perona, à moitié énervée, mais je comprends que c'est surtout dirigé contre elle.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera également X-Drake,** leur dis-je.

Je tente un sourire pour les rassurer. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer perdre qui que ce soit.

Cavendish me sourit et passe un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules. Plus le temps passe, et plus Cavendish agit comme un véritable grand frère pour moi. C'est un immense soutien et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui me permet de ne pas complètement m'écrouler. Tout ça me fait si peur. Ca me fait comprendre à quel point je tiens à Ace et combien je ne suis rien sans lui.

 **-Tu n'as qu'à aller tranquillement voir ton chéri, je vais te chercher de quoi manger à la cafétéria. Ça va aller ?** me demande-t-il.

Je le retiens aussitôt, sans réfléchir, comme un réflexe de survie. Et puis, je croise son regard troublé. Je me reprends alors et le lâche.

 **-Oui... Je vais enfin le voir,** je souris.

Il acquiesce et s'éloigne pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Margaret s'approche alors de moi, un peu timide. Un peu gauche aussi.

 **-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous conduire comme ça avec moi,** leur dis-je en riant à moitié.

La nervosité certainement.

 **-Je vais finir par croire que vous avez peur de moi. Ce qui est arrivé est horrible mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est merveilleux qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé.**

 **-Je… Oui, pardon...**

 **-On te laisse y aller en premier,** lance Dellinger. **On a qu'à aller à la cafétéria nous aussi,** propose-t-il.

 **-Ouais, faisons comme ça,** approuve Perona.

 **-Vous n'etes pas obli-**

 **-On y tient,** m'arrête Shirahoshi et je m'étonne de son sérieux.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin et les remercie, reconnaissant.

Je les laisse partir et me stoppe devant la chambre d'Ace. J'hésite et me rends compte que même si j'ai attendu ce moment bien trop longtemps, je ne suis peut-être pas prêt à le voir sur un lit d'hôpital. La dernière fois, j'ai eu tellement de mal à supporter de le voir étendu par terre alors que son tee-shirt se tachait de sang... Lorsqu'il a été poignardé.

Il faut pourtant que j'y arrive.

Il est temps d'être fort, pour la personne que j'aime.

Je prends une grande inspiration, me donne du courage et frappe avant d'entrer au cas où il y aurait déjà quelqu'un. Mais la chambre est vide. Il y a juste Ace qui dort profondément, son corps relié à des machines. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et m'approche lentement de lui. Je m'assois sur la chaise et observe la machine qui retranscrit les battements de son cœur.

Il est en vie.

Je ne dis rien et observe son visage endormi. Il ne bouge pas, il a même presque l'air de dormir paisiblement.

Et je le regarde encore et encore, sans rien dire.

Et c'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

 **xXx**

Plus tard en début de soirée, Shanks rentre enfin au loft. Cavendish et moi ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'il est parti pour chercher Ace. Je l'ai seulement eu au téléphone deux fois et ça fait du bien de le retrouver.

 **-Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! T'étais où pendant tout ce temps ?** le houspille Cavendish.

Shanks ignore superbement le mannequin et s'affale sur le canapé en baillant. Il a l'air crevé.

 **-Au moins as-tu pu te laver là où tu étais,** jette-t-il, plus ou moins satisfait. **J'ai la flemme de cuisiner ce soir alors ce sera pâtes et steak au menu.**

J'observe Shanks sans trop savoir quoi dire. J'étais si content de le voir mais là, je dois dire que je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Il est soucieux, ça se voit, et je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose dont il peut discuter avec moi. Mais peut-être que ça concerne Ace alors je me dois de demander.

 **-Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme,** dis-je.

 **-Je suis préoccupé.**

Il passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux et laisse sa tête retomber en arrière. Il me jette ensuite un coup d'œil avant de fermer les yeux.

 **-** **Mais** **toi, tu as l'air moins mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais.**

Il soupire et puis se redresse.

 **-Tu es allé voir Ace aujourd'hui ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-J'y suis allé avec Cavendish, ça m'a aidé à ne pas me dégonfler, je crois. J'ai croisé les membres du Glee Club en plus.**

 **-Comment c'était de le voir ?**

Je prends mon temps pour répondre à Shanks, mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. C'est vrai, comment c'était de retrouver enfin Ace ? C'est bizarre mais je ne sais pas vraiment. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, je me suis contenté de rester assis, je ne lui ai même pas parlé. J'aurais sans doute dû. Apparemment, même dans l'inconscience, nos proches peuvent nous entendre. Il suffirait simplement d'avoir un message qui porte assez.

Je devrais lui parler la prochaine fois. Pas juste le regarder, sans même vraiment le voir. J'étais dans le brouillard hier, une illusion opaque qui me permettait de vivre l'instant mais sans rien ressentir.

 **-Etrange,** je finis par dire.

- **J'ai ressenti la même chose aussi la première fois.**

Il esquisse un sourire et je me détends enfin.

 **-Les membres du Glee Club s'inquiétaient pour X-Drake…. Est-ce que tu sais si ça avance pour lui ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. Comme les jours qui passent deviennent de plus en plus précieux, l'effectif de police a été augmenté mais c'est assez compliqué. On a bien trouvé quelques traces mais impossible de le retrouver. Pour l'instant,** ajoute-t-il. **Tant qu'on continuera à chercher, on aura des chances de le retrouver. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'on reste à tout jamais sans nouvelle de lui.**

 **-Moi non plus...**

Je ne pense pas que je sois de nouveau prêt à entendre que quelqu'un est mort. Pas si tôt après la disparition de Alvida.

 **-Roger tient aussi à ce que tous les hommes qui étaient là au début pour son fils soient aussi présent pour X-Drake. Je dois aussi y retourner enfin si j'y arrive.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Je suis en négociation avec Mihawk. Il y va, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas être mon cas. J'ai bien eu du pot la première fois en plus. Cela dit si jamais d'un coup je me retrouve à être poissard, je sais que je ne pourrais pas passer plus de deux jours d'affilés là-bas. C'est dur et physique. Si ça s'avère être le cas, je m'arrangerais pour aider quand même mais autrement.**

 **-Si je peux faire quelque chose moi aussi.**

 **-C'est bon Sabo. De toute façon je ne sais pas vraiment si la famille d'X-Drake voit notre aide d'un bon œil.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?**

Je m'étonne des propos du roux. Eden et Rys sont vraiment de bonnes personnes et je suis sûr qu'ils ne refuseraient aucunes aides concernant leurs fils.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Ace a été retrouver et pas X-Drake. Des choses et d'autres.**

Il hausse les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

La soirée se prolonge dans une ambiance un peu étrange, assez morose en fait. Shanks, qui est pourtant si souriant et qui arrive habituellement à nous mettre de bonne humeur, n'est pas bien bavard.

Je passe la nuit à penser à Ace, encore et encore. A rêver de lui. Je verse même quelques larmes à un moment : il était là, on l'avait retrouvé mais c'est comme s'il m'était devenu inaccessible. Il y a aussi Koala. Elle est morte d'inquiétude et franchement j'admire son courage parce que malgré la situation elle reste forte. Elle aime sincèrement X-Drake et n'imagine pas ne plus jamais le revoir.

Je ne sais pas si dans son cas j'arriverais aussi bien à gérer la situation. Peut-être même que je me serais déjà écroulé.

Ace… Je ne peux penser qu'à lui alors même que la finale de la compétition est demain. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire. Je n'ai pas pu jouer les quarts de finale, j'étais assis sur le banc de touche à m'inquiéter pour Ace. _Et les huitièmes ? Je m'en souviens à peine. J'étais dans un état second, je voulais tellement que tout ça se termine vite que j'ai tout donné comme pour vite expédier ce match. Je passais mon temps à regarder le temps qui s'écoulait et mon portable pendant les pauses, au cas ou Shanks m'aurait envoyé un message._

 _Le pire c'est que j'ai été félicité par mes coéquipiers et le coach, ils trouvaient que j'avais super bien joué. Quelle blague…_

Pourtant, on a gagné. Mais est-ce que je serais capable de jouer demain ?

Vendredi 13 Avril 2018

J'aperçois Law et Zoro dans le couloir. C'est étonnant, je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà dans la chambre.

 **-Salut.**

 **-Sabo,** me salue Zoro.

Law se contente de me faire un signe de tête.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a déjà du monde dans la chambre ?**

 **-En quelque sorte,** laisse échapper Zoro.

 **-En fait, il y a deux agents de police avec le médecin qui s'occupe d'Ace,** m'apprend Law.

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?** dis-je, étonné.

Les deux amis échangent un regard sans rien dire et quelques secondes plus tard, les deux policiers et le médecin sortent de la chambre. Le médecin nous salue rapidement avant de s'en aller : il doit être débordé et n'a pas le temps de s'attarder avec nous. Pour nous dire quoi de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas nous qu'on tient informés de l'évolution de l'état d'Ace…

Law et Zoro s'engouffrent alors aussitôt dans la chambre. Quant à moi, je marque un léger temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer.

 **-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu,** je leur rappelle quand je les rejoins.

 **-Ce n'est pas très important,** soupire Law.

 **-Pourquoi faire autant de mystère alors ?**

Law garde le silence alors je me tourne vers Zoro.

 **-Apparemment, il voudrait réveiller Ace,** lâche-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?! C'est possible ?!**

 **-Eh bien, oui,** souffle Law qui est le plus à même de répondre à mes interrogations. **En** **ce moment, c'est plus pratique pour lui d'être dans le coma, ça permet à l'œdème qu'il a de se résorber plus vite mais c'est un état dans lequel les médecins l'ont plongé donc ils peuvent l'en sortir.**

 **-Pourquoi voudraient-ils faire ça ?**

 **-Parce que X-Drake n'a toujours pas été retrouvé et que la police voudrait des réponses.**

 **-C'est vrai que dis comme ça. S'il y a une infime chance que grâce à ça on retrouve X-Drake,** je murmure.

 **-Ils ne font qu'en parler pour l'instant. Mais dans tous les cas il faudra l'accord des parents, l'approbation des médecins. Eden est passé voir Ace aujourd'hui il avait l'air exténué. J'ai un peu travaillé avec lui pour mon stage et même lui est tiraillé.**

 **-Tiraillé ? Il ne pense pas que sortir Ace du coma est une bonne idée ?**

Ce que dit Law ne me rassure pas vraiment. Eden est un excellent urgentiste et s'il n'est pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée c'est que l'opération ne s'avère pas sans risque. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout.

C'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour lui. Je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois depuis que toute cette histoire à commencer. Shanks m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas forcément voir les parents d'Ace ni leurs entourages, ça m'étonne de Rys et Eden. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils leurs en voudraient. Ils vont jusqu'à venir s'enquérir de l'état d'Ace après tout, ce sont vraiment des gens bien qui sont juste terrifiés à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir leurs fils.

 **-Se serait normal de vouloir poser des questions à la seule personne en mesure d'y répondre,** dis-je en soupirant.

 **-Mais entre ce qu'ils voudraient et ce qui est possible, jamais les parents d'Ace n'accepteront ça,** termine Zoro.

 **-C'est sûr que si ça le met en danger il ne vaut mieux pas,** lâche Law.

Il a l'air sûr de lui alors forcément, je préfère lui faire confiance et le croire. Mais tout ça reste assez perturbant. Cette intention de la police est comme un aveu de faiblesse. Les recherches pour retrouver X-Drake piétinent. Hier encore, on en parlait avec Shanks, on gardait espoir. Je me sens soudain très mal.

Personne ne sait encore ce qui s'est passé. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Ace et X-Drake ont été agressé, on leur a tiré dessus et ils sont tombés de la falaise. Il y a tellement de zones d'ombre que pour l'instant, seul Ace peut éclaircir. Mais il n'est pas en état de le faire alors on devra faire sans. De toute façon, même s'il se réveillait maintenant, rien ne nous dit qu'il se rappellerait avec exactitude ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

 **-Il a l'air serein,** lâche Zoro. **Ça le change de d'habitude,** sourit-il.

Je souris aussi. Zoro a raison. Ace ne parait pas souffrir et c'est rassurant. Les deux amis discutent calmement et j'écoute leur conversation, bercé par leurs anecdotes.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens un peu plus léger sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Mais pas complètement tranquille non plus. Les choses vont-elles réellement bien se finir ?

En début d'après-midi, je quitte la chambre d'Ace. Sa mère m'a surprise la tête sur son épaule en train de m'endormir : je me suis senti gêné. Pourtant, elle m'a souri avec bienveillance. Elle était resplendissante malgré les quelques cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. J'ai parlé avec elle cinq minutes avant de filer. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en retard pour mon match même si j'étais toujours indécis. _Est-ce qu'il lui a parlé cette fois?_ _Parler à Ace même s'il ne pouvait pas me répondre m'a fait du bien. Ça m'a fait sentir plus encore qu'il était près de moi. A présent quand je lui rends visite je lui parle de moi, de ce que je fais de mes journées et de ce que je ressens. Il m'arrive aussi de lui parler de nous en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose tout en sachant que c'est inutile. Law me l'a déjà répété pourtant._

 _Aujourd'hui je lui ai beaucoup parler du match de basket qui m'attends._

J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et même lorsque j'étais dans la chambre d'Ace, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Même là, alors que je m'échauffe avec mes coéquipiers, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée.

Mais finalement, pourquoi pas ?

Je l'ai attendu ce match. Je me suis entrainé si durement pour ça. L'année prochaine, le basket, ce sera fini pour moi. Je ne veux pas avoir de regret. Je veux pouvoir dire à Ace qu'on a gagné. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi, qu'il voit que j'ai été fort et ce malgré la situation critique dans laquelle il est.

 **-Tu es prêt, mon garçon ?** me demande le coach Ruyma.

Je doute de l'être un jour mais peu importe. J'enfile tout de même mon brassard de capitaine.

Samedi 14 Avril 2018

Je sonne à la porte et aussitôt, on m'ouvre. C'est Luffy. Je souris, content de le voir. C'est pour lui que je suis venu après tout. Je n'ai pas eu trop de nouvelle de lui depuis le début de la semaine et ça m'a manqué. Je ne sais pas s'il a pu voir Ace à l'hôpital ni comment il se sent par rapport à tout ça.

 **-Salut, Luffy !**

Il ne dit rien et reste muet, comme figé par ma présence. Il me regarde longuement puis ses yeux se mettent à briller. Les larmes ne sont pas loin. Comme Luffy ne réagit pas, je me permets d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il baisse la tête et c'est bien la première fois que Luffy se cache de moi comme ça. Cette attitude ne lui ressemble pas du tout et je m'inquiète aussitôt.

 **-Roger et Hancock ne sont pas là ?**

C'est étrange, il y a toujours eu de l'animation ici. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce silence. C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose. C'est devenu terne. Ça me rappelle mon ancienne maison. Stelly et moi dinions toujours à deux sans jamais avoir grand-chose à nous dire. C'était étouffant, comme si on était enfermé alors que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.

C'était triste.

Il manquait de la couleur à notre vie et des sourires sur nos visages.

 **-Non,** me répond enfin Luffy.

Je comprends alors qu'avec tout ce qui se passe, il est malheureusement laissé de côté. Roger doit passer tout son temps à l'hôpital et ce quand il n'est pas obligé d'être dans son entreprise pour régler des problèmes. Je présume aussi qu'il doit régulièrement faire des allers retours entre l'hôpital et le poste de police pour essayer de suivre les avancées de l'enquête.

Hancock quant à elle est une femme insaisissable, inarrêtable. Elle aime Luffy profondément, comme une mère, j'en suis sûr, et peu importe ce qu'en dit Ace. Mais elle a sa vie et s'est toujours beaucoup absentée avant et forcément, ça continue maintenant. La terre continue de tourner et la vie aussi, que Ace soit à l'hôpital ou non.

Il y a également la mère d'Ace, sans doute à l'hôpital en ce moment, près de son fils.

Et il y a Luffy.

Seul.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là moi,** lui dis-je en souriant.

Et on dirait que c'est ce qu'il voulait entendre car il se jette dans mes bras avec une telle force que je manque de m'écrouler par terre. J'essaye de rester ferme sur mes appuis et baisse la tête. Son chapeau de paille est toujours bien ancré sur sa tête et je n'ai pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu sans. Accroché à son cou ou à la main. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il y tenait tant, simplement que c'est un cadeau.

Les bras de Luffy se resserrent encore autour de moi, fort. J'ai du mal à croire qu'à 14 ans, il puisse avoir autant de force et pourtant... Je le sens trembler contre moi. Ses épaules tressautent. Je devine alors que s'il m'étreint avec autant de force, que s'il refuse de se détacher de moi, c'est pour me cacher ses larmes.

 **-Luffy...**

Je l'appelle, essaie de faire lâcher prise mais rien n'y fait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-Rien.**

Il me ment, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Il a simplement besoin de lâcher prise et d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer alors je ne dis rien et le laisse faire.

Un gamin de quatorze ans ne devrait pas avoir besoin de tout retenir comme ça et d'exploser seulement quand ça devient trop dur. Ce n'est tout simplement pas vivable.

Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Alors je le serre aussi contre moi et écoute ses pleurs silencieux. Je le laisse évacuer sa peine.

 **-Roger m'a engueulé hier soir,** me dit-il plus tard.

Nous sommes montés dans sa chambre et chacun est allongé d'un côté du lit dans la chambre d'Ace. Nous regardons le plafond. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Ace le faisait souvent.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Ce que dit Luffy m'étonne. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Roger d'agir comme ça. Il doit tout simplement être à cran avec ce qui arrive à son fils : s'il s'est montré dur avec Luffy, ce n'était pas volontaire.

 **-Il m'a crié dessus pour rien. Je lui fais la gueule mais il le voit même pas...**

 **-Avec Ace qui est à l'hôpital, Roger est moins patient et parfois, tu ne comprendras pas ses colères. Il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir. C'est juste qu'il est triste.**

Luffy ronchonne mais je sais bien qu'il comprend. Et puis, il n'en veut pas vraiment à Roger, il n'a sûrement qu'une hâte, c'est de lui reparler. Luffy est comme ça après tout. Il a un grand cœur et est incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un très longtemps.

 **-Ace me manque.**

 **-Je sais. A moi aussi il me manque.**

Je regarde Luffy qui fait la moue. Il ne lâche pas le plafond des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il espère y voir.

 **-Hancock et Roger parlaient de ça hier.**

 **-Ah bon ?** je m'étonne.

Quoique ce soit sans doute normal. Ça doit même être leur sujet principal de conversation.

 **-Oui, mais je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Hancock m'a demandé d'aller dormir alors que j'avais même pas sommeil. Elle était en colère.**

 **-Hum. Ils voulaient sans doute discuter de truc d'adultes... Et même si tu n'es plus un enfant, il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas encore entendre.**

Je ne sais pas si j'arrive à trouver les bons mots pour le réconforter, pour lui faire comprendre les choses, mais en tout cas il a l'air de m'écouter avec attention.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'ils voulaient se crier dessus. Papa est bizarre ces derniers jours et ça ne plait pas à Hancock.**

Luffy lâche enfin le plafond des yeux et me regarde, plein d'espoir. J'ouvre les bras et l'attire à moi. Je lui offrirai autant de réconfort qu'il aura besoin car malheureusement, je suis incapable de lui assurer que tout va très vite s'arranger. La vérité, c'est que moi aussi, j'ai peur et je doute.

Combien de temps encore cette situation va-t-elle durer ?

Tes baisers me manquent, Ace…

* * *

Désolée pour cette semaine de retard. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! ^^

A bientôt.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time - tome 2...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. » Peu importe à quel point ils le désirent, il y a des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun contrôle. Impuissant, ils observent les ruines de cette vie sans voir cette lueur d'espoir tapis dans l'obscurité.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;).

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 28

.

« Afin de réussir, le désir du succès doit être supérieur à la peur de l'échec. »

Bill Cosby

Zoro

* * *

Lundi 16 Avril 2018

 **-Bonjour, Zoro.**

La mère d'Ace me sourit, m'invitant à entrer et à m'asseoir à côté d'elle. J'ai toujours été impressionné par la mère d'Ace, bien plus que par n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne peux pas faire comme Law et parler avec elle normalement. Rigoler et plaisanter avec elle de manière naturelle. Je la connais pourtant depuis que je suis gamin. C'est juste que je crois que je l'admire et qu'à cause de ça, je n'arrive pas à être détendu en sa présence.

Cette femme est si forte. Pour moi qui n'ai jamais eu de figure maternelle, Rouge était comme un modèle à suivre. Différente de Koshiro. C'est elle qui m'a appris à contrôler mes colères, à vivre et à me tromper. Elle est pleine de douceur. Elle n'a pas besoin de jouer les fortes, elle l'est déjà.

Je m'assois et elle me sourit, reconnaissante. Je me doute de combien ça doit être pesant pour elle de rester ici et de faire face à ce silence.

 **-Tu veux une pomme ?**

Sa question m'étonne tellement que pendant plusieurs secondes, je la contemple stupidement sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se met alors à rire, un son doux qui parait pourtant déchirer le silence oppressant de la chambre blanche.

 **-C'est juste que je reste ici si longtemps que j'épuise vite toute mes occupations. Je sais bien qu'il ne se réveillera pas et que ce n'est pas la peine de passer mes journées ici mais j'en ressens le besoin alors je ne peux pas faire autrement... J'ai commencé à découper mes fruits en forme de bonhomme, ils ne sont pas spécialement meilleurs mais à l'œil, c'est vraiment extraordinaire.**

Elle me sourit et sort des pommes rouges ainsi qu'un petit couteau de son sac à main. Elle prend un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et commence à découper le fruit.

 **-Pourquoi pas,** dis-je alors qu'elle a déjà commencé.

 **-J'ai croisé Law avant de venir ici,** m'apprend-elle alors **. Il a de la chance de connaitre par cœur tout ce jargon médical. A chaque fois que je prends des nouvelles d'Ace auprès d'un médecin, je n'y comprends rien. Il est toujours aussi gentil,** termine-t-elle en parlant du brun.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on parle du même gars,** dis-je pour plaisanter.

Et ça marche. Elle me sourit et a l'air attendrie par je ne sais quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma qualité première. Elle continue de couper son fruit et me le montre une fois fini. J'observe la fleur et j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que ce truc là était une pomme. Rouge me la tend et je la mange en constatant qu'effectivement, ce n'est pas parce que c'est plus beau que c'est forcément meilleur. C'est d'ailleurs tellement beau qu'on s'attend à quelque chose d'exceptionnel à la première bouchée. En plus, il y a moins de fruit maintenant.

Mais c'est vraiment beau. Elle a dû faire ça des dizaines de fois pour arriver à ce résultat. C'est presque une experte maintenant. Si elle vient tous les jours, elle doit forcément pas mal s'entrainer. Tout plutôt que de faire face à ce silence. A ce sentiment de solitude alors même qu'Ace est allongé sur le lit devant nous.

Rouge s'amuse de mon trouble et se met en tête de m'apprendre à faire la même chose. Je n'ose pas lui dire que ça ne me tente pas trop. Après tout, savoir faire ça ne me servira à rien. Mais ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir et ça nous fera passer le temps.

 **-Combien de temps Ace va rester comme ça ?**

A ma question, Rouge stoppe ses mouvements, son couteau encore légèrement enfoncé dans la pomme rouge d'où un léger filet de jus s'échappe.

Depuis qu'Ace a été emmené ici, je viens le voir régulièrement. Mais au bout du compte, je ne sais pas bien ce qui se passe. Comme Rouge l'a dit, y a que Law pour comprendre le jargon médical et encore, je ne fais pas partie de la famille alors même si c'est mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas moi que les médecins viennent voir pour me dire comment l'état d'Ace évolue. Je ne sais rien et je n'ai pas fini de décider si ça m'énerve ou non. Ca m'inquiète et c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

J'ai attrapé des bribes d'informations de Law. J'ai compris que la police pataugeait. Je n'ai pas bien saisi l'objet de l'enquête non plus, mais bon. J'aimerais avoir des réponses, savoir s'il est temps pour moi de commencer à m'affoler ou pas.

Si dans quelques jours, tout redeviendra comme avant.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** me répond-elle.

En tout cas, elle ne s'offusque pas de mon manque de sensibilité. Sans doute parce qu'elle me connait et qu'elle sait que c'est seulement en apparence que j'ai l'air de manquer de sensibilité en posant cette question.

 **-** **C'est** **un œdème,** lâche-t-elle. **On parle de quelque chose d'assez important. Certainement pendant plusieurs jours encore. Les médecins voudraient prolonger cette situation le plus longtemps possible. L'œdème se résorbe bien et son état…** Elle trébuche sur ce mot.

-... **permet ce bon rétablissement.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire. Rouge, elle, semble vouloir parler.

 **-La police s'est déjà renseignée sur ce qu'un réveil d'Ace engendrerait.** **Ce** **que ça impliquerait pour son état. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Roger dit que c'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas le début d'une piste pour l'autre jeune homme qui a disparu. X-Drake. Il ne veut pas risquer la santé d'Ace.**

Elle s'arrête, sa voix devenant chevrotante.

Son petit couteau s'enfonce un peu plus dans la pomme. Ses mains serrent le fruit fort, elles sont à présent mouillées par le jus. Trop tard pour en faire un beau chef d'œuvre.

Je jette un regard à Ace, à ses yeux clos, à sa respiration régulière et à son bandage énorme sur la tête. Le bruit léger des machines qui ont pourtant l'air de faire un tel vacarme. On aimerait entendre autre chose que ces appareils médicaux qui nous rappellent que notre meilleur ami ne va pas bien.

 **-Et vous ?** je finis par lui demander avant que le silence ne s'éternise trop.

Rouge ne dit rien, seul un soupir lui échappe. Elle observe ses mains avant de poser son fruit abîmé et son couteau sur la table de chevet pour récupérer un mouchoir et s'essuyer. Elle prend de longues secondes pour accomplir une tâche pourtant sans importance.

 **-Je pense aux parents de ce garçon. A leur inquiétude.**

Elle prend une inspiration.

 **-A X-Drake qui, affaibli, attend certainement qu'on vienne le chercher... Mais je pense aussi aux chances bien trop minces qu'Ace puisse aider les recherches. Je pense surtout et avant tout à mon fils...**

Je ne dis rien. Rouge a les yeux baissés, perdue dans ses pensées. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste. C'est d'habitude une femme si souriante mais qui pouvait se montrer très sévère au moment d'engueuler Ace.

Je comprends que ça lui coûte et qu'elle doute de la suite.

 **-Ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir très mal,** m'avoue-t-elle.

 **xXx**

 **-Encore à t'entrainer,** lâche Niji en s'allumant une cigarette.

Je lui lance un regard noir puis reprends mes tractions.

 **-Je te plains, t'as l'air de passer des vacances de merde. Entre l'hôpital et les entrainements, pas très joyeux comme programme.**

Il s'assoit sur le canapé et me regarde longuement avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

 **-Sinon, tu as pensé à t'amuser un peu, te détendre ? Les vacances, ça sert à ça normalement.**

 **-Mon meilleur ami est sur un lit d'hôpital, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'amuser,** je réplique, légèrement essoufflé.

Il y a ça et aussi le fait que Mihawk ait refusé de reporter notre duel. Il m'énerve. Mais peut-être que ça m'arrange. J'ai besoin de m'occuper, de me concentrer sur autre chose, de me rappeler pourquoi je suis là. Je ne veux pas me morfondre, ce n'est pas quelque chose pour moi.

 **-Je vais courir,** lui dis-je.

 **-Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous.**

C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pourquoi je le préviens. Je prends ma gourde, une serviette et m'en vais pour un footing d'une heure.

Je cours jusqu'au terrain de basket et commence à faire des tours de terrain. Pas de musique, pas de distraction, juste moi en plein d'effort. Je régule ma respiration, souffle convenablement et fais attention à garder tout le temps le même rythme. Il fait lourd et avec les exercices que j'ai faits avant de sortir, mon cœur s'emballe déjà. J'ai chaud et je transpire, c'est désagréable. Je m'essuie avec ma serviette et bois par petites gorgées.

Le temps est sec, il n'y a pas de vent et le soleil cogne fort. J'aurais dû réfléchir et plutôt venir le soir. C'est agréable le soir. Il n'y a personne, il ne fait pas très chaud et le paysage est plus sympa. Observer le soleil se coucher. Courir sous les étoiles.

Mon objectif atteint, je m'arrête, pas complètement essoufflé mais tout transpirant et avec des fourmis et des espèces de tiraillement dans les cuisses. Je m'étire avec précaution pour ne pas avoir de courbatures.

Vendredi, j'affronte Mihawk et Ace ne sera là pour me voir combattre.

Pour me voir gagner.

Mercredi 19 Avril 2018

Je me sens bizarre. Bien. Mais vraiment bien. Comme si un halo de chaleur entourait mon corps. La chaleur que je ressens augmente de plus en plus et les bruits qui m'entourent semblent à la fois me bercer et m'exciter.

Je commence à bouger les hanches sans m'en rendre compte…

Juste avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

Niji relève la tête et me regarde en souriant. Il a le visage d'un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui espère s'en sortir juste en adoptant une moue innocente.

De son pouce, il essuie le coin de sa bouche et je bloque sur ce geste. Puis je baisse la tête sur mon sexe qui, malgré le fait que je viens d'éjaculer, est encore un peu dur. Je comprends très vite ce qu'il vient de se passer.

 **-Je vais te tuer !** j'enrage.

Bien entendu, Niji n'est pas impressionné pour un sou. Il ne m'a jamais écouté une seule fois depuis qu'il est là, ça ne va pas commencer maintenant.

 **-Plains-toi. Toi au moins, tu as pu jouir alors que moi, je suis encore frustré.**

 **-C'est ton problème** **!**

 **-Eh bien, j'imagine qu'aujourd'hui non plus, on va pas baiser... Ce que t'es ennuyeux! Tu sais que dans ton état, ça te ferait du bien?**

 **-Dans mon état ?**

 **-Le stress, l'inquiétude, tout ça.**

 **-Le sport me suffit. Et puis j'ai bientôt un combat important, je ne vais pas perdre mon endurance dans des trucs comme ça** **!**

Agacé, je finis enfin par me lever. J'attrape des vêtements et un boxer propre, direction la douche. Franchement, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait pu aller aussi loin. J'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger, je me réveille au moindre bruit bizarre et suis du genre à être tout de suite opérationnel au réveil. Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour laisser un assassin me faire une pipe alors que je dors encore ?

Ce ne serait jamais arrivé avant.

Ça fait environ 4 mois que Niji s'est incrusté chez moi. Il faut croire que je me suis habitué à sa présence et que je ne me méfie plus assez de lui pour être en alerte quand il est là. Il passe son temps à bouger la nuit, me fout des coups – je le soupçonne de faire exprès d'ailleurs – et me laisse très peu de couverture.

Malgré ma décision à son égard, je me laisse parfois tenter à m'amuser avec lui mais je commence à le regretter sérieusement. Mon corps échappe à ma vigilance et ça, c'est hors de question.

La conclusion est que Niji est là depuis bien trop longtemps.

Et encore, s'il participait aux taches ménagères mais même pas! Je me tape souvent tout, tout seul, et dois me débrouiller avec mes maigres finances. C'est un vrai boulet.

Je sors de la cabine de douche et me sèche sommairement. J'ai hyper faim et j'aimerais bien avaler quelque chose avant d'aller voir Law tout à l'heure. On ne va rien faire de spécial, juste trainer un peu. Il retourne à Batelleria ce week-end, son stage est fini depuis le début des vacances et il est malheureusement temps pour lui de rentrer.

 **-Je pars,** lance Niji.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je referme le frigo et bois d'une traite mon _Yop_.

 **-Tu vas retrouver ta vie de petit célibataire dès samedi. Je quitte Dawn.**

 **-Pour aller où ?**

 **-Désolé, ça c'est confidentiel. Mais si on vient te torturer pour essayer de te soutirer des informations, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis dans les nuages.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie…**

Je jette mon emballage vide dans la poubelle et avale une petite brioche. Niji sourit en mangeant ses céréales. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me balance ça comme ça. Au moins, il me prévient. J'ai envie de lui poser plein de questions. Du style, est ce qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais à Dawn ? Sa famille est-elle au courant ?

Mais je ne dis rien. Lui et moi, on n'a jamais eu ce genre de relation. On n'est pas assez proche pour parler de choses sensibles comme notre famille ou toute autre chose. Je ne suis pas triste ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sans doute parce que j'ai toujours su que ça se terminerait comme ça.

C'est simplement la fin logique de cette folle aventure. Et je n'ai pas de regret parce que j'ai justement vécu ce que je voulais vivre avec lui sans trop me préoccuper du reste. Les choses rentrent tout simplement dans l'ordre.

 **-J'espère juste que tu me paieras** **ta partie** **du loyer avant de te barrer.**

 **-** **Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...**

Il rigole et je dois dire que même si mon sourire est plus discret, moi aussi ça me fait rire. Au moins, j'aurais essayé !

Une heure plus tard, je suis en bas de chez moi à attendre mon ami. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a tenu à venir jusqu'ici.

Je le repère très vite, lui, sa voiture et la nouvelle babiole qu'il a accrochée à son rétro intérieur. Un cadeau de Luffy que Law jure détester mais qu'il s'obstine quand même à garder.

 **-Monte,** me lance-t-il à travers ses vitres à semi-ouvertes.

J'ouvre la portière passager avant et m'installe aux côtés du brun.

 **-Fais trop chaud,** je râle.

 **-Tu trouves ?**

J'observe la tenue de Law : son espèce de chapeau épais, son jean troué et son pull coloré. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Je me retiens de ne pas balancer mon tee-shirt je ne sais où alors que j'en meurs d'envie.

 **-J'ai envie d'une boisson bien fraiche.**

 **-On peut aller dans la galerie marchande, y a des cafés, des restaurants et surtout la clim. Il faut aussi que j'achète un cadeau à Roger et à Hancock pour les remercier de m'avoir accueilli aussi longtemps.**

 **-OK.**

J'observe la route, me demandant bien de quel magasin il parle. Il faut dire que je traine toujours au même endroit. Depuis que je suis là, je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de découvrir la ville, juste l'essentiel.

 **-C'est dommage, tu pars au plus mauvais moment,** dis-je alors qu'il se gare.

 **-Pas tellement le choix, je suis resté autant que j'ai pu. De toute façon, au bout du compte, que je sois là ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose.**

Il verrouille les portières et me guide jusqu'à l'entrée de la galerie marchande. Y a du monde, c'est chiant. Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi bondé, j'aurais posé un lapin à Law. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'inflige ça, il déteste la foule autant que moi après tout. Je le suis sans rien dire et finalement, ne regarde même pas ce qu'il achète. Je veux vite aller boire. Je presse tellement Law qu'il me lance un regard noir. Déjà qu'il a un regard menaçant en temps normal, là c'est pire. Heureusement que parfois, il s'oblige à avoir un visage détendu sinon il aurait constamment l'air d'en vouloir au monde entier.

Bon, je dis ça, c'est pareil pour moi. Quand on me voit pour la première fois, la chose qui passe dans la tête des gens n'est pas « il a l'air sympa, celui-là ». Loin de là, en fait.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir Ace après ? Luffy n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec ça hier. Hancock n'aime pas les hôpitaux et Roger n'a pas le temps de l'emmener aujourd'hui. Je me sacrifie pour eux on va dire.**

J'hésite. J'avais prévu de m'entrainer cette après-midi. En fait, j'ai prévu de bosser encore et encore, jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus tenir debout s'il le faut jusqu'à vendredi. Je ne veux rien regretter.

Mais je suppose que je peux quand même passer voir mon meilleur ami quelques minutes.

 **-OK.**

Je repère un petit stand de boissons fraiches et de glaces. Je fais signe à Law qui approuve. Il y a du monde mais c'est fluide et je ne pense pas qu'on va attendre des heures pour avoir de quoi boire.

On approche et je vois dans la file – tout derrière – Kid. J'essaye de ne pas montrer de changement dans mon attitude mais je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de me barrer. Law ne l'a jamais vu, je crois. Enfin bref, j'aimerais bien éviter qu'ils se croisent...

Mais on continue d'avancer et on est plus qu'à un mètre de lui. De lui et de Jewerly qui l'accompagne. Impossible de les louper : ils s'engueulent pour une broutille, se foutant bien de gêner les autres.

Jewerly…

Moi qui ne savais pas quoi faire de ses tentatives pour renouer avec Law. Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit parce que je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée ou non. Maintenant au moins, il pourra choisir.

Comme si elle nous avait sentis approcher, Jewerly se retourne légèrement et croise notre regard. On reste là, comme des imbéciles à se dévisager dans le blanc des yeux, avant que Law et moi ne baissions les yeux sur son ventre.

Arrondi.

 **-T'es enceinte ?** je demande sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

 **-Non, c'est un faux ventre, abruti.**

Je tique et me retiens de l'envoyer bouler.

Merde ! La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit encore enceinte celle-là ?!

 **-Sinon, bonjour à vous,** siffle Jewerly qui n'apprécie pas notre manque de politesse.

On lui répond à peine.

 **-C'est marrant de se croiser là !** lance Kid. **On dirait que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu!**

 **-Hum. Faut dire que tu ne viens pratiquement plus en cours,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **\- Ouais, j'ai plus trop le temps. C'est chiant et fatiguant, le boulot. Jewerly n'arrête pas de me faire chier avec ça.**

 **-T'as pas arrêté de me** **harceler** **parce que tu voulais que je garde le gosse alors maintenant, t'assumes et tu bosses pour pouvoir t'en occuper!**

 **-Ouais, ouais...**

Il rigole et si j'étais téméraire, je dirais qu'ils sont presque complices. La file avance et c'est enfin à leur tour. Jewerly hésite, encore et encore. A croire qu'elle n'a pas profité de la file d'attente pour faire son choix. Kid en a marre et passe commande sans la consulter. Il paye sous les récriminations de la jeune femme et passe à côté de nous en me saluant. Il ignore complètement Law qui le lui rend bien. Je ne sais pas s'il a conscience que c'est l'ex de Jewerly. En tout cas, Law a compris avec leur discussion.

 **-Bon, on y va. Bonne journée et peut-être à une autre fois,** lance Jewerly.

 **-Je ne crois pas non,** la détrompe Law. **Je retourne à Batelleria cette semaine, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra.**

 **-Ah, d'accord. Dommage.**

Elle hausse les épaules, fataliste, avant de rejoindre Kid qui est déjà loin.

Mouais, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à affronter ce genre de situation mais au moins, j'ai survécu à cette rencontre catastrophique.

Je respire mieux maintenant. C'est que c'était assez stressant quand même. Je me dis que je mérite bien une glace et me laisse tenter par une crème à la framboise servie dans un petit pot.

 **-On a qu'à aller chercher Luffy après pour nous rendre directement à l'hôpital.**

 **-Comme tu veux.**

J'observe Law qui fait mine de regarder toutes les babioles et les vêtements chics proposés à la vente.

 **-Si t'as un truc à dire, dis le,** fait-il soudain en sentant mon regard sur lui.

 **-Non, c'est juste que je me dis que tu le prends bien.**

 **-Que Jewerly soit enceinte ?**

J'acquiesce.

 **-Oui et non. Je me dis au moins qu'on n'a pas rompu pour une histoire de cul et puis, ça fait un moment que c'est fini, elle est moi. Je m'en fous un peu de ce qu'elle fait maintenant.**

Ouais, il n'a pas tort.

Quand je vais raconter ça à Ace, il ne va pas en croire ses oreilles. J'espère juste que je pourrais très vite le lui dire.

Vendredi 21 Avril 2018

Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis aussi nerveux. Encore dans les vestiaires, j'affronte le regard vide que me renvoie le miroir. C'est étrange d'attendre un moment avec tant d'impatience et de se retrouver tétaniser le jour J. Même pour les tournois que je faisais, j'y allais sans pression. C'est sans doute parce que c'est l'aboutissement de mon rêve. Ce pourquoi je me suis tant entrainé.

Aujourd'hui, une page pourrait se tourner.

J'inspire. Je ramasse mes bogus et les serre fort dans mes mains. Je sors des vestiaires et observe ceux qui sont venus voir le match. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. En dehors des tatamis, je vois Sabo et Luffy agiter des espèces de drapeaux trop gênants avec mon nom. J'hésite à les ignorer mais le chapeau de paille m'appelle et je finis par aller les voir.

 **-Tu penses que tu peux battre mon tonton ?!** me demande-t-il tout de suite.

 **-Bien sûr qu'il peut, Luffy !** s'enthousiasme Sabo **. Il s'est entrainé pour ça!**

 **-Ouais, mais il est vachement fort quand même, tonton...**

Il fronce les sourcils et donne l'impression de réfléchir à quelque chose.

 **-Mais bon, si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi !**

Il agite son drapeau comme pour m'encourager.

 **-Assure-toi de bien regarder alors.**

 **-La classe! Je vais filmer pour Ace!** m'apprend Sabo.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je n'y avais même pas pensé à vrai dire. Je le remercie. Je guette la porte d'entrée mais toujours pas de Mihawk en vue. Niji est assis un peu plus loin et observe le tatami avec sérieux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait celui-là. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait plaisir, c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit après tout. Il a déjà dû prendre toutes ses affaires à l'appart. Moi qui trouvais qu'on était de plus en plus serré, j'aurais de nouveau de la place comme ça.

Il sait que je le regarde, il a toujours su quand mes yeux s'attardaient sur lui. Mais les siens restent obstinément fixés sur le mur devant lui.

Le personnel du dojo et quelques élèves aussi sont là. Ils veulent voir Mihawk combattre, c'est presque comme un rêve pour eux. J'avoue que ce n'est pas un truc qui arrive tous les jours. Le voir tout simplement est déjà quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Les portes du dojo s'ouvrent mais ce n'est pas Mihawk.

Koshiro est là. Je plante Sabo et Luffy pour courir l'accueillir. Je me stoppe ensuite juste devant lui, sans trop savoir comment lui dire bonjour. Koshiro a toujours eu pour moi un rôle de mentor et de professeur de kendo. Il m'a aussi guidé et aidé à grandir. C'est également pour moi celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un père. Toujours un peu en retrait, veillant sur moi, me souriant avec ses éternels lunettes rondes sur le nez.

J'ai pratiquement toujours vécu avec sa présence rassurante à mes côtés, c'est la première fois que je suis autant éloigné de lui. Il m'a manqué mais je ne sais pas bien comment le lui faire comprendre.

Il me sourit, de cet habituel air bienveillant, et c'est comme s'il avait déjà tout compris. Il pose une main sur mon épaule et la serre très fort. Ca suffit, je me sens reboosté.

 **-J'ai failli ne pas trouver,** rigole-t-il. **Dawn est vraiment une très belle ville.**

Il observe le dojo, les petites tribunes et les gens déjà présents. Il a l'air d'être nostalgique, ça doit lui rappeler quand il exerçait encore à Batalleria. Dans son dojo. Il l'a pratiquement bâti seul et l'a fait grandir en aidant des centaines d'enfants à découvrir le kendo, dont moi. C'est auprès de lui que je me suis formé, que mon rêve est né. Dans ce dojo... que Niji a détruit.

Niji qui est assis non loin de nous. J'évite de le regarder pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Koshiro. Mais bien sûr, il le remarque. Même de dos, Niji ne passe pas inaperçu. Des cheveux bleus, même dans le noir on pourrait les voir.

 **-Cet homme me dit quelque chose,** murmure-t-il. **Ce ne serait pas un des promoteurs immobiliers de Batelleria ?** me demande-t-il.

Koshiro et Niji se sont vus peu de fois. Une fois ou deux, maximum. Il a plus eu affaire à des sous-fifres qu'à Niji en personne. Peut-être que si je lui mens, il ne le verra même pas. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, si ? A quoi ça servirait ?

 **-Oui.**

 **-Pourquoi est-il là ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. C'est ouvert au public.**

Je ne mens pas, c'est peut-être la vérité, qui sait ? Niji n'est pas du genre à venir m'encourager, surtout que depuis qu'il est là, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Ou alors il est bien là pour moi. J'en sais rien.

Dans tous les cas, Mihawk arrive enfin avec un Shanks hilare sur ses talons. Le kendoka traverse la salle pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires sans un regard pour quiconque.

Je me dirige vers le tatami.

 **-Alors, prêt, Zoro ?** lance Shanks en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaine.

 **-J'ai essayé de le fatiguer autant que j'ai pu. En espérant que ça te sera utile !**

Il me fait un clin d'œil et s'en va retrouver Luffy et Sabo.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mihawk entre sur le tatami à son tour. La pression monte pour moi mais contrairement à tout à l'heure où elle me paralysait, là, elle me galvanise. Je lui fais face, sérieux, motivé.

Je peux le battre.

 **-J'espère que tu auras mis tout le temps dont tu as bénéficié à profit,** me dit-il.

 **-Je me suis entrainé sans relâche.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que ce sera suffisant pour me battre?**

Il esquisse un discret sourire, le même qu'il a eu lors de notre premier affrontement dans ce tournoi où je ne pensais même pas le voir. Je me sens bien, euphorique. Ce combat est important pour moi, il ne s'agit pas de tester mes capacités mais bien de le battre. Le propriétaire du dojo s'avance vers nous. Le top départ va bientôt être donné. Le combat de ma vie se déroule maintenant.

 **-Hajime !**

J'adopte une garde moyenne, je l'observe. Ainsi, je pourrais au besoin me défendre mais aussi attaquer. Je reste pour l'instant dans le classique, voir quel style il va adopter aujourd'hui.

Il sourit, il est dans l'attente. Il me connait et sait ce que je vais faire. Et ça ne tarde pas, j'attaque. Je n'ai jamais été très patient. Si je dois attendre de trouver une faille dans la garde de Mihawk, je serais encore là demain. Il faut que j'attaque, que je lui mette la pression, que je le force à faire des erreurs. Il n'a pas été surpris par mes trois bogus. Je me suis entrainé des mois pour perfectionner cette technique sans jamais trop lui en parler. C'est le moment de voir si toutes ces heures de travail vont enfin payer.

Je tente un premier coup et Mihawk effectue un Hirakiashi*. J'essaye de ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer par la même occasion et réalise un HikiWaza**.

Ce premier échange qui donne le tempo m'indique une fois de plus que Mihawk est un combattant hors pair et que tous ses mouvements sont calculés.

Et dire que Shanks m'a assuré l'avoir fatigué un minimum, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais il serait bien qu'il revoit sa technique parce que je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit affaibli du tout !

Mihawk sent que c'est pour lui le moment de me mettre encore plus la pression. Il enchaine les attaques et il est si rapide que j'ai du mal à toutes les prévoir. J'essaie de me rappeler de nos premiers cours, de « l'aikido ». Je reste sur mes gardes et ne mise pas seulement sur la force brute et ma bestialité.

J'arrive à garder un peu de mon énergie et de mon endurance mais quand je vois que mon adversaire est à peine essoufflé, j'enrage.

Je ne vais pas perdre. J'attaque, ne réfléchis plus et laisse mon instinct parler. Je suis touché à l'abdomen et grimace mais fais abstraction de la douleur pour toucher Mihawk au même endroit et le faucher.

Mihawk tombe. Je le regarde de haut, n'arrivant pas à croire que j'ai réussi à réaliser ce coup de maitre. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, j'entends enfin les acclamations de mes amis. Plongé dans mon combat, j'avais oublié leurs présences.

Je peux gagner. Je vais gagner.

A ce moment-là, je pense que le match a basculé en ma faveur. Plus le temps passe, plus je deviens fort. Je finirai forcément par dépasser Mihawk. C'est ce que je pense mais c'est oublier trop vite qui il est.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouve au sol, sonné.

Mon regard est fixé sur les lumières du plafond. Le dojo est silencieux alors qu'il était pratiquement en effervescence tout à l'heure.

J'ai mal partout et essaye tant bien que mal de me souvenir comment faire pour respirer. Au-dessus de moi, Mihawk m'observe, son visage est indéchiffrable. Il n'y a que ses yeux si particuliers qui expriment quelque chose en lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il a tout vu de moi.

J'ai perdu.

* * *

« Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la sérénité d'accepter les choses que je ne peux changer, le courage de changer les choses que je peux et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence. »

Reinhold Niebuhr (La prière de la sérénité)

Sabo

* * *

Dimanche 23 Avril 2018

 **-Je me demandais…**

Ivankov arrête de chantonner et me jette un regard tout en buvant son thé avec élégance.

Je me triture les doigts et observe la pièce vide. Nous sommes dans un des points de chute de l'AR. Nous faisons nos réunions ici mais la plupart du temps, cet endroit sert en grande majorité de maison à nos membres à la recherche d'un foyer.

Nous sommes dans la cuisine et les quelques autres membres présents sont dans la pièce de vie à profiter d'un des rares moments de détente que nous avons.

Ivankov m'a répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'on se devait d'être discret quant à nos conversations au sujet du père d'Ace et plus encore des Trois Grandes Puissances.

Il se trouve qu'une fois que j'ai eu l'information par rapport au fait que Roger n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait montrer, obtenir le reste des informations a été assez simple.

J'ai du mal à y croire tellement tout a l'air fou. C'est comme s'il y avait plusieurs vies, celle que les gens lambda vivent, celle dont on peut parler, et l'autre. La part d'ombre de notre monde, celle que le système a mis en place pour se révolter ou alors pour semer le chaos, je ne suis pas encore bien sûr.

Je pense avoir compris comment le schéma de ce monde obscur se découpe. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bien ou de mal étant donné que les méthodes et les motivations de chacun sont aussi exécrables les unes que les autres.

Roger fait partie des Empereurs, les hommes les plus puissants et les plus influents sur cette terre. Je ne pense pas qu'Ace soit au courant. En fait, depuis que j'ai appris ça, je me demande si la fonction de Roger a été un des moteurs quant à sa décision de s'éloigner de son fils quand celui-ci était encore enfant. Je ne saurais sans doute jamais la réponse, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie de creuser. C'est une histoire de famille et je ne sais pas, mon instinct me dit de rester loin de ça.

Ivankov m'a confié qu'ils étaient 4 Empereurs et que ne pas connaitre leurs identités me permettrait de dormir encore sur mes deux oreilles. Il m'a dit ça avec tant de sérieux que je n'ai pas insisté pour avoir les noms.

Il m'a ensuite parlé des hauts gradés dans l'armée, c'est d'ailleurs le truc le plus normal qu'il m'ait dit concernant les Trois Grands Pouvoirs. Et il m'a aussi informé sur les Corsaires, ces personnes qui ne sont ni du côté des « gentils » ni du côté des « méchants ». Ils sont là où sont leurs avantages.

 **-Je me posais des questions à propos de tout ça.**

Ivankov fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas tout de suite de quoi je veux parler. J'insiste alors en essayant de lui faire passer le message en un regard.

 **-Ah, oui !**

Il sourit, amusé de son manque de jugeote.

 **-Pourquoi ? C'est tellement dingue après tout...**

 **-Eh bien, pour une raison simple : tant qu'ils sont là, l'équilibre est maintenu. Un équilibre qui permet à chacun de ne pas vivre dans le chaos. Ce n'est pas parfait mais crois-moi mon garçon, ce serait bien pire sans.**

 **-A ce point-là ?**

 **-Oui. Les Dragons Célestes auraient encore plus de pouvoir et nous, on aurait encore plus de boulot. Heureusement qu'on est là d'ailleurs. On n'a pas la vie facile, surtout avec le CP9 qui nous traque.**

 **-Shanks m'a mis en garde,** dis-je en l'entendant parler des agents du gouvernement. **Qu'est-ce qui arriverait à l'un d'entre nous s'il se faisait prendre ?**

Ivankov pose sa tasse dans l'évier et m'observe sans rien dire. Son silence m'inquiète et comme pour ne pas me brusquer, m'effrayer, il prend doucement place à côté de moi autour de la table de la cuisine.

 **-Certainement pas des choses bien. Tu le sais, non ?**

 **-Oui. Je sais les risques que je cours en étant là.**

J'esquisse un sourire amer.

 **-Si Dragon se faisait prendre, il est certain qu'il serait exécuté.**

Il me dit ça si tranquillement, comme si c'était normal. Sa révélation me glace pourtant les sangs.

 **-Je subirais certainement le même sort que lui comme c'est moi qui seconde Dragon. Pour toi, pour nos jeunes recrues qui n'en savent pas trop sur l'organisation, certainement juste de la prison.**

Je ne sais pas si Ivankov me dit tout, mais la manière dont il parle me comprime le cœur. Je ne veux voir personne disparaitre.

Lundi 25 Avril 2018

 **-Comment va Ace ?** me demande Sanji.

 **-Bien. Je crois... Je peux difficilement dire autre chose.**

 **-Ça fait plus de deux semaines maintenant. Apparemment, ils ne vont pas tarder à arrêter les recherches pour X-Drake...**

 **-Je sais, j'ai parlé avec Koala. Elle est inconsolable. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Nami arrive bien mieux que moi à lui redonner le sourire...**

 **-C'est parce que toi, tu pleures avec elle alors que Nami essaie de lui changer les idées,** m'apprend Sanji.

 **-Pas faux.**

Je soupire et me laisse tomber par terre. Sanji continue de tirer sur sa cigarette et me jette un long regard. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se demande pourquoi je souffle comme ça.

Les cours ont recommencé aujourd'hui et je dois dire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances, c'est particulièrement difficile de devoir reprendre le cours normal de nos vies. Mais je n'allais pas non plus me mettre à bouder l'école. Dans un certain sens, ça m'occupe l'esprit même si j'ai vraiment du mal à me concentrer. J'ai entendu certains élèves en parler au détour des couloirs. La plupart n'avait pas vraiment l'air inquiet. Je me dis qu'ils ne doivent pas mesurer la portée de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Les membres du Glee Club n'ont malheureusement jamais eu une très grande popularité au lycée. Je veux bien que les gens ne se mettent pas à les pleurer ou à déprimer parce qu'X-Drake est porté disparu et qu'Ace est à l'hôpital, mais tout de même. J'aurais aimé plus de compassion. Heureusement, je peux au moins me consoler avec mes amis et les membres du Glee Club qui partagent ma peine et mes angoisses.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au club…**

Je soupire une fois de plus et Sanji sourit, comprenant enfin pourquoi j'ai l'air si mou. Même si finalement, la compétition s'est mieux passée que ce que je pensais, je ne me sens pas tout à fait à l'aise avec le coach. Je ne saurais même pas dire pourquoi. Je dois redouter de me prendre une remarque au moindre relâchement. Et ce même si nous avons gagné et que notre équipe a vraiment bien joué ce jour-là.

 **-Sèche,** me conseille Sanji.

 **-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai aucune raison valable pour le faire.**

 **-Tu es trop sérieux.**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec toi...**

Sanji éteint sa cigarette, il est temps pour lui d'aller au Baratie. Le service du soir va bientôt commencer.

 **-Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !**

Je me lève, salue mon ami, traine encore cinq minutes pour le voir s'éloigner et me presse ensuite pour aller au gymnase. Puisque j'y vais, autant éviter de me mettre en retard. J'ouvre la porte et me faufile dans les vestiaires. Certains membres du club sont encore en train de se changer, ça me rassure. Je me pose dans un coin et commence rapidement à enfiler mes vêtements.

 **-Alors ?** me lance Lark.

Il me parle si peu que je suis surpris par sa question. Je prends plus de temps pour mettre mon haut et le regarde sans savoir quoi dire. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris en fait. Il continue de me regarder sans rien dire et je vois qu'il commence à en avoir marre d'attendre.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

Si ça se trouve, il m'avait déjà posé une question avant et je n'ai pas entendu. Je me sens gêné. En plus, Lark m'impression toujours autant. Il est si tranché et a une certaine autorité naturelle. Ça plus le fait qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il ne s'en cache pas...

 **-Pardon ?** je finis par demander.

Je n'allais tout de même pas rester là pendant des heures à essayer de deviner la réponse dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. On dirait qu'il regrette déjà de m'avoir adressé la parole. Quant à moi, sa réaction me fait regretter de m'y être intéressé...

 **-Comment ça va ?**

 **-Bien, pourquoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, totalement surpris.

 **-Je demande comme j'ai entendu dire que ton copain est à l'hôpital et qu'apparemment, c'est grave.**

J'écarquille les yeux. Eh bien, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça de la part de Lark...

 **-C'est dur mais ça va. Merci de demander.**

Moi qui ai longtemps eu la crainte qu'il ait un problème avec mon homosexualité, je peux enfin dire que je me trompais. Il acquiesce comme s'il était satisfait.

 **-Ça veut donc dire que tu vas te donner à 100% sur le terrain ? Je vais te regarder.**

 **-Pas la peine,** je bredouille.

Trop tard, il est déjà parti.

Mardi 26 Avril 2018

Je termine de taper mon message pour Anonyme et l'envoie rapidement avant de changer d'avis. Je me connais, il me suffirait de seulement quelques secondes pour trouver tout un tas de défauts à mon message. Je suis aussi capable de me demander si c'était une bonne idée et tout remettre en question. Ce n'est pas le but. Je me lance enfin. Je verrais bien ce que ça va donner.

Je reparle quelques fois par message avec Marco, notamment de ce qui est arrivé à Ace et également de la disparition de X-Drake. Je n'ai pas tout de suite amené le sujet « Anonyme » sur le tapis, je n'y pensais pas du tout au début à vrai dire. C'est juste quelque chose qui est arrivé de fil en aiguille.

Je reste encore quelques instants à fixer l'écran de mon ordinateur en veille avant de me décider à descendre rejoindre mes deux colocataires. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Shanks et Cavendish dernièrement, je me suis plongé la tête dans mes cours en vue du bac en juin. J'avoue aussi avoir passé beaucoup de temps à l'AR, dès que j'ai pu en fait. Ce n'est pas que j'ai fui le loft, loin de là. C'est ma maison, là où je me sens bien en toutes circonstances, c'était simplement un moyen de m'aérer l'esprit et de m'occuper.

J'espère simplement qu'ils n'ont pas mal interprété mes absences. Shanks et Cavendish ont été là pour moi, plus que n'importe qui, et je les en remercie.

 **-Sabo !**

Je termine de descendre l'escalier et rejoins Shanks qui m'appelle depuis la cuisine. Il est en train d'essayer de faire des brochettes.

 **-Enfin, tu descends ! J'ai une question très importante à te poser, r** **éponds franchement.**

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Les brochettes, c'est forcément avec de la viande ?**

Cavendish soupire et s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais il se fait stopper par le roux.

 **-N'essaie pas de l'influencer, toi.**

 **-Ne mets pas ta main sur mon visage ou je sabote ton plat !**

 **-Tu pourrais cracher dedans que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de le finir,** rigole Shanks.

Le mannequin esquisse une moue dégoutée et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas loin non plus. Shanks est vraiment particulier et j'espère bien qu'il lui arrive certaines fois d'exagérer ses propos. Quelque chose me dit que Cavendish pense la même chose que moi.

 **-Je…,** j'hésite.

Shanks se rappelle alors qu'il m'avait posé une question.

 **-Nous t'écoutons, mon garçon.**

Il prend un ton paternel et je hausse un sourcil, surpris par son sérieux.

 **-Oui et non, il existe plein d'autres broch-**

 **-Tu as entendu, j'ai raison.**

Je pouffe, oubliant complètement de me vexer du fait qu'il vient de me couper la parole.

 **-Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre !**

Cavendish étouffe un bâillement et s'assoit sur une des chaises hautes.

 **-Bon, on a fini les brochettes, tu les fais cuire ?** demande-t-il à Shanks.

 **-Pas de problème !**

Shanks allume le barbecue électrique et commence déjà à sortir les assiettes pour le repas de ce soir.

Je souris en pensant à la soirée qui nous attend. J'ai vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur eux, de vivre avec eux.

 **\- Au fait, comment va Zoro ?** me demande Shanks.

 **-Pas très bien, même si ça se voit à peine. Je ne l'ai pas encore revu depuis mais dans tous les messages qu'il m'a envoyés, il disait s'entrainer.**

 **-Bon, au moins il ne perd pas le moral.**

 **-Mais est-ce que Mihawk acceptera de l'affronter une fois de plus ?**

Shanks hausse les épaules. Pas très rassurant comme réponse.

 **-Il a toujours plus de chance que moi. Tu savais qu'avant, il m'arrivait très souvent de combattre Mihawk? On faisait pratiquement jeu égal.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être surpris par son information. Et de le montrer.

 **-C'est quoi cette tête ? C'est vexant, tu sais,** tique-t-il.

Il retourne les brochettes et me jette un regard suspicieux.

 **-C'est juste que c'est inattendu.**

Cavendish se moque de Shanks et celui-ci grogne.

 **-Et pourtant, c'est la vérité ! Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être une manière d'avoir un rapprochement physique…**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et semble perdu dans ses pensées. Que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaitre d'ailleurs.

 **-Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'il me prend pour un faiblard maintenant. Il est même devenu gentil avec moi, ça fait presque peur. Plus question pour lui de se mesurer à moi. N'importe quoi !**

Shanks a l'air pas mal remonté alors Cavendish et moi nous abstenons du moindre commentaire. Sur ce coup-là, je suis d'accord avec la logique de Mihawk. J'ai pu voir le kendoka à l'œuvre vendredi et franchement, il a une force monstrueuse. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il n'est pas seulement fort. En réalité, c'est un combattant complet avec un instinct et une rapidité hors norme. J'ai pourtant cru que Zoro avait l'avantage à un moment. Sans doute était-ce le cas mais ça n'a malheureusement pas duré.

Je comprends aussi la position de Shanks et peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra de nouveau affronter le kendoka. Dans l'immédiat, ça ne me semble pas être la chose à faire.

 **-C'est cuit !**

La viande est super bonne et les accompagnements divers et variés contentent les gouts de chacun. On mange dans la bonne humeur et Cavendish, euphorique après deux trois verres que Shanks le force à boire, improvise quelques pas de danse. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça de toute ma vie ! Et dire que ces fans payeraient cher pour voir ça...

Je passe une magnifique soirée.

Mercredi 27 Avril 2018

Ils se sont finalement décidés. Ace allant mieux, les médecins, avec l'accord de ses parents, ont décidé de sortir Ace de son coma artificiel. Dans le même temps, nous avons appris que la police stoppait ses recherches pour retrouver X-Drake. Il n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, pratiquement trois semaines après sa disparition.

Que leur était-il arrivé ? Nous ignorons encore si Ace sera même capable de répondre à cette question.

Peut-être qu'X-Drake n'est tout simplement plus dans la réserve naturelle. Mais cette hypothèse, personne ne peut l'envisager.

* * *

*HIRAKI ASHI : Déplacement des pieds en ouverture droite (pied droit devant pied gauche) ou gauche (pied gauche devant pied droit), pour l'esquive ou l'attaque latérale.

**HIKI WAZA : Technique de frappe réalisée en reculant.

* * *

Bonne semaine et à bientôt !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

\- Merci à DeathGothika pour son commentaire -

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 29

.

« En te levant le matin, rappelle-toi combien est précieux le privilège de vivre, de respirer et d'être heureux. »

Marc-Aurèle

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 27 Avril 2018

Je regarde encore une fois les fils reliés à mon corps, ils ne m'empêchent pas de bouger mais c'est comme si au moindre mouvement, je pourrais ensuite être privé de toute ma force vitale. J'ai affreusement sommeil, je lutte en ce moment même pour ne pas fermer les yeux et me rendormir. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça, dormir encore et encore pendant des jours. J'ai des fourmis dans les fesses et dans les jambes.

Je tourne lentement la tête vers la porte. Toujours personne. Pourquoi ? Qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ! Je ferme les yeux et revois le visage de Teach, ses yeux et son rire démentiel. J'ai eu du mal à me souvenir quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Dès que je forçais, j'avais mal à la tête. Mais au bout d'une heure, c'est finalement revenu tout seul.

Je suis loin de tout me souvenir mais son visage, je ne l'ai pas oublié.

La blessure que j'ai à l'épaule me prouve que je n'ai pas inventé cette balle qui m'a frôlée avant que je ne perde l'équilibre et tombe de la falaise. Je crois que je n'ai pas chuté tout de suite mais je ne suis pas sûr. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est la manière dont je me suis fracassé la tête contre les pierres. Je dois avoir le crâne sacrément dur pour m'en sortir si bien...

Il n'y a pas de calendrier : je ne sais pas quel jour on est mais j'ai l'heure. L'heure grâce à cette grosse horloge et à son tic-tac permanent. Heureusement qu'elle ne me donne pas mal à la tête sinon je l'aurais déjà brisée en deux. Il est quinze heures et si je n'avais pas aussi sommeil, j'aurais pété un câble à cause de la faim.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin et je sens mon cœur battre beaucoup trop vite. Je suis trop naze pour agir normalement et pas assez en forme pour perdre mon temps à essayer de me redresser sur mon lit d'hôpital.

 **-Ace** **?**

C'est la voix de ma mère. J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer juste en la sentant près de moi. Elle s'approche lentement et je la suis des yeux. Elle a l'air aussi fatigué que moi mais en voyant que je bouge, elle se fige.

 **-Maman...**

J'ai la voix pâteuse, je ne pensais pas que ce mot sortirait comme ça. Depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas parlé au juste ? Les yeux de ma mère se remplissent de larmes mais elle les essuie avant qu'elles ne coulent. Elle cherche à savoir comment me prendre dans ses bras sans me faire mal. Je souris et tends avec difficulté un de mes bras vers elle.

Elle m'embrasse, tremblante comme une feuille. La pauvre, j'ai dû beaucoup l'inquiéter. Elle est contente de me retrouver et moi aussi. Je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs avant et elle souriait peu mais on dirait que ça s'est arrangé. J'ai des images qui arrivent par flash où je la vois sourire, je nous vois à des diners. Je me remémore même ses encouragements. C'est étrange. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tout cela est arrivé. Je suis à moitié en train de m'endormir en fait.

 **-Je vais prévenir ton père !**

Roger ? Pourquoi ?

Ma mère se précipite hors de la chambre et continuer à garder les yeux ouverts me demande décidément trop d'efforts. Je m'endors immédiatement.

 **xXx**

Ma mère rigole à une ânerie de Luffy : le petit la fait bien rire. Je ne me suis pas trompé sur lui. D'après mes souvenirs, tout le monde l'aime bien. On avait même réussi à devenir proche, je ne sais trop comment d'ailleurs. Mais je dois dire que là, je ne sais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Avec naturel sans doute, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que naturel veut dire dans mon cas. Tous mes souvenirs sont confus, je ne sais plus exactement quelles sont les relations que j'entretiens avec qui. Je n'ai pas vu la femme de mon père et je m'en fous un peu. Cette femme a toujours aussi peu d'intérêt pour moi, je n'ai pas eu de révélation à son sujet en frôlant la mort.

En fait, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là renforce l'effet joyeuse famille qu'il y a dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'étais ou non dedans. Je me contente de manger mon diner en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué et on dirait que cette excuse a fait office de formule magique : ils me laissent plus ou moins tranquille. Luffy a bien essayé une ou deux fois de venir sur mon lit pour me raconter je ne sais quoi mais à chaque fois, il s'est fait reprendre par Roger.

On ne m'a posé aucune question sur ce dont je me rappelle ou non. Ca m'arrange bien. Parce que tout est flou dans ma tête mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et surtout pas à Roger.

Mon père.

Le regarder me dégoute. Ma mère est là, à parler avec lui, à plaisanter avec lui, à rire avec lui… Mais pourquoi ? Comment peut-elle faire ça ?!

On dirait qu'elle a oublié tout ce qu'il nous a fait. Moi aussi quand j'y pense. Avant que j'atterrisse ici, je me souviens qu'avec Roger, ça allait mieux. Merde, on avait presque une relation père fils normale ! Heureusement que j'ai échappé à la mort, ça m'a permis de me remettre en mémoire tout ce qui est important, tout ce que j'avais commencé à oublier au fil du temps.

Que cet homme est une ordure et que c'est à cause de lui que je suis là.

Les mots de Teach.

 **-Bon, on va y aller, Shanks et Sabo ne devrait pas tarder,** m'annonce Roger.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Si je le regarde, il verra forcément toute la haine qu'il m'inspire.

 **-Ta mère et moi allons en rediscuter avec le médecin mais normalement, tu pourras rentrer à la maison dès demain.**

 **-Hum.**

J'entends Luffy crier de joie et je repousse mon assiette vide en silence. Ils viennent me dire au revoir et heureusement pour moi, mon père se contente de poser sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retrouve enfin seul quelques instants plus tard. Je respire beaucoup mieux. Je ferme les yeux et me demande dans quelle merde je suis.

Et dire que j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de pouvoir retourner à Bateria et que j'ai choisi délibérément de rester ici ! J'ai vraiment été con. A quoi je pensais ? Qu'est-ce qui me retenais ici ?

Plus tard, une infirmière vient débarrasser mes couverts. Elle me demande si tout va bien et part une fois que je n'ai plus besoin d'elle. J'essaie de ne pas penser à demain et essaye de m'endormir même s'il ne fait pas encore totalement nuit dehors.

Je suis réveillé par des coups sur la porte. J'ouvre les yeux et suis plus alerte que les fois précédentes où je mettais au moins cinq minutes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et où j'étais.

Un homme avec des cheveux rouges assez impressionnant et trois fines cicatrices à l'œil entre. Il a une allure de mauvais garçon même si son sourire me fait plutôt penser à un enfant. L'autre à mon âge, on dirait. Il ressemble à un angelot blond abimé bien trop heureux de me voir.

 **-Ace ! Mince je pourrais pleurer tellement je suis heureux !** fait-il avec un sourire lumineux.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne dis pas ça quand je rentre le soir ?** fait mine de s'agacer l'homme.

Le roux rigole alors que le blond ne semble avoir d'yeux que pour moi.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire, c'est pire que tout à l'heure avec la famille parfaite. Je les regarde, j'essaie de me rappeler de qui ils sont. C'est comme un voile dans ma tête qui m'empêche d'accéder à ce que je souhaite mais en me concentrant, j'arrive à obtenir des bribes. Le plus âgé travaille pour mon père, il m'a défendu au tribunal une fois. C'est un avocat ? Je fronce les sourcils : j'étais au tribunal pour quelle raison déjà ?

 **-Ace, est-ce que ça va ?**

Le blond s'approche de moi, inquiet.

Quelque chose s'allume en moi. C'est Sabo, normalement pas d'erreur sur ça. Il est dans le club de basket et fait partie du conseil des élèves. C'est le mec cliché qui met des masques. Pourtant, quand je le regarde, il n'a pas l'air de simuler quoi que ce soit.

 **-Ouais, je suis juste un peu fatigué et j'ai des migraines quelques fois.**

 **-Tu sais que le sexe est un bon remède pour les maux de tête et les migraines ?**

J'ouvre de grands yeux et observe le roux, gêné. Pourquoi il me dit ça, lui ? Ça ne va pas ou quoi ?

Sabo quant à lui sourit simplement.

 **-N'importe quoi,** le rabroue-t-il gentiment.

 **-Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai !** continue Shanks.

J'ai du mal à me plonger dans leur conversation, à être complètement à l'aise avec eux. C'est fou comme mes meilleurs amis me manquent d'un coup. Aujourd'hui, c'est eux que j'aurais voulu voir.

 **-T'as l'air un peu vaseux, ça ira certainement mieux demain,** remarque Shanks.

J'acquiesce pour lui faire plaisir. Je n'ai toujours pas compris quelle était notre relation. Ami si c'est juste un employé de mon père avec qui j'avais sympathisé ou alors confident ? Les souvenirs ne viennent pas forcément dans l'ordre et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

 **-Les visites vont bientôt se terminer. C'est dommage j'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps,** soupire Sabo.

 **-Attends-toi à avoir beaucoup de visites demain et pas une minute à toi,** ajoute Shanks.

 **-J'ai intérêt à bien profiter de mes derniers moments de tranquillité alors,** dis-je sans réfléchir.

Shanks sourit et quitte la chambre. Sabo s'approche de moi et passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de caresser ma joue. Ça y est, je me souviens maintenant. Lui et moi…

 **-J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, tu sais. Je t'aime tellement…**

Il m'embrasse. Je garde les yeux ouverts et retiens ma respiration. Mon Dieu, je suis en train d'embrasser un garçon !

Il s'écarte, pose son front contre le mien et ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se faire la malle s'il continue à battre aussi vite. Je m'attends à ressentir du dégoût à cause de ses germes, de sa bouche qui était sur la mienne. Mais rien. Même mes tocs déraillent ou quoi ?

 **-A demain...**

Il met une éternité à partir. Un peu plus et il aurait campé au pied de mon lit celui-là.

Je souffle une fois que la porte se referme. Les visites sont terminées : plus de surprise pour aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Je ferme les yeux et essaie de trouver un truc pour contredire ce qu'il vient de se passer, une preuve comme quoi il me berne ou je ne sais quoi.

Mais non. Ca me parait pourtant complètement dingue avec l'image que j'ai de lui.

Sabo et moi, on sort ensemble !

Jeudi 28 Avril 2018

Zoro ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Les minutes ne m'ont jamais paru s'écouler aussi lentement que maintenant. De base, je voulais aller le voir directement chez lui mais apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir même si j'ai été autorisé à rentrer chez moi. Ou plutôt chez Roger. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez de force pour me confronter à lui. Me voilà donc obligé d'attendre que mon meilleur ami termine les cours et vienne ensuite me voir. J'espère juste qu'il sera là avant la fin de la journée. Roger m'a dit que la police viendrait m'interroger aujourd'hui ou demain. Il voulait d'abord que je réponde à ses questions à lui mais je n'avais toujours pas envie de lui parler alors j'ai fait mine d'avoir mal à la tête. Ça a marché et en moins de deux, il était transpirant d'inquiétude. Il fait pitié. S'il croit que parce qu'il fait semblant, je ne dirais rien aux flics !

C'est bien pour ça qu'il fait mine de se conduire en père parfait : c'est pour mieux endormir ma méfiance et faire ses magouilles de ripou tranquillement. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que fait mon père mais sachant qui est Teach et quel genre d'homme c'est, ça ne doit pas être bien reluisant.

Je vois par la fenêtre Zoro arriver mais il n'est pas seul. Pourquoi y a autant de monde avec lui ? Je reconnais Sabo, mon petit-ami, et rien que de le penser ça me donne des sueurs froides. Il y a aussi une fille avec des cheveux colorés. En fait, elle ressemble à une petite poupée... Mais oui, c'est le Glee Club !

Je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir voir Zoro si ça signifie voir tout ce monde. On sonne à la porte et je soupire. Je ne vais pas les renvoyer, ce sont des gens importants pour moi. Enfin, ils le sont devenus, mais je ne sais trop comment. Je veux dire, ce ne sont pas du tout des gens avec qui je traine d'habitude... Et puis, comment je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un club de musique ?

Comment c'est arrivé déjà ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, quelqu'un...

 **-Ace !**

Luffy ouvre violemment ma porte et je sursaute.

 **-Tes amis sont là !**

Et puis il repart.

Je soupire encore et me décide enfin à descendre. Vaux mieux ça que me retrouver bloqué avec mon père. Ou avec Sabo. Il m'a embrassé hier, je ne m'en remets pas ! J'espère qu'il ne tentera rien de plus aujourd'hui. Merde, je me réveille d'un coma, il pourrait attendre un peu que je me remette avant de me sauter dessus comme ça !

 **-Salut.**

Zoro me regarde sans s'arrêter de balancer Luffy au bout de son bras. Comment il fait ça, lui ?

Je jette un coup d'œil rapide aux autres. Je me souviens d'eux. De qui j'étais le plus proche et de ce qu'on a partagé ensemble. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à être content de les voir, c'est comme si je les connaissais sans vraiment les connaitre. Que je vois le film qu'avait été ma vie pendant un an et que je devais la vivre pour de vrai. Je n'arrive pas complètement à me plonger dedans, j'ai même du mal à mettre des mots là-dessus...

 **-On est super content que tu sois réveillé...**

Shirahoshi. C'est la présidente du Glee Club qui a la larme facile. Donc ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle pleure pour moi. Enfin, je crois...

 **-Tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui a dormi pendant trois semaines !** lance Dellinger.

 **-Pourtant, j'ai encore sommeil.**

 **-C'est la fatigue,** sourit Margaret.

 **-Tu te rappelles quoi exactement ?**

Je fixe Zoro, me demandant s'il a capté que mes souvenirs sont un peu embrouillés et que j'ai parfois des blancs. Ça m'arrangerait parce que je voulais justement en parler avec lui mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire devant tout le monde.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Le jour où toi et X-Drake avez disparu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?**

Perona a une petite voix.

Tout le monde me regarde et je fronce les sourcils. Attends, X-Drake… Comme souvent, j'ai des images qui me reviennent en se mélangeant. Je me concentre un instant. C'est un bon ami à moi, c'est lui qui m'a fait rejoindre le Glee Club... On a vécu pas mal de trucs ensemble, dont des galères. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en repensant à lui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Avant de me souvenir.

L'effroi me saisit violemment.

 **-Tu fais une tête bizarre, Ace. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave,** tente Sabo.

 **-Non, c'est juste… Il a essayé de me rattraper quand je suis tombé de la falaise après m'être fait tirer dessus. Je crois qu'il est resté là-haut avec…**

Teach. Je ne dis pas son nom et les autres doivent penser que je suis traumatisé ou je ne sais quoi car ils ne me posent pas plus de question. Je me sens soudain terriblement coupable car je me souviens maintenant : Teach voulait s'en prendre seulement à moi pour passer son message à Roger, X-Drake n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver mêler à tout ça !

Luffy me sort de mes pensées en annonçant qu'il a lancé un jeu au salon et qu'on est tous obligé de venir jouer avec lui. J'accepte seulement parce que du coup, il ne sera pas indispensable d'en rediscuter avec les autres. Ou alors moins.

 **-Tu reviens quant à Marie-Joa ?** me demande Margaret alors qu'on se dirige au salon.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Lundi, je crois.**

 **-Cool. Tu viendras nous voir affronter le club de rugby samedi ?**

Aussitôt, Dellinger se fait engueuler mais il sourit, pas du tout désolé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le club de rugby ?**

 **-Tu ne te souviens pas ?** s'étonne Perona. **On va les affronter pour pouvoir garder notre salle.**

 **-Ah oui, c'est vrai...**

Non, je ne m'en souviens pas du tout mais ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fous un peu en fait. Mais j'irais quand même, ça me fera sortir.

 **-Moi aussi je veux venir !** crie Luffy.

 **-Il y aura qui exactement ?**

 **-Les deux clubs, Sanji, Zoro et moi-même,** répond Sabo **. On va aider le club, enfin on va essayer. J'avoue ne pas savoir si Sanji et Zoro arriveront à bien s'entendre...**

 **-Vous avez intérêt !** grogne Perona.

 **-On verra,** soupire Zoro.

 **-J'espère qu'on aura des supporters,** dit Shirahoshi.

 **-Ace et moi, on vous encouragera !** affirme Luffy.

Tout le monde rigole. Cette scène a l'air normale. Un banal après-midi entre amis. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me sentir tout à fait à l'aise.

X-Drake...

Vendredi 29 Avril 2018

 **-Rys n'est pas là ?**

Le policier lève des yeux fatigués sur moi. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Smoker est le policier en charge de l'enquête concernant ce qui s'est passé pendant le camping. Il fume déjà son deuxième cigare alors que ça fait tout juste dix minutes qu'il est là et il n'a posé que deux questions.

 **-Pourquoi serait-il là ?**

 **-C'est un policier, non ?** je réponds du tac au tac.

 **-C'est aussi le père d'X-Drake. Il est trop impliqué émotionnellement pour pouvoir intervenir dans l'enquête que la police mène.**

Derrière moi, Roger se racle la gorge. Il a tenu à assister à la prise de mon témoignage et j'avais aucune raison valable de refuser alors je n'ai rien dit.

Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à ce que j'allais raconter. Vais-je dire toute la vérité ? Peut-être. Je veux qu'X-Drake soit retrouvé alors je ne vais certainement pas mentir. J'aviserai selon les questions.

 **-Pour commencer, qui a eu l'idée de s'éloigner du campement ?**

 **-Je ne sais plus... On était trois à vouloir aller voir la cascade. Margaret devait venir mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas fait,** **elle s'est fait mal à la cheville** **. De nuit, le spectacle est plus beau alors on est parti un peu avant le coucher du soleil.**

Le policier me fixe un long moment et pendant quelques secondes, je pense qu'il va me dire que je suis un menteur. C'est fou, ça ! Il a l'air de se faire chier alors qu'on parle de quelque chose de vachement intéressant ! C'est différent de ce qui se passe avec César : il est bizarre mais c'est un mec sympa en fait. Par rapport à Smoker, n'importe qui aurait l'air adorable de toute façon.

 **-Vous n'aviez rien remarqué d'étrange à ce moment-là ?**

 **-Non. C'est au moment de retourner rejoindre les autres qu'on a commencé à se poser des questions.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille ?**

 **-La boussole. Ou non, le sac d'X-Drake était fermé alors qu'il l'avait laissé ouvert. Ensuite, c'est la boussole, elle déraillait complètement. On était suivi mais on l'a vu qu'à la fin, quand on était déjà sur la falaise.**

 **-Qui était-ce ?**

Les yeux de Smoker ne me quittent pas. Ils me mettent une pression énorme. C'est comme s'ils me disaient « Crache le morceau, petit ». Je revois la scène défiler devant mes yeux. Les menaces de Teach, son hilarité. J'avais déjà compris à ce moment-là que ça se terminerait mal pour X-Drake et moi. X-Drake qui s'est retrouvé mêlé à ça…

Et malgré tout, il a essayé de me protéger, de m'aider.

J'entends le tic-tac de l'horloge et j'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Hagard, luttant pour comprendre, retrouver tous mes souvenirs. Je ressens une vive douleur au crâne et me touche la tête avant de fermer les yeux comme si ça pouvait m'aider. Je cligne des yeux, perdu, et fixe pendant quelques secondes Smoker assis devant moi. Pourquoi ? Je me touche la tête et mes doigts frôlent la cicatrice que j'ai juste au-dessus de mon sourcil droit. Je sens la fissure présente, les croutes qui se forment, la cicatrisation, et surtout la douleur dès que j'y touche. J'arrête.

 **-Ace, est-ce que ça va ?**

Roger se rapproche de moi et je me reprends.

 **-Ouais, c'est bon.**

 **-Alors**? grogne le policier.

Roger et lui échangent un regard tout sauf aimable.

 **-C'était** **un homme qui s'appelle** **Teach.**

Smoker n'affiche aucune expression particulière et mon père est de nouveau calme.

 **-Depuis quelques années,** **un dénommé** **Teach s'est lancé dans des affaires douteuses. Il est surveillé par la police du monde entier et personne n'a encore mis la main sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien vouloir à des gosses venus faire du camping ?**

J'ouvre de grands yeux, surpris.

Je ne connaissais pas ça de Teach. Enfin, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas un enfant de cœur et qu'il devait trainer dans deux ou trois histoires louches. Mais pas à ce point-là !

Merde, il est recherché par la police du monde entier ! C'est encore plus grave que ce que je pensais ! Ça me glace le sang. Qui est cet homme derrière moi exactement ? Est-ce vraiment mon père ? Ou un mafieux sans scrupule ?

 **-Je ne sais pas...**

Ma voix tremble et Smoker ne me croit pas.

 **-En es-tu sûr ?**

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Me voilà au moment que je redoutais le plus ! Je ne peux pas juste lui sortir un mensonge comme ça, il le verra forcément. Et malheureusement, j'ai l'air trop paniqué pour faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Je pense à X-Drake, à sa situation, à ses parents.

 **-C'est…**

Je sens Roger faire un pas, hésiter, puis s'arrêter. Je ferme les yeux, me souviens de cette journée de pêche qu'on avait passé tous les deux. De ses nombreuses discussions qu'on a eues. De son inquiétude pour moi après le coup que j'ai reçu à l'abdomen l'année dernière. De ses explications, de ses encouragements. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de la comédie ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai pardonné ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'il était enfin redevenu mon père ? Celui que je considérais comme un héros plus petit…

 **-On dirait que ta présence dérange Roger,** sourit Smoker.

Il s'apprête à ajouter quelque chose mais j'ai enfin le courage de parler.

 **-Je suis sorti avec sa petite amie à un moment. On s'aimait vraiment tous les deux alors je voulais qu'elle le quitte. Il la battait et…**

Je m'arrête là, ne me sentant pas de parler du viol de Makino.

 **-Finalement, elle ne l'a pas fait et j'ai appris qu'ils** **s'étaient** **séparés il y a peu de temps. Il a dû apprendre pour nous et a tout simplement voulu se venger.**

 **-Vraiment ?** s'étonne Smoker. **Il se serait débrouillé pour apprendre les projets du Glee Club, s'introduire au sein de la réserve naturelle et mettre son plan à exécution** **pour ça?** **Ça ne fait pas trop de préparation pour une histoire de cocu ?**

Il ne me croit pas, malheureusement c'est la seule vérité que je suis en mesure de lui fournir.

 **-X-Drake serait donc un dégât collatéral ?** conclut-il.

 **-Je… Je, enfin, il** **a** **dit qu'il voulait se débarrasser de moi en toute discrétion. Il avait espéré qu'X-Drake et moi nous séparerions mais** **ça n'a** **pas** **été** **le cas. Je n'étais jamais seul.**

 **-Je vois.**

Smoker n'a pas l'air convaincu. Le silence règne pendant un long moment, le policier fumant son cigare tout en regardant ses notes. J'ai envie de me lever et de retourner dans ma chambre. Smoker soupire et continue de me poser des questions. J'y réponds sans trop réfléchir: c'est simple et je ne sais pas grand-chose alors ça va assez vite.

J'espère que je ne viens pas de faire une grosse bêtise.

Samedi 30 Avril 2018

J'arrive au stade, seul, Luffy m'ayant déjà abandonné depuis un petit moment. J'ai hésité à venir parce que même s'il s'agit du Glee Club, j'ai un peu l'impression que tout ça ne me concerne plus à présent. Pourtant, je suis venu. Pour ne pas avoir affaire à Roger et aussi parce que je ne sais pas… Je dois tout de même être curieux quant à ce qu'il va se passer.

J'entends Zoro et Sanji s'engueuler et j'ai juste à suivre leurs éclats de voix pour les retrouver. Sanji, le meilleur ami de Sabo, le fumeur. Celui qui tourne sans arrêt autour des filles.

Je mets quelques minutes à les rejoindre et ne suis pas étonné de voir Sanji et Zoro se prendre la tête au milieu du terrain. Je ne sais pas s'ils se disputent à cause d'un désaccord sur la stratégie à adopter ou juste par habitude.

Est-ce qu'ils parlent de la même chose au moins ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'écoutent vraiment en fait.

Dans un coin, je repère le club de rugby qui s'échauffe. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça envoie du lourd. Dellinger va se faire envoyer valdinguer dès le premier coup de sifflet. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que valent les autres non plus. Le seul pour qui je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, c'est Zoro, mais il ne pourra pas gagner seul.

J'observe les membres du Glee Club, le groupe d'amis avec qui je traine visiblement. Je devrais les rejoindre mais je n'y arrive pas. En fait, tout ce que je veux, c'est me poser quelque part et ne plus bouger, me faire discret. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de ce sentiment de malaise que je ressens. Auprès de ma mère à qui je ne sais pas si je dois en vouloir de m'avoir envoyé ici même si apparemment, je m'y suis senti bien et j'ai pu progresser sur mes tocs. Auprès de Roger que j'ai du mal à détester. Et auprès de mes amis, auprès de Sabo. Je suis perdu et me demande ce que je dois faire.

C'est loin d'être simple de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Je passe mon temps à me poser des questions. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je me prends la tête comme ça. Pourquoi je ne me contente pas de reprendre le cours de ma vie ? J'étais heureux…

 **-Ace !**

Luffy crie mon nom et d'un seul coup, tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je reste immobile sans savoir quoi faire. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment trop tard pour aller s'asseoir dans les gradins sans rien dire à personne ?

Mais Sabo s'approche déjà de moi et je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe. Ça m'énerve.

 **-Salut.**

Il sourit timidement. Il a fini par comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé chez moi. Un truc qui m'empêche d'être celui qu'il connaissait avant.

 **-J'avais raison,** rigole-t-il en désignant Zoro et Sanji qui hurlent toujours.

 **-C'est pas gagné,** j'acquiesce **.**

 **-Mouais, j'ai quand même une idée pour les faire coopérer.**

 **-C'est déjà ça.**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, de quoi lui parler. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise non plus. Forcément. Je sais bien que c'est moi qui cause tout ça. Mais bon, je viens tout juste d'assimiler ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre. Y a pas à dire, en un an, les choses ont beaucoup changé.

 **-Ace… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ?** me demande-t-il soudain.

 **-Non.**

Je le dis sans réfléchir mais c'est évident que c'est un mensonge.

Il le sait aussi, mais Sabo est une personne très gentille alors il ne va pas insister.

 **-Très bien.**

Il soupire et baisse la tête.

- **Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de me faire du mal ?** reprend-il. **Tu voulais que je te parle, qu'on ne se cache plus l'essentiel, surtout quand ça ne va pas. Et c'est ce que je** **vais faire** **maintenant, Ace.**

J'ai l'impression de me prendre un énorme coup. Quelque chose qui fait mal et qui me broie encore et encore. Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir. Même si je suis perdu et que je ne sais pas encore comment agir, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. Je l'aime même si ça m'embête, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas nier.

Sabo prend une grande inspiration.

 **-J'ai plein de chose à te dir-**

 **-Le match va commencer,** je le coupe.

Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt pour ça. Sabo me perturbe et parce qu'il y a « ça » entre nous, je ne me sens pas de lui faire du mal.

Je me racle la gorge et monte dans les gradins. Je m'assois à quelques mètres de Nami. Elle me jette un coup d'œil surpris mais ne dit rien. Je ne vois Koala nulle part, sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à venir assister à un match de rugby. J'avoue que moi non plus, mais je suis encore là.

Plus loin, les membres du conseil des élèves sont présents ainsi que le reste des membres du club de rugby. Shirahoshi et Perona sont encore sur le terrain, elles encouragent une dernière fois leurs amis. Luffy, lui, a l'air d'oublier pourquoi on est venus : il a trouvé un ballon de rugby et joue tout seul dans son coin. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, les autres vont bien finir par le dégager à un moment où à un autre.

 **-A quoi tu joues ?** soupire Nami en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **Ce n'est pas parce que t'as le cerveau déréglé que t'aies obligé de m'ignorer.**

 **-Je n'ai pas le cerveau déréglé,** je tique.

Elle m'ignore complètement et commence à se plaindre de l'attitude puérile des deux gamins qui se battent maintenant sur le terrain.

Des personnes que je fréquente, Nami est celle avec qui j'ai le moins de souvenirs. Il me semble qu'on est amis mais qu'au final, on n'est pas si proche que ça. Elle a un caractère explosif et est très intelligente, on n'a jamais été dans la même classe mais elle s'entend très bien avec les membres du Glee Club.

 **-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils et ses yeux marron m'inspectent.

 **-Pour rien.**

 **-Ah, le match commence !**

Luffy remonte les gradins jusqu'à nous en serrant dans ses bras le ballon qu'il a trouvé plus tôt.

 **-Ils ont dit que je pouvais le garder.**

 **-Je ne t'ai rien demandé,** je lui dis.

 **-Cool, alors !**

On reste silencieux et observons le début du match. J'essaie de me concentrer mais j'ai la sensation qu'on m'observe. Je me retourne discrètement et laisse mes yeux planer sur le groupe derrière moi. Le conseil des élèves et les membres du club de rugby, rien d'autre. Même Rob Lucci a l'air d'être à fond dans le match.

Alors c'est ce que je fais également.

Je pense à peu près me rappeler des règles que j'avais commencées à apprendre. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont une stratégie ou s'ils vont simplement improviser quelque chose. Pour la première partie, les joueurs du club de rugby ne feront que défendre alors c'est là qu'on doit marquer le maximum de points. Mais est-ce qu'ils vont réussir ?

Zoro s'élance et c'est sans surprise qu'il marque le premier point. De quoi montrer aux adversaires de quoi il est capable. Il réussit à en marquer encore deux autres et a l'air super motivé. C'est rare de le voir aussi impliqué dans autre chose que du kendo.

 **-Zoro est super balèze, ils vont peut-être réussir en fait,** constate Nami. **Cette énergie doit lui venir de sa défaite qu'il a encore du mal à digérer.**

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Mince, il s'est fait percuter !** se lamente Luffy.

J'observe de nouveau le jeu, oubliant de demander à Nami de quoi elle parle.

Malheureusement, l'autre équipe comprend vite le potentiel de Zoro et se montre plus dure avec lui. Sanji, Sabo, Dellinger et Margaret sont obligés pendant quelques minutes de faire sans leur atout majeur. Sabo se débrouille bien, il est rapide. C'est un sportif après tout. Sanji aussi pourrait être super s'il ne passait pas tout son temps à courir à côté de Margaret pour la protéger.

Dellinger court partout mais à part ça, il ne fait pas grand-chose. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris le principe du jeu.

On approche bientôt de la fin de la première partie et l'équipe du Glee Club n'a réussi qu'à marquer 8 points. Un essai équivalant à deux points pour ce match. C'est pas mal mais je pense que le club de rugby aura malheureusement le temps de rattraper ça.

Il faut qu'ils marquent encore pendant les cinq dernières minutes. Dellinger a le ballon et court vite, c'est à se demander comment c'est possible qu'il ait encore autant d'énergie alors que ça fait dix minutes qu'il court comme un malade. Il fait une passe à Sabo avant de se faire plaquer plutôt durement. On sent bien la différence de gabarit, ça a dû faire mal...

Après avoir marqué, Sabo vient le voir. Les autres sont déjà autour du plus jeune pour constater son état. Il a l'air sonné mais leur sourit. Je serre les poings, m'en voulant de ne pouvoir rien faire. Je me sens de plus en plus concerné. Je me souviens que je voulais leur éviter cette situation là et me voilà assis pour finalement les regarder se démener tout seuls !

Le jeu continue et Zoro réussit à se libérer de son marquage et plante encore un essai avant la mi-temps. Je ne dis rien et descends les gradins.

 **-Tu vas où, ce n'est pas encore fini !** me demande Nami.

 **-Les rejoindre.**

Je marche jusqu'à eux. Ils se sont assis au bord du terrain et s'hydratent.

 **-J'espère que vous avez une stratégie pour la deuxième partie,** dis-je en arrivant.

 **-Pas vraiment,** souffle Margaret.

 **-On peut garder notre avance si on a une bonne procession de balles et qu'on les empêche de marquer. Il ne faut rater aucune occasion. Zoro, si tu es encore marqué comme en première partie, ce n'est pas grave, laisse-les se fatiguer à te courir après. Les gars qui seront sur toi ne nous embêterons pas nous, c'est déjà ça.**

Sabo a l'air calme et malgré la pression, il semble maitriser la situation. Il est concentré et me regarde à peine.

 **-Sanji, on va avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. Dellinger et moi, on n'y arrivera pas seul.**

 **-Mais qui protègera Margaret ?** s'inquiète Sanji.

 **-Je peux le faire toute seule. A vrai dire, tu m'embêtes plus qu'autre chose, je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement avec toi qui me bloque à chaque fois ! Désolée, Sanji,** ajoute-t-elle.

Zoro rigole alors que Sanji a l'air d'être au trente-sixième dessous. Dans tous les cas, personne ne me calcule et cette situation me frustre. Mais je présume que je l'ai bien cherché : à force de me tenir à l'écart, j'y suis vraiment maintenant.

 **-Allez, Sanji ! Nami m'a dit avant le match qu'elle allait t'encourager de toutes ses forces. Tu ne veux pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?** lui lance Sabo.

 **-N'importe quoi,** soupire Zoro.

Mais peu importe, Sanji y croit dur comme fer.

La pause se termine et ils se relèvent, prêts pour la deuxième partie. Dellinger passe à côté de moi et manque de s'écrouler.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Oui ! C'est plus dur que ce que je pensais mais c'est quand même super amusant !**

Il sourit et c'est certain qu'il est sincère. Dire que pendant longtemps, j'ai douté de lui. Il fait pourtant partie du Glee Cclub et c'est notre ami. Il se défonce comme les autres pour la victoire.

 **-Tu as été pas mal percuté, est-ce que ça va aller pour la suite ?** s'inquiète Margaret.

Tout le monde regarde le blond.

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Tu tiens à peine debout,** commente Zoro.

 **-Je vais te remplacer,** dis-je.

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournent vers moi, incrédules. Je les ignore et prends le casque de Dellinger qui n'a pas le temps de protester. Je pense pouvoir courir sans être gêné par ma tenue et comme je mets toujours des baskets, ça devrait aller.

 **-Non** **!**

 **-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Sabo.**

 **-Tu n-**

 **-C'est comme ça que ça devait se passer de base : X-Drake et moi. Malheureusement, ce sera juste moi.**

La reprise est annoncée et j'entre sur le terrain. Sabo me court après.

 **-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie…**

Sa voix tremble et je comprends qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour moi.

 **-Ça ira.**

 **-Non, ça n'ira pas** **!** **Tu sors d'un long coma artificiel, tu pourrais aggraver ton cas** **!**

 **-Pas si je ne me fais pas plaquer.**

Ça ne rassure pas du tout Sabo. Il a l'air d'avoir tellement de trucs à me dire mais se retient.

 **-Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? Je t'ai dit qu'on gagnerait,** tente-t-il à nouveau.

 **-Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. J'ai le droit de vouloir être à tes côtés, non ?**

 **-Mettez-vous en place, les gars. Le match a déjà commencé !** nous crie le capitaine de l'autre club.

Et effectivement, c'est parti. Le club de rugby attaque fort, enfin plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas s'ils oseront y aller franco avec moi mais je ne peux pas miser sur ça non plus. Va falloir que je me donne à fond.

Mes coéquipiers me tiennent à l'écart et je comprends qu'ils se sont très vite mis d'accord. Ils ne veulent prendre aucun risque mais ce n'est pas en jouant comme ça qu'on va gagner. Le club de rugby finit par marquer un but. Par la suite, la stratégie de Sabo marche à peu près : Sanji tire et le ballon s'envole jusqu'au poteau et passe sans problème dedans. Ça compte aussi comme un but. Margaret, enfin libérée, montre ses pleines capacités et on voit tout de suite qu'elle n'a pas peur du contact.

Mais je ne vais pas me contenter d'être juste un spectateur. Je ramasse un ballon perdu et me mets à courir vers les poteaux adverses. Je n'ai pas la rapidité de Sabo ou de Sanji alors je ne vais peut-être pas réussir à passer mes adversaires. Il va falloir que je les affronte. Quelqu'un fonce sur moi mais se fait arrêter par la montagne de muscles qu'est Zoro. Je réussis à marquer un premier point. Je suis essoufflé et essaie de ne pas montrer aux autres que ma tête commence à tourner. Je me sens également assez nauséeux et comprends aussitôt que je ne pourrais pas me taper beaucoup de sprints comme celui-là. Finalement, j'espère ne pas être une gêne plus qu'autre chose pour mes coéquipiers…

Ce n'est vraiment pas le but recherché.

Le match continue et on prend des points mais on en marque aussi.

Et finalement, c'est la délivrance : on hurle de joie, on a gagné ! Je ne sais pas trop comment on a fait, j'étais en mode automatique sur la fin. J'ai tellement mal à la tête que je ne rêve que d'une chose, m'écrouler par terre, prendre un médoc et m'endormir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je regarde autour de moi. Mon esprit est flouté par la fatigue et l'adrénaline redescend. Je vois les cheveux blonds de Sabo. Je ne vois que lui. Mon cerveau déconne encore mais sans réfléchir, je vais vers lui.

Je marche jusqu'à Sabo, l'extirpe des bras de tous ces gens descendus pour nous féliciter et l'embrasse. Il ne réagit pas, choqué. Il cligne ensuite des yeux et rougis. J'ai l'impression de retrouver le Sabo intimidé à chacun de mes baisers.

Voilà, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

 **-Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi. J'étais sûr que tu ne laisserais personne me toucher.**

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

Il ne faut pas que je tourne de l'œil tout de suite ou je sens que je vais me prendre une sacrée engueulade à mon réveil...

 **xXx**

 **-C'était complètement inconscient de ta part** **!** **Tu le sais au moins, j'espère !**

 **-Ouais. Mais on a gagné, non ?**

J'essaie de plaisanter mais je vois bien que Sabo n'a toujours pas envie de rire.

J'ai essayé de cacher le fait que ça n'allait pas très bien mais je n'ai pas dû être très convaincant car ils l'ont tout de suite remarqué. L'euphorie de la victoire est retombée d'un seul coup et tout le monde m'a entouré. Je ne devais pas être bien beau à voir parce qu'ils étaient tous assez palots.

Je me suis assis et j'ai bu un peu d'eau. Ca s'est arrangé mais j'ai quand même tenu à rentrer me reposer. C'est là que Rob Lucci s'est approché et a proposé de me ramener chez moi. J'avais envie de refuser mais Sabo a dit oui sans même me demander mon avis. On a donc fait le trajet du retour en voiture avec un Luffy qui pensait que j'allais mourir.

Merci bien. Au moins, je les ai dissuadés d'appeler qui que ce soit.

 **-J'ai envoyé un message groupé aux autres pour leur dire que** **tu** **vas mieux.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-J'ai beau voir que tu vas bien, mon cœur ne s'en remet pas** **!** **Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Ace** **!** **Promets-moi que t'iras voir un médecin dès que possible pour t'assurer que tout va bien...**

 **-Ouais et désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix.**

 **-Tu racontes n'importe quoi** **!** **Le club de rugby n'y est pas allé à fond comme il l'avait promis.**

 **\- Permets-moi de douter de leur gentillesse. La seule chose que je retiens, c'est qu'on garde notre salle.**

Je souris et Sabo en fait autant. Il me regarde avec ses yeux couleur noisette qui brillent d'émotion.

 **-Je suis content. J'ai l'impression d'enfin te retrouver...**

Je me mords les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Je vois très bien de quoi il parle.

 **-Je suis désolé. C'est… J'étais désorienté,** je tente. **Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus l'impression d'être moi... Je ne comprenais plus ma vie, les gens qui m'entouraient... J'étais perdu, j'avais du mal à trouver ma place. Je crois que j'ai tout simplement paniqué...**

 **-Oh. Je suis vraiment content que tu ais retrouvé tes esprits alors !** s'exclame-t-il.

Il me sourit plus franchement. Il se penche vers moi, montant sur mon lit. Il y va doucement, comme pour me laisser le temps de l'arrêter ou de fuir. Mais je ne bouge pas. J'attends avec toujours autant d'appréhension, mon cœur bat la chamade mais pour une fois, ça ne me fait pas peur.

Je ferme les yeux et le laisse m'embrasser. Ça me fait chaud au cœur et je me sens bien.

 **-J'ai l'impression d'enfin te retrouver... J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, Ace... Est-ce que tu m'écouteras ?**

 **-Ouais. Mais un autre jour, on a le temps pour ça. J'ai vraiment très sommeil...**

 **-Oui, pas de problème.**

Je lui fais de la place et il s'allonge à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, d'être à ma place.

Dire que notre relation me faisait si peur à mon réveil. J'ai failli tout gâcher juste parce que ça me faisait paniquer de me rendre compte que j'étais heureux ! Passer à côté de la mort est vraiment une expérience horrible...

 **-Je t'aime,** me dit-il.

 **-Et moi encore plus.**

Il sourit et ne cherche pas à surenchérir. Je ferme les yeux et hume le parfum délicat de mon petit-ami.

Dimanche 01 Mai 2018

 **-Je vais bien, maman.**

 _ **-Ton père m'a pourtant dit qu-**_

 **-Ce n'était rien. J'étais simplement resté trop longtemps dehors à marcher, ça m'a fait tourner la tête et comme j'ai mis du temps à rentrer, ça s'est légèrement accentué. J'ai juste fini avec des maux de tête, un médicament, beaucoup de repos et me voilà en pleine forme.**

Ma mère ne dit rien, seul son soupir trahit son inquiétude.

 _ **-Tu sais pourtant que tu dois faire attention...**_

 **-Ouais, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Je retourne en cours lundi en plus.**

 _ **-Est-ce que c'est bien prudent ?**_

 **-Oui. Je n'aime pas être enfermé. L'infirmière a déjà été prévenue de la situation et puis, dans environ un mois, je passe le bac. C'est bientôt la fin, je ne peux pas me permettre de me la couler douce.**

 _ **-Eh bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que je t'entendrais dire ça !**_

 **-Maman,** je me vexe.

Je la rassure encore et elle raccroche non sans me dire qu'elle viendra me voir le prochain week-end. Elle sera avec Satch qui, apparemment, s'est également beaucoup inquiété pour moi.

Je laisse tomber mon portable sur le lit dès l'appel fini. Je ferme les yeux et me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire aujourd'hui. Hors de question pour moi de sortir, je veux vraiment rester en forme pour demain et ne pas risquer que Roger change d'avis.

J'ai beau aller mieux, je ne sais toujours pas comment agir avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avec qui ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Je n'arrête pas de ressasser les dernières informations que j'ai eues. C'est simplement que, contrairement à il y a quelques jours, je ne déteste plus Roger. Je me souviens des efforts qu'il a faits pour se rapprocher de moi et mon propre travail sur moi-même pour lui pardonner, pour essayer de comprendre. Mais avec ces nouveaux éléments, c'est comme si je devais tout recommencer.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser et je me demande s'il a été sincère avec moi. Peut-on vraiment parler de sincérité quand on cache qui on est ?

Ça me perturbe.

On frappe à ma porte et je me demande si c'est Luffy. Impossible, il est bien trop impatient pour prendre le temps de frapper.

La porte s'ouvre sans attendre de réponse de ma part et Roger entre. Quand on parle du loup. Je me redresse sur mon lit et le regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être crispé.

 **-Je venais juste voire comment tu allais.**

 **-Je vais bien.**

Mon ton est tranchant. Je suis toujours sur la défensive quand je me retrouve dans une situation que je ne contrôle pas.

 **-D'accord.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que donnent les recherches pour X-Drake ?** je lui demande.

Il ne change pas d'expression. Il devait s'attendre à cette question.

 **-Toujours** **rien** **. La police a décidé de stopper les recherches pour quelques jours. Elle veut d'abord rassembler les éléments qu'elle a pour comprendre pourquoi X-Drake n'a pas encore été retrouvé. Ils vont employer d'autres méthodes en vue de… retrouver son corps,** termine-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux sous la révélation. Le choc est si puissant que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre. Je n'entends plus rien, aucun son, comme si mes oreilles étaient bouchées. Mes yeux se baladent un peu partout avant de se stopper de nouveau sur mon père. Il voit mon état de panique et essaye de me rassurer. J'entends à peine ce qu'il me dit.

 **-Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose, Ace...**

Il pousse un profond soupir.

- **Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que c'est ta faute ce qui arrive... Ce que tu as dit à Smoker ét-**

 **-Était faux. Je sais.**

Je me lève et me plante devant lui. Ça y est, c'est le moment alors. Je sens ma gorge se nouer.

 **-C'est à cause de toi tout ça, je le sais parfaitement. Figure-toi que Teach n'a pas manqué de me le dire avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Je sais tout,** je crache.

 **-Tu ne sais rien,** me contredit-il.

 **-Oh non, détrompe toi, je sais bien plus de choses que tu ne sembles penser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas tout balancé à Smoker, pourquoi je te protège…**

 **-Ace.**

Il s'approche de moi mais je recule et le contourne. J'étouffe ici.

 **-Si jamais on ne retrouve pas X-Drake vivant…**

Les larmes dévalent mes joues pour de bon cette fois et j'ai même du mal à garder mon calme. J'hoquète et me fais l'impression d'un gamin en pleine crise.

 **-... je considèrerais que c'est ta faute. Et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !**

Je sors de ma chambre et monte à l'étage en furie. Il n'y a rien pour moi en haut. Je veux juste mettre de la distance entre mon père et moi pour pouvoir me calmer.

* * *

Je suis tellement désolée pour cette longue période d'attente, mon ordinateur est en panne et je ne sais pas trop quand je vais le récupérer... J'ai perdu quelques dossiers et chapitre mais rien de grave, j'ai le gros de mes histoire sur mon disque dur et ma gentille bêta à bien entendu tout mes chapitre déjà corrigé que je lui avais envoyé ultérieurement. C'est juste la deuxième fois que ça l'arrive, à croire que je suis maudite ou que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

En tout cas je profite d'avoir pendant une petite heure l'ordinateur portable de ma sœur pour enfin vous envoyé enfin la suite.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu avec Ace et ses questions et son mal être !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 30

.

«Il ne faut jamais attendre d'avoir pleinement confiance en soi pour faire un pas devant. C'est en faisant un pas devant qu'on accroît la confiance en soi.»

Nicole Bordeleau

X-Drake

* * *

Mardi 01 Mai 2018

La voiture ralentit. Je sens le bras d'un des hommes présents dans la voiture me frôler. Mes mains s'agitent et je les serre entre elles pour essayer de me calmer. J'entends beaucoup de bruit. On ne roule pas très vite et on fait des arrêts fréquents. On est dans le centre-ville ? Peut-être. Il y a trop de bruit, j'ai du mal à analyser les sons. Un gros bruit de klaxon retentit et je sursaute. Je les entends rire, se moquer de moi. Je serre encore plus mes mains.

Calme-toi. Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Ils ont dit que c'était fini. Qu'ils allaient me laisser partir. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Je continue de me concentrer sur les bruits qui m'entourent. Je vis ici depuis cinq ans, je devrais pouvoir être capable de me situer. Je suis crispé mais je n'y peux rien. Malgré moi, mon corps est en alerte et je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Je me relâche, caresse mes mains entre elles et sens une cicatrice. Une coupure nette et précise pratiquement refermée à présent. C'est lui qui me l'a faite. C'est l'une des uniques fois en trois semaines où j'ai été terrifié.

Un souvenir douloureux qui s'ajoute à tant d'autres. Du bout des doigts, je repasse dessus, me rappelle comment c'est arrivé. C'était au début, j'avais encore l'énergie de me rebeller malgré mon état physique pitoyable. Mon esprit était encore vif et combatif. Comme je le regrette maintenant... Mon inquiétude et mon impatience m'ont poussé à perdre le contrôle. J'ai pourtant subi une formation, j'ai été confronté à des situations critiques, j'aurais dû être préparé.

J'ai été faible.

Je n'ai rien pu faire contre lui finalement. A la fin, j'ai été simplement heureux de toujours être en vie.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'un coup, ils se sont décidés à me laisser partir. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer en trois semaines… ? Je suis heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez moi, de ne plus être enfermé. Là-bas, les minutes paraissaient durer des heures et les journées étaient si longues que je me demandais si le soleil allait bel et bien se coucher. Je n'avais pas conscience du temps, aucun moyen de le mesurer. Il n'en était que d'autant plus infini.

Après avoir repris connaissance au pied de la falaise, je me suis levé, dans un état second, et me suis mis à la recherche d'Ace. Il y avait ce chevreuil à mes côtés qui s'est mis à me suivre. J'ai cru qu'il m'aimait bien et qu'il était complètement inoffensif. La douleur devait déjà pas mal me faire délirer, mon discernement n'était pas au top en tout cas. J'ai essayé de m'appuyer sur lui, j'en avais tellement besoin. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans avoir l'impression de me faire broyer de l'intérieur, encore et encore. Je voulais juste un appui. Il s'est enfui dès que je l'ai touché. J'ai alors été envahi par un immense sentiment de solitude. Je n'en avais pas eu conscience avant, mais j'étais seul. Le jour se levait à peine et je n'avais aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le campement.

Je me suis senti bête et j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Ace venait de tomber après s'être pris une balle, impossible qu'il ait pu survivre. Je me faisais pitié à le chercher. J'aurais dû retourner au campement, pas errer alors qu'un malade avait essayé de nous tuer. Mais à mon réveil, j'étais désorienté. Je voulais juste retrouver Ace.

Quel imbécile j'ai été.

Et quand je suis tombé une seconde fois sur Teach, il était trop tard. J'ai sombré tout de suite dans l'inconscience. Comme si à sa simple vue, toutes mes forces m'avaient quitté d'un coup. Je me suis réveillé dans une espèce de cellule minuscule où je pouvais à peine m'allonger. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et il y faisait affreusement froid. Le sol était dur et je n'avais rien pour améliorer mon quotidien. Pendant deux jours je pense, je suis resté là sans voir personne. Après, ils ont commencé à me nourrir et à me donner à boire. Mais ils ne me parlaient toujours pas. Impossible pour moi de savoir pourquoi j'étais là et si j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Les jours sont passés sans que ça ne change. Ca me rendait fou. J'ai fini par exploser, d'où cette première cicatrice.

 **-Te voilà arrivé à destination, X-Drake.**

Je me tourne vers ma droite : je ne reconnais pas cette voix. L'homme à mes côtés me fait tourner la tête dans le sens opposé – sans aucune délicatesse – pour m'enlever le bandeau que j'ai sur les yeux. Au même moment, ma portière s'ouvre et on me pousse sans ménagement dehors.

J'ai été privé de lumière si longtemps que la lumière naturelle du jour me pique les yeux. Je les referme brutalement et me roule en boule comme pour me protéger.

Il y a trop de bruit autour de moi et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. J'entends des voix mais ça me parait lointain. Je ne bouge pas, attendant je ne sais quoi.

Mon corps me fait encore souffrir. J'ai toujours les stigmates de ma chute mal soignée par les hommes de Teach, sans parler de ces trois semaines de captivité. Des images me reviennent en tête et je serre les poings. J'ignore la douleur et essaye de me calmer.

On me touche et je sursaute. Je relève aussitôt la tête et fais face au regard surpris d'une jeune femme derrière ses lunettes rouges.

 **-Oh mon Dieu, c'est bien lui !**

Elle parle à un homme baraqué derrière elle mais je ne le vois même pas. Mon regard se promène sur le paysage autour de moi. Des gens me fixent, les voitures continuent de circuler sans s'arrêter et il y a même des voitures de police.

Je n'arrive pas à m'en étonner. Je tourne la tête et aperçois au même moment le poste de police derrière moi.

C'est donc là qu'ils m'ont déposé.

 **-J'appelle tout de suite une ambulance !** continue de crier la jeune femme.

 **-Emmenons-le à l'intérieur en attendant.**

 **-Mais il est blessé, il ne faut peut-ê-**

 **-Tais-toi, Tashigi, tu me casses les oreilles.**

Je les regarde se disputer et reconnais enfin l'homme aux côtés de la jeune femme. C'est un collègue de mon père, mais impossible de me rappeler son nom. Il me soulève par le bras comme si je ne pesais rien. Je grimace à cause de la douleur et de son manque de délicatesse. Mais je le suis sans rien dire et continue d'observer tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois.

Je reste silencieux et me contente de m'exécuter. On me demande d'avancer alors c'est ce que je fais. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit, ni à ce que tout ça veut dire.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure dans la voiture, je n'ai pas peur du contact mais c'est seulement parce que j'agis de manière automatique, mécanique.

 **-Comment est-ce que tu vas ?** me demande Tashigi.

 **-Comment t'es arrivé ici ?** enchaine le policier.

Je suis incapable de répondre à leurs questions. Je suis assis sur une chaise dans un bureau et je les regarde sans rien dire. Ils échangent à voix basse alors que je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à ce qu'ils disent.

 **-Je vais contacter ses parents et leur dire de nous rejoindre directement à l'hôpital.**

La femme quitte précipitamment la pièce, me laissant seul avec le policier à l'air peu aimable. Il me fixe, semble me jauger et faire un tas de théories dans sa tête.

 **-Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on te cherche, ou plutôt ton corps. Survivre trois semaines en pleine nature sans rien et blessé de surcroit, c'est impossible. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle que tu sois finalement vivant.**

Il s'arrête, sort un énorme cigare de la poche de sa veste et l'allume lentement. Je fixe la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de nouveau de le regarder quand il reprend la parole.

 **-Tu es bien silencieux. Tu n'as rien à dire ?**

Je cligne des yeux, étonné par sa propre question. J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. C'est comme si j'étais incapable de parler, que je me muselais. J'ai parlé, crié à m'en casser la voix pendant pratiquement une semaine. J'en avais marre d'être dans cette cellule sombre et de ne voir jamais personne, d'entendre simplement quelques fois une voix par-ci par-là. J'ai crié, je voulais les emmerder, que quelqu'un ouvre enfin cette fichue porte de prison.

Je me replonge dans mes souvenirs et je me revois pendant quelques instants allongé par terre, transi de froid à attendre. L'heure du repas, les bruits de pas des hommes de Teach, le sommeil, le sommeil. Et parfois même, la fin.

La porte du bureau s'ouvre à nouveau et ça me débloque instantanément. Je reprends pied avec la réalité et fixe de nouveau le policier devant moi.

Ma voix est enrouée et hésitante quand je parle enfin.

 **-Où est… Ace ?**

 **xXx**

Mon père me serre dans ses bras depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Je le laisse faire, n'osant pas lui dire qu'il me fait mal. Je suis tellement heureux de le revoir. Ça me fait un bien fou, je me sens soulagé et enfin en sécurité. C'est maintenant que je prends conscience que c'est enfin fini, que je suis bien rentré.

Je suis tellement fatigué. Assis sur un lit d'auscultation, je me contente de garder mes bras dans son dos sans avoir la force de les serrer en retour. Si je ne reste pas concentré, ils pourraient tout aussi bien retomber le long de mon corps. Eden nous regarde, ému, retenant à grande peine ses larmes. Lui aussi m'a manqué, terriblement.

Je tends un de mes bras vers lui et il finit par nous rejoindre, nous enlaçant Rys et moi. Nous voilà enfin au complet. Je ne sens plus tellement la douleur et profite plus pleinement de tout cet amour dont m'inonde mes parents.

 **-Tu as l'air d'être revenu en un seul morceau...**

Rys me regarde, observe les quelques cicatrices présentes sur mon visage, les seules qu'il peut voir pour l'instant. Il touche mes cheveux avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Il faisait souvent ce geste quand j'étais petit alors même que j'étais encore sous la responsabilité de mon connard de père. Il était maladroit avec moi à l'époque. Rys voyait que je souffrais et voulait m'aider mais il n'avait ni les mots, ni les solutions miracles. Alors il m'aidait autrement. Ce simple geste signifie beaucoup. Plus fort que des mots, c'est un geste de réconfort et d'amour. Rys a eu peur et c'est encore le cas à cet instant alors que je suis devant lui mais il reste fort et ne me montre que sa joie de me retrouver.

 **-X-Drake… Est-ce que ça va ?** me demande Eden.

J'aimerais dire oui mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas non plus ce qu'attend Eden, ni Rys. Ils ne veulent pas d'une réponse qui les rassure mais la vérité, tout simplement. C'est important pour eux. Et pour moi aussi. Je ne dois pas me mentir à moi-même.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** je leur dis. **Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de dormir dans un vrai lit aussi longtemps que je le pourrais...**

 **-Très bien. La police voudrait t'interroger mais si tu es trop fatigué pour répondre à leurs questions,** hésite Eden.

 **-Je veux juste rentrer.**

 **-D'accord,** **faisons** **ça.**

Rys me sourit et m'aide à me relever.

 **-Rui sera tellement heureux de te voir!**

 **-Moi aussi,** dis-je à Rys.

- **Je vais m'occuper des papiers pour qu'on puisse partir,** annonce Eden.

 **-OK, merci.**

Eden lui sourit et sort de la pièce. J'espère que ça ne va pas être trop long, la paperasse à l'hôpital, ce n'est jamais simple. Je regarde mon père, fatigué, et fais un pas pour sortir mais il me retient. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, qu'il va me demander quelque chose mais qu'il aimerait ne pas avoir à le faire.

Je le connais par cœur depuis le temps. Rys est plutôt facile à lire après tout. Il hésite et puis finalement, décide de garder le silence. Je suis soulagé. Ca veut dire que pour l'instant, il renonce à ses interrogations et respecte mon envie de ne pas parler de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je marche alors lentement vers la sortie et mon père me soutient.

Environ une heure plus tard, quand j'arrive enfin chez moi, je suis accueilli comme prévu par un Rui très émotif. Il se jette tout de suite dans mes bras sans même me laisser le temps de dire un mot. Je ressens dans cette étreinte le profond soulagement qu'éprouve Rui. J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça plus longtemps mais je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de souffler, d'être seul et de me reposer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la force de m'attarder. Je m'éloigne en lui souriant malgré tout et me dirige tout de suite vers mon lit. Je m'y écroule en prenant tout juste le temps d'enlever mes chaussures. Rui me suit en trottinant et s'assoit au pied de mon lit. Il me fait l'effet d'un petit chien trop mignon qui ne veut pas laisser son maitre tranquille. Je sais cependant bien que c'est juste la manifestation de son inquiétude pour moi. J'esquisse un sourire avant de sombrer pour de bon.

Mon corps me fait mal et mon sommeil en plus d'être agité est loin d'être reposant. J'ai pris des médicaments avant de quitter l'hôpital mais c'est horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque mouvement, la douleur se réveille. Je revois en boucle derrière mes paupières closes les images qui ont malheureusement rythmées mes trois semaines de captivité.

Je me réveille plusieurs fois, mes yeux s'ouvrent et recherchent la lumière. Ma respiration se calme aussitôt quand je constate que je ne suis pas dans le noir. Je me rendors alors immédiatement. Rui n'est plus là, je suis seul dans la chambre et c'est un véritable soulagement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Je veux que personne ne sache qu'à présent, j'ai peur des ténèbres.

Mercredi 03 Mai 2018

Rys s'arrête devant le poste de police. J'observe la façade sans rien dire. Mes yeux s'attardent même quelques secondes à l'endroit où j'ai été « déposé » hier. C'est encore trop récent pour moi, je me rappelle toutes les émotions violentes qui m'ont traversé. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver là mais si la veille j'ai pu échapper à l'interrogatoire de Smoker, aujourd'hui, je vais devoir y faire face. Je ne sais pas si je vais en avoir la force. Est-ce que je vais réussir, être utile pour l'enquête ? Tout cela est récent pour moi mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir mettre en ordre mes idées, me rappeler, raconter...

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** me demande mon père.

Je dis oui sans trop y croire. Je soupire et sors de la voiture. J'entends mon père se dépêcher de faire de même. Il me rattrape en quelques enjambées. Je me retiens de lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour faire ça. La vérité, c'est que s'il pouvait le faire à ma place, ça m'arrangerait bien. Et il le sait, mon père sait que je peux m'effondrer à tout moment. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça, j'ai constamment peur tout en m'interdisant de le lui montrer. Je suis vraiment pathétique.

J'entre dans le commissariat et repère tout de suite Ace qui est assis sur une des chaises à l'accueil. Il est seul et attend visiblement quelqu'un. Je suis si surpris de le voir que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les policiers passent à côté de moi sans se préoccuper de mon immobilisme. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une bulle hermétique. Je vois ce qu'il se passe autour sans pour autant arriver à interpréter ces scènes. Je n'entends rien d'autre que mon cœur qui bat sinistrement. Le son est presque assourdissant tant je suis mal.

Je vois le capitaine Smoker arriver et je me souviens alors pourquoi je suis là. Il m'appelle et ça me permet de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Je sens alors de nouveau le regard de mon père sur moi. En alerte.

Ace relève les yeux en entendant mon nom et me regarde. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise et je comprends qu'il devait ignorer qu'on se rencontrerait aujourd'hui. Que je suis rentré. A bien y réfléchir, personne n'est au courant pour moi. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Si Ace l'ignorait, c'est sans doute aussi le cas pour les autres. Koala doit encore s'inquiéter inutilement pour moi. Mais j'ai beau savoir ça, je n'ai pas envie de me précipiter pour aller la voir, elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

J'aimerais rester encore quelques temps tranquille, je ne veux pas tout de suite voir la pitié chez mes amis. L'inquiétude et les questionnements, je veux les fuir encore un peu.

 **-X-Drake… ?** **!**

Ace se lève et continue de me fixer comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller trop mal et j'en suis plutôt surpris. Il a fait une de ces chutes, il faut dire. Quand sa tête a cogné contre la paroi de la falaise, j'ai cru que s'en était fini. Je me suis accroché à lui de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le voir disparaitre mais je l'ai lâché. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il est bien là, devant moi. Une assez longue cicatrice lui barre le front. Elle est fine et est partiellement cachée par ses cheveux bruns. A part ça, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir la moindre autre blessure. Il en a de la chance.

Ace sourit et s'avance vers moi.

 **-Nous allons pouvoir commencer X-Drake,** me dit le policier.

Je me retrouve soudain tétanisé devant Ace. Comme hier, je me sens incapable de dire un seul mot. Ma gorge se noue et je le contourne pour aller m'engouffrer dans le bureau de Smoker. Je fuis. J'entends Ace me suivre et m'appeler. Mon corps se met à trembler en même temps que je me rappelle ce jour. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne veux pas être terrorisé pour ça.

 **-Chacun son tour, Portgas.**

Le capitaine Smoker ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir devant moi. Il ne me regarde pas et range des trucs sur son bureau. Je me mords les lèvres et essaye de respirer le plus calmement possible et avec discrétion. Il va falloir que je réponde à ses questions aujourd'hui, pas question de me défiler. Je me débarrasse de ça et après, je suis enfin tranquille. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

 **-On dirait que tu ne t'es toujours pas remis,** commente l'homme.

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées et le fixe sans savoir quoi dire.

Ma gorge se serre et les mots se retrouvent bloqués au fond de ma gorge.

 **-Espérons quand même que tu sois plus bavard,** soupire-t-il.

Il commence à me poser des questions et moi, je m'en veux. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fous !? Pourquoi j'arrive à parler à Rui et à mes parents, à être à peu près détendu chez moi alors que je si anxieux ici ? Je suis si tendu que mon corps me fait mal !

Le capitaine Smoker me hèle et je sursaute. Quoi ? Il m'a posé quoi comme question déjà ? Il faut que je me concentre !

Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

 **-Je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.**

 **-Un homme…**

L'image de Teach me vient aussitôt en tête. Je suis alors comme bloqué et revis ces instants qui ont précédé ma propre chute.

 **-Je n'ai pas toute la journée.**

Le capitaine Smoker serre les dents et j'essaie vraiment de me concentrer.

 **-Je ne me souviens pas de son nom,** je mens.

Je m'en étonne moi-même.

 **-Tu ne m'apprends rien. Que voulait-il ? Comment ça s'est passé exactement ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Il parlait avec Ace… Je suis désolé, mais je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait. Il a fini par tirer sur Ace et je** **l** **'ai lâché. J'ai cru qu'il était mort et puis j'ai sauté et…**

Il soupire et je m'arrête de parler. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Teach m'interdisait de l'appeler, de prononcer son nom. La seule information utile que je pourrais donner, je la garde. Le reste est décousu et ne sert à rien.

 **-Où étais-tu pendant trois semaines? La réserve naturelle a été fouillée de fond en comble sans jamais aboutir à quoi que ce soit. La caméra sur la façade du commissariat a filmé ton arrivée hier. Qui était dans la voiture ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il n'a pas l'air satisfait de ma réponse et je commence à me sentir mal.

 **-J'avais les yeux bandés,** dis-je comme une excuse.

 **-Ils parlaient ? Tu as pu distinguer au moins combien ils étaient ?**

 **-Je dirais quatre. Ou trois. Il y avait deux personnes à l'arrière avec moi. Plus un qui conduisait. Après, je ne sais pas.**

 **-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas non plus me dire où tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?**

 **-Non. J'étais dans une pièce fermée sans lumière et je n'entendais pas ce qu'il se passait dehors. Personne ne venait jamais me voir.**

 **-Mouais. Malheureusement, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup...**

Il se lève et je me dépêche de faire de même. Je le fixe, surveillant ses mouvements. Smoker me regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien.

 **-Bon, ce sera tout. Rentre chez toi et essaie d'oublier ça, mon garçon.**

Je ne dis rien et sors du bureau sans attendre. Dès qu'Ace me voit, il me rejoint. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Mon père n'est pas loin et je l'implore presque du regard de venir me sortir de là. Il hésite. Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je fuis autant mon ami alors qu'il s'inquiète simplement pour moi.

 **-Merde, je suis trop heureux de te revoir! J'ai bien fait de venir finalement! Quand est-ce que tu as été retrouvé ?!**

 **-Hier.**

Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'Ace est réellement content que je sois là, que cette histoire soit en quelque sorte derrière nous. Mais je ne sais pas, je me rappelle en partie des mots de Teach et je sais qu'à la base, je n'étais pas visé. Une partie de moi en veut à Ace, à sa famille, parce que c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai vécu tout ça.

Mais Ace est mon ami et je sais qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi. Je suis content de voir qu'il va bien. Ces deux sentiments se partagent mon cœur et c'est ça qui m'empêche d'être à l'aise avec Ace. Je m'en veux de lui en vouloir alors qu'il a souffert autant que moi.

 **-T'es pas bavard... Je te comprends, tu dois être fatigué et en plus, Smoker est un tel bourrin!**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Portgas, c'est à toi !** crie le capitaine derrière lui.

Ace grimace et me fait un signe avant d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau. Je rejoins mon père qui me demande si ça va. Je ne lui réponds pas et insiste pour vite rentrer à la maison.

 **xXx**

Je relis une dernière fois le message de Koala, hésite, puis lui envoie une réponse positive. En rentrant du commissariat tout à l'heure, seul dans mon lit, j'ai ressenti le besoin de l'avoir de nouveau près de moi. Alors malgré mon envie de rester encore un peu seul, je lui ai envoyé un message. Elle m'a tout de suite appelé mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je lui ai ensuite envoyé un autre message pour lui dire que je préférais qu'on communique comme ça pour l'instant.

Elle n'a plus essayé de m'appeler après et a respecté ma décision. Koala est vraiment une fille géniale qui fait toujours attention aux autres et sait se mettre à leur place. C'est pour ça qu'il est si facile de s'entendre avec elle, de l'aimer et de l'apprécier. On ne se sent pas jugé. Elle nous regarde toujours avec bienveillance et amour. Même dans ses messages, j'arrive à le ressentir. Elle ne m'a pas trop posé de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais plus sur comment j'allais et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je veux la voir et je le lui ai dit mais pas tout de suite. Il me faut encore quelques jours. En attendant, avoir de ses nouvelles, lui parler, me suffit.

On est déjà au mois de mai, les examens commencent dans un peu plus d'un mois. Le temps est passé vite, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà presque un an depuis ma remise de diplôme et mon échec au conservatoire. Il ne me reste plus tellement de temps pour m'entrainer au vu de cette deuxième chance. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai même pas pu y penser. Je ne fais pas le bilan de cette année écoulée ou sinon, je sens que je vais me mettre à déprimer. Tout ce qui compte pour moi en cet instant, c'est de préparer mon avenir. Le concours d'entrée au conservatoire de Bateria.

C'est la meilleure manière de m'occuper l'esprit et de passer à autre chose.

Comme si je n'avais pas vu assez d'horreur comme ça. Je veux juste oublier, qu'on me laisse en dehors de ça. J'en ai marre d'avoir peur.

J'attrape mon portable, enfile mes écouteurs et lance une musique au hasard. Je chantonne, m'échauffe la voix, me laisse prendre par le rythme sans pousser. Je fais ça sur une ou deux chansons avant d'en sélectionner une en particulier et d'y aller à fond.

 **When Mama said that it was quite alright**  
 _Quand maman disait que ça allait plutôt bien_  
 **Our kind of people had a bed for the night**  
 _Que les gens comme nous avaient un lit pour la nuit_  
 **And itwas ok**  
 _Et que c'était bien_  
 **Mama told us we are good kids**  
 _Maman disait que nous étions de bons gamins_  
 **And daddytold us neverlisten to the ones**  
 _Et papa disait de ne jamais écouter ceux_  
 **Pointingnastyfingers and making fun**  
 _Pointant du doigt méchamment et se moquant_  
 **'Cause wewere good kids**  
 _Parce que nous étions de bons gamins_

Je ferme les yeux. Ecoute le rythme, les vibrations, la générosité du titre. C'est le genre de chansons que j'aime beaucoup, avec du sens, du rythme et des paroles avec de l'impact.

 **Remember as king both my mom and dad**  
 _Je me souviens leur avoir à tous deux demander_  
 **Why we never travelled to exotic lands**  
 _Pourquoi nous n'allions jamais dans des endroits exotiques_  
 **We only ever really visit friends**  
 _Nous ne visitions toujours que des amis_  
 **Nothing to tell when the summer ends**  
 _Rien à dire quand l'été se finissait_  
 **We never really went buying clothes**  
 _Nous n'allions jamais vraiment acheter de vêtements_  
 **Folks were passing on this stuff plenty loads**  
 _Les gens passaient avec ces trucs chargés en abondance_  
 **New shoes once a year and then**  
 _De nouvelles chaussures une fois par an et ensuite_  
 **Out to play ball so we could ruin them**  
 _Nous allions jouer dehors ainsi nous pouvions les ruiner_

Je balance légèrement la tête, mes cheveux glissant sur le mur. Assis sur mon lit, seul dans ma chambre, je me lâche.

 **When mama said that it was okay**  
 _Quand maman disait que ça allait_  
 **Mama said that it was quite alright**  
 _Maman disait que c'était déjà bien_  
 **Our kind of people had a bed for the night**  
 _Que les gens comme nous avaient un lit pour la nuit_  
 **And itwas ok**  
 _Et que c'était bien_  
 **Mama told us we were good kids**  
 _Maman disait que nous étions de bons gamins_  
 **And daddy told us never listen to the ones**  
 _Et papa disait de ne jamais écouter ceux_  
 **Pointing nasty fingers and making fun**  
 _Pointant du doigt méchamment et se moquant_  
 **'Cause we were good kids**  
 _Parce que nous étions de bons gamins_

 **Don't get me wrong I didn't have itbad**  
 _Ne vous méprenez pas je ne le prenais pas mal_  
 **I got enough loving from my mom and dad**  
 _J'avais assez d'amour de ma maman et mon papa_  
 **But I don'tthink they really understood**  
 _Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vraiment compris_  
 **When I said that I wanted the deal in Hollywood**  
 _Quand j'ai dit que je voulais faire affaire à Hollywood_  
 **I told them I'll be singing on TV**  
 _Je leur ai dit que j'allais chanter à la TV_  
 **The other kids were calling me a wannabe**  
 _Les autres enfants m'appelaient l'ambitieux_  
 **The older kids they started bugging me**  
 _Les enfants plus âgés ont commencé à m'embêter_  
 **But nowthey all standing right in front of me**  
 _Mais à présent ils se tiennent tous en face de moi_

Je mets toujours plus d'énergie, de sentiments. Je n'ai jamais eu de mère, mais j'ai des parents qui sont toujours là pour moi et qui ont fait de moi un bon garçon et c'est grâce à eux que je suis un homme accompli. Je me bats toujours contre mes démons, ma vie chaotique, mais c'est parce qu'ils ont toujours été là pour moi et qu'ils m'ont transmis les bonnes choses que je suis toujours debout.

 **When mama said that it was okay**  
 _Quand maman disait que ça allait_  
 **Mama said that it was quite alright**  
 _Maman disait que ça allait plutôt bien_  
 **Our kind of people had a bed for the night**  
 _Que les gens comme nous avaient un lit pour la nuit_  
 **And itwas ok**  
 _Et que c'était bien_  
 **Mama told us we are good kids**  
 _Maman disait que nous étions de bons gamins_  
 **And daddy told us never listen to the ones**  
 _Et papa disait de ne jamais écouter ceux_  
 **Pointing nasty fingers and making fun**  
 _Pointant du doigt méchamment et se moquant_  
 **'Cause we were good kids**  
 _Parce que nous étions de bons gamins_

 **I know which place I'm from**  
 _Je sais d'où je viens_  
 **I know my home**  
 _Je connais ma maison_  
 **When I'm in doubt and struggling**  
 _Quand je suis dans le doute et en difficulté_  
 **That's where I go**  
 _C'est là que je vais_  
 **An old friend can give advice**  
 _Un vieil ami peut donner des conseils_  
 **When new friendsonly know a half story**  
 _Quand les nouveaux ne connaissent que la moitié de l'histoire_  
 **That's why I'm always keep the mtight**  
 _Voilà pourquoi je les garde toujours précieusement_  
 **And whyI'm okay**  
 _Et pourquoi je vais bien_  
 **I said I'm OK**  
 _J'ai dit que ça va_  
 **You know what my mama said**  
 _Vous savez ce que maman disait_  
 **You know what she told me**  
 _Vous savez ce qu'elle me disait_

 **My mama said that it was ok**  
 _Maman disait que ça allait_  
 **Mama said that it was quite alright**  
 _Maman disait que ça allait plutôt bien_  
 **Our kind of people had a bed for the night**  
 _Que les gens comme nous avaient un lit pour la nuit_  
 **And itwas ok**  
 _Et que c'était bien_  
 **Mama told us we are good kids**  
 _Maman disait que nous étions de bons gamins_  
 **And daddy told us never listen to the ones**  
 _Et papa disait de ne jamais écouter ceux_  
 **Pointing nasty fingers and making fun**  
 _Pointant du doigt méchamment et se moquant_  
 **'Cause wewere good kids**  
 _Parce que nous étions de bons gamins_

 **(Mama said that it was okay**  
 _(Maman disait que ça allait_  
 **Dabdadadabdadadbdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Dabdadabdadadbdadabdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Mama said that it was okay**  
 _Maman disait que ça allait_  
 **Dabdadadabdadadbdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Dabdadabdadadbdadabdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**

 **When mama said that it was okay)**  
 _Quand maman disait que ça allait)_

Je suis content d'être rentré.

 **-C'était très beau.**

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe mes parents ainsi que Rui qui sont entrés dans ma chambre sans que je m'en aperçoive. Rui est enfin en vacances. Son bénévolat fini, il va pouvoir profiter de moments de détente avant de retourner prochainement à North Blue continuer sa formation militaire mais pour être cette fois-ci infirmier soldat.

 **-Merci,** dis-je.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** me demande Rys qui vient s'asseoir à mes côtés.

 **-Je m'entraine pour le concours.**

 **-Déjà ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-C'est bientôt. C'est normal de s'entrainer au maximum,** ajoute Eden.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est comme le concours des Glee Club ?** demande Rui à qui j'ai rarement parlé du conservatoire.

 **-Non. Cette fois-ci, X-Drake sera seul face à un jury. C'est assez stressant surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'air très aimable et sont intransigeants. C'est en acapella et ça rend l'exercice plutôt** **compliqué** **. Sans public pour encourager ou pour porter le candidat, ça incite le jury à se montrer plus dur et à ne pas se laisser influencer,** lui explique Eden.

Rui fait une tête épouvantée et ça me fait sourire.

 **-Ça a l'air horrible,** dit-il.

 **-Ça l'est,** je concède. **Mais c'est ce que j'aime et je sais que cette fois, ce sera la bonne.**

Je ferme les yeux.

- **Je ne peux pas perdre avec cette chanson. Elle me parle beaucoup et c'est plus mon style. J'étais trop nerveux la dernière fois et pour être honnête, je n'arrivais pas totalement à y croire.**

 **-X-Drake...**

Rys passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **-Mais celle-là, je la maitrise bien. Elle résonne bien et c'est un style qu'ils ont peu l'habitude d'entendre et que j'aime beaucoup. Je vais y arriver.**

 **-C'est plaisant de t'entendre parler comme ça,** sourit Rys.

Ils ont tous l'air si heureux que ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Je vais dans la bonne direction. J'occulte de mon esprit le fait que j'ai maintenant peur du noir, que cette histoire avec Teach ne fait sûrement que commencer et je me concentre sur moi. Sur ma vie.

Je veux être heureux et je vais me donner les moyens d'y arriver.

* * *

«Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes sont inspirées par les mots que l'on n'a pas prononcés et les gestes que l'on n'a pas faits.»

Harriet Beecher Stowe

Shanks

* * *

Jeudi 03 Mai 2018

Je lève la tête et observe l'immense bâtisse. C'est beau, l'extérieur est charmant, le jardin fleuri est bien entretenu. Situé à une demi-heure de Dawn, cet endroit est une propriété de Gol. D. _corp._ C'est beau, mais à l'extérieur seulement. Personne n'aime venir ici.

C'est si sombre et austère. Malheureusement, les conditions ont fait que j'apprécie peu de venir ici. Avant, j'étais loin de rechigner à l'idée de me rendre là pourtant.

Je remonte la longue allée à pied et un des hommes qui gardent l'entrée m'ouvre sans même me demander mon identité. On échange à peine un regard à vrai dire. Dans l'entrée, je suis accueilli par un autre homme, plus joyeux et moins protocolaire.

 **-Bienvenue à l'Oro Jackson, la demeure impénétrable de l'Empereur!**

Je hoche la tête pour le saluer.

 **-Vous êtes le dernier à arriver, veuillez me suivre, Shanks le Roux.**

Il est celui qui s'occupe de tout ici, le maitre de maison. On monte au deuxième étage et si habituellement il y a toujours du bruit, de la musique, de la vie, aujourd'hui il y règne un silence de mort. Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand on vient ici mais c'est une demeure à laquelle le boss tient et nous aussi, même si la signification de ce lieu a changé petit à petit.

L'homme frappe à une porte, m'annonce, et j'entre.

Ils sont tous là. Les chefs assis autour d'une table avec à son bout le boss, Roger. Ils boivent et mangent sans rien dire. Je m'installe en m'inclinant légèrement pour tous les saluer. A peine assis, Baggy m'envoie des regards noirs. Sans doute veut-il se plaindre parce que je suis en retard. Je me contente d'afficher un grand sourire pour le narguer et bien entendu, ça l'énerve.

 **-Je pense que vous êtes tous au courant maintenant mais X-Drake a été relâché. Sain et sauf,** commence Roger.

Nous échangeons des regards entre nous et Roger ferme les yeux comme pour mettre en ordre son esprit, se calmer.

 **-Bien entendu, c'est une nouvelle** **réjouissante** **mais la question est pourquoi ?** lance-t-il.

 **-J'ai vu mon contact de la police hier et il m'a dit que la plupart des blessures d'X-Drake étaient dues à sa chute et qu'il n'avait pas été torturé. Il a juste subi quelques privations, ça plus le traumatisme que représente l'expérience,** nous apprend Rayleigh.

 **-X-Drake n'a pas subi de torture parce que Teach est parfaitement au courant que le gamin** **n'a aucun lien** **avec nos histoires,** soupire Oden.

 **-Peut-être. Mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il sache des trucs concernant Newgate,** dis-je.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** m'interroge de nouveau Oden.

 **-Un de ses pères – Eden - bossait pour lui à une époque. C'est une hypothèse à ne pas écarter.**

 **-Tu as raison, Shanks.**

Roger se touche la moustache. Il fait toujours ça lorsqu'il réfléchit. Et puis, qui sait combien de temps il va la garder avant qu'Hancock lui demande de nouveau de la raser...

Cette situation est assez grave pour qu'on ne la traite pas à la légère. Je me recule dans mon siège, prends mes aises et observe la salle. Pas de fenêtre, trop risqué : il manquerait plus qu'un sniper bute notre boss. Cette demeure est connue de beaucoup de monde et même de nos ennemis mais c'est une forteresse impénétrable. Personne n'a encore jamais osé s'y attaquer et je doute que Teach s'y risque.

 **-Je doute quand même que le gamin soit plus au courant de ce qui se passe du côté de Newgate que du notre,** explique Rayleigh **. La véritable question est en fait : pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **-Tu as raison,** concède le boss. **Pourquoi garder aussi longtemps quelqu'un d'à priori inutile ?**

Des hypothèses sont lancées ici et là, même Baggy s'y met et je me retiens de rire. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon collègue apprécie que je me moque de lui.

 **-Sans doute que ça l'arrangeait ou que c'était trop compliqué de le faire avant. Pendant trois semaines, la police et toutes les forces en présence étaient en alerte pour retrouver X-Drake, nous également. Même si on savait que Teach était derrière tout ça, la priorité était X-Drake,** dis-je et il ne faut pas deux minutes pour que tout le monde comprenne ce que j'insinue.

 **-Parfaite diversion pour ses magouilles et pour préparer quelque chose de très gros.**

Roger se lève et fait quelques pas puis donne ses ordres.

 **-Tenez-vous prêts et assurez-vous de capter la moindre information concernant Teach. A mon avis, il ne devrait pas tarder à bouger de nouveau et c'est pour ça qu'il a relâché X-Drake.**

 **xXx**

La réunion s'est terminée il y a une demi-heure mais personne n'est encore parti. La plupart d'entre eux doivent être en bas en train de manger ou de se relaxer. L'alcool coule toujours à flot après ce genre de retrouvailles. J'aurais aimé les rejoindre mais Mihawk m'a dit qu'il me tuerait si je rentrais bourré ce soir. J'avais bien envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir et que je boirais autant que je veux car je renterais chez moi, au loft. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûr que l'accueil soit meilleur. Cavendish est toujours si tatillon...

Il est en vacances en ce moment. Comme il l'avait prévu, le scandale le concernant est pratiquement passé aux oubliettes. Plus personne n'en parle. Il faut dire que le démenti a aussi grandement aidé. Le journal people qui a révélé l'affaire a connu de durs moments après ça. Sa crédibilité en a pris un coup et il a failli faire faillite. Il a survécu je ne sais comment. Leurs difficultés ne m'ont pas du tout ému, je n'aurais eu aucun regret s'il n'avait pas réussi à se relever.

Cavendish a encore plus de fans qu'avant et je suis heureux de le voir sourire. Sabo aussi a l'air d'être en forme. Maintenant qu'Ace est réveillé, il remonte la pente et je sais bien qu'il se donne encore plus pour l'AR. Ce dernier point m'inquiète assez mais on a déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. C'est son choix, sa vie.

Avant qu'Ace ne se réveille, il m'avait informé vouloir parler avec lui, de l'Armée Révolutionnaire justement. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'Ace connait sur ce groupe, sans doute pas grand-chose. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information concernant les ennemis de l'Etat. Si j'en sais autant, c'est bien parce que je ne fais pas parti du système. C'est étonnant que Sabo ne se soit pas posé plus de question que ça. Il a dû se dire que c'est en ma qualité d'avocat que je suis au courant de toutes ces choses-là. Ce n'est pas faux cela dit.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça se passera bien pour lui.

La porte s'ouvre et Rayleigh en sort. Il me regarde, se demandant probablement pourquoi je n'ai pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe derrière cette porte et à quel point Roger ne veut pas qu'on assiste à ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **-Roger était sûr que tu serais encore là** **...**

Il soupire.

- **Entre au lieu de rester à la porte comme un pauvre petit chiot.**

 **-Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous venez de dire.**

Je rigole et Rayleigh esquisse un sourire.

J'entre et la porte se referme derrière moi, cachant le secret gardé par l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde.

La maladie du boss. Dans le groupe, on est plus ou moins au courant. Ce qu'on ignore, c'est si c'est grave ou non.

Je reste dans un coin de la pièce, observant Roger assis sur une chaise et le médecin l'ausculter. Celui-ci soupire et range ses outils dans sa trousse de soin. Roger renfile sa chemise et esquisse un sourire. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce scénario et qu'à présent, il préférait en rire.

 **-Merci d'être venu,** dit-il.

 **-Je me demande encore pourquoi je me déplace...**

 **-On en a déjà parlé. Je préfère que ça se passe comme ça.**

 **-Peut-être mais vous allez finir par le regretter.**

Le médecin lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus au boss.

J'observe l'échange, de plus en plus intrigué. C'est horrible d'assister à ça, qu'on fasse comme si vous n'étiez pas là et qu'en plus, vous ne compreniez rien à ce qui se passe. Je vois bien qu'il s'agit de l'état de santé de Roger, quoi d'autre sinon ? Mais pourquoi les deux hommes semblent être en désaccord ? Connaissant plus ou moins mon patron, je sais qu'il peut parfois se montrer déraisonnable. Donc qu'il ne veuille pas suivre l'avis de médecin ne me tranquillise pas. Rayleigh se montre également discret. Assis aux côtés du boss, il observe les deux hommes avec un mélange de fatigue et de soulagement. J'imagine que lui aussi doit parfois essayer de discuter avec le boss.

Sans succès. Et qu'à chaque fois, il espère que le médecin aura plus de chances que lui.

Tout ça m'inquiète beaucoup et je dois dire que ne pas savoir me fait imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça peut être si grave que ça. Il s'agit de Roger, un des Quatre Empereurs. L'homme que j'admire le plus au monde et qui m'a aidé à grandir, à évoluer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver ?

C'est un pilier et pas seulement pour l'équilibre de ce monde et des forces en présence, mais aussi pour beaucoup de personnes.

 **-Ça vous fait sourire ?**

Le médecin pince les lèvres et referme d'un geste sec son sac. Cette situation ne l'amuse pas du tout.

J'hésite à rester à ma place. La consultation est terminée, il devrait partir à présent.

 **-Je suis désolé, je ne me moque pas de vous. Mais simplement de ce que vous dites.**

Ces excuses ne suffisent pas à détendre le médecin qui croise les bras en attendant la suite. Roger se lève et fait quelques pas pour aller se servir de l'alcool. Une bouteille de whisky traine sur un des meubles de la pièce. Il s'en saisit et revient au niveau de la table où il prend un verre. Il se sert trois doigts du liquide ambré et le goute. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Personnellement, je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cette boisson que je trouve bien trop forte et pas assez savoureuse.

 **-Vous vous trompez, c'est simplement ça qui me fait rire. Je vis sans regret alors je mourrais également sans regret. Mais j'aurais peut-être des remords, qui sait.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi quand je comprends de quoi il s'agit. Le médecin soupire et annonce qu'il va prendre congé. Il part sans attendre, connaissant parfaitement la sortie et n'étant pas inquiet une seconde d'être seul dans le repère d'un des dirigeants les plus craints au monde. Après tout, il savait dans quoi il s'engageait en acceptant de le soigner.

Il passe à côté de moi mais je le sens à peine. La porte se referme mais ça ne suffit pas à mon cerveau pour revenir au présent. Je reste bloqué sur les derniers mots de Roger.

Mourir ?

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

 **-Si tu continues comme ça, il ne va plus revenir,** lance Rayleigh.

 **-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ça ne sert plus à grand-chose maintenant.**

Le second me regarde et esquisse un sourire désolé à mon attention.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas agir comme ça. Regarde dans quel état tu as mis mon poulain.**

Roger se tourne vers moi et je me sens incapable d'affronter son regard. Je baisse la tête et avale difficilement ma salive. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne. Mourir ? Comme dans extinction de son existence et retour au néant ? Fin des souffrances et disparition de sa présence sur terre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Je me sens nauséeux. Je relève la tête et vois que Roger s'est approché de moi. Seul un mètre nous sépare. Je recule d'un pas et bute aussitôt contre le mur derrière moi.

C'est donc ça qu'il nous cachait.

 **-Tu es tout pâle, Shanks.**

Il sourit comme si me voir prêt à tourner de l'œil était drôle. Il sourit comme s'il n'était pas malade et condamné. Comment peut-il sourire ? J'ai l'impression que toutes mes certitudes viennent de s'envoler, que mon existence entière vient d'être bouleversée. Comment la disparition future d'un homme peut-elle provoquer tout ça ?

Pourquoi doit-il mourir ?

 **-Ça ira.**

Je secoue la tête, absolument pas d'accord avec lui.

 **-Bien sûr que si. Allez, rentre chez toi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu devrais te reposer un peu.**

J'acquiesce, n'ayant pas confiance en ma voix pour parler. Je me retourne et marche lentement jusqu'à la porte.

 **-Shanks,** m'appelle-t-il une dernière fois. **Je ne** **plaisantais** **pas tout à l'heure,** continue-t-il. **J'ai pu passer d'agréables moments avec mon fils qui a su dépasser la haine qu'il éprouve à mon égard pour essayer de me comprendre. Rouge est de nouveau heureuse et épanouie dans sa vie. J'ai eu une magnifique partenaire de vie, Hancock m'a beaucoup apporté et a toujours été à mes côtés. Luffy a égayé mes journées et il m'a donné envie d'être courageux, d'être un homme bon qui pourrait le faire rêver. Je ne vous oublie pas non plus,** **vous** **, mes hommes, mes frères qui livrez chaque jour bataille à mes côtés et qui m'avez à votre façon beaucoup appris. Je partirai sans regret, quoi qu'il arrive.**

Il me sourit. Et je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. Aujourd'hui , ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux accepter. Il me faut au moins quelques jours.

Je quitte la demeure sans même aller saluer les autres. Je marche longtemps, ayant refusé la proposition d'un des employés de l'entreprise de me raccompagner. J'ai le regard flou et avance sur le bas-côté pour éviter de me faire renverser par une voiture trop pressée et pas assez prudente. Je mets un pied devant l'autre mais j'ignore où je vais. Quelqu'un ralenti et je tourne la tête pour voir ce que cette personne me veut. Une femme qui a l'air d'avoir pitié de moi et qui veut voir si je vais bien.

Je l'ignore. Elle insiste quelques minutes avant d'abandonner et d'accélérer. Je suis de nouveau seul et la douleur que je ressens d'avoir marché de longues heures ne suffit pas à atténuer le trou béant que j'ai dans le cœur.

Exténué, je finis par m'arrêter et par appeler Mihawk pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Je raccroche sans lui laisser le temps de parler, sans même avoir sa confirmation. Mais il sera là, je le sais. J'ai moins d'une heure à attendre avant de le voir arriver. Je monte dans la voiture sans même le saluer. Je m'enferme dans ma bulle et passe tout le trajet à regarder le paysage.

Perdu dans le brouillard de mes pensées angoissantes, je ne tilte pas quand la voiture s'arrête. On est arrivé. Mihawk soupire et ouvre sa portière. Mon corps réagit tout seul et je le suis jusqu'à chez lui.

 **-Tu comptes rester muet encore longtemps ?**

 **-Je vais prendre une douche.**

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Il aurait aimé entendre autre chose, c'est sûr. Je commence à enlever mes vêtements alors que je ne suis pas encore dans la salle de bain. Je suis pratiquement nu quand j'actionne le pommeau de douche. Je termine d'enlever mon boxer et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude activée au maximum s'abat sur mon corps et me fait mal.

Mon calvaire ne dure que quelques secondes à peine. Mihawk entre en trombe et éteint l'eau.

 **-Non mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!**

Il me regarde, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je cligne des yeux comme si je revenais tout juste à la réalité.

 **-Je… je ne sais pas.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas pour que tu reviennes comme ça ?!**

Et parce que je perçois de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, je lui dis tout.

 **-Il va mourir. Mihawk, Roger va mourir.**

Il me regarde, troublé. Il assimile l'information. Le dire à voix haute me force à l'accepter. Et je craque. Mon corps encore mouillé, je tends le bras vers Mihawk. Il s'en saisit et me prend contre lui. Je verse quelques larmes.

Ce sera mon seul moment de faiblesse.

 _Pas de regret._

Samedi 05 Mars 2018

Je toque à la porte, extrêmement nerveux. C'est une mission qui m'a été confiée par mon boss et je compte bien la mener à bien. J'essaie de me dire que je connais X-Drake et qu'il faut juste que je sois sincère et convaincant. Je sais bien qu'il vaut mieux que je tombe sur Eden mais sincèrement, pour mon intégrité physique, je préfèrerais tomber sur Rys, quitte à me faire coffrer ensuite.

Pas de chance pour moi, la porte s'ouvre et l'urgentiste me fait face. Il me scrute et je ne saurais dire s'il est mécontent ou non de me voir.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je peux entrer ?** je tente.

 **-Non.**

Sa réponse est sèche et me coupe complètement dans mon élan.

 **-Autre chose ?**

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, surtout que ce que j'ai à dire peut difficilement se faire dehors.

 **-Rien ? Très bien !**

Il s'apprête à refermer la porte mais je m'interpose en mettant mon pied. Il me foudroie du regard et je me remotive.

 **-Je suis là pour prendre des nouvelles d'X-Drake et pour te faire part d'une requête.**

 **-Une requête ?**

Il affiche un sourire froid.

- **Laisse-moi rire, comme si j'allais laisser un des hommes de Roger approcher mon fils!**

Sa voix est basse et sifflante. Au moins, lui aussi est conscient que cette conversation doit être la plus discrète possible. J'essaie de garder mon calme. Eden n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable et le but n'est pas non plus de le contraindre. Mais de le persuader, de lui faire comprendre que cette démarche est sincère.

Roger et son entreprise sont depuis presque deux ans les garants de la survie du Glee Club. Son sponsoring lui a permis de participer aux deux concours majeurs l'année dernière. Glee Club où était X-Drake. A ce moment-là, Eden n'a rien dit pourtant. J'imagine que ce qui s'est passé dernièrement a complètement changé la donne. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 **-X-Drake est mon ami,** je tente. **Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui. Laisse-moi entrer pour qu'on puisse discuter.**

 **-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. X-Drake n'est pas là de toute façon.**

On s'affronte du regard pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire quand une des voisines de palier de la famille sort de chez elle. Ça m'embête assez : je n'ai pas forcément envie qu'on me voit insister plus que de raison pour rentrer chez quelqu'un.

 **-Si tu ne me laisses pas entrer, Eden, je ferais en sorte que cette femme croit que je suis ton amant,** je murmure, le regard décidé.

 **-Espèce de sale petit…**

Sa voix est grondante et de plus en plus basse. La voisine le salue et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

 **-C'est toi qui vois. Tu n'es pas obligé de céder, c'est tout. Va juste expliquer la situation à ton mari si tu oses enfin être honnête.**

Le regard qu'il m'envoie fait de moi le plus grand des minables mais s'il savait comme je m'en fous. Il soupire et se décale. J'entre, satisfait.

 **-Si X-Drake est ton ami, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir directement.**

 **-Oh, vraiment ?** dis-je, surpris. **Je pensais qu'il fallait d'abord vous demander la permission.**

Eden me regarde comme si j'étais un abruti. Je décide de ne pas en tenir compte.

 **-Quelle est donc ta requête ?** enchaine-t-il.

J'hésite et puis me souviens pourquoi je suis là. Je ne dois pas flancher.

 **-Roger aussi voudrait venir vous voir et s'excuser.**

 **-C'est une blague ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-C'est à cause de lui que notre fils a failli mou-**

 **-Justement. C'est pour ça qu'il tient tant à venir s'excuser en personne.**

 **-Sors de chez moi.**

Parler de ça a semble-t-il réveillé les souvenirs de ces trois semaines d'incertitudes et d'inquiétudes. Ne pas savoir si X-Drake allait bien, s'il était toujours vivant. Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours encore, il n'était pas sûr de le retrouver un jour. Je comprends leurs souffrances et leur colère alors je n'insiste pas.

 **-Très bien. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter.**

Je sors de l'appartement sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je souffle, comme débarrassé d'un poids alors qu'en fait, je n'ai encore rien fait.

Je suis resté deux jours chez Mihawk. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me remettre du gros coup de massue de jeudi. Je suis resté cloué au lit, malade. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'étais sans énergie et n'arrivais à rien avaler. A chaque fois que Mihawk s'occupait de moi, il me disait qu'il saurait se souvenir de ça. Ce mec croit que je lui suis redevable ! Non mais où il a vu ça ? C'est normal de s'occuper de quelqu'un de malade ! Surtout quand cette personne est son adorable et sexy petit copain...

Mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire comprendre à Mihawk. Des fois, il vous lance un regard si tranchant que vous avez peur de respirer. Cet homme devient de plus en plus fort, je comprends mieux pourquoi Zoro a perdu. D'après Sabo, le kendoka se remet doucement de sa défaite. Physiquement ça va, c'est mentalement que c'est plus dur. Il continue de s'entrainer avec encore plus d'intensité qu'avant sans savoir s'il pourra de nouveau affronter Mihawk. Il reste quelqu'un de difficilement accessible après tout.

S'entrainer avec un objectif en tête est toujours plus constructif que faire des efforts sans vraiment savoir où l'on va, je le comprends.

 **-C'est moi !** je lance en entrant en trombe.

 **-Bonjour, Shanks !** me salue gaiement Sabo.

Je cherche l'autre blond des yeux sans le trouver.

 **-Cavendish est dans sa chambre, il se repose.**

 **-Oh, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié qu'en vacances, il en fout pas une. Voilà quelqu'un qui comprend le vrai sens du mot vacances. Ça change juste tellement de d'habitude !**

 **-C'est vrai,** sourit Sabo.

J'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures que je balance dans un coin de l'entrée. Normalement, mon colocataire super exigeant sur tout ne devrait pas trop m'embêter avec ça aujourd'hui. Sabo retourne au salon et je le suis. Je vois qu'il étudie, la télé allumée mais le volume au minimum. Il a l'air sérieux. C'est vrai qu'il passe son bac cette année. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il passe également son permis en même temps.

 **-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'avait donné ton code ?**

 **-Je l'ai eu !**

 **-Oh ! C'est génial!**

 **-J'ai eu ma première leçon de conduite aujourd'hui et je crois que je m'en suis bien tiré!**

 **-C'est bien ça. Mais pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien, moi ?** dis-je pour plaisanter.

 **-Tu n'es pas beaucoup là ces derniers temps,** lance Sabo, l'air de rien.

Je sais bien que c'est juste une constatation et non une pique.

 **-C'est vrai. Je découche beaucoup chez Mihawk. Faut dire qu'on ne dort jamais aussi bien que dans les bras de la personne qu'on aime!**

Je souris et Sabo me regarde, troublé par ma révélation. Il rougit et je me sens soudain gêné.

 **-Arrête de rougir, tu me mets mal à l'aise !**

 **-Désolé, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre parler comme ça,** explique-t-il.

 **-Ouais. Ne t'avise pas de répéter ça à l'autre grincheux.**

 **-Pas de problème. De toute façon, j'ose à peine lui parler, il est vraiment impressionnant...**

Je rigole, bien d'accord avec lui. Sabo reprend ses révisions et je m'allonge sur le canapé et fixe la télé. Les images défilent sans que je ne m'y intéresse vraiment, ne pas avoir de son n'est donc pas si dérangeant que ça. J'observe mon jeune colocataire, je vois ses réflexions, ses hésitations et à quel point il travaille dur.

Pas de doute, il a remonté la pente. Ace est de nouveau là et pratiquement en pleine forme. X-Drake est revenu et reprend doucement le cours de sa vie. L'enquête sur Teach et sur ce qu'il s'est passé continue. En juin, les terminales vont passer leur bac et se plonger dans le dernier été de leur vie d'insouciance. Les choses vont changer après ça, peut-être même dès cet été en fait.

Teach a bougé et on ignore encore tout de ses intentions. Mais il est à présent clair pour tout le monde qu'il cible Roger. Que va-t-il donc encore nous arriver ?

J'entends le bruit du stylo de Sabo qui gratte le papier et l'observe encore.

 **-Tu veux toujours parler à Ace ?**

Sabo s'arrête d'écrire. Immobile, il garde les yeux baissé sur ses papiers.

 **-Oui. Plus que jamais.**

Sa voix est pleine de détermination.

- **Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il pourrait ne pas l'accepter ?**

 **-Si. J'y pense constamment en fait. Depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, je cherche comment le lui annoncer.**

Je fixe la télé, un documentaire animalier. Un tigre s'élance et après une course effrénée où il a pu montrer sa supériorité, il attrape sa proie. Le tic-tac de l'horloge accompagne les images de la diffusion de ce repas sanglant. Le fort mange le faible.

Dans la vraie vie aussi, c'est comme ça. Sabo est devenu plus fort qu'avant, il s'affirme plus et croit en lui. Mais toute cette force ne tient pas à grand-chose.

Il peut facilement se faire souffler et tomber.

 **-Je ne te parle pas de ça, Sabo. Je te demande si tu as déjà pensé au fait qu'Ace pourrait te demander de choisir entre lui et l'AR ?**

Il se retourne subitement vers moi et je comprends à son regard qu'il n'y a jamais songé une seconde.

Je me lève et commence à monter dans ma chambre. J'ai du boulot qui m'attend.

 **-Réfléchis-y alors parce que quelque chose me dit que ça risque bien d'arriver. Et si tu n'es pas prêt pour ça, tu risques de t'écrouler et de tout perdre.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**! m'implore-t-il, paniqué.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Sabo. Toi seul peut décider pour toi. Fais juste attention à ne pas avoir de regret, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire et encore moins à entendre.**

Loin d'aider mon jeune ami, mon conseil le laisse encore plus dans le brouillard qu'avant.

Je suis désolé de te troubler autant, Sabo, mais je pense malheureusement que malgré tes convictions, ton adhésion à l'AR est une erreur. Surtout parce qu'une grande bataille nous attend. Une bataille contre un ennemi qui possède des armes dont on ignore encore tout...

* * *

Et oui, je ne donne pas beaucoup de signe de vie mais je suis encore bien là. Il ne me reste plus que deux chapitre à écrire et cette histoire sera fini. J'ai hâte de poster le dernier chapitre, j'y pense depuis tellement longtemps.

A bientôt !


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 31

.

« Les malheurs, on peut les supporter; ils viennent de l'extérieur, ce sont des accidents, mais souffrir de ses propres fautes, voilà qui est particulièrement amer! »

Oscar Wilde

Sabo

* * *

Mardi 08 Mai 2018

Cette année non plus, nous ne participerons pas au tournoi d'été de basket. Mais contrairement à l'année dernière, je ne suis pas spécialement déçu : je suppose que je m'y attendais et qu'à force, j'ai fini par comprendre la décision du coach. Pour être honnête, le tournoi d'avril comporte beaucoup plus de participants et l'organisation est vraiment au top. On y affronte les meilleures équipes de la région et il est également plus connu du public qui vient souvent en nombre.

Le tournoi d'été est plus récent et attire malheureusement moins de monde. Il a d'ailleurs souvent été considéré comme la compétition des petites équipes. La fin d'année approche et la plupart des étudiants préparent leur avenir. Leurs examens de fin d'année, leurs concours d'entrée à l'université. C'est ça qui est important. Peu de joueurs après le lycée deviennent professionnels.

Ce sera aussi mon cas. J'ai déjà choisi mon avenir.

Ce week-end, les mots de Shanks m'ont grandement fait douter : autant dire que j'ai eu du mal à dormir ces derniers jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a mis dos au mur. Moi qui étais si décidé, je dois dire que maintenant, j'appréhende affreusement de dire la vérité à Ace. Et ce n'est pas tout. A présent,quand je le vois, j'ai une énorme boule au ventre et me sens assez nerveux. Pourtant, c'est le moment idéal :X-Drake a été retrouvé. C'est un véritablement soulagement. Il faut dire que plus les jours avançaient, plus on avait du mal à garder espoir. Koala a enfin retrouvé le sourire, son visage avait l'air si terne ces derniers jours. C'est agréable de la voir remonter la pente.

En apprenant que l'ancien président du Glee Club était de retour, on a tous eu envie d'aller voir comment il se portait. Mais on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on ne pouvait pas simplement tous se précipiter chez le roux. C'est Ace qui nous a appris la nouvelle. Ca nous a fait bizarre d'apprendre que X-Drake était enfin là et ce depuis quelques jours sans qu'on n'en sache rien. C'est d'ailleurs cette constatation qui nous a convaincus d'attendre. Après ce qu'il avait subi, X-Drake voulait sans doute d'abord récupérer. On ignorait tout de ce qu'il avait vécu au fond, le mieux était de le laisser d'abord se remettre un peu.

Alors on a attendu. Et aujourd'hui, on a enfin décidé de tous aller le voir. Nous sommes excités et nerveux à la fois mais je ne saurais dire qui est le plus nerveux.

 **-T'es en retard, Sabo !**

Perona plisse les yeux à mon arrivée devant le lycée. Elle soupire et secoue la tête, semblant découragée.

 **-Désolé, l'entrainement-**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il manque encore plein de monde,** me rassure Margaret.

J'observe autour de nous et remarque qu'effectivement, à part le GleeClub, il n'y a personne d'autre. Ace est appuyé contre le mur extérieur et je vais le voir, laissant les filles et Dellinger discuter entre eux. Ace fume une cigarette et maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est mis à l'écart. C'est étonnant, je pensais qu'il avait arrêté.

Ace a repris les cours hier et si à mon humble avis il est encore trop tôt, je comprends son choix. Et puis, chose primordiale, il a eu l'aval des médecins alors à partir de là, mon avis n'avait pas grande importance… Le concours national des Glee Club arrive juste avant les examens de juin et il reste très peu de temps au club pour s'entrainer. Avec les derniers évènements, ils ont tous un peu mis leurs vies de côté.

Le club a finalement réussi à recruter deux membres de plus cette année, trois si on compte Dellinger. Ça rassure les terminales : le club ne va pas disparaitre après leur départ. Ça n'a pas été simple, surtout que la dernière recrue a tardé à se décider. Ce sont d'ailleurs les récents évènements qui l'ont décidé. Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle s'inquiétait pour le Glee Club et ses membres, qu'elle avait envie de faire l'aventure de ces nationales avec eux.

Les choses ont bougé tellement vite depuis quelques temps : la découverte d'Ace, son coma artificiel et enfin, son réveil. Ça a été quelque chose de très éprouvant mentalement. Ace s'est montré distant sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi et malgré notre joie de l'avoir de nouveau avec nous, on ne pouvait pas tellement exprimer ce sentiment sachant que X-Drake n'avait pas eu cette chance. Et puis, il a été retrouvé et l'enquête s'est accélérée. Il y a eu aussi toute une palette d'autres choses en rapport avec le lycée et cette fin d'année qui approche. Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, c'est déjà la fin. On a vécu au ralenti ces dernières semaines et aujourd'hui, on a enfin l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel. Mais ça reste dur.

 **-Ça va ?** je demande à Ace.

Il est étrange. Il n'est pas bien bavard et depuis tout à l'heure, il n'a pas bougé. Enfait, il fixe le sol et en y jetant un coup d'œil, je n'y vois que des dizaines de fourmis. Je doute que ce soit réellement ça qui captive autant mon petit-ami.

Il soupire, laisse sa cigarette tomber par terre et je le fixe,scandalisé. Ça aussi ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'écrase avec son pied et j'observe son comportement, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Tu crois vraiment qu'X-Drake sera content de nous voir ?**

Sa question me surprend, surtout qu'il a vraiment l'air de douter.

 **-Bien sûr. Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas nous voir ?**

Il me regarde enfin, ne dit rien, se pince les lèvres et ramasse son mégot pour le jeter dans une poubelle un peu plus loin. Nami et Koala arrivent. Sanji, qui travaille ce soir, ne pourra pas nous rejoindre. Zoro quant à lui nous attendra au bar avec X-Drake et Rui sur place.

 **-Pour passer à autre chose. Ne plus rien avoir à faire avec nous peut avoir du bon aussi.**

 **-Quoi ?**

Je suis dans l'incompréhension totale.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ace ?**

 **-Rien, c'est juste mon sentiment.**

Ace n'a pas l'air bien. J'aimerais l'aider mais j'avoue ne pas trop comprendre ce qu'il me raconte.

 **-Arrête de t'en faire, ça ira.**

Je me trouve pathétique de ne pas pouvoir plus le rassurer que ça mais qu'elles que soient ses inquiétudes, elles disparaitront quand il reverra X-Drake. C'est bien ça qui l'inquiète, non ?

 **-J'ai reçu un message de X-Drake. Rui et lui sont déjà au bar avec Zoro et Shanks,** nous informe Koala.

 **-Shanks ?** je répète.

 **-Oui.**

Je suis surpris que le roux aussi soit là. C'est vrai que hier, il m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire aujourd'hui et je lui ai alors parlé de cette sortie avec mes amis et X-Drake. Lui aussi voulait voir le roux ? C'est étonnant, il aurait pu me le dire.

 **-On y va ?** demande Margaret et on hoche tous la tête.

C'est parti pour les transports en commun jusqu'au centre-ville.

J'avoue ne pas être très à l'aise avec la présence de Shanks. A vrai dire, j'aurais même préféré qu'il ne soit pas là. Je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Ace et le fait que Shanks sache la vérité me met mal à l'aise. Ça me fait me sentir coupable.

 _Et s'il te demandait de choisir ?_

Je me sens bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Mais c'est bien quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à Ace et c'est ça le plus embêtant. Je n'ai pas encore de réponse à cette question. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être sans Ace mais pourrais-je lui pardonner de ne pas me laisser choisir ma vie ? De m'obliger à suivre ses choix ? J'ai quitté ma famille, mon foyer pour ça après tout.

Je doute qu'Ace se laisse convaincre, ou plutôt j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à trouver les bons mots. D'être trop sincère ou alors pas assez. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais qu'il est fort possible que je ne trouve jamais de bonne réponse à cette interrogation.

Et plus j'attends, plus je doute. Je vais certainement tout perdre dans cette histoire.

Je suis si préoccupé que je ne fais pas attention à Ace qui est toujours aussi silencieux. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on arrive au centre et on prend le métro pour nous arrêter après trois petits arrêts. On arrive au bar où on a nos habitudes. Shakky nous accueille avec le sourire.

Ce soir, il y a un peu plus de monde qu'habituellement, surtout des salariés qui sortent de leurs bureaux en fait. Avec leurs costumes, ils se démarquent plutôt bien. Tous en noir en plus, c'est assez drôle.

On rejoint la table de nos amis qui ont déjà commencé à boire. Je m'assois et je sens le regard de Shanks sur moi. Il n'essaie même pas d'être discret.

 **-Tu as bonne mine,** constate Perona.

X-Drake hausse un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce genre de compliment.

 **-Ace a la peau naturellement un peu bronzée, pourtant il était tout pâle quand on l'a retrouvé. Et malgré le soleil, son teint ne s'est pas amélioré. Toi au contraire, tu as plutôt la peau pâle et pourtant, quand on te regarde, on ne dirait pas que tu vas tourner de l'œil. Tes joues sont juste rosées comme il faut. Mon Dieu, serais-tu devenu beau, X-Drake ?!**

Il y a un gros blanc et Shanks éclate de rire. X-Drake lui, grince des dents. Peu importe la situation, ces deux-là sont obligés de se taquiner. Au moins, cette petite boutade de Perona aura détendu l'atmosphère. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu le roux, je ne sais pas pour les autres mais pour ma part, je ne savais pas forcément quoi lui dire en premier. Je ne voulais pas me montrer maladroit. Pour Ace, c'est plus simple. Il est plus direct et facile à comprendre que X-Drake qui cache souvent ses émotions et qui fait attention à rester neutre.

 **-Trop drôle. J'adore cette petite,** lance Shanks.

 **-Merci mais je ne suis pas petite. Je fais 1m75 avec mes talons.**

Shanks lève son verre comme pour s'excuser.

 **-Tu as du mordant. Si t'avais parlé comme ça à Mihawk, je suis sûr que t'aurais gagné.**

 **-Je ne vois pas ce que ça à avoir là-dedans,** soupire Zoro.

 **-Trop de sérieux, ce n'est pas toujours bon.**

 **-Je suis d'accord, tu devrais apprendre à te lâcher un peu plus,** ajoute X-Drake.

 **-C'est toi qui dis ça !** se vexe Zoro.

Je souris, amusé par l'échange. Shakky trouve enfin un moment pour venir nous voir : elle a déjà dû discuter avec X-Drake et les autres parce qu'elle se contente de rapidement prendre de nos nouvelles avant de prendre nos commandes. Elle repart et la conversation reprend de plus belle avant qu'Ace ne prenne la parole.

 **-Le match contre Mihawk ? Mais de quoi vous parlez?**

Je fixe Ace, comme tous les autres. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, il était encore dans le coma.

 **-Le match opposant Zoro à Mihawk,** répond Nami. **Je ne l'ai pas vu mais apparemment, c'est quelque chose d'assez rare concernant Mihawk. C'étaitimpressionnant, il y a eu plusieurs articlesparlant de cet évènement sur internet. Si j'avais flairé plus tôt l'engouement de ce duel, je serais venue et j'aurais fait payer les places...**

 **-Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça,** dis-je, amusé par la cupidité de mon amie. Ou son sens des affaires.

 **-Les propriétaires du dojo ne voulaient pas être inondés de monde,** nous apprend Zoro.

 **-Dommage.**

Zoro grince des dents : Nami n'a pas l'air de compatir une seule ,sa déception est bien visible pour n'importe quelle personne qui ferait attention. Surtout qu'on lui rappelle lourdement toute cette histoire alors que lui souhaite aller de l'avant.C'est bien pour ça qu'il s'entraine avec encore plus d'assiduité et de volonté.

 **-C'est arrivé quand ?** demande Ace.

 **-Ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai perdu de toute façon.**

 **-J'ai fait une vidéo si tu veux.**

J'ai à peine fini de prononcer cette phrase que je me reçois un regard noir de Zoro. Je saisis très bien le message : cette vidéo doit disparaitre dans les plus brefs délais.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté ça,** souffle Ace, dépité.

Zoro le regarde un peu gauchement. Il sait que son meilleur ami aurait aimé être là pour lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible et ils en ont conscience tous les deux.

 **-C'est triste... J'avais déjà conscience d'avoir manqué beaucoup de trucs mais pas autant, surtout que ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête...**

 **-Pas grave,** lui répond Zoro.

 **-Pas besoin de vidéo,** ajoute alors Ace **. Je le** **verrai** **de mes propres yeux le jour où Zoro deviendra le meilleur.**

Les deux amis échangent un regard complice. Ils semblent se comprendre instantanément.

Mais sachant que ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel Zoro a envie d'épiloguer, on passe à autre chose. Les Nationales approchant, ça fait un sujet de conversation tout trouvé. Le GleeClub est enthousiaste et X-Drake les écoute sans rien dire, tout comme Rui qui est toujours aussi gêné quand il y a beaucoup du monde. Ace non plus n'est pas très bavard. Il se contente de boire son cocktail sans rien dire. On parle aussi de l'après et X-Drake nous apprend qu'il est toujours motivé pour le conservatoire de Bateria. On lui renouvelle nos encouragements, admiratifs devant sa force de caractère malgré les épreuves qu'il a subi.

Le sujet dévie vers nos futures études. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà décidé il y a quelques mois que j'allais faire une école de journalisme. Nami n'est pas encore certaine mais elle veut faire quelque chose en rapport avec le voyage, la découverte du monde. Koala hésite: elle aimerait être avocate mais est aussi attirée par l'humanitaire. L'idéal pour elle serait de faire de l'humanitaire pendant un an ou deux puis de reprendre ses études ensuite.

Chacun se confie sur ses rêves, ses aspirations pour la suite mais également ses craintes.

 **-Shanks.**

Un homme s'approche du roux et on s'arrête de parler pour l'observer. L'homme, un des clients en costume du bar, se penche et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui passer un papier que Shanks ne regarde même pas. Il le range aussitôt dans la poche de son jean et l'inconnu s'éloigne sans rien dire.

 **-Un collègue de travail ?** murmure Ace.

 **-On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est un employé de ton père.**

Ace n'ajoute rien et Shanks se lève.

 **-Allons-y. Je te raccompagne chez toi.**

 **-Quoi ?** lance Margaret.

 **-On vient juste d'arriver,** proteste Dellinger.

 **-Je dois partir, j'en profite juste pour ramener Ace. Les endroits bruyants, ce n'est pas bon pour lui.**

Je fixe Ace qui se lève sans protester. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Devant l'argument, on n'ose pas insister plus que ça. C'est juste dommage. Mais c'est vrai qu'Ace n'a pas l'air dans son état normal, mieux vaut qu'il rentre se reposer. On leur fait de grands signes de la main quand ils quittent le bar.

 **-Je vais aux toilettes.**

X-Drake se lève et emprunte la porte au bout du couloir.

Je le fixe quelques instants avant d'observer de nouveau la porte d'entrée du bar. C'est moi ou Ace et X-Drake ne se sont pas dit un seul mot ?

 **xXx**

 **-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver au bar tout à l'heure,** dis-je à Shanks une fois rentré.

Assis sur le canapé au salon mais dos à moi, il prend tout de même le temps de se retourner légèrement. Il hausse simplement les épaules pour toute réponse. Pourtant, ce manque d'information est loin de me satisfaire. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait demandé des informations sur la rencontre d'aujourd'hui mais j'avais avant tout pensé que c'était de l'intéressement concernant ma vie, mes activités. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir.

 **-Je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps. En fait, je pensais être parti avant que vous n'arriviez mais finalement, ma discussion avec Roger** **était au même endroit et elle** **s'est avérée plus longue que prévue,** dit-il de manière énigmatique. **Et puis** **Zoro,** **X-Drake et son ami** **sont arrivés et je me suis dis** **que je pouvais au moins** **les** **saluer convenablement avant d'y aller.** **Zoro m'a posé des questions sur Mihawk et le temps est passé.**

 **-D'accord.**

Je m'assois à côté de lui et l'observe. Il le remarque très vite et hausse un sourcil à mon intention.

 **-Je me demandais… Qu'est-ce tu as pensé de** **cette** **rencontre ?**

 **-Ce que j'en ai pensé ?** répète-t-il, étonné.

 **-Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que X-Drake et Ace ne se sont pas parlés...**

 **-J'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention mais c'est possible. Et ça te perturbe ?**

 **-Bien sûr !**

C'est le fait que ça ne le questionne pas plus que ça que je trouve assez étrange.

 **-Eh bien,** **j'imagine** **que même s'ils sont heureux de se revoir, la présence de l'autre leur renvoie** **probablement** **ce qu'ils ont vécu. Ca expliquerait qu'ils soient mal à l'aise mais ça s'arrangera.**

 **-Sans doute,** dis-je parce que j'ai envie d'y croire.

Mercredi 09 Mai 2018

Ace entre après moi et se déchausse. Il reste muet et se contente de me suivre jusque dans ma chambre. Hier, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas trouver de solution magique à mon problème. Que j'allais continuer à m'interroger encore longtemps sur mon avenir, sur notre avenir. Je ne veux pas me servir de mes doutes comme excuse. Je lui dois la vérité.

Mes convictions ne concernent que moi, sauf quand ils ont un impact sur mon entourage, sur les gens que j'aime.

J'ai un peu ressassé la soirée d'hier et je suis certain qu'Ace et X-Drake ne se sont pas adressé la parole. C'est étonnant quand on sait à quel point ces deux-là sont proches. Il y a un lien particulier entre eux et j'ai toujours pensé qu'Ace appréciait beaucoup X-Drake et inversement. Mais là, rien. J'ai pu en discuter avec Shanks et son hypothèse m'a l'air tout à fait plausible.

Que s'est-il passé de plus sur cette falaise qu'on ignore ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sait pas tout. J'aimerais tellement comprendre mais Ace refuse d'en parler avec moi. Il le fait plutôt habilement, sans jamais me présenter de refus catégorique. Et je ne veux pas non plus insister : ça a dû être un évènement assez traumatisant en soit, insister serait inconvenant de ma part.

Je ne veux pas blesser Ace.

L'attitude de Shanks est également différente. Hier… Je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu. Tous ses sourires sonnaient faux et puis, son air sérieux quand cet homme est venu le voir. Je n'avais jamais vu Shanks comme ça. La scène était étrange et j'ai des doutes sur ce que nous a expliqués le roux. L'atmosphère dans le bar a changé après cet échange. Il a pourtant été naturel le soir au loft mais loin de me rassurer, ce changement d'attitude me perturbe.

Roger. Un des quatre Empereurs.

Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais Shanks travaille pour lui. Pourtant, j'ai eu une longue conversation à ce sujet avec Ivankov. Je ne dois pas avoir totalement assimilé cette information. J'ai beau le savoir, c'est comme si ça restait bloqué dans un coin de mon esprit et que je refuse de le projeter dans la réalité.

Il faut que j'intègre parfaitement cette information et que j'en comprenne bien tous les contours.

Shanks sait-il qui est vraiment Roger ? Selon la réponse, les choses peuvent être très différentes, notamment ma perception de ce qui se passe. Shanks est avocat, il a un travail tout à fait légal. Il défend des gens, il est jeune et c'est mon colocataire. Je ne sais pas, ça me parait impossible. Et pourtant, rien n'est moins sûr.

Il a l'air de savoir tellement de choses.

 **-Alors ça y est, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse autant.**

J'acquiesce et m'assois sur mon lit. Ace reste debout, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Nous sommes seuls : Cavendish et Shanks travaillent. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir. Je dois pouvoir le regarder en face, affronter la réalité et assumer mes choix.

Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis.

Si je me tais plus longtemps, ça va finir par nous détruire. D'une certaine manière, j'ai l'impression que tout est lié. Nos mensonges rendent les choses plus dures, ajoutent de la difficulté là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

 **-Oui. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?**

 **-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

Il me sourit, comme pour m'encourager.

 **-Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile. Il se peut même que tu m'en veuilles, que tu ne me comprennes pas du tout et que tu ne l'acceptes pas…**

Je prends une inspiration pour rester calme.

 **-J'espère juste que tu ne me détesteras pas...**

 **-Pas de souci.**

 **-Je suis sérieux, Ace.**

 **-Moi aussi. Tes défauts, tes hésitations et tes erreurs font partis de toi, Sabo. Je ne te jugerai jamais sur ta sincérité et je n'attends pas non plus de toi que tu ne trébuches jamais.**

Il me sourit et je me sens rassuré. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de m'enlever un énorme poids des épaules. Ace a changé. Avant, c'était plus dur de lui parler.

J'ai déjà réfléchi hier soir à la manière dont j'allais aborder ce sujet avec lui. J'en ai déduit que le mieux pour qu'il comprenne mes choix, qu'il me comprenne, c'est de lui expliquer comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ce qui m'anime.

Alors je lui raconte. Mon enfance, mon éducation qui m'a permis de me rendre compte de l'injustice de ce monde, des difficultés de vivre librement. De mon contact avec Anonyme qui a façonné mes idéaux, mes combats et mon envie de me battre. Mais surtout, de cette nuit qui a failli coûter la vie à X-Drake et qui m'a laissée une marque indélébile sur le visage. L'incendie du Grey Terminal. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Ce que je ne lui ai jamais dit : ma rencontre avec Dragon, le père de Luffy. Il doit se souvenir de mon état, de mon apitoiement après cette période. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce moment, avant de reprendre contact avec Anonyme pour essayer d'en savoir plus.

Je suis rentré dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire avant de m'en rendre compte. C'était naturel. C'était sans doute déjà acté le soir où Dragon m'a sauvé. Où il a reconnu en mon action la volonté de changer les choses. Cette flamme du changement.

Ace reste impassible. Il a le visage légèrement incliné vers le bas, si bien que je ne vois pas réellement son regard. Il reste silencieux et je me demande s'il sait ce qu'est l'AR. Il ne dit toujours rien même après plusieurs secondes de silence alors, maladroitement, je lui explique ce que c'est. Mais son silence m'inquiète.

 **-L'Armée Révolutionnaire…**

Ce sont ses premiers mots.

 **-C'est comme les Empereurs et les Corsaires, c'est ça ?**

Je reste bloqué sur sa question sans pouvoir y réagir tout de suite.

 **-Qu-Quoi?**

Face à son regard courroucé, je me reprends assez vite.

 **-Comment… Les Empereurs, les Corsaires, comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ?** je lui demande enfin.

 **-Quoi, ça t'étonne tant que ça que je puisse être au courant de quelque chose ? T'aurais voulu que je continue à être ignorant de tout ?**

 **-No-**

 **-Bien sûr que si. Ça t'aurait même arrangé que je continue à rester à l'écart** **pour** **que tu puisses** **poursuivre** **tes histoires et me mentir comme si de rien n'était. Mais je ne suis pas un idiot et j'en ai marre qu'on me mente !**

Je me sens mal et je n'ose rien dire. Ace n'a pas totalement tort. Je le laissais en dehors de cette partie de ma vie parce que je trouvais ça plus simple pour moi et mes activités, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en comprendre les enjeux.

Je baisse la tête, pris en faute.

 **-Alors,** **cette** **Armée Révolutionnaire** ? demande-t-il une fois de plus.

- **L'Armée Révolutionnaire est indépendante et non acceptée par l'État et encore moins la noblesse. Leur objectif est la liberté et l'indépendance de chacun, la fin des inégalités et des crimes commis par les puissants. En d'autres termes, ils désirent la fin des Tenruybitos...**

 **-Oh, t'es calé.**

Il a un sourire acide et je me sens décontenancé par son attitude. Il ne réagit pas bien du tout. Il relève la tête et je croise enfin son regard.

 **-En gros, t'es en train de me dire tranquillement que t'es une cible pour l'État, c'est ça ?**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je veux le rassurer mais Ace est dans une posture défensive. Finalement, comme je le pensais, il ne va pas me laisser m'expliquer davantage.

 **-Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plait,** je le supplie, sentant que ça va devenir de plus en plus dur.

 **-Je te pose juste une question, Sabo. Mais enfait, j'ai déjà ma réponse.**

Il sourit amèrement cette fois et je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'ai si peur de la suite que je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à y croire** **!** **Après Roger, c'est toi** **!** **C'est pas croyable, bordel ! Je n'ai même pas envie d'en discuter avec toi** **...**

 **-Ace !**

Je me lève et m'empresse de le retenir.

 **-Reste, s'il te plait** **!**

 **-Et ça changerait quoi ? Ta décision est prise de toute façon. Tu ne me l'as pas dit pour que je te fasse changer d'avis. Je te connais bien, Sabo.**

 **-Et tu me le reproches ? Tu aurais préféré que je continue à te mentir ?!** je lui demande, de plus en plus perdu.

Je perds mes moyens et Ace s'y infiltre de manière tranchante.

 **-J'aurais voulu que tu penses à moi !**

 **-C'est ce que je fai-**

 **-Non ! Ce n'est pas** **du** **tout ce que tu fais, Sabo ! Là, c'est à toi que tu penses, à tes idéaux, à tes valeurs et tout le bordel qui suit. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir eu une enfance dorée, d'avoir eu un connard pour père qui a détruit des vies en s'en vantant. Tu te trouves faible, tu ne veux pas lui ressembler alors tu fais tout pour être quelqu'un de bien,** **pour** **être fort. Et tu crois que ça passe forcément par l'engagement dans un groupe activiste ennemi de l'État qui peut se faire buter à tout moment. A quel moment tu penses à moi dans tout ça ?! Ne te sers pas de notre histoire comme excuse en pensant que parce que je t'aime, je vais accepter tes choix inconsidérés** **!**

Il s'approche de moi et je sens à quel point il enrage. Que toutes ces émotions, c'est trop pour lui. Je me sens petit face à sa colère, à sa détermination.

Mais je m'y suis déjà préparé.

 **-N'y compte pas une seule seconde,** appuie-t-il durement.

Il me tourne le dos et s'en va. Je n'ai pas la force de le retenir.

Vendredi 11 Mai 2018

 **-Tu sors, Sabo ?**

Je prends mon sac et relève la tête. Cavendish descend tranquillement les escaliers, une bouteille d'eau à la main.

 **-Oui.**

 **-C'est étonnant. Il est déjà tard, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** m'interroge-t-il.

 **-C'est-à-dire que je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je vais simplement marcher un peu.**

 **-Regarde plutôt un film ou lis un livre. Y a pas grand-chose d'ouvert et les transports en commun roulent moins à cette heure-ci.**

 **-Je préfère marcher, ça va me fatiguer pour que je puisse bien dormir après.**

Cavendish n'a pas l'air de comprendre mon raisonnement mais se contente de hausser les épaules. Il me rappelle simplement de penser à prendre mes clés et à ne pas rester non plus trop tard dehors. Je le regarde remonter dans sa chambre pour y passer le reste de la soirée avant de dormir. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les escaliers à présent vides comme si j'attendais un signe, n'importe quoi.

Il y a une réunion ce soir avec l'AR et je dois normalement m'y rendre mais après la discussion qu'on a eue Ace et moi, y aller comme si de rien n'était lui donne presque raison. J'ai l'impression d'effectivement me montrer égoïste et d'être inconséquent. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à reculer. Je ne peux qu'avancer parce que je suis sûr de moi. Je le sens au plus profond de moi, c'est une conviction qui m'anime et pour laquelle je brûle.

 **-Tu sors ?**

La question de Shanks me trouble. J'acquiesce et je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour qu'il comprenne où je compte me rendre.

 **-Tu es sûr de toi ?** me demande-t-il en souriant tristement.

 **-Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si dur à comprendre pour les autres. Pour vous tous.**

 **-C'est seulement parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi,** me dit-il. **Crois-moi, ce genre de choix n'est jamais sans conséquence...**

Je ne sais pas comment comprendre cette affirmation. Je n'oublie pas que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois et que malgré ça, je n'ai pas l'impression de plus connaitre Shanks qu'avant. Il reste toujours une part de mystère chez lui que je n'arrive pas à définir. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de lui demander des comptes sur son implication auprès de l'entreprise de Roger et de ses autres activités. Est-ce que je peux vraiment avoir confiance en lui quand il me le dit? Est-il réellement là pour m'aider ?

J'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'une ruse pour mieux m'endormir.

En ce moment, Shanks est un peu le seul à me soutenir, à comprendre ce que je vis et à m'épauler. Mais ne profite-t-il pas de mon trouble, du fait que je n'y vois pas forcément très clair pour me manipuler ?

Je ne veux pas y croire. Shanks est un ami mais en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger. Je ne veux pas me mettre à suspecter tout le monde. L'ignorance est un véritable poison, il met à mal même vos plus grandes certitudes. Je comprends nettement mieux la colère d'Ace à présent que je suis confronté à la même situation que lui… Quoi que pour lui, ça a dû être pire car on s'est promis de ne plus rien se cacher d'important...

 **-Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?**

Il est temps que je sache.

Shanks fronce les sourcils, étonné par ma question.

 **-Quoi ? Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi doutes-tu ?**

Je vois bien qu'il s'interroge, qu'il s'inquiète même.

 **-C'est parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas maitriser ma vie et que je ne veux pas commettre d'erreur.**

 **-On est tous comme ça,** me rassure-t-il.

Je le regarde encore et ne vois que de la sincérité chez lui mais je ne m'arrête pas à cette seule impression.

 **-Qui es-tu exactement, Shanks ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais savoir toutes ces choses…**

Il sourit. Jamais il ne se départit de son fameux air jovial.

 **-Sans doute celui auquel tu penses et peut-être même bien pire encore.**

Il soupire puis jette un coup d'œil à l'étage au-dessus sans doute pour s'assurer que Cavendish ne va pas pointer le bout de son nez à tout moment.

 **-Mais n'oublie pas : c'est un tout qui nous définis. Nos** **intentions** **et nos actions. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui** **se** **prend la tête** **mais j'ai** **toujours été sincère,** m'assure-t-il. **Tu devrais y aller maintenant, sinon tu vas finir par te mettre en retard.**

Il me donne une tape dans le dos et je prends ça pour un encouragement.

 **-Et fais attention à toi.**

Je pars sur ses recommandations et m'engouffre à l'extérieur. Il ne fait pas très nuit et depuis quelques jours, le temps s'est rafraichi. Je ferme ma veste et commence à marcher d'un pas dynamique. Cette fois, Inazuma m'a directement transmis le lieu de rendez-vous de l'AR : il faut juste que je m'assure de bien brouiller les pistes. Malheureusement, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut se fondre si facilement dans le paysage. Je ne pense pas être dans le viseur de qui que ce soit mais il faut tout de même que je fasse attention. Je ne veux pas que les choses changent. Si ça devait arriver, je serais alors mis devant des responsabilités que je ne veux pas encore affronter.

La dispute que j'ai eue avec Ace me reste encore en travers de la gorge et j'ai le cœur lourd. Je n'ai pas apprécié sa réaction, même si je la comprends. J'aimerais qu'Ace fasse autant d'efforts que j'en fais pour lui. Je pensais pourtant que c'était plus simple maintenant de discuter avec lui. Qu'il avait appris de ses erreurs tout comme moi. Que pensait-il faire en m'acculant comme ça ? Il a juste réussi à me blesser et à me rendre confus à vrai dire.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Je ne saurais dire si Ace est encore plus énervé que quand il a découvert que je me coupais ou maintenant. Il est venu avec le regard noir en cours ces deux derniers jours et s'il n'a pas montré sa mauvaise humeur, tout son être criait de colère. Mais c'est mon choix, ma décision, et il l'a bien compris. La véritable question, c'est qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant que tout a été mis au clair. Enfin, c'est vite dit. J'avoue ne pas avoir compris tout ce qu'Ace a dit, notamment concernant son père. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de comprendre. Ce jour-là, Ace m'a montré qu'il n'était pas ignorant de tout, qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien s'informer au besoin et qu'il n'était pas du genre à attendre que la vérité lui arrive aux oreilles. La chose la plus plausible est que lui aussi est au courant que Roger est un Empereur. Comment, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que Roger lui-même le lui aurait dit ? Aucune idée et de toute façon, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Je ne vois pas comment on va se sortir de là. J'ai l'impression que c'est la crise la plus grave que notre couple ait traversé. Pour finir, Shanks avait raison. Ace ne l'a pas dit clairement mais ses derniers mots étaient quand même assez nets. Il ne veut pas que je continue à me mettre en danger. Il me connait bien et sait que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, que j'ai besoin de lui. Que je suis faible sans lui. Il me fait du chantage pour me faire céder. Il alimente le manque pour me faire revoir ma position. Il pense certainement que je vais très rapidement revenir vers lui pour m'excuser, comme à chaque fois.

Si c'est réellement ce qu'il pense, il me connait bien mal. Il sous-estime mon engagement, il ne lecomprend pas. Ce désaccord, pourra-t-on seulement le régler ?

Quoi qu'il en dise, je pense à lui. Mais ne pas penser uniquement à lui ne doit pas être considéré comme un défaut.

Je ne flancherai pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrive dans un entrepôt, celui-là même où on avait fait une distribution de repas en début d'année.

Il y a déjà quelques personnes et comme je participe de plus en plus à ce genre de réunion,je commence à connaitre pas mal de monde. Je remarque tout de suite que les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ont l'air d'avoir le visage bien grave. Ça va être du sérieux, mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Ça coïncide avec ce qui se passe en ce moment. Cette atmosphère étrange que je ressens chez Shanks, Ace et également chez X-Drake la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Il y a une sorte de tension depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au camping, une tension qui ne disparait pas et ce malgré le retour des deux personnes visées lors de cette terrible nuit. Que se passe-t-il vraiment ?

 **-Oh, mon garçon !**

Inazuma me fait signe d'approcher et j'avance lentement jusqu'à eux. Il me fait de la place à côté de lui et je m'assois en saluant les autres.

 **-Apparemment, elle va venir ce soir,** lance Ivankov.

Je remarque qu'il est tout excité sans néanmoins comprendre pourquoi.

 **-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Mais avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, elle n'a pas le choix,** confirme Inazuma.

 **-Excusez-moi, de qui parlez-vous ?**

Les autres me regardent, surpris, puis échangent des regards entre eux.

 **-C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais vue,** réfléchit la jeune femme assise devant moi.

 **-Enfait, tu vas la rencontrer ce soir. Tu verras, elle est merveilleuse,** me répond une femme dans la quarantaine, membre de l'AR depuis ces débuts.

La manière dont ils parlent d'elle me donne en tout cas envie de la voir, c'est sûr.

 **-Est-ce que Marco sera là ce soir ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non !** s'écrie Ivankov. **J** **'adore mon petit phénix mais il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est pas un membre de l'AR ! C'est une personne qui fait le lien entre nous et un des quatre Empereurs sur certaines affaires. On le tolère parce que Marco aurait franchement pu faire partie de notre groupe, c'est dommage d'ailleurs.**

 **-Oh… je comprends.**

C'est vrai que Marco m'avait déjà parlé de ça. Comme seule l'AR m'intéresse, à l'époque, je n'avais pas posé plus de question mais je me demande bien qui il est réellement. Ivankova parlé d'Empereur. Il serait avec Roger ? C'est étrange, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Il n'a pas non plus l'air proche de Shanks et j'ai plus tendance à croire que seules les personnes appartenant au groupe _Gol. D. corp_ sont susceptibles d'être dedans. Mais je me trompe peut-être en étant si catégorique.

Dragon entre dans l'entrepôt et d'un seul coup, tous les murmures se stoppent. Il n'y a pas à dire, il en impose toujours autant. Il ne dit rien mais c'est suffisant pour que tout le monde le regarde. Il s'écarte et fixe l'entrée. Elle fait alors son apparition. Des sourires se dessinent sur les visages de la plupart des membres de l'AR. Et je la reconnais aussitôt, la femme dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure. Le membre tant attendu par tout le monde après une longue absencerevient. Je croise son regard et je n'ai aucun doute. C'est une certitude. C'est Anonyme, Nico Robin.

Je ne montre pas ma surprise même si rester de marbre s'avère assez ès tout, si j'avais des doutes, je ne pensais pas la voir ici ce soir. Elle s'assoit à côté de Dragon qui,après nous avoir salués,commence aussitôt à parler.

 **-Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui, Roger a mis la tête de Teach à prix.**

Une exclamation de stupeur s'échappe.

Quant à moi, je suis incapable de bien réagir. Je ne sais pas qui est exactement ceTeach. Est-ce la même personne dont Ace m'avait parlé l'année dernière lors de ses « retrouvailles » avec Makino ? Je n'en sais rien du tout, il peut tout aussi bien s'agir d'un pseudo même si j'ai dû mal à y croire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est quej'ignore les conséquences d'une telle action. Ce genre d'information confirme juste de plus en plus chez moi le statut de Roger. Car même si j'avais déjà bien intégré l'information le concernant, j'avais encore du mal à y croire. Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que Luffy : c'est compliqué de devoir d'un coup revoir mon jugement.

 **-Combien ?** interroge Ivankov.

 **-100 millions,** répond Robin.

 **-C'est énorme,** je commente.

 **-A mon avis, c'est juste un gros coup pour empêcher Teach d'agir librement. Une manœuvre pour l'embêter et le déstabiliser. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, bien évidement qu'ils ne vont pas le laisser agir librement** , explique le chef de l'AR.

 **-Il ne fait cependant aucun doute qu'il compte s'en occuper lui-même. Mais cette chasse à l'homme va pousser Teach à faire des erreurs et donner du temps à Roger pour préparer son plan.**

Un silence accueille la déclaration de Robin. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça enchante les autres tant que ça. Ils s'inquiètent des conséquences peut-être ? Même si Roger n'est finalement pas la personne que je pensais, je ne doute pas du fait que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise personne. S'attaquer à ce Teach, est-ce une si mauvaise chose que ça ?

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demande Inazuma.

 **-Le mieux serait de rester en dehors de tout ça,** propose Robin.

 **-Je suis d'accord** , soupire Ivankov.

 **-Concentrons-nous plutôt sur nos objectifs ac-**

Un bruit sourd retentit et coupe Dragon. On fixe tous l'entrée, surpris. Il y a un moment de flottement où personne ne bouge.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?** interroge finalement le chef de l'AR.

Il n'obtient pour réponse que des bruits encore plus suspects. Mais cette fois, ils sont plus reconnaissables : quelque chose est en train de se passer à l'extérieur. La plupart des membres qui assistent à la réunion se lèvent, en alerte. Pour ma part, je suis encore perdu. J'observe les autres pour savoir quoi faire, essayer de trouver des réponses sur leurs visages. Après quelques secondes, il ne s'est encore rien passé mais les dirigeants nous font signe de ranger le matériel, de plier bagage. Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Cette soirée ne peut pas mal se finir, elle ne doit pas mal se finir.

Mais déjà, tout explose et je sens que tout bascule.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre. Plusieurs en fait. Rapidement, un des hommes appartenant au groupe arrive en criant.

 **-Fuyez ! Vite ! Ils nous ont tr-**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Une balle l'atteint en plein dans le dos et il s'écroule lentement sur le sol. Du sang coule et commence à former une petite flaque sous son corps. Je reste figé, incapable de détacher mes yeux de cette vision. J'entends du bruit, des cris, des bourdonnements. L'organisation ne s'est jamais fait prendre auparavant, Ivankov me l'a assuré. Ils ont toujours pris soin de dissimiler les réunions, l'identité des membres. Et aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour, alors que Robin est enfin là… Pourquoi ?

Des hommes entrent par dizaine, vingtaine, plus encore. Armés et équipés, ils vont faire un carnage. J'ai la sordide impression d'être dans un film et suis obligé de me rappeler avec force que c'est bien la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Des ordres sont criés. Ils viennent de nos assaillants et je les entends dire qu'ils ne laisseront personne partir. Et je les crois : leurs viseurs braqués sur nous, aucun doute qu'ils ne comptent épargner personne.

Ils s'approchent de plus en plus. C'est si rapide et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout se joue au ralenti. Je commence à reculer alors que les corps de certains de mes camarades tombent au sol.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Je sens alors qu'on m'attrape et je vois le visage d'Ivankov.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Cours !**

Je peux lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. La tension qui habite son corps et la peur qui me gagne doucement.

 _« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feront s'ils t'attrapent. »_

 _« Si on devait être arrêtés, je pense que Dragon et moi_ _serions_ _purement et simplement exécutés. »_

Mon corps se met alors enfin à bouger, comme par réflexe. Je cours sans pouvoir me préoccuper de mes camarades. J'entends les tirs, les cris et les battements assourdissants de mon cœur.

C'est un désastre.

 **-Sauve-toi et ne t'arrête pas !** me crie une dernière fois Ivankov.

On se sépare. C'est la marche à suivre en cas de descente. Je suis un groupe qui sort par la droite en courant de toutes mes forces.

Un grand bouleversement se prépare et aujourd'hui je le sais, ma vie vient de changer.

* * *

« Gardez votre visage dans le soleil et vous ne verrez pas les ombres. »

Helen Keller

Shanks

* * *

Samedi 12 Mai 2018

Il est dix heures passé et en ce beau samedi matin, c'est la faim qui me tire de mon sommeil. J'ai simplement grignoté un petit sandwich le soir et je l'ai très vite regretté quant au milieu de la nuit, j'ai senti mon estomac crier famine. J'ai envie d'un bon café et de bonnes gaufres. Cavendish cuisine souvent beaucoup pendant ses vacances, espérons que ce matin, il ait eu une subite envie de gaufre lui aussi. Sinon malgré ça, j'ai plutôt bien dormi, chose assez rare ces derniers temps.

Je descends les escaliers et souris en voyant mon colocataire s'afférer en cuisine. Je dois vraiment être chanceux ou alors finalement, quelqu'un m'aime bien là-haut parce qu'on dirait bien que je vais avoir le petit déjeuner que je veux. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne me retiens pas d'embrasser la joue du blond. Pour une fois, il ne se dégage pas et ne grimace pas. S'il savait que je viens juste de me réveiller et que je ne suis pas encore passé dans la salle de bain, certainement qu'il aurait fait barrage, comme d'habitude. Il est détendu et ça fait plaisir à voir, ça me fait me sentir bien aussi.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas déjà être au boulot ?** me questionne-t-il.

 **-Si.**

Je me prépare du café et viens prendre dans l'assiette quelques gaufres. Je m'installe devant lui sur le comptoir et esquisse un sourire devant son regard réprobateur.

 **-J'irai cette après-midi.**

 **-Hum. C'est toi qui vois.**

 **-Sabo dort encore ? C'est rare,** dis-je.

Cavendish termine ses dernières gaufres et débranche le gaufrier. Il le laisse tranquillement refroidir à côté pour le laver plus tard.

 **-Il est rentré assez tard hier soir, pas étonnant qu'il dorme encore.**

 **-Ah bon ?**

Je suis étonné, d'habitude Sabo n'est pas du genre à trainer.

 **-Tard ?** je répète.

 **-Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure mais au milieu de la nuit. On dormait déjà depuis un moment.**

Je comprends aussitôt que hier, Sabo devait être à une de ses réunions de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Il a donc décidé de poursuivre malgré mes recommandations. Et je sais pour avoir vu Ace récemment qu'il lui a parlé comme convenu. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ses actions. S'il continue de s'investir auprès de cette organisation, ça veut dire qu'il a fait un choix ? A moins que je me sois trompé sur toute la ligne et que finalement, Ace n'ait pas joué sur la corde sensible.

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi en penser. Je regrette d'ailleurs d'avoir poussé Sabo dans ses retranchements et de ne pas avoir plus discuté avec lui. Même maintenant alors que je sais que ça va mal, je n'ai pas fait de pas vers lui.

Il m'inquiète. J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il reste en dehors de ça. Surtout que je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Sabo est rentré si tard. Peu importe la situation, s'il ne dort pas chez Ace, il est à la maison au plus tard à23h. C'est un grand garçon, il est majeur et je ne devrais peut-être pas m'inquiéter comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que quelque chose cloche.

J'ai la tête en vrac et j'ai du mal à réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Ace s'est remis en tête de s'éloigner de son père, il ne lui parle presque plus. Son attitude m'énerve, je suis sûr qu'il agirait autrement s'il savait qu'il ne lui reste plus tant de temps que ça avec son père. Mais je suis obligé de me taire et ça me tue de voir Roger souffrir inutilement.

Roger a lancé un avis de recherche sur Teach avec une somme conséquente à la clé pour court-circuiter les plans de l'autre fou. Ça m'étonnerait que ça marche mais c'est une simple solution temporaire pour nous laisser le temps d'organiser la riposte.

Je soupire, toute cette histoire me donne mal à la tête. J'avale mon café avant de m'en servir encore. Cavendish me regarde sans rien dire. Je l'interroge du regard.

 **-Je me fais du souci pour Sabo. Il a l'air très triste en ce moment.**

 **-Sûrement le contre coup de toutes ces semaines d'angoisse et le stress des prochains examens.**

 **-Non, j'ai l'impression que c'est autre chose. Il allait bien il y a encore une petite semaine et puis d'un coup, il a arrêté de sourire. Il a les épaules lourdes et son regard s'est terni.**

Je ne dis rien, le laissant développer. Cavendish tient beaucoup à Sabo et le traite comme un petit frère. Je ne pense pas pouvoir la lui faire à l'envers. Vu ce que Sabo trafique en ce moment, je préfèrerais que Cavendish reste loin de lui. Je compte m'occuper de notre petit protégé tout seul. C'est encore le mieux à faire. Mais franchement, comme si je n'avais pas autre chose à faire !

 **-Je vais essayer de lui parler,** décide-t-il.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Je vais lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit et essayer de discuter un peu avec lui en même temps.**

Il dispose des gaufres sur une assiette ainsi qu'un bol de raisin. Il verse du jus d'orange dans un verre et je me décide enfin à réagir. Je lui prends l'assiette des mains et il me regarde, surprit.

 **-Laisse-moi faire. Tu le connais, ça doit sûrement être un énième problème avec Ace. Je connais bien les deux, je vais le rassurer et tout ira bien.**

Cavendish hausse les épaules et me laisse faire. Au moins, je n'ai pas besoin d'insister : ce serait bizarre.

Ne pouvant pas prendre l'assiette pleine et le verre en même temps, je décide de tout mettre sur un plateau que je colle à mon torse, mon bras valide appuyant dessus de sorte à le caler pour que je ne sois pas gêné. Cavendish me regarde faire quelques secondes. Je lui adresse un sourire et il allume la télé pour commencer à déguster ses gaufres. Je monte tranquillement les escaliers et arrive enfin devant la chambre de Sabo. Je fais une petite manipulation qui consiste à baisser avec mon coude la poignée et pousse avec mon corps la porte. J'entre dans la chambre de Sabo, baignée de lumière. On dirait qu'il n'a pas fermé les volets pour dormir hier. En même temps, il devait être tellement crevé que je peux comprendre qu'en arrivant, sa seule envie ait été de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de dormir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir.

Je pose précautionneusement le plateau sur son bureau et viens m'assoir à côté de lui. J'observe la forme épaisse sous les draps et comprends que Sabo ne dort pas : il tremble. Je pose avec hésitation ma main sur ce que je pense être son épaule et l'appelle doucement. Je n'obtiens pas de réponse alors je tire doucement son drap pour pouvoir au moins voir son visage. Il ne résiste pas.

Je vois tout de suite à son visage baigné de larmes et aux cernes sous ses yeux que la nuit a été mauvaise.

 **-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...**

Il secoue la tête et sa lèvre inférieure tremble.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sabo ?**

Il ouvre la bouche et un soupir tremblant en sort. Il ferme les yeux, essaie de se ressaisir.

 **-Tu-** **Tu** **avais raison...**

 **-A propos de quoi ?**

 **-De tout, je crois... La-** **La** **police est intervenue pendant notre rassemblement d'hier. Ils ont tiré partout sans-** **sans** **prévenir...**

Il étouffe un sanglot et j'ouvre grand les yeux d'effroi. J'ose à peine y croire.

 **-Il voulait tous nous tuer… J'ai** **r** **-réussi à m'enfuir mais j'avais tellement peur et je ne savais pas si... je pouvais revenir ici. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger mais en même temps, je ne savais-**

 **-Sabo, calme-toi,** je le coupe.

Il parle tellement vite qu'il prend à peine le temps de respirer. Il est complètement paniqué et a besoin d'être rassuré.

 **-Bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu,** je lui affirme de nouveau. **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas été blessé ?**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Ils sont morts,** gémit-il. **Comment peut-on faire ça...**

 **-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour l'instant. Essaye de te reprendre. Profite du week-end pour te reposer, souffler un peu. Lundi, tu retourneras en cours et feras comme si tout allait bien. Tu ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons mais rester le plus transparent possible.**

 **-Mais, et l-**

 **-Je m'en occupe. Je me renseignerai sur le bilan de cette intervention. Ne t'inquiète pas.** **L'avantage de travailler dans mon milieu, c'est qu'on finit par se créer un réseau assez important et par avoir le bras long. Et ça tombe bien comme il ne m'en reste qu'un seul !**

Sabo esquisse un pauvre sourire et se redresse. Il se jette dans mes bras et me serre fort. Je peux ressentir à quel point tout ça l'a profondément bouleversé. C'est dommage pour toi, Sabo, mais c'est la vie.

Heureusement que Cavendish a évoqué le sujet Sabo ce matin sinon qui sait, je n'aurais peut-être jamais découvert qu'il était aussi mal. Mon Dieu, quelle catastrophe ! Comme je le pressentais, les choses vont de plus en plus mal.

Lundi 14 Mai 2018

Rayleigh quitte mon bureau, la porte claque derrière lui. Je laisse alors lourdement tomber ma tête sur le bois et grimace à cause de la douleur. Bien entendu qu'il est déjà au courant de tout, je le remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir bien voulu me tenir informé, de partager ces informations avec moi. L'AR n'a rien avoir avec nous alors il pouvait tout aussi bien juger que m'informer n'était pas utile. Roger a un lien avec Dragon par rapport à ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de Luffy mais c'est tout et c'est déjà suffisant pour qu'il sache à chaque instant ce qui se passe.

A présent, j'ai plus ou moins les informations que voulait Sabo mais est-ce une bonne idée de lui en parler tout de suite ? Ce matin, il estparti en cours en essayant de ne rien laissé paraitre comme je lui ai conseillé mais j'ai bien vu qu'il était encore secoué. C'est dommage qu'il se soit brouillé avec Ace parce que c'est dans des moments comme ça qu'on a le plus besoin de la personne qu'on aime. A vrai dire, ça m'arrangerait assez qu'ils se réconcilient. Déjà, ça aiderait Sabo à retrouver le sourire et puis ça le garderait également éloigné de l'organisation militante.

J'ai garanti à Sabo que je respecterai son choix mais tout faire pour le faire changer d'avis, est-ce honnête de ma part ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si plus jeune, on m'avait empêché de rejoindre Roger ? Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à prendre du recul.

Bon, il est temps pour moi de rentrer : j'ai encore plein de truc à faire en plus. Je quitte le bureau et pour une fois, je fais parti des derniers, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Je peux également être sérieux de temps en temps. Je prends un taxi pour aller chez Roger, ayant la flemme de prendre les transports en commun. J'arrive assez vite chez mon boss : je suis là pour voir Ace – Luffy aussi mais avant tout le plus grand – Roger n'étant pas là de toute façon. Il faut encore que je discute un peu avec lui : maintenant qu'Ace connait une partie de la vérité, il faut essayer de le canaliser.

J'essaie de passer le maximum de temps avec lui depuis son réveil. Roger fait également le nécessaire pour qu'il passe le moins de temps possible seul. Je pensais qu'Ace grognerait, protesterait à corps et à cri mais finalement, non. Il est conscient de ce qu'il se passe et a encore en tête ce qui est arrivé à X-Drake. C'est parce qu'il s'en veut et qu'il ne veut pas qu'un autre de ses amis se retrouve mêlé à ça qu'il nous écoute sans broncher. C'est assez miraculeux de sa part.

J'ai pu prendre des nouvelles de X-Drake et discuter un peu avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise mais j'ai pu voir qu'il avait une réelle volonté de passer à autre chose. Ne pas se laisser bouffer par cette histoire et continuer sa vie. C'est bien, X-Drake est très combatif, mais je n'oublie pas qu'on ne sort pas indemne de ce genre d'histoire, je me souviens encore de l'état lamentable dans lequel j'étais après mon agression. Je lui ai également demandé si Roger pouvait passer le voir. Il a été surpris par ma question, si bien que j'ai dû m'expliquer. J'ai évoquéqu'il est normal pour Roger de vouloir savoir comment va l'ami de son fils, celui qui a en plus tout fait pour le sauver. Il n'a pas eu l'air franchement convaincu mais a pourtant dit oui. Il ne devait pas avoir de raison de dire non, voilà tout. Je le soupçonne de se rappeler parfaitement de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là et de savoir que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Roger fait partie de cette histoire.

Je sonne et la femme de ménage qui termine son service m'ouvre. Elle me salue avant de partir et je lui souhaite une bonne soirée. La maison est assez vide, je sais pourtant qu'Ace et Luffy sont bien là. Ne voulant pas rester tout en bas, je prends le parti demonter directement, direction la chambre du plus âgé.

J'ouvre la porte sans même m'annoncer. Je me cache les yeux et sourit en avançant à l'aveugle.

 **-C'est moi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?!**

Un silence, puis Ace me répond.

 **-Oui. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

 **-Je prends mes précautions. Tu sais que c'est souvent à cette heure là que les adolescents s'adonnent au plaisir solitaire ? Les parents ne sont pas là et ça leur permet de décompresser de leur journée de cours !**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** fait-il, partagé entre le dégout et l'embarras.

 **-Allez, Ace, ce n'est rien.**

Je m'assois sur son lit et lui souris. Assis devant son bureau, il fait pivoter sa chaise vers moi.

 **-En plus, comme tu es en froid avec Sabo, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais te satisfaire autrement !**

Je souris et me fais rire tout seul avec mes bêtises. Ace me lance un regard assassin mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu à autre chose de sa part. Il soupire et me tourne de nouveau le dos.

 **-Tu comptes lui faire la gueule encore longtemps ?**

Il ne dit rien.

- **Il a besoin de toi, tu sais.**

 **-Et moi alors ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas besoin de lui ?!**

Je suis surpris par son éclat de voix. Ace n'est pourtant pas quelqu'un qui perd facilement ses moyens. Il ne laisse souvent rien paraitre et on oublie parfois qu'il a seulement 18 ans tellement il est mature.

 **-S'il te manque autant, va le voir,** dis-je avec sérieux.

 **-Non.**

Sa réponse est ferme et j'ai l'impression que je l'ai vexé.

Je sens que je vais galérer. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je prends mon temps. J'ai l'impression qu'Ace a besoin de vider son sac.

 **-Moi aussi j'ai des problèmes ! Pour moi** **non plus** **ça ne va pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fout ! On s'est toujours promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression de devoir me retenir avec lui parce qu'il avait assez de problèmes** **alors** **je me taisais sur les miens. J'ai besoin de lui…**

Sa voix tremble et je me demande si je suis vraiment la meilleure personne pour aider Ace. Il ne digère toujours pas ce qui se passe avec son père, j'en ai la certitude maintenant. Il n'arrive pas à s'enlever cette culpabilité qu'il ressent pour X-Drake, sans compter le fait qu'il craint à présent le prochain coup de Teach. Ce n'est pas que je l'ignorais, c'est simplement que je pensais que ce n'était pas si grave que ça. Qu'Ace arriverait à gérer, difficilement, mais qu'il y arriverait. J'avoue que j'étais si centré sur Sabo et sur Roger que je n'ai pas fait attention à lui alors que je passe pas mal de temps en sa présence.

 **-Ace…**

 **-Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ni revenir sur ma parole ! Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça fou, ce qu'il fait ?!** **En plus, j'en reviens pas que tu aies été au courant et que tu ne m'aies rien dit !**

 **\- Ce n'était pas prémédité, Sabo aurait préféré que je ne le sache jamais.**

 **\- Et alors ?! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est dangereux, non ? Pourquoi tu ne le dissuades pas ?!**

 **-J'ai essayé mais** **c'est son choix,** dis-je en soupirant.

Ace se tourne vers moi et une nouvelle fois, j'ai droit à son regard assassin.

Je sais bien qu'il est inutile que je discute de ça avec Ace. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il change d'avis mais je dois au moins lui faire comprendre que ne rien faire n'est pas la bonne solution. Surtout que Sabo n'est pas franchement dans un bon état.

 **-Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Ace, je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et qu'on t'en demande beaucoup mais prends sur toi. En amour, la question n'est pas de savoir qui a raison ou qui a tort, ni qui doit faire le premier pas. C'est simplement si tu l'aimes assez pour te battre pour lui, pour passer au-dessus de ça.**

Ace détourne le regard.

- **Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas le perdre, Ace.**

 **-C'est parce que je l'aime que je fais ça.**

Je soupire,agacé, et m'apprête à dire autre chose mais il me coupe.

 **-J'ai un devoir demain, il faut que je révise**.

J'hésite à continuer mais je me dis que j'en ai assez pour aujourd'hui et que j'en ai marre alors j'arrête. Je verrais ça un autre jour, surtout qu'il est difficile pour moi d'avancer de bons arguments à Ace. J'ai l'impression de devoir prendre parti pour l'un des deux et c'est loin d'être simple. Je rentre dans la chambre de Luffy, bien décidé à me changer les idées.

Mardi 15 Mai 2018

Je baille, résiste encore, et après un effort surhumain, réussis enfin à boucler mon dossier. Demain, je dois voir un client pour revoir notre stratégie en vue d'un prochain procès au mois de juillet. Il s'agit d'une affaire d'agression sur mineur qui se serait déroulée en début d'année. Je défends l'entraineur de gym accusé dans l'histoire. Il dit qu'il n'y est pour rien et que c'est l'adolescente qui a tout inventé pour se venger de lui. Elle lui aurait fait des avances qu'il aurait maintes et maintes fois repoussées.

J'essaie d'être le plus sérieux possible et de faire attention à bien différencier les faits avérés de ce qu'on me dit. J'ai encore en mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé entre Alvida et Marco et que rien n'est simple dans la vie. Mon client a beau clamer son innocence, quelque chose sonne faux dans son discours pour moi. Les faits sont contre lui, les témoignages aussi. Je compte bien le forcer à tout me dire demain : les clients qui mentent, j'ai déjà donné. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté l'année dernière et ai perdu une affaire importante.

Bon, va falloir que j'assure moi.

Je ferme mon ordinateur portable après avoir enregistré tous les dossiers ouverts et vais me faire un café. Cavendish somnole sur le canapé, il a essayé de regarder une série mais n'a pas tenu bien longtemps. Il sort ce soir et essaye de s'occuper comme il peut avant de devoir se préparer. Sabo avait une leçon de conduite après les cours, il ne devrait plus tarder à présent. Je lui ai demandé d'acheter japonais. J'ai hâte qu'il rentre : après avoir cédé aux caprices du mannequin, je me suis vite rendu compte que j'adorais les sushis. Je ne sais pas encore me servir de baguettes mais chez moi, je peux bien manger avec les doigts.

J'ai aussi prévu d'avoir une discussion avec Sabo. Cavendish n'étant pas là ce soir, c'est l'occasion ou jamais.

J'avoue appréhender sa réaction. Je pensais sincèrement qu'il en aurait pour des jours à se morfondre sur ce qui était arrivé. Ce qui dans un sens aurait été normal. Il a assisté à quelque chose de terrible qui pourrait laisser des séquelles à n'importe qui. Il a d'ailleurs été très troublé et fragile tout le week-end. Le lundi, il est tout de même parti en cours plus vivant mais sans que je ne sente non plus que tout était redevenu comme avant. J'ai vu son regard le soir et je crois que ça m'a fait peur. J'ai pu y lire tout le ressentiment qu'il a désormais pour ceux qui ont tué ses camarades de l'organisation. Cette injustice. Une de plus.

Je ne veux pas que ce que je lui dise mette le feu aux poudres. Autant dire que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré...

Je retourne au salon avec ma tasse et observe Cavendish qui dort sur le ventre. Il aborde une expression paisible, il doit donc faire un beau rêve. Il n'a pas pensé à attacher ses cheveux et ils sont donc éparpillés sur ses épaules et son dos. Il aura certainement quelques nœuds. Le pire, c'est qu'il va grogner alors que ce sera sa faute et seulement la sienne. Il fait de plus en plus chaud et ça fait quelques semaines qu'on est tous passé au pyjama d'été même si pour ma part, je dors avec un simple short quand ce n'est pas tout nu. Cavendish lui porte un haut large très fin aux matières nobles avec un design très épuré. Son bas se constitue d'un simple short rose plutôt court qui laisse respirer ses jambes. Il est beau même quand il dort et a une expression vraiment captivante. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il gagne aussi bien sa vie avec son physique. Sans compter son premier film…

Je l'observe encore, bois une gorgée de mon café, repère mon portable à côté de mon ordinateur et souris. Je me fais discret et saisis mon bien : j'ai trop envie de l'embêter un peu. Je me demande combien de ses fans adoreraient le voir dans une position aussi vulnérable ? Et si en plus, je m'amusais à lui dessiner dessus ?! J'ignore si Cavendish serait plus tolérant si je gribouille sur ses vêtements ou sa peau mais je décide de prendre le dernier. Ce sont des vêtements de marque qui doivent couter une blinde et je serais vraiment mal si finalement, il s'avère que ça part mal à la machine. Je prends un feutre tout à fait normal et écris sur une de ses épaules dénudées « croque-moi ». Je souris tout seul comme un imbécile devant mon forfait et décide de passer à sa jambe droite. Je commence à écrire sur la longueur « un esprit sain dans un corps sain » quand la porte du loft s'ouvre. Sabo est rentré. Cavendish se réveille et me regarde étrangement. Je m'empresse de cacher mon feutre mais trop tard. Il se relève au moment où Sabo nous rejoints. Celui-ci fixe d'emblée la jambe du mannequin et fronce les sourcils. Avant, il aurait certainement ri mais là, il n'est pas d'humeur. Dommage, je vais devoir me sortir de là tout seul. Et dire que je n'ai même pas pris de photo !

 **-Je vais te tuer !**

 **-Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je tiens à dire que je suis plus vieux que toi et que je souffre d'un handicap.**

J'essaie de faire ma tête de chien battu mais étrangement, ça ne marche pas. Enfait, Cavendish a l'air plus dégouté qu'autre chose et me fout un coup sur la tête avec la télécommande. Pas avec sa main : il ne manquerait plus qu'il abime son outil de travail. Il va se laver dans la salle de bain en me fusillant du regard alors que je demande à Sabo de souffler sur mon crane pour faire partir la douleur.

Je vérifie que j'entends bien l'eau de la douche et tire légèrement Sabo à moi.

 **-Tout à l'heure, on aura une conversation quand Cavendish sera parti.**

Je vois la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de Sabo mais je l'arrête tout de suite.

 **-Seulement quand il sera parti, patiente encore un peu. Jusqu'à présent, tu as été très bien,** je l'encourage.

Je sais qu'en ce moment, il vit quelque chose de dur et qu'il n'a malheureusement pas grand monde à qui se confier. Pas s'il ne veut pas les mettre en danger en tout cas. S'il a parlé à Ace, c'est qu'il n'avait plus tellement le choix. Il me remercie silencieusement et baisse la tête. Je me lève et l'attire à moi pour une brève étreinte : je sais qu'il en a besoin. Puis, je pars voir ce qu'il nous a pris de bon pour ce soir.

 **-Ah, j'ai trop faim !**

Pressé, je mets la table : comme ça, on pourra manger dés que Cavendish sortira de la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, il nous rejoints et a l'air toujours aussi agacé mais ce n'est pas grave. Il retrouve le sourire devant les sushis et les brochettes. On mange dans la bonne humeur, même Sabo fait un effort et je suis surpris qu'il y arrive si bien. Après avoir mangé, on se met devant la télé. Cavendish ne reste cependant pas très longtemps avec nous, il doit déjà se préparer pour sortir. Il ne sait pas encore s'il rentrera ce soir, ça dépendra de sa fatigue. Comme sa soirée se passe chez quelqu'un, il aura la possibilité de dormir là-bas suivant son état. Je lui demande alors de me prévenir plus tard. Il passe presque une heure dans la salle de bain et en ressort tout fringuant. A 21h, il n'est déjà plus là. Pourtant, Sabo et moi continuons à rester silencieux, les yeux rivés sur une série policière.

C'est finalement lui qui prend la parole après plusieurs minutes de silence.

 **-Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Mlle Nico Robin avait donné sa démission. Elle n'enseigne plus à Marie-Joa.**

 **-Je n'ai pas spécialement de nouvelle la concernant. C'était ta prof d'histoire, c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui.**

 **-Je ne savais pas qu'elle faisait partie de l'AR. Quel est son rôle ?** je lui demande.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours été mystérieuse et je n'ai appris qu'elle faisait partie de l'AR que samedi…juste avant que tout ne dégénère,** dit-il, tendu.

 **-Ah, d'accord.**

 **-Mais,** reprend-il. **J'ai l'impression que c'est une personne très importante pour l'organisation. Elle avait l'air plutôt proche de Dragon et puis…**

Il hésite et je fronce les sourcils.

 **-Tu peux tout me dire, Sabo, je suis là pour t'aider après tout.**

Je le sens tendu, hésitant. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il peut bel et bien avoir confiance. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'on avancera. C'est vrai que j'y trouve mon compte dans cette histoire, mais je fais ça avant tout pour aider mon colocataire. Roger a toujours été un modèle pour moi, un guide et une aide. Je veux pouvoir faire pareil avec les gens qui m'entourent.

 **-Elle semblait également être au courant de pas mal de choses, des choses confidentielles dont la plupart des gens ignore tout.**

Intéressant. Je n'ai jamais trop considéré cette femme. Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose et qu'elle avait des contacts avec l'AR mais pas qu'elle en faisait partie. Marco aurait pu me le dire quand même ! Ces deux-là sont amis, je n'imagine pas une seule seconde qu'il n'était pas au courant.

 **-Est-ce que tu as eu d'autres nouvelles ? Marco t'a-t-il parlé ?**

Il secoue vivement la tête.

 **-Non. Personne ne m'a contacté et j'ai croisé Marco mais je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il m'a simplement souri comme s'il était soulagé.** **Puisque** **tu m'as demandé d'être discret et de continuer comme avant, je n'ai pas osé prendre d'initiative.**

 **-C'est très bien. Tu pourras prendre contact avec tes amis membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire la semaine prochaine si personne ne l'a fait d'ici là.**

Il hoche la tête et parait respirer plus calmement maintenant qu'il a des directives. Je pense que savoir où il va l'aide aussi à se calmer, à canaliser cette colère qu'il peut parfois ressentir. J'ai essayé de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où tout a basculé pour l'AR mais Sabo s'est montré plutôt muet à ce sujet. A part le samedi matin où je suis parti m'enquérir de son état et où il s'est confié à moi, il n'a pas reparlé de ça depuis.

Mais s'il est si révolté aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il a vu ses amis, ses camarades se faire tuer. Qui sait où tout ça va le mener...

 **-J'ai eu la confirmation** **de la manière dont** **s'est préparée cette tragique attaque.**

Il m'écoute avec attention et je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir à mes mots. Ce que je vais lui dire et les choses que je dois lui épargner.

 **-Et bien déjà, vous n'avez pas été trahi par l'un des vôtres. Mais plutôt par un de vos contacts libres : il a dû trouver une meilleure offre ailleurs.**

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est soulagé ou non. Même s'ils n'ont pas été proprement trahis par les leur, ça reste une trahison quand même. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'ils ont manqué de prudence, ça peut arriver dans ce genre d'activité. Dans notre monde, il est compliqué de pouvoir faire complètement confiance aux autres.

 **-Je ne sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi mais il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, Teach soit mêlé à tout ça.**

 **-Pourquoi donc ?**

 **-On surveille au maximum les agissements de cet homme depuis quelques semaines et on en est certain, c'est par lui que votre informateur est passé. Il a certainement dû trouver ça intéressant pour lui de relayer cette information directement à la police. Le problème avec Teach, c'est qu'on ignore comment il agit et surtout le pouvoir qu'il a. Combien d'hommes il** **possède** **, quels sont ses moyens, ses intentions. C'est un homme qui se cache dans l'ombre, très intelligent, et qui tire les ficelles d'une histoire qui ne me plait pas. Concernant ce sujet, je ne peux pas tellement t'en dire plus étant donné que mes autres informations ne m'ont pas encore été confirmées.**

L'expression de Sabo change.

 **-On parlait justement de lui pendant la réunion,** lance-t-il. **On avait décidé de laisser Teach tranquille ainsi que toute cette histoire autour de lui pour se concentrer sur nos véritables objectifs,** dit-il avec regret.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, s'attarder sur ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il se mette à s'en vouloir ou à se torturer l'esprit pour de simples détails. Je décide de passer à autre chose.

 **-Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus d'information grâce à toi, notamment sur Robin, je vais creuser de ce côté-là. Peut-être que je vais vite pouvoir savoir quel était le but de Teach.**

Sabo acquiesce.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver à l'AR ?** me demande-t-il, inquiet.

 **-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, Sabo.**

Il semble anéanti par ma réponse. Il voulait que je le rassure mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. Le destin de l'Armée Révolutionnaire est de réussir dans l'ombre ou de mourir dans l'indifférence totale.

 **-Je suis content que tu sois là, Sabo. Ça aurait pu ne pas être le cas. Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'à présent, il en a conscience.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 32

.

« Les mots possèdent un grand pouvoir; ils peuvent tout aussi bien créer un moment que le détruire.. »

Susan Gale

Ace

* * *

Mercredi 16 Mai 2018

Je prends mon temps, respire calmement, ferme les yeux et détends mes doigts. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu César. Comme j'allais mieux, on a diminué mes séances : j'y allais seulement deux fois par mois avant les régionales et non plus une séance toutes les semaines. Cette séance comprise, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je revois mon psy. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre aussi longtemps. Aujourd'hui, j'ai tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Je pensais au fond de moi que ça allait s'arranger, que le temps allait faire son œuvre et que ça finirait par aller mieux. J'avoue aussi m'être surestimé en pensant que j'étais assez fort pour tout supporter mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma destination en tête mais d'être arrêté à un carrefour sans aucune indication. Et le problème, c'est que je suis arrêté depuis tellement longtemps que j'en viens même à douter de ma destination.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Et dans quel but ? Je me torture l'esprit sans même savoir pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas seulement cette histoire avec Sabo, même si j'avoue qu'elle m'a mis un gros coup au moral. Ca a même été le coup de trop. Tout ce qui s'était passé avant avait déjà entaché mon moral.

D'abord, malgré les semaines, j'ai toujours mal à la tête et il m'arrive d'être tellement fatigué que je suis obligé de prendre un médicament et d'aller me reposer. La semaine dernière, j'ai manqué deux heures de cours à cause de ça : l'infirmière s'est bien occupée de moi et m'a permis de me reposer autant que je le voulais.

Ensuite, j'en veux toujours à Roger et si ce n'est pas bien difficile de ne plus lui parler – il n'est pas souvent là en ce moment – j'avoue quand même ressentir un manque. J'ai cru pendant quelque temps que j'avais retrouvé mon père, que j'allais pouvoir reconstruire une relation saine et aimante avec lui. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Je ne suis même pas sûr de le vouloir. Cet homme qui est mêlé à de sombres histoires, je ne le connais pas et je ne pense pas pouvoir cautionner ses agissements.

Et aussi, je n'ai pas abordé le sujet X-Drake. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face et plus le temps passe, plus j'ai du mal à me regarder également dans le miroir. Je ressemble à mon père et ça ne m'a jamais autant dégouté qu'en cet instant. Je suis sûr qu'X-Drake se souvient de tout, je l'ai vu dans son regard. Mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai peur de comprendre pourquoi : il veut certainement me protéger et ne pas m'infliger le moment horrible où je découvrirais que mon père est une ordure. S'il savait !

Il ne m'a pas envoyé de message et n'a pas essayé de m'appeler depuis son retour. Je n'ai pas non plus tenté de le joindre depuis cette soirée au bar parce que je pense qu'il veut instaurer une distance entre nous. Peut-être même qu'il ne veut plus être mon ami. J'imagine qu'il préfère oublier cette malheureusement histoire, moi et ma famille avec si possible...

Alors, par quoi commencer ? Surtout que je n'ai pas abordé le stress des examens, la fin des cours qui approche et le fait qu'il va falloir que je décide ou non de retourner à Bateria : c'était le deal après tout. Les répétitions du Glee Club sont également de plus en plus intenses et j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais il faut que je m'accroche, c'est important pour tout le monde. C'est notre dernière fois. Et puis, les clubs qui n'ont pas beaucoup de membres ou qui ne produisent pas de grands résultats sont vite dissous. On ne s'est pas battu pendant presque deux pour voir le Glee Club disparaitre l'année suivante.

Je soupire et me tasse un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

 **-10 minutes que tu es là. Il va falloir parler à un moment, tu sais,** lance César qui doit en avoir marre d'entendre les mouches voler.

 **-J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser,** dis-je.

Je me sens embêté parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse vraiment me confier à mon psy. C'est vrai quoi, je ne vais pas lui parler des histoires de mafia de mon père ni de l'engagement complètement fou de Sabo !

 **-Comment fait-on pour passer à autre chose ?** je lui demande.

 **-Autre chose ?**

 **-J'ai perdu un ami et même si ça me fait beaucoup de mal, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?** insiste-t-il.

 **-Je l'ai déçu, je crois. Et je me déçois aussi...**

 **-De qui s'agit-il ?**

 **-D'X-Drake.**

 **-Le jeune homme qui avait disparu avec toi ?**

 **-Oui.**

César fronce les sourcils, réfléchit en balançant une de ses jambes.

 **-C'est quelqu'un dont tu es très proche, non ? Tu m'en as déjà parlé quelques fois.**

 **-Oui. C'est le premier ami que je me suis fait ici et je pense qu'il a également facilité mon intégration. Je ne me serais sans doute pas aussi bien senti ici s'il n'avait pas été là...**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'améliorer votre relation si tu tiens tant à lui ?**

 **-Parce que je l'ai déçu,** je répète.

 **-Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut s'arranger ? Une amitié comme celle-là vaut sans doute la peine de faire des efforts, non ?**

J'en reste coi tellement le commentaire de mon psy est sensé.

 **-Si, bien sûr que si mais... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas maintenant.**

 **-Je vois. C'est vrai qu'il est parfois préférable de laisser un peu d'eau couler sous les ponts, laisser le temps aux gens de digérer.**

Il tord sa bouche dans une grimace puis note quelque chose sur son calepin, certainement ce que je viens de lui dire.

 **-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as dit que tes tocs ne se manifestaient pratiquement plus. Ta liste est-elle bientôt terminée ?**

Je me remémore ma liste : je n'y pensais plus du tout ces derniers temps. En fait, tant que je ne me lave pas les mains pendant 110 ans ni 100 fois dans la journée, ça me va. Ne plus être crispé juste parce que je me retiens de vérifier les portes, les fenêtres et le gaz est également un vrai soulagement. Mais les tocs ne se résument pas qu'à ça. Il m'arrive encore parfois de me torturer l'esprit pour rien et de me sentir mal à l'aise parce que je vais penser en boucle à quelque chose mais j'ai vraiment fait un grand pas et aujourd'hui, je peux dire que je vais mieux.

Malgré tout, il y a certaines choses que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire. Deux précisément.

Il y a celle, évidente et facile, qui me semble cependant tout simplement insurmontable. Surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment : j'ai bien l'impression que plus le temps va passer, moins l'envie d'appeler Roger « papa » me prendra.

Et puis, il y a l'autre. Je ferme les yeux et repense à l'arme que mon père possédait dans son bureau. Ma tristesse, mon désarroi. Mon envie de tout envoyer bouler et mon doigt qui appuie sur la détente sous les cris de protestation de Shanks.

Je n'ai toujours pas dit à Sabo que j'ai essayé de me tuer. Mais en l'état, je ne pense pas que je puisse le faire.

 **-Oui. Il ne me reste que deux points,** dis-je, faussement enthousiaste. **Je ne pensais pas en arriver là aussi vite.**

 **-Moi** **non plus** **,** se réjouit mon psy **. Au moins une bonne nouvelle !**

Jeudi 17 Mai 2018

J'ai la sensation que la semaine va se terminer aussi mal qu'elle a commencé : me voilà encore à l'infirmerie à cause de mes maux de tête. Il y a plusieurs mois, j'aurais sauté de joie à l'idée de rater des cours mais maintenant, c'est plus embêtant. Je m'allonge sur un des lits disponibles, tire les rideaux et m'allonge après avoir au préalable enlevé mes chaussures. J'ai encore dû avaler un comprimé dans le but d'atténuer la douleur et c'est vraiment horrible parce que je n'aime pas du tout les médicaments mais au moins, ça me soulage. Je vais me reposer et puis ça ira mieux dans une heure ou deux...

Je mets du temps à m'endormir. La douleur étant assez forte, j'essaie de penser à des choses agréables et finis quand même par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Un moment plus tard, une heure ou peut-être moins, je suis réveillé par des voix. L'infirmière discute avec un autre élève. Je cligne des yeux, essaie d'émerger un peu et reconnait au bout d'un moment la voix de Sabo.

Il ne sait pas que je suis là mais moi si et même si ce n'est pas une vraie rencontre, je suis content de pouvoir de nouveau entendre sa voix. De ce que je comprends, il s'est coupé avec un verre brisé en science. L'infirmière lui pose des questions avant de s'occuper de sa main blessée. Elle dit aussi lui trouver mauvaise mine et comme il reste seulement vingt minutes avant la pause de 10h, elle lui propose de rester se reposer un peu avant de retourner à son prochain cours. Il hésite mais elle insiste et il finit par accepter.

Toujours aussi sérieux celui-là...

Je l'entends se glisser dans un lit proche du mien. C'est étrange de le savoir si près mais de le sentir quand même trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? Une semaine, plus ? Je pensais sérieusement que Sabo serait très vite revenu vers moi pour essayer de me rassurer, de discuter de nouveau. Au moins ça. Mais rien. Au début, son mutisme m'a énervé. Maintenant, il me laisse juste vide. J'ai l'impression que notre histoire vient de se finir brutalement sans qu'aucun de nous ne se batte pour que ça change. Le problème, c'est que j'attends un signe de Sabo qui ne vient pas. Quant à lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait dit quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps.

Cette situation, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on la vit, on devrait même être habitué à force. A croire qu'on ne sait faire que ça, s'aimer passionnément ou s'engueuler avec fracas. Pourtant, depuis le temps, on devrait savoir comment faire. Mais non, on répète les mêmes erreurs sans réussir à apprendre une seule fois. J'ai l'impression que dans les difficultés, on a du mal à s'unir et qu'on ne sait pas se parler. Ça doit beaucoup venir du fait qu'on a de fortes personnalités et que c'est difficile pour nous de s'incliner et d'admettre qu'on peut se tromper.

L'infirmière s'absente un instant, je l'entends fermer la porte derrière elle. Il lui arrive parfois de se rendre en salle des profs. Peut-être que c'est justement le cas ou qu'elle va juste se chercher un café. Pensant que les deux seuls occupants de l'infirmerie se reposent, elle n'a pas pris la peine de nous informer.

Je vois en cet instant l'occasion de renouer le dialogue avec Sabo. De marcher sur cette fierté qui finalement ne nous sert à rien. Il ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé au moins.

Je ne sais pas si on peut réussir à tout arranger mais on ne peut pas continuer à s'ignorer. J'ai bien compris le message de Shanks la dernière fois : je n'ai pas envie que ça arrive mais je ne pense pas que ça doive se faire à n'importe quel prix. Je ne peux pas laisser Sabo continuer ce qu'il fait sans au moins avoir tout tenté pour le convaincre d'arrêter.

J'hésite parce que je ne sais pas comment je vais entamer la conversation et puis finalement, je me dis qu'il faut d'abord que je vois dans quel état d'esprit est Sabo. Lentement, je tire les rideaux de mon lit et fais de même avec les siens. Il ne dort pas et est surpris de me voir. Il cligne des yeux et se redresse lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir. On se regarde timidement, attendant niaisement que l'autre prenne la parole en premier.

 **-Comment ça va ?** je lui demande en avisant sa main gauche couverte d'un léger bandage.

 **-** **Oh** **, je… C'est une simple égratignure,** finit-il par répondre. **Et toi ?** me demande-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suis là.

 **-J'avais besoin de me reposer,** dis-je sans préciser que c'est parce que j'avais mal à la tête ce matin.

On se regarde sans rien dire comme si on venait d'épuiser tous nos sujets de conversation. Eh bien, on ne va pas aller loin si on s'arrête à chaque fois...

Je décide de m'asseoir à côté de lui : il faut commencer par arrêter d'être distant l'un envers l'autre.

 **-Comment ça va avec le Glee Club ?** tente-t-il.

 **-Hum… ça va. On est très occupé avec la formation de nos deux nouvelles recrues mais on pense être prêt à temps pour les nationales. On veut à tout prix gagner pour être sûr que le club ne soit pas dissous l'année prochaine.**

 **-C'est vrai que les nouveaux clubs doivent en permanence faire leur preuve...**

Il hoche la tête et je me dis que je devrais peut-être lui parler de son club. Mais à éviter les sujets fâcheux, on ne contourne pas juste les problèmes ? A moins que ce soit une bonne idée de déjà se retrouver, de ne pas faire une fixette sur ce qui ne va pas ? Après tout, on se reparle enfin, autant y aller en douceur tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il va quand même bien falloir parler de l'Armée Révolutionnaire à un moment ou à un autre.

Mais là, dans l'infirmerie, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ni le lieu idéal pour se plonger dans une longue conversation. On peut être interrompu à tout instant et si cette conversation se finit mal, on va de nouveau se séparer– pour retourner en cours – et ce sera encore plus dur de renouer le dialogue après.

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais,** dis-je maladroitement. **On a déjà traversé quelques crises. Réglons ça, comme on le fait toujours.**

Sabo a l'air rassuré par ce que je dis, il semble même mieux respirer. J'ai alors une idée, quelque chose qui nous permettrait de nous retrouver. De nous isoler et de parler franchement, d'essayer de nous comprendre.

 **-Tu as toujours à disposition le week-end de voyage que je t'ai offert pour la saint-valentin ?**

 **-Oui.**

Il ne réfléchit pas et je suis content qu'il s'en rappelle encore très clairement.

 **-Peut-être que si ça te dit, on pourrait enfin le faire ? On avait dit qu'on irait après les régionales** **et** **il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé mais ce n'est pas forcément trop tard.**

 **-Tu voudrais y aller avec moi malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-C'est justement pour ça que je te le propose. Il faut qu'on parle, Sabo.**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ça puisse s'arranger juste en parlant, Ace,** dit-il avec hésitation.

Sa remarque m'énerve et je me lève.

 **-** **Mais** **je suis** **vraiment** **content que tu me parles de nouveau !** s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter. **Et j'ai envie de partir en week-end avec toi !**

Il se tait et se mord les lèvres. Je ne dis rien, attendant la suite.

 **-Je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi... Est-ce qu'on pourrait tout simplement ne plus parler de ça ?** me demande-t-il finalement avec espoir **. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui arrivera si on continue comme ça...**

 **-Alors tu veux juste fuir le problème ?!** je lui fais remarquer, incrédule.

 **-Vois-le comme tu veux... Je veux juste pouvoir passer à autre chose parce que tu me manques.**

Sabo me fait comprendre gentiment mais fermement qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de parler de ça parce qu'il ne changera pas d'avis et ne veut pas que je m'épuise inutilement. Je le dévisage, sidéré.

Je ne peux cependant même pas répliquer parce que l'infirmière revient et elle est surprise de nous voir debout et discuter. Supposant qu'on va beaucoup mieux, elle nous renvoie en cours : la pause de 10h est annoncée et on sort de la pièce, conscients qu'on va se séparer. Mais avant de partir de son côté, Sabo me dit que si je veux toujours partir avec lui ce week-end, il va se renseigner sur des destinations auprès de l'agence de voyage dans laquelle j'ai contracté ce cadeau. Il a l'air hésitant et pas vraiment content de ce qu'a donné notre discussion et je ne prends pas la peine de le rassurer.

 **xXx**

 **-Je ne sais pas, Ace, tu me préviens un peu tard...**

 **-De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te préviens juste.**

Je garde le visage fermé alors que j'affronte mon père dans son bureau. J'ai l'impression d'être sur son territoire et de ce fait, de ne pas avoir l'avantage. De plus, je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligé de me justifier ainsi, comme si j'avais encore des comptes à lui rendre ! Mais malheureusement, même si tout ça m'agace prodigieusement, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix que de coopérer et de ne pas faire n'importe quoi. Mon père m'a bien fait comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teach pouvait se reproduire. Je dois donc malgré moi écouter ce qu'il me dit parce que tout cela est trop important pour que je fasse ma tête de mule et prenne des risques inutilement. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre se retrouve mêlé aux histoires sordides de mon père.

Il refuse de tout m'expliquer, pensant encore que ça ne me concerne pas vraiment ou alors seulement malgré moi. On va dire qu'il a tout de même eu la décence de m'expliquer une partie du problème et croyez-moi, il n'a pas de quoi être fier ! Ça m'énerve qu'il continue à garder le silence sur la majorité de ce qu'il fait. Il dit que c'est pour ne pas m'impliquer plus dans ses histoires mais son argument ne me convainc pas du tout. Qu'il le veuille ou non, je suis déjà dans ses histoires pourries. Me préserver… quelle ineptie !

 **-Ace, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux,** soupire-t-il.

 **-C'est à cause de toi tout ça !**

Il ne dit rien et je claque la langue sur mon palé, agacé.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ?! Je ne vais pas m'interdire de vivre juste parce qu'il se trouve que je suis ton fils !**

 **-Ne crois pas que c'est ce que je voulais pour toi,** dit-il en se levant.

Je reste bloqué sur la vision de mon père debout, le visage fermé. J'ai l'impression que mon père est énervé, d'une colère froide. C'est à peine palpable alors je suis incapable de dire si c'est dirigé contre moi ou si c'est autre chose qui n'est pas du tout de mon ressort.

J'ai très peu l'occasion de voir mon père en colère. Face à ce sentiment, j'ai la sensation de redevenir un petit garçon et je ne sais plus forcément comment agir.

 **-Pourtant, cette situation, c'est toi qui l'as causée,** je l'accuse encore.

Roger ferme les yeux et pince l'arrête de son nez entre son index et son pouce. Je l'observe et me résous à croire que cette conversation ne mènera à rien. Il est déjà 18h et j'ai des cours à bosser, pas du temps à perdre à discuter avec mon père.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et je sors de son bureau. Ça me fatigue. Je regagne ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je mets mes écouteurs et actionne la playlist des nationales, ça m'aidera à retenir les paroles et le tempo pour le prochain concours des Glee Club. Et surtout, ça m'aérera l'esprit afin que je puisse me calmer en pensant à autre chose.

Finalement, Sabo n'aura pas perdu de temps. Il m'a envoyé un message il y a tout juste une heure : il s'est déjà renseigné sur une destination et m'a envoyé toutes les informations. A la lecture de son message, je l'ai trouvé assez froid : c'est comme s'il m'avait simplement envoyé des données et j'avoue avoir été déçu de ce traitement. Heureusement, j'ai reçu un deuxième message dans lequel il me disait qu'il était très heureux du pas en avant que j'avais fait à l'infirmerie plus tôt dans la journée. Il veut qu'on profite d'un week-end pour se retrouver, passer du temps ensemble. J'ai vite compris qu'il n'était pas revenu sur sa décision d'ignorer ce qu'il s'est passé. En gros, que j'oublie qu'il fait partie de l'Armée Révolutionnaire.

Cette attitude ne me donne pas forcément envie de répondre positivement à son invitation mais en même temps, je ne peux pas non plus laisser la situation stagner. J'ai besoin d'avoir Sabo auprès de moi : avec tout ce qu'il se passe, le manque se fait encore plus ressentir. J'essaie aussi de me dire que c'est également ce que je veux car on va pouvoir parler longuement et se retrouver à deux.

Je baisse le son de ma musique et me redresse pour regarder la porte. J'entends frapper et autorise la personne à entrer : c'est mon père.

Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise et je devine qu'il veut de nouveau parler de cette histoire de week-end. J'espère surtout qu'il a changé d'avis. J'ai beau joué les malins, je vais avoir du mal à aller contre sa volonté sur ce coup-là, surtout que je me considère trop vieux pour les fugues.

 **-Je suis désolé de t'obliger à traverser tout ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi, Ace.**

 **-Alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie.**

 **-C'est ce que je veux aussi.**

Il soupire et je me demande si ça va s'arrêter là **.**

 **-Où est-ce que tu dois aller ?**

 **-Loguetown,** je réponds et mon père semble surpris par ce choix.

 **-Oh, je pensais que vous iriez plus loin.**

 **-On entre bientôt en période d'examen et rester dans la région est aussi moins cher.**

Il acquiesce, comprenant tout à fait ce choix.

 **-Je pense dans ce cas que je ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficultés à assurer votre sécurité là-bas. Baggy y est actuellement pour le boulot, il fera attention à vous.**

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais mon père lève la main, me demandant de le laisser finir.

 **-Il se fera discret et ne sera pas constamment sur votre dos. Il surveillera simplement tout élément peu ordinaire. Je dois aussi m'y rendre pour voir un client** **alors** **je vais avancer le rendez-vous pour dimanche comme ça, je pourrais vous ramener en même temps.**

Je grogne, pas satisfait de ce flicage.

 **-C'est malheureusement tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir, Ace.**

Je me contente d'émettre un petit bruit qui ressemble à un grognement et après quelques secondes, mon père quitte ma chambre. Je ne vais pas supporter ça très longtemps.

Vendredi 18 Mai 2018

Brook nous fait signe de nous tenir prêts pour la dernière chanson avant la pause habituelle. On lui répond tous en signe décalé qu'on est fin prêt et il s'empresse alors de lancer la musique. Cette année, pour les nationales, on a choisi comme thème les musiques de film ou de série.

La musique est douce au début et les premières paroles du générique de la fameuse série de Netflix sortent.

 **My life is going on**  
 _Ma vie continue_

 **If I stay with you, if I'm choosing wrong**  
 _Si je reste avec toi, si je fais le mauvais choix,_  
 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je m'en fous vraiment_  
 **If I'm losing now, but I'm winning late**  
 _Si je perds maintenant, mais que je gagne plus tard_  
 **That's all I want**  
 _C'est tout ce que je veux_

 **Now we need some space, 'cause I feel for you**  
 _Maintenant nous avons besoin d'espace, parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi_  
 **And I wanna change**  
 _Et je veux changer_  
 **Growing up alone, it seems so short**  
 _Grandir seule, ça semble si insuffisant_  
 **I can't explain**  
 _Je ne peux pas expliquer_

 **What ever happens in the future, trust in destiny**  
 _Quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, aie confiance en ton destin_  
 **Don't try to make any thing else even when you feel**  
 _N'essaie pas de faire autre chose même quand tu le sens_

 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je me fous de tout_  
 **I am lost**  
 _Je suis perdue_  
 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je me fous de tout_  
 **Lost my time, my life is going on**  
 _J'ai perdu mon temps, ma vie continue_

 **I will be so strong, looking for a new version of myself**  
 _Je serai si forte, à la recherche d'une nouvelle version de moi-même_  
 **Cause now all I want is to be a part of my new world**  
 _Parce que maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est faire partie de mon nouveau monde_

 **What ever happens in the future, trust in destiny**  
 _Quoi qu'il arrive dans le futur, aie confiance en ton destin_  
 **Don't try to make any thing else even when you feel**  
 _N'essaie pas de faire autre chose même quand tu le sens_

 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je me fous de tout_  
 **I am lost**  
 _Je suis perdue_  
 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je me fous de tout_  
 **Why not have it all**  
 _Pourquoi ne pas tout avoir ?_  
 **I am lost**  
 _Je suis perdue_  
 **I don't care at all**  
 _Je me fous de tout_  
 **Lost my time, my life is going on**  
 _J'ai perdu mon temps, ma vie continue_

La musique s'arrête et je baisse lentement mon micro. Je n'ai pas réussi à me concentrer mais j'ai dû fournir une prestation pas si minable que ça parce qu'on ne me dit rien. On dirait que je me suis amélioré depuis un an et tout ça sans même que je le vois. En fait, tout le monde est plutôt concentré sur sa propre performance et aussi sur celles de nos deux nouveaux membres. Brook et les autres membres du Glee Club veulent qu'Aby et Stussy soient aux meilleures de leurs capacités en juin pour le concours national.

Je les regarde parler, s'enthousiasmer de ce qu'on fait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, moi aussi j'aurais fait comme eux, moi aussi j'aurais pu être content. Mais les choses ont changé et me voici condamné à m'inquiéter perpétuellement, à me poser des questions et à devoir être conciliant parce que je sais. Connaitre la vérité n'est vraiment pas un cadeau.

 **-C'est bientôt la fin,** commente Brook.

Notre prof et responsable de club est étrangement sérieux. C'est si étonnant qu'on en est tous inquiet. Brook nous fixe, nous, ses élèves encore debout sur scène, avec un petit sourire.

 **-L'année dernière, vous vous êtes présentés à ce concours sans peur et avec beaucoup de courage. Vous m'avez fait rêver et j'ai pleuré en même temps que vous cette deuxième place. Mais cette année je le sens, on ne connaitra pas la même fin pour ce concours ! Quel que soit le résultat** **de toute façon** **, je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçus. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous connaitre et à vous enseignez ce que j'aime tant : la musique.**

Il est ému et bien entendu, on finit également par l'être alors on descend tous pour le prendre dans nos bras. Shirahoshi est la première à arriver sur lui et Brook a l'air heureux du traitement qu'il reçoit. L'année prochaine, on ne sera plus là. Brook va nous manquer...

Après cette parenthèse de tendresse, on s'accorde une pause et je me propose pour aller chercher à boire pour tout le monde : ils acquiescent, ravis. Pourtant, je ne fais pas dix mètres que je suis rattrapé par Stussy qui m'informe avec un petit sourire qu'elle m'accompagne. On marche ensuite en silence alors que je cherche en vain un truc à dire. J'étais plus bavard que ça avant mais j'ai l'impression que je n'ai simplement pas envie de parler puisque j'ai la sensation qu'on ne m'écoute pas. C'est comme si j'avais décidé de me taire, tout simplement.

Et puis demain matin, je pars avec Sabo à Loguetown. J'appréhende assez, surtout qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu de la semaine : on a tout planifié par téléphone. On était trop occupé pour se voir donc ce n'est pas comme si on s'évitait mais le fait qu'on ne se voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant et qu'on ait eu une grosse dispute récemment me fait appréhender ce week-end. Forcément. On arrive bientôt à la cafétéria qui est plutôt vide à cette heure car tout le monde est à son club. C'est pour ainsi dire généralement l'heure où l'endroit se prépare à fermer.

On passe commande, la même chose pour tout le monde. Ca va assez vite. On avait tous envie d'un bon jus de pomme, allez savoir pourquoi !

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

Je suis surpris par la question de Stussy. Je la regarde un peu bizarrement alors que je prends la dernière brique de jus de pomme.

 **-Ouais, ça va.**

Ça pourrait être pire. En essayant d'être positif, je peux même dire que les choses sont en train de s'arranger. Il me semble en tout cas. La situation n'est pas idéale, tout simplement. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler avec Stussy, je ne la connais que depuis peu.

 **-Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir rejoint le Glee Club, vous êtes tous hyper sympa,** reprend-elle alors **. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant prendre tout ça à cœur. Je dois t'avouer que je stresse de ne pas être à la hauteur aux nationales... Tu ne penses pas que c'était trop tôt pour nous mettre sur la liste des participants ?** me demande-t-elle.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sorti tout à l'heure,** lui dis-je en essayant de me concentrer sur cette conversation.

 **-Vraiment ? Je pensais que les autres avaient dit ça juste pour nous encourager,** rit-elle.

 **-Rassurée ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. C'est tout nouveau pour moi... Je n'ai pas envie que mon inexpérience vous porte préjudice, c'est votre dernière année, non ? Je sais aussi que si le Glee Club en tant que nouveau club ne fournit pas de bons résultats…**

On monte les escaliers menant au couloir pour retourner dans la salle. Stussy n'a pas tort. Peu importe mes problèmes, je ne dois pas les laisser dicter ma vie. Je ne veux pas avoir de regret, il faut que je reste concentré pour pouvoir donner mon maximum pour les nationales.

 **-T'inquiète pas, fais juste de ton mieux et ça ira. On est tous là parce que le Glee Club nous tient à cœur et qu'on a envie de faire ce qu'on aime en s'amusant. Le reste, on verra plus tard. Si on part avec trop de pression, on n'arrivera à rien. Et puis franchement, tu te débrouilles super bien ! Si j'avais pu être aussi doué à mes débuts,** dis-je, plus détendu.

Stussy semble avoir du mal à croire qu'à un moment, j'ai pu avoir un niveau tout juste passable.

 **-Ace.**

Je m'arrête et me retourne. Sabo est là et il semble qu'il revienne de l'infirmerie : il est parti chercher une compresse et quelques autres trucs. On dirait que quelqu'un s'est blessé pendant le basket.

Il affiche un sourire plutôt timide et s'approche de moi. Stussy, qui s'est arrêtée en même temps que moi pour m'attendre, est encore là. J'aimerais pourtant bien qu'elle continue son chemin. Notre salle n'est plus bien loin en plus.

 **-Salut,** dis-je. **Tu t'es encore blessé ?**

Il sourit, comprenant que je fais allusion à cette fois à l'infirmerie en début de semaine.

 **-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi cette fois.**

Il jette un coup d'œil à Stussy et lui sourit. Elle lui répond par un signe de la main. Comprenant qu'on a sans doute des trucs à nous dire, elle me dit qu'elle part rejoindre les autres.

 **-Vous étiez en pause ?**

 **-On peut dire ça.**

 **-Vous avez de la chance, nous si Ryuma nous voit trainer un petit peu, il augmente la cadence !**

 **-Les coachs sont tous des sadiques adeptes de l'effort intensif,** je plaisante.

 **-C'est vrai que parfois, on peut en douter. D'ailleurs, je vais devoir y retourner si je ne veux pas me faire engueuler...**

 **-Oh, ouais.**

Il hésite à ajouter quelque chose, se mord les lèvres, puis se lance enfin.

 **-A demain. Profitons de ce week-end...**

Je lui souris et il s'en va. Je retourne alors rejoindre mon club.

Samedi 19 Mai 2018

Sabo et moi descendons à la gare de Loguetown : c'est vraiment un endroit exceptionnel. Sabo qui avait fait pas mal de recherches sur l'endroit – pas comme moi qui n'aie même pas fait l'effort de m'y intéresser – m'a parlé un peu de cette ville durant le trajet en train. Personnellement, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est dans cette ville que mon père est né. Il y a vécu une bonne partie de sa jeunesse avant de partir et de rencontrer ma mère à Bateria.

Je n'ai jamais fait l'effort de m'intéresser à cette ville mais j'aurais sans doute dû, c'est très beau. Sabo, en fan de voyages et de découvertes, regarde tout ce qui l'entoure avec beaucoup d'admiration. C'est plaisant de le voir comme ça. J'ai l'impression de le retrouver un peu, d'oublier qu'il a changé et que sa vie a pris un autre tournant ces derniers temps. Il reste quand même celui que j'ai toujours connu finalement. J'espère que durant ce week-end, loin de tout avec juste la présence de l'autre, on va pouvoir enfin mettre nos problèmes de côté et se retrouver. Mais surtout, se pardonner pour aller de l'avant. J'espère simplement que ce sera aussi simple que je l'imagine. Même si j'ai quand même très peu de doutes concernant Sabo, j'ai vraiment du mal à être objectif en ce moment.

Mais j'y mets tout de même de la bonne humeur et suis Sabo qui me sert de guide. On est là deux jours seulement alors on voyage léger : un sac à dos est amplement suffisant, d'autant que les serviettes de bains sont fournies par l'hôtel. Hôtel qui dispose d'un spa et d'une piscine...

On est en milieu de matinée et on sent déjà qu'il y a beaucoup d'animation. On passe devant l'arche en bois où le nom de la ville figure, comme pour nous signifier qu'en continuant, on s'engagera pour de bon dans cette ville. Loguetown est une ville majeure dans East Blue, il y a vraiment beaucoup d'activités et de magasins. Se situant au centre, c'est un endroit où tout bon voyageur doit au moins passer une fois dans vie.

Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, surtout qu'il fait super beau.

 **-On ne peut aller à l'hôtel qu'à partir de 16h. On fait un tour pour patienter et puis on va manger ?** me propose Sabo.

 **-Pourquoi pas.**

Sabo me regarde, se mord les lèvres, puis baisse les yeux. On dirait qu'il me reproche mon manque d'entrain sans pour autant oser me l'avouer. Moi au contraire, c'est lui que je trouve bien trop joyeux. J'ai limite l'impression qu'il se force en fait.

On marche lentement le long de la rue : des restaurants, il y en a pas mal, le tout est d'en choisir un. Sabo est emballé par le premier devant lequel on s'arrête pour lire la carte mais je suis plus difficile : le menu du jour ne me met pas forcément l'eau à la bouche. On continue et après encore deux essais non concluants, on s'arrête devant un grand restaurant qui propose une large palette de choix. Il y a plusieurs menus et les desserts ont l'air appétissant. C'est décidé, on va casser la croute ici.

On est accueilli par une serveuse qui nous guide à une table. On prend une boisson et on passe commande dans la foulée. C'est un restaurant à deux étages qui, malgré qu'il soit un peu tôt, se remplit déjà plutôt bien. L'ambiance est chaleureuse, la décoration des murs a quelque chose de tropical en plus de ses meubles en bois. Ça dénote assez avec les tables et les chaises très neutres et actuelles. C'est étrange mais ça marche. On se sent bien dans ce restaurant et on y est également très à l'aise.

Je devrais être content d'être dans un tel endroit avec Sabo. Je crois que je le suis d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une donnée qui m'empêchait de l'être complètement.

 **-Pourquoi tu voulais venir à Loguetown ? Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu avais choisi cette ville,** j'engage enfin la conversation.

 **-J'ai toujours beaucoup entendu parler de Loguetown, la ville où tout est possible,** répond-il avec empressement **. Les rêves des gens naissent et commencent ici. Ça me faisait rêver, surtout qu'avant, mon père venait souvent ici pour le boulot et ramenait toujours quelque chose, je trouvais ça beau. J'ai pensé que ce serait chouette de découvrir ça à deux. En plus, c'est à East Blue et pour moi, c'est ce qu'il nous faut.** **Mais c'est vrai que** **je ne t'ai pas trop demandé ton avis avant de réserver, g** rimace-t-il.

 **-T'inquiète, j'adore déjà. Ce n'est pas aussi lumineux et flamboyant que Dressrosa mais je sens que c'est tout aussi animé et qu'on ne va certainement pas s'ennuyer.**

Il me sourit et je me permets de me détendre un peu plus. Nos plats arrivent et je mange avec appétit ma pizza alors que Sabo déguste la suggestion du chef. Les assiettes sont vraiment bien présentées et arrivés à la moitié de nos plats, on échange et je me régale tout autant avec son riz parfumé et son poulet au curry qu'avec ma pizza au chorizo. On discute et j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été à l'aise comme ça avec Sabo. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer mais je fais le pari que oui. Jusqu'à présent, je le trouvais buté mais je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui, il m'a l'air plus ouvert, plus compréhensif.

Le dessert terminé, on paye puis on s'en va. Il est déjà presque 15h et on décide de s'arrêter dans une librairie non loin. Je me dirige vers le coin manga où je cherche les nouveautés. Sabo, plus connaisseur que moi, m'en conseille quelques uns. Plus tard, alors que je suis encore à fond sur un thriller palpitant et que Sabo s'est éloigné depuis longtemps pour voir les romans, un type s'approche de moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder, de lui poser la question : je sais que c'est un homme de mon père. Je le sens. Je frissonne et me concentre plus que nécessaire pour terminer de lire le résumé du dernier tome.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps et tourne finalement la tête vers lui.

C'est un homme assez jeune, il doit avoir le même âge que Shanks ou alors juste un peu plus vieux. Il a une allure et un physique qui se démarquent assez. De longs cheveux bleus et des yeux mis en valeur par un maquillage léger. J'ai presque du mal à croire qu'un mec comme lui est censé me surveiller en toute discrétion. Il est tout le contraire de discret !

Nos yeux se croisent et aussi silencieusement qu'il est venu, il repart, quittant carrément la librairie. Je repose mon manga, n'ayant plus vraiment le goût de rien. Cette situation me met vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas si Roger est conscient de l'impact sur mon mental que ça a... Ne plus se sentir en sécurité est horrible, surtout si je me dis que c'est un peu de son fait. Et dire qu'on avait enfin réussi à se retrouver… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a menti, de ne plus savoir qui il est vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en lui, je lui en veux.

 **-On y va ?**

Je sursaute, n'ayant pas entendu Sabo revenir. Il fronce les sourcils, surpris par ma réaction. J'acquiesce cependant et l'entraine rapidement vers la sortie. Dehors, je cherche immédiatement Baggy du regard. Maintenant que je sais à quoi il ressemble, c'est plus simple. C'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'il m'a approché, pour que je puisse le reconnaitre en cas de pépin. J'espère franchement ne pas avoir besoin de lui adresser la parole.

 **xXx**

Je regarde avec émerveillement le spa : c'est vraiment magnifique, on se croirait dans un endroit un peu précieux où tout le monde à a cœur votre bien-être. On a déposé nos affaires dans notre chambre plus tôt, chambre magnifique avec une douche italienne et un lit double super confortable.

Sabo et moi, on a passé plusieurs minutes à s'extasier sur la pièce où on allait dormir ce soir. Je dois dire que jusqu'ici, j'ai très peu dormi à l'hôtel, privilégiant plutôt les campings ou les hébergements chez l'habitant. Avec cet hôtel, j'ai l'impression de toucher au grand luxe. C'est agréable de ne rien avoir à faire, ni le ménage ni les courses. En plus, les petits-déjeuners dans les hôtels sont toujours super gourmands.

Mais le petit plus, c'est bien ce spa. Et on a justement décidé d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi avant d'aller s'acheter un petit truc à manger pour ce soir. Il y a déjà quelques personnes présentes avec nous mais ce n'est pas très gênant : on les salue puis on fait un tour dans la cabine de douche pour se laver, chacun son tour.

On commence par le jacuzzi et je soupire de bien-être quand mon corps se détend sous l'action des remous.

 **-Je pourrais y rester des heures,** dis-je.

 **-Et moi donc !** approuve Sabo. **Mais j'ai aussi envie de tester le hammam !**

 **-Pourquoi pas. Mais je ne me sens pas d'y rester des heures.**

 **-T'inquiètes pas, moi non plus.**

Des personnes nous rejoignent, un couple très souriant. Ils engagent tout de suite la conversation avec nous et on leur répond avec plaisir. Ils sont assez sympathiques. La preuve, ils ne bronchent pas du tout quand on leur dit qu'on est en couple et qu'on est là seulement pour un week-end.

Plus tard, reposés et les doigts tout fripés à cause de l'eau, on quitte finalement le spa. On se change pour pouvoir sortir : je remets les mêmes vêtements que plus tôt et Sabo fait de même. Pour ne pas dépenser trop de sous dans la nourriture, on décide de s'acheter des sandwichs dans une supérette. Demain midi, on va encore se faire un restaurant alors on mange léger et peu couteux maintenant.

Des artistes de rue se produisent non loin de la grande place. On les regarde, subjugués par leurs talents et le spectacle qu'ils nous offrent. On passe une agréable soirée et puis sur les coups de 22h, on rentre. Je suis le premier étonné mais je suis bien obligé de l'avouer, j'ai passé une super journée. Avec Sabo, c'était super, tellement que j'ai du mal à croire qu'on ne se parlait plus il y a quelques jours encore.

Comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Mais cet équilibre qu'on est en train de construire ne pourra pas perdurer si les bases ne sont pas solides.

 **-Tu es fatigué ?** me demande Sabo.

 **-Un peu,** je lui réponds.

 **-Ça te gêne si je regarde un film ?**

Je suis étonné de sa question : je suis à deux doigts de m'endormir et lui n'est pas fatigué ? Je lui fais signe que non et me prépare à m'endormir. Un passage rapide dans la salle de bain, aussi rapide que c'est possible pour moi, et je suis au lit. Sabo regarde une série policière. J'essaie de suivre les premières minutes mais je m'endors assez vite.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfait de la manière dont cette journée se termine mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Sabo m'a demandé qu'on laisse nos problèmes de côté et je suis venu justement dans l'espoir de pouvoir en parler avec lui. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je n'aurais pas non plus de réponse aujourd'hui on dirait.

Dimanche 20 Mai 2018

Je sens du mouvement derrière moi, tellement même que ça finit par me réveiller. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à l'obscurité. Je me tourne alors vers Sabo qui retire sa main, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me semble. Je le regarde sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés.

Il est du côté de la fenêtre et vu qu'on n'a pas complètement tiré les rideaux, la lune éclaire partiellement son visage.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

 **-Si… Enfin…**

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et je suis trop fatigué pour chercher plus loin. Je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts encore un peu.

 **-Arrête de bouger alors.**

 **-Désolé.**

Je ferme les yeux et reste de profil. Je sens ainsi le corps de Sabo qui n'est pas bien loin du mien.

 **-Ace...**

Je grogne et me force à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Je tombe alors sur ceux de Sabo qui me fixe avec appréhension. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, il n'a pas l'air à l'aise. Il est presque tendu en fait.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?** je m'inquiète.

Il se mord les lèvres et tend sa main droite vers moi.

 **-Est-ce que je peux te... toucher ?**

C'est dit timidement et ça me fait bizarre. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de ça avec Sabo. Pour moi, c'est naturel de dormir avec lui mais apparemment, c'est quelque chose qui le tracasse.

J'observe encore cette main avant de me rapprocher davantage et de passer ma propre main dans son dos. Je le sens relâcher son souffle dans mon cou, signe de son apaisement, avant de sentir que tout comme moi, il passe sa main dans mon dos.

 **-Je ne pensais pas de nouveau** **pouvoir** **être proche de toi...**

Il le dit avec soulagement, comme s'il réalisait un rêve qu'il pensait perdu. Sa main serre mon t-shirt et il ferme les yeux alors que son front se colle au mien.

Pour l'encourager, je passe ma main sous son haut et caresse sa peau lentement de mon pouce. Je ferme également les yeux pendant quelques secondes et me laisse bercer par son souffle.

 **-J'ai passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir, à ressasser ce qu'il** **s'est** **passé,** murmure-t-il soudain. **Et plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais peur... J'étais terrifié de ne pas trouver de solution. Je ne voulais pas que les choses restent ainsi et j'ai failli me rendre malade à force d'y réfléchir.** **J'ai essayé** **de me convaincre que** **j'avais fait** **le bon choix, que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre...**

Il caresse ma joue et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur son regard humide.

 **-Mais la vérité, c'est que tu me** **manques** **et que c'est moi qui nous ai mis dans cette situation. Je ne regrette pas mon engagement m-**

 **-Sabo,** je le coupe.

 **-Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.**

Il prend une inspiration comme pour se calmer.

 **-Tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis égoïste. Je n'écoute que mon cœur, j'y mets toutes mes forces et je me sens** **tellement** **impliqué** **là-bas** **... Je m'y sens à ma place. Ça fait longtemps que** **je ne me suis pas** **senti si à l'aise, si fort. Tu m'as donné le gout de la liberté, du changement, et eux me permettent** **de le concrétiser** **. Ne vois pas ça comme une mauvaise chose. Je t'en prie, Ace...**

 **-Tu as beau** **être sincère** **, moi je ne vois que l'aspect négatif,** je soupire **.** **C'est tellement dangereux** **, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte...**

Son corps se crispe, certainement parce qu'il perçoit l'énervement dans ma voix que j'ai malheureusement du mal à contrôler.

 **-J'en suis parfaitement conscient,** reprend-il finalement **.** **Au départ** **, je ne voulais pas y penser et je refusais de voir la réalité en face, je ne voyais que le côté noble de la chose...** **Certains évènements m'ont obligé à ouvrir les yeux dernièrement et je peux t'assurer que désormais, je suis le plus prudent des hommes. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te faire du mal.**

J'ai du mal à y croire tant il semblait sûr de lui il y a encore quelques semaines lorsqu'il m'a annoncé appartenir à une organisation décrite comme criminelle selon l'Etat. Je le crois quand il me dit qu'il a réfléchi et que ça n'a pas été facile pour lui. A l'infirmerie, ça devait déjà être le cas et il ne voulait pas qu'on aborde le sujet pour ne pas s'embrouiller davantage l'esprit. Et même si j'aurais préféré une autre réponse – qu'il me rassure en me disant qu'il abandonne – rien que le fait qu'il se soit mis à ma place me fait plaisir.

J'ai l'impression de revoir le Sabo combatif, celui qui était déterminé à changer au tout début. Ses yeux brillent de nouveau de cette flamme et je vois bien combien cet engagement a de l'importance pour lui. Pourtant, je ne peux passer outre le fait que Sabo risque sa vie sciemment en participant à cette organisation. Comment peut-il penser qu'il contrôle quoi que ce soit ?

 **-J'apprécie ce que tu as fait mais c'est comme une fausse joie parce qu'au final, rien ne va changer, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il acquiesce et je sens mon estomac se tordre. Que cette conversation se termine de cette manière me peine.

 **-Je suis désolé de te demander ça, Ace, mais j'ai besoin** **que tu comprennes** **, s'il te plait…**

Il ferme les yeux et se mord fortement les lèvres. Il se redresse alors légèrement pour pouvoir me prendre complètement dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans mon cou, son corps recouvrant une partie du mien. Il me serre fort, cherchant la force de continuer.

 **-Laisse-moi être égoïste au moins cette fois, je t'en prie...**

 **-Sabo…**

 **-** **Je te le demande parce que...** **Faire partie de l'AR est très important pour moi mais tu l'es plus encore. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Ace,** **et c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir parce que c'est exactement pour cette raison que** **je ne prendrais aucun risque inconsidéré.** **Rien qui signifierait** **te perdre en tout cas.**

Je sens ses larmes couler, celles qu'il a trop longtemps retenues. Alors, pour le soulager, l'aider à évacuer sa peine, je le serre à mon tour contre moi.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas donner mon accord à cette prise de risque. Silencieusement, je lui fais tout de même comprendre que je le soutiens. A mon échelle, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

On reste enlacé tellement longtemps qu'on finit par s'endormir au beau milieu de la nuit, encore l'un contre l'autre.

 **xXx**

J'ouvre doucement la porte et Sabo se tourne vers moi, surpris. Les vitres transparentes me permettent de voir son corps nu sous l'eau. Il me tourne le dos, gêné, et arrête le jet d'eau. J'entre alors dans la salle de bain, encore en pyjama, et fais mine de frapper aux portes de la douche.

 **-Ace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Rien, c'est juste que je me disais qu'on pouvait prendre notre douche ensemble pour gagner du temps... Ce serait aussi plus écologique,** dis-je en souriant.

Sabo ne croit pas une seule seconde à mes arguments mais me fait tout de même de la place.

 **-D'accord, ça fait longtemps en plus.**

J'enlève rapidement mes vêtements et le rejoins. J'actionne le pommeau de douche et Sabo et moi fermons les yeux sous la pression de l'eau. Sabo rigole et son rire me fait du bien : il est pur et franc. Depuis qu'on s'est parlé, tout semble s'être détendu entre nous. Mais on a beau avoir mis les choses au clair cette nuit, je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêt à de nouveau l'évoquer tranquillement même plus tard. C'est comme ça et il va falloir l'accepter.

Je veux le croire quand il me dit qu'il fera attention, que la dernière chose qu'il veut est me perdre et que si cela implique de ne pas avoir d'emmerdes, il fera en sorte de faire certains choix. Seulement, ce n'est pas parce que c'est ce qu'il veut que ce sera forcément le cas. Pour autant, je dois apprendre à lui faire confiance et le laisser être égoïste. J'ai assez connu Sabo à bout, comme quand il se mutilait, pour ne plus jamais vouloir que ça se reproduise.

Alors même si ça signifie marcher sur des œufs, on fera tout pour avancer quand même.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas... On pourrait faire un tour dans les magasins ? Il parait que la ville en regorge et qu'on trouve tout un tas de trucs exotiques et rares à Loguetown.**

 **-Bonne idée.**

Il arrête l'eau et met une noisette de gel douche dans ses mains qu'ils frottent l'une contre l'autre pour faire mousser le savon. Il les passe alors sur mon corps, mon ventre et mes bras. Et puisqu'il a décidé de s'occuper de moi, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne fasse pas de même.

On ne se parle pas, concentrés sur notre tâche. Nos regards ne quittent pas le corps de l'autre. Sabo a raison, ça fait longtemps. C'est un moment de détente qui nous fait du bien et on traine plus que nécessaire sous la douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, on finit tout de même par descendre prendre notre petit déjeuner. C'est déjà notre dernier jour ici. Finalement, un week-end reste court mais il a déjà été suffisamment bénéfique pour nous permettre de nous parler.

Alors comme hier, nos sacs sur le dos, on déambule dans la ville. On repasse devant la grande place là où les musiciens de rue se produisaient la veille. En ce dimanche matin, il n'y a pas de musicien mais du monde, il y en a quand même. On fait les boutiques et j'essaie de prendre un petit quelque chose à tout le monde. Ma mère a toujours été très fan des cadeaux souvenirs vendus en magasin, c'est presque comme si elle les collectionnait en fait. Choisir le sien n'est donc pas trop difficile, pas plus que celui de Luffy qui de toute façon est impressionné par tout. Je galère par contre pour trouver le cadeau de mes deux meilleurs amis : il faut dire qu'ils sont d'un compliqué...

A midi, on se fait de nouveau plaisir avec un bon petit restaurant et pendant le repas, je reçois un message de mon père qui me dit qu'il est à Loguetown. Il fixe le rendez-vous de ce soir à la place de la fontaine à 18h. Déjà, notre parenthèse touche à sa fin. Voyant mon trouble, Sabo s'empresse de me demander ce qu'il y a et je lui dis juste que j'ai reçu un message de mon père et je l'informe de quoi il retourne. Il n'ajoute rien de plus.

L'après-midi passe vite. On essaye de voir le plus de trucs possibles tout en prenant le temps d'apprécier l'instant. Avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, il est déjà l'heure de partir. On marche alors vers le lieu de rendez-vous mais pour ma part, c'est pratiquement à reculons.

 **-Tu n'arrives pas à lui pardonner ?** me demande soudain Sabo.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-A ton père. Tu ne peux pas lui pardonner,** constate-t-il.

Je regarde Sabo qui lui, observe avec tristesse ce qui nous entoure. Je soupire et observe l'environnement devant moi. On s'arrête au passage piéton pour attendre de pouvoir traverser.

 **-Je ne suis sans doute pas bien placé pour te donner des conseils mais tu ne penses pas que si tu as pu passer au-delà de mes mensonges, tu pourrais faire pareil pour lui ?**

Le feu passe au vert et alors que les autres piétons s'empressent de traverser, on reste immobile pendant quelques secondes avant d'enfin bouger.

 **-Tu as raison** , je finis par dire. **Tu n'es vraiment pas bien placé du tout pour me faire des recommandations...**

On continue d'avancer et je décide de passer par les petites rues pour ne pas être entouré de trop de monde : il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un comprenne de quoi on parle.

 **-Mais contrairement à lui, toi, tu ne m'as pas menti toute ma vie,** je reprends ensuite, les dents serrées. **Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas être le héros que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit, je le déteste parce qu'il s'est fait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. Son amour est une supercherie !** dis-je, amer.

Sabo m'attrape alors brusquement la main et tire dessus pour m'obliger à m'arrêter.

Ses yeux reflètent la pitié et la compassion, celles qu'il a pour moi. Même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi.

 **-Tu ne peux pas sincèrement penser ça, Ace...**

Il soupire et se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos fronts se touchent, son regard plongé dans le mien. Il attrape ma deuxième main et la serre. Ses mains sont froides, comme d'habitude, alors que les miennes sont toujours brulantes. Ça me fait du bien : ça me calme, comme une brise qui viendrait atténuer le brasier en moi.

 **-J'ai vécu avec un père qui ne m'a jamais considéré comme autre chose que comme un faire-valoir, quelque chose** **d'utile pour** **réussir. Le regard qu'a ton père quand il se pose sur toi, Outlook ne l'a jamais eu pour personne alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas** **qu'il ne t'aime pas** **parce que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus sincère** **ni** **de plus vulnérable face à la personne la plus importante de sa vie que ton père. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Ace. Je suis certain que tu ne veux qu'une chose, c'est pouvoir l'aimer, mais tu te le refuses pour une histoire de principe.**

 **-Je ne peux pas juste igno-**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.**

Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, quelque chose de chaste et d'extrêmement doux.

 **-Ne lui pardonne pas si tu ne t'en sens pas encore la force mais ne le condamne pas injustement.**

J'acquiesce, un peu sonné par ses paroles, et parce que j'en ai besoin, j'attire Sabo dans mes bras. Dirait-il la même chose s'il savait que mon père nous fait surveiller en ce moment même ?

Je ne sais pas.

On se remet en route silencieusement et quelques minutes plus tard, on retrouve mon père, bien visible sur la place du jet d'eau. Il se démarque indéniablement. D'ailleurs, il est observé par beaucoup de passants.

 **-Bonjour !** le salue joyeusement Sabo.

Il essaye de détendre l'atmosphère et je le comprends. On a deux heures et demie de route, autant que ce soit dans la bonne humeur.

 **-Alors ce week-end, est-ce que ça vous a fait du bien ?**

 **-Oui, Loguetown est une superbe ville !**

 **-Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Sabo. J'y ai passé toute ma jeunesse et j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Pourtant, ça a l'air mieux qu'avant,** rigole-t-il.

 **-Ta famille vit encore ici ?**

Je suis moi-même surpris par ma question. Je l'ai posée sans réfléchir et si j'en crois le regard incrédule de mon père, lui aussi était loin de s'y attendre. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je lui pose une question si personnelle mais essentielle sur sa vie.

 **-Sabo, ça ne te dérangerait pas de faire un petit tour le temps que je discute rapidement avec mon fils ?** lui demande Roger.

 **-Non, bien sûr.**

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule droite et la serre légèrement pour m'encourager.

 **-Je vais faire un tour dans la galerie marchande.**

Il s'éloigne alors, nous laissant seuls. Mon père va ensuite s'asseoir sur un banc et m'invite à le rejoindre.

 **-C'est bien la première fois que tu me parles de tes grands-parents,** constate-t-il.

 **-Ouais,** dis-je **. Ça doit être** **parce qu'on** **est ici, ça me rend bizarrement sentimental...**

 **-Sans doute.**

Il esquisse un sourire **.**

 **-Non, mes parents ne vivent plus ici. Mais ils** **y** **sont enterrés.**

La révélation me choque tellement que je reste bloqué plusieurs secondes sur ses derniers mots. C'est la première fois que j'entends ça : personne ne m'avait dit que… Enfin, je ne savais pas !

 **-Quand ?** je sors difficilement.

 **-Il y a déjà quelques années en fait. Peu avant que je ne reprenne le flambeau.**

 **-C'est parce qu'ils sont morts que tu…**

Je ne termine pas ma phrase mais il sait très bien où je veux en venir.

 **-Oui. Mes parents et moi, on était pratiquement d'accord sur rien mais ils m'ont toujours encouragé à aller au bout de tout ce que je faisais.**

Il pose un regard songeur sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

 **-Ils aimaient bien Rouge mais ils ne voulaient pas d'elle pour moi parce qu'ils pensaient que vivre avec elle ne serait pas compatible avec la vie que je serais amené à mener plus tard,** reprend-il finalement d'une voix douce **. Ils essayaient de me faire changer d'avis tout en sachant que comme d'habitude, je ne les écouterais pas...**

J'avale ma salive, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts.

 **-Mais finalement, tu as quand même fini par te ranger à leur avis.**

 **-Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai vite compris pourquoi mes parents m'avaient mis en garde pour Rouge. Ta mère a eu beaucoup d'ennuis à cause de moi,** soupire-t-il **. Au début, je pensais que c'était à cause de mes parents mais en vérité, ce** **n'était** **pas totalement le cas. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas entièrement innocents mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à connaitre notre relation et à vouloir me voir céder sur certains points... J'ai vite compris qu'effectivement, je la mettais en danger.** **J'ai commencé** **à douter et puis mes parents sont morts... Sans que j'y sois préparé, j'ai dû prendre leur place. J'ai également dû devenir ce qui fait mon pouvoir aujourd'hui. J'aurais pu refuser,** avoue-t-il avec émotion. **Mais à leur mort, j'ai ressenti un grand vide, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour eux ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant? Je me suis plongé dans le boulot comme une sorte de repentance...**

 **-Est-ce que tu regrettes aujourd'hui ?** je demande, curieux.

Il me regarde et esquisse un sourire timide.

 **-Oui. Ça m'arrive assez souvent d'ailleurs.**

Il rigole ensuite du ridicule de la situation.

- **Pourtant, si j'avais l'occasion de revenir en arrière, je ne pense pas que je changerais quoi que ce soit.**

Il le dit avec sincérité et nostalgie, et je repense à ce que Sabo m'a dit tout à l'heure : mon père est loin d'être parfait mais il assume ses choix. Je soupire et me cale bien au fond du banc.

La parenthèse est refermée, il est temps de rentrer. Sabo ne devrait pas tarder à revenir de son tour improvisé maintenant.

Mon père se lève et s'étire. Une longue route nous attend. En plus, à cette heure-ci, la circulation est assez dense. Quoi que ça a l'air de plutôt bien rouler à Loguetown, sortir de la ville ne sera pas trop compliqué, ce sera après.

J'observe les voitures défiler avec fluidité : les habitants doivent être habitués, la ville gronde de monde et ce en toute période. Je remarque alors une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui passe à proximité à vitesse réduite et je pense qu'elle va s'arrêter mais elle continue son chemin.

 **-J'envoie un message à Sabo pour lui dire que c'est bon.**

 **-Très bien.**

Je tape rapidement mon message et relève ensuite les yeux quand je sens le regard de Roger encore sur moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-On dirait que ça va mieux entre vous.**

 **-On dirait.**

 **-C'est encourageant. J'espère qu'entre nous aussi, ça ira mieux,** lance-t-il en souriant.

 **-Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu commence à tout m'expliquer,** dis-je.

Il en reste bouche bée. Il a dû lancer ça comme ça, sans penser que je répondrais sérieusement, et encore moins de manière si positive.

Il éclate alors de rire et son rire, loin d'être discret, attire encore plus les regards sur nous. La honte…

 **-Oui, tu as raison ! On continuera à parler une fois rentrés, tu veux bien ?**

Je hausse les épaules parce que je ne veux pas dire oui. Je ne veux pas rendre ça trop facile.

Sabo sort du magasin et s'empresse de nous rejoindre. Je le suis du regard.

Au même moment cependant, un grand bruit attire mon attention : une voiture arrive à toute vitesse sur la route longeant le côté droit de la place de la fontaine, dos à moi.

Je me retourne et reconnais la voiture noire de tout à l'heure. Je me lève précipitamment, inquiet. Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrête vivement et la vitre côté passager se baisse. Les passants se sont pratiquement tous arrêtés, alertés par le bruit eux aussi. Les autres voitures klaxonnent.

Le temps semble brutalement s'arrêter et les bruits se multiplier.

C'est un brouhaha assourdissant mais il prend fin en une fraction de seconde.

C'est comme si mon monde s'arrêtait.

Je vis la scène au ralenti. Je n'ai que l'image. Cette voiture, cette vitre qui se baisse et cette arme qui en sort pour se pointer sur la foule. Je ne sais pas ce que font les autres, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Où est Sabo déjà ?

Je me sens incapable de bouger, de comprendre.

Je ne peux que subir et je sais que j'y repenserai toute ma vie.

J'entends mon père crier mon nom alors je le regarde. Il court vers moi et me pousse avec une rare violence derrière le banc sur lequel j'étais assis auparavant. Je ne sens même pas le choc de la chute.

Je comprends. C'est lui qui est visé.

La première balle l'atteint à l'estomac.

Je n'entends rien, je vois juste le sang imbiber ses vêtements et c'est comme si l'horreur de la vision me réveillait enfin car j'entends alors les cris d'horreur et de peur tout autour de nous.

Une deuxième balle se loge dans sa poitrine et je sens les larmes couler sur mon visage. Mon cœur me fait mal et j'ai l'impression qu'à force de battre aussi vite et fort, il va lâcher.

Mon père s'écroule par terre.

Ses genoux se fracassent au sol et la voiture redémarre, ses pneus crissent sur le bitume. L'odeur nauséabonde de l'essence se répand dans l'air. Mon père est allongé par terre, le sang coulant encore et encore.

J'entends les gens s'horrifier et pleurer. Ils appellent une ambulance et la police.

Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis comme pétrifié.

Un homme se précipite sur mon père. C'est Baggy, l'homme qui devait me surveiller.

 **-Ace ! Est-ce que ça va !?**

Sabo traverse la foule en courant et il n'attend pas ma réponse pour me serrer contre lui. Mon regard est toujours accroché au corps inerte de mon père.

Après un temps incertain, je le repousse et retrouve enfin mes esprits, ma vitalité, mon bon sens… Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon souffle se coupe.

Je me rue alors vers mon père, tombe à terre à ses côtés et hésite à le saisir. Il y a tellement de sang que je ne sais pas où le toucher.

 **-Papa…**

Mon murmure se meurt dans un sanglot.

Je regarde son visage et je vois qu'il esquisse un léger sourire malgré la douleur.

Je reprends tout de suite espoir. Il peut être sauvé ! Je l'agrippe alors, m'accroche à lui de toutes mes forces, pleure encore et encore. Et puis je l'appelle car son regard devient vide. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! J'ai la sensation que l'instant dure des heures, des minutes interminables où j'attends avec angoisse l'arrivée des secours.

Pourquoi c'est aussi long ?! Il ne va pas tenir si ça continue, il perd tellement de sang ! Au-dessus de mon père, je suis simplement capable de pleurer et de le serrer contre moi. Baggy essaie de me repousser mais je tiens bon. J'ai l'impression que si je le lâche, je vais le perdre. Petit à petit, son corps se fait plus lourd et ses yeux se font ternes.

 **-Papa, je t'en prie,** **accroche-toi** **!**

Pourquoi ? A chaque fois… A chaque fois, il faut que quelque chose arrive ! J'ai l'impression de porter malheur, de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. Oui, c'est ça, je dois être maudis, avoir du sang de démon en moi pour apporter le malheur sur les autres comme ça ! D'abord ma mère qui a mis du temps à me pardonner, X-Drake encore récemment et là, mon père...

 **-** **A** **-Ace, reste calme.**

La voix de Sabo tremble et je remarque que ses yeux n'osent pas croiser les miens. Agenouillé à mes côtés, sans doute a-t-il peur de craquer, tout comme moi.

Baggy réussit enfin à me repousser et il presse immédiatement sur les blessures de mon père pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Des gens s'agglutinent autour de nous et Sabo essaye de les tenir éloignés afin de laisser de l'oxygène à Baggy qui se démène pour sauver mon père et à Roger qui lutte pour rester en vie.

Mais très vite, Baggy s'arrête.

Sabo se précipite aussitôt, croyant qu'il est fatigué, et prend le relais. Baggy lui fait cependant signe que c'est inutile et Sabo se fige.

Mais moi, je ne peux pas accepter ça. Je les bouscule et prends leur place. Je ne veux pas abandonner aussi vite.

 **-Arrête !** me crie Baggy.

Je le foudroie du regard. Qu'il me laisse tranquille celui-là. Où était-il quand mon père s'est fait tirer dessus ? Comment un truc pareil a-t-il pu arriver ?!

Pourquoi…

Baggy me regarde et j'y lis toute la haine qu'il ressent à mon égard. Ce que je pense de lui, il doit certainement en penser tout autant à mon sujet. Rejeter la faute sur l'autre nous permet sans doute de ne pas nous écrouler tout de suite.

 **-C'est trop tard, il est déjà mort,** lâche-t-il.

Je tourne automatique la tête vers mon père et observe son visage, son sourire serein.

Ce n'est pas possible.

J'entends au loin la sirène hurlante de l'ambulance, la police débarque.

Sabo se rapproche de moi et me prend la main, sans doute pour me soutenir. Mais je ne ressens rien. Le regard vide, j'observe la tache de sang sur le sol.

Mon père est mort.

J'ai raté ma chance.

En un rien de temps, la scène de crime est bouclée, un marquage est mis en place, des photos sont prises. Les blessés sont pris en charge et le corps de mon père est chargé sur un brancard.

Un ambulancier s'approche ensuite de nous et nous demande si on va bien. Je le regarde à peine. C'est Sabo qui se charge difficilement de répondre. L'ambulancier nous propose alors de monter dans le véhicule qui se charge de mon père.

 **-Pour quoi faire ?**

C'est trop tard de toute façon. J'oblige Sabo à me lâcher et marche avec détermination vers un des policiers qui recueille les témoignages. Je le coupe alors qu'il donne ses recommandations à un des témoins qui, comme les autres, n'a pas vu grand-chose.

 **-** **C'était** **une voiture noire, étrangère et puissante. Il y avait au moins deux hommes, les vitres étaient teintées donc je ne suis pas sûr de moi. L'homme qui a tué mon père avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine, les cheveux longs.**

Je vois le policier troublé par ce que je lui raconte. Il a d'ailleurs plus l'air de s'intéresser aux taches de sang qui maculent mes vêtements.

 **-Vous notez ce que je vous dis ?!**

 **-Oui… C'est... Vous avez pu voir tout ça ?** s'étonne-t-il.

Évidemment ! Je revis la scène en boucle. Encore et encore, en mode ralenti. J'ai encore les sensations en plus des images. Je doute de pouvoir oublier ça un jour.

Je ressens alors un feu brûlant qui s'éveille en moi, une haine qui grandit de seconde en seconde. En un instant, il est en train de me consumer.

* * *

Je me rends compte que j'ai posté le précédent chapitre à la sauvage, j'en suis désolée, je devais être un peu trop pressé ! ^^

J'écris actuellement le dernier chapitre et me suis rendue compte avec effarement que ça faisait trois ans et demi - presque 4 - que j'avais commencée cette histoire. C'est étrange de se rendre compte le temps que j'ai passé dessus ! ^^

Les prochains chapitre devrait également arriver plus ou moins vite. A bientôt et surtout bonne année ! J'espère que vous la commencer tous très bien. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

 **Merci à brinou pour son commentaire. ^^**

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 33

.

« Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes sont inspirées par les mots que l'on n'a pas prononcés et les gestes que l'on n'a pas faits. »

Harriet Beecher Stowe

Ace

* * *

Mardi 22 Mai 2018

Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, je fixe le mur en face de moi, les mâchoires crispées et les yeux injectés de sang. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi depuis ce week-end et j'ai mal aux yeux. Je les sens secs et ils me piquent. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement les prémices des premières larmes ? Quoi que, ça m'étonnerait. Depuis dimanche, je me retrouve incapable de pleurer. La seule émotion que je ressens à vrai dire, c'est la colère.

Pure et intense. Je foudroie ce mur blanc sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Sabo est resté avec moi hier pour me soutenir. Me soutenir de quoi ? Je me demande bien. Qu'espèrent-ils tous ? Mon père est mort, j'ai bien le droit d'être déprimé autant de temps que je le veux. Essayer de faire mon deuil. Il ne va pas revenir comme par magie, je l'ai bien compris. C'est fini pour lui. Ça m'a frappé comme une vérité criante dimanche quand j'ai vu son corps être recouvert d'une bâche avant d'être emmené par les ambulanciers.

Geste ultime pour préserver les pauvres passants témoins de cette horrible scène. Inutile lorsqu'on a déjà assisté à la mise à mort de l'homme qu'ils emmenaient. Et puis, pour ne rien enlever à l'horreur, il y avait ces traces de sangs par terre qui révélaient à elles seules la violence de l'action.

Les rares fois où j'ai pu fermer les yeux, je le revois dans mes cauchemars. Il m'arrive aussi de revoir toute la scène et de me maudire de n'avoir rien fait. J'étais là et pourtant, je n'ai servi à rien, absolument à rien. Je ne peux même pas faire un portrait-robot fiable et utilisable de la personne qui a lâchement abattu Roger. Je me suis senti impuissant et aujourd'hui encore, je ressens avec force combien j'ai été faible.

Chacun vit la tragédie différemment. Luffy a pleuré des heures durant hier au moment où Hancock le lui a appris. Elle a retardé le moment autant qu'elle a pu mais la triste nouvelle devait bien finir par sortir de sa bouche. Ce matin, il a recommencé à pleurer et, agacé, je lui ai crié de se taire. Il n'a pas arrêté pour autant.

J'ai eu très peu de contacts avec la femme de mon père. Dimanche soir, quand Baggy nous a ramenés, je suis monté de manière tout à fait automatique dans ma chambre. Sabo m'a accompagné et, avec beaucoup de tendresse, il s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a déshabillé et m'a emmené sous la douche pour me laver. Je suis resté immobile, obéissant tel une poupée inanimée.

Il m'a ensuite mis au lit et quand j'y pense, j'ai dû représenter un tel poids pour lui... Mais il ne s'est pas plaint de mon mutisme, pas une seule fois. Il s'est occupé de moi, a mis à laver mes vêtements tachés de sang et puis est venu se coucher à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, pas vraiment. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à regarder mon petit ami dormir cette nuit-là. Ça m'a aidé à ne pas craquer.

Je me demande sincèrement comment Sabo a fait pour tenir. Au-delà du fait que la victime est un proche, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse sortir de ça indemne. Pourtant, je l'ai trouvé fort, assez solide pour que je puisse me reposer complètement sur lui.

J'ai juste une hâte, c'est qu'il soit là à nouveau.

Des gens sont passés hier mais je n'ai pas eu le courage ni la curiosité et encore moins l'énergie d'aller voir. C'est la femme de ménage qui les a accueillis et elle les a tout de suite emmenés voir la maitresse de maison.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver. Mon père était un Empereur et même si je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi les implications, je suis sûr d'une chose : on n'était pas supposé l'atteindre aussi facilement. A moins que je me trompe ? De toute façon, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ? Ça ne le fera pas revenir.

On toque à la porte et mes yeux se portent lentement sur elle. La poignée s'abaisse et Sabo, un sourire timide aux lèvres, entre dans ma chambre. Il me rejoint sur mon lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux. Je me sens bien, apaisé.

 **-J'ai envie de dormir.**

 **-Dors, je reste avec toi.**

On se couche et je me pelotonne dans ses bras pour essayer de m'endormir. Malheureusement, malgré la fatigue, je peine à trouver le sommeil. Alors je me contente de regarder le visage de Sabo et lui m'observe aussi, silencieux.

 **-J'aimerais te dire que ça va aller mais la vérité c'est que je n'en sais rien,** m'avoue-t-il.

Moi non plus, je n'en sais rien.

Je me réveille plus tard, surpris d'avoir pu dormir un peu. Pas beaucoup en réalité : une heure tout au plus. Sabo dort encore et je fais attention à ne pas bouger pour ne pas le réveiller. Mais son sommeil doit être vraiment léger parce que quand mon ventre grogne à cause de la faim, je vois ses paupières closes bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux me fixent déjà, parfaitement éveillés.

 **-Allons manger un peu,** propose-t-il.

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de descendre...**

 **-Pourquoi ? Il faut bien que tu manges, tu sais.**

Je ne réponds pas et Sabo sourit, toujours aussi patient avec moi.

 **-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester enfermé dans ta chambre toute ta vie, Ace. Quand est-ce que tu pars chez ta mère ?**

 **-Demain.**

 **-Je suis sûr que Luffy aimerait te voir avant ton départ.**

J'esquisse un sourire amer.

Luffy… Quel mauvais grand-frère je fais. J'ai beaucoup critiqué Luffy avant par rapport à la relation qu'il avait avec Roger. Mon père. J'avais beau savoir que mon énervement n'avait pas lieu d'être et que j'avais juste l'air stupide à refuser à Luffy le droit de voir en Roger un père. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, père et fils.

Mais je lui en voulais. Ça semblait facile pour Luffy d'aimer Roger, de lui parler. Si simple alors que moi je n'arrivais qu'à tantôt être à l'aise, tantôt être énervé suivant ce que j'apprenais. Mais maintenant, il n'est plus là et c'est trop tard pour regretter.

Jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais pas réussi à comprendre mon père et à avoir une relation saine avec lui. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir aider Luffy mais je suis dans un tel état que le voir, être confronté à sa peine, me ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Je m'en veux tellement. Je veux voir ma mère et oublier, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver. J'ai l'impression d'enchainer les emmerdes en ce moment. Et d'être seul. J'ai Sabo mais à trop me reposer sur lui, je crains justement de lui faire peur, de lui mettre trop de poids sur les épaules et qu'il s'effondre sous la difficulté des responsabilités. J'adore Zoro mais il n'a jamais vraiment été doué pour réconforter les gens. Pourtant, il est vrai que sa présence seule m'a souvent été d'un grand secours. Je compte encore moins sur Law car il analyse trop et malgré moi, j'ai tendance à surveiller mes mots en sa pré ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'avoir un énième rendez-vous avec César. Je sais qu'ils connaissent ma situation, qu'ils savent que Roger n'est plus. Ils ont peut-être essayés de me contacter mais je n'ai pas vérifié, checker mes mails et mes appels ne fait pas partie de mes priorités.

Les membres du Glee Club ne connaissent pas vraiment les difficultés que j'avais avec mon père et notre relation en dents de scie. Ils ne pourraient pas, d'après moi, comprendre ce que je ressens.

En fait, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec X-Drake mais on ne se parle plus depuis son retour et aller le voir pour m'épancher sur son épaule, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Quant à Shanks, il était trop proche de mon père. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur, avec qui je ne ressentirais pas cette immense tristesse que je vois déjà chaque jour dans le miroir.

 **-Je ne pense pas que je sois de bonne compagnie en ce moment...**

 **-Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de quelqu'un de souriant à nos côtés dans ces moments-là.**

Je ferme les yeux, respire son odeur.

 **-C'est vrai…**

 **-Descendons.**

Je hoche la tête et Sabo se lève, me tends la main. Je la saisis et pour la première fois depuis dimanche, je me risque à sourire un peu.

Mercredi 23 Mai 2018

Il est 9h. Ma mère devrait arriver dans une demi-heure environ et après, je quitterai Dawn jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Ma mère ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix quand elle m'a appelé lundi matin : j'étais incapable de lui parler alors elle a pris les décisions toute seule. Ce n'est plus mal. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je viens de perdre mon père, mais ma mère me manque.

Dimanche, on enterre Roger. Je serai là et ma mère aussi. Il y aura sans doute pas mal de monde, c'est ce que j'imagine en tout cas. Je me souviens que lorsque j'avais dû bosser pour mon père en gage de punition, j'avais remarqué que tout le monde dans son entreprise l'appréciait beaucoup. Il avait l'air d'être un bon patron. J'imagine donc que oui, il y aura du monde pour lui dire au revoir. On voudra peut-être même que je dise quelque chose. C'est ce qu'on fait aux enterrements généralement, non ?

Mais je me sens bien incapable de faire un discours, de parler de ce que je ressens, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça change d'ici dimanche.

Je termine de préparer mon sac et ramasse mon portable que je mets dans ma poche pour ne pas l'oublier plus tard. Je reste ensuite planté devant la porte de ma chambre à hésiter. Hier soir, quand je suis parti manger avec Sabo, je n'ai croisé personne dans la maison. C'était étrange. Je sais que je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise si je devais voir Hancock ou même Luffy mais en même temps, je ne veux pas partir sans même les voir et leur dire au revoir.

J'ai l'impression qu'à agir comme je le fais, je minimise la douleur des autres et ne me centre que sur la mienne. Et je ne veux pas. Je n'ai pas le monopole de la douleur, surtout pas pour un homme que j'ai passé la moitié de mon temps à détester. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis son fils que ma douleur est forcément plus forte que celle des autres. Sabo est très gentil avec moi, j'ai conscience qu'il me ménage, qu'il ne dit jamais un mot de trop pour ne pas me froisser. Ma décision de partir il ne la cautionne pas mais comprends que j'ai besoin d'être avec ma mère. Il a essayé quelques fois de me parler des autres, de nos amis mais je suis resté bêtement muet, presque incapable d'entendre ce qu'il me disait.

Je me suis enfermé dans une bulle pour panser mes plaies et essayer de me préserver et je ne pense pas être capable d'en sortir pour l'instant.

J'inspire un grand coup et sors de ma chambre. Je descends au salon pour attendre ma mère. Habituellement, je prends le train ou alors c'est mon père qui s'occupait de m'emmener à Bateria mais cette possibilité n'est plus envisageable. Et je ne prends pas le train parce que ma mère s'est enfin achetée une voiture.

Arrivé au salon, j'ai la surprise d'y voir Hancock et Luffy ensemble devant la télé, un bol d'assortiments de bonbons dans les mains d'Hancock dans lequel Luffy pioche abondamment, l'ancienne top-model un peu moins.

Je marche vers eux et ils me voient assez tard. Je m'assois à côté de Luffy sans rien dire. Les deux me regardent, surpris, et puis leurs yeux se posent sur mon sac. Ce n'est plus de l'étonnement, c'est une véritable incompréhension que je vois alors se peindre sur leurs visages. J'avoue avoir un peu oublié de les prévenir que j'allais vivre chez ma mère pendant quelques jours.

 **-Tu pars ?** s'inquiète Luffy.

Je ne réponds pas, mon regard se bloque dans celui larmoyant de Luffy et j'ai l'impression que si je lui dis que j'ai effectivement prévu de m'en aller, je finirais par complètement le briser. Pourtant, il va bien falloir que je lui réponde.

 **-Je vais chez ma mère,** j'admets, pas très fier.

 **-Pourquoi ?!**

Luffy se tourne complètement vers moi et attrape mon tee-shirt pour me tirer vers lui, les traits déformés par la colère.

 **-J'ai besoin de changer d'air,** je me justifie.

 **-Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi !**

Comment ne pas me sentir minable après ça... Je le vois bien en cet instant : Luffy compte sur moi. Mais la vérité, c'est que je me sens incapable de l'aider. Hier, Sabo m'a dit que Luffy avait simplement besoin de m'avoir à ses côtés, sans artifice ni faux semblant. Il veut du soutien, il veut que pour une fois, je joue mon rôle de grand frère.

 **-Luffy,** intervient Hancock.

Je la regarde alors enfin pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'ai toujours fait attention à ne jamais trop avoir de contact avec elle. Elle avait beau être la femme de mon père, on avait du mal à s'entendre mais aujourd'hui, c'est comme si on faisait la paix.

Malgré la douleur, la tristesse qu'elle ressent et qui est visible sur son visage figé, elle reste très digne. Elle le doit, pour Luffy. Et en cet instant, j'admire sa force de caractère pour arriver à traverser ce décès tout en gardant bonne figure devant tout le monde.

 **-Ne sois pas triste,** sourit-elle. **Ça ira, tu verras.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

Hancock est surprise par ma question, et moi aussi. Ça m'a échappé.

Elle baisse les yeux, pensive. J'imagine qu'elle réfléchit à un bobard pour Luffy ou moi. Que peut-elle répondre à ça?

 **-Oui. Pas tout de suite, mais ça ira. Plus tard. Roger était un homme optimiste qui souriait tout le temps. Je suis sûre qu'il repose en paix.**

Je repense immédiatement au visage de mon père : le jour où il est mort, il souriait. J'avais trouvé ça étrange et j'avais pensé que c'était dû à un délire lié à la douleur. Mais il était déjà mort. Pourtant, il souriait.

J'ose espérer qu'il était heureux et qu'il est effectivement parti en paix. Hancock a l'air sincère en tout cas.

On sonne à la porte et j'imagine que c'est ma mère qui vient me chercher. Je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir, l'angoisse bien présente. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de Luffy.

 **-Ace...**

Ma mère esquisse un sourire triste et ses yeux se mettent à briller mais je ne vois pas ses larmes. Elle me prend dans ses bras et j'entoure son corps frêle, je la serre contre moi. Elle me repousse alors gentiment pour mieux me regarder, m'observer.

 **-Laisse-le rester ici, s'il te plait !** intervient Luffy.

Il est arrivé tellement vite que je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Il se met entre nous deux, me gardant bien derrière son dos, ce qui fait qu'à présent, ma mère et moi avons nos regards braqués sur lui. Je doute que cette fois-ci, le but de Luffy est seulement d'attirer l'attention. Il ne veut pas que je parte et ça, ma mère aussi semble le comprendre.

Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils dans une interrogation muette.

Que faire à présent ?

Il ne s'agit pas tellement de partir que de m'aérer l'esprit. J'ai simplement besoin de ma mère. Comme Luffy a besoin de moi.

C'est étrange, personne n'a jamais eu besoin de moi avant. Quand ça a été le cas la première fois, j'ai eu du mal à gérer. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup blessé Sabo à cette époque. Et là, j'ai l'impression que ça recommence : est-ce que je vais réussir à m'améliorer un jour ? Je répète les mêmes erreurs simplement parce que c'est trop compliqué pour moi alors que je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour renoncer.

Pourtant, c'est ce que je fais.

Je regarde à nouveau Luffy et j'ai l'impression de choper une grosse enclume dans l'estomac qui alourdit tous mes gestes. Je ne peux pas fuir, c'est un truc auquel je me refuse.

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir partir, maman…**

Elle me regarde, comprend, et sourit.

Elle n'ajoute rien de plus et je m'écarte pour la laisser complètement entrer. Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait faire tout ce chemin pour rien. Surtout qu'au final, je prends cette décision seul. Peut-être que ma mère aurait voulu que je vienne avec elle, que je la soutienne également ? C'était il y a des années mais mes parents se sont aimés avec beaucoup de force et de tendresse. Longtemps, elle a cru que c'était son grand amour. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Qu'elle soit triste elle aussi n'aurait rien d'étonnant.

 **-Vous n'avez qu'à rester avec nous jusqu'à demain,** luipropose Hancock qui s'est levée pour nous rejoindre.

Ma mère hésite, certainement mal à l'aise.

 **-Vous devez être fatiguée.**

Les deux femmes se sourient alors, comme si par ce simple geste, elles se comprenaient enfin.

 **xXx**

 **-Eh bien, dis donc ! J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, tu enchaines les galères, Ace ! Je parie qu'aujourd'hui, tu vas en avoir des choses à me dire ! Profite, déjà que j'ai eu du mal à te caser un rendez-vous...**

 **-Ça doit bien faire vos affaires,** je lâche.

Mon psychologue me regarde longuement, sans sourire, sans exagéré aucune de ses émotions. Je me demande s'il est vexé par ce que je viens de dire. Cette accusation qui le place en profiteur. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'enrichit grâce au malheur des autres. Les gens viennent rarement voir un psy quand tout va bien dans leur vie.

Je ne voulais pas venir voir César. Ma mère ayant décidé de rester ici jusqu'à l'enterrement – sous l'insistance de Hancock – j'aurais aimé passer du temps avec elle. Surtout qu'elle vient juste d'arriver et comme elle est surtout là pour moi, je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça de ne pas repartir avec elle. Je ne veux pas qu'en plus, elle se sente seule. J'ai essayé de partager mes inquiétudes à ce sujet avec beaucoup de maladresse mais elle a quand même su me rassurer. Elle a ensuite évoqué l'idée d'aller voir mon psy et comme finalement je ne pars pas, autant en profiter.

Quand je suis parti, elle discutait encore avec Hancock et Luffy. J'ai trouvé ça tellement étonnant. Pas qu'elle soit proche de Luffy, le Chapeau de paille adore ma mère, mais plus que les deux femmes aient des choses à se dire. Sans forcément se détester, je ne me souviens pas qu'elles se soient un jour appréciées. Pour tout dire, je pensais qu'avant, elles se supportaient simplement par politesse, pour Roger et pour nous. Mais peut-être qu'à présent, les choses ont changé. Des choses qui m'échappent et que pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore en mesure de comprendre.

 **-C'est peut-être difficile pour toi de le concevoir mais j'appréciais beaucoup Roger. Sa disparition me peine énormément,** répond finalement César. **Et toi ? Est-ce que je ne m'avancerais pas un peu trop en disant que la mort de Roger te bouleverse ?**

Je serre les dents et braque sur lui un regard noir. La colère, encore et toujours. Voilà ce que je ressens quand je l'entends supposer ça.

 **-Ça ne te plait pas ? Pourtant, tu détestais Roger.**

 **-Je ne le détestais pas,** je le contredis.

 **-Tu serais pourtant en droit de le faire. Il t'a abandonné, a refait sa vie et était heureux alors que tu as dû apprendre à vivre sans père dans la douleur.**

Je secoue la tête et essaye de ne pas écouter ses âneries.

 **-Il a passé son temps à mentir. Vous n'aviez rien en commun et tu vas me dire que parce qu'il est mort, subitement, tu vas te mettre à l'aimer ? Lui pardonner ?**

César et moi nous regardons. On s'affronte presque du regard. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi agaçant et détestable qu'en cet instant. Il se croit supérieur simplement parce qu'il a fait de longues études, il pense peut-être être capable de comprendre parfaitement ce que je ressens ?!

 **-Vous vous trompez complètement !**

 **-Je me trompe ?**

Il hausse un sourcil surpris.

 **-** **Vraiment ? Je ne fais pourtant que redire tout ce que tu m'as dit pendant nos nombreuses séances.**

Il agite son fameux calepin pratiquement sous mon nez. Je le regarde et je me sens mal. Comment ai-je pu penser tout ça ? J'ai passé trop de temps à le détester pour cacher le fait que j'aimais mon père. Parce que je pensais que c'est ce que je devais faire. Mais je me suis complètement fourvoyé.

 **-Et ça vous amuse de retourner le couteau dans la plaie comme ça ?! Mon père est mort et je me sens tellement coupable !**

 **-Pourquoi ça ? On lui a tiré dessus, non ? Toi aussi tu aurais pu être blessé ou même tué.**

Je me tais et me mords les lèvres, indécis. Encore une fois, il m'est impossible d'être complètement sincère avec César. Je décide donc d'inventer un truc qui se rapprocherait de la vérité, et vite, pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur mon hésitation.

 **-Apparemment, mon père avait quelques ennuis en ce moment. Des soucis concernant son entreprise. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça qu'il est mort mais sentant la tension, il m'avait demandé de faire attention. J'ai insisté** **quand même** **pour faire ce voyage. Il s'est alors senti obligé de prendre des précautions et est même venu me chercher...**

 **-Tu penses réellement que c'est ta faute ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être. J'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement en ce moment.**

 **-C'est certainement parce que tu te prends trop la tête. Tu viens de perdre ton père, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Qu'est-ce que sa perte évoque en toi ?**

 **-Beaucoup de colère.**

César n'est qu'à moitié étonné. Quand il s'agit de mon père, il y a toujours de la colère en moi, à son égard ou contre moi-même. Je baisse la tête, honteux. J'ai l'impression d'agir comme un gamin, de ne pas me conduire normalement. Luffy a une conduite bien plus acceptable que moi sur ce point-là. J'aimerais être capable de pleurer mais c'est étrange, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas si ça vient justement de cette colère qui fait que je suis tellement focalisé dessus que ça m'empêche d'exprimer ma peine. Ou est-ce simplement la peur de m'écrouler ?

 **-L'enterrement a lieu dimanche. Est-ce que ça ira ?**

 **-Je pense que oui.**

Je ferme les yeux, respire. Il va falloir que je lui dise au revoir pour de bon cette fois.

 **xXx**

Je sors de ma salle de bain et ai la surprise de voir ma mère dans ma chambre. Il est déjà tard et je pensais qu'elle dormait.

Même si finalement, on n'a pas tant parlé que ça avec César cette après-midi, cette séance m'a assez secoué. Il faut dire que cette espèce de fou m'a mis face à mes contradictions. Je sais bien que quand on meurt, les gens ont tendance à ne trouver que des qualités aux disparus ou alors à taire leurs défauts, leurs faiblesses, par décence ou alors parce qu'ils veulent se rappeler seulement des bons moments.

Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. C'est simplement que mes sentiments ont toujours été très complexes et que sans doute, je n'ai jamais trop réussi à les déchiffrer. Maintenant que je suis seul, je ne peux que les affronter, les regarder bien en face. Mon père me manque et malheureusement, ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui…

J'ai eu besoin de m'isoler en rentrant et personne ne m'a dérangé. Au diner, je n'ai pas non plus été très bavard, j'ai simplement écouté les conversations sans intervenir.

Je regarde ma mère et sens toute la tendresse qu'elle dégage. D'un geste de la main, elle m'invite à m'asseoir à ses côtés. Partager ce petit moment avec elle.

 **-Laisse moi finir de te sécher les cheveux,** me propose-t-elle.

J'hésite, me trouvant bien assez grand pour faire ça tout seul, mais face à son sourire, j'ai du mal à résister. Je grogne un peu mais finis tout de même par m'asseoir sur mon lit, dos à elle. Je lui tends par-dessus mon épaule la serviette qu'elle attrape avant de commencer à me sécher les cheveux avec beaucoup de soin. Ses gestes sont doux et lents.

Il y a assez longtemps, ma mère m'a confié que ne sachant pas si je serais une fille ou un garçon – Roger et elle voulaient garder le secret jusqu'à la naissance – elle s'était imaginée à plusieurs reprises ce qu'aurait été sa vie - notre vie - si finalement j'avais été une fille. Pour ma part, je suis bien content de ne pas être une fille mais il est sûr que j'aurais pensé le contraire si j'en avais été une. C'est juste qu'à tous les coups, mes parents auraient été plus protecteurs et que j'aurais difficilement pu échapper aux séances de coiffage et d'habillage.

 **-Ton père était fier de toi.**

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. L'entendre me dire ça me trouble énormément. Ça me fait mal à vrai dire.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi,** je laisse entendre.

Ma mère rit, comme si cette réaction était normale.

 **-On a déjà dû te le dire une centaine de fois, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Et plus le temps passe, plus c'est vrai.**

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix alors je ne dis rien.

 **-C** **'est quelque chose que Roger n'a jamais compris. Parfois, quand il te regardait, il disait me voir à travers ton regard, tes sourires et tes taches de rousseur.**

Elle arrête de bouger la serviette, la laisse tomber sur le lit et me prend doucement dans ses bras, ses mains m'enserrant avec force.

 **-Il ne se faisait pas autant de souci pour toi que moi, il savait à quel point tu es fort. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de prendre ses précautions...**

Elle souffle comme pour se retenir de pleurer.

 **-** **Roger était à côté de la plaque finalement. Tu ne ressembles pas à ta mère, mon grand, tu es bien plus fort que moi...**

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je perçois immédiatement ses larmes qui glissent sur ma peau. Je sens alors mes propres yeux me piquer, s'embuer, mais aucune larme ne m'échappe.

 **-Maman… tu crois qu'il a été heureux ?**

Elle renifle et me serre plus fortement contre elle avant de relever lentement le visage.

 **-J'ai peur d'avoir gâché sa vie parce que j'ai refusé de lui pardonner encore et encore comme un gamin buté et complètement con...**

 **-Ace.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me le pardonner...**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux. Il n'y avait pas plus bon vivant que ton père. Ne te torture pas l'esprit, je t'en prie.**

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de ma mère, je doute de pouvoir passer au-dessus de ça si facilement.

* * *

« Presque tous les hommes peuvent supporter l'adversité, mais si vous voulez tester le caractère d'un homme, donnez-lui le pouvoir. »

Abraham Lincoln

Shanks

* * *

Jeudi 24 Mai 2018

 **-Baggy va partir,** me dit Rayleigh.

Debout en plein milieu de mon bureau, il me regarde et attend une réaction de ma part. N'importe laquelle. J'esquisse un sourire amer à l'entente de ces mots. Ici, tout le monde croit à tort que Baggy et moi sommes proches alors qu'en vérité, le clown ne peut pas me blairer et que je me fous bien de lui. Je veux dire que je le considère comme un de nos nombreux camarades, ni plus ni moins. Un camarade que j'aime bien faire marcher, c'est tout.

Et dire que parce qu'il croit que ce départ va me bouleverser, Rayleigh est venu me l'annoncer en avant-première…

Le départ de Baggy ne me surprend pas du tout. Je m'y attendais et me demandais même combien de temps ça lui prendrait. Même si nous ne sommes pas spécialement proches lui et moi, je le connais quand même un minimum.

Il a assisté à la mort du boss et je n'imagine pas la culpabilité qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment. Et puis, ce groupe qu'on forme, Roger en était le noyau, la lumière. Il est compliqué maintenant qu'il n'est plus là de survivre malgré tout.

 **-Qu'il parte alors,** je souffle. **J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur moi pour lui demander de rester.**

Il sourit, conscient que l'idée est complètement absurde.

 **-Bien sûr que non. Je vais l'annoncer aux autres le plus vite possible et essayer de voir si d'autres vont suivre le même chemin.**

 **-Le groupe est en train de s'effondrer,** dis-je tristement.

Je joue avec mon stylo bleu que je fais tournoyer quelques secondes entre mes doigts. Mes yeux s'attardent sur les dossiers que j'étudiais avant que mon supérieur n'entre : le jour du procès concernant l'affaire de l'agression sexuelle sur laquelle je bosse approche à grands pas. Mon client a finalement décidé d'être honnête et m'a avoué qu'il entretenait une relation avec la plaignante mineure depuis presque un an. Sa femme commençait à avoir des soupçons alors il a décidé d'y mettre fin mais l'adolescente l'a mal pris. Après ses belles paroles, sa femme a eu du mal à y croire : il s'est foutu d'elle et c'est bien pour ça qu'on en est là aujourd'hui. Elle a porté plainte pour lui apprendre à se foutre de sa gueule et me voilà coincé dans cette histoire de cul sordide dont je me serais bien passé. Surtout en ce moment. En début de semaine, j'ai vu mon client et j'ai été pris d'une folle envie de lui casser les dents avec la touillette de mon café.

Travailler ne m'aide pas du tout à surmonter la mort du boss, ni même à penser à autre chose. Le travail ne me rappelle que trop bien le fait qu'il n'est plus là justement. Cette entreprise, le groupe, _Gol. D. corp,_ c'est lui qui l'a fait grandir. Il a donné sa chance à tellement de monde. C'est dur de devoir se débrouiller seul à présent.

Je fixe Rayleigh, observe son visage, sa posture, sa fatigue. Il était le plus proche de Roger. Son homme de confiance, son second et même son ami. J'ai honte de montrer à quel point tout ça m'atteint devant lui et encore plus devant sa famille. Je ne suis pas encore parti voir Hancock, ni même Luffy et Ace. Je ne m'en sens pas encore capable.

 **-Qui a prit sa place ?**

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser le fond de ma pensée, il voit tout de suite où je veux en venir.

 **-Teach.**

Je rigole, trouvant ça complètement fou. Je serre le poing et essaie de ne pas m'énerver.

 **-C'est lui qui l'a tué !** je crache finalement.

 **-Et alors ?** souffle-t-il, désabusé. **Tu sais comment ça marche.**

 **-Il ne mérite pas de vivre.**

Rayleigh pose sur moi un regard désolé et j'ai alors l'impression que tout ça lui fait énormément de peine. Qu'il comprend des choses qui m'échappent et qu'il fait au mieux pour que tout se passe bien, parce que c'est sa responsabilité.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? Te venger ?**

 **-Ce serait normal,** je laisse échapper, partagé entre la tristesse et la colère.

 **-Beaucoup pensent comme toi et ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne bouge pas. Mais si je ne fais rien, c'est parce que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulu Roger. La vengeance ne lui aurait rien apporté de plus, il est déjà mort. Elle n'aurait comme but que de vous soulager, vous. Mais la violence appelle simplement à plus de violence.**

 **-Est-ce une raison pour abandonner si vite ?!**

Je comprends bien ce que me dit Rayleigh, je sais même qu'il a raison, mais ce n'est pas facile de renoncer. La vengeance, la plupart du temps, on a l'impression qu'il ne nous reste que ça.

Rayleigh s'avance soudain vers moi et je baisse la tête, me sentant comme un gamin honteux.

Il se penche sur le bureau, ses mains bien à plat sur le bois. Son visage est sérieux. Il veut être sûr que j'imprime ses dernières paroles.

 **-Oui. Roger n'aurait pas vécu jusqu'à l'année prochaine, Shanks. Il n'est plus là, laisse-le tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes. Ce qu'il voudrait plus que tout au monde en cet instant, c'est qu'on prenne soin de sa famille et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu répondes présent pour accomplir cette tâche.**

Me voilà sèchement renvoyer à mon rang. Je déteste qu'on me rappelle à l'ordre comme ça mais c'est nécessaire. Il ne faut pas que je me focalise seulement sur ma colère. Faire le deuil de Roger sera dur, mais comme Rayleigh vient si justement de le rappeler, il était mourant.

J'aimerais que cette simple évocation me soulage mais malgré l'information, j'ai toujours autant l'impression d'avoir le cœur en miettes.

 **xXx**

Dès que je claque la porte entrée, je n'entends plus un bruit. Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'à mon arrivée, Cavendish et Sabo parlaient. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait taire. J'approche lentement du séjour pour les voir assis autour du comptoir, bel et bien silencieux.

 **-Vous faites de ces têtes,** je lance en venant prendre quelque chose à boire dans le frigo.

Mes deux colocataires restent silencieux et ne semblent pas vraiment vouloir croiser mon regard. J'en déduis donc qu'ils devaient bien parler de moi et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si mal à l'aise à présent. Je ne m'en formalise pas. J'avoue avoir eu un comportement assez sombre ces derniers jours, de quoi leur donner à discuter. Je décide donc de passer à autre chose.

 **-Ça a été aujourd'hui ?**

Cavendish sourit, sentant peut-être que je vais enfin mieux.

 **-Super bien même. Sabo et moi, on est parti voir mon film au cinéma. Enfin, c'est la deuxième fois que je le vois mais pas grave, je me trouve toujours aussi bien à l'écran !**

 **-Tu es vraiment narcissique.**

Cavendish pousse une exclamation choquée. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que j'ose lui dire ça.

Sabo sourit mais se garde bien de venir en soutien.

 **-Sinon, je peux avoir un vrai avis ?** dis-je à l'attention du lycéen.

 **-C'était vraiment un bon film,** répond-il honnêtement.

 **-Peut-être que j'irais le voir,** je laisse entendre.

 **-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux,** boude le mannequin.

C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment cinéma, je trouve toujours le moyen de critiquer.

 **-En même temps, pourquoi m'embêter à te voir derrière un écran alors que je t'ai en vrai à la maison ?**

 **-Ne rêve pas trop.**

Il plisse les yeux et je hausse les sourcils face à son comportement si prudent. Sabo observe notre échange qui, comme d'habitude, ressemble plus à un sketch qu'à une vraie discussion.

 **-Tu as vu Ace aujourd'hui ?** je demande finalement à Sabo.

Il acquiesce. Depuis dimanche, il ne se passe pas un jour où Sabo n'est pas avec Ace. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se soient rabibochés : Ace a bien besoin de son mec pour surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve.

J'espère également que Luffy ne vit pas ça seul et qu'il est assez entouré pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

 **-Sa mère est à Dawn, elle reste jusqu'à l'enterrement. Luffy est super content qu'Ace soit encore là.**

 **-Ils vont mieux ?**

 **-On dirait, mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Ace s'en veut vraiment beaucoup.**

 **-En même temps, il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à son père alors forcément, il a des regrets.**

Sabo me fixe, surpris. Et je prends alors conscience de ce que je viens de dire.

 **-Non, enfin… Laisse tomber. C'est moi qui me mets aux fourneaux ce soir !**

Ma distraction ne semble que moyennement fonctionner mais personne n'en fait la remarque. Et même si je regrette mes paroles, c'est la vérité. S'il y a bien une personne qui doit se sentir mal en ce moment, c'est Ace. Il a toujours eu une relation compliquée avec son père et lui a malheureusement mené la vie dure ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, Roger ne lui en a jamais tenu rigueur et s'est même estimé chanceux et très heureux d'avoir pu renouer une dernière fois avec son fils.

Sa plus grande crainte était de ne pas pouvoir le faire avant de mourir. Sans le savoir, Ace lui aura certainement fait le plus beau des cadeaux. Toutefois, Roger était bien le seul à voir ça comme un cadeau : je me suis souvent indigné de la colère injustifiée d'Ace. Je voulais lui dire qu'au lieu de perdre son temps à détester Roger, il ferait mieux de profiter de lui tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas ma place. Je suis pourtant sûr qu'Ace aurait agi autrement s'il avait su son père condamné.

Je me demande si ça allègerait son fardeau si je lui affirmais que son père ne lui en a jamais voulu, qu'il était même heureux d'avoir pu passer une année de nouveau avec lui. Et puis finalement, je me dis que c'est quelque chose qu'Ace doit être capable de comprendre seul.

Fatigué de ma journée, je m'attelle à la préparation du repas. Habituellement, je n'aime pas cuisiner mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de me surpasser.

 **-Ce soir, je vais vous faire une omelette dont vous me direz des nouvelles !**

Je sors les ingrédients avec un peu trop de zèle et écoute Cavendish et Sabo me raconter leur journée. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, on passe à table. Je sens le mannequin très curieux à mon sujet et l'interroge du regard.

 **-C'est sans doute trop tôt pour y penser mais je me demandais quand même… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

Je souris, ne voyant pas bien où il veut en venir.

 **-Eh bien, comme job. Tu comptes rester dans le groupe ?** me demande-t-il, sincèrement étonné.

Mais je crois que je le suis encore plus par sa question.

 **-Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi je partirais ?**

Il hausse les épaules, incertain. Je crois surtout qu'il ne continue pas pour ne pas me vexer.

 **-De toute façon, pour l'instant, les affaires de succession, d'actionnaires et de dirigeant sont laissées de côté au moins le temps de l'enterrement. Lundi ou mardi, ces questions seront évidemment mises sur la table et on verra qui dirigera l'entreprise et la direction que le groupe va adopter. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas de ça, il ne fait aucun doute que Roger** **s'en était** **déjà occupé.**

 **-Parce qu'il se sentait en danger** , laisse tomber Cavendish.

On se regarde et je le vois très vite détourner les yeux. Mon colocataire n'a jamais réussi à apprécier Roger. Il n'aimait pas l'influence qu'il avait sur moi. Pourtant, c'est quelqu'un à qui je dois tellement. Mais je suppose qu'il a simplement la même réaction que j'ai moi-même avec Sabo. Vouloir préserver l'autre est normal. Cavendish n'a jamais vraiment su ce que faisait Roger mais il n'était pas sans ignorer son statut. Cavendish est un noble, bien sûr qu'il est au courant de ces choses-là.

 **-Après ce qui est arrivé à Ace, rien d'étonnant. Vous serez là dimanche ?**

 **-Oui. Les membres du Glee Club également, je n'ai juste pas réussi à contacter X-Drake. Je suis sûr que ça ferait plaisir à Ace qu'il soit là. J'en ai discuté avec Zoro et il pense que même si Ace ne le montre pas, il aura besoin de soutien. Alors c'est bien s'il est entouré des gens qui l'aiment, ça ne diminuera certainement pas sa peine mais au moins, il n'aura pas l'impression d'être seul.**

 **-N'est-il pas mignon ?!** dis-je en parlant de Sabo.

Celui-ci fronce les sourcils, légèrement gêné par mon compliment.

 **-Même si Mihawk se débrouille de mieux en mieux, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'Ace a touché le gros lot avec toi...**

 **-Tu dis ça mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'être un cadeau pour lui.**

Une ombre passe dans ses yeux et je sais qu'il fait référence aux derniers évènements, au conflit qu'a entrainé son intégration dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur ça et de passer à un autre sujet hautement plus diversifiant.

C'est bien la première fois depuis ce week-end que j'arrive à être autre chose que morose. Certainement que la conversation avec mon chef m'a fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de discuter normalement avec mes deux colocataires, de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Même si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu de dupes. En fin de compte, ça n'a pas grande importance : le principal, c'est d'y croire.

 **-Il ne manque plus que toi, mon cher ami ! D'ailleurs, tu ne t'aies jamais dis que si c'était si désastreux avec les femmes, il était peut-être temps de passer aux hommes ?**

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !** s'agace-t-il. **Je suis célibataire par choix et parce qu'être en couple freinerait également ma carrière.**

Je souris, juste pour l'agacer. Et bien évidemment, ça marche.

Vendredi 25 Mai 2018

 **-Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui ?**

Mihawk, tout propre et parfaitement réveillé, termine de boutonner sa chemise. Je l'observe, cherchant le courage de sortir du lit sans y arriver. J'ai passé la nuit chez lui. Parler du petit couple que forment les deux ados m'a étrangement donné envie d'aller me blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui me sert de mec. Mais si Mihawk m'a accepté chez lui, il a dit niet pour les câlins ! Et dire que je trouvais qu'il s'améliorait... Décidément, les papouilles, ce n'est pas son truc. Au moins est-il un bon soutien pour moi dans cette dure épreuve que je traverse, on va dire ça comme ça.

 **-Non,** dis-je alors que je me pelotonne plus encore contre les oreillers douillets.

Je souris en observant Mihawk terminer de s'habiller car je remarque que ses yeux glissent sur mon corps partiellement dénudé. Ça me fait plaisir alors je bouge, m'allongeant sur le ventre et cambrant le dos. Le drap glisse dans la manœuvre, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de mes fesses. Réussir cet exploit révèle presque du génie. Il n'y a pas à dire, au jeu de la séduction, je suis certainement le meilleur !

Je fais mine de rien et continue de parler.

 **-C'est jour de deuil aujourd'hui. Il y a aussi les préparations pour l'enterrement. Rayleigh en tant que second a fait le choix de nous donner un jour pour nous préparer à ce qui va suivre, se faire à l'idée et préparer quelque chose au besoin.**

Mihawk acquiesce. Je regarde l'heure et me demande alors pourquoi il est habillé comme ça.

 **-Tu sors ?**

 **-Je vais voir Hancock.**

 **-Pour quoi faire ?** je m'étonne.

 **-Lui présenter mes condoléances. Je ne l'ai pas encore fait jusqu'à présent. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de se retrouver en famille, de faire le deuil de son mari. Après tout, Hancock ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, lui épargner ma présence tout de suite après le drame était une bonne idée d'après moi.**

 **-Sans doute.**

 **-Tu veux venir ? Je suis sûr qu'Ace et Luffy seraient très heureux de te voir.**

Je soupire, étudiant sérieusement la question. C'est marrant, j'avais déjà dans l'idée de passer chez Roger pour voir Ace et Luffy hier. Mais peut-être pas si vite.

 **-Je ne sais pas, motive-moi.**

Il se détourne et je lève les yeux au ciel avant d'abdiquer. Je n'aurais pas mis longtemps. Je l'informe de ma présence et lui demande de m'attendre.

 **-Dépêche-toi.**

 **-Tu sais comment me parler, mon chéri !**

Il m'assassine du regard et je me retiens de rire. Conscient néanmoins qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre, je me lève enfin du lit et attrape les vêtements que j'ai emmenés hier. Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain et rejoins très vite Mihawk qui est déjà dans la voiture. Quand je m'installe côté passager, il me jette à peine un regard et démarre en trombe alors que je n'ai pas encore bouclé ma ceinture.

Sachant très bien que Mihawk n'est jamais bavard au volant, j'allume toute de suite la radio. J'écoute les blagues d'un humoriste en rigolant tout seul parce qu'en plus de ne pas être bien bavard, Mihawk n'est pas vraiment drôle non plus. Que des qualités !

Il se gare devant l'immense bâtisse et soupire avant d'éteindre le contact.

 **-Ça va bien se passer.**

 **-Je ne suis pas stressé,** me répond-il.

 **-Même pas un peu ?**

La portière claque et j'observe pendant quelques secondes le kendoka s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. Je me décide alors à le rejoindre et arrive juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Luffy nous fait face et il met un instant avant de nous reconnaitre ou de réaliser qu'on est vraiment là. Il sourit alors largement et c'est agréable de voir cette expression sur son visage. Il saute dans les bras de Mihawk qui, bien entendu, ne bouge pas et j'étouffe un rire quand Luffy rebondit contre le torse musclé de son oncle. Mais il ne se démonte pas et passe les bras autour de sa taille pour caler sa tête au niveau de l'épaule du brun. Luffy a encore grandit on dirait.

J'essaie de ne pas me vexer du fait qu'apparemment, Luffy préfère son oncle, cet homme pas drôle pour un sou, discret et sombre, à moi. Je veux dire, je suis son héros et je suis drôle ! Vraiment très drôle et même hyper sympa. Je suis conscient que malgré mon âge, mon métier et la vie que je mène, j'ai l'air d'un adulte enfantin parce que je m'entends justement très bien avec les gens plus jeunes que moi. J'aime faire des blagues et embêter mon monde. Ca et le fait que je suis un grand joueur de jeux vidéos.

Mais même ! C'est toujours mieux que le sale caractère de Mihawk ! On a l'impression d'avoir commis un crime à chaque fois qu'il nous regarde… Cela dit, dans notre intimité, quand il me regarde comme ça, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour me faire gémir. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

 **-Salut, Luffy ! Tu as l'air en forme, ma parole !**

Le chapeau de paille se détache enfin de son oncle et vient également me faire une accolade. Son chapeau bouge et je le remets en place. Ma main reste alors plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le chapeau. Ce bien qui m'appartenait avant et que j'ai cédé bien volontiers à Luffy pour l'encourager à devenir quelqu'un de bien, digne de ce chapeau.

Il était à Roger et le jour où il me l'a cédé, j'ai été le plus heureux des hommes parce qu'il y tenait vraiment beaucoup. Me l'offrir, c'était le signe qu'il avait confiance en moi, qu'il croyait en moi.

 **-Content de te voir. La maman d'Ace est là !**

Il prend ma main et se saisit aussi de celle de Mihawk pour nous entrainer au salon. Et effectivement, Rouge est là. Mais pas de surprise à avoir, Sabo m'avait déjà informé. Hancock, sa tasse de thé encore dans les mains, nous observe Mihawk et moi d'un œil curieux.

Le frère et la sœur échangent alors un signe de tête, certainement un langage codé pour se dire qu'ils doivent discuter parce qu'aussitôt après, elle se lève et passe à côté de moi en me snobant. Quelle famille !

Je passe outre et vais saluer correctement Rouge. La femme qu'a éperdument aimé le boss plus jeune.

 **-Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt.**

 **-Ce n'est pas grave, voyons,** sourit-elle.

Luffy vient la coller comme pour avoir également son approbation.

 **-Comment allez-vous ?** **J'ai appris que** **vous n'étiez pas censée rester mais Dawn est vraiment une superbe ville, vous trouverez de quoi faire.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Roger disait souvent que Dawn était un joyau qu'il fallait polir. Il avait même la prétention de** **vouloir** **la faire grandir quand il était dans ses bons jours !**

Je souris, heureux de l'entendre parler du boss.

 **-Tonton et toi, vous restez diner avec nous ce soir ?** nous interrompt Luffy.

 **-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?**

Je plisse les yeux, le mettant au défi de me donner envie de rester.

C'est vraiment un régal de voir Luffy comme ça : j'ai entendu qu'en début de semaine, il était pourtant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que pleurer. Il a vite remonté la pente, c'est bien. Pas étonnant d'un gamin comme lui : sourire lui va si bien, il semble plein de vie ainsi.

 **-J'en sais rien !**

Il a l'air catastrophé et je me retiens de rire. Il se tourne vers Rouge en espérant que celle-ci puisse lui répondre.

 **-Des gyozas.**

Luffy fronce les sourcils. Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse mais moi, j'adore.

 **-Hum, alors là c'est sûr, je reste !**

Luffy, par pur mimétisme, lève les bras en signe de triomphe.

 **-Je n'ai pas encore vu Ace,** je fais alors remarquer.

Rouge m'indique l'étage et je comprends qu'il est dans sa chambre. Peut-être travaille-t-il ses cours ? Lundi, il devra retourner au lycée pour quelques jours encore avant le passage du bac.

Je remercie Rouge et me dirige vers l'étage. J'entends ensuite pendant quelques secondes les voix de Hancock et Mihawk quand je passe à proximité de la cuisine mais je ne m'attarde pas et ça devient très vite des chuchotements que je suis incapable d'identifier. Je monte les escaliers en sautillant et tape à la porte de la chambre du brun. Mais comme d'habitude, je n'attends pas qu'on me donne l'autorisation et ce dans l'espoir fou de surprendre quelque chose de complètement fou justement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'exceptionnel à part le dos de Sabo un jour où il se changeait mais il m'arrive régulièrement de tomber sur Cavendish qui se brosse les cheveux, ennuyeux au possible. Je ne désespère pas.

 **-Salut. Tu t'isoles ?** je demande d'emblée.

Ace, assis sur son lit, ses cours éparpillés devant lui - comme je l'avais justement prédit - est surpris de me voir.

 **-Salut. Il vaut mieux si je veux pouvoir réviser. C'est aussi une manière de penser à autre chose qu'à l'enterrement qui approche.**

 **-Juste.**

Je rentre dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière moi. Je m'avance jusqu'au lit et après une hésitation, m'assois à ses côtés en faisant attention de ne pas écraser une feuille ou encore un compas.

 **-Toi** **non plus** **, ça ne t'emballe pas ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. Ça me terrifie même,** me confie-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, même si je suis assez étonné qu'Ace me parle. D'habitude, il faut toujours un peu le pousser pour qu'il crache le morceau.

 **-Je t'accorde que les enterrements, c'est assez lourd et pesant. En fait, c'est comme se recevoir une grosse claque et ressentir la douleur en continu qui augmente encore et encore.**

 **-Oui… Enfin, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde va me juger, me dire que je suis un hypocrite... Toute le monde sait** **que** **mes rapports avec mon père étaient compliqués alors venir à son enterrement et m'apitoyer juste pour être sur son testament...**

Il triture ses doigts et je comprends qu'il a surtout besoin d'être rassuré. C'est pour ça qu'il me parle.

 **-Personne ne pense ça, voyons. Il est normal que tu veuilles lui rendre hommage, lui dire au revoir. Et même si vos rapports étaient compliqués, tout le monde sait** **aussi** **à quel point ton père t'aimait.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de me dire...**

Il esquisse ensuite un sourire amer.

 **-Mais... je me demande si je mérite tout ça.**

Il soupire et me regarde. Ses yeux noirs reflètent la douleur qu'il ressent.

 **-Je peux te poser une question ?** souffle-t-il soudain.

 **-Bien sûr.**

 **-Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?**

 **-Pour Roger ? Depuis sa mort, tu veux dire ?** je demande pour être sûr.

Il me confirme d'un hochement de tête.

 **-Bien sûr. Roger était bien plus qu'un patron pour moi et j'ai toujours été sensible sur ce genre de choses,** dis-je dans un murmure, comme une confidence.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à pleurer,** m'avoue-t-il alors.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On m'a pourtant dit que tu étais dévasté le j-**

 **-Oui mais depuis, rien. J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge et je me sens ému, anéanti, mais c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à pleurer.**

Il me regarde, désespéré, et je me dis que ça dépasse mes fonctions.

 **-Pourquoi je ne pleure pas ?**

C'est étrange, j'ai pourtant l'impression de l'entendre sangloter, de le voir crier sa douleur et sa tristesse à cet instant. Mais il a raison, aucune larme ne coule sur son visage. C'est fascinant et terrible en même temps.

Ace me fait de la peine. Alors que Luffy a l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait que pour lui, c'est tout l'inverse.

 **-Je ne sais pas, Ace. Peut-être que tu refuses tout simplement d'entendre, de comprendre qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Tu étais là, tu l'as vu mourir et je me doute** **combien** **ça a dû être une expérience traumatisante. Sans doute trop. Inconsciemment, tu essaies** **probablement** **d'occulter ça de ton esprit.**

Je ne sais pas si ce que je dis l'aide. Je pense que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se prouver qu'il est normal et pleurer la mort de son parent. Comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, dévasté par la perte d'un être cher. J'ai l'impression que j'ai bien fait de venir...

* * *

Ce n'est pas un chapitre très joyeux mais en général cette histoire n'a rien de drôle et apaisante. Dur moment pour chaque personne de cette histoire.

A bientôt et merci de lire encore cette histoire.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Merci à whiters402' pour son commentaire et à toutes les personnes qui continuent d'ajouter le tome 1 ou le tome 2 de cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 34

.

« Pour vous gérer, utilisez votre tête, pour gérer les autres, utilisez votre cœur.»

Eleanor Roosevelt

Sabo

* * *

Dimanche 27 Mai 2018

 **-Tu es très bien comme ça.**

Ace réagit à peine et je me demande si ce compliment de ma part était vraiment la chose à faire. Pourtant, c'est vrai : Ace est très beau dans son costume noir. Il porte le deuil à merveille, c'est d'ailleurs assez triste à dire. Son air défait fait peine à voir et face à sa tristesse, j'ai bien du mal à trouver mes mots. Je me sens maladroit et hésite même parfois à prendre la parole.

Ce costume sombre, c'est sa mère qui l'a choisi. Ace espère ne plus jamais avoir à le porter après aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que ce soit le cas…

 **-Est-ce que ça va aller ?** je lui demande.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Ace ait été en forme ces derniers temps et même si ce n'est pas anormal au vu des évènements, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui.

Il se détourne de son miroir et me prend la main.

 **-Je ne sais pas. C'est une étape compliquée à passer…**

Il soupire et touche le col de sa veste pour le repositionner. A le regarder comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Que se séparer si tôt de son père alors qu'il est encore en train d'accepter qu'il ne soit plus là, ça ne va pas lui faire du bien. Et en même temps, cela participera peut-être à lui permettre de tourner la page. Les enterrements sont faits pour ça.

 **-Ace…**

J'hésite. Quoi dire ? Il me jette un coup d'œil et mes mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut entendre, ni même ce que je dois faire.

 **-Ça ira,** me rassure-t-il.

Ace n'a pas l'air convaincu mais je vois qu'il essaie de positiver, d'aller de l'avant. Je le prends alors dans mes bras et essaie de lui insuffler le maximum de force et de courage que je peux. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui a suivi la mort d'Amy, ma petite sœur. L'accident, l'hôpital et les médecins qui viennent nous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'en souviens par flash. Les évènements qui ont succédés sont assez flous. Ce qui est en revanche assez clair, c'est la cassure qu'a subi notre famille à cet instant. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir soulager davantage Ace, lui dire qu'il peut me parler, que je le comprends. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai.

 **-On y va ?**

J'acquiesce.

On quitte sa chambre et retrouvons le reste de la famille en bas. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois Hancock entourée de son frère et de toutes ses sœurs. Comme attendu de quelqu'un évoluant dans le milieu de la mode, même en noir, elle est sublime. Ses yeux quelque peu rougis qu'elle a essayé de masquer n'y changent rien. Mihawk aux côtés de Shanks se tient en retrait alors que le roux discute avec Luffy et Rouge.

Tout le monde arrête de discuter en nous voyant et on se met en route pour assister à la cérémonie. Roger sera ensuite inhumé dans l'intimité. Je m'assois à côté d'Ace dans la voiture et Luffy s'installe à ma gauche. Il cherche aussitôt ma main et je la lui donne avant de la serrer très fort. Je n'oublie pas qu'Ace n'est pas le seul à avoir besoin de soutien et que même si Luffy a commencé à remonter la pente, l'épreuve qui l'attend est extrêmement dure.

A peine arrivés, on entre dans le lieu de cérémonie qui grouille déjà de monde. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait beaucoup de salariés de l'entreprise et quand je vois Shanks aller les saluer, je me dis qu'il s'agit effectivement d'eux. On progresse doucement, passant entre les gens qui s'inclinent respectueusement devant la famille, avant qu'un homme ne vienne à notre rencontre. Les cheveux longs avec une barbe courte assez spéciale, son sourire est bienveillant et je devine que c'est un proche de la famille.

 **-Hancock.**

Il lui serre brièvement la main : l'ancien mannequin l'interrompt assez vite comme si ce geste l'avait brûlé et qu'elle était au maximum de ses capacités. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais vu très sociable avec quiconque à l'exception de Luffy et parfois de Roger. L'homme ne s'en offusque pas et passe aux personnes qui l'accompagnent.

 **-Rouge, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés mais je travaillais avec Roger et j'étais également son ami. Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.**

Rouge le remercie et il échange ensuite un long regard avec les deux soeurs d'Hancock, Luffy, puis Ace dont il semble avoir du mal à détacher ses yeux.

 **-Rayleigh.**

Shanks arrive et lui serre la main.

 **-Bonjour, je vois que pour une fois tu as fait un effort,** se moque l'ami de Roger.

 **-Il se trouve que Mihawk avait des costumes en trop. Enfin, tu me diras, il ne met pratiquement que ça…**

Les deux hommes se sourient et c'est à cet instant que je remarque que Mihawk n'est plus avec nous. Je le cherche des yeux et le vois assis sur un des bancs, non loin du cercueil ouvert.

Le cercueil.

Roger est là. Sur cette estrade, au centre et visible de tous.

La salle en elle-même est joliment décorée, avec beaucoup de sobriété et de naturel. Un piano est présent dans un coin de l'estrade : la mère d'Ace enseigne le piano dans une prestigieuse école alors j'imagine qu'il est pour elle et qu'elle jouera quelques morceaux pour accompagner la cérémonie. Hancock reprend la parole et je reporte mon attention sur le dénommé Rayleigh à qui je n'ai pas encore dit un seul mot.

 **-Merci de t'être occupé de tout, Rayleigh,** dit Hancock.

 **-Je t'en prie.**

Hancock acquiesce et, accompagnée de ses sœurs, s'approche du défunt devant lequel elles se recueillent silencieusement. Elles sont de dos alors je ne vois pas leurs expressions mais je les trouve très dignes dans ce moment difficile.

 **-Je suis sûr que ton père aurait été très ému de te voir comme ça, Ace.**

Ace est surpris par le commentaire de l'ami de Roger. Sa mère, comme pour confirmer son propos, pose sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Malheureusement, ça ne met pas vraiment Ace à l'aise. Je pense qu'entendre parler de son père est encore trop dur pour lui. Sentant le malaise, Shanks propose à Luffy de se rapprocher et d'aller voir Roger.

Rayleigh les regarde partir avant de poser enfin les yeux sur moi. Il sourit toujours, très bienveillant. Un peu comme Roger.

 **-Nous n'avons pas été présenté, je crois.**

 **-Non... Je suis avec Ace et je connais Roger et Luffy depuis quelques années,** dis-je. **Je m'appelle Sabo.**

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant mais cet homme dégage quelque chose d'assez impressionnant.

 **-Oh !** fait -il. **Oui, je crois que Roger a déjà dû parler de toi. Il ne disait que du bien,** **rassure-toi** **.**

Je souris, un peu ému. Même si je sais à peu près ce que Roger pensait de moi - il ne cherchait pas spécialement à cacher ses émotions - en avoir la confirmation me fait plaisir.

 **-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps** , se retire finalement Rayleigh.

Rouge lui sourit et après une petite hésitation, étreint l'homme.

Ace et sa mère restent alors en retrait, attendant de pouvoir a leur tour de recueillir auprès du défunt. J'observe la pièce et mes yeux sont tout de suite attiré'par Luffy qui court chercher Mihawk : il veut probablement que son oncle l'accompagne dans ce moment particulier. Shanks l'accompagne aussi, imaginant certainement qu'à deux, ils auront plus de chances de convaincre le brun.

C'est à cet instant-là que choisissent nos amis pour arriver. Le Glee Club au grand complet avec Brook. Law et Zoro, les meilleurs amis d'Ace, sont bien entendu présents ainsi que Sanji, Nami, Koala et même X-Drake. J'en suis vraiment très heureux. Il ne répondait pas à mes messages pour une raison que j'ignore mais il a tout de même probablement eu l'information par Koala, c'est déjà ça.

Je fais signe à Ace qui les regarde, à la fois surpris et ému. Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, l'étreins rapidement et lui dis que je vais saluer nos amis.

 **-Salut,** me lance Koala lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur. **Comment va-t-il ?**

Tout le monde regarde plus ou moins discrètement Ace qui, de dos, ne fait de toute façon pas bien attention à nous. Pour toute réponse, j'hausse les épaules.

 **-J'avoue être complètement perdu et ne plus trop savoir quoi dire pour l'aider... Mais je ne veux pas lui en demander trop. Il vient juste de perdre son père, sa réaction est tout à fait normale.**

 **-Si tu le dis.**

Zoro fronce les sourcils et observe longuement son meilleur ami.

 **-J'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus ingérable que ça,** commente Law.

 **-Du genre en colère,** ajoute finalement Zoro.

Law acquiesce.

 **-C'est vrai que les deux réactions se comprennent,** soupire Nami.

C'est qu'Ace a tendance à se mettre en colère quand ses émotions sont trop fortes ou quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur. Quand je suis avec lui, il est parfois amorphe mais plus souvent triste. Peut-être que quand il est seul, quand je ne suis pas là, il laisse aller sa colère ? Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant mais Ace peut également faire semblant devant moi pour essayer de me préserver, de minimiser ce qu'il ressent.

 **-On va le voir maintenant avant que la cérémonie commence ?** demande Sanji.

 **-Oui ! On va aussi présenter nos respects à son père ?** suggère Dellinger qui depuis tout à l'heure regarde le cercueil ouvert.

Petit moment de malaise où personne ne sait trop quoi dire. C'est donc sans répondre au blond qu'ils rejoignent Ace, les deux nouvelles recrues du Glee Club restant un peu en retrait.

Au moment où X-Drake passe à côté de moi, je l'arrête en lui attrapant brièvement la main. Il me lance alors un regard interrogateur.

 **-Je… Merci d'être venu.**

Lui demander pourquoi il n'a pas répondu à mes nombreux messages aujourd'hui serait inutile. Autant oublier.

 **-Ouais.**

Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et je me rappelle mes dernières impressions sur Ace et X-Drake. Je décide alors d'en avoir le cœur net malgré les circonstances.

 **-Je me demandais… Est-ce que tout va bien avec Ace ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes en ce moment, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais incertain quant à ta présence aujourd'hui...**

X-Drake a l'air surpris. Pas par ma remarque mais plutôt du fait que j'ai justement remarqué ce malaise. Pourtant, ce n'était pas bien difficile à analyser.

 **-Je mentirais si je disais non, mais la réponse n'est pas clairement oui.**

Je reste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. J'avoue que j'espérais autre chose.

 **-Po-pourquoi ?** je bégaye.

Il hésite à me répondre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne va pas me dire que ça ne me regarde pas.

 **-Eh bien, personne n'est parfait et j'avoue qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé au camping, j'avais du mal à voir Ace... Le côtoyer, c'était ressassé encore et encore ces jours de calvaire...**

 **-Je comprends,** dis-je, mal à l'aise.

Je n'avais pas pensé à ça et je m'en veux maintenant d'avoir peut-être mis les pieds dans le plat. Mon but n'est pas de faire la peine à X-Drake et je me demande si je ne suis pas allé trop loin.

 **-J'étais en colère,** reprend-il.

Je fronce les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

 **-Contre Ace et sa famille,** soupire-t-il. **Aujourd'hui, j'en ai même assez honte... Je crois que j'avais besoin de réponses,** **d'un** **coupable pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. J'ai fait de gros raccourcis et j'avais beau savoir que c'était débile, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête que d'une certaine manière, j'ai souffert à cause d'eux...**

 **-Tu... Tu es encore en colère contre lui ?**

Je ne veux pas juger X-Drake. Vivre avec ce qu'il a subi doit être extrêmement traumatisant et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis à sa place. Mais s'il nourrit de la rancœur contre Ace et sa famille, je ne suis pas sûr que le voir soit une bonne idée. X-Drake me regarde un instant et esquisse un discret sourire qui me rassure.

 **-Non. J'ai mis le temps mais c'est bon. On fait tous des trucs stupides parfois. Désolé d'avoir ignoré tes messages.**

 **-Non, c'est bon,** dis-je, rougissant légèrement.

Donc il les a tous bien lus et ignorés. C'est plutôt embarrassant pour moi. Je ne suis pas habitué à être ignoré de manière si ouverte.

On se sourit comme pour se dire que tout va bien et on rejoint les autres. Ils sont en pleine discussion. Rouge a l'air d'essayé de convaincre son fils de quelque chose. Shanks, Mihawk et Luffy sont à présent devant le cercueil, présentant leurs respects à Roger et gravant dans leurs esprits une dernière fois l'image de ce grand homme.

 **-Je ne vais pas aller voir un mort,** **c'est glauque !** panique Ace.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ace ?**

Sa mère le regarde, perdue.

 **-Je ne vais pas voir un cadavre dans un cercueil, c'est bizarre, ça va me traumatiser !**

Tout le monde le dévisage, les yeux ronds.

 **-Ace,** reprend Rouge. **Arrête de dire « cadavre » ou « mort », c'est ton père qui est là-dedans. Tu ne veux pas le voir une dernière fois ?**

Il jette un coup d'œil au trio qui s'éloigne du cercueil et du monde qui, petit à petit, s'entasse pour à leur tour, présenter leur respect à Roger.

 **-Tu devrais y aller, Ace,** insiste Law. **Pour ce genre de cérémonie, le défunt est préparé, on lui met un costume choisi par la famille** **et** **ça n'a rien à voir avec les morts que tu peux voir dans les films. A cet instant, ton père aura juste l'air endormi.**

 **-Viens, Ace. Laisse-toi une chance et grave une dernière image saine de ton père** **dans ta mémoire** **plutôt** **que celle de Loguetown,** conclut sa mère.

Il se mord la lèvre et pour le connaitre assez bien, je vois clairement qu'il veut continuer à refuser. Mais il écoute les arguments de sa mère et de Law : il sait qu'il le regrettera s'il ne le fait pas. Il se tourne alors vers moi et me demande silencieusement de l'accompagner.

Je lui donne la main et, accompagné de sa mère, on monte les deux marches qui nous séparent du cercueil. J'ose à peine regarder Roger. La tête baissée, je me sens extrêmement mal. Je le connaissais cet homme et c'est horrible de se dire que plus jamais je ne le verrai. J'observe discrètement Rouge qui a les yeux qui brillent. Hésitante, elle touche la cravate rouge que porte le défunt, la remettant inutilement en place. Mon regard dévie jusqu'au visage de Roger et je me rends compte que Law avait raison. Il a simplement l'air de dormir profondément même s'il est impossible d'oublier qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. Le sommeil éternel.

Je ferme les yeux et remercie Roger pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi dans le passé. Il a de nombreuses fois arrangé la situation entre Outlook et moi et m'a toujours assuré que j'étais le bienvenu sous son toit. Grace à lui, j'ai compris comment devait agir un père, qu'est-ce qui faisait un père, tout simplement.

La main d'Ace serre plus fortement la mienne et je le regarde, me demandant ce qu'il veut. Je suis alors stupéfait de voir son visage parfaitement livide. Son regard a presque l'air absent et j'ai du mal à décrypter ses sentiments. Ses yeux plus sombres encore que d'habitude fixent en continu le visage de son père. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de se prendre une gifle monumentale tellement le coup qu'il accuse semble énorme.

Subitement, il lâche ma main et va s'asseoir à côté de son petit frère ainsi que de mon colocataire et de son copain dans les premières rangées de bancs. Je me sens désolé pour Rouge qui reste encore quelques secondes avant de laisser la place à d'autres personnes encore.

Quant à moi, soudain de trop, je rejoins mes amis.

 **-C'est étrange,** confie Dellinger. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup connu le père d'Ace mais je me sens quand même assez triste...**

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.**

Margaret soupire et laisse son regard se perdre sur l'estrade et ce qu'elle contient. Tous rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce, on fait comme elle : on regarde avec tristesse le cerceuil ouvert.

 **-Ace ne parlait pas beaucoup de son père,** chuchote presque Sanji.

Il n'a sans doute pas envie d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que nous.

J'hésite d'ailleurs à répondre. C'est vrai qu'Ace n'a jamais été très bavard sur ce sujet et j'imagine que c'est en grande partie parce que c'est compliqué avec son père, mais aussi parce qu'il était lui-même plutôt perdu. Je ne sais donc pas quoi répondre.

- **Ace ne portait pas vraiment son père dans son cœur,** lâche Zoro.

 **-Il a pourtant l'air anéanti.**

Aby, se rendant compte de sa phrase pleine de maladresse, s'en veut immédiatement. Le regard de Law la pétrifie presque sur place et instinctivement, elle se colle à son amie Stussy.

 **-C'est plus compliqué que ce que raconte, Zoro. Ace aimait son père mais il y a des choses qu'il n'a jamais réussi à lui pardonner.**

 **-Je comprends,** dit Sanji.

Mon meilleur ami adopte une mine sombre et pour le connaître, je sais qu'il pense à sa propre famille. Je suppose qu'il comprend les sentiments contradictoires d'Ace. Et Nami, sans forcément connaître toute l'histoire de Sanji avec sa famille, sent tout de même qu'il ne va pas si fort que ça. Elle lui donne la main pour le soutenir et lui demande muettement si ça va. Bien entendu, il lui sourit, mais Nami n'est pas dupe et j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vite se décider à lui parler.

 **-De manière générale, je pense que Roger était un homme bon alors il est impossible de ne pas être touché au moins un peu par sa mort. Mais c'est surtout la tristesse d'Ace qui nous fait du mal,** souffe X-Drake.

 **-Ce n'est jamais agréable de voir un ami dans une situation comme ça et en plus de ne rien pouvoir faire,** approuve Perona.

 **-Surtout que je n'ai pas l'impression que ça lui ai fait tant de bien que ça de voir son père,** s'inquiète Koala.

 **-Non, pas vraiment,** je confirme.

A côté de moi, Shirahoshi renifle et je la sens prête à pleurer. Elle a toujours été très émotive alors être confrontée à tant de tristesse, elle qui a toujours été protégée par ses parents, ça ne doit pas être facile non plus.

Bientôt, les gens se dispersent et je comprends qu'il est temps pour nous de nous installer. Je cherche Ace des yeux mais comprends très vite que je ne vais pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. Je n'aurais pas dû attendre autant : maintenant, les bancs sont pratiquement tous pris et je n'ose pas aller échanger ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis que le petit-ami d'Ace, ma place n'est peut-être pas au premier rang.

Je prends place aux côtés de X-Drake et de Koala et me retrouve en bout de rangée. Law est assis devant moi alors qu'Ace est encore une rangée devant, à côté de sa mère, Luffy, Shanks et Mihawk. Hancock et ses sœurs ainsi que Rayleigh sont tout devant. Zoro et les autres sont juste derrière nous. Sur les coups de 11h, la cérémonie commence enfin.

 **xXx**

Le maitre de cérémonie termine de présenter Roger et les gens applaudissent. Son discours était loin d'être très conventionnel mais justement, c'est ça qui est bien. Il a réussi à décrire Roger et son discours le représentait bien. Il a été touchant et drôle à la fois, Roger était comme ça après tout.

La pièce n'est pas mortellement silencieuse. Bien entendu, une certaine réserve est respectée mais il n'y a pas de silence pesant qui serait favorable à l'installation de la tristesse. Au tout début de la cérémonie, Hancock a dit quelques mots. Sa prise de parole était très touchante et elle m'a beaucoup ému. Je crois que je l'ai d'ailleurs rarement vue aussi sincère. Elle n'a pas joué un rôle, elle n'a pas fait semblant d'être forte, elle s'est juste montrée naturelle et humble. Elle souffre, c'est évident. Elle a partagé sa peine sans être larmoyante et nous a tous remerciés d'être là. C'est ensuite Rayleigh qui a pris la parole.

Son petit discours a totalement dénoté par rapport à celui de Hancock. Il a beaucoup ri en évoquant son amitié avec Roger. Il a parlé de cet homme qui fut son meilleur ami et du fait qu'il devait à présent continuer son chemin sans lui. Tout comme ceux qui sont présents ici.

Le maitre de cérémonie a ensuite fait son discours et à présent, la mère d'Ace joue au piano quelques-uns des morceaux préférés de Roger. C'est un moment calme et plein d'émotion. Rouge joue divinement bien et en regardant un peu autour de moi, je vois certaines personnes laisser échapper quelques larmes, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

Et puis, mon regard accroche de nouveau Ace. Il a l'air toujours aussi figé, son regard est presque vide. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Law aussi a les yeux rivés sur lui alors je décide de lui parler discrètement.

Je lui tapote doucement l'épaule et il se retourne aussitôt.

 **-Je crois qu'Ace ne va pas bien,** je murmure si bas que je ne suis pas sûr que Law puisse vraiment m'entendre.

Ou alors il lit la moitié des mots sur mes lèvres.

 **-Je ne pense pas que** **ca ait été** **une bonne idée qu'il voit son père finalement,** souffle-t-il en réponse.

 **-Peut-être…**

 **-C'est trop tard maintenant de toute façon,** soupire-t-il. **Mais ça l'a retourné, et pas forcément dans le bon sens.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Ouais. Il commence enfin à faire son deuil, laisser place à la tristesse plus qu'à la colère.**

On reçoit quelques regards alors on arrête de parler.

La cérémonie se termine et Ace doit chanter une chanson pour son père. C'est la manière qu'il a choisi pour lui dire au revoir et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment courageux de sa part lorsque je l'ai appris. Mais à cet instant, quand je le vois se lever et avancer lentement vers le piano, je me demande s'il va y arriver. X-Drake me lance un regard interrogateur et je hausse les épaules, incertain.

Sa mère se lève, l'embrasse tendrement, et lui laisse toute la place pour envoyer un dernier – son dernier – message à son père. Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise sur son tabouret et je peux voir d'ici que ses épaules sont crispées. Ses doigts sont suspendus au-dessus des touches. Je crois qu'ils tremblent un peu mais je ne suis pas sûr. Il serre les poings comme pour pouvoir se ressaisir, se concentrer. Il appuie alors sur quelques touches pour tester le piano.

La différence avec la façon dont Rouge a joué quelques secondes plus tôt est flagrante. Sa mère nous avait emportés avec ses belles mélodies alors qu'Ace fait simplement des gestes hasardeux. Des murmures s'élèvent. Personne ne comprend trop ce qui se passe.

Après deux longues minutes, Ace se sent enfin prêt et il approche le micro. Il joue les premières notes tranquillement et je reconnais la très belle chanson de Iz habituellement joué au ukulélé ou encore à la guitare. Au piano, elle a également quelque chose de très touchante. Mais Ace fait une fausse note et grimace avant de reprendre. Enfin, les premières paroles sortent de sa bouche.

 **Some where over the rainbow**  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
 **Way up high**  
Bien plus haut

 **And the dreams that you dreamed of**  
Et les rêves dont tu as rêvé  
 **Once in a lullaby ii ii iii**  
Un jour dans une berceuse

Sa voix sort quelque peu chevrotante, mal assurée. Il est tellement facile d'y entendre sa douleur. Elle est si forte qu'elle en est presque palpable. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et même si ce spectacle m'est insoutenable, je continue de regarder Ace.

 **Some where over the rainbow**  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
 **Blue birds fly**  
Les oiseaux bleus volent  
 **And the dreams that you dreamed of**  
Et les rêves dont tu as rêvé

Ses mains s'immobilisent et bientôt, il est même incapable de dire un seul mot. Je vois Rouge devant qui hésite à aller le voir. En fait, personne ne sait trop comment agir. Il y a un moment de silence, de flottement étrange où on attend, mais personne ne sait trop quoi. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'épilogue de cette cérémonie. Moi qui pensais qu'Ace irait mieux après aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sûr de rien...

J'entends Dellinger murmurer de manière fort peu discrète et finalement, X-Drake se lève et rejoint Rouge qui est déjà aux côtés de son fils. Tous les trois discutent à voix basse et Rayleigh vient prendre la parole. Et contrairement à ce que la situation pouvait laisser penser – à un arrêt par exemple - le second de Roger nous rassure et nous demande de patienter quelques secondes encore. J'observe de loin la discussion du trio et me demande si je devrais intervenir aussi. Zoro et moi échangeons un regard et finalement, il me fait comprendre que ça va aller. Après un instant, Rouge revient s'asseoir et X-Drake se fait une place à côté de son ami.

Ace prend une inspiration et reprend directement au second couplet.

Et ils chantent tous les deux, en parfaite harmonie.

 **Some where over the rainbow**  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
 **Blue birds fly**  
Les oiseaux bleus volent  
 **And the dreams that you dreamed of**  
Et les rêves dont tu as rêvé  
 **Dreams really do come true**  
Ces rêves se réaliseront  
 **Some day I'll wish upon a star**  
Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile  
 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
Me réveillerai là où les nuages sont loin derrière moi  
 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
Où les ennuis fondent comme des gouttes de citron  
 **High above the chimney tops that'swhereyou'llfind me oh**  
Haut au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que tu me trouveras  
 **Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly**  
Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel les oiseaux bleus volent  
 **And the dream that oud are to, why, oh why can't I ?**  
Et le rêve que tu oses faire, pourquoi, oh pourquoi pas moi ?

 **Well I see trees of green and**  
Oui, je vois les arbres verts  
 **Red roses too,**  
Et les roses rouges aussi  
 **I'll watch them bloom for me and you**  
Je les verrai pousser pour toi et moi  
 **And I think to my self**  
Et je me dis en moi-même  
 **What a wonderful world**  
Quel monde merveilleux

 **Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white**  
Oui, je vois les cieux bleus et je vois les nuages blancs  
 **And the bright ness of day**  
Et la luminosité du jour  
 **I like the dark and I think to myself**  
J'aime l'obscurité et je me dis en moi-même  
 **What a wonderful world**  
Quel monde merveilleux

 **The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**  
Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel si jolies dans le ciel  
 **Are also on the faces of people passing by**  
Sont alors sur les visages des passants  
 **I see friends shaking hands**  
Je vois des amis qui se serrent la main  
 **Saying, How do you do ?**  
Se disant « Comment ça va ? »  
 **They're really saying, I… I love you**  
Ils se disent en réalité, « Je… Je t'aime »  
 **I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,**  
J'entend les bébés pleurer et je les vois grandir  
 **They l'll earn much more**  
Ils en apprendront bien plus  
 **Than we'll know**  
Que nous n'en sauront jamais  
 **And I think to myself**  
Et je me dis en moi-même  
 **What a wonderful world**  
Quel monde merveilleux

 **Someday I'll wish upon a star,**  
Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile  
 **Wake up where the clouds are far behind me**  
Me réveillerai là où les nuages sont loin derrière moi  
 **Where trouble melts like lemon drops**  
Où les ennuis fondent comme des gouttes de citron  
 **High above the chimney top that's where you ll find me**  
Haut au-dessus des cheminées, c'est là que tu me trouveras  
 **Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow**  
Oh, Quelque part au-delà de l'arc-en-ciel  
 **Way up high**  
Bien plus haut  
 **And the dream that oud are to, why, oh why can't I ? I hiii ?**  
Et le rêve que tu oses faire, pourquoi, oh pourquoi pas moi ?

La cérémonie se termine sous une très grande émotion. Ils ont été magnifiques.

* * *

Mardi 29 Mai 2018

Ace a repris les cours hier. On a mangé tous les deux et je l'ai trouvé en forme. Il n'avait plus la fragilité qu'il dégageait dimanche. Alors j'en viens à me dire que finalement, même si ça l'a pas mal bousculé, ça l'a finalement vraiment aidé. Je ne voulais pas paraitre insistant ou le brusquer alors je n'en ai pas reparlé au restaurant scolaire la veille. Nous avons seulement évoqué des choses anodines. J'ai hâte de voir comment ce sera pour lui aujourd'hui.

Le voilà qui arrive d'ailleurs. Il marche lentement vers moi et esquisse un sourire timide en me voyant. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **-Ouais, j'ai hyper bien dormi,** me dit-il.

Il rigole ensuite et je hausse un sourcil à son attention. Je me demande bien ce qui peut le faire rire comme ça.

 **-Non, je trouve juste ça étonnant sachant que je vais rater mon bac. Je devrais plutôt angoisser chaque nuit.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore…**

 **-Je suis sérieux, Sabo.**

Il hausse les épaules, fataliste.

 **-C'est dans tout juste trois semaines et je ne suis pas du tout dedans. Même mes matières de prédilection, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. La seule chance que j'ai, c'est qu'il nous file à tous le bac par rapport à la mort d'Alvida.**

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si Ace est sérieux ou non mais ça ne lui ressemble pas de parler ainsi. Je n'arrive cependant pas à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas vraiment tort en réalité. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu ces dernières semaines, ce sera compliqué pour lui d'être à fond dans les études.

J'accompagne mon petit-ami jusqu'à son casier dans lequel il récupère quelques affaires en baillant. Lui qui m'a assuré il y a quelques minutes à peine qu'il a bien dormi, si à 8h il commence déjà à se trainer, c'est que ce n'est sans doute pas si vrai que ça.

 **-Salut !**

Ace et moi sursautons lorsque Dellinger débarque d'un coup dans notre dos avec sa voix haut perchée habituelle.

 **-La cérémonie était super bien !** fait-il à l'attention d'Ace **. C'est la première fois que j'en vivais une pour de vrai et c'était hyper triste mais beau à la fois !**

 **-Merci, je suppose. Même si je n'y suis pour rien,** dit-il, assez gêné.

 **-C'est vrai,** admet Dellinger. **D'ailleurs, je me demandais, maintenant que ton père n'est plus là, qui va sponsoriser le club ?**

 **-Quoi… ?**

Ace a l'air perdu, totalement pris de court par la question de Dellinger.

 **-Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de discuter de ça,** j'interviens.

Dellinger hausse les épaules et s'en va.

Ace et moi nous regardons ensuite sans trop savoir quoi dire et puis, Ace sourit, amusé par le plus jeune. C'est tout Dellinger ça. Il a une attitude brut mais assez positive et c'est quelque chose qui aidera certainement Ace à aller de l'avant. J'ai plus de difficultés à me comporter comme lui : j'ai beaucoup d'empathie pour les autres et quand je vois Ace triste, j'ai juste envie de le soutenir, de lui montrer qu'il peut compter sur moi. Mais peut-être que je devrais le pousser, lui faire comprendre qu'il peut aller mieux s'il laisse derrière lui sa peine pour sourire de nouveau.

 **-Dellinger a raison dans un sens,** sourit Ace. **Il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre sponsor. Quelle merde à quelques jours du concours...**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ace n'a pas l'air défaitiste mais je lis quand même une certaine morosité en lui, comme s'il avait perdu sa capacité à rêver.

 **-Peut-être que la societé de ton père pourrait continuer à vous sponsoriser… ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas.**

Il soupire.

- **Je ne suis pas sûr que j'oserais demander.**

 **-Hum, je comprends.**

Le début des cours est annoncé et Ace et moi nous séparons. L'année scolaire touche à sa fin et les jours de cours sont comptés mais pour le temps qu'il reste, j'aurais aimé pouvoir accompagner Ace, être constamment là pour lui.

 **xXx**

Je pensais manger avec Ace comme hier mais il m'a prévenu à 10h qu'il devait manger dehors avec Zoro. Il m'a alors proposé de venir mais j'ai préféré décliner. Je me suis dit que laisser Ace et Zoro se parler sans forcément que je sois encore une fois sur le dos de mon petit ami était une bonne chose. En allant au restaurant scolaire, je suis tombé sur le trio du club d'athlétisme et naturellement, je me suis mêlé à eux. A présent, on plaisante ainsi avec nostalgie sur l'année qui vient de s'écouler.

Koala et Perona passent soudain à côté et je leur fais signe. Koala sourit et nous rejoint bien volontiers. Perona en revanche, c'est une autre histoire. Je regarde Owen qui ne l'a pas vue, occupé qu'il est à discuter avec Léo. La chanteuse fait la moue et après hésitation, consent enfin à nous rejoindre. Je me décale pour lui laisser de la place : j'imagine qu'elle désire s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Elle pose son plateau et sans un mot, commence à manger.

 **-Hé ! Encore une robe style lolita,** plaisante Owen. **Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour que ça t'aille toujours aussi bien !**

Il sourit et dévore presque des yeux Perona. Léo et Gardoa se moquent gentiment de sa manière peu discrète de la regarder. Perona semble extrêmement gênée et je ne sais pas si je trouve la situation attendrissante ou si je me sens soudain de trop. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression d'être le seul à ressentir ça : Koala, Léo et Gardoa sont captivés par l'échange.

 **-Quoi ? Toujours pas décidée à me répondre ?**

Loin de se vexer, Owen en sourit même. Il a l'air de trouver que ça la rend encore plus attachante.

 **-Tes moqueries glissent sur moi,** répond-elle en attrapant un de ses nems.

 **-Je ne me moque pas de toi,** lui répète pour la énième fois Owen.

Perona l'ignore et, ne sachant plus quoi dire, il se tourne vers Koala qui, comme nous tous, observe la scène en silence.

 **-J'ai l'air d'être le genre de mec à se foutre des filles ou quoi ?**

Il fait la moue.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je ne te connais pas vraiment,** répond prudemment Koala.

Elle se tourne vers moi, comme à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque **.**

 **-Je dirais que non,** tente-t-elle ensuite.

 **-Bien sûr que notre Owen est gentil !** intervient Léo.

Gordoa sourit, peut-être que lui n'aurait pas employé ce mot-là.

Malgré toutes ces bonnes paroles, Perona reste hermétique. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'elle a l'air moins sûre d'elle.

 **-C'est pas grave, les gars.**

Owen hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il va passer à autre chose. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'acharner et n'est pas non plus rancunier.

Comme les choses sont dites, on passe tout simple à un autre sujet. Tout le monde discute sauf Perona qui reste en retrait. Je crois que ça la travaille assez et que même si elle affirme le contraire, elle aimerait croire qu'Owen est sincère. Le trio du club d'athlétisme nous laisse finalement : ils reprennent à 13h alors que nous avons plus de temps pour finir notre repas. Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Perona se tourne vers moi.

 **-Ton pote, il ne se fout vraiment pas de moi ?**

 **-Je ne pense pas. Après, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Si tu n'as pas confiance, tu n'as qu'à apprendre à le connaitre, tu verras bien.**

Perona plisse les yeux et j'ai l'impression de retrouver la Perona sûre d'elle et si singulière.

 **-On verra. Mais s'il s'avère que je me fais complètement avoir, tu me le paieras.**

Elle sourit et s'en va.

Koala et moi échangeons un sourire.

Mercredi 30 Mai 2018

 **-Je me sens claqué, je veux un massage,** soupire Shanks.

 **-Tais-toi et frotte** , grogne Cavendish.

Je regarde mes deux colocataires se disputer depuis le sol de la cuisine. Je continue de passer le balai en riant sous cape. Nous venons d'avoir un petit accident : la cocotte minute où cuisait la viande a soudainement explosé et un des morceaux du couvercle a tapé dans une rangée d'assiettes posées sur le comptoir, les cassant aussitôt. Dans la foulée, le reste de la préparation s'est répandue par terre.

On a tous eu très peur mais finalement, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste pas mal de nettoyage. On a commandé une pizza du coup : refaire la cuisine maintenant, personne n'en a le courage.

 **-Tu es toujours méchant avec moi,** se plaint Shanks. **Je te ferais dire que c'est ta faute ce carnage !**

 **-Ma faute ?!** s'étrangle Cavendish. **Je t'ai demandé d'aller mélanger la viande et tu as dû mal visser le couvercle !**

 **-N'importe quoi !**

Je me baisse pour ramasser les derniers morceaux de verre et essaie de me faire tout petit. En vérité, Cavendish a bien fait cette demande à Shanks avant d'aller pendre sa douche mais lui n'est jamais allé le faire et je me suis donc acquitté de cette tâche à sa place. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir tout bien fait… ou pas.

 **-Je vais terminer si vous voulez ?** je propose.

A cause de la culpabilité certainement.

 **-Non, Sabo. Tu dois être fatigué, tu as eu une dure journée après tout. Et puis, tu reviens de deux heures de conduite et tu dois encore réviser pour le bac. Laisse, Shanks et moi allons-nous en occuper.**

 **-Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi ton chouchou ? Je fais tellement de choses pour toi !**

Cavendish lance un regard noir au roux et sort la serpillère. Les dégâts ne sont presque plus visibles. Je me sens cependant trop coupable pour le laisser faire alors j'insiste auprès du mannequin et m'empare de la serpillère. Shanks soupire de soulagement et époussète ses vêtements avant d'aller se poser sur un des tabourets.

Dix minutes plus tard, plus aucun dégât n'est visible et la cuisine est même plus propre qu'avant. Au même moment, la pizza arrive et ça tombe bien parce qu'on commençait tous à avoir très faim. On s'installe autour du comptoir, la pizza gigantesque encore dans son emballage au milieu de nous. Les bonnes odeurs envahissent aussitôt la pièce. Les parts sont déjà découpées alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à déguster.

Poulet curry, poivron et oignon. Délicieux.

 **-Ça ne vous dirait pas qu'on parte en vacances tous les trois cet été ?** propose soudain Shanks.

 **-Je ne peux pas, je travaille.**

Cavendish prend une deuxième part de pizza et Shanks et moi sommes tellement surpris par son geste que nous le fixons, les yeux ronds.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** nous demande-t-il, inquiet devant nos regards insistants.

 **-Rien. Tu en reprendras bien encore une part après ?** suggère Shanks.

 **-Non merci. J'ai déjà ma banane.**

Il se saisit du fruit dans la corbeille posée au bout du comptoir et Shanks et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de pouffer.

 **-Une banane, hein…**

Le sourire grivois sur le visage du roux me fait encore plus rire.

 **-Passez à autre chose** , nous ordonne le mannequin.

 **-OK.**

On continue à manger et je repense alors au Glee Club et aux inquiétudes d'Ace. Il m'a dit qu'il n'oserait pas demander à Gol. D. corp de continuer à financer le Glee Club mais le problème, c'est que si l'entreprise arrête de le sponsoriser, il sera automatiquement disqualifié pour les nationales qui approchent à grands pas. Il vaut mieux s'assurer de ça tout de suite que d'avoir de mauvaises surprises plus tard, même si je comprends la réticence d'Ace. Ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose de facile à aborder, surtout maintenant et dans de telles circonstances.

 **-Dis, Shanks…**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-J'ai une question, c'est au sujet du Glee Club.**

Je me racle la gorge et pose ma pizza entamée.

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-C'est que les membres du club se demandaient ce qui allait se passer pour le mécénat...**

Je me sens soudain tout intimidé et j'ai l'impression que c'est presque inapproprié. Je comprends d'autant plus la gêne d'Ace à ce sujet. Surtout que Shanks pose sur moi un regard indéchiffrable, puis sourit.

 **-Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ça. Il faudra voir directement avec Rayleigh si un nouveau dirigeant n'est pas nommé prochainement.**

 **-Ah, je… Très bien,** je bredouille.

 **-Je blague, Sabo !**

Son sourire se fait alors plus franc et je me détends.

 **-Bien entendu, il faudra voir ça avec Rayleigh mais tout le monde sait que c'est quelque chose que Roger** **aurait voulu poursuivre** **alors pour moi, ça ne fait aucun doute.**

 **-Merci.**

Soulagé, je recommence à manger. J'ai hâte de pouvoir rassurer Ace.

* * *

« En vieillissant, on ne devient ni meilleur ni pire, mais de plus en plus semblable à soi-même.»

M. B.

X-Drake

* * *

Jeudi 31 Mai 2018

Koaka se blottit contre moi. Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et caresse avec douceur son corps. Cette fille est superbe et quand elle me sourit, je me sens tellement heureux... Elle m'aide à continuer, à positiver et me donne envie de sourire. Moi qui suis quelqu'un de plutôt sombre, plus défaitiste même, avoir quelqu'un d'aussi pétillant à mes côtés me fait du bien.

J'embrasse sa joue avant de dériver vers ses lèvres. Elle se presse contre moi et approfondit le baiser. Le drap glisse et dénude sa poitrine. J'ai encore envie d'elle. Koala se met de profil et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Elle soupire de bien-être et je me dis qu'elle aussi doit se sentir bien. On est un peu collant, encore nus, et on crève de chaud dans ma chambre mais on n'a pas le courage de se lever. Même pour ouvrir la fenêtre et encore moins pour aller se nettoyer un peu dans la salle de bain. Mes parents ne rentrent pas avant minimum deux heures donc on a encore le temps. Il faut juste que je n'oublie pas de vider soigneusement la poubelle de ma chambre.

 **-Mes parents voudraient te voir,** me dit soudain Koala **. Tu en dis quoi ?**

J'essaie de ne pas montrer que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée. Et ça marche plutôt bien parce que Koala continue de me regarder en souriant.

 **-Oui, je suppose...**

C'est normal qu'ils veuillent me voir. Eden et Rys ont déjà vu Koala, je leur ai présenté officiellement ma petite-amie un peu après mon retour. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps après ce que j'avais vécu avec Teach.

 **-Oui quoi ?**

Elle rigole, amusée par ma réserve.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger. Ils sont super sympas.**

 **-Oui, je n'en doute pas, t'inquiète. Mais laisse-moi quand même appréhender, ils t'ont toujours surprotégée après tout, je sens l'interrogatoire venir.**

 **-Juste un peu.**

Elle dépose un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres avant de tirer tout le drap jusqu'à elle : on dirait qu'elle a trouvé l'énergie de se lever. Elle s'enroule dedans et rougit en voyant mon corps nu. Je trouve ça marrant ses petits moments de timidité. Je ne dis rien et attrape mon boxer qui traine par terre pour le passer avec nonchalance. Je lui propose alors de prendre une douche et elle accepte. Dans la salle de bain, je lui indique les produits qu'elle peut utiliser et lui sors une serviette. Elle me remercie et s'enferme dans la pièce avec ses vêtements. La douche n'étant pas très grande, je ne pense pas une seule seconde à la rejoindre : trop compliqué.

J'attends donc patiemment qu'elle termine, écoutant simplement l'eau couler.

On est déjà en juin. C'est fou comme le temps est passé vite. J'ai l'impression que c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'atterrissais à North Blue pour faire cette fameuse formation militaire. Rui est reparti il y a presque un mois et je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui mais je sais qu'il va s'en sortir, qu'il fait ce qu'il souhaite, une formation de médecin militaire. Moi aussi je fais des efforts pour mon propre avenir parce que je sais qu'il doit en chier mais qu'il s'accroche. C'est ce qu'on s'est promis avant son départ. Je m'entraine autant que je peux et ai même commencé à éplucher les annonces d'emploi du côté de Bateria. Même si j'ai la possibilité d'avoir une bourse en intégrant le conservatoire de la ville, les frais pour ce genre d'école sont tellement élevés que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Je veux pouvoir être autonome et subvenir seul à mes besoins. Faire l'aller-retour sera trop compliqué et fatiguant alors je serais certainement interne, avec les frais qui vont avec. J'en ai déjà parlé à Koala et elle n'en a même pas eu l'air surprise. Je suis parti 6 mois alors mes absences, ce n'est plus une nouveauté pour elle.

Elle m'a assuré qu'elle saurait faire face.

J'ai peut-être trouvé un job et je dois aller passer un entretien la semaine prochaine. J'espère franchement ne pas trop m'emballer. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je trouve un boulot mais qu'au final, je n'ai pas de place dans l'école de mes rêves ?

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Chaque chose en son temps…

Je n'entends plus l'eau couler, signe que Koala a enfin terminé. J'attrape alors mes affaires et sors de la chambre au moment où elle sort de la salle de bain. Elle a les cheveux encore mouillés et son maquillage léger a laissé place à sa beauté naturelle. Elle me laisse la place et j'entre immédiatement sous l'eau chaude : un peu trop chaude pour moi vu le temps. Je baisse la température et me lave rapidement. Dix minutes plus tard, je suis habillé et avec Koala, je range ma chambre. Je vide la poubelle et si ma petite-amie me voit me débarrasser discrètement du préservatif, elle ne dit rien.

Vu l'heure, je commence à cuisiner et Koala se propose de m'aider : d'après elle, elle cuisine à merveille. Elle devient alors mon commis et à deux, on s'en sort plutôt bien. On termine juste au moment où mes parents rentrent. Ils sont contents de voir Koala : ils pensaient sûrement que j'allais la faire partir juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Avant, c'est ce que j'aurais fait mais maintenant, je suis beaucoup moins secret sur ma vie et ma relation avec elle. Surtout qu'ils s'entendent très bien. J'espère que ça se passera également de cette manière avec les parents de Koala.

Un peu après 20h, on passe à table et c'est dans la bonne humeur que j'écoute Eden et Rys me parler brièvement de leur journée.

 **-Vous allez partir en vacances cet été ?**

Rys semble surpris pas ma question et jette un coup d'œil à Eden.

 **-Comme vous n'êtes finalement pas partis en avril, je me disais que vous auriez envie de pouvoir plus profiter cet été.**

 **-Je ne sais pas,** hésite Rys.

 **-J'aimerais vous offrir des vacances,** j'avance, pas très à l'aise.

Rys et Eden ouvrent des yeux ronds.

 **-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?** s'étonne Eden.

 **-J'espère que tu ne proposes pas ça parce que tu te sens coupable,** s'agace Rys.

Je ne dis rien, lui donnant ainsi raison.

 **-Drake…**

 **-Pourquoi pas des vacances en juillet ?**

Eden regarde Rys, essayant de calmer ses protestations.

 **-** **Dans ce cas** **, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous. Des vacances en famille tous les trois, ça fait longtemps après tout.**

Rys sourit, sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

 **-Arrête de te mettre constamment en retrait, Drake** , insiste-t-il. **Tu n'es pas une pièce rapportée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Faisons ça avant que tu ne quittes la ville.**

Je souris, touché malgré moi par l'attention. Koala me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule, attendrie par la scène. Elle n'a pas l'air déçu une seule seconde quand elle comprend qu'on ne se verra pas tant que ça pendant les vacances : si je suis pris au conservatoire, ma rentrée sera mi-aout et mes parents auront trois semaines de vacances en juillet. Autant dire que ça nous laissera peu de temps juste tous les deux sachant que jusqu'à fin juin - début juillet, elle sera occupée par son bac alors que moi je me préparerai pour le concours d'entrée.

Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur, et son assurance me donne également confiance en l'avenir.

Sur les coups de 21h, je la ramène chez elle. On échange un long baiser avant de se séparer, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Vendredi 02 Juin 2018

Je sors du garage un peu énervé : franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Moi qui pensais que ce serait moins grave que ça ! Heureusement, le garagiste était sympa et m'a tout expliqué. Il a l'air honnête et je lui fais confiance pour réparer ma voiture – enfin celle d'Eden. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle fait des bruits étranges et qu'on a du mal à passer les vitesses mais on pouvait encore conduire avec et à force, on s'était même habitué…

Et puis on s'est dit qu'il fallait tout de même en avoir le cœur net. Attendre est souvent mauvais dans ces cas-là. Heureusement, la réparation ne va pas nous coûter une fortune.

Je quitte alors la rue pour m'engager peu à peu dans un des quartiers chics de la ville. Je vais longer les habitations pour rejoindre lentement le centre-ville et ensuite prendre le métro pour rentrer chez moi. J'ai promis à mes parents de faire un peu de tri : Rys voudrait voir s'il est possible d'avoir un stock à vendre au prochain vide grenier.

Alors que je suis dans mes pensées, j'aperçois soudain de longs cheveux bruns qui sont loin de m'être inconnus. Je m'arrête brusquement, mon cœur battant de manière complètement folle. Je me sens nerveux et serre les poings pour me calmer. Je me fais discret en restant derrière un arbre immense sensé bien me cacher.

Je souffle, me maudissant de réagir comme ça, encore et encore. Je me penche un peu et l'observe : il est adossé à un mur, concentré sur son portable, et a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et puis soudain, il regarde dans ma direction et je réussis à me cacher juste à temps. J'en ai la chair de poule. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas vu alors pourquoi regarder par ici ? Si soudainement en plus ? Dans tous les cas, je vais devoir attendre qu'il se barre pour passer. Hors de question de le croiser, de lui parler ou que nos yeux se croisent une seule fois.

Ce mec, je le vomis. Je suis content d'avoir quitté Marie-Joa, de ne plus avoir affaire à lui. Partir de Dawn, ce sera aussi comme recommencer une vie ailleurs. Ne pas trainer mes blessures, mes inquiétudes tout le temps et partout.

Je me penche pour voir s'il est toujours là et me pétrifie quand je vois son visage si près du mien. Son visage neutre finit par s'effriter et affiche lentement un sourire inquiétant. Je ne l'ai pas entendu… Il m'avait donc vu ?! Pendant quelques secondes, je reste incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je suis bloqué, telle une proie bien trop facile à attraper.

Et puis une voiture passe et le bruit du moteur me réveille. Je cligne des yeux, ayant l'impression de sortir d'une transe étrange. Je me racle la gorge, ne le regarde pas et passe à côté de lui pour partir. Mais il me retient et je grince des dents. Je sens la colère monter en moi.

 **-Tu m'espionnes, X-Drake ?**

 **-Non. Je fais simplement tout pour ne pas avoir à te croiser.**

 **-Ma vue te débecte,** sourit-il. **Pourtant, moi c'est tout le contraire. J'attends chacune de nos rencontres avec impatience...**

Il s'approche de moi et je me retrouve presque deux ans en arrière où j'étais sous son emprise. Brisé par tout ce qu'il me faisait subir. Je recule, pris au piège.

 **-Je n'ai pas pris de tes nouvelles dernièrement,** lance-t-il. **Comment va ton dos ?**

 **-Je t'emmerde,** je siffle.

 **-C'est une bonne chose. J'ai souvent pensé à toi ces derniers mois. Ace n'est malheureusement pas facile à briser mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu à m'en charger. Son père est mort, quelle aubaine.**

Je sens la colère monter en moi et le repousse. Il revient à la charge et m'attrape par le cou avant de serrer légèrement. Il n'a même pas peur d'être vu !

 **-Quoi, ça t'énerve que je parle comme ça de ton pote ?**

Il rigole.

- **Pourtant, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Que Roger soit mort, c'est une bonne chose. Bien sûr, ça va être le bordel quelques jours voire quelques semaines mais être débarrassé d'un Empereur, c'est une bonne chose.**

Je serre les dents et essaie de le faire lâcher prise.

 **-C'est ça, échine-toi** **à te libérer** **. Tu ne peux faire que ça de toute façon. Mais à part me lancer ce regard, que peux-tu faire d'autre ?**

Je ne dis rien et ça semble l'amuser encore plus. Son sourire me fait froid dans le dos.

 **-De toute façon, tu vas continuer de te taire, n'est-ce pas ? Comme pour Robin.**

Je repense à la conversation que j'ai surprise dans les vestiaires lorsque j'étais en seconde. Celle qui a déclenché tout ça. Je pense à cette femme, à cette prof que je n'ai jamais eue en cours mais dont j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien et à qui le groupe de Rob Lucci semblait vouloir du mal sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait quitté son poste au lycée. C'est étonnant vu la période mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Partir avant que Rob Lucci lui mette la main dessus est une bonne chose.

 **-Et si je parlais,** j'ose dire.

Rob Lucci m'a toujours pris pour un moins que rien, se faisant plaisir à m'humilier. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pense, je ne suis pas une merde. Il est peut-être temps pour une fois de lui faire ravaler son venin. Après tout, je n'ai plus de raison de le craindre. J'ai survécu au calvaire d'une captivité, à l'échec de mon rêve et à un camp d'entrainement infernal chez les Vinsmoke. Cet été, ma vie va changer. Quoi qu'il se passe, il serait bon que je me reprenne en main avant que ça arrive.

Malgré mon sérieux, il n'a pas l'air de me croire. Il éclate même de rire et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça. Il me relâche alors brutalement et je masse instantanément mon cou douloureux, le souffle court.

 **-Parler ? Mais c'est trop tard, X-Drake, il fallait être courageux avant ! Robin, on lui a déjà mis la main dessus ! Et si elle est encore vivante, c'est bien parce que le gouvernement n'a pas encore réussi à la faire parler !**

Je sens mon sang quitter mon corps alors que, fier de lui, Rob Lucci s'en va tranquillement. Anéanti par la nouvelle, soufflé par l'horreur, je mets un long moment avant de pourvoir bouger. Nauséeux, je décide de rentrer rapidement chez moi.

Samedi 03 Juin 2018

Je sonne à la porte et quand Ace m'ouvre, il a l'air surpris puis inquiet. Je reconnais que mon visage doit être assez préoccupant. Je lui dis bonjour et ma voix sort étrangement faible. Ace me fait entrer et se retrouve perdu, sans trop savoir quoi dire. J'entends le reste de sa famille qui regarde la télé mais Ace ne se focalise pas dessus et me propose timidement de monter dans sa chambre.

On a commencé à se reparler à l'enterrement, depuis peu de temps donc. J'ai regretté longtemps de l'avoir ignoré et puis après, je n'ai pas tellement osé revenir vers lui. Le pire, c'est que je voyais qu'il s'en voulait et que ça lui faisait de la peine. Quand je l'ai vu en difficulté dimanche, bien sûr que j'ai eu envie de l'aider. Ses larmes et sa détresse m'ont brisé le cœur. J'étais sûr que lui ne m'aurait pas laissé tomber alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose sans savoir si ça fonctionnerait.

Chanter avec lui pour son père était merveilleux. Notre meilleure performance, je crois. Et même si après ce jour là on ne s'est pas spécialement reparlé, il n'y a plus cette distance, ce malaise entre nous. Tout va bien, comme avant en quelque sorte.

Ace referme la porte de sa chambre derrière moi et, nerveux, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Je ne cherche rien en particulier, c'est simplement comme un geste rassurant pour moi.

Je me suis senti bouleversé, complètement vulnérable hier en rentrant chez moi. Encore une fois Rob Lucci a réussi son coup. Mais comme je lui ai dit hier, je ne souhaite plus me taire. Mais pour dire quoi ? Et à qui surtout ? Ce qu'il m'a dit est extrêmement grave ! J'ai pensé à en parler à Rys : il est policier après tout. Une information aussi importante, il saurait forcément quoi en faire. Peu importe qu'il soit question du gouvernement. D'ailleurs, sur ce point-là, je reste prudent. Je n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Rob Lucci et que c'est un manipulateur hors pair. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas juste me confier à Rys, je serais obligé de rentrer dans des détails, de lui expliquer mes liens avec Rob Lucci.

Bien évidemment, s'il me croit sans hésiter, il se posera des questions. Des interrogations légitimes. Pourquoi Rob Lucci me balancerait une information comme ça par exemple. Et même si je veux réellement faire quelque chose – la culpabilité de ne pas avoir parlé avant étant très forte – je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour raconter les sévices que ce mec m'a fait subir.

Robin, je ne la connais pas vraiment mais parce que je sais qu'elle est en danger, je me sens l'obligation d'agir. On m'a inculqué des valeurs et alors que je remonte enfin la pente, que je reprends ma vie en main, je veux également pouvoir me regarder dans une glace et ne pas avoir à rougir de mon passé.

Une fois mes parents éloignés, il ne me restait plus grand monde à qui me confier. Il était hors de question de mêler un de mes amis à ça et encore moins Koala. Aller voir la police était également exclu pour moi car si Rob Lucci n'a pas menti et que le gouvernement est mêlé à ça, mon alerte ne sera pas prise au sérieux et pire, je pourrais même avoir des problèmes.

Je me suis couché avec un mal de tête horrible, ressassant encore et encore les mots de Rob Lucci. Le matin en me réveillant, je n'allais pas forcément mieux. Et puis je me suis souvenu qu'il s'était réjoui de la mort de Roger, un Empereur. Les questions d'Ace me sont également revenues en mémoire et je me suis dit en sortant de mon lit, l'esprit en vrac, qu'Ace devait forcément savoir ce que faisait son père.

Tout ce temps, il savait…

Alors je sais bien qu'il ne m'apportera pas de solution miracle mais je sais qu'en lui révélant ce secret, il ne sera pas forcément en danger.

Il est pratiquement intouchable, quoi qu'en dise Rob Lucci.

Je suis perdu et cette fois encore, j'ai besoin qu'il me tende la main.

 **-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...**

* * *

Et voilà !

Encore 4 chapitres avant la fin.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 35

.

« Mon Dieu, donnez-moi la sérénité d'accepter les choses que je ne peux changer, le courage de changer les choses que je peux et la sagesse d'en connaître la différence.»

Reinhold Niebuhr (La prière de la sérénité)

Ace

* * *

Lundi 05 Juin 2018

Assis au fond de la classe et bien calé au fond de mon siège, je ne peux détacher mon regard de Rob Lucci. Depuis que j'ai eu cette conversation avec X-Drake au sujet de cette enflure, j'avoue que je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Moi qui justement pensais que notre très cher délégué de classe n'était pas seulement un petit tyran manipulateur, je n'aurais quand même pas imaginé que ça irait aussi loin.

Rob Lucci n'est donc pas un étudiant. C'est n'importe quoi quand j'y pense ! Et en même temps, qui pourrait le soupçonner ? C'est sans doute pour ça que X-Drake est venu me trouver : difficile de lâcher une bombe pareille aux premiers venus. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus dupe du jeu de Rob Lucci alors forcément, ça a aidé. Mais un membre du gouvernement ou quelqu'un qui s'en rapproche, c'est tellement énorme !

Qu'est ce qu'un mec comme ça s'amuse à faire au lycée ? C'est pour le moins étrange. Et quand je pense au gouvernement - assujetti aux Dragons Célestes - ça ne m'aide pas à penser du bien de Rob Lucci. De toute façon, son image est déjà tellement ternie pour moi. X-Drake pense que ça a un rapport avec Robin sans pour autant en être sûr. Il n'est pas vraiment rentré dans les détails mais il m'a informé de la conversation qu'il a entendu il y a quelques temps déjà et qui a tout déclenché. A la lumière de ce que Lucci lui a dit récemment, ça nous conforte dans cette idée. Sans pour autant savoir exactement ce que le groupe d'infiltrés lui veut, maintenant que leur supposée mission est accomplie, ils ne tarderont pas à partir. C'est vrai que l'année dernière, tout le monde a été surpris d'apprendre qu'une partie des terminales du club de foot restait une année de plus. J'ai l'impression qu'on sait enfin pourquoi.

Tout ça ne reste que des suppositions, évidemment. Mais peu importe si on a raison ou non au fond, mon ancienne professeure de français et d'histoire serait dans de sales draps et malheureusement, le temps presse. X-Drake ne doute pas une seule seconde de cette information et même si je me méfie de ce qui sort de la bouche de Rob Lucci, la "disparition" de ma prof et tous les éléments troubles qui entourent cet événement, comme son départ précipité, sont autant d'information qui m'empêchent de vraiment douter.

X-Drake m'a fait confiance en me parlant. Je suppose que tout comme cette histoire de drogue au Grey Terminal, il espère un miracle de ma part. Sauf que malheureusement, sur ce coup, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir de nouveau compter sur Marco, mon professeur de philosophie. Professeur qui me lance d'ailleurs un regard assez soupçonneux et qui me demande silencieusement de mieux suivre son cours. Je baisse la tête et essaye de me concentrer sur les notes que j'ai prises. Sans succès.

Cette histoire avec Rob Lucci est trop présente dans ma tête. Dans tous les cas, la solution Marco est impensable. Je n'oublie pas qu'il reste un simple professeur et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le mêler à cette histoire. Il s'agit tout de même du gouvernement en face. Et puis, l'ancien président du club et moi ignorons encore ce qu'on compte faire à ce sujet.

Ça me prend définitivement trop la tête.

Cette histoire me rappelle ce qu'X-Drake et moi avons véçu avec Bluejam. On en avait pas mal bavé et j'espère que ce qui se passe ne laissera pas autant de séquelles. Même si à l'heure actuelle, je pense que prier pour qu'on s'en sorte est amplement suffisant. Et une fois encore, je retrouve en l'ancien président un partenaire attachant avec qui je forge jour après jour une grande complicité. Mais je ne cache pas que je me serais bien passé de cette galère !

Je me dis que forcément – peu importe la manière – ça finira par aller. J'ai cette stupide idée en tête que je suis avec X-Drake et que du coup, tout ira bien. Il m'a fait confiance et je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Rien de grave n'arrivera.

Je suis heureux de pouvoir de nouveau lui parler, qu'il me considère encore comme son ami. Je ne suis pas bête, je devine très bien pourquoi il a pris ses distances avec moi à son retour. Je l'ai très vite compris et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à le voir. Si après avoir fait une chute vertigineuse et avoir été plongé dans un coma de plusieurs jours je me souviens encore des mots de Teach, il était sûr que ça allait également être son cas. Mon père était la cause de tout ça et si aujourd'hui je ne lui en veux pas autant qu'avant, je comprends très bien la colère probable d'X-Drake quand il est enfin rentré. Au moins, j'ai réalisé que ça avait été quelque chose sur laquelle mon père n'avait pas eu d'emprise. Mais X-Drake n'était pas obligé d'être aussi conciliant. Aujourd'hui encore, il aurait le droit de m'en vouloir.

Il s'est retrouvé mêlé à ça inutilement alors même qu'il est innocent.

Pourtant, il est revenu vers moi et ça me soulage tellement. Cette histoire d'Empereur et du lien qu'il y a entre Teach et mon père, on le laisse derrière nous. Comme avec Sabo, quoi. Je sais qu'il sait beaucoup de choses, notamment concernant mon père, mais c'est quelque chose dont je ne veux pas parler avec lui. Je veux laisser ça derrière moi. Il s'agit des histoires de mon père, pas des miennes.

J'observe encore pendant quelques secondes l'horrible tête de mon "camarade de classe" assis non loin de moi. Mais à force de le scruter, bien évidemment, il finit par sentir mon regard sur lui et se retourne. Habituellement, il aime me narguer, se moquer ouvertement de moi. Mais là, rien. Il a l'air assez sérieux et m'affronte clairement du regard. Peut-être qu'il a enfin décidé d'arrêter de jouer.

Plus tard, le cours se termine enfin. Marco ne manque pas mon soupir de soulagement d'ailleurs. Je lui souris pour m'excuser quand je passe à côté de lui pour sortir de la salle. Il faut dire qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas non plus la tête à suivre des cours. Il ne s'agit pas que de cette histoire d'agent du gouvernement ou je ne sais quoi encore...

Aujourd'hui, c'est la lecture du testament de mon père. On va enfin connaître ses dernières volontés.

 **xXx**

J'arrive le dernier dans le grand complexe qui regroupe les différents bureaux d'avocats d'une des branches de l'entreprise _Gol. D corp._ C'est un homme que je ne connais pas qui va lire le testament mais pas de surprise, je ne m'attendais pas forcément à ce que ce soit Shanks. Ça aurait été bizarre en fait.

J'embrasse ma mère venue spécialement pour l'occasion. Toutes les personnes citées dans le testament se doivent d'être là. Et ça se voit que mon père avait les moyens parce qu'on est nombreux - ou pas – pour ce testament. Ça doit dépendre de la perception de chacun.

La dernière femme de mon père est là : Hancock et Luffy sont habillés sobrement pour l'occasion. Je souris en imaginant le calvaire qu'a dû subir Hancock ou Luffy - ça dépend du point de vue - pour habiller le plus jeune. Son second et meilleur ami est également présent. J'ai rarement eu le temps de discuter avec Rayleigh mais je sais qu'il est grandement estimé par Shanks. Shanks qui discute justement avec son supérieur. Lui aussi a l'air moins terne qu'à l'enterrement.

On se salut tous et on se sourit histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère. Le pire est passé et il est temps d'aller de l'avant. Ce testament, c'est comme un premier pas d'une nouvelle vie.

Maître Charivy nous invite à entrer et il y a heureusement assez de chaises pour tout le monde. Je me sens assez gauche lorsque je prends place. Je me détends enfin un peu quand Luffy chuchote peu discrètement que la scène lui fait penser à un film ennuyeux qui se déroulerait dans un bureau avec un vieux monsieur faisant un long discours. L'avocat esquisse un sourire mais fait comme si de rien n'était. Il commence à lire le testament.

Quand Maître Charivy liste les biens de Roger avant de designer à qui il voulait que tout ça revienne, je me dis que mon père n'était finalement pas du genre à acquérir tout un tas de trucs. De choses personnelles, j'entends. Je suppose qu'il avait peu de temps pour lui, pour développer des loisirs. C'est vrai qu'il travaillait beaucoup mais je n'y ai jamais fait attention. Je repense avec nostalgie à ces moments de pêche à deux. Ces instants père et fils dont je pense, avec le recul, ne pas avoir assez profité.

J'essaie de ne pas me perdre dans mes pensées, de rester concentré. Je ne veux pas trop ressasser le passé. J'écoute alors avec sérieux le discours de l'avocat.

Il est question d'argent, bien entendu. De biens immobiliers ou de parts dans des entreprises. Luffy tient fermement son chapeau de paille comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui reprenne. Je trouve l'image plutôt mignonne. Il a quelque chose de Roger à chérir.

Maitre Charivy parle alors de Hancock et l'instant a quelque chose d'assez solennel.

 **-A Hancock, sa tendre épouse, il lègue les parts de la maison que vous possédez ici à Dawn et également sa maison d'enfance à Loguetown. Il dit que vous saurez quoi en faire.**

Pendant quelques secondes, la veuve de mon père semble troublée puis elle se reprend et acquiesce. Cette maison à Loguetown, on en avait parlé plutôt brièvement et indirectement. C'était quelques minutes seulement avant qu'il ne meure. Et dire que s'il ne m'avait pas parlé ce jour là, j'en aurais juste eu la révélation aujourd'hui à la lecture de son testament... C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pas avoir plus discuté avec lui, essayé de comprendre.

Ce qu'il voulait en faire, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais Hancock elle, doit le savoir.

Maitre Charivy poursuit en expliquant que l'intégralité de la somme qu'ils ont sur le compte commun qu'ils ont ouvert à leur mariage lui est désormais pleinement dédiée.

 **-Que comptez- vous faire concernant Luffy ?**

La question de l'avocat me rappelle que c'était Roger qui était le tuteur du chapeau de paille. Maintenant qu'il n'est plus, ça rend forcement la situation plus compliquée. Luffy a encore son père et son grand-père. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une mère alors je suppose que normalement, la garde leur revient tout naturellement. Mais le père de Luffy l'avait confié à Roger pour une bonne raison, il ne pouvait apparament pas s'en occuper. Et je ne pense pas que la mort de mon père change quoi que ce soit à ses impératifs.

Le grand-père de Luffy était étrange et bien trop extrême à mon goût. Pas sûr que Luffy supporte plus que des vacances avec lui et je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver encore plus dérangé en plus.

Je me sens mal pour lui quand je comprends que les gens ne vont pas forcément se bousculer pour s'occuper de lui... Son avenir est incertain.

Je suis d'ailleurs pour ainsi dire un peu dans le même cas. Je vis toujours avec Hancock et Luffy mais à la base, je suis surtout venu pour mon père même si les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis. J'imagine mal Hancock me virer – elle pourrait comme la maison est entièrement à elle à partir d'aujourd'hui – même si je compte rester jusqu'aux résultats du bac avant de vadrouiller. Passer des vacances avec Sabo, retourner à Bateria et puis réfléchir sur ce que je veux faire ensuite.

Il faut tout de même que j'en parle avec elle au lieu de me faire mes plans tout seul. C'est aussi une discussion que je vais devoir avoir avec Luffy. Il faut qu'il sache que bientôt, je serai amené à partir. Mais pas avant de m'assurer que tout va bien pour mon petit frère.

Je l'observe et passe mon bras autour de son épaule pour lui signifier silencieusement que je suis là. Et comme les autres, j'attends la réponse d'Hancock.

Mais contre toute attente, c'est Luffy qui répond.

 **-Je reste avec Hancock !** déclare t-il.

Hancock sourit et échange un long regard bienveillant avec Luffy.

 **-Je compte faire une demande d'adoption pour pouvoir garder Luffy auprès de moi,** approuve-t-elle.

 **-Très bien. Roger était sûr que c'est ce que vous feriez,** murmure-t-il.

Hancock fronce les sourcils sous la révélation et moi aussi.

 **-Peut-être pourriez-vous rester un peu plus longtemps après ? Nous discuterons des procédures à engager.**

 **-Moi aussi, je veux rester !** demande Luffy.

 **-Bien entendu,** répond Hancock.

Luffy a l'air heureux à la perspective de rester avec la veuve de mon père et même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi, l'essentiel, c'est que ça lui va.

Maitre Charivy passe ensuite à ma mère et j'écoute avec attention, me demandant bien ce que Roger peut lui léguer. Même si je sais qu'ils se sont éperduement aimés et que je suis né de cette union – j'évite d'y penser – et que quoi qu'il arrive, ma mère a toujours eu une place importante dans sa vie, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'au fond, ils ne sont pas restés très longtemps ensemble, pas vraiment comme je l'entends du moins. Ça fait quoi ? Au moins 12 voire 13 ans qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble sachant qu'en plus, ils ne se sont jamais mariés.

J'ai souvent critiqué mon père pour la manière dont il nous a traités, ma mère et moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il vivait sa vie en nous oubliant complètement. Maintenant, je sais que ce n'était pas vrai. Il pensait à nous, tout le temps. Moi, j'aurais simplement voulu qu'il l'exprime différemment, qu'il fasse taire mes peurs d'enfant.

 **-A Rouge, qui m'a pendant longtemps fait vibrer et voyager avec sa musique, je lui souhaite de continuer pendant longtemps dans la voie qu'elle a choisi. Je lui lègue les maigres parts que** **je possède** **dans le conservatoire affilié à Bateria. Les parts de Gol. D Roger dans cette école s'élève à 8%,** précise l'avocat.

Ma mère a l'air gênée par ce cadeau et n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Maitre Charivy poursuit en lui confirmant qu'elle continuera à perçevoir la somme que mon père lui versait jusqu'à présent pour notre confort et nos besoins divers.

 **-Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir refuser,** intervient-elle.

 **-Comment ?** s'étonne l'avocat.

 **-J'en avais déjà parlé quelques fois avec Roger mais il avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de me sourire et de reporter à plus tard cette conversation. Je ne souhaite plus toucher cet argent. Il en a assez fait comme ça pour moi,** **il n'est pas nécessaire** **d'en faire plus.**

 **-Très bien.**

Maitre Charivy le note sur son carnet et je suis étonné qu'il accède aussi facilement à la requête de ma mère. Si Shanks n'était pas aussi loin de moi, je lui poserais bien une question à ce sujet.

C'est ensuite au tour de Rayleigh et ça concerne principalement la direction de l'empire que Roger s'est créé. En somme, il lui fait confiance pour continuer le travail et donner à l'entreprise la direction qu'ils ont choisie ensemble. Il lui donne les pleins pouvoirs et je comprends seulement à cet instant à quel point ces deux là étaient proches et que mon père lui fait vraiment confiance.

Il a pensé à tout et je trouve cette réalisation tellement triste. Il s'attendait tant que ça à mourir ? Quand est-ce qu'il a pris le temps de faire tout ça d'ailleurs ? Il craignait donc que Teach arrive à ses fins… S'il savait à quel point c'était dangereux pour lui, il aurait dû demander de l'aide, trouver une protection adéquate.

Il aurait pu être là aujourd'hui. Et nous, on pourrait être ailleurs.

 **-Shanks.**

L'avocat marque une pause et les deux collègues échangent un long regard.

La pièce est silencieuse. C'est marrant mais je n'ai jamais vu Shanks aussi sérieux. Maître Charivy aborde le sujet de l'entreprise et de sa direction. Malgré moi, je me mets à angoisser. Et puis enfin, il livre le souhait de mon père à ce sujet.

 **-Ace,** m'interpelle Shanks plusieurs minutes plus tard alors que je termine de dire au revoir à ma mère.

La lecture du testament terminée, elle se doit de retourner du côté de Baterilla auprès de Satch, prête à reprendre le boulot dès demain matin.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une de ces têtes,** je me moque.

Pourtant, le visage figé de Shanks m'indique que lui n'a pas forcément envie de rire.

 **-Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que Roger avait décidé ça...**

 **-Toi à la direction du groupe ?** **Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas**. **J'espérais même qu'il suivrait ce schéma. Rayleigh qui assumerait l'intérim jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. Je me rends compte avec cette décision que mon père me connaissait plus que ce que je pensais.**

 **-Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je te vole ton héritage...**

Je suis surpris par son commentaire. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça mais peut-être que de l'exterieur, c'est de ça que ça a l'air. D'héritage, je ne pensais même pas en avoir il y a deux ans à peine. Avoir quelque chose de mon père, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Pour être honnête, Luffy le mérite bien plus, même s'ils n'ont pas de liens de sang. Luffy est celui qui, tout du long, s'est conduit comme un fils. Quand je repense à la manière dont je me suis montré virulent avec mon père les semaines qui ont précédées sa mort, je m'en veux toujours autant. Je n'aurais pas pu exiger de lui quelque chose que je lui ai toujours refusé.

Mon père m'aimait, et c'est déjà tellement. Alors je suis soulagé de ce dénouement. Je n'aurais pas pu accepter de lui prendre son entreprise, ce pourquoi il a tant travaillé…. Je ne m'en sens pas la légitimité. Sans compter que la nature de son véritable travail ne m'attire pas du tout.

 **-T'inquiète, ça ne me dérange pas. Je veux de la tranquilité, sortir de tout ça.**

Je souris en repensant à la fin de la lecture du testament.

 **-Et puis, j'ai eu le seul truc à lui que je désirais vraiment. Ces cannes à pêche, ça représente beaucoup pour moi.**

Shanks sourit et je vois qu'il comprend.

Il n'y a pas de malaise, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est satisfait de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Même si j'avoue ne pas trop savoir si Shanks est réellement content de ses nouvelles responsabilités. A moins que lui, contrairement à moi, ne saisisse pas encore le choix de mon père...

 **-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as l'air d'aller mieux,** me dit-il.

Je vois tout de suite où il veut en venir et grimace.

 **-Tu tiens vraiment à me rappeler ma prestation pitoyable lors de la cérémonie d'adieu** **de** **mon père ?**

Malgré moi, je rougis d'embarras.

 **-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte. Au contraire même. Roger aurait aimé que tu exprimes plus souvent tes émotions, même de cette manière.**

Il me sourit et ça a quelque chose d'encourageant. J'observe ma mère qui discute avec Rayleigh avant de reporter mon attention sur mon ami.

 **-Sans doute. C'est juste que j'étais complètement terrifé et j'arrivais à peine à comprendre ce qui se passait... La peur, le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir faire, je ne suis pas tout à fait à l'aise avec ça,** dis-je, penaud.

 **-Tu n'étais peut-être pas encore prêt à lui dire au revoir ?** tente t-il.

J'acquiesce, ne cherchant même pas à nier.

 **-En même temps, c'est assez comique parce qu'au final, depuis, j'arrive enfin à aller de l'avant... Tout s'est passé tellement vite et je n'arrivais pas à suivre. Là, ça va mieux. Et toi ?** je lui demande et il semble surpris que je lui pose la question.

 **-Oui.**

Mais je ne le sens pas vraiment sincère.

Mardi 06 Juin 2018

J'ignore les membres du Glee Club qui sont en train de parlementer pour un porté et vide presque d'une traite le fond de ma bouteille d'eau. On vient d'enchainer pratiquement une heure et demie d'entrainement et ils ont encore – étrangement – la force de se disputer. Même si eux appelle plutôt ça un débat animé. Au final, ça ne mènera quand même à rien.

C'est quelque chose qui ne se produira pas alors qu'on me laisse en dehors de ça. D'ailleurs, nos deux chorégraphes se contentent d'écouter la conversation sans participer, au contraire de Brook qui se porte même volontaire pour faire Patrick Swayze. Il rêve éveillé si à son âge, il pense pouvoir soulever l'une des filles dans cette merveilleuse posture de danse ! J'ai mal au dos pour lui. Mais j'avoue que ce serait drôle.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec ma dernière gorgée quand un fou rire me prend. Mes amis ne se précipitent pas pour m'aider : Stussy me lance tout de même un regard inquiet mais heureusement deux secondes plus tard, tout va bien.

 **-Bon, on s'y met ?** je râle.

 **-On ne s'est pas encore déci-**

 **-On ne va pas faire ça,** je la coupe. **C'est mort.**

Perona fronce les sourcils et j'ai l'impression qu'avec ce regard, elle me promet mille et une souffrances.

 **-Je sais déjà que vous avez décidé de me coller cette corvée mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire.**

 **-T'es chiant...**

Je vois au regard de tout le monde, même de Shirahoshi et de Dellinger, qu'ils sont tous très déçus. Mais je m'en fiche. Depuis le temps, je suis imunisé contre ces regards qu'ils me lancent en rafale.

 **-Ace a raison. Le temps dont nous disposons est trop court pour intégrer ce porté là dans la chorégraphie,** se désole Ivankov.

Je souris intérieurement.

Brook tape dans ses mains et je comprends qu'il nous demande de nous replacer pour continuer la répète. On se met en place et j'étire ma nuque pour me préparer à la performance. La danse n'a rien de facile.

Les notes s'élèvent et Dellinger, avec sa voix magnifique toute en émotions, chante le premier couplet. Le reste du groupe se met alors à chanter en décalé, une tonalité plus basse, et plus doucement aussi pour ne pas donner un aspect cacophonique à cette prestation.

 **(I've Had) The Time Of My Life**  
 _(J'ai) Toute une vie_

 **Now I've had the time of my life**  
 _Maintenant, j'ai eu toute une vie_  
 **No I never felt like this before**  
 _Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant_  
 **Yes I swear it's the truth**  
 _Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_  
 **And I owe it all to you**  
 _Et je te dois tout cela_  
 **'Cause I've had the time of my life**  
 _Parce que j'ai eu toute une vie_  
 **And I owe it all to you**  
 _Et je te dois tout ça_

Aby et Stussy chantent ensemble et enfin, elles n'ont plus peur de faire entendre leurs voix. On se déplace autour d'elles en faisant des petit pas répétés tant de fois.

 **I've been waiting for so long**  
 _J'ai attendu si longtemps_  
 **Now I've finally found someone**  
 _Maintenant j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un_  
 **To stand by me**  
 _Pour être à mes côtés_  
 **We saw the writing on the wall**  
 _Nous avons vu ce qui était prédit_  
 **As we felt this magical**  
 _Alors que nous ressentions la magie_  
 **Fantasy**  
 _De ce rêve_

On chante alors tous ensemble alors que Dellinger appuie nos fins de phrases. Je souris, reconnaissant que je m'amuse toujours avec le Glee Club.

Dellinger chante bien, c'est indéniable. Et contrairement à Shirahoshi, il a une vraie prestance. On dirait qu'il peut tout faire. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait souvent été meneur ou soliste. Ne pas utiliser pleinement son talent ni le mettre en avant aurait été du gâchis.

 **Now with passion in our eyes**  
 _Maintenant avec la passion dans nos yeux_  
 **There's no way we could disguise it**  
 _Il n'y a pas moyen de le cacher_  
 **Secretly**  
 _Secrètement_  
 **So we take each other's hand**  
 _Alors on se prend chacun la main_  
 **'Cause we seem to understand**  
 _Parce que nous semblons comprendre_  
 **The urgency just remember**  
 _L'urgence de se souvenir_

 **You're the one thing**  
 _Tu es la seule chose_  
 **I can't get enough of**  
 _Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié_  
 **So I'll tell you something**  
 _Alors je vais te dire quelque chose_  
 **This could be love because**  
 _Ce pourrait être l'amour parce que_

 **(Chorus)**  
 _(Refrain)_

Nous formons deux groupes et chantons une phrase après l'autre. La chorégraphie s'intensifie et je me concentre tout en faisant attention à la justesse de ma voix. Nous reproduisons pendant quelques secondes les pas de danse du clip. C'est un peu le moment fort de la chanson. Pas question de perdre cette année.

 **I've had the time of my life**  
 _J'ai eu toute une vie_  
 **No I never felt like this before**  
 _Non je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant_  
 **Yes I swear it's the truth**  
 _Oui je le jure c'est la vérité_  
 **And I owe it all to you**  
 _Et je te dois tout cela_  
 **'Cause I've had the time of my life**  
 _Parce que j'ai eu toute une vie_  
 **And I owe it all to you**  
 _Et je te dois tout ça_

 **And i searched through every open door**  
 _Et j'ai cherché à travers toutes les portes ouvertes_  
 **Till i found the truth**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que j'ai trouvé la vérité_  
 **And i owe it all to you.**  
 _Et je te dois tout ça_

 **With my body and soul**  
 _Avec mon corps et mon âme_  
 **I want you more than you'll ever know**  
 _Je te veux plus que tu ne le sauras jamais_  
 **So we'll just let it go**  
 _Alors nous laisserons aller_  
 **Don't be afraid to lose control**  
 _N'aurons pas peur de perdre le contrôle_  
 **Yes I know what's on your mind**  
 _Oui je sais ce que tu as en tête_  
 **When you say : Stay with me tonight**  
 _Quand tu me dis : Reste avec moi ce soir_  
 **Just remember**  
 _Rappelle-toi juste_

 **You're the one thing**  
 _Tu es la seule chose_  
 **I can't get enough of**  
 _Dont je ne suis jamais rassasié_  
 **So I'll tell you something**  
 _Alors je vais te dire quelque chose_  
 **This could be love because**  
 _Ce pourrait être l'amour parce que_

 **(Chorus)**  
 _(Refrain)_

La musique s'arrête enfin et je reprends difficilement ma respiration. Heureusement que c'est notre final, je me vois mal enchainer quoi que ce soit après avoir sacrifié tant d'air de mes poumons !

J'ai à peine le temps de me redresser que je sens Shirahoshi me sauter dessus et refermer ses bras autour de moi. Bientôt, tout le monde me colle et j'entends Aby et Margaret rigoler. Je souris alors, content. Surtout quand je vois le visage de Dellinger coincé contre la poitrine de Shirahoshi : il est plus petit que tout le monde alors forcément, il n'est pas toujours à la bonne hauteur.

Il a l'air de s'en foutre : les yeux fermés, il profite de l'euphorie qui nous gagne tous.

Le concours aura lieu à la fin du mois. Il reverra alors pour la première fois – j'espère – Doflamingo et son ancienne école. J'espère que ça ira pour lui...

Jeudi 08 Juin 2018

Je me dépêche de monter dans le métro et suis soulagé de voir des places de libre. J'espère ne pas faire d'erreur mais je me suis finalement décidé à parler à Shanks de cette histoire très perturbante concernant Nico Robin. Pour moi, c'est certainement la meilleure personne à qui confier ça.

Shanks travaillait pour mon père, un Empereur, et je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il ne soit pas mêlé à cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis, il fait partie des rares adultes de mon entourage à qui je me vois raconter ce genre de truc.

Même si X-Drake ne l'a pas clairement dit, je pense que l'identité de mon père est aussi une des raisons qui l'a poussé à venir me voir. Il connaît le système des Trois Grandes Puissances et après la débâcle qu'a été notre camping et ce qu'il s'est passé avec Teach, il n'a pas été compliqué pour lui d'additionner deux et deux.

D'ailleurs, quand je lui ai envoyé un message pour le tenir au courant de ce que j'allais faire, il m'a simplement répondu qu'il comprenait mon choix.

Quand j'y pense, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'X-Drake et moi prenons autant de risques pour un professeur. C'est sûr que personnellement, je me vois mal faire comme si de rien n'était alors que je sais que quelqu'un souffre. Mais il faut aussi dire que la perspective de faire du mal à Rob Lucci, peu importe la manière, est une opportunité à ne pas manquer.

Encore faut-il que ce soit possible. J'attends tranquillement mon arrêt et observe d'un œil distrait le paysage et les différents passagers du métro. Je manque alors de m'étouffer avec ma salive quand je vois Persona et Owen - le mec du club d'athlétisme - monter. J'ai le réflexe stupide de me tasser derrière la femme assise à coté de moi pour me cacher et essaye de les observer le plus discrètement possible. J'ai la nette impression que si Persona me voit, elle se comportera autrement et j'ai juste trop envie de la voir agir avec timidité et maladresse. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ça ne fait de doute pour personne qu'elle craque pour Owen et que quelque chose va se passer.

Comme il n'y a plus de place de libre, le couple - ou ce que je vois comme tel - reste debout près des portes. Persona a bien l'air embêté avec sa robe, ou plutôt les autres passagers ne sont pas forcément très à l'aise avec sa robe volumineuse. Certains la regardent même étrangement, d'autre se moquent plus ouvertement.

Ça me rappelle cette fois où avec les membres du Glee club, on avait été dans un café et un groupe de lycéens s'était foutu peu discrètement du look de notre amie. Ça m'avait quand même fait un petit choc à l'époque : j'avais pensé un peu bêtement que personne ne critiquait la manière particulière qu'elle avait de s'habiller. Persona avait fait la fière mais c'était quand même bien la première fois que je la voyais bouleversée.

Pourtant, là aussi les gens se moquent d'elle mais elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer ou alors, elle s'en tape, tout simplement. Avec Owen qui la regarde, les yeux pétillants, je comprends qu'elle doit bien se ficher de l'avis d'inconnus trop coincés.

Plus je les observe, et plus je les trouve mignons. Ils me rappellent Sabo et moi à nos débuts. C'est clair qu'on avait moins de problèmes que maintenant. On se disputait aussi beaucoup moins... Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je l'aime encore plus. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais en lui confessant mes sentiments, j'étais mort de peur et c'est juste un miracle si j'ai réussi à parfaitement jouer de la guitare malgré mes mains tremblantes. On en a accompli du chemin et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Jamais. Je leur souhaite le même bonheur.

Perona et Owen descendent deux arrêts avant moi sans jamais me voir. Pourtant, il est sûr que dès demain, j'embêterai la chanteuse avec ça. Et qu'elle ne se plaigne pas : au moins, je n'ai pas interrompu son rendez-vous.

 **xXx**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je suis enfin au loft et c'est Cavendish qui m'ouvre. Il est habillé d'un joli kimono assez fin ouvert sur une partie de son torse. J'admire les motifs du tissu. Pour apprécier la culture japonaise, je sais reconnaître tout ce qui s'y rattache et qui en plus est beau. J'avoue regarder aussi un peu Cavendish qui, en tant que mannequin, est vraiment très beau. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas forcément mal alors que la première fois que j'avais reluqué quelqu'un d'autre que Sabo, je m'étais senti hyper coupable. Comme un traître.

Mais là, ça va !

 **-Salut, j'adore ton kimono,** dis-je.

Cavendish n'a ni l'air surpris ni enchanté par le compliment. Pour lui, ça va certainement de soi !

 **-Je pose pour un créateur qui veut lancer sa marque de vêtements s'inspirant principalement de la mode japonaise à East Blue. Je peux t'en avoir un si tu veux ?**

Pendant quelques secondes, je m'imagine vêtu comme le mannequin et grimace, n'étant pas sûr que ça m'aille vraiment...

 **-Je verrais,** je réponds. **Shanks est là ?**

Il sourit et s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Je prends donc ça pour un oui.

Cavendish ne dit rien de plus et je me fais la réflexion que je l'ai déjà connu plus bavard. Sans un mot, il s'éloigne et monte pour aller prévenir Shanks de ma présence. Je prie pour que Sabo ne soit pas dans les parages. Je connais bien mon petit-ami et nul doute que s'il entend ce que j'ai à dire, il fera tout pour aider Nico Robin. Le laisser en dehors de cette histoire est donc très important pour moi. Encore faut-il que j'y arrive...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cavendish réapparait devant les escaliers et me fait signe de monter. J'y cours presque et manque de lui rentrer dedans à mi-chemin alors que lui descend. Il me lance un regard peu amène et je rougis d'embarras avant de m'excuser en rigolant. Une fois en haut, je vois que Shanks m'attend déjà. Il me sourit, heureux de me voir. Je le suis également. Il posa sa main valide sur mon épaule et m'invite à entrer dans sa chambre. Ça me fait tout drôle parce qu'il me semble que je ne suis jamais venu jusqu'ici.

J'ai l'impression étrange d'entrer dans un endroit interdit. L'univers de Shanks.

 **-Il parait que tu veux me voir,** commence-t-il.

 **-Oui, il faut que je te parle d'un sujet assez important,** dis-je.

Il s'assoit sur son lit, hausse un sourcil plutôt curieux, et m'invite à prendre place à ses côtés. Je refuse, me sentant plus à l'aise debout. Surtout que je ne sais pas encore comment va réagir le roux.

 **-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est quelque chose d'assez perturbant et j'avoue ne pas savoir si je fais le bon choix ou non en te tenant au courant...**

 **-Est-ce que c'est grave ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Assez oui...**

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et j'ai l'impression d'en prendre pleinement conscience seulement maintenant. C'est dangereux, on parle tout de même du gouvernement ou de je ne sais quoi encore ! Est-ce que je suis vraiment prêt à mettre la vie de Shanks en jeu ? Dans quoi je l'embarque ? X-Drake n'arrive pas forcément à réfléchir avec calme lorsque Rob Lucci entre en ligne de compte et c'est bien pour ça qu'il est venu me demander conseil, parce qu'il était perdu. Mais moi, qu'est-ce que je fais !?

Je ne sais pas... Je viens de perdre mon père et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à mettre en danger quelqu'un à qui je tiens tout de suite.

Shanks finit par remarquer mon malaise et je me trouve bête à garder le silence.

 **-Je vois bien que ça te perturbe beaucoup mais tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler, Ace, ça ne t'engage à rien. Et puis, je sais me taire même si ça n'a pas l'air évident quand on me regarde,** plaisante-t-il.

Et ça marche. Shanks a toujours eu le don de me détendre, de trouver les mots avec moi.

 **-Je t'en parle parce que je sais ce que sont les Empereurs et parce que tu bossais avec mon père.**

Il fronce les sourcils et je ne suis pas sûr que c'était la meilleure manière d'engager la conversation. Enfin bref.

 **-Vraiment ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Oui, c'est un monde que tu connais mieux que moi alors tes conseils seront forcément bons.**

Je prends une grande inspiration : je me sens tellement nerveux !

 **-Ma prof de français et d'histoire, Nico Robin, a des emmerdes avec les Grandes Puissances. Enfin, plutôt avec le Gouvernement.**

Shanks ouvre de grand yeux surpris et je m'empresse d'ajouter qu'elle est sûrement captive pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **-En fait, c'est à cause de Rob Lucci – cette enflure – qui est un gros menteur ! Il-**

 **-Ace,** me coupe Shanks un peu brutalement. **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi au moins ?**

J'acquiece, prêt à lui donner tous les arguments possibles pour le convaincre mais il me stoppe une nouvelle fois.

 **-Je vais chercher Sabo, je pense qu'il vaut mieut qu'il entende ça.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-S'il s'agit de Nicco Robin, il est important qu'il soit là.**

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il passe à côté de moi pour sortir. La chambre de Sabo est juste à côté et j'entends Shanks frapper à la porte puis ouvrir. Je me sens alors très nerveux et regrette amèrement d'être venu. Pourquoi Shanks me fait ça ? Surtout que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi mon copain doit à tout prix être là...

Je pense un peu stupidement à partir parce que je ne contrôle plus du tout la situation. Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment là que les deux colocataires reviennent. Sabo est alors tout content de me voir : il me sourit mais j'arrive à peine à le regarder.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, tu aurais pu passer me voir quand même,** boude-t-il.

Il est d'humeur joyeuse et a envie de plaisanter mais il voit très vite ma mine déconfite et sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'adresse directement à Shanks, jugeant qu'il a plus de chance d'obtenir des réponses auprès du roux.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Bien entendu, Shanks répond immédiatement.

 **-Il semblerait qu'il sache des choses sur Nico Robin et son " mystérieux départ ".**

 **-Quoi !? Tu as des informations, comment c'est possible ?!**

Il attend que je parle, Shanks aussi, mais j'ai décidé d'être muet. Mettre en danger Sabo, je ne peux même pas y penser ! Shanks soupire et je lui jette un regard noir. Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, il venait de me l'assurer il y a quelques minutes à peine en plus !

 **-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?** je lance alors à Sabo **. Je comprends pas pourquoi il faut à tout prix que tu entendes ce que j'ai à dire.**

Shanks grimace et coule un long regard en direction du blond. Sabo lui est pris au dépourvu. Encore des secrets ? Il voit pourtant quelque chose dans mon regard qui semble le décider car il est alors moins sur la défensive.

 **-Robin fait partie du même groupe que moi. L'Armée Révolutionaire. Son départ, ou sa disparition, date d'une réunion qui s'est mal terminée.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise. La révélation que Sabo me fait plusieurs semaines plus tard a du mal à passer. Je le sens fébrile sous mes yeux inquisiteurs.

 **-Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait,** glisse-t-il. **J'ai eu tort mais j'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé le bon timing pour te raconter ça. Entre ta convalescence et la mort de ton père, je n'ai pas su comment te le dire... Et puis après, ce n'était plus une priorité.**

Je pince les lèvres. Même si je comprends ce qu'il me dit, je ne peux pas non plus l'accepter aussi facilement. Shanks sort alors de son silence et se racle la gorge pour nous rappeler pourquoi on est là.

Je fixe pourtant encore Sabo, plein de détermination.

 **-N'oublie pas que tu m'as fait une promesse.**

Il ne proteste pas. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est aider cette prof. Il sait mes inquiètudes et j'espère ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il restera en dehors de toute cette histoire.

D'une certaine façon, j'en suis convaincu. Je me tourne alors vers Shanks – car c'est lui que je suis venu voir - et lui raconte enfin toute l'histoire.

* * *

« Il est difficile de dormir lorsque ton cœur est en guerre avec ton esprit.»

R.H. Sin

Shanks

* * *

Vendredi 09 Juin 2018

Runy-o arrête la voiture et je descends. Un endroit désert, un entrepot qui pue et qui, j'espère sincèrement, a connu de meilleur jour. Runy-o n'a pas l'air serein. Pas étonnant, il fait partie des hommes qui ont décidé de rester de l'autre côté et de venger Roger. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu me chercher et encore moins pouquoi j'ai obtemperé. La curiosité sans doute.

La nouvelle de ma prochaine nomination a vite traversé toute la ville et tous les membres de notre unité le savent forcément. Même si je n'ai pas vu de gros changements, l'atmosphère autour de moi a changé. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de jaloux ni même de personnes opposées à ça. C'est juste que certains essayent de se faire remarquer. Avoir de bonnes relations avec celui qui prend la place de Roger – plus ou moins – est forcément une bonne chose.

 **-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là ?**

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.**

 **-OK.**

Je le suis jusque dans l'entrepot en me bouchant le nez. L'odeur est infecte et je ne suis pourtant pas quelqu'un qui se plaint facilement et à tout va. C'est pour dire à quel point c'est insupportable ! Runy-o ne m'en tient pas rigueur et m'emmène dans une salle plutôt étonnnante. La première chose que je vois avant cette décoration horrible et l'humidité ambiante, c'est cet homme amaigri et diminué, à genoux et le corps entravé. Il a les cheveux longs et sales et je me demande bien pourquoi il est dans un tel état. Pourquoi les trois hommes présents l'ont mis dans cet état pour être plus exact.

 **-Qui est-ce ?**

 **-Je suis médecin !**

Je le fixe, intrigué, et il se met alors à tousser, fort. Très fort même. Je fronce les sourcils et pendant quelques secondes, je le vois limite agoniser. Il est maigre et a l'air de tenir droit par pur miracle.

 **-Doc Q,** lance un des hommes présents.

 **-Il était dans la voiture qui a descendu Roger. Il dit que c'est un certain Laffitte qui a appuyé mais ça ne fait aucune différence pour nous. C'est un des hommes de Teach après tout.**

Je regarde cet homme à mes pieds, sale et diminué, et le trouve pitoyable. Alors c'est ça qui a mis fin à la vie de Roger ?

 **-Les aveux obtenus sous la torture n'ont aucune valeur,** dis-je.

 **\- C'est toi qui le dis.**

Mes trois camarades sont sûrs d'eux et je pense que parlementer avec eux est inutile.

 **-Et ensuite ?** je demande.

L'homme derrière moi sort une arme. Une excécution. Je capte le regard de ce Doc Q. Sa lèvre enflée laisse s'écouler un mince filet de sang qui s'étire lentement en un sourire. Je croise son regard et je serre les poings.

 **-Vous voulez venger Roger... Pourquoi donc ? Il a eu ce qu'il méritait,** crache-t-il avec difficulté.

Runy-o s'avance vers lui mais je le retiens. C'est de la pure provocation, inutile d'y céder bêtement. Je me saisis alors de l'arme qu'on me tend toujours et hésite. Moi aussi j'étais comme eux avant, je voulais plus que tout éliminer Teach et tous ses hommes. Mais Rayleigh m'a très vite fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Que ce n'était pas rendre service à Roger, ni à sa mémoire. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Pourtant, ça ne m'empêche pas d'enlever le cran de sécurité et de viser. Je pourrais appuyer. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à ne pas le faire. Ce serait si facile. Aucun témoin. Se débarrasser d'un minable ne me poserait pas de problème de conscience.

Dans mon métier, il est toujours très rageant de voir les pourris s'en sortir. Ne pas franchir la ligne est plus dur qu'on ne le pense.

Mais j'ai choisi une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle direction, alors je vide le chargeur à côté, touchant presque ce déchet et ayant pour seule victoire de voir la terreur sur son visage.

 **-Vous venger ne** **servira** **à rien. Roger est mort. Si vous l'estimez tant, agissez plutôt comme s'il pouvait encore juger chacune de vos actions et demandez vous si vous les assumeriez toujours autant.**

Runy-o s'apprête à me couper mais d'un geste de la main, je lui intime le silence.

 **-Je sais que c'est dur. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si on n'avance pas, on sera malheureusement laissé de côté,** dis-je avec amertume. **Je suis triste et je ne pense pas m'en remettre un jour** **mais j'ai décidé de m'en tenir à cette conduite** **et personne ne peut me juger.**

Je leur souris parce que je ne veux pas me montrer trop dur avec eux. Dans un soupir, je quitte la pièce et pars attendre mon chauffeur dehors. Je les laisse décider seuls de ce qu'ils vont finalement faire.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, je suis enfin rejoint par Runy-o. Il se laisse tomber à terre à côté de moi.

 **-Tu m'énerves.**

 **-Merci.**

Je ne demande pas ce qu'ils ont finalement décidé, le reste ne m'appartient plus à présent.

 **-Il ne nous a pas parlés que de Roger, tu sais.**

 **-Tu devrais faire part de tes informations à Rayleigh,** dis-je.

 **-Je le ferai mais j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait aussi.**

Je le regarde, à présent curieux.

 **-Tu habites bien avec le fils d'Outlook ?**

 **-Oui, il s'agit de Sabo. Quel est le rapport ?**

 **-Eh bien, il semblerait que Teach, Doflamingo et Outlook aient formé une alliance.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous le choc. Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle du tout.

 **-Bien entendu, Doc Q ne sait rien de plus et on le croit sur ce sujet là.**

 **-Merde.**

Samedi 10 Juin 2018

 **-Tu as pu parler avec les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire ?** je demande à Sabo.

Il lève les yeux de ses cours pour me regarder. Depuis qu'Ace est venu pour nous – me – parler de cette enseignante, Mlle Nico Robin, Sabo et moi n'avons pas de nouveau abordé le sujet. Je dois dire que la présence constante de Cavendish, notre mannequin national, n'a pas aidé. Le but est d'être discret et je vois dans les yeux de Cavendish, dans ses regards, qu'il n'est pas dupe. Sans forcément savoir de quoi il retourne, mon narcissique colocataire est très bon pour interprêter les signaux.

Cavendish n'a jamais été d'accord avec les activités de Roger et le fait que j'en fasse partie. Roger n'étant plus, il a espéré sans pour autant me le dire que je me contente à present de mon métier d'avocat. Et seulement ça. S'il savait que je suis passé directement au sommet de l'organisation...

Notre amitié est comme ça. Prendre soin l'un de l'autre tout en restant en retrait. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui cacher encore longtemps ce qui se passe exactement mais ce que je peux lui dire par contre, c'est que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous concerne directement. Que je ne risque rien et que comme d'habitude, je veille sur sa royale personne.

Il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète de tout.

Il y a aussi de bons côtés à être hors la loi. D'avoir bossé avec un Empereur m'a beaucoup appris et m'a apporté tellement de joie et de satisfaction.

Je sais que c'est quelque chose que ressent également Sabo. Se tenir éloigné de l'AR, un endroit qui lui tient autant à coeur, ne doit pas être facile. Mais Ace ne se montrera pas clément et je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de discuter avec lui sur ce sujet. Il a en parti raison et Sabo le sait. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir de s'inquièter, ce serait égoiste de sa part.

Rester en retrait pendant que l'Armée Révolutionnaire traite l'affaire est le mieux.

 **-Oui,** me répond-il.

Il se mordille les lèvres et je devine la suite.

 **-Ils ne m'ont pas tout de suite cru ou plutôt, ils étaient obligés de s'informer de leur côté** **d'abord** **.**

 **-C'est vrai que même si c'était très important, au final Ace n'a pas pu nous dire grand chose.**

 **-Mouais. Déjà qu'il ne voulait pas parler...**

Je souris en repensant à cette journée alors que Sabo grimace.

 **-N'y pensons plus,** dis-je.

 **-Ça va être compliqué. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je pourrais faire quelque chose mais non, je reste simplement là, à étudier des formules mathématiques sans savoir pourquoi !** se plaint-il.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Bien entendu qu'il est frustré ! Sabo est facile à lire après tout.

 **-Je comprends et je dois t'avouer que je m'arracherais également les cheveux si j'étais à ta place. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que s'il y a des choses que tu peux faire, pour d'autres tu seras complètement inutile et il vaut mieux laisser** **des** **personnes plus compétentes le faire.**

Il esquisse un petit sourire et, loin d'être vexé, replonge le nez dans ses cours. Je le regarde soupirer, froncer les sourcils et faire de son mieux pour être prêt le jour J. Je pense à ce que j'ai appris hier. Bien entendu que j'en ai parlé à Rayleigh mais après ? Une part de moi se dit que Sabo aussi mérite de connaitre la vérité. Il s'agit, que je le veuille ou non, de son père.

 **-Sabo, est-ce que tu parles encore à ta famille ?** je demande prudemment.

Sabo me regarde de nouveau et je vois à ses sourcils froncés qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Il secoue la tête sans hésiter.

 **-J'ai compris depuis longtemps que tout était perdu pour ma mère et mon père. Pour Stelly, c'était plus compliqué. Le croiser chaque jour à Marie-Joa n'est pas facile mais j'ai dû me résoudre à accepter la dure réalité. Il est le pantin d'Outlook. Alors que je croyais qu'il pourrait changer, qu'il avait compris que contrairement à notre père, j'étais là pour lui… Je ressens beaucoup de colère envers lui, envers moi même aussi. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu mais en même temps, si je veux être honnête, il a sans doute toujours été comme ça... A present, on s'ignore.**

Il hausse les épaules comme pour dire "dommage" ou "tant pis".

Du coup, j'hésite encore plus à lui parler des sombres histoires de son père. Il a tourné la page et n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de se replonger dedans. Pourtant, je sais qu'il aimerait savoir. Après tout, il déteste être tenu à l'écart. Et sachant déjà à quoi il est mêlé, savoir pourrait l'aider à être plus prudent à l'avenir.

 **-Il y a quelque chose que tu veux me demander ?**

 **-Non.** **En fait** **, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

 **-Au sujet de mon père,** devine-t-il.

Il repousse ses affaires et je m'en veux presque de le déconcentrer autant.

 **-Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?** il me demande **.**

 **-Non. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce que c'est mon cas. C'était il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Je courrais et je suis tombé sur lui. Il m'a une fois de plus fait comprendre que je devais arrêter de lui faire honte. Quelques jours plus tard, il s'en est prit à Ace et depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelle. Je ne me suis jamais trop attardé dessus mais ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne nouvelle...**

Il me fixe de ses yeux perdus et je le sens lassé, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir être complètement tranquille.

 **-Je suis désolé de te dire ça, Sabo mais si ton père te laisse relativement de l'espace en ce moment, c'est bien parce qu'il est trop occupé à consolider son alliance avec Doflamingo et Teach. Ton père est malheureusement perdu et il va devenir dangereux pour toi d'avoir une quelconque interaction avec lui.**

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il ne dit rien, son regard se perdant sur un des coussins du canapé.

 **-Il faut que tu fasses attention à ne plus rien à voir du tout avec lui et même avec ton frère.**

 **-Je…**

Il esquisse un sourire amer avant de secouer la tête.

 **-Ça ne m'étonne même pas... J'avais déjà compris avec l'AR que mon père magouillait quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter pour lui et encore moins à avoir pitié. Il semble simplement qu'il fasse partie de ces personnes qui doivent lourdement chuter pour comprendre que se tenir au bord d'un précipice est dangereux…**

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire d'autre mais de toute façon, Sabo n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'être réconforté. Dans un soupir, il ramasse ses affaires et remonte dans sa chambre. Je doute qu'il continue vraiment à bosser.

Lundi 12 Juin 2018

 **-J'ai été voir Eden aujourd'hui.**

Mihawk ne décroche pas ses yeux de son ordinateur. A croire que ce qu'il tape est plus intéressant que ce que je raconte. Il m'énerve vraiment quand il agit comme ça. J'ai déjà raconté n'importe quoi une fois, juste pour l'agacer, mais Mihawk me connait trop bien pour savoir quand je plaisante ou non.

J'ai l'impression qu'il reprend ses mauvaises habitudes. Son numéro d'amoureux transi n'aura pas duré longtemps !

Je fixe son dos, la seule chose qu'il m'offre. Je serre le coussin que j'ai entre les mains et étouffe avec regret le sentiment de déception que je ressens. Je détourne le regard et soupire. J'observe les draps froissés du lit. Je suis arrivé à l'improviste il y a environ une heure et sans rien dire, je me suis écroulé sur son lit, le défaisant complètement. Mihawk m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais là et n'a même pas pu se satisfaire de mon '' j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi". Quel ingrat.

Et me voilà à essayer d'attirer son attention. Et à parler tout seul…

 **-Il m'a parlé des prothèses. Ça m'a fait tellement bizarre que je l'ai laissé déverser son laius de médecin sans l'interrompre.**

Mihawk arrête ses mouvements et se tourne lentement vers moi. On dirait que j'ai enfin attiré l'attention de mon cher brun taciturne.

 **-Une prothèse?**

 **-Attends, c'est ça qui te fait régair ? Alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai dit qu'un vieux pervers m'avait tripoté le cul dans le metro, ta respiration n'a même pas acceléré !** je boude.

Mihawk hausse un sourcil à mon intention.

 **-Comme si j'allais croire un truc pareil.**

Je serre les dents, tout de même un peu énervé. Surtout que ce n'était pas un mensonge.

 **-Qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit exactement au sujet de cette prothèse ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais le sérieux de Mihawk est un truc à ne pas négliger. Je repense à cette matinée compliquée que j'ai véçue et c'est pour ça que pendant quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvé démuni face au discours d'Eden. Un peu raté. Je vis depuis tellement longtemps avec un bras défaillant que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Pourtant, il est clair que je ne retrouverai jamais ma mobilité d'avant. Mon cas est assez particulier il faut dire. Quand les médecins sont optimistes, ils me disent que plus tard, avec beaucoup de suivi, il est possible que je retrouve des sensations dans mon membre. Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre la peine de les écouter étant donné que j'ai déjà fait le deuil de mon bras. Est-ce utile d'espérer inutilement ?

Mon bras pend inutilement au bout de mon épaule. Il ne m'est peut-être pas très utile mais c'est une partie de moi et ça me rassure qu'il soit là. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas question de le couper, ce n'est pas de ça dont on a parlé. Pourtant, c'est encore quelque chose que j'ai du mal à envisager.

Le changement, de nouveau devoir m'adapter, faire face à ce que je suis à présent.

 **-Il m'a surtout parlé de puces et de je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai même plus le terme exact.**

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?**

 **-Pas grand chose.**

Il pince les lèvres et je me demande encore ce qu'il a.

 **-Tu ne pourrais pas t'investir un peu plus ?** me fait-il sèchement remarquer.

 **-J'ai pris ses documents, c'est déjà bien.**

Mihawk n'a pas l'air d'accord avec moi et je dois avouer que sa mine fermée m'exaspère. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se mettre à ma place, comprendre ce que je vis. J'aimerais qu'il garde ses critiques et commentaires pour lui, que ça parte ou non d'une bonne intention. Mihawk n'a jamais été doué pour encourager de toute façon.

Il me rejoint soudain sur le lit et quelques centimètres seulement nous séparent.

 **-On dirait que tu aurais aimé une autre réponse,** j'ironise.

 **-Et ça t'étonne ?**

On se regarde quelques secondes sans rien dire, comme si on se contenait. Mihawk et moi, on n'a jamais trop su comment se parler. Mais on tient l'un à l'autre et si on est si précautionneux dans nos choix de mots, c'est bien parce qu'on a peur de se blesser. Mais aujourd'hui, on dirait que mon copain a décidé de ne pas faire dans la langue de bois. Et cet échange qui s'engage se présente comme d'habitude : comme une énième confrontation, un face à face troublant.

 **-Hé bien, oui. J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux à propos de ça. Arrête de regarder dans le rétroviseur, Mihawk,** je réponds.

Il fronce les sourcils et sans que je m'y attende, sa main droite glisse sur la mienne. Je fixe ses doigts qui s'entrelaçent aux miens et comme à chaque fois, je ressens un pincement au coeur. Je ne sens pas grand chose. Ni sa peau contre la mienne ni sa chaleur. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est regarder pour en avoir conscience.

 **-Peut-être,** consent-il. **Mais toi, tu ne regardes pas assez loin devant. Arrête de te bloquer et de te contenter de sourire même quand ça ne va pas. Tu ne trompes personne, Shanks.**

 **-N'importe quoi…**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ce geste semble encore plus l'énerver.

 **-Tu ne te plains jamais, Shanks mais ça ne veux pas dire pour autant que tout va bien pour toi. J'aimerais que parfois, tu te confies à moi. Comme après la mort de Roger,** lâche-t-il.

Je détourne le regard, soudain très las.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?** je souffle.

 **-Que tu** **prends** **tout ça au sérieux.**

Je souris, malgré moi touché par le côté sentimental de Mihawk. Il s'approche de moi et monte complètement sur le lit avant de poser une jambe de chaque côté de mon corps. Il attrape mon visage et esquisse un discret sourire.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire encore ?** je bougonne.

 **-Toi, tout simplement.**

 **-Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment.**

 **-Pas de crainte à avoir.**

Je passe ma main sur sa nuque et caresse doucement ses cheveux. Il se penche un peu plus vers moi et je sens son souffle. J'entrouvre les lèvres, avide de le gouter. Ma main descend sur son dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer sur ses fesses. Il se rapproche de moi et j'accompagne son geste. Il finit enfin par m'embrasser et je souris contre ses lèvres. Je gémis quand je sens l'une de ses mains se poser directement sur mon sexe.

C'est rare que Mihawk soit si pressé.

 **-On dirait que mon corps t'a manqué.**

 **-Tu l'as deviné tout seul ?**

 **-Ne soit pas trop condescendant. Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé, tu me regardais à peine.**

 **-Te donner trop d'importance serait une grossière erreur que je paierai immédiatement.**

Je secoue la tête et bascule le kendoka sous moi.

Je le sens joueur et ça me donne envie. On enlève nos vêtements avec empressement et je dois avouer que je galère un peu. Mihawk me touche partout. Je n'y ai jamais fait attention mais il a toujours été très ouvert au sujet de mon handicap, il n'a jamais évité le sujet ou refuser de toucher mon bras gauche en se disant que ce n'était pas la peine. En fait, c'est moi qui lui répète à chaque fois que c'est inutile. Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

Mihawk est rempli de contradictions. Je suis sûr que si à cet instant je lui parlais de s'affronter de nouveau, il m'enverrait à coup sûr balader. Mais je dois avouer que j'aime sa complexité.

 **-Touche-moi…**

Je lui souffle à l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe. Il sourit et alors qu'on s'embrasse encore, ses mains descendent sur mes fesses et me plaquent contre lui. Nus l'un contre l'autre, je ressens avec ardeur son corps, sa chaleur. Je bouge contre lui, trop excité pour pouvoir me contrôler et glisse mon pouce sur ses lèvres. Je m'éloigne quelques secondes pour le regarder et mon pouce s'enfonce dans sa bouche. Je sens sa langue. Mihawk joue des dents pendant quelques secondes avant de consentir à enfin le sucer. Ses lèvres roses et gourmandes m'offrent un délicieux spectacle. Je le regarde faire, hypnotisé par le mouvement. Je croise enfin son regard, ses magnifiques yeux m'hypnotisent.

Ce spectacle dure un petit moment avant que mon doigt ne ressorte dans un petit " ploc" mouillé. Ma main trace un chemin invisible sur son torse. J'écoute attentivement la respiration de Mihawk et les variations quand j'arrive enfin au niveau de son sexe. Je me redresse et me décale de sorte à avoir le visage juste devant la zone qui m'intéresse. Sans réfléchir, j'embrasse son aine et m'ennivre de son odeur avant de l'engloutir entièrement. Lentement, mes doigst se mettent alors à jouer avec son intimité avant que mon pouce ne le pénètre.

Avec Mihawk, le sexe a toujours été plus que l'union de deux corps, plus que simplement du plaisir. Il embrase aussi mon coeur. Si je pouvais, je l'honorerais tous les jours à raison de trois fois par jour mais Mihawk est loin d'être de cet avis. Je lui ai pourtant affirmé qu'il pouvait me laisser tout faire mais bien sûr, ça l'a encore plus énervé. Il ne comprend pas que je l'aime, que j'aime son corps et que je ne suis jamais rassasié.

J'aime ces moments avec lui. Mihawk me fait confiance, me laisse mener la danse et alors, je le possède enfin. Je soulève une de ses jambes et la pose sur mon épaule pour me pencher vers lui. Mihawk fronce les sourcils. Apparement, ce n'est pas des plus agréables pour lui. J'y vais doucement pour ne pas le brusquer et soulève légèrement ses hanches pour pouvoir m'enfoncer encore plus profondement. Je souris devant ses joues rouges et continue même quand il aggripe plutôt violement mes cheveux.

 **-Je te croyais plus souple que ça...**

 **-La ferme.**

Je l'embrasse et il me mord violement les lèvres. Je gémis de douleur et passe ma langue dessus. Au moins, je ne saigne pas.

 **-T'as intérêt à te retirer à temps.**

 **-Promis.**

Malgré mon énorme sourire et mon air plus que sérieux, mon kendoka n'a pas l'air du tout convaincu.

Tant pis. Jugeant qu'il a eu le temps de s'habituer, j'augmente la cadence de mes coups de rein et fronce les sourcils quand je le vois essayer de récupérer quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

 **-Tu veux quoi ?** je lui demande, un peu essouflé.

 **-Du lubrifiant.**

Je m'arrête et prends le tube que Mihawk n'arrive pas à saisir. J'observe le brun allongé sous moi, transpirant d'excitation et les cheveux en bataille. Sa main droite couvre son visage et je la dégage doucement.

 **-Je t'ai fait mal ? Excuce-moi, je pensais avoir assez pris mon temps tout à l'heure...**

Je m'en veux un peu. Mais c'est vrai que dans nos ébats, Mihawk ne tient pas souvent ce rôle là. J'aurais dû être plus précautionneux.

Je commence à me retirer mais il descend sa jambe dans mon dos et m'arrête.

 **-Passe-moi la bouteille.**

Je la lui passe sans comprendre ce qu'il veut en faire. Mais dans tous les cas, qu'il se dépêche, c'est un enfer d'être à l'interieur de lui et de ne pas pouvoir bouger. Sa jambe me bloque encore en plus.

Il déverse alors une quantité importante sur ses doigts. Quelques gouttes tombent sur son torse et il frissone. Il croise mon regard et me fait signe d'approcher.

 **-Embrasse-moi.**

Je ne me fais pas prier et l'embrasse avec beaucoup de passion. Je me penche encore plus pour être à l'aise et on gémit de concert alors que ma langue joue avec la sienne. Je sursaute ensuite quand je le sens introduire deux doigts en moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

C'est bizarre… Sans que je puisse trop me contrôler, je pousse mes fesses vers l'arrière, à la recherche d'un contact plus poussé. J'ai l'impression que le produit est brûlant, ou plutôt qu'il me donne étrangement chaud. Je ferme les yeux sous la vague de plaisir qui m'assaille et ne remarque pas tout de suite que j'ai commencé à bouger. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que gémir à l'oreille de ce fourbe de Mihawk. Et dire que je voulais inverser les rôles, à croire que je n'arriverai jamais à le surprendre et qu'il me fera toujours perdre tous mes moyens !

Je redresse difficilement la tête et observe le tube que Mihawk a abandonné plus loin.

 **-Un aphrodisiaque ?** je bredouille. **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ça ?**

 **-Non. Mais pourquoi pas de temps en temps.**

Je rigole et je sens Mihawk m'embrasser tendrement le front.

 **-Ne fais pas des trucs aussi mielleux sinon je vais être tenté de te dire que je t'aime.**

 **-Fais-le.**

Sa voix est forte et ferme. Il a quelque chose d'autoritaire, ça sonne comme un ordre et ça ne me gêne pas le moins du monde d'obéir.

 **-Je t'aime. Et j'ai besoin de jouir maintenant… !**

J'éclate de rire et dépose un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.

 **-Tu ne te confesses pas** **en retour** **?** je demande.

 **-Peut-être une autre fois.**

Du Mihawk tout craché, j'adore !

Je me sens bien. Parfois, les choses sont si simples avec Mihawk et l'instant d'après, tout dérape. Mais je suis heureux. Je n'ai besoin de rien de plus quand je suis avec lui et j'aimerais qu'il le comprenne. Il ne le saisit pas encore mais je ne suis pas tourné vers le passé.

Il est hors de question pour moi de revivre ces instants où il était loin de moi.

 **xXx**

 **-A quoi tu penses ?**

Je gémis et me tourne vers Mihawk. Allongés dans le lit, presque blottis l'un contre et encore nus, je profite de ces instants où Mihawk est toujours tendre avec moi. Une de ses mains est posée sagement dans mon dos alors que l'autre caresse en un geste lent mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux et me sens fondre devant le visage attendri de mon homme.

 **-A toi, bien évidement. On vient de faire l'amour, encore heureux que je pense à toi et pas à un autre !**

J'éclate de rire et passe mon bras autour de sa taille. J'ai un agréable frisson d'envie en le sentant si près de moi. J'arrive presque à sentir ses muscles, ses abdos bien dessinés et ses cuisses fermes collées aux miennes.

 **-Mince, je crois que ta fichue lotion fait encore affet,** je grimace. **Ça va s'arrêter quand exactement ?**

 **-Tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps normalement.**

Il sourit et je me demande s'il n'est pas juste en train de me raconter un gros bobard. Il faut toujours être extrêment vigilant quand Mihawk est de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, sa main descend sur mes fesses et s'immisce avec délice entre elles tout en restant étrangement sage. Bien entendu, comme les effets sont encore là, je ne tarde pas à gémir pour quémander plus.

 **-Ne me fais pas languir...**

Mais il enlève justement ses doigts. Je grogne et lui balance que je le déteste.

 **-Ça ne ferait que prolonger l'effet de la lotion,** il se justifie.

 **-Ouais. La prochaine fois, demande moi mon avis. Peu importe que j'ai adoré, je veux être consentant à chaque instant. Surtout pour les nouveaux trucs comme ça. Je n'aime pas être surpris...**

Mihawk s'arrête de bouger et se crispe. Je comprends alors qu'il n'a peut-être pas compris ce que je voulais dire et je tiens à le rassurer. C'est souvent moi qui initie tout contact et rapprochement avec lui. C'est tellement rare que ce soit lui que je me sens plutôt chanceux. Je ne veux certainement pas le vexer ou le braquer, il n'osera plus rien faire plus tard sinon.

 **-** **Ce que je** **veux dire,** **c'est** **qu'on peut le faire dans toutes les positions possibles et dans des endroits incongrus, aucun problème. J'ai même le fantasme assez torride de le faire alors que je sortirai à peine du sommeil. Sentir qu'on me touche et me réveiller petit à petit… Enfin, bref,** j'écourte mon monologue devant le regard fatigué du brun. **Quand je dis** **nouveau,** **ça veut dire** **un peu particulier** **alors** **prenons juste le temps d'en parler avant, de voir que l'autre n'est pas mal à l'aise avec ça. Cela dit, pour cette merveilleuse lotion, je suis d'accord pour m'en servir de nouveau. Il en reste tant, autant ne pas gâcher ! Mais je veux l'utiliser sur toi. Rien que d'y pe-**

 **-Oui, j'ai compris l'idée. Et t'es tellement enthousiaste que ça me fait peur. J'hésite à m'en débarrasser.**

 **-Je t'interdis même d'y penser !**

Je fais la moue et Mihawk lève les yeux au ciel. Je décide donc de redevenir sérieux.

 **-Je t'ai parlé de ma journée mais au fait, toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Je suis assez curieux pour m'intéresser à la manière dont Mihawk occupe ses journées. Comme il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui, c'est à moi de poser des questions. Je n'ai pas tellement d'autres choix pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

 **-J'ai été voir mes sœurs.**

 **-Oh. Alors ça va vraiment mieux entre vous ?**

Mihawk hausse les épaules. Il fait comme si ce n'était pas important mais je suis sûr qu'il est quand même content de ne plus être dans une pseudo guerre contre sa famille.

 **-Hancock m'a parlé de la lecture du testament.**

 **-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en reparler avec elle. J'ai juste discuté un peu avec Ace et plus tard Luffy. Ça ne l'a pas trop perturbé ?**

 **-Elle se pose beaucoup de questions.**

 **-Pourquoi ? C'était la femme de Roger, elle est parfaitement légitime dans ses dr-**

 **-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Shanks.**

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

Il soupire et me relache. Pendant quelques secondes, il reste silencieux et fixe étrangement le plafond de la chambre. Il finit ensuite par se redresser et s'asseoir. Il s'appuie contre la tête de lit et remonte le drap pour couvrir un tant soit peu son corps. Je fais de même, inquiet du soudain mutisme du brun.

 **-Elle se demande quand est-ce qu'il a pris le temps de prévoir tout ça. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé en plus. J'ai compris en discutant avec elle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il était malade.**

 **-Tu ne lui as rien dit ?** je demande avec empressement.

Il secoue la tête et soupire avec agacement.

 **-Mais elle** **a** **le droit de savoir,** répond-il.

 **-Roger ne tenait pas à ce que ça se sache.**

 **-Mais à quoi bon garder le secret main-**

 **-Non, je ne dirai rien. Je respecterai sa volonté jusqu'au bout.**

 **-C'est stupide. Hancock ne doit pas être la seule à s'être interrogée à ce sujet. Tu continueras** **donc** **à nier si on vient te poser des questions ?** il me demande, complètement incrédule.

Je hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais déjà réfléchi. De toute façon, je ne sais pas grand-chose à ce sujet non plus.

 **-Le fardeau que tu portes est déjà assez lourd comme ça. Je sais que tu n'en parles pas mais si tu crois que je ne vois pas combien tu es nerveux de devoir prendre un jour la place de Roger,** **tu te trompes.**

 **-C'est normal. La tâche qui m'attend n'est pas simple et je veux bien faire. Je le respecte tellement,** dis-je, soudain ému.

Je sens que je commence à perdre le contrôle de cette conversation. J'aimerais passer à autre chose mais connaissant Mihawk, il ne va pas lâcher. Surtout qu'il a été assez généreux ces derniers jours, il ne m'a pas questionné au sujet du testament alors que je sais qu'il en avait envie. D'ailleurs, que sa sœur lui en parle et pas moi n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. C'est juste que quand il s'agit de Roger, je suis toujours un peu pudique sur mes sentiments.

 **-Sans doute,** soupire-t-il. **Je sais que tu as peur de mal faire mais tu ne penses pas que maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à prouver ? Roger t'a choisi parce qu'il** **connaissait** **tes capacités, il** **avait** **confiance en toi. N'essaie pas d'en faire plus que nécessaire.**

 **-Je ferai simplement de mon mieux.**

Je soupire et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Heureusement que Mihawk sait comment me parler, me cadrer, sinon je partirais certainement dans tous les sens.

 **-Tu devrais dire la vérité à Hancock et à ses fils,** répète-t-il.

 **-Je ne dirais rien,** dis-je, inflexible. **Mais s'ils découvrent la vérité et me demande confirmation, je ne mentirais pas.**

 **-Je suppose que c'est le mieux que je puisse obtenir...**

 **-Evidemment. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas trahir Roger.**

Je souris et Mihawk me répond. Au fond, il n'est même pas surpris, il connait trop bien mon admiration pour l'homme qu'était Roger.

 **-Reconnais au moins que ce sera dur pour toi.**

Il ne lache pas en plus !

 **-Oui,** j'avoue. **Mais tu seras là pour me soutenir** **et dans ce cas** **, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire.**

Je le regarde et l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou.

* * *

Plus que 3. A Bientôt. ^^


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 36

.

« Les deux choses les plus difficiles à dire sont bonjour pour la première fois et au revoir pour la dernière. »

Moira Rogers

Sabo

* * *

Mardi 13 Juin 2018

Si on m'avait demandé mon avis, j'aurais répondu qu'on est complètement fou de faire la fête une semaine à peine avant le bac. Mais personne ne l'a fait et je dois dire que c'est certainement pour le mieux. Je suis heureux d'être là et malgré que ce ne soit pas très sérieux, j'admets que c'est tout de même une bonne chose. Je ne peux penser autrement quand je vois à quel point Koala a l'air heureuse. Elle sourit tellement, et toute cette joie est communicative.

X-Drake a récemment passé son audition pour le concours d'entrée au Conservatoire de Bateria et il a été pris ! C'est réellement fantastique et on attend tous qu'il arrive pour nous donner les détails. J'étais tellement stressé pour lui et encore, à côté de Koala et du Glee Club, ce n'était rien du tout !

Ce soir, c'est lui la star !

Nous sommes dans un bar plutôt chic dont Koala a privatisé le deuxième étage. Ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver dans ce genre d'endroit, il faut dire que je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude. Je fuyais les soirées mondaines quand mon père m'obligeait à y aller pour me montrer. J'étais obligé de le suivre et je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je ressentais avec encore plus de force ma solitude. Je faisais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais même ainsi, je n'arrivais pas à me faire accepter.

Même si ce bar a un côté chic, parfois bourgeois, je ne ressens pas de malaise comme à ces soirées, entouré de puissants. Le blanc prédomine dans la décoration mais ça n'en fait pas un endroit aseptisé. La musique moderne et entrainante nous met à l'aise.

Koala a vraiment tout donné. Elle veut bien faire, c'est certain. La fin d'année approche et j'ai entendu dire que la rentrée du conservatoire se faisait à la mi-août. Elle doit vouloir profiter de chaque instant qui leur reste.

Je pose le cocktail que je sirote sur la table dans le but de rejoindre ma meilleure amie et Ace s'en saisit aussitôt pour le boire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec Zoro et Dellinger. Je ne pense pas à protester. Depuis dix minutes, Ace se plaignait de son verre vide sans oser aller s'en rechercher un. Je vais essayer de le surveiller d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il boive plus que de raison. Il pourra toujours essayer de le cacher aux autres mais il est évident qu'il est triste et je ne veux pas qu'il noie sa peine dans la boisson.

Ça doit quand même lui faire un petit quelque chose de dire au revoir à son ami une nouvelle fois. Parce que c'est également un peu le cas. Maintenant qu'X-Drake a été accepté, il va bientôt devoir partir.

Comme nous ne sommes pas si nombreux que ça pour occuper tout cet étage, je repère très vite mon amie. Koala est accoudée à la rambarde et tout en scrutant l'entrée du bar, discute à voix basse avec Nami et Perona. Les autres sont déjà en bas pour danser, entrainés par une Margaret particulièrement en forme.

 **-Impatiente ?**

Koala sursaute : la pauvre, je lui ai fait peur. Elle se tourne vers moi et je remarque aussitôt ses joues rouges. Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de la chaleur ou de son cœur qui s'est emballé à cause de la surprise. J'en viens à la conclusion qu'elle discutait d'un sujet particulier et en voyant Nami et Perona rire, je suis conforté par l'idée.

 **-Je n'ai rien entendu,** je précise.

Koala est tellement gênée que son sentiment de malaise m'atteint lentement.

 **-Pressée de le voir ?** je répète parce que je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas entendu la première fois.

 **-On peut dire ça... Mais il ne devrait pas tarder, il vient de m'envoyer un message pour me le confirmer.**

 **-C'est vraiment cool ce qui arrive à X-Drake. L'année dernière ça l'a détruit d'avoir raté sa chance. J'avais peur que ce soit encore le cas et qu'il se barre je ne sais où,** souffle Perona.

 **-Eh bien pas moi !** affirme Nami. **Il a déjà vécu l'expérience une fois, pour cette deuxième audition il savait quoi faire, il était plus expérimenté. Clairement, ce n'est pas son talent le problème alors une fois qu'il a rectifié tout ce qui ne va pas, plus de** **souci** **!**

Nami sourit et réussit à détendre Koala.

 **-Et toi ?** je finis par lui demander.

 **-Les deux cas de figure me faisaient peur...**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris par son aveu.

 **-A cause de la distance,** comprend Nami.

 **-Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi. Même ici il est distant,** s'interroge la chanteuse.

 **-Non.**

Koala esquisse un sourire et je vois ses yeux briller de bonheur.

 **-Depuis ce qui lui est arrivé, il se montre plus affectueux** **envers** **moi, il me fait enfin sentir qu'il tient à** **nous** **. Alors même si je suis heureuse, j'avoue que j'ai peur qu'une nouvelle distance s'installe entre nous...**

 **-Je suis sûr que ça ira.**

Koala me regarde, se demandant bien ce qui me permet d'avoir tant d'assurance.

 **-X-Drake a réussi à s'ouvrir à toi et sachant ce qui l'attend là-bas, il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il sera crucial pour lui d'avoir ses proches pour le soutenir. De s'accorder des moments de plaisir en dehors du travail acharné qu'on lui demandera.**

 **-Et puis, te connaissant, Koala, je ne pense pas que tu laisses passer le moindre oubli d'appel, d'anniversaire ou de saint valentin !** continue Nami.

On rigole et Koala ne dément pas.

Elle est exactement comme ça après tout !

Les filles continuent à discuter, reprenant la conversation là où elles l'avaient certainement abandonnée à mon arrivée et je les écoute silencieusement.

Elles parlent de leurs copains et je me sens vite de trop. Surtout que je les connais tous les trois. J'apprends d'ailleurs à cette occasion, entre une musique de Beyoncé et la dernière chanson à la mode, que Perona a enfin décidé de donner une chance à Owen.

 **-Et toi ?** me demande-t-elle soudain.

 **-Quoi ?**

Je n'ai pas entendu la question et heureusement, l'arrivée d'X-Drake m'exempt d'y répondre.

Shirahoshi, Sanji et Margaret sont avec lui et la présidente du Glee Club, dans ses bras, le félicite déjà.

Trop pressés de faire de même, on s'accorde pour un câlin groupé. Quelques minutes plus tard, on est tous assis et X-Drake nous raconte comment s'est déroulé le concours. On boit ses paroles et c'est très agréable d'être à l'écart sans être isolé, ça nous permet de profiter de l'instant.

Je repense aux mots de Koala un peu plus tôt. C'est vrai que le roux a l'air libéré, il sourit bien plus qu'avant.

La soirée se prolonge pendant un bon moment puis, fatigués, on finit par se séparer. Zoro, Ace et moi partons au même moment que les deux autres couples. Un des grands frères de Shirahoshi est venu chercher les membres du Glee Club pour les ramener.

 **-Je pense que j'ai trop bu,** soupire soudain Ace.

 **-Je pense aussi.**

 **-Mais bon, l'avantage, c'est que pour une fois mon père ne va pas me prendre la tête avec ça...**

Un silence s'installe et Zoro et moi échangeons un regard gêné. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et il n'a pas l'air plus avancé que moi.

Ce soir, nous allons dormir tous les trois au loft. On est à peine à dix minutes de marche et à cette heure avancée de la nuit, il est agréable de se dire que bientôt, on sera enfin chez soi. J'ai proposé ça à Ace et à Zoro ce matin, et ils ont tout de suite accepté. Par contre, quand j'ai émis l'idée d'enchainer ensuite avec des révisions le lendemain, ils ont aussitôt voulu se rétracter, sans savoir comment faire. J'ai savouré l'instant, fier de moi. Ça n'avait rien d'un piège en plus !

Et même si Ace n'arrête pas de dire que c'est peine perdue pour lui, j'aimerais tout de même l'aider au maximum. Et Zoro devrait être fou de joie : de ce que j'ai vu, il y a des matières où il s'en tire à peine, il ne pourra pas compter seulement sur ses points forts. Je pense bosser avec eux la matinée jusqu'au repas et jeter ensuite encore un coup d'œil à mon code. Ma monitrice se montre plutôt optimiste sur mon niveau de conduite et espère me le faire passer à la fin du mois si une place se libère et que je continue mes progrès. J'aimerais tellement ! Même si je n'ai pas encore de voiture, je ferais tout pour m'en trouver une d'occasion potable et enfin voyager.

J'esquisse un sourire rêveur alors qu'on arrive enfin au loft. Je tape le code et la porte s'ouvre.

Ace baille et j'observe son visage frappé par la fatigue.

 **-T'as de la chance de vivre ici,** soupire Zoro. **Ça me donne envie,** plaisante-t-il.

Je repense à son propre logement et souris. J'aurais sûrement été dans le même cas que lui si je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaitre Shanks, ou plutôt qu'il me propose si gentiment de m'aider. J'ai bien conscience que je paye un loyer vraiment très abordable et même si je suis obligé de travailler pour m'assurer une sécurité financière, je sais qu'autre part, avec un autre logement, ce serait encore plus compliqué.

 **-Je ne me plains pas. Mais Shanks déteste faire le ménage et cuisine souvent la même chose. Je ne sais pas si tu aimerais nettoyer tous ces mètres carrés,** dis-je pour plaisanter.

Zoro fait semblant d'être repoussé par la perspective.

 **-Nous voilà enfin arrivés.**

Je sors ma clé et ouvre le plus doucement possible la porte. Nous enlevons nos chaussures et alors qu'Ace va boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, j'aide Zoro à déplier le canapé, Shanks ou Cavendish ayant déjà sorti la literie. Je les en remercie : je me voyais mal fouiller partout pour récupérer le nécessaire. Ace revient et nous souhaitons une bonne nuit à Zoro avant de monter dans ma chambre. Ace passe alors dans la salle de bain et j'en profite pour fermer mes volets et prendre mon pyjama. Je range aussi tous les trucs inutiles qui trainent sur mon lit avant de prendre la place d'Ace dans la salle d'eau.

En revenant dans la chambre, je trouve Ace immobile devant le lit, les yeux ailleurs.

 **-Ace ?**

Il sursaute et se tourne vivement vers moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a les yeux qui brillent et alors que je m'apprête à l'interroger sur le sujet, il me passe à côté pour aller dans la salle de bain, encore. Je me mords les lèvres, perdu sur la conduite à tenir. Je remarque alors son sac ouvert, le ferme et le met dans un coin de la chambre. Je tire ensuite les rideaux et me mets au lit.

Ace n'a pratiquement rien dit depuis qu'on a quitté le bar. Il était pourtant bavard jusque-là. Bien sûr, tout le monde arrivait à voir à quel point il était triste du prochain départ de X-Drake, mais ça allait. Les deux amis ont discuté une bonne partie de la soirée et Ace a été souriant tout le long.

Mais peut-être que ça a à voir avec son père. Après tout, il l'a évoqué tout à l'heure.

Je ne suis sûr de rien alors j'attends simplement son retour pour espérer lui parler. Je me sens assez fatigué alors que j'avais l'impression d'être en pleine forme il y a une heure à peine. Quand Ace me rejoint dans le lit quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se blottit contre moi et je le sens prendre une grande inspiration. Ma main se promène jusqu'au milieu de son dos et j'essaie de par ce geste de l'apaiser un peu.

 **-Ace… Parle-moi. Est-ce que ça va ?**

Il secoue la tête et soudain, il s'accroche à moi comme si ça vie en dépendait et éclate en sanglots. J'en reste stupéfait. Je sais qu'il souffre terriblement et l'entendre me fait affreusement mal au cœur. J'essaie de l'apaiser, de faire redescendre toute cette émotion en le câlinant et en lui montrant que je suis là. Mais rien n'y fait. Ses larmes coulent en continu sans que je ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il est triste, tout simplement. Et malheureusement, je ne peux rien y changer. Ça me frustre autant que ça m'attriste.

Mercredi 13 Juin 2018

Ace vient tout juste de partir, il doit aller à son rendez-vous avec le docteur César. Quand il me l'a dit, ça m'a fait bizarre mais je me suis contenté de lui sourire. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, parler avec son psy ne pourra que l'aider. Je manque malheureusement d'expérience et de force pour le soutenir. Se remettre de la mort de son père va lui prendre du temps et il ne faut pas que je commette l'erreur de penser que parce qu'il me sourit de nouveau, il va mieux.

Zoro est parti plus tôt encore. Le repas fini, lessivé par les trois heures de révision non stop, il a déclaré qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. J'ai trouvé ça dommage, surtout que je suis certain qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire que de bosser avec moi. Bien entendu, je ne le lui ai pas dit : il se serait vexé à coup sûr.

Il est 15h et j'ai donc décidé – enfin – de bosser un minimum en vue de mon prochain examen de conduite. Je relis mon livre de code et essaie même de m'imaginer les différentes situations. Je finis par allumer mon ordinateur et regarde des vidéos explicatives. J'arrive à rester concentré jusqu'à presque 17h avant d'enfin arrêter et de m'accorder une pause bienvenue.

C'est fou ce que c'est calme au loft la journée. Cavendish travaille, tout comme Shanks, et je crois que je peux dire que je me sens un peu seul. J'aimerais prendre des nouvelles de l'AR, être avec eux même, mais il faut que je m'abstienne. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour eux. Depuis l'assaut de la police, je n'ai revu personne après tout. Parfois, je me demande si elle a recommencé, si elle chasse sans répit les membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire sans même que je ne le sache. Personne ne m'a rien dit et j'ai beau être inquiet, je ne me précipite pas pour autant. Si ça avait été le cas, on me l'aurait forcément dit. J'imagine mal qui que ce soit là-bas me mentir, même pour mon bien. A part Ivankov qui se montre souvent bien trop bavard, les autres sont plus discrets et me font clairement comprendre quand il vaut mieux pour moi rester en dehors. Pour mon bien ou parce qu'il est trop tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, le mensonge n'a pas sa place dans l'organisation.

Il y a aussi le cas de Robin. L'AR veut agir bientôt parce que le temps presse mais ils ne sont pas encore sûrs de la manière dont opérer. Ivankov m'a informé que Robin était gardée au sein du QG de la Marine, rendant l'opération bien plus délicate.

J'ai peur pour eux et n'arrête pas d'imaginer le calvaire que vit sans doute ma prof. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils lui font subir tout ça... Quelque chose me dit que ça a à voir avec l'histoire d'Ohara et du siècle oublié. Elle m'en avait parlé de manière plutôt mystérieuse tout en me disant que le savoir était dangereux. Une sorte de mise en garde maintenant que j'y pense. Le gouvernement souhaite que cette histoire soit passée sous silence et certainement que Robin est un obstacle pour eux.

Mon esprit se perd aussi en souvenirs, à propos de Rob Lucci surtout. Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné son double jeu et je suis franchement content que l'année soit enfin finie. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu feindre l'ignorance en sa présence. Va-t-il venir passer ses examens maintenant que sa « mission » est terminée ? Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, il est évident à présent qu'il n'a pas 18 ans. Mais s'absenter si soudainement éveillerait forcément la curiosité des autres. Surtout qu'il avait déjà raté son examen l'année précédente.

S'il vient, ce sera sans doute la dernière fois que je le verrais.

Je ne sais pas si cette constatation me rassure ou non.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains et décide de regarder un film, histoire de m'aérer l'esprit et d'arrêter de penser.

Vendredi 15 Juin 2018

Je sors de ma leçon de conduite plutôt satisfait. Je marche lentement jusqu'à l'arrêt du métro et n'ai qu'à patienter quelques minutes avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Il n'est pas encore 11h mais pourtant, il est si plein que j'ai du mal à rester debout sans entrer en contact avec n'importe qui.

J'ai envie d'aller voir Sanji même si je ne sais pas si on me laissera entrer dans la demeure des Vinsmoke. Mais je sais que je l'y trouverai, le chef Zeff lui a interdit de mettre les pieds au Baratie. Il veut que Sanji soit concentré au maximum pour son prochain examen et qu'il passe le temps qui lui reste à bosser, encore et encore.

Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passé chez mon ami, notamment à cause de ses frères. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas non plus reparlé de sa situation et ne pas avoir de nouvelle ne me rassure pas vraiment. J'ai appris avec Sanji depuis longtemps que l'expression « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle » était loin d'être exacte dans son cas. Surtout qu'à chaque fois que j'ai pris le temps de l'observer, je l'ai trouvé préoccupé. Ça n'a pas forcément à voir avec sa famille, mais je tiens à m'en assurer.

En sortant du centre-ville, la rame se vide et je peux enfin aller m'asseoir. Je profite des dernières minutes de trajet avant de descendre et fais le reste du trajet à pied. Je me sens assez nostalgique de revenir ici. Le parc où je venais régulièrement courir est aujourd'hui occupé par une bande d'amis qui joue au foot. Je les observe un instant avant de reprendre mon chemin. Bien trop vite, j'arrive devant la grande maison des Vinsmoke et la vision du groupe d'hommes habillés en costume noir me serre le ventre. Ça a quelque chose de terrifiant de se tenir là.

Je reste à distance, prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire sans pour autant trouver. Je finis alors par attirer le regard du groupe d'hommes et dans un soupir, avance. Il faut bien que j'y aille.

Pendant un instant, j'ai l'espoir futile de pouvoir leur passer à côté et de simplement sonner. J'imagine même qu'on m'ouvrira sans me poser de question mais mes espoirs sont tout de suite stoppés par le mur qu'on m'oppose.

Les cinq hommes me font face et ont l'air plus que sérieux derrière leurs lunettes noires.

 **-C'est pour quoi ?**

 **-Je viens voir un ami.**

Ils ne répondent pas et un silence s'installe. Je me sens mal à l'aise et pour une raison que j'ignore, je baragouine un « bonjour ». Bien entendu, personne ne me répond.

Mais après avoir échangé entre eux de longs regards que je n'ai pas réussis à comprendre, ils s'écartent et l'un d'eux m'ouvre le portail. Je me dépêche de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

Je sonne à la porte d'entrer avec empressement. Sentir encore leurs regards dans mon dos me donne presque envie de me barrer en courant. Une femme m'ouvre et me salue poliment. Son plumeau m'indique qu'elle travaille en tant que femme de ménage. Je me présente et me fais la réflexion que ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué que ça.

 **-Je suis venu voir Sanji. Il est là ?** j'ajoute en me faisant la réflexion que j'aurais l'air bête si finalement, il s'avère que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien.

 **-Bien sûr, il est dans sa chambre.**

J'acquiesce et me retiens de dire que si Sanji est là, il ne peut être que dans sa chambre. Je ne m'attarde pas et monte les escaliers. Je ne réfléchis pas au fait de savoir si d'autres personnes sont là et à quel point c'est impoli de ne pas les saluer. Je me souviens encore de mon expérience pas très agréable avec les autres membres de la famille Vinsmoke dans le salon de cette maison...

Je toque à la porte de la chambre de mon ami et le silence qui me répond m'inquiète assez. Je réitère mon geste avant d'ouvrir en me disant que Sanji doit penser que c'est un de ses frères ou encore sa sœur. Et je sais que jamais il ne les autoriserait à rentrer dans sa chambre.

 **-Salut,** dis-je timidement.

 **-Sabo ?** s'étonne-t-il en m'apercevant.

 **-Ça te dirait de te balader un peu ?**

Il acquiesce vivement et laisse tomber ses cours pour me suivre dehors. Nous respirons tous les deux bien mieux une fois à l'extérieur.

 **-Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un message, je ne savais pas du tout que tu venais.**

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Tu avais un truc à me dire ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Oui et non, je voulais surtout te voir à vrai dire. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un moment tout les deux,** je constate. **Comment ça se passe pour toi ?**

 **-Eh bien, je dirais bien, mais je suppose que pour n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait loin d'être le cas.**

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire qu'on n'y peut pas grand-chose.

On s'arrête près du parc et du terrain de foot. D'un commun accord, on prend place sur un des bancs. On ne suit pas avec ferveur le match mais on jette quelques coups d'œil curieux de temps en temps.

 **-C'est mieux qu'avant tu dirais ?** je m'enquière.

 **-Oui, mais de toute façon, ça pouvait difficilement être pire.**

Il soupire et je remarque qu'il n'a pas répondu à ma question, alors j'insiste.

 **-Depuis que Niji est parti, mes frères ont l'air de s'être émancipés, de s'être détachés de l'image de chef de clan dont s'était affabulé mon père. Ils ont mis du temps et je crois que c'est surtout ma sœur qui les a aidés à y voir plus clair en discutant avec eux.**

 **-Et ton père ? Lui aussi ça lui a fait un choc pour Niji, non ? Pas forcément de la bonne manière étant donné qu'il** **l** **'a foutu dehors mais…il doit regretter son choix.**

Je me tords les doigts, m'en voulant aussitôt de penser ça. Sanji m'a déjà rabâché des dizaines de fois quel horrible homme est son père. Je devrais arrêter de donner trop de crédit au père Vinsmoke. Sanji ne me le dit pas, mais peut-être que ça le blesse.

 **-Oui, et amèrement.**

Il sourit mais son sourire est forcé. Il aimerait pouvoir se réjouir de ce qui arrive à son père mais il n'y arrive pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? C'est certainement ce qu'il se dit. Je le comprends. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité que mon propre père se rende enfin compte de tout le mal qu'il me faisait ? Je voulais qu'il ait mal comme moi je souffrais, qu'il perde enfin ce à quoi il tenait et régentait sa vie à tel point que ses enfants n'étaient pour lui que des faire-valoir, des vitrines de son succès. Je l'ai souhaité pour finalement ne même pas en être capable le moment venu.

On se rend alors compte à ce moment là qu'à part de la pitié ou une froide indifférence, on n'est pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

 **-Pratiquement tous ses enfants se sont détournés de lui, il lui aura fallu au moins ça pour se rendre compte de tous les mauvais choix qu'il a faits... Il vit juste pitoyablement à présent et c'est Ichiji et Reiju qui s'occupent des affaires de la famille. Quant à moi, je me contente simplement de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends tout en me faisant le plus discret possible.**

 **-C'est… Enfin,** **c'est plutôt encourageant dans ton cas. Même si... ça reste assez nul** **...**

Je me sens vraiment perdu par rapport à la situation familiale de mon meilleur ami. Maintenant, je comprends mieux son commentaire du début. Difficile de savoir comment on doit se sentir après avoir entendu ça.

 **-Tu n'as pas pensé à essayer de renouer le dialogue avec tes frères ? C'est ce que tu as fait pour Niji et j'ai l'impression que ça t'a aidé, non ?**

Il hausse les épaules et je comprends qu'il est encore indécis sur ce point. J'observe une des équipes fêter joyeusement leur premier but et décide alors de changer de sujet. Parler de quelque chose de beaucoup moins déprimant.

 **-J'ai parlé avec Koala hier,** dis-je alors. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait suivre X-Drake à Bateria.**

 **-Ah bon ?** s'étonne-t-il.

 **-Oui même si rien n'est encore fait. Elle n'en a pas parlé à ses parents et encore moins à X-Drake.**

 **-Je vois,** souffle-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?** me demande-t-il ensuite.

 **-Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens étrange quand je me dis que je vais peut-être perdre ma meilleure amie, on se verra beaucoup moins et j'ai peur qu'une distance s'installe entre nous. Et puis…**

Je m'arrête, me sentant honteux de penser ainsi.

 **-Tout abandonner derrière elle et suivre le garçon qu'elle aime, j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui ressemble pas...**

 **-C'est vrai que Koala n'est pas du genre à sacrifier sa vie et encore moins ses rêves pour une histoire d'amour. Mais je présume qu'elle ne change pas de ville pour se contenter d'être plus proche d'X-Drake. Elle va poursuivre ses études là-bas, non ? Et une fois fini, ils vont revenir,** termine-t-il.

A l'entendre, ça coule de source pour lui. J'aimerais en être aussi sûr.

 **-C'est vrai que j'ai aussi pensé à ça et puis je me suis dit que Koala ne devait pas voir ça comme un sacrifice. Elle me l'a expliqué d'ailleurs. Ici, elle a toujours vécu protégée et choyée par ses parents, elle n'a jamais pris de risque** **ni** **vécu d'aventure. Et cette histoire, sa relation avec X-Drake, sa vie à Bateria, c'est un truc nouveau qu'elle ne pourra pas contrôler et elle a envie d'essayer. De se prouver que même loin de nous, du cocon que représente sa famille, elle peut avoir la vie qu'elle veut.**

 **-Du Koala tout craché,** sourit Sanji.

Il me regarde alors et ne rate pas mon sourire triste.

 **-Mais tu n'arrives quand même pas à te réjouir !**

Il me tape dans le dos, attendri par mon air abattu.

 **-Elle va me manquer, c'est tout. Mais j'espère malgré tout qu'elle y arrivera...**

Je me penche vers mon ami et laisse ma tête se poser sur son épaule. On regarde la fin du match en silence. Sans pouvoir le contrôler, je sens petit à petit mes yeux se fermer. Je me réveille pourtant en sursaut quand Sanji bouge et je manque de tomber par terre. Sanji éclate de rire et je grogne de mécontentement. Après avoir trainé encore un peu dans le quartier, Sanji décide de rentrer. Maintenant que son père n'est plus aussi envahissant et autoritaire, il a de nouveau le droit de faire la cuisine. Et même si personne ne l'y oblige et qu'ils ont des employés pour ça, ça lui tient à cœur. Il ne peut plus pratiquer sa passion maintenant que les portes du Baratie lui sont momentanément fermées alors la cuisine de sa maison est le seul endroit où il peut exprimer son amour pour l'art culinaire.

Personne ne le sait chez lui hormis les employés et il s'arrange pour ne pas être vu mais chaque midi et chaque soir, sa famille mange avec appétit ses plats sans se douter une seule seconde que c'est Sanji qui est derrière tout ça. Lui ne dit rien, il sait ce que pense sa famille de sa volonté de devenir cuisinier et il préfère les laisser savourer sans rien dire, pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

 **-Comme il est déjà presque midi, je ne pense pas faire un truc trop long ni compliqué. Les autres seront là dans une heure tout au plus,** soupire-t-il. **Tu manges avec nous ?**

Je sens l'espoir dans sa voix et déglutis avec difficulté. Comment lui expliquer que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit en leur présence ?

 **-Je vais passer mon tour, désolé...**

Il rigole mais n'a pas l'air d'être vexé.

 **-Je comprends.**

On approche enfin de la demeure des Vinsmoke et les hommes que j'ai vus en arrivant sont toujours là. L'envie de demander à Sanji ce qu'ils font et qui ils sont exactement se fait sentir, pourtant je ne prononce pas un mot alors qu'on passe à côté d'eux.

 **-J'ai parlé à Nami,** me dit brusquement mon ami.

Je le regarde, surpris, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette conversation. On s'arrête en plein milieu de l'allée et je remarque qu'il a le regard fuyant.

 **-Comment ça s'est passé ?**

 **-Bien. C'était compliqué mais j'ai tenu à ne rien lui taire... Elle m'a simplement serré très fort dans ses bras et m'a engueulé de lui avoir menti pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai même pas cherché à protester...**

 **-J'imagine. Nami est toujours impressionnante quand elle se met en colère... Mais je présume que si elle a réagi comme ça, c'est surtout parce qu'elle était triste de se dire que tu as encaissé seul.**

Il acquiesce.

 **-Je crois que j'ai trop longtemps sous-estimé son amour,** avoue-t-il. **Et je pense que maintenant, il serait préférable pour moi de ne plus rien lui cacher.**

 **-C'est une bonne chose.**

 **-Je compte la demander en mariage.**

J'ouvre grand les yeux sous la surprise et me mets à bégayer sans parvenir à sortir une phrase correcte.

 **-C'est... inattendu,** je finis par lâcher. **Et en plus, tu me dis ça là, comme ça !** je grogne.

 **-Eh bien maintenant que mon père n'essaie plus de me marier de force, je suis enfin libre et tout ce que je veux, c'est l'épouser. Je réfléchis encore à tout un tas de choses comme le fait qu'elle puisse aussi dire non...**

 **-Ce serait drôle,** je laisse échapper.

Sanji grimace et me fait la morale sur un prétendu soutien que je suis sensé avoir en tant que meilleur ami.

Je le laisse ensuite rentrer chez lui avant de faire demi-tour, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement heureux pour lui ! Même si rien n'est encore fait et que cette demande en mariage n'est qu'au stade de projet pour l'instant...

 **xXx**

Je pense encore à la surprenante révélation alors que je fais la queue pour acheter un burger dans un des nombreux fast food du centre-ville. Je regarde avec attention le menu placardé en grand au-dessus du comptoir et commence à faire mon choix. Sanji me gronderait certainement s'il me voyait ici, il ne comprend pas le plaisir qu'on peut éprouver en mangeant « mal ». Et comme j'ai peur qu'il l'apprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vais simplement prendre quelque chose à emporter et repartir au loft.

Dix minutes plus tard, je ressors avec mon sac en carton et me délecte de la chaleur que produit l'emballage. Après, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit froid une fois que je serais rentré mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Je me dépêche d'aller regarder les horaires du bus et grimace quand je vois que je viens juste d'en rater un et qu'il va me falloir patienter 12 minutes avant le prochain. A cette heure-ci, le métro est toujours bondé et j'avoue ne pas vouloir revivre l'expérience de tout à l'heure : j'ai peur que mon repas soit tout écrasé.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décide de rentrer à pied. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait deux pas que j'entends Stelly m'appeler. Je me fige, clairement surpris. Je me retourne alors et on se fixe pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne me détourne et accélère le pas. Il faut que je parte. Je l'entends m'appeler une seconde fois et je sens mon cœur se serrer. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, de manquer à la promesse que je lui ai faite de ne jamais me détourner de lui. Que contrairement à Outlook, moi je serais là. Mais je me rappelle aussi des mises en garde de Shanks et du fait que peu importe mes efforts, Stelly n'a jamais voulu changer et que pour lui, Outlook est le modèle à suivre.

Moi, je suis le traitre qui a détruit notre famille.

J'entends des bruits de pas et je me demande si c'est lui qui me court après. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens qu'on me saisit le bras et je m'arrête, l'affrontant du regard. Il ne dit rien, il est juste figé devant moi. Je pense que lui-même ne sait plus pourquoi il continue de faire semblant de rechercher mon contact.

Il m'observe et je fais de même sans trouver aucun changement chez lui. Stelly est juste de plus en plus arrogant mais ça, c'était prévisible et c'est quelque chose que j'ai pu voir très vite au lycée. Il est parfois seul mais je le vois de plus en plus entouré. Il a réussi malgré son sale caractère à se faire des amis et c'est presque un exploit. Je ne devrais peut-être pas mais je suis content pour lui. C'est quelque chose qui le chagrinait après tout.

Tout ce que je peux savoir sur lui à présent, j'ai pu l'apprendre en l'observant lorsqu'on se croise par hasard, dans la rue ou autre part. Mais je vais quitter le lycée et il est probable que je ne le revois plus jamais. Je ferais tout pour.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il espérait voir en fait, mais plus il me regarde et plus son visage se tord dans une grimace.

 **-Tu as l'air d'aller bien…**

 **-Euh…oui.**

Je me racle la gorge et me demande si je ne devrais tout simplement pas partir.

Stelly relève les yeux sur moi et j'y lis alors de la haine. C'est si violent que je recule d'un pas.

 **-Tu vis tranquillement ta vie alors qu'à cause de toi, tout va mal !**

Il hausse le ton et on reçoit quelques regards curieux.

Je serre les dents et décide de ne pas répondre à cette énième provocation. Je fais un pas mais il me barre la route. Je serre finalement les poings, excédé par son attitude.

 **-Tu peux continuer de m'accuser de tout mais tu verras qu'un jour, cette stupide excuse ne marchera plus.**

 **-Tais-toi ! A cause de toi, papa a des problèmes !**

Je me fige, surpris que Stelly en sache autant. Pourtant, Outlook nous a toujours tenus éloignés de ses histoires. Ça va donc si mal que ça ? Je secoue la tête et essaie de me ressaisir. Shanks m'avait prévenu. Il s'est mis dans de beaux draps tout seul et va certainement en payer le prix tôt ou tard.

 **-Il les a créé tout seul ses problèmes.**

 **-Ça ne te fait rien ?!** s'étrangle-t-il.

J'hésite et puis finis par secouer la tête. Je suis horrifié de voir que je suis honnête. Il est temps que tout ça s'arrête et Outlook ne pourra comprendre ses erreurs que lorsqu'il sera ruiné.

Pourtant, ma réponse évidente ne satisfait pas mon petit frère qui, fou de rage, me pousse avant de me saisir par le col. Il éructe près de mon visage alors que les larmes manquent de déborder de ses yeux. Mais c'est bien la haine à mon égard que je ressens dans son regard. Il est complètement conditionné, sa souffrance l'a transformé. Je reste immobile, me prenant toutes ses émotions en plein visage et reste pétrifié devant ses accusations.

Puis je lâche soudainement mon sac quand je sens ses mains se resserrer sur mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Il essaie de m'étrangler ?! Dans un réflexe, je saisis ses mains sans pour autant les écarter. Stelly ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne va pas le… faire ?

Une partie de moi doute. Une partie de moi veut savoir s'il serait prêt à me tuer pour satisfaire Outlook. Cet homme vaniteux qui a fait éclater notre famille en mille morceaux et dont il m'attribue injustement les torts.

Je ne peux pas y croire et parce que j'ai l'espoir qu'il ne le fera pas, je reste les mains suspendues, immobile, alors que j'ai du mal à respirer.

Et puis, enfin il me lâche. Je respire bruyamment et masse mon cou douloureux. Mes yeux me picotent et j'ai le cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. J'observe, hagard, le corps de mon petit frère étendu par terre. Les gens s'approchent et, terrifié, Stelly s'enfuie en courant.

L'aurait-il vraiment fait ?

Une larme coule sur ma joue. Peu importe s'il serait allé au bout ou non. Il y a pensé, il a même essayé.

 **-Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?!**

Je regarde Lark et me sens tout petit devant son regard énervé. Stelly ne s'est pas arrêté de lui-même, c'est mon jeune coéquipier de basket qui l'y a forcé. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance de le croiser ici et qu'entre tous, ce soit lui qui intervienne. J'ai l'impression de me sentir minable devant ce gamin bien trop présomptueux…

 **-Merci.**

Il m'a quand même aidé, sorti de mon état de léthargie, alors il faut au moins que je le remercie correctement.

Je ramasse mon sac en me demandant si je ne devrais pas le jeter tout simplement. Je le serre pourtant contre moi et fais demi-tour.

 **-Où est-ce que tu vas ?**

 **-Je rentre chez moi,** je réponds sans m'arrêter.

 **-Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire pour ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

 **-Rien.**

Il me court après, m'obligeant à m'arrêter à nouveau. Il me foudroie alors du regard et je détourne les yeux.

 **-C'est grave ce qu'il a fait ! Tu ne devrais pas lui chercher des excuses ni atténuer la gravité de ses actes juste parce que vous êtes frères !**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais !** je m'énerve. **Il n'était pas dans son état normal, c'est tout !**

Et je ne risque pas d'à nouveau le croiser je pense sans pour autant le dire.

 **-Comme tu veux. Mais plus tard, tu le regretteras. Tu ne lui rends pas service en l'épargnant. Si tu ne l'aides pas à respecter les lignes rouges, qui le fera ?**

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lui lancer un regard noir. Il grogne et finit par me bousculer pour s'en aller, énervé.

 **-Très bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer la haine des gens.**

Je me demande s'il parle de lui ou de Stelly. Bientôt, il disparaît de mon champ de vision et je ne pense qu'à vite rentrer chez moi. J'ai encore les mains qui tremblent.

* * *

« Lorsqu'il n'y a plus de mots, ne cherche ni à parler, ni à penser à autre chose. Le silence a sa propre éloquence. Parfois, plus précieuse que les paroles. »

Elisabeth Kübler-Ross

Ace

* * *

Dimanche 17 Juin 2018

Sabo me caresse les cheveux et j'aimerais tellement que cet instant dure toujours. Je me tourne vers lui et enlace sa taille. Son lit est si moelleux que je pourrais juste m'endormir comme ça. Mais je sens les spirales du cahier de mon petit-ami me tapoter la tête : je préférais quand il me caressait.

 **-Hum.**

Je pousse un autre petit grognement et le serre encore plus fort, tout ça pour lui faire comprendre que j'aimerais bien dormir encore un peu. Et surtout que je ne suis pas du tout contre le fait qu'il me rejoigne pour une longue sieste...

 **-On doit continuer à bosser, Ace,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Je pense pas que mon cerveau puisse ingérer la moindre autre information.**

 **-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Bien sûr que tu peux, il faut juste que tu te concentres.**

Je ne bouge pas et Sabo soupire encore. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarte pour pouvoir s'allonger avec moi. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois me faire face. Aussitôt, je le prends dans mes bras et claque un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Sabo rigole et fait mine de s'agacer. Je fais semblant de l'écouter alors que mon regard se perd dans ses yeux marrons. D'un geste affectueux, je caresse son flanc et je suis heureux de le sentir frissonner.

 **-On devrait vraiment bosser, tu sais ?** insiste-t-il.

Je secoue la tête.

 **-Le bac c'est demain, c'est pas la veille qu'il faut se mettre à bosser sérieusement. Je préfère me détendre pour être en forme.**

 **-Tu te détends beaucoup trop à mon avis.**

 **-Peut-être,** j'avoue.

Je souris tristement et me penche un peu plus vers Sabo. Je veux sentir son odeur, ça m'apaise. Sabo ne m'a pas reparlé de ma crise de larmes de la dernière fois et je l'en remercie. Je pense que je me suis assez humilié comme ça, même s'il est certain que Sabo ne voit pas les choses de cette manière. J'estime que je suis assez grand pour ne pas avoir à sangloter lamentablement dans ses bras tout en réclament mon papa.

La soirée de félicitations – qui avait des goûts d'au revoir – pour X-Drake m'a rendu larmoyant et un tantinet sensible. Ajoutée à l'alcool, mon sentiment de tristesse n'a pas aidé. Mais la vérité est là, je n'arrive pas à me remettre de la mort de mon père. J'en ai parlé avec mon psy et il m'a dit que c'était normal, que ça irait mieux plus tard. Il faut simplement que j'en parle quand ça va mal, que je n'opprime pas mes sentiments. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

C'est juste que je me sens déprimé sans pour autant être malheureux. J'ai dit au revoir à Roger, je sais qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà la fin,** dis-je.

 **-C'est vrai que ça passe toujours plus vite qu'on ne le pense.**

 **-J'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparé.**

Sabo se crispe et fait de son mieux pour me sourire, me rassurer. On n'en a pas parlé, ou plutôt on a habilement évité le sujet, mais c'est pourtant quelque chose d'important. L'après. Je sais que Sabo veut devenir reporter et rêve aussi de voyager, de découvrir le monde. Quant à moi, je suis toujours aussi indécis, je n'ai pas d'objectif aussi grand. En vérité, tout ce que je désire, c'est vivre simplement, libre d'aimer qui je veux et faire ce que je veux. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me projeter. Avant, toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers mon père et vers la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé et c'est comme si j'avais perdu tous mes repères et que je devais m'en trouver d'autres.

Comme quoi, j'étais vraiment un gamin obstiné et buté.

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr et pour laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment d'hésitation. Je veux rester avec Sabo. Voyager avec lui, expérimenter le maximum de choses parce qu'au final, mes connaissance sont si limitées. Je trouverais bien ce que je veux faire un jour, quitte à me tromper quelques fois.

 **-Ton retour à Bateria est toujours d'actualité ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend de toi, ça dépend aussi de moi mais surtout de ma mère. Je pense qu'elle doit déjà s'en douter mais il n'est pas forcément dit que je revienne à la maison. Et en même temps, maintenant que Roger n'est plus ici, ça me fait bizarre quand je me dis que je vais rester habiter avec Hancock et Luffy...**

 **-Oui, je comprends. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas. Je veux bouger. Je veux que tu me parles encore de tout ce que je ne connais pas et après, je verrais où je me sens assez bien pour appeler ça ma maison.**

Sabo se retient de crier de joie. Il m'embrasse et je comprends qu'il est heureux que je partage son envie d'aventure.

Lundi 18 Juin 2018

Je m'installe à ma table en ayant l'horrible impression de ne pas être prêt. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour être réellement prêt pour passer une épreuve de philo…

Hier soir, j'ai dû vérifier pendant une bonne heure qu'il ne me manquait rien. Je suis resté si longtemps à fixer ma carte d'identité qu'à la fin, je n'arrivais même plus à lire correctement mon nom. C'était chiant et stressant mais ce sont mes tocs et c'est comme ça. A l'approche d'un jour aussi important et stressant, mes travers n'allaient pas se barrer si simplement. Pire que tout, j'étais rassuré de m'affoler comme ça et même si j'ai mal dormi à cause de l'appréhension, j'ai étrangement apprécié aussi.

Et me voilà enfin devant mon destin. Ça sonne assez funeste mais même si le bac ne veut plus rien dire pour pas mal de monde, ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver là, à passer cet examen si symbolique.

Je ne suis pas sûr du résultat ou plutôt, je me prépare au cas où à être déçu et commence à lire mon sujet.

« La culture nous rend-elle plus humain ? »

Je soupire et me demande pourquoi la philo doit toujours être si compliquée. Je regarde autour de moi comme si j'allais miraculeusement trouver de l'inspiration dans les yeux de n'importe qui.

Au moins, Rob Lucci a l'air motivé et sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas plus mal : qu'il réussisse ses examens pour qu'on soit enfin débarrassé de lui. Il ne va pas passer sa vie au lycée tout de même ! Je continue de le fixer, surpris de ne pas me faire reprendre et persévère stupidement malgré que je sache que je ne devrais pas. J'ai la pensée absurde que c'est de la triche.

Ce mec est un adulte qui a tendance à martyriser les autres et sa double personnalité inquiétante peut faire douter. Pourtant, il passe son examen comme un élève normal. Il se fait passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas.

Je soupire et me demande ce que je suis en train de faire. Jusqu'au bout, je vais être obsédé par ce type. Manquerait plus que je sois traumatisé comme X-Drake. Je me suis déjà débarrassé de ce problème, ce n'est plus de mon ressort de toute façon. Il arrivera ce qui arrivera, je vais continuer ma vie sans m'empoisonner avec ça.

Je me gratte nerveusement le poignet et cherche un brouillon. Il va falloir que je m'y mette si je veux pouvoir pondre quelque chose de cohérent...

A midi, je sors de la salle, lessivé. Je regarde mon portable et ne suis pas étonné de voir que j'ai un message de Sabo. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre dans la cour du lycée, là où je fumais en cachette avant.

Je le retrouve et fais semblant de pleurnicher dans ses bras. Il se moque alors de moi en me demandant si ça a été si catastrophique que ça.

 **-J'espère bien que non ! La philo fait partie des rares matières où je m'en sors bien.**

 **-Peut-être. Mais tu sais combien c'est compliqué et un hors sujet est si facile...**

 **-Arrête de me taquiner !**

Je l'embrasse et il continue de rire.

Ce midi, on mange dehors, un petit restaurant japonais avec buffet à volonté. Ce qui est une bonne chose vu comme j'ai faim. Je pense que je pourrais manger pendant des heures si on m'en laissait la possibilité !

Comme l'endroit n'est pas encore très connu, nous n'avons même pas besoin de faire la queue ou de patienter pendant d'interminables minutes avant qu'on nous apporte nos cartes. Sabo prend une boisson alors que je me contente de la carafe d'eau. Malgré la chaleur de ce mois de juin, j'ai davantage faim que soif. La chaleur n'a jamais été un problème pour moi. Je bronze assez facilement et ne suis pas dérangé par la chaleur. Là où je suis né, il fait bien plus chaud qu'ici.

Au moment de manger mes sushis, je galère un peu avec mes baguettes, ce qui fait rire Sabo. Il pousse même le vice jusqu'à se moquer de moi celui-là ! Il finit tout de même par m'aider en m'expliquant de manière simple comment faire.

On parle de la première épreuve sans rentrer dans les détails. Je pense que Sabo a compris que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me prendre la tête. J'y ferai face seulement quand j'aurais les résultats, qu'ils soient désastreux ou non.

Ce moment avec lui me permet de me détendre et c'est plus confiant que j'appréhende les épreuves de l'après-midi.

 **-Ace !** me salue Luffy plus tard quand je rentre.

 **-Salut,** je réponds, un peu fatigué.

 **-Comment ça s'est passé ?!**

Ça me fait rire de voir à quel point tout ça l'intrigue. Je lui réponds sans rentrer dans les détails : je ne pense pas qu'il serait autant captivé sinon.

Dans trois ans, il sera à ma place, à la fois nerveux et excité par cet examen et l'achèvement de ses années lycée. C'est fou comme ça passe toujours trop vite...

Luffy me suit jusque dans ma chambre et me pose tout un tas de questions, la moitié n'ayant plus rien à voir avec les épreuves du bac que j'ai passées aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, il est aussi bavard qu'avant et c'est plaisant à voir et presque à entendre ! Il s'était fait assez silencieux, presque effacé depuis la mort de Roger. Je l'ai honteusement mis de côté, occupé que j'étais avec ma propre peine, et je le regrette. Sur ce coup là – et même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire – Hancock a vraiment été parfaite. Elle a été là pour Luffy et s'il a pu s'en remettre aussi vite, c'est sans aucun doute grâce à elle.

Roger avait une place très importante dans sa vie. Ils avaient un lien particulier tous les deux. Et ce lien, j'en ai souvent été jaloux, je n'ai jamais trop réussi à comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait que Luffy estime autant Roger, qu'il le place sur un tel piédestal ? Je ne sais pas et la situation était sans doute plus complexe que je ne l'imaginais. Du côté de mon père, j'ai bêtement cru qu'il essayait de me remplacer par Luffy. De créer avec Hancock et le Chapeau de paille la famille qu'il n'a pas pu avoir avec ma mère et moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai honte d'avoir pensé ça. Mon père n'a jamais vu Luffy en moi, il l'a aimé pour le gamin enjoué et dynamique qu'on connait tous.

C'était comme son deuxième fils.

Une relation qu'on n'a pas eue le temps d'avoir lui et moi.

 **-Tu parles trop !**

Je secoue les cheveux de Luffy qui grogne parce que j'ai fait tomber son chapeau. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je n'ai pas envie d'encore éclater en sanglot et de m'humilier tout seul.

 **-Hancock n'est pas là ?**

Il secoue la tête.

 **-Elle avait rendez-vous avec ses sœurs pour faire je ne sais quoi. Tonton et Shanks viennent manger à la maison ce soir, ils arrivent bientôt.**

 **-OK. Je vais prendre une douche, j'appelle ma mère et je te rejoins au salon.**

Luffy acquiesce et s'empresse de me laisser seul.

Ma douche est rapide, ou peut-être qu'au final elle a été trop longue, quand je vois que ma mère a déjà essayé de m'appeler deux fois. Elle doit être impatiente de s'assurer que tout va bien pour moi. Je crois que contrairement à moi, elle est excitée par les épreuves du bac. Ma mère me le confirme d'ailleurs pendant l'appel. Elle a décroché dès la première sonnerie et entendre sa voix enjouée m'a de suite apaisé. On a parlé longuement de ma journée – aussi un peu de la sienne – et ce parce que ma mère ne me met plus autant la pression concernant mes études. C'est sûr qu'avant, c'était pratiquement un sujet de discorde entre nous. Il faut dire que je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire et le fait que ma mère ramène toujours ça sur le tapis ne m'enchantait pas vraiment. Pire même, ça me donnait encore moins envie d'être sérieux dans mes études.

Avant de raccrocher, je lui parle de mes projets. J'ai envie de voyager avec Sabo, de ne pas me perdre dans des études juste pour lui faire plaisir ou parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Je ne veux pas me presser inutilement et préfère prendre le temps de trouver ma voie. Même si ma mère n'est pas rassurée, elle ne me décourage pas et me fait promettre d'aller la voir avant d'explorer le monde. Je raccroche sur ces bonnes paroles.

Je souris en regardant mon portable. Dire qu'avant, on n'arrivait même plus à se parler.

Vendredi 22 Juin 2018

Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Sabo d'accepter une date de permis aussi rapidement, on ne l'a prévenu que mardi et comme un imbécile, il a dit oui. Son auto-école a réussi à lui caler deux heures de conduite hier à partir de 18h. J'espère que ce sera suffisant et qu'il n'aura pas de regret d'avoir accepter de le passer aussi vite sans être sûr d'être prêt. Mais en même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à une autre réponse de la part de Sabo. Je sais que les road trip le font rêver et que s'il pouvait, il s'achèterait immédiatement une voiture et on se baladerait partout avec, à la découverte de l'inconnu.

Mais franchement, je dois aussi avouer que je suis admiratif. Il n'y a que lui pour pouvoir se battre sur deux fronts comme ça. Son baccalauréat et son permis en même temps. S'il avait eu des parents responsables et présents, ils lui auraient certainement dit de se concentrer d'abord sur son diplôme. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je voulais faire au début et puis, je me suis dit que Sabo sait ce qu'il fait.

De toute façon, cette semaine d'enfer est enfin finie et on a juste à attendre avec angoisse les résultats. Je croise les doigts !

Là, c'est l'instant fatidique pour Sabo. Il est monté il y a plus d'un quart d'heure dans la voiture d'auto-école. Je l'ai encouragé comme j'ai pu avant que ce ne soit son tour. L'examinateur n'avait pas l'air très aimable. Du genre à ne laisser passer aucune faute. Après, les apparences peuvent souvent être trompeuses. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop dur !

Je suis sur le lieu du rendez-vous pour le passage du permis de l'après-midi, entouré de quatre autres personnes qui attendent avec angoisse leur tour. Sabo est le premier à passer et c'est une bonne chose : plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il sera débarrassé. Je dois avouer que je suis assez nerveux pour lui. Je passe le temps sur mon portable à lire des histoires inintéressantes mais néanmoins assez drôles. Dix minutes s'écoulent encore avant que Sabo ne revienne. Il met son clignotant et arrête la voiture doucement avant de couper le moteur. Il échange quelques mots avec son examinateur puis sort en le saluant sans oublier sa monitrice. Il se précipite aussitôt vers moi et son sourire me fait croire que ça s'est très bien passé. On s'éloigne du point de départ de l'examen et on se dirige vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

 **-Tu as l'air content,** je lance. **Alors, confiant ?**

A mon plus grand étonnement, il hausse juste les épaules.

 **-Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait de faute éliminatoire mais en même temps, je ne pense pas m'en être sorti avec facilité. Je verrais bien. En tout cas, j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

Le bus arrive et on monte dedans. Il n'y a qu'une seule place de libre alors je la laisse à Sabo. Je ne me sens pas de poser mes fesses là-dessus, ni de sentir mon espace personnel envahi par une quelconque proximité que je n'aurais pas choisie. Je me tiens à une rambarde juste devant lui et on discute. Sabo me propose d'aller au loft et j'accepte sans réfléchir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais très occupé non plus. A partir de lundi par contre, on va bosser deux fois plus pour les Nationales.

On arrive très vite au loft et alors que je raconte à Sabo comment les prochains jours pour moi vont être compliqués – sous sa fausse compassion – nous sommes surpris de tomber sur Shanks et Cavendish. Il est encore assez tôt, c'est pour ça qu'il est étrange de les voir déjà rentrés.

 **-Ne faites pas cette tête. Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que vous n'êtes pas contents.**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas ça,** se justifie Sabo.

Shanks sourit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après autant de temps, Sabo tombe toujours dans le panneau alors qu'il est clair que le roux aime simplement taquiner tout le monde.

 **-De toute façon, la maison est très bien isolée, peu importe ce que vous comptiez faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, on entendra rien.**

Bien entendu, mon petit-ami rougit mais décide de faire la sourde oreille et se concentre plus sur Cavendish qui lui demande comment ça s'est passé.

Habitué à être ici, je fais comme chez moi et vais me chercher un truc à boire dans la cuisine.

 **-Si tu as ton permis, la prochaine étape, c'est la voiture !** s'exclame Shanks lorsque je reviens.

 **-Pour ça, je vais sûrement attendre un peu... Même en choisissant une voiture d'occasion, ça reste trop élevé pour moi. Surtout que pour l'instant, les transports en commun me suffisent.**

 **-C'est pourtant dommage. Voyager, tu voulais le faire en voiture, non ? Parcourir les routes et galérer à lire la carte,** je me moque.

 **-Je sais lire une carte,** se vexe t-il.

Mais il ne me contredit pas.

J'ai bien envie de proposer à Sabo de lui payer sa voiture mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait. Si j'étais lui, je me sentirais même offensé, voire pire, insulté. Le truc, c'est que mon père a toujours fait attention à bien garnir mon compte en banque et ce malgré le fait que j'ai répété mille fois que je ne le voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais utilisé son argent jusqu'à maintenant parce que c'était une manière pour moi de lui montrer combien je lui en voulais. Mais maintenant que je lui ai pardonné, que je n'ai plus de haine, il n'y a plus de raison que je continue. Surtout que je ne veux pas avoir à dépendre de Hancock ici ni d'embêter ma mère avec des besoins absurdes alors que j'ai les moyens d'y subvenir seul.

C'est marrant que je n'y pense que maintenant d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours vécu de façon modeste en plus, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi en faire de tout ce pactole.

 **-Si ce n'est que ça, ma voiture moisit sur le parking si tu veux,** lance Shanks.

 **-Je…quoi ? Je ne peux pas l'utiliser !** répond aussitôt Sabo, gêné.

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?** s'interroge Cavendish qui se fait un thé à côté de moi. **Je le fais bien, moi.**

Un silence embarrassé suit sa réponse. Cavendish ne se refuse rien, il n'est pas spécifiquement ce qu'on peut appeler un bon exemple...

 **-Mais il a raison,** reprend Shanks. **Avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne peux plus la conduire et si Cavendish ne la conduisait pas de temps en temps, ce serait juste un beau gâchis. Je compte me racheter une voiture adaptée à ma situation mais dans tous les cas, je devrais me séparer de celle-ci. Si vraiment tu es intéressé, je peux te la vendre et tu pourras payer en plusieurs fois pour ne pas trop perturber tes finances.**

 **-Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression d'abuser... Et puis, je ne sais pas encore si j'ai réussi mon examen ou non...**

 **-Ouais, c'est vrai. On en parlera plus tard.**

Cavendish vient s'asseoir à côté du roux et comme si c'était un signal, l'avocat commence à le taquiner. Les disputes habituelles entre les deux colocataires reprennent et je regarde ça d'un œil amusé. Je dépose mon verre à côté de l'évier après l'avoir rincé et vais vers Sabo.

 **-Tu devrais accepter,** je lui chuchote à l'oreille.

 **-On verra.**

Mais il sourit et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il rêve simplement de dire oui. Shanks est son ami et connait sa situation, il a sans doute juste peur qu'il ne lui brade sa voiture, ce que je peux comprendre. Il me prend la main et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Je m'imagine tout un tas de choses et suis d'emblée tout excité. Pourtant, je déchante dès la porte fermée. Il me propose en effet de faire un point sur les épreuves du jour. J'ai l'impression d'halluciner quand je l'entends parler des maths...

Sabo est si sérieux, mais ça ne serait pas lui sinon !

Dimanche 24 Juin 2018

 **-Wow, c'est trop beau !**

Luffy ne nous attend pas et se précipite au bord de la rivière. Sabo et moi portons tout le matériel de pêche bien entendu. Ce matin, je me suis levé et j'ai pris ma douche comme d'habitude ainsi que mon petit déjeuner avant de me demander ce que j'allais faire. En remontant dans ma chambre, mes yeux se sont attardés sur les cannes à pêche que mon père m'a léguées et j'ai eu envie d'y retourner. Ca m'a prit d'un coup. Mais comme je pense beaucoup à mon père en ce moment, ce n'est pas bien étonnant non plus.

J'ai proposé à Luffy qui a immédiatement dit oui. Nous n'avons pêché qu'une fois tous les trois – avec Roger – et je me souviens qu'une fois de plus, j'avais été assez jaloux de Luffy. Il était là et prenait toute l'attention de mon père alors que je pensais que c'était un truc qu'on vivait seulement tous les deux. J'ai envie de partager ça avec lui aujourd'hui. Sans ressentiment ni jalousie étouffée.

Et même si Sabo n'est pas aussi nature que moi – il pourra dire tout ce qu'il veut, je connais ses capacités – il est tellement curieux de tout que je suis sûr que la pêche peut lui plaire. Pas dit qu'il attrape le moindre poisson cela dit. Pas dit non plus qu'il nous laisse en ramener un seul non plus. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Luffy et moi, on est plus amateur de viande que de poisson !

On pose le matériel et j'étends un tissu par terre avant de m'asseoir. Luffy sautille sur place et me tend la main. Je crois qu'il essaie de me demander quelque chose.

 **-Je crois qu'il veut une canne à pêche,** me souffle Sabo.

Je grogne en pensant à la brutalité avec laquelle il va manipuler mon matériel. Mais bon, c'est moi qui l'aie invité et il faut que je fasse confiance à mon petit frère.

 **-Je vais te mettre l'appât,** dis-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et je l'imagine pêcher à la sauvage, se jeter dans l'eau pour imiter un ours quelconque. Je ris tout seul à cette pensée et me reçois un regard sceptique de Sabo.

 **-Tiens.**

 **-Merci !**

Luffy s'éloigne un peu de nous, jette sa ligne avec une vigueur inutile dans le lac et attend avec impatience que quelque chose morde. Je prépare alors mon propre matériel en riant un peu de la galère qu'éprouve Sabo qui ne sait pas du tout comment faire. Je l'aide et il m'embrasse pour me remercier. On échange alors un regard timide, ne nous préoccupant pas du fait de savoir si Luffy nous a vus ou non. Parfois, on a juste l'air d'ados amoureux mais je suppose que pour les autres, c'est ce qu'on est.

 **-J'ai quelque chose à te dire,** me dit-il dès qu'il est sûr que Luffy est assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre.

 **-Vu le ton que tu prends, j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire,** je grimace.

Il hausse les épaules et je me dis que tout ça n'amène sûrement rien de bon.

A l'aller, Sabo ne m'a pas inquiété pourtant. Il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé mais là, il a l'air si sérieux que je m'interroge.

 **-Ne panique pas, s'il te plait, ce n'est rien de grave. C'est même une bonne nouvelle.**

 **-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?**

 **-Parce que tu réagis toujours mal dans ce genre de situation.**

Il ne me faut pas dix secondes pour comprendre qu'il va me parler de l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Bien entendu, mon visage se fige et ma mâchoire se contracte. Évidemment, Sabo ne le manque pas.

 **-Calme-toi, s'il te plait,** me supplie-t-il.

 **-Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec ça,** je lance sèchement.

 **-C'est le cas pour toi, Ace mais pour moi c'est très important et on s'est seulement mis d'accord pour rester en dehors des situations dangereuses. Il y a plein de choses à faire pour l'AR,** soupire-t-il. **Mais ce n'est pas de mon engagement dont il s'agit.**

J'essaie de ne pas m'énerver. Je sais que Sabo fait des efforts et que je lui impose souvent ma volonté, alors il faut que je sois aussi conciliant.

Mais je ne peux pas encore faire semblant de lui sourire, c'est pour ça que je lui prends la main, pour lui dire que je l'écoute.

 **-L'AR est passée à l'action. Ils m'ont appelé hier pour me dire qu'ils ont libéré Robin.**

 **-Quoi ? Et ça s'est bien passé ?** je m'inquiète.

Il hoche la tête.

 **-Il n'y a eu aucune perte mais ça a été très compliqué, ils vont se faire discrets le temps de se remettre de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Même si la cause est noble, il faut avant tout penser à votre sécurité. Ce qui est arrivé à notre prof aurait pu très mal se finir.**

 **-Hum.**

Je suis sûr qu'il est d'accord mais juste par principe, il ne va pas le dire. Je soupire et décide de changer de sujet. Sabo comprendra bien assez vite que toutes ces magouilles avec les Trois Grandes Puissances ou encore les Empereurs ne nous concernent pas. Ce n'est pas notre monde, même ma famille – ou plutôt les proches de mon père – se sont éloignés de ce milieu.

Je ne veux pas que cette sortie soit une catastrophe à cause d'un sujet épineux qu'on est supposé avoir réglé il y a longtemps alors je parle de quelque chose de plus léger.

 **-X-Drake va partir lundi, il ne sera pas là pour les Nationales.**

Il est étonné et je suis heureux de voir qu'il est moins crispé.

 **-Tu es déçu ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Pour être honnête, oui. Et même assez,** j'avoue, pas forcément très fier.

Mais c'est Sabo et je peux tout lui dire.

 **-Mais il part en vacances avec ses parents et je sais combien il est proche d'eux alors je me dis que je n'ai pas grand-chose à redire. On gagnera quand même, il ne sera juste pas là pour le voir.**

 **-Il sera quand même de tout cœur avec vous.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. On fera juste une deuxième fois la fête quand il rentrera !**

Je ne peux pas cacher mon excitation à l'idée d'une grande fête avec tout le monde. Je regarde le lac : c'est calme, si calme que je ne sais pas si je vais être chanceux aujourd'hui. A côté, malgré le manque d'action, Luffy est toujours plein d'entrain, ce qui est assez étonnant de sa part. Mais il était déjà comme ça lorsqu'on est venu avec Roger.

 **-J'ai eu Zoro au téléphone vendredi soir, il m'a dit être plutôt confiant pour le bac. J'étais dégouté,** dis-je alors.

 **-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je ne veux pas être le seul à ne pas l'avoir réussi !**

Sabo éclate de rire et me supplie de lui dire que je plaisante. Ce que je fais, même si c'est à moitié vrai. En réalité, je me fous un peu de l'avoir réussi ou non même si je préfèrerais l'avoir du premier coup. Comme je l'ai souvent dit, les études, ce n'est pas franchement mon truc même si je suis plutôt bon élève. Mais je me sentirais étrangement exclu de ce cercle de diplômés si j'étais le seul à ne pas l'avoir.

 **-Il a vraiment galéré pour les révisions alors c'est bien si ça a été pour lui.**

Sabo acquiesce et me parle des impressions de chacun. Arrivé à Sanji, je repense à cette histoire qu'il avait eue avec Niji et décide de lui demander ce qu'il en est maintenant. Apparemment, c'est pas la belle vie pour lui mais la situation s'est quand même nettement arrangée et sa famille a enfin pris conscience de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait vivre.

 **-Et puis,** continue Sabo, **il veut demander Nami en mariage !**

J'ouvre de grands yeux, surpris, et Sabo sourit. Je vois bien que tout ça le laisse rêveur. C'est un grand romantique !

 **-Eh bien !**

C'est la seule chose que je trouve à dire. C'est tellement inattendu et Sabo ne se gêne pas pour se moquer de moi.

 **-Je suis sûr qu'elle va dire oui. Elle va peut-être le faire mariner un peu mais elle dira oui !**

Devant mon regard ahuri, il se sent obliger d'insister.

 **-Aie confiance. C'est deux-là sont si amoureux, je ne les imagine pas finir autrement qu'ensemble !**

 **-Tu les connais mieux que moi après tout...**

Sabo acquiesce, convaincu de ce qu'il dit. Je l'observe ensuite, n'arrivant pas à détacher mon regard de lui.

 **-Quoi ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Tu dirais oui si je te demandais de m'épouser ?**

Il écarquille les yeux à son tour mais quand il voit mon sourire taquin, il me cogne l'épaule en me disant d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Je rigole en relançant ma canne à pêche qui n'a pas encore fait une seule prise.

C'est vrai que je le taquine mais de nous deux, c'est bien Sabo le romantique. C'est lui qui me demandera, un genou à terre, de l'épouser !

* * *

Et voilà ! Actuellement le dernier chapitre est entre les mains de ma bêta. J'ai hâte d'avoir sa réaction et la votre quand vous aurez sous les yeux la conclusion de cette histoire. ^^

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite. 


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic

Résumé : « Qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? » Je suis resté immobile devant ma copie sans savoir quoi répondre. Avant j'aurais répondu sans hésitation « t'avoir à mes côtés ». Maintenant je ne sais plus.

« Raconte-moi une histoire…une merveilleuse histoire comme on en voit si souvent dans les contes de fées. Laisse-moi imaginer encore un peu que nous aussi, nous avons le droit d'être heureux. »

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 37

.

« La chose la plus difficile est la décision d'agir, le reste n'est que ténacité. »

Amelia Earhart

Zoro

* * *

Mercredi 27 Juin 2018

Je grogne de mécontentement en refermant la porte de mon petit appartement derrière moi. Il est déjà dix heures et je sais que le terrain de basket du quartier sera occupé. Les examens sont finis et certains ont pris un peu d'avance sur les habituelles vacances estivales. Au-delà de ça, les températures sont horribles à supporter : il fait une de ces chaleurs ! Et dire que ça va empirer... Je ne suis pas du genre à m'enthousiasmer pour le beau temps ni à prendre l'arrivée des vacances comme une bénédiction. Ou encore rêver de cette liberté retrouvée avec la fin du lycée et toutes ces conneries.

Je pense seulement au fait que pendant plus de deux mois, mes entrainements vont être fastidieux. Parce que je vis pour ça. Mon esprit n'est rempli que par le kendo. C'est mon rêve, et si j'ai échoué à le réaliser il y a quelques mois, je compte bien le concrétiser tout de même un jour.

Alors au final, chaleur extrême ou pas, je me dirige au pas de course vers mon deuxième point d'entrainement. Il s'agit du quartier où réside Sabo. J'ai pu remarquer la dernière fois que j'y suis allé qu'il y a un parc très agréable disposant d'une piste pour les coureurs. Je me servirai de mon propre environnement ici pour tout ce qui est étirement et musculation.

Je sors de ma rue sans un regard en arrière et me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus. Ça m'emmerde de le dire mais je ne me rappelle pas bien le chemin à pieds... J'étais trop occupé à soutenir Ace la dernière fois et au retour, j'y pensais bien trop pour retenir où je mettais les pieds.

Le bus arrive et je monte en soupirant. Le bail de mon studio se termine dans un mois. Deux choix s'offrent à moi : je reste et je continue ma vie ici ou je pars, mais pour faire quoi ? Cela dit, sans ma bourse, ça va être compliqué de continuer à subvenir à mes besoins. Déjà que j'avais du mal avant... Le problème, c'est que j'ai l'impression que rester ici ne me mènera pas très loin, pour ne pas dire nulle part. Je viens de finir le lycée, Mihawk refuse de continuer à m'entrainer étant donné qu'il m'a déjà battu deux fois alors je suis de nouveau livré à moi-même pour mes entrainements. Et puis, Ace m'a confirmé qu'il ne comptait pas rester dans cette ville. Peut-être qu'il reviendra mais pour l'instant, il a d'autres projets.

Je n'ai rien qui me retient ici.

Mais retourner à Bateria, j'ai l'impression que c'est comme admettre ma défaite. Je suis parti pour devenir plus fort, réaliser mon rêve. Mais je n'ai rien gagné. Est-ce que je peux vraiment retourner là-bas, chez moi, sans avoir rien accompli ? Je me déçois assez comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de faire pitié à mes proches ni à mes amis en prime.

Mais même si ça me fait grincer des dents, je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix. Je n'ai plus les moyens de vivre dans cette ville.

Presque une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrive à destination. Je grimace en voyant toutes les personnes présentes mais constate assez vite que la plupart ont fini de courir. Les vacances ont beau approcher, certaines personnes travaillent encore. Je m'échauffe rapidement avant de commencer à courir lentement. Mais je fais à peine vingt mètres que je sens quelqu'un se caler sur mon rythme.

C'est Sabo qui me sourit et qui a vraiment l'air très heureux en plus.

Rien d'étonnant à le voir ici, il habite là après tout.

Je remarque qu'il est déjà en nage, j'en conclus donc qu'il court depuis un moment. Pourtant, il n'est pas essoufflé et je reconnais les capacités d'un sportif qui s'entraine régulièrement.

Il me salut et je réponds par un simple hochement de tête pour garder mon souffle et ma concentration.

On court ensemble en silence pendant un moment avant que Sabo, complètement exténué, ne s'arrête. Je continue seul en essayant de faire abstraction des questions incessantes au sujet de mon avenir et à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ensuite.

 **xXx**

 **-Tiens.**

Sabo me tend sa gourde que j'accepte avec plaisir. J'ai vidé ma bouteille d'eau et j'ai encore horriblement soif. En plus, l'eau de sa gourde est très fraiche et me fait du bien. Je la vide et la lui rends en le remerciant. Je m'étire longuement avant de refaire deux tours en marchant avant d'enfin venir m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc en bois, un des nombreux qui bordent le circuit. Je m'accorde une pause avant de commencer la partie difficile de mon entrainement physique.

 **-Tu es vraiment un monstre, tes capacités physiques sont impressionnantes !** me fait remarquer Sabo.

Je hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

 **-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais, on aurait pu courir ensemble.**

 **-C'est ce qu'on a fait,** je rétorque.

 **-Absolument pas ! On a simplement eu la chance de se croiser !**

 **-La prochaine fois alors.**

Sabo acquiesce et je souris, heureux de ne plus être complètement seul dans ces moments-là.

 **-Habituellement, je cours avec Cavendish quand il a le temps. Enfin, c'était avant,** précise-t-il avec regret. **Il peut de moins en moins se montrer en public s'il veut être tranquille.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Je sais bien que Cavendish est une sorte de star même si j'ignore ce qu'il fait exactement. Je ne m'intéresse pas tellement à ce genre de choses il faut dire. Mais il me semble qu'avant, il n'avait pas tellement de difficultés à mener une vie privée.

 **-Eh bien, maintenant qu'il a commencé sa carrière d'acteur, c'est plus compliqué. Il s'ouvre à un nouveau monde et sa célébrité ne fera que croitre. Les gens veulent tous un bout du gâteau, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout mais je ne dis rien et ne le presse pas de question. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit d'ailleurs par m'expliquer de lui-même ce qu'il pense être la vraie raison.

 **-Peu importe qu'elle soit démentie ou non, les rumeurs sont dures à effacer,** grimace-t-il.

 **-N'y pense pas trop. Cavendish n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se démoralise pour si peu.**

Il acquiesce mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit tellement d'accord avec moi. Il change de sujet et je vais dans son sens.

 **-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ce que tu vas faire ensuite,** hésite-t-il.

 **-Ensuite ?**

 **-Maintenant que le lycée est fini. Et que… Enfin, Mihawk. Tu n'abandonnes pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Non,** je le rassure. **Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. En plus, Œil de Faucon refuse d'avoir un autre combat avec moi.**

Sabo esquisse un sourire qui se veut désolé, du moins c'est comme ça que je le comprends.

 **-Mais tu sauras le convaincre ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire !** plaisante-t-il. **Que fait-il le reste du temps quand il n'a pas de combat?** demande-t-il, tout à coup sérieux.

Je hausse les épaules, je n'en sais rien moi-même.

 **-Je trouverai. En attendant, je vais continuer à m'entrainer, comme d'habitude.**

 **-Très bien. Courage et n'oublie pas les Nationales !**

 **-Comment je pourrais oublier ça ?**

 **-En étant trop plongé dans ton entrainement par exemple !**

Je souris et m'éloigne de quelques pas avant de me mettre sérieusement à la deuxième partie de mon entrainement.

Jeudi 28 Juin 2018

 _De : Inconnu_

 _A : Zoro_

 _Salut, j'espère ne pas te déranger et ne pas avoir l'air étrange en t'envoyant ce message sans vraiment de raison. C'est Rui et il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour taper ces mots… Comme tu le sais, je suis retourné à North Blue et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mon entrainement est particulièrement difficile. J'y trouve étrangement mon compte et fais de mon mieux pour réaliser mon objectif, devenir médecin soldat._

 _Maintenant que X-Drake n'est plus là, je dois avouer que c'est encore plus difficile. Mais je m'accroche et je ne me plains pas. Une des choses qui m'a frappée quand je t'ai vu, c'est ta volonté. J'essaie d'être pareil, d'avoir la volonté d'aller au bout. Et j'y arriverai. Tu es un peu comme un modèle pour moi. Différent d'X-Drake, bien sûr. Lui est comme un grand-frère protecteur._

 _Je voulais devenir ton ami parce qu'on avait deux trois points commun mais je m'y suis mal pris et j'en suis désolé. C'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça de moi-même. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais qu'on s'encourage tous les deux à aller au bout de nos rêves._

 _Je pense que j'ai également besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en moi et qui ne passe pas son temps à me dire de faire attention à tout. Qui ne me sous-estime pas…_

 _Mon message embarrassant se termine là, désolé de te gêner si toi, tu n'en as pas envie. Au revoir._

Je suis surpris par le message de Rui. Il a l'air d'être attaché à moi pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas traité de la meilleure des manières après tout. Même si justement, il explique pourquoi dans son message. Rui est très différent de moi. Il possède une grande sensibilité et le seul truc qu'on a en commun tous les deux, c'est le fait d'aimer les hommes. Et de n'avoir pratiquement aucune expérience. Ca et des amis en commun, si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il voit en moi. Law et Ace sont les seuls dont je suis vraiment proche. Tous ceux que j'ai connus ensuite, ceux avec qui j'ai noués des liens, c'est grâce à eux.

J'avoue ne pas savoir comment agir avec Rui. Il dit qu'il veut mon amitié mais je ne sais pas si on arrivera réellement à bien s'entendre. Je pense que je pourrais me montrer parfois agaçant avec lui et que je le blesserais encore. Mais il est gentil alors il ne dira rien.

Je soupire et relis une fois de plus son message. Un modèle. J'ignorais que des gens pouvaient me voir ainsi... Koshiro est mon modèle et malheureusement, je doute d'être aussi bon que lui dans ce rôle là. Mais je ne sais pas, ça me donne un peu de baume au cœur. Il m'encourage également, d'une certaine manière.

Se soutenir.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera mais je pense que je lui dois bien ça. Rui n'est pas un mauvais gars et s'il veut devenir mon ami, je ne me vois pas le repousser de toutes mes forces.

Quand je pense à Rui, je me dis qu'il a bien changé et qu'il fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. Je ne sais pas toute l'histoire mais il n'avait plus rien quand il s'est engagé dans cette formation. Je ne sais pas si à sa place et dans sa situation, j'aurais pu faire de même. Mais peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire. Partir. Ce n'est pas comme ça que Mihawk est devenu fort ? En affrontant toujours plus de personnes, en découvrant de nouvelles techniques et en acquérant une expérience certaine ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Je ne veux pas retourner à Bateria seulement par faute de mieux. Il est temps de montrer que je ne reculerai devant rien pour réaliser mon rêve. Je ne veux pas m'imposer de limites.

Je prends mon portable et réponds à Rui. Un bref message de remerciement dans lequel je l'encourage également. Je ne me suis pas décidé mais Rui vient de me montrer une autre alternative que je n'avais pas encore étudiée.

J'ai plus de choix que ce que je ne le pensais.

Vendredi 29 Juin 2018

Il n'est pas encore 07h quand on sonne brutalement chez moi. C'est une heure indécente pour aller chez n'importe qui ! Je pense alors à quelque chose de grave. Personne d'éduqué et un minimum civilisé ne se permettrait ça. A mon humble avis, il ne faudrait jamais se lever avant 11h. Je pense à ma proprio qui me dérange pour un truc stupide, comme la fin de ma location qui approche, ou à Ace. Si c'est mon ami, c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à y faire face. J'ai bien vu qu'au final, seul Law et Sabo arrivaient à le gérer quand il n'est pas bien, quand il a ses phases de dépression ou de moments où il est juste ailleurs. Je me sens inutile et ça m'enrage. Ace est mon meilleur ami, je devrais être capable d'être là pour lui en toutes circonstances.

Alors même si elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment - et je le lui rends bien - je préfère que ce soit ma proprio...

Ça continue de sonner alors je prends mon courage à deux mains et après avoir baillé au moins deux fois, me lève de mon lit. J'enfile au moins un tee-shirt pour ne pas aller ouvrir en sous-vêtement. La personne derrière la porte ne semble pas prête à me laisser me vêtir plus que ça alors ça devra suffire.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder à travers le judas et ouvre directement la porte.

Je ne suis pas encore très bien réveillé mais je n'ai aucun mal à le reconnaitre, ni à croire qu'il est réellement là.

 **-Niji…**

Il me sourit et comme il a l'habitude de le faire, fait preuve de sans gêne en entrant chez moi sans attendre que je l'invite. Il réclame un petit déjeuner et je l'envoie bouler en lui disant de se débrouiller seul comme je referme la porte en soupirant. Il a vécu ici assez longtemps pour pouvoir le faire. Et je ne suis pas son larbin.

 **-Très bien, ça me rappellera le bon vieux temps.**

Je le regarde se servir un bol de café du paquet qui lui était réservé et que je n'ai pas touché. Je tais le fait que c'est le même que la dernière fois. Il prend aussi quelques viennoiseries emballées et une clémentine puis commence à manger. Comme je suis levé, je décide de prendre aussi mon petit-déjeuner. Je ne vais pas aller me coucher et quoi qu'ait Niji à me dire, je ne veux pas l'écouter le ventre vide.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville et que tu ne comptais pas revenir,** je finis par lui lancer.

 **-C'est vrai. Mais il s'avère que j'ai une pause en ce moment. J'ai du temps libre à tuer entre deux contrats.**

 **-Et tu viens me voir moi plutôt que ta famille ?**

 **-Peut-être que je tiens plus à toi qu'à eux.**

Il boit une gorgée de son café et sourit. Je ne suis pas dupe une seconde.

 **-Et t'espères me faire croire ça ? Arrête de paniquer et va les voir. T'es plus le mec qui a besoin de l'approbation de son papa quand même !**

Je souris et lui lance une pique qui je sais, fera mouche.

- **Tu vas finir par me faire croire que le sourcil en vrille a plus de courage que toi...**

Évidemment, ça ne manque pas. Je l'observe s'énerver pendant quelques secondes avant de redonner du sérieux à cette discussion.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire** **alors** **?** je répète en croquant dans ma viennoiserie **.**

 **-Passer du temps avec toi et peut-être** **aller** **voir un peu comment** **vont** **mes frères et ma sœur,** admet-il doucement.

Il ne veut pas avouer qu'il en meurt d'envie et se sert de ma provocation comme excuse alors qu'il y a répondu avec plaisir.

 **-Sans blague ?** je fais semblant de m'étonner.

Il acquiesce.

 **-Tu as perdu contre Mihawk, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'aider aussi.** **Je suis un bon combattant.**

Je l'observe, soudain médusé. J'esquisse alors un sourire moqueur.

 **-Je veux bien croire que tu es fort mais si j'y vais sérieusement, tu n'as aucune chance.**

Il sourit franchement et je comprends qu'on est deux à penser pouvoir laminer l'autre. Niji, trop imbu de sa personne, me propose de vérifier ça rapidement. J'accepte. Je ne rejette jamais un combat intéressant après tout. Peu importe que Niji ne pratique pas le kendo. Je lui fais quand même savoir qu'il est hors de question de faire ça dans mon salon : j'ai une caution à récupérer.

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe du lieu.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-J'ai des contacts. Et un Vinsmoke** **obtient** **toujours ce qu'il veut.**

Je me retiens de lui dire que moi, il ne m'a pas eu même si ce fourbe a failli y arriver à plusieurs reprises. J'accepte simplement et vais terminer de me préparer dans ma chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sort et je monte dans sa voiture bleue. Je bloque sur la couleur pendant tout le trajet et on arrive sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Un dojo que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas fait attention au trajet et Niji a intérêt à me ramener !

Je suis excité quand je monte sur le tatami. Depuis ma défaite contre Mihawk, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de frissonner lors d'un combat. J'ai dû m'engluer dans des entrainements ennuyeux juste pour rester en forme. Je n'avais pas tellement le choix après tout.

Niji est fort et j'attends qu'il donne le maximum dans cet affrontement. Je ne me dis pas une seule seconde que tout ça ne rime à rien et me mets en position. J'utilise mes deux boken alors que Niji, dans son costard ajusté, semble serein. Je m'handicape en n'utilisant pas ma forme de combat complète mais il ne s'agit pas d'un affrontement avec Mihawk et même si ce sera sérieux, il est hors de question de blesser le noble. J'ai proposé à Niji d'utiliser une arme et il m'a répliqué qu'il s'en servait seulement pour son travail, de quoi m'inquiéter un peu. Tout cela pour dire qu'il fera sans. Il me sous-estime clairement et je compte bien lui faire regretter son trop plein de confiance.

Soudain, Niji s'élance et je monte ma garde, surpris pas sa vitesse. Il est silencieux et réactif. Je bouge juste à temps et souris sous la douleur que je ressens dans mon bras. L'impact a été si violent que j'ai l'impression que mon membre reste engourdi pendant plusieurs secondes. Heureusement, la sensation passe et je réplique à mon tour. Je le touche de plein fouet et m'inquiète de lui avoir fait mal. Mais il ne cille même pas et je trouve ça impressionnant.

J'essaie de lire en lui, de voir dans son jeu : il est important d'observer son adversaire, de prévoir ses attaques pour pouvoir le prendre de court. Mais si les yeux de Mihawk me clouaient sur place, ceux de Niji n'expriment pratiquement rien et ça me perturbe plus que nécessaire. Tous ses mouvements sont réfléchis et ses feintes sont dévastatrices.

Quel combat euphorisant !

 **xXx**

 **-On a qu'à s'arrêter là,** me propose Niji plusieurs minutes plus tard.

Je me relève du tatami sur lequel je suis resté allongé bien trop longtemps et grogne.

 **-Je n'ai pas perdu !**

 **-Et je n'ai pas encore gagné. Mais si on continue, on va vraiment finir par se faire mal. Il s'agit d'un affrontement pour s'amuser, voir de quoi l'autre est capable. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin.**

Je me calme tout de suite, reconnaissant qu'il a raison. Même pendant mes entrainements avec Mihawk et Koshiro, nous n'allions jamais aussi loin.

 **-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi fort ?** je lui demande.

 **-Grâce à ma famille.**

Le reconnaitre semble lui couter.

 **-** **Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien de ton côté d'ailleurs. Je** **n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas pu battre Mihawk.**

 **-Et pourtant c'est arrivé alors pas besoin de me le rappeler.**

Je soupire et fais quelques pas pour le rejoindre. Il me tend une bouteille d'eau que je bois avec joie.

 **-Tu continues de t'entrainer avec lui ?**

Je secoue la tête et Niji semble étonné.

 **-Pour l'instant, je m'entraine seul et je compte bien le forcer à accepter un nouveau combat contre moi.**

 **-Je te reconnais bien là !** rigole-t-il. **Mais si je comprends bien, tu n'as plus rien qui te retient ici.**

Je vois bien où il veut en venir et décide de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

 **-** **Possible** **. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de moi mais je pense bouger un peu. Je voudrais rencontrer plus de personnes comme Mihawk, comme toi. Mon but est de progresser et je sais que je suis arrivé au bout de ce que je peux faire seul.**

 **-Quelle maturité, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à cette conclusion** **de toi-même...**

Il observe l'endroit avant de se déplacer et je le regarde ramasser ses affaires. Je me demande s'il compte déjà partir.

 **-J'ai des choses à faire, tu peux utiliser le dojo autant que tu veux. Je viendrai te récupérer plus tard. Peut-être.**

Il se fait énigmatique mais pour moi, il est certain qu'il va voir sa famille. Quelle fierté pourrie, jusqu'au bout il refusera d'avouer qu'elle lui manque ! Mais l'avantage dans cette histoire, c'est que j'ai gagné un terrain d'entrainement superbe. Depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas venu dans ce genre d'endroit ?

J'ai toujours le même objectif, je prends simplement un chemin différent pour y arriver. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'ai l'impression d'enfin avancer.

Je battrai Mihawk.

* * *

« Pour vous gérer, utilisez votre tête, pour gérer les autres, utilisez votre cœur. »

Eleanor Roosevelt

Shanks

* * *

Dimanche 01 Juillet 2018

Je sors de la salle de bain et une fois dans la chambre de Mihawk, je laisse simplement tomber la serviette de bain par terre. Complètement nu, mon regard se perd un instant sur le lit vide. Le côté de Mihawk est toujours impeccable alors que du mien, on a l'impression que je me suis battu avec un squale. Ce qui est totalement ridicule. Comment je fais pour ne pas déborder vers Mihawk quand je dors ? Je pose ma main sur ma taille, plongé dans une intense réflexion, quand je ressens une légère douleur. J'observe alors le bleu sur ma peau. J'ai ma réponse on dirait... Mon copain est vraiment sans cœur, il me frappe pendant mon sommeil !

Je soupire et continue de me préparer : je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je récupère dans un des tiroirs du dressing des vêtements que j'avais laissés auparavant et m'habille rapidement. J'éprouve de moins en moins de difficulté pour les tâches de la vie quotidienne.

Parfois, je pense qu'il serait également possible de ne plus éprouver aucune difficulté. Si je m'en donnais les moyens, je pourrais retrouver une vie normale… Depuis que j'ai eu cette discussion avec Eden, mais surtout depuis que Mihawk m'a envoyé ce qu'il pensait avec hargne au visage, je me demande si je ne m'obstine pas pour rien.

Alors oui, je réfléchis à l'avenir, à ce que je peux faire pour améliorer ma condition. Mais en même temps, je ne me sens pas diminué ou affaibli, même si je sais que c'est le cas. Alors il va certainement me falloir du temps. Tant que j'irais bien, que mon manque de mobilité ne me gênera pas trop, je resterais comme ça. Il sera toujours temps de changer plus tard.

Je finis de m'habiller et sors de la chambre. Mihawk, qui prend son petit-déjeuner au salon, m'observe, surpris que je sois déjà levé. A croire qu'il n'a pas entendu l'eau de la douche.

 **-Bonjour,** dis-je en me retenant à grand peine de bailler.

 **-Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ?** me demande-t-il sans même prendre la peine de me saluer.

 **-J'ai des choses à faire,** je réponds.

 **-Tu ne travailles pas le dimanche,** objecte-t-il.

 **-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça concernait le boulot.**

J'ignore son regard sur moi et me fais du café. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin pour affronter cette journée. Comme j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir, je m'assois à table avec lui et lui demande de me faire une tartine. Je n'obtiens aucune réponse et lève les yeux au ciel puis finis par me saisir d'une biscotte. Je voulais du chocolat et du beurre mais tant pis. Je suis sûr que si j'avais été au loft, Cavendish ou Sabo se serait gentiment exécuté...

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** je lui demande en sentant son regard sur moi.

 **-Où vas-tu ?** m'interroge t-il.

 **-Je… Ecoute, je ne pense pas que je puisse te parler de ça. Il s'agit de mes nouvelles fonctions,** dis-je après une hésitation.

Bien entendu, ça ne plait pas à Mihawk mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Et puis, je suis assez gentil pour lui parler. Toutes les confidences que je lui ai faites jusqu'ici, rien ne m'y obligeait. Il aurait même été préférable que je me taise sur la plupart des sujets. Le fait que nous soyons en couple n'est pas une excuse. Pour sa sécurité, il serait plus sûr qu'il ne sache rien. Mais il s'agit de Mihawk. C'est un Grand Corsaire et je ne connais pas quelqu'un d'assez fou pour s'attaquer à lui.

Si on exclut Zoro et moi-même.

 **-Je pensais que vous aviez décidé de ne pas continuer dans cette voie ? Qu'à présent, tu allais simplement te charger des entreprises que dirigeait Roger ? Ça en plus de ton boulot d'avocat. Et là, tu me parles encore d'activités d'Empereur ?**

Il n'est pas énervé, ou plutôt pas encore. Mais il ne comprend pas à quoi tout ça rime. Et je pense aussi qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Après, de là à ce qu'il le dise clairement, on n'est pas rendu...

 **-Si, c'est bien ce qui est prévu.**

 **-Alors-**

Je le coupe, ne voulant pas m'attarder.

 **-Mais que je le veuille ou non, je ne peux pas simplement tourner la page comme ça. La chute de Roger a déclenché un grand bouleversement. Même toi, tu dois en être conscient. Teach a pris sa place et s'est allié à des personnes bien peu fréquentables, de quoi inquiéter beaucoup de monde. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire mais tu peux être sûr que ça nous touchera d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a déjà commencé avec la mort de Roger.**

Mihawk soupire mais ne dit rien de plus. Il sait très bien que j'ai raison.

 **-Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué avec ce qui s'est passé concernant l'Armée Révolutionnaire,** laisse-t-il échapper.

J'acquiesce en silence. Il y a quelques jours, le quartier général de la Marine a été attaqué. Il s'agit de la puissance militaire la plus forte du gouvernement, si on se place du côté légal tout du moins. Ça a fait grand bruit, impossible d'étouffer une telle affaire. Le gouvernement a simplement pu retarder l'annonce de la nouvelle et gardé le plus important secret mais l'information est quand même parue. Les journaux ne parlent que d'une attaque sans importance d'un groupe d'activistes. Quelques pertes mineures sont à déplorer mais la base a réussi à mettre en fuite les attaquants.

Aucune mention de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, encore moins de Nico Robin et des traitements qu'ils lui ont fait subir. Cette femme est la seule survivante du massacre d'Ohara et est capable de lire l'écriture antique. C'est une capacité que recherche le gouvernement. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore, mais il est clair à présent que sa vie est en perpétuel danger. L'AR la cache pour la protéger. Ils font profils bas et c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure chose à faire. Ce qu'ils ont fait relève de l'exploit.

Pénétrer le quartier général, ils ont fait fort quand même ! Heureusement que Sabo ne s'est pas retrouvé là-dedans.

 **-Tu n'as pas eu de problème après coup ?**

Normalement, le statut de Grand Corsaire de Mihawk l'obligeait à répondre à la sollicitation du gouvernement au moment de l'attaque mais il a refusé. Il a utilisé l'excuse de l'éloignement. C'est sûr que le temps qu'il arrive, le combat aurait été fini depuis longtemps. Mais le gouvernement est tellement sur les dents qu'ils peuvent ne pas se contenter de ce genre d'excuse et vouloir sévir. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **-Non. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit. Au pire, ils me reprendront mon statut de Grand Corsaire, je m'en fiche.**

Je souris, reconnaissant bien là le mordant de mon compagnon. Je termine mon café et me lève. Mihawk m'observe sans rien dire.

 **-Je vais essayer de rentrer assez vite. Je t'appelle si ce n'est pas possible.**

 **-Très bien,** fait-il, résigné.

Ça m'attriste de le voir ainsi mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est la vie que j'ai choisie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je quitte l'appartement de Mihawk.

 **xXx**

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Roger devait faire tout ça...**

J'enlève ma veste et déboutonne les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise. Je déteste porter ce genre de tenue mais pour une entrevue de ce type, il m'était interdit d'avoir l'air d'un pouilleux.

Rayleigh s'amuse quelques fois à me dire que ce serait bien qu'éventuellement, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un avocat. Déjà que je suis jeune, mon air négligé n'aide pas les gens à me faire confiance. Alors que je suis pourtant très bon !

Enfin cela dit, les personnes que j'ai rencontrées plus tôt n'avaient rien de plaignants ayant besoin d'aide.

 **-Roger faisait des tas de choses que tout le monde ignorait.**

Dans la voix de mon supérieur, il y a une note de nostalgie et de tristesse. Rayleigh ne parle pas de sa peine mais c'est évident qu'il en a. C'est impossible autrement. Le boss était son plus vieil ami.

 **-Même si tu n'as plus affaire avec eux plus tard, c'est important que tu sois présenté correctement. C'étaient les partenaires de l'ancien Empereur après tout,** reprend-il.

 **-Je comprends.**

 **-Tu es toujours décidé à ne pas continuer dans cette voie-là ?**

La question de Rayleigh me surprend. Je le regarde, les sourcils froncés, dans une attitude interrogatrice.

 **-Je sais que c'était le souhait de Roger. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie-là, pas pour nous en tout cas. Et il ne t'a certainement pas choisi pour t'infliger toute cette pression** **ni** **les difficultés qu'engendre le statut d'Empereur. Ce n'est pas ce que je désire non plus,** soupire-t-il en se levant.

Il fait quelque pas dans son bureau de _Gol D. corp_ et s'arrête à une fenêtre.

 **-Mais dans mon cas, les raisons sont différentes. Ce que nous avons construit, nous le devons à Roger et c'est naturel qu'elle s'arrête à sa mort. Tu peux décider de construire quelque chose à ton tour mais tu devras repartir de zéro.**

 **-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire,** lui dis-je. **Mais l** **a** **situation telle quelle est me va. J'ai eu une discussion avec Mihawk ce matin et crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour moi pour l'instant que je me contente d'être un simple avocat. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était facile, ça m'occupe déjà amplement assez. Et puis, c'est ce que j'aime faire.**

 **-C'est Roger qui t'a soufflé cette vocation, non ?** me demande-t-il.

J'acquiesce.

 **-J'essaie de ne pas trop me stresser avec ça… Mais en ce moment, j'ai constamment peur pour mes proches. Mihawk est fort mais quand même, je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive** **quelque chose** **. Surtout qu'en ce moment, c'est tellement le bordel ! L'ordre établi n'existe plus, des gens pourraient essayer de nous renverser maintenant que Roger n'est plus là. Les chacals ne dorment jamais après tout.**

 **-Je ne te donne pas tort.**

 **-Mais plus encore, je m'inquiète pour Cavendish et Sabo. Je ne permettrai pas que** **quelqu'un leur fasse** **du mal. Ace et Luffy sont aussi sous ma protection,** dis-je pour finir. **Je n'ai pas pu sauver Roger mais je** **refuse** **qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit.**

 **-Tu crois que le risque qu'il leur arrive quelque chose est réel ?** me demande Rayleigh, inquiet.

Je hausse les épaules, incertain.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Mais il va y avoir des conséquences de tout ce bordel. Quelqu'un va payer les pots cassés et je ne veux pas que ce soit l'un d'eux.**

Mon supérieur essaie de me rassurer. C'est vrai que j'imagine peut-être le pire pour rien.

La discussion se termine là et Rayleigh me ramène au loft. Demain, une autre grande journée éprouvante nous attend. Nous allons rencontrer l'Empereur Edward Newgate.

Lundi 02 Juillet 2018

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je discuterais avec un homme de la trempe d'Edward Newgate, je n'y aurais pas cru. Cet homme est différent de Roger. Il n'a pas l'air aussi accessible que mon ancien boss. De toute façon, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Roger. Mais à présent qu'il n'est plus, c'est cet homme, Edward Newgate, qui a pris le leadership du nouveau monde. Il est considéré comme l'homme le plus fort du monde. Ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

Mais toutes ces choses ne me concernent pas.

Nous sommes dans un logement appartenant au réseau de l'ancien rival de Roger, ce qu'ils en font le reste du temps, je l'ignore. Nous ne sommes plus à Dawn, évidemment, et le trajet du retour risque d'être épuisant. Une petite ville d'East Blue à deux heures à peine de Dawn, voilà tout ce que le chauffeur nous a dit. C'est étonnant qu'avec le peu d'informations qu'on ait eues, Rayleigh et moi avons accepté de monter dans cette voiture.

Il semble que lui et moi ayons simplement compris que cette rencontre était de la plus haute importance. C'est vrai que j'ai hâte d'entendre ce qu'Edward Newgate a à dire. Il ne s'est pas manifesté une seule fois lors de tout ce merdier. Pourtant, Teach était un de ses hommes.

Il a pendant quelque temps demandé à ce qu'on le laisse s'occuper du cas du traitre et on a bien vu ce que ça a donné. Je ne suis pas forcément très emballé par cette discussion mais je la sais nécessaire. Surtout lorsqu'on voit ce qu'a réussi à faire Teach justement.

Marco aussi est présent aujourd'hui. Rien d'étonnant pour le numéro 2. Je le salue poliment – avec un petit sourire en coin – heureux de le revoir après si longtemps. J'accorde un hochement de tête respectueux à Newgate et reste en retrait par rapport à Rayleigh. Même si Roger souhaitait faire de moi le nouveau patron, pour l'instant, cette tache incombe à mon supérieur. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et compte bien observer tout ce que je peux de lui, m'enrichir de son enseignement.

 **-Merci d'avoir accepté cette rencontre,** commence Marco.

 **-La cause est suffisamment importante pour ne pas faire de manière. Et puis, c'est également en l'honneur de l'amitié que Roger avait pour toi,** lance Rayleigh.

Newgate hoche la tête et nous invite à nous asseoir. Nous prenons place sur deux fauteuils très confortables. Nous faisons face à l'ancien rival du boss alors que Marco se tient debout, adossé à la porte du salon.

 **-Encore toutes mes condoléances. Je sais la responsabilité que j'ai là-dedans,** déclare-t-il.

 **-Nous n'avons jamais pensé ça,** le détrompe Rayleigh.

Le chef de Marco me sourit et je comprends que ce commentaire m'était surtout adressé. Je ne dis rien et baisse la tête. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Mais peu importe ce que je ressens, je sais que le seul responsable reste Teach. Faire de gros raccourci en employant des « si » ne servirait à rien. Roger était condamné, néanmoins il est parti trop tôt.

 **-Tu disais avoir des informations concernant Teach.**

Rayleigh a l'air soucieux.

 **-Il ne s'agit pas de Teach mais d'un de ses partenaires.**

 **-Doflamingo ?** j'interroge.

 **-Oui, mais surtout Outlook.**

Je tique à ce nom et maudis cet homme de se mettre dans de tels problèmes.

Marco s'avance et après un soupir, nous explique leur découverte.

 **-Nous avons compris le lien qui unit ces trois hommes,** commence-t-il. **Teach et Doflamingo sont les têtes pensantes et Outlook, dupé par sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, les suit aveuglément. Teach cherche le pouvoir, c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, qu'il a fait tuer Roger. Devenir Empereur était son but mais il n'est pas dit qu'il s'arrêtera là. La suite semble logique : éradiquer les trois autres Empereurs. Il s'est allié à Doflamingo pour que celui-ci lui fournisse des hommes et la logistique nécessaire.**

 **-Doflamingo a toujours plus que flirté avec l'illégalité. Il a un statut spécial qui le protège mais il sait que s'il s'engage dans ce genre d'entreprise, il perdra tout ce qui lui reste. Son statut d'ancien Tenruybito représente tout pour lui,** je contre.

 **-C'est exact. Et plus qu'on ne le croit** **,** hésite Marco.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où veut en venir le blond.

 **-Ne me dites pas qu'il souhaite retrouver tous ses pouvoirs, son statut réel de Tenruybito ?** souffle Rayleigh, osant à peine y croire.

 **-Nous avons réussi à mener une enquête ces derniers mois qui indique des mouvements inquiétants autour de la Terre Sainte – Marie Joa,** nous indique Newgate.

 **-A ce sujet, nous ne pouvons pas encore nous prononcer mais nous savons tous comment Doflamingo a perdu son statut, ce que les gens lui ont fait vivre. Il tient avec cette alliance improbable un moyen de laver son honneur, de se venger,** laisse entendre Marco.

Un silence suit la révélation. Et dire que je trouvais que c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que nous ne vivrons plus jamais dans un monde tranquille.

La seule bonne nouvelle là-dedans, c'est que si Doflamingo ou ses acolytes décident réellement de s'en prendre à la Terre Sainte, le gouvernement s'en mêlera.

 **-Et Outlook ? Pourquoi cet imbécile s'associe à deux énergumènes pareils ?!**

J'arrive à peine à contenir mon énervement et je reçois un long regard de mon supérieur qui me demande silencieusement de rester calme.

 **-Pour les mêmes raisons que ses acolytes. Ils pensent que s'associer à eux lui permettra d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé de ceux qui fréquentent l'élite. Les Tenruybito. Nous pensons qu'il y a beaucoup de manipulation de la part de Doflamingo auprès d'Outlook. Celui-ci doit tellement y croire qu'il ne voit pas qu'il va juste droit dans le mur. Doflamingo se sert de lui pour garder sa couverture. Une entreprise pareille, ça demande beaucoup d'argent.**

 **-Et il ne peut pas se permettre de faire autant de dépenses sans que ça commence à devenir suspect. Il se sert de l'entreprise du père de Sabo pour se dédouaner en cas de pépin,** je comprends alors.

J'étouffe un rire amer. Cet homme est encore pire que ce que je pensais. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas qui de Teach ou de lui me débecte le plus. Ils sont assez fous pour vouloir plonger le monde dans le chaos. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Les trois hommes présents dans la pièce continuent la conversation sans que je ne sois malheureusement capable d'intervenir. Ça fait beaucoup trop d'information à assimiler d'un coup. C'est un travail titanesque qu'ont fait Marco et ses hommes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si absent ces derniers temps. Il restait dans l'ombre pour pouvoir enquêter sans problème. Une patience que je n'ai pas vraiment.

J'aimerais dire que maintenant que le plan des trois hommes a été découvert, c'est la fin, mais la vérité, c'est surtout que le plus dur ne fait que commencer. Ce sera une longue bataille qui va peut-être durer des années. Tant que le monde n'aura pas de nouveau trouvé un équilibre, il y aura toujours des tensions et des personnes assoiffées de pouvoir, prêtes à commettre les pires exactions au monde pour leur propre compte.

Rayleigh et Edward Newgate conviennent de coopérer contre Teach : il est important de ne pas se cacher d'information importante. Même si pour l'instant, nous nous devons de rester calme et d'attendre les prochaines actions du traitre, il faut tout de même se tenir prêt.

 **-Shanks, j'aimerais te parler si tu as un instant.**

Je me stoppe, encore dans l'appartement, et fais un signe à mon supérieur pour lui dire que je le rejoins en bas. L'ancien rival de Roger est parti il y a une demi-heure. Il est primordial pour notre sécurité à tous qu'on ne nous voit pas trop ensemble.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Je suis assez soucieux. Je ne sais pas si Marco a gardé le silence jusque là car ce qu'il a à me dire ne concerne que nous ou s'il préférait que son chef et le mien n'entendent rien de cette discussion. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

 **-J'ai eu des nouvelles de l'AR. Je ne sais pas si je suis admiratif de leur prouesse ou si je dois continuer à les trouver horriblement suicidaires. Une chance que Sabo soit resté en dehors de tout ça,** soupire-t-il.

 **-Pas sûr qu'après la fusillade dont il s'est miraculeusement sorti indemne, il ait de nouveau l'envie inconsidérée de jouer les héros.**

Bien entendu, je tais le rôle d'Ace dans tout ça.

 **-Des nouvelles d'eux ? De ce que j'ai entendu, ils se cacheraient** **quelque part** **,** je demande.

Si je veux des informations, Marco est le plus à même de m'en fournir.

 **-Ils se font discrets, c'est vrai. Ils ménagent également leur effet de surprise, ils préparent déjà quelques plans d'action pour après l'été.**

 **-C'est une bonne chose.**

 **-Oui. En plus, je doute que le gouvernement soit vraiment préoccupé par ce qui se passe dans l'AR en ce moment.**

 **\- Ah bon?**

 **\- Oui...** **Ils vont arrêter Outlook,** m'apprend-il en soupirant à nouveau.

 **-Quoi ?!**

La nouvelle est si irréaliste que j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais c'est Marco et je le vois mal plaisanter avec ce genre de sujet.

 **-Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça ?** je reprends, le souffle court.

 **-C'est l'Armée Révolutionnaire qui me l'a dit. Ils ont réuni grâce à Sabo assez d'éléments contre lui et ont transmis les informations au gouvernement. Servir une affaire comme ça sur un plateau à la police, ça leur sert de diversion** **et** **leur donne également du répit. Mais de ce qu'ils m'ont dit,** **c'est que** **le CP9 avait une agent infiltrée au sein de l'entreprise. Comme quoi ils soupçonnaient déjà quelque chose finalement…**

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux et soupire. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre trop de truc d'un coup.

 **-C'est prévu pour quand ?**

 **-La semaine prochaine. Dans quelques jours à peine, je n'ai pas vraiment de date précise.**

Je ne suis pas enchanté par la nouvelle mais je sais que c'est inévitable. Mais si je suis embêté, c'est bien pour une raison, la même qui pousse le blond à me raconter ça.

 **-Ils ne perdent pas de temps,** je commente **. J'espère qu'ils se montreront tout aussi efficaces quand il s'agira de destituer Doflamingo ou encore d'arrêter Teach...**

J'ai beau le dire, je n'y crois pas tellement.

 **-Il est fort probable que cette arrestation serve plus à redorer le blason de la police et à contenter quelques politiques bien placés,** soupire Marco, déjà las. **Sabo va être anéanti...**

 **-Pourquoi ? Cet homme n'a plus rien à voir avec lui. Et puis, son arrestation, c'est un peu grâce à lui,** je contre.

 **-Ce n'est pas faux mais il reste néanmoins important pour lui. Tu devrais lui en parler. Il n'a pas à l'apprendre dans les journaux.**

Je grogne d'agacement. C'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire mais je le ferai quand même. Sabo me fait confiance. Il s'est souvent confié à moi au sujet de ses activités de rebelle, une relation particulière s'est installé entre nous. Je me dois d'être aussi transparent que lui sur ce sujet.

Encore un peu chamboulé, je salue Marco et quitte l'appartement. Rayleigh m'attend dans la voiture et je monte sans un mot. Il ne me pose pas de question et le trajet se passe en silence.

* * *

« Tout ce que l'esprit de l'homme peut concevoir et croire, il peut le réaliser. »

Napoleon Hill

X-Drake

* * *

Mercredi 04 Juillet 2018

Flevance. J'ai habité plus de 12 ans à North Blue et je n'ai jamais mit les pieds une seule fois dans cette ville magnifique. Il faut dire que mon satané géniteur ne m'emmenait jamais en vacances. J'ai toutefois quitté quelques fois ma ville natale, profitant des sorties scolaires, mais j'ai l'impression que la ville est tellement belle que c'est comme si je n'avais rien vu avant de découvrir cet endroit irréel.

Flevance est plus connue sous le nom de Ville Blanche et quand j'observe le paysage, je ne peux que comprendre pourquoi. On a du mal à croire qu'une ville comme ça existe vraiment. Et dire que Rys voulait aller à South Blue! Eden a bien fait d'insister.

Le climat est agréable : il ne fait pas chaud, loin de là. North Blue n'a jamais connu de température au-delà de 10°C et les saisons ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes dans cette partie du monde. Il y a de la neige partout et les maisons semblent teintées d'une seule et même couleur, une nuance de blanc fascinante.

Je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup de nobles, de personnes ayant clairement les moyens. J'ai pu le remarquer à notre arrivée il y a quelques jours, déjà dans les rues et surtout dans l'hôtel où je réside avec mes parents. Et chose qui me change, c'est qu'ici, les gens ne jugent pas les autres. Ils ne semblent pas apporter autant d'importance au patrimoine ou à la descendance des gens, contrairement à Goa.

J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a quelques années, cette ville a connu une horrible épidémie de maladie grave. Au début de l'industrialisation de la ville en effet, du plomb a été découvert et beaucoup de matériaux ont été construits avec. Flevance s'est alors développée en masse, créant beaucoup d'emplois et améliorant la qualité de vie de beaucoup de personnes. Mais à l'époque, les habitants ignoraient qu'ils courraient tous un risque pour leur santé. Bien entendu, le gouvernement et la royauté étaient au courant, ils ont juste choisi de se taire, de se barrer et d'empocher de loin les profits. Quelque chose qui ne change pas, peu importe où on se trouve.

La maladie a décimé énormément de gens et Flevance a eu du mal à se reconstruire. Il est difficile en voyant à quoi ressemble la ville aujourd'hui d'imaginer que quelque chose comme ça a pu arriver. Si Rys ne m'avait pas raconté cette histoire, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Eden, en tant que médecin, a été révolté : il sait mieux que moi les symptômes et les conséquences de l'utilisation du plomb.

Je ne sais pas si tout va mieux maintenant. C'était il y a de nombreuses années. Les gens ont l'air d'aller de l'avant et sont toujours agréables avec les touristes.

D'ailleurs, lors de mon deuxième jour ici, j'ai sympathisé avec un couple venu passer une semaine dans le même hôtel que nous.

 **-Je sors, je vais faire du snowboard avec Mule et Helwett.**

Mes parents me saluent et je quitte la salle où le petit déjeuner est servi, laissant Eden et Rys terminer tranquillement de déguster leurs cafés. Moi, je n'ai jamais trop aimé ça.

Je retrouve le couple dehors. Mule étudie la médecine et a les cheveux roses : besoin de changement à sa majorité apparemment. Elle a la vingtaine et malgré son apparence plutôt sérieuse, elle sourit beaucoup et peut même être drôle parfois. Helwett est un jeune cuisinier et le tatouage qu'il a sur le côté droit du front renforce son côté dur.

C'est eux qui m'ont approché et j'en ai été plutôt content. On ne peut pas dire qu'avec mon caractère, il soit facile pour moi de me faire des amis mais parfois, j'y arrive. Quelquefois, j'aimerais être comme Eden : il arrive à charmer les gens et tout le monde l'aime. Il est assez lumineux il faut dire.

Je passe toute la mâtinée avec le couple, me déchainant sur les pistes : c'est agréable de faire du sport. Surtout qu'à Dawn, je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de pratiquer des sports de glisse dans la neige. A 13h, je mange avec Mule et Helwett un plat bien calorique et qui nous tient chaud. Épuisé, je les quitte peu après. Je me sens fatigué. Comme quoi c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre un dessert alors que je n'avais plus faim...

Je fais une sieste et me réveille avec étonnement à 15h30. J'ai dormi un sacré bout de temps. Il me faut un moment pour émerger et pendant quelques secondes, j'hésite sur la manière dont occuper le reste de ma journée. Je me décide alors à voir si mes parents sont dans leur chambre. Je frappe et Rys m'ouvre : je dois être un peu chanceux.

 **-Alors ta matinée ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Super et fatigante,** dis-je en souriant. **Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Pas vraiment,** répond Eden.

 **-Il y a une soirée à thème à l'hôtel ce soir.**

 **-Spécial année 90,** ajoute Eden en souriant.

 **-Eden veut à tout prix y aller,** se moque Rys. **Alors on va juste garder notre énergie pour la longue soirée qui nous attend.**

 **-Je vois,** dis-je en rigolant.

 **-Tu te joindras à nous ?**

 **-Je verrais…**

J'élude habilement la question, me souvenant d'une fois où je m'étais tapé la honte à une soirée du même genre.

Je ne suis pas plus avancé sur comment m'occuper alors je me pose dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, celui du bureau, et observe l'émission que regarde Rys, Eden lisant un livre. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de terminer ce livre depuis un mois déjà. Peut-être qu'il y arrivera enfin pendant ces vacances.

J'observe tour à tour mes parents, heureux d'être là. Et dire que je ne voulais pas venir avec eux au début. Je voulais leur laisser de l'intimité, ne pas leur imposer ma présence plus que nécessaire. Mais en insistant pour que je vienne, ils me font encore plus comprendre et intégré - ce que ma tête a décidément du mal à saisir - qu'on est une famille.

Une famille.

Je pense à quelque chose depuis quelques jours, une idée que je n'ose pas encore exprimer. Pourtant, je sais que ça ferait plaisir à Rys et à Eden mais je ne sais pas comment leur dire, ou encore quand. Y a-t-il un bon moment pour annoncer ce genre de choses ?

 **-Il y a un problème, Drake ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me fixer,** sourit Eden.

 **-Je…**

Je me stoppe et, soudain nerveux, me mordille les lèvres. J'ai l'impression qu'une fois de plus, je vais fuir.

 **-Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?** s'inquiète Rys.

 **-Non, rien.**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

Évidemment, mon père n'est pas dupe.

 **-C'est juste un truc stupide. Enfin, non !** je me contredis aussitôt.

C'est moi qui suis stupide. C'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur et je sais que ça leur fera plaisir. Je me sens bête de tourner inutilement autour du pot. Je me ressaisis, prends une grande inspiration et décide d'être honnête.

 **-J'avais pensé à quelque chose en fait... Je… Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'on est une famille et je suis d'accord. Vous êtes tous les deux mes pères, autant Rys que toi, Eden. Et donc… Je voulais porter le même nom de famille que vous.** **Si vous êtes d'accord.**

J'ai beau l'avoir enfin dit, je me sens horriblement stressé et triture avec angoisse mes doigts, les faisant même craquer.

 **-C'est vrai ?**

Je relève la tête et suis touché en plein cœur par l'expression d'Eden. Il a l'air si heureux, presque ému...

 **-Oui... Je serai très fier d'avoir le même nom de famille que mes parents.**

Rys se lève et me prends brièvement dans ses bras.

 **-Tu fais comme tu veux, Drake. Tu es notre plus grande fierté et comme tu peux le voir, Eden est à moitié en train de mourir d'extase à cette idée...**

On rigole tous et je me sens tellement détendu.

Jeudi 05 Juillet 2018

 **-Les Nationales sont demain. Tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas être avec tes amis ?** me demande Eden alors qu'on mange au restaurant.

 **-C'est vrai que j'y pense mais je ne regrette pas. Et puis, l'émission sera en directe à la télé. J'observerai ça comme n'importe quel spectateur, votant en masse pour eux,** dis-je en rigolant. **Ils doivent apprendre à se détacher de moi, je ne fais plus partie du Glee Club.**

 **-C'est vrai mais ça doit quand même te rappeler des souvenirs,** me taquine Eden.

Rys observe l'échange silencieusement, souriant de temps en temps quand il n'est pas occupé à mâcher sa nourriture.

Mais Eden a raison. Forcément, ça me rappelle de bons mais aussi de mauvais souvenirs. Je n'oublie pas combien ça été dur pour moi. Les choix que j'ai faits suite à ce concours et combien j'ai été perdu. Ça n'a pas été facile, encore plus que ce que les gens pensent. Mais au-delà de mes désillusions, j'ai pris ma revanche sur cette défaite que j'ai subie. Je pense très fortement à mes amis et à combien ces deux dernières années auront été les plus belles que j'ai vécues pour l'instant. Et c'est marrant quand on pense à toutes les merdes que j'ai subies. Vraiment drôle…

Mais je suis tombé tellement bas, j'ai tellement souffert, que je suis plus fort maintenant. Je sais mieux que personne comment me relever. Et puis, comme je le disais, j'ai su saisir ma chance et prendre ma revanche.

 **-En parlant de ça, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta sélection,** intervient Rys. **Tu as quand même pensé à faire une soirée avec ta copine et tes amis pourtant.**

 **-Ne sois pas jaloux, Rys, même si on sait tous les deux que ça te va très bien...**

Eden sourit et comme d'habitude, mon père n'est pas à l'aise qu'Eden parle de ça devant moi. Il ne changera jamais, s'il savait qu'il est le seul que ça gêne !

 **-En vérité, je n'ai pas tellement parlé de ça avec eux** **non plus** **. Juste raconté brièvement. Je ne voulais pas leur enlever la surprise. Dellinger a déjà été sélectionné par le conservatoire de Dawn et Shirahoshi prévoit de devenir la nouvelle Madonna ou Céline Dion. Pas de spoilers inutiles !**

Rys sourit et secoue la tête.

 **-Eh bien, je veux avoir plus de détails qu'eux !**

Je soupire, bois mon verre de jus d'orange et commence à parler. Je n'y échapperai pas on dirait.

Alors je leur raconte que j'avais beau être confiant, au moment de franchir la porte, j'ai hésité. J'ai même reculé. Je ne voulais pas de deuxième déception. D'un seul coup, j'ai paniqué, perdant toute ma confiance, sans raison. Juste ce sentiment constant qu'il ne m'arriverait jamais rien de bien.

Triste ironie.

Mais c'était mon rêve et je n'étais pas le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices pour en arriver là. J'ai essayé de me rassurer en me disant que ce qui allait suivre ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qui m'était déjà arrivé. Le conservatoire de Dawn avait déjà eu en main mon dossier avant ma prestation et il m'avait fait sentir dès les premières minutes que ma situation familiale les mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement que je n'habitais plus au Gray Terminal, sinon ils ne m'auraient peut-être même pas accueilli...

J'avais soudain écarté ces pensées et m'étais présenté devant les quatre juges. Et parce que je n'avais pas senti d'animosité, ce stress, cette angoisse qui me donnait envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou était parti. J'avais pensé à un après heureux. Ca ne dépendait que de moi.

Alors j'avais chanté, j'y avais mis toute mon âme et j'avais aimé ça.

C'était bien. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé de la joie en chantant.

 **-Quand ils m'ont félicité, j'ai su que je n'avais pas rêvé le fait que ça s'était bien passé. Ils ont ensuite discuté avec moi et m'ont fait comprendre que c'était bon.**

 **-Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement de toute façon !** affirme Eden.

 **-Je n'oublie pas que ça n'a pas été facile. C'est ce qui me fait encore plus apprécier ce qui se passe en ce moment...**

On se sourit, reconnaissants de ce beau moment. Il est inutile de resasser continuellement le passé et les difficultés rencontrées. J'ai vaincu mes démons.

Demain, je regarderai les Nationales et je suis sûr de passer un bon moment également.

Une page se tourne.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour,

Titre : Once Upon A Time...

Auteur : Typone Lady

Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Eiichiro Oda. Je les emprunte le temps d'une histoire.

Rated: M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Song-fic.

Résumé :Dans la réalité, très peu on droit à leur " ils vécurent heureux". Et souvent la fin heureuse n'est pas toujours celle qu'on attend, la vie n'a rien d'un conte de fées. Suite du tome 1. Yaoi. Song-fic, death-fic. Terminé.

Bêta correctrice : pommedapi

Note : Merci à ma bêta pommedapi pour ses précieux conseils et aussi pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ;). Un grand merci aussi à ma p'tite sœur qui ma aider à écrire le résumé. ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Once Upon a Time n'est pas une fiction à l'eau de rose.

C'est juste une histoire.

Leur histoire.

Parce que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées...

.

Chapitre 38

.

"Ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini, souris parce que c'est arrivé."

Dr Seuss

 **xXx**

Ace

* * *

Vendredi 06 Juillet 2018

Aujourd'hui, une page va enfin se tourner. Ce sont les Nationales et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi excité et enthousiaste de ma vie. Mais la journée est encore longue jusqu'à ce soir et en attendant 19h, il va bien falloir que je m'occupe. Il n'est que 08h et je ne rejoins le Glee Club qu'à 14h pour les dernières répétitions et la découverte de la scène.

Cette année, la finale de ce grand concours des chorales se passe ici, à Dawn. Et je dois dire que cette nouvelle m'enchante assez. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre une nouvelle fois à Dressrosa : peu importe que les gens qualifient cette ville comme l'endroit où on est le plus heureux au monde, c'est là-bas que règne Doflamingo et celui-là, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Dressrosa est une ville magnifique, c'est certain, mais il me rappelle trop que c'est le repaire de cet homme. Il est insupportable de constater à chaque fois l'ignorance des gens. Ils se trompent tous à son sujet. C'est juste un homme horrible.

Malheureusement, comme il est le mécène du Glee Club de sa ville, il sera là. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser : j'ai envie de passer une bonne journée après tout. L'année dernière, on a perdu contre lui – contre le Glee Club de Dressrosa et contre Dellinger surtout – et je me rappelle de sa tête. Bon Dieu, il était si heureux de nous avoir battus que je me souviens avoir souhaité qu'il meure dans un accident quelconque simplement pour être débarrassé de lui ! Je ne l'ai pas pensé longtemps mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Notre deuxième place à ce prestigieux concours, surtout pour une première participation, était une prouesse fantastique. Pourtant, aucun membre du club ne s'en est réjoui. Et il est certain que jusqu'à ce que je monte sur scène ce soir, je vais y penser. Mon ventre gargouille et j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que je fais.

Alors que je suis seul dans la cuisine en train de prendre un petit déjeuner pas très équilibré - des tranches de brioche et du cappuccino - Luffy me rejoint.

 **-Salut. Tu te lèves tôt,** je lui fais remarquer.

 **-J'avais peur que tu regardes les résultats sans moi !** m'explique t-il.

Son ventre grogne et je me demande si ce n'est tout simplement pas la faim qui l'a tiré du lit. Je le rassure en lui disant que je ne suis pas levé depuis longtemps et qu'à part me préparer mon cappuccino, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Hier, je lui ai promis que je l'attendrais pour regarder les résultats du bac.

Luffysemble soulagé par la nouvelle et, tranquillisé, entame également son petit-déjeuner. Il prend des céréales et fait bien trop de bruit. Je déteste les bruits de mastication mais bon… Manger silencieusement n'a jamais été le fort de mon petit frère.

Les résultats du bac. Sabo aussi m'a appelé hier soir, me faisant promettre de lui transmettre au plus vite mes résultats. A croire qu'à part moi, tout le monde est impatient à ce sujet. Mais il n'est pas bien difficile de deviner pourquoi je traine des pieds. Franchement, je n'ai pas la plus petite idée par rapport à ma réussite ou mon échec à cet examen si symbolique. Sabo veut être positif et croise les doigts pour moi. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit mais rien que cette expression me fait réaliser à quel point rien n'est certain pour ma part. Je suis pratiquement sûr de ne pas m'en être si bien tiré que ça après coup. Mais je sais aussi que c'est souvent ce qu'on se dit après les examens et qu'on est parfois agréablement surpris. Espérons que ce soit mon cas...

Mais pour être honnête, je serais surtout heureux d'avoir le bac pour rendre ma mère fière de moi. Pour ma part, s'il s'avère que je ne l'ai pas, je m'en remettrais. Je suis déjà plus ou moins en train de faire une croix dessus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Luffy me traine dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de faire durer mon repas le plus longtemps possible mais il y a bien un moment où il faut que je décolle mes fesses de là et c'est maintenant.

Ce matin, nous sommes seuls à la maison. Hancock n'est pas rentrée hier soir et je ne sais pas où elle est. Mon père n'est plus là mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se parle davantage. Par contre, elle est toujours aussi prévoyante et attentionnée envers Luffy. D'ailleurs, de ce que j'ai compris, elle a lancé avec l'avocat de Roger - celui qui s'est occupé de son testament - la procédure pour avoir la tutelle de Luffy. Le chapeau de paille est content alors je le suis aussi pour lui. Hancock et moi, on ne s'appréciera certainement jamais – ce qui m'encourage à ne pas rester ici plus tard – mais je suis obligé de lui reconnaitre qu'elle s'occupe très bien de Luffy. Il faut juste espérer qu'elle ne le maternera pas trop !

Je tape mon code sur mon ordinateur et Luffy, assis à côté de moi, fixe de bien trop près l'écran. Je luis dis de s'écarter en grognant. Son attitude commence limite à devenir inquiétante.

 **-Tu auras quelque chose si tu as ton bac ou pas ?** me demande t-il.

Et je comprends enfin d'où lui vient cet intérêt soudain.

 **-Je ne sais pas. Mais si je te dis non, tu seras déçu ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! C'est normal d'avoir des cadeaux qu'on a fait quelque chose de bien et de difficile !**

Je souris, amusé par sa logique, et vais sur le site pour avoir les résultats. Les minutes qui suivent sont longues – en partie parce que je traine, encore et toujours. Enfin, les mots s'affichent et j'ai comme un blocage. Je suis admis.

Je reste pourtant figé pendant si longtemps que Luffy commence à s'impatienter.

 **-Alors ?!**

Je ne réponds pas et il prend d'autorité mon ordinateur pour vérifier par lui-même.

 **-Admis… Ca veut dire que t'as réussi !**

Il me saute dans les bras et je ne dois qu'à mes réflexes d'éviter à mon ordinateur portable une chute malvenue.

 **-Fais attention, Luffy !**

 **-Pardon !**

Il n'a pas du tout l'air désolé. J'essaie alors de partager son enthousiasme mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment. Je souris pour la forme. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir réussi mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

Par curiosité, mais aussi pour aller au bout des choses, j'affiche alors les résultats de manière détaillée. J'observe mes notes et serre les dents. Je referme ensuite brusquement la fenêtre quand Luffy se penche dessus.

Pitoyable, comme je pouvais m'y attendre.

A part mes options musique et dessin où j'ai un 17 et un 14, je m'en sors également en philo, en histoire et en espagnol. Pour le reste, je stagne à 8 ou 9. J'ai même un 4 en anglais et j'imagine la prof me l'infliger avec beaucoup de joie. Comment j'ai pu faire pour merder autant ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à être satisfait du résultat final pourtant positif. Sans doute parce que j'aurais pu faire mieux. A me demander comment j'ai pu l'avoir avec des résultats comme ça... Je compte rapidement et m'aperçois que ma moyenne générale n'est même pas de 10, même si elle s'en rapproche. J'ai soudain entendu que parfois les examinateurs pouvait décidé de donner le diplôme à une personne n'ayant pas la moyenne, mais ayant un bon dossier et ayant fait des efforts exceptionnels. Même si ça reste rare.

Je repense alors à la blague que j'avais faite à Sabo. Je lui avais justement dit que si malgré mes mauvais résultats j'obtenais mon diplôme, ce serait certainement parce que la mort d'une camarade de classe et celle de mon père seraient prises en compte… Je me demande si ça a vraiment été le cas ici.

Mon portable sonne et je le déverrouille pour voir que c'est un appel entrant de Sabo.

 **\- Demande-lui combien il a eu!**

Luffy est si excité que je lui passe mon portable.

 **\- Demande-lui, toi, il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.**

Luffy ne cherche même pas à me poser de questions et accepte l'appel. Je l'entends blablater avant de m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain. Au vu de son enthousiasme, j'imagine que les notes de Sabo atteignent des sommets.

 **xXx**

 **-Tu ne voulais pas me parler ce matin ou quoi ?** se vexe Sabo.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et entre en grimaçant dans le loft. C'est vrai que j'ai refilé l'appel à Luffy mais maintenant, je suis là. Je voulais lui parler avant d'aller me préparer pour les Nationales et rejoindre les autres. J'ai pris une décision importante mais ça ne concerne pas ma réussite relative au bac.

 **-J'avais besoin de temps pour digérer** **mes notes** **et puis de toute façon, Luffy a dû se faire un plaisir de tout te raconter.**

 **-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.**

Il referme la porte et m'invite à le suivre dans le salon.

 **-Tu n'es pas content d'avoir été admis ?** me demande-t-il.

 **-Si, ce n'est pas ça...**

Je soupire.

\- **En réalité, je suis venu pour parler** **d'autre chose. Pour le bac, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec ma mère ce matin.**

Sabo sourit et je soupire encore.

 **-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

 **-Exactement ce que tu** **comptais** **me dire !** je grimace. **Et je sais, l'important est que je l'ai obtenu même si** **je crois que j'aurais préféré le rater... Pour des raisons stupides,** j'ajoute devant le regard intrigué de Sabo. **M'apitoyer sur mon sort ou quelque chose comme ça. Me dire que c'est normal, me rabaisser,** je soupire ensuite à nouveau.

 **-Ace…**

Je tente de me reprendre, mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais commencer.

 **-Désolé, parfois je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne compagnie... J'ai ces moments de dépression..**.

 **-C'est normal, Ace, tu viens de perdre ton père-**

 **-** **Je ne te parle pas de ça,** **Sabo,** **ça n'a rien à voir** **!**

Il sursaute face à mon éclat de voix et je serre les poings de rage, de dégout, de tout un tas de sentiment néfastes. J'ai l'impression de revenir plus d'un an en arrière, le jour où j'ai pris cette arme dans le tiroir du bureau de Roger. Je me souviens exactement pourquoi je l'ai fait et ce que j'ai ressenti au moment d'appuyer sur la détente. Pour en parler à Sabo, je suis obligé d'affronter la vérité et je me sens terriblement mal.

J'en ai même parlé avec César il y a deux jours. C'était d'ailleurs notre dernière séance. Cet été, je ne serai plus à Dawn. Continuer mes séances chez ce psy un peu décalé deviendrait trop compliqué. Et puis, j'estime avoir enfin les armes pour pouvoir m'en sortir seul à présent.

Bientôt, ma liste ne sera qu'un vieux souvenir qui couvrira tout de même un regret, mais pas deux.

Lors de cette dernière séance, César m'a dit que je faisais une dépression et à cette annonce, j'ai eu l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sur mes pieds. Il m'a expliqué que cette dépression était la raison de ma tentative de suicide. La raison de mes tocs, de mes pensées suicidaires, de mes idées noires… Mais elle peut passer. Il faut que je suive le traitement qu'il m'a prescrit et surtout, que je n'en fasse pas trop. Que j'extériorise. Il m'a aussi mis en garde en me disant que même si j'avais fait énormément de progrès avec la réalisation de cette liste, il se peut que je fasse des rechutes, que j'affronte des jours où ça ira tellement mal que j'aurais l'impression que je ne m'en sortirais jamais. Il faudra garder espoir, croire que je peux guérir. Croire que tout sera facile en ayant terminé ma liste serait complètement stupide.

Elle était faite pour me donner de l'espoir plutôt que pour me guérir réellement de mes tocs.

Et ça fonctionne. Car si aujourd'hui je suis là, devant Sabo, c'est parce que j'ai enfin décidé de lui raconter cette histoire dont je ne suis pas très fier.

Une page se tourne et je veux commencer une nouvelle vie. Une vie où je vivrais enfin avec mes tocs, parce que c'est ce que je suis, et il est très peu probable qu'ils disparaissent totalement un jour. Grace à César, j'ai réussi à comprendre d'où ça venait, à me comprendre. Je n'oublierai jamais le viol de Makino et la séparation de mes parents restera une blessure indélébile dont je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir guérir. Mais à présent, j'arrive au moins à l'accepter et donc à avancer. Je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute.

Si j'ai réussi à dire à Sabo que je souffre de trouble obsessionnel compulsif, je dois être capable d'être totalement honnête. J'ai été virulent concernant ses coupures, je me rappelle lui avoir demandé d'être fort et de se reposer sur me dois de faire de même. D'être totalement sincère avec lui. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi, enfin. Pourquoi je me suis conduis comme ça avec lui…

 **-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.**

Sabo me renvoie un regard anxieux et sans le vouloir, il me transmet sa peur. Je détourne le regard et serre avec force mes poings, faisant blanchir mes jointures.

C'est vraiment dur parce que j'en éprouve beaucoup de honte. Mais la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ne me permet pas de garder ce genre de chose pour moi. Je suis conscient que la prochaine fois, il n'y aura peut-être pas de Shanks pour me sauver la vie. Il faut que j'ai la volonté de vivre pour m'en sortir. Ne pas rester déprimé, ne pas me servir de la mort de mon père ni de mes regrets pour broyer du noir.

 **-Tu peux tout me dire, Ace.**

 **-Je sais,** dis-je difficilement.

Je commence à me gratter les poignets et je m'en veux de paniquer autant. J'aurais dû m'entrainer avant. Savoir exactement ce que je vais dire m'aurait aidé à rester calme même si au final, ça aurait juste été un effet pervers de mes tocs.

 **-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est facile...**

Il me prend la main droite et me force à le regarder. Il sourit tristement, toujours aussi inquiet, et je sens mon cœur battre plus fort. Je suis angoissé à un point inimaginable. J'ai l'impression que mes mains me démangent atrocement. Au moins, je n'ai pas envie de les frotter avec une brosse ni de les rincer à l'eau brûlante... Je me trouve pitoyable de me satisfaire de ce genre d'avancée. Mais c'est comme ça.

La main de Sabo, petit à petit, m'apaise. Et même si je suis toujours aussi angoissé, je sais qu'il faut que je me lance. Je prends une inspiration. J'arrête de réfléchir. Peu importe toutes les épreuves auxquelles on a dû faire face, on s'en est toujours tiré. Et c'était loin d'être simple !

Alors je le regarde et je lui avoue enfin le secret que je garde depuis si longtemps.

 **-J'ai fait une tentative de suicide l'année dernière. C'était... avant qu'on se mette ensemble.**

J'arrête de respirer et attends sa réaction. Un seul mot de sa part. J'ai les mains moites et je trouve ça dégoutant. Je cherche à enlever ma main mais il la garde serrée contre la sienne. Et ce mouvement de ma part semble le secouer parce qu'enfin, il me regarde et ne se contente plus de me fixer avec l'air ailleurs. Il semble choqué.

 **-Une…vraie tentative ?**

J'acquiesce et me retiens de répliquer qu'il n'y a pas de fausse tentative, ou alors ce n'est pas une tentative. Mais je comprends qu'il me demande si je suis allé jusqu'au bout ou si je me suis arrêté avant.

Il veut me poser des questions, je le vois à son visage, mais il a peur d'être maladroit dans le choix de ses mots alors même si ça me coûte, je décide de lui raconter. Du moins, brièvement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler après tout.

 **-J'étais dans une mauvaise phase mais je n'avais pas de raison particulière de vouloir mettre fin à mes jours... J'étais simplement fatigué, lassé. Je n'avais plus envie de rien et j'étais en colère. J'en avais marre... de tout. De passer pour un fou. Je voulais simplement que ça s'arrête, m'endormir, faire taire cette douleur et ne plus jamais rien ressentir. Le repos éternel...**

Je relève les yeux et le regard de Sabo me suit, bouleversé.

 **-Mon tatouage, celui que j'ai sur le haut du torse,** **c** **'était un peu comme un signe.** **"Je rêve que je ne me réveille pas".** **Un appel à l'aide peut-être. J'y pensais depuis un moment sans toutefois** **imaginer** **une seule seconde à aller jusqu'au bout** **et pourtant ce jour-là...** **l'occasion était trop belle,** je me rappelle avec un sourire triste, maintenant incapable de me taire. **Je savais que Roger gardait une arme dans son bureau. A présent, je sais pourquoi..**. **Je ne savais même passi l'arme était chargée ou non et au fond, ça n'avait pas d'importance. J'ai fugué. J'étais malade comme un chien et j'arrivais à peine à aligner une pensée cohérente. J'aurais mieux fait de faire ça un autre jour...**

J'étouffe un rire amer mais Sabo me fait comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de drôle en me contemplant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je secoue alors la tête.

 **-J'ai erré pendant des heures avant de me fatiguer. Ça n'a pas aidé à soigner ma le monde était à ma recherche et je savais qu'il allait bien falloir que cette fugue stupide se termine.**

 **-Je n'en savais rien…**

Sabo ne retient plus ses larmes et je dois me montrer fort pour venir à bout de cette histoire. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas facile à entendre pour lui, ça doit le renvoyer à sa propre histoire. Il doit aussi mieux comprendre pourquoi je me suis montré si dur envers lui quand il se scarifiait.

 **-Ce que je craignais a fini par arriver,** je reprends doucement **. Shanks m'a trouvé. J'ai paniqué, je voulais juste que tout se termine. Plus il me parlait et plus j'avais envie de me flinguer... Peu importe que mes raisons** **aient été** **stupides, je voulais mourir et c'est pour ça que j'ai pressé la détente.**

Sabo a un hoquet de stupeur et je comprends que je pleure moi aussi. Je me dis qu'on doit avoir l'air bête tous les deux à chialer sur le canapé du salon... Heureusement qu'on est seuls d'ailleurs...

 **-Si l'arme avait été chargée... je serais mort, Sabo,** je lui avoue d'une voix presque étrangère **. J'avais pressé l'arme sur ma tempe, j** **e n'aurais pas survécu.** **Et... si tu savais** **comme...** **comme j'ai honte…**

Je n'arrive pas à continuer et il me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer très fort contre lui. Je me rends compte alors que je ne me sens pas forcément mieux. Je sais que dans une semaine, un mois ou plus tard encore, j'aurais un autre coup de mou et je m'en voudrais d'être ce que je suis. Pourtant, la partie rationnelle de moi est soulagée.

Je l'ai fait ! Le dernier point de ma liste.

Je suis plus fier de ça que d'avoir eu mon bac parce que j'ai l'impression de m'être enfin réalisé.

Mon père m'a pris en charge pour que je puisse aller de l'avant, pour que je grandisse et que j'aille enfin mieux.

Aujourd'hui, je peux le lui affirmer. J'avance.

* * *

 **xXx**

Sabo

* * *

Il est déjà 17h, j'ai l'impression que la journée est passée en un éclair. Il faut dire que j'ai passé mon temps à ne rien faire d'autre que repenser, encore et encore, à ce qu'Ace m'a dit. Je n'ai pas été capable de faire autre chose. Je suis simplement resté enfermé dans ma chambre à réaliser que toutes ces journées, cette année écoulée ensemble, tout ça aurait pu ne jamais exister.

Ace a essayé de mourir, vraiment. Il était déterminé même si lui-même reconnait après coup que c'était une erreur. Aujourd'hui, il ne doit qu'à la chance d'être encore vivant. Cette arme aurait put être chargée. Et Seigneur, je m'en veux tellement de m'être coupé ! D'avoir cru que mes problèmes étaient graves, insurmontables, que pour les supporter, j'étais obligé d'avoir recours à ce genre de méthode ! Bien entendu, je sais qu'Ace ne m'a pas raconté ça pour que je culpabilise ou quoi que ce soit du genre, c'est juste moi…

Il l'a fait pour être honnête et me dire que peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé avant, nous avons changé. Nous sommes plus forts et nous allons réussir à être heureux, ensemble.

J'admire tellement Ace. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, mais il n'abandonne jamais. Et je pense que s'il s'en sort si bien, c'est parce qu'il accepte ses faiblesses contrairement à moi. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai longtemps fait fausse route.

Je l'aime tellement. J'ai bien l'intention de chérir chaque instant avec lui. Je me lève alors enfin de mon lit et souris. Ce soir, ce sont enfin les Nationales : il va falloir que je l'encourage convenablement. Gagner ce concours nous permettra de bien commencer nos vacances. Juste nous deux, la route et la découverte de nouveaux paysages.

Finalement, je compte accepter la proposition de Shanks pour sa voiture. Faire le fier et ne pas vouloir être un poids pour qui que ce soit, il faut que j'arrête de penser ainsi.

Mon portable vibre et je le prends distraitement avant de m'étonner en voyant le nom de Stelly s'afficher. Il m'appelle.

Mon cœur s'emballe, le stresse me gagne. Je sais que je ne dois pas répondre. Peu importe pourquoi il m'appelle, je sais qu'en raison de tout ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux plus garder contact avec mon petit frère. Je n'oublie pas comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. J'ignore pourquoi il veut me joindre mais je suis sûr qu'encore une fois, ça ne se terminera pas bien si je décroche.

On frappe à la porte et je refuse l'appel. Shanks ouvre, tout sourire.

 **-Tu veux faire une partie avant qu'on se prépare pour aller aux Nationales ?**

Il secoue la manette et essaie clairement de me faire dire oui. Je mets mon portable dans ma poche et le suis.

 **-Pourquoi pas !**

J'arrive au salon et ai la surprise de voir Cavendish. Habituellement, il n'est pas trop jeux vidéos. Mais c'est un plaisir de le voir. Je me demande s'il est nul ou si ça s'avèrera être un de ses talents cachés !

 **-Je veux un massage des pieds si je gagne,** fanfaronne Shanks.

Ça me fait rire mais ça n'a pas, mais alors pas du tout, le même effet sur Cavendish. Il fusille le roux du regard.

 **-Quoi ? On a toujours fait comme ça ! Le gagnant demande ce qu'il veut !** se défend-il.

 **-Très bien,** abdique le mannequin **. Je veux être traité comme un pacha pendant 24h.**

 **-Vendu,** accepte Shanks, bon joueur.

Ils me regardent, attendant de savoir ce que je désire.

 **-Si je gagne, je veux vous voir rejouer la scène mythique de Titanic.**

 **-Hum.**

Shanks réfléchit, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

- **Est-ce qu'on parle bien de la scène dans la voiture ?**

 **-Non !** s'agace Cavendish.

Shanks éclate de rire alors que je suis partagé entre l'amusement et la gêne. En tout cas, j'essaie à tout prix de ne rien imaginer du tout. Aucune image, s'il vous plait !

 **-Bon allez, c'est parti !**

Shanks lance le jeu et si au début - pour s'entrainer- il prend un niveau simple, une fois que la première course se termine, il annonce que les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Mon portable vibre de nouveau pendant nos parties. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder : je suis certain que c'est mon frère. A un moment, je me reçois un regard interrogateur du blond qui doit entendre mon portable mais je me contente de lui sourire.

Pourtant, je commence à être inquiet.

Ça ne ressemble pas à Stelly d'insister. Et plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que ça a sans doute à voir avec ce que Shanks m'a dit au sujet de mon père. Son arrestation. Je suis curieux. Plus le temps passe et plus mon esprit se tourne vers ces pensées. Outlook a-t-il déjà été arrêté ? Et Stelly ? Que va-t-il faire maintenant ?

Est-il seul ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il cherche à me contacter. Il ne doit pas savoir vers qui se tourner. Moi, j'ai eu de la chance. Mes amis ont toujours été là et ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. Mais Stelly, il a toujours été seul, même quand j'étais avec lui. C'est peut-être même l'une des raisons qui a fait qu'il a toujours voulu se faire bien voir d'Outlook.

Et moi, je lui ai dis que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Je sais qu'il ne mérite pas tout ce que je fais pour lui ni mon inquiétude, pas après la manière dont il m'a traité.

Au final, je finis par perdre la partie : rien d'étonnant, je n'étais pas vraiment dedans. Shanks gagne et ça fait grincer des dents Cavendish. On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui et on mange quelque chose avant de nous préparer à partir.

En bas de l'immeuble, alors qu'on se dirige vers la voiture de Shanks qu'il me propose de conduire, je n'y tiens plus.

Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je suis sans doute trop bête, je suis quasiment sûr d'être déçu, mais même ça n'est pas suffisant pour me faire renoncer.

Je suis comme ça. C'est dans ma nature, tout simplement. Un jour, ma bonté me perdra.

 **-Je ne vais pas faire le chemin avec vous,** je leur annonce.

 **-Pourquoi ?** s'étonne le mannequin.

 **-Eh bien… J'aimerais bien acheter un cadeau à Ace pour fêter sa victoire,** je bredouille.

 **-Quel romantique !** se moque Shanks. **En tout cas, tu es sûr de** **leur victoire** **, c'est bien !**

Shanks passe ses clés à Cavendish : ce sera finalement lui qui conduira.

 **-Ne traine pas trop ou tu vas tomber dans les bouchons. Même nous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on y échappe.**

 **-Pas de problème.**

Je leur fais un signe de la main et m'éloigne vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Je suis désolé de devoir leur mentir mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas leur dire la vérité. Shanks m'aurait sûrement retenu sinon...

 **xXx**

Anxieux, j'attends derrière mon ancienne maison au niveau du petit pont où j'avais l'habitude de retrouver Ace. C'est ici qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. Un sourire attendri m'échappe. Je regarde l'horizon puis la petite étendue d'eau en bas. Le soleil est encore présent mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion sur l'heure. Il est plus de vingt heures et je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir raté la prestation du Glee Club. Et même s'il s'avère que celui de Marie-Joa passe en dernier, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à l'hôtel avant. J'aurais aimé voir Stelly plus tôt, pouvoir me libérer à temps pour voir la prestation du Glee Club. Malheureusement, Stelly a cru bon de me prévenir de son retard au dernier moment. Et moi qui pensais que c'était urgent... Si j'avais su que dans l'immédiat il était indisponible, j'aurais demandé à le voir bien plus tard. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder à présent, rebrousser chemin serait inutile.

Je doute mais maintenant que je suis là, que j'ai fait mon choix, il ne sert plus à rien d'y penser. Il faut que je termine ce que j'ai à faire ici le plus vite possible pour retrouver Ace. Après ce qu'il m'a raconté, j'ai juste envie d'être près de lui, tout le temps et encore.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu vivre un truc aussi horrible et le garder aussi longtemps pour lui. Mais il me l'a dit. Il a honte et ça me renvoie à mes propres échecs, à ce qui m'a poussé à me faire du mal aussi facilement. La honte, un sentiment que je connais bien. Je passe mes doigts sous le bracelet gourmette qu'il m'a offert pour m'aider à surmonter cette partie de ma vie. Cette fois, c'est à moi d'être fort pour lui.

J'entends des bruits de pas et me retourne pour faire face à mon frère. Il porte un long manteau noir qu'il n'a pas pris le soin de fermer mais qu'il tient pourtant serré contre lui à cause du froid. Ses yeux sont rougis et je devine qu'il a passé un bon moment à pleurer.

Je dois être dans le même état que lui mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'est certain.

 **-Tu es vraiment venu,** murmure-t-il, ému aux larmes.

 **-Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi, non ?**

J'esquisse un sourire amer. Cette promesse n'a pas toujours été facile à tenir. En lisant son message tout à l'heure, j'ai même hésité à venir. Après ce que m'avait fait Stelly, le voir était vraiment la dernière de mes envies. Mais une fois de plus, il m'a appelé à l'aide et pour avoir eu une discussion avec Shanks il y a quelques jours, je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit. J'avoue être un peu effrayé.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Stelly ?** je demande maladroitement.

S'il s'agit bien d'Outlook, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Je veux rester en dehors de ça. Il m'est difficile de penser à mon père, surtout lorsque je sais ce qui l'attend. Et dire que je pensais m'être débarrassé de ses sentiments... J'ai de la peine pour lui, de la pitié et quelques remords, mais je sais que ce qui lui arrive est nécessaire. Il sera en revanche plus dur de le faire comprendre à mon petit frère.

 **-Ils ont arrêté papa…**

 **-La police ?**

 **-Le gouvernement.**

Je baisse les yeux, accusant durement la nouvelle.

 **-Ils sont venus cette après-midi, tout habillé de noir, et l'ont menotté comme un vulgaire criminel ! Un homme de son rang, tu te rends compte ?!**

Je me retiens de tout commentaire. Pas sûr que Stelly apprécierait que je lui balance la vérité au visage.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ? Ça n'a pas du être facile…d'assister à ça.**

Il acquiesce et ses lèvres tremblent. J'aimerais le réconforter mais je ne fais pourtant pas un pas vers lui.

 **-Il m'a fait tellement de peine mais les agents me faisaient trop peur pour que j'ose bouger. Je suis pitoyable...**

 **-Bien sûr que non. Toi aussi tu aurais pu avoir des problèmes si tu t'étais interposé.**

 **-Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Ils vont saisir la maison, tout fouiller pour leur enquête. Je n'ai nulle part où aller !**

Je sens mon cœur se serrer face à sa détresse.

 **-Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, voyons ! Tu viendras avec moi**.

Des larmes coulent sur son visage. Il sourit et je comprends que ce sont des larmes de reconnaissance. Il est soulagé de voir qu'au moins, je le soutiens.

Il se jette dans mes bras et s'il se contente de poser sa tête sur mon épaule et de garder ses mains accrochées à son manteau, moi j'abandonne ma pudeur et le serre contre moi, le réconforte du mieux que je peux.

Demain, la nouvelle aura fuité des mains même du gouvernement, se vantant inutilement de cette si petite prise. Plongeant encore un peu plus notre famille dans la tourmente.

 **-Il faut qu'on l'aide. On ne peut pas le laisser aller en prison...**

Je me crispe et pousse un soupir.

 **-Stelly, tu ne comprends pas. C'est fini.**

 **-On ne peut pas le laisser tomber !** persiste-t-il et je m'énerve.

 **-Il va aller en prison, Stelly ! Ce qu'il a fait est trop grave pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir avec un simple pot de vin ! Même s'il coopère avec la police,** **je ne suis** **pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte !**

Stelly me regarde, complètement perdu, et je comprends mon erreur. Je le relâche et il s'éloigne de moi, de quelques pas seulement. Il me fixe comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que ces mots soient sortis de ma bouche.

 **-Co-comment tu… Tu savais ?!** fait-il, atterré.

 **-Oui.**

Je décide de ne pas lui mentir.

 **-Tu sava-**

 **-Tout, ou en partie. Je sais que tu lui portes beaucoup d'estime mais, Stelly, il faut que tu te rendes compte qu'Outlook** **n'est** **pas une bonne personne.**

 **-Tu étais au courant pour son arrestation et tu n'as rien dit !** hurle- t-il et je me prends sa colère de plein fouet. **Tu l'as trahi !**

 **-Non…**

J'ai l'air peu convaincant. Pour cause, il n'a pas tort. J'ai fourni des documents compromettant à l'AR. Mais s'il y a eu un traitre, c'est surtout sa secrétaire qu'il a ensuite prise pour amante. Inutile de le dire à Stelly. Comme pour le reste, il ne me croirait pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr dans l'immédiat que ça serve ma cause.

 **-Papa me l'avait dit,** se met-il à pleurer. **Je ne voulais pas le croire…**

Il laisse enfin tomber ses bras le long de son corps et j'aperçois le tranchant d'une lame. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur et je reste figé pendant quelques secondes.

Stelly continue de parler et je le fixe, la folie se mélangeant au désespoir dans ses yeux. Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour lui. Plus rien ne peut le sauver à présent et ça me rends tellement triste pour lui. Pour nous.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas abandonner.

 **-Papa a toujours tout rejeté sur moi. Ses échecs étaient plus faciles à incomber à un autre. S'il te plait, Stelly ouvre les yeux, bon sang !**

Il secoue avec virulence la tête et je sens des larmes de rage m'échapper. Pourquoi ne comprend-il pas ?!

 **-Tu savais ! On aurait pu éviter ça ! Tu m'as tout pris, Sabo !** hurle-t-il alors **. Tu m'as privé de ma mère et là, à cause de toi,** **on** **m'enlève mon père !**

Il bondit sur moi et je suis surpris par le coup de poignard qui m'atteint avec violence dans le ventre. Au fond de moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait. Je pensais que la fois précédente lui avait servie de leçon. J'avais tort.

Je laisse échapper un hoquet de douleur et essaye de le repousser. Malheureusement, la colère et l'adrénaline semblent décupler ses forces. Il tourne la larme, me faisant hurler à mon tour. J'ai à peine la force de me débattre...

Me battre pour rester en vie. Il retire la lame et je manque de m'effondrer. Mais il me retient et je prends enfin conscience de toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Il m'assène plusieurs autres coups de couteau en éructant. La douleur irradie dans tout mon corps et me fait tourner la tête. Je sens que je m'affaiblis.

 **-Tu m'as tout volé ! Je n'ai plus rien à cause de toi ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une famille, un frère digne de confiance ! Tu avais promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidé ?!**

Il pleure à chaude larmes et après quelques secondes, me relâche enfin. Mon corps sans force s'effondre sur lui et il s'écarte. Je m'écrase lourdement par terre. A bout de souffle, je me tourne lentement pour le fixer d'un œil vitreux.

 **-Ai-aide… Aide-moi...**

Du sang maculent mes lèvres et il prend enfin conscience de ce qu'il a fait. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur et il jette le couteau plein de sang par terre pour s'enfuir en courant. Je sens mes larmes redoubler d'intensité.

J'ai tellement peur et j'ai tellement mal. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger. Je me rends compte que je vais mourir ici. Me vider de mon sang et mourir.

Je panique soudain, complètement terrifié à cette idée. Mon corps se crispe et la douleur s'intensifie. Je tousse et le sang gicle sur mes vêtements, sur le sol.

Je vais mourir.

Je pense à mes amis, à la famille que je me suis créé. A Ace.

Je ne peux pas mourir et le laisser seul… On doit découvrir le monde ensemble.

Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour Ace, pour garder les yeux ouverts. Mais bientôt, le froid s'insinue en moi et j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Au prix d'un effort insurmontable, j'arrive à bouger mon bras et mon bracelet gourmette scintille sous la lumière glacée du réverbère. Je fixe difficilement le bijou, ma vision déjà floue. Mon cœur se calme.

Ace me l'a offert pour m'aider. Pour être plus fort et aller de l'avant. Ai-je réussi ?

Je puise encore dans mes ressources et détache le bijou. Le sang sur mes mains le tache mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Je le serre contre mon cœur et ferme les yeux, épuisé.

Il ne faut pas que je panique. Il n'y a pas de crainte à avoir.

J'ai été si heureux…

Je ferme les yeux et je rêve que je m'endors dans tes bras, Ace. Je rêve…que je ne me réveille pas. Et je sais que cette fois, ce sera le cas.

* * *

 **xXx**

Ace

* * *

 **-Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement peur que je commence à avoir mal au ventre,** gémit Aby.

 **-Mais non, tout va bien se passer. N'est-ce pas, présidente ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

Shirahoshi se tourne rapidement vers moi et a l'air perdu, totalement terrifiée. Inutile de compter sur elle. Je souris parce qu'elle est juste trop drôle ! L'année dernière, c'est X-Drake qui avait en quelque sorte la charge de porter le Glee Club jusqu'au bout. C'est parce qu'on ne voulait pas le décevoir qu'on a tout donné. Mais cette année, c'est différent : Shirahoshi a autant besoin de nous que nous d'elle.

 **-Mais bien sûr que tout va bien se passer,** dit Perona.

 **-On va cartonner,** fanfaronne Dellinger.

Aby est aussitôt rassurée par l'assurance de la gothic lolita et de notre chanteur vedette. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bien meilleurs que Shirahoshi pour ça.

Mon regard s'accroche à la silhouette de Dellinger qui discute avec Stussy. Nous sommes dans les loges en attendant notre tour et son air jovial trahit son impatience et son bonheur de se retrouver de nouveau ici. L'année dernière, lui n'a pas connu la défaite, mais je ne doute pas qu'il ait autant envie que nous de l'emporter.

C'est un membre à part entière du Glee Club de Marie Joa. Tout à l'heure, il a encore pu le prouver.

En effet, j'ai pendant longtemps appréhender ses retrouvailles avec Doflamingo. Je ne voulais pas soudain réaliser que Dellinger lui était encore fidèle ou pire, qu'il était toujours aussi proche de cette pourriture. Dès notre entrée dans l'hôtel choisi pour l'évènement, nous sommes tombés sur le Tenruybito déchu. Le Glee Club s'est figé. On était tous si crispé ! Pour ma part, il y avait également beaucoup de dégout. Aby et Stussy n'ont pas compris notre réaction. Elles n'ont pas autant côtoyé que nous ce minable. Elles étaient en seconde quand il est arrivé dans notre lycée et à ce moment là, il n'enseignait qu'à quelques classes de première. Si on peut appeler ça enseigner. Ce n'était même pas un prof. Juste parce que le directeur avait quelque lien étroit avec lui, ou je ne sais quoi encore, il l'a laissé déverser sa haine et bourrer le crane de quelques élèves influençables. Franchement, elles n'ont pas perdu grand-chose, elles y ont même gagné si on regarde bien.

Dellinger a été le seul à aller le saluer. Autant dire que ça ne m'a pas ravi. A peine je l'ai vu avancer vers lui que je l'ai suivi, prêt à le recadrer. Brook était parti voir la réception pour enregistrer notre arrivée et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que le coach du Glee Club aurait compris quoi que ce soit à ce qui se passait à ce moment là.

Je voulais juste ramener le blond. C'était l'idée en tout cas. Et puis, j'ai entendu Dellinger. C'est vrai qu'il était jovial et poli avec Doflamingo mais il affirmait surtout que notre Glee Club allait l'emporter et qu'il se ferait une joie de brandir une nouvelle fois le trophée.

Et Doflamingo souriait. Je ne voyais pas ses yeux à cause de ses éternelles lunettes noires mais j'avais l'impression qu'il le regardait avec tendresse. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec la manière dont il avait pu regarder Sabo à une époque. Je me suis alors rendu compte qu'aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, Doflamingo tenait certainement sincèrement à Dellinger.

Celui-ci s'était alors tourné vers moi et m'avait entrainé vers les autres pour rejoindre Brook. Je n'ai pas osé l'interroger sur les liens qu'il avait avec Doflamingo. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de savoir. Une fois, Dellinger a parlé de son ancien mentor comme une personne très importante pour lui. Il l'estime alors que je l'exècre. Rien ne pourra changer ça et je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec mon ami. Doflamingo ne lui a rien fait à lui et on se connaissait depuis à peine un an, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de comprendre ma haine.

Il est avec nous maintenant, un membre à part entière du Glee Club. Et mon ami.

Je souris quand Dellinger s'approche de moi, tout excité. J'arrête de le regarder pour tirer le rideau et observer à la dérobée le public. Malheureusement, il fait totalement noir et je n'aperçois pas grand-chose.

Avant que le spectacle ne commence, j'ai pu apercevoir Rayleigh qui officie en tant que sponsor pour le Glee Club à la place de Roger. Ma mère et son nouveau compagnon Satch ont fait le déplacement. Hancock a emmené Luffy et j'ai été surpris de la voir rester. Shanks est arrivé avec Cavendish qui avait encore plus l'air d'un mannequin que d'habitude et dès son entrée, il a dû signer quelques autographes et faire des photos avec des tas de fans très heureux. Sabo n'était pas avec eux et ça m'a surpris. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu quitter les coulisses pour aller les interroger à ce sujet, mon portable étant dans les loges. Law et Zoro étaient là et le futur médecin avait l'air peu ravi d'être assis à côté d'un Owen bien trop bavard. Sanji, Nami et Koala n'ont pu trouver que des places dans le fond malheureusement. Je les ais vu rentrer précipitamment juste avant le début.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** chantonne le plus jeune à mon oreille.

 **-Je regarde.**

 **-On ne voit rien,** fait-il après avoir pris ma place.

 **-C'est vrai,** dis-je en rigolant.

Je recule et rejoins les filles. Le Glee Club précédent termine sa prestation et bientôt, ce sera à notre tour. Peu importe ce qui retient Sabo, je sais qu'il ne va pas tarder, je ne m'inquiète pas.

En cercle, on se tient les mains. On attend le discours de présidente de Shirahoshi. Étrangement, tout stress semble l'avoir soudain quittée et elle a l'air apaisé, ce qui me rassure grandement. Je sens un élan de fierté me prendre quand je la regarde. Et elle aussi peut être satisfaite d'elle. Shira a beaucoup changé et elle l'a montré à tout le monde, même à ses parents qui une fois de plus ont fait le déplacement.

 **-Je suis contente et triste à la fois,** commence-t-elle. **On s'est entrainé tellement dur, nous avons mis** **tant** **d'efforts pour notre objectif,** **pour** **enfin accomplir notre rêve. C'est stressant de se retrouver devant autant de monde mais aussi galvanisant. Il y a encore peu de temps, j'aurais simplement voulu faire marche arrière tellement la peur m'aurait tétanisé... Mais je ne suis pas seule et ça me donne tellement de courage ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à changer, vous êtes tous des personnes si extraordinaires…**

Elle nous jette un regard ému et nous le lui rendons.

 **-Ce matin, en me levant, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose. Avec ce concours** **qui s'achève** **, ce sera fini. Fini leGleeClub de Marie-Joa tel que je le connais. Plus** **d'entrainement acharné** **quasiment tous les soirs. Plus de pause gouter à 18h et de taquineries de la part de Dellinger et de Perona. Même les remarques de Brook vont me manquer,** rit-elle, et ça nous tire à tous un sourire. **Et puis, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas nécessairement une fin. C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses vont se terminer avec cette finale mais il faut aussi y voir le positif.**

Elle fixe un regard pétillant dans le notre et l'excitation nous gagne.

 **-C'est le début d'autre chose de tout aussi merveilleux ! Une nouvelle histoire qui commence, et je sais qu'elle n'en sera forcément que meilleure. L'année prochaine, retrouvons nous tous ici pour encourager nos trois derniers membres !**

 **-Si le Glee Club est encore là,** sourit mesquinement Perona **.**

 **\- S'il est encore là !** répète Margaret, amusée. **Mais en attendant, gagnons !**

 **-Gagnons !** crions-nous en chœur.

Je laisse mes amis me précéder sur scène. Ca y est, c'est enfin notre tour. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, discuter avec Sabo m'a vraiment retourné. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, que je dois me concentrer, profiter de ce dernier instant que je vais passer avec le Glee Club. Je ne veux pas avoir de regret. Plus jamais.

Mieux que ça, il faut que je me serve de mes sentiments confus, de cette espèce d'apathie, pour sortir tout ce que j'ai. Avec le Glee Club, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux, essayer d'appliquer ce qu'on me disait. Je ne suis pas un chanteur après tout. Et contrairement aux autres, je ne compte pas non plus faire des études dans ce sens-là.

Je me rappelle de ce concert qu'on avait fait l'année dernière. Il avait été financé par mon père et devait nous servir de petit coup de projecteur en vue des Nationales. J'avais rencontré les parents d'X-Drake pour la première fois ce soir là. Brook m'avait demandé de chanter avec mon cœur, de libérer mes émotions et de me mettre à nu. Ça n'avait pas été facile, j'avais eu du mal à m'imprégner de la chanson d'Adam Lambert. Mais Sabo m'avait aidé.

En parlant de Sabo, je ne sais toujours pas où il est. Peut-être au fond de la salle ou alors il a dû sortir un moment et est revenu après. De toute façon, il fait trop sombre à présent pour que je puisse distinguer qui que ce soit. Mais je sais que peu importe où il se trouve, il est de tout cœur avec moi. J'ai envie de réaliser le même exploit que lors de ce concert. De chanter pour lui, pour le Glee Club et pour moi.

Je veux offrir un beau spectacle et gagner.

On prend place sur la scène, les lumières s'allument et nous sommes présentés. Une salve d'applaudissements s'élève. Je reste immobile, concentré sur la suite.

Et alors, ça commence enfin. Les lumières diminuent, s'adaptant à notre thématique, à cette première chanson.

Eye of the Tiger.

Les premières notes s'élèvent et des sifflets d'encouragement se font entendre. Une chorégraphie bien exécutée finit de mettre le feu à la salle. Je peux assurer qu'en l'apprenant, on a au moins tous perdu deux kilos ! C'est la chanson et la chorégraphie la plus énergique.

On voulait commencer fort.

Dellinger, habillé en petit rebelle déterminé, commence à chanter. Shirahoshi le rejoint et ils entament un duo magnifique alors que cette dernière continue à captiver le regard des spectateurs.

 **Risin' up, back on the street**  
 _Lutte corps à corps, de retour dans la rue_  
 **Tookmy time, tookmy chances**  
 _J'ai pris mon temps, j'ai tenté ma chance_  
 **Went the distance, nowI'm back on myfeet**  
 _J'ai parcouru la distance, maintenant je suis à nouveau sur pieds_  
 **Just a man and hiswill to survive**  
 _Juste un homme et sa volonté de survivre_

On se regroupe au centre, formant une ligne et chantant tous ensemble, levant fièrement le poing à la fin.

 **So many times, ithappenstoo fast**  
 _Tant de fois, ça arrive trop vite_  
 **You tradeyour passion for glory**  
 _Tu troques ta passion pour la gloire_  
 **Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**  
 _Ne perds pas le contrôle pour des rêves du passé_  
 **You must fightjust to keepthem alive**  
 _Tu dois te battre simplement pour les maintenir réels_

 **(Chorus)**  
 _(Refrain)_  
 **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**  
 _C'est l'œil du tigre, c'est le frisson du combat_  
 **Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**  
 _Lutte corps à corps pour relever le défi de notre rival_  
 **And the last knownsurvivorstalkshisprey in the night**  
 _Et le dernier survivant connu poursuit sa proie dans la nuit_  
 **And he'swatchin' us all in the eye of the tiger**  
 _Et il nous regarde tous avec l'œil du tigre_

On s'éparpille. Perona reprend et fait sa diva mais ça lui va si bien. C'est une battante et c'est agréable de la voir sourire ainsi. Quand elle chante, les moqueries cessent. Son talent suffit à faire taire. Elle peut être qui elle veut.

 **Face to face, out in the heat**  
 _Face à face, dehors dans la chaleur_  
 **Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**  
 _S'accrochant, continuant d'avoir faim_  
 **They stack the odds 'tilwetake to the street**  
 _Ils prennent les paris jusqu'à ce que nous allions dans la rue_  
 **For the killwith the skill to survive**  
 _Pour le meurtre, avec l'habileté de pouvoir survivre_

On se rejoint de nouveau au centre, bien alignés et on reprend comme tout à l'heure.

 **(Chorus)**  
 _(Refrain)_

 **Risin' up, straight to the top**  
 _Lutte corps à corps, droit au sommet_  
 **Had the guts, got the glory**  
 _J'ai eu le courage, j'ai eu la gloire_  
 **Went the distance, nowI'm not gonna stop**  
 _J'ai parcouru la distance, maintenant je ne vais plus m'arrêter_  
 **Just a man and hiswill to survive**  
 _Juste un homme et sa volonté de survivre_

 **(Chorus)**  
 _(Refrain)_

Les notes de guitare s'élèvent, la chanson se termine lentement. On s'amuse, on danse, gagnés par l'euphorie.

 **The eye of the tiger...**  
 _L'œil du tigre..._

 **xXx**

Tous les Glee Club sont présents sur la scène : on attend avec angoisse les résultats. Comme l'année dernière, le vainqueur se décidera entre le Glee Club de la ville de Dressrosa et nous. Je peux déjà imaginer la tête de Doflamingo quand il perdra !

La main de Shira est moite dans la mienne. A moins que ce ne soit la mienne ? J'ai essayé de regarder la foule, de trouver le regard apaisant de ma mère ou celui rassurant de Sabo mais seul le premier rang est éclairé à cause des lumières sur la scène, si bien que je ne distingue personne.

Les secondes semblent interminables et je déteste cette manie qu'ont les présentateurs ou les animateurs de faire durer injustement le suspense...

 **-Le gagnant est… Le Glee Club de Marie-Joa !**

C'est l'euphorie. On se tombe dans les bras et tout le monde est en larmes. Aby et Stussy soufflent de soulagement. On a gagné. On a réussi, on l'a fait !

On vient nous remettre le trophée mais Shirahoshi est trop bouleversée pour le prendre. Elle se réfugie dans mes bras et ses larmes de bonheur coulent à flot. C'est finalement Dellinger qui s'en saisit, trop heureux de brandir une fois de plus le précieux sésame. Perona et Margaret hurlent de joie.

On essaie tout de même de se calmer quand le présentateur du concours vient vers nous pour recueillir nos premiers mots. On se passe le trophée, le touchant avec précaution. On ne fait pas vraiment attention à l'homme, ce qui commence doucement à l'agacer. Je décide alors de répondre à sa question, même si je ne l'ai pas entendue.

 **-Merci. C'est mérité,** dis-je, me fichant d'avoir l'air bien trop prétentieux. **Et on ne fait que commencer !**

J'échange un regard avec Shira.

\- **Nous sommes simplement au début** **d'une nouvelle histoire** **encore plus merveilleuse !**

* * *

Fin.


	40. Chapter 40

Typone Lady

Mot de fin et remerciement

* * *

Cette histoire se termine vraiment comme ça.

Déjà j'ai réussi à la finir et j'en suis fière, ça n'a pas toujours été facile de l'écrie. Lors de ma pause, j'étais motivée, écrire, avancée, peaufiner un peu plus cette histoire, me laisser le temps de l'amener là où je voulais. Et puis en reprenant les postes, c'est comme si toutes énergies m'avaient quitté. Ma gentille bêta ne le sait pas, mais si j'ai réussi à finir cette histoire, c'est surtout grâce à elle à son aide et à son enthousiasme à chaque réception de chapitre. Alors une fois encore je la remercie, je ne pense pas que cette histoire serait ce qu'elle est sans elle. Je lui dois beaucoup !

A la base je souhaitais que le dernier chapitre soit le premier, commencée l'histoire par la fin quoi. C'est également ce que m'a conseiller pommed'api en lisant le dernier chapitre, mais trop, l'histoire était déjà lancée.. ! J'avoue que même si c'était mon souhait, j'étais pratiquement sûr que ça aurait fait fuir tout le monde, ou pas.

Cette histoire est vraiment sombre. Après tout dans les deux tomes confondus, j'évoque des sujets tels que : drogue, mutilation, dépression, suicide, harcèlement, idée noire, mafia ( ici les empereurs ) et autres. Même si la romance et la musique étaient les principaux moteurs, ces thèmes de fonds n'en n'ont pas fait une histoire légère. Ça a peut-être été pesant pour certain d'entre vous, ou alors découragé certain. On ne lit pas une histoire pour broyer du noir après tout...

Mais cette histoire était comme je l'avais imaginé, et je ne regrette aucune partie.

Merci à ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire, qui l'ont jugé assez bien pour la mettre en favoris ou alerte ou tout simplement pour l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Je serais moins présente maintenant étant donné que j'écris ce qui sera ma dernière fic courte sur ce site « L'oisillon » mais je ne manquerais jamais de répondre à ceux qui peuvent encore avoir des questions concernant cette histoire ou une autre. Je me tourne de plus en plus vers les fictions originales et pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez me retrouver sur fictionpress ou Wattpad sous le pseudo Typone avec ma première fic poster « Toutes les couleurs de l'Arc-en-Ciel. » beaucoup plus courte et sympa que mes dernières fanfictions. Ou alors pour ce qui souhaitent rester sur le fandom one piece, je vous dis à bientôt pour ma dernière fanfic sur Ace x Marco si le cœur vous en dit et que vous avez du temps.

Merci !


End file.
